Starting Over
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yami's wife died a year ago. Yami is now dating again, and meets Yugi. Yami thinks he might hvae found smeone to move on with. Will Yami's kids accept it, though? Full summary inside. YugixYami main pairing. THIS IS YAO1! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!
1. Serching for Love

I decided to go ahead and start this one.

I got the idea for this story after reading yugixyamiyaoilover's story summary for the story New Mommy. I got her permission to write a story of my own passed off of this summary, so this story is dedicated to yugixyamiyaoilover for letting me write my own version of this story.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Silblingshipping)

AmaraxAknankanon(no shipping)

past YamixHeba

Ages are:

Seto, Bakuraa- 29

Yami, Marik- 28

Joey, Malik- 27

Yugi, Ryou- 26

Serenity, Mokuba- 22

Summary: Atemu Sennen, known as Yami to his friends, lost his dear wife Heba a year ago at a young age. Now, Yami is searching for someone knew after grieving for his wife. When yami meets Yugi Mutou, a doctor, he finds himself attracted to the man after only having just met him. Wgen given the chance, Yami decides to take the chance and date him. Yami's main fear is how his four children that he had with Heba will react to Yugi since he is a man. As the relationship progresses, Yugi and Yami learn more about each other and grow closer. Will their relationship work out? What will happen along the way? Will Yami be able to find happiness again with Yugi?

Warnings: yaoi, lemons, mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- Searching for Love

Atemu Sennen, known as Yami to his friends and family, was working. He was twenty-eight years old and the head of Sennen Incorporated, a business that he inherited from his father. He had star-shaped, tri-color with blonde, lightening bolt streaks going up the spike. He also had very sharp facial features as well as crimson eyes. He was rather lean although he was shorter than most people his age were.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit a button on the intercom and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, the files you wanted are here."_ the secretary said.

"All right. Bring them in." Yami said.

A few moments later, the secretary walked in and handed them to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami said.

The secretary then left the room.

Yami started to look over them.

Yami was a widower. He had lost his dear wife, Heba, about a year and a half ago.

Heba had been a beautiful young woman who was loved by all. She and Yami had been high school sweethearts, and they had been married for ten years. The two had had four children together.

Heba's passing had been a harsh blow to Yami. He had loved his wife dearly, and it had hurt him badly to lose her. After losing her, Yami and his four children moved back in with his parents so that they could help Yami out.

Recently, Yami had started dating again, but none of the people he dated was what he wanted.

Yami started to look over the papers he had been given.

* * *

Yugi Mutou, a twenty-six year old doctor, walked into his office. He had star-shaped, tri-color hair, rather innocent facial features, and large, amethyst eyes.

Yugi sat down at his desk and started to write on some forms.

Yugi had been working at the hospital for two years, and he was one of the best doctors in Japan.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

A nurse walked into the room. "Dr. Mutou, your next appointment is here." the nurse said.

"All right. I'll be there momentarily." Yugi said.

The nurse nodded before she left the room.

Yugi finished up what he was doing before he stood up and left his office.

Yugi was a well-known doctor throughout Japan although he had a few other accomplishments that he was well known for. Yugi was still a single man. He had been in a few relationships, but none of them had worked out in the end.

Yugi walked into an examination room and said, "Hello, Mrs. Henry. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Mutou. This check-up is unnecessary." Mrs. Henry said.

Yugi chuckled. "Please let me be the judge of that." Yugi said.

Mrs. Henry nodded, and Yugi started his examination.

* * *

Yami walked into the Sennen mansion after a long day at work. He was exhausted.

"Daddy!" a young girl cried. She ran to him.

Yami picked the little girl up. "Hi, Sophia. How was school today?" Yami asked.

"It was great! I love school so much." Sophia said.

"I hate it." a voice from the kitchen muttered.

Yami walked into the kitchen to find two boys and a toddler in the room. "You don't have a choice, but to go, Mitchell." Yami said.

"I know, Dad, but I hate it. School's no fun." Mitchell said as he crossed his arms. Mitchell was thirteen years old. He had star-shaped, tri-color hair like his dad, but he had deep blue eyes.

"Mitchell's just mad because he doesn't do well in school." the other boy said.

"Shut up, Brighton." Mitchell snapped.

Brighton was eleven years old, and he had tri-color hair, too, but his was straight and short. He also had crimson eyes.

Sophia was only five, and she had long, tri-color hair. She also had blue eyes like Mitchell.

Yami set Sophia down, and she immediately ran off. "Where are your grandparents?" Yami asked.

"Grandpa left a little while ago. He said that there was something he needed to do in town. Grandma just went upstairs." Brighton said.

The toddler started babbling incoherently, and Yami walked over to him. "All right, Danny. I get the point. I haven't spoken to you yet." Yami said, picking the toddler.

Daniel, Danny as a nickname, was the youngest of the four children. He was only a year and a half. He had tri-color hair, but it wasn't in the shape of a star. He also had crimson eyes.

"Oh! Atemu, I didn't hear you come in." Amara, Yami's mother, said. She was one of the few people that actually called him Atemu on a regular basis.

"I just got here. I was talking to the kids for a minute." Yami said.

"All right. I just didn't realize you got home. How was work?" Amara asked.

"Same as always. The business is doing great, though." Yami said.

"I know. Your father said that it's doing better than when he ran the company." Amara said.

"That's hard to believe. Dad was one of the best businessmen I ever knew." Yami said.

"Well, if he thinks that, then you must be an even better businessman than Grandpa was, Dad." Brighton said.

"Have you guys done your homework?" Yami asked.

"Well-" Mitchell started.

"Go do it." Yami said.

"Fine." Mitchell said before he left the room.

Brighton, however, stayed.

"What about you?" Yami asked, looking at his other son.

"I did mine already." Brighton answered.

"All of it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It's not that hard." Brighton said.

"Well, you can go and play." Yami said.

"Thanks! I'm going to play the Wii." Brighton said, running out of the room.

"I swear that boy is a genius." Yami said.

"I know. He does everything without that much help." Amara said.

Danny started squirming in Yami's arms, so Yami set him down so that Danny could walk around.

"So, are you and Amanda going out tonight?" Amara asked.

"Yes, but I won't be gone long." Yami said.

Amara sighed. "Yami, if you don't date, you won't find someone else." Amara said.

"Mom, it's hard to date again after what Heba and I shared." Yami said as the two walked into the living room and sat down.

"I know, Yami. Heba would have wanted you to move on. You said that yourself." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm breaking up with Amanda because she can't stand the kids. I can't be with someone who won't accept my kids." Yami said.

"Hmm. That's a good point." Amara said.

"Mom, there's a chance that I won't ever find the right person, but it certainly is not Amanda." Yami said.

"Well, maybe the next one will be better." Amara said.

"I doubt it." Yami muttered as he slumped in his chair.

Amara could see her son was upset, but there was very little that she could do to help him.

* * *

That night, Yami had gone out to meet his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Hi, Yami!" the brunette said excitedly.

"Hello, Amanda." Yami said.

"Come on. We have to go to the restaurant. We'll be late for our reservations." Amanda said, grabbing Yami by the arm and trying to drag him off.

Yami resisted her. "Amanda, there's something that I need to tell you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Amanda asked, smiling seductively at him.

Yami internally cringed. 'What made me go out with her in the first place?' Yami asked himself.

"Well, what is it, Yami? We'll be late for our reservations otherwise." Amanda said, sounding snappy.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I'm telling you that I don't want to date you anymore." Yami said.

"What?! Why?!" Amanda demanded.

"I don't like the way you treat my kids like they are some kind of a bother, for one." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"They don't want us to be together!" Amanda retorted.

"That is something they were smart about. All you want is my money because you want us to go to the most expensive restaurants, and you expect me to buy you expensive things. I am not going to let you use me like this." Yami said.

"That's not true!" Amanda retorted.

"That's right. You also want to get in my pants. Well, that isn't happening. You hate my kids, you want my money, and you want my body. You don't even care about me, so we are not going to date anymore." Yami said.

"It's just because of those brats, isn't it?" Amanda spat.

"No. It's because of your reasons for dating me. I will not date someone because they want to be with me for those reasons." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. We can work this out. Send the kids to boarding school, and you'll be happy with me." Amanda said, trying to get Yami's arm.

Yami took a step back form her. "No. Amanda, we are through. You are greedy, and I am not feeding that. You can find someone else for that. Good-bye." Yami said before he turned and walked off.

"You'll regret this! I was the best thing to ever happen to you!" Amanda shouted after him.

Yami rolled his eyes. 'No. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.' Yami thought.

Deciding to take a walk, Yami started walking through the park. 'I wonder if I'll ever find someone else. I know that Heba would want me to move on, and I am trying, but there doesn't seem to be anyone out there for me. No one is what I want.' Yami thought.

Sighing, Yami sat down on a bench to think.

'I want someone who will love me for who I am. I want someone who will accept and help me raise my kids. I want someone who just wants to be with me. I didn't think that was too much to ask for, but maybe it is. Maybe I won't ever find someone else.' Yami thought.

Getting up, Yami kept on walking through the park.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his living room, reading the paper for the day that he didn't have the chance to read that morning. He was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Yugi called. He folded the paper and set it down on the table before he got up and went to answer the door.

"Hi, Yugi!" Joey Wheeler, the man at the door, said. Joey had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also tall.

"Joey, what are you doing here? I thought that you and Seto were out of town." Yugi said.

"Well, we were, but Seto had to come back. Something with the company. You know that Seto can't stay away from his company that long before he has a panic attack and decides to come back." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess so. Come on in." Yugi said.

Joey walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Yug." Joey said.

"Nah. I was just reading the paper. I didn't get the chance to this morning." Yugi said. He picked up his cup of coffee. "Want some coffee?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. I could go for a cup." Joey said.

The two went into the kitchen, and Yugi poured a cup of coffee for Joey. "Cream and sugar as always?" Yugi asked.

"You know it." Joey said.

Yugi added in the cream and sugar before he handed the cup to Joey.

"Thanks, Yugi." Joey said.

"No problem. Why did you come here, anyway?" Yugi asked, sitting down across from Joey.

"Well, I thought that I'd let you know I was back. Besides, I don't know how long Seto is going to be." Joey said.

"Well, I'm glad that you let me know. I would have thought that you were still out of town otherwise." Yugi said.

"I know you would have. So, what's new with you?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. Everything's the same with me." Yugi said.

"Too bad." Joey said.

"Joey, it's not a bad thing. I'm happy right now." Yugi said.

"Still, I think that you need to date again, Yugi. It's been a few years since the last time you went out with someone." Joey said.

"Joey, I am happy. I don't need someone in my life to make it any better. I know that you might not believe this, but I am happy." Yugi said.

"I know you are. I just worry about you." Joey said.

"Well, you can stop. I'm fine, Joey. Really." Yugi said.

Joey sighed. "Well, if you say so, Yugi." Joey said.

"Joey, I'm fine." Yugi assured his friend.

* * *

Yami walked into his house after breaking up with Amanda and taking a walk.

"Hey, Dad. How was the date?" Mitchell asked. He said date with disgust.

"Mitchell, I've told you not to take that tone." Yami said.

"Sorry, Dad. I just didn't like that woman." Mitchell said.

"I didn't really, either. I don't even know what I went out with her." Yami said.

"So, you getting a new girlfriend?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know. I'll see. Besides, you don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"Oh, all right." Mitchell said.

Yami then left the room. He walked into the living room and found his father. "Hi, Dad." Yami said.

"Hello, Yami. Your mother told me that you were breaking up with Amanda." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, I did. I'm still trying to figure out why I went out with her." Yami said as he sat down beside his father.

"Well, you're lonely, Yami, and you were wanting to find someone. I think that you just didn't pay that much attention to personality until after the fact." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed. "I suppose so. I just have trouble with it because it feels like I am trying to replace Heba." Yami said.

"Yami, you will never be able to replace Heba. That is a fact. It doesn't mean that you can't find someone else that you love as well. You need to just get to know a person first and make sure that they are what you want in a person." Aknankanon said.

"I'm not sure that I'll ever find someone again." Yami said.

"Give it time, Yami. I'm certain that you will find just the person that you are looking for." Aknankanon said.

"I hope so." Yami said. He still wasn't sure that he would ever find that person.

* * *

The following day, Yugi went to the hospital for work.

"Hi, Yugi." a nurse said.

"Hello." Yugi said. He knew that there were a few of the nurses that had crushes on him, but Yugi tried to avoid the subject if at all possible. He didn't want to break their hearts, but he had no intention of going out with any of them.

Yugi went into his office and took off his jacket, handing it up. He then got his white coat and put it on before he picked up the files on the patients he had.

The door opened, and a redheaded nurse walked in. "Dr. Mutou." the woman said.

Yugi looked up at her. "Yes. What is it?" Yugi asked, fearing what was coming.

"Well, you see, there's this concert going on this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." the nurse said.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have a friend who recently got back in town, and I plan on seeing him again." Yugi told her.

"Well, maybe some other time." the nurse said.

Yugi sighed. He had hoped to avoid this, but he knew that there was no other way. "I'm sorry, but you and I can be nothing more than friends. I am gay, and I don't get into relationships with women." Yugi told her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I had no idea." the nurse said.

"It's all right." Yugi said.

The nurse then left.

'I knew that was coming.' Yugi thought. He went back to looking over the case files.

* * *

Yami entered the kitchen to find that breakfast was already on the table.

"Morning, Atemu." Amara said.

"Morning, Mom." Yami said.

It was Saturday, and Yami never went to work on the weekends so that he could spend time with his kids.

"So, are the kids all still asleep?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. I looked in on them not too long ago, and they were all still out." Yami answered.

"Well, its Saturday, so you might as well let them sleep in." Aknankanon stated.

"I always do. I loved to sleep in on Saturdays, so there's no reason that I shouldn't let them sleep in, either." Yami said. He got himself a cup of back coffee and started to drink it.

"Brighton! I'm going to kill you!" Mitchell suddenly shouted.

Yami sighed as he put the cup back down. "And so the hectic Saturday begins." Yami said.

"Why does Brighton aggravate Mitchell so much?" Amara asked.

"Because Brighton's the younger brother, and he thinks that he needs to aggravate Mitchell. Plus. Brighton knows that it's easy to aggravate him." Yami answered as he stood up to go and deal with his two sons.

"AHH!"

CRASH!

Hearing the scream and the crash, Yami and his parents ran into the foyer to find Mitchell at the bottom of the stairs hold his arm.

"Mitchell, what happened?" Yami asked as he went over to his son.

"I fell down the stairs." Mitchell said, wincing.

"Mitchell, are you okay?" Brighton asked as he came downstairs.

"What happened?" Yami asked again in a firmer and stern tone.

"We started wrestling." Brighton said.

"I tripped over something and fell down the stairs." Mitchell finished.

Yami mentally groaned. "All right. You are both in trouble. I'm taking Mitchell to the hospital to have his arm looked at." Yami said. He looked at his parents and said, "You can watch the other three, right?"

"Go on." Aknankanon told his son.

Yami helped Mitchell up before heading to the hospital with him.

"You should know better than to wrestle with each other near the stairs." Aknankanon said, looking at Brighton.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Brighton said, looking down.

"Be that as it may, you are going to be in trouble. Your father will decide how much trouble you are in later on." Amara said.

Brighton nodded before he went back upstairs.

"Another reason I'm glad we had just one child. No sibling rivalry or fights." Aknankanon said.

"True, but you wouldn't trade on of those four children for anything." Amara said.

"Guilty as charged." Aknankanon said.

Amara wrapped her arms around herself. "I just hope that Mitchell will be okay." Amara said.

"I know. I'm sure that he'll be fine." Aknankanon told her.

The two went upstairs to check on the other two grandchildren.

* * *

"Mitchell, you need to learn to stop fighting with Brighton." Yami said as he drove to the hospital.

"But Dad-" Mitchell started.

"I know that he starts it a lot, and he's in trouble for this, too, but you are older. You have to set an example for him, and one of the things you need to do is stop reacting when he does stuff. Just let it go." Yami said.

"Am I in trouble for this, too?" Mitchell asked.

"Without a doubt." Yami replied.

Mitchell sighed. "I'll try to stop letting him get to me." Mitchell said.

"Good." Yami said, arriving at the hospital.

The two went in and up to the desk.

"Excuse me, My son had an accident and hurt his arm." Yami said.

"Fill this out, and we'll get to him as soon as possible." the woman said.

Yami went and sat down with Mitchell and started filling everything out.

Before long, a nurse came out and called them back.

"The doctor will be in in a minute." the woman said.

Yami sat down in chair while Mitchell sat down on the examination table.

* * *

Yugi had just walked out from seeing his last patient when a nurse came up to him.

"Excuse me, Doctor Mutou, but all of the ER doctors are busy, and Dr. Edwards is late. There's a patient in the ER, and I was wondering if you would see this patient for us." the nurse said.

"Of course." Yugi said. He took the case file from the burse and looked over it while he walked to the ER section of the hospital.

Yugi worked on ER sometimes, but today was one of the days that he didn't work in the ER, but he always helped out when it was needed.

Yugi arrived at the door to the room the patient was in.

* * *

"Dad, how long do you think it will take the doctor to get here?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know, Mitchell. It's the ER. They are busy at times, and it might be one of them. Just be patient." Yami said.

"Can't you tell them who they are to get someone here faster?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, I don't use my position as a CEO to my advantage. We will wait as anyone else would. Besides, it is partially your fault we have to be here anyway." Yami said.

"I know. My arm just really hurts." Mitchell said.

Yami had noticed that Mitchell wasn't moving it much, and it had Yami worried that Mitchell might have broken his arm.

The door to the room opened, and Yugi walked in. "Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

'That was fast.' Yami thought as he stood up. "I'm Atemu Sennen. My son, Mitchell." Yami said, gesturing to Mitchell.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was wrestling with my brother, and I fell down the stairs." Mitchell said.

"All right. Let me have a look at it." Yugi said.

Mitchell let Yugi look at his arm, although it hurt.

"All right, we're going to need to get some x-rays, but I believe that you broke your arm." Yugi said.

"That's not good." Mitchell muttered.

"No, it's not. After eh x-rays, I'll set your arm for you. I'll go and get a nurse for that." Yugi said before he left the room.

'Wow. He is cute.' Yami thought.

"Dr. Mutou looked a lot like you, Dad." Mitchell said.

"I noticed." Yami said a little distantly.

Mitchell looked at his father and noticed the distant look. 'I don't believe it. Dad likes my doctor.' Mitchell thought.

'I know I just met him, but I just feel drawn to him. I don't know why.' Yami thought.

"Dad." Mitchell said slyly.

Yami snapped out of it and turned to look at his son. "What?" Yami asked.

"You like my doctor?" Mitchell asked with a smirk similar to Yami's.

Yami turned red. "What?! No! Of course not." Yami said.

"Dad, Mom always said that you were a horrible lair, and she was right. I could tell that you liked him." Mitchell said.

"I just met him, Mitchell." Yami said.

"But you like him." Mitchell said.

Yami groaned. He knew he was in trouble.

"Why not ask him out?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, my love life is not your concern." Yami said.

"Well, at least he'd be better than the girls you dated." Mitchell said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?" Yami asked.

"He's got a good job, so he won't be after you for money. He didn't look at you like he wanted to jump you like those girls did. Plus, I don't think there's any girl that won't act like that." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, stay out of this. A child should not be in their parent's love life." Yami said.

"I'm just saying." Mitchell said.

Before long, a nurse took Mitchell to have his arm x-rayed.

"They won't be long, Mr. Sennen." Yugi assured.

"Thank you, Doctor." Yami said.

"Happy to help." Yugi said.

Yugi was having to stop himself from blushing. 'Okay. I just met this guy, and I already feel attracted to him. Doesn't matter. I'm sure that he's married since that's his son.' Yugi thought.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. 'Mitchell's right. I do like this guy, but I don't know about this. I don't even know if he's gay or bi.' Yami thought.

Before long, the nurse returned with Mitchell and the x-rays.

Yugi looked at the x-rays and said, "Just as I thought. Your arm is broken."

"Crap." Mitchell muttered.

"I'll set your arm. In about six weeks, you'll either need to go and see your regular doctor or come back and see me. " Yugi said.

"We will." Yami said.

Yugi set Mitchell's arm before Yami and Mitchell could leave.

* * *

Joey walked into the hospital and looked around. 'Where is he?' Joey asked himself.

"Joey?"

Joey turned to find Yugi. He smiled and said, "Hi, Yug! I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to have lunch with me." Joey said.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "I don't have my hour lunch break for fifteen minutes, so it you want to wait for me, you can." Yugi said.

"Sure. I'll wait. Seto's having some kind of business lunch, so I have no one else to have lunch with." Joey said.

"All right." Yugi said, going back to work.

After fifteen, minutes, the two left for lunch.

* * *

"Come on, Dad. Why didn't you?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, don't forget that I'm still punishing you, and I can make it worse." Yami said as the two walked in the house.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"Dad likes my doctor, but he didn't ask him out." Mitchell said.

"Why not?" Aknankanon asked.

"I didn't want to ask him out. Now will you all please get off my case?" Yami asked. He then turned to Mitchell. "Come on. I need to have a talk with you and Brighton." Yami said before heading upstairs.

Mitchell sighed and followed his father upstairs.

"Well, that was unexpected." Amara said.

"So, Yami likes a guy." Aknankanon said.

"That didn't bother you when he dated a guy in high school. I mean, we both know that Yami's bisexual, so it's not a big surprise." Amara said.

"If Yami wants to date him, I say go ahead, but as long as this guy will be good to the kids." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara said.

* * *

"So, you had to take care of a patient, and you developed a fast crush on his father." Joey said before he ate a French fry.

"I know. Stupid, right?" Yugi asked.

"You can't help how you feel, Yug." Joey said.

"I know. I mean, the guy has kids, so he's probably married." Yugi said.

"You never know." Joey said.

"Joey, look. I'm going to have to forget this guy. I see a lot of people in the ER that I never see again, so that's probably what's going to happen this time." Yugi said.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "So, you don't think that you're ever going to see this guy again?" Joey asked.

"Yes. The chances of me actually seeing him again are slim to none, so I might as well forget about him." Yugi said.

"If you say so, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi would soon find out that he was wrong.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami meet again.

R&R.


	2. Meeting Again

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting Again

The following day, Yami decided not to go into work as early as he usually did. Instead, he decided to go for a walk.

The previous day, Yami had done a lot of work at home, so he mostly would have to go in during the afternoon to sign some of the forms that came in.

Yami often got work done during the weekend so that he could have some free time to himself during the morning of the week. He did that a lot when his wife was still alive. They would use that time to just spend time alone together.

Now, Yami would use this time to think.

On this particular day, Yami was thinking about the doctor he had met that Saturday when Mitchell had broken his arm.

'I don't know that much about him. I know that I had an attraction to him, but I can't go out with someone that I just met.' Yami thought. After he thought a few more moments, he said to himself, 'Than again, I didn't know any of the girls that I have dated recently.' Yami thought.

Yami wasn't sure why he was avoiding the subject so much, but he really wanted to figure this out.

* * *

Yugi was taking a walk in the crisp morning air.

'I'm glad that my shift doesn't start until later. It gives me a chance to unwind.' Yugi thought.

Yugi loved taking morning walks when there were not as many people out. He walked out in the air to think about things that were going on in his life.

Yugi was thinking about Yami that morning. 'I just met him Saturday, but I'm thinking about him all the time. One would think that I just like his looks, but I'm not that superficial. I shouldn't be thinking about him since he is probably married.' Yugi thought.

Yugi gave a depressed sigh. He hadn't dated in a while because he had been on a streak of guys who were superficial, but he was rather lonely, but he wasn't about to take that out on Yami. He wasn't like that.

Yugi looked up and saw that he was at one of his favorite coffee cafés. 'Well, might as well grab a cup of coffee.' Yugi thought. He headed in and went up to the register.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde girl at the counter asked.

"I cup of black coffee." Yugi answered.

The girl nodded and rang it up. "That'll be two eight-one." the girl said.

Yugi gave her the money, and she handed him his coffee.

Yugi stepped out of the coffee café only to run into someone.

Literally.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, the cup of coffee spilling out.

Thankfully, the coffee spilled onto the ground instead of on him or whomever he ran into.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a deep, baritone voice said apologetically.

Yugi looked up and saw surprised at who he saw. "Mr. Sennen?" Yugi said.

Yami looked and was surprised to find himself looking at Yugi. "Dr. Mutou?" Yami asked.

"This is certainly a surprise. I'm sorry about that." Yugi said.

"No. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Yami said.

"Well, at least no one got hurt or burned." Yugi said, throwing the now empty coffee cup away.

"I'm really sorry about that." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said. He started to leave.

Before Yami could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm. "Wait a minute!" Yami said.

Yugi turned to look at Yami, taken off guard. "What is it, Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asked.

Yami was quiet for a moment before he said, "Let me buy you another coffee. It's the least I can do since I caused you to drop yours."

"You don't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I want to, though. Consider my way of apologizing." Yami said.

"Well, all right." Yugi finally agreed.

The two went back into the coffee café, and both got a cup of coffee.

"I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami assured him. Yami bit his lip a moment before he added, "Would you like to sit down a minute, or do you have t go?"

"No. I don't have to go. I was actually just out taking a walk, and I came in here for a minute." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two went to an empty table and sat down.

"What were you doing out here?" Yugi asked.

"Same as you. Taking a walk. It was a school day, so the kids are all at school, and I did a lot of my work over the weekend, so I could afford to take the day off." Yami replied.

"Does your boss not care?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I am the boss. I'm the CEO of Sennen Incorporated." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess that does help. I didn't realize you were that Atemu Sennen. I didn't realize it when you introduced yourself at the hospital." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter." Yami said.

"How is your son doing?" Yugi asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"He's fine other than the fact he's grounded for two weeks along with his brother." Yami replied, adding sugar to his coffee.

"Why ground them for wrestling?" Yugi asked.

"Because I have told them repeatedly not to, especially right at a set of stairs where they could get hurt." Yami answered.

"Good point." Yugi said.

"Do you have any kids?" Yami asked.

"Me? No. I've never been married." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I've just never found that right person I guess." Yugi said.

"It takes a while at times." Yami said.

"I know. I'm not too worried about it." Yugi said. He looked up at Yami and said, "Does your wife mind you skipping work like this?"

"My wife died a year ago." Yami answered quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sennen. I didn't mean to bring it up." Yugi said.

Yami could tell that Yugi was genuinely sorry by that from the look in his eyes. "It's all right. You couldn't have known." Yami said.

"Still. It must be hard on you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Heba would kill me if I didn't try to move on." Yami said.

"Life goes on." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many kids did you have?" Yugi asked.

"I don't mind. We had four. Mitchell is the oldest. Then there's Brighton, Sophia, and Daniel." Yami said. He took out his wallet and showed Yugi a picture of all four kids.

"They're all cute." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said. He had been thinking about taking Mitchell's advice and asking Yugi out, but he wasn't sure. Besides, he didn't even know if Yugi liked guys.

"Well, I appreciate the coffee, but I'd better go. My shift at the hospital starts in a few hours." Yugi said, standing up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you." Yami said.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I don't get to hang out with people too often, and it's nice to have company from someone your own age." Yugi said as the two threw their coffee containers away.

"How old are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm twenty-six." Yugi answered.

"Twenty-six? That's a little young for a doctor." Yami said.

"Yeah. I've worked at the hospital for two years, but I'm the youngest there. The next oldest doctor there is actually thirty-seven, so I don't have much company my own age other than my friends from high school, but there's only one that I get to see often. He's got his own life, but I don't like to intrude too often." Yugi said.

"I don't blame you." Yami said as the two walked out of the café.

"Well, I'll see you later." Yugi said. He started to leave.

"Um, could I ask you something?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned back to look at him. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime." Yami asked blushing a little.

Yugi blinked, a little startled. "You mean as in a date?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yeah. I was just wondering." Yami said.

"I didn't know you were into guys." Yugi said. When he heard he had a wife, Yugi had figured that Yami was straight.

"I do. I'm kind of bi. I hope that doesn't bother you." Yami said, hoping that he hadn't just made the man uncomfortable.

"No. It doesn't bother me. Truthfully, I'm gay. I just didn't think that you would be interested in someone like me." Yugi said.

"Do you have time to talk a little more?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Yeah. I have a little time." Yugi said.

The two then started to walk through a nearby park.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be interested in someone like you?" Yami asked.

"Most people just aren't. I mean, I'm not exactly what most people would think of as a good boyfriend. Most of the time, I end up dating guys who are superficial." Yugi said.

"Meaning they think too much of their looks, want you for the money you have, or the looks you have." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami was they walked. "How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I started dating again a couple months ago. My parents convinced me to move on, so I started dating again. I've went out with a few girls, but they've all be superficial, and they each had one of those reasons for dating me if not all of those reasons." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess we have some of the same problems when it comes to dating." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We do." Yami agreed. He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Yugi smiled. "I would like to, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled back. "That's good." Yami said.

"I don't really know when I'll be able to. I'll have to look at my work schedule." Yugi said.

"That's fine. I was just wondering." Yami said.

"You know, instead of jumping right into dating, why don't we take the time to get to know each other?" Yugi said.

"That might be a good idea. I think that's one of the reasons I got into messes with these girls. I didn't take time to get to know them." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'd like to get to know you, so how about we just take it slow? After all, it never hurts to become friends first." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami said.

Yugi then took out a piece of paper and write on it. "This is my home phone number and my cell phone. I'll answer unless I'm with a patient." Yugi explained.

"Oh. All right." Yami said, taking the paper. He then gave Yugi his cell phone number and home number.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you later, Mr. Sennen." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "If we're going to have anything between us, we should at least call each other by our first names." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Right. Sorry, Atemu." Yugi said, thankful that he remembered his first name.

"Don't worry about it, but please, call me Yami. My mother is the only one that calls me Atemu." Yami said.

"All right. Is Yami a nickname or something?" Yugi asked.

"My middle name, actually. I prefer it to Atemu." Yami explained.

"All right." Yugi said.

"Do you have any nicknames or do you go by Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I go by Yugi. My friend Joey just calls me Yug sometimes." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. He's called me that since high school." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess all friends have their quirks." Yami said.

"Yeah. I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right. Bye, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him before he walked off.

Yami smiled. 'That worked out well.' Yami thought. He was happy. He was glad that he had asked Yugi out, and he understood Yugi's thinking about getting to know each other before they started dating. It made a lot of sense to him. 'Well, I can go home and tell my parents about this. I'm sure that they will want to know about this.' Yami thought. He then headed back to his house.

* * *

After going back to his house to shower and change, Yugi went to the hospital. He went to his office and took off his coat, which he hung up before putting on his white coat. He then picked up his case files and started to look over them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Joey walked in. "Hey, Yug. What's up?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you really need to stop coming here when I'm working." Yugi said

"Um, well, I actually have a reason for coming here." Joey said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you remember that I had Seth a few years ago." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, I'm his godfather, remember? Of course I remember that you had him two years ago." Yugi said. He then looked at Joey. "Where is Seth, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Serenity and Mokuba are watching him." Joey answered.

Yugi set his files down. "Out with it. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that I'm pregnant again, Yugi." Joey said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded. "I did one of those home pregnancy things, and it was positive. Before I tell Seto, I kind of want to make sure." Joey said.

"All right. Let me make my rounds and then I'll run the test to confirm. Once that's done, you'll have to go back to your doctor for the rest." Yugi said.

"I know, Yug. I just want this to be unofficial so that Seto doesn't find out. I don't want him to get excited about this and me not be pregnant." Joey said.

"All right, Joey. I'll start my rounds. Just wait in here." Yugi said.

Joey nodded, and Yugi left his office to start his rounds.

* * *

Yami walked back into his house and found his parents in the kitchen.

"Back from your walk already?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Want some coffee?" Amara asked.

"Not right now. I actually had some at a café while I was out on my walk." Yami said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "That's unusual for you. You don't usually have coffee while you're out." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah, well, I sort of owed someone a coffee." Yami said as he sat down.

"Meaning?" Amara asked.

"Well, you remember me telling you about the doctor that saw Mitchell." Yami said.

"Yes. The one that Mitchell said you seemed to have a thing for." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed. "Yes. That one. I accidentally ran into him at that coffee shop." Yami said.

"So you two saw each other." Amara said.

"No, Mom. I literally ran into him. I caused him to spill the coffee he had so I bought him one to replace it since I did run into him." Yami said.

"It was the right thing to do." Aknankanon said, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"I know. Anyway, we sat down and got to talking." Yami said.

Amara smiled. "Did you ask him out?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I actually did." Yami said.

"And?" Aknankanon prodded.

"Well, he pretty much said yes and no." Yami said.

"Come again?" Aknankanon asked.

"What does that even mean?" Amara asked.

"It means that he is willing to go out with me. He said that he'd rather us get to know each other before we actually start dating." Yami explained.

"Hmm. A wise idea." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I think that I'm going to try it at least." Yami said.

"Yami, does he know about Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny?" Amara asked.

"Well, he already knew about Mitchell from the hospital, and I did tell him about the other three. He doesn't seemed bothered by it." Yami said.

"He does know you were married before?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Dad. He knows all that." Yami said.

"Well, that's good." Amara said.

"So, are we going to get to meet him?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, he was having to go to work when we left, so probably not today. I'll try to call him later to see when he can. I want him to meet the kids, too." Yami said. He glanced at hi watch. "Well, I'd better go on to the office." Yami said. He got up and left the room.

"So, what do you think?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. I'll decide that when I meet this man, but I must admit that he sounds good if he wants to get to know Yami before getting serious. Plus, he has a good job, so I'm not worried about the fact that Yami has money." Aknankanon agreed.

"I hope that Yugi will be good for Yami, though. He needs to be happy again." Amara said.

"I agree." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi walked back into his office. "All right, Joey. Come on. I have time to help you out now." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Joey said, standing up.

"No problem. Come on." Yugi said.

The two then left the office.

~One Hour Later~

"Well?" Joey asked as Yugi walked back into the room.

"Joey, you know that it takes a little time to confirm something like this." Yugi said.

"I know, but please tell me that you know." Joey said, anxious to learn whether or not he was pregnant.

Yugi handed Joey an envelope. "I haven't read the results." Yugi said.

With shaking hands, Joey took the envelope.

After a few minutes, Yugi said, "Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Yugi. What if it's negative?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you'll never know if you don't open it." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'm scared." Joey said, starting to pace.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, would you like me to open them?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Joey said, shoving the envelope back into Yugi's hands immediately.

Yugi shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Joey." Yugi said.

"Please, Yug. Just look at them for me." Joey pleaded with his friend.

"Okay, Joey. I'll look at them." Yugi said. He opened the envelope and took out the paper. He unfolded them before he looked over them.

"Well?" Joey asked impatiently.

Yugi looked up at him. "Tell Seto he's going to be a father again." Yugi said.

"Yes! Thanks, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, pulling his friend into a tight hug.

Yugi winced. "Joey! Air!" Yugi squeaked.

"Sorry." Joey said, letting go of Yugi.

"Okay. I'm happy for you, Joey. I really am." Yugi said.

Joey had a bright smile on his face. "I can't wait to tell Seto! He's going to be so excited!" Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Then go and tell him." Yugi said.

Joey looked at the clock and his face fell. "I can't right now." Joey said, looking a little disappointed.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

Joey sat down. "Seto had come kind of meeting today, and he's in it right now. I won't be able to call him until later. " Joey said.

"Don't worry about it, Joey. You can tell him later then. It won't change the fact that you're pregnant." Yugi said.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked at the clock and said, "Well, I can take a break now, so if you want to stick around with me for a little while, there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure thing." Joey said.

Yugi nodded.

The two left Yugi's office. Yugi told the duty nurse he was going on break, and that he would be in the hospital cafeteria if he was needed.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Joey asked after they had gotten some food.

"Well, you remember the guy I told you about? The one I met on Saturday?" Yugi asked.

"The guy who brought his son in?" Joey asked.

"Yes. That one." Yugi said.

"What about him?" Joey asked.

"I ran into him again this morning." Yugi said.

"You did?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded and told Joey how they had run into each other.

"So, the guy bumped into you, made you spill your coffee, bought you another one, and you two ended up talking." Joey said.

Yugi nodded. "He was a nice guy. We had a nice conversation." Yugi said.

"Is he single?" Joey asked.

"Yes, he is." Yugi said. He turned slightly sad. "Unfortunately, it's because his wife passed away a year ago." Yugi said.

"Oh, man. That's sad. How old was she?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't look that old, so I would guess that she was pretty young." Yugi said.

"That's sad." Joey said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I guess he's off limits then." Joey said.

"No. He said that he had started dating again, and he even asked me out." Yugi said.

"Really? Please tell me you said yes." Joey said.

"Well, not exactly." Yugi said.

"What do you mean? Either you did or you didn't?" Joey said, rather surprised that his friend turned down the date.

"Joey, I told him that I would rather we get to know each other before we started dating, and he agreed with me." Yugi said.

"That's actually a good idea." Joey said.

"I know. I'd rather it be this way. He seemed great." Yugi said.

"Maybe you'll finally be happy." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, just because I might date this guy doesn't mean that I'll end up marrying him." Yugi said.

"I know, but I can hope. What's the guy's name, anyway?" Joey asked, biting into his burger.

"Well, his real name is Atemu Sennen, but he told me-" Yugi started.

"Yami?! You're talking about Yami?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know him?" Yugi asked, rather surprised.

"Yami is Seto's cousin. I've met him dozens of times." Joey said.

"Really? I had no idea." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I can't believe this." Joey said.

"I suppose I'll need to mention this to him the next time I see him." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yami's a great guy. He'd be real good for you." Joey said. He grew quiet for a moment. "He's been real sad since Heba died. He could use someone. I know he's been dating a little while, but all the girls he's gone out with have been total bitches." Joey said.

"Was Heba his wife?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He didn't tell you her name?" Joey asked.

"He mentioned someone named Heba, and I assumed it was his wife, but I didn't ask. It was obvious he misses her, so I didn't press it too much." Yugi said.

"Well, Heba was his wife. I know Yami still misses her, but he's trying to move on." Joey said.

"I know. I just wanted to start out as friends and get to know him first. I thought that it would be better on me and him." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It will. I knew that you were a great guy, Yugi, and I see that you are being great to him without Yami probably realizing it." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"No problem." Joey said.

* * *

As Yami had expected, he just had to sign forms that had come in that day. It wasn't anything unusual.

Once Yami was done with all of his work, he headed on him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Mitchell asked when he got home from school.

Yami looked up from the book that he was reading to look at his son. "I did a lot of work over the weekend, and I didn't have much to do at the office, so I came home." Yami answered.

"I guess Sophia and Brighton are home." Mitchell said.

"Yes. They're both upstairs. Now go upstairs and do your homework." Yami said.

"All right, Dad." Mitchell said. He started to go upstairs when he stopped and turned to his father. "Dad, why do you seem so happy?"

Yami sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid telling Mitchell since Brighton already knew, and Yami knew Brighton would tell Mitchell if he didn't. "Well, you know the doctor who set your arm?" Yami asked.

"Dr. Mutou? The one you like?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, him." Yami said, deciding to ignore the comment about him liking him. "I thought that you would like to know that I saw him again today." Yami said.

"Really? You went to talk to him?" Mitchell asked excitedly.

"No. I ran into him at a coffee shop. Literally. Anyway, we had coffee together, and we started talking." Yami said.

"Did you ask him out?" Mitchell asked, sitting down across from his father.

"Yes, I did, and before you start, we're not dating." Yami said.

"Oh." Mitchell said, a little disappointed.

"I didn't say that we weren't going to date." Yami said.

Mitchell immediately perked up. "What do you mean, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, Yugi said that he wanted us to get to know each other first, so we are going to get to know each other before we date." Yami said.

"So, you might date?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. We might." Yami said.

"Cool!" Mitchell said.

"You know, you've taken me dating again rather well. I thought you would have taken it harder than this." Yami said.

"I admit that I didn't like the idea at first, but I get that you do get lonely and need someone. As long as whoever you end up with doesn't try to replace Mom, I'm good." Mitchell said.

"No one will ever replace your mother, Mitchell. I won't be with someone like that. I can assure you of that." Yami said.

"All right. Are we going to get to meet him soon?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll call and talk to him to see when he can come over, Mitchell. For now, go upstairs and do your homework." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Mitchell said. He grabbed his book bag and headed upstairs.

"He took that well." Aknankanon said.

"As I recall, he was pushing me to tell him when I met him Saturday. He's fine with it." Yami said. He looked at his father and said, "And I get the feeling that you and Mom are the reason he's okay with me dating in the first place."

"Well, we just helped Mitchell to realize that you do need someone." Aknankanon said.

"If his only worry is that they will try to replace Heba, then I think he'll be okay." Yami said.

"You wouldn't marry someone who would try to do that anyway." Aknankanon said.

"No, I wouldn't." Yami said.

"Then Mitchell has nothing to worry about." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope that Brighton and Sophia keep that mindset, too." Yami said.

"If this Yugi Mutou is nothing like the other girls you dated, he'll already be on their good side." Aknankanon said.

"I can tell he's not like that. I think he'll be better than them." Yami said.

"That's all that really matters." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said, knowing that his children would come first.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi meets Yami's parents and kids.

R&R.


	3. Meeting the Family

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's a little late. With Thanksgiving yesterday, I just didn't get this done until today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting the Family

Yugi had just finished making his rounds around the hospital, and he went back to his office and sat down at his desk.

A nurse walked in and said, "Dr. Mutou, here's all the paperwork for Mrs. Hall." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, taking the folder from her.

The nurse then left.

Yugi opened the folder and started looking over the information for his patient. 'Hmm. All of her tests and blood work came back good, so I don't see why she can't be released today.' Yugi thought. He stood up and left his office to head down to the room. Opening the door, Yugi found her husband in there as well.

"Good morning, Dr. Mutou." Mrs. Hall said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hall. Mr. Hall." Yugi said.

Mr. Hall nodded his head to Yugi.

"How are you feeling today?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing great. Just ready to get out of this hospital. No offense." Mrs. Hall said.

"None taken. I haven't met a patient yet who hasn't been eager to get out of the hospital." Yugi said.

Mr. Hall chuckled. "Well, my wife hates to stay in bed for very long." Mr. Hall said.

"Well, even when you get out of here, you still have to take it easy for a while. I'm not putting you on bed rest, but you do need to relax a lot until you heal from the surgery." Yugi said.

Mrs. Hall sighed. "Very well." Mrs. Hall said.

"Now, I know you'll like this. I'm discharging you today." Yugi said. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but ignored it. He would call whoever it was back later.

"You are?" Mrs. Hall asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Your tests and blood work came back good, so I think that you can be released. Like I said, you have to take it easy. You'll be put on a strict diet for about four weeks that you'll need to follow. Also, no alcohol or sex for six weeks." Yugi said.

Mrs. Hall giggled. "Talk to him about the no sex thing." Mrs. Hall said, jerking her thumb to point at her husband.

"I mean that." Yugi said.

Mr. Hall sighed. "Don't worry. We'll follow your orders to the letter." Mr. Hall said.

"Good. Unfortunately, paperwork seems to take forever, so I don't know when you're going to be released, but I'll get them started on it right away. With any luck, you'll be out of here before too long." Yugi explained.

"Thank you, Dr. Mutou." Mr. Hall said.

"No problem." Yugi said before he left.

After getting back into his office, Yugi took out his phone to look and see who had called. 'Yami.' Yugi thought.

Seeing that he probably had time, Yugi called him back.

"_Hello?_" Yami asked.

"Hi, Yami. It's Yugi. I saw that you just tried to call." Yugi said.

"_Yeah, I did. I hope I didn't call at an inconvenient time._" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I was with a patient, but I have the time now. Was there something that you needed?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was wondering when you were off. I really want you to meet the rest of my kids and my parents._" Yami said.

"Well, I have tomorrow and Saturday off, so either one of them would be fine. I don't have any plans." Yugi said.

"_Well, think you could come over Saturday at some time?_" Yami asked.

"Sure. That's not a problem. What time do you want me to be over there?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought a moment. "_How about you come over about eleven?_" Yami asked.

"Sure. I'll be there then, Yami." Yugi said. There was a knock on his office door. "Sorry, Yami, but I have to go." Yugi said.

"_I understand. I'll talk to you later, Yugi. Bye,_" Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said before he hung up the phone. "Come on." Yugi called as he put his phone back on his pocket.

Another doctor walked in. "Yugi, I hate to ask, but they're a doctor short in the ER. Can you cover?" the doctor asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. He stood up and followed the doctor out, making sure to shut his office door behind him.

* * *

Yami hung up his phone with a smile. 'I'm glad that Yugi's able to come over. I really want them all to meet him.' Yami thought.

Deciding to call his mother to let her know, Yami dialed the number to his house.

"_Hello?_" the butler said.

"Henry, its Yami. Is my mother there?" Yami asked.

"_Yes, Mr. Sennen. One moment, please._" Henry said.

A few moments later, Amara said, "_Hello, Yami._"

"Hi, Mom. I thought that I'd call to let you know that I talked to Yugi about coming over and meeting everyone." Yami said.

"_That's good. What did he say?_" Amara asked.

"He said that he can come. I told him to come over on Saturday at eleven." Yami said.

"_That's good. I can't wait to meet him._" Amara said.

"I thought that I'd let you know about that." Yami said.

"_Thanks, Yami. I'll let your father know when he gets back._" Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yami said.

"_Bye._" Amara said.

Yami then hung up the phone. 'I just hope that everyone likes Yugi.' Yami thought.

* * *

"You're going to meet everyone?" Joey asked.

Yugi had met Joey for lunch that day like he usually did when Joey was in town, and he worked.

"Yes, Joey. I'm going to meet them Saturday." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. I'm sure that Aknankanon and Amara are going to like you. I mean, if they can put up with me, they'll love you." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess your personality is something that takes a little getting used to since you are so outgoing and blunt about everything." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think it took Yami's father longer to get used to me than anyone else. It doesn't bother him how I act now. He's gotten used to me." Joey said.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Well, if you think that they'll like me, then they most likely will. You have always been a good judge of character." Yugi said.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about a thing. If you and Yami do start dating, I'm sure that they'll be fine with it. The only concern they're going to have is that you're good for Yami and that you're going to be good to the kids. I have no doubt that you will." Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey. That means a lot to me." Yugi said.

"You'll be fine, Yug. Trust me." Joey said.

"If you say so." Yugi said. He looked at Joey and said, "How did Seto take the news?"

Joey smiled. "He's thrilled at the news. He can't wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl. Mokuba and Serenity are excited, too." Joey said.

"I imagine that they are." Yugi said.

"Thanks again for doing that test for me, Yugi." Joey said.

"No problem. We're best friends, so I like it when I am able to help out, Joey." Yugi said.

"Well, I appreciate it. There are perks to having a best friend who is a doctor." Joey said.

Yugi just laughed at him.

* * *

Yami got home that evening and was surprised to find that the house was quiet. He frowned. 'Why is it so quiet in here?' Yami asked himself.

Walking in the living room, he found his parents sitting in the room.

Aknankanon was reading the newspaper while Amara was watching the news.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. Have a good day at work?" Amara asked, looking at her son.

"It was fine. Why is the house so quiet?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mitchell and Brighton are upstairs doing their homework. Sophia was in her room watching TV." Amara said.

"And Danny?" Yami asked. He then felt a tug on his pants and looked to see his son looking up at him. Bending down, Yami picked Danny up. "Never mind." Yami said, walking on into the room.

"See. Everything is fine." Aknankanon said.

"I knew that everything was fine. It's just unusual for this house to be quiet. It's usually noisy." Yami said, sitting down on the sofa with his father.

Danny wriggled out of his father's arms and went back to playing.

Aknankanon finished with the paper and set it down. "So, your mother tells me that Yugi is coming over on Saturday." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. He told me that he was off Friday and Saturday." Yami said.

"I'm interested to meet him." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you will soon." Yami said.

A few moments later, the sound of footsteps on the stairs sounded, although it sounded more like an army.

"Sounds like a heard of elephants." Aknankanon stated.

"Aknankanon!" Amara scolded.

"What?" Aknankanon asked.

"Those are our grandchildren you're talking about." Amara said.

"I know that, but that's what they sounded like." Aknankanon said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all entered the room.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sophia said, going over and hugging her father.

"Hi, sweetheart." Yami said, kissing her forehead.

"I did my homework, Dad, so you don't need to tell me to do it." Mitchell said.

"He was bored." Brighton said.

"What else am I supposed to do when I'm grounded?" Mitchell asked, falling into one of the recliners.

"Well, one of these days, you two are going to learn not to horseplay." Yami told him.

"Oh. Dad, my school's announced the science fair, so I'm going to need to get some stuff to start my experiment." Brighton said.

"All right, Brighton. We'll get what you need." Yami said.

"Nerd." Mitchell muttered.

"Jock." Brighton shot back.

"Boys! Enough." Yami said.

"Sorry, Dad." Mitchell and Brighton said at the same time.

Aknankanon and Amara tried to hide their laughter. They hadn't had to deal with this since Yami was their only child.

"All right. Enough with this bickering. I have something to tell you guys." Yami said.

"What's that, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Well, you remember when I told you about the man I met?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Brighton said.

"Dr. Mutou, right?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. He's coming over to meet you all on Saturday." Yami said.

"I already met him, though." Mitchell protested.

"As a patient, Mitchell. In this case, you're meeting him as my friend." Yami said.

"What's the big deal? We meet new people all the time." Brighton said.

"I know, Brighton, but I want you to be on your best behavior." Yami said.

"We will, Daddy." Sophia said.

"You're not the one that I'm worried about, Sophia." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. I don't start playing pranks unless I don't like them." Brighton said.

"No pranks, Brighton. Don't forget that you are already in trouble for the roughhousing last weekend. I can add to that if I want." Yami said.

"Oh, all right, Dad. I won't right now." Brighton said.

"Good. He'll be coming over here at eleven." Yami said.

Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia then left the room.

"Do you think Brighton is really not going to play a prank on him?" Amara asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I think that I might need to warn Yugi that Brighton is a bit of prankster." Yami said.

"It would be a good idea." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

~Saturday~

Yugi had gotten up at eight-thirty that morning as he usually did when he didn't have to be at work. He fixed himself some oatmeal for breakfast. He sat at the table, ate his oatmeal, and drank his coffee.

After that, Yugi got the morning paper and started to read it.

His phone rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yug!_" Joey said excitedly.

"Hey, Joey. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. Just decided to call._" Joey said.

Yugi knew better. "You called because you know that I'm going to meet Yami's kids and parents, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, yeah._" Joey said.

"Joey, don't worry. I am fine with meeting them, and I'm not worried." Yugi said.

"_Well, just watch out for Brighton._" Joey said.

"Yeah. Yami warned me that he can be a bit of a prankster." Yugi said.

"_No kidding. Just watch out for him._" Joey said.

"Does he do it to people he doesn't like or to everyone?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, he pranks Yami, so that should answer that. It's everyone. Just be careful with him._" Joey said.

"Joey, how long have you and I known each other and been friends?" Yugi asked.

"_Uh, since our seventh grade year of school, so about thirteen years. Why?_" Joey asked.

"Joey, if I can handle all of your pranks, I can handle his." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "_Yeah. I guess so. I hadn't thought of that._" Joey said.

"Now that we have established that, let me go so that I can finish eating my breakfast." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing. Bye, Yug._" Joey said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He shook his head. 'Joey is my best friend, and I love him to death, but he can be such a pain sometimes.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then finished up his breakfast and washed the dishes before he headed to his room to get ready to leave.

* * *

Yami entered the dining room to find that his parents were already through eating.

"You slept in." Aknankanon said.

"That's what happens when your two-year-old son keeps you up at night." Yami said, sitting down.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You kept us up at night as well, so I find it rather amusing." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find it amusing when my kids have kids, and they're going through what I'm going through now." Yami said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, hoping that it would help wake him up.

"You might want to eat breakfast quick so that you can get a shower." Amara said.

"I know, Mom. I didn't forget that Yugi's coming over." Yami said.

"Just making sure." Amara said.

"I hope that Brighton does behave today." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, that boy plays pranks on all three of us, so there's a good chance that he's going to be playing some kind of prank on Yugi. I already forewarned Yugi about that fact." Yami said.

"Good. I hope he can take a joke." Amara stated.

"So do I." Yami said.

"I know that those other two girls you dated couldn't take a joke and had a crying fit over it." Aknankanon said.

"Well, if you can't take a joke, you won't make it in this house." Yami said.

Amara and Aknankanon nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Yugi drove his Comoro down the road toward the address that Yami had given him. 'I hope that I don't get there too early for them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had left early because he didn't want to get caught in a lot of traffic, and it looked like there was a chance he would get there early.

It wasn't long before Yugi arrived at the Sennen mansion, which had a fence around it with a guard at the gate.

Yugi drove up to the guard gate.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"I'm Yugi Mutou. Yami Sennen asked me to come here today." Yugi said.

The guard glanced at the clipboard he had and then waved Yugi on through, opening the gate.

Yugi drove up and found where there was a place to park. He got out of his car after locking it and walked up the steps to the mansion where he rang the doorbell.

A moment later, the door was opened by Henry, the butler. He was an older man with gray hair and green eyes. He also wore glasses and a suit. "Yes?" Henry said.

"I'm Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"Of course. Come on, sir." Henry said.

Yugi walked on into the mansion as Henry shut the door.

"Henry, who is here?" Amara called as she walked into the foyer.

"Yugi Mutou, madam." Henry answered.

Amara smiled at Yugi and said, "Hello. I'm Amara Sennen, Atemu's mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Sennen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for being early." Yugi said, knowing that he was fifteen minutes early.

"Don't' worry about it. It's no bother." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked in then. "Ah! You must be Yugi." Aknankanon said. At Yugi's nod, Aknankanon added, "I'm Aknankanon Sennen. I'm Yami's father."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Sennen." Yugi said.

"Yami should be down in a moment. Come." Aknankanon said.

Yugi followed Yami's parents out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Please sit down." Amara said.

Yugi sat down on the couch.

It wasn't but a few moments later that Yami walked into the room.

"Yugi, I'm glad that you could make it." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. I was just a little bit early." Yugi said.

"That's fine." Yami told him.

"It really is." Amara added.

"Yami told us that you're a doctor, Mr. Mutou. How long have you been practicing?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I've been in practice for two years. I did my residency at Domino General Hospital, and I'm still there. I enjoy working there." Yugi said.

"That's good." Amara said.

"If you don't mind my asking, where do you live?" Aknankanon asked.

"I live on the upper west side, actually. I have a small house there." Yugi said.

"That's a really good neighborhood." Amara commented.

"I know. My grandfather lives over there, too. I like it because it keeps me close to him. He's not as young as he used to be, and I like being close by in case he needs anything." Yugi explained.

"Do you have any kids?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I don't have any kids. I've never been married or anything, either." Yugi said, sensing that that might be the next question.

Yami rolled his eyes. He hated when his father gave his dates the third degree. Even though Yami was twenty-eight and more than capable of choosing whom he went out with, Aknankanon still felt the need to question them.

A maid brought in a tea set and set it down on the table.

"Thank you, Martha." Amara said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Martha said before she left the room.

"Do you like tea, Dr. Mutou?" Amara asked as she poured a cup.

"That's fine, and please, just call me Yugi." Yugi told her.

Amara handed him the cup, and Yugi took it after saying thank you.

"Well, perhaps you should meet the other kids. You've already met Mitchell." Amara said.

"Yes, I have." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll go get them." Yami said, standing up."DADDY!" Sophia suddenly shouted as she darted into the room. She ran over to her father and hugged his legs.

Yami reached down and picked Sophia up. "Sophia, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Brighton scared me." Sophia said.

Yami sighed. "What'd he do this time?" Yami asked.

"He put fake spiders in her dollhouse so that when she went to play with it, she saw the spiders." Mitchell said. He walked into the room with Danny holding onto his hand.

Yami shook his head. "That boy is going to be the death of me." Yami muttered.

"Is this normal with Brighton?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami, Amara, Aknankanon, and Mitchell all said.

Mitchell then noticed Yugi sitting on the couch. "Oh. Hi, Dr. Mutou." Mitchell said.

"Hello, Mitchell. How's your arm?" Yugi asked.

"It's fine. Doesn't bother me. I just hate the cast." Mitchell replied.

Yami set Sophia down. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and deal with my other son." Yami said before he left the room.

"I'm sorry about this. Yami told him to behave today." Amara apologized.

"No need to apologize. I've been warned that Brighton's a prankster, so I was prepared." Yugi said.

"That's good to know. To be Yami's friend or boyfriend, you'll have to learn to deal with Brighton." Aknankanon said.

"No kidding. He gets on my nerves with all the pranks he plays." Mitchell said, sitting down.

Sophia crawled up on the couch next to Amara.

"Well, I believe that these two you haven't been officially introduced to, Yugi. This is Sophia. She's the only girl of the lot." Amara said.

"Hello, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Hi. Are you Daddy's friend?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Yugi." Yugi answered.

"And that's Daniel over there. We call him Danny, though." Aknankanon said, pointing to where Danny was busy pulling toys out of his toy box.

"Well, it is good to meet all of you." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami went upstairs to Brighton's room and opened the door.

Brighton turned and smiled. "Hi, Dad." Brighton said nervously.

"Brighton, what did I tell you about the pranks today?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"Not to." Brighton muttered.

"Answer me so that I can understand you." Yami told him.

Brighton sighed. "You told me not to." Brighton said.

"One more prank today, and I am going to add another week to your grounding. Now, Yugi is here, so I want you to come downstairs and meet him. And don't even try your pranks while he is here." Yami said.

"All right, Dad. I won't." Brighton said.

"Good. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Yami said.

Brighton followed Yami out of his room and downstairs.

When the two entered the living room, they found that Yugi had ended up playing with Danny.

"I guess Danny doesn't mind." Yami said.

"Nope." Amara added.

"Oh. You must be Brighton." Yugi said, standing up out of the floor.

"Yeah. I am." Brighton said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Dr. Mutou." Brighton said, sitting down in the recliner.

"All of you can just call me Yugi." Yugi told them.

Yami then sat back down beside Yugi.

The group then started to talk for a little while.

The more they talked, the more Aknankanon and Amara started to like Yugi.

Unlike the two girls that Yami had dated before, Yugi included the kids in the conversation. He didn't seem to mind them at all. Yugi also didn't have an air of superiority that the other girls had had.

"Well, maybe we should go and eat lunch." Amara said.

The group then stood up and walked into the kitchen. Yami had gotten Danny and set him in his booster seat beside him.

The cook had made them simple soup for lunch.

"Well, it's a good thing that Joey's not here." Yugi said as he sat down.

"Joey who?" Aknankanon asked.

"Joey Wheeler." Yugi answered.

"You know Joey?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I didn't realize at first that you were Seto's cousin." Yugi said.

"How do you know Joey?" Amara asked.

"Joey and I have been best friends since we were in seventh grade. I've known him for years. I know that this amount of food wouldn't be enough with his appetite." Yugi said.

Mitchell laughed. "Do you know where he puts all that food that he eats?" Mitchell asked.

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know. I've known him for about thirteen years, and I still don't know where he put all that food." Yugi replied.

The group then started to eat.

Brighton couldn't' stop the smirk.

A moment later, Yugi started coughing.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a drink of water. "Is the soup supposed to be this hot?" Yugi asked, still coughing a lot.

"The soup isn't spicy." Yami said. He tried a little of Yugi's and nearly choked. "Brighton!" Yami scolded, but Brighton was gone.

"Well, I believe you have suffered your first prank at Brighton's hand, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Well, he certainly got me." Yugi said.

"That boy is asking for it." Yami growled.

"Dad, you should have known that Brighton wasn't going to behave today. I don't think that he knows the meaning of the word." Mitchell said.

"Well, I warned him, and he is about to get another week added on to his grounding." Yami said.

"Well, if you're not adverse to this, I might have a better solution." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I did have an idea, but only if you were okay with this, Yami." Yugi said.

"What was your idea?" Yami asked.

Yugi then told them.

"Hey! That's good." Mitchell said.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked.

"Trust me. This will make him think twice before he tries to prank again." Yugi said.

"Well, since it's virtually harmless, go ahead. I'd like to see how Brighton reacts." Yami stated.

"All right. I'll need a little help." Yugi said.

"Allow me. I'd love to help get him back after all the pranks he has played on me over the years." Mitchell said.

"Well, you can do that after we eat." Yami said.

The cook gave Yugi a different bowl that wasn't full of hot sauce, and the group started eating.

* * *

"Brighton?"

Brighton looked to see Sophia in the room with a plate of cookies. "What is it, Sophia?" Brighton asked.

"I wondered if you wanted a cookie." Sophia said, holding out the plate.

Brighton saw that there were two cookies. "Sure thing." Brighton said. He reached out and took one of the cookies.

Sophia then left the room.

Brighton bit into one of the cookies and nearly choked. "What kind of cookies are these?" Brighton asked no one in particular.

"Ones that have Tabasco sauce on them." Yugi answered.

Brighton looked up to see Yami, Yugi, Amara, Aknankanon, Mitchell, and Sophia there. "I was tricked!" Brighton exclaimed.

"No. You were pranked." Yugi answered.

"But-" Brighton started.

"Brighton, you deserved that." Yami said.

Mitchell snickered. "You were long overdue for that, too." Mitchell said.

Brighton glared at Mitchell.

"Brighton, you forget that I am best friends with Joey Wheeler. I'm sure he's played his fair share of pranks on you all." Yugi said.

"That's an understatement." Amara said.

"One thing I learned is not to get mad, but to get even. So when you prank me, I just prank back. Remember that. Plus, there's not many pranks that you can pull that I haven't been through or seen." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Brighton asked.

"Back in high school, Joey was known as the king of pranks. I've been through just about any of them that you can think of. So, don't try again. Besides, Tabasco sauce in food was the first prank Joey played on me." Yugi said.

Brighton blinked before he smiled. "I like this guy, Dad. He's got a sense of humor." Brighton said.

Yami laughed. "To survive around this house, you have to have one." Yami said.

"Just remember that I just prank back when you prank me." Yugi said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I do have to admit that your expression was funny." Aknankanon said.

The group then headed back downstairs.

"What kind of pranks did Joey play?" Mitchell asked.

"Anything you can think of, actually. I remember that one of his favorite pranks was to use a whoopee cushion, especially on the female substitute teachers he had." Yugi said as they sat down.

Mitchell burst out laughing. "I remember when he played that on Grandma." Mitchell said.

Amara groaned. "If Aknankanon and Atemu hadn't been holding me back, I might have killed that boy for that." Amara said.

"Yeah. Joey was cowering behind Seto the entire time." Yami said.

"He learned fast not to prank Grandma." Brighton said.

"That sounds like Joey." Yugi said.

"I hope that Seth does not end up like that boy." Amara said, shaking her head.

"Well, who would you rather he be like: Seto or Joey?" Yugi asked.

"That's tough one." Amara said.

"I'd rather he be like Mokuba. It's a healthy medium between those two." Mitchell said.

"That's true." Aknankanon agreed.

"You do know he's pregnant again?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yes. When he thought he might be, he came to me asking me to run a blood test to confirm it before he told Seto. It's one of the reasons that he likes the fact that I'm a doctor." Yugi said.

The group laughed at that.

"Well, I know that they're both happy about that." Amara said.

"I know. I haven't seen Seto since he found out, but if he's anything like before, I know that he can't wait for when the baby comes." Yugi said.

"Mokuba and Serenity are excited, too. They can't wait for their niece or nephew to arrive." Amara said.

"Yugi, you mentioned your grandfather before. Does he still work or is he retired?" Amara asked.

"Well, he works, but he runs a Game Shop. He loves to interact with the teenagers. I help out when I can." Yugi said.

"Does he sell Duel Monster cards?" Mitchell asked.

"That's one of his best sellers, actually. He sells and trades them." Yugi answered.

"Wow! I need to go there." Mitchell said.

"So do I." Brighton said.

"I take it that you both play the game." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I love the game. We all play it during our free time in school." Mitchell said.

"Have you ever played it?" Brighton asked.

"I do play it when I can." Yugi answered.

"They'll be trying to convince you to play a game with them." Yami warned.

"I don't mind." Yugi assured him.

"Cool. We need to go and see that shop." Mitchell said.

"Only after your grounding is over." Yami said.

"Oh. Right." Mitchell said.

"Don't worry. I can take you there one day. Grandpa would love it." Yugi said.

"You'll have to bring your grandfather over here so we can meet him one day." Amara said.

"I'll do that. Well, whenever I can get him to leave the shop, that is. He loves that place." Yugi said.

The group continued to talk a little while longer.

Yugi glanced at his watch and was surprised when he saw that it was already six in the evening. 'Wow. I've been here seven hours.' Yugi thought. He hadn't even realized the time. "I think that I had better go." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Yami said.

"It was nice meeting you." Amara said.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Yugi said.

Yami walked Yugi to the door. "I'm glad that you were able to come over, Yugi." Yami said.

"Same here. I'll talk to you later, Yami. Bye." Yugi said. He then left the house.

Yami walked back into the living room. "Well?" Yami asked.

"He's a keeper, Dad." Brighton said.

The group laughed.

"Yeah. He's real easy to talk to, and he doesn't mind us. Those other two you dated sure did." Mitchell said.

"Which is why they're gone." Yami told him.

"Will we see Yugi again, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. We will." Yami assured her.

"Yay!" Sophia said.

The group laughed.

"I agree with Brighton. This one is a keeper, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

* * *

After getting home, Yugi decided to call Joey.

"_Hello?_" Joey asked.

"Hi, Joey. I just got home from Yami's house." Yugi said.

"_How did everything go?_" Joey asked.

"It was fine. I met them all. I found them good company, actually. I think I got on Brighton's good side when I played a prank on him to get back at him for something he did to me." Yugi said.

"_What did Yami say about that?_" Joey asked.

"I asked him first. He didn't mind. I think Brighton likes me now." Yugi said.

"_That'll do it. I'm glad everything went well._" Joey said.

"I am, too. You don't have to worry. Everything was fine." Yugi said.

"_Well, that's good. Seto just got home, Yugi, so I'd better go._" Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. I'll see you later. Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He smiled. He was glad that Yami's family seemed to like him. 'I hope that this works out.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably more of Yugi getting to know Yami and his kids.

R&R.


	4. Day Out

Here's the next chapter.

It's a bit longer than I originally intended, so you got a lot more in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Day Out

A few weeks had passed by since Yugi had first met Yami's family, and Yugi had spent time with Yami and his family periodically since then. He enjoyed the company of Yami's family.

Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia had grown to like Yugi even more than before, and they had become friends with Yugi as well.

Yami and Yugi had taken some time to just go off by themselves so that they could talk and get to know each other.

Yami had learned a lot about Yugi, and he found that he enjoyed spending time with Yugi more and more.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were just hanging out once again. They were over at Yugi's house.

"How was your day at work today?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. A little busy, though. I was assigned to the ER today, and you can have to deal with just about anything when it comes to the ER." Yugi said.

"Like with Mitchell's arm." Yami said.

"Yeah, but we get some crazy cases, too." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Well, there was this one time when a guy came into the ER with a pool ball in his mouth." Yugi said.

Yami starred at Yugi dumbfounded.

"I'm not joking, Yami. The guy literally had a pool ball in his mouth." Yugi said.

"A pool ball. One of those big balls stuck in his mouth?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami burst into laughter. "How did he manage that?" Yami asked.

"Well, we later found out that he and his friends were drunk and one of them dared him to do it, so there you go." Yugi said.

"Idiots. People do the stupidest stuff when they're drunk." Yami said.

"And you haven't done something stupid when drunk?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I only got super drunk one time. It was during my junior year of high school, and Heba and I had gone to a party." Yami said.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, let's just say that Mitchell was the result." Yami answered.

"Ah! I think that answers everything." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "How did your parents react to that?"

"Well, after they pretty much yelled at me about being irresponsible, they calmed down and thought about everything rationally. They were still upset that I was just a junior in high school and going to be a father, but they were supportive of me and Heba, which was a good thing." Yami said.

Yugi could easily hear an undertone that said there was more. "Can I assume that Heba's parents weren't so supportive?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Heba's father passes away when she was two, so she doesn't even remember him. Her mother was very angry, though. She didn't want her teenage daughter having a child of her own. Her mother actually wanted Heba to have an abortion." Yami said.

"An abortion?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Yami nodded. "Thankfully, she couldn't force Heba to have an abortion even thought Heba was still a minor. In short, Heba's mother told her that she could either have an abortion or leave her house and never contact her again. Heba refused to have an abortion, so her mother kicked her out. My parents weren't happy with how Heba's mother acted, so they took Heba in and let her stay with us. My parents said that they would help us support Mitchell, but only as long as we were in school. You know I went to college and got a degree in business. I became the vice-president of Sennen Incorporated until Dad stepped down three years ago, and I became the president of the company." Yami said.

"Well, at least you did have your parents there to support you. They might not have liked the fact that you became a teenage father, but at least they were there for you. Did Heba and her mother ever reconcile?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Unfortunately, no. Heba tried to talk to her mother on several occasions, but her mother was always cruel and degrading toward her. I nearly lost my temper several times with her, but Heba always managed to stop me from saying anything. Her mother died four years ago of cancer. Despite everything, her death still upset Heba." Yami said.

"The death of a parent will always hurt, whether you're close or not." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. Heba didn't have any other family other than her mother, so we were all Heba had until she passed away." Yami said. He then grew quiet.

Yugi reached out and touched Yami's hand. "I am sorry, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't be talking about Heba." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't have to apologize to me. I don't mind. Heba was an important part of your life, and you won't ever forget that. I wouldn't ask you to." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Well, would you like anything to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Well, tea if you have it." Yami said.

"All right. With or without lemon?" Yugi asked.

"Without." Yami answered.

Yugi went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

Yami once again looked around Yugi's living room. It had amazes Yami when he first came there because Yugi's house was simply done, but it also looked very element as well. He liked the simple way that Yugi lived.

Yugi walked back into the room with two glasses and handed Yami one.

Seeing the lemon in Yugi's drink, Yami said, "I take it that you like lemon in your tea."

"Yeah, I do. I get that from my grandfather." Yugi answered.

"When do I get to meet him, anyway?" Yami asked.

"Whenever I can get the man to take some time off from the Game Shop. The best chance you'll have to meet him is if you go over during his working hours to see him." Yugi answered.

"Sounds like he's not one who enjoys doing nothing." Yami said.

"Nope. Since I can remember, Grandpa has always been active. He can't stay still to save his life." Yugi answered.

Yami laughed. "Well, it's probably good for him." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi said.

Yami took a drink of his tea when he realized something. "Yugi, do you have any other family than our grandfather?" Yami asked.

"Well, yeah. I have my mother." Yugi answered.

The tone in Yugi's voice told Yami that he didn't like talking about her. He wasn't sure if he should press the issue or not.

Yugi sighed as he set his glass down. "I suppose you should know about my childhood a little bit, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if it's too painful for you to talk about, you don't have to right now." Yami said.

"No, Yami. It doesn't bother as much as it used to. Besides, I think that you should know. My parents and I lived in Domino while I was growing up. When I was eight, my father was killed in a car crash. My mother remarried when I was ten." Yugi said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Yami commented.

"Yami, I didn't meet the man she married until their wedding day. I didn't even know she had been seeing someone until she came home one day and announced that she was getting remarried." Yugi said.

"Now that was a little insensitive toward you." Yami said.

"Well, I wasn't happy about it, especially when I found out that she had been seeing him since only three months after my dad died. Anyway, after she married him, my stepfather, his name was Bobby, tried to replace my dad in my life. He destroyed everything in my house that would remind my mom of him. He ended up selling our house and having us move just because of that." Yugi said.

"I don't like the sound of this guy." Yami said.

"I didn't either. At first, I was going to give him a chance, but once he started trying to replace my dad, I couldn't bring myself to like him. He even demanded that I call him dad, but I wouldn't. That's when things went really bad." Yugi said.

Yami had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming.

"When I blatantly told him that I wouldn't call him dad, he hit him across the face pretty hard. He called me an ungrateful brat. He told me I should forget about my dad because he was dead. Needless to say, I started to hate him." Yugi said.

"What did your mother when you told her he hit you?" Yami asked.

"I didn't have to tell her. She watched him hit me." Yugi answered.

"She what?!" Yami exclaimed, sitting up straight.

Yugi nodded. "She watched him. Later, she told me that he was my stepfather, and that I should respect him. She told me to call him dad and everything would be fine. I couldn't call him my father. It was like my father didn't matter to her." Yugi said.

"Things got worse." Yami stated knowingly.

"Oh yeah. He literally started beating me. I had bruises all the time." Yugi said.

"People didn't question the bruises?" Yami asked.

"You can't question what you can't see. Bobby was cruel, but he was smart. He made sure that the bruises couldn't be seen. For a long time, I dealt with it for my mother, but when she never tried to help me and kept saying I deserved it, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I told Grandpa. He's actually my father's father. He was angry. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much at the time. So, he hired a private detective to get the proof that he needed. It took him about nine months, but he got the proof he needed." Yugi said.

"Did your stepfather go to jail?" Yami asked, hating what he was hearing.

"No. My mother would have denied everything. Besides, Bobby came from a rich family, He wouldn't have spent time in jail, but my father came up with an alternative. He showed the videos that the private detective had gotten to my mother and Bobby. He told them that he would give it to the police. Bobby literally said he wouldn't go to jail. My grandfather knew that Bobby's family couldn't handle a scandal, so he pointed out that the mere accusation itself would be a great scandal to his family name. My mother begged him not to do this. So, my grandfather gave her an ultimatum: either sign full custody of me over to him or he would make the abuse public. My mother signed over custody. My stepfather had no legal rights to me, so he couldn't contest it. I was twelve at the time." Yugi said.

"Hold on. Your mother chose this bastard over her own son?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I wish I could see her. I'd like to know why she'd let him abuse you and what she was thinking choosing him over you. Mothers are supposed to protect their children, not let them get hurt like that." Yami said angrily.

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Yamis shoulder. "Yami, calm down. You can't do anything. She made her own choices back then, and she has to live with them." Yugi said.

Yami took a deep breath. "Sorry, Yugi. I just don't understand how she can do that." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. That's why I always want you to put your children first even when we start dating. I want them to come first because they need to be first. I want them to be okay with me. I wish my mother had thought about me first, but you know that that didn't happen." Yugi said.

"They always come first, Yugi. Those two girls I dated before I met you didn't like the kids, and that's the main reason that I stopped dating them. I want my kids to like who I date, and I want them to be happy with whoever it is that I end up marrying." Yami said.

"Good. I'd rather it be that way." Yugi said.

"What happened after your grandfather got you, though?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was a lot happier. I wasn't beaten anymore, and everything was better. Grandpa was angry with my mother for what she let happen. Truthfully, Grandpa's more like a father figure to me than anything." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you did have someone who cared about you in the end." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Have you ever tried to speak to your mother again?" Yami asked.

"I did once before I went to college, but Bobby started yelling at me that I was worthless brat who didn't appreciate what they had given me. By then, he didn't scare me. I simply looked at my mother and asked her if she agreed with him. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told me that she agreed with Bobby. I told her that she would never see me again and I left. I haven't seen her since." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and took Yugi's hand in his. "I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said.

"Nothing I could do. I've moved on from that, and I've pretty well forgotten about both of them. I haven't seen them in eight years, and I doubt that I will ever see them again. Grandpa's the only family that matters, along with my friends from high school." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad things got better for you." Yami said.

"Yeah, but that's why you'll never meet my mother. I haven't had any contact with her in eight years." Yugi said.

"I don't get how a mother can do that, though." Yami said.

"I don't either, but I know one thing. I am never going to be like Bobby was. Honestly, I think that he hated me because he knew that I looked a lot like my father, and he wanted my mother to forget about him." Yugi said.

"So, he hated you for that." Yami said.

"Maybe. I really don't know. It's just a guess on my part. Anyway, I don't think about him that often. My mother, either." Yugi said.

"Well, they both were stupid to act like that. I think that you're a great person, and that they're the ones that missed out on something great." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm glad that you think that way." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well it's true." Yami said.

"Well, one person thinks that." Yugi said.

"Probably more than one." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Who else?" Yugi asked.

"Well, my parents think that and so do my kids. When you met my family for the first time, I asked them what they thought, and Brighton told me that you're a keeper, and Mitchell agreed with him. I also think that Sophia loved you because she's constantly asking me when you're coming over." Yami said.

"Well, I guess there's a lot of people who think that I'm a good person then." Yugi said.

"You'd better believe it." Yami said.

"Well, I was actually thinking about something. Maybe we could spend this weekend together. You, me, and the kids, I mean." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I like that idea. We can figure out what we're going to do later." Yami said.

"Yeah. I agree." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at his watch and said, "I'd better go. The kids are getting out of school, and I'd like to be there when they get home." He drank the last bit of his tea quickly.

"Why did you come over anyway? Didn't you have work?" Yugi asked.

"I was ahead, so I took the day off. I'll call you and let you know what we do." Yami said.

"All right. Bye, Yami." Yugi said, walking Yami to the door.

"Bye." Yami said before he left.

Yugi then shut the door. He smiled. 'I'm glad that Yami's so supportive given my past. Not everyone takes that so well.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was sure that he and Yami would end up dating, but he was going to let Yami make the first move with that.

* * *

"Why is Dad being so stubborn?" Mitchell asked. He was stretched across the couch on his stomach, looking through his Duel Monsters cards.

"About what?" Aknankanon asked, looking over at his grandson.

"About Yugi. It's obvious that Dad wants to date him. Why isn't he dating him already?" Mitchell asked, sitting up to look at his grandfather.

"I don't know. Your father will ask him to start dating him when he is ready to." Aknankanon said.

"Besides," Amara said, walking into the living room, "Yami and Yugi wanted to get to know each other before they start dating."

"Did Mom and Dad do that?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, they did. Your parents grew up together." Amara said.

"Okay. I get it, Grandma. I still think that Dad should go ahead and start dating him, though." Mitchell said.

"So do I." Brighton agreed, walking into the room and falling onto the couch beside Mitchell.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "You two really like Yugi, don't you?" Amara asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he'll never be Mom, but he's a great guy. He likes spending time with us. I mean, he asked us what we want to do when we all go out." Mitchell said.

"Yugi's great. I mean, I didn't think that I would like anyone that Dad brought home, but Yugi's different. At least he has a sense of humor." Brighton said.

"Yeah. He just plays pranks on you to get back at you for pranks you play on him." Aknankanon said.

Brighton shrugged. "I don't mind." Brighton said.

The group laughed.

Yami walked in a few moments later. "What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Just talking about how Yugi pranks Brighton back." Mitchell answered.

"And you love it." Yami said.

"Yeah. I do." Yami said.

"Did you have a good time with Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. We talked a while." Yami answered.

"I thought that you would have been at work, Dad." Mitchell said.

"I took the day off because I was a bit ahead on my work. I went and hung out with Yugi for a while." Yami replied.

"Cool." Mitchell said, hoping that Yami would say that they were dating now.

"Oh, and we're all going out on Saturday." Yami said.

"We are?" Brighton asked.

Yami nodded.

"All right!" Mitchell said.

Yami laughed.

"Oh. Yami, you did make that appointment for Mitchell to get his cast off, didn't you?" Amara asked.

"That's tomorrow, Mom." Yami said.

"Yugi's doing it, anyway." Mitchell said.

"I know that, but Yugi is a doctor, so he has a schedule. I just don't want you to spring something on him." Amara said.

"Don't worry, Mom. We're not springing anything." Yami assured her.

* * *

The next day, Yami got Mitchell out of school a little early so that they could go and get Mitchell's cast off.

"I'm glad that I'm finally going to get this thing off." Mitchell said.

"Well, I hope that you did learn your lesson about horse playing with your brother." Yami said.

"I learned, Dad. Believe me. I don't plan on making that mistake again." Mitchell said.

"Good. I hope that you'll learn to not let Brighton get to you." Yami said.

"I won't, Dad." Mitchell said. He thought a moment before he said, "What are we doing with Yugi this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't decided that. We'll figure out something." Yami answered.

The two arrived at the hospital and headed inside.

"Dr. Mutou is with a patient at the moment, but he'll be with you in a moment." a nurse told them before she left.

Yami sat down in the chair while Mitchell got on the examination table.

"Hey, Dad. When are you and Yugi going to start dating?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Yami asked.

"I was just wondering." Mitchell replied.

Yami looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. He started to ask something, but was stopped when the door opened.

"Hi, Yami. Hi, Mitchell. Sorry that I kept you waiting." Yugi said.

"It's no problem, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that you're happy to get this cast off." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Mitchell said.

"All right. Let's do this." Yugi said. He then used an instrument to cut off Mitchell's cast from his arm. He then started to check over Mitchell's arm. "All right. You're fine for the most part, but I'm going to ask you to wear a brace for about two weeks. This'll help your arm to regain some strength." Yugi said.

"Okay. Two weeks in a brace is better than six weeks in a cast." Mitchell said.

"Good optimistic view." Yugi said. He left the room for a moment.

"Well, this is better than a cast." Mitchell said.

"I agree." Yami said.

Yugi returned a few moments later with the brace. He put it on Mitchell. "Is that too tight on your arm, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"No. It feels fine." Mitchell answered.

"Good. Just be careful. It would be easy to hurt your arm again." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

"Well, that's all I can do." Yugi said.

"All right. Thanks, Yugi." Yami said.

"No problem." Yugi answered.

Yugi walked out of the room with Mitchell and Yami.

"Yugi, do you think that you can come over for dinner tonight?" Yami asked.

"I should be able to. I get off at six, though." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. We can eat a little later." Yami replied.

"All right. I'll come straight there after I get off." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll see you then." Yami said before he and Mitchell left.

Yugi then went back to work.

* * *

As he said, Yugi went straight to the Sennen mansion after he got off work. He had been to the mansion so many times that the security guard knew him and just waved him in without asking Yugi his business.

Yugi parked his car like he always did and headed up to the door.

Henry let Yugi in.

"Yugi!" Sophia cried, running to him.

Yugi picked her up. "Hey, Sophia." Yugi said.

Sophia then hugged Yugi.

A moment later, Yami walked into the room. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said as he set Sophia down.

"Dinner just go ready, so you have a good timing." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The three walked into the dining room where Amara, Aknankanon, Mitchell, Brighton, and Danny already were.

"We're glad that you could join us, Yugi." Amara said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sennen." Yugi said.

"Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Amara?" Amara asked.

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll remember one of these days." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Come on, Mom. You know that it wasn't until Heba and I had been married two years when she finally started calling you that." Yami said.

"Yes, and I had been telling her that for three years." Amara said.

It had surprised Aknankanon and Amara when Yugi seemed to handle talking about Heba so well, and they were glad that Yugi didn't mind talking about her.

"How was work?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I didn't have the ER today, so I had a pretty uneventful day." Yugi said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You usually have some interesting stories to tell us when you have the ER." Aknankanon said.

Yugi shook his head. "It gets annoying when I have these people coming in injured because of their own stupidity." Yugi said.

"Anything more stupid than the pool ball in the mouth thing?" Yami asked.

"Well, I did hear another doctor say that he had a patient who jumped over the railing of his second story home and landed on his feet. He then broke his ankle because of the fall." Yugi said.

"Who does that?" Mitchell asked.

"Someone with no brain." Yugi said.

"Was he sober?" Aknankanon asked.

"The worst part is that he was. It was a dare by his brother." Yugi said.

Amara shook her head. "That is stupid. You should know that you're going to hurt." Amara said.

Yugi shrugged. "I just treat them and send them home." Yugi said.

After dinner, Mitchell and Brighton went upstairs to do their homework. Sophia started playing in the living room with Danny. Aknankanon and Amara sat down in the living room with Yugi and Yami.

"Any idea what you're going to do this weekend?" Amara asked.

"Not real sure. I haven't thought about it." Yami said.

"Well, I have. I thought that we could spend the day in the park. There's something for all of them to do there. It can just be an easy day to relax." Yugi said.

"You know, that is a good idea." Yami said.

"Yes. You could even have a picnic if you wanted to instead of leaving to get something to eat." Amara said.

"That's a great idea, Mom." Yami said.

"It sounds good to me." Yugi agreed.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have a day planned, then." Aknankanon said.

"What about you two?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry about us, Yami. I'm sure that we can find something to do." Aknankanon said.

"All right. If you're sure." Yami said.

"We are. You go and have fun." Amara said.

* * *

~Saturday~

Since the park was halfway between where Yugi lived and where Yami lived, they just decided to meet at the park. Yami had told Yugi that he would bring the lunch, so Yugi didn't have to worry about bringing anything.

Yugi decided to walk to the park instead of drive, so he left a little early. He enjoyed the walk to the park. 'It's such a nice day.' Yugi thought, glancing up at the sunny sky. 'Not a cloud in sight. A perfect day to spend in the park.' Yugi thought.

Yugi walked into the park and saw that Yami and the kids weren't there yet, so he sat down on a bench to wait for them.

It wasn't long before Yami arrived at park and parked the car in the parking lot. He got out as did the kids.

Yami got Danny out of the car seat and set him on the ground. "Mitchell, keep an eye on him." Yami said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Mitchell said, taking Danny by the hand.

Yami got the cooler and the blanket they were going to use. "Come on." Yami said.

"Is Yugi here, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"I didn't see his car, Sophia. He might not be here yet." Yami replied.

"Oh." Sophia said.

"Don't worry, Sophia. He'll get here soon." Yami assured her.

Brighton looked up and saw Yugi. "Uh, Dad." Brighton said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's already here." Brighton said, pointing to where Yugi was sitting.

Sophia's eyes lit up as she ran over. "HI, Yugi!" Sophia said excitedly.

Yugi smiled as he stood up. "Hey there, Sophia." Yugi said.

"I didn't see your car here." Yami said.

"It's not here. I decided to walk here." Yugi answered.

"Walk? Isn't that a long walk?" Mitchell asked.

"Not really. It's only about a fifteen-minute walk. I enjoy taking walks like that." Yugi answered.

"Well, we're all here, so let's go find a place to sit." Yami said.

The group walked and found a clear area. Yami unfolded the blanket and laid it out.

"You guys can go play if you want." Yugi said.

"Just don't go past the playground." Yami said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia nodded their head. Brighton and Sophia ran off.

"Mitchell." Yami said.

Mitchell looked back. "Yeah, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Keep an eye on your brother and sister." Yami said.

"I will, Dad." Mitchell promised before he went off as well.

Danny stayed with Yugi and Yami.

"This is a good day for coming to the park." Yami said.

"I thought it would be, and the sunny sky pretty much said that." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I know that Sophia loves to play here. They all are going to like this." Yami said.

"Even Mitchell." Yugi said, watching him.

"I know. Mitchell would never admit it, but he likes to spend time with his siblings, albeit he prefers Sophia and Danny to Brighton." Yami said.

"Well, Brighton is a pain to Mitchell at times, but I know that Mitchell and Brighton actually love each other, even if they don't admit that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two were silent for several minutes.

Yami had been thinking about asking Yugi to date him now. He just wasn't sure when to ask him, but he couldn't think of a better place to ask than the park. He would just have to get Mitchell to watch the kids while he took Yugi off somewhere. 'After we eat lunch, I'll ask him.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yami called all the kids over to eat.

The cook had packed sandwiches for them to eat along with some chips and drinks.

"This was a great idea. I like coming to the park." Brighton said.

"Well, I knew that we would all enjoy coming here." Yugi said.

"It was a great idea." Mitchell agreed.

The group continued to eat while making some conversation.

"Can I go back and play, Daddy?" Sophia asked when they were done.

"Yes, Sophia. You can." Yami answered.

Sophia then ran off.

"I'm going, too." Brighton said before following Sophia.

"Mitchell, could you keep an eye on them?" Yami asked.

"I did before, didn't I?" Mitchell asked.

"I thought about me and Yugi taking a walk, so you'd have to keep an eye on Danny, too." Yami replied.

"No problem, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He stood up along with Yami, and the two walked off.

'Hmm. I wonder if Dad plans on asking Yugi to date him.' Mitchell thought.

* * *

"What's with the walk, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted to take a walk with you. Is that so bad?" Yami asked.

"Well, no, but we were supposed to spend today with the kids." Yugi replied.

Yami laughed. "Trust me, Yugi. They're not going to care so much." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while until they reached the pond.

"Yugi, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." Yami said.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we've been talking a lot, and I feel like I've known you for years. Yugi, I wanted to know if you would start dating me now." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I am very sure. Before you say anything, I know that the kids are fine with it. They all love you, Yugi. I do want to date you if you want to." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, I do want to date you. I was just going to let you make the first move." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad of that, Yugi. I was a little worried." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. I still want to take this relationship slow, but I think that us dating is a good idea." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Then I hope you won't mind when I do this." Yami said. He took Yugi's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss Yugi.

Yugi then returned the kiss.

* * *

Mitchell was curious about what his dad was doing, so he had gotten Brighton and Sophia, and the four kids followed their father and Yugi.

"What are they doing?" Brighton asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. That's why we're following them." Mitchell replied in a whisper.

When Yugi and Yami reached the pond, the four kids were able to hide in the bushes.

Mitchell had to cover Danny's mouth to keep his father from hearing him.

The group watched them.

" I can't hear." Sophia said.

"We know that, Sophia. We're not close enough." Brighton said.

The kids watched and were surprised when Yami kissed Yugi.

"I don't believe it." Brighton said.

"Yes! They're dating now." Mitchell said excitedly.

"All right! It's about time!" Brighton added.

"Brighton! Mitchell!"

"Uh-oh." the two boys said.

* * *

While Yugi and Yami were kissing, both heard exclamations and knew who they were.

Yami broke the kiss and looked over at where he saw the bushes moving. "Brighton! Mitchell!" Yami scolded.

Yugi laughed. "At least you don't have to tell them we're dating now." Yugi said.

"Still." Yami said.

The two walked over to the bushes.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia looked up.

"Um, hi." Mitchell said.

"Why are you eavesdropping on us?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"We were curious as to what you were doing." Mitchell answered.

"Besides, you can't call it eavesdropping when we couldn't hear you." Brighton said.

"Um, Daddy?" Sophia said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Yami asked, looking at his daughter.

"Are you and Yugi dating now?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, we are." Yami answered.

"Yay!" Sophia said, jumping up and down.

"See. We're all happy about this." Mitchell said.

"I see that. I still don't like the fact that you were watching us." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. It's not that big a deal. Besides, we just wanted to see if you got together. Now, we won't have a reason to." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. We're just glad that yous topped being stubborn and asked Yugi out." Brighton added.

"All right. Let's go." Yami said.

The group returned to where their stuff was.

After spending a few more hours in the park, the group decided to head home.

"Yugi, do you need me to drive you home?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"But it's getting dark." Mitchell said.

"That's the point of taking the bus." Yugi replied.

"No, Yugi. I'll take you home for free." Yami said.

"It's a bit out of your way." Yugi said.

"No, it isn't. Come on." Yami said.

"Oh, all right." Yugi said. He got in the car as well and Yami took him home before Yami headed to his own house.

* * *

Yugi walked into his house. 'Well, that was an interesting day.' Yugi thought, thinking about the kiss and the fact that he and Yami were dating now. 'I'm glad that the kids are happy about this, too.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's phone then rang.

Yugi picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Yugi, my boy!_" a cheerful voice said.

"Hi, Grandpa." Yugi said as he sat down on the couch.

"_What are you doing?_" Grandpa asked.

"Well, I just got home. I was out with Yami and his kids today." Yugi said.

"_Ah. How is that going?_" Grandpa asked.

"It's fine. Yami asked me to start dating him today." Yugi said.

"_And what did you say?_" Grandpa asked.

"I told him I would. He got a little upset because his kids followed us and saw us kiss, but they're happy for us, so that's a good thing." Yugi said.

"_Indeed. Well, I'll have to meet them._" Grandpa said.

"Take a day off, then." Yugi said.

Grandpa chuckled. "_You know that I can't do that._" Grandpa said.

"Yeah. I know. I'll bring them to meet you one day. I promise." Yugi assured him.

"_All right_." Grandpa said.

* * *

"Hey! Grandpa! Grandma!" Mitchell called as they ran in.

"What?" Aknankanon asked, lowering his book to see Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton.

"Dad has a boyfriend!" Brighton said.

"He does?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami said, walking into the living room with Danny in his arms. He set Danny down.

"Well, that's good news." Amara said.

"And I believe your two oldest grandsons are going to get in a lot of trouble." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. Yugi didn't mind." Mitchell said.

"Well, I did." Yami said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "What did they do?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi and I went for a walk when I asked him to start dating me. Mitchell got the brilliant idea for them to follow us and see what happened, so when they saw me kiss Yugi, they started shouting." Yami answered.

"It's not like we heard what you said, Dad." Brighton said.

"And we didn't see anything bad. You just kissed him." Mitchell added.

"I just don't want you to make it a habit of eavesdropping on people." Yami said.

"We won't, Dad. We just wanted to know when you were going to ask Yugi to date you." Mitchell said.

"Well, I would have told you that." Yami said.

"It's not that big of a deal, Atemu." Amara said.

"I know, Mom." Yami said, sitting down.

"So, where are you going to take Yugi on your first date?" Aknankanon asked.

"I don't know, yet. I'll decide pretty soon. I have to work around Yugi's work schedule, remember?" Yami asked.

"I know." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Yugi's going to like whatever you do, Dad." Mitchell said.

"I know he will. Like I said, I will decide." Yami said.

"All right. You know we'll watch the kids for you." Amara said.

"I know, Mom." Yami said. He looked at Sophia and said, "Go on and get a bath, Sophia."

"Okay, Daddy." Sophia said before heading upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to my room." Mitchell said.

"Me, too." Brighton said.

The two headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Well, we're glad that you finally found someone, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad. I think that Yugi is definitely the one for me now." Yami said. He hadn't thought that he would ever be able to move on from Heba, but he was beginning to think that he would with Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. About Mitchell's arm, I'm not a doctor, and I'm not planning to become one, so I don't know if an arm would be put in a brace after it's broken. I just decided to add that. I apologize if that's wrong.

Next: Probably Yugi and Yami's first official date.

R&R.


	5. Meeting Grandpa

Here's the next chapter.

I know that I said this would be Yugi and Yami's first date, but it's about Yami meeting Grandpa.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Meeting Grandpa

"I'm real happy for you, Yug. I wasn't sure that you'd ever find someone." Joey said.

Yugi and Joey had met for lunch since Yugi was off from work that day.

"Joey, Yami and I haven't even gone on a date yet, so you don't need to get so excited." Yugi said.

"Not gone a date? Yugi, whether you thought about it or not, all those times that you and Yams were alone just talking and getting to know each other, you were on a date. Might not have called it that, but you were pretty much on a date." Joey said.

"We were not." Yugi protested.

"You were alone, right?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"You talked about what you liked and disliked. Got to know each other, pretty much, right?" Joey asked.

"Well, yes." Yugi admitted.

"You started to do things that the other liked to do, right?" Joey asked.

"You've met his family, right?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"And he's met Gramps, right?" Joey asked.

"No." Yugi said.

Joey starred at him. "You two have been hanging so much for the past month, and Yami hasn't met Gramps yet?" Joey asked.

"No. You know the way Grandpa works. He doesn't have time to really meet Yami when he's working in the shop, and there hasn't been another good time to." Yugi said.

"Yug, you know how your grandfather is. You'd better introduce Yami to him before you go on your first official date." Joey said.

"I know, Joey, and I will introduce Grandpa to Yami." Yugi assured hi friends.

Joey picked up his burger and bit out of it. "You should tell Yami about what happened with you and your mother, too." Joey said.

"I already did." Yugi answered.

Joey blinked, surprised. "You did?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "We were talking one day, and Yami wanted to know if I had any other family, so I told him the whole truth." Yugi said.

"How did he take it?" Joey asked.

"Pretty pissed at my mother. He'll let her have it if he ever sees her." Yugi said.

"He'd also kill your stepfather. For that matter, so would his father. One thing I know that Aknankanon cannot stand is child abuse." Joey said.

"He'd have a field day with Bobby then." Yugi said.

"Anyway, you may want to introduce Yami to Gramps before your first date." Joey said.

"I said that I will, Joey." Yugi said.

"Okay. Just checking." Joey said as he finished one burger and started on the second one.

"Is Seto dreading the increase in your appetite yet?" Yugi asked.

Joey scowled. "He's already making fun of me about that, and I'm not eating more than usual right now." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "You know that Seto is only teasing you, Joey. Besides, he does have a good point." Yugi said.

"I know. I just hate when he teases me about it." Joey said.

"Seto doesn't mind. He's used to the appetite you have. I'm sure this isn't much different." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Joey said.

* * *

Yami was at his desk working. He had been working all morning, and he was tired. He rubbed his hand, which was cramped from everything that he had to sign that morning. 'I hate my job sometimes.' Yami thought.

The intercom buzzed.

"Yes." Yami said after hitting the button.

"_Mr. Sennen, Seto Kaiba is here to see you._"hissecretary said.

"All right. Send him in." Yami said.

The door opened a moment later, Seto walked into the room.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"What? Can't I come and see how my cousin's doing?" Seto asked.

Yami looked up at him. "The last time I saw you was at Christmas. You don't believe in seeing family that often, Seto." Yami said.

"Okay. I came here to talk with you about Yugi." Seto said as he sat down across from Yami.

"And why do you want to talk about him?" Yami asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Because Joey is his best friend, and what you do is going to affect me." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "You're afraid that if I do something wrong, you're going to pay the price because we are cousins." Yami said.

"Pretty much." Seto said.

"Seto, I don't plan on hurting him for any reason. Besides, Yugi and I are taking this relationship slow." Yami said.

"Look, Yami. I know Yugi pretty well, and I don't want to see him get hurt." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually showing concern for someone that's not related to your or dating you?" Yami asked.

Seto scowled. "Don't read too much into it. I do know Yugi rather well, and I just don't want to see him get hurt again." Seto said.

"Yeah. Yugi mentioned that the last couple of boyfriends he had weren't the best." Yami said.

"Did he also mention that he hasn't dated in two years?" Seto asked.

"Yes, he did, Seto. I haven't darted in a long time, either." Yami said.

"True. How is it going anyway? I know that it can't be easy dating again after Heba." Seto said.

"It hasn't been easy. I still think about her a lot. Truthfully, I'll probably never stop thinking about her. I guess the oddest thing to me is that Yugi is okay with that. He doesn't even get upset when I talk about her with him. Now that I think about it, it's easy to talk about her with him. He doesn't make me feel like talking about her is hurting him." Yami said.

"Probably because he doesn't." Seto said.

Yami gave Seto a look.

"All I'm saying us that Yugi is a rather unique man. He accepts things easier than most people do. Yugi understands that you were married before, and he understands that you'll always love her. He wouldn't ask you to forget about her, and he wouldn't try to take her place." Seto said.

"I get that. He's told me that, actually. It just amazes me that he's like that. Than again, after the way his mother and stepfather treated him, I can see why." Yami said.

"He told you, I see." Seto said.

"Yeah. I hope I never see them because I would give them a piece of my mind." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it. Have you and Yugi gone out on a date yet?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. I actually had just made the reservations this morning." Yami answered.

"Just so you know. You don't have to do all that fancy stuff for Yugi. He likes simple things." Seto said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say that with Yugi, just being with you is enough for him. He doesn't need you to buy him stuff or take him to fancy places to be happy. His house should tell you that." Seto said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

"Well, I'll let you go." Seto said. He then thought of something. "And make time to meet his grandfather before you go out. He likes to meet Yugi's boyfriend before they date." Seto said before leaving.

'Hmm. I'd better talk to Yugi about that then.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi had just gotten home when his cell phone rang. Yugi took it out and saw that it was Yami. He answered it and said "Hi, Yami."

"_Hey, Yugi. What are you doing?_" Yami asked.

"Not much. I had lunch with Joey, and I just got back home." Yugi answered.

"_Well, Seto just came over here, and he and I talked for a little while. He brought up a very good point with me._" Yami said.

"What was that?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the couch.

"_Well, he brought up the fact that I need to meet your grandfather before we go out on our first date._" Yami said.

"First official date." Yugi said.

"_What?_" Yami asked.

"Joey was saying that we have virtually been dating from day one. I mean, we pretty much did everything that people that date do, so I guess you could say that. This would just be our first official date." Yugi said.

"_Huh? I guess he's right._" Yami said.

"But you're right. You do need to meet Grandpa first. He has thing about wanting to meet my boyfriends before we date, so I should probably take you over to meet him before that date." Yugi said.

"_Well, we have until Friday then._" Yami said.

"Why Friday?" Yugi asked.

"_Because I made us reservations at a restaurant for Friday night._" Yami answered.

"Oh. Well, I think I can get us over there before then. I was going to go and see Grandpa anyway in a little while." Yugi said.

"_Well, see when he wants to meet me._" Yami said.

"I will, Yami. He actually wants to meet you, so I'm sure that I can get him to take a little time off to meet you." Yugi said.

"_How much does he work?_" Yami asked.

"Well, he never closes the shop until eight-thirty or nine, but I'll see if I can't him to close the shop early one day to meet you. Trust me. It's pointless to try while he's working. His mind will be more on working that on you." Yugi said.

"_He must love the shop._" Yami commented.

"No. He loves the kids that come into the shop. Grandpa has always loved kids, so he enjoys talking to them and explaining certain things about different games to them." Yugi said.

"_Well, I don't think that he'll have a problem with my kids then._" Yami said.

"Nope. He'll want to meet them at some point, too." Yugi said.

"_No problem. If I know them, they'll want to go and see him, but they'd want to meet him during the time the shop is open so that they can look around and see what he has._" Yami said.

"I think Grandpa will get along fine with then." Yugi said.

"_Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll give you the details about what we're going to do later._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I'll talk to you later then." Yugi said.

"_All right. Bye._" Yami said.

Yugi then cut off the phone call. He smiled. 'Well, things seem to be okay.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to go on and see his grandfather, Yugi left his house.

* * *

Solomon Mutou was behind the counter of his Game Shop.

There were a few teenagers in the shop looking around.

The door to the shop opened, and Yugi walked in. He walked to the counter and said, "Hi, Grandpa."

Solomon looked up and smiled. "Hello, Yugi. What are you doing here?" Solomon asked.

"I thought that u would come and see what you were up to, and I see that you are hard at work as always." Yugi said.

Solomon laughed. "What else would I be doing?" Solomon asked.

"Maybe enjoying your retirement." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "Not a chance." Solomon said.

"I didn't think so." Yugi said. He moved aside when a teenager wanted to pay for what he was getting.

Once he was done, Solomon turned to Yugi and said, "What brings you here today?"

"I was off, and I had nothing to do. I met Joey for lunch, and he went to go see Seto afterwards." Yugi said.

"Well, you can make yourself useful and help me out." Solomon said.

Yugi shook his head. "Somehow, I knew that was coming. What can I do?" Yugi asked.

"I need the shelves restocked. Most of the crowd has already left by now, so it's safe to do that." Solomon replied.

"All right. Can I assume that all of the stock is where you usually keep it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Solomon answered.

Yugi went to the back to do as his grandfather had asked.

It wasn't long before the few that were in the shop left after purchasing their items.

"How are things with you and your new boyfriend, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Yugi was up on the ladder restocking the top shelves. "They're fine. Actually, I needed to talk to you about him." Yugi said.

"Oh. What's going on?" Solomon asked.

"Well, you have that thing about wanting to meet the guys I date before we go out on our first date, so I thought that you'd want to meet Yami." Yugi said.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Solomon said.

"Well, pick a day between now and Thursday to do it, then." Yugi said.

"Why?" Solomon asked.

"Because Yami has made reservations for us somewhere Friday night." Yugi replied.

"Oh. I see." Solomon said.

"You can close the shop early one evening to meet him, Grandpa." Yugi said as he restocked the shelves.

"I know, Yugi. I suppose there isn't any harm in it." Solomon agreed.

"Well, tell me when so that I can tell Yami." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. I'll let you know before you leave." Solomon said.

Yugi shook his head. 'He works too hard.' Yugi thought.

* * *

After work that day, Yami went home to find that it was noisy. "This is normal." Yami said to himself. He walked into the living room to find that Aknankanon and Amara were sitting in the living room. "I see that the house is normal today." Yami commented as he sat down in the recliner.

"Yes. It's been like this since they got done with their homework." Aknankanon said.

"Well, there was some new game that came out that they got, and Brighton and Mitchell have been playing it. I suppose that Sophia is in her room. You can see where Danny is." Amara said.

Danny was in the living room with them playing in the floor.

"I can see that. I think that the only time Mitchell and Brighton actually get along is when they are playing those games." Yami said.

"At least they agree on Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I set up the reservations for us on Friday night." Yami said.

"I take it that we're going to be babysitting." Amara said.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Yami replied.

"Of course we don't." Amara said.

"Well, I do know one thing that I have to do before we go out on that date." Yami said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi's grandfather likes to meet his boyfriends before they go out on their first date, so I'll be meeting him sometime this week." Yami said.

"I thought that you had met him already." Amara said.

"No. The way Yugi talks, his grandfather keeps his game shop open late, and he rarely closes early." Yami answered.

"Hmm. A working man." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll meet him some time this week." Yami said.

"That's good. You should meet him. And you'll have to let us meet him at some time." Amara said.

"Don't worry, Mom. You will." Yami assured her.

"That's good. Anyway, what time are the reservations?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, dinner's at six-thirty, and I arranged for us to go to a play that night at eight." Yami answered.

"Does Yugi like plays?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. He told me to plan the date, and he would go along with anything I had in mind." Yami replied.

"Well, it's a good learning experience for him." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad." Yami said.

"What are you going to see?" Amara asked.

"Hamlet." Yami replied.

"That's a good one." Amara said.

"Yeah. I love that play." Yami agreed.

* * *

After closing the shop, Yugi and Solomon headed into the house, which was connected to the Game Shop.

"Have you decided when you want to meet Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I can close the shop by five on Thursday to meet him." Solomon said.

"Thanks. I'll call and let Yami know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you said that Yami has four kids, didn't you?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. He does. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since he has four kids, I figured that he could bring them along, too. We could all have dinner together." Solomon said.

"No offense, Grandpa, but here isn't big enough." Yugi said.

"That would be why we would eat at your home." Solomon said.

"Somehow, I knew that was coming. All right. What time should I tell him to be there?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose around six would be good." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded. "I'll let him know." Yugi said.

"Well, since you're over here, you might as well stay for dinner." Solomon said.

"Sure thing, Grandpa. I'll just go and call Yami to let him know the plan." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded and headed into the kitchen while Yugi went into the living room.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Yami's cell.

"_Hello?_" Yami asked.

"Hi, Yami. It's me, Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi. What's up?_" Yami asked.

"Well, I was calling to let you know that Grandpa is going to close the shop early Thursday, so you can meet him then." Yugi said.

"_Okay. What time and where?_" Yami asked.

"It'll just be at my house at six. We'll be eating dinner, too. Oh, and bring the kids." Yugi said.

"_You want him to meet my kids already?_" Yami asked.

"Well, they are a part of your life. Besides, Grandpa's the one who suggested that they come. He wants to meet them." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. We'll be there._" Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said.

"_That eager to get off the phone with me?_" Yami teased.

Yugi laughed. "No. I'm at Grandpa's house. We're going to eat dinner together." Yugi answered.

"_All right, Yugi. I'll le you go." Yami said._

"_Okay, Yami. Bye._" Yugi said. He hung up and then walked into the kitchen.

"Was that all right with him?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, Grandpa. It's fine. They'll be here." Yugi said.

"Okay then." Solomon said.

* * *

After talking to Yugi, Yami had called Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia downstairs.

"What is it, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"I just talked to Yugi, and I wanted you there to know that we're going over to Yugi's house on Thursday to eat dinner. We're going to meet his grandfather." Yami said.

"Isn't that something you're supposed to do?" Brighton asked.

"Yugi's grandfather knows about you four and wants to meet you. I agree with him. So, the five us will be eating dinner there on Thursday." Yami said.

"Okay, Dad." Brighton said.

"Can we go?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Go on." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton then headed back upstairs.

Yami shook his head. He knew that when those two got a new game, there was little that would keep them away from it for very long.

"Daddy." Sophia said.

"Yes, sweetheart." Yami replied, looking down at his daughter.

"Can you come and play with me?" Sophia asked.

"All right, Sophia." Yami said. He stood up and followed his daughter up to her room.

* * *

~Thursday~

Yugi was in his kitchen fixing dinner. Since they were eating at his house, Yugi had told his grandfather that he would make dinner.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi left the kitchen to open the door and find his grandfather on the doorstep. "Grandpa, I have told you that you can just come in." Yugi said.

"I know that Yugi. I just still feel a little awkward just walking into another person's home, even if it is my grandson's home." Solomon answered as he walked into the house.

"Well, you're a little early. Yami and the kids probably won't be here for another fifteen minutes." Yugi said.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Solomon asked.

"Well, you don't have to, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Now, what can I do to help?" Solomon asked again.

Yugi knew when his grandfather made up his mind, there was no changing it. "All right. Well, if you could, set the table for me. I haven't had the time." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon said. He went to the cabinets, got out the silverware, plates, and cups for seven people, and then took them into the dining room, where he set each set at a place at the table. He then noticed the booster seat. "Yugi, what's with the booster seat?" Solomon called.

"It's for Danny, Yami's youngest. He's only two years old." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Okay." Solomon said.

* * *

"Yami, you had better get going! You and the kids need to be at Yugi's house in fifteen minutes!" Amara called upstairs.

"I know, Mom! We'll be down in a minute!" Yami replied.

A few moments later, the sound of footsteps on the stairs were heard as all of them came downstairs.

"Running behind?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not funny, Dad. Come on." Yami said to the kids.

All of them headed out and to the car.

Amara shook her head. "They're going to be late." Amara said.

"You know how Yami can be at times. Besides, it's not that far from here." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope that they aren't too late." Amara said.

"Don't worry. I doubt that it's going to bother Yugi if they're late, and with any luck, it won't bother his grandfather, either." Aknankanon stated.

"I hope not." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yugi had just set the pan of lasagna and the bread on the table when the doorbell rang. "Well, they're here." Yugi said. He went to the front door and opened it. "Hi." Yugi said.

"Hey. We're running a little behind." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I just got dinner ready. Come on in." Yugi said.

Yami and the kids all walked into the house.

Solomon then walked into the living room from the dining room. "Oh. Hello." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, this is Atemu Sennen, and his kids, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny." Yugi said, pointing to each one as he introduced them. "This is my grandfather, Solomon Mutou." Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mutou." Yami said.

"Please just call me Solomon." Solomon said.

"All right, and call me Yami." Yami said.

"Why do you dislike your real name, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I don't. I just prefer Yami." Yami answered.

"It's fine." Solomon said.

"Well, dinner's ready, so we should go on in and eat while it's still warm." Yugi said.

The group then walked into the dining room and sat down to eat.

"Wow! This is good. Who made this?" Mitchell asked as he began eating the lasagna.

"I did, actually. It's a recipe that's been passed down in my family for several generations." Yugi answered.

"I believe it was my grandfather who came up with the recipe." Solomon commented.

"He must have been a good cook." Yami commented.

"Well, he did own a restaurant." Solomon said.

"He must have been a good cook then." Brighton said.

"He most certainly was." Solomon agreed.

"Solomon, Yugi tells me that you own a game shop." Yami said.

"Yes, I do. It's not that far from here." Solomon said.

"What kind of games do you sell?" Yami asked.

"Well, I sell the most modern ones. I also sell some older games. My biggest seller is still Duel Monsters, though." Solomon said.

"Yeah. It was your best seller back when I was still a teenager." Yugi stated.

"I'll have to come and see then. I play Duel Monsters at school with my friends." Mitchell said.

"Me, too." Brighton said.

"Well, you're welcome at any time." Solomon said.

"And you'll find him open all the time. It's rare that he's closed." Yugi said.

Yami was watching Danny closely because Danny had a tendency to throw food, but he was surprised and glad that Danny didn't even try to throw any of the food.

After dinner, Yami had offered to help Yugi wash the dishes, but Yugi wouldn't have it.

Yami had let Danny down so that he could walk.

"Yugi told me that you own your own company, Yami." Solomon said.

"Yeah, I do. Well, I inherited it from my father, actually. After he stepped down, I became the head of the company. I have been for three years. We manufacture different games and such." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "I've probably sold some of your products then." Solomon said.

Yami laughed. "Probably so." Yami said.

"How old are all your children?" Solomon asked.

"Mitchell's the oldest. He's thirteen and the oldest. Brighton's the next oldest at eleven. Sophia's five, and Danny's two." Yami answered.

"They all seem to be good kids." Solomon said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Well, I know that Yugi probably loves hanging out with the kids. He's always loved them." Solomon said.

"Yeah. He does. I guess that's one of the reasons that I like Yugi so much." Yami said.

"Pardon?" Solomon said.

"Well, I dated two others before I met Yugi, but both of them wanted the kids out of the way. They didn't really like that fact, so I didn't stay with them." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to fear that from Yugi. He loves kids." Solomon said.

"I know. I've found that out fast. He likes us to spend time with them all. I'm just glad that they all like Yugi." Yami said. He laughed. "They'd probably be mad at me if I did anything to screw up with Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, your kids need to come first." Solomon said.

Yami saw a flash of anger in Solomon's eyes and had a good idea why. "Yugi told me about his mother and stepfather." Yami said.

"He did?" Solomon asked, looking at Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yugi told me he understood why I put my kids first, and he told me he wanted me to. Yugi doesn't want things to be like when he was a kid. I would never put my kids in that kind of situation." Yami said.

"Good. That's good for them." Solomon said.

"I know. I can't believe that happened, though." Yami said.

"Well, things happen that you can't help. I'm just glad that Yugi told me what was going on. I would have hated for him to live his whole life like that." Solomon said.

"I know. Yugi's always spoken highly of you." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad of that. I had to become a father to him after what happened. I never thought that I would have to raise my grandson, but I didn't mind it one bit. I wouldn't trade him for anything." Solomon said.

"I wouldn't, either. He's been good for me." Yami said.

Solomon smiled. "Well, as long as you treat my grandson right, I have no problem with this." Solomon said.

"I plan on it." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton had played a board game they had found, and Sophia was watching them.

Yugi walked into the living room and walked over to sit down by Yami. "Getting to know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we are. That was the point of this." Solomon said.

Yami smiled. "Besides, we already have one thing in common." Yami said.

"Indeed. You." Solomon said.

Yugi turned a little red at that.

Yami chuckled. "You certainly do blush a lot." Yami said.

"I can't help it." Yugi retorted.

Solomon laughed. "He's always been like that." Solomon said.

After talking for a while, Yami decided that they needed to go.

"Thank you for having us over, and it was good to meet you, Solomon." Yami said.

"It was good to meet you, too. You are welcome at my home at any time." Solomon said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Yami and the kids then left.

"Wonder why they left so soon. I rather enjoyed his company." Solomon said.

"Well, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all have school, so he was probably getting them home because of that." Yugi replied.

"Of course. You certainly snagged a good one there, Yugi. I would advise you to hold on to him." Solomon said.

"I intend to, Grandpa. Thanks for making him feel so welcome." Yugi said,

"Anytime." Grandpa said.

* * *

When Yami arrived back home, he sent Sophia on to bed.

"Let's go play the game again, Mitchell." Brighton said.

"Right behind you." Mitchell agreed as the two headed upstairs.

"Only for an hour." Yami called after them.

"How was the dinner?" Amara asked.

"Let me go put Danny to bed and then I'll tell you." Yami said. He headed upstairs to put his two-year-old son to bed.

The moment Yami walked back into the room, Amara said, "Well?"

"It went fine. I met Yugi's grandfather, and I thought that he was a very kind man. He was very easy to talk to." Yami said.

"I'd like to meet him." Amara said.

"I'm sure that you will. I did learn one more thing about Yugi, though." Yami said.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi is a very good cook." Yami said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Well, that's the point of dating. Learning about each other." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad. I already know that Mitchell and Brighton are going to go to his game Shop since he sells Duel Monsters cards." Yami said.

"They'll end up being regular customers now." Amara said.

"It's not such a bad thing, really." Yami said.

"I suppose not." Aknankanon agreed.

"I have to admire Solomon for being willing to raise Yugi like he did." Yami said.

"He raised him?" Amara asked.

Yami nodded.

"What about his parents?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, his father died when he was young, and his mother, well, it was a bad situation with her. It would be better if Yugi explained that." Yami said.

"You're right. We should hear it from him." Amara agreed.

"Don't worry. He's not a danger to the kids. I know that." Yami said.

"We can tell that. If his grandfather raised him, then he is a very good man to go through all that again." Aknankanon said.

"Isn't that pretty much what you're doing?" Yami asked.

"No. You're still raising them. We just live where they live." Amara said.

"All right. I have some work to do before tomorrow, so I'll be going upstairs." Yami said. He then headed upstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: This will be Yami and Yugi's first date and maybe their second as well.

R&R.


	6. First Date

Here's the next chapter.

I thought that this would be two dates, but this will just be Yugi and Yami's first date.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- First Date

~Friday~

Yugi had gotten up earlier on Friday morning. He didn't have to work that day, so he'd have all day to himself until his date with Yami that night. He got a shower, got dressed, and headed into his kitchen to fix himself breakfast. He started making some coffee first.

Before Yugi could start on his breakfast, his phone rang.

Yugi picked up the phone in the kitchen and said "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yug! Whatcha doing?_" Joey asked.

"You're up early." Yugi said, glancing at the clock that that read eight in the morning.

"_What? Do you think that I sleep all day?_" Joey asked.

"Actually, yes. Seto's always complaining that you sleep all the time. I think it's one of the things about you that gets on his nerves." Yugi said.

"_I can't help it that I'm not someone that gets up at five in the morning every morning even when I don't have to go to work like Seto. I enjoy my sleep._" Joey said.

"Yeah. I know. Why were you calling, Joey?" Yugi asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"_Well, since I know you have the day off, I was wondering if we could hang out together today._" Joey said.

"We hang out a lot as it is." Yugi reminded him.

"_I know, but I'm bored._" Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "All right. When do you want to meet and where?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was thinking that we could meet at Denny's over by the Domino Mall. We could eat breakfast and then go to the mall._" Joey said.

"All right. We'll meet there in an hour." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yug! Oh, and I'll be bringing Seth with me._" Joey said.

"Doesn't he usually go to the daycare?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, it's closed today._" Joey said.

"Okay. I'll meet you two there in a little while." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Bye._" Joey said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He shook his head. "That boy can't stand to stay home that long. Than again, he never had." Yugi said. He drank his cup of coffee before he headed to his room to get ready to leave.

* * *

Yami had gotten to his office at seven, and he was already doing some work. His goal was to get done early so that he could get home and see his kids for a while before his date with Yugi.

Yami found that there was a pile of paperwork on his desk already. He sighed. 'It looks like I'm in for a long day.' Yami thought. He set his briefcase down and sat down so that he could start looking over all of the paperwork.

Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Spikey Long time, no hear!_" a voice said loudly.

Yami winced.

There was only one person who would act like that.

"Hey, Bakura. I haven't heard from you for a while." Yami said.

"_Yeah, well, the Mrs. has been keeping me kind of busy._" Bakura said.

"Bakura, I really don't think that Ryou would appreciate you calling him the Mrs. As I recall, he about had your head the last time you called him that." Yami said.

"_I'm not that worried. Besides, Ryou's not here right now, and he won't find out._"Bakura said.

"Was there something that you actually needed?" Yami asked. He really wanted to get some work done.

"_Yeah, there was. I hear that you're dating again. That true?_"Bakura asked.

"Yes, I'm dating again, Bakura. It's not a crime." Yami said.

"_I never thought that you would date again._" Bakura said.

"Yeah, well, Heba would have killed me if I let myself be alone for the rest of my life. She and I talked about it, and we agreed that we would move on if it became necessary." Yami said."_I know. Anyway, who are you dating?_" Bakura asked.

"Well, I dated a couple of girls, but they ended up being money grubbers who were after the money and didn't want the kids." Yami said.

"_Sounds typical. So, are you not dating anyone right now?_"Bakura asked.

"Yes, I am. He and I have only been an official couple for about a week now." Yami said.

"_So, you decided to switch to the other team now?_" Bakura asked.

"Knock it off. He wanted us to get to know each other first, so we've spent the last month as friends, but we are dating now. We're actually going on out first date tonight." Yami said.

"_What do the kids think of this guy?_" Bakura asked.

"They all love him. He's made a good impression on them. In fact, while we've been hanging out as just friends, he suggested doing things with the kids a lot." Yami said.

"_Sounds like a good guy. What's his name?_" Bakura asked.

"Yugi Mutou." Yami answered."_Yugi Mutou? As in a doctor at Domino General Hospital? Looks a lot like you, but more innocent? Twenty-six? Great personality? Real accepting?_" Bakura asked.

"Yes. How did you know all that?" Yami asked, wondering how his friend knew so much about his boyfriend.

"_Yugi and Ryou went to high school together along with Joey and Malik. They were all good friends. I've met Yugi several times. He's a good one. Don't screw this up. I doubt that you'll ever be able to find better than Yugi._" Bakura said.

"Well, at least I won't have to do any introducing the next time you're in Domino and meet him. I take it Marik known him, too." Yami said.

"_Well, Marik's only met him twice. I've met him like seven or eight times, but we know him well enough. Trust me. If you screw this up with Yugi, you're going to make our lives a living hell._" Bakura said.

"Well, I've already heard that from Seto, so I won't. As much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I need to get some work done, Bakura." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. Talk to you later._" Bakura said before he hung up.

Yami then set his cell phone aside. 'Well, this is certainly a small world.' Yami thought. He then got to work.

* * *

Yugi and Joey had already eaten breakfast, and they were now in the mall.

Seth was being carried by Yugi at the time.

"So, what are you and Yami doing tonight?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. All Yami's told me is to dress nice and he would pick me up at six." Yugi said.

"Huh. I guess he wants to be a little secretive for this date." Joey said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed.

The two then walked into the toy store because Seth started to have a fit when he saw it.

Joey sighed. "That's the bad thing. Every time we pass a toy store, Seth wants to go in it." Joey said.

"Well, you and Seto buy him everything that he wants, so you can't blame him for that." Yugi said.

"Like you don't do it." Joey retorted.

"I never said that I didn't." Yugi replied.

The three started to walk around the store.

Yugi ended up buying Seth a toy dragon since he liked dragons so much.

"Yeah. Seto and I are the only ones that buy him everything he wants." Joey said sarcastically.

Yugi shrugged. "I consider Seth my nephew, so I buy him things that he wants." Yugi said.

The two continued to walk through the mall.

"Hey, Yug. Do you have something to wear tonight?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I am not buying anything new for the date. I have plenty of nice clothes I can wear." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yes, Joey. I'm sure. I already have in mind what I'm going to wear." Yugi said.

"Just making sure." Joey replied.

Seth giggled. "Papa likes shopping." Seth said.

"Yes, Seth. He does like shopping a lot." Yugi said.

"Very funny, you two." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "It's the truth. Even Seto agrees with that. The only reason he doesn't get upset with all that you spend is because most of the time, it's for Seth." Yugi said.

"Well, I get things for him, too, sometimes. Besides, when it comes to birthday and Christmas gifts, I have to do all the shopping. Seto couldn't do it to save his life." Joey said.

"I know that, Joey." Yugi said.

* * *

By the time Yugi got home, it was two in the afternoon. "Geez. That man can shop. He's as bad as a lot of girls are." Yugi said. He went into his kitchen to get himself something to eat. He fixed a couple of sandwiches and got a cola from the refrigerator before sitting down in the living room to eat.

Yugi picked up the remote and started flipping until he found the news. He didn't particularly like the news, but he always watched it when he ate.

Just as Yugi finished eating, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi asked.

"_HI, Yugi!_" an overly cheerful voice said.

"Hi, Tea. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I just thought that I would call and see how you're doing. I haven't had that much contact with you lately, and I feel kind of bad about that._" Tea said.

"Don't worry about it, Tea. I've been kind of busy lately anyway." Yugi said.

"_So, what's knew with you? Found yourself a boyfriend yet?_" Tea asked.

"Well, actually, I did." Yugi said.

"_YOU'RE DATING?!_" Tea suddenly shouted.

Yugi winced. "Yes, Tea. I ma dating someone now." Yugi said.

"_Who?_ _Someone I know?_" Tea asked.

"Personally, no. You might have heard about him in the news, though. I'm dating Yami Sennen." Yugi said.

"_I've heard of the Sennen family and their company, but I don't think that I've ever heard of Yami Sennen._" Tea said.

Yugi could hear the frown in her voice. "You probably heard of him as Atemu." Yugi said.

"_Yes! I have heard of Atemu Sennen._" Tea agreed.

"Atemu is Yami's real name. He prefers to go by Yami. It's just a nickname." Yugi said."_Hooked you a good one, Yugi. You never hear anything bad about him._" Tea said.

"Yeah. I've gotten to know Yami and his kids before we started dating. We're going out on our first date tonight, actually." Yugi said.

"_Really?_ _What are you doing?_" Tea asked.

"I have no idea. Yami planned everything, and I don't have a clue what he has in mind. He's surprising me." Yugi said.

"_You're going to have to tell me everything._" Tea said.

"I will, Tea. I promise." Yugi said.

"_I'll hold you to do that._" Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "I promise that I will call and tell you. It probably won't be until tomorrow afternoon, though." Yugi said.

"_Why tomorrow afternoon?_" Tea asked.

"Well, I don't know what time I'm going to get home tonight, and I have to work tomorrow morning." Yugi explained.

"_Okay. I'll probably call you some time tomorrow evening then._" Tea said.

"All right, Tea. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye._" Tea said.

Yugi then hung up. He smiled. 'I have a lot of good friends.' Yugi thought.

* * *

After getting off work, Yami had gone home and spent some time with his kids.

"Hey, Dad. Guess what?" Brighton said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"I won the school science fair today!" Brighton said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

Brighton nodded. "Yeah. I can go to the district science fair next, and if it's good enough, I might even be able to go all the way to the Nation Science Fair in Tokyo." Brighton said.

"The national? That's pretty bug, Brighton." Yami said

"I know. It's all the middle schools in Japan. I really want to try." Brighton said.

"Well, I'll be there if you get to the nationals. For that matter, I'll be there for the district one.'" Yami said.

"Thanks, Dad." Brighton said.

"No problem." Yami said.

"Big whoop." Mitchell said.

"You're just mad because I'm smarter than you." Brighton said.

"Why would I be mad? It's not that nig a deal." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, what your brother's trying to accomplish is a big deal to him." Yami said.

"I just don't understand science." Mitchell said.

"Well, your brother loves it, so leave it be." Yami said.

"Oh, all right." Mitchell said.

"Well, I need to go and do my homework." Brighton said before heading upstairs.

"That would be why he does so well in school, Mitchell. Brighton does take the time to study." Yami said.

"I don't find any joy in it." Mitchell said.

"Just remember that you're not living here forever. You'll have to find a job that you're interested in to make a living." Yami said.

"I know, Dad, but I have enough time to figure it out." Mitchell said before he headed upstairs.

Yami shook his head. "I worry about that boy at times." Yami said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Aknankanon said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, looking at his father.

"Because at thirteen, you had the same attitude. He'll figure out what he's going to do, Yami. I can assure you of that." Aknankanon said.

"All right, Dad. If you say so." Yami said.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure that Mitchell will figure out what he wants to do in a few years." Aknankanon told him.

Yami nodded. "I suppose so. He does have five years before he is eighteen." Yami agreed.

"Good. Now, are you ready for your date tonight?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, I am. Everything has been arranged. All I'll have to do is get Yugi when the time comes." Yami said.

"All right. Just making sure that you're ready. The first date is an important one." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

A few hours later, Yami was ready to leave for his date with Yugi. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a white button-up shirt. He also wore a jacket over the shirt. He headed downstairs.

"I'm going." Yami said.

"All right. Have fun." Amara said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said before he left the house.

"Now let's hope that Dad doesn't somehow screw things up with Yugi." Brighton said.

"Brighton, everything will be fine." Amara assured him.

"I hope so. I actually like Yugi, so I don't want Dad to screw this up." Brighton said.

"I know what you mean. Yugi's the better one of the people that Dad's dating." Mitchell agreed.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I never thought that I would see the day that you two actually agreed on something. I believe that you both must like Yugi a lot." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I do. I mean, I wasn't so keen on Dad dating again when he first start, but Yugi's okay." Brighton said.

"Yeah. A lot better than the girls he dated." Mitchell agreed.

"Well, we'll have to see how this goes." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi had gotten ready for the date and was waiting for Yami to come and get him. He was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks and a black shirt. He also had a jacket to wear with it. 'Yami should be getting here soon.' Yugi thought.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

Yugi stood up and answered the door to find Yami outside.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm ready, Yami." Yugi answered. He already had his wallet and keys, so the two left Yugi's house after Yugi locked the door.

Yugi got in the passenger side of the Ferrari while Yami got back behind the wheel. "I didn't realize you had cars like this." Yugi said.

"We have all kinds of cars." Yami replied as they headed down the road.

"I'm sure that Mitchell can't wait to get his license." Yugi said.

"He can't, but he's not getting his hands on any of these type cars until he proves that he's a good and responsible driver. I don't want him wrecking a car like this." Yami said.

"I don't blame you. My first car was my Grandpa's old Ford truck." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Mine was an old Chevy Camry." Yami said.

The two laughed.

"Expensive cars were never in our future. At least not as teenagers." Yugi said.

"Nope. Probably a good thing we didn't have them." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Yami soon arrived at the restaurant he had picked.

"Wow. This is an upscale restaurant." Yugi said as they got out of the car.

"I know. You can't get in unless you make reservations." Yami said.

The two headed up to the front where a greeter was waiting.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Reservations for Sennen." Yami said.

The man looked it up and said, "Right this way." He led Yugi and Yami to their table, which has a few of the ocean.

Yugi and Yami sat down and were given menus before the man walked off.

The two then started to look their menus.

"This is a nice view." Yugi said.

"I know. That's why I asked for it." Yami said.

"You asked for this spot?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I've always enjoyed this view. I rarely sue my name to get things, but I did this time. Well, I pretty much said who I was and where I wanted, and they said okay." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "They probably want to accommodate big names like yours. I know that Seto doe sit all the time for him and Joey." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not like Seto. I don't use it to get places like he does." Yami said.

"People still treat you like that regardless of whether you mean to or not. Places like this want the business of people with companies like you and Seto in hopes of business dinners and stuff like that." Yugi remarked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"Seto complains of how they're always interrupting you to make sure everything's fine." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. Seto does tend to complain a lot." Yami said.

"I've learned to ignore it most of the time." Yugi said.

A waiter came up and said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes. I'd like sweet tea." Yami said.

The waiter wrote and it down and said to Yugi, "And you sir?"

"I'd like sweet tea as well." Yugi said.

The waiter write it down as well and walked off.

"Yugi, you're not driving. You could have ordered wine or something." Yami said.

"I don't drink that much, Yami. I didn't really care for it anyway." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

The two then started to look over their menus to decide what they wanted.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, he asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"I believe so. I'll take the stemmed lobster with a baked potato. Extra butter and sour cream." Yami said.

The waiter write it down and said, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have a steak, medium rare. I'd also like steamed vegetables." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote it down and walked off.

"I hope you don't mind eating here, Yugi." Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami. I don't mind eating at places like this. Joey drags me to these places at times, so I'm used to them. You just don't have to spend this much money on all the dates we have." Yugi said.

"I won't. I promise." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami took his tea and drank a little bit of it. "You know, I got an interesting phone call today." Yami said.

"Oh. About what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, an old high school friend of mine called me. His name's Bakura. It's seems you know him." Yami said.

"Bakura? Bakura Mao? Ryou's husband?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "He called me to see if it was true that I was dating again. When I told him that I was dating you, he was rather shocked. He then explained to me that you went to high school with Ryou." Yami said.

"Yeah. Ryou and I were in high school together." Yugi said.

"You know Malik, too." Yami said.

"You were friends with Marik?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"I am so sorry." Yugi said.

Yami started laughing. "That's the reaction I get from most people who have only met Marik a few times. He takes some getting used to." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. I've only met him twice. He just seems insane to me." Yugi said.

"If you think he's insane now, you should have known him when we were in high school. He was a lot worse then." Yami said.

"How did you and I never meet before we met at the hospital?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. We have too many mutual friends." Yami said.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before their food arrived, and the two stared eating.

"Yugi, how did you react when you first met Bakura?" Yami asked.

"My first question was whether or not Ryou had a twin. My second was if he was insane or not. My third was if he hated me." Yugi said.

"I guess you found out that no was the answer to all of them." Yami said.

"Yeah. I did. It took a few meetings, but I finally got used to him. I learned how to read his words for what they really mean." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It takes a little while to figure out what he means. Everything he says seems derogatory when it isn't meant to be." Yami said.

"I know. I suppose the things that still irritate me just a little are his nicknames for me." Yugi said.

"What are they?" Yami asked.

"Pip squeak, runt, and he called me small fry last time I saw him." Yugi said.

"All having to do with your height?" Yami asked.

"Yep. He loves using it to get under my skin." Yugi said.

"Does it work?" Yami asked.

"Sometimes. I have gotten used to those names." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Bakura has some nicknames for me. His favorite one is Spikey." Yami said.

"Let me guess. Because of your hair." Yugi said.

"Exactly. I hated that nickname. Every time I turned around, he had a different nickname for me." Yami said.

"What else did he call you?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. I also called me smarty because I could be a real smart aleck when I wanted to be. He also called me pretty boy because I always had girls hanging all over me. I hated it." Yami said.

"Sounds like you were popular in school." Yugi said.

"I was simply because I was a part of the Sennen family, which was rich as well as because of my looks. Every girl I came across said I looked like some kind of god because of my looks. I could not stand being called that." Yami said.

"Well, you are good looking, Yami. I have to admit that." Yugi said.

"That I can handle, but I don't like being likened to some kind of god or to be admired simply because of my looks. It's one of the reasons that I went out with Heba. She didn't act like that." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know. At least you had someone who did treat you like everyone else." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. I take it that you didn't have that problem." Yami said.

"Well, kinda. Every girl I came across wanted to go out with me because I was cute. I've always looked younger that I really am." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose we were cursed because of our good looks." Yami said.

"Seems like it." Yugi agreed.

The two were soon finished with their dinner.

The waiter came back and said, "Would you like dessert?"

"I'd like a piece of the Heavenly Seven Chocolate Cake." Yami said. It was a cake made from seven different kinds of chocolate.

"I think I'd like a piece of the Chocolate Chip Cake." Yugi said.

"With or without ice cream?" the waiter asked.

"With." Yugi answered.

The waiter went off to get the dessert.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to see a play at the Domino Little Theatre." Yami said.

"A play?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Yami said.

"Well, the last time I went to the play, I didn't care for it. Of course, the fact that I was seven probably aided in that." Yugi said.

"I hated the theatre at seven, too." Yami said. He then said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. I'm willing to give it a try now." Yugi said.

"We're going to see Hamlet." Yami answered.

"That's a William Shakespeare play, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be interesting this time around." Yugi said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Yami said.

"I don't. I mean, we're probably going to like to do things that the other doesn't care to do, but it doesn't change much." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami agreed.

A few moments later, the two had their dessert and were eating it. Once they were finished with dessert, Yami paid the bill, and the two left to head to the theater.

"Wow. This place is already packed." Yugi said.

"Well, there's a lot of people who come to see plays. Don't worry. I had called and reserved us tickets." Yami assured him.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami went to the ticket counter and got the tickets that he had reserved fro him and Yugi. "Come on." Yami said after he had returned to Yugi.

Yugi followed Yami through the crowd to the entrance of the theater.

The ushers weren't allowing people in yet.

"It shouldn't be long." Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"I hope that you like the play." Yami said.

"You never know, Yami. I might find it interesting. We'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed.

When the ushers let people in, Yugi and Yami were each handed a program guide before they were shown to their seats.

It became crowded rather quickly.

It wasn't log before the lights went out, and the curtains opened to signal the start of the play.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Mitchell were the only ones up.

Danny and Sophia had been in bed for about two hours, and Brighton had just gone to bed.

"I wonder how Dad's date is going." Mitchell said.

"Stop worrying, Mitchell. I'm sure that it's fine." Amara said.

"Sorry. I just really want this to work out." Mitchell said.

"If it's meant to be, then it will work out. We'll just have to wait and see." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Mitchell said.

"You can ask your father about the date in the morning." Aknankanon said.

"Why the morning? I can ask him when he gets home." Mitchell said.

"Yami took Yugi to see a play, so it'll be late when he gets home. You'll ask about it in he morning." Amara said.

"Oh. Okay." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami left the theater after the play ended.

"So, what did you think?" Yami asked.

"It was interesting. I rather liked that." Yugi said.

"Good. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind it." Yami said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind going and seeing another one at some time." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear. I was hoping that you wouldn't be bored by it." Yami said.

"I wasn't." Yugi assured him.

The two got into Yami's car, and Yami headed toward Yugi's house.

Once at the house, the two got out and headed up the steps to Yugi's front door.

"You didn't have to walk me up." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to, Yugi." Yami told him.

"All right." Yugi said. He unlocked the door to his house. "Yami, do you want to come in for a minute? We can have a cup of coffee if you want." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Coffee sounds good right now." Yami agreed.

The two went into the house, and Yugi went into the kitchen to make the coffee.

Yami sat down in the living room.

It wasn't long before Yugi walked into the living room with two cups of coffee on a tray along with cream and sugar.

The two fixed their coffee the way they liked it.

"I'm glad that you had a good time tonight, Yugi." Yami said.

"I had a really good time, Yami. I appreciate you doing this." Yugi said.

"It's not a problem. I was glad to do it." Yami said.

"All right. I'll plan out the next date." Yugi said.

"All right. I can live with that." Yami said.

"Good. If you want, we can do something with the kids tomorrow unless you have something else planned." Yugi said.

"No. I don't have anything planned. We can try that." Yami said.

"All right. We can figure out what we're going to do then." Yugi said.

"Sounds good. Not even one idea though?" Yami asked.

"Well, I do have one, but I don't think that we'll be able to bring Danny along with this." Yugi said.

"Well, what did you have in mind? Danny's two, so he won't feel left out, and I know that there are some things we can't do with him. Sophia, Brighton, and Mitchell can, though, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. They can." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll meet you at some time tomorrow, and we'll do what you want." Yami said.

"Okay. I just hope that they like this." Yugi said.

"If it's something fun, then they probably will." Yami said.

"Okay. What time are we going to meet?" Yugi asked.

"How about we meet for breakfast or lunch?" Yami asked.

"It'll have to be later. I have to work from seven tomorrow morning to two in the afternoon." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll see you somewhere at three." Yami said.

"What about meeting at Burger World?" Yugi asked.

"Burger World?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"If you want. We'll meet you there at three." Yami said. He set his empty coffee cup down. "Well, I'd better be going." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said, walking him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi before he left.

Yugi smiled as he closed the door and locked it. He then went to wash the coffee cups.

* * *

When Yami got home, he found that everyone had gone to bed.

'Well, I guess I'll have to tell them about the date tomorrow.' Yami thought.

Quietly, Yami head upstairs to his room and went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably Yugi and Yami having an outing with the kids.

R&R.


	7. Family Outing

I should have mentioned this before, but I am done with school for now! I won't go back until in January, so I shouldn't have any problem with updating until then unless something comes up with mu family.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Family Outing

The following day, Yugi had had to go into work at seven, so he was there by about six-thirty. He walked into office and picked up some of the case files that he was in charge of for that day.

'Not that big of a load today.' Yugi thought, seeing that he didn't have as many patients as he could have had.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and a male doctor walked in.

"Dr. Reynolds, what can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry to do this to you, but one of the ER doctors just called in. He was picking his wife up from the airport, and her flight is late getting in. Could you cover for him until he is able to get in?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I can." Yugi said as he stood up.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Dr. Reynolds said.

"What about the patients I have now, though?" Yugi asked.

"I'll take care of them until you're able to. Don't worry about them." Dr. Reynolds said.

"All right." Yugi agreed. He left his office and headed down to the ER.

* * *

Yami got up the following morning, showered, and dressed. He then headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Atemu." Amara said.

"Morning, Mom. Dad." Yami said as he sat down at the table.

Aknankanon put the morning's paper down and said, "So?"

"So what?" Yami asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and added in cream and sugar.

"How did your date go last night?" Aknankanon asked.

"It went fine, Dad. Yugi and I had a good time." Yami said.

"How did he like the play?" Amara asked.

"He enjoyed it. He also said that he wouldn't mind going back to the theater again." Yami answered.

"So, he likes the theater, too, then." Aknankanon said.

"Now, yes. He told me that he didn't care for the theater the last time he saw it, but he was seven at the time." Yami said.

"I don't know any seven-year-old that likes to go and see a play." Amara said.

"I know. Yugi told me he was willing to give the play a try, and he did enjoy it." Yami said.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad that your date went so well. Did you do anything else?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not really. When we got back to Yugi's place, I went in, and we had some coffee and talked some. We did make plans for today, though." Yami said.

"Another date?" Amara asked.

"Not exactly." Yami said.

"What exactly is it then?" Amara asked.

"Yugi just suggested that we do something with the kids." Yami said.

"That's good. I'm sure that the kids will like that." Amara said.

"Yeah. Yugi's the one planning everything, but what he has in mind is something that Danny can't do, so would you mind watching Danny for the day?" Yami asked.

"Of course not, but what does Yugi have planned?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. We're going to meet him at Burger World at three." Yami said.

"Why do late?" Amara asked as she fixed herself another cup of coffee.

"He had to work from seven to two today." Yami answered.

"That's a good reason." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said.

"I'm sure that the other kids will love whatever Yugi has in mind." Amara said.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps on the stairs was heard.

"I believe they are up." Aknankanon said.

A few moments later, the kids entered the dining room.

Mitchell was holding Danny. "I heard him up when I passed his room." Mitchell said as he handed Danny to Yami.

"All right. Thanks for bringing him down." Yami said. He then set Danny in the booster seat as the cook brought out breakfast for them all.

The family then started to eat.

"Hey, Dad. How did your date with Yugi go last night?" Mitchell asked, wanting to know how everything went.

"It went fine, Mitchell." Yami said.

"So, you'll be going out on another date, right?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, we will." Yami said.

"When are we going to get to see Yugi again?" Sophia asked.

"This afternoon actually." Yami said.

"Yugi's coming over?" Mitchell asked.

"No, we're going to be spending the afternoon with Yugi." Yami said.

"Cool. What are we doing?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't have a clue. Yugi has in mind what we're going to do. Danny won't be coming with us because whatever he has in mind, Danny won't be able to do it. The rest of us can, so we'll be meeting Yugi at Burger World at three." Yami said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

After breakfast, Mitchell left the house to go hang out with some of his friends after promising his father he would be back by one. Brighton went upstairs to work on some homework, and Sophia went to her room to play.

Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara all went into the living room and sat down. Danny was in the living room as well, but he was playing with his toys and pretty much ignoring the three adults that were in the room.

"So, when are you and Yugi going on your next date?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm not sure. Yugi said that he'll plan out the next date, and I don't have a clue what he's planning us on doing or when." Yami replied.

"You are going on another date, though, right?" Amara asked.

"Mother, I didn't do anything to screw up. We are going on another date, but I don't know when." Yami told her.

Amara laughed. "All right, Atemu. I'll back off. It's more because of Mitchell that I asked." Amara told her son.

"Mitchell? Why Mitchell?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mitchell was hoping that everything is going good. It seems that he likes Yugi a lot and doesn't mind the fact that you might end up staying with Yugi." Amara said.

"That's a miracle considering the fact that he didn't seem too thrilled with the fact that I was going to start dating again. I thought he would be against anyone that I ever dated." Yami said.

"Well, we were able to explain to Mitchell that despite the fact you would always love Heba, you did need someone in your life. You couldn't live the rest of your life alone." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad that you were able to explain that to him. I couldn't have stayed with anyone if he didn't like them." Yami said.

"Well, Mitchell's main fear was that you were going to try and replace Heba." Aknankanon said.

"No one could ever replace Heba." Yami said.

"I know, and I think he understand that now. He gets that you're not trying to replace Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Mitchell was also worried that whoever you ended up with would try to replace Heba with them. He didn't want that." Amara said.

"Yugi wouldn't do that. I know that for a fact." Yami said.

"Yugi hasn't tried. He just tries to be a friend, and Mitchell's okay with that." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Those other two girls you dated wanted the kids out of the way, and Mitchell and Brighton knew that. That's why they were glad when you finally broke up with them. They just didn't like them one bit. Besides, anyone could tell that those girls would have tried to get rid of all the kids somehow, probably by sending them to boarding school." Amara said.

"It wouldn't have happened. Besides, all those girls saw was the money." Yami said.

"True. At least you made the right decision and broke up with them." Amara said.

"I know. Yugi is a lot better than they were." Yami said.

Aknankanon laughed. "I didn't like those girls from the first time that I met them because it was obvious what they wanted. Yugi, on the other hand, I liked from the first time I met him. He didn't seem interested in the money. He's been very good with the kids, too. I never thought I'd see the day that Brighton ever found someone he would like." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Yugi just goes right back at him when it comes to practical jokes, so he loves that about Yugi." Yami said.

"Yes. Yugi has a good sense of humor, which is a good thing. To survive in this family, you pretty much have to have a sense of humor." Amara said.

"No joke." Aknankanon said.

"Well, having a friend like Joey, Yugi has to have a sense of humor." Yami said.

"Yes. Joey has to be the world's worst practical joker. He does them all the time, even now. I can't begin to imagine what it was like when he was a teenager." Aknankanon said.

"I know what you mean. He had to be worse then." Amara said.

"Well, at least Yugi lived through it. He obviously has a good sense of humor, which is a great thing." Amara said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had been able to go back to his regularly assigned duties when the doctor he was covering for arrived.

"Sorry about that. I really didn't mean for this to happen." Dr. Phillips said.

"Don't worry about it. You can't help when things like that happen." Yugi said as he handed his fellow the doctor the list of all the patients he had seen in the ER for him.

"Wow. Busy morning." Dr. Phillips said.

"Yeah. It's crazy today, so good luck with everything else." Yugi said before he went back to the floor that he was originally working on.

"Hi, Dr. Mutou. I'm guessing that Phillips got in." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yeah. He just got here. I can take back over my patients." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Dr. Reynolds said. He handed Yugi back the case files that Yugi was responsible for that day. "I was about to go back and check on them again, so I'll let you do that." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He then made rounds and checked on all of his patients, who were doing fine.

After checking on his patient, Yugi went back to his office.

It was lunchtime, so Yugi decided to take his break and eat lunch. He chose to eat lunch in his office, so he went to the cafeteria and took his lunch back up to his office.

After eating, Yugi decided to call Tea. He took out his phone and called Tea.

"_Hello?_" Tea said after she answered.

"Hey, Tea. It's Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi! Why are you calling me? I thought that you didn't get off work until later._" Tea said.

"I don't, but I was on a break, so I thought that I'd go ahead and give you a call." Yugi said.

"_Okay. I don't mind hearing from an old friend. So, how did that date you went on go last night?_" Tea asked.

Yugi wasn't surprised that that was the first thing Tea asked. She had always wanted to know how any date Yugi went on went. "It went great, Tea. Yami took me out to a restaurant, and we ate dinner before we went to see a play at the Domino Little Theatre." Yugi said.

"_You? A play? I thought that you hated plays._" Tea said.

"Well, the last time I went to one was when I seven, so most seven-year-olds are going to hate plays. I was willing to give it a try since it was obviously something that Yami enjoyed, and I liked it. I told him that I wouldn't mind going back at some time." Yugi said.

"_Well, that's good. It sounds like you two are getting along really well._" Tea said.

"We are. Yami's a great guy. I really like him, and I like his kids, too. They're great." Yugi said.

"_That's great, Yugi. I'm really happy for you. I was hoping that you would finally find someone._" Tea said.

"Well, your prayers were answered, Tea. I did find someone." Yugi said.

"_I'm glad of that. You know, Yugi, you ought to go ahead and tell Yami about what happened with your mother and stepfather._" Tea said.

"He already knows." Yugi replied.

"_He does?_" Tea asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. I told him one day. It was before we started dating, actually. I ended up telling him about everything that happened." Yugi said.

"_How did he take it?_" Tea asked.

"He was pretty upset with what happened. I hope that Yami never meets them because I think that he would tell them exactly what he thought of them, and he wouldn't care what they thought of him for it." Yugi explained.

"_Well, I wish he would. Those two deserve it!_" Tea said angrily.

"Tea, calm down. I've put that behind me, and I haven't seen either one of them in eight years. It's okay." Yugi said.

"_I still wish that Grandpa would have just told the police and gotten him arrested._" Tea said.

"Tea, let it go. It's over and done with." Yugi said. He glanced at his watch and then said, "I had better go, Tea. I need to get back to work."

"_All right, Yugi. I'll talk to you later._ _Bye._" Tea said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up the phone. He then got up and went back to work.

_

* * *

"Kids! Let's go!" Yami called up the stairs. _

A few moments later, Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton all came down the stairs.

"All right, Dad. We're ready." Brighton said.

"Good. Now come on." Yami said.

All three kids headed out the door to the car.

Yami turned to his parents and said, "Thanks for watching Danny this afternoon."

"No problem, Yami. You'd better go before the kids start yelling at you to go." Aknankanon said.

"All right. I'm going." Yami said. He left the house and headed out to the car, getting behind the wheel.

"Come on, Dad. Yugi's going to beat us there at this rate." Brighton said.

"Brighton, we will get there with enough time to spare. Don't worry about that." Yami assured his son as he left the mansion.

The four arrived at the Burger World restaurant. They went in to find that Yugi wasn't there yet.

"Where is Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, Sophia. He should be here soon." Yami said.

The group found a place to sit down, leaving an open space for Yugi.

It wasn't but a few moments later that Yugi arrived.

"I had a feeling that you would get here before I did. I left a little later." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. We just got here ourselves." Yami said as Yugi sat down beside him.

"So, what are we doing?" Mitchell asked Yugi.

"Well, I ate lunch three hours ago, I'm hungry." Yugi said.

"We are, too. After we eat, what are we doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go ice skating." Yugi replied.

"Ice skating?" Yami repeated.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"I've never been ice skating before." Brighton said.

"Me, either." Sophia added.

"Don't worry. I can teach you. It's just something that I have always found fun, and I thought that you all might enjoy it." Yugi said.

"I don't mind. I play hockey, so I know how to ice skate." Mitchell said.

"Well, it's something we can all do, so I don't see any harm in it." Yami agreed. Inside, Yami was scared to death. 'I have never gone ice-skating before. I am going to make a fool out of myself.' Yami thought.

The group ordered something to eat, and they all started eating.

"If I had known we were going ice skating, I would have brought my ice skates." Mitchell said.

"You can rent some at the skating rink. If we go again, you can bring them." Yugi said.

"I see why Danny couldn't come." Brighton said.

"Well, once Danny gets old enough, he can go, too." Yugi said.

Once the group finished eating, they paid for the meal and left.

"We'll meet at the skating rink." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Yami said. He got in his car with the kids and headed for the skating rink.

"I've never gone ice skating before. This will be fun." Sophia said. She was excited about this.

"I already know how to ice skate. I've just never done it before unless it was in hockey. Just skating for fun is going to be great!" Mitchell said.

"I hope that I can figure out how to ice skate." Brighton said.

"It's not as hard as it seems." Mitchell said.

"That's easy for you to say. You ice skated since you were seven." Brighton said.

"Brighton, take it easy. You'll learn. You won't be as advanced as Mitchell, but you can learn." Yami said. 'I just hope I can figure it out.' Yami thought.

Soon, the two cars arrived at the Domino Ice Skating Arena. The arena was used for the hockey games as well as different ice-skating championships.

Everyone got out of the cars and headed up to the front.

Yami rented shoes for him and all the kids while the kids went on down with Yugi to the ice. Yugi owned a pair of ice skates that he had brought with him.

"Wow!" Mitchell said when he saw Yugi's ice skates. "Those are ice skates used by professionals." Mitchell said.

"Yes. They are." Yugi said.

"You must do a lot of ice skating." Mitchell stated.

"Not as much as I would like to." Yugi replied as he put the skates on.

Yami joined them with the skates.

Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia all put on their skates.

"See ya!" Mitchell said before he got out on the ice and started skating.

"Come on, you two. I said that I would teach you how to ice skate, and I'm going to." Yugi said to Sophia and Brighton said.

The two stepped out on the ice and immediately fell.

"Ow!" Brighton exclaimed.

"Maybe we should start with just standing on the ice." Yugi suggested.

"Might be a good idea." Brighton agreed.

Yami decided to just sit down and watch as Yugi taught Brighton and Sophia how to ice skate.

It took a little bit, but Yugi was able to teach Brighton how to stay up and skate around, which he was now doing. Sophia was still having a little trouble skating, so Yugi was still working with her.

'Yugi is great with the kids. He's patient, too which is a good thing,' Yami thought.

Finally, Sophia was able to get the hang of the skating and started skating around the rink along with her brothers.

Mitchell was doing some tricks he knew on the skates.

"Showoff!" Brighton said.

"At least I can do it!" Mitchell retorted.

"I'll be able to some day!" Brighton went back.

Yugi laughed as he skated over to the side. "They're always competitive, aren't they?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. The pains of having a sibling." Yami said.

"I wouldn't know about that." Yugi said.

"Me, either." Yami said.

"Why aren't you out here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I just thought that I'd watch you teach Sophia and Brighton." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. This is supposed to be fun for us all." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said. He was a little worried because he had never skated before.

"Come on, Yami." Yugi said. He was really wanting them all to have a good time.

Yami sighed. "All right." Yami finally agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Good." Yug said.

Yami got his ice skates on while hoping that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself in front of Yugi out on the ice.

Yami took one step out on the ice before he fell flat. "Ow!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi kneeled down beside Yami. "Can I assume you have never been ice skating before?" Yugi asked.

"No. I haven't." Yami admitted.

"All right. I guess I'm going to have to give some more lessons in ice skating." Yugi said. He stood up and reached out a hand.

Yami took it, and Yugi helped him on his feet.

"Let's see if we can't keep you stay on your feet." Yugi said. He then started to explain to Yami how to stay up.

Yami listened and tried to do as Yugi had said.

Yugi stayed by Yami and helped him along.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Yami ended up falling, taking Yugi with him.

"Okay. I think you're going to be harder to teach." Yugi said.

"Maybe I should give it up." Yami said. He didn't like feeling like a fool in front of Yugi.

"No, Yami. It takes everyone a while to get the hang of it." Yugi said.

"It didn't take Brighton and Sophia that long." Yami said.

"Kids are easier to teach. You'll get it, Yami. Besides, you don't want to give up in front of your kids, do you?" Yugi asked.

Yami glared at Yugi. "That was low, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe, but it's going to get you to do it, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned. "Oh, all right." Yami said.

The two got back up, and Yugi continued teaching Yami how to skate.

Yami finally got the hang of it and was able to skate around the rink.

"See. It's not that bad once you finally get the hang of it." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed.

Yugi watched as Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all skated. "I think that Brighton and Sophia have taken a liking to skating." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They'll probably be asking me to take them skating more now." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "In other words, I may have started something." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said, sighing.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said. He liked seeing his kids having such a good time.

"Well, I figured that they might like to do something like this. I knew that it was fun, and it's something that I like to do." Yugi said.

"Well, it's a good thing then. Do you skate often?" Yami asked.

"Not as much as I used to or want to." Yugi said.

"Did you skate often?" Yami asked.

"When I was younger, I did." Yugi admitted.

"Yugi Mutou!" a voice suddenly said.

Yugi jumped and turned to see an older man who looked to be in his forties or fifties with graying hair and green eyes. "Grayson Gentry. It's been a long time." Yugi said as he skated over to the side to where the man was.

"I haven't see you out on the ice since you were sixteen." Grayson said.

"I don't get the chance to skate as often as I used to." Yugi replied.

"Skating world sure misses you." Grayson said.

Yami skated up beside Yugi. "Yugi, who is this?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this is Grayson Gentry. He's an old friend." Yugi said.

Yami found it hard to believe that Yugi would be friends with someone who looked to be twice his age.

Grayson laughed. "Friend? More like manager." Grayson said.

"Manger?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Well, I might have been a better skater than I let on." Yugi said.

"Might have? You were one of the best skaters there were back when you were younger, and I don't think a five time national champion in ice skating is something to sneeze at." Grayson said.

"Five time champion?" Mitchell asked, amazed.

Seeing Yugi and Yami talking to Grayson, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia had gone over to see what was going on.

"Yeah. I won it a few times." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was his coach and manager during the time that he was a skater." Grayson said.

Yami turned to look at Yugi. "Why didn't you mention that you won those championships?" Yami asked.

"Because he's too modest. He'd never tell you he won those things. He won when he was twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen." Grayson said.

"Well, there were other things that I needed to do. Besides, you know that Grandpa had a few health issues during that time." Yugi said.

"I know." Grayson said.

"Wow, Yugi. That's cool that you won skating championships." Brighton said.

"No kidding." Mitchell agreed.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Yugi." Grayson said.

"Good to see you, too, Grayson." Yugi said.

"Tell Solomon I said hello." Grayson said before he left.

"I'm impressed, Yugi. I never thought that you would have won skating championships." Yami said.

"I had always loved to skate. I started skating when I was about five. I skated all the time. When I was twelve, I won the first time. I own the next four years, too." Yugi said.

"That's great. You had to have been famous back then." Mitchell said.

"Only to those that follow ice skating." Yugi said.

"That's amazing. I know my friends will be impressed to hear that." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose so." Yugi said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia then went back to skating around.

"Well, I'm learning more about you all the time." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "I haven't thought about those skating championships in years. I mean, it's been ten years since I won the last one." Yugi said.

"From what I remember, those championships gave a lot of prize money." Yami said.

"Well, let's just say that all my college was paid for. Undergraduate and medical school." Yugi said.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah. Grandpa went to every one of my ice skating performances. He was always proud of me." Yugi stated.

"I have to see those trophies." Yami said.

"Well, I'll have to hunt them down. I think Grandpa has them, now that I think about it." Yugi said.

"Well, we're going to see them." Yami said. He found that he was proud of Yugi for accomplishing something so great.

"Okay, Yami. I will show you at some point." Yugi said.

"Good. I don't plan on letting you out of this." Yami said.

After the group finished skating, they left the arena.

"Well, you were right, Yugi. That was fun." Yami said.

"Even though you fell a lot." Yugi said.

"Yes. Even though I fell a lot. I got the hang of it." Yami said.

"Can we go skating again, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

Yami ruffled Sophia's hair. "Yes, Sophia. We can go skating again. We'll figure out when we can go again." Yami stated.

"Okay." Sophia said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia got in the car.

"Well, I'll see you later, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right. Bye." Yugi said.

Yami kissed him and said, "Come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"All right. I'll be there at six." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

Yugi then got in his car and headed home.

Yami also got in his car and headed home as well.

* * *

"Yugi won five consecutive ice skating championships?" Aknankanon asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It was pretty amazing." Mitchell said.

"You know, now that I think about it, I remember that. It was something that had never been done before by someone so young." Amara said.

"Well, it seems that we have celebrity on our hands." Aknankanon said.

"You wouldn't know it by the way Yugi acted." Brighton said.

"You know, I think that Grayson Gentry was right. Yugi is way too modest about who he is to flaunt that." Yami said.

"That's a good thing." Aknankanon said.

"I wonder what other secrets he has." Amara said.

"Well, we'll learn them in time. I mean, we've only known him a few months. I'm sure we'll find out much more." Yami said.

"Indeed. It's not like we're finding out bad things, either." Aknankanon said.

After the kids had gone tot bed, Aknankanon and Amara continued talking to Yami.

"Did Yugi pull any tricks with his skating?" Amara asked.

"No. He never did. I might have to ask him to next time we go skating." Yami said.

"How did you do in your skating?" Aknankanon asked, smirking.

"Let's just say my back and butt are probably going to be black and blue." Yami said.

Amara and Aknankanon laughed.

"I wonder what Yugi did with all that money he won. I know he won a lot from those championships." Amara said.

"Yugi told me he used the money to pay for his college." Yami said.

"A good use of the money." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I was impressed. The way it looks, the only thing Yugi is proud of is the fact that he is a doctor." Yami said.

"At least he doesn't let the fame go to his head. There are some people who only think about that and make their money off of it." Amara said.

"Yugi obviously didn't, and I'm glad of it." Yami said.

"When are we going to see Yugi again?" Amara asked.

"Tomorrow, actually. He's coming over for dinner." Yami answered.

"That's good. We haven't seen him in a while." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Yugi and I can't see each other too much during the week." Yami said.

"We know that. It's why you see each other on the weekend." Amara said.

"Right." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi went to the Sennen mansion for dinner that night.

"Hello, Yugi." Amara said.

"Hello, Amara." Yugi said.

"It's good to see you again." Amara said.

"It's good to see you, too." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said as she ran into the room, hugging Yugi.

"Hello, Sophia." Yugi said, hugging her back.

"Dinner's not ready yet, so come on. Sit down with us." Amara said.

Yugi walked into the living room to find that Aknankanon and Yami were in the living room.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi replied as he sat down beside him.

"We were surprised to find out that you were an ice skating champion, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Yugi blushed. "Oh." Yugi said.

"That's quite impressive, Yugi." Amara said.

"I just always loved ice skating. I honestly just skated in those championships because I loved to. I never expected to win. I just skated the best I could at each one, and I won. I never really wanted the money, so when Grandpa suggested putting it all away for my college, I agreed." Yugi said.

"That was a smart idea." Yami said.

"I know. That's why I'm glad I did." Yugi said.

"And the next time we go ice skating, you're going to have to show us some of your tricks in skating." Yami said.

"I will." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before dinner was announced as ready.

Everyone went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Might be Yugi spending the day alone with the kids.

R&R.


	8. King of Games

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I got lazy on Sunday and then had trouble getting this chapter out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- King of Games

Another month had passed by, and Yugi and Yami were very happy together. They had gone on several dates as well as had some days that they would go out with the kids.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were growing to like Yugi more and more. They enjoyed spending time with him.

Aknankanon and Amara liked Yugi as well. They liked how good he was with their grandchildren, and they could see that Yugi made happy. They were glad to see that Yami was happy again.

Solomon was also very happy that his grandson had found someone that he really cared about. He had found himself growing fond of Yami and the kids.

* * *

Yugi walked into the Game Shop. "Hi, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon turned and smiled at Yugi. "Hello, Yugi. What are you doing here? Don't you have to work today?" Solomon asked.

"No. I have the day off." Yugi answered.

"Ah, and you've come over here because?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I figured that I could help you out in the shop." Yugi answered.

"Not planning to see Yami?" Solomon asked.

"Well, Yami does have a company to run, so I think that it would be easier for him to get his work done without his boyfriend around." Yugi answered.

Solomon laughed. "I suppose that is true." Solomon agreed.

"So, is there anything that you need me to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I could always use another hand in the shop. I'd like the help actually, although it'll be more appreciated when the afternoon comes." Solomon said.

"That's when the teenage crowd starts coming." Yugi said.

"Exactly. That is when I need the help most. That's a rowdy bunch for one old man to deal with." Solomon with a grin.

"Yeah, right. You may be old, but you're young at heart, and you're in good health for someone your age. Besides, you love those teenagers. You love being there when they come in. It's your favorite time of day." Yugi said.

"Perhaps, but I can still tease you over it." Solomon said.

"You can do that." Yugi agreed.

"Come now. We have a group to get ready for." Solomon said. He went and turned the sign to open.

* * *

Yami was rather irritated.

Anything that could wrong was going wrong.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yami said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

A woman walked in and said, "Here are the reports that you wanted, Mr. Sennen."

"Thank you." Yami said.

The woman set them down before she left.

Yami sighed before he picked up some of the papers and started to look through them.

There was a big project that was going on, and everything that could go wrong with it was going wrong.

Yami groaned. "Great. This is going to put us behind even more." Yami said. He was starting to get a headache. "Why is everything going wrong? This was going so smoothly and now everything is going wrong." Yami said.

There was a lot that Yami was going to have to do to get this fixed, and he wasn't sure how long it was going to take.

'I'm never going to be able to get home at this rate.' Yami thought.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice, Yami got back to work, hoping that he wouldn't be there all night.

* * *

Mitchell and Brighton ran into the house after getting home from school.

"Hey, Grandma!" the two said as they ran into the kitchen.

Amara turned and smiled at her grandsons. "Good timing, boys. I just go a snack ready." Amara said as she put a plate of cookies on the table.

"All right!" Brighton shouted, lunging for the cookies.

Mitchell grabbed him to hold him back. "Take it easy, Brighton. Besides, we have to leave some for Sophia. You're getting as bad as Joey when to comes to food." Mitchell said.

"I don't know about as bad, Mitchell. I'm not certain that anyone can match Joey when it comes to food." Amara said.

"Especially when he's pregnant." Brighton said.

"Yeah. It's a miracle that he hadn't eaten Seto out of house and home by now." Mitchell said.

"All right. Enough of that." Amara said.

Sophia walked into the kitchen and said, "Are the cookies ready, Grandma?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, they are. Come on in, and I'll get Danny." Amara said as she left the room.

Mitchell got out three glasses and poured them some milk before he handed one to Brighton, one to Sophia, and kept one for himself.

The three kids sat down and started to eat some cookies.

Amara returned with Danny and set him down in the booster seat before putting two cookies on a plate and setting it in front of Danny. She then went to get Danny some milk while Danny started eating the cookies.

"Grandma, when is Dad getting off today?" Mitchell asked.

Amara sighed. "I don't know, Mitchell. This new project isn't going as well as it was at the start, so your father doesn't know when he's going to get off." Amara said.

"Bummer." Brighton said.

"Will we still go Saturday?" Sophia asked.

Amara blinked before looking at her granddaughter. "Go where?" Amara asked.

"Well, Dad and Yugi had planned for us all to go out on Saturday." Mitchell said.

"Oh. I don't know. I guess we'll see." Amara answered.

"I hope we still get to go out. I like spending time with Yugi." Brighton said.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to wonder if you like him better than your own father." Amara said.

"It's not that. Yugi's just really cool, and he's getting Dad to do things that make him more fun." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I mean, since Mom died, Dad hasn't been that much fun. I know it's because he was upset at losing Mom. Yugi's just making Dad act like his old self again." Brighton said.

"Yes. Your grandfather and I have noticed this as well." Amara said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon if we still get to go out." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yugi turned the sign on the shop from open to closed. "Well, that was quite a day." Yugi said as he turned to find his grandfather sweeping the shop.

Solomon chuckled. "I do this everyday, so it doesn't bother me at all." Solomon said.

"I know that, Grandpa. I can handle it. It's just a lot to take in." Yugi said.

"It certainly is. We should get this place cleaned up." Solomon said.

"Right." Yugi agreed. He got out a rag and cleaning supplies before he started to wipe off the counter.

"So, when are you going to bring Yami's kids over to the shop?" Solomon asked.

Yugi stopped. "You know, I hadn't thought anymore about bring them over here, and they never mentioned anything." Yugi said.

"Well, bring them over then. I'm sure that they would love to come here." Solomon said.

"I know they would, especially Brighton and Mitchell. Those two are into Duel Monsters, and I think they will both have a heart attack when they see the selection of Duel Monsters cards that you have here." Yugi remarked.

Solomon chuckled. "I stock more of what I know will sell, and Duel Monsters cards will most certainly sell." Solomon said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"So, when are you going to bring the kids here?" Solomon asked.

Yugi sighed. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm not. So, when?" Solomon asked.

"Well, Yami and I were planning to bring the kids out on Saturday, so I'll see if he minds us coming here for a little while." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll look forward to it then." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Yami was dead tired when he got home. 'Man. I don't remember the last time I had to work this late.' Yami thought.

"Rough day at the office?" Aknankanon asked when Yami walked into the living room.

"Don't ask." Yami said before he collapsed in one of the chairs.

"You look like you could go to bed." Amara said.

"I would if there wasn't some things that I needed to do for work." Yami replied.

"That bad?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. Anything that could go wrong with this project seems to be going wrong." Yami said.

"Yes. I remember those days. They were the worst." Aknankanon said.

"You're not kidding. I'm beat." Yami said.

"Well, if you have work that you need to do, then I suggest that you eat dinner and spend some time with the kids before you go off to do that." Amara said.

"I know, Mom, and I plan to. I'm not going to abandon the kids." Yami said.

"I wasn't insinuating that. I just meant that I'm sure they would like to see you." Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll eat first and then spend some time with the kids." Yami said.

"Good." Amara said.

Yami then got up and headed off to the kitchen.

"I doubt he's even though about the fact that he's suppose to go out with Yugi and the kids on Saturday." Amara said.

"Probably not. I would say that it probably won't happen." Aknankanon said.

"I hope that the kids don't get their hopes up too much." Amara said.

* * *

After the kids all went to bed, Yami went into his room and took a shower. 'Now, to get this work done.' Yami thought as he sat down at his desk. He noticed a picture of him and Yugi. 'I haven't talked to Yugi at all today, so I think I'll call him first.' Yami thought.

Taking out his cell phone, Yami dialed Yugi's number.

"_Hello?_" Yugi asked.

"Hi, Yugi. It's me." Yami said.

"_HI, Yami. What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Sorry I haven't called you today. I haven't had the best day." Yami said.

"_What happened?_" Yugi asked.

"Well, this big project that I'm working on isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped. We've hit a lot of problems, and I don't know how long it's going to take to get them all sorted out." Yami said.

"_Sorry to hear that. You must be really frustrated._" Yugi said.

"You could say that again. I just go home about two hours ago." Yami said.

"_I've never known you to work this late since I met you._"Yugi said.

"That's because I don't work this late unless there's some kind of problem." Yami replied. He thought a moment before he said, "How was your day?"

"_It was fine. I had the day off, so I decided to go over to the shop and help Grandpa out. I didn't have anything else to do today, so I thought that I might as well go and see him._" Yugi said.

"That's good. At least one of us had a relatively good day." Yami said.

"_Well, maybe tomorrow will be better for you._" Yugi said.

"The way it's looking, it won't, but it never hurt to hope." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. It sounds like you need to go to bed and get some sleep._" Yugi said

"I wish I could, but there's some work that I need to get done first." Yami said.

"_Well, I think that I should let you go so that you can get that work done and then get to bed._" Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yami said. He hung up the phone and sighed. "I'd better get to work." Yami said. He then started to work on what he had brought home.

* * *

On Saturday, Yugi had gotten up and gotten a shower before he headed into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

'Yami never called me, so I assume that we're still going out with the kids today.' Yugi thought, knowing that Yami had been busy all week.

Yugi sat down with his breakfast and started eating.

After eating, Yugi washed the dishes.

The phone rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yug! It's me!_" Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Hey, Joey. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to do something today._" Joey said.

"One, I don't think that Seto is going to let you. Second, Yami and I were going to go out with the kids today." Yugi replied.

"_Oh. Okay. Seto's not that strict with me._" Joey said.

"Joey, Seto doesn't let you do anything without him on the weekends." Yugi said.

"_Okay. I get it. Have fun with Yami and the kids._" Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up the phone.

Yugi then went to finish getting ready.

* * *

Yami had gone down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Atemu." Amara said.

"Morning, Mom." Yami replied as he sat down.

"You slept later than you normally do." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I needed to catch up on some sleep. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep the last few days." Yami said.

"Yes. You've been busy with that project. Is it going any better?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's getting there. I'm just hoping that no one calls me today." Yami said.

A few moments later, Mitchell walked into the kitchen with Danny in his arms and Brighton and Sophia right behind him.

"Morning." Mitchell said.

"Good morning." Yami replied.

"We're still going out with Yugi, right?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, we are." Yami replied.

The kids then sat down to eat their breakfast.

While they were eating breakfast, Yami got a call that he walked out of the kitchen to take. It was work.

Amara and Aknankanon looked at each other, both thinking that Yami might have to go in to work instead of going out like he had planned.

A few moments later, Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hi." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said excitedly, running over to hug him.

"Hi, Sophia. It's good to see you." Yugi said.

"You're a little early." Mitchell said.

"I know, but I don't have to work today, so I thought I'd come on over." Yugi replied.

"Well, you can sit down and join us." Amara said.

"Well, I already ate breakfast, but I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Aknankanon said.

Yugi sat down with them and got a cup of coffee.

Yami then walked back into the room. "Yugi, what are you doing here already?" Yami asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Yugi asked, feigning hurt.

Yami smiled. "Of course I am. I just didn't expect you this early." Yami said.

"Well, I don't have to work at all today, so I thought that I'd come on over." Yugi said.

"That means we can leave early!" Brighton said.

Yami sighed. "I'm afraid not." Yami said.

"Why not?" Mitchell asked.

"There's more trouble with that project, so I have to go back in to work." Yami said.

Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton all groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, kids, but I don't have a choice. We'll have to try again next weekend." Yami told them.

Yugi saw the disappointed looks on the three kids' faces and decided to do something about it. "You know, Yami, if you didn't mind, I could take the kids out today." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him in surprise. "You want to take them out on your own?" Yami asked.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, really. Only if Yami agrees." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose that there's no harm in it." Yami agreed.

"All right!" Brighton said excitedly.

"Well, go on and get ready." Yami told them.

The three kids then ran upstairs.

"Yugi, do you want to take Danny, too, or would you rather Aknankanon and I keep him here?" Amara asked.

"No, I'll take him, too." Yugi said.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time that I handled a toddler. I baby-sit Seth a great deal when Joey and Seto want to spend some time alone." Yugi said.

"If you can handle Seth, you can handle Danny." Yami said.

"What does that mean?" Amara asked.

"Mom, let's face it. Seth has Seto's temperament." Yami said.

"He's right." Yugi said.

"Well, you all have fun then. I suppose Amara and I can find something to do." Aknankanon said, smirking.

"Aknankanon!" Amara exclaimed, mortified.

"What?" Aknankanon asked.

"Ugh! I did not need that mental image now." Yami said.

Yugi just laughed.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's leave them alone." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi agreed. He followed Yami out of the room.

"I appreciate you taking the kids on out. You don't have to, you know." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I don't mind." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He got Danny's baby bag and handed it to Yugi. "I think you'll need this. When we're out, I usually just give Danny juice. Besides, Mitchell can help you out since he knows all that about Danny." Yami said.

"I get it." Yugi said.

"Oh! You need a car seat." Yami said.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I take Seth out a lot. I have a car seat in my car. Now, calm down and stop worrying." Yugi said.

"Okay. Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi could tell that Yami was feeling guilty about this. "Yami, don't worry about this. You can't help it. You have to get this with work sorted out. I understand, and the kids do, too." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I really hate this, too. The weekends are supposed to be when I am able to spend time with my family." Yami said.

"You can do that next weekend. Don't worry." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Thanks again." Yami said.

"Anytime." Yugi said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia came downstairs a moment later.

"We're ready." Mitchell said.

"All right, kids. I want you to listen to Yugi. He's in charge of you while you're out." Yami said.

"We will, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Here's Danny." Amara said, walking out of the room.

"Thanks." Yugi said, taking Danny from her. "Come on." Yugi said. He left with the kids.

"Well, that was great of Yugi to take them out anyway." Amara said.

"He does need to spend some time alone with them." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I have to go upstairs and get ready for work." Yami said before he went upstairs.

"He hates having to work on Saturday." Amara said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a choice. At least Yugi is going to take care of the kids." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Yugi asked.

"Can we go to the mall?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Brighton agreed.

"All right. The mall it is." Yugi agreed. He drove to the mall and parked.

"Let's go!" Mitchell said, heading for the entrance.

"Not so fast. You're going to wait for me, and I have to get Danny out." Yugi said.

After getting Danny, the group walked into the mall.

"Let's go to the clothing stores." Mitchell said.

"The bookstore." Brighton countered.

"The toy store." Sophia said.

Yugi sighed. 'At least Danny can't voice an opinion.' Yugi thought.

"Come on. The bookstore is more fun." Brighton said.

"No way! I have to stay on top of all the popular trends. I need to go to the clothing store." Mitchell retorted.

"I want to go to the store." Sophia whined.

"All right, kids. Enough." Yugi said. He wasn't loud, but his voice was stern.

All three looked at him.

"There's no need to argue. We can do all three. We just have to do them one at a time." Yugi said.

"Okay, but which one first?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. There's several of each one." Brighton added.

"You have to choose two stores you want to go in. We'll only go into two stores that you want." Yugi said.

"What about which one first?" Mitchell asked.

"We'll get to the one that we come to first." Yugi answered.

The three nodded before they started to walk through the mall.

* * *

Yami growled. He hated having to do all this work on the weekend. 'At least the kids are having fun.' Yami thought.

Yami was walking through the work area with the supervisor over the project as he told Yami what had gone wrong.

"We've been thrown behind schedule, sir." the man said.

"I know that. What are you doing to fix it?" Yami asked.

"We're going everything we can. There's some that we can do and some that we can't because there are certain parts that we need, and they haven't come in yet." the man said.

"Get what you can done. I'll be in my office. I'm going to have to work on all the paperwork for this." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." the man said.

Yami then headed up to his office. He went into the room and sat at his desk, starting to work. 'I'm glad that there's no one here to bother me today. I can get a lot of this done fast.' Yami thought, starting to look at all the paperwork he was going to have to do.

* * *

Yugi had been at the mall with the kids for over two hours already. He had rented a stroller for Danny was pushing him alone.

"I can't believe that you spent your allowance on books." Mitchell said.

"Hey! I didn't spend that much. Besides, the books cost less than all those clothes you have." Brighton retorted.

"I'll wear these clothes a lot. You'll read those books once maybe twice." Mitchell remarked.

"Boys, that's enough." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Mitchell and Brighton said.

"You have your own interests, and you shouldn't criticize each other for them." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

"Where are we going now, Yugi?" Sophia asked. She was holding the doll that Yugi had bought for her.

Danny was holding the toy dinosaur that Yugi had gotten him that he wanted.

"Well, if you're hungry, we'll eat lunch." Yugi said.

The kids agreed, so they went to the food court and got some burgers.

The group sat down at one of the tables and started to eat.

"What are we doing next?" Mitchell asked.

"Unless there's something else here in town that you want to do, I was going to take you to my grandfather's shop. He wants you to come." Yugi said.

"Hey! We forgot about that. We haven't been to his shop yet." Brighton said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I think that that's a great idea." Mitchell said.

"All right. After we eat, we'll head over there." Yugi said.

Yugi was watching Danny to make sure that he ate good and was glad that Danny wasn't making a fuss or was throwing food like Seth had a habit of doing.

Mitchell noticed this and said, "Don't worry, Yugi. Danny's not that bad about throwing food around. I think that Dad has him to where he won't do that as much as he used to." Mitchell said.

"All right. If you say so." Yugi said.

As the group continued eating, a woman came up to the table.

"Hi, there." she said.

Yugi looked up and knew from the woman's age that she was talking to him. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked. He had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Are these your kids?" the woman asked sweetly.

Mitchell and Brighton groaned mentally. They had seen women act like this with their father enough to know that the woman was going to try and use them to get him on a date.

"No. They're not." Yugi answered.

"That's great! Maybe you'd like to join me." the woman said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yugi smiled and sad, "One, these are my _boyfriends _kids. Two, I'm gay." Yugi said.

The woman huffed and walked off.

Mitchell started laughing. "You handled that well." Mitchell said.

"It's not the first time that a woman has come onto me, and I sincerely doubt that it will be the last time." Yugi replied.

"Can women be any more obvious? I mean, it was clear she only asked if we were your kids because she wanted you." Brighton said.

"Not all women are like that, Brighton, but there are those that are." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Solomon was behind the register at the Game Shop. It had been a rather slow day for him, and he was rather bored.

'If it wasn't for the fact that Yugi said they were coming here, I might go ahead and close the shop.' Solomon thought.

About five minutes later, the door to the shop opened.

Solomon looked up and smiled. "I wondered if you were going to come today." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I told you that we would, Grandpa, and I don't ever go back on my word." Yugi said.

"Whoa! This place has everything." Mitchell said as he looked around.

Solomon chuckled. "Look all you want." Solomon said.

Mitchell and Brighton did just that.

Sophia noticed some stuffed figures and walked over to them. "Yugi, what are these?" Sophia asked.

Yugi looked and smiled. "Those are stuffed versions of some of the monsters in the Duel Monsters game." Yugi answered.

"That card game Mitchell and Brighton play?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Sophia looked over them and picked up one of the Dark magician Girl that she liked.

Solomon chuckled. "I think that she found one she liked." Solomon said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"Why not get one for the little one, too?" Solomon asked.

Yugi looked at Danny, who was looking at them as well. "I think that you're right." Yugi said.

"You know, I think that I would go with Kuriboh." Solomon said.

"All right." Yugi said, seeing that his grandfather was stocked with several of just about all of the Duel Monsters stuffed animals.

Mitchell and Brighton were looking over some of the cards Solomon had on display.

"These are great cards." Mitchell said.

"Well, my Duel Monsters merchandise is what sells the best. Cards, especially." Solomon said.

"Man, These are really great." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled. "We might be here a while." Yugi said.

"That doesn't matter." Solomon said.

Yugi and Solomon started talking while Sophia looked at other things.

"Man. We're going to have to come to this shop more often." Brighton said.

"No kidding. This place has a better selection than the place we usually go to." Mitchell agreed. He looked up and noticed a magazine cover. His eyes widened. He picked up the magazine. "Brighton, look at this." Mitchell said.

Brighton looked and his widened.

The cover of the magazine had Yugi's picture on it. The title on the cover said: **YUGI MUTOU, KING OF GAMES OF DUEL MONSTERS! EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH THE BEST OF DUEL MONSTERS! **

"No-" Brighton started.

"-way." Mitchell finished.

"Yami must have hated going in today." Solomon said.

"He did. He was looking forward to this, but you do what you have to do." Yugi said.

"I know." Solomon replied.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to find Brighton and Mitchell right at him. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brighton asked.

Yugi blinked, genuinely confused. "Tell you what?" Yugi asked.

"That you're the King of Games in Duel Monsters!" Mitchell said, showing Yugi he magazine.

"Oh. That." Yugi said.

"Yeah!" both said.

Yugi smiled. "It didn't seem that important." Yugi said.

"Not important?! That's major! I thought meeting the King of Games would be impossible, but you're dating my dad!" Mitchell said.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Did you not recognize his name?" Solomon asked.

"I didn't connect the two." Mitchell answered.

"Well, I didn't tell you at first because I didn't want you to like me because I'm the King of Games. I wanted you guys to like me for me." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but why not later?" Brighton asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think about it like with the skating thing." Yugi answered.

"Cool! Wait until my friends hear about this! They're going to freak!" Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed.

Solomon smiled. 'Yugi certainly won't have a problem with them now.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Yami walked into his home to find it quiet. 'I guess they're not home yet.' Yami thought. He walked into the living room to find his parents in there.

"Hi, Yami. How did it go?" Amara asked.

"Fine. We got a lot of kinks worked out, but we still have a lot of work that we have to do." Yami said.

"I'm sure you'll get it worked out. It's just going to take some time." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I'm guessing the kids aren't back yet." Yami said.

"Nope. We haven't heard from them." Amara replied.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aknankanon said.

A moment later, Mitchell and Brighton ran into the room.

"Hey, dad. You done?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. I just got back." Yami said. He noticed the bags they held and said, "I'm guessing you guys went shopping."

"Yeah. We went to the mall and then to Yugi's grandfather's shop." Brighton said.

Yugi walked in with Sophia and Danny then.

"I take it you got them those, Yugi." Amara said, motioning to the toys.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

Yami frowned. "What are those stuffed animals?" Yami asked.

"They're monsters from the Duel Monsters game. Sophia's is the Dark Magician Girl and Danny's is Kuriboh." Mitchell replied.

"Well, they seem to like them." Amara said.

"They haven't put them down." Yugi replied.

"Did you guys get anything at the shop?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Mutou has a great selection of Duel Monsters cards. We've got to go back." Mitchell said.

"Well, that's good to hear. It looks like he probably got some regular customers." Yami said.

"Yep." Brighton and Mitchell said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were alone in the living room now.

"I really owe you for taking the kids out today and not letting them be disappointed." Yami said.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to have done it. I liked going out with just them." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that, although I think I need to pay you back for what you bought Sophia and Danny." Yami said.

"Yami, don't worry about that. I was glad to do it. Besides, it wasn't like it cost me an arm and a leg." Yugi said.

"Still, they're my kids." Yami said.

"Yami, stop it. I don't mind. I like buying for them. Someone besides Seth needs to get things from me." Yugi stated.

Yami smiled. "Well, I'll make it up to you the next time we go out then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "Sounds good, but I think that you need to get this project done first." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "You're really great with the kids." Yami said

"Thanks. I've had practice with Seth, although I've never had to deal with one Mitchell or Brighton's age." Yugi said.

"What about Sophia?" Yami asked.

"Bakura and Ryou have a seven-year-old daughter, remember?" Yugi asked.

"That's right. I forgot." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, I think that you're kids are great, and we get along great." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and leaned up to kiss Yami. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said.

"All right. Bye, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi then left.

Yami smiled. 'I do have a great boyfriend. I'm glad that the kids like him.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. No, Yami doesn't know Yugi is the King of Games yet. That's coming next.

Next: Yami unintentionally causes a problem between him and Yugi.

Just so you know, I have jury duty tomorrow, so I don't know how updating will go. I hope I can still get Permanent Darkness done tomorrow, but I'll have to see how it all works out.

R&R.


	9. Problem

Here's the next chapter.

I didn't have to go to jury duty today, but I have to go back tomorrow most likely.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Problem

Yugi was at work, treating a patient. After finishing with that patient, Yugi left the room. He made a few marks on the clipboard he held before he headed on down the hall.

"Dr. Mutou. How has it been today?" Dr. Reynolds asked as he started to walk by Yugi.

"It's fine. I have just a lot of routine stuff right now." Yugi replied.

"Well, the real action is in the ER, which is where we need you." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Is someone late?" Yugi asked.

"No, we're overrun. A tour bus wrecked, and there are a lot of patients. If you don't have any patient who is critical or needs careful watch, get to the ER." Dr. Reynolds said.

"The nurses can handle my patients. I'll head over to the ER and do what I can." Yugi said. He told the head nurse what was going on before he headed for the elevator to go down to the ER.

* * *

Yami was in his office, doing some work. He had managed to get the project he had been working on back on track, although they were behind schedule because of the delays.

'With any luck, we'll be able to get this project done without falling too far behind on this.' Yami thought, singing some papers.

The phone buzzed.

"_Mr. Sennen, the head of development is here to see you._" the secretary said.

"Send him in." Yami replied.

The door opened, and the head of development walked into the room.

"What can I do for you?" Yami asked as he looked up at the man.

"Mr. Sennen, I was bringing you these progress reports. I know you wanted them regularly given the problems we've been having." the man answered, handing the papers to Yami.

"Thank you. Anything else?" Yami asked, knowing the head of the department wouldn't have come unless there was something else he needed to ask.

"Mr. Sennen, my department could use some extra time to work on this project. We won't be able to get it done by the original date." the man said.

"I know, and I am working on it. Just don't slack off because you're getting an extension on this project." Yami said.

"We won't, Mr. Sennen." the man said.

"I'll send a memo informing you of the new date." Yami said.

"Thank you, Mr. Sennen." the man said gratefully before he left the office.

'Well, I'd better get all this done. I don't want to fall too far behind.' Yami thought. He opened the reports and started looking through them.

* * *

"No way! You've got to be kidding us, Mitchell." a boy at school said.

"I'm not. My dad is dating the King of Games himself." Mitchell said.

"That's awesome! I've only ever dreamed of meeting the King of Games, but now my best friend's dad is actually dating him! This is beyond cool!" another boy said.

Mitchell was outside at school talking to his friends during lunch, and he had told them about the fact that Yugi was the King of Games, and he was the one that was dating Yami.

"I know what you mean, Chris. I couldn't believe it when I found out, but I know the actual King of Games since he's dating my dad." Mitchell said.

"You've got to let us all meet him." a girl said.

"Well, I'll talk to Yugi about. I don't want to spring anything on him." Mitchell said.

"When did you find out?" another kid asked.

"On Saturday. I had never connected Yugi's name to the King of Games, but when we were in his grandfather's game shop, Brighton and I saw a magazine with Yugi's picture on it calling him the King of Games. I couldn't believe, but once I saw that, I remembered that it had to be him." Mitchell answered honestly.

"That's great! Man. Talk about cool. If you're dad marries him, then you'll have the King of Games as your stepfather." another girl said.

"I know." Mitchell said. The thought of Yami getting remarried didn't bother him as much as it used to, and he really wouldn't mind Yami getting married to Yugi since Mitchell did get along with Yugi so well.

* * *

Seto had decided to take the afternoon off, so he and Joey were heading over to the Sennen Incorporated office building.

"I still think we should have called first." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. It doesn't matter. Yami won't care." Joey said.

Seto sighed. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" Seto asked.

"It's not that big a deal, Seto. Come on." Joey said as he led Joey to the elevator to go up to the top floor.

'I hope Yami doesn't mind us coming.' Seto thought, knowing that Yami had been busy the last few weeks with some project.

The two arrived at the top floor and walked down the hall to where Yami's office was.

The secretary looked up and saw that it was Joey and Seto. She didn't bother doing anything. She saw them come enough to know that she didn't need to bother telling Yami. The only time she did was when she knew that Yami was in a meeting and didn't need to be disturbed.

Seto and Joey walked on into the office.

"Hi, Yams!" Joey said as he walked into the office.

Startled, Yami looked up and saw Joey. He immediately relaxed. "I swear that I am going to have a heart attack because of you one of these days." Yami said.

Joey grinned. "Sorry about that." Joey said.

"Yeah. I highly doubt that you're sorry." Yami said.

"You know he's not." Seto interjected as he walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I managed to get Seto to take the afternoon off, so we thought we'd go and grab some lunch if you wanted to." Joey said.

"I thought you had lunch with Yugi most of the time." Yami said.

"Well, normally I do, but he's busy today and won't be able to take the time to go out with us." Joey answered.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt. I could use a break anyway." Yami said

The three then left the office and headed out to get some lunch.

At the restaurant, Joey said, "How are things with you and Yugi, anyway?"

"Puppy, stop trying to pry into other people's business." Seto said.

"What? I'm just asking a simple question." Joey said.

Yami rolled his eyes and decided to answer before an argument started between the two. "We're doing fine, Joey." Yami said.

"That's good. No lover's quarrels yet?" Joey asked.

"Not everyone starts off a relationship by arguing every second of the day with the person like you two did." Yami told him.

Seto glared at his cousin. "We do not argue every second of the day." Seto said.

"You used to, Seto, and you can't deny that. Anyway, no, Yugi and I haven't had any fights yet." Yami answered.

"Well, that's good." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I see the reason why you wanted us to eat lunch with Yami now." Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"He wanted to pump you for information to find out how you and Yugi are doing." Seto answered.

"What's new about that? He does that all the time now." Yami said.

"Hey! You're dating my best friend! I'm sorry that I want to know how things are." Joey said.

"It has nothing to do with Yugi being your best friend. It has everything to do with the fact that you just want to know what is going on." Seto said.

"Well, everything is fine between us, Joey. My biggest worry was how the kids would react, but they seem to be happy with the fact that I'm dating Yugi. They all like him. The kids actually spent Saturday with him while I was at work." Yami said.

"Well, at least that's one obstacle down. Now, let's see how long it takes for you to finally put your foot in your mouth as Heba loved to call it." Seto said.

Yami glared. "I'm not that bad." Yami said.

"Yes, you are." Seto and Joey said at the same time.

Yami glared. "Okay. So maybe I do speak before I think at times, but it's not that bad." Yami said.

"We'll see. It's only a matter of time before you say something that gets you in trouble." Seto said.

"And when you do, Yugi loves red and white roses." Joey said.

"I'm not going to mess up." Yami said.

"Sure. We believe you." Seto said.

"Yeah." Joey added.

Yami groaned. "You two are impossible." Yami said.

"We know." Joey said.

Yami shook his head, but decided to keep in mind that Yugi liked those flowers.

* * *

Yugi was exhausted when he got home. He had left work not too long before and had gone straight home. He walked in and flopped down on the couch.

"Man. I'm exhausted. That was a busy day." Yugi said. He was glad that they hadn't lost any patients, but it was also heartbreaking to see them in that state. Yugi didn't allow himself to get that upset over it because he had to help them, so he had learned to ignore his emotions while he was helping his patients and feel the emotion later when lives weren't at stake.

The house phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi_." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was actually kind of surprised that you answered. I ha lunch with Seto and Joey, and Joey said that you were busy at the hospital today._" Yami said.

"I was. I just got home actually." Yugi replied.

"_Well, since you're off work, do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?_" Yami asked.

"I suppose I could. What time do you want me to be there?" Yugi asked.

"_Around six should be good._" Yami said.

"All right. I'll be there then." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said._

"_Bye."_ Yugi replied before he hung up. He sighed. "Well, I might as well go ahead and get a shower before I go over there." Yugi said. He got up off the couch and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and found Mitchell and Brighton in the living room playing cards. "What are you two doing?" Yami asked.

"We're playing Duel Monsters." Mitchell asked.

"Again?" Yami asked.

The two had been playing eh game a lot recently.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we like the game, and we got some good new cards to use now." Mitchell said.

"What about-" Yami started.

"We already did our homework, Dad." Brighton answered.

"All right. Just make sure you have them up by six. Yugi's coming over for dinner." Yami said before he headed on upstairs.

"Huh. I guess Yugi hasn't told Dad that he's the King of Games." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Dad's probably going to change his mind about the game when he hears that." Brighton remarked.

"I don't know. Dad's never paid that much attention to the game. All he really knows is that it's a game we both like, and we play it together a lot." Mitchell said.

"Well, Dad might be willing to understand the game a little more." Brighton said.

"Maybe." Mitchell agreed.

The two continued playing their game.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Sennen mansion around five-thirty. He knew he was early, but none of them ever seemed to mind when he was early.

The butler let Yugi in.

"Hello, Yugi. You're early." Amara said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "I hope you don't mind." Yugi said.

"Not at all." Amara assured him.

The two walked into the living room where Mitchell and Brighton were gathering up their Duel Monsters cards.

"Been playing, I see." Yugi said.

"We sure did. We love playing it." Mitchell said.

"I agree. It's the only time these two really get along without any argument at all." Amara said. She turned to Yugi and said, "I'll go upstairs and let Yami know you're here." Amara then headed up the stairs.

"So, how many games and who won?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We played five games. I won two and Brighton won the other three." Mitchell answered.

"Well, that's not too bad." Yugi said.

"Why don't you see how you can help Mitchell out? He loses more than he wins." Brighton said.

"Watch it!" Mitchell snapped.

Brighton just laughed as he left the room.

"Mitchell, you mind if I look at your deck?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Mitchell said as he handed the deck to Yugi.

Yugi looked through the deck and saw what the problem was. "Mitchell, your deck isn't organized real well." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked, sitting down by Yugi.

"The magic and trap cards you have need to support the monsters in your deck. Plus, you need monsters that support each other. Have monsters of similar types." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's why I lose a lot." Mitchell said.

"Probably. Tell you what. I'll help you another day on organizing one.' Yugi said.

'Not today?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Not today. I'm too tired." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Mitchell said. He took his deck back from Yugi and headed upstairs.

Yami walked into the living room a moment later. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said as he kissed him.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi replied.

"What were you and Mitchell talking about?" Yami asked.

"Not much. He and Brighton were in here dueling. Well, actually, they had finished and were getting their cards in order." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. 'I did tell them before six, so I can't be mad at them. Yugi got here earlier than I thought.' Yami thought.

"How's the project going?" Yugi asked.

"It's going fine. Finally got all the kinks worked out. It won't be finished when I originally hoped it would be, but we weren't put too far behind." Yami said.

"Well, that's what counts. You don't want something defective out on the market." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Yami said.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said as she ran into the room t hug Yugi.

"Hi, Sophia." Yugi said.

"How long are you staying today?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know. A few hours, probably." Yugi replied.

It wasn't long before dinner.

The group went into the dining room and sat down to eat.

Mitchell and Brighton were talking about the King of Games.

'Honestly. Can't those two think about something else? I don't see what the big deal is.' Yami thought, not realizing the King of Games was sitting right next to him.

Yugi smiled slightly. 'Those two have been real excited since they found out I'm the one who holds that title. I'm sure that they're going to want to introduce me to their friends.' Yugi thought.

"How was work today, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Exhausting. There was an accident with a tour bus, so we were overrun. I wasn't supposed to be in the ER today, but with so many patients, they needed the extra help. I spent most of the day treating patients in the ER." Yugi answered.

"I heard about that in the news. It was a pretty bad accident, but they said no one was killed." Aknankanon said.

"No. No one was killed, but there were plenty that were injured." Yugi said.

"Sounds like a busy day." Yami said.

"It was." Yugi said.

After dinner, the group went into the living room to sit down.

Brighton and Mitchell went and sat down on the couch along with Sophia, still talking about Yugi's title.

Yami frowned. 'They're being rude talking like that.' Yami thought.

"Come on, boys. You've been talking about that King of Games all day. Enough is enough." Yami said.

"Indeed. How about talking about something else?" Aknankanon agreed, just as annoyed by it as Yami was.

"Why, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"Because you need to stop talking about him." Yami said.

"Yami, it's not that big a deal." Yugi sad.

"Yes, it is. I don't think that they need to look up to someone like this King of Games." Yami said.

"Why is that?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"Uh-oh." Brighton said softly.

"This may cause some problems." Mitchell added.

"This game king is nothing but a showoff who makes his money off of this title that means absolutely nothing. I mean, he doesn't even have a real job. He just uses his name to exploit people and get their money." Yami said.

"And where do you get that idea from?" Yugi asked, starting to feel angry.

"All you hear about is the King of Games. So what? He's never lost in a kid's game. He's in his twenties, for goodness sakes. He needs to give it up." Yami said.

"Um, Dad. You do know that he gives a lot of money to different charities." Mitchell said, hoping to save his dad's image in front of Yugi.

"Mitchell, it's all talk. I doubt one cent he makes goes to charity. He's just a lazy bum ho doesn't know anything about the real world." Yami said.

"I agree. I know Seto and Joey play in these tournaments, but at least they do work. Well. Seto anyway, but Joey doesn't lay around all day." Aknankanon said.

Yugi was starting to feel insulted. 'Is this what he really thinks of me?' Yugi asked, thinking Yami knew it was him that he was talking about.

"I honestly wish that someone would beat him and knock him off that pedestal. He's nothing but an arrogant good for nothing who capitalizes on a worthless title and lays around doing nothing. He probably doesn't know what the real world is even like. He just lays around in his mansion all day long and does nothing." Yami said.

Yugi had had enough. "Is that so?" Yugi asked, his tone even.

Mitchell and Brighton looked at each other, both knowing that this wouldn't end well. Mitchell pointed behind the couch, signaling to Brighton to get behind the couch. Brighton nodded and got up.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"Don't ask. Come on." Mitchell said, grabbing his sister by the arm and pulling her up and behind the couch.

"That's what I think on the matter." Yami said.

"Well, I happen to disagree with you." Yugi said.

Aknankanon and Yami looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I don't think he's any of these things. I don't see where you get the right to judge him." Yugi said.

"Well, at least I do work for my money." Yami retorted.

"And you don't think the king of Games does?" Yugi asked.

"No. He only sponges of a title he should have given up when he became an adult. It's pointless. Besides, what good does it do for kids to think that they can just skate through life by becoming good at some pointless card game?" Yami asked.

Yugi growled. "Well, if that's what you think, then I think that I don't know the real you." Yugi said, standing up.

Yami frowned. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"I can clearly see that are some things about me that you don't like, and I'm not going to stand for this." Yugi said.

"When did we start talking about you?" Yami asked, surprised.

"You know when we started talking about me, and if this is what you really think, then I'm not so sure we're a good thing." Yugi said angrily.

Amara and Aknankanon looked at each other, wondering what Yugi was going on about.

"Yugi, you can't seriously be ending us over this King of Games." Yami said, shocked.

"Yes, I am. I'll see myself out." Yugi said before he left, leaving the family stunned.

Yami was shocked. He didn't even know what they were really arguing about. He had just stated facts about the King of Games.

Mitchell and Brighton stood up from behind the couch.

"Well, the one we actually liked Dad screws everything p with. Typical." Brighton said, leaning forward on the couch.

"Yami didn't do anything. Yugi did and over nothing." Aknankanon said.

"Well, actually, Dad did do something." Mitchell said.

"What?" Sophia asked, looking up at her brothers. She didn't understand what had happened.

"As Mom used to love to say, Dad just put his foot in his mouth." Mitchell said.

"How did I do that?! Yugi's the one who ended things just because he didn't like my opinion of this King of Games. I don't want someone who doesn't accept my opinions." Yami said despite the fact his heart was breaking.

"Um, dad. You did a bit more than that." Brighton said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Like you just insulted Yugi on a level I didn't think you could." Brighton said.

"What?" Amara, Aknankanon, and Yami said at the same time.

Mitchell sighed. "I'll be right back." Mitchell said. He then ran upstairs.

Amara walked over to Yami and said, "Are you all right?"

"I, uh, don't know." Yami said. He was trying not to cry like he wanted to. He had cared a lot about Yugi, and he knew he had started to fall in love with Yugi.

Mitchell came back with a magazine. "Dad, this is why Yugi got so upset." Mitchell said, showing Yami the cover.

Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara all gasped in surprise.

It was the same magazine that Mitchell had seen at Solomon's store. He had bought the magazine.

"Dad, you were insulting Yugi." Mitchell said.

Yami reached out and took the magazine from Mitchell. "I am so in the doghouse." Yami said as he looked at it, realizing what he had actually done to make Yugi angry.

"I think it's safe to say that you two just overstepped it with Yugi." Amara said as she looked at the cover.

"I feel so terrible. We really insulted Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Yami groaned. "Why didn't he tell me?" Yami asked.

"For the same reason he didn't tell you about the ice skating championships. Yugi just doesn't see them as major accomplishments. He's too modest to say anything. I mean, we only found out because on Saturday, I saw this magazine in Yugi's grandfather's shop. That's when we found out." Mitchell said.

"So, dad. Are you going to apologize?" Brighton asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." Yami said.

"You might want to read that interview, Dad. I read it, and I was pretty surprised. I mean, Yugi competes in that same tournament Seto throws every year plus he completes in one other tournament, and that's it. He does use his name, but he uses it for good things." Mitchell said.

"Well, I suppose he's not a bad role model then." Amara said.

"He graduated high school at the top of his class, and he had a medical degree. What better role model? He went to college, and he has this title. He uses that title to keep kids in school." Mitchell said.

Yami sighed. "I think I screwed up. I'll have to apologize to Yugi." Yami said.

"So, will we see Yugi again?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, we will. We can always go see him without Dad so Dad doesn't put his foot in his mouth again and get Yugi upset." Brighton said.

"Brighton." Yami said warningly.

"Come on, dad. It's just a joke." Brighton said.

"Not funny." Yami said.

"Well, you might as well spend tonight thinking about how to beg for his forgiveness." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi walked into his house. He had gone from angry to sad. 'I can't believe that that's what Yami really thinks of me. I'm nothing like that.' Yugi thought.

Yugi walked into the kitchen and made himself some coffee before he headed back into the living room. 'I never thought that Yami would think that way. I thought that he knew by now that I was not like that.' Yugi thought.

Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to fight the tears that were coming. 'I know that I was starting to fall in love with him, and he does this to me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi sighed. He had hoped that things with Yami would work out, but that looked like it wouldn't happen now.

* * *

Yami was in his bedroom, pacing. 'How could I have been so stupid? I just insulted Yugi badly. Granted, I didn't know that at the time, but it doesn't change the fact that I insulted Yugi.' Yami thought.

Sighing, Yami flopped backwards onto his back on his bed. "Heba's right. I need to stop speaking before I think." Yami said. He had always had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth, especially when it came to his late wife.

'I hope that I can explain things to Yugi.' Yami thought, praying that his boyfriend would understand.

* * *

Yugi arrived at work a little early the next day morning.

The head nurse looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Mutou." she said.

"Morning." Yugi replied, returning the smile before he headed into his office and received a shock.

On the desk was a vase of white roses.

Yugi walked forward and took one of the roses out. 'Where did these come from?' Yugi asked himself.

"Ah! You see them then."

Yugi turned to find the head nurse in his office. "Where did they come from?" Yugi asked.

"Well, a delivery man came and said, they were to be delivered here to you. I showed him your office, and he left them." the nurse replied.

"Oh." Yugi said, looking back at the vase.

"Well, have a good morning." the nurse said. She started to walk out before she said, "And read the card." She then shut the door.

Searching the flowers, Yugi found the card. He opened it and read it.

The card had only one word written in it: Sorry.

'Yami.' Yugi thought, knowing that that's who they were from.

The door to the office opened, and Dr. Reynolds said, "Yugi, I need-Whoa! Who sent these?"

"Yami." Yugi answered.

"Ah. He did something to mess up, and he sent flowers to apologize." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi turned to look at him. "How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because flowers are the universal things that boyfriends seem to send when they screw up. When my wife and I were dating, I always bought her, her favorite flowers to say I'm sorry." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi looked back down at the card.

"Anyway, you ready for work?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah." Yugi said. He moved the flowers off the desk and onto one of the filing cabinets.

"All right. Here's your patient list for the day." Dr. Reynolds said, handing a sheet of paper to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Dr. Reynolds said before he left.

Yugi sighed. 'I wonder if he's really sorry.' Yugi thought, looking at the vase of flowers.

* * *

"You said what?!" Seto exclaimed.

Yami rolled his eyes. He had told Seto what had happened with him and Yugi. "Yes. I put my foot in my mouth again." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "I knew it was coming." Seto said.

"Okay. I'm an idiot. Sue me." Yami said.

"I would if I had any grounds to. Do you have any idea how angry at me Joey's going to be if he finds out?" Seto asked.

"Seto, I'm more worried about my relationship with Yugi than Joey sitting you off from sex." Yami said.

"Did you at least apologize?" Seto asked.

"Well, no." Yami said.

"Why not?!" Seto demanded.

"I haven't seen him, and I want to apologize to his face. I did send him some white roses to his office, though." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "It's a good thing that Joey and I told you what his favorite flowers were." Seto said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Well, you'd better make this right." Seto said.

"I'm going to try to. I just hope Yugi will forgive me. I didn't know that Yugi was this King of Games. I wouldn't have said any of that otherwise because I know Yugi's not like that." Yami said.

"At least you know that." Seto said. He thought a moment and said, "You didn't know Yug was the King of Games?"

"No. After Yugi left angry last night, Mitchell showed me the magazine that Yugi had done an interview for, and I knew that I'd messed up. I just hope that Yugi is going to forgive me." Yami said.

"I know. It would really screw my time with Joey up if you and Yugi don't make up." Seto said.

"Can you think about anything other than your sex life?" Yami asked.

"No." Seto said.

Yami groaned.

"At least I'm honest." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "With any luck, Yugi will forgive me." Yami said.

* * *

After work, Yugi had gone home. He had taken the vase of flowers with him. He set them on the kitchen table and went into the kitchen to water them.

'I wonder if Yami means it. I would like it if he did. I just don't understand why Yami said all those things.' Yugi thought. He set the water can down before he walked into the living room.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Yugi murmured to himself. He went to the door and opened it.

Yami was standing on the doorstep. "Um, hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami held out a bouquet of red roses. "Sorry." Yami said, smiling.

Yugi took the flowers from Yami. "Come on in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Yami walked into the house and shut the door.

Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, I am really sorry about what I said yesterday. I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you say it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, mainly because I had no clue that you were the King of Games." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "You didn't know?" Yugi asked.

"No. I would have never said that otherwise. I knew it would have been wrong. Yugi, I know you're not a bad role model. I mean, you graduated at the top of your class and you have a medical degree. That would encourage kids to stay in school for the King of Games to have done it. And I know you're not lazy or a bum. You certainly don't exploit your name. At least, not to make money." Yami said.

"Hold on. You mean, Mitchell and Brighton didn't tell you on Saturday that they found out I was the King of Games?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was surprised when Mitchell showed me that magazine. I also read that article." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I suppose I owe you an apology as well for getting so upset." Yugi said.

"Yugi, when you look at what I said, I think you had a pretty good reason for getting angry at me." Yami said.

"No, Yami. That's not what I mean. If I had known you didn't know I was the King of Games, then I wouldn't have gotten angry. I thought that you knew I was the King of Games and was saying all that anyway." Yugi said.

"I didn't, Yugi, but that doesn't excuse what I said. I mean, I didn't know what this King of Games was like." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a look.

"When I said all this, I didn't know anything about it." Yami corrected. "Anyway, I shouldn't have made a snap judgment like that. I didn't know anything, but I made a judgment when I shouldn't have, and I am really sorry about that." Yami said.

"Yami, it's okay. I should have told you beforehand about that." Yugi said.

"At least I know now why Mitchell and Brighton were so excited after Saturday. They were playing Duel Monsters a lot, too." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess that's my fault. They got a little excited at meeting me. Well, knowing that I was the King of Games made them excited, anyway." Yugi said.

"I guess I'm going to have to learn not to make such judgment about people without knowing them." Yami said.

"That would probably be a good thing." Yugi agreed.

"Well, would you come over to dinner tonight? I know that Sophia was kind of worried you wouldn't be coming back." Yami said.

"Sure thing. I promised Mitchell I would help him reorganize his duel deck anyway." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi replied.

* * *

That night, Yugi was sitting in the living room of the Sennen mansion with Yami.

"Well, at least the kids are more at ease now that they know we're fine." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. Yami, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. It's behind us, so let's just forget about it." Yami said.

"I agree with you." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I'm just glad that you forgave me." Yami said.

"Well, it was both of our faults. I should have told you." Yugi said.

"And I should have kept my mouth shut." Yami said.

"Well, at least we worked through this." Yugi said.

"I know. I hope that we can work through all our problems this easily." Yami said.

"I'm with you there." Yugi agreed.

* * *

From the doorway, hidden from view, Mitchell and Brighton were watching Yugi and Yami."Well, they seem to be doing okay. I don't think they're going to break up." Mitchell said.

The two saw Yugi and Yami kiss.

"I'd say that Dad and Yugi aren't going to break up." Brighton said.

"Come on. I really don't want to watch the make out." Mitchell said.

The two brothers left.

* * *

"They're gone now." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "When do you think they're going to stop eavesdropping and watching us?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that they want us to break up. They really like you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's a good thing, right?" Yugi asked.

"I think so. One of the things I had said when I started dating again was that I was going to make sure that my date liked my kids." Yugi said.

"Well, he does." Yugi said.

"Which is a very good thing." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

They had had their first fight, but they were sure that they would be able to overcome anything that came at them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	10. Day Together

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Day Together

Another had passed by, and Yugi and Yami were doing very well. They had been spending a lot of time together, and they were very happy together.

Yami was taking Yugi home after a date. "So, do you have to work tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"No. I have tomorrow off." Yugi replied.

"Well, do you want to come over? I'm sure that the kids would love it." Yami said.

Yugi blinked, a little surprised. "Um, Yami. It's just Thursday. Tomorrow's Friday. Don't the kids have school?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. They have tomorrow off, meaning they have a three-day weekend. Whenever the kids are out of school I never go into work if I can help it. Since we're done with that project now, I can stay home with them tomorrow." Yami stated.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I take it that none of them have any plans." Yugi said.

"Nope. Besides, you know the kids love spending time with you." Yami said. He laughed and said, "I'm starting to think that they like you more than they like me."

Yugi shook his head with a smile on his face. "Yami, I don't think that that's possible. You're their father." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but they really do like you, and I don't think that they would mind spending the day with you tomorrow." Yami said as he pulled into Yugi's driveway.

"Well, if you don't think that the kids will mind, then I can come over." Yugi said as he got out of the car.

"Good. I have a feeling that they are going to enjoy it." Yami said as the two walked up the steps to Yugi's door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi before he walked back down the steps to his car.

Yugi smiled and went into his house. He leaned against the door. "I love that man." Yugi said before he walked on into the room.

Checking his answering machine, Yugi found that he had a message. Yugi hit the button to play the message.

"_Hey, Yugi. It's Tea. I wanted to tell you something so give me a call when you can._"

"Hmm. Wonder what Tea wanted." Yugi said. He picked up his phone and dialed Tea's number.

"_Hello?_" a make voice asked.

"Hey, Tristan. It's Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yugi. I guess you're calling Tea back._" Tristan said.

"Yeah. I knew that Tea would get on to me if I didn't call back." Yugi said.

"_Well, I'll let her talk to you._" Tristan said.

Yugi could hear Tristan saying something to Tea.

"_Hi, Yugi._" Tea said.

"Hey, Tea. What's going on?" Yugi asked as he sat down in the recliner.

"_Well, I was calling to let you know that Tristan and I are going to be coming to Domino next month._" Tea said.

"You are?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"_Yep. We were both able to get off, so we're coming up, and we're bringing the kids, too. I thought that we could get together and see each other again. It's been a while since the last time we were able to see each other._" Tea said.

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to get Joey, too." Yugi said.

"_I know. I wish Ryou and Malik could be there, too._" Tea said.

"Well, we could call them and see if they could come up, too. All of us haven't been together in one place since high school." Yugi said.

"_I would, but I lost track of them, and I don't have their numbers._" Tea said.

"I have their numbers. Besides, Ryou and Malik are married to two of Yami's friends from high school, so if I didn't have their numbers, I could ask him. Don't worry about it, Tea. Just let me know when you and Tristan are going to be here, and I'll let Ryou and Malik know." Yugi said.

"_Well, Tristan and I haven't set a definite date for when we're coming yet. I'll call you back tomorrow and let you know._" Tea said.

"Well, call me on my cell. I'll probably be with Yami and his family most of the day tomorrow. I'm off, and Yami's kids don't have school, so I'll be over there." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. I'll call you on your cell phone tomorrow, and when we're up, I'm going to want to meet this guy._" Tea said.

"I know, Tea. You'll meet him." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I'll talk to you later._" Tea said.

"Okay, Tea. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up the phone. He smiled. "Well, it'll be nice to see them again." Yugi said, looking forward to when his friends would be able to come.

* * *

Yami walked into his house to find that Brighton and Mitchell were in the living room, playing a game on the Wii. "What are you two doing up?" Yami asked.

"It's the weekend for us now, dad, and you said we didn't have to go to bed until eleven o'clock on the weekends. It's only ten-fifteen." Mitchell said.

"You never forget when it means you get to stay up later." Yami said.

"Nope." Brighton agreed.

Yami shook his head. "Where are your grandparents?" Yami asked.

"Upstairs." the two boys replied.

"All right." Yami said. He then headed up the stairs. Yami found his parents in the upstairs den. "Why are you up here?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mitchell and Brighton were wanting to play the Wii, so we came up here. You know that the Wii is set up down there because that's something that the entire family can do together." Aknankanon answered.

"That makes sense." Yami agreed as he sat down with his parents.

"So, how was your date with Yugi?" Amara asked.

"It was great, like they always are. I talked to Yugi, and he's going to come over tomorrow since the kids are out of school." Yami said.

"They'll love that." Amara remarked.

"And you'll be alone with Yugi and the kids." Aknankanon said as he flipped through the paper.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"You know that your father and Yugi's grandfather have become great friends since they first met. We're going to spending some time with him tomorrow." Amara explained.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"Solomon makes good company. I'm rather impressed that he raised Yugi given his age when he started taking care of Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Well, he didn't have a choice, Dad. I'm sure you and Mom would raise the kids in a heartbeat if something happened to me." Yami said.

"Of course we would." Amara said.

"That would be why he raised Yugi." Yami said. He had never told his parents how Yugi's stepfather had acted toward him, and he knew that his father would blow his top when he found out, but Yami had decided that he would let Yugi tell his parents when he was ready to tell them.

"Well, you two will have the house to yourselves and the kids for tomorrow." Amara said.

"Well, that's nice. We usually go out, though." Yami said.

"You can't spend the whole day out and about. You'll spend some time here, so you'll have the house alone when you do." Aknankanon said.

"All right, Dad." Yami said.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi went over to the Sennen mansion a little early.

Henry let Yugi in the house.

"Morning, Yugi." Yami said when Yugi walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Yugi replied.

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi, kissing him. "You're early." Yami said.

"Sorry. I didn't know what all you had planned for today, so I thought that I should come over here early." Yugi replied.

Yami laughed. "Not one of the kids are up yet, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, I know you're parents aren't here because Grandpa closed the shop. He told me that they were going somewhere." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I don't know what they had in mind for today." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Well, do you want some breakfast?" Yami asked.

"Might as well." Yugi said.

Since breakfast was all laid out on the table, Yugi just fixed himself a plate. "Does the cook always fix such a big breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"No. It's mainly on the weekends that we have such a big breakfast. Simple breakfast is what we get during the week, but since the kids and I were here, we got a big breakfast today. Everyone has something different that they like, so it's all fixed." Yami said.

"Is it all eat?" Yugi asked.

"You have met Brighton and Mitchell, right? They can eat about as much as Joey can." Yami said.

"That is true." Yugi agreed as they ate.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon had met at a restaurant to eat breakfast.

"Well, I am glad that you asked me out today, although I was rather surprised." Solomon said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Well, Yami and Yugi seem to be doing rather well together, and I honestly think that they will stay together, so we might as well get used to each other." Aknankanon said.

Solomon smiled. "Yes. I believe you are right. I see your grandsons enough to know that." Solomon said.

Amara laughed. "I knew that they would end up being regular customers for you." Amara said.

"I don't mind it one bit." Solomon said.

The three ordered what they wanted for breakfast.

"What do you think they're going to do today?" Solomon asked.

"There's no telling with that crew. They do just about everything you ca think of." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, it's a good thing that the kids do like Yugi." Solomon said.

"Yeah. One of the things that Yami had said when he started dating again was that he wouldn't stay with someone that the kids didn't like or didn't like the kids." Aknankanon said.

"That was a good thing on his part. It's important that the kids approve since they will have to live with whoever he ends up with." Solomon said.

"We know that." Amara said.

"The two girls that Yami dated before he met Yugi were like that. They couldn't stand the kids. They didn't do a good job of trying to hide that fact, either." Aknankanon said.

"I take it that all they saw was the money." Solomon said.

"That, and Atemu's looks." Amara said.

Solomon frowned. "Atemu?" Solomon asked.

"Atemu is Yami's real name. Yami is just a nickname." Aknankanon explained.

"Oh, yes! I remember them telling me that. I just hear him called Yami so much that I forgot." Solomon said.

"It's not hard to forget. Amara's the only person who really calls him Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Yugi isn't that superficial." Solomon said.

"We have seen that. I really like him, and I hope that they do stay together." Amara said.

"I agree. Yugi hasn't been this happy since his father died." Solomon said.

"When did his father die?" Aknankanon asked.

"When he was eight." Solomon asked.

"What happened to his mother?" Amara asked.

Solomon growled. "I do not speak to that woman now." Solomon replied bitterly.

This took Aknankanon and Amara both by surprise. They had never heard the normally gentle man sound so angry.

"I assumed that since you raised Yugi, his parents were both dead." Aknankanon said.

"No. His mother is alive. When Yugi was eight, she remarried." Solomon said.

"Was that so bad?" Amara asked.

"In this case, yes. She started seeing this man only three months after my son died in that car crash, and she didn't even tell Yugi that she was dating someone. Yugi found out when she announced that she was getting remarried. Yugi wasn't real happy, but he didn't say anything against it. This new husband of hers, his name was Bobby, destroyed everything in the house that would remind her of my son. He even tried to replace Yugi's father." Solomon said.

"That's just downright cruel. You can't replace someone's father." Amara said.

"Unfortunately, it got worse. In short, because Yugi wouldn't accept him as his father, Bobby became abusive toward Yugi. He would beat him and called him an ungrateful brat." Solomon said.

Aknankanon clenched his fists. "That's the type of man I'd love to beat the crap out of." Aknankanon said.

"I agree. Yugi's mother did nothing to stop it. As far as she was concerned, Yugi should have just called him dad, and everything would be fine. Well, once Yugi saw that his mother didn't care what Bobby did, he came and told me. It took me nine months to prove the fact." Solomon said.

"I hope he rotted in jail." Aknankanon growled.

"He didn't. I have nothing against those with money, but this man came from a rich family, and he would have found a way out of it. I went to Yugi's mother and showed her the evidence that the private detective I had hired found. I told her to either sign full custody of Yugi over to me, or I would go to the police. She didn't want the scandal that would overshadow them, even if he did get out of it, so Yugi's mother signed full custody of Yugi over to me." Solomon said.

"Did this guy not try to stop it?" Aknankanon asked.

"He could have tried, but he had no legal grounds to. He had never adopted Yugi, so he had no legal grounds or right to Yugi. His lawyers did look into it, but there was nothing he could do. He had no legal grounds to Yugi, so he couldn't do anything. I got Yugi when he was twelve." Solomon said.

Aknankanon shook his head. "I can't believe that that woman chose this man over her own son." Aknankanon said.

"Well, she did. I was angry at her for what she did. Yugi was, too. Yugi and I both feel that the reason Bobby even started abusing him the first place had more to do with the fact that Yugi would remind her of my son than Yugi not accepting him as his father. It didn't matter. After Yugi was with me, things got better for him." Solomon said.

"That's good. I understand now why you did get custody of Yugi. That kind of treatment is something that has always gotten under my skin." Aknankanon said.

"I know. Yugi never did anything to deserve it." Solomon said.

"Did Yugi ever see his mother again?" Amara asked.

"Once. He went to see her after he graduated from high school and before he started college. From what Yugi told me, Bobby started to yell at him that he was ungrateful for what they did for him. Yugi said that his mother didn't say anything, but he could tell he agreed with what Bobby had said. Yugi hasn't seen her since, and that's been eight years." Solomon said.

"Well, many abused kids don't recover from it, but Yugi seems to have." Aknankanon said.

"He did. I helped him deal with it. He understood that he didn't do anything wrong." Solomon said.

"Well, that's good." Amara said.

"That's the reason Yugi has always understood when Yami put the kids first. He'd rather it be that way." Solomon said.

"I understand. Well, Yugi's never shown any signs that he would be the way his stepfather was." Amara said.

"He wouldn't. Yugi hates abuse, especially against children. He uses his position as King of Games to speak out against that for just that reason." Solomon said.

"Yugi does use his position for good reasons." Amara said.

Their breakfast then arrived.

"I do know one thing. If I ever see Yugi's mother or stepfather, I will give them a piece of my mind." Aknankanon said.

"Stand in line. I plan on the exact same thing." Solomon said.

"You haven't?" Amara asked.

"No. My only concern was getting Yugi out of there, and once the custody papers were signed, I took Yugi away from there. I haven't seen them since." Solomon said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to see them again unless I was able to tell them off." Aknankanon said.

"That's the only reason that I would see them again." Solomon said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room with Danny in the floor playing when Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia came into the living room.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said as she ran over to see Yugi.

"Hi, Sophia." Yugi said.

"What are you doing here so early?" Mitchell asked.

"I told you last night that Yugi was coming over here. We were going to spend the day together." Yami said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Brighton said.

"Or you were too into playing the Wii last night." Yami said.

Brighton grinned. "Maybe." Brighton said.

"What are we doing?" Mitchell asked.

"We're not doing anything until you three get into the kitchen and eat your breakfast. We'll discuss what we're going to do later." Yami said.

The three nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Well, they didn't sleep as late as you thought they would." Yugi said.

"Okay. I was wrong." Yami said.

"Yes. You were." Yugi said. He kissed Yami lightly on the lips. "But it doesn't really matter." Yugi said.

"No. I suppose not." Yami agreed. He pulled Yugi into his lap. "Besides, the longer the kids stay asleep, the more time we have alone." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi again,

Yugi brought his hands up to cup Yami's face in them.

* * *

Mitchell and Brighton were watching Yugi and Yami.

"Yuck. Why do they have to do that?" Brighton asked.

"Because they like each other, and that's what they do when they like each other." Mitchell answered.

"It's sickening." Brighton said.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "You won't see it as that forever." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Right." Brighton said.

"Come on." Mitchell said, grabbing Brighton by the arm and dragging him away from the door.

"What are Daddy and Yugi doing?" Sophia asked. She was already sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Nothing, Sophia. They're just talking." Mitchell said.

"Strange way of talking." Brighton muttered.

Mitchell kicked Brighton under the table.

Brighton winced and glared at him.

"Um, what's going on?" Sophia asked, wondering why her brothers were acting so strange.

"Nothing, Sophia. You'll find out when you're older." Mitchell said.

"Why can't I know anything?" Sophia whined.

"Because you're too young. Don't worry about it. There's nothing to know." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Sophia said, a little disappointed.

Mitchell and Brighton knew that a five year old didn't need to know what their father and Yugi were doing in the living room.

* * *

"Yami, when do you think Mitchell and Brighton are going to stop spying on us?" Yugi asked from his place in Yami's lap.

"I have no idea. You'd think that they'd know that we're doing okay right now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I think that Brighton and Mitchell want us to stay together." Yugi remarked.

"I know that they do. They really like you, and if I were to be with someone, I want it to be with someone that they like." Yami said.

"Well, the fact that I'm the King of Games in Duel Monsters probably helped that along." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Actually, they liked you before that. It just made them like you even more. Plus, it made them more popular at school since their dad is dating the King of Games himself." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that. When Mitchell and Brighton found out, they couldn't wait to tell their friends at school." Yugi said.

"Do you care?" Yami asked.

"Nah. I don't mind being a role model to kids because I know that they have a good one. There are some that aren't that great for people to look up to." Yugi said.

"I know. You're a high school graduate with a medical degree. You've never been in trouble with the law, and you've never done drugs as far as I know." Yami said.

"Never have, never will." Yugi said.

"Smart move, actually." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Before long, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia came back into the living room.

"Okay. We ate breakfast. What are we doing?" Mitchell asked.

"We're not real sure, but you can't go anywhere unless you get dressed." Yami said since the three were still in their pajamas.

The three then headed upstairs to get dressed.

"You don't have a clue about what we're doing, do you?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Not a one." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we can let the kids decide that as long as it's something that all of us can do." Yugi said.

"Probably the best thing to do." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "They usually do want to do things that we all want to do." Yugi said.

A few moments later, the three kids were back downstairs.

"So, we're leaving it to you guys to decide what we do today." Yami said.

"Let's go to the movies." Brighton said.

"That's a great idea." Mitchell agreed.

"What are we going to see, though?" Yami asked. Before either boy could answer, Yami added, "Please remember that Sophia is in the room."

Mitchell and Brighton looked at each other, remembering something.

"I cannot believe that I am going to say this." Mitchell said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yami asked.

"Let's go see that new Disney movie that Sophia has been going on about." Mitchell said.

Sophia's eyes lit up. "_The Princess and the Frog_?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yeah." Brighton said.

"Yay!" Sophia said.

"Well, all right then." Yami said.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "The movies won't be open for a few hours, so I suggest we go tot eh mall and hang around there. We could go see the movie in that theater." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton and Mitchell said.

The three older kids headed out the door while Yami got Danny.

"You know, I honestly can't believe that Mitchell and Brighton mentioned going to see that movie. They can't stand those princess movies." Yami said.

"Let me guess. Sophia loves every one of them." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"Well, they surprised you. It's as simple as that." Yugi said.

"I had planned on taking Sophia to see it anyway. I just figured it would be me and her." Yami said, picking Danny up.

"Since it had to be something we all could watch, they said that. I can assure you they won't like it." Yugi said.

"What about you? Can you handle it?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I can. You do remember that Ryou and Bakura have a seven-year-old daughter. She may be a tomboy, but she loves those princess movies." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Much to Bakura's horror, I'm sure." Yami said.

"No kidding." Yugi said.

The two headed out the door to find the other three in the Tahoe that they took whenever all of them went out.

Yami got Danny into the car sear before the group headed off to the mall.

* * *

"I cannot believe I sat through that." Brighton said as the group left the movie theater after the movie.

"I loved it!" Sophia said happily, glad that she got to see her movie.

"She loves all the princess movies." Mitchell muttered.

Yami patted Mitchell's back. "That was a nice thing you did for your sister, Mitchell." Yami said.

"I know, but the only other movie we all could have went to see was _Planet 51_, and we've seen that one already." Mitchell said.

"True enough." Yami agreed.

Yugi was carrying Danny, who had fallen asleep during the movie.

"What did you think, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"It wasn't that bad of a movie." Yugi said.

"No, it wasn't." Yami said. When the three kids were out of earshot, Yami said to Yugi, "Although I do not want to see that movie again."

"You don't take her to see these movies a lot, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Heba was always the one that took her or sat with her at home and watched the movies. Most of the princess ones were already out when Sophia was born. We just bought them on DVD for her." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose that is something that a woman would be able to handle better with their daughter." Yugi admitted.

"I think I'm asking my mother to take her from now on." Yami said.

"I doubt it." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Meaning that Sophia is your only daughter, meaning she is daddy's little girl, which also means that if she asked you to take her to see another one, you would do it in an instant." Yugi replied.

Yami started to protest, but decided not to. "Okay. You got me. If Sophia asked me, yeah, I'd probably take her." Yami agreed.

"At least you admit it." Yugi said.

The two soon caught up with Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia.

"So, what are we doing now?" Yugi asked.

"Can we go to the park and play?" Brighton asked.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

The group headed out into the parking lot and got in the car before heading toward the park.

Yami and Yugi sat on the bench to watch Danny while the other three ran off.

"That's the good thing about the park. They all can have fun here." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Sophia had gone over to the swings and was now swinging.

Brighton and Mitchell had seen some of their friends from school and went over to talk to them.

"So, is this how you're going to spend your days off from now on? Hanging out with me and my kids?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. Besides, I don't have much else that I do on my days off. If Joey knows I'm off, he'll drag me off some place." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "That sounds like Joey." Yami agreed.

"Other than that, I'll usually go over to the Game Shop and help grandpa out unless there's something around my house that needs to be done." Yugi said.

"Hands on with house work?" Yami asked.

"No. Cleaning the house is about the only housework I do other than cooking. Everything else, I have someone come in. I'm a doctor, not a plumber, an exterminator, an electrician, or a cable man. All these thing I have professionals do." Yugi said.

"Probably better that way. They get done right the first time." Yami said.

"I assume that you follow the same policy." Yugi said.

"All the time." Yami replied.

"Yeah. I let the professionals do those jobs since they let me do my job." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He kept looking over to make sure that Danny was all right, who was happily playing.

Yugi noticed Brighton and Mitchell's friends looking over at them.

"Uh-oh." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I think I might be bombarded with questions." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, not understanding.

"Because Brighton abs Mitchell's friends kept looking over here, and they know that I'm the King of Games." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

As soon as they had finished, the kids were over there and bombarding Yugi with questions.

* * *

The group walked into the house after getting home.

"I had no idea that teenagers could ask that many questions." Yami said.

"I did, but I've never had that many questions thrown at me at one time." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that, Yugi. We told them you wouldn't mind." Mitchell said.

"I don't mind. I'd just like it if they limited the number of questions they asked." Yugi said.

"We'll tell them next time." Brighton promised.

"Good." Yami said.

Sophia, Brighton, and Mitchell all headed upstairs.

Yugi and Yami sat down in the living room.

"Well, it's just four o'clock. What do you want to do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, we could always put in some movie." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe I ought to start telling you to come over for family movie night." Yami said.

"You guys have a night like that every week?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "We normally do it on Wednesday night. We'll pick out two movies, and we watch them together. Even my parents watch them with us." Yami said.

"How do you decide who picks the movie?" Yugi asked.

"Each week, two of us pick the movie. One week, Sophia and I pick them. The next, Brighton and Mitchell pick them. The next, my parents pick them. Then it starts over." Yami said.

"Ah. I take it they all like that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's fair. The only way we only do one movie is if the first is too long. If that happens, the second movie we'll watch on Thursday night." Yami said.

"Well, I shouldn't come because that's a family thing." Yugi said.

"Yugi, no one would care." Yami told him.

"Well, I might could." Yugi said.

"It wouldn't bother anyone." Yami said.

"I might. Now, are we going to watch something?" Yugi asked.

A few moments later, Aknankanon and Amara entered the room.

"What did you all do? Lock the kids in their rooms and spend the day together?" Aknankanon teased.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad. Yugi and I decided to spend it alone, so we made sure the kids couldn't bother us." Yami said.

Amara walked over and sat down in the recliner. "In honesty, what did you do?" Amara asked.

"We went to the mall and shopped a little before we went to the movies and saw _The Princess and Frog._" Yami answered.

"You went and saw that movie? I thought for sure you would end up asking me to take her." Amara said.

"Well, Mitchell and Brighton wanted to go to the movies, but I told them it had to be a movie we all could watch. They suggested that movie since they knew that Sophia wanted to see it." Yami said.

"That's surprising." Aknankanon said.

"We were surprised, too. We went to the par afterwards before we came back here." Yugi said.

"What about you? What did you do with Solomon today?" Yami asked.

"We didn't do that much. We went around town to different places, and we did a lot of talking. Since you two are dating, we all figure that we should get to know each other." Amara said.

"I suppose that's true." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, there was something that we wanted to talk to you about, Yugi." Amara said.

"Oh. What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Is this something I need to hear?" Yami asked.

"You might. We were talking to your grandfather, and eh told us about your mother and stepfather." Aknankanon said.

"Oh." Yugi said. He frowned and looked at Yami. "You didn't tell your parents about that?" Yugi asked.

"No. I figured you'd rather tell them. I didn't know if you wanted me to tell everyone about that." Yami replied.

Yugi turned back to Aknankanon and Amara and said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you, and I would have sooner, but I just didn't think about it."

"We're not angry. We just wondered if Yami knew." Aknankanon said.

"I knew before we started dating." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that your grandfather did get custody of you, Yugi." Amara said.

"Me and you both. I was glad to get out of that house. I haven't seen them in eight years, and I don't plan on seeing them again." Yugi said.

"Do you know where they are?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. When I went to medical school, they were still here in Domino. When I got back, they were gone. I don't know where they went, and I honestly don't want to know where they went." Yugi said.

"If I ever see them, I will give them a piece of my mind." Aknankanon growled.

Yugi looked at him. "I assume you hate child abuse as much as Yami does." Yugi said.

"Yes. If I ever see those two, it won't be pretty." Aknankanon said.

"You don't need to worry, dear. It's in the past." Amara said.

"Yeah, but they were allowed to get away with it." Aknankanon said.

"I honestly don't care that he didn't go to jail. I was just glad to get away from him. He wanted me to call him dad, but he treated me like crap. I wanted nothing to do with him, and I got what I wanted. From the time I was twelve until I was eighteen, I never heard from them. Truthfully, I never had a mother. Even when my dad was alive, I didn't spend that much time with my mom. It was always my dad. The fact she chose him over me pretty well told me how she really felt about me. Grandpa did care about me, and that's what mattered to me." Yugi said.

"Well, he's a great man to have done all that he did for you." Aknankanon said.

"I know he is. I wouldn't trade my grandfather for anything." Yugi said.

"Well, now that you know, you can understand why Yugi understands why I have to choose my ids over him at times." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I told you to." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I guess you don't want them going through what you did." Amara said.

"No, I don't." Yugi agreed.

"Since we were planning to watch a movie, do you two want to join us?" Yami asked.

"Might as well." Aknankanon said.

The group selected a movie to watch and put it in before sitting down to enjoy it.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I don't own _The Princess and the Frog _or _Planet 51_. They belong to their creators.

Next: I think it's going to be when Tristan and Tea come to Domino. I'll probably bring Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik into it as well. Might span over two chapters. Don't know yet.

R&R.


	11. Helping a Friend

Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's so late.

I know I said that it would be about the friends getting together, but I changed it. This chapter focuses on Seto and Joey a bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Helping a Friend

Yugi was at work. He had just gotten through seeing the patients assigned to him, and he returned to his office and sat down.

'Well, I don't have any major cases today. Simple ones.' Yugi thought. He wrote down some things he needed to remember for his daily reports.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Yugi called.

The door opened, and Dr. Reynolds walked in.

"HI, Dr. Reynolds." Yugi said.

"Dr. Mutou, I hate to do this, but I have a favor to ask you." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi looked up from his work. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, my wife had some tests done, and I promised her I would be there when they gave her the results. I just wanted to know if you could cover for me for a few hours." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Dr. Mutou. You are a lifesaver." Dr. Reynolds said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds handed some files over to Yugi. "These are the cases that I was in charge of. I don't think that there is anything major going on." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I understand. Go on." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Dr. Reynolds said before he left.

Yugi looked over the case files before he got up to go around and see all the patients that he had been handed by Dr. Reynolds. Yugi explained that Dr. Reynolds had to leaver, but that he would be back before too long. He was just covering for a few hours. Once that was done, Yugi left each room.

"Hi. Dr. Mutou." a nurse said.

Yugi looked up to see an older woman with graying brown hair and green eyes looking at him.

"Hi, Nurse Hennessey." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy was the head nurse of the entire hospital.

"Dr. Reynolds left me in charge while he was gone fro a while.' Yugi said.

"Did he?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

Yugi chuckled. "I guess she hasn't figured out who really runs the floor, has he?" Yugi asked.

"Obviously not, but at least you do know who runs this hospital." Hennessy said with a smile.

It was a running joke that Nurse Hennessy was the one who actually ran the hospital floor because she knew everything and everyone really answered to her. Dr. Reynolds was a front for the most part, even if Dr. Reynolds didn't see that.

"Well, I know who runs it, which is why I leave everything to you. The only thing I will be doing is keeping an eye on his patients." Yugi said.

"Before he gets back, I'll give you a rundown of what happened while Dr. Reynolds was out so that he can relay that information to him." Hennessy said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Yugi said before he walked off. He walked into his office and shut the door. Yugi shook his head. 'The board thinks that Dr. Reynolds is the one in charge, but Nurse Hennessy is the one who really runs the hospital. I don't know what we would do without her.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi. It's Tea._" Tea said.

"Hi, Tea. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm at work, so this needs to be a quick conversation." Yugi said.

"_Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize that. I was just letting you know that Tristan and I will be up from May 15 to the 24__th__._" Tea sad.

"All right. Listen. I'll give you the number to call Ryou and let him know. Just so you know, Bakura might answer. Not sure. You can tell Ryou, and he can let Malik know." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I suppose you'll tell Joey._" Tea said.

"Next time I see him." Yugi assured her. He then gave her the number for Ryou.

"_Thanks, Yugi. I'll let you go. Bye._" Tea said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He then sat down. 'I'll worry with the plans for the get-together later. I need to worry about work.' Yugi thought as he returned his focus to the job.

* * *

Amara, Aknankanon, and Yami were sitting in the living room.

"Why did you get off early, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I had gotten the majority of my work done and I can do what's left here." Yami said.

"You hate the office, don't you?" Aknankanon asked.

"I don't mind the job, but I hate the office. I'm much more relaxed here." Yami said.

"That's because you don't have a secretary interrupting you every minute for one reason or another, and you don't have employees coming to complain for one reason or another." Aknankanon said, knowing from experience hoe Yami felt.

"As I recall, you did the exact same thing." Yami said.

"There were days that I did need to get away and just finish work at home. A man can only take so much before his patience runs out." Aknankanon said.

"You ran out of patience a lot then." Yami said.

"Trust me, Yami. You will have a lot of days like this." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I remember you warning me about them when I took over. You said there was nothing wrong with doing work at home, and I know why now." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I knew what was coming. That's why I forewarned you." Aknankanon answered.

"I'm glad for the heads up." Yami said.

"Well, since you're home early, what are you going to do?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. Yugi's at work, and the kids are still at school, so I'm kind of stuck right now." Yami replied.

"Well, you can take this time to relax. Believe me. That's what I did when I got off early and you were in school." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I'd better. I don't know when I might have a chance like this again." Yami said.

Before Yami could do anywhere, Henry walked into the living room. "Mr. Joseph Wheeler is here." Henry told them.

"He is?" Amara asked.

Henry nodded.

"Send him in." Aknankanon said.

A moment later, Joey walked into the room with Seth.

"Hi, Joey. What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yami. I thought that you'd be at work." Joey said.

Seth walked over to Amara.

"Well, hello, Seth. It's good to see you again." Amara said, picking the two-year-old up.

"Well, I decided to leave work early. I could do what little was left here." Yami said.

"Wish Seto would do that. He lives at that office some days." Joey said.

"I'm sure that he has time for you." Aknankanon said.

"Some days he doesn't." Joey said as he sat down by Yami.

"I take it that you came over because Seto and Yugi are both at work, and you were bored." Yami said.

"Exactly." Joey replied.

"Well, you are family, Joey, so you are welcome here anytime." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Seth is, actually. I'm not." Joey said in what seemed to be a wistful way.

It wasn't lost on the three adults.

"Come on, Joey." Yami said, grabbing the man and pulling him out of the room fast.

Amara was already fuming. "Seto is being a real ass right now. He should ask Joey to marry him already! They have a two-year-old together, and they have another one on the way. He should have the decency to marry Joey." Amara said.

"Well, you know how Seto is." Aknankanon said.

"I know, but it's obvious that Joey wants to get married. I wish Seto would ask him." Amara said.

'Seto's in for it the next time Amara sees him.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

"Uh, Yami. What's on your mind?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. I wanted to get out of there before my mother started another one of her tirades." Yami replied.

"A tirade? On what?" Joey asked.

"Well, you and Seto, actually." Yami said.

Joey's looked told Yami that the blonde had no idea what he was talking about.

"Joey, when you said that about not being a part of the family, let's just say it would have started another one of my mother's tirades on how Seto ought to ask you to marry him." Yami said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Joey said.

"No, Joey. Those tirades come at any time." Yami said.

"Well, I wish he would." Joey said wistfully.

Yami glanced over at his friends. "You want to get married to Seto?" Yami asked.

Joey nodded. "I know it seems strange, but I'd love for the chance to marry him." Joey said.

Yami and Joey were walking outside now.

"Have you talked to Seto about this?" Yami asked.

"Well, we discussed it once before we had Seth. I told Seto it didn't matter to me, and I guess Seto took it to heart." Joey said.

"Did you mean it?" Yami asked.

"Well, at the time, I thought that it would never matter to me if we got married or not, but it does bother me now." Joey said.

"Have you talked to Seto about it now?" Yami asked.

"No. I just didn't see a reason to. I don't want to cause trouble." Joey replied.

"Joey, you're upset about this, so you need to talk to Seto." Yami said.

Joey looked at Yami. "You know he's not going to listen to me about this. Seto doesn't take well to being told things like that." Joey said.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Yami said. 'But I know someone who will tell Seto this in an instant.' Yami thought.

* * *

Dr. Reynolds walked into Yugi's office. "Hi, Dr. Mutou. How did it go?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"It was fine. There were no problems at all." Yugi replied.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Reynolds said as he took back the cases files that were his patients.

"How is your wife?" Yugi asked.

"She's doing fine." Dr. Reynolds replied before he left the office.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about his stuff now.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi's shift ended, and he left the hospital.

Once at the car, Yugi saw that he had a message from Yami.

Yugi listened to the voicemail.

"_Yugi, come over to my house when you get off work._"

'Hmm. I wonder what's up.' Yugi thought as he got into his car and left the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Yami was hoping that Yugi got his message, so he was happy when Yugi pulled into the mansion and parked his car. He walked down the steps to meet Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm glad that you're here." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, why did you need me to come here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be willing to go out and spend the afternoon with Joey." Yami said.

"Is he depressed about Seto not wanting to marry him again?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at him. "You know about that?" Yami asked.

"Oh yeah. We talk about that at least once a week. He's wanted to get married since he had Seth, but he didn't want to press the issue with Seto and have Seto get upset with him. It's gotten even worse since he found out he was pregnant again. He knows that they're a family, but I think he'd feel it even more if they were married." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't blame him for feeling this way. Anyway, would you take Joey out for a while?" Yami asked.

"Sure. Is he driving you guys crazy?" Yugi asked.

"No. My mother asked Seto to come over here, and I know she's going to get on to him about it. I just don't want Joey here when that happens." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said as the two headed up to the house. "What about the kids?" Yugi asked.

"They won't be here, either. All except Danny, and we'll have him upstairs with Seth." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two found Joey in the living room alone.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yugi. What's up?" Joey asked.

"Not much. I thought that you and I could go and hang out together for a while." Yugi said.

"Don't you and Yami want to do that?" Joey asked.

"Nah. I have some work I need to do. I'll be plenty busy." Yami said, waiving him off.

"Well, I'll need to get Seth." Joey said.

"Don't worry about it, Joey. You two go out and have fun. We'll keep an eye on Seth." Yami said

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes. We're sure. Go on." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Joey said a little uncertainly.

"Come on, Joey. We haven't hung out in a while, so we need to." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yugi." Joey said.

The tow then left.

'Seto, you are in for a good yelling when you finally get here.' Yami thought, knowing his mother was going to let Seto have it.

* * *

"Yami told you I was kind of depressed, didn't he?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled. "Joey, he's just worried about you. They all are." Yugi said.

"I know, Yug, but I don't want to cause any waves between me and Seto." Joey said.

"Joey, you don't think that Seto would break up with you because of this, do you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I know he wouldn't. I just don't want to bring it up. I mean, it's not that big of a deal." Joey said.

"Joey, if it really wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't get this upset over it." Yugi told him.

Joey sighed. "I know. I guess it just doesn't feel like we're a real family since we're not married. Seto hasn't even hinted at the fact that he wants to get married." Joey said.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Joey, I'm sure that Seto wouldn't get angry if you told him that you really want to get married. You and I both know that Seto doesn't always catch onto things like that." Yugi said.

"I know, Yug." Joey said.

The two arrived at Yugi's house, and they went in.

Since Yugi wanted to talk to Joey about this, he figured it would be best if they went back to his house to talk.

The two went in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, tea would be fine." Joey said.

Yugi walked into the kitchen to make the tea, and Joey went with him, sitting down at the table.

"Yugi, I admit that I really want to get married. I just don't know if Seto does, and if he doesn't want to, then I'll have to live with it." Joey said.

Yugi walked over with the tea and set a glass at Joey. "Joey, do you love Seto?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Joey asked, taken off guard by the question.

"Do you love Seto?" Yugi asked again.

"Yes." Joey said.

"Do you think Seto loves you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I know he loves me." Joey replied.

"Then why do you think he wouldn't want to marry you?" Yugi asked.

Joey was quiet for a moment. "I don't know." Joey admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Joey, if you two talked about this, you might find out the answer, and you might not get so depressed." Yugi said.

"You think?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Yugi said.

Joey smiled. "Well, I'll think about it at least." Joey said.

"Good." Yugi said, smiling as well.

* * *

"When I get my hands on that man, I swear that I am going to strangle him." Amara growled as she paced the room.

Yami and Aknankanon were sitting side by side on the couch, watching Amara.

The moment that Amara had heard how much it was upsetting Joey that Seto hadn't asked him to marry him, it had set Amara off. She had wanted Seto and Joey to get married when they had had Seth, so she was really after him to get married to Joey now.

Aknankanon leaned over to Yami and said, "When Seto gets here, leave the talking to your mother."

"Already planned on that. I'm just going to hold Mom back if she tries to kill Seto." Yami said.

"No. I'll hold her back. You get between them." Aknankanon said.

Yami looked at him. "Not happening. We'll both hold her back." Yami said.

"All right." Aknankanon agreed.

Amara was still pacing, so she hadn't heard what the two had said.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"Time for Seto to face her wrath." Yami muttered. He got up and went to the door.

Seto looked at him. "As I understand it, my presence was desired here." Seto said.

"Yeah. Come on." Yami said.

Seto walked into the house.

Yami placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and said, "If my mother lunges at you, run for cover."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Seto asked.

"You're about to find out." Yami answered. He then walked into the living room.

Still not understanding what his cousin was talking about, Seto walked into the room. "What's going on?" Seto asked.

Amara turned and glared at him.

Seto gulped.

Amara was the only person in the world that Seto truly had any fear of. He held a great amount of respect for his aunt, even if he never admitted. Amara was the only one who would speak her mind and tell Seto what she thought.

'I think I'm about to die.' Seto thought.

"How can you be such a self-centered person, Seto? What is wrong with you?!" Amara demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, keeping sarcasm out of his voice for once. No reason to add more fuel to the fire.

"You and Joey have a two-year-old son together, and you have another one on the way! When are you going to marry him already?" Amara demanded.

"I hadn't planned on it." Seto said.

"Not planned on it!" Amara thundered.

Seto jumped ten feet in the air. When his feet were back on the floor, he backed away.

"Wrong thing to say." Aknankanon muttered.

"He's dead." Yami said.

"Joey has been with you for six years! You have a child with him and another one on the way! How can you not want to marry him?" Amara demanded, her eyes ablaze.

Seto knew from the look on her face that hr had better start giving her answers or he was going to die. "I never said that I didn't want to marry him." Seto said.

"If you want to marry him, then why don't you ask already?!" Amara demanded.

"Joey told me that it didn't matter to him if we didn't get married, so I just assumed that he didn't want to get married." Seto said.

"How long ago did he tell you this?" Amara asked.

"Um, about three and a half years ago." Seto said.

"Didn't you think that maybe Joey's views would have changed? Didn't you think that he might want to get married to you after he had Seth? Didn't you think he might want you guys to be a family?" Amara asked.

"We are a family." Seto said defensively. "Joey and I are very happy with Seth. We do everything as a family." Seto said.

"Seto, did you ever think that maybe Joey would want a little more? Maybe you guys are family in that way, but Joey feels like it's not really complete since you guys aren't married." Amara said.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Seto asked.

Yami decided to brave his mother's wrath and step in to clarify a few things with Seto. "Seto, what Mom is trying to say is that Joey feels like he's not a real member of this family since you two aren't married." Yami said.

"What?! How did you come to that conclusion?" Seto demanded.

"Because Joey told us that earlier." Yami said.

Seto's eyes widened in shock.

"Seto, Joey says that Seth is a part of this family, but he doesn't feel like he is." Amara said.

Seto started to understand. "I didn't know Joey was feeling this way. He never said anything to me." Seto said.

"That's because he didn't want to cause an argument between you two." Yami said.

"Since when?" Seto asked.

"Okay. He didn't want to cause a major argument. Seto, Joey thinks that you don't want to get married, but he really wants to, and I think he's starting to get depressed about it." Yami said.

"What? Did he tell you that, too?" Seto asked.

"Yes, actually." Yami said.

Seto groaned as he sat down. "I wish he would have just told me. I would love to marry Joey, but I just didn't think that he would want to. That's why I didn't bother." Seto said.

"Seto, either you ask him to marry you, or I'm going to kill you! You have two kids now!" Amara growled.

Seto cowered. "I-I will." Seto said.

"Good. Maybe Joey will stop being so depressed when you do." Yami said.

"Well, that was simple enough." Aknankanon said.

"I hope to hear of an engagement soon." Amara said.

"Yes, ma'am." Seto said, knowing that she meant business.

"Come on, Seto." Yami said, leading Seto out of the room.

"That went well." Aknankanon said.

"He'd better ask him, or I'll kill him." Amara muttered.

* * *

"What?" Seto asked.

"You'd better ask him soon." Yami said.

"I know. I just wish Joey had told me how he felt." Seto said.

"I know, but you know how Joey. He considered himself lucky that you even returned his feelings. I think he's just afraid that he'll lose you if he rocks to the boat too much, for lack of a better way of putting it." Yami said.

"I get it. I'm glad you told me. Just out of curiosity, did Joey tell you he wanted to get married?" Seto asked.

"Yes. He told me he wanted to get married in actual words." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I'll need to go shopping for an engagement ring." Seto said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

* * *

"Thanks for talking with me, Yugi, but I'd better go back and get Seth." Joey said.

"I know, Joey. Just listen to what I said. You never know. Seto may actually want to get married." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Joey said.

The two got into Yugi's car and headed back to the Sennen mansion.

Once there, Joey got Seth and left.

"So, how did it go?" Yugi asked Yami.

"It went fine. I think Seto gets the pint." Yami said.

"What's the point?" Yugi asked.

"That if he doesn't ask Joey to marry him, my mother will kill him." Yami said.

"I hope that Seto asks Joey soon because I have a feeling that your mother would carry out the threat." Yugi said.

"She would." Yami said as he slipped an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

Yugi and Yami turned to see Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia coming up the steps.

"And how was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. Who got yelled at?" Brighton asked.

Yami blinked, surprised. "How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"The only time you let the chauffer take us anywhere is when you want us out of the house so that someone can get yelled at." Mitchell explained.

"Your grandmother was having a discussion with Seto." Yami said.

"About Seto marrying Joey." Brighton said.

"Do you kids know everything that goes on in this house?" Yami asked.

'Henry keeps us informed." Mitchell said as the three kids headed in.

Yami covered his face with his hand. "Why do I bother trying to keep anything from these kids? That butler tells them anything that they want to know." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Stop trying to keep everything from them then." Yugi said.

"All right. I get it." Yami said.

The two headed in the house as well.

* * *

Two days later, Yugi opened the door to a very ecstatic Joey.

"Yugi! Guess what?!" Joey exclaimed

"Joey, get in here so you don't le the entire neighborhood know what's going on in your life." Yugi said.

"I really don't care right now." Joey said.

"Well, I don't want to be known as the guys with the crazy friend." Yugi said. He grabbed Joey and forced him into the house.

"Look, Yugi!" Joey said, showing Yugi a ring with a sapphire jewel in it with two small diamonds to each side. "Seto asked me to marry him!" Joey said excitedly.

Yugi smiled. "That's great, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I owe Yami big time. Seto told me what Amara said, and you were right. I should have just told him. He would have understood. In fact, Seto said he would have asked me to marry him before Seth was born, but he wasn't sure if I wanted to." Joey said.

"See. All you had to do was talk to him about it." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Thanks." Joey said.

"Any time." Yugi assured him.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were having lunch together.

"So, can I assume that your mother is happy now?" Yugi asked.

"I take it that you heard about the engagement." Yami said.

"Yeah. Joey was real excited. He was glowing. He showed me the ring, too. Seto did good." Yugi said.

"I know. He's glad to be out of the doghouse with my mother, and he's glad that he and Joey are going to be getting married. I would have thought that Seto would ask him anyway." Yami said.

"Well, you never know how people will react. I just know that Joey is happy now, and I'm glad that he's happy." Yugi said.

"So am I. At least my mother will stop ranting about how Seto should get married to Joey." Yami said.

"She'll just be going on about when the wedding will be." Yugi said.

"Two months." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Seto has already planned for the wedding to be in two months. He's having everything planned. He wants to get married fast. He'd get married this month if he could get everything together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, that's good news, actually. At least Amara knows when the wedding will be." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm glad that Joey and Seto are going to be happy." Yami said.

"That's a plus, too." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just wanted to do one like this.

Next: Should be when all the friends get together.

R&R.


	12. Friends part 1

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Friends part 1

Yugi and Yami were spending the afternoon together since Yugi had it off, and Yami was able to get out of the office for the rest of the day. The kids were still in school.

"This is a great day." Yami said as the two walked through the park holding hands.

"Yeah. It is. I'm glad that you were able to get off, but you weren't pushing aside anything important, were you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just pushed some routine paperwork aside. It can wait until tomorrow." Yami said.

The two sat down on a bench.

"Yami, I did tell you about my friends coming, didn't I?" Yugi asked.

"You mentioned that two of your friends were going to come. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I found out from Tea that she and Tristan are going to be here from May 15 to the 24th. Tea wants to meet you since she knows that we're dating." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think I can handle that." Yami said.

"And Ryou and Malik are going to be able to come up, too. It'll be the first time that all of us have been together in several years." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said. A thought then struck him. "Hold on. Malik and Ryou are coming." Yami said, making sure that he had heard his boyfriend right.

"Yeah. They are." Yugi said.

"Does that mean that Bakura and Marik are going to be coming as well?" Yami asked.

"Well, we couldn't very well invite Ryou and Malik and not their husbands. What's the big deal? I thought that you guys were friends." Yugi said.

"Well, we are, but Marik and Bakura are rather insane as you already know." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Well, together, they are even worse. Marik and Bakura try to drive Seto and me insane with the way they act. Plus, they are just irritating at times." Yami said.

"Are you telling me that you don't want them to come?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no, but it's not going to be an easy visit." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and laid his hand on Yami's. "I'm sure that it'll be fine, Yami. Ryou and Malik can probably keep them in line on some level." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Probably not enough. You don't know Marik and Bakura like I do." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I hope that you're right, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm sire that it'll be fine. It's only for a little over a week, anyway." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami was in office doing some work. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting close to lunchtime.

'I told Yugi that I would meet him for lunch. I can finish this up and then leave.' Yami thought.

Then, the door to Yami's office was suddenly thrown open.

"Hiya, Yami!" two voices said.

Yami looked up and nearly had a heart attack right then and there. "Bakura! Marik! What are you doing here?" Yami asked, shocked to see them.

"Is that any way to great your old friends?" Bakura asked.

Yami's secretary was standing in the doorway, looking rather surprised.

"It's all right. You can go on." Yami said.

His secretary nodded and shut the door.

"Long time no see, pal." Marik said, going over and draping an arm over Yami's shoulders.

"Marik, unless you have plans to become a eunuch within the next few moments, I suggest that you move away." Yami growled.

Marik removed his arm and put several feet between him and Yami.

"Why so glum?" Bakura asked sweetly.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"We came here for a visit. Don't tell me that Yugi didn't tell you about their group getting together?" Bakura asked.

"That's not for two more weeks!" Yami exclaimed.

Bakura shrugged. "We came early. We wanted to spend a little more time here with our old friends." Bakura said.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Why me?' Yami asked silently.

"Come on. Let's go and have some fun!" Marik said.

"No, Marik. I can't." Yami said.

"Why not?" Marik whined.

Yami rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics. "One, I promised Yugi that I would meet him for lunch, Two, I have a job to do, so I have to come back here and work after I eat lunch." Yami replied.

"You're no fun." Marik said, pouting.

"Yeah. Can't you take a little time off to spend with a few old friends?" Bakura asked.

"No." Yami answered.

"Well, we can eat lunch with you and Yugi!" Marik said.

"What?!" Yami said.

"Yeah. Ryou and Malik are waiting downstairs for us, and they'll want to see Yugi, so we all can go and eat lunch together." Marik said.

"An excellent idea. Let's go tell Ryou and Malik!" Bakura said.

Before Yami could say anything, Bakura and Marik had already left the office.

"I hate my life sometimes." Yami muttered. He put his stuff away and stood up, walking out of the office.

"I'll be leaving for lunch now." Yami told his secretary.

"Yes, sir." she replied. She glanced down the hall and said, "Who were those men, Mr. Sennen?"

"They are two old friends of mine from high school who have made it their mission in life to drive me and my cousin crazy." Yami answered.

"Oh." the secretary said.

"They're harmless." Yami assured her before walking off. 'Mostly.' Yami added silently.

* * *

"You two didn't cause any trouble for Yami, did you?" Ryou asked when Bakura and Marik approached them.

"Of course not!" Marik said indignantly.

"Marik." Malik said warningly.

"What? We didn't do anything." Marik protested.

"We are going to go and eat lunch with Yami. He's meeting Yugi." Bakura said.

"That's great! We get to see Yugi again!" Malik said.

The young girl beside Ryou looked up and said, "Papa, when do we get to see Yugi?"

"In a little while, Beth." Ryou said.

A moment later, Yami joined them.

"Hi, Yami! Where are we going to eat?" Bakura asked.

Yami told them.

"Great! Let's get going!" Marik said, getting in the car.

There was a younger boy that looked like Malik and Marik standing near Malik.

"Why's Daddy so excited?" the boy asked.

"Because he's happy to see Yugi again, Martin." Malik replied as he got his son into the car.

Ryou walked up to Yami and said, "I hope that Bakura and Marik didn't cause you too much trouble in your office."

"No. They didn't. I was shocked to see them. I didn't know they were coming two weeks early." Yami said.

"Did they mention that we were staying for four weeks in all?" Ryou asked.

"No." Yami said.

"Sorry. It was a last minute decision that those two made." Ryou said.

"Well, we had better get going so that we aren't late." Yami said.

Ryou and Bakura got in their own car with Beth.

Yami then headed to his. 'Yugi is going to be very shocked.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the restaurant that he and Yami had agreed on to find that Yami wasn't there yet. 'He must have gotten held up at work. He would have called me if he couldn't make it.' Yugi thought as he sat down. He picked up the menu and started looking over it.

"Hi, runt." Bakura said.

Yugi looked up, shocked.

There was only one person that ever called him that.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"The one and only." Bakura said dramatically.

"Hi, Yugi." Ryou said.

"Hi." Yugi said, still shocked.

"Sorry I was late. I got held up at the office, and I'm with the reason why." Yami said as he sat down beside Yugi.

Bakura, Ryou, Beth, Marik, Malik, and Martin joined them.

"It's been a while, Yugi." Malik said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "What are you guys doing here? We weren't going to be meeting together for two more weeks."

"We wanted to come early. We figured we would spend more time with our old friends. Besides, I hear that Seto's getting married to his puppy finally." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We had to come and rag him." Marik added with a smirk.

"Ryou. Malik. You know who to blame when you become single again." Yami said.

"Yeah. Our husbands." Malik said.

"Hey!" Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

"Well, you're tempting fate with Seto. You know how he can be." Ryou said.

"Not to mention the fact that Seto gets very overprotective of Joey when he's pregnant." Yami added in.

"We can handle him." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We did in the past." Marik added.

The group ordered their lunch.

"So, what are you up to nowadays, shrimp?" Bakura asked.

"I'm working at Domino general Hospital, and could you please call me by my name?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Bakura said.

Yugi sighed.

Ryou smiled apologetically at Yugi.

"What else are you up to?" Marik asked.

"Not much." Yugi said.

Marik smirked. "What about you, Yami? You and Yugi up to anything?" Marik asked.

Yami and Yugi both turned red at what Marik implied.

Malik smacked Marik in the back of his head. "Marik! There's a seven-year-old and a four-year-old at this table. Watch what you say." Malik growled.

"What was he talking about?" Beth asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Beth." Ryou told his daughter.

"Stop talking like that, Marik!" Yami snapped.

"And we're not doing anything like that." Yugi added.

"Just wondered." Marik said.

"Well, that is something you can stop wondering about. It's none of your business." Yami said, still slightly red.

Yugi picked up his drink and drank some. 'I'm going to need a lot of help to get through this.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, where is Joey right now?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I think he had a doctor's appointment this morning. After that, there's no telling. You can try calling him. I'm sure that he's love to see you guys again." Yugi said.

"I think we might do that." Malik said.

After lunch, the group left the restaurant, and Yami pulled Yugi aside.

"Yugi, I am going to need so much help getting through this." Yami said.

"Well, it's only two weeks." Yugi said.

"Four." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi said.

"They're here for four weeks." Yami said.

"I'm going to need a lot of help getting through this." Yugi said.

"Me and you both. They just showed up at my office. Ryou said coming early was a last minute decision that Marik and Bakura made." Yami said.

"And you invited them to lunch?" Yugi asked.

"They invited themselves." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"What can I do?" Yami asked.

"It sounds like Bakura and Marik." Yugi said. He glanced at his watch. "Sorry to leave you with them, but I have to get back to work." Yugi said.

"I won't have to deal with them for a little bit myself. I have to go to work." Yami said.

"Good luck with keeping them away." Yugi said.

"Thanks. Please come over after work. I'll need the help." Yami said.

"Sure thing, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I'll see you after while then." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi then left.

Bakura and Marik were gagging.

"Too sweet." Bakura said.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "That coming from a guy who gets mad if I don't give him a kiss good morning, when you leave for work, when you get home from work, and before bed." Ryou said.

Bakura glared at him, but Ryou ignored it.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get back to work." Yami said.

"Ah, we understand." Marik said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that we can find some way to keep ourselves occupied." Bakura said.

"That's what I'm fraud of." Yami said before he left to go back to work.

"Well, I think I'll call Joey and see what he's up to." Ryou said.

"I have a better idea." Bakura said with a smile.

Whenever Bakura got like that, it made Ryou worried.

"What?" Ryou asked.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon were enjoying the peace and quiet of the house at the moment.

Danny was taking a nap.

"You know, I like it when Yami's at the work and the other kids are at school." Amara said.

"Because it's one of the few times that we are able to spend together." Aknankanon said.

"And it's also when the house is the quietest." Amara said.

"True." Aknankanon said. He leaned over and kissed Amara.

The front door suddenly slammed open with a loud bang.

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" Bakura suddenly shouted.

Aknankanon and Amara pulled apart and starred at each other.

"It couldn't be." Amara said.

"Not them." Aknankanon added.

A moment later, Bakura and Marik were in the doorway.

"Hi!" both said.

Aknankanon and Amara were both shocked to see Bakura and Marik there.

"What are you two doing here?" Amara asked.

"We're here because Ryou and Malik's friends from high school are coming for a visit." Bakura said.

"Um, isn't that in a few weeks?" Amara asked.

Bakura shrugged. "We came early." Bakura said.

Ryou and Malik walked into the room with Beth and Martin.

"Don't let them fool you. They decided that they wanted to come two weeks early, and we're staying a well after." Ryou said.

"Oh." Amara said.

"Since Yami's sat work, we thought we'd come and stay here for a while." Bakura said.

"Um, sure." Aknankanon said.

Bakura and Marik walked on into the room and flopped down.

Beth and Martin went over to their fathers,

Aknankanon and Amara stood up and left the room.

"We're sorry. They decided to come over here, and we tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't change their minds for anything." Ryou said.

"It sounds like them. Don't worry about it. Just try to keep it down. Danny's upstairs taking a nap." Aknankanon said.

Both then heard noise from the baby monitor.

"Or not." Aknankanon said.

"I'll go get him." Amara said before she headed upstairs.

"I knew we should have called." Malik said.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Aknankanon said.

"You sure?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Go on and sit down." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Ryou said, and he and Malik went into the living room to sit down.

"Now I have to give my son a call." Aknankanon said, heading into the kitchen to use the phone in there.

* * *

Yami was doing his work at his office, taking longer with it because he dreaded having to deal with Bakura and Marik for the rest of the day.

'Those two maniacs are good friends of mine, but they can drive me so crazy.' Yami thought, knowing how they were. 'At least they're not my problem right now.' Yami thought.

Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Yami._" Aknankanon growled.

Yami gulped. He knew that tone in his father's voice, and he knew that whatever was going on had him in trouble. "Yes, Dad." Yami said.

"_Why didn't you warn me and your mother that those two maniacs were here?_" Aknankanon asked.

Yami blinked. "How did you know that Bakura and Marik were here already?" Yami asked, rather surprised.

"_Because they are both here now._" Aknankanon said.

"What?! They're at the house!" Yami exclaimed.

"_Yes, they are. Did you not know they were here?_" Aknankanon asked.

"I knew that they were in town because they dropped by my office and invited themselves to lunch with me and Yugi. When I left, they said that they would find a way to keep themselves occupied." Yami explained.

"_Well, they chose to come over here to keep themselves occupied._" Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, dad. I had no idea that they were coming over there. If I had known, I would have called to want you and Mom." Yami said.

"Well, try to get off work early, or there may be bloodshed." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I get it, Dad. Yugi's coming over after work, so he might beat me home. I don't know." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. I'll see you when you get home._" Aknankanon said.

"All right, Dad." Yami said before he hung up. He sighed. "Well, so much for staying late at work." Yami said as he got back to work.

* * *

After Yugi had gotten off, he did what he had said and gone over to the Sennen mansion. He arrived at the mansion at the same time Yami did.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey. Just so you know, Bakura and Marik are already here." Yami said.

"They are?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I got a call from my dad, and he told me they were there. I have no doubt that they are about to drive my parents crazy." Yami said.

"Those two could drive anyone crazy." Yugi said.

"I know. My parents never understood how I could be friends with people like Marik and Bakura. I never understood it, either. I just got along with them really well." Yami said.

"I may not be used to Marik, but I'll be used to him by the time they leave." Yugi said.

"Should we go into the madhouse?" Yami asked.

"Might as well. No reason to prolong it. Besides, I'm sure that your parents need a little break from them." Yugi said.

"Right. Let's go." Yami said.

The two went into the house.

'Hi, Yami. Hi, half-pint." Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "How many different nicknames for you does he have?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Every time he sees me, he calls me something different." Yugi said.

"I've noticed." Yami said.

"What's the harm in that?" Bakura asked.

"Perhaps because you are making fun of his height every time you say something like that." Aknankanon pointed out.

"He knows that I don't mean anything by it." Bakura said.

Yami looked around and said, "Where are my kids?"

"Well, Danny's over here." Amara said, pointing to where Danny was in the floor playing. "Beth went upstairs with Sophia to play. Martin's with Brighton and Mitchell playing Duel Monsters." Amara explained.

"Okay. I didn't see them so I wondered." Yami said as he and Yugi walked into the room and sat down.

"So, when are we going to get to see Seto and Joey?" Marik asked.

"I don't know. Besides, all you two want to do is torment Seto." Yami said.

"Well, it's always been fun to bug him." Bakura said.

"It's not like we see them every day." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go over and see them then." Bakura said.

"Well, I would like to see Joey." Ryou admitted.

"See! Now, let's go." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "Let me call Seto and let him know." Yami said. He wanted to give Seto a heads up so that Seto didn't explode when they suddenly burst into his house since Yami was sure that was how his parents found out that they were in town.

"Why let him know?" Bakura asked.

"Because I don't want Seto to kill you if you're suddenly there." Yami answered.

"He wouldn't kill us." Marik said.

Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara all starred at the two of them.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, Joey stood between you two the last time Seto saw you because you ticked him off." Ryou said.

"Okay. So he might get a little upset." Bakura said.

"I'm calling him." Yami said.

"Fine. Ruin all our fun." Marik said, pouting.

Yami shook his head as he took out his phone.

* * *

Seto was pacing the floor.

"Seto, calm down." Joey said.

"I will not calm down. Those two maniacs are going to be here any minute." Seto said.

"They are your friends, Seto. You guys have been friends since high school, and you have kept in touch over the years." Joey said.

"But they're insane!" Seto exclaimed.

"They may be, but they are your friends. Besides, Ryou and Malik are with them, and they are my friends. So, they're coming." Joey said.

Seto groaned as he flopped onto the couch. "I hate it when they come over." Seto said.

"No, you don't. You like seeing them. Their antics drive you a little crazy, but you like seeing them." Joey said.

"Sure. Whatever." Seto said, knowing he had lost that argument.

The front door slammed open.

"WE'RE HERE!" Bakura shouted.

"And the torture begins." Seto said.

Bakura and Marik then came into the living room.

"Aren't you glad to see us, Seto?" Marik asked in a singsong voice.

"Thrilled beyond words." Seto said.

"We knew you would be." Marik said.

"Hi, Seto. Joey." Ryou said.

"Hey, Ryou!" Joey said, getting up and going over to his friend.

"Hey, Joey. It's good to see you again. All of you." Ryou said, seeing that Joey was starting to show.

"Thanks." Joey said, blushing slightly.

"Good to see ya." Malik said.

"Hey, Malik." Joey said.

"No roughhousing, Joey." Seto said.

"Calm down, Seto. I know better than to do that when I'm pregnant." Joey said.

"As long as you know." Seto said.

"So, we hear that you and Joey are finally tying the knot." Bakura said as he plopped down on the couch beside Seto.

"Yeah. Miracles do happen." Marik said, sitting on the other side of Seto.

Seto glared. "What of it?" Seto asked.

"We just never thought it would happen. You were dead-set against ever getting married." Bakura said.

"What about you? You said you'd rather go to jail than get married." Seto retorted.

Bakura shrugged. "People can change, and I did." Bakura said.

"Same here." Bakura said.

Marik smirked "At least we got married before the kids came." Marik said.

Seto glared at him. "As I recall, you ended up marrying Malik because you got him pregnant." Seto said.

"At least I did marry him, though." Marik said.

"How long is this going to go on?" Yugi asked.

"As long as Seto doesn't explode at them." Yami said.

"It's great to see you guys, but why did you come so early?" Joey asked.

"Because Bakura and Marik wanted to come earlier." Ryou said.

"They couldn't wait to start tormenting you two, could they, Yami?" Joey asked.

"No, unfortunately." Yami said.

"As long as Marik and Bakura don't push Seto too far, I think we'll be good." Malik said.

"So, what did it take for you to finally ask the dog to marry you?" Bakura asked.

Seto glared at Bakura. "No one calls him that, but me, and it's PUPPY!" Seto snapped.

Bakura jumped. "Sorry." Bakura said insincerely.

"It took my mother threatening to kill him when she learned that Joey did want to get married." Yami said, hoping to stop Seto from kill them."Wow. Amara threatening you." Bakura said.

"And how many times did my aunt threaten your life over the years?" Seto snapped.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "Do I want to know what he did to get threatened by her?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not." Yami said.

"Well, I can't wait for the wedding." Bakura said.

"Don't even think about it. If you do anything to screw up our wedding, I swear that I will kill you!" Seto snapped.

"What makes you think that we would do anything to mess up the wedding?" Marik asked.

"Because we know you!" Seto and Yami said at the same time.

Bakura and Marik lanced at each other.

"We wouldn't!" the two said at the same time.

Ryou sighed. "Marik. Bakura. You two would pull some kind of stupid stunt at the wedding to liven it up as you so often put it. Remember what happened the last time we visited my parents." Ryou said.

"That was an accident." Bakura said.

"You burned their kitchen down!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Yugi asked.

"He thought it would be funny to set the over temperature up to make my mom think she set the oven too high. It ended up starting a fire and burning down their kitchen." Ryou answered.

All eyes turned to Bakura and Marik.

"If you pull something like that at my wedding, I swear that you won't live to see another day." Seto growled.

"You won't kill them, Seto." Joey said.

Marik and Bakura looked relieved.

"Because I will." Joey said.

Both gulped.

"Okay. Can we get on another topic?" Yami asked.

"Sure. Where are Beth and Martin at? You did bring them with you, right?" Joey asked.

"No. We left them at home alone." Bakura said sarcastically.

Ryou rolled his eyes at his husband's antics. "We were over at Yami's house before we came here. They were playing with Yami's kids, so we left them there. Amara and Aknankanon said they'd keep an eye on them for us." Ryou said.

"So, what can we do to help with the wedding plans?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing. I am taking care of everything with my aunt's help." Seto said.

"But-" Marik started.

"No!" Seto snapped.

"Geez. You didn't have to shout." Bakura said.

"With you two, I do." Seto said.

"So, when's this one due?" Joey asked.

"In September. I can't wait." Joey said.

"Any idea what it is yet?" Malik asked.

"We don't know yet, but Serenity's hoping for a girl. She really wants a niece." Joey said.

"Where is she, anyway?" Malik asked.

"They're still at college. They should get in next week." Joey said.

"Oh. That's good. I know that we were all hoping to see them." Ryou said.

The group stayed and talked for a while before Yami, Yugi, and the others left.

"Thank goodness!" Seto said.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Joey said.

"That bad! If they had said one more wrong thing, I was killing." Seto said.

"Seto, they do this to try and get to you. If you wouldn't let them get under your skin, they'd stop." Joey said.

"I can't help it. Something about those two has always gotten to me." Seto said.

"Well, try and let up. They're you're friends, so I doubt that you'll ever get rid of them." Joey said.

"I know. I just hope I can last them being here a few weeks." Seto said.

"Yeah. With any luck, we all can." Joey said.

* * *

After getting back to the mansion, Bakura and Marik took their families to the hotel that they were staying in for the duration of their visit.

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the living room alone.

"I forgot how hard it can be to deal with those two." Yami said.

"How did you when you were in high school?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they were two of the few who did not treat me differently because I came from a rich family, so I liked them for that. They were fin back then, but now, they drive me crazy." Yami said.

"Have they become more docile from when they were in high school?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Believe me. It was a thousand times worse when we were in school. Now, it's mainly the way they joke around that drives me and Seto crazy." Yami said.

"Well, be thankful that they pull pranks of any sort." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know that they had a habit of egging people's houses before. In fact, I remember that they robbed a place once.' Yami said.

"They robbed someone?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Yeah. A thief. They actually just stole back what had been stolen from them?" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Not much that thief could do. He couldn't go to the police and tell them that someone stole from him what he stole from someone else." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Marik and Bakura were never the ones to mess with. Back in high school, Bakura and Marik would do things to make a lot of the girls look bad." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, normally they only did it to the girls that wouldn't take the hint that they weren't interested. They also did it to the girls that were known as the sluts of the school." Yami said.

"Oh, yeah. We had those, too. Joey and Malik would pull pranks on those girls, too. Tristan helped them out." Yugi said.

"They never did anything to hurt anyone. I will give them that." Yami said.

"Well, they're your friends, and they might drive you crazy, but you like seeing them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Yami agreed.

"So, enjoy having them around while you can. After Joey's wedding, there's no telling when you'll see them again." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Maybe you can keep me killing them. That's what Heba did. She always kept me from killing them." Yami said.

"Well, let's hope that I can do a good of a job." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm sure you can. All I really need you to do is keep me from over reacting to what they say." Yami said.

"Okay. That I can do." Yugi said.

"I'm also sorry for what they said at lunch." Yami said.

"Which thing?" Yugi asked.

"When Marik implied we might be sleeping together." Yami clarified.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll hear a lot of jokes like that." Yami said.

"I expect that from them." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you've met them before, so their actions won't shock you too much." Yami said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yugi said.

The two kept talking for a while before Yugi went home to get some sleep before he went to work the next day.

Yami also headed upstairs to get some rest as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Tea and Tristan will arrive, and the group will get together.

R&R.


	13. Friends part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Friends part 2

Only a week had passed by since Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik had come to Domino, but Marik and Bakura were already driving Yami and Seto nuts.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

After this, Yugi had come to a conclusion. Bakura or Marik alone was bad enough, but they were a nightmare when they were together.

* * *

Yami was laying facedown on Yugi's couch with his face buried in his arms. "I hate my life." Yami moaned.

Yugi walked over and knelt down by Yami, stroking his hair. "Come on, Yami. It's not as bad as all that." Yugi said gently.

"Those two are driving me insane!" Yami growled.

Yugi continued to stroke Yami's hair. "Look at it this way, Yami. They don't live around here." Yugi said.

Yami looked up at him. "But they are going to be here for three more weeks!" Yami exclaimed, exasperated.

"I know, but there's not much that we can do." Yugi said.

Yami sat up and pulled Yugi into his lap. "I hope that I can live through these next three weeks." Yami said.

"It'll be fine, Yami." Yugi said.

"You weren't there this morning." Yami muttered.

Yugi sighed. "I might regret asking this, but what happened this morning?" Yugi asked.

"Those two decided to come over before I got up, and they woke me up by suddenly shouting fire. Being asleep still, I went into a full-blown panic." Yami said.

"Well, it could have been worse." Yugi said.

"Worse?! I was tangled in the sheets as I tried to get out of bed and fell face first on the floor and barely missed hitting my briefcase." Yami said.

"Did your parents know that they were in the house?" Yugi asked.

"No because they went into a panic when they heard fire being shouted, too." Yami said.

"How bad was it?" Yugi asked.

"My dad and I had to restrain my mother from killing them." Yami said.

"I thought you would have let her." Yugi said.

"I was tempted, but I wasn't going to leave Malik and Ryou to raise their kids alone. I know how hard that can be." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Well, maybe Ryou and Malik can somehow rein them in, if not for the rest of the day." Yugi said.

"I'm tempted to tell the security guards at my office not to allow Marik and Bakura into the building period." Yami said.

Yugi had been stroking Yami's arm in a soothing motion. "Well, if I find them in the ER anytime soon, then I know that either you, Aknankanon, or Amara put them there." Yugi said.

"I think my mother will be the first suspect." Yami said.

"I'm sure that you'll survive, Yami." Yugi said.

"If I could just stay here for the rest of their visit, I would." Yami muttered.

"Yami, you wouldn't do that because I wouldn't let you." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because that would mean that those two would be over here then." Yugi said.

"I guess that's true." Yami said.

"Besides, you have those kids to think about." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I just wish that I could get away from them." Yami said.

"Well, at least you can look forward to Tristan and Tea coming." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him. "They're not anything like Bakura and Marik, right?" Yami said.

"Not a bit. They are docile. Trust me. You'll like them." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

* * *

That afternoon, Yugi was eating lunch with Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"So, where are all the kids?" Yugi asked.

"Aknankanon and Amara offered to watch them." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I heard about what Bakura and Marik did to Yami this morning." Yugi said.

Malik groaned. "I could have killed Marik for pulling that stunt. I can't believe that he did that." Malik said. He thought a moment and said, "Well, I can believe it."

"Yami's nerves are already frayed." Yugi said.

"I don't have to worry about Seto. He's told the guards that those two are not allowed on the property unless he says its okay for them to come in." Joey said.

Ryou shook his head. "I was hoping that they wouldn't pull a stunt like that. I was hoping this would be a nice visit." Ryou said.

"You can't control them completely." Yugi reminded them.

"I know, but I would have thought that they would at least have some sense of decency so that they wouldn't drive anyone completely insane." Ryou said.

"Well, Yami and Seto know what those two are like, so they should have been used to something like that." Malik said.

"I can't get used to them." Joey said. He glanced at Malik and Ryou. "No offense to either of you, but I don't see how you two can handle being around them all the time, much less fall in love with them." Joey stated.

"Well, we got used to how they act. Besides, they have calmed down some." Malik said.

"Not nearly enough." Joey said.

"Well, we are glad that you guys came. Marik and Bakura take a lot of getting used to, but we're glad that you were able to come." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. We know that Bakura and Marik aren't easy to handle, but there was no way we could come without them, especially when they heard that they would be able to see Yami and Seto again." Ryou said.

"Don't you mean torture them?" Yugi asked.

Malik laughed. "I guess that is a better word for it." Malik admitted.

"It's not so bad when it's just Marik or Bakura. It's this bad when they're together because they can plan together." Ryou said.

"Well, as long as you two can stop them from doing anything that is too outrageous, I think that we'll be fine. Of course, that's going to depend on if Joey and I can stop Yami and Seto from killing them both." Yugi said.

"I make no promises with Seto." Joey said.

"Well, we know that anything he does to them Bakura and Marik probably deserved." Ryou said.

"No probably about it." Malik stated.

"I just hope that I don't end up treating them in the ER." Yugi said.

"It's possible. They like to play pranks on each as well, so that's always a possibility." Malik said.

"I'll be ready then." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the group decided to go their separate ways.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later." Malik added.

"See ya, Yug." Joey said.

The group then split up to go to their different destinations.

* * *

Yami was working in his office. He had a lot that he had to do before he could go home.

The door to his office suddenly slammed open.

"Hiya, Yami!" Bakura said.

Yami looked up and was thankful that it was just Bakura. "What is it, Bakura?" Yami asked as he turned his attention back to work.

"I wanted to come and see my old pal." Bakura said as he shut the door and walked over before plopping himself down in the chair.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Yami asked.

"Malik wanted Marik to spend the afternoon with him. I think your mother is going to watch Martin for them, so Malik wants them to do something together." Bakura said.

"And why aren't you with your own husband?" Yami asked, looking up at Bakura.

"Ryou was going shopping with Joey, and I hate shopping with passion, so I opted out." Bakura said.

"And you decided to come and bug me." Yami said.

"Well, Seto would have just kicked me out of the building." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's because he's the smarter one. I'm close to having both you and Marik banned from the building." Yami said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because when you two are around, I cannot concentrate on my work, and I really need to concentrate on my work." Yami said.

"Even when an old friend is here?" Bakura asked, feigning hurt.

Yami glared. "You were the one that wanted to come here for so long. Don't blame me for that. I have to get this work done, or I don't get the chance to spend time with my family." Yami said.

"Or your new boyfriend." Bakura said.

"Or Yugi, yes. Now, would you please go? I have a lot that I need to get done." Yami said.

"Sure. Whatever." Bakura said, standing up.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Bakura headed to the door, but stopped before opening it. He turned back around and said, "Yami."

Yami looked up, expecting the worst.

"I know you loved Heba a lot, and I know that you miss her. She would want you to move on, though." Bakura said.

"I know that. I am." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want you to screw this up because you get scared of what Heba would think. Heba would want you to be happy again. All she would want is for you to make sure that whoever you found would be good to the kids. Yugi is good for them. Heba would be happy for you." Bakura said.

Yami was surprised that Bakura said this. "Thanks, Bakura. I know this. It's not easy, but I am moving on." Yami said.

"Good. I don't want to hear that you screwed this up in anyway. Bakura said before he left.

Yami smiled. 'I know that I'll never forget Heba, but I know that she would want me to be happy again. I haven't been real happy since Heba died. I won't let Yugi go.' Yami thought. He then got back to work.

* * *

Yugi was at his house cleaning up. He hadn't done it in a while, so he decided to do it.

"Man. I can't believe how dusty I let this place get." Yugi said aloud as he dusted the living room.

The doorbell rang.

"Of course, when I am busy." Yugi said. He set all of his supplies aside before he went to the door and opened it to find Yami on the doorstep. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, rather surprised that Yami was there.

"Sorry about just dropping in like this." Yami said.

"No. It's all right. Come on in." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Yami walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had a talk with Bakura today, and I realized something." Yami said.

"Is what you realized a good or bad thing?" Yugi asked, worried that he realized something in a talk with Bakura.

"It's not a bad thing, Yugi. Bakura may act crazy, but he is smart, and he does help you realize things." Yami said.

"All right. What is it that you learned by talking to him?" Yugi asked as they sat down.

"Well, I don't want you to take anything that I say the wrong way. Believe me. This is going to sound a bit strange when I say it." Yami said.

"All right. I'm listening." Yugi said, really wondering what was going on then.

"Yugi, I'm never going to forget Heba. I'll always love her, too." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that, and I have told you that I understand. Heba was your wife and your first love. I don't expect you to forget about that, about Heba, or about the time that you two spent together." Yugi said.

"Yes. I know, Yugi." Yami said. He reached out and took one of Yugi's hands in his. "I also know that Heba would want me to move on with my life. She would want me to find someone else. Bakura told me not to do anything to screw up what we had because of what I had with Heba, and I realized that Bakura was right. I really do need to move on, and I did, even though I didn't realize it until after I had talked to him." Yami said.

Yugi frowned, not sure where this was going. "Yami, what are you getting at?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, we've been together for a while, and I've known this for a while, but I was afraid to tell you because I thought that it might be too soon, and I was still unsure of everything. Now, I can say this without any kind of fear at all." Yami said. He looked into Yugi's eyes and said, "Yugi, I love you. I really do." Yami said.

Yugi gasped in surprise. That was the last thing that he had expected Yami to say.

"I honestly don't know how you feel about me, but I do love you, Yugi. That's not going to change." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he said, "Yami, I love you, too. I just wasn't sure if I should have told you."

Yami smiled. "Well, I do love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I love you, too. So much!" Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi to him before he kissed him deeply. "I'm glad that we are on the same wavelength then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "So am I." Yugi said.

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

'This is perfect.' both thought at the same time.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Since no one else had been able to, Yugi took the day off so that he could go and pick up Tea and Tristan from airport.

Yugi arrived at the airport a little early, so he sat down in the terminal to wait for his friends at arrive.

"Is everything all right, sir?" a person who worked at the airport asked.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up a few friends. They're arriving today. I'm just a little early." Yugi replied.

"All right." the man said before he walked off.

'I hope that I don't have to wait too long.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi heard over the loudspeaker that the flight Tea and Tristan were on had just landed.

Yugi stood up and waited for his friends to get there.

Out of the gate stepped a tall woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. Beside her was a brunette male with triangle-shaped hair and green eyes. There were two children with them.

Yugi waved to them in hopes of getting their attention.

The woman saw him and her eyes started to shine. "Yugi!" the woman called before she ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Tea. I'm glad you made it." Yugi said as he hugged her back.

"It's been too long since the last time we saw each other. You look great." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "You do, too." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi." the man said as he shook Yugi's hand.

"Hey, Tristan. It's good to see you again." Yugi said.

"Uncle Yugi!" the two kids shouted as they jumped at Yugi.

"Hey, David. Hi, Lucy. It's good to see you again." Yugi said.

Both had brown hair. Lucy had long hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes. She was eight. David had short hair and blue eyes. He was ten.

"Come on. Let's get the bags so that we can leave." Tristan said.

The group headed for the baggage area to get their luggage.

Once they had everything, the group headed for where Yugi had parked.

"We appreciate you coming to get us, Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yeah. I don't know how we would have gotten around without you." Tea added.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Yugi assured them as they got out of the airport parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we're going to my house first so that you guys can drop off your luggage." Yugi said.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, too." Tristan said.

"Anytime. I live alone. I don't have anyone there." Yugi said.

"When do we get to see the other?" David asked.

"Don't worry, David. You'll see them soon." Yugi assured him.

When the group arrived at Yugi's house, they went inside, and Yugi showed them where they would all be staying.

"So, when do we get to meet Yami?" Tea asked.

Yugi laughed. "Leave it to you to get straight to the point." Yugi said.

"Hey. You're one of my best friends, so I want to know who you're dating." Tea said.

"You'll meet him tonight. He's working right now." Yugi said.

"In that case, let's go see the others." Tristan said.

"We'll go over to Seto's mansion then. He said we could use it." Yugi said.

The group headed back to the car and headed out to the mansion.

"Are Bakura and Marik going to be there?" Tea asked, wanting to know if she should prepare herself.

"I honestly don't know. I've only talked to Yami today." Yugi said.

"Are their kids there?" David asked.

"Yes, David. They will be there." Yugi said.

"Yugi, doesn't Yami have kids?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. He has four. Mitchell's thirteen, Brighton's eleven, Sophia's five, and Danny's two." Yugi answered.

"I hope that we get to meet them." David said.

"You will." Yugi said.

The group arrived at the mansion.

"Hey, guys!" Tea said, happy to see her friends again.

"Hey!" Malik said.

"It's good to see you again!" Joey said.

The friends were all greeting each other.

David, Lucy, Beth, and Martin all knew each other, so they were saying hi to each other.

"Wow, Joey. You're really showing." Tea said.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"I was glad to hear that Seto finally asked you to marry him." Tristan said.

Joey laughed. "Well, it took a while, but I'm real excited about it. Seto's already planning the wedding." Joey said.

"We know. The moment you told us the date, we already put in to have those days off of work." Tea said.

"Um, Mom." David said.

Tea turned to her son. "Yes." Tea said.

"Can we go play?" David asked.

"Yeah. Martin and Beth can show them to the game room. It'll keep them occupied." Joey said.

"All right. Go there." Tea said.

The four kids ran off.

"Those kids all get along great." Tristan said as the entire group sat down.

"Which is a good thing." Ryou said.

"Well, it looks like Yugi's going to be the only unmarried one of the group once Joey here gets married." Malik said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter that I'm not married." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you'll be the only one **not** married." Malik said.

"Again, it doesn't matter." Yugi sad.

"Maybe Yami will be the one for you." Tea said.

"Yeah. You two have been together for a long time." Joey said.

"We've been together several months, and can we get off this subject?" Yugi asked.

The group laughed.

"Come on, Yug. You know we have to get on this subject every time we are together." Joey said.

Yugi shook his head. "I hate it when you all gang up on me." Yugi said.

"We just want what's best for you, Yugi." Tea said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

The night, the entire group got together at the Kaiba mansion.

Yami had met Tea and Tristan and had gained their immediate approval.

"Well, I'm glad that went well." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "Tea give you the third degree?" Seto asked.

"Third, fourth, and fifth." Yami answered.

Seto laughed. "I went through the same thing. Now that I think about it, we all went through it." Seto said.

"I couldn't stand that." Bakura growled.

Seto rolled his eyes. "That because you have never been afraid of anyone like you were afraid of her." Seto said.

"I was not afraid!" Bakura retorted.

Marik started laughing. "You were so afraid." Marik said.

"So were you!" Bakura snapped.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "Why does she do that?" Aknankanon asked.

"These guys are a very close group of friends. Tea's just real protective of her friends. She doesn't want them to end up in bad relationships. She's okay." Seto said.

"That's sweet of her. It's nice that she's so protective of her friends." Amara said.

"She's protective all right." Bakura muttered.

"With you two, it's a wonder that she didn't try to kill you two." Aknankanon said, looking at Bakura and Marik.

"I think that it was because Ryou and Malik convinced her that they were really okay and that they were in love with these two. No one knows why they do." Seto said.

Bakura and Marik glared at him.

Seto ignored it.

"Yugi's an uncle to all their kids, though." Yami said.

"What?" Amara and Aknankanon asked at the same time.

Yami smiled. "All of their kids call Yugi uncle. I think he looks at them like his nieces and nephews." Yami said.

"Oh. No wonder Yugi's so good with the kids. He's around a lot of them." Amara said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

"So, what the verdict, Tea?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" Tea asked, rather confused.

Joey laughed. "What's your verdict on Yami?" Joey asked.

"Well, I think that he's a keeper, Yugi. You'd better hold on to him." Tea said.

"I plan on it." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami passed the test a lot easier than Bakura and Marik did." Ryou said.

"That's because neither of them are people that you like immediately on the first meeting." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They're an acquired taste." Joey agreed.

"I suppose it does take a little getting used to." Malik said.

"More than a little." Tristan said.

"In any case, we're glad that you and Yami are doing so well, Yugi." Tea said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you all approve." Yugi said.

"Not that it would matter if we approved or not." Joey said.

"True, but I am glad you all like Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, he seems to be a great guy, Yugi. I think you found a good one." Tea said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi and Yami were talking alone.

"So, what did you think of Tea and Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"I think that they're great people. Nice and normal." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Brighton and Mitchell got along great with David, and Sophia loved being around Lucy." Yami said.

"My kids loved it, too." Yami said.

"I was glad of that." Yugi said.

"So was I." Yami said.

The two were silent for several moments.

Yugi gave a light laugh. "You know, you and I haven't been able to spend any time alone since we told each other we loved each other." Yugi said.

"I know. I am sorry about that." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"It's mostly my fault, Yami. It's my friends that are here." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Bakura and Marik are the main reason for it." Yami said.

"Point taken." Yugi said.

"I'll be glad when they all leave. I like having them around, but we don't get to spend any time together when they are here." Yami said.

"I take it that we are going on a date when they all go home." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

Yugi laughed as he snuggled up against Yami. "I have missed our dates." Yugi said.

"So have I. I'll be glad to go on one again." Yami said.

"It hasn't been that long, Yami." Yugi said.

"Seems like it to me." Yami said.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. "Well, I'm sure that we can make up for it, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes, we will." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

A week later, Yugi took Tea, Tristan, and their kids to the airport.

"Thanks for letting us intrude on you for so long, Yugi." Tea said.

"Yeah. We really appreciate it." Tristan added.

"No problem. I'm glad that I could help you guys." Yugi said.

"Bye, Uncle Yugi." Lucy said, hugging him.

"We'll see you again soon, I hope." David added.

"I'm sure I will." Yugi said.

After the group said their goodbyes, Yugi left the airport.

* * *

Another week later, Bakura and Marik were leaving with their families.

"Bye, guys. Have a safe trip." Joey said.

"We will, Joey. We'll be back for your wedding." Ryou said.

"Okay." Joey said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't miss Seto's nuptials for anything." Marik added.

Seto glared. "Do anything to ruin them, and I swear you are both dead." Seto said.

"Calm down. We won't ruin them." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Marik agreed.

"And we'll make sure that they don't." Malik added.

"Thanks." Joey said.

The group waved goodbye as they headed to the plane.

"Thank goodness they're gone." Seto said.

"No kidding. I can only handle Marik and Bakura for so long." Yami agreed.

"Well, they are gone, and things can get back to normal." Joey said.

"Thanks goodness." Yami and Seto said at the same time.

Yugi and Joey laughed at them.

"You two are hopeless." Yugi said.

"We may be hopeless, but at least we can act normally now." Yami said.

The four left the airport.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It will probably be centered on Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	14. Stormy Night

Here's the next chapter.

It's rather long, much longer than I originally intended. Hope you don't mind.

There's a lemon in this chapter, so **SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Stormy Night

Yami was working in his office.

It had been two weeks since their friends had left after their visit, and Yami and Seto were glad of that.

'It's nice to be able to work without being interrupted every second.' Yami thought.

Yami's secretary walked into his office. "Here are the papers that you were wanting, Mr. Sennen." she said, handing them to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami said, taking the papers from her.

The secretary then left the office.

Yami started to look over the papers.

Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, cousin._" Seto said.

"Hey, Seto. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_I was wondering if you had any idea where Joey is._" Seto said.

"Why would I know where your boyfriend is?" Yami asked, leaning back in his chair.

"_Because Joey said that he was going to be out with Yugi today since Yugi was off._" Seto said.

"Sorry, Seto. I don't have a clue. Yugi mentioned going out today, but he didn't tell me that he was going out with Joey." Yami said.

"_Well, that was a last minute thing on Joey's part. He found out that Yugi was going out today and went along with him._" Seto said.

"So why would I know?" Yami asked, wondering why Seto was calling and asking him about this.

"_I thought you might have talked to Yugi today._" Seto said.

"No. Yugi and I talked this morning before he left, but I haven't heard from him since." Yami said.

"_Oh. Well, if you hear from them, would you tell Yugi to tell Joey to call me._" Seto said.

"Sure. Why don't you just call Joey, though?" Yami asked.

"_He doesn't have his phone. He left it in my office by accident._" Seto said.

"Then call Yugi." Yami said.

"_I tried, and he didn't answer._" Seto said.

"Yugi might have left his phone in the car. When he goes shopping, he leaves it in the car a lot." Yami said.

"_Well, tell Yugi to have Joey call me if you hear from him._" Seto said.

"Sure thing, Seto." Yami said.

"_Thanks. Bye._" Seto said.

"Bye." Yami said and hung up. He shook his head. 'Seto worries too much. Than again, with Joey pregnant, I can't blame him.' Yami thought. He then got back to work, knowing that he wanted to get everything done as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were at the mall.

"I'm glad that I found out you were coming to the mall, Yug. It beats me sitting around at home or sitting around Seto's office doing nothing." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "You get bored way too easy, Joey." Yugi said.

"I can't help it." Joey said. He was keeping an eye on Seth as he ran around.

"Yeah. I know. You've always been like this, and it's something that I am used to." Yugi said.

The two walked into a store with Seth to look around.

"I guess I'd better start getting some baby clothes." Joey said.

Yugi looked over at him. "Don't you still have some of Seth's old baby clothes?" Yugi asked.

"No. We always gave his clothes to charity whenever he outgrew them. Besides, it wouldn't do us much good if this one ends up being a girl." Joey said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

After looking around the store, the two walked out of the store with Seth.

"Papa! Toys." Seth sad, pointing to where the toy store was.

Joey sighed. "All right. Let's go." Joey said.

The group walked into the store, and Joey had to keep a tight grip on Seth, or Seth would have been grabbing everything off the shelves.

"Come on, Joey. You had to know that he would want to go into the toy store once he saw one." Yugi said.

"I did know that, Yug. I was hoping he wouldn't notice it." Joey replied, making sure that Seth couldn't get out of his grasp.

Yugi started laughing. "Joey, I don't think that there's a chance that any child will ever miss a toy store when they are near one." Yugi said.

"At least you don't have to worry about something like this since you don't have any kids of your own." Joey said.

"Joey, I have babysat Seth enough to know that feeling. Besides, Sophia wants to go in one whenever I'm with Yami and them." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Joey said.

Yugi shook his head.

Seth saw a play set that had a briefcase and a few things that would go in it. "Daddy." Seth said, pointing.

"Yeah, Seth. That's just like what your daddy carries." Joey said.

"You know, Seto would be thrilled if you got that for him. It would be like getting Seth ready at an early age to take over KaibaCorp." Yugi said.

Joey groaned. "Don't remind me. He thinks about that a lot, but I have told him that he's not going to fill Seth's head with ideas like that until he's older." Joey said.

Seth was looking at the play set and said, "Want it, Papa."

Joey sighed.

Yugi smiled. "Joey, you know that Seto would be happy if you got it. Besides, Seth wants to be like his daddy, and there's no harm in it." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get the point." Joey said as he picked up the play set for Seth.

After paying for the set, Joey and Yugi left the store.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I had been hoping to keep Seth from having to learn about business until he was older." Joey said.

The two walked into the food court.

"Joey, just because Seth has a play set of a briefcase doesn't mean anything. He can still be a kid." Yugi said.

"I know. I know Seto's going to be proud when he sees that." Joey said. He laughed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Seth ran up to Seto holding that thing when he gets home tonight."

"Well, Seto will be happy." Yugi said.

The two got some food before they went back and sat down.

"Hey, Yugi. How are things with you and Yami?" Joey asked.

"They're fine, Joey. Yami and I are getting along great." Yugi said.

"That's good." Joey said.

Yugi could tell that there was something else on Joey's mind. "What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? What?" Joey asked.

"I can tell that there is something else on your mind, so what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, there was something that I was wondering." Joey said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked before picking up his drink and taking a drink of it.

"Well, are you two sleeping together yet?" Joey asked.

Yugi nearly choked on the drink. "What?" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.

Joey shrugged. "I'm just curious." Joey said.

"Joey, no offense, but my sex life is something that you don't need to know about." Yugi said, blushing.

Joey shrugged. "I was curious." Joey said.

"You spent way too much time around Bakura and Marik while they were, but I will answer the question honestly. No, we're not." Yugi said.

"Wow. Seto and I were only dating for two months before we started, and you've been with Yami four." Joey said.

"Five." Yugi corrected.

"Sorry. Five." Joey said.

"Joey, not all relationships are based on sex." Yugi said.

"Mine's not." Joey said.

"Yes, and not all couples start sleeping together at the same time." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get it. It's none of my business." Joey said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, they left the mall.

Yugi noticed his cell phone in the car. "Oops. I forgot to take my cell phone in with me." Yugi said.

"Well, you do that all the time. It's nothing new." Joey said as he strapped Seth into the car seat.

"I know." Yugi said as he got in behind the wheel. He looked at his missed calls. "Well, Seto and Yami have both tried to call me." Yugi said.

"Seto?" Joey asked as he got into the car beside Yugi.

"Yeah. Any idea what he wanted?" Yugi asked.

"Not that I can think of. I don't see why he didn't call me." Joey said.

Yugi listened to the voicemail that he had. "Well, he called me because you left your cell phone in his office when you left this morning." Yugi said.

Joey checked and saw that he did not have his phone. "Oops." Joey said.

"Were you two supposed to do something today?" Yugi asked.

"Not that I can- OH-NO!" Joey suddenly exclaimed.

Yugi looked over at his friend and aid, "You did forget something."

"Boy, did I. At two, the wedding planner was coming over to Seto's office to talk about the wedding plans, and I was supposed to be there." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Calm down, Joey. I can get you there before then. You can use my cell and call Seto to let him know that you are on your way." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. Could you watch Seth for us?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey. I'll watch Seth for you." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Joey said.

Yugi drove to the KaibaCorp office building. "Go on, Joey." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yug. I owe you big time." Joey said as he got out. "I'll see you later, Seth. Be good for Uncle Yugi." Joey said.

"Bye, Papa." Seth said.

Joey headed in.

"Come on, Seth. We'll go to my house and play." Yugi said.

"Okay." Seth said.

Yugi then headed for his house.

* * *

Joey walked into Seto's office to find that he was alone. "Hi, Seto." Joey said.

"Hi, Puppy. Don't forget your phone next time." Seto said as he handed Joey's cell phone to him.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"I thought you might have forgotten about meeting with the wedding planner today." Seto said.

Joey laughed. "Come on, Seto. Why would I forget something as important as that?" Joey asked.

Seto watched Joey for a moment before he said, "You did forget, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did. Yugi asked if we have something planned today, and that's when I remembered the meeting with the wedding planner." Joey said.

"Uh, huh. I thought so. Where's Seth at? I know you took him with you when you went to meet Yugi." Seto said.

"Yugi said that he would watch Seth for us." Joey said.

"Okay. Yugi is a lifesaver at times." Seto said.

"Yeah." Joey said as he sat down. "If it wasn't for Yugi, Seth would have been here while we were with the wedding planner, and that would have been fun." Joey said.

"Oh, yes. I'm very thankful for Yugi." Seto said.

The intercom beeped.

"Yes." Seto said after hitting a button.

"_Mr. Kaiba, the wedding planner is here to see you._" his secretary said.

"Send him in." Seto said.

The door opened, and the wedding planner walked in before they started to talk about the plans for the wedding.

* * *

After getting off work, Yami headed home.

'Yugi and I haven't gone out that much lately. I want to go on a date, but I don't really want to go out.' Yami thought.

An idea then hit him.

Yami took out his cell phone and called Yugi's cell phone.

"_Hello?_" a childish voice said.

Yami was surprised.

This was definitely not Yugi.

"Um, who is this?" Yami asked.

"_Seth, give me my phone!_"

Yami could hear Yugi trying to get the phone from Seth. He chuckled. "So, it's you, Seth. It's Yami." Yami said.

"_Hi, Uncle Yami._" Seth said.

Even though Yami and Seto were only cousins, their kids called them uncle because of the fact that Seto was only a year older than Yami.

"Hey, Seth. What are you doing?" Yami asked

"_Playing._" Seth said.

"Playing?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah._" Seth said.

"Well, can I talk to Uncle Yugi?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi was uncle to him.

"_Yeah. Here, Uncle Yugi._" Seth said.

Yami assumed that Seth was handing the phone to Yugi when he heard Yugi say thank you.

"_Hey, Yami._" Yugi said.

"Hey. What's Seth doing over there?" Yami asked.

"_Well, Joey and Seto were meeting with the wedding planner, so I was watching Seth for them. He got the phone before I did. That's why you were talking to him instead of me._" Yugi said.

"That's fine, Yugi. I've talked to Seth first on a number of occasions when I've called Joey and Seto." Yami said.

"_What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you something, but if you have Seth, that might not work." Yami said.

"_Don't worry about it, Yami. Joey and Seto are on their way to get Seth now, so that's not a problem._" Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, since we haven't been able to go on a date in a while, I thought that we could see a movie." Yami said.

"_What movie did you have in mind seeing?_" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had thought that I could just come over there and we watch a movie at your house. I just don't really want to go out tonight, and we could be alone." Yami said.

"_That sounds good, Yami. Why don't you come over at seven? We can have dinner before we watch the movie._" Yugi said.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at seven." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. Bye._" Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami said and hung up. 'Well, that works out well.' Yami thought.

* * *

As soon as Yugi hung up the phone, the doorbell rang.

'I bet that's Joey and Seto.' Yugi thought. He opened the door to find the two on the doorstep. "Hey, guys. Come on in." Yugi said.

Joey and Seto walked in.

"Papa! Daddy!" Seth said, running to them.

"Hey, Seth." Seto said, picking up his son. He then noticed the toy briefcase he was holding. "What's this?" Seto asked.

"When we were in the mall, he saw that in the toy store and wanted it, so I bought it for him." Joey explained.

"A businessman already." Seto said proudly.

"I knew it." Joey muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Joey. It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is." Joey said.

"I talked to Uncle Yami." Seth said.

"You did?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Seth said.

Seto and Joey looked at Yugi questioningly.

"Yami called my phone, and Seth got the phone before I could. He talked to Yami for a minute." Yugi explained.

"Why's Yami call?" Joey asked.

"He's going to come over tonight, and we're going to eat dinner here before watching a movie." Yugi said.

"Oh. Date night at home." Seto said.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll be going so that you can get ready for your date tonight." Joey said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"And thanks for watching Seth for us, Yugi." Seto said.

"No problem. I was glad to do it." Yugi said.

Joey and Seto left with Seth.

Yugi shut the door behind them. 'I'd better get this place cleaned up and dinner ready.' Yugi thought. He then got ready to clean up.

Yugi heard his phone beep. He picked it up and saw that he had a text message from Yami.

It said: _I'll get dinner. Don't worry about it._

Yugi texted a reply so that Yami knew he got the message. 'Well, I guess all I have to do is get the house cleaned up then.' Yugi thought. He then got to cleaning up.

* * *

"So, you're going to be over at Yugi's tonight?" Aknankanon asked.

"For a while, anyway. I'm going to pick up something for dinner and take it over there." Yami said.

"I guess we'll keep an eye on the kids for you then." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Mitchell came down the stairs. "Hey, Dad!" Mitchell said.

"Hey, Mitchell. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Not much. School is just really rough right now." Mitchell said.

"Well, you're getting ready for the end of the year exams. It's going to be rough." Yami said.

"I know." Mitchell said. He noticed that his father was dressed in slacks and a nice shirt and said, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just over to Yugi's house. We're going to eat dinner and watch a movie tonight." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay. You two haven't been on a date in a while." Mitchell said.

"Since Bakura and Marik were here, dates were pretty much nonexistent. That's why I'm going over there. We're just going to spend time together." Yami said.

"Okay, Dad." Mitchell said before running off.

Yami turned to his parents and said, "Make sure he studies tonight."

"We will." Aknankanon assured him.

"Good." Yami said.

"You should probably get going." Amara said.

Yami glanced at the clock. "Yeah. You're right. I'll go on. Bye." Yami said before he left the house.

"I'm glad that they are able to spend a little time alone together." Amara said.

"Yeah. With Marik and Bakura around, they weren't able to do much of that." Aknankanon said.

"Well, they can tonight, and that's what matters." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi had been watching the news on TV when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door to find that it was Yami. "I thought I told you that you could just come in, Yami." Yugi said as he stepped aside to let Yami in.

"I know, but I always forget." Yami said as he walked in. "I hope that Chinese was all right with you." Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami." Yugi said.

The two walked into the kitchen, and Yugi got out two plates. He handed one to Yami, and they started to get the food out. They sat down at the table in the kitchen to eat.

"I know that I sprang this on you last minute, but I knew we hadn't been able to spend that much time alone together lately, and I thought that this would be a good time to spend some time together." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I was off today, so I was kind of bored anyway. Besides, I don't mind spending time with you." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Yami said.

After the two had finished eating, they walked back into the living room.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I honestly didn't have one in mind." Yami admitted.

Yugi looked over the selection of movies that he had and said, "Well, how about _Transformers Revenge of the Fallen_?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds good." Yami said.

Yugi got out the DVD and put it in before he joined Yami on the couch.

"You know, with all they did, it wasn't surprising that they made a live action version of this show." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. It didn't surprise me a bit when they made the first one." Yugi agreed.

The two started to watch the movie.

While they were watching it, a storm had started outside. The wind was howling, it was raining hard, and it was thundering and lightening.

Yugi glanced out the window and saw the bad storm. 'I hope that it dies down before Yami leaves.' Yugi thought.

When the movie ended, Yugi got up and took the DVD out.

"You know, that movie has a lot of action in it. A lot more than the first one." Yami said.

"I know. That's why I like the second one better. There's a lot more action in it." Yugi said as he put the DVD back in it's place on the shelf.

A loud crash of thunder sounded, causing Yugi to jump.

Yami glanced out the window. "It's really coming down." Yami commented.

"I noticed." Yugi said as he looked out the window as well.

Yami got up and walked over to the window. "I can barely see out the window right now." Yami said.

"Maybe you should wait and see if the storm will pass by before you leave." Yugi said.

"I think I will. I really don't want to be caught in this storm." Yami said.

The two went back and sat down to watch some TV.

As time passed, the storm only seemed to get worse.

Yami shook his head. "This storm isn't easing up at all." Yami said.

"I can see that. Yami, maybe you shouldn't try to drive home." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think I'd have a better chance of getting home if I swam." Yami commented.

Yugi laughed. "I guess it is raining hard enough to make it that way." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "I don't think that I want to try and drive in this mess. It would be asking for an accident." Yami said.

"Well, we can watch the weather and see what it says. Maybe the storm is going to ease up before long." Yugi said.

Yami agreed.

Yugi flipped the TV to the weather channel, but they found that the storm wasn't going to ease up.

"Well, it's not going to ease up at all. It's going to get worse." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You can use one of the guestrooms. There's no reason for you back to endanger your life by getting out in this storm." Yami said.

"I think I will." Yami said. He took out his cell phone. "I'll call my parents and let them know that I'm going to just stay here tonight." Yami said.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon had watched as the storm gradually grew worse.

"Aknankanon, I'm worried. What if Yami's out in this storm?" Amara asked.

"Yami's a smart man, Amara. He wouldn't have gotten out in a storm like this." Aknankanon told her.

Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia walked into the room.

"Grandma. Grandpa. Is Dad home yet?" Brighton asked.

"No, kids. He's not here yet." Amara replied.

Sophia walked over. "Is Daddy out in this?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Amara said.

"I'm sure that he's fine." Aknankanon assured them. He himself was worried about his son. He knew that the storm was bad and that it wasn't safe for anyone to be out in it.

The phone rang.

Aknankanon went and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Aknankanon said.

"_Dad, it's me._" Yami said.

"Yami, where are you?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara and the kids were glad to hear that it was Yami because that meant he was okay.

"_I'm still at Yugi's house. As bad as the storm is, I didn't want to chance driving in it. I was hoping that it would ease off so that I could get home, but the storm is so bad that I don't want to chance it._" Yami said.

"What are you going to do?" Aknankanon asked.

"_Yugi's offered to let me stay in one of his guestrooms for the night, and I think I'm going to do that. It just doesn't look like the storm will ease up in enough time for me to get home._" Yami said.

"I see your point. All right, Yami. We'll see you tomorrow then." Aknankanon said.

"_All right, Dad. Just make sure the kids get to school tomorrow_." Yami said.

"We will, Yami." Aknankanon assured him.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Bye._" Yami said.

"Bye, Yami." Aknankanon said before he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Amara asked.

"He's fine. Yami is still at Yugi's house. Since the storm is so bad, Yami's just going to stay at Yugi's tonight. He'll come home in the morning." Aknankanon said.

"That's good. At least he isn't going to try and come home in this storm." Amara said.

"Well, you kids can stop worrying now. He's fine." Aknankanon said.

"That's good. I was worried about Dad." Mitchell said.

"He's fine. Now, go on back upstairs." Aknankanon said.

The three kids nodded before they headed back up the stairs.

Amara turned to her husband and said, "Aknankanon, is Yami really all right?"

"Unless he lied to me about still being at Yugi's house, yes, he is all right." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed in relief. "I'm glad of that. I was worried there for a little while." Amara said.

Aknankanon reached out and wrapped an arm around Amara's shoulder. "You don't have to worry now. Yami's safe at Yugi's house, so we have nothing to worry about." Aknankanon said.

"You're right." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch.

Yugi walked in with two glasses. "Here." Yugi said, handing Yami one.

"Thanks." Yami said

"No problem." Yugi said as he sat down beside Yami.

"Well, it looks like I'm a houseguest tonight." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Yami said.

"Yami, you're my boyfriend. I really didn't want you to go out and drive in this mess and possibly wreck, killing yourself. I don't want to make your kids orphans." Yugi said.

"Well, I can understand that. I really don't want to make my kids orphans, either." Yami agreed.

"Well, it's a little early to go to bed, so we might as well see if there is anything on TV worth watching." Yugi said. He picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels.

"There never seems to be anything good on." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. It's all stupid stuff for the most part." Yugi said as he kept on flipping.

"At least when we were kids, they did have something on worth watching." Yami said.

"Yeah. We don't have that luck now. That's why I normally end up watching the new or just keeping the TV off altogether." Yugi said as he took of drink of his tea.

Yami leaned back against the couch. "Well, maybe we can find something else to do that will entertain us for a while." Yami said.

The lights started to flicker.

Yugi glanced up. "I have a feeling that the storm is about to knock my power out." Yugi said.

"You don't happen to have a backup generator, do you?" Yami asked.

"No. I'm beginning to wish that I had taken Seto up on the offer when he offered to have one installed for me and even pay for it." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You turned down an offer to get something for free that's that expensive." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I didn't think that I would ever need it." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "That sounds like you." Yami said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked as he turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the table.

"Just that you would turn down something that was free." Yami said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed. He set his cup down on the table. "Besides, I think that there are some other things that we can do to occupy out time." Yami said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Yugi asked as he set his cup down on the table as well.

Yami took Yugi's face and turned him toward him before he leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes as he kissed back.

Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled Yugi closer. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami inside. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around. He made sure that he stroked every inch of Yugi's mouth, gaining a moan of approval from Yugi.

When the need for air hit them, them two broke apart.

"So, that's what you had in mind, huh?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami smiled back. "Yes, it is." Yami said.

"Fine with me." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and started to kiss Yugi again.

As the two continued to make out, Yugi slowly slid down the couch until he ended up laying flat on his back on the couch with Yami on top of him.

Yami let his hands trail down Yugi's body to his waist and then Yami slipped his hand underneath Yugi's shirt, starting to let his hands ghost over Yugi's skin.

Yugi moaned when he felt Yami's hand touch his skin. He raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair.

Yami finally broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw until he reached Yugi's neck.

Yugi gasped when Yami's lips brushed against a certain spot on his neck.

Knowing that he had found a sensitive spot, Yami started to suck on that spot.

Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami sucked on his neck, leaving a bruise.

Yami finally pulled away from Yugi's neck. He was breathing heavily. He knew the course that this was taking, and he wasn't sure if Yugi wanted to go that far yet. "Y-Yugi, if we d-don't stop now, t-there's not telling where things are going to lead to." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami and said, "I don't mind the way this is heading if you don't."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I want this, Yugi." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and said, "Yami, I think this will be more comfortable in my room."

"Right." Yami agreed breathlessly.

The two got off the couch and quickly headed up the stairs. They made it to the hall upstairs before Yami had pulled Yugi into another kiss.

Yugi led them into his room.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

The moment they were in the room, Yami pressed Yugi up against the door and started to kiss Yugi again. He trailed kisses down Yugi's jaw and then down his neck.

Yugi moaned in pleasure as Yami trailed kisses down his neck.

Yami reached down and took the hem of Yugi's shirt in his hands before he pulled Yugi's shirt up and over his head before tossing the shirt into the floor. He then started to trail the kisses down Yugi's throat again. Yami then picked Yugi up before he walked over to the bed and laid Yugi down on it. He then climbed onto the bed as well and straddled Yugi at the waist. "I love you." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

Yami then started to trail kisses down Yugi's throat again until he reached Yugi's chest. He started kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest.

Yugi fisted his hands into the bed sheets as he writhed and moaned under Yami.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples. He took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched his back and cried out at the action.

Yami sucked on the nub until it was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Once done, he trailed kisses on down Yugi's abdomen. At Yugi's naval, Yami dipped his tongue in several times before he moved on.

Unable to go any further, Yami reached down and unbuckled Yugi's pants before he pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off and threw them in the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami looked down and noticed that Yugi was already heavily aroused. He smirked and said, "It looks like someone is worked up."

"Because of you." Yugi said breathlessly.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so." Yami agreed. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum.

Yugi's back arched as he felt Yami licking his member. "Hmm. Ah! Yami!" Yugi gasped.

Yami continued to tease Yugi by licking his member.

"Yami! Please!" Yugi pleaded, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Deciding to have mercy on his boyfriend, Yami leaned down and took Yugi's member into his mouth, starting to suck.

Yugi cried out as his member was engulfed in warm heat.

Yami started to gently suck on Yugi's member, reveling in Yugi's taste.

Yugi's hands tangled in Yami's hair. "Ah! Yami! Oh! Please!" Yugi begged, needing relief.

Yami starting to suck even harder on Yugi's member, trying to get Yugi to release.

Yugi's fingers tightened in Yami's hair. He tried to buck his hips up into that heat, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented him from doing so.

Yami gave several more hard sucks on Yugi before Yugi came.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating as he recovered from Yami's actions.

Yami used Yugi's recovery time to quickly take off his shirt as well as his pants and boxers. He threw them into the floor along with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi had recovered and was now looking over Yami. He reached out and touched Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the feeling of Yugi's hand on him.

Yugi then start to stroke Yami's member, causing Yami to moan out at that. Yugi became bolder with his actions.

Yami reached down and grasped Yugi's wrist, but not tightly enough to hurt him. He tried clear his lust-fogged mind. "Anymore of that, and I would have been finished." Yami said.

Yugi smiled.

Yami then thought of something. "Yugi, do you have anything we can use as lube?" Yami asked, not wanting to hurt Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He reached over to the nightstand and found a bottle of lotion.

"That'll do." Yami said as he took it from Yugi.

Yugi then spread his legs for Yami, and Yami settled between them.

Yami opened the lotion and squeezed some into his hand, which he rubbed onto three fingers. He then positioned the fingers at Yugi's entrance before he slipped one inside.

Yugi tensed as he felt the finger enter him.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said in a soothing voice.

Yugi forced himself to relax.

Yami started to thrust his finger in and out of Yugi before he added in a second finger.

Yugi tensed again.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi had to force himself to relax once again.

Yami started to thrust the two fingers again before he moved them in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi for what was to come. He then added in a third finger and thrust the three fingers, hitting Yugi's prostate.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked, knowing that he had found it and started to thrust his fingers right into that bundle of nerves. He then started to stretch Yugi's entrance.

Yugi was panting as Yami stretched him, hitting his prostate each time.

Yami then removed his fingers once he was sure that Yugi was stretched enough.

Yugi whimpered at the loss of the fingers.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami assured him. He picked up the lotion and coated his member in the lotion before he threw the bottle aside, not needing it now. Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and started to press inside.

Yugi's face scrunched up as he felt that pain start to hit.

Seeing the pain, Yami stopped. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked between pants.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. "I'm okay. Just keep going. I'll get used to it." Yugi told his boyfriend.

Yami nodded and continued to move into Yugi until he was buried to the hilt. Once fully inside, Yami stayed still to allow Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi felt a pain in his lower back. He was slowly getting used to it.

As the pain ebbed away, Yugi started to feel the pleasure. He moved his hips experimentally, earning a gasp from Yami. Knowing it had had a good effect on Yami, Yugi did it again.

Taking it as a sign that Yugi was ready, Yami slowly pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly.

Yugi moaned at the feeling.

Yami continued with this slow, easy pace. He wanted this to last.

Yugi, however, soon grew tired of this slow pace. "Yami, please! Go faster! Harder!" Yugi pleaded.

Not wanting to disappoint Yugi, Yami started to thrust in him faster and harder. He soon struck Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he grasped Yami's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

The new position allowed Yami to thrust even deeper into Yugi, which he did.

"Yugi! So tight! Hot!" Yami groaned.

"Ah! Yami! So good! Faster!" Yugi moaned.

Yami moved even faster. He could feel himself beginning to reach his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp around him and was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. The two were panting and sweating as they came down from their high.

When regained his sense, he raised up and brushed Yugi's sweaty bangs out of his face. "You know, I think that was an excellent way to spend the evening." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree with you on that." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently before he pulled out.

Yugi winced as Yami pulled out of him.

"Sorry." Yami said as he lay down beside Yugi.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi closer to him. Yugi cuddled up next to Yami and lay his head on Yami's chest.

The two were silent for several moments.

"You know, I'm glad that that storm happened tonight." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Because this wouldn't have happened otherwise." Yami answered.

"I suppose not." Yugi agreed.

Yami started to stroke Yugi's shoulder lightly. "It was incredible, though." Yami said.

"It certainly was." Yugi said. He looked up at Yami and said, "We'll be able to have more times, though."

"I know." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi then let out a yawn.

"I think that we had better get some sleep." Yami said.

"I couldn't agree more." Yami said. He pulled the covers over them, and the two cuddled up together before they fell asleep.

* * *

Yami woke up the following morning when the sun hit him right in the eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He then realized that he was in bed alone. Yami sat up and said, "Yugi?" He then noticed some clothes and a note on the bed. He picked up the note and read it.

_Yami,_

_I think that these clothes should fit you. Yours are washing. Breakfast should be ready when you get down here. Feel free to use the shower._

_Yugi_

Yami smiled. 'So, Yugi got up before me.' Yami thought.

Deciding to do what Yugi had said in the note, Yami got up and took a shower before he put on the clothes that Yugi had leant him. He was surprised that they fit.

Yami went downstairs and found Yugi in the kitchen, cooking. He walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "Morning." Yami said, kissing Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered at the kiss. "Morning." Yugi said. He turned around to kiss Yami. "Sleep well?" Yugi asked.

"Like a baby." Yami answered.

"That's good. Breakfast should be ready soon." Yugi said.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this." Yami said as he let go of Yugi.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, it's not any trouble." Yugi said as he went back to cooking.

"So, why did you have clothes that were too big for you, but were just right for me?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Those were clothes I still had from back when Grandpa was hoping that I would grow still." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Lucky for us, huh?" Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said. He glanced back at Yami and said, "When do you need to be in at work?"

Yami shrugged. "I own the company, so I can really go in whenever I feel like it." Yami answered.

"Must be nice to be your own boss." Yugi said.

"It has it's perks. When do you have to be in at work?" Yami asked.

"I don't. I had today off, too. I have been working a lot lately, so my boss told me I would have some days off this week." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good." Yami said as he walked back up behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey! Yami, knock it off when I'm trying to cook." Yugi said, laughing.

"I can't help it." Yami sad.

"Yes, you can." Yugi retorted.

Yami finally let go of Yugi.

"Besides, you need to eat and leave once your clothes are done." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, pouting slightly.

"Because your parents will get worried." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't think that I don't like having you here, but I don't want your parents to get too worried." Yugi said.

"Right. I probably should go into work anyway. I don't want it piling up on me." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Once Yugi had the pancakes ready, the two sat down to eat.

By the time they were done eating, Yami's clothes were dry. Yami changed clothes so that he could leave.

"Be careful, Yami." Yugi said.

"I will. Bye, Yugi." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"Bye." Yugi said.

Yami then left the house.

Yugi shut the door behind him and smiled. He was really happy after last night.

* * *

Yami arrived home to change.

"Yami, is everything all right?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I need to change and get to work." Yami said.

"You're running behind, aren't you, son?" Aknankanon asked.

"I guess so. I slept late." Yami said, running upstairs.

"Maybe I should make him eat breakfast." Amara said.

"Would be a good idea." Aknankanon agreed.

Yami came downstairs dressed in business suit. "I have to go." Yami said.

"Breakfast." Amara reminded him.

"Yugi fixed something before I left. It's fine." Yami said.

"All right." Amara said.

Yami then left.

"I wonder what those two ended up doing last night." Amara said.

The two looked at each other as certain thoughts when through their heads.

"Maybe we're better off not knowing the answer to that." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara said.

The two went about their normal morning routine.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know it was long.

Next: Not quite sure.

R&R.


	15. Hospital Drama

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's late, but I had to do some cleaning yesterday and never felt like getting around to writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Hospital Drama

Yugi walked out of the hospital and into the parking garage where his car was parked. 'What a day.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was tired after the day that he had.

"Oh, Yugi!" a shrill female voice called.

Yugi winced at the sound. 'Damn it! Why can't that woman take a hint?' Yugi asked himself, getting rather irritated.

"Hi, Yugi. Where are you going?" the woman asked.

Yugi turned to face the redhead. "I am going home." Yugi said.

"I'll come with you. I'm certain that I can keep you company." the woman said seductively.

"No. I don't need you to keep me company." Yugi said.

"Bt Yugi-" the woman whined.

Yugi glared at her. "I have already told you that I am dating someone! I am in a good, happy relationship, and I want you to leave me the hell alone!" Yugi growled.

The woman tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm sure that I would be much better than any other person that you date." the woman said snootily.

Yugi glared. "And for the last time, I AM GAY! I have no interest in you or any other woman!" Yugi said.

"If you gave me the chance, I would turn you straight." the woman said.

"I highly doubt it. Now leave me alone." Yugi said. He started to get in his car.

The woman reached out and grabbed Yugi by the arm. "Come on. Let me come with you." the woman said in what she thought was a sexy manner.

"No. I don't want you to come with me. Besides, I know for a fact that your shift doesn't end for another couple hours, so go back to work." Yugi said.

The woman looked defiant as ever.

Yugi mentally groaned. 'Fine.' Yugi thought. "Either go back to work, or I will have to tell Nurse Hennessey that you are slacking." Yugi said.

The woman looked slightly startled. She hadn't thought that Yugi would go that far.

"Don't test me right now. I will do it." Yugi said.

"Fine. I will change your mind, though." the woman said in a huff before she stormed off.

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Not likely.' Yugi thought. He got in his car and left the hospital.

* * *

Mitchell walked into the hospital. He was looking for Yugi. He walked up to the nurse's desk where he thought that Nurse Hennessey would be. 'I wonder where she is.' Mitchell thought. He went and looked in Yugi's office to find that it was empty.

"I tell you that it's true!"

Mitchell winced at the shrill voice. He looked to see the redhead who was talking with Yugi earlier.

"Yeah, right. Margaret, everyone knows that Dr. Mutou is dating Yami Sennen." another nurse said.

The nurse, Margaret, glared at the other three nurses she was talking to. "I am telling the truth. Yugi and I are dating." Margaret said.

Mitchell barely suppressed a gasp. 'Yugi dating her? But he's dating Dad.' Mitchell thought.

"Margaret, if you and Dr. Mutou are actually dating, why hasn't he said anything?" a different nurse asked.

"He just doesn't want anyone to know about us yet." Margaret said, sticking her nose in the air. "He wants to keep these professional here at work. He's different when we're not at work." Margaret said.

Another nurse tolled her eyes. "Right. I believe you." the nurse said.

"It's true!" Margaret snapped.

"Whatever." another nurse said.

Mitchell had heard enough. He turned and left the hospital. 'I don't get it. Why would Yugi date her when he's with Dad?' Mitchell asked himself.

* * *

Yami was getting ready to leave the office. 'I'm glad that today is over.' Yami thought.

As Yami was walking down the hall, his cell phone rang.

Yami took it out and answered it. "Hello." Yami said.

"_Hi, Yami._"Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Hi, Yugi. I'm glad to hear from you. We haven't been able to see each other in the last few days." Yami said.

"_I know. I have been rather busy at the hospital the last few days._"Yugi said.

"I understand. I've been kind of busy myself. Has work been that hard?" Yami asked as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"_Not as bad as that woman._"Yugi said.

"You mean the one that's been coming onto you lately?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah. She's about to drive me nuts. I wish she'd get the point and leave me alone._" Yugi said.

"What have you done?" Yami asked.

"_Well, I've told her I don't like her, I have told her she has no chance, and I screamed at her that I am gay today. She won't give up._" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Want me to talk to her? I'm certain that I could get her to see the point." Yami said.

"_As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Yami, no. I'll handle this my way._" Yugi said.

"If you say so. Since you have the afternoon off, why don't you come over tonight? I'm sure that the kids would love to see you again." Yami said.

"_All right. I'll see you in a little while then._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll see you later. Love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too, Yami. Bye." Yugi said.

Yami hung up the phone. By this time, he had reached his car. He got in and headed home.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon were a little worried about Mitchell.

Mitchell had come home a little quiet, which was unusual for him.

"Do you think that something's wrong?" Amara asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I suppose that anything could be wrong. He's a teenager now, and you know that a lot changes for teenagers." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I just hope that nothing happened at school." Amara said.

"I'm sure that it's fine." Aknankanon told her.

"Maybe I should go up and talk to him." Amara said. She started to get up.

Aknankanon reached up and grabbed his wife by the arm. "Amara, don't. This is something that Yami will need to talk with him about." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed as she sat back down. "I know. I just wish that I knew what was going on." Amara said.

The two heard the door open, and it wasn't long before Yami walked into the living room.

"Hi." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. How was work today?" Aknankanon asked.

"It was fine." Yami answered.

"Yami, we have a problem." Amara said.

Yami turned to look at his parents. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mitchell came home kind of quiet today, and we're worried that something might be wrong." Aknankanon explained.

"Did anything happen at school?" Yami asked.

"Not that we know of, but we haven't talked to him about what is going on. We were going to let you do that." Amara said.

"All right. I'll go and talk to him." Yami said before he left the room.

Aknankanon turned to look at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "We were going to let him?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara blushed. "Well, he doesn't need to know that I was planning to go and talk to Mitchell." Amara replied.

"Right." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Mitchell was sitting on his bed. 'I don't want to believe. I mean, Yugi's a great guy and all, but if he is seeing this woman behind Dad's back, then I should tell Dad. I don't want to hurt Dad, but if it's true, then Dad has a right to know.' Mitchell thought.

Mitchell had been thinking about it since he had gotten home, and it was really bothering him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mitchell, it's me. Can I come in?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Dad." Mitchell said. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yami what he heard at the hospital or not.

Yami walked into the room. "Mitchell, your grandparents told me that you seemed to be upset when you came home from school." Yami said as he sat down on the bed.

"So?" Mitchell asked.

Yami sighed. "Mitchell, did something happen at school?" Yami asked.

"No, Dad. Nothing happened at school." Mitchell said.

"Did something happen after school?" Yami asked.

"Well, kinda." Mitchell admitted.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Mitchell admitted.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Mitchell, talking about it helps." Yami told his son.

"Even if it might hurt someone." Mitchell said.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, but you need to talk about it, or whatever it is might just get worse." Yami explained.

Mitchell gulped. Should he tell his father what he heard at the hospital or not?

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon were talking to each other when Yugi walked into the room.

"Hi, Amara. Hi, Aknankanon." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi." Amara said.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw you, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Yugi laughed. "Works been murder lately. Today's the first chance that I actually had to come over here." Yugi answered.

"Well, you have to work. There's nothing that you can do about that." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said. He glanced around and said, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Brighton's upstairs in the game room. Sophia's in her room, and Danny's taking a nap." Amara answered.

"And Yami and Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"Mitchell came home kind of upset, so Yami went upstairs to talk to him." Aknankanon explained.

"Oh. Any idea what upset him?" Yugi asked.

"No. Yami should find out, though." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

* * *

"Dad, after I got out of school, I went to the hospital to see Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Okay. It doesn't sound so bad." Yami said.

"Well, you see, I didn't see Yugi around, so I was going to ask Nurse Hennessy if he was still there since she always seemed to know what was going on the hospital, and I overheard some nurses talking." Mitchell said, fiddling his hands.

"Mitchell, I don't see why you should be so upset over this." Yami said.

"Well, the thing is, dad, that one of them said that she had been dating Yugi." Mitchell said.

Yami was rather surprised by this. "Mitchell, Yugi's dating me." Yami said.

"I know, Dad. I mean, I don't want to think the worst of Yugi, but it just kind of upset me that he might be doing this to you." Mitchell said.

Yami smiled. "Mitchell, I trust Yugi, and I have no doubt that either you misunderstood what was said or the nurse was lying." Yami said.

"Well, she said pretty plainly that she was dating Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, if it was a woman, then I would say that she was lying. Yugi's gay, and he doesn't have any interest in women in that way." Yami said.

"How can you be sure, though?" Mitchell asked.

Yami patted his son on the shoulder. "Mitchell, I can assure you that Yugi is not seeing someone else behind my back. You have nothing to worry about. However, we can ask Yugi what is going on. He's planning on coming over tonight." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Mitchell said.

Yami stood up. "Don't worry about it, Mitchell. Everything is fine." Yami said.

"If you say so, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, it'll be fine. Come on. Your grandparents are worried about you." Yami said.

"All right, Dad." Mitchell said. He got up and followed his father out of the room and downstairs.

Both were surprised to find that Yugi was already there, talking with Aknankanon and Amara.

"Yugi, what are you doing over here already?" Yami asked.

"Well, I had nothing else that I had to do today, so I thought that I would come on over here. I didn't think you'd mind." Yugi said.

"No. Not at all." Yami said.

Mitchell was quiet. 'I hope that Dad's right.' Mitchell thought.

Yami glanced over at his son. "Actually, I think that it's a good thing you are already here." Yami said.

"Oh. Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because there's something that Mitchell wants to talk to you about." Yami said.

"Now?" Mitchell asked, surprised.

"Mitchell, the sooner you talk to Yugi about this, the sooner you'll feel better." Yami told him.

Yugi turned his attention to Mitchell. "What's going on, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you see, I went to see you at the hospital after I got out of school, but I didn't find you there." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "I got off at two today." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's why." Mitchell said.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that there's a bit more to this than just that." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said, rubbing the back of his head. "You see, I went to see Nurse Hennessy because she's the head nurse and always seems to know where everyone is, so I thought she'd know. Anyway, I didn't see her at her desk, but there were some other nurses around, and I overheard them talking. One of them said that you were dating her." Mitchell said.

"WHAT?!" Aknankanon exclaimed, shocked.

"Dad, calm down." Yami said.

"Mitchell, I can tell you right now that she wasn't telling the truth. I'm not dating anyone other than your father." Yugi said.

"Well, the other nurses didn't seem to believe her, but she kept insisting that you two were dating. She said that you didn't act like you were dating at the hospital because you didn't want anyone to know about the two of you." Mitchell said.

Yugi thought a moment before he thought of something. "Mitchell, this nurse that said she was dating me. Did she have red hair and dark eyes with a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I remember wondering how anyone could stand that woman's voice." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, that's not nice." Yami reprimanded.

"Sorry, Dad." Mitchell said lowly.

"Yami, in Mitchell's defense, that is what her voice sounds like. Did you catch her name?" Yugi asked.

"Just the first name. I think they called her Margaret." Mitchell said.

Yugi groaned. "I knew it was here." Yugi said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

Yugi looked up. "Yami, you remember that nurse I said kept coming onto me and wouldn't take the hint?" Yugi asked.

"You mean the one that you're close to throttling?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I think I'm going to throttle her the next time I see her." Yugi said, rubbing his forehead.

Mitchell frowned. "What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi sighed. "For the last few weeks, the new nurse there has been trying to seduce me. She has been told repeatedly that I am dating, and I pretty much shouted that I was gay, and she still didn't take the hint. I fact, I shouted that today." Yugi said.

"Why won't she take the hint?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but from what I've heard, she's used to getting her way. She doesn't take no for an answer. There are rumors that her last boyfriend was the head of the hospital." Yugi said.

"So, she's a spoiled brat." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Pretty much. I've told her to leave me alone several times, but she doesn't seem to want to take the hint." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry I doubted you, Yugi." Mitchell said, feeling foolish smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mitchell. I can understand why." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked.

"First, I'm going to pray that I don't hit her the next time I see her. Second, I'm going to make sure that she knows that I don't have any interest in her." Yugi said.

"Think she'll listen?" Amara asked.

"Who knows, but she's going to have to learn that you don't cross the wrong people in that hospital." Yugi said.

"You mean you?" Mitchell asked.

"Nope. Nurse Hennessy. She doesn't like it when the nurse's gossip when they are supposed to be working, and if they were near the nurse's station, it means they were supposed to be working. Besides, this nurse has tried to take control of the nursing staff since she got here, and it's been getting on Nurse Hennessey's nerves." Yugi said.

"Can Nurse Hennessy really do anything?" Amara asked.

"We'll see. The thing is that Nurse Hennessy schedules how the nurses work and where they work." Yugi said.

"Meaning that Nurse Hennessy could give her a pretty bad job for a while." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Can she really do that?" Amara asked.

"Yes, she can." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking around outside.

"Sorry about that with Mitchell today, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Mitchell was worried that you might get hurt if what he heard was true, and he was looking after you. I think that it's kind of sweet." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I told him that she probably was lying." Yami said.

'You thought that right off?" Yugi asked.

"Well, that, or Mitchell misunderstood what was said. When Mitchell said that she had said it plainly that you two were dating, I knew she was lying." Yami said.

"Because you know me so well?" Yugi asked as they stopped.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Well, that, and the fact that I know you wouldn't be involved with a woman in a romantic way." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's true." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, how are you going to handle this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know yet. I will handle it, though." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi moaned lightly as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's lips, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue inside. Yami roamed around every inch of Yugi's mouth before he coaxed Yugi into a tongue duel. The two fought with their tongues before Yami gave up and let Yugi roam around the inside of his mouth this time.

When the two finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "As much as I would love to, Yami, I don't think that's a good idea." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because I have to be at work at seven in the morning, and I need to get some sleep tonight. If I stay here with you tonight, I don't think that I would be getting much sleep." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "True." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Although I do have Friday and Saturday off." Yugi said.

"Do you?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said.

"So, I take it that you'll be staying on Thursday and Friday night." Yami said.

"Yes, and if you want, I can stay Saturday, too. I don't have to be at work until two on Sunday." Yugi said.

"Perfect." Yami said, kissing Yugi lightly.

Yugi laughed. "I thought that you would like that." Yugi said.

"I do." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled before he leaned up to kiss Yami again.

* * *

The following day, Yugi went into work. He went into his office and sat down. He looked over the case files that were already on his desk.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked in.

"Dr. Mutou, I understand that you wanted to see me." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessey shut the door. "What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the new nurse." Yugi said.

"Margaret Johansson." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Right, Karen." Yugi said.

When Yugi was alone with Nurse Hennessy, the two tended to drop the formality as they were friends.

"So, what can I do for you regarding Nurse Johansson?" Karen asked.

"Well, my boyfriend's son came here yesterday looking for me, and he overheard Nurse Johansson talking to a few other nurses. She told them that she and I were dating, which is a complete crock." Yugi said.

Karen sighed. "I see. I knew she was flirting with you a lot, but I had no idea that she was doing this." Karen said.

"I know. I plan on confronting her about it today." Yugi said.

"She's a spoiled brat. From what I found out, she came from a family where she got every little thing that she wanted, and she always had. She even got all that she wanted from the other hospitals she worked at." Karen said.

"Let me guess. Her parents have some kind of influence in those hospitals." Yugi said.

Karen smiled. "Her aunt and uncle who spoiled her just as much as her parents. They had so much pull that everyone did everything they could to keep her happy." Karen said.

"Well, that won't happen here. They have no pull." Yugi said.

"Exactly. I'll make sure she understands that I don't tolerate this." Karen said.

"Thanks. I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"No problem. I needed a reason to put her in her place anyway. Should I let you have first crack at her?" Karen asked.

"Do it whenever you wish. No need in her knowing I'm the one that told you." Yugi said.

Karen smiled. "Right. I'll let you know when she arrives at work today." Karen said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Karen nodded before she left the office.

Yugi then got up and went to make his rounds.

* * *

Margaret walked into the hospital. 'Today, I'll make those bitches believe me about Yugi. He and I are meant to be together, and I'll make sure they believe me.' Margaret thought.

Margaret knew that she and Yugi weren't actually dating, but she was certain that she could turn him straight.

However, things weren't going to go quite the way she had envisioned them.

"Johansson!" Karen shouted.

Margaret growled. She couldn't stand the head burse there. 'I'll find a way to get her fired. Then I'll take her position.' Margaret thought. She turned and said sweetly, "Yes, Nurse Hennessey."

"You're late." Karen said, glaring.

"Not by much." Margaret said haughtily.

"You're thirty minutes late. You know we don't tolerate tardiness here. It'll be in your file." Karen said.

"You can't!" Margaret cried.

"I can, and I already have. Don't try me." Karen said.

Margaret glared at her.

"Now, get to work. Your schedule has been posted." Karen said.

Margaret walked off. 'Bitch. I need to find a way to make sure that she doesn't cross me again.' Margaret thought. She looked at her schedule and was shocked. "What?! This can't be right!" Margaret exclaimed.

Karen mentally smirked. 'Doesn't like her job, I see.' Karen thought. She walked over and said, "What's the problem Johansson?"

"You have me as working on the geriatric floor." Margaret said.

"Yes. I know." Karen said.

"But that's old people!" Margaret cried.

Karen's eyes narrowed. "Listen, Johansson. We all have to work on different floors at different times. You haven't done a shift on geriatrics yet, and you have to do it!" Karen said sternly.

Margaret glared at her. "I won't do it! I won't work with those old geezers! They can't do anything." Margaret said.

"Johansson, we are nurses, and we help those who are in the hospital. If you do not wish to work with the elderly, then I suggest that you find a job at a doctor's office were you won't have to work with them, but as long as you work in this hospital, you will work where I assign you to work." Karen said.

"But-" Margaret started.

"No buts! I will write on your evaluation that you are tardy, and that you do not do what you were assigned. Now, do your job." Karen said.

Margaret glared at her before she stormed off.

Karen turned and returned to the desk. She could hear some of the nurses talking.

"Looks like Johansson still hasn't learned that Nurse Hennessey runs the hospital." one said.

"No kidding. If she doesn't learn that lesson soon, she'll be in of trouble." another said.

'Damn right she will.' Karen thought as she got to work.

* * *

Yugi chuckled. He has heard where Margaret was assigned for the day, and he had heard about the fit she had had when she found out about it. 'That woman had better learn that Karen is the one who runs the hospital. If she crosses Karen too much, she'll learn why no one crosses her.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was doing his work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened.

Yugi looked up and saw who it was. "Nurse Johansson, what do you want?" Yugi asked.

Margaret smiled in what she thought was a sexy way. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about." Margaret said. She started to close the door.

"Leave the door open." Yugi said sternly.

"But-" Margaret started.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "I said leave the door open." Yugi said.

Margaret gulped. 'Great. I can't trick those bitches into believing that Yugi and I are together.' Margaret said.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, did you hear what Hennessy did to me?" Margaret asked, trying to play a victim.

"As I heard, you were assigned to the geriatrics floor today." Yugi said.

"It was wrong! She did that because she doesn't like me!" Margaret whined.

Yugi looked up at her. "Nurse Johansson, we are here to tend to those who are sick. Our medical knowledge can save lives. The people in this hospital depend on us to keep them well. Everyone has to work on the geriatrics floor." Yugi said.

"Not everyone does, though." Margaret whined.

"Yes, they do. It's on a weekly schedule, and there are some nurses who are on certain floors at different times for several weeks. You have only been here three weeks. You will have to work all the floors at some point, so get used to it." Yugi said.

Margaret was stunned.

"There is one other thing I wanted to say to you." Yugi said.

"What's that, sweetie?" Margaret asked. She had seen some of the other nurses approach and thought she could still trick them into believing her lie.

Yugi narrowed her eyes as he stood up. "Do not call me sweetie. There is nothing going on between us, so don't use such terms for me. You refer to me as Dr. Mutou alone. I don't want you even calling me by my first name." Yugi said.

"But-" Margaret started.

"Enough! There is nothing but a doctor-nurse relationship between us. There will be proper formalities. I am a doctor, and you are a nurse. That is all there is to it." Yugi said.

Margaret was distracted by this verbal lashing, so she didn't notice a few of the nurses eavesdropping and hearing Margaret get told off.

"Also, I am aware that you told some other nurses that you and I have been dating of late. I want those lies to stop. I have already told you that I ma gay and that I am in a relationship. I do not appreciate you spreading such lies about this. There is nothing between us." Yugi said.

"How can you say that!" Margaret cried.

"Because it is the truth. I do not like people lying about me. You are a nurse, and I am a doctor. That is as far as it goes. It would do you good to remember that." Yugi said, glaring at her.

Margaret had been so sure that she would be able to turn him straight, so this was a surprise.

"Now, I want you to stop flirting with me. I want you to stop coming onto me. I want you to stop lying about me. Is that understood?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yes." Margaret said. She was thoroughly embarrassed at how all this had played out.

"Good. Now leave my office." Yugi said as he sat down. "And shut the door on your way out." Yugi added.

Margaret turned and left the office.

Yugi sighed. 'Maybe she got the message this time. And Karen can't have a complaint filed on her for putting Johansson on the geriatrics floor. After all, she would have ended up there at point or another.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"Hey, Margaret. You and Dr. Mutou are really dating." one of the nurses who had been there when Margaret made her claims the day before sneered.

Margaret glared at her. "Shut up!" Margaret snapped.

"Yeah. All you do is lie." another said.

"I would have turned him." Margaret insisted.

"Yeah. There have been at least a dozen other nurses to say that since Dr. Mutou started working here a couple years ago, and they failed, so you would have, too." a third nurse said.

Margaret was embarrassed and angry.

"What is going on here?"

All the nurses turned to see Karen.

"We were, um-" a nurse stammered.

"Standing around gossiping, I see. Get back to work now." Karen said.

The nurses started to return to their duties.

"And Johansson." Karen said.

Margaret turned to look back at her. "If I hear you spreading lies about Dr. Mutou again, I will recommend that you do not work with him. I will also report it to the chief doctor and let him review the way you have acted by gossiping about Dr. Mutou when you should have been working. Don't let it happen again." Karen said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Margaret said grudgingly before she went back to work.

* * *

There was a knock on Yugi's office door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Karen walked in. She shut the door behind her. "That was quite the scolding she got." Karen said as she sat down.

"With any luck, Johansson will have learned her lesson" Yugi said.

"So you think she has?" Karen asked.

"No. Not really." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I don't think she'll come onto you anymore. You embarrassed her in front of a great deal of the nursing staff." Karen said.

"Her own fault." Yugi said.

"I agree. I enjoyed hearing it." Karen said.

"I imagine you did." Yugi said. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing and said, "How long will she be on the geriatrics floor?"

"Well, the maximum a nurse can stay on the same floor is three weeks, so I might keep her there three weeks and move her somewhere else." Karen said.

"Well, you'll keep her on her toes now." Yugi said.

"That's the point of my job." Karen said.

"That includes running the hospital?" Yugi asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes. It does." Karen said.

Yugi then handed her some files. "Here. These three patients have been cleared for release. You can get the paperwork to release them from the hospital ready." Yugi said.

"Making it look like I had a reason to come here?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Good." Karen said before starting to leave. On the way out, she nearly ran into Yami.

"Oops. Sorry, nurse." Yami said.

"It's quite all right." Karen said.

"Yami, you're a little early." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Yami said.

"Oh. Is this your boyfriend, Dr. Mutou?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Nurse Hennessy. Yami, this is Karen Hennessy, the head nurse here. This is Yami Sennen, my boyfriend." Yugi said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sennen." Karen said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Yami said.

"I will see you after lunch, Dr. Mutou." Karen said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Karen walked off.

"Can you leave early?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm not busy, and I'll just get back a little early." Yugi said. He left the office with Yami, and the two headed down the elevator.

"That wasn't the nurse giving you a headache, was it?" Yami asked.

"No. That's the head burse, the one that I joke around with a lot." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. The one you said would help you out with that woman." Yami said.

"Yes. Karen actually runs the hospital behind the scenes." Yugi said.

"A strong woman. That's for sure." Yami said.

"Yes. She is." Yugi agreed.

The two got into Yami's car before heading out of the parking lot.

"By the way, what happened with the one who was after you?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say I blessed her out without doing anything to jeopardize my job, and I doubt she'll be after me again." Yugi said.

"Wow. I'm glad of that." Yami said.

"Me and you both." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	16. Duel Tournament

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I wasn't in much of a writing mood yesterday, but I have it back today.

There is a slight lemon at the end of the chapter, so **DO NOT READ THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Duel Tournament

Yugi was working in his office, trying to get some paperwork done.

However, he had been interrupted several times by different hospital staff who needed something from him.

'I hope that I can get through all of this without being interrupted again.' Yugi thought. He continued to do the paperwork.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi mentally groaned. 'Why can't people leave me alone today?' Yugi asked himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he said, "Come in!"

The door opened and Dr. Reynolds walked into the room.

"Dr. Reynolds, what can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"Dr. Mutou, I noticed that you've put in for several weeks off in July." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yeah. I have." Yugi said.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Not at all. It's time for the annual Battle City Duel Monsters tournament, and I always take three weeks off around that time." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. I remember that now." Dr. Reynolds said. He looked back at Yugi and said, "I'm surprised that you still participate in the tournament."

"Well, it's just something I still do. Besides, Seto always hosts it, and he asks me to participate every year." Yugi said.

"Well, it is a good thing for other people. My kids all love to watch those tournaments. You're their hero." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm flattered, but I don't do it for the fame." Yugi said.

"I know, but you're a good role model for the kids that admire you. You won't have a problem getting off. You've put it in enough in advance, for one thing." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Dr. Reynolds said before he walked out of the office, shutting he door behind him.

Yugi sighed. 'No problem there, at least.' Yugi thought. He then got to work, hoping that he would be able to finish all of the paperwork before he had to leave.

* * *

Yami was at his desk, working. He had been piled with work that day, and he hadn't had that much of a break.

'Talk about a busy day.' Yami thought.

Yami's phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, cousin._" Seto said.

"Hi, Seto. What's up?" Yami asked as he put the phone on speakerphone so that he could keep working.

"_Not much. I needed a break from Joey, and since he's out right now, I thought I'd call and bug you._" Seto answered.

Yami frowned. "Why do you need a break from Joey?" Yami asked.

"_Because he's driving me nuts! His moos swings are worse than ever. He's happy one minute, sad the next, and then angry the next. Plus, he's constantly eating. He's always talking about either the baby or Seth. I haven't been able t get him to focus on us in a while._" Seto said.

"In other words, you're pissed that you're being cut off." Yami said.

"_How would you feel if you were cut off?_" Seto asked.

"Seto, take it easy. I'm sure that things will get better. Maybe all you need to do is talk to Joey and tell him that you want to focus on the two of you for a while." Yami said.

"_And risk Joey's anger? Not a chance._" Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "Seto, if you don't talk to him, things are only going to get worse." Yami said.

"_I'll deal with it somehow._" Seto said.

"Seto, is the only reason that you called me to complain about your lack of a sex life right now?" Yami asked.

"_Pretty much._" Seto said.

"Then stop. I don't need to know about your sex life." Yami said.

"_Sorry. I just didn't know who else to call._" Seto said.

"You could always call Bakura or Marik." Yami said with a smile.

"_And let those two know that Joey and I haven't been having sex? Not a chance! Those two would never let me live it down._" Seto said.

"True. Why not talk to my parents then?" Yami asked.

"_Too awkward._" Seto said.

"All right. I get the point. Is there any way to get Joey to think about you guys?" Yami asked.

"_I don't know. The only thing that I could bring up without seeming like I have an alternative reason for it is if we talk about the wedding._" Seto said.

"There you go. Get him to talk to you about the wedding then. That is something that will certainly get him thinking about you two." Yami said.

"_Well, I'm desperate enough to try that._" Seto muttered.

"Then do it! And stop talking to me about your sex life!" Yami said.

Seto just laughed. "_All right. I'll stop it. Thanks for the advice, Yami._" Seto said.

"No problem. Just don't ask for it again." Yami said. He then hung up the phone. 'Talk about an awkward conversation. That's the last thing that I thought I would ever be talking about with Seto.' Yami thought as he got back to work.

* * *

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were all in the living room watching TV.

It was summertime for them, and they weren't exactly having fun.

"Man! I am so bored!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Amara walked into the room. "Then why don't you go outside and play?" Amara asked.

"Because there's not much for us to do." Brighton said.

"I'm sure that you can find something to do." Amara said.

"Grandma, all our friends are gone on vacation right now. There is really nothing for us to do." Mitchell said.

Amara shook her head. "You kids can find something to do." Amara said before she walked out of the room.

Mitchell flopped backwards on his back on the floor. "This sucks." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I wish that we would go somewhere." Sophia said.

"You think that Dad is planning on us going on vacation somewhere?" Brighton asked.

"I don't know." Mitchell said.

The three kids sighed.

"There has to be something that we can do." Brighton said.

"Problem?"

The three turned to see Yugi in the room.

"Yugi!" all three exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and running over to hug Yugi.

"Hey. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I got off work a little while ago, so I thought I'd come here and see what you're doing. Apparently, nothing." Yugi said.

"We're just so bored." Mitchell said.

"Why are you bored?" Yugi asked.

"All our friends are gone on vacation." Brighton said.

"I see. You do realize that there are other things that you can do." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we don't know what to do." Sophia said.

Yugi sat down on the couch. "Is there anything that you guys want to do?" Yugi asked.

The three kids looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Yugi sighed. "All right. I know that you guys have tons of board games. Go and find one that we can play." Yugi said.

"All right!" the three exclaimed, jumping up.

"Mitchell. Brighton." Yugi said.

The two boys turned to look at him.

"Make sure that it is a same that we can _all _play." Yugi said.

Mitchell and Brighton got the point that they needed to make sure that it was a game that Sophia could play as well.

"Okay." Mitchell agreed.

The three kids then left the room and headed upstairs.

Yugi smiled.

Amara walked into the living room and said, "Where did the kids go?"

"They've gone upstairs to get a board game that we can all play." Yugi said.

"Oh. I see you're going to entertain them." Amara said.

"I might as well." Yugi said.

"Thank you. Those three have been bored all day today. They were about to drive me nuts." Amara said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to do it. Besides, I don't have that much that I can do right down." Yugi said.

"You mean that since Yami's not here." Amara said with a smile.

Yugi blushed lightly at that.

"You've been staying here with is at night a lot." Amara said.

"I know. I hope it doesn't bother you." Yugi said.

"Of course not. I'm just glad that Yami is happy again. After Heba died, I wasn't sure if he would ever be happy again. I'm glad that he's happy now." Amara said.

"I'm glad, too." Yugi said.

"Another reason I don't mind you staying at night is because no one can hear you." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Mitchell is an impressionable teenager, and Brighton's not that far behind him. No need in encouraging any ideas." Yugi said.

"Good point." Amara said.

A few moments later, the three kids returned.

"We're going to play Candy Land." Sophia said, putting the box on the table.

"That's what she wanted to play." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The kids sat down around the table in the living room with Yugi.

"Grandma, are you playing?" Sophia asked.

"I can." Amara said.

"Okay. Let's play." Mitchell said.

The five sat down as they got out the board game and started to play.

* * *

Yami left his office, extremely tired. 'Talk about piled with work.' Yami thought. He walked into the parking garage and unlocked his car before climbing in. 'At least I can go home now.' Yami thought. He started to drive down the road.

Taking out his cell phone, Yami called Yugi's cell.

"_Hello?_" Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. It's me." Yami said.

"_Oh! Hi, Yami. What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Not much. I just left the office, and I'm heading home now." Yami said.

"_Well, I'll be seeing you__very soon then, Yami._" Yugi said.

"Why's that? Are you planning to come over tonight?" Yami asked.

"_No. I'm already over here._" Yugi said.

"You are?" Yami asked, surprised.

"_Yeah. I had nothing else to do, so I came on over here. I've been playing with the kids_." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that they were happy with that. Mom has said that they have been really bored since school let out." Yami said.

"_Well, I think that they have good reason to be. Do you not believe in taking a vacation?_" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Yes, I do believe in it. I just haven't bothered to figure it out yet." Yami said.

"_I would suggest that you hurry up with that decision. You need to do it before the kids end up going back to school._" Yugi said.

"Yes, dear." Yami said mockingly.

"_Watch it, Yami._" Yugi warned, playing along.

"Now why would I do that?" Yami asked.

"_Well, I was planning on staying the night since I don't have to be at work until tomorrow afternoon. It would be a shame if all we did was sleep tonight._" Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "Sorry." Yami said.

"_Never mind. I'll see you when you get here._" Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said before he hung up. 'Id better watch it with Yugi, or I'll end up being sex-deprived like Seto.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi shook his head as he hung up the phone. 'Yami can be such a pain at time.' Yugi thought. He then smiled. 'But he's my pain.' Yugi thought.

Sophia walked up to him. "Yugi." Sophia said.

Yugi looked down at her. "Yes, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Do you know when Daddy's going to be home?" Sophia asked.

Yugi smiled. "He's on his way now. He'll be here very soon." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Sophia said before she went into the living room.

Yugi then followed her into the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" Mitchell asked.

"It was your father. He's on his way home." Yugi answered.

"That's good." Amara said.

"Are you staying the night again, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"I had thought about it." Yugi replied.

"Should we play another game?" Amara asked.

"How about a different one?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah. Three games of Candy Land is enough for me." Mitchell agreed.

Yugi thought a moment before he smiled. "How about we get some playing cards and play a game of Go Fish." Yugi suggested.

Everyone agreed, and Mitchell got some playing cards.

That was how Yami found them all when he got home.

"You're all playing cards?" Yami asked.

"Yes. It is." Amara answered.

"Yugi, do you have any threes?" Mitchell asked.

"Go fish." Yugi answered.

"Playing Go Fish." Yami remarked.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said. He looked up at him. "What did you expect? That Amara and I were going to teach the kids how to play poker?" Yugi asked.

"You never know." Yami said.

"Brighton, do you have any fives?" Sophia asked.

"Good grief! How does she do it?!" Brighton exclaimed as he handed Sophia his card.

"She's good, Brighton. She always has been." Yami said as he sat down on the couch to watch.

The group continued playing until the game ended with Sophia winning.

"Who won how many?" Yami asked.

"Sophia and Yugi both won three, Grandma won two, and Brighton and I both won one." Mitchell replied.

"How long have you guys been playing?" Yami asked.

"Since after you called me. We thought you would have been home before now." Yugi said.

"Traffic jam." Yami answered.

That made since to them all.

"Well, I had better go and get ready." Amara said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Your father is taking me out to dinner and a show tonight." Amara answered with a smile.

"Yeah. Grandpa's been gone all day." Mitchell added.

Amara then headed upstairs.

"Well, I guess it's just us tonight then." Yugi said.

"What should we have for dinner?" Yami asked.

"Pizza!" Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all said at the same time.

Yami glanced at Yugi.

"Fine with me." Yugi said.

"All right. Pizza it is then." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Aknankanon returned.

"Hey, Dad. I heard that you were taking Mom out tonight." Yami said.

"Yes, I am. Where is she, anyway?" Aknankanon asked.

"Upstairs getting ready." Mitchell said.

"All right." Aknankanon said before he headed up the stairs.

About half an hour later, Aknankanon and Amara came downstairs dressed up for dinner.

"Have a good time." Yami said.

"We will." Amara said.

"Don't wait up." Aknankanon said as they left he house.

"It's nice that your parents are still romantic." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They do this every once in a while." Yami said.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"When are we going to eat?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll order the pizza now." Yami answered. He went and ordered.

Yugi went into the living room with the four kids.

Danny had been playing all afternoon and was still playing.

"I wish I had as much energy as Danny does." Yugi remarked.

"Dad says that a lot, too." Brighton said.

Yami walked into the living room "The pizza should be here in about half an hour." Yami said.

"What are we going to do tonight, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"I thought that we'd watch some movies." Yami said.

All three kids nodded.

"We'll watch them after we eat, so try and agree on something." Yami said.

"Okay." Brighton and Mitchell said.

Yami shook his head. 'I wonder how long they are going to end up arguing.' Yami thought to himself.

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch.

"So, how was your day?" Yugi asked.

"Fine for the most part. I stayed busy the whole day." Yami said.

"Since you didn't call me, I figured that you were busy." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Yami said, confused.

Yugi laughed. "You call me everyday when you're at work unless you're busy." Yugi said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Yami said.

"I certainly have." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I like talking to you when I'm not busy." Yami said. He thought a moment before he said, "I did get a call from Seto, though."

"You did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "He called to complain to me." Yami said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, apparently, Joey's been ignoring him recently if you know what I mean." Yami said.

Yugi was confused for a moment before he caught Yami's meaning. "Oh. Joey's too focused on the new baby." Yugi said.

"And Seth. Seto's feeling kind of lonely, I believe." Yami said.

"Did you give Seto any advice?" Yugi asked.

"I told him to get Joey to concentrate on the wedding. That will certainly get Joey focusing on them." Yami said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before the pizza arrived.

Yami set the pizzas on the table. "All right. We have pepperoni, beef, and cheese pizza today." Yami said.

"Cool." Brighton said.

Yugi put Danny in his seat before sitting down himself.

Everyone started to eat.

"So, did you guys agree on a movie?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We did." Mitchell said.

"What did you decide to watch?" Yami asked.

"The second live action Scooby-Doo movie." Brighton said.

"Okay." Yami said.

After everyone finished eating and the leftover pizza was put in the refrigerator, the group headed for the living room.

"I hope you don't mind this movie, Yugi." Yami said.

"Why would I mind?" Yugi asked.

"I just didn't know if this was the kind of movie you'd want to watch." Yami answered.

"It's fine, Yami. I don't mind. I've never seen it, and I'm willing to give it a try." Yugi said.

"Okay. All my kids are Scooby-Doo fans for some reason. I have a feeling that they're going to make Danny one as well." Yami said.

"It's okay." Yugi said.

The group sat down in the living room after the movie was put in and watched it.

After the movie was over, Brighton said, "That was a great movie!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Brighton, you have seen that movie like a hundred times at least." Yami said.

"I know, but I still think that it was a good movie." Brighton said.

"So do I." Mitchell said.

"It was a pretty good movie." Yugi admitted.

"See." Brighton said.

Yami shook his head.

Yugi just laughed.

Instead of watching another movie, the group flipped through the TV to see if there was anything onto watch.

"Hey! Look!" Mitchell said.

One commercial was an advertisement for the upcoming Battle City tournament.

"Isn't that the tournament that Seto always hosts?" Yami asked.

"Yep. It's the biggest Duel Monsters tournament of the year." Mitchell said.

"It takes place in a different city every year. Certain areas of the city are closed off so that the duelists can wander around and challenge other duelists." Brighton said.

"Challenge duelists?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It's a part of the preliminary round of the tournament. You start out with what's called a locator card. You have to duel and win six locator cards to find out where to meet the other finalists. That's why you challenge other duelists." Yugi said.

"How many finalists are there?" Yami asked.

"It started out as eight when Seto first started the tournament, but he's narrowed it down to four now. There's the preliminary round, the semi-final round, and then the final round." Yugi said.

"Are you participating again, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"Well, Seto asks me to every year, and I agree to every year. I mean, Seto and I are friends, and Joey's my best friend, so I always agree to it." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"I wish that we could go and see it." Mitchell said.

"Why don't we?" Yami asked.

"Because it sells out fast. There haven't been tickets for months." Mitchell said.

"Oh. I wish I would have known sooner. Maybe next year." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton looked slightly disappointed.

Yugi, however, started laughing.

All eyes turned to Yugi.

"What about this is so funny, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"It's just that I'm one of the main competitors, and I'm dating your father, yet you think you're not going." Yugi said.

"Can you get us tickets to it?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, to the finals, yes." Yugi said.

"You can?" Brighton asked, getting excited.

Yugi nodded. "Each finalist can invite people to come. I invite my grandfather every year." Yugi said.

"Can you get enough for all of us, though?" Yami asked.

"Well, each finalists can invite three people, but Seto and Joey always offer to let me use theirs because the only people they would invite are Mokuba and Serenity, but Mokuba works within the tournament itself and Serenity is dating him, so there's no problem there." Yugi said.

"All right! Can we go, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't see the harm. When is it?" Yami asked.

"It lasts a week. The third week in July actually." Yugi said.

"Cool! We get to watch it!" Brighton said.

"Well, I guess you guys do get to see the tournament this year." Yami said.

"The finals actually only last a couple of says. Four days of the tournament are spent with the preliminaries." Yugi said.

"Still, it'll be awesome." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I'll have to start getting ready for it pretty soon." Yugi said.

"Do you duel a lot?" Yami asked.

"Well, Joey and Seto get me to duel them for fun every so often. Plus, there are some smaller tournaments that I go to a lot. Most of them are local tournaments." Yugi said.

"It'll be great to watch you duel. I've always wanted the chance to watch you duel. I mean, you are the King of Games when it comes to Duel Monsters." Mitchell said.

"Well, you're dream is coming true, Mitchell." Yami said.

"Although there is one thing before that." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"The wedding." Yugi answered.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Seto and Joey's wedding is in a few weeks." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

* * *

After the four kids were in bed, Yugi and Yami went to Yami's room.

"Well, that was an interesting night." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know that I've been questioned like that on a tournament in a long time." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that. Mitchell and Brighton are happy that they'll get to go to a Duel Monsters tournament for once." Yami said.

"I noticed. I'm glad that they're going to get to go, though." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami admitted.

"So, are you taking any part in Seto and Joey's wedding?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am actually." Yami said as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Seto's asked me to be his best man." Yami answered.

"Joey's asked me to be his." Yugi said. He watched as Yami took his shirt off and throw it into the hamper before he started working on his pants.

"So, are you looking forward to the wedding, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami asked again as he took of his pants.

Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami by the shoulders, turning him around.

Before Yami could speak, Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami immediately started to kiss Yugi back. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he ran his tongue over Yugi's lips. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, starting to roam around.

When the need for air hit them, the two broke apart.

"Lock the door." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

While Yami walked over and locked the door, Yugi took of his shirt and then his pants.

Yami walked back over before he leaned down and kissed Yugi rather roughly.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He then pushed Yami backwards so that Yami landed on his back on the bed. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled Yami at the waist. "I can think of better things to do than talk about Seto and Joey's wedding." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So can I." Yami agreed.

Yugi leaned down and closed he gap between them, kissing Yami.

Yami reached up and ran his hands down the smooth expanse of Yugi's back, letting his hands trail down to Yugi's boxers. Yami then started to pull the clothing down.

Getting the hint, Yugi shook his boxers off of his body and into the floor.

Yami then placed his hands on Yugi's ass, causing Yugi to gasp.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I can't help that I like the feel of your ass." Yami said.

Yugi mocked glared at him. "That isn't funny." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I think it is." Yami said. He was the one to gasp out as Yugi reached under Yami's boxer and rubbed his member.

"All's fair in this, Yami." Yugi said with a smirk of his own.

"I noticed." Yami said.

Yugi did himself a favor and got rid of Yami's boxers for him. He then started to stroke Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the action. "Can I assume that I'm on the bottom this time?" Yami asked with a moan.

Yugi grinned. "In a way." Yugi said.

Before Yami could question what Yugi meant, Yugi had leaned down and taken Yami's member into his mouth.

Yami bit back a scream.

No need in scaring the daylights out of the kids. Especially given what they were doing.

Yugi started to suck on Yami's member.

Yami grabbed the bed sheets below him in his fists tightly. "Ah! Yugi!" Yami groaned.

Yugi continued to suck on Yami.

Yami tossed his head from side to side. He could feel himself getting close. "Y-Yugi, I-I-I'm close." Yami stammered.

Understanding, Yugi let go of Yami's member, not wanting things to end too soon.

Yami groaned in annoyance.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. We're not done yet." Yugi said. He reached over and took a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. Yugi poured some of it on his hand before he started to stroke Yami's member, spreading the lubricant all over Yami.

Once Yugi felt that Yami thoroughly lathered, he then moved himself over Yami's member.

Understanding what Yugi planned to do now, Yami reached up and grasped Yugi's hips to help Yugi out.

Yugi then lowered himself onto Yami's member.

Both groaned at the feeling.

Yugi didn't stop until Yami was in him to the hilt.

Yami panted. "I can't believe that you are still so tight, Yugi." Yami said.

"Shut up." Yugi said. He then raised himself up until only the tip of Yami's member was left inside of him before he lowered himself back down slowly.

The two moaned at the slow actions as Yami started to meet Yugi's slow thrusts.

The two continued with the slow pace for a little while, but it wasn't too long before both wanted a faster pace.

Yugi started to move up and down fast, and Yami started to thrust up into Yugi faster.

"Yami!" Yugi cried lowly when Yami struck his prostate.

Knowing where to aim, Yami started to thrust up into that spot harder.

The two continued to move against each other, loving the feeling.

Yami let go of one of Yugi's hips before he started to stroke Yugi's member in time with their thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end. "Yami!" Yugi groaned as he released all over Yami's chest and stomach.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp around him, and the extreme tightness did him in. "Yugi!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were tense for several moments before they collapsed.

Yugi lay on Yami's chest, panting and sweating. Yami was in the same condition.

Yami was the first one to recover. He started to run his fingers through Yugi's damp hair. "I have to admit that I did enjoy watching you ride me." Yami said. He smirked. "Quite the erotic sight." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "You can be such a pervert." Yugi said.

"So I've been told." Yami said.

Yugi finally recovered enough to remove Yami from inside of him and roll over to lie beside Yami.

"You took me by surprise with that. I didn't expect for you to do that." Yami said.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, so I decided to do it tonight." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you did. It was enjoyable." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer.

"Well, if I wasn't turned before, I'm certainly tired now." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "It was your idea, remember?" Yami asked. He thought for a moment before he said, "By the way, what made you want to do that?"

Yugi laughed. "Well, it's hard not to be turned on when I see you undressing." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I was getting comfortable for bed." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"And you call me the pervert." Yami said.

"So you've corrupted me." Yugi said.

"Corrupted you? You were already like this." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed. He then let out a yawn.

"We should get some sleep, Yugi. We're both tired." Yami said.

"You're right. Night, Yami. Love you." Yugi said.

"Good night, Yugi. I love you, too." Yami said, giving Yugi a gentle good night kiss before the two settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

Yami walked into his house after work the next day.

"Hey, dad!" Mitchell called.

"Hey, Mitchell. What's going on?" Yami asked as he walked into the living room.

"Not much." Mitchell said.

Yami noticed an envelope on the table. "What's this?" Yami asked.

"Don't know. Yugi left it." Mitchell said.

Yami opened the envelope and found some tickets in them. He took them out and found a note.

_Yami,_

_These are the tickets for the tournament. You might want to keep them in a safe place. They're box seats._

_Love,_

_Yugi_

"What are they?" Brighton asked.

"They're the tickets for the Duel Monsters tournament." Yami answered.

"Really?" Mitchell asked, brightening up.

"Yeah. They're box seats." Yami said.

"Box seats?!" Mitchell and Brighton exclaimed.

"Yeah. It looks like we'll have some great seats." Yami said.

"Cool! Dad, you have a great boyfriend." Mitchell said.

"No kidding." Brighton agreed.

"I'm glad you approve." Yami said. He smiled. 'They like the fact that I'm dating their hero and that they get to see this tournament.' Yami thought.

Yami put the tickets back in the envelope. 'I'm really glad that I have Yugi in my life.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Seto and Joey's wedding.

R&R.


	17. A Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

It's a rather long chapter, just so you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- A Wedding

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. He was bouncing around Yugi's living room as much as possible given the fact that he was pregnant.

Yugi watched his friend. "Joey, could you calm down?" Yugi asked.

"I can't, Yug! There's no way that I will be able to calm down! I'm getting married in just a week!" Joey said happily. His excitement was obvious given the fact that his eyes were shining, and he was absolutely glowing.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey, stop dancing around the room before you hurt yourself. You don't want to do something stupid while you're pregnant." Yugi said.

Joey turned and looked at Yugi a little sheepishly. "II guess I do need to calm down, but I can't help it. I ever thought that I would ever be getting married to Seto, and now that that it's here, I'm just too excited!" Joey said.

"I can see that." Yugi said. He got up and walked over to his friend. He grabbed Joey by the arm, dragged him over to the couch, and forced him to sit down. "Now, stay there and don't get up for at least half an hour. I know that your feet have to be killing you given that you've been dancing around the room for the last half hour." Yugi said.

Joey grinned. "Yeah. I guess my feet do hurt a little." Joey admitted.

"Joey, you just have to wait a week before you two are married. It'll be here before you know it." Yugi said. Knowing how his blonde friend's appetite had been of late, Yugi knew that he really didn't need to ask, but figured that he would anyway. "Joey, do you want something to eat?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed.

'Saw that answer coming.' Yugi thought. "Okay. I have some leftover lasagna from dinner last night. That fine?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing!" Joey said.

"Okay. It'll be a minute." Yugi said. He started for the kitchen then stopped. He turned back around and said, "And don't get up."

"Okay. I won't." Joey said. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned on the TV.

Yugi then walked on into the kitchen. He got the leftover lasagna out of the refrigerator and heated it up for him and Joey. 'I can understand why Joey's so excited. He's finally getting married after all this time that he's been with Seto. I can't blame him for being happy. I just wish he's curb his enthusiasm a little given the fact that he is pregnant right now.' Yugi thought.

Once the lasagna was ready, Yugi carried the two bowls into the living room and handed one to Joey. "Thanks, Yug." Joey said.

"No problem." Yugi said, sitting down to eat as well.

The two sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hey, Yugi. Do you know of everyone is coming to the wedding?" Joey asked, referring to all of their friends.

"Yes, Joey. They are all coming. You know that they're not going to miss your wedding, especially Tea." Yugi said.

Joey grinned. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Tea's always worried about all of us ending up being alone, so I guess she won't be worried about me now." Joey said. He smirked before he added, "You'll be the next one on her hit list."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami and I have only been dating six months, Joey. She can't expect us to get married right now." Yugi said.

"I know, but you know how Tea is. She'll start in on him soon." Joey said.

"I doubt that. With everyone else, she's waited until they were dating two years before she started with all that." Yugi said.

"True. When it hits that two year mark, Yami's in for it." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't I know it." Yugi said.

"Tea just has good intentions. I mean, you're the one that she's been worried about the most because you haven't been with anyone in a long time, and you are getting up there." Joey said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I just turned twenty-seven. I am not that old, Joey." Yugi said.

"I know, but you know what I mean." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Yes, I know what you mean, Joey, and I am not worried about it." Yugi said.

"Okay." Joey said. He smiled. "But I'm so glad I am getting married!" Joey said happily.

Yugi sighed. 'Here we go again.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing work when the door opened. He looked up and saw Seto walk into his office, shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing here, Seto?" Yami asked.

"What? I can't visit my cousin?" Seto asked.

"You don't usually." Yami said.

"I needed to get out of the office for a while." Seto said as he sat down across from Yami.

"Why? You love your job." Yami said, getting back to work.

"Let's just say that I am not setting foot back in that building until after my wedding." Seto said.

Yami looked up at him with a raised eyebrow again. "Meaning what?" Yami asked.

Seto groaned. "Everyone in that building is constantly talking about the fact that I am getting married to Joey. Most of them are either congratulating me on the wedding or telling me that it's about time I get married to him." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "Seto, _everyone _thinks that it's about time that you and Joey get married. You've been together for six years, and you have a two-year-old son with another child on the way. It's about time you two did get married." Yami said.

Seto glared at him.

"I'm just saying what's true." Yami said.

"Well, I know that Joey's happy about the wedding. It's all he's been talking about." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "I think that Joey has a right to be happy about this." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "I know." Seto said. He then sighed. "I just hope that Bakura and Marik don't pull something during the wedding. I swear that if they do anything to mess up my wedding, I will commit murder." Seto growled.

"Calm down, Seto. We can talk to Ryou and Malik. I'm sure that they can keep those two in check." Yami said.

"They'd better." Seto muttered.

Yami shook his head. "Bakura and Marik may be crazy, but they're not going to interrupt the wedding. They're not that low. I can't say the same thing about the reception." Yami said.

"I sometimes wish that I could get away with not inviting them." Seto said.

"Well, you can't. After all, two of Joey's best friends are married to them, so you're stuck with inviting them." Yami said.

"I know. I know." Seto said.

Yami then looked back down at his work. "BY the way, are Mokuba and Serenity going to be here for the wedding?" Yami asked.

Seto smiled. "Yeah. They're actually going to be staying for the rest of the summer. At least until school starts again. They'll be arriving tonight." Seto said.

"At least you and Joey are getting married before they are." Yami said.

"Yeah. Serenity's been on my butt for the last few years to get married, so she's very happy about the fact that we are finally getting married." Seto said.

"Have they planned their wedding yet?" Yami asked.

"Nah. They both said that they were going to wait until after they finished school to get married. They have one more year." Seto said.

"Well, that's good." Yami said.

Seto looked over at him. "Any plans on a wedding with Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yami nearly choked. "What?!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You and Yugi have been together a while, and you're already having sex. Surely the idea of marriage has come up." Seto said.

"No, Seto. We aren't planning to get married right now. We have more than enough time to decide to get married or not." Yami said. Truthfully, he had thought about being married to Yugi, but he knew it was too soon to get married.

"I know. I just wondered if the thought had crossed your mind." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "Worry about your own wedding." Yami said.

"I am." Seto said.

Yami then realized something. "Seto, why are you here? Since you're off work, why don't you spend the day with Joey?" Yami asked.

"Joey was over at Yugi's since Yugi was off today. They're friends, and they deserve to be able to spend time together." Seto said.

"You don't want to deal with Joey right now, do you?" Yami asked.

"Not in the least. Joey's been going crazy with his excitement over the wedding. I'm letting Yugi deal with it for a while." Seto said.

"That is so wrong." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "I need a break from it." Seto said.

"Well, just make sure you get him before I get off work." Yami said.

"Plans with Yugi tonight?" Seto asked.

"Not really. He's just coming over for a while." Yami answered.

"Spending the night, too?" Seto asked.

Yami glared at him. "No. Yugi has to be at work early tomorrow, so he's not staying the night." Yami said.

"I bet you hate that." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I guess I do, but I understand why. Yugi likes to get a good night's sleep when he has to go in early." Yami said.

"And he wouldn't with you." Seto said.

"Probably not." Yami admitted.

"Well, it can't be helped." Seto said.

* * *

"Well, I'd better be going, Yugi." Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. Just be careful." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Seto won't let me drive right now. The limo's on it's way." Joey said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"So, I'm guessing that you and Yami have plans tonight." Joey said.

"No, we don't. I'm just going to spend time over at his house tonight." Yugi said.

"You have been doing that a lot." Joey remarked.

Yugi shrugged. "I like spending time with his family." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. They are great people." Joey said.

There was a beeping outside.

"The limo's here. I'll see ya later, Yug." Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. Bye." Yugi said.

Joey left.

Yugi then headed into the kitchen to clean up. 'I knew Joey ate a lot, but he ate more than I thought. Than again, Joey has a really big appetite when he isn't pregnant, so it's worse when he is pregnant.' Yugi thought.

After he finished cleaning up the kitchen, Yugi walked back into the living room and sat down. He was taking time to just relax since Joey had been there all day.

His phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. I take it that you are off work now." Yugi said.

"_Yes, I am. I'm headed home now._" Yami answered.

"Well, I'll see you at your house later." Yugi said.

"_I know I will. I heard from Seto that Joey spent the day with you._" Yami said.

"Yeah. He's been talking nonstop about the fact that he and Seto are getting married. He can't wait for it." Yugi said.

"_So I've been told. You can't blame Joey for being so excited. I mean, he and Seto have been together for six years, so it's about time that they did get married._" Yami said.

"You sound like Tea." Yugi said.

'_Why?_" Yami said.

"Because Tea's been saying that for a while. She gets onto to Seto about marrying Joey every time she sees him." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "_Well, I'm sure that she's happy that he's getting married then._" Yami said.

"Yeah. She is." Yugi replied.

"_Well, I'll see you after while, Yugi._" Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. I'll see you then. Bye." Yugi said. He hung up the phone.

* * *

That night, Yugi had gone over to Yami's house for dinner.

"It's about time that Seto got married to Joey." Amara said.

"Amara, they are going to be married in a week, so you can get off that." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I just wish that it hadn't taken Seto six years to finally ask Joey to marry him." Amara said.

"Well, it may have taken Seto six years to ask Joey to marry him, but at least it only took him two months to get to the wedding." Yami said.

"That is a plus." Amara admitted.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "Any idea when all of your friends are getting here?" Yami asked.

"Why does everyone ask me these things?" Yugi asked.

"Because they're your friends." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "I meant more about Joey. He asked me if they were all coming. You'd think that he'd know since they are his friends, too." Yugi said.

"Well, Seto know that Malik and Ryou are going to be there." Yami said.

"Let me guess. Marik and Bakura have made it known that they are going to be there." Yugi said.

"Yep. Seto's hoping that they won't do anything to spoil the wedding." Yami said.

"If they do, they're both dead." Amara growled.

"Well, I know that Tristan and Tea are getting here in two days. I'm not entirely sure about Ryou and Malik. There's no telling. That depends on Marik and Bakura." Yugi said.

"They'll be here before long then." Yami said.

"Yes, they will, and they will stay longer than just for the wedding." Aknankanon said.

"That's the way it works." Yami agreed.

After a while, Yugi decided it was time for him to leave. "Well, I'd better be going. I have to be at work early tomorrow." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. We'll see you later." Amara said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami walked Yugi to the door. "Bye, Yugi. Be careful." Yami said.

"I will, Yami." Yugi said. He kissed Yami. "Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami said. He shut the door behind Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had been at work for four hours, and he was tired. He had had to do an emergency surgery that morning. 'I hate the ER sometimes.' Yugi thought.

It had been Yugi's turn to work the ER, and he had had a busy morning.

Yugi walked into his office and sat down. He rubbed his head.

The door to his office was suddenly thrown open.

"Hey, shrimp!"

Yugi looked up and was startled to find that Bakura and Marik were in the room. "Bakura! Marik! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Yami wasn't at his office, so we decided to come here." Bakura said.

"Why come here?" Yugi asked.

"Because they wanted someone to annoy." Ryou answered as he and Malik pushed their way past their husbands to get into the room.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad to see you hard at work." Malik said in a mocking tone.

Yugi sighed. "I have been hard at work." Yugi replied.

"What? Did Yami keep you up half the night?" Bakura asked with a snicker.

Yugi blushed at the remark.

"Kura, stop it!" Ryou ordered.

"No. I just had to do surgery. I'm on the ER today." Yugi said.

"That sucks." Bakura said.

"Yes because I am asking you to leave. The ER has been busy this morning, so I don't know what all I'll have to deal with today." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Any idea where Yami is?" Marik asked.

"He's with Seto. I don't know what they're doing." Yugi answered.

"Let's fine them!" Bakura said before he and Marik left.

"Sorry about them, Yugi." Ryou said.

"No problem. Just keep them away from this hospital while I'm working here unless there is an emergency." Yugi said.

"We will." Malik said before the two left.

Yugi sighed. 'I hope things don't get worse.' Yugi thought before he went back to the ER.

* * *

Seto was irritated.

Bakura and Marik had found them, and Seto was close to throttling them both.

"So, all the wedding plans done?" Bakura asked.

Seto glared at him, "Yes, and if you two do anything to ruin my wedding, I swear that you both will be six feet under." Seto said.

Marik held his hands up in defeat. "We didn't plan on doing anything, Seto. We're just here for the wedding." Marik said.

"Yeah. The day I believe that you two don't have anything underhanded planned is the day that pigs fly." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. He looked at Ryou and said, "When did you arrive?"

"About eight-thirty. Bakura and Marik wanted to see you, so we went to your office, but you weren't there. They then decided to drop in on Yugi, and he wasn't able to see us long before we had to leave. He's working in the ER today, so he couldn't' see us for very long." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Yugi looked tired already, too." Malik said.

"He does some days." Yami said. He then realized something. "Where are Beth and Martin?" Yami asked.

"Your parents have them." Ryou answered.

"Okay." Yami said.

* * *

That night, everyone had gathered at the Kaiba mansion.

Everyone except Yugi.

"Where is Yugi at?" Joey asked Yami.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him today." Yami said. He glanced at his watch. "He should have gotten off at six." Yami said.

It was seven.

"If he was working in the ER, then there's no telling what could have happened. He could have just been held up." Ryou said.

"He's been at work since six this morning. He's probably tired." Malik said.

"I know he has to be." Yami said.

"Ah, don't worry about the shrimp. He's fine." Bakura said.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Can you stop calling Yugi that?" Yami asked.

"Why? I always do." Bakura said.

Mokuba hadn't seen Yami since he started dating Yugi, so he decided to talk to Yami about it.

Serenity had the same idea.

"So, I heard from Seto that you're dating Yugi now, Yami." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. We've been together for six months." Yami answered.

"That's great. I was hoping that Yugi would find someone." Serenity said.

"Well, he did." Yami said.

"What do Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia think about him?" Mokuba asked.

"They love him. Him being the King of Games has really made Mitchell and Brighton happy. They love to brag about the fact that their dad is dating him." Yami said.

Mokuba laughed. "I can see that. Yugi doesn't brag about that too much, though." Mokuba said.

"So I noticed. Yugi doesn't seem to think that anything he does is that great. The only accomplishment he really will talk about is being a doctor." Yami said.

"That's the way Yugi has always been. He doesn't brag about any of the other things." Serenity said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, are Serenity and I going to be the next wedding, or are you and Yugi going to beat us to it?" Mokuba asked.

Yami sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking us when we are going to get married/" Yami asked.

Serenity shrugged. "We all just wondered." Serenity said.

"Yeah." Marik said.

"We don't plan on it right now. We've only been dating six months, for goodness sakes!" Yami said.

Everyone laughed at Yami's predicament.

* * *

It was close to eleven that night when Yami got a call from Yugi.

"Yugi, where are you?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed over the phone. "_The hospital. I just got off._" Yugi answered.

"Just got off! Yugi, you've been at work for eighteen hours!" Yami exclaimed.

"_I know. I am dead tired. We had a bad car accident to happen while I was still on shift, so I had to stay and help with that. We just got done with everything._"Yugi said.

"You have to be tired." Yami said.

"_I am, which brings me to why I called. Since you live closer, mind if I come and crash there instead of driving on home?_" Yugi asked.

"No problem, Yugi. Come on." Yami said.

"_Thanks._" Yugi said before he hung up.

Half an hour later, Yugi arrived at the Sennen mansion.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Besides being dead tired, I'm fine." Yugi answered.

Yami could tell that Yugi was tired. "Come on. You'd better get to bed before you collapse." Yami said.

"I couldn't agree more." Yugi said.

The two headed upstairs, and Yugi was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

~Wedding Day~

"I can't believe it! Seto and I are really getting married!" Joey said happily.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Take it easy, Joey. We don't need you going into premature labor on us." Yugi said.

"Ah, I'll be fine, Yug." Joey said. He was dressed in a black tux with a red shirt.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

"You're happy, dude." Tristan said.

"Sure I am." Joey said.

"He has every right to be, Tristan. As I recall, you were very happy about us getting married." Tea scolded.

Tristan grinned. "I know." Tristan said.

"Well, we all were excited on our big day, so Joey can be as happy as he wants on his." Ryou said.

"And don't worry about Marik and Bakura. We have told them what's going to happen if they interrupt the wedding in any way." Malik said.

"Good. I really don't want Seto going to jail for murder on the day that we get married." Joey said.

"Don't worry, Joey. No one is going to ruin this for you." Yugi said.

* * *

The time had come for the wedding.

Seto and Joey were both standing at the alter.

It was a simple wedding of just family and friends.

The priest began. "We are gathered together to join Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler together in matrimony." the priest said. He turned to Seto and said, "Seto, do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Seto answered.

"And Joey, do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Joey replied.

"The rings." the priest said.

Serenity handed Joey one ring, and Mokuba handed Seto the other ring.

"Seto, place the ring on Joey's right hand and say 'with this ring, I three wed'." the priest said.

Seto placed the ring on Joey's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Joey, take the tings and place it on Seto's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Joey placed the ring on Seto's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the priest said.

Seto and Joey did just that.

There were cheers and applause.

"I present to you for the first time Seto and Joey Kaiba." the priest said.

"About time!" Bakura shouted.

Seto groaned lowly.

"Could have been worse." Joey reminded him.

"I know." Seto said.

* * *

~The Reception~

Everyone was in the reception area of the hotel that the wedding had taken place at.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are finally married." Amara said.

"Come on. Get off that. We're married, so you don't have anything to chew me out about now." Seto said.

Amara smiled. "No, I don't. Welcome to the family, Joey." Amara said.

"Thanks." Joey said with a smile.

"So, where's the honeymoon at?" Bakura asked.

"If you must know, we're going to Paris for a week." Seto said.

"What about Seth?" Marik asked.

"We'll be keeping him for them." Aknankanon said.

Bakura felt a tricky mood coming on, and he knew just what to do.

Yugi was talking to a few of the guests.

Bakura walked up and said, "Here, Yugi. I saw you didn't have a glass of wine."

"Oh, Thanks, Bakura.' Yugi said, taking the glass without looking.

Bakura walked off with a smirk. 'This'll be good.' Bakura thought.

Yugi walked off, drinking on the wine. He hadn't paid any attention to what kind of wine Bakura had given him.

"Hey, Yugi." Joey said.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hey, Joey. It'll take a while to get used to the fact that your last name is Kaiba now." Yugi said.

Joey smiled. "I know. I'm just so glad I'm married now." Joey said.

"I'm happy for you, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Everyone's been saying that." Joey said. He sighed. "I just wish I could drink a little wine." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Joey, that won't happen until you've had that baby." Yugi said, raising the glass to drink what little had left so he could stop torturing Joey.

Joey glanced at his glass and his eyes widened in horror. "Yugi, why are you drinking that?" Joey asked.

Yugi lowered the glass. "Joey, you know I always drink a glass of wine at occasions like this." Yugi said.

"No. Why are you drinking _that _wine?" Joey asked.

Yugi frowned. "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it's _red _wine." Joey said.

Yugi looked at the glass and saw he was right. His eyes widened. "Oh-no. Bakura handed this to me, and I didn't pay attention to what kind of wine it was." Yugi said.

"Yugi, how much did you drink?" Joey asked.

"Just this glass." Yugi said. He then covered his mouth. "Oh, no." Yugi said. He shoved the glass into Joey's hand before darting out of the room.

'This isn't good.' Joey thought.

"Joey, why do you have wine?" Seto demanded as he walked over to Joey.

"It's not mine. It's Yugi's." Joey said.

"Then where is he?" Seto asked.

"The bathroom." Joey said. He began to look around. "Where's Yami?" Joey asked.

"Over there." Seto said, pointing. "Why?"

"Because he needs to go and see to Yugi." Joey said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

Joey looked at him. "Because Bakura gave Yugi a glass of red wine." Joey said.

"Red wine?! Yugi can't handle that." Seto said.

"I know." Joey said. He started over to where Yami was.

The group had been talking.

Amara looked up and saw that Joey had a class of wine. "Joey, what do you have that wine?" Amara demanded.

Joey didn't answer. He turned to Yami. "Yami, you need to go to the bathroom now." Joey said.

"Why?" Yami asked, confused by the remark.

"Because Bakura here," Seto said, glaring daggers at Bakura, "gave Yugi a glass of red wine, and Yugi didn't realize it. He drank almost the whole glass."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Bakura asked.

Yami was torn between going and seeing to Yugi and murdering Bakura.

"Go on. He's not going anywhere." Seto said.

Yami took off.

Ryou turned and glared at Bakura. "Where were you thinking?" Ryou demanded.

"So I gave him red wine. What's the big deal?" Bakura asked.

"What's the big deal?! Yugi can't handle red wine! The last time he drank it, he ended up sick then entire night." Tea growled.

"Bakura, Yugi doesn't drink red wine because his body can't take it. He'll be up all night throwing up now, and he'll feel like a truck ran over him tomorrow." Ryou said.

Bakura looked guilty. "I didn't know that. I thought that he didn't drink red wine because he didn't like it." Bakura said.

"You are so dead for this." Ryou growled.

"I hope Yugi will be okay." Amara said.

"He usually is. He'll have a bad night, though." Joey said.

* * *

Yami walked into the bathroom and heard the sound of retching. He grimaced. He found Yugi in one of the stalls. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked as he walked into the stall and knelt down behind Yugi.

"No. Bakura gave me red wine. I drank almost the whole glass." Yugi answered. He grimaced before throwing up again.

Yami had been told what happened when Yugi drank red wine, so he knew that it would be a bad night. "Come on, Yugi. I'm taking you home." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I just hope that I can make it." Yugi said.

"Just tell me, and we'll stop." Yami said. He quickly told his parents that he was taking Yugi back to their house before he left with Yugi.

The two had to stop three times because of Yugi's stomach.

'I am going to kill Bakura in the most painful way that I can possibly think of.' Yami thought. He glanced over at Yugi and saw how bad Yugi looked. 'And I am making sure that Yugi never gets close to red wine again.' Yami added to himself.

At home, Yugi got worse.

Yami sighed. 'This will be a very long night.' Yami thought.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi was sleeping soundly in the bed.

Yami was sitting on the bed beside him. 'Well, at least this part is over.' Yami thought. He brushed Yugi' bangs out his eyes.

Sighing, Yami got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower before he headed downstairs.

Aknankanon and Amara looked when they heard Yami come in.

"How's Yugi doing?" Aknankanon asked.

"He's okay, I think. He's sleeping now." Yami said.

Amara shook her head. "I ought to ring Bakura's neck for that stunt." Amara said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I'll let Yugi kill him. After the night he had, I'm sure that he will want to do it." Yami said.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

Yami turned to look at his son. "Yes, Mitchell?" Yami asked.

"Did Yugi get drunk at the reception last night?" Mitchell asked.

All three adults looked at the teenager in shock.

"Why would you ask that, Mitchell?" Yami asked.

"Because I know he was up sick all night." Mitchell said.

"No, Mitchell. Yugi didn't get drunk. He can't drink red wine, or it makes him very sick. In fact, he's sick most of the night. Bakura gave Yugi a glass of red wine last night, and Yugi didn't realize what it was until it was too late.' Yami said.

"Why did Bakura do that if he knew Yugi couldn't handle it?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently, Bakura thought Yugi just didn't like red wine and thought it would be a good trick." Amara said.

"Yugi's got to be mad." Mitchell said.

"Once he wakes up, I'm sire he will be." Yami said.

"I guess that's why Yugi was sick last night." Mitchell said.

"Yes, it was." Yami said.

Once Mitchell was gone, Amara sighed. "Bakura caused a lot of problems." Amara said.

"No kidding. I should kill him." Yami said.

"I'm sure Ryou's let him have it already." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi didn't get up until that afternoon.

"How are you feeling?" Amara asked gently.

"Better now." Yugi said.

"Well, I think some water will help." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi said.

Yami went to get the glass.

"I think that we're going to make sure you never touch red wine ever again." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, and I am going to watch what I drink, regardless of who hands it to me." Yugi said.

"One would have thought you got do drunk you were throwing up" Amara said.

"I wasn't. One good thing is that I don't get a hangover. I just feel like you do when you have the flu." Yugi said.

"And that's an awful feeling." Yami said, handing the water to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said, taking the water and drinking it.

A few moments later, Seto and Joey walked in.

"Hey, Yugi. Hoe are you feeling?" Joey asked.

"Better now. Why aren't you two on your honeymoon?" Yugi asked.

'We don't leave until tomorrow." Joey answered.

"Oh. I was hoping you didn't postpone it because of me." Yugi said.

"We didn't." Seto said.

"By the way, where is Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Probably still cowering from Ryou. After Yami left with you, Ryou let im have it. I have never seen Bakura cower from anyone the way he did from Ryou." Seto said, smirking.

Amara chuckled. "Yes. That was a sight." Amara agreed.

"Well, I'm not quite so bad now. I'll be fine, though." Yugi said. He then realized something. "Oh, no! I was supposed to be at work two hours ago!" Yugi exclaimed, starting to get up.

Yami took Yugi by the wrist and pulled him back down. "Calm down, Yugi. I called your boss and told him that you were sick." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said, relieved.

"Well, glad you're feeling better, Yug. I know I was pretty shocked when I saw you drinking the wine." Joey said.

"So was I." Yugi said.

* * *

Later on, Ryou came over dragging a docile Bakura.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, glaring at Bakura. He was still pissed at what Bakura had done.

"Bakura, now!" Ryou growled.

Bakura sighed. "Sorry about the red wine at the reception last night, Yugi. I didn't know that red wine did that to you. I thought you just didn't like it." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "The taste doesn't bother me. What it does to my body does." Yugi said.

"Well, sorry about it. I didn't mean to cause all that trouble for you." Bakura said.

"It's okay, Bakura. You didn't know what it would do to me." Yugi said. He then turned serious. "But you _ever_ pull that stunt again, and I will kill you." Yugi said.

Bakura held his hands up in defeat. "I understand. I won't pull something like that again." Bakura said.

"Good." Yugi said.

It was a lesson learned for Bakura.

The following day, Joey and Seto left for their honeymoon, so Yami and the others were watching Seth for them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had to have Bakura pull something.

Next: Things get ready for the tournament.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	18. Heading to Battle City

Here's the next chapter.

There are two lemons in this chapter, so **IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD WRITING!**

Also, the poll has ended. I'll leave the reults up for now. The winner was Venice, Italy, though.

I might have another poll up later, so if you see it up, please vote.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Heading to Battle City

Yugi walked into house. He had just gotten home, and he wanted to go over and see Yami, but he knew that he needed to back for his trip to Battle City.

Yug headed up to his bedroom and got out a suitcase. He opened the suitcase and put it on his bed before he went to his closet and starting taking out clothes for the trip.

Yugi heard the door to his house open and close downstairs. 'I wonder who's here.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, are you here?" Yami called.

Yugi smiled. He had told Yami that he didn't need to knock anymore. He could just come in. He had also given Yami a key to the house. "I'm in the bedroom, Yami!" Yugi called down.

A few moments later, Yami walked into the room. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said, going over and kissing Yugi.

"Hey. What are you doing over here?" Yugi asked as he packed.

"Well, I know that you're leaving to head to the tournament, so I wanted to spend some time with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's sweet of you. I actually planned on coming over and seeing you guys later today. I figured that I needed to pack before I did that, though." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at the bag. "You're just now packing when you've all week to pack?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I always wait until the last minute to pack my things." Yugi said, talking as he walked around the room.

"Yugi, you've had a full week to pack. I know you've been off all week." Yami said.

"Yes, Yami. I am aware of that." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "You're such an organized person that I thought you would have packed already." Yami said, sitting on the bed by the suitcase.

"You know, that's the one thing I never do ahead of time, and I have no idea why." Yugi said.

Yami watched as Yugi packed. "For waiting until the last minute to pack, you certainly do pack fast." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know what I'm going to take, so it's not that hard for me to get packed." Yugi said.

"Ah! That would make packing easier." Yami agreed. He then noticed some of the clothes Yugi was packing. "Um, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said, turning to him.

Yami held up leather pants. "I never thought you'd wear something like this." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Well, um, I don't that often. When I was younger, I wore leather a lot. It became one of the things that I was known for when I dueled in a tournament. Seto insists that I wear leather to the Battle City tournaments. As far as I'm concerned, I would just wear what I usually wear, but as a favor to Seto, I wear the leather to all the tournaments." Yugi said.

"I just never saw you as someone who would wear this stuff." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "The thing is that the only reason I wore leather was because it was what people didn't expect me to do. I got sick of everyone calling me cute and innocent, so I decided to prove that I wasn't innocent and started wearing leather." Yugi said.

"Your rebellious years?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. That's what Grandpa called them, too. I thought I'd just wear it for a little while, but I ended up liking it. I wore leather up until I started medical school. I started wearing more sensible clothes then." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I bet people at work would die if they've seen you wear leather." Yami said.

Yugi turned red. "They've seen it, and I get harassed for it all the time. I can't stand it. Thankfully, the banter will only last about a week after I go back to work. Then I'm free from it until the next tournament." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "And here I thought I knew everything about you, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, as many times as you've stayed here, I thought that you would have seen the clothes before." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I never paid it any attention." Yami admitted. He looked at the clothes. "Though I must admit that the thought of you in them is rather arousing."

Yugi turned bright red. "Yami, don't even think about it." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Why not?" Yami asked, standing up.

Yugi looked away. "I need to finish packing, and I did want to spend some time with the kids before I had to leave in the morning." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and took Yugi's chin in his hands, forcing Yugi to look at him. "It's only one in the afternoon, Yugi. We'll have plenty of time to see the kids. Besides, they'll see you in a couple of days, anyway." Yami said. He leaned closer. "They can wait. I, however, cannot." Yami said.

Before Yugi could voice another protest, Yami leaned down and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Yugi lost the will to fight as he found himself falling into the kiss. He dropped what he had been holding before we wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth, letting Yami inside. Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth as he started to move them toward the bed.

Yami forced Yugi to sit on the bed as he knocked the suitcase that had been sitting on the bed into the floor, knocking all of the contents of the suitcase into the floor.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami pushed Yugi back into the mattress, straddling him at the waist.

Yugi broke the kiss, panting. "Yami, get on with it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "A moment ago, you didn't want to.' Yami said.

Yugi growled. "Don't start, Yami!" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Of course not." Yami said. He leaned and captured Yugi's lips again. He let his hands trail down to the hem of Yugi's shirt, which he grabbed and pulled up. Yami broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Yugi's head and toss it into the floor. He then leaned down and started to kiss Yugi's neck, making sure to give extra attention to Yugi's sensitive spots.

Yugi moaned as Yami sucked on his neck. "Yami, don't-tease me." Yugi said, panting.

Yami chuckled. "It's called foreplay for a reason, Yugi." Yami said, tweaking Yugi's nipples.

Yugi groaned. "Damn it, Yami! Skip the damn foreplay!" Yugi growled.

Yami knew that Yugi must have been very eager by that remark. Yugi only ever cussed when they were making love, and only when Yami was teasing Yugi and Yugi was too impatient for foreplay.

Yami also knew not to tease Yugi when he started cussing. Yami had regretted it last time since Yugi had got fed up with Yami's teasing and took control, taking Yami instead and leaving Yami very sore and limping.

"If that's what you want, Yugi." Yami said. He then undid Yugi's pants and took off Yugi's pants, boxers, and socks all in one fell swoop.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his member.

Yami reached out and started to stroke Yugi's member. "Hmm. No wonder you're so eager. You're already very hard." Yami said.

Yugi had very little patience at the time and decided to handle it. In a move Yami didn't see coming, Yugi had flipped them so that Yami on bottom. "I told you," Yugi said, leaning down to bit at Yami's neck, gaining a gasp from Yami, "not to tease me today."

Yami gulped. 'I am so in for it.' Yami thought.

Yugi smirked. "And I think I need to punish you for that one." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Yami started, but Yugi kissed Yami, stopping any words. He started to unbutton Yami's shirt and took it off once it was unbuttoned. He then broke the kiss and got Yami's pants, boxers, and socks off even faster than Yami had gotten his off.

"I'm not the only one hard." Yugi growled. He the ground his hips into Yami's hard, causing their erections to connect.

Yami gasped at that.

Yugi then spread Yami's legs and settled between them. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly prepared Yami and then himself. He then thrust into Yami all the way to the hilt in one movement.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried, arching up against Yugi.

Yugi had struck Yami's prostate on the first thrust, sending waves of pleasure down Yami's spine. Yugi pulled out until only the tip of his member was left in before he thrust back in again, striking Yami's prostate again.

Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist, allowing Yugi to thrust even deeper into him.

Yugi continued to thrust hard and fast into Yami, knowing that that's how Yami liked it when Yugi was on top.

"AH! YUGI!" Yami cried out as his prostate was repeated pounded into.

Yugi continued to thrust into Yami heard.

Yami raised his hands and started clawing at Yugi's back, unable to find another way to release his feelings. "Ah! Yugi! Oh! Go faster!" Yami groaned.

Yugi answered the request and started to move faster and harder into Yami.

Yami's cries became louder the faster and harder Yugi went.

Yugi felt himself reaching his end, so he reached between their bodies and grasped Yami's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yami wasn't able to take anymore. "YUGI!" Yami cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs,

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp down on him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments.

Yugi then pulled out of Yami before he lay down beside Yami.

Yami was trying to recover.

Yugi giggled. "You know, we really can't make love when we stay at your house. You're way too loud." Yugi said.

Yami glared at him as much as he could as he panted. "W-wonder w-wh-why." Yami retorted.

"Hey. You started this, and you were the one who was teasing me way too much. You know what happens when I get frustrated, and you tease me like that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'll be sore for days, and I'll be limping today." Yami said.

"Well, tell the kids you fell and twisted your ankle." Yugi said.

"That's what I told them last time." Yami said.

"Better than the truth." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then yawned. "And I need to sleep." Yami said.

"A nap won't hurt." Yugi agreed as he pulled the covers over them.

The two snuggled up together before they fell asleep.

~Two Hours Later~

Yugi rolled over and opened his eyes to come fact-to-face with Yami's sleeping face. He smiled. 'Yami looks so innocent when he's sleeping. He looks so stern and serious when he's awake. It's nice to see him look like this.' Yugi thought.

Remembering that he still had to finish packing, Yugi got up out of bed and went to take a quick shower before he got dressed again.

Deciding to let Yami sleep for a while since he knew that Yami was sore and tired, Yugi walked over and turned his suitcase over so that he could repack everything. 'I really need to stop letting Yami get his way like this all the time.' Yugi thought. He then packed what else he needed to pack.

Once everything was packed, Yugi zipped up the suitcase and set it aside.

Seeing Yami still sleeping, Yugi picked up Yami's clothes and folded them neatly before he set them on the dresser and left the room.

* * *

Yami groaned as he woke up. He sat up and winced at the pain in his back. 'Damn it! One of these days, I am going to have to learn not to tease Yugi like that when he tells me not to.' Yami thought.

Yami looked around and noticed that Yugi wasn't in the room. He frowned. 'Where is he?' Yami asked himself.

Seeing his clothes on the dresser, Yami got out of bed and took a quick shower before he dressed again. He went downstairs to find Yugi in the living room.

Hearing Yami come down the stairs, Yugi turned and smiled at him. "Glad you're awake, sleepyhead." Yugi said.

Yami glared lightly at him. "I believe that you're the one who made me want to sleep in the first place." Yami said.

"Well, you should learn not to tease me when I tell you not to." Yugi retorted.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Okay. I get it. I asked for that." Yami said.

"Good. Now, come on." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was wanting to see the kids before I left in the morning." Yugi replied.

"Well, go and get your suitcase." Yami said.

"Why? I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning." Yugi said.

"Because you're going to stay with us tonight." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"I'm not going to see you for several days, so you're going to stay with us tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay, Yami. Whatever you say." Yugi said. He went back upstairs and got his suitcase, bringing it back downstairs.

"Now, come on. Let's get going." Yami said.

"Yes, dear." Yugi said.

Yami glared at him. "Cut it out, Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay. Okay." Yugi said.

"By the way, what time does your plane leave in the morning?" Yami asked as they walked out of the house.

"I have no idea." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at him. "You don't know when you're plane leaves?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Yugi said as he locked the door to his house.

"Why not?" Yami asked, shocked.

Yugi laughed. "Because the plane leaves when Seto says it's going to leave." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Yami said, confused.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, Seto's flying me there on his private jet. He's going to call me tonight and let me know when to be at the airport." Yugi said.

"Oh!" Yami said, finally understanding.

"Seto flies me out every year." Yugi said.

"That makes more sense." Yami said as he put Yugi's suitcase in the trunk of his car.

The two got in the car and headed for Yami's home.

* * *

"When's Daddy getting back?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, Sophia. He's going to get back soon." Amara assured her.

"Why's Dad been gone so long?" Brighton asked.

"Yami and Yugi probably just wanted to spend a little time alone before Yugi left tomorrow. They will come here soon." Aknankanon said.

"I hope they hurry up." Mitchell muttered.

Amara and Aknankanon shook their heads.

The front door opened and closed.

"We're here." Yami called.

"Daddy!" Sophia cried, jumping up and running into the foyer. She ran over and hugged Yami.

Yami reached down and picked her up. "Hi, sweetheart." Yami said.

"I missed you, Daddy." Sophia said.

"I wasn't gone but a few hours." Yami said.

"I still missed you." Sophia said.

"She missed her father, Yami, so let her." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said as she went from Yami to Yugi.

Yami groaned. "When you're around, I don't matter." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "So she likes me." Yugi said as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Hi, Mitchell." Yami said.

"Dad, why are you limping?" Brighton asked.

Yami mentally cringed. 'Yugi is going to pay for this.' Yami thought.

Yugi decided to cover for Yami. "He was helping me and tripped over something in my floor. He just turned his ankle. He'll be fine.' Yugi assured him.

"Man. You have a lot of accidents, Dad." Brighton said.

"Come on, Yugi. Can we play a game of Duel Monsters?" Mitchell asked.

"All right." Yugi said.

Mitchell jumped up and ran up the stairs to get his deck. Brighton followed him, hoping he could play Yugi, too. Sophia followed her brothers for the heck of it.

Yami went and sat down beside his father.

"Yeah. I'll bet you just tripped over something." Aknankanon muttered.

Yami glared at his father. "Well, I couldn't very well tell them what really happened, now could I?" Yami asked.

"No. I suppose not." Aknankanon admitted.

"It was a harmless lie, Aknankanon." Amara said.

"I suppose so." Aknankanon agreed.

A few moments later, the three kids returned.

"All right. Who plays first?" Yugi asked.

"I do." Mitchell said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two sat down and started playing.

"You know, I'm actually looking forward to this." Amara said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "You're looking forward to watching a bunch of grown people play a card game." Aknankanon said.

Amara shrugged. "It'll be an interesting experience." Amara said.

"I guess so." Yami said.

"You're not excited?" Amara asked.

"Not really." Yami muttered.

Aknankanon instantly caught on to why Yami wasn't thrilled. "You're just dreading being away from Yugi for a few days." Aknankanon said.

"I can't help it. I don't like it." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Amara laughed.

"You are most certainly in love with him." Aknankanon said.

"I admit that willingly." Yami said.

"Yes. I know." Aknankanon said.

Yugi and Mitchell continued to play, but Yugi ended up winning.

"Ah, man. Am I ever going to be able to beat you?" Mitchell asked.

"You will one day. You have to remember that I have been playing this game a lot longer than you have, Mitchell." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Mitchell agreed.

"Let me play." Brighton said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "The boys certainly do love playing with Yugi." Amara said.

"That's because Yugi plays that game with them." Yami said.

"That's a good thing, though." Aknankanon said.

Yugi also beat Brighton.

"Maybe one of us will be able to beat you one day." Brighton said.

"If you keep practicing, then you will." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready.

Everyone went and sat down to eat.

"Yugi, is your grandfather going to be going to the tournament as well?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. Grandpa goes every year. He's the one who taught me how to play Duel Monsters, so he goes every year." Yugi said.

"Well, that's nice." Amara said.

"Yeah. Seto always has his private jet fly Grandpa out so that he can be there for the finals." Yugi said.

"Well, we're just using our private jet to fly out there, so we can take your grandfather, too." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. It won't be a problem." Yami said.

"Thanks. That'll help." Yugi said.

"We don't mind." Amara added.

After dinner, the group went into the living room to watch a movie.

Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Yugi, it's Seto._" Seto said.

"Hi, Seto." Yugi said.

"_I was just letting you know that you need to be at the airport at six in the morning._" Seto said.

"Okay, Seto. I'll be there." Yugi said.

"_All right. Bye."_ Seto said and hung up.

"Done already?" Aknankanon asked.

"Seto is a man of few words. He gets to the point fast." Yugi said.

"What was that about?" Mitchell asked.

"Seto was letting me know that I need to be at the airport at six in the morning." Yugi said.

"Six?!" the group exclaimed.

"Yeah. Seto likes to leave early." Yugi said.

"That's early." Brighton said.

"Well, let's watch a movie." Yami said.

The group sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

Yugi and Yami went up to Yami's room after all of the kids were in the room.

"Well, we have to get up early." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi noticed Yami's less than enthusiastic attitude. "What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Sorry, Yugi. I guess I'm not looking forward to this." Yami said.

"The tournament?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not being able to see you for several days." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, it's not like it's an eternity." Yugi said.

Yami sat down by him. "It'll seem like it to me." Yami said.

"Well, you could always come out sooner if you want to." Yugi said.

"I might do that." Yami said.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll see me again before you know it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Of course, if you want to, you can make sure I don't forget you." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at Yugi and knew the look on his face. "Oh, no, Yugi. I don't think that I could take another time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I was actually thinking that you could be the one on top." Yugi said.

Yami raised his eyebrows, immediately interested. "Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Really." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I like that idea." Yami said. He then pounced on Yugi.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi was knocked back onto the bed as Yami started to kiss him. Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami reached down, pulled Yugi's shirt up, and broke the kiss so that he could toss Yugi's shirt into the floor. He then leaned down and started lick at Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to shiver. Yami then started sucking on Yugi's neck, leaving a bruise on his neck. Yami then started to trail kiss down Yugi's neck to his chest. Yami kiss, licked, and nipped at Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he circled the nub with his tongue before he started to suck on it.

Yugi arched up against Yami when he did that.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard before he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Once done with that, Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's body and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times. Since he could go no further, Yami undid Yugi's pants before he took Yugi's pants and boxers off, throwing them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his member.

Yami smirked. He leaned down and placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he licked at Yugi's tip, tasting the pre-cum.

"Ah!" Yugi cried, arching up.

Yami then started to lick up the sides of Yugi's member.

Yugi was trembling from the actions. "Yami, please." Yugi pleaded.

Yami decided to have mercy on Yugi. He then took Yugi's member into his mouth and started sucking on him.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned as Yami sucked on his member.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's member for a while, but he stopped just before Yugi was able to get his release.

Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Why did you stop?" Yugi demanded.

Yami chuckled. "Because I don't want to end things so soon. Besides, you'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He then took off his clothes and tossed them into the floor with Yugi's. He then reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lubricant. He then quickly prepared Yugi before he prepared himself.

Once Yami was sure that they were both prepared enough, he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi breathed.

Yami then thrust all the way in to the hilt in one movement.

Yugi arched up at that, causing Yami to go in deeper to him. Yugi reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders. He panted as he said, "Move!"

Yami was all too happy to oblige. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of him before he thrust back in fast and hard. He started with a fast pace, thrusting in different angles to try and find Yugi's sweet spot.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, trying to control the volume of his voice.

Now that Yami knew where to aim, he started to thrust into that spot.

"Ah! Yami! So good!" Yugi moaned.

"Hmm! Yugi! So tight!" Yami moaned. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end.

Sensing that, Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi to cover up the sound.

Yugi cried out into Yami's mouth as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on him, and it finished him off as well. He moaned as he released into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi.

The two were panting as they recovered.

Yami pulled out of Yugi before he rolled off of Yugi and lay beside him. "You know, this was a great idea, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's because you were on top." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but it's the last time we'll be together for a little while." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "A few days is all, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so. Are you going to be staying at my hotel with me when we get down there?" Yami asked.

"Like you're giving me a choice." Yugi said playfully.

"Too true." Yami agreed.

Yugi sighed. "We'd better get some sleep. We do have to get up early." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yami took Yugi to the airport.

"About time." Seto barked.

Joey slapped Seto on the arm. "They're not late, Seto." Joey said.

Seto glared at Joey, but said nothing.

"I take it that the plane's ready to go." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Let's go before my husband has an attack." Joey said.

Seto and Joey got on the plane.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Well, I'll see you in a few days, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Just make sure you call me some." Yami said.

"I will, Yami. I promise." Yugi said. He kissed Yami before he got on the plane, not wanting Seto to start yelling.

Yami stayed until the plane had taken off before he headed home, knowing he was going to miss Yugi, despite the fact that he was going to see him again in a few days.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The tournamnet starts.

Note: I won't be writing the duels for the preliminaries. I'll just be writing the duels for the finals.

R&R.


	19. Battle City Begins

Here's the next chapter.

YES! I was able to get this chapter finished before we left, so I'm going to go ahead and update it since I won't be able to update again until sometime Sunday. I'm going to visit my brother and his family for the weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Battle City Begins

Yugi was sitting on Seto's private jet as they flew out to the tournament.

"So, Seto. Are you going to take it easy on me when we duel this year?" Joy asked.

"Not on your life." Seto replied.

"Why not?" Joey whined.

"Because I am not going to throw a duel for anyone, and that includes you, Puppy." Seto said, sitting with his arms crossed.

"But I'm pregnant." Joey said.

"Sorry, but there is nothing that will make me go easy on you. A duel is a duel, and I will duel my best against you. That's that. So don't bother me about that again.' Seto said

Joey smirked. "You know, I could always cut you off if you don't go easy on me." Joey said.

Seto glanced at him. "I think that right now it would be more torture for you than it would be for me since you're the one who wants to have sex so much right now." Seto said.

"All right! Enough!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed.

Seto and Joey turned to look at Yugi.

"Problem, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yes! Stop talking like that." Yugi said, exasperated.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Joey and I always argue like this, Yugi. It's one of our trademarks. You know that. You're the one who pointed it out that our arguments are our way of communicating half the time." Seto said.

"I don't care about the bickering. I can live with that. I expect that out of you two, especially on such a long flight. I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Yugi said.

"Oh. That." Joey said.

"Yes! That!" Yugi retorted.

Joey grinned. "Sorry, Yugi. I'm used to it just being me and Seto on the plane, so I forgot." Joey said.

"Well please remember that I am here, too. The last thing I want to hear about is what goes on between you two." Yugi said.

Seto smirked. "You could always talk about your sex life with my cousin." Seto said.

Yugi turned bright red. "I don't want to talk about my sex life, either!" Yugi retorted.

"Calm down, Yug. Sorry. We'll stop talking like that." Joey said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, leaning back in his seat.

Seto looked over at Yugi. "By the way, Yugi, any idea when Yami's coming out with the kids?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. They're leaving to come in three days." Yugi said.

"Ah! So they'll be here on the day we have before the finals start." Seto said.

"Yeah. That's why he decided to come out that day." Yugi said.

"Are you going to stay at the hotel all the duelists are at, or are you going to stay with them?" Joey asked.

"I'll probably stay with Yami once he gets out here." Yugi answered.

"That's fine. As long as you are on time to the tournament, I don't care." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." Yugi said.

"How long do we have before we get there?" Joey asked.

"It's a four hour flight, and we've been flying for an hour." Seto answered.

"Three hours?! I'll die!" Joey cried dramatically.

"No, you won't, puppy. You'll be just fine. It'll be over before you know it." Seto said.

"I hate this." Joey said.

"Well, you could have opted to not join the tournament and stay at home." Seto said.

Joey glared at him, "There's no way that I am going to dos something like that, Seto, and you know it." Joey said.

"Then stop complaining." Seto said.

Yugi then realized something. "Seto, where are Serenity and Mokuba at?" Yugi asked.

"They flew in early to get things ready." Seto answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

Joey sighed. "What should we do now?" Joey asked.

"Sit back and enjoy the flight." Seto said as he took out his laptop and started it up.

"Not all of us have a company to look after to keep us busy on these longs flights." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, you do realize that there is a TV on this plane." Yugi said.

"Yeah. So." Joey said.

Seto shook his head. "Puppy, Yugi's saying that you can watch TV or even put in a movie to pass the time." Seto said.

"Hey! That's right!" Joey said as he hopped up and headed over to the movie rack.

Yugi looked over at Seto, who was shaking his head. Yugi smiled and said, "You know what Joey's like, Seto."

"I know. It just still amazes me how dense he can be at times." Seto said.

* * *

Yami was in his office at work. He was doing his work.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami called.

The door opened, and his secretary walked in.

"Mr. Sennen, these just arrived." she said, handing Yami the papers she had.

"Thank you." Yami said as he took the papers.

The secretary then left the room.

Yami sighed. He knew that Yugi was gone, and it was bothering him. 'I don't see Yugi when I'm at work, and it's driving me nuts just knowing he's not here.' Yami thought.

Yami continued to work for a while until he just wasn't able to concentrate anymore. He decided to go out to eat lunch. "I'll be back after I eat lunch." Yami told his secretary. He called his father and found out that Aknankanon was going to be eating lunch with Solomon, so Yami was going to join them since his father invited him.

Solomon and Aknankanon were already sitting at the table when Yami arrived.

"Hello, Yami. How is work?" Solomon asked.

"It's fine." Yami said as he sat down.

"It's not work that's bugging him." Aknankanon said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Dad." Yami said, feeling embarrassed.

"What is wrong then?" Solomon asked.

"Yami's feeling rather depressed because he knows that it's going to be several days before he is able to see Yugi again." Aknankanon answered.

Yami groaned. He hated when his father did this to him.

Solomon chuckled. "Don't feel bad, Yami. The first time you're away from someone that you love it the hardest. I know that it wasn't easy the first time that my wife and I were apart." Solomon said.

"They're not married, though." Aknankanon said.

"Neither were we." Solomon said. He looked at Yami and said, "Don't' worry, Yami. It'll be the easier the next time."

"I hope so. I mean, I don't even see him when I'm at work, and I can't concentrate because I know he's not here." Yami said.

Both older men laughed.

"Yami, that is a sign that you are deeply in love with Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed. You don't need to worry. Everyone goes through this." Solomon said.

"Well, I just hope that I make it." Yami said.

"We could always go out sooner if you wanted to." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi said the same thing, and I have considered going out a day earlier." Yami said. He then looked at his father. "Does that not bother you, Dad?" Yami asked.

"Nope. It would pretty much be a vacation." Aknankanon said.

"And we all know that Amara and the kids wouldn't mind." Solomon added.

"So, I guess we're going a day early." Yami said.

"It would seem so." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The plane landed at the Tokyo International Airport around ten-thirty that morning.

"Let's go." Seto said as he got off the plane carrying his laptop.

"He's fast to get off the plane." Joey commented.

"He's not the only one that wants to get off the plane, Joey." Yugi said.

"Right. Let's go." Joey said.

The other two followed Seto off the plane and headed down the ramp to limo that was waiting for them.

"Does Seto have a limo stationed everywhere that he goes?" Yugi asked.

"It's not his. He just rents a limo from a place in the city we're at. Seto has this one for the entire time we're going to be here in Tokyo." Joey said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

The three got into the limo.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. I'm having a few staff members take our luggage on to the hotel while we go and get something to eat." Seto said.

"Sounds good to me." Joey said.

"I wasn't asking you, Puppy. I know that you could eat at any time of the day." Seto said.

"Hey! I'm pregnant!" Joey retorted.

"Joey, I hate to tell you this, but you ate like that before you and Seto ever met." Yugi said.

"Yugi! You're supposed to be on my side!" Joey whined.

"Joey, you know that I am on your side, but I am not going to lie, and you do eat like that whether you're pregnant or not." Yugi said.

Joey huffed.

"Puppy, stop that. Besides, it's the truth." Seto said.

The limo stopped at a restaurant, and the three got out, heading inside.

They were soon seated.

"What do I want?" Joey asked, looking over the menu.

'Everything listed.' Seto thought as he looked over his own menu.

A waiter came over. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like sweet tea." Seto said.

"Coke." Joey said.

"Sweet tea." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote it down and went to get the drinks.

The three were quiet as they looked over the menus.

Seto looked over at Yugi and said, "Yugi, don't be surprised if Yami decides to come out early because he can't stand being away from you."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Seto. He's been dreading this all week." Yugi said.

"Well, you can't blame him. I mean, the guy clearly loves you, and I know he couldn't stand to be away from the one he loves.' Joey said.

"I believe you're talking about yourself, Joey." Yugi sad.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, when you two were dating, you about drove me to become an alcoholic with the way you were acting. You were so lovesick I couldn't stand it." Yugi said.

"I wasn't that bad." Joey said.

"Joey, you were moaning about how much you missed Seto every five minutes. You were constantly waiting for him to call. You e-mailed him every hour. When he called, you acted like a giddy pupil who's ecstatic because her crush called her. You were a nightmare." Yugi said.

Joey blushed.

Seto laughed.

The waiter returned with their drinks and some rolls. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I believe so. I'll have the seafood platter with a baked potato and broccoli as my sides. I would also like ranch dressing on my salad." Seto said.

The waiter wrote it down.

"I'll have the lasagna plate. I'd like thousand island dressing on my salad." Yugi said.

"I'd like the tem oz. steak with fries as my side. Ranch dressing on my salad." Joey said.

The three handed their menus back to the waiter, and he walked off.

Yugi then realized something. "Um, Seto. _She's _not going to be here, is she?" Yugi asked.

Seto looked over at him. "She who?" Seto asked.

Joey rolled his eyes. "He's talking about the crazy, obsessed bitch." Joey said.

"Oh. Her." Seto said with disdain. He thought a moment. "I don't really know. I can't legally keep her from participating in the tournament if she wanted to. I didn't look over who all entered the tournament." Seto sad.

"You didn't?" Joey asked.

"I thought you always did so you could see who your completion was." Yugi said.

"I usually do, but with the wedding, I didn't get the chance. Mokuba took care of all of that." Seto said.

"I just hope that if she is here, she stays away from me." Yugi said.

"Well, the restraining order is still in effect here." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "I wish she's leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Does Yami know about her?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and he wasn't thrilled." Yugi said.

"I'd say not. He didn't like the thought that you were being stalked by some obsessed bitch who thinks that you belong to her." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "With any luck, she won't be in the tournament. I don't think my nerves could take it." Yugi said.

"Well, look on the bright side." Joey said.

"What bright side?" Yugi asked.

"If she is in the tournament, maybe she'll be defeated in the preliminaries. After all, she can only be in the stands during the finals if she's beaten in the preliminaries." Joey said.

"He's right. She wouldn't be allowed anywhere else, but the stands." Seto agreed.

"Well, I'm hoping she's not here at all." Yugi remarked.

"Who knows. Maybe you'll get your wish." Seto said.

"That would be nice." Yugi said.

The waiter walked up with their salads.

The three started to eat them.

"Try not to worry about it too much, Yugi. She can't come near you without being in violation of her restraining order, which could get her in a lot of trouble." Seto said.

"I just wish I could get her out of my life for good." Yugi said.

"We might be able to figure out something. I mean, Yami and I are both very influential people, so I'm sure that we could get someone to see things out way." Seto said.

"That's very tempting, Seto." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yug. Seto and I will make sure that she stays away until Yami gets here. You won't need us around once he gets here because Yami will make sure that she leaves you alone." Joey stated.

Yugi laughed. "I guess Yami is the jealous type." Yugi agreed.

"Beyond the jealous type." Seto corrected.

After they had finished their salads, their main course arrived.

The three then started eating.

Once they were done eating, Seto paid the bill for all three of them before Yugi could do anything,

"Seto, I could have paid for my own." Yugi said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I know you could have, Yugi, but it was my idea to go there. Besides, it's no big deal to me." Seto said.

The three got into the limo.

Seto told the driver the name of the hotel that they were staying at.

Once at the hotel, the three went in.

"Room for Seto and Joey Kaiba." Seto said.

The manager found the reservation. "Right here, Mr. Kaiba. Room 608." the manager said, handing the keys to Seto.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"Room for Yugi Mutou." Yugi said

The manager also found his room. "You are in room 620." the manager said, handing Yugi the key.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The three headed for the elevator.

"Great! We're on the same floor." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokuba made the reservations. He was going to make sure that we had the same floor." Seto said.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Joey said.

"Joey, you suffer from memory loss when you're pregnant." Yugi remarked.

"No joke." Seto agreed.

The three arrived on the sixth floor and started to walk down the hall.

"Well, here's our room." Joey said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later, Yugi." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He walked on down the hall and found room 620. "Not too far down the hall." Yugi muttered to himself. He used the keycard to open the room. He looked into the room and his eyes widened in horror.

"Yugi, darling! I'm so happy to see you!" a female voice squealed.

Yugi looked on in shock. "What are you doing in here?!" Yugi demanded.

The girl who was of Chinese decent had dark eyes and black hair. She also wore far too much makeup and perfume. She also was dressed in a short skirt and tight-fitting shirt. "I'm here to see you! We have so much to catch up on!" the girl said before going at Yugi.

Regaining his senses, Yugi turned and hightailed it down the hall.

"Yugi! Wait!" the girl cried.

Yugi raced down the hall. 'I need to get to Seto and Joey's room.' Yugi thought.

As Yugi reached the room, Seto had opened the door and started to walk pout/ Yugi pushed Seto back in the room before he darted into the room as well and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Yugi! What the hell was that for?!" Seto demanded, glaring up at Yugi form his place on the floor.

Joey, who was sitting on the bed, was shocked at what his best friend had done. It wasn't like Yugi at all.

Before Yugi could voice an answer, the answer was made known in the sound of a screechy voice.

"Yugi, darling! Where are you?! We have so much to catch up on!" the girl called from the hallway.

Yugi cringed at the sound of her voice. "Does that answer your question?" Yugi growled.

Seto groaned as he got up. "Great. The bitch did enter the tournament." Seto said.

"I guess she saw you going into your room, Yugi."

"No. She didn't. She was in my room when I went in!" Yugi said.

"What?!" Joey and Seto exclaimed.

"She was sitting on the bed waiting for me." Yugi said.

Seto growled. "That's illegal! She shouldn't have been allowed into the room by hotel staff since she wasn't registered for the room." Seto said.

"Seto, I rarely ask for help, but please do something!" Yugi begged.

"No problem." Seto said. He went to the phone and called the hotel manager, asking him to come up to his room.

Yugi sank down on the bed by Joey. "This is a disaster! Why can't that deranged woman leave me alone?" Yugi moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yug. We'll figure something out." Joey assured him.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

Seto opened the door to find the manager.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kaiba?" the manager asked.

"Come on." Seto said.

The manager walked into the room, and Seto shut the door behind him.

"Maybe you can explain to me why a woman was found in his hotel room." Seto growled, pointing at Yugi.

"It must have been one of the maids." the manager said.

"No. It wasn't. It's a deranged woman who he has a restringing order against. She had no business being in his room." Seto said.

The manager looked started. "I can't imagine why that is. The hotel staff shouldn't have allowed anyone in." the manager said.

"Find out why. I don't want my friend to have to be here while wondering if that woman is going to be able to get into his room at a moment's notice." Seto said.

"I'll see to it right now." the manager said.

"Would it possible to get him another room?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're all booked up because of the Duel Monsters tournament." the manager said.

"Figures." Seto muttered.

"I will see why this woman was in his room. What is the name of this woman?" the manager asked.

"Vivian Wong." Seto said.

"I'll see to it right away, Mr. Kaiba." the manager said before leaving.

"I hate my life." Yugi muttered into his hands.

"Don't' worry, Yug. We'll figure something out." Joey said.

"If all else fails, we'll have a cot set up in here, and you'll stay with us until Yami gets here." Seto said.

"Seto, I don't ant to be a bother." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't want that woman anywhere near you!" Seto said.

"It'll be fine, Yug. Really." Joey said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Yugi said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because if it's her, I don't want to be in her line of vision." Yugi answered.

"Seto, are you there?" Mokuba called.

"It just Mokuba." Joey said.

Seto opened the door to find Mokuba and Serenity outside.

"Seto, we-" Mokuba started.

"Get in here." Seto said.

Startled, Mokuba and Serenity did just that, and Seto shut the door, locking it.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"That deranged bitch Vivian Wong is here." Seto growled.

"Oh. I should have mentioned she was competing in the tournament. It just slipped my mind." Mokuba said. He looked at Yugi. "I couldn't' find a way to stop her from entering, Yugi." Mokuba said.

"I understand, Mokuba, but that's not the problem. The problem is that when I walked into my hotel room for the first time, she was sitting on the bed waiting for me." Yugi said.

"What?!" Mokuba and Serenity exclaimed.

"Isn't that a violation of the restraining order?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, but we can't prove it." Seto said.

"Yug can't stay in that room." Joey said.

"And there's no other room available." Yugi added.

"That's a pickle." Serenity said.

Mokuba thought a moment. "I've got an idea!" Mokuba said.

"If it gets me out of that room, let's hear it." Yugi said, all ears.

"Well, Serenity and I are in 610. The door connects right into this room. Serenity and I can take your room, and you can use that one. You can even leave the connecting door unlocked so that if she gets in there, Seto and Joey can come and help you get rid of her." Mokuba said.

"Perfect." Seto said.

"If you two don't mind." Yugi said.

"We don't. It's for the best." Mokuba said. He headed for the door. "I'll go and make the arrangements with the hotel manager." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba." Seto said.

Mokuba turned back to face his brother. "Yeah, Seto." Mokuba said.

"Talk about this with the manager in his office. We don't want anyone else to know about this switch, especially that bitches." Seto said.

"Sure thing." Mokuba said before he left.

Yugi groaned. "I hate this." Yugi said.

"We'll sort this out, Yugi." Serenity assured him.

* * *

Mokuba walked down to the manager's office and knocked.

"Come on." the manager called.

Mokuba walked in to find the manager there with a maid.

"Mr. Kaiba, can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Yes. My brother told you about a problem we had." Mokuba said.

"Yes. I found out the reason for that." the manager said, motioning to the maid.

"You let her in?" Mokuba asked.

"I didn't know she shouldn't have been in there. Mrs. Wong approached me and said that the room belonged to her boyfriend. She said he didn't she was there and wanted to surprise him. I had no idea she was lying." the maid said.

"Sounds like her. Vivian Wong is not Yugi's girlfriend. It's a well-known fact that Yugi is gay, so he wouldn't have a girlfriend." Mokuba said.

"I'm sorry." the maid said.

"We'll talk about this alter. Get back to work, and alert other staff member who work on that floor that Vivian Wong is not to be listened to when it comes to room 620." the manager said.

"Yes, sir." the maid said, then left.

"There was one other thing." Mokuba said.

"What's that?" the manager asked.

"My fiancé and I are I room 610 right beside my brother's room. We decided that we would switch rooms with Yugi so that Vivian wouldn't' know what room he was in." Mokuba said.

"I see. I'll fix it." the manager said.

"No one else is to know about this. We don't want her to know what room he's in." Mokuba said.

"I understand, Mr. Kaiba. I assure that this won't happen again." the manager said.

"Make sure it doesn't. I really don't like it when people are uncomfortable this." Mokuba said.

"I'll see to it myself." the manager said.

Mokuba then left.

* * *

After a while, Yugi had switched rooms with Mokuba and Serenity, so he was in the room right beside Seto and Joey.

Joey came into the room. "Hey, Yug. You okay?" Joey asked.

"I guess. I'm still a little on edge because of her." Yugi said.

"Well, don't' worry. It's only for three days. Once Yami gets here, she won't be able to get close to you." Joey said.

"I hope you're right." Yugi said.

"Come on. Seto's going to be announcing the start of the tournament pretty soon." Joey said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said uneasily.

Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'll stay close at all times. She won't get near you. Besides, she's smart enough to know that if she were to approach you in public that she could be thrown in jail for breaking the restraining order." Joey said.

"Last time she broke it, she just got fined." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but it did allow a judge to place the restraining order against indefinitely as long as you keep going and saying you want the restraining order kept up year after year." Joey said.

"That's not a problem. I don't want her to get close to me." Yugi said.

"Let's go." Joey said.

* * *

All the duelists who would be competing in the tournament were gathered in the ballroom of the hotel.

All the duelists were talking to each other.

"I hope Seto announces everything soon. I'm starved." Joey said, glancing at the banquet table. "Didn't you order room service an hour ago?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. He looked around and saw Vivian.

Vivian smiled at him in what she thought was a sexy way while fluttering her eyelashes.

Yugi instantly looked away, feeling sick.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Her." Yugi said with distaste.

"Oh." Joey said.

It wasn't long before Seto and Mokuba came out.

"Welcome, Duelists, to the tenth annual Battle City tournament. We are glad that all of you chose to participate this year. The rules of the tournament are the same. You will each receive a locator card tomorrow morning before the start of the preliminaries." Seto said.

Mokuba picked it up. "For the next three days, you will go through the city and challenge different duelists to a duel. The winner will take the loser's locator card. You must collect six locator cards in order to advance o the finals. This year, there will only four duelists in the finals, so you have to duel hard in order to make it." Mokuba said.

"On Friday, the final four duelists will compete in the semi-finals and then the finals." Seto said.

"Good luck to you all." Mokuba said.

"Like we need luck." Joey said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two made their way over to the refreshment table.

"Looks like a good spread." Joey said, starting to fill his plate.

"Don't we always?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. You do." Joey said, starting to eat.

Mokuba noticed that Yugi was uneasy. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"She's been watching me since we got here, and I don't like it." Yugi said.

Seto glanced over and saw that Vivian was watching them. "I can't believe her. Doesn't she know when to give up already?" Seto asked.

"Apparently not. She's not going to learn, either." Mokuba said.

Joey got an idea. "Seto, can you get one of the bodyguards to distract Vivian?" Joey asked.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Yugi can sneak out of her while she's distracted." Joey explained.

"That'll work." Mokuba agreed.

"Okay." Seto said.

While the bodyguard had Vivian distracted, Yugi slipped out of the room and headed back up to his room.

Vivian was pissed when she noticed Yugi gone. 'Damn it! Where did he go?' Vivian thought.

Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Serenity, who had joined them, were all laughing at her.

* * *

Getting into his room, Yugi immediately locked the door. He then took a shower and changed into boxers and a T-shirt.

Yugi then took out his cell phone and dialed Yami's number.

"_Hi, Yugi!_"

Yugi was started by the greeting. "Yami, is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"_Fine. I just miss you a lot._" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I gathered that much. I wish you were here." Yugi said.

"_Miss me, too?_" Yami asked.

"Mostly." Yugi said.

"_What do you mean mostly?_"Yami asked.

"Well, you remember me telling you about that woman that I had the restraining order against?" Yugi asked.

"_Yes._" Yami said.

"Well, she's competing in the tournament." Yugi said. He then told Yami what had happened.

"_That-_" Yami started.

"Yami! You're kids are in the house, and they don't need to hear you using foul language!" Yugi scolded, knowing what was coming.

Yami took a deep breath. "_Sorry. I can't stand it that she's doing that, though. She doesn't have a right!_" Yami said.

"I agree there. That's why I wish you were here." Yugi said.

"_At least she doesn't know where you are now._" Yami said.

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't find out. She's bugging me big time. I don't like her at all, and the way she acts seems like she's stalking me." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, you have a restraining order against her. She's stalking you._" Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. I don't understand why she won't take the hint that I am not interested in her, and that I never will be. I would like to be able to enjoy the tournament." Yugi said.

"_Well, maybe she'll be beaten early, and you won't have to face her at all in the tournament._" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Seto and Joey said the exact same thing. You have no idea how much I am hoping that she does lose. I don't normally hope for someone to fail, but in this case, I can't help but do that." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, I don't think that there is anyone who would look down on you because of that. She's stalking you, and you don't want to deal with that._"Yami said.

"I know. I still feel bad about wishing it on her, but I want to be away from her." Yugi said.

"_She won't mess with you when I'm there._" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that, Yami." Yugi said.

The two talked for a while longer.

Yugi glanced at the clock. "Yami, I had better go. I have to get up early for the start of the tournament." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I understand. I'll see you soon. Love you."_ Yami said.

"Love you, too, Yami. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up. He then turned off his light and lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

Yami hung up the phone and set it down on the table. He was just looking at it for a moment.

'I don't like this. Yugi doesn't need to have to go through this. It isn't right. That deranged bitch needs to learn that he doesn't belong to her.' Yami thought.

Yami was beyond angry that the woman had dared to act like this. Yugi belonged to him, and she had no right to act like that toward him.

'I will give that woman a piece of my mind when I see her. There's no way that I am going to let her get away with acting like this. She's going to learn that she has to leave Yugi alone.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that he had to get out there and soon. He wasn't about to let that woman come onto Yugi without her paying the price.

'I know exactly what I have to do. There is no way that I am going to let Yugi suffer through this anymore.' Yami thought. He stood up. 'Tomorrow, we are going to Tokyo. Yugi isn't going to have to put up with that little bitch anymore.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that the kids wouldn't mind going a little early, and he figured his parents and Solomon wouldn't mind either.

'Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be there soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know this chapter may have been a little boring, but the point was to get to Battle City and put Vivian in the picture.

Next: The preliminaries will start.

Note: I don't know if I've said this, but there will be duels in this story. I won't have any duels for the preliminaries, though. I'll just be writing duels for the finals.

The poll is up, so please vote in it. I will close the poll some time on Sunday.

R&R.


	20. The Preliminaries part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- The Preliminaries part 1

Yugi got up the following morning, knowing that it was time for the preliminaries to start. He got dressed in a pair of leather pants and a black tight-fitting tank top. He also wore steel-toed boots and a leather jacket.

'I wish that Seto wouldn't insist on me wearing this leather every year. I don't like wearing it as much as I did when I was a teenager.' Yugi thought, feeling uncomfortable in the leather material.

Yugi picked up his duel disk and placed his deck of cards in the holder in his belt before he left his room.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey called.

Yugi looked to see that Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Serenity were at the elevator. Yugi jogged down the hall to catch up with them.

"Glad you didn't oversleep." Seto remarked.

"When do I oversleep when it comes to these tournaments?" Yugi asked.

"Never." Seto admitted. He turned to Joey. "Unlike some other people I know." Seto said.

"Hey! I can't help that I was still tired." Joey retorted.

"In his defense, he was tired a lot when he was pregnant with Seth, so it makes sense that he's be tired a lot with this one, too." Yugi said.

The elevator arrived at the lobby.

"Before you guys head out to start, you'd better get some breakfast. You can't duel on an empty stomach." Mokuba said.

"I'm not skipping breakfast." Joey announced.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Joey, you've never skipped a meal in your entire life." Serenity said.

Joey shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The group headed into the dining room of the hotel to eat their breakfast.

"Are you guys excited about the tournament?" Serenity asked.

"I know I am! I don't get to duel that often, so I'm glad that I get the chance to duel." Joey said.

"I'm looking forward to winning the tournament this year." Seto announced.

Yugi smirked. "Well, you'll have to beat me before you're able to claim that title, Seto." Yugi said.

Seto glared at Yugi. "I intend to win the tournament this year." Seto said.

"We'll see." Yugi said.

The group continued eating.

Yugi was the first one to finish.

"Yugi, when is Yami supposed to arrive?" Mokuba asked.

"He'll be here in two days. They're just coming for the finals." Yugi answered.

"I'm sure Yami would be here in an instant if he knew about Vivian." Seto said.

"Yami knows. I told him about it when I called him last night." Yugi answered.

"Hmm. I wouldn't be surprised if Yami came out here sooner." Seto said.

"I'll be fine. I've handled Vivian before." Yugi said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Your idea of handling her is to run the instant you see her and avoid her like the plague." Joey said.

"I know, and my way works, Joey." Yugi said.

Mokuba snickered. "I'd love to see what would happen if Yami ever got his hands on her." Mokuba said.

Seto smirked. "She wouldn't last two seconds. Yami can be extremely possessive. He's the jealous type, so I know that he's give Vivian a piece of his mind." Seto said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe that I should point Vivian out to Yami when he gets here. That's a show that I wouldn't mind seeing." Seto said.

"Seto, please don't try and start something. I don't want Yami to get in trouble for attacking her." Yugi said.

"He won't. Yami's smarter than that. Yami would make her understand that he is your boyfriend and that she doesn't stand a chance with you." Seto said.

Yugi looked ahead and his eyes widened. "I'll see you later." Yugi said before he jumped up and hightailed it out of the other entranceway.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked, rather shocked at Yugi's behavior.

Mokuba looked and saw the answer. 'Because the bitch just made her entrance." Mokuba answered.

The four looked to see that Vivian had walked into the room.

Vivian was wearing a dress that barely covered her, and she also had on way too much makeup.

Serenity leaned forward and said in a quiet voice, "She does realize that she looks like some kind of cheap slut, doesn't she?"

"Serenity, the truth is that I don't think Vivian knows. She probably thinks that she looks beautiful like that." Joey said.

Seto snorted. "Beautiful my ass. It makes her look cheap. Honestly, most people would wonder how much she charges." Seto said.

Joey shook his head. "No wonder Yugi ran out. He wanted to avoid her." Joey said.

"Well, at least she can't approach Yugi. I mean, she would be breaking the restraining order." Serenity said.

"I know. The only way she can approach him is to dual him." Mokuba said.

"Let's hope that she doesn't." Serenity said.

"No joke." Seto agreed.

After the four finished eating, they left the hotel.

"Well, I'll let you guys get to dueling. I have to make sure security is set up." Mokuba said before walking off.

"Come on, puppy. Let's get going." Seto said.

"Hold on. We're both duelists, so we can't go off together." Joey said.

Seto turned to him. "You are pregnant, so there is no way that I am going to let you wander around on your own." Seto said.

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I need you to watch over me every second." Joey said.

Seto crossed his arms. "You are not going anywhere alone, Joey." Seto said firmly.

It was clear that Seto wasn't going to back down on the subject, which meant that Joey wasn't going to win this one.

Serenity walked over and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Seto, why don't you go on and duel? I can stay with Joey at all times so that he isn't alone. Besides, Joey's right. Since both of you are in the tournament, you don't need to be walking around together. Joey will be fine if I am with him." Serenity said.

Seto thought a moment before he finally spoke. "Well, all right. As long as you stay with him, that's fine with me." Seto said.

"Good. Let's go, Serenity." Joey said. He grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her off in one direction.

Seto shook his head. 'At least he's not alone now.' Seto thought. He turned and walked off to start his own duels.

* * *

Yugi had walked away from the hotel, deciding to go ahead and start his duels since he was out. 'No point in prolonging it.' Yugi thought.

As Yugi walked around, he noticed that there were a lot of spectators around.

'The number of spectators seem to grow every year. I guess this tournament will keep going as long as Duel Monsters remains a popular card game.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before a duelist approached Yugi and challenged him to a duel.

Yugi then proceeded to duel in his first preliminary duel.

* * *

Yami, Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, Danny, and Seth were all on the Sennen private jet headed for Tokyo.

"I can't believe that we get to go early. This is great." Mitchell said.

"No kidding. This is going to be so awesome. I can't believe that we're going to be able to watch an actual Duel Monsters tournament." Brighton said.

"Maybe we'll even get to see some of the preliminary duels." Mitchell added.

"Those kids sure are excited." Solomon said as he listened to what Mitchell and Brighton were saying.

Amara chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Brighton and Mitchell have wanted to be able to watch a Duel Monsters tournament live for a long time. I know that they are beyond excited to be able to go and watch this one." Amara said.

"Well, the Battle City tournament is one of the most popular Duel Monsters tournaments there are. I have gone to them since Yugi was a teenager dueling, and they are always very good duels, especially in the finals." Solomon said.

"Well, that's good. I was hoping that Mitchell and Brighton would be able to watch a good tournament since they are so eager to see it." Amara said.

Solomon chuckled. "When Yugi, Seto, and Joey are all in the same tournament, then I know it will be a good one. Yugi's the number one duelist in the world with Seto behind him as the second best, and Joey's right there with them at number three." Solomon said.

"Who's number four?" Amara asked.

"I have no idea. I only keep up with those three because Yugi is my grandson, and Joey might as well be another grandson. When Joey started dating Seto, I started to keep up with him as well." Solomon said.

"Well, that's good." Amara said.

Yami had been sitting a little quietly in his seat.

Aknankanon walked over and sat down beside him. "What was this all about, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami looked at his father. "What are you talking about, Dad?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon glared at his son. "Yami, you had originally planned for us to leave either tomorrow or Thursday. It's Tuesday. Why did we leave so early, and don't you dare say there was no reason because I know there has to be one." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed. "Well, I was talking to Yugi last night, and something he said made me want to come on out here." Yami said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow, an indication that he wanted more of an explanation than that.

Yami sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of telling his father everything. "There's this female duelists who's in the tournament. Yugi told me that she's completely obsessed with him and is convinced that they belong together. She's constantly chasing him at these tournaments." Yami said.

"I see. So, you're rather jealous." Aknankanon said.

"I am not." Yami retorted.

Aknankanon just looked at Yami.

"Okay. Maybe a little, but Yugi sounded uneasy and worried on the phone." Yami said.

"Surely she can't be that bad." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, he has a restraining order against her." Yami said.

"That bad?" Aknankanon asked, knowing it had to be serious if a judge signed a restraining order.

"Yeah. Yugi told me that she was in his room before he got there. She was sitting on his bed when he walked into the hotel room." Yami said.

Aknankanon looked surprised and then angry. "I see why Yugi has the restraining order then. That would be consider stalking as far as I'm concerned." Aknankanon said.

"That's why I wanted to come early. I was worried about Yugi." Yami said.

Amara and Solomon had listened to all this.

"Oh dear. I didn't realize that that woman had joined the tournament this year." Solomon said.

"You know who they're talking about?" Amara asked.

"Yes. It started in what was called the KC Grand Championship. It was a different tournament than the Battle City tournament. I believe Yugi was twenty in that tournament. The girl was Vivian Wong, and she dueled Yugi. After that, she developed an obsession with him. It got so bad that Yugi asked Seto to help him get a restraining order." Solomon said.

"No wonder Yugi was so upset on the phone." Yami said.

"This woman is rather obsessive to be like this for six years." Aknankanon said.

"Not much that we could do other than the restraining order." Solomon said. He chuckled. "Though one good thing did come out of that same tournament." Solomon said.

"What was that?" Amara asked.

"That was when Seto asked Joey out for the first time." Solomon answered.

"I remember that. When I asked Seto how he and Joey met, I found out that it was because of those tournaments. He mentioned he asked Joey out at one of them." Yami said.

"Yes. That was something good that happened, although it took those two four years to finally get to that point. The other four years were spent throwing insults at each other at each tournament." Solomon said.

"I can see Seto doing that." Aknankanon said.

"We figure that Joey and Seto either weren't ready to admit how they felt about each other, or they didn't want to admit it yet, but they argued all the time. We were glad when they finally started going out." Solomon said.

"It just took them a little bit to finally admit everything." Amara said.

"I know." Solomon said.

Sophia then walked up to them. "Daddy?" Sophia said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Yami asked, picking his daughter up and sitting her in his lap.

"Are we going to see Yugi when we get there?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. We are." Yami said.

"It'll be hard to find him, though." Mitchell said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, looking at his son.

"Because Yugi's in the preliminaries right now." Brighton said.

Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara looked confused.

"In the preliminaries, a large section of the town is closed off for the tournament. The duelists wonder around the city and challenge the other duelists that are there. Right now, Yugi would be doing that." Solomon answered.

"It'll be hard to find him then." Amara said.

"Not necessarily." Solomon said.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Brighton asked.

Solomon chuckled. "The duel disks that they use have a tracking device in them so that all duelists can be kept up with. Since Mokuba is your nephew, I believe that you could ask him to track Yugi down for us." Solomon said.

"Not a bad idea." Aknankanon agreed.

"It would be great if we were able to watch Yugi duel in some of the preliminary duels." Mitchell said,

"Can we do that, though?" Yami asked.

"Yes. A lot of the duelists have friends who walk with them while they duel. There's nothing against it. Serenity normally goes with Joey and watches him duel." Solomon answered.

"Well, once we find Yugi, I guess we could watch some of the duels." Yami said.

"All right!" Brighton and Mitchell said at the same time.

"Good luck keeping those two in line." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami replied.

"At least we'll be there soon." Amara said, watching Seth and Danny as they played.

* * *

"That was a great duel, Joey." Serenity said.

"Thanks, sis. It wasn't that hard of a duel." Joey said. He looked down at his hand. "Now, I only need four more locator cards to find out where to go for the finals." Joey said.

"I'm sure that you'll get them in no time." Serenity said.

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Serenity. I know that Seto and Yug are probably having just as much luck as I am." Joey said.

"Well, you three aren't the top duelists for nothing." Serenity said.

"Too true." Joey said. He was looking forward to his next duel.

* * *

"Too easy." Seto muttered as he walked away from his duel with the locator card he had won from the duelist. 'That wasn't much of a challenge.' Seto thought.

Seto only thought that Yugi and Joey were good challenges as far as dueling went.

'Of course, I wont' challenge either one of them to one of these duels. I like dueling Yugi and Joey in the finals.' Seto thought.

Seto walked away and started to look for his next duelist to challenge.

* * *

Yugi walked away from the duel. 'Well, that was easy enough.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had won his first locator card, which meant that he now had two locator cards.

"Hey, Yugi, darling!" a female voice screeched.

'No! No! No!' Yugi screamed mentally. He saw Vivian running his way.

Yugi took off in the opposite direction.

"Yugi, wait!" Vivian called.

Yugi knew it was cowardly, but he ran and hid in an alley. 'I hope that she doesn't find me.' Yugi thought.

Vivian ran right past where Yugi was hiding, still calling after him.

Once Yugi couldn't hear her anymore, he came out of hiding. 'That was close.' Yugi thought. He glanced around before going on the opposite direction, hoping that she wouldn't find him again.

Yugi walked on and soon came across another duelist who challenged him.

Yugi then started his second duel.

* * *

The Sennen jet landed at the Tokyo International Airport.

"I am so glad that we're here!" Mitchell said as the group got off the plane.

"Yeah! Let's go and find Yugi!" Brighton added.

"Have a little patience, you two. We'll get there soon." Yami said.

"Why don't you go ahead? I think I'll take Danny and Seth to our hotel." Amara said.

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I have no interest in wandering around the city." Amara said.

"Don't you want to see Yugi duel, Grandma?" Mitchell asked.

"I do, but I'll wait until the finals to see it." Amara said.

"All right." Yami said.

"I believe I will go with you. An old man like myself can only take so much." Solomon said.

"You're rather fit for a man your age." Aknankanon pointed out.

Solomon chuckled. "That may be, but I am still an old man who gets tired easily. I may join you tomorrow, but I need to rest." Solomon said.

"All right." Yami said. He turned to Aknankanon. "What about you, Dad?" Yami asked.

"I believe I'll join you. This might be an interesting experience." Aknankanon said.

"All right. We'll see you later." Amara said.

The limo that Yami had arranged to be there picked them up. They dropped Amara, Solomon, Danny, and Seth at the hotel along with their luggage.

"I'd better find out from Mokuba where Yugi is." Yami said, dialing a number on his cell phone.

After talking to Mokuba for a moment, Yami knew where Yugi was and told the driver to drop them off.

There was a point that cars couldn't go through, so the group had to walk to where Yugi was.

"I hope we find him before he finishes dueling any." Mitchell said.

"Over there!" Sophia said, pointing.

The group looked and saw Yugi in the middle of a duel.

Sophia started forward, but Brighton stopped her.

"Let him finish his duel, Sophia. We don't want Yugi to lose his focus." Brighton said.

Sophia started to protest.

"Sophia, we'll go and see Yugi once the duel ends. Just be patient." Yami told her.

Sophia nodded.

* * *

Yugi was so concentrated on the duel that he hadn't realized that Yami and the others were there to watch him.

"I attack Dark Magician Girl with my monster." the duelist said.

The monster started to attack.

"I activate the magic card Pigeon Trick. This will turn my Dark Magician Girl into a pigeon for this one turn." Yugi said.

The attack stopped Dark Magician Girl from being destroyed.

"All right. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." the duelist said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I activate the magic card, Sage's Stone. Since Dark Magician Girl is already on the field, I can automatically summon Dark Magician." Yugi said.

Dark Magician appeared on the field alongside Dark Magician Girl.

'Uh oh.' the other duelist thought.

"Now, I'll attack with Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician attacked and destroyed the monster, lowering the other duelist's life points by two hundred.

"Now, I'll add the spell card Magic Formula to Dark Magician girl t raise her attack points by 500." Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose to 2500.

"Now, I'll attack you directly." Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl attacked the duelists directly and lowered his life point to 0.

With the duel over, the holographic images of the monsters vanished.

"That was a good duel." Yugi told the other duelist.

"Thanks. Here's the locator card." the duelist said, handing over to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Good luck with the rest of your duels, Mr. Mutou." the duelist said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The duelist then walked off.

'Three down, three to go.' Yugi thought as he put the locator card with the other two he already had.

"Yugi!"

Startled at the childish voice calling his name, Yugi whirled around only to be bowled over by Sophia. Yugi lost his balance and fell flat on his back with Sophia on his chest.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said.

"Sophia?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"I'm so glad to see you, Yugi." Sophia said.

Yami walked over to them. "Sophia, please let Yugi get up." Yami told her.

"Yes, Daddy." Sophia said, getting off Yugi.

Yami helped Yugi get to his feet.

"Yugi, that was so cool!" Mitchell said, excited at having seen the end of Yugi's duel.

"Yeah! You always win!" Brighton said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that you guys liked it." Yugi said.

"That was interesting, Yugi. I've never watched a duel before." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you'll be able to see a full one this week." Yugi said. He then turned to look at Yami. "What are you guys doing here so early anyway? I thought you weren't going to be coming for another few days." Yugi said.

"Aren't you glad to see us, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

Yugi ruffled her hair. "Of course I am, Sophia. I was just a little surprised to see you." Yugi replied.

"I decided that we'd come early. We got here not that long ago." Yami said.

"Well, I am glad to see you guy." Yugi said.

"Are you going to duel anymore, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"Not today. We have a cutoff time for duels." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"What I mean is that you can't duel after five. If you're in the middle of a duel when it hits five, then you finish that duel, and it's the last one for the day." Yugi said.

Aknankanon glanced at his watch. "It's four-thirty now." Aknankanon said.

"There's no point in me trying to find another duelist today." Yugi said.

Brighton and Mitchell looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, boys. I still have to duel tomorrow." Yugi said.

Brighton and Mitchell brightened at that thought.

"Where are Grandpa and Amara at?" Yugi asked.

"At the hotel. They decided to stay there for the day." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, we might as well head that way then." Yugi said.

The group headed toward the hotel.

* * *

"Serenity! Joey!" Seto called.

Joey and Serenity turned to see Seto.

"Hey, Seto!" Joey called happily.

Seto walked up to them. "how did it go, Joey?" Seto asked.

"It went great. I have three locator cards." Joey said, showing them to Seto.

"That's good. I have four.' Seto said, showing him.

"I wonder how Yugi did." Serenity said.

"I'm sure that he did fine. Yugi's always down great." Joey said.

"We'll find out soon. I got a call from Mokuba. Yami and the others are already here." Seto said.

"They are?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. I thought we'd head over there so that we could get Seth." Seto said.

"Let's go!" Joey said, leading the way.

"He's excited." Serenity said.

"He hates being away from Seth for too long." Seto answered.

The two followed Joey toward where the hotel was.

* * *

"Well, I guess you'll all be here for the rest of the preliminaries tomorrow." Seto said.

"Yeah. We will." Aknankanon said.

"I can't wait to see them." Mitchell said, rather excited.

"Well, you'll probably see a couple of duels tomorrow." Yugi said.

"That'll be great!" Brighton said.

Joey was holding Seth, who was obviously glad that his father was back.

"So, should I have your things sent over to this hotel, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yami answered for Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You do know that I can answer for myself." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I know, but I also know that that was the answer you would have given anyway." Yami said.

"Well, I can call a member of my staff to have them move your things then." Seto said, taking out a cell phone.

"Joey, do you want us to keep Seth so that you and Seto can sleep good tonight?" Amara asked.

"Nah. Seth usually sleeps through the whole night. We'll be fine. Seto's used to going without much sleep anyway, and I don't sleep as much when I'm pregnant." Joey answered.

"All right. If you're sure." Amara said.

"I am." Joey assured her.

"Are the rest of your friends coming?" Yami asked.

"I believe they are our friends now, and yes, they are going to come. They probably won't get here until the day after tomorrow." Yugi said.

"On Friday?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. They just come for the finals. They start on Saturday." Yugi said.

"I thought tomorrow was the last day of the preliminaries." Amara said.

"It is. Friday is for the finalists to rest and get themselves ready for the finals that are on Saturday." Seto said.

"Are all the finals on Saturday?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. The first semi-final duel will be at ten on Saturday morning. After that duel ends, there will be a thirty-minute interval between the first and second semi-final duels. After the second semi-final duel is over, there will be an hour before the final duel." Seto answered.

"Sounds like a busy day." Yami commented.

"It is." Yugi said.

"I can't wait for it." Mitchell said.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait for it, Mitchell." Yugi said with a smile.

After a while, the groups headed to the different rooms for the night.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked into their hotel room with Danny.

"Danny's going to be sleeping in here with us." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. It's fine." Yugi said.

Yami set Danny down to play for a while longer. "You sure you don't mind staying here. I mean, you didn't have to stay in this hotel with me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I don't mind, Yami. Besides, I feel better not being in the same hotel with Vivian Wong." Yugi replied.

Yami growled. "When I get a hold of her, she's going to regret it." Yami said.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, calm down. There's nothing for you to get upset about. She's not here right now." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

Yugi sat down on the bed. "How did the sleeping arrangements work out, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Mitchell and Brighton are sharing the room right next to us. Sophia's in the room with my parents. Your grandfather has his own room, of course." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I knew that one." Yugi said.

Yami sat down on the bed as well. "Are you ready for the rest of this tournament?" Yami asked.

"I always am. I may not play that often, but I still find it fun to play." Yugi said.

"That's good. I'm looking forward to seeing this." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "You are?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Yami asked.

"Well, you didn't seem that thrilled about Duel Monsters, so I just wasn't sure you'd really enjoy this." Yugi answered.

"Well, this is something you like to do, so I'm open to it." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Although tomorrow, if we do see this bi-" Yami started.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded.

"What?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

"Don't say words like that in front of Danny." Yugi said, looking at the boy in the floor. "You know two-year-olds repeat everything they hear, and that is one of the words that I know you don't want him repeating." Yugi said.

Yami blushed lightly. "You're right, Yugi. If we do see this woman, though, I am going to let her have it. I don't like the fact that she's stalking you like this." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing.

Yami frowned. "What part of this woman stalking you do you find funny?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, I don't find the way Vivian's acting funny. I just remembered something that was said while Seto, Joey, and I were talking." Yugi said.

"What was that?" Yami asked, instantly curious.

"Well, Seto mentioned that you were the jealous type, and that you were going to let Vivian know that you didn't like her stalking me." Yugi said.

"I'm going to make sure that she knows that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, and you are the jealous type." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I have never denied that fact, Yugi. I know I am the jealous type. I don't like other people coming onto you since you are with me." Yami said.

"Yami, you do realize that there is no way for people to actually know that we are together." Yugi said.

"But you have told this woman repeatedly that you have on interest in her, but she continues to act like that. It worries me. I don't like when people act that." Yami said.

Yugi grew serious. "I don't, either." Yugi admitted.

"Any idea why she's so fixated on you?" Yami asked.

"No. Though if I had to guess, she's either obsessed with my looks or she sees the money that I get from the tournaments and my job as a doctor." Yugi said.

"Hmm. A greedy one, then." Yami said.

"That's just a guess. I don't know the real reason." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't care what her reasons are. She'd better leave you alone because I am not above using my connections to make sure she leaves you alone." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I rarely use them, but when a person stalks another the way she does, it can be dangerous. I don't know if she would be willing to hurt you because you won't be with her or not, and I won't take the chance." Yami said.

"If it'll make you feel better. Can we forget about her for a while now? I mean, we really won't have to deal with her that much." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"The only time I ever see her is when she's here for the tournament. She lives in China, and that's where she lives the rest of the time." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"You can take it easy, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

After talking for a while longer, Yami put Danny to bed in the playpen that he had brought before Yami and Yugi went to bed as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More of the preliminaries and maybe the day off in-between the preliminaries and the finals.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't. I'll close it some time Saturday, January 16.

R&R.


	21. The Preliminaries part 2

Here's the next chapter.

There's a duel later in the chapter. I hope that it turned out all right.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- The Preliminaries part 2

Yugi was woken up when the alarm started to go off. He reached over and turned off the alarm. Yugi lay back down and sighed. 'The only bad thing about this tournament is the fact that I have to get up sp early.' Yugi thought. He looked to his side and saw that Yami was still asleep. 'At least someone is still asleep.' Yugi thought.

Deciding not to lay there any longer, Yugi got up out of bed. He glanced into the playpen set up in the room and saw that Danny was still asleep.

Yugi smiled before he grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

A smirk played on Yami's lips.

Yugi had just stepped in the shower and started the water.

Yami snuck into the bathroom as well. Seeing that Yugi hadn't realized he was up, Yami stripped himself before he snuck into the shower.

Yugi was lost in thought, so he wasn't aware that someone else had gotten into the shower as well.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a kiss placed on his neck. "What the-" Yugi started only to have his mouth covered by Yami's hand.

"Shh. You don't want to disturb Danny, do you?" Yami asked before he started to lick at Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered. "I th-thought that you were a-asleep." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, any alarm is going to wake me up. Besides, it gives us time to be alone." Yami said.

Yugi shivered again. "Umm, Yami. Is this a good idea? I mean, I don't want to be late." Yugi said.

Yami laughed lightly. "Yugi, I changed the alarm on you last night. I set it an hour earlier." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "An hour earlier?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

Yugi growled. "I ought to kill you for that. I was trying to sleep as late as I can." Yugi said, turning to face Yami.

Yami took the chance to kiss Yugi passionately before Yugi could protest any further.

Any protest that Yugi had been about to make died in his throat. He found himself falling into the kiss.

Yami smirked mentally. 'I knew he'd see it my way.' Yami thought.

After making love in the shower, Yugi said, "You planned that?"

"Guilty as charged." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Don't do that again." Yugi said.

"Okay. Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi reached for the soap, but Yami beat him to it.

"I'll help you with that." Yami said. He lathered up the rag before he started to wash off Yugi's body.

Yugi growled. "Yami, stop that!" Yugi snapped.

"What?" Yami asked innocently.

"Stop trying to use washing me as a way to get a second round out of me." Yugi growled.

"You're no fun." Yami said, pouting.

Yugi glanced back at Yami and raised an eyebrow. "And I never thought I would see the day that you would actually pout, and you shouldn't do that, anyway." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because you can't pout." Yugi answered.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. I don't have your cute features, so pouting won't work so well for me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami let his eyes trail down to Yugi's back where he saw the scars that he had seen before.

There were several deep scars along with some that weren't as visible.

Yami let his hand trail down Yugi's back, tracing over the scars. "Yugi." Yami said.

"Hmm." Yugi replied.

"How did you get these scars?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked, a little confused. "Scars?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. The ones on your back." Yami said.

"Oh. Those." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I've seen them before, and I always meant to ask you about them, but I always forgot." Yami said.

"Why did you forget?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Because it was usually when we were making love that I would notice them, and I had other things on my mind other than asking about them." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that, but pushed it away. He knew that Yami wasn't going to like it when he heard how he got those scars. "Well, the lighter ones are actually from a car accident that my parents and I were in when I was five." Yugi said.

"And the others?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "They are a reminder of my step-father's abuse." Yugi answered.

Yami's eyes widened. "He did this?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. When I said physical abuse, I meant it. He threw me into a full length mirror and the classes shattered." Yugi said.

Yami growled. "Why didn't the doctor's at the hospital do anything?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi would have had to go to the hospital.

"My mother became good at lying. She just lied about how it happened. I was kind of clumsy as a child, so she just said I fell back into the mirror. The doctor's believed it." Yugi said.

"That lowlife bastard! I ought to kill him!" Yami growled.

Yugi turned to face Yami. "Calm down, Yami. He's not worth it." Yugi said.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and saw that he was serious. He took a deep breath. "Okay, Yugi. I do promise you that I will give him a piece of my mind if I ever see him." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi said.

The two then heard crying.

"I think we'd better get out." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Danny's up." Yami said.

The two stepped out of the shower.

Yami wrapped a towel around his waist before he headed out to the room.

Yugi got dressed.

When Yugi headed out into the room, he found Yami had set Danny down and was getting dressed.

"I take it we need to go and eat breakfast." Yugi said.

"Prob-Wow!" Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yugi asked.

"I was right. You do look hot in leather." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "I wore it yesterday." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I didn't really notice yesterday." Yami said. He smirked. "You ought to wear leather more often." Yami said.

"Yami, the only time that I ever wear leather is when I am in this tournament. I don't wear it on a daily basis now, although I do wear it on occasion when I do various events." Yugi said.

"Events?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Some people will ask me to come to certain events as a celebrity. It's mostly for something that involved Duel Monsters. I don't wear leather anymore on a day-to-day basis." Yugi said.

"Too bad." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "How are you going to get Mitchell and Brighton up?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I have a key to their room." Yami answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He reached down and picked up Danny before the two left the room.

Yami went and found that Mitchell and Brighton were already up and dressed.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

The two boys were playing a game of Duel Monsters.

"We were going to get the family and head down for breakfast." Yami said.

"Okay, Dad. I was losing anyway." Brighton said.

"You lose, actually." Mitchell said, ending making his move.

Brighton groaned.

"Come on." Yami said.

The two boys walked out to find that Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, and Sophia had joined Yugi.

"I take it that we're ready then." Yami said.

The group headed to the elevator to go downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

Once in the lobby, the group made use of the continental breakfast that the hotel offered.

"When are you going out to start dueling, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"As soon as we finish breakfast." Yugi answered.

"Great! I can't wait to watch you in action." Brighton added

Yami rolled his eyes. "Eat first. We aren't leaving until you have a good breakfast, so eat up." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton started eating.

Yugi shook his head.

"How many locator cards do you have, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Three. I just have to win three more today." Yugi answered.

"I can't wait." Mitchell said.

"What about Seto and Joey?" Amara asked.

"I think Seto had four and Joey has three." Yugi said.

"It sounds like all three of you are on your way to the finals." Aknankanon said.

Solomon chuckled. "Those three always make it. It's the fourth one that's different at times." Solomon said.

"Well, I have a feeling that Mai is the one who'll be taking the fourth slot." Yugi said.

"Who's Mai?" Yami asked.

"You mean Mai Valentine?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. She's participating in this tournament, too." Yugi answered.

"Who's Mai Valentine?" Yami asked again.

"She's a duelist. Joey and I met her when we dueled in our first tournament, the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Mai's a good duelist." Yugi said.

"She's won tournaments all around the world." Brighton added.

"I guess she's a known duelist, too." Amara said.

"Yeah. She's a great one. Mai always makes it to the finals of any tournament that she's in." Yugi replied.

"Think we can meet her?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi smiled. "Possibly." Yugi said.

The group finished eating before heading out.

Aknankanon and Amara opted to stay at the hotel, deciding to just watch the finals. Solomon chose to go along with them.

* * *

Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba were all sitting in the dining room of the hotel they were staying in, eating.

"So, when are you guys heading out?" Serenity asked.

"Right after breakfast. With any luck, we'll be done before lunch." Seto said.

"You may be. You've only got to win two more." Joey said.

"Joey, you're a good duelist. You'll wipe the floor with any duelist." Seto said.

Mokuba started laughing.

Seto turned to look at his brother. "What do you find so funny, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Just that you would have never said those words when you met him for the first time. You always said that he had dumb luck, and that he wasn't a good duelist." Mokuba answered.

"People can change their point of view." Seto said.

"I never thought that you would." Mokuba said.

"Don't start, Mokuba." Seto warned.

"Doesn't matter. The last few duels shouldn't take too long. Although it might be past lunch first." Joey said.

"Maybe." Serenity said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey demanded.

"Nothing, Joey. I just mean that it might take longer than you think." Serenity replied.

"We'll get done when we get done. There's nothing else we can do." Seto told them.

"Good enough for me." Mokuba said.

It was then that Vivian Wong walked up to them. "Where is he?" Vivian demanded.

Seto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"Where is Yugi at?" Vivian said.

"I don't believe that that is any of your concern." Seto answered.

"Where is he? I deserve to know where my boyfriend." Vivian hissed.

"Yugi is not your boyfriend. In fact, he can't stand you." Joey said.

"Like you'd know!" Vivian snapped angrily.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Yugi is my best friend, so I do know what Yugi thinks about you, and he doesn't like you, in case the restraining order didn't tell you that." Joey said.

"You forced him to get it." Vivian said haughtily.

Seto laughed. "Please. He came to me asking me to help him get the restraining order again you. Also, I believe that Yugi running from his room when he saw you in the room should have told you what he felt." Seto said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed. "He's just playing hard to get." Vivian said.

"For six years?" Serenity asked.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Vivian snapped.

"Vivian, if Yugi had wanted anything to do with you, he would have told you, but he obviously doesn't. Besides, if you think that we're going to tell you where he is, then you really are sick in the head. Now, I suggest that you leave us alone." Seto said.

Vivian's eye flashed. "You'll regret it." Vivian growled.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see you try and make me regret it. I can cause a lot of trouble for you if I wanted to. Don't mess with me." Seto growled.

Vivian turned back. "Yugi will let you have a piece of his mind when he finds out that you've been keeping us apart." Vivian scoffed before she stalked off.

"More like he'd thank us." Mokuba said.

"Vivian's getting more and more obsessive." Joey said.

"I noticed." Seto said. He took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Calling Yugi to tell him about this encounter. He needs to know." Seto answered as he dialed a number.

* * *

Yugi had talked to Seto and found out about the encounter that they had had with Vivian. "Thanks for the heads up, Seto." Yugi said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing." Yugi answered.

Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Solomon walked on ahead of them.

"Yugi, what was it about?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Vivian talked to Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba today. In short, she was demanding to know where I was because I wasn't answering the door to my room. She also said they'd regret it for keeping us apart." Yugi said before shuddering.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll make sure that she doesn't pull anything." Yami assured him, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist.

"I hope so. I really am tired of having to deal with her." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi reassuringly. "It'll be fine. I'll let her know right off that I don't like the way she acts around you, and that she had better stop it. After all, I can cause a lot of trouble for her if I wanted to." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "I don't want you to do anything that's illegal, Yami." Yugi said.

"I won't, Yugi. Trust me." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two walked on, following Solomon and the kids.

* * *

Vivian stalked down the street angrily. 'How dare they keep me away from my Yugi! Yugi and I belong together! He has to know that! Yugi's just playing hard to get.' Vivian thought.

Vivian didn't care how Yugi acted or what anyone said. She was determined to get Yugi, no matter how she had to do it.

'I'll make Yugi love me! He and I belong together!' Vivian thought.

Up ahead, Vivian noticed the star-shaped hairstyle and knew that it was Yugi. Her eyes brightened. 'I can see him now.' Vivian thought excitedly. She took off and ran toward Yugi. She was about to call out to him when she noticed something. There were other people with him.

Vivian's eyes narrowed. 'Who are they?' Vivian asked herself. She then saw something that made her blood boil. 'Why does he have his arm around my Yugi's waist?!' Vivian screamed mentally.

This only served to make Vivian even angrier than she was before.

'How dare he! Yugi belongs to me, not that bastard!' Vivian thought, instantly realizing that it was a male who had his arm around Yugi.

* * *

"Yugi, when are you going to duel?" Brighton asked.

"Brighton! That's enough." Yami said.

"It's okay, Yami. Once I find a duelist, I'll be dueling Brighton. There were a lot of duelists who were knocked out of the tournament yesterday." Yugi said.

"Well, whoever it is you duel today probably won't last long against you. You are the best duelist in the world." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "I wouldn't know about that, Mitchell. There's always someone better than you are. That's why you have to keep up on your skills. You never know when you'll meet someone as good as you are or even better." Yugi said.

"Sure, Yugi. That's why you've never lost a duel." Mitchell said sarcastically.

Solomon chuckled. "He has you there, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Yugi!" a female voice shouted.

Yugi cringed at the sound of the voice. 'Why her? Anyone but her.' Yugi thought as dread filled him.

Yami took one look at how Yugi was acting and knew exactly whom it was. "Her?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded before turning around. He wasn't surprised to see Vivian there or to see her pissed. "What do you want, Vivian?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing with him?" Vivian demanded, glaring at Yami.

Yami's glare, however, had Vivian taking a step back.

"Vivian, Yami is here because he is my boyfriend." Yugi answered.

"Boyfriend?! What about us?!" Vivian cried.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "There is no us." Yugi answered.

"I've known you for six years! We belong together, Yugi! You have to know that!" Vivian snapped.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "I have never believed that, Vivian. I have turned you down for six years. I don't like you, so leave me alone." Yugi said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed. "I'll never believe that or give up!" Vivian snapped.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were all confused.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"She's a bit of a problem for Yugi." Solomon said.

"Oh! She's the one you were talking about stalking Yugi on the plane." Brighton said.

Solomon looked at the kids in surprise. "You heard that?" Solomon asked.

"Sure. It's not a big plane. You said she's been after Yugi for six years and he doesn't like her, but she won't give up. I think you said he had a restraining order on her." Mitchell said.

"Yes. She doesn't know when to give up, and she's becoming a pain." Solomon said.

"I'm sure that Dad is going to let her know who it is that is dating Yugi. He's the jealous type." Brighton said.

"How do you know that?" Solomon asked.

"Dad says it all the time." Brighton said.

"And Dad gets jealous when he sees someone watching Yugi or flirting with him." Mitchell added.

Solomon smiled. "You're more observant than I thought." Solomon said.

Mitchell and Brighton smiled at the compliment.

Sophia looked up. "I don't understand. What is going on?" Sophia asked.

Solomon ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it, Sophia. It's nothing that you need to worry about." Solomon said.

Vivian was beyond pissed. She hated this, and she wouldn't stand for it. "I don't believe you, Yugi. You do love me!" Vivian said.

Yugi growled. He was tired of this, and he was going to put an end to it.

Yami started to say something, but Yugi stopped him.

"No, Yami. Let me handle this." Yugi said, looking at his boyfriend.

Yami saw that Yugi really wanted to handle this on his own. "All right, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi then turned his attention to Vivian. "Vivian, I don't care what you say. I don't love you, but enough about that." Yugi said. He pointed at her and said, "I challenge you to a duel."

Vivian was surprised. "Duel?" Vivian asked.

"Yes. This is the preliminaries. As the rules state, you have to accept the duel, or it will be counted as a forfeit." Yugi said,

Vivian was surprised by this turn of events. She hadn't expected for Yugi to challenge her to a duel. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine. I accept the challenge."

"All right." Brighton said excitedly.

"This is what we've been waiting for." Mitchell added.

Yugi and Vivian faced each other, ready for a duel. Both drew five cards from their decks.

"I'll go first." Vivian said, drawing a card from her deck and adding it to her hand. "I'll summon Blackland Fire Dragon in defense mode." Vivian said.

The monster appeared on the field with 800 defense points.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Vivian said.

The facedown card appeared.

Yugi then drew a card, which he added to his hand. "I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said.

Queen's Knight appeared on the field with 1500 attack points.

"Queen's Knight, attack Blackland Fire Dragon!" Yugi ordered.

Queen's Knight attacked and destroyed Blackland Fire Dragon.

Vivian glared. "I active my facedown card, Premature Burial." Vivian said.

The card raised and activated.

"By paying 800 life points, I bring Blackland Fiore Dragon back from the graveyard." Vivian said.

Vivian's life points lowered to 3200, and Blackland Fire Dragon returned to the field in defense mode.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

The facedown card appeared on the field.

"My turn." Vivian said, drawing a card. She added it to her hand. "I sacrifice Blackland Fire Dragon so that I can summon Sky Dragon." Vivian said.

Blackland Fire Dragon went to the graveyard, and Sky Dragon appeared on the field with 1900 attack points.

"Now, I attack your Queen's Knight with my Sky Dragon!" Vivian said.

Sky Dragon attacked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "I activate my facedown card, Stop Attack! This forces your Sky Dragon into defense mode, stopping your attack!" Yugi said.

Sky Dragon switched to defense mode. It had 1800 defense points.

Vivian growled. "I play two cards face down and end my turn." Vivian said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I summon King's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said.

King's Knight appeared on the field with 1600 attack points.

"When I have King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight." Yugi said.

Jack's Knight also appeared on the field with 1900 attack points.

"Now, Jack's Knight, attack Sky Dragon!" Yugi ordered.

Jack's Knight attacked and destroyed Sky Dragon.

"King's Knight! Queen's Knight! Attack her directly!" Yugi ordered.

Both knights attacked Vivian directly.

Vivian's life points lowered to only 100.

"All right!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"This is a quick duel." Brighton added.

Yami noticed Solomon's expression, and it wasn't joy. "What's wrong, Solomon?" Yami asked.

"Yugi is a good duelist. However, one thing I do know is that the duel isn't over until one duelist's life points hit zero." Solomon said.

"It's not over until it's over." Yami said.

"A bit of a cliché, but yes." Solomon said.

"I'll end my turn by laying two cards face down." Yugi said.

The two facedown cards appeared.

'I may have a major advantage right now, but I'm not taking any chances.' Yugi thought.

Vivian drew a card from her deck. "I'll play the magic card Luminous Cloud! This allows me to summon Dragon Lady!" Vivian said.

Dragon Lady appeared on the field with 2500 attack points.

'That's not good.' Yugi thought.

"Now, I'll activate the magic card Lightening Saber! This gives my Dragon Lady an extra 300 attack points." Vivian said.

Dragon Lady's attack points rose to 2800.

"Now, destroy his Queen's Knight, Dragon Lady!" Vivian ordered.

Dragon Lady attacked and destroyed Queen's Knight, lowering Yugi's life points to 2700.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Vivian said. She was smirking. 'There's no way that he can beat me. I'm going to show him that I deserve to be with him because I am so good at Duel Monsters.' Vivian thought.

'She thinks that this is over. It's not.' Yugi thought. He drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Celtic Guardian to the field in defense mode." Yugi said.

Celtic Guardian appeared on the field with 1200 defense points.

"I'll also put King's Knight and Jack's Knight in defense mode." Yugi said.

King's Knight had 1400 defense points, and Jack's Knight had 1000 defense points.

"I'll also play a card face down to end my turn" Yugi said.

"It's over. You have to admit that." Vivian said as she drew a card.

"The duel's not over until a player's life points reach zero, Vivian." Yugi said.

Yami was watching them. "Can he still get out of this?" Yami asked.

Solomon chuckled. "Yugi's gotten out of tight spots before, Yami." Solomon said.

"Yugi's great at dueling. He'll get out of this one without that much trouble." Mitchell added.

"No kidding. Yugi's not known as the King of Games for no reason." Brighton said.

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Sky Dragon back from the graveyard." Vivian said.

Sky Dragon appeared back on the field.

"Next, I'll activate the magic card Stop Defense! This forces Celtic Guardian into attack mode." Vivian said.

Celtic Guardian switched to attack mode with 1400 attack points.

"Lady Dragon, destroy Celtic Guardian!" Vivian ordered.

Lady Dragon attacked Celtic Guardian, but the attack failed.

"What?! What happened?!" Vivian shouted.

Yugi smirked. "I suppose you forgot about Celtic Guardian's special ability. It can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points or more." Yugi said.

Vivian growled. 'It doesn't matter.' Vivian thought. "Sky Dragon, destroy King's Knight!" Vivian ordered.

Sky Dragon destroyed King's Knight. However, since he was in defense position, Yugi didn't lose any life points.

"I'll play one card face down to end my turn." Vivian said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!" Yugi said.

Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field with 1800 defense points.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Vivian laughed. "This is so over." Vivian said, drawing a card from her deck. "I'll use the special effect of my Lady Dragon to destroy one of your facedown cards." Vivian said.

Lady Dragon destroyed one of the facedown cards Yugi had on the field.

"Now, I'll activate the magic card Mystic Eruption! This inflicts 1000 points of damage to you for the destroyed card." Vivian said.

Yugi's life points lowered to 1700.

"Next, I'll summon Gyaku-Gire Panda." Vivian said.

Gyaku-Gire Panda appeared on the field with 800 attack points.

"For every monster on your side of the field, my Gyaku-Gire Panda gains an extra 500 attack points, he gains 1500 attack points." Vivian said.

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack points rose to 2300.

"Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack Jack's Knight!" Vivian ordered.

Gyaku-Gire Panda attacked and destroyed Jack's Knight.

"The special ability of Gyaku-Gire Panda inflicts the difference between jack's Knights defense points and Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack points to you life points." Vivian said.

Yugi's life points lowered to 400.

"That ends my turn." Vivian said.

"This looks bad." Brighton said.

"No kidding." Mitchell added.

"I hope that Yugi wins." Sophia said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I activate Card of Sanctity. This magic card lets me draw until I have six cards in my hand." Yugi said. He drew from his deck until he had six cards in his hand. 'Perfect.' Yugi thought when he saw the cards. "Next, I'll activate Card Destruction. This forces both of us to discard our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks." Yugi said.

'This is a desperate move.' Vivian thought.

The two discarded their hands and drew the cards.

"Now, I activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn." Yugi said.

The card flipped up and activated.

"And I use this card to Bring Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts back from the graveyard!" Yugi said.

Gazelle appeared on the field with 1500 attack points.

"Next, I activate my Polymerization magic card. This lets me fuse Gazelle with Berfomet from hand to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." Yugi said.

Chimera had 2100 attack points.

"Doesn't Chimera still have less attack points than Lady Dragon?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but Chimera is stronger than Sky Dragon, and Vivian only has 100 life points." Solomon explained.

"Oh." Yami said, understanding.

"Chimera, attack and destroy Sky Dragon!" Yugi ordered.

Chimera attacked and destroyed Sky Dragon, reducing Vivian's life points to zero.

Vivian was shocked. 'I-lost.' Vivian thought.

"All right!" Mitchell exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yugi won!" Sophia said happily.

Solomon chuckled. "He's known as the King of games fro a reason." Solomon said.

Yugi approached Vivian. "I won, so give me your locator cards." Yugi said.

Vivian growled. "Fine." Vivian said, giving Yugi the two locator cards that she had.

"Thank you." Yugi said before he turned to leave.

"Why not me?" Vivian demanded.

Yami tensed at those words. He glanced over at Solomon.

Solomon immediately got the hint. "Come on, kids." Solomon said.

"We want to talk to Yugi." Brighton protested.

"You can talk later." Solomon said before practically forcing the kids away.

Yami approached Yugi and Vivian.

"Well?" Vivian demanded.

"Vivian, quite frankly, I don't have to explain to you why I chose not to date you. But, I will say this, I have told you for the last six years that I am gay. I have absolutely no interest in women at all, but you never got the hint. I never liked you in that way, and the way you have acted for the past six years has seemed like that of a stalker. I don't like you, and before you even ask, I chose Yami because I love him." Yugi said.

Vivian glared. "I would be a much better mach for you." Vivian said haughtily.

Yami had had enough. "Listen up! Yugi doesn't want to be with you, and it doesn't matter what you think! Yugi makes his own decisions, and you can't decide what he should and should not do!" Yami snapped.

Vivian glared at him. "You need to stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Vivian growled.

Yami returned the glare. "It does concern me since it's my boyfriend that you are stalking." Yami retorted.

"I am not stalking him!" Vivian snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Yami said.

Vivian started to say something else.

"Enough!" Yugi growled.

Both Yami and Vivian looked at him.

"Vivian, there is nothing that you can do to make me change my mind. I have turned you down for the last six years because I don't like you. You can't change that. I am with Yami because I want to be. Now, leave me alone." Yugi said. He then turned and walked off.

Yami decided not to say anything else and followed Yugi.

Vivian clenched her fists. 'How could I have lost the duel?' Vivian asked herself.

* * *

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I just hope that she got the message and leaves me alone." Yugi said.

"I was surprised that you dueled her." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It was just a duel to me, Yami. That's why I'm here. To duel." Yugi said.

Yami smiled back. "Well, I'm glad that you won." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Yugi!"

Yugi and Yami looked up to see that Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia running toward them.

"Yugi, that was a great duel!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah! You were great. She never saw that lost move coming." Brighton added.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad that you enjoyed the duel." Yugi said.

"Are you going to duel more?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. I am." Yugi said.

"I thought that you were going to lose that duel, Yugi. It was close." Brighton said.

Solomon laughed. "That's why I said that it's not over until a duelist's life points reach zero." Solomon said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

The group walked on so that Yugi could duel one more time to get his last locator card.

* * *

That night, the four finalists for the Battle City Tournament gathered at the place shown to them by the locator cards.

Seto, Joey, and Yugi were all there.

Yami noticed a woman with long, blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a short, purple skirt with a tight fitting white shirt and a tight jacket. "Who is that?" Yami asked

"That's Mai Valentine." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

Mai noticed them and walked over. "Hi, Yugi. I see you made it again." Mai said.

"Hi, Mai. It's good to see you again. You haven't predicated the last couple of years." Yugi said.

"I haven't had the time. I was glad to be able to participate this year. I look forward to the chance of beating you." Mai said.

"Looking forward to it." Yugi said.

Mai smiled before walking off.

"You look forward to it?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I like a good duel. Mai's a good duelist, so it'll be a good duel if I get the chance to duel her." Yugi said. He glanced over at where Seto and Joey were. "Of course, Joey or Seto would be good duels, too." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

It was time for Mokuba to start.

"I'd like to congratulate the four finalists. You've all made it to the finals of the Battle City Tournament. You'll have a day to rest tomorrow, and then you'll meet at the Kaiba Dome on Saturday. Be there at seven that morning so that the match-ups can be made." Mokuba said.

With the announcement made, everyone walked off.

"So, we have to wait another day before the tournament?" Mitchell said.

"Afraid so." Yugi said.

"Just be patient. It won't be long now." Yami said.

The groups headed back to their hotels to rest for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please let me know in your reviews what you thought of the duel. It's the first time I've tried a duel. Also, I found the decks from the internet.

Next: it's probably just about the dat before the finalls start.

There's another poll up, so please vote in it.

R&R.


	22. Day of Rest

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the wait, but with school, it may just be one chapter a week for each story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Day of Rest

The following day, Yugi had decided to sleep in a little since he had the day off from dueling.

Yami had woken up before Yugi had, and he just lay there in bed looking at Yugi. 'He always looks cute and innocent, but he's twice as cute when he's asleep and three times as innocent.' Yami thought.

Yami had been rather impressed with the duels he had witnessed Yugi fight the day before. He hadn't admitted it yet, but he was starting to wonder about the game.

Yami let his eyes trail down to Yugi's back, where he saw the scars on Yugi's back. He growled lowly. 'I can't believe that Yugi's stepfather did all of this to him. It's just low and wrong. If I ever see that man, I am going to make sure that he knows exactly what I think of him.' Yami thought.

Yugi had woken up while Yami was thinking these things and saw the look of anger on Yami's face. He frowned. 'What's wrong with him?' Yugi asked himself. He raised a hand and placed it against Yami's cheek. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Hearing Yugi's voice made Yami snap out of his thoughts and look down in his boyfriend's amethyst eyes. "Yugi, when did you wake up?" Yami asked.

"A moment ago. Why do you look so angry?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly. "You saw that?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Now, why were you so upset?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I saw the scars on your back while you were sleeping, so I got a little upset when I saw them. I was thinking about how much I would tell your step-father off if I ever see him for what he did to you." Yami explained.

Yugi smiled. "That's sweet of you, Yami, but you don't need to get so upset. It's a part of the past, and that's where I would like to leave it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I should let it stay in the past, but I can't help it. I just get so angry when I think about the way he treated you that I let my anger get the best of me." Yami said.

"As long as you don't take it out on other people, it doesn't matter." Yugi said as he sat up.

Yami traced the scars on Yugi's back. "I'll never understand why people want to do this to another." Yami said.

"I don't either. I think he was just trying to break me so that I would be completely afraid of him, but it didn't work." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You're too stubborn to be intimidated by anyone." Yami said.

"I know. I think it only pissed him off more when I realized that, though. Besides, I honestly think that I was just a way to release his anger." Yugi said.

Yami growled. "I ought to treat him like that and see how he likes it." Yami snarled.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, two wrongs don't make a right. Just let it go." Yugi said.

"I've tried, and I haven't managed it yet." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't' have told you how I got the scars." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I'll get over it. Besides, the chances of actually seeing your step-father are slim." Yami told him.

Yami, even if by some odd chance we do see him, I don't want you to do anything. I'd rather that you not get arrested for assault." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Yeah. I guess it would be kind of stupid to do something like that." Yami said.

"Yes, it would. My stepfather is not worth going to jail over." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He thought a moment before he said, "Can I at least bless him out and let him know exactly what I think of him?"

"As long as it doesn't turn violent, that's fine." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said before he leaned down to kiss Yugi.

Danny then started to cry.

Yami broke the kiss and sighed. "Always interrupted." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I believe that that is Danny's way of telling us to get out of bed." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

The two climbed out of the bed, and Yami walked over to the playpen, getting Danny out.

"I suppose we might as well get dressed and get the others so that we can go and get some breakfast." Yugi said.

"Probably. I know that Mitchell and Brighton aren't going to sleep that long." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami got Danny changed and dressed while Yugi also got dressed. Once Danny was dressed, Yami also got dressed.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Dad. Yugi. Are you two up?" Mitchell asked.

"They eat us." Yugi said. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Mitchell and Brighton standing in front of the door.

"Yes, you two. We are up." Yami told them.

"We were just wondering." Brighton said.

"NO. You want to get going." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. There's a lot of stuff we can do today." Mitchell said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Can I assume that all these things we can do somehow involve Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"I thought so." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad." Mitchell urged.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. Let's go. All we can do otherwise is stay in the hotel room all day." Yugi said.

The idea wasn't that bad of one to Yami.

"Don't even think it." Yugi growled.

"Why would Dad want to stay in the hotel all day?" Brighton asked.

"Never mind, Brighton." Mitchell said before he started to push Brighton away from the room. Mitchell knew exactly what his father had in mind, it wasn't anything he wanted to hear about, and he knew that Brighton didn't need to hear about it either.

Yami's jaw dropped. "He _knew _what I was talking about?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, Mitchell is almost fourteen years old. He's not as blind to that kind of thing as you would like him to be." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Not what I wanted to find out." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Sorry, Yami, but it's the facts of life." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Yami said.

"Look at it this way. You still have three kids who are ignorant to that fact." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Brighton's not that far off fro finding out." Yami pointed out.

"True, but Sophia and Danny are a long way from that." Yugi said.

"Thank goodness for that!" Yami said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Yami got Danny, and the three left the room as well.

* * *

"Joey, get out of bed." Seto said.

"Hmm. NO. Comfy." Joey said, hugging his pillow closer to his body as he snuggled comfortably into the pillow.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Joey, just because there are no duels today does not mean that I am going to let you sleep the day away. Besides, we need to go and eat breakfast. We're meeting Yami, Yugi, and the other downtown, anyway." Seto said.

"No." Joey said stubbornly.

Seto shook his head. He looked down at his son, who was looking up at his father. "Your papa is being stubborn today, Seth." Seto said.

"Papa sleeping?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth. Papa is sleeping." Seto answered. He looked back at Joey. "Joey, either you get up right now, or Seth and I are going to go and eat breakfast without you." Seto said.

"Go on. I'll get something later." Joey said.

Seto then smirked. "You know you'll miss the pie eating contest that you enter in every year. I'll just have to tell them that you couldn't enter this year." Seto said.

Joey's eyes flew open and he dashed out of bed as fast as he could given how big his stomach was. "All right! I'm up! I'm up!" Joey exclaimed.

"Good. Get showered and dressed." Seto said.

"Okay." Joey said before heading into the shower.

Seto smirked as he reached down and picked Seth up. "And that's the fine art of bribery and blackmail, Seth." Seto said.

Seth just laughed.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go!" Mitchell said as the group left the hotel.

"What are we doing?" Amara asked.

"On the day that there are no duels, there are all kinds of booths open that sell things related to Duel Monsters." Yugi explained.

"In other words, making money." Aknankanon said.

"Pretty much, but it's legal, and the kids love the stuff. Oddly enough, things aren't as overpriced as they are in other places with events like these." Yugi said.

"That might be because there are so many people here to buy them." Aknankanon said, noting the number of people there.

"That's true." Yugi said.

The group entered the area that had all the booths.

"Wow." Amara said.

The group was astonished at the number of booths that were open.

"Hmm. I think there are even more booths this year than last year." Yugi commented.

"I know that there are." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Come on. We might as well start looking." Yugi said.

"Mitchell. Brighton. Sophia. I want you to stay with one of us at all times. No wandering off." Yami said, knowing it would be easy to lose one of the kids in the crowd.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

Yami glared at his son. "I'm serious, Mitchell. You have to stay with one of us adults." Yami said sternly.

"We will." Brighton said.

"Hey! Look at that." Brighton said. He and Mitchell went over to the booth they saw with Sophia trailing behind them.

Yami and Yugi followed.

"I told them not to run off." Yami muttered.

"Calm down, Yami. You can see them, so it's not a big deal." Yugi said.

"I guess not." Yami agreed.

Brighton and Mitchell were looking at a stand that was selling Duel Monsters cards.

"Wow. They have a lot of good ones." Brighton said.

"No kidding." Mitchell agreed.

Yami shook his head.

Yugi smiled and then noticed that Sophia looked kind of bored. He turned to Yami and said, "Yami, I'm going to take Sophia somewhere else."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because she's not into Duel Monsters cards like Mitchell and Brighton are. I know something that will interest her, though." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He looked around and said, "Where did my parents and your grandfather go?"

"No telling. They've got Danny, though." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Come on, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Sophia said. She took Yugi by the hand, and the two walked off.

Mitchell turned to Yami and said, "Dad, can we get some cards?"

"Well, I guess it won't hurt." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Sophia were making their way through the crowd.

Yugi understood why Yami was so worried about the kids in the large crowd since it would be easy for the kids to get lost, so he kept a tight grip on Sophia's hand to make sure that she couldn't get away from him.

"Where are we going, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Sophia." Yugi answered.

It wasn't long before the two came to a booth that was selling stuffed animals.

Sophia's eyes brightened. "Wow!" Sophia exclaimed.

Yugi chuckled. He knew that Sophia loved stuffed animals and figured that she would like the stuffed animals here, even though they were done in the characters of Duel Monsters.

The booth owner looked up, and her eyes widened in shock. "You're Yugi Mutou!" she said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

Sophia was looking over collection of Duel Monsters stuffed animals.

"I'm sorry for gawking. I've never met a celebrity before." the owner said, blushing lightly.

"No problem. It doesn't bother me in the least." Yugi said.

"My son is a huge fan of yours. Would you mind if I got your autograph?" the woman asked.

"Nott at all." Yugi said, taking the pen and paper from her. "What's your son's name?" Yugi asked.

"Chris." the booth owner answered.

Yugi wrote a quick note on the pad before handing it back.

"Thank you. Chris is going to flip out over this." the booth owner said.

"Not a problem." Yugi said.

The booth owner looked at Sophia and said, "Is she your daughter?"

"No. She's my boyfriend's daughter. He's with his two older sons. They're looking at Duel Monsters cards, and I brought her to look at something that interested her." Yugi answered.

"I understand that. My daughter is five, and she doesn't care for the card game, but she loves stuffed animals like these." the booth owner said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, look." Sophia said, holing up one of the stuffed animals.

Yugi smiled. "That's the Dark Magician, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Hey. I have Dark Magician Girl at home." Sophia said.

"Yeah. You do." Yugi agreed.

"Can I get this one?" Sophia asked.

"I don't see why not." Yugi said.

"You know, there is a special for all participants in the tournament, whether you've been eliminated or not. You buy one, you get one half off and one free." the booth owner said.

Yugi finally noticed the sign that advertised that deal, having not noticed it at first. "Well, you can pick yourself out two more, then." Yugi said.

"Okay!" Sophia said excitedly. She started to look at the others.

Yugi chuckled.

"She's a cute kid." the booth owner said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Aren't you dating Atemu Sennen, the corporate owner?" the booth owner asked.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's not a very well kept secret." Yugi said.

"Nope. My husband works for one of the braches of his company." the booth owner said.

"He does?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It's a good job, and I know that he likes it there." the booth owner said.

"That's a good thing. It's always better when you like your job." Yugi said.

"I agree." the booth owner said.

"Yugi, who is this?" Sophia asked, showing Yugi another Duel Monster.

"It's called Celtic Guardian." Yugi answered with a smile.

"It looks like an elf." Sophia said.

"It is an elf, Sophia. He's just called Celtic Guardian." Yugi said.

"Can I get him?" Sophia asked.

"If you want." Yugi said. He noticed she had two now and said, "You can get one more."

Sophia nodded and went back to looking.

Yugi and the booth owner talked a few more minutes.

Sophia picked up another stuffed animal. "I like this one, Yugi." Sophia said.

Yugi looked at the last one she had picked up. "That's the Mystical Elf." Yugi said.

"I like it." Sophia said.

"Okay. That's the one we'll get then." Yugi said.

The owner rang up the stuffed animals, and Yugi paid for it before the two left.

"Thank you, Yugi." Sophia said as she carried the bag that the stuffed animals were in.

"No problem, Sophia." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Sophia met back up with Yami, Mitchell, and Brighton.

"Yugi, we got us great cards." Mitchell said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Yami noticed the bag and said, "What's that?"

"Yugi bought these for me, Daddy." Sophia said, showing them to Yami.

"Stuffed animals?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, Brighton. Sophia likes stuffed animals, so I let her get them." Yugi said.

"Three, though?" Yami asked.

"They had a special for anyone who participated in the tournament. It wasn't that bad, anyway." Yugi said.

Brighton and Mitchell were curious about which Duel Monsters Sophia had gotten and looked.

"Come on. Let's go find your grandparents." Yami said.

The group then started to look around for Solomon, Amara, and Aknankanon.

"Hey! Yugi! Yams!"

"Joey." Yami said, knowing that Joey was the only one who calls him Yams.

The group turned to find Joey and Seto approaching them.

"Glad you finally made it." Yugi said.

"I had trouble getting lazy bones here out of bed." Seto replied, motioning toward Joey.

"Hey! I was sleepy!" Joey retorted.

"Whatever." Seto said.

"Where's Seth?" Yugi asked.

"We ran in Aknankanon, Amara, and Grandpa a little bit ago. They offered to watch Seth for us." Joey answered.

Yugi looked over at his best friend. "Joey, out of curiosity, are you entering the pie eating contest again?" Yugi asked.

Joey grinned. "You know I enter it every year, Yug. I'm definitely entering it this year." Joey said.

"You win first prize every year." Seto snorted.

"Hey! I like doing it." Joey said. He then grinned again. "Besides, the pies this year are blueberry." Joey said.

"You're a shoe-in, Joey. You love blueberry pie." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "I don't see how you don't get sick after eating all those pies every year." Seto said.

Joey shrugged. "I like to eat, and it doesn't bother me." Joey said.

"Why do they do a pie eating contest?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't know, but they have a whole pile of people who enter." Seto answered.

"I can see you entering and winning every year, Joey." Yami said.

"Thanks, Yams. I'm sure to win this year." Joey said.

Seto shook his head.

"Are we going to find Grandma and Grandpa?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia." Yami said.

Yugi then remembered something. "Joey, do you know if any of them others have gotten here yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou are already here with Martin and Beth. Tristan, Tea, and their kids should her here around one." Joey answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"How much trouble to Marik and Bakura cause here?" Yami asked.

"Not as much as you might think. Thankfully, this is one place that those two do actually behave at." Seto said.

"They find the game interesting, so they like watching the duels." Seto said.

"It's hard to believe that something would interest those two enough to get them to behave anywhere." Yami said.

"I know, but they do." Seto said.

The two groups split up.

It wasn't long before Yami, Yugi, and the kids found Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon.

"There you are." Amara said.

"Yeah. We were just looking around." Yami said. He noticed that Danny was holding a toy in his hand. "I see that you've already gotten him something." Yami said.

"As grandparents, we have a right to spoil our children." Amara said.

"We saw Joey and Seto, so I'm not surprised that you have Seth." Yami said, noticing that his cousin's son was being held by Solomon.

"Well, it'll give those two some time to themselves." Amara said.

"Yeah. I suppose." Yami agreed.

"What do you have there, Sophia?" Aknankanon asked, noticing that his granddaughter had a bag in her hand.

"Yugi bought me some stuff animals." Sophia answered.

"You did?" Amara asked.

Yugi shrugged. "She liked them." Yugi said.

"Hiya, Yami!" a voice suddenly said from behind.

Yami jumped and whirled around to find himself facing a smirking Bakura. "Bakura! Don't do that!" Yami snapped.

"Why not? It was fun." Bakura said.

"It may be fun to you, but it's not so fun to me." Yami said.

"I thought that it was hilarious." Marik remarked as he walked up.

"You would." Yami stated.

Ryou and Malik walked up then with Martin and Beth beside them.

"Sorry about that. You know how they can be." Ryou apologized.

"No need to apologize, Ryou. You can't help it." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you guys made it here all right." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We didn't have any trouble at all." Ryou agreed.

"Heard that you beat Vivian, though." Malik said, smirking.

"Yes, I did. Now, on to other things." Yugi said, not wanting to get Yami riled up on that subject again so soon.

"Is the pig doing that pie eating contest again?" Bakura asked.

"Joey's pregnant, Bakura! Of course his appetite is bigger." Ryou scolded.

Bakura scoffed. "Please, Ryou. He could win _any _kind of eating contest without being pregnant. Being pregnant just ensures that he will win." Bakura said.

"Ryou, you have to admit that Joey does have the quite the appetite without being pregnant." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He's the one we called the human garbage disposal when we were in high school." Malik added.

Solomon chuckled. "I remember that nickname." Solomon said.

"That was a horrible thing to call him." Amara said.

"Amara, Grandpa is the one who gave him that nickname." Yugi said.

Solomon shrugged. "He was just that. It seemed like the junk food never lasted when he was around. I could buy it one day and have to go and restock within two day." Solomon said.

"Besides, you've said he has a bottomless pit for a stomach, Mom." Yami pointed.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Amara asked, blushing.

Yami, Aknankanon, Mitchell, and Brighton all nodded.

"Well, he does have an appetite that I have never seen before." Amara said.

"He has an appetite that _no one_ has seen before." Aknankanon said.

* * *

At four, it was time for the pie-eating contest.

Tristan and Tea, along with wither two kids, had arrived and joined the group.

"I think that this contest is plain out disgusting." Tea said.

"Well, we have to support our friend, Tea." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's still disgusting." Tea said.

"Hey! Joey's always loved these kind of contests." Tristan said.

"That's because he's a sure-fire winner." Bakura muttered.

"Watch it! That's my husband you're talking about!" Seto snapped.

"You know that it's true, Seto." Bakura pointed.

"That's besides the point." Seto retorted.

"Okay. Let's not start arguing." Yugi said.

"Explain the point of this to me." Yami said.

"A chance for Joey to show off his best talent, scarfing down food at a mile a minute." Malik answered.

Seto groaned.

"Sorry, Seto, but it's true." Malik said.

Ryou glanced around. "There are a lot of people here to watch this." Ryou said.

"Wouldn't be if the tournament was on." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, if the tournament was going on, Joey wouldn't be in the pie eating contest." Yugi said.

Bakura shrugged.

"I've never watch a pie eating contest." Mitchell said.

"Neither have I." Brighton said.

"Well, you're watching this one." Bakura said.

It wasn't long before a man walked out of the stage with a microphone. "All right. We have our three finalists for the pie-eating contest. Last year's winner Joey Kaiba!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered for Joey, who waved.

"We also have a repeat competitor, Mary Smythe, and newcomer Vince Hill." the announcer said.

The crowd also cheered for the other two competitors.

"We'll see who can eat these five pies the fastest." the announcer said.

"Five?" Yami asked.

"I'd be sick." Mitchell said.

"I wouldn't because I wouldn't' try. One whole pie would make me sick." Brighton added.

Yugi laughed. "You should have seen last year. It was eight apple pies." Yugi said.

"Eight?!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto nodded. "Joey was the only one who didn't get sick." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "I don't see how people can do this to themselves." Yami remarked.

"I don't, either." Yugi said.

"All right, competitors. Go!" the announcer said.

Immediately, the three competitors started eating the pies as fast as they could with the crowd cheering them on.

Watching all three eat them made Yami feel queasy. "I'm never eating pie again." Yami said.

One by one, the pies were eaten.

Joey was the fastest, though.

"We have our winner! Joey Kaiba wins the pie eating contest once again!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered.

Joey pumped his fist up into the air. "All right!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto shook his head. "I can't believe that he actually enjoys this." Seto said.

"He does, Seto, and you know that he'll enter any eating contest that he can." Yugi said.

"I know." Seto said, sighing.

After being given a medallion that showed he won, Joey joined his friends. "I won!" Joey said.

"Yes. We know." Seto said.

"Why do you do this?" Tea asked.

"Hey! I have a right. Besides, those were some good pies!" Joey said.

"Come on. Mom and Dad are at the hotel with Seth and Danny." Yami said.

"I wonder why they didn't want to watch." Joey said as they walked off.

"It's not something that they are interested in, Joey. Besides, Seth and Danny had been out all day and needed some rest." Seto said.

"Sophia, too." Yami agreed.

"Any clue who duels who in the semi-finals?" Tristan asked.

"No. We won't find out until tomorrow, Tristan." Yugi said.

"Well, they should be some interesting duels." Tea said.

"They should?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Yugi, Seto, Joey, and Mai Valentine are four of the best duelists in the world, and the duels are always good." Tristan said.

The group arrived at the hotel Yugi, Yami, and the kids were staying at. They headed upstairs to find Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon in Aknankanon and Amara's room with Sophia, Danny, and Seth playing.

"So, how did the eating contest go?" Amara asked.

"I won." Joey answered, motioning to the medallion he was wearing.

"Well, that was something that I expected." Solomon said.

"Why's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because Joey wins the pie eating contest every year." Solomon answered.

"You do?" Amara asked.

Joey smiled. "Yep. The pie eating contest has been going on every year for the last four years, and I'm the reigning champion." Joey said.

"And he's proud of this." Bakura said as he flopped down on the bed.

"So what? It's an accomplishment of mine." Joey said.

Yugi rubbed his forehead. "Okay. Let's get off that one." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

The group sat around and started talking.

"So, are you three ready for the duels tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"Of course we are! We're always ready." Joey said.

"We know that you're ready, Joey." Ryou said.

"I'm not worried. This year, I am going to win." Seto said.

Yugi laughed. "I think you have to get by two competitors before that happens, Seto." Yugi said.

"Besides, you say that every year, and Yugi always beats you in the duel, whether it's a semi-final round or the final round." Malik added.

"Things will be different this year." Seto said.

"Right. You say that every year, and it hasn't happened yet." Bakura said.

"You know, I'm hungry." Joey said.

All eyes turned to Joey.

"Joey, you just ate five pies in that pie eating contest. How are you hungry?" Seto asked.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. I just am." Joey answered.

No one knew how Joey could eat as much he did without gaining a ton of weight.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were in their hotel room that night.

"How can Joey eat that much?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi answered as he sat at the table and started to look through his deck.

Yami glanced over and saw his boyfriend doing that. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm just looking through my deck. Working out different strategies I can use in the duel tomorrow." Yugi answered.

"Do you do that every year?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just do a little mental preparation beforehand." Yugi answered.

"Probably a good idea." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

After Yugi had looked through his deck, he said, "I think I'd better go to bed."

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts, Yami. I have to be up early in the morning, so we can't make love tonight." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "That's no fair." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "If your parents could keep Danny in their room tomorrow night, then we could make a night of it tomorrow." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and leaned down to kiss him. "I'll hold you to that." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Danny was already asleep, so the two changed and climbed into bed, going to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't think of the nickname Yams. I think it was a bickname I saw used in of Hikari-and-Yami's stories.

Next: The tournament begins.

So, the poll ended, and the story Children of Ra was the winner. Thanks for participating in these polls.

R&R.


	23. Battle City SemiFinals: Yugi vs Mai

Here's the next chapter.

I hope that the duel in this chapter is good.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- Battle City Semi-Finals: Yugi vs. Mai

The following morning, Yugi had gotten up to eat breakfast early with Yami. They were just eating breakfast in their hotel room since Danny was still sleeping.

"Man. You have to be there early." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "As a formality, we have to be there to have the rules of the semi-finals explained to us." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "Do you not already know the rules?" Yami asked.

"Yes. All of us in the semi-finals do, actually. It's just the rules of the tournament, and you know that Seto is a stickler for rules." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two soon finished their breakfast.

"Well, I had better be going." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll see you later then." Yami said. He thought a moment before he said, "Um, Yugi. Where exactly do we go in the stadium to sit?"

"Grandpa knows, but so do Ryou, Malik, and the others. Don't worry. They'll help you get there. They have the same box seat whenever we're in Tokyo for the tournament."

"Okay. Just making sure." Yami said.

"No problem. Anyway, I need to get going. I'll see you later." Yugi said before he kissed Yami.

"Bye." Yami said.

Yugi then left the hotel.

Yami smiled before he sat down on the bed. 'I hope Yugi does win.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba Dome at the same time that Joey and Seto did.

"Hey, Yug. Glad you didn't oversleep." Joey said.

"Joey, there's a bigger chance of you oversleeping and missing the tournament than me." Yugi told his friend.

"Hey!" Joey said indignantly.

Seto started laughing. "Sorry, puppy, but Yugi's right. You do have a tendency to oversleep and miss important events." Seto said.

"I don't." Joey retorted.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You were nearly late to every event we have ever gone to together. In fact, the only thing that you weren't late to was our wedding." Seto said.

"And the hospital when he had Seth." Yugi added.

Joey glared at his husband and friend, but the two ignored it.

"Come on. We'd better get inside." Yugi said.

The three headed inside and went to one of the backrooms where the match-ups would be decided.

Mokuba and Serenity were there with a few of the KaibaCorp employees.

"Hey. Glad you made it." Mokuba said.

"We always do." Seto replied.

"We can get started once Mai gets here." Serenity said.

"Then you can get started." Mai said as she walked into the room with them.

"All right. To decide the match-ups, you'll each be given a number." Mokuba said. He motioned to the machine beside him. "The balls in this machine are numbered one through four. A ball will be selected from it, and first two numbers will be the match-up for the first semi-final round. The other two contestants will be in the last semi-final round." Yugi said.

Serenity then took it up. "The computer will randomly select numbers, and each of you will be given a specific number." Serenity said.

One of the employees started the machine.

"All right. Mai Valentine is number one, Seto Kaiba is number two, Yugi Mutou is number three, and Joey Kaiba is number four." Serenity said once the computer had selected them.

"We'll start the semi-final selections." Mokuba said.

The machine started up, and the balls inside were tossed around until one of the balls was selected.

Roland, one of the KaibaCorp employees, took it and said, "The first one is number three, Yugi Mutou."

An image of Yugi appeared on the screen.

"The next one will be who duels Yugi in the first round." Mokuba said.

Once again, the machine started until a second ball was selected.

Roland took the ball and said, "It's number one, Mai Valentine."

The rest of the pictures came up in the match-ups.

"In the first semi-final round, Yugi Mutou will take on Mai Valentine. The winner will advance to the final round. In the second semi-final round, Seto Kaiba will take on Joey Kaiba, and the winner will advance to the final round." Roland said.

After all the rules of the tournament were explained, despite the fact that they all knew them, they were free to go until the first duel.

"Well, it looks like I'm the lucky on to get to duel the King of Games first." Mai said.

Yugi smiled. "I look forward to dueling you, Mai." Yugi said.

Mai smiled. "So do I." Mai said before she walked off.

"You worried, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Nope. Excited. Mai's an excellent duelist, and dueling her is going to be a good duel." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll see you in the final round, Yugi." Seto said.

"Hey! You have to get by me first, Seto!" Joey retorted.

Seto smirked. "I don't mind that, and just because we're married doesn't mean that I'm taking it easy on you. I won't take it easy on you because you're pregnant, either." Seto said.

"I don't want you to take it easy on me. After all, my goal is to beat you in a duel some day. You never know. This might be the day." Joey said.

"We'll see." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "Okay. I get it. Come on. We'd better get ready for when the tournament does start." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yug." Joey said.

The group walked off to head for the entrance to the stadium.

* * *

Yami and the others arrived at the Kaiba Dome rather early.

"I can't wait for he tournament to start." Mitchell said.

"Me, either. This is going to be so much fun to watch." Brighton added.

"Those two are really excited." Amara said.

"Well, Yugi is their dueling hero, so it's only natural that they are going to be excited to watch him duel in a tournament." Yami said.

"This tournament doesn't leave much to the imagination, though. Yugi's won it every year." Bakura said.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "The point isn't who wins. The duels themselves are always interesting, Bakura." Ryou said.

"I know that, Ryou." Bakura said.

"Come on. We'd better get to our seats." Tea said.

It was already crowded, so it was slow getting to where they were sitting.

"How are we going to be able to watch with all these people here?" Sophia asked.

Marik laughed. "You don't have to worry about that, Sophia. We'll be able to see everything." Marik assured her.

The group made it inside and were shown to the box seat by one of the KaibaCorp employees.

Mitchell and Brighton went over to the seats.

"Cool! We can see everything." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. We won't miss a thing." Brighton said.

"That's why it's good to know the finalists. You get the best seats in the house." Bakura said before he plopped down into one of the seats.

Everyone sat down and waited for the tournament to start.

* * *

Yugi, Mai, Seto, and Joey were waiting for the tournament to begin.

"Geez. I think that there are even more people here this year than last year." Joey said as he watched the stands fill up.

"That's because we're in the Tokyo Kaiba Dome this year. Last year, it was at the one in Kyoto, which is smaller than this one." Mai said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you know that, Mai. Most people do not know that the Kyoto dome is smaller." Seto said.

Mai shrugged. "It's just something that I noticed." Mai replied.

"Well, it doesn't really make a difference. It's not different here than any other place we duel at. The crowd might be larger, but it doesn't make that big of a difference." Yugi said.

"I hope that we get started soon." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "The tournament is not scheduled to start until nine. It's just now eight-thirty. We have half an hour before the tournament will start. Besides, we have the second duel, so it'll be even later before we get the chance to duel, puppy." Seto said.

"Still, it'll be more fun just watching Yugi and Mai's duel than not doing anything." Joey said.

"He's right about that. Even watching a duel is fin for serious duelists." Mai agreed.

Seto glanced at the clock. "We'll just have to wait until nine o'clock gets here. We'll start then." Seto said.

* * *

Promptly at nine o'clock, Mokuba walked up to the duel stage with a microphone. "I'd like to welcome everyone to the tenth annual Battle City Finals." Mokuba said.

There were cheers from the crowd at hearing that.

"Within moments, our four finalists will duel to see who will become the champion of the Battle City tournament this year. The first match will be between the King of Games and reigning Battle City champion Yugi Mutou and world famous duelist Mai Valentine." Mokuba said.

The crowd started to cheer again.

"The second match will be between the second ranked duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba, and the third ranked duelist, Joey Kaiba." Mokuba said.

Once again, the crowd started cheering at the announcement of the two match-ups.

"With further adieu, let's get the tournament started with the first semi-final match!" Mokuba said.

The crowd broke out into their loudest cheers yet.

Mokuba then walked off the stage, and Yugi and Mai stepped out, walking toward the stage.

There were cheers as the two duelists made their way to the stage.

Once at the stage, Yugi and Mai walked up onto the stage before they turned to face each other.

"Duelists, you may begin." a KaibaCorp employee said, who was standing off to the side to act as referee of sorts.

Yugi and Mai both put their decks in their duel disks and activated their duel disks. Both of their life points started out at 4000. They also drew five cards to start out each duel.

There were huge screens set up all over to show the duel on them fro those farther up in the stands. Off to the sides were digital counters that would count down their life points as the duel progressed.

"I'll start first." Mai said, drawing a card from her deck. She added it to her hand. "I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode." Mai said.

Amazoness Fighter appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1300 defense points.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Mai said.

The two face down cards appeared on the field.

"My turn." Yugi said. He drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to the field in attack mode." Yugi said.

Gazelle appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Mai drew a card from her deck. She glanced up. "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode." Mai said.

Harpie Lady appeared on the field with 1300 attack points and 1400 defense points.

"Next, I'll activate a magic card from my hand, Rose Whip. This card gives my Harpie Lady an extra 300 attack and defense points." Mai said.

Harpie Lady's attack points rose to 1600 and defense points rose to 1700.

"Now, I attack Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Harpie Lady." Mai said.

Harpie Lady moved to attack.

"Not so fast, Mai. I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado." Yugi said.

The trap card rose and activated.

'No!' Mai thought.

"This card destroys your Rose Whip and lowers Harpie Lady's attack points back to its original strength." Yugi said.

Rose Whip was destroyed, and Harpie Lady's attack points returned to 1300 and defense points returned to 1400.

"Gazelle, counter attack! Destroy Harpie Lady!" Yugi ordered.

Gazelle attacked and destroyed Harpie Lady.

Mai's life points lowered to 3800.

"I'll switch my Amazoness Fighter to defense mode and play a card face down. That ends my turn." Mai said.

The face down appeared.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. 'I can't underestimate Mai. There's no way to know what she has planned with those facedowns.' Yugi thought. "I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi said.

Beta appeared on the field with 1700 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack Amazoness Fighter!" Yugi ordered.

Beta started to attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down card, Stop Attack! This forces Beta the Magnet Warrior to switch to defense mode and stops your attack!" Mai said.

Beta switched to defense mode.

"I still have Gazelle. Gazelle, attack Amazoness Fighter!" Yugi ordered.

Gazelle attacked and destroyed Amazoness Fighter.

'At least I managed to save my life points.' Mai thought.

"I'll play a face down card and end my turn." Yugi said.

Mai drew a card from her deck. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand." Mai said. She drew three cards from her deck. 'Perfect.' Mai thought when she saw her hand. She picked out two and put them in the graveyard. "Now, I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring Harpie Lady back from the graveyard!" Mai said.

Harpie Lady returned to the field.

"Next, I'll activate Elegant Egotist. I'll use this to summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai said.

Two more Harpies appeared on the field with 1950 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"Next, I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman to the field in attack mode." Mai said.

Amazoness Swords Woman appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Now, Harpie Lady, attack Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Mai ordered.

Harpie Lady attacked.

"I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Yugi said.

The card flipped up and activated.

"This lets me negate the attack of your Harpie Lady, and you take damage equal to your Harpie's attack points." Yugi said.

The attack was stopped, and Mai's life points lowered to 1850.

"I can still attack both your monsters with my other two Harpie's!" Mai said.

Beta and Gazelle were both destroyed.

Yugi's life points dropped to 3550.

"Now, Amazoness Swords Woman! Attack him directly!" Mai ordered.

Amazoness Swords Woman attacked Yugi directly, and Yugi's life points decreased even more to 2050.

"That ends my turn." Mai said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll play a card face down. Next, I'll activate the magic card, Card Destruction! This forces both of us to discard our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks." Yugi said.

Mai and Yugi both discarded their hands to their graveyards and drew the same number of cards from their decks.

"Now, I'll activate my face down card, Monster Reborn, and I'll use this card to bring Dark Magician Girl back from the graveyard!" Yugi said.

Monster Reborn activated, and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field with 2000 attack points and 1700 defense points.

'That's why he used Card Destruction. So, he could send Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard and bring her back without having to make a sacrifice. Genius!' Mai thought with a smile. She was enjoying the duel.

"Now, I'll activate the magic card, Sage's Stone. With Dark Magician Girl already on the field, I can automatically summon Dark Magician." Yugi said.

Dark Magician appeared on the field with 2500 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"I'll also summon King's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said.

"Dark Magician, attack Harpie Lady! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician attacked and destroyed one of the Harpie Ladys, lowering Mai's life points to 1300.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack another of the Harpie's! Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician Girl attacked and destroyed another of the Harpie's, lowering Mai's life points to 1250.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

'Great. I've lost two of my Harpie's with one turn.' Mai thought. She drew a card from her deck. "I'll activate the magic card, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have a Harpie on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters, and you take damage equal tot he attack points of your monster, and I'll destroy Dark Magician!" Mai said.

Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed Dark Magician, lowering Yugi's life points to 1050.

"I'll switch both my monsters into defense mode and end my turn." Mai said.

'Nicely done, Mai.' Yugi thought as he drew a card from his deck. 'But not good enough.' Yugi thought. "I'll activate my magic card, Magic Formula. This gives Dark Magician Girl an extra 700 attack points." Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose to 2700.

"I'll also summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode." Yugi said.

Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field with 1600 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"I'll activate the magic card, Stop Defense! This forces Harpie Lady to return to attack mode!" Yugi said.

Harpie Lady returned to attack mode.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Harpie Lady with Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician Girl attacked and destroyed Harpie Lady, lowering Mai's life points to 500.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Mai drew a card from her deck. 'He's making this duel hard, just the way I like them.' Mai thought.

* * *

Yami frowned. He was still trying to understand the game, so he was confused on a few aspects. "Why didn't he attack Mai's other monster?" Yami asked.

"Because it would have destroyed Magician's Valkyria." Brighton answered.

Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara were all still confused.

"If a monster attacks another monster that has the same number of attack points as it as or the same number of defense points, then both monsters would be destroyed." Mitchell explained.

"Plus, Yugi didn't want the special effect of Amazoness Sword's Woman to activate." Solomon said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Amazoness Swords Woman special ability causes the opposing player to take the damage that the owner of the card would have taken." Tea explained.

"Yugi would have lost the life points because of Amazoness Sword's Woman destruction, not Mai." Bakura added.

"Now it makes sense." Aknankanon said.

"It's been an interesting duel." Malik commented.

"What did you expect? Yugi's the top duelist in the world, and Mai's the fourth ranked duelist in the world." Tristan said.

"It looks like Yugi will won, though." Amara said.

"Not necessarily." Mitchell said.

"He's right. As Yugi loves to say about this game, it's not over until one of their life points reach zero." Marik added.

"A good philosophy to have." Yami said.

"Yugi's been saying that since he started playing the game in high school." Ryou said.

"It's true, though." Martin said.

"That's right." Malik agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to see how this duel ends then." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"I'll activate the magic card, De-spell. This destroys Magic Formula!" Mai said.

Magic Formula was destroyed, and Dark Magician Girl's attack points returned to 2000.

"When Magic Formula is destroyed, I gain an extra 1000 life points." Yugi said. His life points rose back up to 2050.

"I'll activate the magic card, Cost Down. This allows me to lower the level of a monster in my hand. Now, I'll sacrifice Amazoness Swords Woman to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said.

Amazoness Swords Woman went to the graveyard, and Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field with 2000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

"Now, I'll attack Magician's Valkyria with Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said.

Harpie's Pet Dragon attacked and destroyed Magician's Valkyria, lowering Yugi's life points to 1650.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Mai said.

'Good move, Mai.' Yugi thought. He drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate the magic card Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard, and I'll bring back Dark Magician." Yugi said.

Yugi's life points lowered to 850, and Dark Magician returned to the field.

'He must be planning a combo with Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl.' Mai thought.

"Now, I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl went to the graveyard, and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic appeared on the field with 3200 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"My Sorcerer gains an extra 500 attack points for each magician in my graveyard, and there are three, so my sorcerer gains an extra 1500 attack points." Yugi said.

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic's attack points rose to 4700.

'Oh no!' Mai thought.

"Sorcerer, attack Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Yugi ordered.

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacked Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Wall!" Mai said.

The card rose and activated.

"Sorry, Mai, but my Sorcerer of Dark Magic's special ability negates the effects of traps and destroys them." Yugi said.

The trap card was destroyed.

Mai smiled. 'Well, Yugi won. There is a reason that he is called the King of Games. If I had to lose to someone, at least I lost to the best.' Mai thought.

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic destroyed Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Mai's life points went down to zero, ending the duel.

"The duel is over! Yugi Mutou is the winner!" the KaibaCorp employee announced.

The crowd started cheering for the two duelists.

Mai walked forward. "It was a good duel, Yugi. The best I've had in a long time." Mai said.

"I agree, Mai. You're a great duelist. It's always a fun duel with you." Yugi said.

Mai smiled. "Thanks. At least I lost to the best." Mai said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on." Yugi said.

The two walked off the stage and out of the spotlight.

"There will be a twenty-minute break before the second semi-final duel begins." the KaibaCorp employee said.

* * *

Seto and Joey were waiting for Mai and Yugi when they walked back.

"Well, that was quite the duel." Seto said.

"Yeah. You two put on a good show." Joey added. A chair had been brought out, and he was sitting in it.

"Well, at least I did lose to the best duelist in the world." Mai said.

"We've all been there at some points, Mai." Joey said.

"Except Yugi, of course." Seto said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, Blame me for all this." Yugi said.

The three laughed.

"Come on, Yug. You've never had to duel the top ranked duelist before." Joey pointed out.

"That is where you are wring, Joey. I have had to face the top ranked duelist before." Yugi countered.

Joey blinked in surprise. "When? You've always been the King of Games." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "You forgot that I only got that title after I beat Seto on that duel when I was sixteen, and he was nineteen." Yugi said.

Seto groaned. "Must you bring up when you dethroned me, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"I was just making a point to your husband, Seto. Blame him." Yugi said.

Joey shrugged at the glare Seto gave him.

"Are you going to be staying for the rest of the tournament, Mai?" Yugi asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm interested to see the rest of the tournament." Mai said. She smirked. "Your duels are always interesting, and it'll be even more interesting since you two are married and going against each other." Mai said.

"Just because we're married doesn't change a thing. We're going to go about this the same as we have in the past." Seto said.

"Minus the insults." Yugi added.

"The insults ended a while back." Seto retorted.

"We know." Yugi said.

"I wish you wouldn't put in these breaks." Joey said.

"Come on, puppy. They are necessary." Seto assured him.

"He's right. You need to give the crowd to calm down from our duel, so that they can be ready to start cheering when you two do go out there and duel." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. It's just kind of boring waiting around for the duel to finally come." Joey said.

"That may be, but we have to wait all the same." Seto said.

"Well, I'm going to go up and see Yami and the others during the break." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Seto said.

Yugi then walked off.

"Not disappointed, Mai?" Joey asked.

"Losing? Not really. I suppose there's always a little disappointment when you lose a duel, but Yugi's the best, so I wouldn't expect anything less." Mai said.

"None of us do." Joey agreed.

* * *

Yugi was heading for the elevator to go to the top floor where the box seats were located. 'I have no doubt that Mitchell and Brighton are having the time of their lives since they are able to see an actual Duel Monsters tournament.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi!"

Yugi cringed at the voice. 'Not again.' Yugi thought.

Vivian came running up. "Hi, Yugi! I saw your duel! You did great! I just knew that you would beat that awful woman!" Vivian said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Vivian, Mai is a nice woman and a good duelist, so don't insult her." Yugi told her.

"Have you seen the way she dressed? She dresses like a slut." Vivian said haughtily.

'Have you noticed the way you dress?' Yugi asked himself. "She does not, Vivian. She dresses the way she is comfortable dressing, nothing more." Yugi said.

Vivian smiled sweetly. "Aren't you sweet to defend her like that?" Vivian purred.

Yugi felt sick. "Excuse me." Yugi said. He started to walk away to get away from the irritating woman.

"Where are you going, Yugi?" Vivian asked, following.

"I am going to see my boyfriend." Yugi said.

Vivian's eyes flashed. "You can't!" Vivian growled.

Yugi stopped and turned to face her. "Vivian, I am sorry that you cannot seem to accept the fact that I do not want you in any way, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate anything I do. Yami is my boyfriend, and there is nothing that you can do about it." Yugi said.

"I could satisfy you better than he could." Vivian said.

"I doubt that, Vivian." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Vivian whined.

Yugi glared. "Vivian, enough! I have had it! I do not want to date you! I do not want to sleep with you! I do not want anything to do with you! Whom I date, and whom I end up with is not any of your business! You don't need to know anything about my life! Just stay out of it!" Yugi growled.

Vivian took a step back, startled by Yugi's anger. She had never seen Yugi this angry. "But I-" Vivian started.

"Vivian, I have been generous with you about the way you approach me. I could have had you thrown in jail for breaching the restraining order several times, but I haven't because I wanted to give you the chance to learn that I don't want you, but you obviously will not learn. If you approach me again after this, I _will _contact the police, and I _will_press charges against you for breach of restraining order. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." Yugi said.

Vivian wasn't sure what to say.

"What is going on?"

Both looked to see Seto standing there.

Seto immediately glared at Vivian. "What are you doing back here? Only the tournament finalists are allowed back here." Seto said.

Vivian started to say something.

"I don't need an answer. I already know it." Seto said. He had lost his patience with the woman. "Roland. Kio!" Seto called.

Two bodyguards walked up.

"Escort Ms. Wong out of here and make sure she doesn't get back to this area again." Seto said.

The two bodyguards led Vivian away.

Seto turned to Yugi. "I hope you intend to keep your word about having her arrested if she decides to approach you again." Seto said.

"I do. I'm sick of it." Yugi said.

"Good. I'd suggest you tell Yami about this now. No need in him finding out any other way." Seto warned.

"I plan on it." Yugi said before walking off.

* * *

The group was sitting in the box seats.

"That was a great duel." Brighton said.

"No kidding. Yugi really is the greatest duelist there is." Mitchell said.

Tea smiled. "Well, he's not called the King of Games for no reason." Tea said.

"That's true." David said.

A moment later, the door opened, and Yugi walked in. "Hey." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi! That was an awesome duel!" Mitchell said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I thought I'd just come up here until the next duel starts." Yugi answered.

"Well, you're off to the final round, not that we'd expect anything less from the King of Games." Bakura said.

"Thanks, Bakura." Yugi said.

The group started to talk with Yugi about the duel.

"We've been having to tell Dad, Grandpa, and Grandma what's been going on." Brighton said.

"Explaining the specifics of some of the moves." Mitchell added.

"Well, we don't know the game as well as you do." Yami told his son.

"It doesn't matter. You're learning it." Yugi said.

Yugi pulled Yami aside while the others were talking. "Yami, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

The two stepped outside.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that I would let you know that on my way up here, Vivian came at me again." Yugi said.

"What did she do?" Yami growled.

"The usual. Claim that she was better for me and try to get me to be with her. Honestly, she's just plain annoying." Yugi said.

"I wish you'd have her arrested for breaching the restraining order." Yami said.

"If she does it one more time, I will." Yugi said.

"Okay. Where is she now?" Yami asked.

"Seto had two of his security get her out of the area. The area that she was in was actually off-limits to everyone but the KaibaCorp personal and the tournament finalists." Yugi said.

"Okay. I wish she'd get a clue." Yami said.

"Maybe she will at some point. Doesn't really matter. It won't change how I feel about you." Yugi said.

"That is a good thing." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know some of the card effects weren't seen in the show or were in the particular person's deck, but I used poetic licence to tweak things a bit.

Next: The second semi-final duel.

R&R.


	24. Battle City SemiFinals: Seto vs Joey

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- Battle City Semi-Finals: Seto vs. Joey

Joey was getting rather agitated. "Damn it! Why can't they start it already?" Joey asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Joey. "Take it east, Puppy. We still have ten minutes before the duel is supposed to start. You're just going to have to be patient until then." Seto told him.

"I am just so bored. I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to stand waiting around." Joey said.

"You'll have to stand it for ten more minutes, Joey. It won't kill you." Seto said.

Joey groaned at the thought.

"Problem?"

Both turned to find Yugi looking at them both.

"He's not being patient today." Seto answered.

"There doesn't need to be a twenty-minute break." Joey retorted.

"That's how the tournament has always been done, Joey. You know that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Joey said, glaring at his best friend.

Yugi wasn't bothered by the glare.

"So, how did Yami like seeing you duel?" Seto asked.

"I think that he enjoyed it. He's been trying to learn the game, but the others have had to explain some of the concepts to him." Yugi replied.

"Well, that's not surprising." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"Because when the game got popular, Heba found out she was pregnant with Mitchell, and you both know they were teenagers when that one happened." Seto answered.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I mean, he is making an effort to try and understand the game." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope he likes the rest of the tournament." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "There are only two more duels, Puppy." Seto said.

"I know that." Joey retorted.

Yugi shook his head. 'I hope that the duel starts soon just so that Seto and Joey don't get the chance to lose themselves in another argument.' Yugi thought.

* * *

In the box seats, the group was getting rather restless.

"I don't see why they have to have this wait. It's not like Seto and Joey need the time to relax. They haven't even dueled yet." Bakura said grumpily.

Ryou shook his head. "Bakura, take it easy. It's not like they do it to inconvenience you. Besides, you know that this is the way the tournament has been for years." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know. Doesn't mean that Seto can't change the way things are done." Bakura said.

"Well, it's mainly to give the spectators the time to relax." Solomon commented.

"Relax from what? Anyone who comes here wants to see a duel, not sit around waiting." Marik said.

"Marik, we've only been waiting for ten minutes, and we only have to wait ten minutes more. It won't kill you." Malik said.

"It might." Marik muttered.

"Is that all these two do when they are here? Complain?" Yami asked.

"No. They only complain when they have to wait for the next duel to start. They're impatient." Tea answered.

"You'd think that it was a two-hour wait instead of a twenty-minute one." Yami said.

"It's like this every time." Tristan said.

While the adults were talking, the kids were off to the side.

Mitchell and David were playing a game of Duel Monsters with the other kids watching them.

"You're really good, Mitchell. I don't play that many people that are this good." David commented as he made his next move.

"What do you expect? His dad is dating Yugi, and everyone knows that Yugi is the best duelist in the world." Beth said.

Mitchell laughed. "Yugi does give me and Brighton some tips on dueling." Mitchell said.

"I think that he's given us all dueling advice." Martin said.

Mitchell made his next move.

"I hope that the next duel starts soon." Lucy said.

"The next duel is between Seto and Joey. That's always a good duel." David said.

"No joke." Brighton agreed.

The duel soon ended with Mitchell winning.

"Ah, man! I almost won!" David complained.

"Almost doesn't cut it." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. How about another game?" David asked.

"Well, why not have a rematch after Seto and Joey's duel? It'll be starting pretty soon, and there's no reason for us to start a duel and be interrupted when the duel starts." Mitchell said.

"Good point." David said.

"What are you kids doing?" Ryou asked, turning to look at the kids.

"We're not doing anything." Brighton said.

All of the parents turned to look at their kids, always suspicious when that was the answer.

"We didn't do anything!" all of the kids protested.

"Then give a straight answer." Bakura said.

"Mitchell and David were playing a game of Duel Monsters, and the rest of us were watching them." Lucy said.

"Is that all?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." the kids chorused.

"Then you could have just said so." Marik said.

"When is the duel supposed to start?" Martin asked.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Malik answered,

"I hope not. Joey's impatient enough as it is." Tea said.

"And it's even worse when he's pregnant." Amara added. She had Seth in her lap.

"I'm sure that Seto is having to keep him calm by now." Yami said.

"Why not just give him some food? That'll keep him quiet." Bakura said.

Ryou smacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bakura asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop being a smart aleck." Ryou said.

"I wasn't. You know it's the truth. Give Joey some food, and you won't hear a peep out of him." Bakura said.

Ryou glared at him.

"What? It's true, and it doesn't matter if he's pregnant or not." Bakura protested.

"Sorry, Ryou, but I'm with Bakura on this one. Joey's my best friend, and I love him to death, but he is a chowhound. If he has some kind of food in his hand, he's happy as a clam." Tristan said.

"And you're not a chow hound?" Tea asked.

"I never said I wasn't." Tristan replied.

"Well, Joey will be happy once the duel starts. You know how he loves to duel." Malik said.

"Yeah, and the duels he fights against Seto are always good ones." Bakura said.

* * *

Seto had finally had enough of Joey's whining and forced him to sit down.

"Seto-" Joey started.

"No! Stay in that seat until we are called for the duel!" Seto said.

Yugi chuckled.

"What?" Seto snapped, glaring at Yugi.

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you're this commanding right now." Yugi answered.

"I think that I've finally gotten on his last nerve." Joey said.

"Yes, you have. Now, stay put." Seto said.

"Hey! I haven't gotten up yet!" Joey protested.

"You were thinking about it!" Seto retorted.

Joey pouted.

Yugi shook his head. 'This duel had better start before these two tear each other to shreds.' Yugi thought.

* * *

As if reading Yugi's thoughts, Mokuba walked out to the duel arena. "Did everyone enjoy this first duel?" Mokuba asked.

The answer was in the form of cheers, applause, clapping, and yelling.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's continue with the Battle City Semi-Finals. We'll have the second duel between Seto Kaiba and Joey Kaiba." Mokuba said.

The crowd started to cheer at that.

Mokuba got down from the arena.

Seto and Joey both walked out from the waiting area and walked toward the arena itself.

"Remember. I'm not going easy on you, Puppy." Seto said.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Joey replied.

The two got up to the duel platform and got ready to duel.

* * *

Mai walked up behind Yugi. "I see that I got back just in time." Mai said.

Yugi turned to look at her. "Yeah. Mokuba just announced it." Yugi said before he turned his attention back to the duel.

"So, do you think that Seto is going to win again?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, Mai. Every duel that Seto and Joey have are close. I know that Seto has won them all so far, but Joey could win." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Mai said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't think that Joey can win, do you?" Yugi asked.

"I find it hard to believe. Who knows? One day, he might be able to defeat Seto. You never know." Mai said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said.

The two turned their attention to the duel.

* * *

Seto and Joey were ready to start their duel. Both activated their duel disks, and their life points started out at 4000 each. The life points were shown on the big screen for the fans to see.

"I think that I'll start off this duel." Joey said, drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I'll summon Alligator Sword in attack mode." Joey said.

Alligator Sword appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

The face down card appeared on the field.

"My turn then." Seto said. He drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." Seto said.

Vorse Raider appeared on the field with 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Vorse Raider, attack Alligator Sword now!" Seto ordered.

Vorse Raider went to attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down card, Shield and Sword!" Joey said.

The card rose and activated.

"This card switches the attack and defense of all monsters on the field for this turn." Joey said.

Alligator Sword's attack points became 1200 and defense points became 1500.

Vorse Raider's attack points became 1200 and defense points became 1900.

Both monsters on the field were destroyed since their attack points were the same, but neither lost life points.

"Nice move, Joey." Seto said. He took two cards from his hand. "I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Joey drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Axe Raider in attack mode." Joey said.

Axe Raider appeared on the field with 1700 attack points and 1150 defense points.

"Now, I'll attack you directly!" Joey said.

Axe Raider went to attack.

"I activate my Shrink card!" Seto said.

One of the face down cards rose and activated.

"This cuts your monsters attack points in half for this turn." Seto said.

Axe Raider's attack points were reduced to 850.

Seto was attacked directly and his life points were lowered to 3150.

"Nice move yourself." Joey said. He looked down at his hand and said, "I'll play a card face down and end my turn."

Axe Raider's attack points returned to 1700.

Seto drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode." Seto said.

La Ginn appeared on the field with 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"La Ginn, attack Axe Raider!" Seto ordered.

La Ginn attacked and destroyed Axe Raider.

Joey's life points were lowered to 3900.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Joey drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." Joey said.

Gearfried appeared on the field with 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

'Nice. I can't attack with La Ginn unless I want to destroy him.' Seto thought. He drew a card from his hand. "I'll sacrifice La Ginn so that I can summon Kaiser Glider to the field." Seto said.

La Ginn went to the graveyard, and Kaiser Glider appeared on the field with 2400 attack points and 2200 defense points.

'That's not good.' Joey thought.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Axe Raider!" Seto ordered.

Kaiser Glider attacked and destroyed Axe Raider, lowering Joey's life points to 3200.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Joey then drew a card from his deck. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Axe Raider back from the graveyard." Joey said.

Axe Raider returned to the field.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Axe Raider so that I can summon Jinzo to the field." Joey said.

Jinzo appeared on the field with 2400 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"Jinzo's special ability destroys all trap cards that you have on the field, including your face down ones." Joey said.

Two of Seto's three face down cards were destroyed.

'Man! I didn't see that one coming.' Seto thought.

"Now, I'll activate the magic card Graceful Dice!" Joey said.

The card rose and activated.

"With this card, a dice is thrown, and that number is multiplied by 100. That total is then added to both my monsters' attack and defense points for this turn." Joey said.

The dice was thrown and started to roll across the field. It landed on four.

"Jinzo and Gearfried gain 400 attack and defense points." Joey said.

Jinzo's attack points rose to 2800 and defense points rose to 1900.

Gearfried's attack points rose to 2200 and defense points rose to 2000.

"Jinzo, attack and destroy Kaiser Glider!" Joey ordered.

Jinzo attacked and destroyed Kaiser Glider, lowering Seto's life points to 2750.

"Now, Gearfried, attack him directly!" Joey ordered.

"I activate Command Silencer! This negates your attack and allowed me to draw a card from my deck!" Seto said.

Joey smiled. "Nice move." Joey said.

Seto then drew a card from his deck.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

Jinzo and Gearfried's attack and defense points returned to normal.

Seto drew a card from his deck. 'Good.' Seto thought. "I'll activate the magic card Monster Reborn! I'll use this to bring Kaiser Glider back from the graveyard." Seto said.

Kaiser Glider returned to the field.

"Next, I'll activate the magic card Cost Down. This lowers the level of a monster in my hand by two star levels." Seto said.

'Uh oh. That makes it easier to summon powerful monsters.' Joey thought.

* * *

"That's not good for Joey." Yugi said from where he was leaning against the wall watching the duel.

Mai looked over at Yugi. "Why's that?" Mai asked.

"Because I know Seto, and he only uses Cost Down when he has a Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hand." Yugi answered.

Mai's eyes widened before she turned her attention back to the field. "Then that's why he used Monster Reborn. Kaiser Glider still has to be sacrificed for Seto to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Mai said.

"Exactly. Joey probably suspects the same thing." Yugi said.

* * *

"Now, I'll sacrifice Kaiser Glider so that I can summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto said.

Kaiser Glider was sent back to the graveyard, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

'I'm in trouble.' Joey thought.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy Jinzo! White Lightning!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed Jinzo, lowering Joey's life points to 2600.

'This is going to be harder now that he has one of his Blue Eyes on the field.' Joey thought.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

* * *

"Cool! That's Seto's favorite monster!" Mitchell said.

"Of course it is. I can't think of a duel where Seto doesn't summon that one." Bakura said.

"Why didn't he attack Joey's other monster, though? Joey would have lost more life points that way, wouldn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he would have, but as long as Joey had Jinzo on the field, Seto couldn't use any trap cards because Jinzo's special ability prevented the use of them. With Jinzo gone, Seto can use his trap cards again." Solomon answered.

"That makes sense." Amara said.

"Well, the tide of this duel changed." Marik said.

"Not necessarily. Blue Eyes might be a powerful monster, but Joey's not out of this yet." Ryou said.

"He's right." Tea said.

"Well, we'll just have to see what Joey comes up with." Tristan said.

* * *

Joey drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Swordsman of Landstar to the field in defense mode." Joey said.

Swordsman of Landstar appeared on the field with 500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'll also switch Gearfried to defense mode." Joey said.

Gearfried went into defense mode.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

'He's gone on the defensive. This means that he can't do much.' Seto thought. He drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Blade Knight in attack mode." Seto said.

Blade Knight appeared on the field with 1600 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"I activate the magic card Stop Defense! This forces your Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode!" Seto said.

Swordsman of Landstar switched to attack mode.

"Blue Eyes, attack Swordsman of Landstar!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes attacked.

"I activate the trap card Nutrient Z! If I'm going to lose 2000 life points or more, I gain 4000 life points before the attack hits!" Joey said.

Joey's life points rose to 6600 before his life points lowered to 4100.

'Hmm. He saved himself. Very smart.' Seto thought. "I'll attack Gearfried with Blade Knight!" Seto said.

Blade Knight went to attack Gearfried.

"I activate the magic card Scapegoat! This gives me four goat tokens." Joey said.

Instead of Gearfried being destroyed, one of the scapegoat tokens was destroyed instead.

"That was close, Joey. I'll admit that. I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Joey drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Joey said. He drew two more cards from his deck. 'Perfect.' Joey thought. "I'll sacrifice all three of my scapegoat tokens to summon Gilford the Lightning!" Joey said.

Gilford the Lightning appeared on the field with 2800 attack points and 1400 defense points.

"When I sacrifice three monsters to summon Gilford, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed." Joey said.

Blue Eyes White Dragon and Blade Knight were both destroyed, but Seto's life points remained the same.

'Damn it! There went my Blue Eyes!' Seto thought.

"That'll end my turn." Joey said.

Seto drew a card from his deck. 'This is a good card. I'll need to save it for later.' Seto thought. "I'll summon Lord of Dragon to the field in defense mode." Seto said.

Lord of Dragon had 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points.

"Next, I'll play the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon! This lets me summon two dragon monsters from my hand, and I'll summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu." Seto said.

Blue Eyes White Dragon had 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

Hyozanryu had 2100 attack points and 2800 defense points.

'Not good.' Joey thought.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Gilford the Lightning with White Lightning!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed Gilford, lowering Joey's life points to 3900.

"Hyozanryu, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Seto ordered.

Hyozanryu attacked and destroyed Gearfried.

"I activate my trap card Grave Robber! This little guy has been in your graveyard, and it's taken a spell card." Joey said.

"Monster Reborn?" Seto said.

"Yep. I'll pay 2000 life points to use it." Joey said.

Joey's life points lowered to 1900.

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Gearfried the Iron Knight back from the graveyard." Joey said.

Gearfried returned to the field.

'He's up to something.' Seto thought. "I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Joey then drew a card from his deck. 'Good.' Joey thought. "I'll use the magic card Release Restraint! By sacrificing Gearfried, I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster to the field." Joey said.

Gearfried was sent to the graveyard, and Gearfried the Swordsmaster appeared on the field with 2600 attack points and 2200 defense points.

"I'll add the effect of Lightning Blade to Gearfried. This gives Gearfried an 800 point boost." Joey said.

Gearfried's attack points rose to 3400.

"When I add a card to Gearfried, I can destroy one of your monsters, and I'll destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon." Joey said.

Blue Eyes was destroyed.

"Now, Gearfried, attack Hyozanryu!" Joey ordered.

Gearfried attacked and destroyed Hyozanryu, lowering Seto's life points to 1450.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

Seto then drew a card from his deck. He smirked. "This has been a good duel, but I think I've won." Seto said.

"Huh?" Joey said.

"I'll activate my face down card Return from the Different Dimension! This let's me bring back more than one monster from the graveyard, and I'm bring my two destroyed Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field." Seto said.

Both Blue Eyes returned to the field.

"Now, I'll activate my Polymerization magic card! This let's me fuse monsters together." Seto said.

'Oh no.' Joey thought, knowing exactly what monster Seto was calling.

"I'll fuse the two Blue Eyes on the field with the one I have in my hand to bring Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field!" Seto said.

Blue Eyes disappeared, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon took its place with 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points.

"I'll also switch Lord of Dragon into attack mode." Seto said.

Lord of Dragon switched from defense mode to attack mode.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Gearfried!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked and destroyed Gearfried the Swordsmaster, lowering Joey's life points to 1200.

"This duel's over. Lord of Dragon, attack him directly!" Seto ordered.

Lord of Dragon attacked Joey directly, and Joey's life points hit zero.

"This duel is over. The winner of the duel is Seto Kaiba, and he'll advance to the final round to face Yugi Mutou!" the KaibaCorp said.

There were cheers throughout the stadium as the winner was announced.

Seto walked forward. "Nice duel, Puppy, but not enough to defeat me." Seto said.

"There's always next time." Joey said.

"Yeah. There is." Joey agreed.

The two then left the stage and headed for where Mai and Yugi were standing.

"That was a great duel, guys." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You two dueling is always fun." Mai said.

"Thanks, guys. It was fun." Joey said.

"Looks like I get the chance to duel you this time around, Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "I look forward to the duel, Seto." Yugi replied.

"I'll beat you this year." Seto said.

"We'll see, Seto." Yugi said.

"Well, one good thing did come out of me losing." Joey said.

All three turned to look at Joey.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"I get to stay off my feet now." Joey said.

"Well, you can always go and sit in the box seat with the others." Yugi said.

"I might do that." Joey said.

Seto looked over at Mai. "If you want to join them, go ahead, Mai." Seto said.

"You sure?" Mai asked.

"It doesn't really matter. After all, they won't mind." Seto said.

"I would, but I'm here with someone." Mai said.

"You're dating?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Mai said.

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause trouble, it won't matter." Seto said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll probably just stay here. Valon's with his friends in the stands. I get a better view form here." Mai said.

"Suit yourself." Seto said.

"How long of a break is there until our duel starts, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"There'll be an hour break, so we might as well go and see the others." Seto said.

"Well, I'd better go and see Valon." Mai said before walking off.

"Come on." Seto said.

The three then headed up for the box seat.

* * *

"That was great!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Their duels are always good ones." David said.

"What do you expect? They're longtime rivals." Bakura said.

"Married and rivals." Amara said.

"Well, in Duel Monsters, Yugi is Seto's major rival, but Joey's right behind Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yeah. When they first met, Seto didn't think that Joey was a good duelist and often spoke down to him. Of course, that was his way of denying the fact that he was in love with Joey, and Joey starting arguments all the time with Seto to avoid his feelings." Tea said.

"Knock it off!"

Everyone turned to see Seto and Joey in the room with Yugi behind them.

Yugi bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

Seto and Joey were glaring at them.

"Stop talking about that!" Seto growled.

"It's the truth." Tea retorted.

"Papa! Daddy!" Seth said, running to them.

Seto reached down and picked up his son.

"That was an interesting duel." Yami said.

"Indeed. You two always put on a good show." Solomon said.

"Well, it is a good duel to fight." Seto said.

"When does the next duel start?" Mitchell asked.

"Not for an hour." Yugi replied.

"Mitchell, how about that rematch?" Daniel asked.

"You're on." Mitchell said.

"Rematch?" Yugi asked.

'During the first break after you left, Daniel and Mitchell played a game of Duel Monsters. Mitchell won, and they decided to have a rematch during the second break." Yami said.

"Well, you might want to hold off on the rematch." Seto said.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Because since we have this long break, most people take this opportunity to eat lunch. I had some catered in for all of us." Seto answered.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

It wasn't long before lunch arrived, and the group sat down to eat lunch.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The final duel. Yugi vs. Seto.

R&R.


	25. Battle City Finals: Yugi vs Seto

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Battle City Finals: Yugi vs. Seto

Mitchell and David were busy playing their rematch of Duel Monsters while the other kids were watching them.

"So, are you two ready for your duel?" Bakura asked.

"When am I not ready?" Seto asked.

"Point taken." Marik said.

"This will be the interesting one." Tristan said.

"Why's that?" Amara asked.

"Because these two," Tristan said, gesturing to Yugi and Seto, "are big time rivals when it comes to Duel Monsters. It's always an interesting duel."

"Yeah, but Yugi seems to always win." Ryou said.

"He _does _always win." Malik said.

"Malik, that can change. You never know when you are going to meet a duelist who is better than you." Yugi said.

"You always carry that philosophy, don't you?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm not overconfident." Yugi said.

"What are you implying?" Bakura demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"That you are too overconfident. And don't try to deny it, Bakura. You are always confident that you are going to win, and you never do." Yugi said.

"You know that he's right, Bakura." Ryou said.

"Great. My own husband is against me in this." Bakura groaned.

"Well, he's right." Tea said.

Yami bit his lip in an attempt to stop his laughter, but it didn't help.

"Oh, shut up, Yami! I'm not the only one who gets overconfident!" Bakura snapped,

"Hey. I've never played this game, so there's no way that I can be overconfident in this game." Yami said.

"Is that all you two can do? Argue?" Seto asked.

"What else do you expect Bakura and Yami to do?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. That's all they ever do." Marik added.

"I really hate you." Bakura said.

"The feeling is mutual." Yami replied.

Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting close to the time when they needed to be back for the duel. "Seto, we had better get going. It's not that long before the duel is going to be starting." Yugi said.

Seto glanced at the clock and stood up. "You're right." Seto said.

"Well, I think I'll stay up here this time." Joey said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"These seats are a lot better on my back." Joey answered.

"Oh." Seto said.

"Come on. Let's go." Yugi said.

"Not again!" David suddenly groaned.

The adults looked over at where the kids were.

Mitchell smiled. "Sorry, David. Better luck next time." Mitchell said.

"I take it you lost again." Tristan said.

"Yeah. I don't play that many duelists who are this good, though." David said.

"Well, that's why you play opponents who are better than you, David. You learn from the loss and get better with each duel." Yugi said.

"Okay." David said.

"Let's get going." Seto said.

Yugi followed Seto out of the room.

"Well, we'll be seeing the big duel pretty soon." Bakura said.

"Yes, Bakura. We all know that." Ryou said.

"I can't wait to see Yugi and Seto duel." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Their duels are always explosive from what I've heard." Brighton added.

"They always are. Ever since we were teenagers, those two have been great rivals." Tea said.

"Of course, the rivalry has grown into a more friendly rivalry than when it started." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, when the rivalry first started, Seto's goal was to duel Yugi to get his title as King of Games back. He couldn't stand Yugi. Yugi finally grew on him, though. Now, it's a friendly rivalry, where before, it was about Seto's ego." Ryou explained.

"Seto always did have trouble with that ego." Yami commented.

"Well, I think Yugi knocked him down a few pegs." Tristan said.

"Something that didn't make him too happy." Tea said.

"Seto doesn't really care now, though, does he?" Amara asked.

"He still likes to duel, Yugi. It's just more of a friendly competition." Joey said.

"Well, at least he simmered down some." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. He's simmered down a lot from when we first met him." Joey said.

* * *

Yugi and Seto arrived in the area to wait in before the duel would start.

"Just so you know, I plan on winning this duel, Yugi." Seto said.

"That's not new, Seto, but I think you should know that I don't intend to lose. After all, I can't very well let the first duel Mitchell and Brighton see me in be one that I lose." Yugi said.

Seto laughed/ "That would be bad." Seto said. He then turned serious. "You really love those kids, don't you?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked over at his friend and smiled. "Yeah. I do. I love those kids like they were my own." Yugi said.

"Well, they hadn't been this happy since Heba died, that says a lot." Seto said.

"Seto, I don't plan on trying to replace Heba if that's what you think. I've been in that situation before. I know what it feels like to try to replace a parent, and it doesn't work. I could never replace their mother in their hearts. I do love those kids, and I would do anything for them, though. I'd never try to replace their mother though." Yugi told him.

Seto smiled. "Yugi, I wasn't implying that. I know that you wouldn't try to replace Heba. After what you went through, I know you wouldn't try that. You've been good for them. You've helped my cousin heal in a lot of ways. I'm just glad that you became a part of their lives." Seto said.

"They've been good for me, too. I'm glad to have them in my life." Yugi said.

"Good." Seto said.

"Any reason why you brought this up?" Yugi asked.

"I needed to make sure in case Yami decides to make you a part of the family." Seto said.

"Well, you can stop worrying, Seto." Yugi said.

"So I noticed." Seto said.

"You know, it's nice seeing you so protective of your cousin. I don't think that I've seen you this protective of anyone other than Joey and Seth." Yugi said.

Seto glared at Yugi. "Don't get used to it." Seto snapped.

Yugi smiled. "I didn't plan to, Seto. I just think that you should show this caring side a little more often, even if it's just to family." Yugi said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Seto said.

"I won't." Yugi replied.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mokuba walked out onto the dueling stage. "Wasn't that last duel great?" Mokuba asked.

The crowd burst into cheers at that announcement.

"Let's move on to the final round of the Battle City Finals. The last duel will be fought between the reigning champion Yugi Mutou and the second place winner from last year Seto Kaiba. We'll see who wins the tournament this year." Mokuba said.

The crowd started cheering again as Yugi and Seto walked out toward the duel stage.

* * *

"This is going to be cool!" Mitchell said.

"It always is." David added.

Yami frowned. "I thought that Yugi was the only one ever to beat Seto in a duel." Yami said.

"He is." Joey said.

"Then why did they Seto just won second place last year?" Yami asked.

"Yugi and Seto don't always face each other in the final duel. There are times where they face each other in the semi-finals. Of course, it's always much more interesting when they duel in the final duel." Joey said.

"Well, I can't wait to see who wins this time." Brighton said.

"It's always Yugi.' Bakura said.

"You never know." Joey said.

Yami looked back to the stage where his boyfriend and cousin were at. 'I hope that Yugi does win.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi and Seto stood across from each other on the duel stage, and both activated their duel disks, starting their life points at 4000. Their life points were displayed on the large screen.

"I think that I'll start us off." Seto said, drawing a card from his deck. He then added his card to his hand. "I'll start off by summoning La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode!" Seto said.

La Ginn appeared on the field with 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi then drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Yugi said.

Big Shield Gardna appeared on the field with 100 attack points and 2600 defense points.

"I'll also play two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Seto drew another card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Seto said.

Vorse Raider had 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi then drew a card from his deck. "I'll use the magic card Polymerization to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my hand to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yugi said.

Chimera had 2100 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"Chimera, attack La Ginn!" Yugi ordered.

Chimera attacked and destroyed La Ginn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp.

Seto's life points decreased to 3700.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Seto drew a card from his deck. "I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider so that I can summon Kaiser Glider!" Seto said.

Vorse Raider went to the graveyard, and Kaiser Glider appeared on the field in its place. Kaiser Glider had 2400 attack points and 2200 defense points.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Chimera now!" Seto ordered.

Kaiser Glider attack and destroyed Chimera, lowering Yugi's life points to 3700.

"When Chimera is sent to the graveyard, it allows me to summon Berfomet to the field in defense mode." Yugi said.

Berfomet returned to the field with 1400 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"I'll end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode." Yugi said.

Celtic Guardian appeared on the field with 1400 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"I'll also play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

'All defense monsters. Yugi most not be getting any good monsters.' Seto thought. He drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon Battle Axe in attack mode." Seto said.

Battle Axe appeared on the field with 1700 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Berfomet!" Seto ordered.

Kaiser Glider attacked and destroyed Berfomet, but Yugi didn't lose any life points since Berfomet was in defense mode.

"Battle Axe, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Seto ordered.

Battle Axe went to attack Celtic Guardian.

"I activate Stop Attack!" Yugi said. The face down card rose and activated. "This forces Battle Axe into defense mode and stops your attack." Yugi said.

Battle Axe witched to attack mode.

Seto growled slightly. "I'll end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll sacrifice both my monsters so that I can summon Buster Blader to the field." Yugi said.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Big Shield Gardna went to the graveyard, and Buster Blader appeared on the field with 2600 attack points and 2300 defense points.

"The special ability of Buster Blader gives him an extra 500 attack points for each dragon type monster on the field as well as in your graveyard, so Buster Blader gains an extra 500 attack points since Kaiser Glider is a dragon type." Yugi said.

Buster Blader's attack points rose to 3100.

"Buster Blader, attack and destroy Kaiser Glider!" Yugi ordered.

Buster Blader attacked and destroyed Kaiser Glider, lowering Seto's life points to 3000.

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

Seto drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate the ritual spell card White Dragon Ritual. I sacrifice Battle Axe so that I can summon Paladin of White Dragon." Seto said.

Paladin of White Dragon appeared on the field with 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points.

'What is he up to? Paladin is weaker than Buster Blader. He must have a way to lower Buster Blader's attack points.' Yugi thought.

"I activate my Shrink Card. This cuts Buster Blader's attack points in half for this turn!" Seto said.

Buster Blader's attack points were halved to 1550.

"Paladin, attack and destroy Buster Blader!" Seto ordered.

Paladin of White Dragon attacked and destroyed Buster Blader, lowering Yugi's life points to 3350.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll play a card face down. Now, I'll activate the magic card Card Destruction. This forces both of us to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our deck that we discarded." Yugi said.

Seto and Yugi both discarded their hands to their graveyards and drew the same number of cards from their decks.

"I'll activate the magic card Monster Reborn." Yugi said.

The card rose and activated.

'What is he summoning?' Seto asked himself, becoming worried.

"I'll use this card to bring dark Magician Girl back from the graveyard." Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field with 2000 attack points and 1700 defense points.

"I didn't send that card to the graveyard!" Seto exclaimed.

"I did when I sued Card Destruction." Yugi replied.

'I get it. He was able to get Dark Magician Girl on the field without having to make a sacrifice.' Seto thought.

"I'll also summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said.

Queen's Knight appeared on the field with 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Dark Magician Girl' attack and destroy Paladin! Dark Burning Attack!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician Girl attacked and destroyed Paladin, lowering Seto's life points to 2900.

"Queen's Knight, attack him directly!" Yugi ordered.

Queen's Knight attack Seto directly and lowered his life points to 1400

'Damn! He's off to a really good start.' Seto thought.

* * *

"Wow! Yugi's got Seto in a bind right now!" Mitchell said.

"Just remember that that can change in an instant." Joey reminded him.

"So, Seto could come back?" Amara asked.

"Seto and Yugi are both known for coming back from what looks like the edge of defeat to a victory. You don't ever count one of them out until the duel's over." Tea answered.

"Seto doesn't give up in anything." Yami said.

"We know." Tristan said. He laughed. "Even Joey." Tristan said.

All eyes turned to Joey, who started blushing.

"Meaning?" Amara asked.

"Seto had to ask Joey out a dozen times before Joey finally relented." Tristan said.

"Hey! I thought he was just toying with me! I had no clue he was serious!" Joey retorted.

"You knew he was serious, Joey. You were just being hard-headed." Ryou said.

Joey glared at them.

"Why were you being so hard-headed?" Brighton asked.

"He just didn't want to admit that he liked Seto, so that was the easiest way to do it. Act like he didn't really care." Tea said.

Malik laughed. "Of course, it was our dear Yugi who finally got Joey to go out with him." Malik said.

"Well, Yugi made a lot of sense." Joey said.

"He said the same thing all of us did." Tea pointed.

"Yeah, but he was the only one who didn't yell it at me. Yugi was calm as he told me." Joey said.

"And the fact that he locked you and Seto alone in a room and told you that he wouldn't let you out until you agreed to go out with Seto at least once had nothing to do with it." Ryou said.

At that, Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon all burst out laughing.

"Okay. I was real stubborn and told Yugi that was the only way it would happen. I didn't think he's take me literally." Joey said, blushing.

"And you're glad he did." Tristan said.

"Maybe." Joey said.

* * *

Seto drew a card from his deck. "I activate Monster Reborn, and I'll bring Vorse Raider back from the graveyard." Seto said.

Vorse Raider turned the field with 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Next, I'll activate Cost Down and lower the level of a monster in my hand by two star levels." Seto said.

'he has a Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hand!' Yugi thought.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider so that I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto said.

Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

"Blue Eyes, attack Queen's Knight with White Lightning!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked and destroyed Queen's Knight, lowering Yugi's life points to 1850.

"Sorry, but I'm back in this. I'll end my turn by placing one card face down." Seto said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate the magic card Sage's Stone. Since Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can use Sage's Stone to automatically summon Dark Magician!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician appeared on the field with 2500 attack points and 2100 defense points.

'What does he have planned? Neither of them are stronger than my Blue Eyes.' Seto thought.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

'Those face down cards have to be what's helping him. I'd better be careful.' Seto thought. He drew a card from his deck. 'Or maybe I don't have to be that careful.' Seto thought. "I'll summon Lord of Dragons in defense mode." Seto said.

Lord of Dragons appeared on the field with 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points.

"Now, I'll activate the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon! This let's me summon two more dragon monsters from my hand." Seto said.

"Not this time, Seto! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This negates the effect of Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Yugi said.

Seto grimaced. 'He's good.' Seto thought. "I'll attack Dark Magician Girl with Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto said.

Blue Eyes started to attack.

"Not now! I activate Pigeon Trick! This turns Dark Magician Girl into a pigeon for this turn and your attack doesn't destroy her!" Yugi said,

Dark Magician Girl turned into a pigeon, and Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack failed.

"I'll end my turn." Seto said.

Dark Magician Girl returned.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards from my deck, but I have to discard two." Yugi said. He drew three cards from his deck and added them to his hand. He then discarded two cards to the graveyard. "Now, I'll summon Magician's Valkyria to the field in defense mode!" Yugi said.

Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field with 1600 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"With Magician's Valkyria on the field, you can't attack any other spellcaster type monster." Yugi said.

'What's he up to?' Seto asked himself.

"Now, I'll activate Mage Power. With this card, Dark Magician gains an extra 500 attack and defense points for each spell or trap card I have on the field, and I have three." Yugi said.

Dark Magician's attack points rose to 4000 and defense points rose to 3600.

"Dark Magician, attack Blue Eyes White Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician attacked Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your turn." Seto said.

"Then go." Yugi said.

Seto drew a card from his deck. 'Excellent.' Seto thought. "I'll activate Polymerization so that I can summon the Blue Eyes on the field-" Seto started.

'No way!' Yugi thought.

"-with the two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto finished.

Blue Eyes White Dragon left the field, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the field with 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Magician's Valkyria!" Seto ordered.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked and Magician's Valkyria.

'At least she was in defense mode.' Yugi thought.

"I'll end my turn." Seto said.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll sacrifice Dark magician and Dark Magician Girl so that I can summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic to the field!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both went to the graveyard, and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic appeared on the field with 3200 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"The special ability of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic lets him gain 500 attack points for each spellcaster in my graveyard, and I have three, giving him an extra 1500 attack points." Yugi said.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic's attack points rose to 4700.

'No! That's more than Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!' Seto thought.

"Sorcerer, attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi ordered.

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacked and destroyed Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon, lowering Seto's life points to 1200.

'I'm in trouble.' Seto thought.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

Seto drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon X-head Cannon in defense mode and end my turn." Seto said.

X-Head Cannon appeared on the field with 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points.

Yugi drew a card from his deck. "I'll activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points, I can bring one monster back from the graveyard, and I'll bring Dark Magician back!" Yugi said.

Yugi's life points lowered to 1050, and Dark Magician returned to the field.

"Now, I'll summon King's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said.

King's Knight appeared on the field with 1600 attack points and 1400 defense points.

"King's Knight, attack Lord of Dragons!" Yugi ordered.

King's Knight attacked and destroyed Lord of Dragons.

"Dark Magician, attack X-Head Cannon!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician attacked and destroyed X-Head Cannon, leaving Seto defenseless.

'It's over.' Seto thought, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop Yugi's final attack.

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack him directly!" Yugi ordered.

The Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacked Seto directly, and Seto's life points dropped to zero, ending the duel.

"The duel is over. Yugi Mutou has won the Battle City tournament." a KaibaCorp employee said.

The crowd started cheering for both Yugi's victory as well as the great duel that they had just witnessed.

Seto walked over to Yugi. "That was a great duel as always, Yugi." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto. It was a great duel." Yugi said.

Mokuba then walked onto the stage with them. "Wasn't that a great duel?" Mokuba asked.

The crowd cheered for them.

"Let's hear it for the top two duelists in the Battle City tournament!" Mokuba said.

'He didn't have to do that.' Yugi and Seto thought at the same time.

After going through the awards ceremony, the two duelists left the area.

"You know, I hate when we have to go through that." Yugi said.

"The awards ceremony?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"It's tradition in the tournament." Seto said.

"I know. It just makes me feel like you're trying to say that I'm the best, and I'm not." Yugi explained.

"Well, as far as the dueling world goes, you are the best." Seto answered.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're not helping." Yugi said.

Seto smirked. "Yugi, it's not that big of deal. It's only once a year." Seto said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Besides, you may receive prize money for winning, but you do a lot of good with it." Seto said.

"I suppose I do." Yugi agreed.

"You _do_ a lot of good with it. You don't keep a cent of it for yourself. You give it all to different charities. That's going good with it." Seto said.

"Well, it's not like I need the money." Yugi said.

"True enough." Seto agreed.

The two walked up to the box seats where they knew their friends and family were to find that they were already outside the room.

The kids immediately ran up to them.

"That was a great duel." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. One of the best." David added.

"Well, we just dueled the best that we could." Yugi said.

"And you lost yet again, Seto." Bakura said with a smirk.

Seto glared at Bakura. "I may have lost to Yugi, but I have never lost to you, Bakura. Besides, I'm quite certain that if you were to duel with Yugi, you wouldn't beat him, either." Seto said, a smirk of his own finding it's way to his lips.

Bakura glared at Seto.

"It's the truth." Seto said.

"Okay. Enough of this." Joey said.

"Yeah. There's no point in it." Ryou agreed.

"Well, I suggest that we wait a little while before we try and leave." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because of all of the fans who came. They're all leaving now, and it is going to be a madhouse." Yugi explained.

"He's right about that." Seto said.

The group went back into the room and sat down to wait to leave.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their room alone.

Aknankanon and Amara had agreed to keep Danny for them that night so that they could be alone.

"You know, I actually did enjoy the tournament." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami from where he lay in Yami's arms. "You mean that?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I thought it was just a card game, but I figured out that it takes a lot of strategy and thought. You also have to be prepared for what your opponent might do." Yami said.

"I know. It's not exactly easy, but it's fun. I've always enjoyed strategy type games." Yugi said.

"Well, I did learn some about it, although I still had to ask the others some questions while you were dueling." Yami said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Yugi aid.

"I know, and I think that I am going to get you to teach me how to play the game." Yami said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I want to know how to play it. I may never become as good as you and Seto, but I'd like to try it. I think it might be interesting." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll be happy to teach you." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Anytime. It's a good thing that Grandpa owns a game shop. We can find a lot of good cards there." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll need your help in organizing a deck." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He suddenly flipped Yugi so that Yugi was laying on his back on the bed and Yami was straddling Yugi at the waist. "Now, on to what I planned for tonight." Yami said.

"I knew this would end up happening." Yugi said.

"You should have." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

The night was soon lost to passion for them.

* * *

After a few more days, the group of friends left Tokyo.

Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all headed home with their kids, so they had early flights.

Joey and Seto were, along with Seth, taking Seto's private jet home.

Yugi, Yami, Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, Mitchell, Sophia, Danny, and Brighton were all on the Sennen private jet headed home.

Brighton and Mitchell were busy playing a game of Duel Monsters with Sophia watching them.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon were all talking.

Danny was playing.

Yugi was sitting to the side with a notepad in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Yugi.

"I'm trying to figure out which charities to give the money to." Yugi answered.

Yami frowned. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"I always give he prize money to different charities. I have no use for it." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He then started helping Yugi decide what charities to give the money to.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure, but they will be back in Domino.

R&R.


	26. Day of Remembrance

Here's the next chapter.

A while back, yugixyamiyaoilover had asked me how Heba died, so you'll find out in this chapter. I', dedicating this chapter to yugixyamiyaoilover.

Also, my parents and I are leaving on Friday, February 19 to go to visit my brother an dhis family for the weekend, so I won't be able to update again until Sunday, February 21. I'm taking a laptop, so I'll try and do some writing while I'm gone. I make no promises, though. I have a 2 year old niece, so I play with her a lot when I'm there. I'll attempt some writing, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Day of Remembrance

Yugi had returned to work at the hospital after his leave was up. He walked into the hospital that day.

Nurse Hennessey looked at him and smirked. "Welcome back, Mr. King of Games. No leather ensemble to dazzle us?" she asked.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "Knock it off. The only reason I even wear the leather is because Seto wants me to at the Battle City tournament. I wouldn't wear it otherwise." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy chuckled. "Why not? I'm sure that there are a lot of people here who would love to have a chance at you, especially in that look. I have to admit that I am a bit intrigued when I see you in it." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Yugi said. In a lower voice, he said, "Besides, I have enough problems with some of the nurses without the leather look. I don't need them seeing me in it on a daily basis."

"What about with your boyfriend?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I don't think that he would like the thought of all these nurses coming onto me just because of my clothing." Yugi said.

"What about in private?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"None of your business." Yugi answered before heading into his office.

'That was enough of an answer for me.' Nurse Hennessy though with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Yami walked down the steps of his home and into the kitchen where he found his parents. "Morning." Yami said.

"Morning, Atemu. How did you sleep?" Amara asked.

"I slept fine." Yami answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at each other, knowing what that day was.

"Yami, are you all right, son?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami turned to look at his parents. "Yes. I'm fine. What's with the third degree?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's that with what today is, we weren't sure how you were doing." Amara answered.

Yami understood all the questions then. "Oh. You're worried about how I'm doing because today makes it two years since Heba died." Yami said.

"Well, yes." Amara said.

Yami sat down. "I miss Heba. I probably always will. I'll always love her, too." Yami said.

"So, you're okay." Aknankanon said.

"It's been hard. I miss her. I'll be okay, though. After all, I think that Heba would kill me if she knew I didn't move on." Yami said.

"And she's right. You're still pretty much a young man, and you deserve to move on." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I mean, I'll always remember Heba, and she'll always have a place in my heart. Just because Yugi and I are together doesn't change that fact, and even if Yugi and I do get married some point, it won't change that, either." Yami said.

"Does Yugi know?" Amara asked.

"Of course he does. Yugi doesn't mind it when I talk about Heba. He knows I'll always love her, and he doesn't let that bother him." Yami said.

"Yugi's very understanding." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. He is." Yami agreed. He glanced at his watch. "I need to get going." Yami said, finishing his cup of coffee real quick.

"What about breakfast?" Amara asked.

Yami grabbed a muffin from the table and said, "Breakfast on the go." He then left the house.

"Well, at least Yami did move on. We both know that Heba would have wanted him to do that." Amara said.

"I know. He has, although he'll never forget about Heba." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Mitchell and Brighton had been on the stairs and heard the conversation between their father and their grandparents.

"Well, I guess that erases that fear." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I didn't think that Dad remembered." Brighton added.

"I guess it shouldn't be a surprise. Dad and Mom really did love each other. Just because Dad's with Yugi now doesn't mean that he'll forget about Mom." Mitchell said.

"I just thought that Yugi would have had a problem knowing Dad still loved Mom." Brighton said.

"I guess Yugi understands in some ways." Mitchell said.

"Yugi really is a great guy." Brighton said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said. He sighed. "I just really miss, Mom." Mitchell said.

"I know. So do I." Brighton said.

* * *

Yugi sat down in the cafeteria at the hospital to eat lunch. 'First day back, and I am beyond tired. I can't believe how busy it is.' Yugi thought.

"Glad you're back, Dr. Mutou."

Yugi looked up to see Dr. Reynolds. "Good afternoon, Dr. Reynolds." Yugi said.

"Mind if I join you?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Of course not." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds sat down to eat lunch with Yugi. "I saw you in the Duel Monsters tournament." Dr. Reynolds said.

"You watched it on TV?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds nodded.

"Why? I didn't think that you were a fan of Duel Monsters." Yugi said, surprised that his boss had seen the duels.

"I don't, but my two teenagers do love it, so I watched it with them. They were ecstatic at the duel." Dr. Reynolds answered.

"Well, I'm glad that they enjoyed it." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds smirked and said, "Although I was rather surprised by the leather. I had heard that that you wore it to those tournaments, but I had never seen it for myself."

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. "It's not a style that I wear much anymore. The Battle City tournament is the only time that I wear leather now." Yugi said.

"When did you wear it?" Dr. Reynolds asked, no longer teasing.

"I started wearing it as a teenager, and I wore it through my undergraduate years of college. When I started medical school I figured that I needed to start dressing in a more professional manner, so I stopped wearing it." Yugi said,

"Why does Mr. Kaiba want you to wear it?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Because wearing leather became a signature style of mine during the Battle City tournament, and Seto asked me to keep up the image." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm certain that there are a lot of people that don't mind you wearing the style." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I know." Yugi said. He grimaced. "And I'm not too thrilled with it." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds laughed. "Well, you always seem to handle those that flirt with you well. Since you don't react most of the time, most just give up, but the few that are persistent and don't give up are straightened out rather quickly." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yes, they are." Yugi agreed.

Once the two finished eating, they got back to their jobs.

* * *

Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia were all sitting around the house, not doing much of anything. Danny was in the floor, playing.

Aknankanon and Amara walked into the room and were surprised to find their normally overactive grandchild doing absolutely nothing.

"What's going on?" Aknankanon asked.

"Nothing, Grandpa." Mitchell said.

"I can tell that you're doing nothing. I was more wondering why." Aknankanon said.

"I guess it's because of what today is." Brighton said.

Aknankanon and Amara instantly understood.

"We know you miss your mother." Amara said, sitting down on the couch with Brighton and Mitchell.

"It's been two years, but it feels like so much longer." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Brighton said.

"I know that you miss your mother, but you can't be like this." Aknankanon said.

"Is Daddy upset?" Sophia asked.

Aknankanon ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "Yes, he is. He misses your mother, too." Aknankanon said.

"But he has Yugi now." Sophia said.

"Just because he has Yugi now doesn't mean that he's forgotten your mother. He'll never forget her." Aknankanon said.

"It's just still hard." Brighton said.

"I know it is, but you need to try and be happy. Your mother wouldn't want you to sit around and mope like this. She'd want you to do something." Amara said.

"Well, I guess we can try." Brighton said.

"That's the spirit." Amara said.

Amara and Aknankanon left the room.

"So, what should we do?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I guess we could play a game of Duel Monsters." Brighton said.

"Okay." Mitchell agreed.

"Can I watch?" Sophia asked.

"Sure." her brothers replied.

Mitchell and Brighton got their decks and started to play, but were soon interrupted when Danny wanted them to play with him. Deciding to hold off on playing a game until Danny was put down for a nap, the three older kids started playing with their younger brother.

* * *

Yami was at his desk working. He had a lot that he needed to do.

'I guess I'll always feel sad on this day.' Yami thought. He did really miss his wife. They had been together a long time before she had died. Married nine years, and together eleven.

The phone rang.

Yami picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, cousin._" Seto said.

"Seto, what do you want?" Yami asked. He put the phone on speakerphone and put the receiver back down so that he could still work.

"_I was wondering how you're doing today._" Seto said.

"Seto, I'm fine." Yami said.

"_Really?_" Seto asked.

"Yes. Really. I wish that people would stop asking me that." Yami said.

"_Sorry. Given what today is, I wasn't sure how you were doing._" Seto said.

"Seto, I won't deny that I dos till miss Heba, but I'll be okay. I came to terms with her death a while back. I didn't have much of a choice." Yami said,

"_You can't blame he for wondering. You took her death pretty hard._" Seto said.

"Well, it had just happened, and I was in shock." Yami said.

"_True. So, you're really doing okay?_" Seto asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I miss her, but I'll live." Yami said.

"_That's good. I'm just glad that Heba wouldn't want to kick your ass._" Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow even though Seto couldn't see it. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"_Meaning that if she saw that you were still moping around over her death and not trying to move on, she'd want to kick your ass. That, or she'd come back and haunt you._" Seto answered.

"True." Yami said, smiling. He knew that his wife would have killed him if he spent the rest of his life grieving for her.

"_Well, that's all I wanted to know._" Seto said.

Yami couldn't resist asking. "What did Joey threaten you with if you didn't call and ask me how I was?" Yami asked, knowing that his cousin would have only called if Joey had threatened to cut him off.

Seto sighed. "_No sex for three months after the baby gets here._" Seto answered.

Yami started laughing. "I knew Joey had to ask, and you can tell him that I'll be okay." Yami said.

"_Sure thing._" Seto said before hanging up.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Typical Seto. Calls and hangs up without saying goodbye." Yami muttered, hitting the button to turn off the speakerphone.

Yami then glanced at a picture on his desk. He still had a picture of himself and Heba with their kids on his desk. He reached over and picked up the picture. It had been taken only a few months before Heba had died. "Heba, I miss you, and I always will. We said that if one of us were to die, that the other would move on. It's been hard, but I have. Yugi's great with the kids, and they love him." Yami said. He smiled and placed the picture back down. 'I'm just glad that Yugi understands that I will always hold a place in my heart for Heba.' Yami thought.

Yami then got back to work.

* * *

After Yugi got off work, he had decided to go on over to the Sennen mansion since he had nothing else to do.

'I know that Yami won't be home for a few more hours,' Yugi thought, glancing at the clock to see that it was two-thirty, 'but Yami has told me that I'm welcome anytime. Plus, I know that Aknankanon and Amara won't mind, and the kids won't, either.'

Yugi soon arrived at the mansion.

The guard at the gate had seen Yugi so much that he just waved Yugi on through after he had gotten the gates open.

Yugi parked his car and headed up to the door.

Henry opened the door and let Yugi in. "Good afternoon, Mr. Mutou." Henry said.

"Good afternoon." Yugi replied.

"Mr. Sennen is not here right now, sir." Henry said.

"I know Yami's still at work." Yugi replied.

"I was referring to his father. He and his wife left not long ago." Henry explained.

"Oh. Are the kids here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. They are in the living room." Henry answered.

"Then I'll just see them." Yugi said.

"Very well, sir." Henry said.

Yugi walked into the living room and found the kids playing. "Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Sophia said, running over and hugging him.

"Hey, Sophia." Yugi said.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"I just got off work, so I decided to come on over." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, I finally beat Mitchell in a game of Duel Monsters!" Brighton said excitedly.

"You did?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I guess taking lessons from you really helped." Brighton said.

"You just got lucky." Mitchell retorted.

"It wasn't luck." Brighton went back.

"No need to argue. Besides, losing can be very beneficial." Yugi said.

"How?" Mitchell asked.

"It can show you where you went wrong and make you a stronger duelist. You learn from your losses so that you can do better next time." Yugi said.

"But you've never lost a duel." Mitchell protested.

"In my professional career, no. I have lost before, though. I just learned from those duels I lost and used them to become a better duelist." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess I understand." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked at all the kids, and he could tell that something was bothering them. He then frowned.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Sophia asked, seeing the frown on Yugi's face.

"That's what want to know." Yugi answered as he sat down on the couch.

Sophia climbed onto the couch beside him.

"What do you mean?" Brighton asked.

"I can tell that you all are upset about something. Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Brighton and Mitchell weren't sure what to say.

Sophia handled that. "We miss Mommy." Sophia answered.

"Your mother?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Dad tell you what to day it?" Mitchell asked.

"No. He didn't mention anything." Yugi said, knowing it must have bee some kind of special day.

"It's been two years today since Mom died." Brighton explained.

"Oh. I understand now." Yugi said.

Sophia wiped a few tears from her eyes. "We just really miss her." Sophia said.

"I know you do." Yugi said, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's still hard. I mean, it's been two years, but at times, it still hurts just like it did when it happened." Mitchell said.

"It does hurt, and you'll always miss her." Yugi said.

"How do you know?" Mitchell asked.

"I was eight years old when my own father died. It's been almost ten years now, and I still miss him." Yugi explained.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. You always miss them. I'll admit that, but it does get easier." Yugi said.

"I don't see how." Brighton muttered.

"I know that it doesn't seem possible right now, but that's because it still hasn't been too long since it happened. As time goes on, you'll find it easier." Yugi said.

"We don't want to forget her." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "You won't forget. I haven't forgotten my father. It'll just get easier knowing she's gone." Yugi said.

"It just hurts a lot." Mitchell said.

"I know, but you know, your mother is always going to exist." Yugi said.

"How?" Sophia asked.

"Through all of you. You are all her kids. As long as you remember her, she'll never disappear. Your memories keep her alive. Instead of focusing on the fact that she's not here anymore, think about all the memories you have. Think of the good times you had with her." Yugi said.

"There were a lot of good times. Remember when we'd go to the beach?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mom would always throw us in when we were younger, and when we got to big for her, Dad took over. They always did that to us." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled.

"And Mom always made us laugh whenever we were down. I mean, she went all out to get us to laugh." Brighton said.

"Probably where you got the practical joke genes from." Mitchell said.

"Mommy played dress-up with me a lot. She always read and played with me when Mitchell and Brighton were in school, and Daddy was at work." Sophia said.

Yugi smiled. "You see. Those memories make you happy, don't they?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They do." Mitchell said.

"Mind a little advice?" Yugi asked.

"No." Mitchell said.

"Well, every year on this day, instead of focusing on the fact your mother is gone, focus on those good memories, and use this day as a day to remember. You'll remember her all year, but take this day to remember her especially." Yugi said.

Brighton's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey! Why don't we watch the home videos?" Brighton asked.

"That's right. Dad even put them on DVD." Mitchell said.

"You have home videos?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Mom said that Dad went a bit crazy when we were younger with the videos, and she was right. I'm glad of it now." Mitchell said.

"All right. Go get the videos, and we'll watch them." Yugi said.

Mitchell and Brighton went to get the DVDs to watch.

* * *

Yami was on his way home. 'Man. Talk about a long day at work. I'm glad it's over.' Yami thought. He pulled into his house and saw that Yugi's car was there. 'Yugi's here.' Yami thought.

After parking, Yami went into the house and headed into the living room, figuring that that's where everyone was.

Yugi, Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia were all killing themselves laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yami, I never-pegged you for one-who would wear a pink-dress!" Yugi said before falling into another fit of giggles.

Confused, Yami looked at the TV and saw that the home video from Sophia's third birthday party was playing, where Heba had somehow managed to convince Yami to wear a dress for his daughter. Yami turned scarlet. "I thought I got rid of that one!" Yami exclaimed.

Mitchell laughed. "Mom saved it, and I'm glad she did!" Mitchell said, laughing again.

"I think that this tops when you dressed up as superman for Brighton. I didn't think that you'd actually wear tights, Yami." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami gulped. He knew that Yugi must have seen a lot of them.

"Hey, Yugi. I can go get one of the old family photo albums and let you see some more embarrassing pictures of Dad. I know there's that one where he's covered in flour from the time he tried his hand at baking a cake." Mitchell said.

"And then there's the one where Dad lost a bet with Mom and had to wear a pink shirt that said 'I love Soap Operas'." Brighton said.

"Don't even think about it!" Yami growled, glaring at his sons.

"You know, I think that I might like to see those. I need to talk to your parents and see what other embarrassing stories I can find." Yugi said.

"Want to watch the DVD where Mom records Dad singing in the shower?" Mitchell asked.

"No. I've heard him sing in the shower before." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "No offense, but don't _ever _give up the company for a musical career."

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia started laughing.

Yami turned red. "I never intended to." Yami said.

"Good because you can't sing at all. Not good, anyway." Yugi said.

"Mom used to say that it sounded like a frog with a cold." Mitchell said.

"That sums it up." Yugi agreed.

The three kids turned back to watch the DVD.

"Hey. I remember this one. This was where Mom threw that surprise party for Dad." Mitchell said.

The group watched the video, watching as Yami was surprised by the party his wife had put together.

"Mom always did know how to throw a party." Mitchell said.

"That she did." Yami agreed.

The DVD continued to play.

Getting Yugi's attention, Yami motioned for him to follow him.

Yugi got up and followed Yami out the door and toward one of the downstairs dens.

"What's this all about? The DVDs, I mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, when I came over, I could tell the kids were upset, and Brighton told me that today made it two years since Heba died." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is." Yami said softly.

"Well, the kids were missing her. I know how they feel. I wasn't much younger than Brighton when I lost my Dad. I can relate. I told them that instead of focusing on the fact that Heba was gone, they should think of all the good memories they had with her. It's a way of keeping her alive. That's what I did with my dad. Mitchell remembered the hoe videos, so we started watching them." Yugi said.

"How many have you watched?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've seen you in a dress, in a superman costume, in a farmer costume, in stilettos, in a shirt that said 'I'm a love machine'-" Yugi started, counting off on his fingers.

"Okay. I get it. You've got enough to blackmail me for the rest of my life." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We've been watching them for a few hours. I think it's helping the kids." Yugi said.

"I know. They didn't take it this well last year." Yami said.

"Well, I thought that this would be good for them." Yugi said.

"I think it is. You know, I forgot about those home movies." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I think you wanted to ignore all the embarrassing scenes you were caught in." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. Heba had a habit of catching with that recorder at just the wrong time." Yami said.

"Or right time, depending on your point of view." Yugi said. He looked into the room and said, "I see where the kids get some of their looks from."

"Yeah. I look at them, and I can see some of Heba in each one of them." Yami said, following his gaze. He sighed. "I just hate the fact that Danny isn't going to remember his mother, and Sophia's barely going to remember her." Yami said.

Yugi reached out took Yami's hand.

Yami looked down at Yugi.

"Yami, they will know her. Not personally, but they will know her. You can tell them all about their mother as they grow up, and Mitchell and Brighton are going to be able to tell them about her, too. As long as you remember her, they are going to know her." Yugi said.

"You know, you speak a lot of truth. I'm glad I have you." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. You remind me of that all the time." Yugi said.

"A lot of people would think that you'd be upset-" Yami started.

"-since I know that you still love Heba and always will. I know. I just understand that you loved her, and that she was your first love. I couldn't ask you to forget her. I know she was and always will be an important part of your life." Yugi said.

"And that's one of the things that even I can't understand." Yami said.

"Yami, no one should be asked to forget someone that they loved. I know that. I guess that's why I can accept it." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "And that's one of the things I love about you." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly.

"Well, I'm glad I could help out." Yugi said. He smirked and said, "And these home movies are giving me a lot of ammunition to use in the future against you."

Yami glared. "Don't you dare." Yami said.

Yugi just laughed.

"Hey! Dad. Yugi. Come back in here." Brighton said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The two walked back into the living room and watched more of the movies.

* * *

Later, Yami had decided to go somewhere alone. He stood in front of a grave, and the headstone read _Heba Sennen._

Yami knelt down, placing flowers at the headstone. "Hey, Heba. Sorry I haven't been in a while." Yami said. He reached out and placed a hand on the headstone. "I guess you could say that my life has been kind of hectic lately. Like we talked about, I have moved on. I found a good guy who loves the kids." Yami smiled "In fact, he's helped them come to terms with losing you. I never thought of what he's done. He's the type of person that I would have wanted." Yami gave a small laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a hand in getting me to meet him. It's something you would have done." Yami said. He sighed. "I still miss you, Heba. I probably always will. I'll always love you. You'll always be my first love." Yami smiled. "I am close with Yugi now. Just like you would have wanted." Yami said. He stood up. "I'll try to come and see you more often, Heba. I won't forget you. I promise." Yami told his wife. He kissed his hand and placed it on top of the headstone before he turned and walked away.

Unknown to Yami, the silhouette of a person as behind the headstone. Watching her husband leave, Heba smiled. "I'm glad you're happy again, Yami. Don't screw it up." Heba said before disappearing.

Yami stopped walked and turned back, thinking he heard something. "Huh? I thought I heard Heba." Yami said before he continued to his car.

* * *

Yugi was lying on Yami's bed reading a book when Yami walked in.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Reading." Yugi answered.

"That's obvious." Yami said.

Yugi closed the book and looked at his boyfriend. "The kids are all playing, so I thought I'd come in here and read." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Yugi moved over and wrapped his arms around Yami from behind, resting his chin on Yami's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine. I miss her, but I always will." Yami said. He glanced back and said, "I have you now, and it helps."

Yugi smiled. "But I'm no Heba." Yugi said.

"And I don't want you to be. You're you, and that's who I love." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said. He was silent a moment before he said, "Yami, can I ask you a question about Heba?"

"Sure. What is it?" Yami asked.

"How did she die? You never told. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Yugi said.

"No. It's okay. You know that earthquake that happened in Tokyo two years ago." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said. Realization downed on him. "She died from that, didn't she?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. She was in a building when it collapsed. She was found, but there was a lot of internal bleeding, and the doctor's tried, but they couldn't saver her. It was impossible." Yami said. Tears filled his eyes. "I'm just glad I could talk to her before she did die. It was painful, but now, I'm glad I was able to." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I wish I could have had that with my dad. It's not easy." Yugi said.

"No. it's not." Yami said. He turned to Yugi. "But she didn't suffer much. They said that the collapse had severed her spinal cord." Yami said.

"That'll kill pain. It's good she didn't suffer, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know. I won't deny that I wish she hadn't died, but I'm glad she didn't suffer." Yami said.

"Well, you know that you won't forget her, Yami, and as long as you don't forget her, she will always be alive in some way." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm glad that I have you here to keep me on my feet." Yami said. He smiled. "And thanks for talking me into going and visiting Heba's grave. It did help me some." Yami said.

"I know. I go and see my dad's grave. I'll go a few times a year, but I always make a point to go on the day he died. In a way, it helps to ease the pain. I don't know why. You'd have to ask a psychologist that." Yugi said.

"I don't need to know. I just know it did help." Yami said.

"And that's what important. Do what I told the kids. Make this a day to remember Heba. Use it to remember all the good times you two had together. It's better than wallowing in the fact that she's gone." Yugi said.

"You're right. Thanks, Yugi. You've really helped us all with this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Any time." Yugi agreed.

Yami wrapped Yugi in a hug. "I do love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, and I love you, too." Yugi assured him.

The two stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I haven't lost a parent or a spouse, so I don't know how I woudl feel if I lost one. I sort of improvised on that part. I hope I did okay with it.

Next: I may do a birthday chapter. I don't know yet.

R&R.


	27. Birthdays part 1

Here's the nextchapter.

I'm feeling better, so I'll get back writing again. I started this chapter earlier, but didn't like how it was going, so I had to start over.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Birthdays part 1

Yugi walked into his office. He set the charts that he had in his hand on the desk before he sat down and leaned back in the chair. 'Talk about a day. I am dead tired.' Yugi thought. He then got back up and put the files into his filing cabinet before taking off his white coat and hanging it up. He then walked out of his office.

"Heading home?" Nurse Hennessy asked, looking up at Yugi as he walked out of his office.

"Yes. I have put in a double shift today, and I am tired." Yugi answered.

"Well, you deserve the rest. You have the next two days off, so you'll be able to rest up." Nurse Hennessy said. She smirked. "If your boyfriend will let you, that is." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Okay. I get it. I'll see you later." Yugi said. He then walked out of the hospital and headed to his car.

After getting in the car, he drove toward the Sennen mansion.

* * *

Amara was sitting in the living room when she heard the front door opened, and she heard Henry greet Yugi. Smiling, Amara stood up and headed out to meet Yugi. "Hi, Yugi." Amara said when she saw him.

Yugi smiled back. "Hi, Amara." Yugi said.

"What are you doing here? Yami's at work." Amara said.

"I know. That's why I came. I can get some sleep before he gets home." Yugi said.

"Long day?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I ended up working a double shift when another doctor wasn't able to work, and I was in the ER one of those shifts. It's not a pretty sight. I need some rest before I see Yami today." Yugi said.

"You remembered that Aknankanon was taking the kids out today, didn't you?" Amara asked.

"Yes, or I would have had to have gone to my house." Yugi said.

"Well, go on upstairs and get some rest." Amara said.

"I will." Yugi said before heading upstairs.

Amara smiled after him.

* * *

Yami was in his room doing some work when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello? Yami Sennen."

"_Cousin._" Seto said.

"Hi, Seto. What is it?" Yami asked, putting the phone on speaker and putting the receiver back down so he could continue his work on the computer.

"_I was wanting to know why on earth you're having a bowling party for Mitchell's fourteenth birthday._" Seto said.

"It wasn't my idea. Mitchell wanted to have a party at the bowling alley, so that's what we're doing." Yami answered.

"_You do realize that Joey can't bowl._" Seto said.

"Seto, I know that Joey won't be able to bowl, but as I recall, Joey hates bowling with a passion." Yami said.

"_Then why bother inviting us?_" Seto asked.

"Because you're family. Besides, Joey loves playing arcade games, and there's an arcade there." Yami said.

"_Hmm. Good point. What makes you think I'll come?_" Seto asked.

"Because although you do not like parties, you do enjoy a game of bowling. It's one of the few games that you don't get that competitive over. Besides, Joey will drag you along whether you want to come or not." Yami said.

"_You have an answer for everything, don't you?_" Seto said.

"Yes, I do." Yami answered.

"_Smartass._" Seto said.

"I know." Yami answered.

"_Is Yugi coming?_" Seto asked.

"I hope so. He's the one who helped me plan this whole thing. Yugi's been working a lot lately, so I hope that he can make it." Yami said.

"_That's what I figured. I know that Joey said that Yugi had been working a lot lately._" Seto said.

"Trust me. I know." Yami said.

Seto chuckled. "_I take it that it's affected your life in the bedroom._"Seto said.

"Badly. I'm hoping that things will get better soon." Yami said.

"_Well, I've been there._" Seto said.

"In any case, I'm hoping that he'll get off so that he can be at Mitchell's birthday party. Mitchell really wants Yugi to be there." Yami said.

"_Geez. You'd think that Yugi was already their stepfather with the way that things are going._" Seto said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so. The kids do love him." Yami said.

"_That's the point. He might as well already be their stepfather with the way they want him involved in everything._" Seto said.

"He virtually is." Yami answered.

"_In any case, we'll see if we come to the party._" Seto said.

"I'm certain that Joey is going to drag you along, so I'll see you on Saturday." Yami said.

"_Whatever." _Seto said and hung up.

Yami laughed. "He'll be there." Yami said. He cut off the speakerphone and returned to his attention to his work, hoping that Yugi would be able to make it to Mitchell's party.

* * *

Yugi woke up after a few hours sleep. He sat up in bed and stretched. He glanced at the clock. 'I would have liked to have slept longer, but since I don't have to go back to work, I might as well go ahead and get up. I can sleep tonight.' Yugi thought.

Climbing out of bed, Yugi went into the bathroom and took a shower. He felt a lot more awake and alert thanks to the shower. He then went back downstairs.

"Yugi, why are you up so soon?" Amara asked, rather surprised.

Yugi smiled at her. "I didn't want to sleep long. I have the next few days off, so I can sleep tonight." Yugi answered.

"No offense, Yugi, and I'm not trying to tease you, but do you honestly think that Atemu is going to let you sleep after not having you stay the night for the last five nights?" Amara asked.

"Probably not, but I can hold him off until tomorrow night at least." Yugi answered.

Amara laughed. "I used to think that with Aknankanon, but he was rather persistent. I believe that was how we ended up with Atemu in the first place." Amara said.

"Well, maybe I'll have better luck." Yugi said. He then noticed that she was wrapping a gift. "I take it that that is for Mitchell." Yugi said.

"Yes. I figured that I should wrap it while he's gone. I might not get this chance again." Amara answered.

"Probably not." Yugi agreed, sitting down in the armchair.

"Do you have Mitchell's present already?" Amara asked.

"Yes. It's at my house." Yugi said.

"I know that Mitchell's been worried that you might not be able to come with the way that you're working." Amara said.

"I know. I'm going to make sure that I make it for his party." Yugi said.

The front door opened.

"We're home!" Mitchell called.

"I got done just in time." Amara said.

Sophia, Mitchell, and Brighton ran into the room then.

"Hi, Yugi!" Sophia said, running over to Yugi.

"Hi, Sophia." Yugi said.

"We haven't seen you in a while. We thought that you didn't want to see us anymore." Brighton said teasingly.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I just might decide that, Brighton." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I don't think you and Dad could stay away from each other long enough." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Probably not." Yugi agreed.

"Is this mine?" Mitchell asked, seeing the gift.

"Yes, and you do not get until your birthday." Amara retorted, taking the gift and heading upstairs with it.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You know you won't find it." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know." Mitchell said.

"Hi, Yugi. It has been a while." Aknankanon said, putting Danny down.

"I know. Works been kind of crazy." Yugi replied.

"Are you staying tonight, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. I'm staying tonight." Yugi replied.

Mitchell smirked. "I think that Dad is going to be very happy about that." Mitchell said.

"Don't start, Mitchell." Yugi warned.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"I really don't think that you want to test your father on teasing me and him right now." Yugi said.

"He is right. Besides, their relationship is not for you to make fun of." Aknankanon said.

"You tease them all the time, Grandpa." Brighton pointed out.

"Yes, but I have had a long relationship. When you get into a relationship, you can tease." Aknankanon said.

Brighton groaned. "It'll never happen." Brighton said.

Yugi laughed. "We'll see." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami drove into the mansion driveway. He immediately saw Yugi's car. 'Yugi's here.' Yami thought. He got out of the car and headed into the house.

"Hey, Dad." Brighton said, seeing his father.

"Hi, Brighton. Where's everyone at?" Yami asked.

"If you're looking for Yugi, he's in the living room with Grandpa and Grandma." Brighton said.

"Who said I was looking for Yugi?" Yami asked.

"You haven't seen him much in the last five days. Just a hunch." Brighton replied before heading upstairs.

Yami shook his head. 'That boy can be such a pain at times. I hate that he seems to know everything.' Yami thought before he headed into the living room.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey. Been a while." Yami said, leaning down and kissing Yugi.

"Everyone has been saying that to me today." Yugi said.

"Because it's true. You've been working a lot recently." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I have to work when I'm assigned to, though." Yugi said.

"You're wearing yourself out, though." Yami said, sitting down beside his boyfriend.

"Well, I have the next few days odd, so you don't have to worry about that now." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"So, everything ready for Mitchell's party?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. Everything is ready. All we have to do is bring the cake." Yami answered.

"Just checking." Amara said.

"Mom, I'm not going to forget about my son's birthday." Yami said.

"Well, you don't usually handle the planning for their birthdays." Amara replied.

"Mom, I know that Heba usually handled that, but I can handle it just fine. I've never forgotten one of my kids' birthdays, and I don't plan on starting. I'm not like some people." Yami said, looking pointedly at his father.

"It happened once!" Aknankanon exclaimed in his own defense.

"It was my sixteenth birthday." Yami pointed.

"You forgot his sixteenth birthday?" Yugi asked.

Aknankanon sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I got so busy with the company that I did forget it." Aknankanon said.

"I told him to be there for the party, and he's like what party?' Amara said, shaking her head.

"It was one time." Aknankanon repeated.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"It was just a simple party of close friends and family." Yami answered.

"Although I could still kill Bakura and Marik." Amara growled.

"I take it they did something that's like them." Yugi said.

"Let's just say they gave me a gift Mom hated." Yami said.

Amara shook her head. "I still don't know how those two got those things." Amara said.

Yugi looked at Yami.

'Sex toys.' Yami mouthed.

Yugi understood then.

"What did you do, Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"Grandpa threw a surprise party for me, and it was a surprise. He invited my friends, and we all celebrated. I was more surprised that Joey was able to keep his mouth shut about it than the party itself. He never managed to keep a secret, and he's the one who kept me out of the house that day so they could set up." Yugi said.

"That is a surprise." Amara agreed

"Well, I don't have to worry about Mitchell's sixteenth for a few years." Yami said.

"Yes. You're worrying about fourteen right now." Yugi said.

* * *

~August 12, Mitchell's Birthday~

"Come on! Let's get going!" Mitchell said excitedly.

"We're coming, Mitchell. Just hold your horses. The bowling alley isn't going anywhere." Yami said.

"I know. I just don't want to be late." Mitchell said.

"Yami, you take Mitchell and Brighton on to the bowling alley. Your father and I will catch up with Sophia and Danny." Amara said.

"All right. Come on." Yami said.

Yami, Brighton, and Mitchell all headed outside and got in the car.

"Dad, is Yugi coming?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, Mitchell. He's going to meet us at the bowling alley. He said that he wouldn't miss the party, and you know that Yugi always keeps his word." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know.' Mitchell said.

"Then stop worrying." Yami said. He started the car and headed for the bowling alley.

Once at the bowling alley, the three headed in.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." the manager said.

"Hello." Yami said.

"The party room is all set up for your guests when they arrive." the manager said.

"Thank you. We'll eat last." Yami said.

"All right." the manager said before walking off.

"Why are we bowling again?" Brighton asked.

"Because it's my birthday, and it's what I wanted." Mitchell replied.

Brighton started to say something.

"Brighton, not a word." Yami said.

"Fine." Brighton said glumly.

"I can't wait to get started." Mitchell said.

"Well, we have a little bit." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Aknankanon and Amara arrived with Sophia and Danny along with the cake and gifts.

"So, where do we put these?' Amara asked.

"We'll put them in the party room." Yami answered. He then went to show them where to put things.

"Mitchell, keep an eye on Sophia and Danny." Yami said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon headed back to the party room to put the gifts and cake up.

Sophia looked around and saw Yugi walk in with his grandfather. "Yugi!" Sophia exclaimed, running over to him.

"Hey, Sophia." Yugi said as she hugged his legs.

Mitchell and Brighton went over as well with Danny.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad you made it." Mitchell said.

"I sad that I would be here, Mitchell." Yugi said.

"Happy Birthday, Mitchell." Solomon said.

"Thanks." Mitchell said.

A few moments later, Aknankanon, Amara, and Yami walked back.

"Hey. Glad you two made it." Yami said.

"We wouldn't miss it." Yugi said.

"I'll take these back and put them with the rest." Aknankanon said, taking the gifts.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Aknankanon then headed to the back with the gifts.

"Were Seto and Joey coming?" Mitchell asked.

"I think so." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Mitchell's friends started to arrive. The friends were all talking while they waited fro everyone to arrive.

Seto and Joey did come with Seth.

"Hey." Joey said.

"I knew you'd come." Yami said with a smirk.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Joey didn't give me a choice." Seto said.

"It's your cousin's son, so you needed to come." Joey reprimanded.

"Joey, you only came because you knew that there was going to be food here." Seto retorted.

Joey glared at his husband.

Seto ignored it.

"Come on. We need to get the party started." Yami said.

The party did start.

Mitchell and his friends were bowling on two lanes since there were so many of them.

Aknankanon and Amara were on a separate lane with Sophia, using the bumpers since Sophia was so young.

Yami, Yugi, Brighton, and Seto were all playing on another lane.

"Well, I have to admit that this is kind of fun." Brighton said as they were playing their game.

"Yeah. I haven't bowled in a few years, so it is fun." Yugi agreed as he took his turn and bowled a strike.

"That's three strikes in one game!" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi shrugged. "I loved to bowl." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Indeed. It was one of our favorite things to do." Solomon agreed.

"So why aren't you playing, Gramps?" Joey asked.

"With my back, I couldn't." Solomon said.

"Well, all the same, I'm just glad that Mitchell's having fun." Yami said as he took his turn, knocking down nine pins.

"Yeah. It is his party, and he deserves to have fun." Yugi agreed.

After spending an hour and a half bowling, the group headed back to the party room.

"This was a great idea, Mitchell." one of his friends said.

"Yeah. I love bowling." another added.

Meanwhile, the adults were talking.

"Yugi, you won every game." Yami said.

"It's just for fun, and in my defense, I have not bowled in three years." Yugi said.

"You won four straights games." Seto said.

"When was the last time either of you went bowling?" Joey asked.

"Teenage years." Seto said.

"I believe Brighton was five." Yami said.

"You're both looking at a long time. Yugi's always been pretty good at bowling." Joey said.

"Is there any game you're not good at?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Name one." Aknankanon said.

"Basketball. Football. Baseball. Soccer. Hockey." Yugi said, counting them on his fingers.

"Name a board game." Yami said.

"Can't." Yugi said.

"I thought so." Yami said.

"So, no good at sports, but great at card and board games." Amara said.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Well, being an expert at card games seems to have helped him do well for himself. He is the King of Games after all." Brighton said.

"That is true." Solomon agreed.

"Okay. I'm the King of Games. Get over it." Yugi said.

"That's rather hard for me." Seto said.

"You're the exception." Yugi said.

Yami and Joey were both making sure that Danny and Seth ate and didn't throw food around.

Joey winced.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Seto asked, seeing him wince.

"Yeah. This baby is just really active right now." Joey answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Joey, you've never been an inactive person. What did you expect? Besides, I remember you saying that it was the same way when you were pregnant with Seth." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Joey said.

When everyone was done, eating it was time for the cake.

"All right. Make a wish, Mitchell." Yami said.

Mitchell thought a moment before he made a wish, blowing out the candles.

Everyone then ate some of the cake.

"Okay, Mitchell. You can open your gifts now." Yami said.

Mitchell started opening the gifts he had.

"I think that this is his favorite part." Yami said.

"Yami, most kids like this part the most." Yugi said.

"So I've been told." Yami said.

Mitchell opened his gifts to see that he had gotten clothes from his favorite stores, games, and some Duel Monsters cards.

Mitchell then opened the gift from his grandparents. "A guitar!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Well, you've been wanting one." Aknankanon said.

"Do you two hate me that much?" Yami asked, looking at his parents.

"Yes." Amara answered.

"Well, you can always sound proof his room." Yugi said.

"Or the basement." Yami said.

Mitchell then opened the gift from Yugi. "Hey! This is a Dark Swordsmaster card!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"And a few equip cards for it." a friends added.

"I figured it would help since you have a warrior-type deck." Yugi said.

"This is a rare card! Thanks!" Mitchell said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

Mitchell then opened the gift from Solomon. "These are some great cards." Mitchell said, looking over the Duel Monsters cards that he had been given. He looked at Solomon and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Solomon answered.

The last gift was from Yami, which meant it was also from Brighton, Sophia, and Danny.

Mitchell opened it to find that it was the new Duel Monsters game that had been made fort he Wii. "Cool! I've been wanting this." Mitchell said.

"I've heard that it's supposed to be a great game." a friend said.

"Thanks, Dad." Mitchell said.

"No problem." Yami said.

After a while, the party ended, and Mitchell's friends left before the group packed everything up and headed home.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon were all sitting in the living room.

Brighton and Mitchell were upstairs playing Mitchell's new game, and Sophia had gone to watch them.

"I'd say that Mitchell had a good time." Amara said.

"Well, he got his bowling party, and a lot of great gifts, so he should have had a good time." Yami said.

"You could tell that he did." Yugi said.

"Yes. I hope you're not too upset about the guitar." Amara said.

"Nah. I'll do what Yugi said and soundproof the basement. He won't be allowed to play it outside of the basement." Yami said.

"Well, that is one solution." Aknankanon agreed.

"When school starts back, I'll have to limit how much he can play that thing." Yami said.

"Well, he has a few weeks before that happens." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

The kids had been back in school for a month, and Yami had been happy because it meant that they weren't going to be bored anymore.

Yugi didn't have to work, so he had gotten lunch and taken it to Yami's office.

"Thanks for bringing lunch, Yugi." Yami said.

"Any time." Yugi said as he sat down across from Yami. "So, Danny's birthday is coming up, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We're probably going to do what we usually do." Yami said.

"Yami, I haven't been around too long. What do you usually do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's just the family that comes. We have dinner, a cake, and gifts for Danny. Since he'll just be three, I don't think that a big party id necessary." Yami said.

"No, it's not. At least not yet." Yugi said.

"I know. Another year or so, he'll be wanting a party, but right now, I can get away with this." Yami said. He looked up and said, "You can bring your grandfather, of course."

"I know, Yami. You made that clear." Yugi said.

"I did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "You told me that I could bring my grandfather to any family things you guys did." Yugi said.

"Oh. I did, didn't I?" Yami asked.

"Yes. You did." Yugi said.

Yami grinned. "So I forgot. I've told you a lot of things." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, Yugi left.

* * *

~September 28, Danny's Birthday~

Yugi and Solomon were heading over to the Sennen mansion.

"Are you sure that they don't mind me coming?" Solomon asked.

"No, Grandpa. Yami made it clear that you were welcome to come." Yugi said.

"Just making sure." Solomon said.

The two soon arrived at the mansion and headed inside.

"Hey. Glad that you made it." Amara said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Yugi said.

Yugi and Solomon walked into the living room to find that everyone else was in there.

"Hey." Yami said.

"Hey. Hope we're not too early." Yugi said.

"Of course not." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the group sat down to eat dinner.

They all made small talk as they ate their dinner.

"hard to believe that Danny's three now." Joey said.

"I know. It doesn't seem like any time at all has passed." Amara agreed.

"Well, he is growing, and it always seems to go by fast." Yami said, knowing that from his other three.

"Well, I'll be glad when this one comes." Joey said, patting his stomach.

"Tired of being pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'll be glad to see my feet again." Joey said.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'm sure that you'll have the baby any time now." Yugi said.

"Indeed. It can't go on too much longer." Amara agreed.

"I hope so." Joey said.

After dinner, the group had the cake that had been made for Danny.

Once done, the group went back into the living room where they let Danny open his gifts.

Since there were so many, they let Seth help his cousin get them open.

"Two are better than one." Yami said.

"Yeah. Between them, they'll have the gifts all unwrapped." Joey agreed.

As Joey had said, it wasn't long before the two toddlers had all the gifts unwrapped.

"He has more toys than anything." Yami said.

"Well, when it's a three-year-old, that's what you get them." Solomon said.

"Easiest one to buy for." Seto added.

"Well, he has enough toys as it is." Yami said.

"You can get rid of some of his toys, though. I'm sure that there are some toys he doesn't play with now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. There are." Yami admitted.

"Then don't worry about it." Yugi said.

They let the two toddlers play with some of the toys.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I went with a bowling party simply because I enjoy bowling.

Next: Joey has the baby. The chapter after that will be Sophia and Brighton's birthdays.

R&R.


	28. Joey and Seto's Baby

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- Joey and Seto's Baby

Joey growled from where he was laying on the couch. "I am so tired of being pregnant! I wish that this baby would come already!" Joey groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

Yugi looked over at Joey. He closed his book and set it down. "Joey, you know that you can't rush this. That baby will come when it's good and ready. You'll just have to be patient." Yugi said.

"I have been patient! I've been waiting for nine months! I just wish I would have this baby already!" Joey said. He scowled and said, "And Seto's no help since he runs off to work everyday!"

'I wonder why.' Yugi thought sarcastically.

Since Joey was right at the end of his pregnancy, Seto hadn't wanted Joey to stay by himself at all, but there was a major project at KaibaCorp that was being finished up, and Seto had to take care of it, so Seto had asked Yugi if he would come over and stay with Joey while he was at work. Yugi had agreed, although he was starting to regret it now.

Joey had been complaining about the fact that he wanted the baby to come already, and it was starting to work on Yugi's nerves.

"Joey, are you hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I am." Joey said.

"Well, I'll go and fix us some lunch." Yugi said. He stood up and headed into the kitchen. 'Seto so owes me for this.' Yugi thought.

Now Yugi did love his best friend, but even he was reaching the end of his patience with Joey. The constant whining and complaining that he was hearing was getting annoying.

Yugi made them some sandwiches to eat. 'I really hope that he'll eat this because I don't want to have to make us lunch a hundred different times.' Yugi thought. He put the sandwiches on a tray before he went and got out two glasses and got them something to drink. Knowing Joey loved to have chips when he ate sandwiches, Yugi grabbed a bag of hickory barbeque chips and added them to the tray of food. He picked up the tray and headed back into the living room. "Hope that sandwiches are okay with you." Yugi said, setting the tray down.

"Turkey and cheese?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Thanks! I love these kinds of sandwiches. Did you remember-" Joey started.

"Yes. I remembered to put mayonnaise and mustard on your sandwiches." Yugi replied.

"Great!" Joey said. He grabbed his plate of sandwiches as well as the chips and started eating.

'Thank goodness.' Yugi thought, glad he didn't have to redo lunch.

The two then heard noise through the baby monitor.

"Well, it looks like Seth's up. I'll go get him." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi stood up and headed up the stairs to Seth's room. He opened the door to the room and walked in. he found Seth standing up in the crib.

Seth smiled and said, "Hi, Uncle Yugi."

"Hey there, Seth." Yugi said. He reached into the crib and picked Seth up.

"Where's Papa?" Seth asked.

"Papa's downstairs. Let's go and see him." Yugi said.

"Okay." Seth said.

Yugi carried Seth down the stairs before he set Seth down.

Seth then ran into the living room where he found Joey. "Papa!" Seth said, running over and climbing onto the couch with Joey.

"Hey, Seth. Did you have a good nap?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Seth said.

"I'll go and fix Seth some lunch." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Joey said.

Yugi waked back into the kitchen to make Seth some lunch. 'At least with Seth up, Joey won't complain as much.' Yugi thought, as he started to make Seth some lunch.

* * *

Seto was busy working in his office. 'I hope that Joey's doing okay.' Seto thought. He was worried about Joey since he knew that Joey could have the baby at any time. He hated that work was so pressing that he couldn't be at home with his husband. 'I just hope that Yugi doesn't kill Joey before I get home. I know that Joey can be trying right now.' Seto thought, knowing from firsthand experience that Joey wasn't the happiest person in the world when it got near the end of his pregnancy.

The buzzer went off.

"What is it?" Seto asked his secretary after he had hit the intercom switch.

"_Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Yami Sennen is here to see you._" the secretary said.

"All right. Send him in." Seto said. 'What doe she want?' Seto asked himself.

Yami walked into the office.

"What do you want, Yami? I am a very busy man." Seto said, looking at his work.

"I know that you are. So am I. I just wondered why you virtually stole my boyfriend from me today." Yami said, leaning his hands against the desk.

Seto looked up at him. "I don't want Joey alone right now, and since I knew Yugi was off today, he seemed like the obvious choice. Besides, I should finish this today, and you'll have your boyfriend back." Seto retorted.

"If course, you would choose the day that _both _of us are off to do this." Yami said.

Seto looked pat him. "You didn't work today?" Seto asked.

"That had been the plan until I found out that Yugi couldn't because he was babysitting your husband." Yami said.

"I didn't know that, but I didn't know who else to ask." Seto said.

"You could have asked my mother. You know that she would have been happy to help." Yami pointed out.

Seto suddenly looked sheepish. "You know, I didn't even think of asking her." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Of course you didn't." Yami said.

"Sorry, Yami." Seto said.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Probably better that we weren't able to do anything today anyway." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Seto asked.

"Brighton's sick, so you know that's going to go through our entire house. No need in Yugi getting sick, too." Yami said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Yugi stay at your house ninety percent of the time?" Seto asked.

It was Yami's turn to look sheepish. "More like ninety-nine percent of the time." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "He's virtually living with you." Seto said.

"Well, maybe, but I don't really want Yugi getting sick, too." Yami said.

"Yami, it won't matter. You know that if Yugi's been staying at your recently, he's liable to get sick. In any case, it was just today that I was borrowing him." Seto said. He sighed. "I just hope that he doesn't end up murdering Joey for this." Seto said.

"Why would he kill his best friend?" Yami asked.

"Have you seen Joey in the last few days?" Seto asked.

"No." Yami replied.

"Then you're lucky. When Joey gets to the end of his pregnancy, he's hard to get along with. He complaining constantly about how fat he is, and he is beyond ready for the baby to come, so he's not exactly a happy person. I know that Yugi's a very patient person, but even he has his limits." Seto said.

"Well, I don't think Yugi will, although I'm sure he'll be stressed out next time I see him." Yami said.

"Probably." Seto agreed.

"Well, I'll just have to work it so that Yugi and I have time alone another day." Yami said.

"Not like it killed you." Seto said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'd be saying that if the situation was reverse, and your day with Joey was interrupted." Yami said.

Seto glared at Yami, but didn't argue since he knew that Yami was right.

"I'll let you get back to work then." Yami said before he left.

Seto sighed. 'I know how he feels. I've had that happen to me before. I'd better make sure I get this done today so that I don't take up anymore of Yugi's time and make Yami even madder.' Seto thought, getting back to work.

* * *

Yugi was nearing the end of his patience. 'I swear that if Joey complains about how fat he is, or how much he wants the baby to come already, I am going to let him have it.' Yugi thought.

Joey was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, but he kept shifting ever few moments because he wasn't able to stay comfortable for very long. "I am so tired of this! I can't even enjoy TV right now! Why won't this baby come already?" Joey groaned.

Yugi growled lowly. 'That's it!' Yugi thought.

Just as Yugi was about to say something, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Seto called.

"Daddy!" Seth exclaimed, jumping up and running into the foyer where his father was.

Seto leaned down and picked Seth up. "Hi, Seth. Have you been good today?" Seto asked.

"Yes. I've been good." Seth answered with a smile.

"He really has." Yugi said as he walked into the room and over to them. "Your husband, on the other hand, is about to drive me up the wall and back down it again." Yugi said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Papa's been complaining again." Seth said.

"Oh. I see. Why don't you go back into the living room with Papa?" Seto asked.

"Okay." Seth said.

Seto set his son back on the floor, and Seth ran back into the living room where Joey was.

"Seto, you so owe me for today." Yugi said, glaring at his friend.

"I already got that speech form your boyfriend. Yami came by and told me you two had planned to do something together today since you were off, and he wasn't too thrilled about this, either." Seto replied.

Yugi shook his head. "That doesn't bother me. It never did. It's Joey's complaining that was never ending. I love Joey. He's my best friend, but he made me want to strangle him, and I am a patient person." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Joey's difficult when he gets to this point, and I know that. I finished up what I needed to, and I'll be able to stay here with him until he has the baby. You don't need to worry about that." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't mean to sound so mean, but-" Yugi started.

Seto waved him off. "You don't need to explain. I know how hard it is. I appreciate you doing this." Seto said.

"Sure. Next time, you'll have to take it up with Yami." Yugi said.

"I won't be trying that." Seto said.

"All right." Yugi said. He walked back into the living room. "I'm heading off, Joey. I'll see you later." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yug. Thanks for putting up with me today." Joey said.

"No problem." Yugi said with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." Yugi said before leaving.

Seto sat down on the couch beside Joey. "So, how are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I'm okay. I am just ready for this baby to come already." Joey said.

"I know, Joey. The baby will come when it's good and ready." Seto said.

Joey sighed. "I know." Joey said.

Seto kissed Joey on the cheek. "I'm sure that the baby will decide to come soon." Seto said.

"I hope you're right." Joey said.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Sennen mansion. He knew by the time that Mitchell and Sophia would be home by now. He knew that Brighton had been home sick. He parked the car and got out, heading into the house. He walked into the living room and found Mitchell and Sophia in the room.

"Hi, Yugi." Sophia said, getting up and running over to hug Yugi.

"Hey, Sophia. Did you have a good day at school today?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I love my class." Sophia said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Where were you, Yugi? I thought that Dad took today off to spend it with you." Mitchell said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"That was the plan, but with Joey so close to having the baby, Seto didn't want Joey to be by himself. Since Seto had to go into work today, he asked me if I'd stay with Joey. I agreed, and I've been there all day." Yugi said.

"I bet didn't like that too much." Mitchell said.

"No, he didn't, but he'll live. I think he decided to go on into work today since I was over there." Yugi said.

"Probably." Mitchell agreed, returning to his book.

"Mitchell, no offense, but I don't think I have ever seen you read a book before, so why are you now?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell sighed. "Because I don't have a choice. We have to read this book for my class, and I have to write a book report on it, so I have to read it." Mitchell said.

"I see." Yugi said.

Mitchell went back to reading.

Sophia went back to over to the table where she had a coloring book out and went back to coloring.

Yugi then left the room.

"Where are you going?" Mitchell asked.

"I thought I'd check on Brighton." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

Yugi headed up the stairs and went to Brighton's room. He opened the door gently in case Brighton was asleep. He saw that Brighton was sitting up in bed, working on something. He walked on in and said, "Brighton?"

Brighton looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey, Yugi." Brighton said.

"Hey, Brighton. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, I guess." Brighton said before he launched into a coughing fit.

"You sound okay." Yugi said. He walked over and said, "Do you need anything?"

"You don't have to. Besides, you might get sick, too." Brighton said.

"I'm not worried about it, Brighton. I've been over here so much that if I'm going to sick, I'll get sick anyway." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess of glass of ginger ale would be nice." Brighton said.

"Okay. I'll go get it." Yugi said. He left the room and went back downstairs to get Brighton the ginger ale. He went back upstairs and gave it to Brighton. "What are you working on, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't want to fall behind, so I asked Mitchell to get me my work I missed." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I understand that you don't want to fall behind, but you really need to rest. You won't get better, otherwise." Yugi said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"Brighton, you have to rest. You won't get any better if you don't. Besides, you don't look good at all." Yugi said.

"I do feel awful." Brighton admitted.

"You can do your work when you feel better." Yugi assured him.

"Okay." Brighton agreed. He out his work aside and lay back down.

"Now, get some rest. I'm sure your father will check on you when he gets home." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Brighton said.

Yugi then turned and left the room. When he got downstairs, Yami was just walking in the door.

"What were you doing?" Yami asked.

"Checking on Brighton. Henry mentioned your parents had left a little bit ago, so I'd thought I'd check on him." Yugi said.

"Is he all right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He was trying to do the schoolwork Mitchell brought him, but he wasn't able to because he felt so bad. I convinced him to just rest. I did take him some ginger ale." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He looked up and said, "I hope that you don't end up sick, too."

Yugi waved him off. "Don't worry about me. If I get sick, I will. I'm not worried." Yugi said.

"Well, okay." Yami agreed. He decided to go up and check on Brighton anyway.

Yugi walked back into the living room.

Mitchell look frustrated.

"Something wrong, Mitchell?" Yugi asked, sitting down.

"I can't stand this book. It is so boring." Mitchell said.

"I know that it can be boring reading a book assigned to you in school, but you have to. Get used to it. You'll have to do the same thing when you go to college." Yugi said.

"You've made me really look forward to college, Yugi." Mitchell said sarcastically.

Yugi smiled. "Just telling you to ge used to it." Yugi said.

Yami walked into the room a moment later.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"Asleep." Yami answered.

"That's good. The more rest he gets, the faster he'll get better." Yugi said.

"I just hope that the rest of us don't get sick." Mitchell said.

"You know the way viruses run in this house, Mitchell. When one of us gets it, we all end up getting it." Yami said.

Mitchell groaned.

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?" Sophia asked.

"Not sure." Yami replied.

A moment later, Aknankanon and Amara walked into the room.

"Where were you?" Yami asked.

"We went to get Brighton some medicine." Amara answered.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little bit before he gets it. He's asleep right now, and I'd rather we didn't wake him for that." Yami said.

"Right." Amara agreed.

"How's Joey, Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"He's fine. I think he's just tired of being pregnant and wants the baby to come already. He was complaining about how fat he was and how tired he was of being pregnant." Yugi said.

"I understand that. When you get at the end, you want the baby to come because you're sick of being fat, you're sick of being pregnant, and you really want to see what your baby looks like. I know that I was like that." Amara said.

"Now that I think about, Heba got like that every time." Yami commented.

"That was why." Amara said.

"I know that Joey will be glad when the baby comes." Yugi said.

"Most people are." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami went to Yami's room and lay down to go to bed.

"How's Brighton?" Yugi asked.

"Tired of being sick. He hates it. He's fast asleep, though. The medicine had made him sleepy." Yami said.

"He'll probably sleep the whole night, then." Yugi said.

"I hope so. Brighton really needs to get some sleep." Yami said.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure that he'll be fine. I'm sure that this isn't the first time Brighton's been sick." Yugi said.

"No, it's not, but I always get worried any time one of them gets sick." Yami said.

"I can understand that." Yugi said.

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Eleven. I work until eight. Why?" Yugi asked.

One look at Yami gave Yugi his answer.

Yami pounced on Yugi.

"Yami, we can't do this tonight!" Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"You have work tomorrow." Yugi said.

"So what? I'm the boss, so I can go in whenever I want." Yami said.

Yugi knew that it was pointless to argue with him.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The sound of retching stopped them.

Yami broke the kiss and sighed. "So much for Brighton sleeping all night." Yami said.

"Um, Yami. I don't think that was Brighton." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dad, Sophia just got sick." Mitchell said.

"And it moves on." Yami said. He got up and left the room to take care of Sophia.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yugi was sitting in the living of the Sennen mansion. He had gotten off of work early that day and had decided to go on to the mansion.

"So, work wasn't that hard today?" Amara asked.

"No. It wasn't. I was on the floor today, so it was pretty uneventful. I prefer it that way. The ER is sometimes full of idiots who got hurt doing stupid stunts." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I suppose that's true." Amara agreed.

"So, is the virus out of the house yet?" Yugi asked.

"Well, thankfully, it only seemed to last about twenty-four hours. You and I were the only ones who didn't get it." Amara said.

"With any luck, it bypassed us." Yugi said.

"I don't see how. I was in the same room as Aknankanon, and you were in the same room as Atemu. They both had it." Amara said.

"I'm not going to question our luck." Yugi said.

"Me, either." Amara agreed.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He took it out, looked at the caller id, and saw that it said _Seto_.

Yugi opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Yugi, are you still at the hospital?_" Seto asked.

"No, I'm not. Why?" Yugi asked.

"_Joey just went into labor, and I'm taking him to the hospital now._" Seto said.

"You are?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"_Yeah. Think that you can meet us there?" _Seto asked.

"Sure." Yugi said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"That was Seto. Joey just went into labor, and Seto's taking him to the hospital." Yugi said.

"He is?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Come on. We need to get there." Amara said, getting up.

Yugi did the same.

"Aknankanon! Get Danny! Joey just went into labor, and Seto's taking him to the hospital!" Amara shouted up the stairs.

A few moments later, Aknankanon came down the stairs with Danny. "All right. Let's get going." Aknankanon said.

"What about the kids?" Yugi asked, knowing that they would be getting out of school soon.

Aknankanon handed Danny to Amara. "You two go on to the hospital. I'll get them." Aknankanon said.

"All right. We'll call Atemu and let him know about this." Amara said.

Yugi and Amara got into Yugi's car after getting Danny in the car seat before they headed for the hospital.

* * *

Seto had just gotten Joey to the hospital, and they were getting Joey set up in a room.

Seto was having to stay behind because they had no one to watch Seth, which was why Seto had hoped that Yugi hadn't left the hospital.

Yami was the first one to arrive at the hospital. "Seto, how's Joey?" Yami asked.

"They just put him in a room. How did you know?" Seto asked.

"Mom called and told me. She and Yugi are on the way." Yami said.

"Well, since you're here, can you watch Seth for me so that I can go and be with Joey?" Seto asked.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Seto knelt down in front of Seth and said, "I need to go and be with Papa, so I want you to stay here with your uncle, all right?"

"Okay, Daddy." Seth said.

Seto the kissed his son on the top of the head before he walked off.

Seth looked a little upset.

"Don't worry, Seth." Yami said.

Seth looked up at Yami. "Is Papa okay?" Seth asked.

Yami picked Seth up. "He's fine, Seth. Before long, you'll have your little brother or sister here." Yami said.

"Really?" Seth asked, seeming to perk up at that.

"Yes." Yami answered.

A moment later, Yugi and Amara arrived with Danny.

"How's Joey?" Amara asked.

"They just got him in a room. Seto's with him now." Yami answered.

"That's good." Yugi said.

The adults let Danny and Seth play together.

"Where's Dad?" Yami asked.

"He's going to get the kids from school before coming here." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's good." Yami said.

"You didn't think about your own kids?" Amara asked, shocked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's a while before they got out. I would have just left them in school and went to get them when it was time for them to get out." Yami said.

"Should I call your father and ask him not to then?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. This is something that's important, and they should be here." Yami replied.

About half an hour later, Aknankanon came to the hospital with Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia in tow.

"Is Joey okay?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm sure that he's fine." Yugi assured him.

"When is he going to have the baby?" Brighton asked.

"We don't know, Brighton. These things take time. You should know that from when Joey had Seth." Amara said.

"I know." Brighton said.

"Just sit down." Yami said.

Since they were having to wait, Mitchell and Brighton decided to do their homework.

~Three hours Later~

Joey had been in labor for three hours, and everyone was hoping that he was okay.

Seth walked over to Yugi and said, "Uncle Yugi, is Papa okay?"

Yugi smiled. "Seth, he's fine. I promise you that he is." Yugi said.

Seth nodded and went back to playing with Danny.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm positive." Yugi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Yami asked.

"Because if something was wrong, I can assure you that Seto would have been yelling bloody murder." Yugi said.

"That is true." Amara agreed.

"Besides, from a doctor's point of view, if something was wrong, they wouldn't let Seto still be in there." Yugi said.

"I suppose he's right." Aknankanon agreed.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Seto walked over to where they were.

"Seto, is Joey okay?" Amara asked.

"He's doing just fine." Seto answered. Seto was beaming like had been when Seth was born.

"So, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Yami asked.

"It's a girl, and we named her Maya." Seto said.

"That's great news. Congratulations." Yugi said.

"Thanks. Come on. Joey wants to see you all." Seto said.

The group walked to where Joey was in the hospital.

"Hey, guys!" Joey said. He looked rather happy even though he was tired. He was holding Maya.

"We heard that you had a girl." Yami said.

"Yeah. We've got ourselves a little girl." Joey said.

"Oh, I can't wait to start buying things for her." Amara said, happily.

'Not again.' Aknankanon thought.

"I don't think that we're going to have to worry about clothes." Seto said.

"Hey!" Amara exclaimed.

"Mom, you went nuts when we had Sophia. We didn't have to buy clothes for her for a year by the time you were done." Yami said.

Yugi took a look at the baby and saw that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. 'You can tell that she's Joey's and Seto's daughter.' Yugi thought.

Seeing Seth looking curious, Seto picked him. "Come here, Seth. Say hello to your new sister." Seto said.

It was obvious that the family needed some time alone.

"We'll go on. We'll see you tomorrow, Joey." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks." Joey replied.

Yami, Yugi, Amara, and Aknankanon left with the kids.

Joey, Seto, and Seth were left alone with Maya.

* * *

"Maya's going to be a beautiful baby." Yugi said.

"I know. Seto will be an overprotective father, and with a beautiful daughter like that, he has every right to be." Yami said.

"I take it that you'll be the same with Sophia." Yugi said.

"Of course I will." Yami replied.

"I should have known." Yugi said.

"Come on. A father has a right to be protective of their daughters." Yami said.

"I know that they do." Yugi said.

"I think that Seto and Joey are going to be great parents to her, although they might be coming to my mother for help since it is a girl." Yami said.

"That'll be fine, and you know it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Come on. We might as well go to bed. It is rather late." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi did go to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Sophia and Brighton's birthdays.

R&R.


	29. Birthdays part 2

Here's the next chapter.

A lot of people have been asking if Yugi's mother and stepfather are coming in so that they can be dealt with. I do plan on bringing them into the story. It just might not happen for a little while, but they will come in and get it. I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Birthdays part 2

Yami was sitting at his desk in his study. He had taken the day off from work, so he had decided to use that time to plan out Sophia's birthday party, which was coming up soon.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were all at school, and Danny was taking a nap.

Yugi was working, so it gave Yami the perfect chance to plan the party.

'Sophia's going to be happy because it's going to be at the Princess Palace like she wanted.' Yami thought. He smiled. He knew that neither of his sons were going to be happy abut this since they had to go, and he had a feeling that his father was going to be less than thrilled. 'We all have to do it, though.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami called.

The door opened, and Amara walked into the office. "I hope I'm not interrupting something, Atemu." Amara said.

"No, Mom. You're not. I wasn't working on things from the office. I was planning Sophia's birthday arty." Yami said.

"I wish you had been able to get reservations to the Princess Palace like Sophia wanted." Amara said, sitting down in the chair across from Yami.

Yami smiled. "Actually, I did." Yami said.

Amara was shocked. "How did you manage that?" Amara asked.

Yami chuckled. "Turns out that the woman who owns the place is an old friend of Yugi's, and he talked to her for me. She was able to work it for us to be able to do it." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose connections are a good thing in this case." Amara said.

"Yeah. It is." Yami said.

"Who is this old friend?" Amara asked.

Yami gave his mother a look.

"What?" Amara asked, startled by the look.

"Mom, she's not a threat to me and Yugi." Yami said.

"I know that, Atemu. You and Yugi have a strong relationship, and I have no doubt that it would take a miracle for you two to break up. I was just curious." Amara said.

"Well, to satisfy your curiosity, her name is Rebecca von Schroeder. Before she was married, her name was Rebecca Hawkins. Her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins, is a good friend of Solomon's, and whenever Arthur Hawkins would comet to visit Solomon, he would bring his granddaughter Rebecca with him. Yugi has a brother-sister type relationship with Yugi." Yami said.

"Oh." Amara said.

"And before you ask, I have met her before this. I just didn't know that she owned the Princess Palace until recently." Yami said.

"Okay, Atemu. No need to bite my head off." Amara said.

"With you, it's the only way to get you to back off." Yami replied.

"So, when is it?" Amara asked.

"I have the room for October 16. Since Sophia's birthday is on a Thursday, I figure it's better to wait until Saturday to do the party." Yami said.

"Makes sense." Amara agreed.

"So, don't worry. Sophia is getting the party that she wants." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Amara said.

"So am I. That's all she's been talking about for her birthday. I was afraid that I would have to tell her we couldn't do it." Yami said.

"I imagine." Amara said.

"Thank goodness I had Yugi." Yami said.

"Because he has connections." Amara said.

"Yeah. I didn't even know she was the owner of the Princess Palace until Yugi and I were talking one night." Yami said.

"Really?" Amara asked.

Yami nodded.

~Flashback~

_Yami groaned as he leaned back in the chair that was at the desk in his room._

_Yugi, who had been reading a book, looked_ _up and over at his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked._

"_I can't believe that I am going to be disappointing Sophia." Yami said._

"_Why are you disappointing her?" Yugi asked, closing the book._

"_Well, Sophia wants to have her birthday party at this place called the Princess Palace, and it's impossible to get reservations for it. Believe me. I tried. You have to book months in advance, and Sophia only recently wanted it." Yami said._

"_Why did she just learn recently?" Yugi asked._

"_Because one of her friends had her birthday party there, and now, Sophia wants hers there." Yami said. He sighed. "And I'm going to have to tell her that it won't happen. She's going to be so crushed." Yami said._

_Yugi smiled. He stood up and walked over to stand behind Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami. "And what if I told you that you didn't have to disappoint Sophia?" Yugi asked._

_Yami glanced back. "I'd ask you how you know that." Yami replied._

_Yugi chuckled. "You remember Rebecca von Schroeder?" Yugi asked._

"_Yeah. She's that girl who's like a sister for you." Yami replied._

"_Well, she just happens to be the owner of the Princess Palace." Yugi said with a smile._

_Yami instantly turned around to face Yugi, forcing Yugi to let go of Yami. "Are you serious?" Yami asked._

"_I'm very serious, Yami." Yugi replied._

"_Do you think-" Yami started._

"_Yes, Yami. I will talk to Rebecca and see if she can't work something out." Yugi replied._

"_Thank you, Yugi! This is great!" Yami said, hugging Yugi tightly. _

"_Anytime, Yami. I want Sophia to have a good birthday." Yugi said. He then smiled mysteriously. "But there is something you need to do for me." Yugi said._

"_Anything!" Yami said._

~End Flashback~

Amara held up her hand. "Atemu, I don't need to hear how you had to thank him." Amara said.

"Mom, believe me. It's not what you think." Yami assured her.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Mom, in order to thank him, I spent last Saturday helping him clean out his attic." Yami said.

"_That's _how he got you to thank him?" Amara asked.

Yami nodded.

"Certainly not what I thought." Amara said.

"Me and you both." Yami replied.

"At least you did get it." Amara said.

"Yes, I did. I talked to Rebecca not long ago and finalized the details. We're all set as far as the place is concerned. They even furnish the cake." Yami said.

"Really?" Amara asked.

Yami nodded. "They special in birthdays, so they add that in." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that it all worked out." Amara said.

"Me and you both." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi had taken a break to eat his lunch. He had brought his lunch that day and decided to just eat in his office.

While he was eating, his cell phone rang.

Yugi picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" a female voice said.

Yugi smiled. He recognized the voice. "Hey, Rebecca. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I just thought that I'd call and let you know that I confirmed it with your boyfriend that they'll have one of the rooms for his daughter's birthday._" Rebecca answered.

"Thanks, Rebecca. I appreciate you working with us with it being so last minute." Yugi said.

"_Don't mention it, Yugi. I have a daughter of my own. She's just a year old than Yami's daughter, and I understand the desire to give them what they want for their birthday._" Rebecca said.

"Yeah. This'll mean a lot to Sophia." Yugi said.

"_Well, I couldn't very well turn down you, now can I? I didn't want you disappoint your boyfriend._" Rebecca teased.

"Rebecca." Yugi said warningly.

"_What? I have the right to tease you._" Rebecca said. She then turned serious. "_I have to admit that I was surprised when I heard you were dating again. I thought you would end up alone all your life._" Rebecca said.

"Gee. Thanks a lot, Rebecca. I'm glad to see that you have so much faith in me." Yugi said sarcastically.

Rebecca giggled. "_Sorry, Yugi. You have to admit that it did take a while. I was rather surprised that he had four kids._" Rebecca said.

"Well, it happens sometimes. I love those kids to death, though." Yugi said.

"_I know. I'm glad that I was able to help._" Rebecca said.

"Well, I owe you one." Yugi said.

"_Just make sure that you invite me to the wedding._" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, Yami and I aren't even engaged." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, I saw the way he was looking at you. I have a feeling that you two are going to get married whether you get engaged any time soon or not._" Rebecca said.

"All right. I have your opinion. Thank you for it." Yugi said.

Rebecca laughed. "_I just thought I'd call and let you know that everything's set for the party. I'd better go. I've got things I have to do._" Rebecca said.

"Okay, Rebecca. Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye._" Rebecca said.

"Bye." Yugi replied before he hung up. He smiled. 'Well, Sophia's getting the party she wants. I know Yami's happy that he doesn't have to disappoint Sophia.' Yugi thought.

* * *

At dinner that night, the Sennen family was gathered at the table, including Yugi.

"Sophia, I thought that you might like to know that your party is going to be at the Princess Palace." Yami told her.

Sophia's eyes brightened. "really?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. Really." Yami said.

"Yes! Thank you, Daddy!" Sophia said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Aknankanon all looked horrified.

"You're welcome." Yami said. He was about to say something else, but didn't get the chance to.

"Dad, I thought that it was next to impossible to get a place there." Mitchell said.

"I thought it would be. However, thanks to Yugi, we were able to get in." Yami said.

"You?" Brighton asked, looking at Yugi.

Yugi laughed. "Rebecca von Schroeder, the owner of the Princess Palace, is an old friend of mine. I was able to talk to her, and she was able to work it so we can have the party there." Yugi said.

"You know here?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Rebecca's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins, is an old friend of my grandfather's, and when he would come to visit Grandpa, Arthur always brought Rebecca with him. She's only a couple years younger than I am. We know each other well, and develop a brother-sister type relationship." Yugi said.

"So, that's how you got us in." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait." Sophia said.

"Dad, do we-" Mitchell started.

"Yes, Mitchell. You have to go." Yami answered.

"Drat." Brighton said.

"Cheer up, boys. It won't be as bad as you think." Amara said.

"Maybe." Brighton said.

One glare from Yami had the two boys perking up since they knew that it might bring Sophia down.

The group soon finished dinner.

"I can't believe that you managed to get a room at that place." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, you don't sound too happy that I was able to." Yami said.

"Well, not exactly a place that I would want to go to." Aknankanon admitted.

"But you'll go for your granddaughter's sake." Amara said.

"Yes. I will." Aknankanon agreed.

Yami chuckled. "Then it doesn't really matter." Yami said.

Aknankanon sighed. "I suppose not." Aknankanon agreed.

"I think that you'll live through it." Yugi said. He looked to where Mitchell and Brighton were in the living room. "I think that Brighton and Mitchell are the ones we need to worry about not living through the experience." Yugi said.

"They'll live." Yami said.

"Indeed." Amara agreed.

'Well, if I have to suffer, at least they do, too.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

~October 16, Sophia's Birthday Party~

Yami, Yugi, and the kids walked into the large pink building that had been built to look like a palace.

"It's pink." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, don't start." Yami said warningly.

"Come on!" Sophia said, wanting to go in.

"All right, Sophia. We're coming." Yugi said to the now six-year-old.

The group walked into the building and headed for the reception area.

There, a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses on was standing there. She was wearing a light blue feminine suit.

"Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

Rebecca turned around and smiled. "Hi, Yugi." Rebecca said, going over to hug the man she saw as a brother.

"I didn't think that you would be here greeting us." Yugi said.

"Well, normally I don't,. but I thought I would make an exception for you. Come on." Rebecca said. She started to lead them down one of the four halls that branched off from the lobby.

The group walked down the hall and saw that there were several doors down the hallway, and there were also several sets stairs that led up to the upper levels.

"So, what's with all the different doors?" Brighton asked.

"Brighton." Yami said warningly, not wanting his son to say something to embarrass them.

"It's all right." Rebecca told him. She stopped in front of one of the doors and walked into it, leading them in.

The room looked like a ballroom, and it had pictures of the characters from _Cinderella _on the wall. There were also some table and chairs set up in the room.

"Wow. It looks like we should be in the old days." Mitchell said.

Sophia's eyes lit up. "It's from _Cinderella_!" Sophia exclaimed.

"It is?" Brighton asked.

Rebecca smiled. "Yes. You see, each of the rooms here are designed to look like a scene from the different Disney Princess movies. Some are _Cinderella_, but they're also from _The Little Mermaid_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Snow White_, and all the other movies." Rebecca said.

"Wow. Sounds like paradise for girls." Brighton said.

"In many ways, it is." Rebecca said.

"This going to be great!" Sophia said, obviously excited.

"It's pretty well set up. Your guests should be arriving soon." Rebecca said.

"Thanks, Rebecca." Yugi said.

"No problem." Rebecca replied before she left the room.

Sophia had started walking around the room, looking.

"Dad, do we-" Mitchell started.

"Mitchell, if you ask me if you and your brother have to stay through this one more time, I am going to ground you. I have already said that you are going to stay through the party." Yami said.

"This is more of something for a girl, though." Brighton said.

"Brighton, don't argue with me. You're staying." Yami said.

Both boys didn't look happy about that.

"Cheer up, boys. It won't be as bad as you think." Yugi said.

"That's easy for you to say. You have to suffer through this. Your dad's boyfriend." Mitchell said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "If Yugi wanted to get out of coming, he could have just gone on to work like he was supposed to." Yami said.

"You were supposed to work?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I took a personal day so that I could come here." Yugi said.

"Man." Mitchell said.

Yugi shook his head.

"Boys, please cheer up. I don't want you to get your sister down just because you didn't want to be here." Yami said.

"Yes, Dad." Mitchell and Brighton said.

* * *

Sophia's party was going.

Sophia and her friends were playing with the dress-up clothes provided as well as the dolls there.

Solomon, Seto, Amara, and Aknankanon were watching over them while Brighton and Mitchell were keeping Danny and Seth occupied. Joey was taking care of Maya.

Yami noticed that his boyfriend had disappeared so he went to find him.

There were a few rooms in a hall at the back of the room, so Yami went to see if he was there.

"No way, Rebecca! There is no way I am doing it!"

Yami heard Yugi say that and wondered what was going on. He peered into a room to see Yugi and Rebecca in the room.

"Come on, Yugi. It's something we always do here." Rebecca said.

"You can't be serious?" Yugi said, looking at her incredulously.

Rebecca smiled. "I'm very serious." Rebecca said. She then got a mischievous look on her face. "Besides, Yami might be rather turned on by the idea." Rebecca said.

Yugi glared at her.

Yami, still not understanding what was going on, walked into the room.

Hearing him walk in, Yugi looked over. "What are you doing here, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I noticed that you were missing, and I came to look for you." Yami said.

"Yami, maybe you can help me convince Yugi to do this." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, there is no way you are going to manage something like that." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Rebecca said.

"Someone want to clue me in?" Yami asked.

"It's a tradition here that the parents always dress up as the main characters from the story. Since Yugi's your boyfriend-" Rebecca was cut off.

"She wants me to wear a dress." Yugi said.

"A dress?" Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded and pointed to a blue dress that looked like a replica of the dress that Cinderella wore the ball.

"Is that-" Yami started.

"Yes." Yugi growled.

"Come on. It's tradition. Besides, it's just a few hours." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, in case you've forgotten, I'm male. I don't wear dresses!" Yugi said.

Yami looked at the dress and raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm. I wonder what Yugi would like in that dress.' Yami thought.

Yugi glared at Rebecca. "Rebecca, there is no way that you are going to get me into that dress." Yugi said.

"You know, Yugi, it might not be such a bad thing." Yami said.

Yugi turned to Yami and saw that he was serious. "Oh no! No way! You can't be serious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, it would mean a lot to Sophia, and it would only be a few hours." Yami said.

"No! No way! I am not wearing a dress! Especially not one like that!" Yugi said defiantly.

* * *

"I hate you." Yugi muttered. He was red with embarrassment.

Seto, Joey, Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, Mitchell, and Brighton were all trying to stifle their laughter at Yugi.

Yami and Rebecca had convinced Yugi to go through with it, and he was now wearing the blue dress, high heels, and headband to complete the outfit.

The little girls weren't laughing, but having fun.

"It won't be long, Yugi." Yami assured him. He felt rather embarrassed at wearing the outfit that the Prince had worn. Of course, he was glad he didn't have to wear the dress.

It wasn't long before the food got served.

After everyone was done eating, it was time for Sophia to open her gifts.

From her friends, she got different dolls and other toys.

From Solomon, Sophia got a few more Duel Monsters stuffed animals to add to her collection.

From her grandparents, she got a set of dolls that contained all the princesses: Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Jasmine, and even Tiana from the new _The Princess and the Frog _movie. She also got other toys of the Disney Princesses.

From Yugi, she got outfits with several of the different princesses on it, and he also gave her a set of stuffed figures made to look like all the princesses.

From Yami, which also included Mitchell, Brighton, and Danny, Sophia got several figurine sets of the princesses.

Sophia was excited about all her gifts.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami lay in bed at the mansion, exhausted.

"Okay. I had no idea having a party for a six-year-old could be so exhausting." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, we had about ten six-year-olds, so it made it worse. My parents are already down for the count, and I have a feeling that your grandfather will be crashing before long if he hasn't already." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

"At least Sophia enjoyed the party." Yami said. He smirked before he added, "And I got a gift of my own."

Yugi glared at his boyfriend. "I still can't believe that you got me to put on that dress." Yugi said.

"I wanted to see what you'd look like in it." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, don't expect it ever again." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "We'll see." Yami said.

Yugi had a feeling that Yami planned to buy something for him, and he didn't like the thought.

* * *

~November 14, Brighton's Birthday~

Yugi and Yami were setting up the picnic tables at the Kaibaland theme park.

"Thanks for helping me, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey. I said that I'd help out. Besides, I don't mind." Yugi said.

For his birthday, Brighton had wanted to have a party at the Kaibaland theme park.

Yami had worked out a party arrangement with Seto, who had, oddly enough, been rather cooperative in it.

"I still don't know why Seto was so easy on letting us have the party here. I mean, he didn't even charge us for any of this." Yami said.

"Well, maybe Seto is having a change of heart and is being more open to family." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi a look which clearly said that was hard to believe.

"Or Joey might have threatened him with no sex for who knows how long if he didn't help out." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't question it, and be thankful." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two had managed to get the area set up.

"Hey, Yugi. Yami." Joey said as he walked up to them, holding Maya.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Where are all the kids?" Joey asked.

"They're on the rides." Yami answered.

"Uh, what about chaperons?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'm not stupid. The parents of the kids stayed here this time, and they're helping keep the kids safe." Yami said.

"Oh. Why aren't you guys having fun?" Joey asked.

"Someone had to set up." Yugi answered.

Joey frowned. "Seto could have had some people who work here do that for you." Joey said.

"Joey, it's not that big of a deal. We didn't mind." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes. There's no need to threaten Seto's bedroom action." Yami said.

Joey blushed at that.

"Please, Joey. We're pretty sure that that's how you got him to let us do all this with Brighton's party." Yugi said.

Joey shrugged. "How else was I supposed to get him to do it?" Joey asked.

"That excuse is going to wear out one of these days." Yugi said.

"It works right now. Besides, I don't use it that often. Just when he's being an ass, and I knew he'd be one to you if I didn't step in. He should be more willing to help family, anyway." Joey said.

"You didn't have to do it, Joey, but I'm glad that you did." Yami said.

"No problem." Joey said.

"Well, I think that we have everything set up." Yugi said as he set the last of the gifts on the table.

"I guess so." Yami agreed. He glanced at his watch. "We still have about an hour and a half before everyone will be getting here from the rides." Yami said.

"Why don't you two go and have fun yourself." Joey asked.

"Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on everything." Yami replied.

"We'll do that."

The three turned to See Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon walk up with Sophia and Danny.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Not one of us is as young as we used to be. We're wore out. You take them on the rides they still want to go on, and we'll stay here." Amara said.

"Well, okay." Yami said.

"Joey, if you want, we can take care of Maya so that you can go on some rides." Aknankanon said.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Of course! There's no reason for you to worry about that!" Amara said.

"Well, okay." Joey said, handing Maya and her baby bag over to Amara.

"Hey there, Maya." Amara said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Joey said, obviously excited at the thought of having a little fun.

Yugi and Yami followed Joey with Sophia and Danny.

* * *

After an hour, Yugi and Yami returned with Sophia and Danny. They wanted to be there early for when Brighton and his friends got there for the food.

"Have fun?" Amara asked.

"Yes, we did." Yami answered.

"I know that I did. I haven't had fun like that for a while." Joey said.

"Well, you'll be able to have more fun once Seth and Maya get older." Aknankanon said.

"I hope so." Joey said.

It wasn't long before all the kids got there along with the parents.

"Hey, Dad! This is great! Thanks!" Brighton said, having had a lot of fun with his friends.

"Your welcome, and be sure to thank Seto, too." Yami said.

"I will. I promise." Brighton said.

The group then sat down around the tables and started to eat the hamburgers and hot dogs that had been cooked on the grill.

Everyone ate and were rather happy.

Yami smiled. 'I'm glad that Brighton has enjoyed his birthday.' Yami thought.

After everyone had finished eating, the plates and cups were thrown away.

Brighton then opened his gifts.

From his friends, he got different action figures from shows that he and his friends were interested in at the time.

From his grandparents, he got a drum set, much to Yami's annoyance.

Yugi had gotten Brighton some Duel Monsters cards that would work well with his deck.

Yami, along with Mitchell, Sophia, and Danny, had gotten Brighton some books that he had wanted along with a few computer games.

All in all, Brighton enjoyed his birthday, too.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were laying in bed.

"Well, Brighton had a great birthday." Yugi said.

"Yeah, although I have a feeling that Seto will be holding this over my head for a while." Yami said.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Yugi said.

"I don't know about that, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi crawled over Yami, and leaned down and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Yugi said, "How about I take your mind off that?"

Yami smirked. "Sure. Would you do one thing for me, though?" Yami asked.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami got up and went to the closet. "I bought this." Yami said. He showed Yugi a pink see-through nightgown with sequins on it.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Yami, that for a _woman_!" Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"No way." Yugi said.

"Come on. It won't be that bad, and it's the first time I've asked." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip. 'I knew wearing that dress at Sophia's birthday would hurt.' Yugi thought. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do this one time." Yugi said. He stood up and took the nightgown, heading into the bathroom.

Yami smiled as he sat down on the bed. 'I wonder how Yugi will look.' Yami thought.

The mere thought of Yugi being in the nightgown made him hard.

A moment later, Yugi walked out in the nightgown. "Well?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked and his jaw dropped when he saw Yugi. To him, Yugi couldn't have looked better.

"I take it you like it." Yugi said.

"Very much." Yami said, eyeing Yugi lustfully.

Yugi walked over, making his hips sway purposefully. He pressed up against Yugi. "Well, if the purpose was to turn you on, it worked." Yugi said.

Yami then crushed their mouths together in a harsh kiss.

Yugi let out a moan.

It was long before Yami had Yugi pinned to the bed.

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami were laying in bed after three hours of lovemaking.

"That was incredible." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I agree." Yami said.

Yugi rolled over and looked at Yami. "I have to admit that that nightgown wasn't a bad idea." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Does that mean we can use it again?" Yami asked.

"Maybe." Yugi said before leaning in and kissing Yami.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I couldn't resist putting Yugi in a dress at Sophia's birthday party. I hadn't planned for that nightgown bit at the end, but I thought that it made things interesting.

Also, I do not own any of the Dinsey movies mentioned in this story nor the DIsney Princess line. Those all belong to Disney.

Next: Since I have it right at the holidays, I'm going to do some holiday chapters, so the next chapter will be at Thanksgiving.

R&R.


	30. Thanksgiving

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Thanksgiving

Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together, sleeping. They were still sleeping soundly from their rather exhausting night of lovemaking.

Their peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock going off.

Since it was on his side of the bed, Yugi reached over and turned the alarm off. Yugi yawned before he sat up.

Or tried to.

Yami's hold on Yugi's waist kept Yugi from sitting up.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, wake up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned and buried his face in Yugi's neck. "Don't want to." Yami muttered.

Yugi shivered at the warm breath on his neck. He sighed. "Yami, you have to get up. You've got work, and so do I." Yugi said.

Yami groaned before he finally sat up. "I was comfy." Yami muttered.

"So was I, but we have to get up." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Oh, all right." Yami said, knowing that Yugi was right. A mischievous smile then crossed his face. "How about we take a shower together?" Yami asked.

Yugi had seen that one coming. "All right, but we can't do anything other than take a shower." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. We don't have time for anything." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "That is so not fair." Yami said.

"Yami, don't try to pout. It doesn't suit you. Now come on." Yugi said, climbing out of bed.

Yami watched Yugi's naked form for a moment, enjoying the view.

A towel in the face knocked Yami out of his thoughts.

"Stop starring and come on." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He got out of bed and followed Yugi into the bathroom.

~Forty-Five Minutes Later~

"Yami, I thought I told you we couldn't do anything." Yugi said as the two walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"You went along with it." Yami pointed out.

"That's because you were the one that gave me an erection." Yugi said, turning around.

Yami took the chance to kiss Yugi.

It was a rather long and passionate kiss.

"I don't think you really cared." Yami said. He then gained another mischievous smile. "Besides, I don't think you realized that I actually set the clock an hour earlier." Yami said.

Yugi blinked and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was just now the time they would normally get up. He then glared at Yami. "You planned this?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Yami said.

"I can't believe that you did that." Yugi said.

"It got me my fun." Yami said.

Yugi slapped him in the arm. "Warn me next time." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I like taking you off guard." Yami said.

"I've noticed." Yugi said.

The two then got dressed and headed downstairs.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were already in the kitchen eating breakfast with Amara.

"Where's Dad?" Yami asked.

"He's still asleep." Amara answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami sat down to eat breakfast as well.

Yugi noticed that the kids seemed rather happy. "Why are you three so happy?" Yugi asked.

"We only have a two-day school week." Mitchell said excitedly.

Yugi was confused for a moment before be remembered. "That's right. You have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off for Thanksgiving." Yugi said.

"Yup. I can't wait for it." Mitchell said.

"Well, you still have two days this week, so you can't be slacking off." Yami said.

"I won't." Brighton said.

"I'm not worried about you, Brighton." Yami said, looking at Mitchell.

"I know. I won't fall behind, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Good. I don't want to hear that you did." Yami said.

After the group finished eating, they all got ready to leave.

"Come on. I need to get you kids to school." Yami said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all grabbed their school bags before they headed out the door.

Yami and Yugi were following them.

"Bye, Yugi. I'll see you later." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Bye, Yami." Yugi said. He then got in his car and left.

Yami also climbed into his car and left, taking the kids to school before he headed off to work.

* * *

Yugi had taken his lunch break and was meeting Joey for lunch at a nearby café.

Joey was already at the café with Maya.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi." Joey said.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Yugi said as he sat down across from his best friend.

"Nah. I just got her actually." Joey said.

"Good. I was a little busy in the hospital today." Yugi said.

"Nothing serious, I hope." Joey said.

"No. It's fine." Yugi said.

When a waitress came by, the two gave their drink order.

"Where's Seth?" Yugi asked.

"Amara has him. She was taking Danny somewhere and asked me if she could take Seth, too." Joey answered.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"So, anything new?" Joey asked.

"No. Not really." Yugi answered.

"Are you off for Thanksgiving, or do you have to work?" Joey asked, knowing that Yugi had had to work on Thanksgiving before.

"No. I have to work Wednesday, but I get off at two, and I don't have to go back until Monday." Yugi answered.

"I'm sure that Yami likes that." Joey said.

"He doesn't know yet." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Joy asked.

"I just found out today." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Joey said.

"Calm down, Joey. I don't keep secrets from Yami. I'll tell him when I see him later." Yugi said.

"Are you planning to spend Thanksgiving wit them?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"Thanksgiving is a time for family, so I think that I probably need to let Yami and his family be." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're dating Yami. Those kids love you to death, and his parents love you, too. I don't think that any of them would see you as intruding." Joey said.

"Well, I'll wait for Yami to tell me if he wants to be there for Thanksgiving or not." Yugi said.

"Yug, I can tell you right now that Yami probably has just assumed that you're coming. Believe me. He'll want you to be there." Joey said.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"He wanted you to be a part of his kids' birthday parties. I mean, you helped plan them. That family probably already sees you as part of the family." Joey said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to feel like I'm intruding." Yugi said.

Joey shook his head. "In any case, Seto and I will be there. We always have Thanksgiving with them since we're family." Joey said.

"That's good. It gives Danny someone to play with." Yugi said.

"Yeah, although I usually end up playing with them, too." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Joey, that doesn't surprise me." Yugi said.

"I know." Joey said.

The two ordered their lunch and started eating.

* * *

That night, Yami arrived home before Yugi did. He walked into the living room and found Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia on there.

"Hey, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Hey. Where's Yugi at?" Yami asked.

"Oh. He called earlier and said he was having to work late. I think you were in a meeting at work, so he couldn't tell you, so he called here and told us." Mitchell said.

"Oh. That explains why I beat him home." Yami said. It wasn't the first time Yugi had had to work late, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Yeah. He didn't know how late it would be." Brighton added.

Yami then headed upstairs. He put his briefcase in his study.

"Atemu."

Yami turned to face his mother. "Yeah, Mom. What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was trying to plan out the Thanksgiving dinner we have on Thursday, and I was wondering if Yugi was going to be joining us so I know how myna to cook for." Amara said.

"Mom, why don't you let the cook do that?" Yami asked,

"Because I want to do it. Now, is he coming or not?" Amara asked.

"I would assume so." Yami said.

"You haven't asked him?" Amara asked.

"Well, no." Yami replied.

"Well, ask him. I need to know, and I would hate for you to spring this on him, and Yugi possibly have plans for Thanksgiving with his grandfather already." Amara said.

"All right, Mom. I promise that I will find out tonight." Yami assured her.

"Okay." Amara said before she walked off.

'I hadn't even thought that Yugi might have other plans. I'll make sure tonight.' Yami thought.

* * *

After dinner that night, Yugi and Yami went to Yami's room.

"So, how was work?" Yami asked.

"It was fine." Yugi answered, He laughed and said, "And I think you'll be happy to know that I have to work until two on Wednesday, but that I'm off until Monday after that."

"Really?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yep." Yugi replied.

"That is great! We'll be able to spend a lot of time together." Yami said.

"What? You're not working?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Unless something comes up and I have to go in, I'll just do some work from home until Monday." Yami answered.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then." Yugi said.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, kissing the back of Yugi's neck. "I know I'll enjoy us spending so much time together." Yami said.

"Yami, you do know that we are going to have to leave the bedroom and spend some time with the kids." Yugi said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're impossible sometimes." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi got out of Yami's arms and walked over to sit down on the bed.

Yami then remembered. "Yugi, do you and your grandfather have anything planned for Thanksgiving?" Yami asked.

"No. An old friend of Grandpa's is going to be in Tokyo this week, so Grandpa is leaving tomorrow afternoon to go to Tokyo. He'll be there until Friday. Why?" Yugi asked.

"I just wondered. I was hoping that you were going to be able to have dinner with me and my family on Thanksgiving." Yami said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

Yami was taken off guard by this. "Of course I do. I'd like for you to be here." Yami said. HE then frowned. "Why would you think that I wouldn't want you here?" Yami asked.

"Well, Thanksgiving is a time for family, so I thought you'd just want your family there." Yugi replied.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him up. "Yugi, as far as I am concerned, you already are family, and everyone else feels that way, too. Believe me. I want you involved in everything that deals with my family." Yami said.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure first." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, we all do want you here. You don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed. It made him feel happy that Yami already thought of him as a part of the family.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You're more than welcome here." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I'll be here for Thanksgiving dinner." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had just finished his rounds at the hospital and was heading back to his office.

"HI. Dr, Mutou." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Hey. I just finished my rounds." Yugi said.

"Anything I need to know?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"No. Everything seems to be fine, and there weren't any changes." Yugi replied.

"All right." Nurse Hennessy said. She took the clipboard from Yugi. "By the way, are you planning to spend Thanksgiving with your grandfather again?"

"No. He's meeting an old friend in Tokyo over Thanksgiving. I'm spending Thanksgiving with my boyfriend and his family." Yugi answered.

"Wow. Sounds like you two are pretty serious." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Yeah. We are." Yugi agreed.

"I hope that you have a good Thanksgiving then." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Why are you telling me now? I don't leave until two." Yugi said.

"I know, but I leave in half an hour, so I probably won't see you again until Monday." Nurse Hennessy answered.

"Good point." Yugi said. He smiled her and said, "Have a good Thanksgiving yourself."

"Plan to. The kids are coming, so I get to see my kids and my grandkids. I'm thrilled beyond words." Nurse Hennessy replied.

"All right. See you Monday." Yugi said before he headed into his office. He sat down and started on some paperwork he needed to do before he left that day.

It was Wednesday, so it was the last day before he would leave until Monday.

Yugi was looking forward to his time off because it meant that he would be spending the time with Yami and the kids.

'And I know that Yami's going to want me to stay at the mansion the entire time.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Mitchell and Brighton were playing a game of Duel Monsters while Sophia was playing with her dolls.

Yami was sitting on the couch reading a book. He glanced at his watch. 'Yugi should be getting here pretty soon.' Yami thought, knowing that Yugi had gotten off at two.

As if on cue, the front door opened.

A moment later, Yugi walked into the room.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi replied. He walked on into the living room and sat down beside Yami.

"Hard day?" Yami asked.

"No. Not really." Yugi answered. He smiled. "I don't mind not having to go back until Monday, though." Yugi said.

"Why'd you get so long off? I didn't think doctors got that much time off." Mitchell said.

"Well, doctors at hospitals usually don't, but I've worked a lot of double shifts over the also few weeks, and I've gone in on days that I was supposed to have off, so Dr. Reynolds decided to give me a good break." Yugi answered.

"Who's Dr. Reynolds?" Mitchell asked.

"My boss and the one who makes up the work schedule for doctors at the hospital." Yugi replied.

"Good thing you're friends with him." Yami said.

"More like it's a good thing he doesn't like to overwork his staff that much." Yugi replied.

"Are you going to be having Thanksgiving dinner with us?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi replied.

* * *

~Thanksgiving Day~

"Get out!" Amara ordered, sending both Aknankanon and Mitchell scurrying out of the room.

Yugi was surprised at the loud shout from the normally calm woman. "I never thought that Amara would yell like that." Yugi said from his place beside Yami on the couch.

"She's only like that when someone tries to snitch food when she's cooking a big meal for a special occasion like this." Yami replied.

"So, why do Aknankanon and Mitchell try her if they know she's like that?" Yugi asked.

"Because they like to try and see what they can get away with. They always try to snitch things like that." Brighton said.

"Dad's done this since I was a kid, and I don't think that he's ever once gotten anything." Yami said.

"I did succeed once." Aknankanon said.

"The first year we were married!" Amara said from the kitchen.

"And I haven't managed it again since." Aknankanon said.

"I'd have given up by now." Yugi said.

"It's tradition." the group said.

"That makes sense." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Seto and Joey arrived with Seth and Maya.

"So, did we miss it?" Joey asked.

"Yep. Dad's already tried." Yami replied.

"Darn! I like that part." Joey said.

'This might take a bit to get used to.' Yugi thought.

Danny and Seth started to play together in the floor.

"So, has Grandpa seen his friend yet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. They're spending two days together. Grandpa will be coming home sometime Friday. Nor sure when yet." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good that he still sees old friends of his." Yami said.

"I think that it's an old friend that he went on archeological digs with." Yugi replied.

"Ah. That makes a lot of sense. I'm sure that he met a lot of interesting people on his trips." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah He did." Yugi said.

"He always had a story to tell us when we were teenagers. It didn't matter when it was. There was always a story." Joey said.

"Yeah. He loved to tell his stories about his digs.'" Yugi agreed.

"I'd love to hear some of them." Aknankanon said.

"All you have to do is ask. I'm sure that he'd love to tell you." Yugi said.

"No joke." Joey agreed.

Around four o'clock, Amara walked into the living room and said, "Dinner's ready."

"Let's eat!" Joey exclaimed, jumping up.

Thankfully, Seto was holding Maya.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Take it easy, Puppy. The food's not going anywhere, and I'm sure that there's plenty for everyone." Seto said.

"Come on." Amara said.

The group got up and headed into the dining room. Their jaws dropped.

On the table were plats of ham, pork, roast beef, and turkey. There were also dishes of mashed potatoes, corn, macaroni and cheese, green beans, sweet peas, rolls, deviled eggs, and candied yams were there as well. Of to the side was the table that held the desserts. The desserts consisted of cherry pie, pumpkin pie, chocolate pie, pound cake, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, and brownies.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked, seeing their faces.

"Mom, did you fix enough food?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Do you think that it's not enough?" Amara asked.

"Amara, we'll be eating leftovers until Christmas." Aknankanon said.

"You're exaggerating." Amara said.

"No he's not." everyone else said.

Amara shrugged. "So I may have went a little overboard." Amara said.

"May?" Mitchell asked.

"All right. Why don't we sit down and eat?" Yugi asked.

"Right." Yami agreed.

Everyone sat down to eat.

"All right. Before we eat, we'll continue with our tradition of everyone saying something that they are thankful for." Aknankanon said.

It was a tradition in the Sennen household that at Thanksgiving, before the meal, they say something that they are thankful for.

"Well, I'm thankful for my family. I'm also thankful that we are all here together." Amara said.

"I'm thankful for my family, and that we're all gathered here together." Aknankanon said.

"I'm thankful that Seto finally married me." Joey said.

Seto glared at him.

"I'm also thankful for all my friends and family." Joey said.

"I'm thankful for my family." Seto said quickly.

"I'm thankful for my family." Mitchell said. Hr glanced over and said, "I'm also thankful that Dad finally found someone good."

Normally, Yami would have reprimanded him, but he knew he mad dated a few pretty bad people before he met Yugi.

"I'm thankful for all that I have. I'm also glad that Dad's dating the King of Games." Brighton said.

'Can't they be thankful for something else?' Yami thought.

"I'm thankful that Daddy's happy again, and I'm glad he met Yugi." Sophia said.

'That's a little better.' Yami thought.

"Well, I'm thankful that I did meet all of you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm thankful that I met Yugi. I'm also thankful that we're all here together, happy and healthy." Yami said.

Everyone had gotten through saying what they were thankful for.

"All right. Let's eat." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you!" Joey said, digging in.

"That's unsurprising." Yugi muttered.

No one argued the fact.

Everyone started to fill their plates and eat.

Maya then started to cry a little.

Seto put down his fork. "Someone else wants their Thanksgiving dinner." Seto said, getting up. He picked up his daughter and went to get her bottle.

"Well, Maya has a right to a Thanksgiving dinner, too." Amara said.

"No joke." Yugi agreed.

Joey and Yami were watching Seth and Danny to make sure that they didn't make a mess, but the two toddlers were happily eating.

After dinner, everyone headed into the living room except for Amara and Yugi.

"I'll help you with the dishes, Amara." Yugi said.

"You don't have to, dear. I can handle it." Amara said.

"I don't mind." Yugi assured her.

The two started washing all the dishes.

"I'm glad that at least one person is willing to help me clean up." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you did fix that delicious meal, so it's the least that I can do." Yugi said.

"So, how did you enjoy our Thanksgiving?" Amara asked.

"It's nice. It was always just me and Grandpa, so we always had a smaller meal." Yugi said, thinking of all the leftovers they had.

"No one else ever joined you?" Amara asked.

"Joey would some years if he couldn't spend it with his sister. Arthur Hawkins and Rebecca would come some years, too. For the most part, it was just me and Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, sometimes small ones are better." Amara said.

"True." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you joined us, though I was a little surprised to hear from Atemu that you thought that we wouldn't want you here." Amara said.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want someone who wasn't actually family here." Yugi said.

"As far as we all are concerned, you are family." Amara said.

"That does mean a lot to me." Yugi said.

"We're all glad to have you here." Amara said.

"Thanks for that." Yugi said.

"Any time." Amara said.

Before long, the two had the dishes finished and joined the other in the living room.

Seto and Joey stayed a while longer before they decided to go on home.

The family stayed in the living room the rest of the evening.

* * *

"So, how did you like spending Thanksgiving with my family?" Yami asked.

"I enjoyed it, actually." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said as he changed into his nightclothes.

"Though I'm not certain that I'm looking forward to eating leftovers for a week." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We don't have much of choice in the matter." Yami said. He walked over and sat down with Yugi on the bed.

"I know. It's not that nig of a deal." Yugi said.

"Mom tends to overcook for things like this. She's always afraid that she won't fix enough, and then she ends up fixing way too much, and we end up eating leftovers for what seems like an eternity." Yami said.

"So, this is something that I'm going to have to get used to." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Yami said.

"Good to know." Yugi said.

"And you'll have to deal with this at Christmas, too." Yami said.

"Dually noted." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned over to kiss Yugi on the cheek. "I'm really glad that you decided to join us today." Yami said.

"I'm glad, too." Yugi said.

"You really are a part of this family already." Yami said.

"So your mother told me." Yugi said.

"I just don't want you thinking anything else." Yami said.

"I won't now." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said before kissing him.

"And nothing is happening tonight." Yugi said.

"I know. I don't think I have the willpower to try anything." Yami said.

"Right. I really believe that." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, maybe I do have the energy." Yami admitted.

"But nothing's happening." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said, not entirely happy about it.

Yugi smiled. "You'll live." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the two went to bed.

* * *

Yugi was at work early on Monday.

"Good morning, Dr. Mutou." Nurse Hennessy said with a smile.

"Good morning. Did you have a good Thanksgiving, Nurse Hennessey?" Yugi asked.

"I did. I really enjoyed seeing my kids and grandkids." Nurse Hennessy said.

"That's good. Family is what Thanksgiving is about in my opinion." Yugi said.

"Did you have a good time at your boyfriend's?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Yes. I did." Yugi said.

"If you believe Thanksgiving is for family, then you must feel like you are already a part of that family." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I do, actually, and I'm glad that they consider me that." Yugi said.

"It sure is." Nurse Hennessy agreed.

"Anyway, where are my case files for today?" Yugi asked.

"Right here." Nurse Hennessy replied, handing the folders to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He took them and headed for his office to look over them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I know a lot of people are wondering when Yugi and Yami are going to get married or at least move in together. It won't be too too long before that happens. I have a lot that I still have planned for this story, but I promise that it will happen. I have a whole lot more I plan to do with this story, though.

Next: Probably Christmas.

R&R.


	31. Christmas part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31- Christmas part 1

Yugi was sitting in his home. He was trying to figure out what to get everyone get Christmas. 'Sophia and Danny are easy. I'm not that worried about them. I think I can figure out something for Brighton and Mitchell. I'll have to think in Aknankanon and Amara. Grandpa's no big problem.' Yugi thought. He then thought about Yami. 'I have no clue what to get Yami.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had already figured out what he would get all of his friends, and he had already gotten most of those gifts. He glanced around. 'I need to get to decorating for Christmas.' Yugi thought.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi put the pad and pen down and got up to answer the door. He was surprised to find Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia on his doorstep. "Kids, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We wanted to talk to you." Brighton said.

"Let me rephrase the question. _How _did you get here?" Yugi asked.

"Grandpa dropped us off after he got us from school." Brighton said.

"We told him we wanted to talk to you, so he just dropped us off since you'll probably go over to the house later today anyway." Mitchell added.

"All right. Come on in. I don't need your father getting angry at me for you three getting sick." Yugi said.

The three kids walked in, and Yugi shut the door. The kids took off their coats and hung them up in the closet.

"Now, what did you need?" Yugi asked, sitting down o the couch.

Sophia sat down on the couch with Yugi. "Can you get us a puppy for Christmas?" Sophia asked.

"A puppy?" Yugi asked.

"What she means is can you get Dad to get us one?" Mitchell said.

"Why don't you ask him?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Dad doesn't exactly want a dog, and Mom was against the idea, too, so we never stood a chance of getting one. We were wondering if you would talk to him." Brighton said.

"What makes you think I can convince him?" Yugi asked.

"Because Dad will listen to you." Mitchell said.

"Please, Yugi. We really want one." Sophia said.

Yugi looked at all three kids and saw that thyme really wanted a dog. "Well, I do like dogs." Yugi admitted.

"Please, Yugi. You can convince Dad to get us one for Christmas." Brighton said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Pleeease!" all three kids said in a pleading voice.

Yugi couldn't take the look in all three of their eyes. "All right. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises." Yugi said.

"Yes! Thank you, Yugi!" Sophia said, hugging him.

"It doesn't mean you'll one, but I'll try my best." Yugi said.

"We're bound to get one now. Dad can never say no to you." Brighton said.

"I don't know if that's true, but you know that taking care of a dog is a big responsibility, and your dad is going to want you to take care of it." Yugi said.

"We know, and we will. I've wanted one for years, but Mom and Dad never caved. Maybe Dad will with you." Mitchell said.

"I'll give it a whirl." Yugi said. 'These kids have me wrapped.' Yugi thought.

Sophia looked around. "Why haven't you decorated or Christmas, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"I haven't gotten around to it partly. Plus, I'm not home often, so there may not be much of a reason, but I'll do it pretty soon." Yugi said.

"Great! I'd like to see the house when you get it decorated." Mitchell said.

"Don't expect too much. I don't go fancy when it comes to decorating." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

"What's this?" Sophia asked, getting the pad that was sitting on the couch.

"That would be my Christmas list." Yugi said, taking it from her.

"Really? Have you gotten our yet?" Brighton asked.

"Not yet, and stop being nosy." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

"Have you done any yet?" Brighton asked.

"I've gotten most of my friends done. I have your entire family and my grandfather left." Yugi said.

"When are you talking to Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, I've agreed to help you. Don't press your luck." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yami got home and noticed that Yugi's car wasn't there. 'I wonder why Yugi isn't here yet.' Yami thought. He got out and headed into the mansion. 'Maybe he'll get here soon.' Yami told himself. He walked on into the house and found his parents in the living room with Danny. Yami noticed that his other three kids were missing. "Where are the other three at?" Yami asked.

"They wanted to talk to Yugi, so I took them over to Yugi's house after I picked them up from school. Yugi was planning to come over later anyway, so I figured that it would be fine to leave them with Yugi, and he'll bring them home then." Aknankanon said.

"I agree with you on that. I just wondered where they were." Yami said. He thought for a moment before he said, "It's just very unusual that this house is quiet."

"That's true. It's a nice change." Yami agreed.

"One that will be short-lived once the kids get back." Amara said.

"We can enjoy it while it lasts." Aknankanon said.

"I think we'll all enjoy that." Yami said before he left the room. He headed upstairs to his room. He put his briefcase down before he sat down on the bed. 'Mom's right. This peace will short-lived, but it is nice.' Yami thought. He stood up and walked over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a pad and pen. 'I really need to figure out what I'm going to do for Christmas.' Yami thought. He then started to work on his own Christmas shopping list.

* * *

Yugi was driving his car to the Sennen mansion with the kids.

"Yugi, what do you and Grandpa do for Christmas?" Brighton asked.

The kids had taken to referring to Solomon as Grandpa since he had insisted that they start calling him that.

"Normally I go over to his house early, and we have breakfast together before we exchange gifts. I usually just spend the whole day with him." Yugi said.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with us this year?" Sophia asked.

"I'll spend some of it with you." Yugi said.

"You won't spend the whole day with us?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. That us something that I will have to talk to your father about, and when I do figure out what I'm going to do, I'll let you know." Yugi said.

"Okay." the kids said.

Yugi soon arrived at the Sennen mansion, and he parked where he usually did. He walked into the house with the kids.

"We're home!" Mitchell called.

"About time you came home." Amara said as she walked out of the living room.

Yugi and the kids were taking their coats off and hanging them up in the closet in the foyer.

"Hey! We said that we wanted to talk to Yugi, and that's what we were doing." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked around and noticed that there were already some Christmas decorations.

"I see that you're all getting into the Christmas spirit." Yugi said.

"Yes. Aknankanon and I have been decorating some, and the kids have helped, too." Amara replied.

"Can we do some more decorating today?" Sophia asked.

"If we can get your father or grandfather to get down more of the decorations, we will." Amara said.

"Haven't I done enough?" Aknankanon asked, coming out of the living room followed by Danny.

"No." Amara replied with a smile. She giggled and then said, "All you have to do is get them down. You don't have to do any of the decorating this time."

"Oh, all right." Aknankanon agreed.

"We'll help." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Brighton agreed.

"No one is doing anything," Yami said, walking down the stairs, "until you finish your homework."

"But Dad-"Brighton started.

"No buts. You know the rules. Before you do anything, you get your homework done." Yami said sternly.

Mitchell started to say something.

"You know, instead of arguing with your father, you could go on upstairs and get your homework done. The faster you get it done, the sooner you'll get to decorating." Yugi said.

"That's true." Brighton said.

The three kids headed upstairs.

"That was a nice move, Yugi. Normally, they would have argued with me for thirty minutes before they gave up and headed upstairs." Yami said.

"Well, there was no reason for them to waste all that energy." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

Amara and Aknankanon walked back into the living room with Danny.

"So, what did you do all day?" Yami asked.

"Not much. I cleaned up my house and was working on my Christmas shopping list." Yugi replied.

"Got any of the shopping done?" Yami asked.

"For our friends, yes. I have your family and my grandfather left." Yugi said.

"You know you don't have to do that." Yami said.

"Yes, I know, and stop staying that because you know that I'm going to do it anyway." Yugi replied.

"All right. I'll stop." Yami agreed.

The two the walked into the living room to sit down with Yami's parents.

Half an hour later, all three kids were back downstairs, helping decorate the house for Christmas.

"When are we putting the tree up?" Sophia asked.

Amara then shifted her gaze on Yami and Aknankanon.

"But-" Aknankanon started.

"You know the way things work, Aknankanon. You and Yami have to put the tree up." Amara said.

"Dad, instead of arguing with her, why don't we just go ahead and get the tree. You know that she won't leave us alone until we do it." Yami said.

"Sure. Why not?" Aknankanon agreed.

The two got up and headed up to the attic to get the tree.

"I take it that they always put the tree up." Yugi said.

"Yes. They do. It's an unspoken tradition." Amara replied.

A few moments later, Yami and Aknankanon returned with the tree. They opened the box and started to put up the artificial, pre-lit tree.

"Come on. We might as well go get the garland and the ornaments." Amara said.

Amara, Sophia, Mitchell, and Brighton went to go and get the ornaments.

"I hate this part." Aknankanon said.

"Look at it this way. It's only once a year." Yami said as he and his father got out the different sections of the tree.

"Need a little help?" Yugi asked.

"Might go faster." Aknankanon said.

Yugi got up and started to help the other two men put the tree up.

By the time the others returned with the other boxes, the three had the tree up.

"You don't usually have the tree up this fast." Amara commented.

"With three people, it went a little faster." Yami said as he plugged in the tree.

"You helped them?" Mitchell asked, looking at Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"And he'll start helping us given the fact that it went faster." Aknankanon said.

"Well, let's get to decorating." Amara said.

With that, the four started to decorate the tree.

Before long, the group had the tree decorated.

"What do you think?" Mitchell asked.

"The tree looks great." Yami said.

"We can't forget the star." Sophia said, holding up the star that would go on top of the tree.

"Yeah. Who's putting the star on top of the tree?" Brighton asked.

The group then went silent.

Yugi was about to ask who usually put the star on top of the tree, but Yami spoke before he could.

"Yugi, why don't you put the star on top?" Yami asked.

"Me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Go on." Aknankanon said.

Yugi had a better idea. "I think Sophia should put it there." Yugi said.

"I can't reach it, though." Sophia said.

"Yes, you can." Yugi said. He got up and picked Sophia, lifting her high enough so that she could put the star on top of the tree, which she did.

"That looks great." Amara said.

"Yeah. It does." Yami agreed.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami lay in bed after several rounds of lovemaking.

"Talk about a night." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we haven't been together in a few days, and I know how you get." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"Besides, I think that you could go every night if I'd let you." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

Yugi then rolled over on top of Yami. "There's something that I actually need to talk to you about." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, gently running his hand up Yugi's side.

Yugi started laughing. "Yami! Stop. You know I'm ticklish." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "And you wonder why Brighton is such a prankster." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose I can be a bit of a tease." Yami admitted. He then smirked. "Of course, that's only in bed."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You are in a really playful mood tonight." Yugi said.

"So what? Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yami asked.

"Getting the kids a dog." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't tell me the kids put you up to this." Yami said, knowing that his kids had wanted a dog for a while.

"Well, yes, but I happen to like dogs." Yugi said.

"I really don't want any animals." Yami muttered.

"So, you're telling me that you _never _had any pets when you were growing up." Yugi said.

"Well-" Yami trailed off.

"So, you did." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I did. I had a cat named Trigger." Yami said.

"Trigger?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yami shrugged. "I was five when we got the cat, and my parents let me name it. I prefer cats to dogs anyway." Yami said.

"And the harm in getting a dog is?" Yugi asked.

"Are you telling me you had a dog growing up?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. Grandpa got me one when I turned thirteen." Yugi said.

"I never saw your grandfather as the type for pets." Yami remarked.

"He wasn't, but he knew I wanted one, so he got me one for my birthday that year. I had him until I was twenty-four when he died." Yugi said.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah, and Grandpa even loved, although I suspect that he would still deny it to this day." Yugi replied.

"Please don't tell me that this is why the kids came to see you today." Yami said.

"And if it is?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I don't want any pets." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. The kids are the ones who will take care of it. It's not like you don't have the room for it." Yugi said.

Yami glared. "I just don't know." Yami said.

"it's what they really want for Christmas." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just don't know." Yami said.

"What if I made it worth your while?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "You're using sex to get me to allow the kids to get a dog." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "yes because I know that will work with you. And if it makes you feel any better, get a cat, too." Yugi said.

"So the dog can kill it?" Yami asked.

"If you get a puppy and kitten at the same time, they usually get along." Yugi said.

"I still don't know." Yami said.

"Not even making it worth your while?" Yugi asked.

"Let's find out." Yami said before he flipped them over.

Yugi smiled. "I take it that that's a yes." Yugi said.

"We'll see." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

~Three Hours Later~

"All right. I'll get the kids a dog for Christmas." Yami said.

Yugi laughed as he leaned over his boyfriend. "I thought you'd see it my way." Yugi said.

"You're the only person that manages to get things out of me like that." Yami muttered.

"Well, it's not like it will kill you, and Mitchell and Brighton are old enough to take care of a pet." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I think I'll take your advice and get a cat, too." Yami said.

"See. Everyone wins, although I think that you'll have to be the one to take care of the cat." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

The two soon cuddled up together and went to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Yugi had gone to work.

"Someone looks happy." Nurse Hennessy remarked.

Yugi laughed. "I just had a good night." Yugi said.

"With the boyfriend?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Maybe." Yugi replied.

Nurse Hennessy laughed. "Nothing new here. I have had nights like that with my husband." Nurse Hennessey told him.

"Thanks. I feel better now." Yugi said.

"I know your boyfriend was probably rather happy himself." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I would say so." Yugi agreed.

"Before you start today, Dr. Reynolds needs to talk to you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have a clue." Nurse Hennessy replied.

Yugi just gave her a look.

"What?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"You know _everything _that goes on in this hospital. I don't believe for a second that you don't know why he wants to see me." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessey smiled. "Okay. So I do know what he wants, but he gave me specific orders not to tell you." Nurse Hennessey said.

"That sounds more like it." Yugi said.

"He's in his office." Nurse Hennessy said, handing a stack of folders to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said before he walked off. He stopped by his office and put his files on his desk and put on his white coat before he headed out and down to Dr. Reynolds office. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Nurse Hennessy told me that you wanted to see me." Yugi said.

"Yes. I did. Come in and sit down." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi shut the door and walked over, taking a seat. "What's this about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you were once a champion in ice skating, right?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Figure skating, yes, but that was when I was a teenager. Why?" Yugi asked.

"This." Dr. Reynolds said, showing Yugi a flyer.

Yugi looked at the flyer which was an advertisement for the winter ice skating competition that was upcoming. "Okay. What does this have to do with me?" Yugi asked.

"I want you to enter it." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi starred at him, shocked. "You what?" Yugi asked.

"I want you to enter the ice skating competition." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I heard what you said. What I want to know is why you want me to enter it." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds smiled. "The competition is set up by several different businesses in the area, and they were wanting some of the local businesses to enter some people who could skate in it." Dr. Reynolds said.

"So, what does this have to do with the hospital?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. It would be good publicity if the hospital had an ice skating champion in the competition." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I get it now. You're playing politics." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi sighed. "Sometimes I regret telling you that I was once a figure skating champion." Yugi said.

"Will you do it?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I don't know. I haven't skated professionally in years. I've done some for fun, yes, but I haven't done it professionally in years." Yugi said.

"That doesn't matter. All the money raised by the competition goes to the Domino Orphanage to give those kids a better Christmas this year." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I didn't realize that." Yugi said.

"It's all on the flyer." Dr. Reynolds said.

"When do you need to know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the competition is the week before Christmas, so they need to know by next Wednesday." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Let me think about it. I'll give you my answer by the end of the week." Yugi said.

"Fair enough." Dr. Reynolds agreed.

Yugi the left the office. 'Certainly not what I expected, but it's not a bad idea.' Yugi thought as he walked into his office. He laid the flyer on the table. 'I'll think about it for a while before I make my final decision.' Yugi decided. He then grabbed the folders he gotten earlier and started looking over all his cases for the day.

* * *

When Yami got home later that day, he found Yugi already there. "I didn't expect you here this early." Yami said.

"Well, I got off early. There's a few new doctors that had been hired, so we're all working shorter shifts." Yugi said.

"That makes more sense." Yami said. He then sat down by Yugi. He noticed the flyer on the table. "What's this?" Yami asked, picking it up.

"It's the winter ice skating competition. A bunch of-" Yugi started.

"-businesses got together and put it together and asked for local people to skate in it. All the money raised goes to the Domino Orphanage." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "You know about it?" Yugi asked.

"I contributed to it." Yami answered. He then added, "In the businesses name, anyway."

"Well, I don't need to explain it then. Anyway, Dr. Reynolds wants me to enter it. Virtually, it's publicity for the hospital.." Yugi said.

"Politics?" Yami asked.

"Pretty much." Yugi replied.

"Well, that happens everywhere. Are you going to?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I know it's for a good cause, but I don't like the idea of doing for publicity." Yugi said.

"Could I point out something?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked over at him. "What?" Yugi asked.

"You like helping people, Yugi, and this would be a good way to bring in a lot of money for those orphans for Christmas." Yami said.

"How do you figure that one?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. You're known as the King of Games, so that's bound to bring in a lot of people, which will also bring in a lot of money." Yami said.

"All right. I get the point, but I haven't skated professionally in years." Yugi said.

"Yugi," Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi, "most of the people in that competition will have little professional experience. I don't think that it'll matter."

"True. I might need to tone some of it down." Yugi said.

"There's really nothing to win in the competition, Yugi. It's for charity. People go to it to see the people who skate." Yami said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

"Plus, you'll be keeping your promise to show the kids some of your moves." Yami said.

"Fine. I'll tell Dr. Reynolds that I'll do it." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami and said, "You do realize that I'll have to be practicing my ice skating again during my spare time now."

"I know." Yami said.

"It means we won't spend as much time alone together for a while." Yugi said.

Yami froze at those words.

Yugi laughed. "It won't be that bad, Yami." Yugi said.

"It's still several weeks." Yami said.

"Just remember that you're the one who convinced me to do it." Yugi said.

Yami groaned.

Yugi started laughing.

"In any case, come on." Yami said, grabbing Yugi by the arm and pulling him up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since you're the one who convinced me to get the kids a dog for Christmas, you're going to help me pick it out." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi replied.

The two then left the house.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were at the animal shelter, looking through the different dogs that were there.

"Can I help you?" a worker asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find a dig for my kids for Christmas." Yami replied.

"Is there a specific type of dog that you're looking for?" the worker asked.

"Not really." Yami said. He had never thought about what kind of dog he would get the kids.

"How about a cocker spaniel?" Yugi asked.

"A cocker spaniel?" Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded and motioned to the dog in the cage. "It's a smaller dog, and I thought that you would prefer a smaller dog in the house." Yugi said.

"No joke." Yami agreed.

The dog was mostly black with patches of white throughout the coat.

"How old is this one?" Yugi asked.

"About seven weeks old." the worker answered.

"Just old enough for adoption." Yugi said.

"Yes." the worker said. He then added, "It's a boy, if you were wondering.""What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I don't know a thing about dogs? I've already told you that I am a cat person." Yami said.

"Well, do you want a Great Dane, which would get to be a big dog, or the cocker spaniel, which would be a smaller dog?" Yugi asked.

"I believe the smaller one." Yami said.

"I thought so." Yugi said.

"We do have some other small dogs." the worker said.

Yugi and Yami kept on looking around.

"I don't know." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. I'm sure that it doesn't matter what kind of dog you get. I bet that the kids will be shocked that you got them one." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

Yugi then saw another dog. "Hey, there boy." Yugi said, kneeling down.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"A golden retriever. I actually had a golden retriever when I was kid. I loved that dog." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

'Hmm.' Yami thought.

The two continued to look around and came across where the cats were.

"You might as well look around at the cats while we're here." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed. He began to look at the different cats.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad that Yami's doing something for himself.' Yugi thought. His mid drifted back to the golden retriever. 'I wish that I could get him, but I'm not home enough, anyway.' Yugi thought.

Soon, Yami across a fluffy, white kitchen. "Hey, there." Yami said, tapping at the cage.

The kitten swiped at his hand.

Yami laughed.

Yugi smiled. 'You know, Yami, if you want, you can go ahead and get the kitten." Yugi said.

"I didn't want to get it before I gave the kids the dog." Yami said.

"Well, it's only a few weeks. I can always keep the kitten at my house." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he added, "Than again, maybe I should ask Grandpa. I'm not home that much anymore."

"You think he'd mind?" Yami asked.

"I doubt it. Grandpa loves cats and dogs. He just doesn't keep them that often." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd thought about getting the kids the cocker spaniel. I figured I could go ahead and get them both." Yami said.

"Sure. I'll give Grandpa a call, and ask." Yugi said, walking off.

The worker came over and said. "Fine. What you were looking for?"

"Yeah. This white cat and the cocker spaniel you showed us." Yami said.

"All right." the worker said. He then walked off.

Yami glanced over at the golden retriever. 'I'll come back for that.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Thanks, Grandpa. I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"No problem. I don't mind keeping them for you." Solomon said, petting the dog. "What are you calling them?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I thought about naming the cat Snowball." Yami said. Petting the cat he held.

"Perfect for a white cat. If she gets out in the snow, we'll never find her." Yugi said.

"That would be why she'll stay indoors." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"And the dog?" Solomon asked.

"That would be left up to the kids." Yami said.

"Well, I believe I'll call him Rover for now." Solomon said.

"That's fine." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. We need to get back to your house before the kids start wondering where we are." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed. He put Snowball down.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Solomon said.

"Thanks again, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"No problem." Solomon said.

Yugi and Yami then left the house.

"Well, looks like it's the three of us for a while." Solomon said, petting the cat and dog.

* * *

Yugi walked to Dr. Reynolds office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi walked in and said, "I'll do the ice skating competition."

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd decide to do it." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I will. And you can thank my boyfriend for convincing me to go through with it." Yugi said.

"I'll have to make sure that I do that." Dr. Reynolds said.

"In any case, I'll be practicing the next few weeks." Yugi said.

"All right. I hope you knock them dead at the competition." Dr. Reynolds said.

"We'll see." Yugi said before he left the office.

* * *

Yami found himself back at the animal shelter.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." the worker who had worked with him and Yugi the day before said. "No problem, I hope." he said.

"No. Do you still have that golden retriever?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do." the worker replied.

"I'd like to get him." Yami said.

"It's a girl, and sure thing. The golden retriever is about eight weeks old." the worker said, walking to the cage. "Change your mind about dogs?" he asked as he got the golden retriever.

"No. The guy I was with was my boyfriend. It's a present for him." Yami said.

"Ah! Not a bad gift. I hope he'll like it." the worker said.

"I'm sure that he will." Yami said.

* * *

Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton were surprised to find a golden retriever puppy in their house when they got home from school.

"A puppy?!" Sophia squealed.

"Is this a dog for us?" Mitchell asked.

"Not exactly." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Brighton asked.

"I got the dog for Yugi for Christmas. Yugi told me that he had a golden retriever as a kid and that he loved it, so I thought it'd be nice if he got one for Christmas." Yami said.

"So, when does he get it?" Mitchell asked.

"Hopefully, Christmas. I'm going to need you guys to help me take care of it, and keep it as secret from Yugi." Yami said.

"Isn't that like lying?" Sophia asked.

"No, Sophia. It's a present for Yugi, and we need to keep a secret so that he'll be surprised at Christmas." Yami said.

"Dad, Yugi stays here a lot. How are we going to manage that?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, Yugi is going to be in that ice skating competition for charity in a few weeks, so he'll be spending a lot of time at the ice skating rink. That'll give us a little leeway on that. We just can't let Yugi see the dog." Yami said.

"We'll make sure that Yugi doesn't see him." Brighton said.

"Her, Brighton." Yami said.

"Oh. Right." Brighton said.

Yami walked away as his kids kept on making a fuss over the dog.

"You realize that they are going to get extremely attached to the dog." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said.

"It'll kill them not to have a dog." Amara added.

Yami motioned his parents to follow them.

The three walked into a room in the house, and Yami shut the door.

"What's this about?" Amara asked.

"They are getting a dog." Yami said.

"What?!" the two exclaimed.

"Shh!" Yami said, hoping the kids were too distracted by the dog to hear.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi went with me to get them a dog. I got them a cocker spaniel. Solomon is taking care of the dog until Christmas. While we there, Yugi saw the golden retriever and I knew he wanted it, so I got it for him for Christmas." Yami said.

"I thought you were dead set against them ever having a dog." Amara said.

"I was, but then they got to Yugi." Yami said.

"And Yugi's a dog lover, so naturally you caved since he asked you to." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I did." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad. Those kids have wanted a dog badly." Amara said.

"They've gotten one now. Just don't tell them." Yami said.

"We won't." Amara said.

"Good. Now, let's go before the kids start wondering where we are and hear us." Yami said.

The three walked back out to find the kids still going crazy over the golden retriever.

"I don't think they heard." Aknankanon said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The next part of Christmas. It might end up being three chapters in all. I'm not sure yet.

R&R.


	32. Christmas part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- Christmas part 2

Yugi still couldn't believe that had agreed to the skating competition. 'Yami knows how to get me to do these kinds of things. One of the reasons that it's such a bad thing that he knows me so well.' Yugi thought.

Currently, Yugi was skating around the ice skating rink in order to get some practice in before he had to do the competition. He skated forward and leapt into the air, and twirled before he landed expertly on his feet. He slowly came to a stop."Looking good, Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Grayson Gentry, his old ice skating manager and coach. Yugi smiled and skated over to where Grayson was. "Hey, Grayson. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Yugi said, stopping at the edge of the ice.

Grayson leaned over the edge. "I agree. We met here last time. I believe that you had your boyfriend and his kids here with you." Grayson said.

"Yeah. Yami's not here this time." Yugi said.

"Are you two still together?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah. I got roped into competing in the upcoming winter ice skating competition, so I thought that I had better come out here and do some practicing." Yugi said.

"Didn't realize that you were getting back into it." Grayson said.

"I hadn't planned on it, but my boss at the hospital wanted me to do it, and then Yami managed to convince me to do it." Yugi said.

Grayson smiled. "Thinking about getting back into competing?" Grayson asked.

"No. I don't think I should given I'm twenty-seven." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Grayson agreed.

"Anyway, that's why I'm here. I got off at noon, so I had lunch before I came over here to practice." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good. Too bad you didn't get back into ice skating a few years ago. You probably could have gotten back to doing it professionally." Grayson said.

"Well, I don't think that I need to. I'm fine just doing it for fun." Yugi said.

"If you say so, Yugi. It was good seeing you again." Grayson said.

"You, too." Yugi replied.

Grayson then walked off, and Yugi got back to his skating.

* * *

Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton were having fun playing with the golden retriever that Yami had gotten Yugi for Christmas.

"Good girl." Mitchell said as he rubbed her head.

The dog barked.

"I wish we had a dog." Brighton said.

"Well, look at it this way. We'll get to see this one whenever we go and see Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. You're right." Brighton agreed, rubbing the dog's head.

"Besides, if Dad and Yugi do end up getting married, we know that we'll get her here because Yugi will be moving in." Mitchell said.

"Right again." Brighton said.

Sophia was petting the dog. She giggled. "I like Belle." Sophia said.

"Belle?" Mitchell and Brighton asked.

"Well, we have to call her something." Sophia said defensively.

"Why Belle?" Mitchell asked.

Sophia shrugged. "I just like it." Sophia said.

Brighton groaned. "Not to mention the fact that it's one of those Disney princesses." Brighton said.

"So what?" Sophia said.

The two boys shook their heads.

"Well, I guess it's not a bad name, and we do need to call her something. We can't keep calling her girl. Or she'll think that's her name." Brighton said.

"Yeah. I just hope that Yugi likes it." Brighton said.

Belle started to run around as she played with a ball that they had bought for her to play with.

"She's certainly a bundle of energy." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing." Brighton said.

The front door opened and closed.

"Uh-oh. I'd better go make sure it's not Yugi. Be ready to run upstairs with the dog." Mitchell said. He went over and looked out only to see Yami. "It's okay." Mitchell said.

Yami looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "What's okay, Mitchell?" Yami asked, wondering if his kids had been up to something they shouldn't have been.

"We didn't know if it was Yugi who was coming in the door or not." Mitchell explained.

Yami walked into the living room and saw Belle in the room and knew why. "Well, Yugi's at the ice skating rink right now. He's practicing for the competition." Yami replied.

"I can't wait to see it. Yugi did promise us he's show us some of his moves." Brighton said.

"Well, we'll all be going to see it." Yami said.

Belle started to run around the dog.

"I don't understand how that dog can have so much energy." Yami said.

"Belle just does." Mitchell said.

"Belle?" Yami asked.

"Sophia named her. She didn't want to just call her the dog or girl, and she's right." Brighton explained.

"All right." Yami said. 'Yugi can always change it if he doesn't like it.' Yami thought.

Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami took out and opened it before putting it to his ear. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami._" Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_I left the ice skating rink, and I'm on my way._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. We'll see you then." Yami said.

"_Ready to get rid of me?_" Yugi asked.

"No. Of course not." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "_Well, I'd better get off the phone anyway. I'm in traffic, so I don't need to be distracted._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. We'll see you when you get here." Yami said.

"_All right. Bye." _Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami replied and hung up. "Get her upstairs. Yugi's on his way home." Yami said.

"Right." Brighton said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia took Belle upstairs.

'I hope that we can keep this a secret from him.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi arrived.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey." Yami said, kissing Yugi. "Have a good practice?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I saw Grayson while I was there." Yugi said

Yami frowned. "Grayson? Grayson who?" Yami asked.

"Grayson Gentry. You met him the first time we all went ice skating." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right. He was your manager and coach when you were ice skating professionally, wasn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He happened to be there, and we talked a few minutes before I got back to practicing." Yugi said.

"Think you're ready for the competition?" Yami asked.

"I think I am, but I'll still practice just so I can make sure I won't make a fool of myself out on the ice." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, I don't think you will." Yami said.

"I hope not." Yugi replied. He looked around. "Where are the kids?" Yugi asked.

"They're upstairs. Well, Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia are anyway. Mom and Dad are out, and they have Danny with them." Yami said.

"Oh. What are the three upstairs doing?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami replied. 'Please don't want to go and see what they're up to.' Yami thought silently.

"Okay. I guess they're playing something." Yugi said.

"Most likely." Yami agreed.

"Come on." Yugi said. He went into the living room.

Yami followed. 'At least eh didn't want to go and see what the kids are doing.' Yami thought as he sat down beside Yugi.

* * *

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were all in Brighton's room.

"I guess dad was able to keep Yugi occupied so that he wouldn't come up here." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Dad really wants this to be a surprise." Brighton added.

"Well, as long as we keep her hidden, he won't find out, right?" Sophia asked.

"That's right." Brighton replied.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

It was the day of the ice skating competition, and Yugi was getting ready for the competition. 'I still can't believe that I let Yami talk me into this.' Yugi thought. He hadn't performed in a while for people, and it had him worried.

Yugi was wearing a pair of his leather pants as well as a black, button-up shirt. He had on a pair of boots, but he had a bag that he would carry his ice skates in.

The door opened, and Yami walked in. "Yugi, are you-" Yami trialed off when he saw what Yugi was wearing.

Yugi turned toward Yami when he heard him start talking and then stop. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. He saw Yami starring. "What?" he asked again.

"I thought you only wore the leather pants when you were in the Battle City tournament." Yami said.

"Oh. That." Yugi said, remembering that he had said that it Yami. "Well, I figured they wouldn't be bad to wear for this." Yugi replied.

"I'd say not." Yami said, appreciating how the leather pants showed off Yugi's legs.

Yugi hit Yami in the arm. "Get your brain out of the gutter, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, when you dress like that, it's rather hard for me to keep it out of the gutter." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "What did you come in here for, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I was coming to ask you if you were ready to go to the competition." Yami answered.

"Yes, I am. I was just about to leave." Yugi said. He looked at Yami. "You and the kids aren't planning to come with me now, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I don't think any of them could stand waiting around for a few hours before the competition started. We'll come later." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two headed downstairs.

"Where are you going, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"All the competitors in the competition have to be there a few hours later, so I'm going on. I'll see all of you later." Yugi said. He then left the house.

"When are we going, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"We'll go a little later. There's no reason for us to go and have to sit around for a few hours before it starts." Yami answered.

"I guess that's true." Mitchell agreed.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the ice skating rink and went to the back where all the competitors were. He noticed that a lot of them were younger. 'Not surprising. Most think that younger people are the only ones who can skate well. At least to perform.' Yugi thought. He sat down on a bench.

"Geez. Who would want an old geezer like that to be in this competition?" one girl asked. She thought she was being subtle, but Yugi easily heard her.

"Who knows? He'll definitely come in last." another girl said.

Yugi ignored it. 'Sometimes, you need experience to do something well, not just youth. IN this case, youth doesn't have much to do with how well you can skate.' Yugi thought.

"Well, we'll all certainly beat him." a guy said.

Yugi wasn't a very competitive person. When he did something, he did it because it was fun. He didn't feel the need to try and outshine someone else. He just did the best that he could in a given situation.

However, Yugi was starting to consider showing up these young people because they were way too cocky for their own good.

'I don't like trying to show up theirs, but in this case, I think that I might have to make an exception.' Yugi thought. He didn't like being talked about like that, and he certainly didn't like that these young people thought that he couldn't skate.

'Just this once, I think I'm going to try and show them up.' Yugi thought.

The man over the competition walked into the room. All right. Everyone out on the ice fro some practice." he said.

They were supposed to do a little skating beforehand so that they didn't cramp up when they wee performing.

Everyone left the back room and got out on the ice, starting to skate. Many of them were performing their tricks.

Yugi chose to just do a little simple skating around the rink instead of doing his tricks. 'No need in them knowing what I have planned.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished and went back to the back.

The three who had talked about Yugi before were talking again.

"I guess he doesn't have anything real planned. All he did was skate around the ice." one of the girls said. She was blonde with blue eyes.

"No joke. He must just be one of those trying to live out old dreams." the other girl said. She had black hair and brown eyes.

Yugi's back was to them. He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah. More like they haven't had the chance to live out the dream.' Yugi thought.

"Well, it just means that we're going to crush him bad." the guy said. He had red hair and green eyes.

'We'll see about that.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami, Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny all were at their way to their seats.

"I can't wait to see Yugi skate." Sophia said.

"We all want to see that, Sophia." Brighton said.

"No joke. Yugi did promise to show us some of his moves, so this is the perfect place to see them." Mitchell said.

Yami glanced at his watch. "The competition should be starting soon." Yami said.

Amara looked over at Solomon. "Do you think Yugi will do well? He did say that he hasn't staked professionally in years." Amara said.

"That's true, but Yugi has always said that it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never forget." Solomon replied.

"He should do great then. He did win five national championships before." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed." Solomon agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before the competition was set to start.

The organizer walked out on the ice. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming out to the way to the winter ice skating competition. All the money that we have raised will be given to the Domino Orphanage to give those little ones a great Christmas this year." the organizer said

The crowd clapped and cheered at hearing that.

"Now, we have fifteen skaters who will be competing. We will begin the completion now." the organizer said before getting off the ice.

The first skater came out to perform.

* * *

Yugi stood off to the side, watching the different skaters perform. Since he had been the last to sign up for the competition, he was the last one who would be the last one to perform.

'Some of these are pretty good, and they'll do great in competitions later on.' Yugi thought.

The blonde who had been making fun of Yugi had just finished her routine and walked back into the area they were all in.

"That was great." the girl with black hair said.

"Thanks. I knew I'd be one of the best." the girl said smugly. She obviously thought she had been the best out there.

'She was good. I admit that, but she wasn't the best that has performed today. The first one was great.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before the other girl and the guy who had joined in making fun of Yugi had performed as well.

The last skater got done with their routine and returned to where the other skaters were.

"Now, our last skater will perform. Representing Domino General Hospital Yugi Mutou!" the announcer said.

Yugi then went out on the ice, and the crowd cheered.

The three who had been making fun of him sneered.

"This should be good." the blonde said.

"No kidding. He's defiantly going to be able to make a complete fool of himself." the other girl said.

"At least we'll get a good laugh at seeing him make a fool of himself." the guy said.

* * *

Yugi got out on the ice, and he had completely forgotten about the three who had made him upset. He waited fro the music to start.

It did.

Yugi then started to skate around at first. When a height in the music came, he jumped up in the air and swirled around before he landed expertly on one foot. He turned before he spun again, landing on both feet. He skated backwards momentarily before he turned quickly. He then leapt in the air and landed on the tow of one foot before he jumped again, spun around, and landed again, skating backwards again. He turned and spun around several times before he stopped and started to just skate again. He skated forward fast and jumped into the air. When he landed, he kept one leg up as he skated across the ice. The music heightened again. Yugi skated fast and jumped up, spinning in the air before he landed on one foot. He turned fast before he stopped once more with his arms to end the performance.

The crowd started clapping wildly, having enjoyed the performance immensely.

"That was Yugi Mutou, the representative for Domino General Hospital." the announcer said as Yugi skated off the ice.

The crowd was still clapping and cheering as Yugi left the ice.

The three who had made fun of Yugi were shocked at the performance Yugi had given. They hadn't expected Yugi to do as well as he did.

Yugi simply walked past them without saying a word.

Although it was a competition for charity, the contestants were still going to get first, second, or third place.

Several of the other skaters were congratulating Yugi on such a good performance.

"How the hell did he manage that?" the guy asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have thought an old geezer like that could have done that good." the blonde girl said.

Yugi had had enough of their remarks.

And he wasn't the only one.

"Will you three shut up?" a girl asked.

The three were shocked.

"All you've done is grip about the fact that he was in this competition. He may be older than us, but he's obviously one of the best." the girl said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you don't even know who he is." another guy said.

"Yeah. Like we'd care." the girl with black hair said.

"You mean you've never heard of Yugi Mutou? He won five national championships by the time he sixteen. He left ice skating after that, but no one has ever had five consecutive once skating championships after him." the girl said.

"Five? Impossible. It must have been a junior tournament." the guy who had been making fun of Yugi said.

"Actually, it was only eight years ago that they started that. I'm twenty-seven, so when I was in those championships, I skated against adults. Champions themselves." Yugi said.

All three couldn't believe it.

"And I don't appreciate ebbing made fun of, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Besides, he was obviously the nest out there." another girl said.

All three were silenced by that.

"In this sport, exocrine takes precedence over youth. You may want to remember that from now on." Yugi said. He then walked back to the entrance to wait for the results.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Brighton said.

"Yeah. Yugi was great." Mitchell added.

"How did he do it?" Sophia asked.

Solomon laughed. "Years of experience." Solomon answered.

"Well, Yugi certainly deserves to win." Yami said.

"That was incredible." Amara said.

"Do you think Yugi would continue to ice skate again?" Aknankanon asked.

"If I know Yugi, he'd only participate in local competitions. I'm not sure he's want to do more than that now." Solomon said.

* * *

The organizer then walked out on the ice. "We now have the results of the competition." the organizer said. He looked at the paper. "The third place winner is Susan Montgomery!" he said.

People clapped and cheered as the girl who had first spoken up in Yugi's defense skated out. She looked incredible happy. She was given a bouquet of flowers as well as a medal that was bronze.

The organizer looked back at the paper. "The second place winner is Dominic Malone!" the organizer said.

The crowd clapped and sheered as the first who spoke in Yugi's defense came out. He also looked happy. He was also given a bouquet of flowers and a medal that was silver.

The organizer looked at the paper again. "And the first place winner is…Yugi Mutou!" the organizer said.

The crowd clapped and cheered as Yugi came out onto the ice. He was handed a bouquet and a medal that was gold.

"Congratulations to all of you!" the announcer said.

All three winners waved to their audience as the crowd continued to clap and cheer.

"Also, I have learned that we raised two thousand dollars for the Domino Orphanage. Thanks to all of you, those children will have a great Christmas this year!" the organizer said.

Once more, there were cheers although this time, it was for the orphans.

"Thanks to everyone who came. And a big thanks to all of the competitors." the organizer said.

Yugi and the other two left the rink and went back again.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mutou. You did great." Dominic said.

"Thank you. You did great as well. I can tell that you'll both be great skaters one day." Yugi said.

"Thanks." both said.

Yugi went over to where his bag was and sat down. He took off his skates and put them back in his bag, putting his boots back on. He then grabbed his bag and headed out.

* * *

Yami and the others were waiting on Yugi.

"So, where is he?" Brighton asked.

"He'll be here soon, Brighton." Yami said.

It wasn't long before they did see Yugi.

"There he is!" Mitchell said.

"Yugi, over here!" Yami called.

Yugi heard Yami's call and turned. He smiled when he saw them. He walked over. "Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you were great out there!" Brighton said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it." Yugi said.

"You were first place, Yugi. That's not bad for someone who hadn't skated professionally in years." Solomon said.

Yugi laughed. "I just had the experience, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that we should all go out to eat to celebrate your victory." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The group then went to their cars and left to go out to eat.

* * *

~Christmas Eve~

"Grandpa, are you here?" Yugi called as he walked into his grandfather's house.

"Yes, I am." Solomon answered as he walked into view.

"Are you ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, yes. Christmas Eve dinner with the Sennens." Solomon said.

"We need to get Snowball and Rover." Yugi said.

"Why?" Solomon asked.

"Yami decided to go ahead and give the kids their dog tonight." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Solomon said.

"Yeah, so let's get them so that we can go." Yugi said.

"Okay." Solomon agreed.

The two got Rover and Snowball so that they could take them to the kids and Yami.

"I take it that the kids are going to be surprised." Solomon said.

"Yeah. They don't have a clue about this." Yugi replied.

Yugi and Solomon got the animals into Yugi's car.

"I'll drive separate. I have no doubt that you are going to spend the night with them, so I'm going to need a way to get home." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two got in their cars and headed for the Sennen mansion.

* * *

Yami was waiting for Yugi to get there. He had asked Yugi to bring Rover and Snowball with them since he decided he'd go ahead and give the kids their dog on Christmas Eve.

"You're antsy, Atemu." Amara said.

Yami smiled. "Hey, Mom." Yami said.

"What's gotten into you?" Amara asked.

In a low voice, Yami said, "I asked Yugi to bring the dog and cat."

"Ah! So that's why." Amara said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Those three will certainly be surprised when they see them." Amara said.

"I know." Yami said. He sighed. "I never wanted a dog, but Yugi managed to get me to get them one." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "It won't kill you, especially since you virtually have two." Amara said.

"I know." Yami replied.

It wasn't long before they heard a car pull up.

"I'd better go help." Yami said. He got a jacket and went outside.

Yugi and Solomon were both just getting out of their cars.

"Hey. Glad you made it." Yami said.

"No problem. How about helping me? Rover and Snowball are back here." Yugi said.

Yami went to the back of Yugi's car and got out Snowball while Yugi got out Rover.

"Hey there, girl. Glad to see you." Yami said, petting snowball.

"You are certainly a cat person." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know." Yami said.

"Do you two mind being all lovey-dovey inside? It's rather cold out here." Solomon said.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The three headed inside.

Amara and Aknankanon smiled when they saw Yugi holding the cocker spaniel.

"Shall we call the kids?" Amara asked.

"Well, this is a present for them." Yami said.

"Kids, come down here!" Aknankanon called.

A few moments later, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia came down the stairs.

"What's up?" Mitchell asked.

"I decided to let you guys have a Christmas present early." Yami said.

"Really?" Sophia asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Can we choose what we open?" Mitchell asked.

"Not exactly. I already know what it is." Yami said.

Yugi then walked into the room with the cocker spaniel.

"Are you giving us a dog, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

Yugi chuckled. "No. This dog is from your father." Yugi said, setting him down.

Mitchell looked up at Yami. "You're really giving us a dog?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami said.

"All right!" all three kids said as they gathered around the dog.

The adults laughed as the kids made a fuss over the dog.

"See. It won't be so bad to allow them to have a dog." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Hey, Dad. Can we give Yugi his?" Mitchell asked.

"Go on." Yami said.

Mitchell took of upstairs.

Yugi turned to Yami. "What are you up to?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see in soon." Yami said.

A few moments later, Mitchell returned with Belle in his arms.

Yugi was shocked when he saw the golden retriever. "What is this?" Yugi asked.

Yami took Belle from Mitchell. "Well, when you went with me to get Snowball and Rover, I saw how much you wanted this little girl, so I decided to get her for you." Yami said.

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said. He held the dog up, and she licked him in the face, causing Yugi to laugh.

"So you like Belle, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Belle?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I went back to get her the day after you helped me get the other two, so we had her a while. Sophia started calling her Belle. You can change the name if you like." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think I like Belle. The name is going to stick." Yugi said.

"Um, Dad. Who are Rover and Snowball?" Brighton asked.

Yami smiled. "Solomon was kind enough to keep them until now. He started calling your dog Rover." Yami said. He then picked the kitten back up. "And since I like cats, I got this one I named Snowball." Yami said.

"Cool! We've got a cat and two dogs!" Mitchell said.

"Belle belongs to Yugi." Yami reminded.

"I virtually live here, so she might as well stay here, too." Yugi said.

"That's true." Yami agreed.

"You can change the name if you want. I just wanted to call him something." Solomon said, referring to Rover.

"I like the name. I think that it should stay." Brighton said.

"I agree." Mitchell agreed.

"I think everyone likes their gifts." Aknankanon said.

"We knew they would." Amara said.

"Yugi always did love that golden retriever he had before. I'm not surprised that he loves this one." Solomon said.

Before long, the group went to eat dinner.

After dinner, the kids went back to playing with Rover.

Sophia was taken with snowball and was playing with the kitten.

"Yami, I think someone else is going to be a cat person." Yugi said.

"I see that." Yami replied.

It was getting late, so Solomon decided to go on home. He promised to come back the following day.

"All right. It's late, so we all need to go to bed." Yami said.

"But daddy-" Sophia started.

"Sophia, Santa won't come unless you go to bed." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Sophia said before heading upstairs.

"That won't work on us." Mitchell said.

"No. You two are going to bed because I am telling you to. You can play with Rover more tomorrow." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton agreed before they headed upstairs as well.

"Well, we all might as well go to bed." Amara said.

The four adults also headed to bed.

Yugi and Yami to their room.

"Thank you for Belle, Yami. That was sweet of you." Yugi said, kissing Yami.

"Well, I know you wanted her, so I decided it would be a good Christmas present." Yami said.

"So, you had her since we got Rover and Snowball?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"How did you keep her form me?" Yugi asked.

"A lot of distracting you and the kids helping hide her." Yami said,

"So you were all in on it." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Yami admitted.

"Well, I do like my gift." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that." Yami replied.

The two then headed off to bed after setting Christmas gifts out around the tree once they were certain that al the kids were asleep.

* * *

~Christmas Day~

Yugi and Yami were sound asleep in their bed. It was now Christmas morning.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" three voices shouted, jerking Yugi and Yami awake.

Both heard the kids running down the stairs.

Yami groaned. "It's only six in the morning." Yami said.

"That's because we were up late putting gifts out." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi sat up and noticed something. He laughed. "Yami, we might be losing the bed." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed to the end of the bed.

Yami sat up and laughed as well.

Belle and Snowball were at the foot of the bed, curled up against each other.

"Well, I guess we share the bed now." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

The two got up and pulled on robes before they headed downstairs. They found the kids already in the presents already set out.

"Kids, you know the rules. No opening the gifts until after breakfast." Yami said.

"But-" Mitchell started.

"No buts. They will be here when we get done with breakfast." Yami said.

It wasn't long before breakfast was over.

Yami then let the kids have at it and stated opening the gifts.

The adults smiled as they watched the kids.

Danny was also tearing through his gifts although he was more interested in the ripping than the gift itself.

When the kids were getting close to being done, the adults started opening theirs.

"Belle was more than enough Yami." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He opened a gift from Yugi. It was a picture album. He started to look through it and was surprised to find that it contained pictures of him and Heba from when they were dating up to before she died. "Yugi, what is this?" Yami asked.

"Well, your mother let me look through some old pictures to do this. I thought that you'd like it." Yugi said.

"I do. I love it." Yami said. He smiled. "Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Glad to help. I figured that it would be nice for you to have an album that organized the pictures of you and Heba together." Yugi said.

"I really do love it, Yugi." Yami said. He did miss Heba, but having this meant a lot to him. He then opened another present that was another photo album although this one contained pictures of Yami and Yugi. There were also pictures that they were with the kids. "Yugi, this is great." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad. I left a lot of it blank because I hope that we can fill it with more pictures in the years to come." Yugi said.

"I would like that, too, Yugi. Thank you." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

Aknankanon and Amara smiled. They had known about the photo albums and thought that they were a great idea.

It wasn't long before Solomon arrived.

"Well, I seem to be a little late." Solomon said.

"Don't be silly. Come on in." Amara said.

"Well, I'll need some help getting the gifts out of my car." Solomon said.

"I'll help!" Mitchell said.

"Me, too!" Brighton added.

"Go get some clothes on first. I don't want you two getting sick." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton did just that.

Before long, the rest of the presents were in and being opened.

Solomon was also opening his own gifts.

The day was spent enjoying the gifts as well as each other's company.

It was a great Christmas for them all.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope the ice skating was detailed enough for you.

Next: I might skip to Valentine's Day. I'm not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	33. Valentine's Day

Here's the next chapter.

There is a lemon between Yugi and Yami later in the chapter so skip between the bold if you don't like lemons!

I had thought about doing a New Year's chapter, but I decided not to and go on to Valentine's Day. I think you'll like this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33- Valentine's Day

Yugi walked into the hospital for his shift. He looked around and noticed that the hospital was decorated in red and pink hearts. 'It's Valentine's Day or close to it. One look around this place, and you can tell that.' Yugi thought.

"Hi, Yugi." Nurse Hennessy said when she saw her coworker.

Yugi smiled. "Hi. How is everything?" Yugi asked.

"Not bad at all. You?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Well, here's your case load today." Nurse Hennessy said, handing Yugi a stack of folders.

"Thanks." Yugi said before he headed into his office. He took off his coat and put it on the rack before he took his white doctor coat and put it on. He then sat down at the desk and started to look over his case files.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._"Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "Hey, Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I would have called sooner, but a lot has been going on here. Between Christmas and New Years, we've been busy._" Tea said.

Yugi laughed. "Tea, you realize that it's getting close to Valentine's Day already." Yugi said.

"_Yeah. I know. Thanks for everything you sent. The kids loved their gifts._" Tea said.

"Glad to do it." Yugi said.

"_What did you get for Christmas from Yami?_" Tea asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. His friend was so predictable. "If you must know, he got me a golden retriever." Yugi said.

"_A dog?_" Tea asked.

"Yes. Yami got his kids a dog for Christmas, and he had me go with him to get the dog. While we were there, I saw a golden retriever, and I mentioned I had had one when I was a teenager. He got me that golden retriever for Christmas." Yugi said.

"_That's so sweet. What did you name him?_" Tea asked.

"Her, and Sophia actually named her Belle. I liked the name so I kept it." Yugi said."_That was sweet of him. Are you keeping her at your house?_" Tea asked.

"No. I spend most of my time at Yami's house, and the kids love her, so I decided just to let Belle stay there. She makes the perfect companion for Rover, the kids' cocker spaniel." Yugi said.

"_I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like a good Christmas._" tea said.

"It was. How was your Christmas?" Yugi asked.

"_It was great. You know, New Years was good, too. My parents kept the kids, and we spent the night alone. He was so romantic, especially when we kissed at midnight._" Tea said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"_Did you do anything for New Years?_" Tea asked.

"Not much." Yugi said.

"_I want to hear about it._" Tea said.

"Well-" Yugi started.

~Flashback~

_Brighton and Mitchell were still up._

_Yami was allowing them to stay up until midnight, then they had to go to bed._

"_I love this." Brighton said._

_Yami shook his head._

"_I'm guessing he's just glad to stay up so late." Yugi said._

"_Exactly." Yami said._

"_Come on. It's not like he gets to stay up that often." Amara said._

"_You don't have to encourage it, either." Yami said._

_Amara smiled. "I'm the grandmother, remember. I get to spoil." Amara said._

_Yami shook his head._

_The group was watching the News Years parade in Tokyo on TV._

"_I wish we could have been there." Mitchell said._

"_You should have known that wasn't happening." Yami said. _

_It was getting close to when the countdown to the new year would start._

"_Here it is." Mitchell said._

_The countdown started starting from ten going down to one._

_When it hit one, Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss._

"_Dad! Yugi!" Mitchell groaned._

"_Grandma! Grandpa! Do you have to do that?" Brighton asked._

_Aknankanon chuckled. "It's a tradition to kiss the one you love at midnight on News Years, so that's what we did." Aknankanon said._

"_Sill, we don't need to see it." Mitchell said._

"_All right. You've stayed up to the new year. Now go to bed." Yami said._

_The two quickly went upstairs._

"_I think that's the fastest I have ever seen them go to bed." Yugi said._

"_That's probably because they're afraid we're going to kiss some more." Aknankanon said._

"_Probably." Yami agreed._

~End Flashback~

"_Was there more kissing?_" Tea asked after Yugi finished.

"With me and Yami, yes." Yugi said.

"_And more than that, probably._" Tea said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm not telling." Yugi said.

"_I didn't think so. Well, I'm glad that everything is going good for you._" Tea said.

"Same here. How are the kids anyway?" Yugi asked.

"_They're fine. Not too happy about going back to school, but other than that, they're fine._" Tea said.

"Well, that's good. Any plans for Valentine's Day?" Yugi asked.

"_Tristan and I are going out while his parents watch the kids._ _You?_" Tea asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi answered.

"_You're not doing anything?_" Tea asked, sounding surprised.

"No. We're doing something. I just don't know what. Yami wanted to plan everything, and he won't even give me a hint as to what he has planned. I won't find out until then." Yugi said.

"_Well, I hope you have fun._" Tea said.

"Thanks. I hate to cut this short, but I'm at work, so I need to go." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. I'll talk to you later._" Tea said.

"All right, Tea. Bye." Yugi said he hung up and picked up the folders to head out to start his rounds.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Aknankanon walked into a jewelry store to pick up the gift he had ordered for Amara.

"Can I help you sir?" a saleswoman asked.

"I need to pick up something I ordered." Aknankanon said.

"Last name." the woman said.

"Sennen." Aknankanon answered.

The woman looked and got out a box. "Here it is." the woman said.

Aknankanon took the ring box and opened to see an engagement ring before frowning. "This isn't what I ordered. I ordered a bracelet." Aknankanon said.

The woman looked again and said, "There's another one here for Sennen." She showed him the bracelet in the box.

"That is what I ordered." Aknankanon said.

"All right, sir." the woman said. She started to take the ring back.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Aknankanon turned and saw Yami standing there. "I could ask you the same thing." Aknankanon said.

"I'll be with you in a moment." the woman said.

"I'm just here to pick yup something for Atemu Sennen." Yami replied.

"This." Aknankanon said, gesturing to the ring.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Oh. All right." the woman said.

It wasn't long before Aknankanon and Yami both left the store with their purchases.

"Mind explaining this one?" Aknankanon asked.

"Why don't we grab lunch and I'll explain." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Aknankanon said.

The two went to nearby restaurant and went in to eat.

"So, what is going on with that ring?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami sighed. "If you must know, Dad, I've decided to ask Yugi to marry me." Yami said.

"You have?" Aknankanon asked, rather surprised.

"Yes, I have. I've thought about it for a while now, and I want to do this." Yami said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Well, it's about damn time." Aknankanon said.

"What?" Yami said, blinking in surprise.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Your mother and I can tell that you and Yugi are very much in love. We've been wondering when you were going to finally ask him." Aknankanon said.

"You were?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "I'm glad to finally know that you're going to ask him." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you're going to have to keep this a secret for now." Yami said.

Aknankanon blinked. "Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm planning to ask Yugi on Valentine's Day." Yami said.

"Ah! That will be the perfect Valentine's Day gift for him." Aknankanon said.

"I thought so, too." Yami said.

"Well, I won't tell your mother then." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, you cans till tell Mom." Yami said.

"You don't want me to do that." Aknankanon said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Your mother won't be able to contain her excitement, and she might even let it slip to Yugi." Aknankanon said.

A moment later, their food arrived.

Once the waitress left, they resumed their conversation.

"All right. Don't tell Mom until after Yugi and I have left that day." Yami said.

"Of course." Aknankanon said.

"Well, since you now know, I need a favor." Yami said.

"Such as?" Aknankanon said.

"Well, I've reserved us a hotel room for that night, so I'll need you and mom to watch the kids." Yami said.

Aknankanon smirked. "Planning to celebrate?" Aknankanon asked.

"That would be the plan." Yami replied.

"Well, it won't be a problem." Aknankanon said.

"Good." Yami said.

"I didn't take that good of a look at that ring." Aknankanon said.

Yami reached into his pocket and handed the box to his father.

Aknankanon opened it and took a closer look at the ring.

The ring had a diamond with two ruby gems at the top and two amethyst gems at the bottom of the ring. The diamond itself was done in an oval shape, and the ruby and amethyst gems were done in an oval shape as well. The band was white gold.

"That is a nice ring. I'm sure that Yugi is going to love it." Aknankanon said, closing the case and handing it back to Yami.

"Thanks. I hope he does." Yami said as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"I'm sure he will." Aknankanon said. He laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure that Yugi will start moving in now."

"I hope he will." Yami replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Aknankanon said. He thought a moment and said, "What do you think the kids will think?"

"Well, they all love Yugi, so I don't thin that they will have a problem with it." Yami said.

"When do you plan to tell them?" Aknankanon asked.

"With those kids, after Yugi and get back the following day." Yami said.

"Good point. Brighton and Mitchell might be able to keep the secret, but I'm not sure that Sophia would be able to." Aknankanon said.

"True." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the two left the restaurant.

"Well, at least I know that I'll be having a son-in-law." Aknankanon said.

"He hasn't said yes, yet." Yami reminded him.

Aknankanon smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, Yami. I'm sure that Yugi is going to say yes." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe. We'll find out in a few days." Yami said. He looked at his watch. "I need to get back to the office." Yami said.

"All right. I'll see you later." Aknankanon said.

The two then went their separate ways.

* * *

~Valentine's Day~

Yugi was in Yami's room at the mansion getting ready. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks along with the light blue button-up shirt that Yami loved so much. He wore dress shoes as well. 'I guess I'm ready.' Yugi thought, looking in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Amara walked in. "You ready?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I was about to come downstairs." Yugi replied. He grabbed his wallet and jacket before he headed downstairs with Amara.

Yami and Aknankanon were talking.

Yami was wearing a pair of black slacks as well although he had on a red button-up shirt.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"We'll be off then." Yami said. He and Yugi left the house.

Before he left, Aknankanon mouthed "Good Luck" to his son.

Yami nodded before he walked out of the house.

Amara raised an eyebrow. She had seen the exchange between them. "What's going on, Aknankanon?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon blinked. "What are you talking about?' Aknankanon asked.

"Why did you mouth good luck to Atemu?" Amara asked.

"Oh. That." Aknankanon said with a smile.

"Yes. That. What is going on?" Amara said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Well, our son plans to ask Yugi to marry him." Aknankanon said.

Amara's eyes widened. "He does?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon nodded. He had given Amara the bracelet earlier. "When I picked up the bracelet for you, the saleswoman mistakenly handed me what Yami had gotten for Yugi. I saw the ring, and I knew what it was. Yami came in a moment later. He later told me that's what he was planning." Aknankanon said.

"That's wonderful." Amara said. Her eyes lit up. "That's so romantic! Getting engaged on Valentine's day." Amara said.

"Don't talk so loud. I don't think that Yami wants us to tell the kids. He said that he would tell them tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

"Tomorrow? What about tonight?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon smirked. "he reserved a hotel room for them." Aknankanon answered.

Amara smiled. "I understand now." Amara said.

"I thought you would." Aknankanon said.

"If you've known for a few days, why did you tell me just now?" Amara asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I know you. If I had told you, you would have become very excited, and you might have accidentally let it slip to Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Amara started to protest, but stopped. "You're right." Amara said. She smiled. "I'm just glad that Yami's happy again." Amara said.

"So am I." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to eat first." Yami said.

"Then what?" Yugi asked, hoping that he could figure out what all they had planned.

Yami smirked. "Nice try, Yugi, but you'll find out everything in due time." Yami said.

"I had to try." Yugi said, leaning back into the seat.

"Yeah. I know you did." Yugi said.

They pulled into the restaurant they usually ate at when they are fancy. Both got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

"Do you have reservations?" the greeter asked.

"Yes. Sennen." Yami answered.

The greeter looked it up. "Right this way, sir." he said.

Yugi and Yami followed the man to a table at the back.

"Someone will be with you momentarily." the greeter said before walking off.

The two started to look at the menu.

"You realize that you didn't have to bring me to an expensive restaurant just because it's Valentine's Day." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. If I want to take you to an expensive restaurant, I'll do it anytime I want." Yami said. 'Besides, I want tonight to be special.' Yami thought.

A waiter soon came and took their drink ordered.

The two kept on checking over the menu to decide what they wanted.

The waiter soon returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Yugi and Yami both answered affirmative.

"I'd like a steak medium rare with a baked potato with butter only." Yugi said.

"What kind of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Thousand island." Yugi answered.

"I'll have the seafood platter. I'd like mashed potatoes and green beans with it." Yami said.

"What kind of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

The waiter wrote it all down and then walked off.

"Well, at least we are alone tonight." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I really wanted to spend Valentine's Day alone with you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Didn't want the kids around?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami said. 'Definitely not with what I have planned.' Yami thought.

Their salads arrived a few moments later.

"So, can you at least give me a hint at what we're going to do tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. That would be telling, and I want it to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I just do." Yami said.

"All right. I suppose I have no choice except to wait." Yugi said.

"Yes. You do have to wait." Yami agreed.

By the time the two finished their salads, their main course arrived.

The two made small talk while they ate their dinner.

Once they were done with their dinner, they had dessert.

Afterwards, Yami paid for the meal before they left.

"So, what now?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami answered. They got in the car, and Yami drove off.

'I wonder what he has planned.' Yugi thought, knowing that his boyfriend was up to something.

Soon, the two arrived at a place near the lake.

"A moonlit walk by the lake?" Yugi asked, seeing as it was already dark.

"Anything wrong with that?" Yami asked.

"No, but it is awfully romantic." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Maybe. It is Valentine's Day, so I thought it would be perfect." Yami said.

"I suppose so. It does sound like a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two then started to walk down by the lake.

"This has been a great night, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "We haven't done much." Yami said.

"Just being with you is more than enough for me." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Same here. The simplest things seem to be the most romantic." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The two stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful Yugi was. 'Now's the perfect time.' Yami thought. He reached into his pocket and grasped the ring box. "Yugi, there's something that I want to ask you." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned to fully face Yugi. "Yugi, I love you. I wasn't sure that I would ever love again, but you certainly changed my mind. I can't imagine not having you in my life now." Yami said.

Yugi wasn't sure where this was coming from. He was about to something, but never got the chance as he was caught off guard by Yami's next move.

Yami dropped to one knee and opened the ring box.

Yugi gasped, understanding what Yami was doing now.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi was speechless at this. After a moment, he regained his voice as tears filled his eyes. "Yes, Yami. I love you, too, and I will marry you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled brightly. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said. He stood up and kissed Yugi. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on Yugi's ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, I thought it represented us very well." Yami said.

"I didn't realize that they made rings like this." Yugi said.

"They don't. I had it specially made, and before you fuss, I wanted to do this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Not going to fuss this time." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami kissed Yugi back and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around, drawing a moan from Yugi.

The need for air soon caused the two to break apart.

"I loved this Valentine's Day." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I had hoped that you liked it." Yami said.

"Of course I did." Yugi said.

"Well, how about we celebrate then?" Yami asked with mischievous look in his eyes.

Yugi knew that look all too well. "We'll have to be quiet." Yugi said.

"No, we won't." Yami replied.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "You don't want the kids to hear us, do you?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled again. "They won't, Yugi. I planned this in advance, so I rented us a room at the Domino Plaza Inn." Yami said.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled. "You were ready for this." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I thought that we would celebrate this way." Yami said.

"I like the idea." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami again.

The kiss was very passionate.

"Let's go to the hotel." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The two headed back to the car and got in.

* * *

Yami and Yugi stumbled into the hotel room.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami shut the door and locked it before he pushed Yugi up against the door and kissed him rather passionately.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, opening his mouth.

Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he pressed his body against Yami's own.

Their clothes erections brushed against each other, and both moaned.

Yami raised his hands and started unbutton Yugi's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami started to ghost his hands over Yugi's skin.

Yugi shivered at the feeling.

Yami unwrapped Yugi's arms from around his neck before he picked Yugi up and walked over to the bed, dropping Yugi onto the bed.

Yugi landed on the bed with a loud 'oof'. He glared up at Yami. "You could be a little more gentle." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I could have, but I didn't." Yami said. He then climbed on the bed with Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled it off before he threw the shirt into the floor. "Besides, you won't be thinking about that for long." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami immediately started to roam around Yugi's mouth. He then moved down and kissed down Yugi's jaw to his neck. He started to lay gentle butterfly kisses down Yugi's neck until he reached what he knew was a sensitive spot. He started to suck on Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned as he tightened his hands in the bed sheets.

Once there was a nice bruise there, Yami kissed on down Yugi's neck to his chest. He started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched his back and moaned as Yami sucked on the nipple.

When the nipple was hard, Yami released it and blew on it.

Yugi shivered at that.

Yami then gave the other nipple the same treatment before he moved on down Yugi's body. He trailed kisses down Yugi's stomach. When he reached Yugi's naval, he dipped his tongue in several times.

Unable to go any further, Yami rose up and unbuckled Yugi's pants and unzipped them before he pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off, throwing them into the floor with Yugi's shirt.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his already heated member.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned at that and tried to buck his hips up only to be held down by Yami's hands.

Yami started to lick Yugi's member from the base to the tip and then back again.

Yugi whimpered as Yami continued with what he was doing, but it wasn't enough. "Yami, please!" Yugi groaned.

Yami glanced up at his fiancé and smirked. He decided to be merciful and took Yugi's member all the way into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as his member was engulfed in warm heat.

Yami started to bob his head up and down on Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned as he tightened his hands in the bed sheets. He wanted to buck up, but couldn't.

Yami started to move at a faster pace and he reached up with hand and started to fondle Yugi's balls.

Yugi groaned once more.

Yami then started to suck hard on Yugi's member, wanting to taste his lover again.

Yugi knew he wasn't going to be able to take much more. "Y-Yami, I'm cl-close." Yugi stuttered.

Yami only sucked harder.

Yugi couldn't take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi panted and had a sheen of sweat covering his body.

Yami chuckled. "Enjoy it?" Yami asked.

In answer, Yugi jumped on Yami, knocking him onto his back. "Yes, I did, but I think that you're a little overdressed for what we're doing." Yugi said. He leaned down and kissed Yami.

Yami immediately opened his mouth, and Yugi slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth.

While Yugi had Yami engaged in the kiss, Yugi started to unbutton Yami's shirt. He then took Yami's shirt off and threw it into the floor with his own clothes.

Yami shivered when the cool air hit his skin.

Yugi leaned down and started to kiss down Yami's jaw and to his neck. He kissed down to Yami's collarbone, where he bit down.

Yami groaned at that feeling.

Yugi ran his tongue over the bite mark before he kept on kissing down Yami's body. He reached his chest and started to lick and nip at every inch of Yami's chest. When he reached one of Yami's nipples, he circled it with his tongue before flicking his tongue over Yami's nipple, causing Yami to shiver. Yugi then took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on Yami's nipple until it was hard. He then gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Yami moaned through all this.

Yugi then kissed on down Yami's body and dipped his tongue into Yami's navel. He then pulled back and unbuckled Yami's pants before unzipping them. He then took them off and threw them into the floor.

Yami shivered when the cool air hit his heated member.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's hips, leaned down, and licked at the tip of Yami's member, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, jumping.

Yugi smirked before he leaned down and took Yami's member into his mouth all the way.

"YUGI!" Yami cried.

Yugi started to suck lazily on Yami's member.

Yami reached down and tangled his hands in Yugi's hair. "Ah! Yugi!" Yami moaned.

Yugi started to suck harder on Yami's member.

Yami could soon feel himself starting to reach his end, but he didn't want to come just yet. "Yugi, ah, please, stop." Yami said, panting.

Taking the hint, Yugi let go of Yami's member and rose up.

Yami panted as he tried to recover from what Yugi had done.

Yugi chuckled. "You do know that all fair's in love and sex, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami suddenly flipped them over so that he was straddling Yugi's waist. "Yes, and I'm winning this war tonight." Yami replied. He leaned down and kissed Yugi as he reached over to the nightstand. He took the bottle of lotion he had placed there. He opened it and spread the lotion on three fingers before he shifted his body so that he was lying between Yugi's legs. He then slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi gasped, and Yami took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Yugi's mouth.

Yami started to move his finger around inside of Yugi before he slipped in a second finger. He then started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi.

Yami finally broke the kiss. He then added in the third finger and stretched Yugi even more, brushing against Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked and thrust up into that spot several times, getting Yugi to cry out each time. He then removed his fingers from inside of Yugi, gaining a groan from Yugi. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon." Yami said. He reached for the lotion, but Yugi beat him to it.

Yugi poured some of the lotion onto his hand before he started to apply it to Yami's member.

Yami groaned at that as he closed his eyes.

Yugi smiled as he started to stroke Yami's member more boldly, spreading the lotion.

Yami reached down and stopped Yugi. "I'm ready." Yami said, panting.

Yugi nodded before he lay back again.

Yami the positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned as he reached up to grasp Yami's shoulders.

Yami groaned as he was surrounded by such tight heat. "Damn it, Yugi! How are you still so tight?" Yami asked, feeling like Yugi had never had sex before.

"Just move!" Yugi hissed.

Yami did as he was told and pulled until only the tip of his member was left inside before he thrust back in.

Yugi arched his back and moaned at this.

Yami started out at a slow pace, but then started to move faster. He thrust in at different angles before he finally hit Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he arched up and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist as he dug his nails into Yami's shoulders.

Yami continued to thrust in at a fast pace.

Yugi moaned at this. "Ah! Yami! So good! Don't stop! Faster!" Yugi panted.

"Yugi! So tight and hot!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust in and out.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself reaching his end. He reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to pump Yugi in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much to throw Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him. He thrust in a few more times before he reached his end as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

After being tense for a few moments, Yami collapsed on top of Yugi.

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered from their releases.

Yami rose up and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes, kissing Yugi on the forehead. "Well, I think that was a great way to celebrate our engagement." Yami sad.

"Hmm. I think we still need to celebrate." Yugi said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

~Four Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed, exhausted after four exhausting rounds of lovemaking.

Yugi had his head resting Yami's chest while Yami was running his hand through Yugi's hair.

"That was incredible." Yami remarked.

"You say that every time." Yugi said.

"And I mean it every time." Yami said.

"I have to agree with you on that, though." Yugi said.

"Well, I figured that we would need the hotel room. We would have woken the whole house." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"Yugi, when do you want to get married?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned so that he could look up at Yami. "When did you want to get married?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, really." Yami said.

"Well, whenever I thought about when I got married, I always thought that I would like to get married in the spring." Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me." Yami said

Yugi looked at him. "You just want to get married as soon as possible, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Yami said. He smiled and added, "But a spring wedding sounds great."

"I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again, starting another round of lovemaking.

* * *

"You are?!" Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia exclaimed.

Yugi and Yami had returned home and told the kids that they were going to be getting married.

"Yes. We are." Yami replied.

"All right! That's great!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. We wondered if you were going to get married." Brighton added.

"Well, we are." Yami said.

"When are you getting married?" Sophia asked.

"We're thinking about a spring wedding." Yugi answered.

"That soon?" Aknankanon asked.

"I like the idea." Yami said.

"I know you do." Aknankanon said.

"I can help you plan the wedding." Amara said.

"I'd like that." Yugi said.

"Which means I don't have to help." Yami said.

"Yes you do." Yugi and Amara said at the same time.

"Drat." Yami said.

"Face it, Yami. You're not getting out of it." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"That's a gorgeous ring." Solomon said. He looked up and said, "I'm glad to hear that you're getting married. It's about time."

"Grandpa!" Yugi said.

"Well, it's the truth." Solomon said.

"Everyone has been saying that." Yami remarked.

"It's the truth. I'm glad that you're getting married. Any idea when the wedding will be?" Solomon asked.

"We're thinking in the spring, but we haven't made a definite date." Yugi said.

"That sounds nice." Solomon said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"I, for one, can't wait for that." Solomon said. He chuckled and said, "I wasn't sure that I would live to see my grandson get married."

"Come on, Grandpa. You're not that old." Yugi said.

"Maybe not, but it'll be nice to see that." Solomon said.

* * *

"This is great! My best friend is getting married!" Joey exclaimed as he hugged Yugi tightly.

"Joey, need air." Yugi gasped.

"Sorry." Joey said, letting go of Yugi. He looked at the ring and said, "That's an awesome ring."

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"So, you finally asked him." Seto said.

"Yes. I did." Yugi answered.

"Well, it's-" Seto started.

"About time. We know." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Seto asked.

"_Everyone _has been saying that." Yami replied.

"Oh." Seto said.

"Well, this is great news." Joey said.

"What is?" Mokuba asked as he and Serenity walked into the room with them.

"Yugi and Yami are getting married!" Joey said excitedly.

"You are?" Mokuba and Serenity asked.

Yugi nodded.

Serenity looked at the ring. "That ring is gorgeous! I'm so happy for you!" Serenity said as she hugged Yugi tightly.

"Thanks, Serenity." Yugi said.

"Well, looks like you and Yugi are going to beat me and Serenity to get married." Mokuba said.

"Probably. We're planning to have the wedding in the spring." Yami said.

"Why so soon?" Serenity asked.

"I want a spring wedding." Yugi said. He looked over at his fiancé and said, "Yami doesn't mind because it means we're getting married sooner."

"That's right." Yami said.

"What do you think I thought?" Seto asked.

"It's still great news." Joey said. He then said, "Have you called everyone?"

"Not yet. That's a lot of calling." Yugi said.

"Well, this is great news. Looks like you'll be joining the family now, Yug." Joey said.

"Please, Joey. He's already considered a part of the family." Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Well, it'll be official then." Mokuba said.

"That's true." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami were really happy about being engaged, and they couldn't wait to get married.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I thought Valentine's Day would be a good time for Yami to ask Yugi to marry him. If you want to look back, in chapter 17, Mokuba asks Yami if he and Yugi would be the next couple to get married or him and Serenity. Just if you want to look that back up.

Next: Not quite sure yet. I might bring Yugi's stepfather into the story now, but I haven't completely made up my mind. I might change it.

R&R.


	34. Engagement Announcement

Here's the next chapter.

It doesn't have Yugi's stepfather like I thought. That'll happen next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- Engagement Announcement

Yugi walked into the hospital. He went to where Nurse Hennessy was. "Hey." Yugi said.

"Hello, Dr. Mutou. How was your Valentine's Day?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"It was great. Yami treated me to dinner and then we went for a walk by the lake. He also gave me this." Yugi said, showing her the ring.

Nurse Hennessy's eyes widened. "He asked you to marry him?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thank you. Now, about my work for the day?" Yugi said.

"Right. Here it is." Nurse Hennessy said, handing the folders to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said before he walked off. He went into his office and put on his white coat before sitting down to look over them.

* * *

"_So, you finally asked him to marry you?_" Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes as he continued with his work. "Yes, Bakura. I asked him to marry me. I already told you that." Yami said.

"_Well, I certainly didn't expect this. I'm sure that Ryou will happy to learn about this._" Bakura said.

"Yeah. I know. Just don't tell Ryou. I'm sure that Yugi wants to do that." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. Why'd you tell me if you didn't want Ryou to know yet, though?_" Bakura asked.

"Because you called me." Yami replied.

"_Oh. Right._" Bakura said.

"What did you want anyway?" Yami asked. He had the phone on speakerphone so that he could keep doing his work.

"_No real reason. I was bored._" Bakura said.

"You were bored?" Yami repeated.

"_Yep. So, when's the wedding?_" Bakura asked.

"We haven't set a definite date yet, but Yugi wants to get married in the spring, so sometime in April or May probably." Yami said.

Bakura snickered. "_I take it that you don't care because it means that you'll be getting married to him sooner._" Bakura said.

"Like you didn't pull that with Ryou." Yami said.

"_I know._" Bakura said.

Yami shook his head. "Listen. I know how you are, so you can tell Marik, but don't tell Malik. I want Yugi to be able to tell his friends about this." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. I can't promises with Marik, though. You know how he is._" Bakura said.

"Yes. I know. Tell him to let Yugi tell Malik." Yami said.

"_I'll tell him, but that doesn't mean that he'll listen._" Bakura said.

"As long as you tell him." Yami said.

"_Can I assume that Ryou and I will be invited to the wedding?_" Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "As much as I try to deny it, we are friends, so yes. Besides, Yugi would be inviting Ryou, which means that you would be invited regardless." Yami said.

"_Great! We'll have to make plans to come to Domino!_" Bakura said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you were just waiting for a chance to come here and annoy me?" Yami asked.

"_Well, we haven't seen each other on a while, so it's about time Marik and I come to see our old friends._" Bakura said.

"More like to annoy the hell out of me and Seto. In any case, you'll probably be coming to Domino in a few weeks." Yami said.

"_Why?_" Bakura asked.

"My father has managed to talk me into having an engagement party, so you'll be invited to that." Yami said.

"_Fantastic! That means we get to see each other real soon!_" Bakura said.

Yami closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. "Yes. You will. We'll be sending out invitations to it soon." Yami said.

"_We'll be looking forward to it. See ya later!_" Bakura said before hanging up.

Yami shook his head as he turned the phone off speakerphone. 'Maybe I should have pointed out to Dad that holding an engagement party would mean having to invite Bakura and Marik. That would have ended that idea.' Yami thought. He shook his head. 'Oh, well. Too late now. I'd better tell Yugi to tell Ryou and Malik soon.' Yami thought. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. I hope that I'm not calling at a bad time." Yami said.

"_No. I just got back to my office. I shouldn't have to leave for a while longer. I've got some paperwork to do, but that's it. What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Well, Bakura called me this morning because he was bored, so he decided to bug me." Yami said.

"_Better than him being here to bug you, right?_" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Right. Listen. I went ahead and told Bakura about us being engaged, and he'll tell Marik within the hour, so if you want to be the one to tell Ryou and Malik, I suggest that you call them soon and tell them." Yami said.

"_Okay, Yami. I planned to call all my friends on my lunch break, but I think I'll call them now._" Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. I just wanted you to be able to tell them." Yami said.

"_Thanks for the heads up._" Yugi said.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Yami said.

"_I take it you're not calling me later._" Yugi said.

"Sorry. After lunch, I have several meetings. I probably won't be able to see you until after I get off." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. I'll see you then. Love you._" Yugi said.

"Love you, too, Yugi. Bye." Yami said. He then hung up the phone. He smiled. 'I'm really glad that I decided to marry him.' Yami thought before he got back to work.

* * *

Yugi had decided to go ahead and call Ryou and Malik before their husbands had the chance to tell them about the engagement. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Ryou said.

"Hey, Ryou. It's Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi! It's great to hear from you!_" Ryou said.

"How are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"_I'm doing great. Malik's over here with me right now._" Ryou said.

"He is? I have something that I want to tell you guys, so could you put it on speakerphone?" Yugi asked.

"_Sure._" Ryou said. He put the phone on speakerphone. "_Hey, Malik. Come here! Yugi's on the phone, and he has something to tell us!_" Ryou called.

Yugi could hear someone running.

"_Hey, Yugi! Long time, no hear!"_ Malik said.

"Hey, Malik. It's great to talk to you, too." Yugi said.

"_So, what did you need to tell us?_" Malik asked.

"Well, I thought that you two would like to know that Yami asked me to marry him on Valentine's Day." Yami said.

"He_ did?!_" Ryou and Malik exclaimed over the phone.

Yugi winced at the volume their voices had taken. "Yeah. He did." Yugi said.

"_That's great, Yugi! I'm so happy for you!_" Ryou said. It was easy to tell that he was excited.

"_Congratulations, Yugi! I guess the last of our group is finally getting married._" Malik said.

"Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

"_And here I thought that you were the one that would end up a bachelor for the rest of your life._" Malik said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Malik." Yugi said.

Malik snickered. "_Sorry, Yugi. It's true, though. We've all been married a while._" Malik said.

"Joey has only been married a little over a year." Yugi said.

"_Yeah, but he was with Seto for like six years._" Malik said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Malik. You've made me feel so fantastic." Yugi said sarcastically.

"_Ignore him, Yugi. It's great that you two are engaged now, and I can't wait until the wedding._" Ryou said.

"Well, Bakura already knows. Yami was talking to him this morning and told him. I think Bakura was planning to tell Marik, so you'll probably be hearing from them before long." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. Thanks for letting us know. I suppose that we'll be coming to Domino for the wedding._" Ryou said.

"You'll be coming sooner than that. Aknankanon has convinced Yami to have an engagement party, and you're going to e invited. I think that it's going to be in a couple of weeks." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. We'll see you then._" Ryou said. He seemed to think a moment before he added, "_Have you told Tea and Tristan yet?_"

"No. I plan on calling on my lunch break to tell them. Speaking of which, I need to get back to work." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. Thanks for calling and tell us._" Ryou said.

"_Yeah. Good to know that you're finally getting married._" Malik added.

"Okay, guys. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yugi said.

"_Bye,_" Malik and Ryou chorused.

Yugi then hug up and set his cell phone aside. 'Well, that's two down.' Yugi thought. He grimaced. 'I just dread telling Tea. She'll be squealing so loud I'm going to need a hearing aid when that phone call is over.' Yugi thought. He then got back to work.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you wanted Yami to have an engagement party." Amara said.

"Come on, Amara. It's a good thing to have." Aknankanon said.

"I know it is, but you realize that Atemu is going to have to invite people that he doesn't really care about having there." Amara said.

"Are you referring to Marik and Bakura?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Bakura and Marik may annoy Atemu to death, but he won't mind having them there. He could never admit it, but he likes it when Bakura and Marik are around. I'm referring to all his business associates who will have to be invited as well." Amara said.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that." Aknankanon admitted.

Amara sighed. "Well, it's too late now." Amara said.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine. Yami knows that he would have to do this one way or another. Either eh could hold it, or someone who wants to gain his favor will. At least he'll be able to handle everything without people going way too extravagant." Aknankanon said.

"That's true. Atemu does hate it when people become way too extravagant with their parties." Amara agreed.

"That's my point. Yami can decide on that this time around." Aknankanon said.

"That's a good point." Amara said.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, and I'm sure that Yugi and Yami won't mind. Besides, it'll give them a good reason to see their friends again." Aknankanon said.

"That's true." Amara said.

* * *

On his lunch break, Yugi called Tea.

"_Hey, Yugi. How are you_?" Tea asked when she answered.

"I'm doing fine, Tea." Yugi said.

"_So, what did you and Yami end up doing for Valentine's day?_" Tea asked.

"Yami took me out to dinner and then we went for a walk by the lake." Yugi said.

"_Anything interesting happen?_" Tea asked.

"You could say that." Yugi said.

"_What happened?_" Tea asked, immediately wanting to know what was going on. She hated not being in the loop.

"Well, Yami asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Yugi said.

Tea was quiet for a moment. "_He did?!_" Tea squealed.

Yugi was glad that he had had the presence of mind to pull the phone away from his ear in anticipation of Tea's reaction. He put the phone back to his ear. "Yes, Tea. Yami asked me to marry him." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!_" Tea said excitedly.

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi said.

"_Any idea when the wedding is?_" Tea asked.

"Well, I want a spring wedding, and Yami agreed on that, but we haven't set a definite date yet." Yugi answered.

"_That's good, Yugi. I can't wait to come for the wedding._" Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "I know, Tea." Yugi said.

"_I'm glad that you're getting married. Now, I don't have to worry about you being alone._" Tea said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Tea, you didn't have to worry about me in the first place." Yugi said.

"_I know, but I can't help it. I worry._" Tea said.

"Yeah. I know. You don't have to do that now." Yugi said.

"_So I noticed. I'll make sure to tell Tristan later._" Tea said.

"Okay, Tea. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yugi said.

"_Bye._" Tea said.

Yugi then hung up the phone. 'She reacted like I thought she would. It may get annoying, but Tea's my friend, and I know she only wants what's best for me.' Yugi thought with a smile

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived home around the same time that day.

"Yugi, I thought you got off at two." Yami said.

"I was supposed to, but there was a mess in the ER as I was leaving, and I was asked to stay and help with it, so I did. I just got off a little while ago." Yugi answered.

"That had to suck." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "It's a part of the job." Yugi said.

The two walked into the house.

"So, how was your day?" Amara asked when she saw the two.

"I hate having these meetings with the board, but other than that, I had an okay day. Bakura called me this morning, and I told him about us. Marik called me fifteen minutes later to talk about it." Yami said.

"And I called Ryou, Malik, and Tea and told them." Yugi added.

"I believe that you have told everyone that needed to be told." Aknankanon said.

"By now, yeah." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "Well, you had to do it at some point." Amara said.

"Yeah. I would have gotten an earful from Tea if she had found out from the invitation to the engagement party." Yugi said.

The three laughed.

"I'm being serious here." Yugi said.

"We know, Yugi." Amara assured him.

Yugi smiled as well. "Tea hates not being in the loop. She's always been like that. I figured I'd better tell her myself before she found out another way and came after me for not being the one to tell her." Yugi said.

"Well, I believe that most girls are like that." Amara said.

"Indeed. You got upset with me when I told you Yami planned to propose. It made you upset that I knew for several days before I told you." Aknankanon said.

"Why did you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because Dad got Mom's Valentine's gift from the same store I got your ring. They gave the ring to Dad by mistake, and I arrived a few moments later." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess that was a pretty good reason for it." Yugi said.

"Yes. I didn't appreciate not being told." Amara said.

"Mom, if you had known, you might have let it slip to Yugi." Yami said.

"Yes. I know." Amara said.

"Well, it shouldn't matter now." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Amara agreed.

A moment later, Mitchell walked into the room. "Um, Dad. You're on the news." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, there's nothing new about that. Because of the company, I'm always in the news." Yami said, not affected by that.

"Actually, it's about you and Yugi." Mitchell said.

That caught their attention.

The four adults followed Mitchell back into the living room where Sophia and Brighton were watching the news.

On the TV was a picture of Yugi and Yami together from one of the business parties that they had attended.

The headline was about them getting married.

"_Some reliable sources have said that Atemu Sennen, the CEO of Sennen Incorporated has become engaged to Yugi Mutou, the renowned Duel Monsters King of Games. There are no known plans for the wedding as of this moment._" the female news anchor said.

"Wow. That was fast." Amara said.

"I didn't realize that you had released it to the media." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't, but I'm not very surprised. It never takes the media long to find out things like this about people." Yami said. He thought for a moment before he added, "I'm actually surprised that it took them this long to get it out."

"Yeah. You would have thought that they would have had it on the news yesterday." Yugi added.

"Well, it's out now, so you know that every media network is going to be calling you, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know, Dad." Yami said.

"They'll probably be camped outside your house, too, Yugi." Amara said, looking over at him.

"Well, it'll be worthless then. After all, I'm here most of the time." Yugi said.

The phone then rang.

"And the calls begin." Yami said before he went to answer the phone.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a while before you and Atemu have a moment's peace again, Yugi." Amara said.

"Well, it's just something that we'll have to deal with." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said.

Yami walked back in a moment later. "My life is going to be nothing but phone calls and e-mail until all this settles down." Yami said.

"When we have the engagement party, how bad is it going to be with the media wanting in?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty bad." Yami admitted.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess it's just another thing that we are going to have to deal with." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"I'm glad it's not me." Mitchell said.

"It might be you one of these days." Yami said.

"Not likely." Mitchell replied.

"We'll see." Yami said.

"Right now, we have to deal with it, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know, and I'm not worried about it." Yami said.

* * * * * *

Yugi was in the bed reading a book that night. He had gone on to bed to read while Yami was in his office. Yugi glanced over at the clock and saw that it was close to eleven. 'I wonder where Yami is. Normally, he's here by now.' Yugi thought. He went back to reading his book.

It was another half hour before Yami walked into the room.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked, noticing that his fiancé looked rather flustered.

"I have spent the last two and a half hours on the phone with different magazines, newspapers, news stations, and radio stations to confirm that we are engaged." Yami said.

"What are the chances that we'll be able to keep the wedding a small, intimate one with only friends and family?" Yugi asked.

"It'll be rough, but I think that we can manage it." Yami said as he changed.

"Good. I would rather it be a small and intimate one with just our friends and family." Yugi said.

"With any luck, we'll be able to manage that." Yami replied as he joined Yugi on the bed.

Yugi marked his place in the book and put it aside. "I would hope so." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, Yugi. I share your views on wanting the wedding to be a small one, and we'll do our best to make that happen." Yami said.

"Good. I would rather the wedding be small. I don't like big, fancy weddings. I think it takes away from the real reason that the wedding is taking place." Yugi said.

"I agree with you there." Yami said.

The two fell quiet for a few moments.

"Yugi, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and move in." Yami said.

"We won't be married for a few months." Yugi said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't go ahead and start moving some of your things in." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose I could." Yugi said.

"Good. We can start tomorrow." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi said, startled.

"Well, you're off tomorrow, and I can just work in the morning, so we can start moving some of your things. You pretty much live here as it is now. You might as well make it official." Yami said.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Yugi said.

"Great! You can meet me at my office around eleven-thirty, and we can go to lunch before we go to your house and start packing." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "All right, Yami. We can do that tomorrow. I'll meet you at your office." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed, rather happy that Yugi agreed to go ahead and move in with him.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing work. He had been working hard the entire morning so that he would be able to leave at eleven-thirty with Yugi.

Yami was startled when he suddenly heard a loud commotion outside his office door.

"Hey! You can't just go in there! Mr. Sennen is very busy!" his secretary said.

"Out of my way! I have to talk to him!" a woman said loudly.

Yami frowned. He thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure why he recognized the woman's voice.

The doors to his office were thrown open, and a brunette with green eyes stormed into the room.

Now Yami knew why he recognized the woman. It was an ex.

"How could you?!" the woman hissed, glaring at Yami.

Yami had no clue what the woman was talking about. He had hadn't seen or heard from her in over a year.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sennen. She wouldn't stop." his secretary said, looking sorry.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You may go." Yami said.

His secretary nodded before she left the room, shutting the doors behind her.

Yami turned his gaze onto the irate woman in the room. "What are doing here, Ms. Harris?" Yami asked.

The woman's eyes flashed. "What the hell is this?!" the woman demanded, throwing the paper on the table.

The cover story was about his and Yugi's engagements.

"That would be a story about my engagement to my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou." Yami said calmly.

"Why are you marrying him?!" the woman demanded.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Amanda, that is none of your business. I ended things with you over a year ago." Yami said.

Amanda growled. "I waited fro you! I knew that we were meant to be together, so I waited fro you to come back to me." Amanda said.

"Crawling back, you mean." Yami said.

"We are meant for each other." Amanda insisted.

"No, we are not. I did not feel like we were meant for each other." Yami said.

"Why not?" Amanda demanded.

"Because you tried to get me to have sex with you on the first date, you hated the fact that I had kids, you always wanted me to take you to expensive restaurants, you always wanted me to buy things for you, and you always were flirting with other men when you thought I wasn't looking." Yami said.

"That's no reason." Amanda insisted.

"Amanda, I want nothing to do with you. We broke up, and I moved on." Yami said.

"What? Did you leave me for this bastard? Were you fucking him behind my back?" Amanda hissed, eyes narrowed.

Yami glared at her with such fierceness that Amanda flinched. "First off, I don't cheat. Second of all, I met Yugi _after _I broke things off with you. Third of all, none of that's your business. I am getting married to Yugi, and it has nothing to do with you." Yami said.

Amanda growled. "I would have been better for you." Amanda said.

"In your opinion, maybe, but I didn't agree with that. You didn't like my kids, and there was no way that I was going to marry someone who didn't like my kids." Yami said.

"I'm sure he doesn't, either." Amanda said haughtily.

"Actually, Yugi loves the kids, and they love him. I am very happy with Yugi, and that's the end of it." Yami said.

Amanda glared. "He can't be better than me." Amanda said.

"He is, and I love him. There's nothing you can do about it." Yami said.

Amanda glared at him again. "You'll regret this. You could not have done better than me! I would have been an excellent wife for you!" Amanda said.

"No. You wouldn't have been. You would have been too worried about spending money all the time, and I don't need that." Yami said.

"How do you know that's not what _he'll _do?" Amanda demanded.

"Because Yugi was well off on his own. He could have easily not worked, but he chose to. Now, I am going to ask you to leave and never contact me again." Yami said.

Amanda couldn't believe this. She thought that Yami would have wanted her back when he saw her. "You'll regret this." Amanda hissed.

"The only thing I regret is dating you in the first place." Yami said.

Amanda was pissed. "I should have known you weren't good enough for me. Any guy who dates another guy is sick." Amanda said before she stormed to the door and threw it open.

A startled Yugi was there.

Amanda glared at him. "I hope you're unhappy with him." Amanda said before storming off.

Yugi looked at Yami and said, "Who was that?" He shut the door and walked on into the room.

"That was the girl I dated before you. She thought I'd come crawling back to her, regretting leaving her. She was pissed when saw this." Yami said, gesturing to the paper on the desk.

"Oh. I guess you told her you don't regret it." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said. He sighed. "I really need to get away now." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's go to lunch then." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two left the office.

* * *

"Geez, Yugi. Do you have enough stuff?" Yami asked.

The two had gone to Yugi's house to start packing some stuff.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I've lived her for several years. Things tend to pile up." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two kept packing the things in Yugi's room.

"Yami, you do realize that we still have to go through my attic." Yugi said.

Yami groaned that.

Yugi laughed. "We don't have to do that now, Yami. We have plenty of time." Yugi said.

"Are you planning on selling the house?" Yami asked.

'Yeah. I think I'll wait until I get all my stuff out of the house before I put the house on the market." Yugi said.

"That's not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "I thought so myself." Yugi said.

The two soon had a few boxes of things packed.

"Come on. We can go and take these to the house. We don't have anymore boxes anyway." Yugi said.

The two got the boxes and headed out.

"I take it that you're going to be doing a lot of packing for a while." Yami said.

"Yes. It might take a while." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two got in their cars and headed for the mansion.

* * *

A man sat watching the news on the TV.

The story that was on was about Yugi's engagement to Yami.

"So, that ungrateful brat is gay. Humph! I should have seen that one coming." the man said. He continued to watch the news. "Well, maybe this works out for me." the man said.

There were several people on the news talking about Yugi and Yami. They were saying that Yugi and Yami seemed to be a very loving couple and that they seemed to be one that would have a lasting marriage.

"Maybe it's time I paid him a visit. It's been a while since the last time I saw him." the man said.

The man then turned off the TV and left the room he was in, planning on a visit.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you look back at chapter 1, that's where Amanda first came in. She won't be back, though.

Next: Yugi's stepfather comes in.

R&R.


	35. Stepfather

Here's the next chapter.

Updates are still going to be slow until I finish this semester of school. Thanks for understanding all this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35- Stepfather

Yugi had had the day off, so he decided to pack some more of his things for his move into the Sennen mansion. He had been spending the last few days packing, and he was a little tired of it. 'This is a lot harder than I thought.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got three boxes packed and taped up before he decided to take a break. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. 'I know that Yami will be happy once I get moved in.' Yugi thought.

Yami was very happy that Yugi would be living with them, and he couldn't wait for Yugi to move all of his stuff into the mansion.

'Yami's just glad that he'll have me in bed with him every night from now on, whether we sleep or make love.' Yugi thought.

Finishing his water, Yugi put the glass in the sink before he went to pack more stuff.

Before Yugi was able to start, the house phone rang.

Yugi frowned. "That's odd. Most of the people who would call me would just call my cell phone." Yugi said aloud. He debated on answering the phone since he thought it might be a telemarketer or something along that line, but decided to answer it on the off chance that it was someone that he knew.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Yugi._" a male voice said.

Yugi frowned again. He knew that he recognized the voice, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. "Who is this?" Yugi asked.

"_I'm hurt, Yugi. You don't recognize the voice of your dear stepfather._" the man said snidely.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Bobby! What the hell do you want?!" Yugi growled, now upset because he couldn't stand the man.

"_Watch your mouth, boy! That's no way to speak to your stepfather! You should respect me!_" Bobby snapped.

"Listen! You don't have the right to say things like that to me. The way **you **treated me doesn't mean I should respect you. You treated me like dirt, and you beat me every damn day! I have no reason to respect you!" Yugi snapped angrily.

"_You ingrate!_" Bobby growled.

"I have nothing to say to you! Leave me the hell alone!" Yugi snapped before he slammed the phone down hard.

Yugi rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on it. 'I hate that mean. Why, after nine years did he decide to contact me now? Why does he even care?' Yugi thought. He immediately realized his mistake. 'He doesn't care about me. I don't know what his game is, but I don't want him near me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got up, grabbed his wallet, keys, and jacket before he left the house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Yami was working hard on the different reports he had on his desk.

The intercom then buzzed.

Yami set his pen down and pressed a button. "Yes_._" Yami said.

"_Mr. Sennen, your fiancé is here to see you._" his secretary said.

Yami rolled his eyes. His secretary couldn't resist teasing him about being engaged. "Let him in." Yami said.

"_Yes, sir._" his secretary said.

Yami turned off the intercom.

Yugi walked in a moment later.

Yami was about to greet him happily when he saw the angry and frustrated expression on Yugi's face. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"No. No, I'm. I'm pissed off!" Yugi growled angrily as he paced the length of the office.

Yami knew when Yugi was upset that Yugi needed to talk about to calm himself down. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"My stepfather." Yugi growled.

That surprised Yami. "What made you think about him?" Yami asked. He had never met the man, but he hated him with a passion because of what he had done to Yugi when Yugi was a child.

"He called me a little bit ago." Yugi replied.

"What?! How did he get your cell phone number?" Yami asked, worried if Bobby was able to find out Yugi's cell phone number.

Yugi shook his head. "He didn't call me on my cell phone. He called on my home phone. That number is listed." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said, feeling better.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man, calling me after nine years and demanding those things." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Yugi, what did he demand of you?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to face his fiancé. "When he called, I got angry at him. He told me that I shouldn't speak to him in the tone that I did, and that I should respect him." Yugi said.

"Like hell you do! You don't owe him a damn thing after everything he put you through!" Yami said, now angry.

"That's what I told him. He then proceeded to call me an ingrate. I told him to leave me alone and hung up." Yugi said, rubbing his head.

Yami could see that Yugi was really upset with all that had happened. "Come here, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi walked over, and Yami pulled Yugi into his lap.

"Calm down, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know. Just hearing his voice again and knowing that it was him has made me remember all that, and it makes me angry." Yugi said.

Yami started to rub Yugi's back soothingly. "Don't worry, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm trying not to. He just makes me so angry." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's not a damn thing that he can do to you now, so there is no reason for you to get upset. It'll be okay." Yami said.

Yugi leaned against him. "I know. I just needed to talk to someone, and you were the first one that came to mind." Yugi said.

"I'm honored." Yami said, nuzzling his neck.

"Sorry I bothered you at work." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I like it when you come and see me." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I guess I better get back home." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked. He had wanted Yugi to stay a little longer.

Yugi smiled. "I was packing when he called me. I needed to talk to you, so I left. I'll go home and pack some more." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi got up out of Yami's lap.

"I'll call my dad to go over and help you out." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I know I don't. Dad won't mind. Go on. I'll call him." Yami said.

Yugi nodded left.

Yami picked up his phone and called his house.

"_Hello?_" Henry said.

"Henry, its Yami. Let me talk to my father." Yami said.

"_Yes, sir._" Henry said.

A moment later, Aknankanon was on the phone. "_Yes, Yami. What is it?_" Aknankanon asked.

"Dad, could you do me a favor and go over to Yugi's house and help him pack?" Yami said.

"_Why?_" Aknankanon asked.

"Honestly, I don't want him to be alone. He got a call from his stepfather today, and it upset him." Yami said.

"_Why did he call Yugi?_"Aknankanon asked, angered at the thought.

"Not sure. I just don't want him to be alone right now." Yami said.

"_Sure thing, Yami. I'll go over there and help._" Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said before he hung up. 'I hope that that man doesn't call again and that this is the end of his trying to contact Yugi.' Yami thought before he got back to work.

* * *

Yugi was packing again. 'I know Yami asked his father to come over because he's worried about me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi could see right through Yami's intentions and knew he just wanted his father over there to watch out for Yugi. Most people would have been angry at what he did, but Yugi found it endearing, and it showed that Yami loved him.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Yugi called, thinking that it was Aknankanon.

The door opened and closed.

"Hello, Yugi." a snide voice said.

Yugi tensed at that voice. He straightened up and whirled around in a matter of seconds.

The man that stood in the room had brown hair and green eyes. He was a tall, muscular man.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi demanded.

"I came here to see my stepson. You haven't been around in a while, so I wanted to see you." Bobby said.

"I didn't come around because the last time I saw you, you called me an ungrateful brat, and you said that you never wanted to see me as long as you live. You didn't **want **to see me." Yugi spat.

Bobby growled. "That was no reason to not come around! You should have come and see us every chance you got!" Bobby snapped.

"I ever wanted to see you or my mother again! After the way you treated me, I hate your guts. You tried to replace my father, but you could never take his place, and you never will." Yugi said.

"I'm much better than your father could have ever hoped to be." Bobby said.

"No. My father was a better man that you will ever be." Yugi said.

Bobby glared at him.

That glare used to scare the hell out of Yugi when he was a kid, but now, it didn't even faze him.

"Get out of my house." Yugi said.

"You can't force me." Bobby retorted.

"Really? I own this house, so if I called the police, they would arrest you for trespassing." Yugi said.

"You ungrateful brat! After everything I did for you, you treat me like this!" Bobby shouted.

"You never did a damn thing for me. You beat the shit out of me because I wouldn't call you dad. You insulted me ever chance you got. You wanted to get rid of every trace of my father from my mother's life. You did everything to do that. You never gave a damn about me, so don't even try to pretend you did." Yugi said.

"I provided you a home! I provided you with food and clothes!" Bobby snapped.

"No, you didn't. At least not because you wanted to. It was because if something happened to me because of the weather or malnutrition, you would have been held accountable." Yugi said.

Bobby clenched his fists tightly in anger. He was getting angry. He had expected Yugi to cower in fear and do whatever he said, but Yugi was standing up to him instead.

"Leave. I don't want you here." Yugi said.

"That's too bad! I came for a reason, and I'm not going anywhere!" Bobby growled.

"Why did you come here then?" Yugi asked. He didn't really care and just wanted Bobby to leave.

"I heard that you were engaged." Bobby said.

"I am." Yugi said.

"I want money." Bobby said.

"No. One, I don't have access to any of my fiancé's money. Two, I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it. Three, you have a rich family, so go to them." Yugi said.

Bobby wasn't about to admit to Yugi that his family had disowned him and refused to have anything more to do with him.

"Get out of here." Yugi said.

"Not on your life, you little bastard!" Bobby shouted.

Yugi was aware of what Bobby could do, and he wasn't sure what to do incase Bobby did do something.

The front door opened.

Bobby instantly turned around.

Aknankanon was surprised to find a man in Yugi's home. "What's going on?" Aknankanon asked.

"Nothing. He was just leaving." Yugi said.

Bobby glared at his stepson. "I'll be back." Bobby said before he stormed out.

Aknankanon looked at Yugi for an explanation.

Yugi rubbed his forehead as he sank down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands. "Why is this happening now?" Yugi moaned.

Aknankanon walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "Yugi, what happened? Who was that?" Aknankanon asked.

"That was my stepfather, Bobby." Yugi said.

This startled Aknankanon. "It was?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi nodded.

Aknankanon growled. "I wished I would have known that before he left. I would have given him a peace of my mind for everything that he did!" Aknankanon said angrily.

Yugi looked up at him. "In all honesty, I just want that man to stay out of my life for good. I can't stand him, and I would be happy if I never saw him another day of my life." Yugi said.

"Are you okay?" Aknankanon asked.

"He didn't do anything but yell. He seems to think that I owe him something because he's my stepfather, but he doesn't deserve anything." Yugi said.

"I agree." Aknankanon said.

Yugi sighed. "I just wish that he'd leave me alone. He hasn't bothered me in nine years, and he shows up now." Yugi said.

"Any idea why?" Aknankanon asked.

"He heard about Yami and me getting married. He wanted money, probably thinking I could get it from Yami. He comes from a rich family, so I don't know why he would need money from me." Yugi said.

"It doesn't make sense." Aknankanon agreed.

"I wish I knew why now." Yugi said.

"There's no way to know, but we might as well leave." Aknankanon said.

Yugi looked up.

"I can tell that you're upset about all this, so there's no way you'll be able to concentrate on packing." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Okay. We can at least take the few boxes that I have already packed." Yugi said.

Aknankanon nodded.

The two got the boxes and headed out to the car. The boxes were put in Yugi's car.

"Yugi, if you think you'll be all right, I'll head on to the house." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Go on. I just have to lock up the house and I'll be right behind you." Yugi said.

Aknankanon smiled. "All right. I'll see you at the house." Aknankanon said before he climbed into his car and left.

Yugi went back to the house and locked the door.

"You think you're getting off that easy, brat."

Before Yugi could react, someone grabbed him and slammed him back against the door.

Yugi found himself staring into the cold, green eyes of his stepfather. "What do you want?" Yugi growled, trying to get away.

Bobby tightened his grip on Yugi. "You're going to give me what I want whether you want to or not." Bobby spat.

"Like hell I will! I don't owe you anything!" Yugi retorted defiantly.

"You little whore!" Booby shouted. He slapped Yugi so hard that Yugi hit the door hard and fell down.

Bobby brought back his fist to hit Yugi again.

Before Bobby could deliver another blow, a hand grabbed Bobby and threw him backwards to the ground.

Seto glared at Bobby fiercely. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you had better get out of here before I decide to kill you!" Seto growled angrily.

Bobby glared at the CEO. "You can't order me around! He's my stepson, and I'll do what I damn well please!" Bobby retorted.

"I don't think so. I'm a witness, so Yugi could have you charged with assault, and I would be all too happy to tell the police that I saw you slam Yugi against the door and then hit him." Seto said.

Bobby had friends who were in the police force, so he figured that he would just use them to get out of it here. "Please. I have friends in high places." Bobby said.

Seto then smirked. "I take it that you don't know who I am." Seto said.

"No, and I don't care." Bobby spat.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO and head of Kaiba Corporations. Also, Yugi's fiancé is my cousin, and my husband is Yugi's best friend, so I am going to defend him." Seto said.

Bobby stood up and glared at Seto. "I'm in no way scared of you." Bobby said.

"Just because you have friends in high places doesn't mean a damn thing to me. The chief of police of Domino can't be bought or influenced. He follows the evidence. Plus, he's a close and personal friend of Yugi's fiancé's father. I'm sure he'd listen to him." Seto said.

Bobby just glared. "Get out of here!" Seto snapped.

"This isn't over, Yugi!" Bobby snapped before stalking off.

Seto turned to see Yugi standing up, rubbing his cheek. "Yugi, are you okay?" Seto asked.

"I think so." Yugi said.

Seto reached over and grabbed Yugi's wrist to remove his hand. He grimaced when he saw the bruise that was starting to form on Yugi's cheek. "Yami is going to pissed when he sees this." Seto remarked.

"Seto, I don't think pissed can describe how Yami's going to feel." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I agree." Seto said.

"Not that I'm not glad that you came here to help, but what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I came here to see if you needed any help. Joey mentioned that you were packing more." Seto said.

"Well, I did need help. Just not that way." Yugi said.

"Where are you headed?" Seto asked.

"Aknankanon was just here. He left, and I said I would be right behind him. I just had to lock the door. That's when Bobby got me. I was headed to the mansion." Yugi said.

"Bobby? As in your stepfather?" Seto asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Damn. If his aim was to make a mortal aim of Yami, he's succeeded without even trying." Seto said.

"I think I'm heading over to the mansion." Yugi said.

"My aunt and uncle are going to love this." Seto said sarcastically.

"I know." Yugi said. He groaned. "My grandfather is going to throw a fit when he finds out that this happened." Yugi said.

"Good luck with that." Seto said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"I know Joey's going to be pretty mad himself." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess you're right." Yugi said.

"Call if you need anything. And put some ice on that cheek when you get there." Seto said as the two walked down the steps toward their vehicles.

"I will. Thanks." Yugi said. He then turned to Seto again. "Why would you come to see if I needed help? Did Joey put you up to it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He had to take Maya for a check-up, so he asked me to come." Seto said.

"Well, I'm glad he sent you, and that you agreed to come." Yugi said.

"Me and you both." Seto said.

The two climbed into their cars.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Sennen mansion. He sat in his car for a moment. 'I know that Amara and Aknankanon are going to have a fit when they see this.' Yugi thought.

Finally, Yugi got out of the car and grabbed one of the boxes before he headed up.

"Yugi, is that you?" Amara called.

"Yeah. It's me." Yugi said.

Amara walked out. "So, how are-" Amara trailed off as her eyes widened.

Yugi waited for it.

"Yugi! What happened?!" Amara cried, running over to him.

Hearing his wife, Aknankanon walked out. He gasped at the bruise on Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, what did happen?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi sighed. "Bobby must have hidden and waited fro you to leave. He attacked me when I was locking the door." Yugi said.

"What else did he do?" Amara asked.

"Nothing. He never got the chance. Joey had sent Seto over to see if I needed any help, and Seto stopped him from doing anything. Speaking of which, I think I'd better tell the police about this." Yugi said.

"Yes. Did Seto actually see him hit you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. He said he'll tell the police that." Yugi said.

"I'll go and call them now." Amara said.

"We might as well get the others boxes in." Aknankanon said.

Yugi set the one down, and the two went outside to get the other two boxes.

"You realize that Yami is going to be stark-raging mad when he sees the bruise you have." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know, and I can wait for that. I just hope that Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia don't get home until after Yami sees it." Yugi said.

"One can only hope." Aknankanon said.

It wasn't long before the chief of police Darren Morgan arrived at the Sennen mansion.

"I was surprised that you called on official business, Amara." Darren said.

"Well, there's some things going on." Amara said.

Darren noticed the bruise Yugi had. "Can I assume it had something to do with the bruise you have?" Darren asked.

Yugi nodded and told him what happened.

"Does he have any history of violence?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. He abused me physically for a few years when I was a kid, but there's no documentation of it." Yugi explained.

"I see. I'll hunt him down and talk to him." Darren said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem. If he approached you again, just call us." Darren said.

"I will." Yugi said.

Darren soon left to file the report.

Yugi sighed. "This is really not what I had planned for today." Yugi said.

Amara walked into the room with an ice pack. "Here. We need to keep ice on it." Amara said.

Yugi took the ice pack and placed it against his cheek, wincing at the pain.

"Yami is going to be shouting bloody murder." Aknankanon said.

"Nothing we can do about that." Amara said.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I have should have stayed with you, and this wouldn't' have happened." Aknankanon said.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen. The only one at fault is Bobby." Yugi said.

"And he's picked the wrong family to mess with. I know that Atemu is going to let him have it if he ever sees him." Amara said.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Yugi said. He sighed. "In any case, I think I'll go upstairs and unpack these boxes." Yugi said.

Aknankanon helped Yugi get the boxes upstairs.

Yugi then started to unpack.

Yami had told Yugi that the room was his, too, so he could put his things wherever he wanted.

Yugi opened one of the boxes and started to out his things away.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

"I'm home!" Yami called as he walked into the house.

In the living room, Yugi cringed as did Aknankanon and Amara.

None of them were anxious to see what Yami's reaction to the bruise Yugi had would be.

"Well, at least he's home before he kids get home." Amara said.

"Grab Danny and take him upstairs. No need for him to hear all this." Aknankanon said.

"Right." Amara agreed. She took Danny and walked out.

"Mom, where are you going?" Yami asked.

"I'm just going to take Danny upstairs to his room to play." Amara said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He watched his mother go upstairs before he headed into the living room. "How did the packing go?" Yami asked.

"Not as I had hoped. I didn't get much done." Yugi said, not looking at Yami.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed before he finally looked at Yami.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw the bruise on Yugi's face. "Yugi?! What the bloody hell happened?!" Yami shouted.

Yugi cringed.

"I told you he'd be shouting bloody murder." Aknankanon muttered.

Yami walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's still slightly swollen cheek.

Yugi winced.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked again.

"Well, my stepfather came over." Yugi said.

"He what?! Why'd you let him in?" Yami asked.

"Well, I knew your father was coming, so when I heard the knock, I assumed it was him and just said come in. That's when I found out it was Bobby." Yugi said.

"I came into a shouting match." Aknankanon said.

"When did he hit you?" Yami asked.

Yugi then explained what had happened outside the house and that Seto had helped him out.

"I' going to murder him!" Yami growled.

"Yami, calm down." Yugi said.

"I will not calm down! He had no right to do what he did!" Yami snapped.

"Yami, I already filed a police report about it. There's not much else we can do. Just take it easy. It could have been a lot worse than it was." Yugi said.

"Yes. I suppose so." Yami agreed although he was still very pissed.

"It'll be fine, Yami. It's not like he can get to me here." Yugi said.

"That's very true." Yami agreed.

* * *

Later, Yami and Yugi were at the mansion alone.

Aknankanon and Amara had taken the four kids out for a while.

"Mitchell and Brighton were pretty upset about what happened." Yugi said.

"Well, they both like you a lot, and they didn't like hearing someone doing that to you." Yami said.

"I still don't see why you told them what happened." Yugi said.

"It was easy to skate around the truth with Sophia, but Mitchell and Brighton weren't going to be deceived that easily. I figured just the plain truth would be the best course to take with them." Yami said.

"Well, I guess that's true." Yugi agreed.

Henry showed up a moment later. "Mr. Sennen, there is someone here." Henry said.

"Who is it?" Yami asked, not thrilled at having his time with Yugi interrupted.

"I'm not sure. He wishes to see Mr. Mutou." Henry answered.

Yugi and Yami got up and walked into the foyer.

Yugi froze when he saw Bobby standing there.

"Hello, Yugi." Bobby said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yugi growled.

This startled Yami as he had never heard Yugi talk like that before.

"I came to see you. Since you weren't at home, I figured you were here." Bobby said.

"Yugi, who is this?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Get out of here. I don't want you here, and you don't have a right to be here." Yugi said.

"Like hell I don't! I want you to go to the police and drop those damn charges!" Bobby snarled.

Yami instantly knew who it was. "You! Get out of this house!" Yami barked.

"Not until he drops those charges." Bobby retorted.

"I'm not dropping anything. It's not like it's a lie. I'm not scared of you like I was when I was a kid, so just leave." Yugi said.

Bobby tried to grab Yugi, but Yami stopped him.

"Listen. You don't have a right to demand anything. Yugi owes you nothing, and I am telling you to get out of this house before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Yami said.

Bobby glared at him, but Yami just glared back just as fiercely.

"You shouldn't believe anything that bastard says." Bobby snapped.

"I would believe Yugi over you. Besides, since my cousin saw you do it, there's a pretty good chance the police will believe it, too. People like you who abuse children are the lowest scum of the earth in my opinion, and if you think for a second that I am going to stand for you treating him like this, you have another thing coming." Yami said in a dangerous tone.

Bobby was surprised. No one had ever stood up to him the way Yami was doing and it surprised him.

"Get out before I have you arrested." Yami said.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Bobby said before he stormed out.

Yami turned to Henry. "Call security and tell them to make sure that he leaves the property and also tell them that he is not allowed back on my property again." Yami said.

Henry nodded and went to do as told.

"Yami, take it easy." Yugi said, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned to face Yugi. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, which is why you're staying here until this is over." Yami said.

"I stay here anyway." Yugi said.

"I know, but I don't want you to be anywhere near him." Yami said.

"I don't either." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just hope these charges stick." Yami said.

"Seto's a credible witness, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's try and forget about this." Yugi said.

The two walked back into the living room and sat back down.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry to say that this isn't the last you'll see of Yugi's stepfather.

Next: The engagement party.

R&R.


	36. Engagement Party Interrupted

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- Engagement Party Interrupted

~One Week Later~

Yami woke up in the morning when his alarm clock went off. He reached over and turned it off. He let out a sigh. 'I really don't want to go to work today.' Yami thought.

That night was the engagement party, and Yami knew that he would be hearing from the different business associates who were planning to attend that night.

'All this party is to them is a chance for them to kiss my ass.' Yami thought. It got on his last nerve.

Yami started to get up, but felt a weight on his legs. He groaned.

Every morning, it was the same morning.

"Yugi, will you get your dog off my legs?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked over.

Sure enough, Belle was sound sleep on Yami's legs.

Yugi chuckled. "She likes you, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, get this dog off of me." Yami said.

"Touchy." Yugi said. He sat up and whistled. "Belle. Come here, girl." Yugi said.

Belle instantly jumped off Yami and jumped into Yugi's lap.

"Thank you." Yami said, sitting up.

"I don't know why you don't like her laying on you. Snowball does." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's a big difference in a dog laying on you and a cat." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"I prefer Snowball." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get a shower.

"Don't worry about him, Belle. He just doesn't want to admit that he likes you." Yugi said, ruffling Belle's head.

Belle licked Yugi's cheek.

Yugi laughed.

It wasn't long before Yami walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Don't you believe in clothes?" Yugi asked.

"Why? It's our bedroom. It doesn't matter." Yami said.

"And what if one of the kids happened to walk in here?" Yugi asked.

"It wouldn't happen." Yami said.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because not one of them are up yet." Yami said.

"BRIGHTON! MITCHELL! SOPHIA! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Amara shouted from downstairs.

"Told you." Yami said as he got one of his suits and a dress shirt out/

"Okay. You made your point." Yugi said as he climbed out of bed.

"When do you have to be at work?" Yami asked.

"Nine." Yugi said.

"And you get off when?" Yami asked.

"I get off at five-thirty. Don't worry, Yami. I'll be there in time for the engagement party." Yugi said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Yami said as he got dressed.

"I'm just going to stop by my house to get ready because it'll be closer than coming here." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and kissed Yugi. "Sorry. I just want you to be there on time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "What you mean to say is that you want the chance to show me off to all the people there." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "There is that, too." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Why do you think that you have to show me off?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I want to, for one. Besides, I want people to see what kind of person won me over." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that, you know. The media takes care of that for you." Yugi said.

"Yes, but I like doing it myself." Yami said.

"You're hopeless." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad you think so." Yami said.

Yugi took the tie from Yami and put it around his neck, tying it for him. "You've been hopeless since we met. I honestly think that you would have taken on a date the day we ran into each other at the coffee shop if I wouldn't have said I'd rather us just be friends first." Yugi said.

"Guilty as charged. You were the first person since Heba who had managed to capture my attention so quickly." Yami said.

"Yes. I remember that." Yugi said.

"Mitchell was after me since the first time I saw you in the hospital to go out with you. He was happy when we started dating." Yami said.

"I wouldn't have thought Mitchell would have been that eager for you to date." Yugi said as he finished the tie.

"Well, Mom and Dad had made sure that Brighton and Mitchell understood that I couldn't stay alone for the rest of my life just because Heba died. Yes, I would always love her, but I think they helped Brighton and Mitchell see that I did someone." Yami said.

"Well, that was good." Yugi said.

"Besides, you were a lot better than the others that I had dated." Yami said.

"As I remember, you said that they were two girls who were total bitches." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Yami said.

"Well, at least they do like me." Yugi said.

"I think that they like you better than me." Yami said.

"Well, I don't' discipline them like you do. Besides, I'm the King of Games in Duel Monsters, and since Brighton and Mitchell love the same, they are going to love me." Yugi said.

"That is true." Yami said.

"Go on downstairs. I'll be down in a minute." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He left the room with Belle behind him.

Yugi smiled. 'Belle loves him. No one can deny that.' Yugi thought. He then headed into the bathroom to get his own shower.

* * *

"Morning, Atemu." Amara said when Yami walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." Yami said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Morning." Yami said.

"Where's Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"He'll be down pretty son, Sophia." Yami said.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes and no. I don't mind it because of what it means. I just don't want to go because everyone there just wants to get on my good side." Yami said.

"True." Aknankanon agreed. He knew how Yami felt since he had been in the position when he had still been the head of the company.

"Well, it won't be that bad. Besides, your friends will be there, so you'll have some people there that won't be like that. They're really there to celebrate you engagement." Amara said.

"Yeah. There are a few business associates who are like that, too. Just not many." Yami said.

"Or enough." Aknankanon added.

"I still don't see why we can't come." Brighton said.

"Because it's a school night, and we'll be out late." Yami said.

"Besides, there will be a lot of alcohol there, and you kids don't need to be around that." Amara added.

"You and Yugi don't drink much, though." Mitchell said.

"I know, but others will want to." Yami said.

"There's no red wine, right?" Amara asked.

"I made double sure there wasn't." Yami said, remembering how bad sick Yugi had been when he had accidentally drank a glass of red wine at Seto and Joey's wedding.

"That's good." Amara said.

"Good morning." Yugi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." everyone said.

"Do you have to work today?" Amara asked.

"I have to be there at nine." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before it was time to head out.

"Come on, kids. Let's go." Yami said.

The kids grabbed their backpacks.

"By, Grandma. Grandpa. Yugi." the kids said as they left.

"Bye." the three adults said.

Yugi, Amara, and Aknankanon were alone now.

"Well, I'd better feed the animals." Yugi said. He went and put food down for Rover, Belle, and Snowball.

All three pets started eating.

"Yugi, you haven't heard anymore from your stepfather, have you?" Amara asked.

"No. I haven't, and I'm thankful for that." Yugi said.

"He'd better not come around again." Aknankanon growled angrily.

"I haven't seen him at all. I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

"Just be careful. You never know when he might come around." Amara said.

"I will be." Yugi said.

Yugi left for work an hour later.

"I'm worried, Aknankanon." Amara said.

"Because of his stepfather?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. We both know what he did to Yugi when he was a child. I just don't want this to happen anymore." Amara said.

"Don't worry. I don't think that it will happen." Aknankanon said.

"What makes you so sure?" Amara asked.

"The fact that Yugi filed a police report before, for one. I think his stepfather realizes that he can't get away with mistreating Yugi anymore." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope he doesn't try and do worse in anger at that." Amara said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Yami rarely uses his friends in high places to do any favors for him, but for Yugi, I think that Yami would do something like that. Yugi's stepfather doesn't realize who he is messing with." Aknankanon said.

"Especially when you throw Seto into the mix." Amara said.

"Exactly." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the hospital and headed inside.

"Morning, Dr. Mutou." Karen Hennessy said.

"Morning, Nurse Hennessy." Yugi said.

"How are you this morning?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi answered.

"Well, there's been a change in schedule for today." Karen said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"One of the ER doctors called in sick. Dr. Reynolds wants you to work in the ER today." Karen said.

"Okay. I'll head on down there." Yugi said.

"Okay." Karen said.

Yugi then headed for the ER.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou were in their hotel room.

"I can't believe that I got dragged out here because of Yami." Bakura muttered.

"Come on, Bakura. You know that you don't mind coming out here. Besides, this is the first time that Yugi is going to be getting married, so we do need to celebrate." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, I want you to behave yourself at the party. This night is about Yugi and Yami, so none of you shenanigans." Ryou said.

"I won't pull anything. At least not tonight." Bakura said.

"All right. I'll hold you to that." Ryou said.

"Papa."

Ryou turned to Beth. "What is it, sweetie?" Ryou asked.

"I don't feel good." Beth said.

Bakura turned to look at his daughter, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I just don't feel good." Beth said.

Ryou felt her forehead. "Bakura, I think she has a fever." Ryou said.

Bakura could tell that his daughter wasn't well. She was rather pale, paler than normal. "You know, I think Yugi had to work today. Let's take her there and let Yugi take a look at her." Bakura said.

"Good idea." Ryou said.

The two quickly got ready and left.

* * *

Yugi had just finished seeing one ER patient. He wrote a few things on a chart before he handed it to the duty nurse.

"Dr. Mutou." a different nurse said.

Yugi turned to her. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"There is someone here who wants to see you." the nurse said.

"Is there not another doctor?" Yugi asked.

"He's not a patient. He just says that he wants to see you. He asked for you specifically." the nurse explained.

"All right." Yugi said. He went out from the back and walked out to where the waiting room was.

And was someone he didn't want to see.

"Hello, Yugi." Bobby said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. He kept his tone even and emotionless. He didn't want to lose control of his emotions and temper in front of his coworkers.

"We need to talk." Bobby said.

"I don't have time for talking. I'm working." Yugi said.

Bobby scowled. "You'll make time to talk to me, boy." Bobby hissed.

"I have nothing to say to you. I said all I'm going to say." Yugi said.

"You brat." Bobby growled.

"You aren't going to come to where I work and cause a scene. This is a hospital, and we have rules here. The patients come first, and you aren't a patient. I have other people to tend to who do need my attention." Yugi said.

Bobby didn't like the way Yugi was standing up to him and not fearing him. He preferred it when Yugi was afraid of him.

"I have work to do." Yugi said. He turned to leave.

Bobby was pissed. He wasn't about to let Yugi disrespect him like that. He reached out and grabbed Yugi by the arm pulling him back and spinning him around.

Yugi was so stunned by this sudden act that he didn't have time to react.

Bobby punched Yugi in his stomach before he hit him I the face.

Yugi was thrown down to the ground.

Bakura and Ryou had arrived and saw what Bobby did.

Ryou gasped. He recognized him.

Bakura only saw someone attacking his friend and rushed forward.

Dr. Reynolds had come down and saw the attack and rushed over.

Bakura grabbed Bobby and simply pushed him backwards to put some distance between him and Yugi.

"This is none of your concern!" Bobby spat.

"Yugi is my friend, so it is my concern." Bakura retorted.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Reynolds asked, helping Yugi.

A nurse had come over and helped Yugi as well.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds then looked at Bobby. "I don't know why you are here, but I don't want you attacking the doctors on my staff." Dr. Reynolds said, thinking Bobby was a patient.

"He's not a patient." Yugi said once he caught his breath.

"Is that so?" Dr Reynolds asked.

"So what? Yugi and I have things to discuss." Bobby said.

"No, we don't. I have nothing to say to you." Yugi said.

Bobby growled.

"Leave him alone." Ryou said.

Bobby looked over at Ryou and thought he looked familiar. "Stay out of this." Bobby said.

"Bakura, this is Yugi's stepfather." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes darkened. "Is that so?" Bakura asked, resisting the urge to punch him.

"I'm suggesting you leave. If you do not need medical care, then you need to leave. I won't tolerate you assaulting my doctors for no reason." Dr. Reynolds said.

"You-" Bobby started.

"You can either leave on your own, or you can be escorted from the premises by security. Your choice." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Fine." Bobby spat before leaving.

Yugi was wincing.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Beth asked.

Yugi hated that she had witnessed this. "I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Well, let me be the judge of that. You're being checked out, and we are calling the police." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Ask for the police chief Darren Morgan. Tell him my name." Yugi said.

"Okay." Dr. Reynolds said.

Dr. Reynolds led Yugi back.

"I can't believe that." Bakura said, barely resisting the urge to go after Bobby and beat the shit out of him.

"Why did that man attack Yugi?" Beth asked.

"It's complicated, sweetie. He is just a bad man. Yugi will be fine." Ryou assured her.

Before long, Yugi came back. "Sorry you had to see that." Yugi said.

"It's not your fault." Ryou said.

"You okay?" Bakura asked.

"Well, my cheek hurts, but I'll live. Was there a reason you came here?" Yugi asked.

"Beth's not feeling well, and she's running a bit of a fever. We just wanted her to be checked out." Ryou said.

"Okay. Come back here." Yugi said.

Bakura, Ryou, and Beth followed Yugi into the ER.

Yugi did several tests on Beth. "Well, it's nothing serious. I'd say she's just a little under the weather. I can give you some medicine to give her. You may need to bring her back if she's not better in three days. She should rest and get plenty of liquids." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks." Bakura said.

Yugi gave them a prescription.

"Thanks, Yugi. You should tell Yami about Bobby." Ryou said.

"I will. I'll wait until after the party tonight. No need in ruining things for him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you've got a bruise, and Yami's bound to notice that." Bakura said.

"I'll tell him beforehand. I'll let him know." Yugi said.

The three then left.

It wasn't long before Darren arrived.

"Mr. Mutou, we're starting to see a lot of each other." Darren said.

"Not my idea. My stepfather attacked me again." Yugi said.

"Can anyone verify that?" Darren asked.

"Yes. Dr. Richard Reynolds, my boss, saw it. A nurse, Carol Bradley, saw it. My friends, Bakura and Ryou Mao, also saw it along with their daughter." Yugi said.

"Several witnesses. Your stepfather isn't a good person." Darren said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, he's already got a record." Darren said.

"He does?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He's had several charges of domestic abuse against his wife." Darren said.

"Meredith?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Your mother?" Darren asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry." Darren said.

"Chief Morgan, it may sound bad, but I can't feel sorry for her. My mother and I are in no way close. Se let my stepfather abuse me as a child. Then she's make it seem like it was my fault. When it came down to it, she chose her new husband over her own son." Yugi said.

"I see. She never pressed charges." Darren said.

"It doesn't surprise me." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll find him and question him." Darren said.

"Oh. You may want to talk to Dr. Reynolds. The attack might have been caught on the security camera. I'm not sure, though." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll look into it." Darren said before he left.

Yugi sighed. 'Can this day get any worse?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

~Engagement Party~

Yami was at the hotel ballroom where the party was to be held.

There were several guests who had already arrived.

Seto and Joey's nanny was watching all of the kids for them.

Marik, Malik, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Joey, Solomon, Amara, and Aknankanon were already there.

"I wonder where Bakura and Ryou are." Marik said.

"Beth's sick, so they were going to be running a little behind." Tea said.

Yami glanced at his watch. "Where is Yugi? He should have been here by now." Yami said.

"Yami, don't worry. Something might have happened at the hospital and he was kept up. He'll be here." Amara said.

"Yeah. You know that Yugi wouldn't miss this." Joey said.

"I know. I just want him to be here." Yami said.

"He'll get here." Aknankanon said.

It was obvious that Yami was still worried.

"Look. Just call Bakura and Ryou. Ask them to stop by Yugi's house and see if he's there." Seto said.

"Hmm. I think I will." Yami said, walking off.

The group shook their heads at the way Yami was acting.

Yami dialed Bakura's cell phone.

"_What?_" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Bakura, where are you and Ryou?" Yami asked.

"_We just dropped Beth off at Seto's mansion. We're on our way now._" Bakura said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Yami asked.

"_What? There not enough alcohol?_" Bakura asked.

"No. Yugi's not here yet, and I'm a little worried. Can you and Ryou stop by Yugi's house and check on him? He was going there after he got off work." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. We were just about to pass by there anyway._" Bakura said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said and hung up. 'Yugi, I hope that you're okay.' Yami thought.

* * *

"I wonder why Yugi's not there yet. I would have thought that he would be there." Ryou said.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon." Bakura said. He pulled into Yugi's driveway, and the two got out of the car.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Bakura remarked, seeing that there were no lights on in the house.

"But Yugi's car is here." Ryou said, pointing at the car in the garage.

"Huh. I wonder what the runt is doing." Bakura said.

The two walked up to the door and noticed that the door was partway open.

"Yugi wouldn't leave the door open like that." Ryou said.

"Ryou, stay here." Bakura ordered.

Ryou nodded, knowing that Bakura wasn't kidding.

Slowly, Bakura pushed the door all the way open and made his way inside. His eyes scanned the entire room, searching out threats.

Seeing none, Bakura continued on. "Yugi, are you here?" Bakura asked.

There was no answer."Yugi?" Bakura asked again. He glanced into the kitchen.

And his eyes widened in horror.

Yugi was laying on the floor on his stomach with a knife sticking out his back.

"YUGI!" Bakura shouted, running over to his friend.

Bakura's shout brought Ryou running in.

"YUGI!" Ryou cried.

Bakura checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one.

"Ryou, call for help right now." Bakura said.

Ryou pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Bakura glanced around and saw signs of a struggle. 'What happened?" Bakura asked himself.

Ryou closed his phone. "They're on their way. Is he-" Ryou started.

"He's alive, but he's not all right." Bakura said.

"Why would someone do this?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Bakura said. 'But I have a good idea of who did.' Bakura thought.

It wasn't long before paramedics arrived. They got Yugi into an ambulance and headed for Domino General Hospital with Ryou riding with them.

Bakura jumped into his car and headed for the hospital as well. "I've got to call Yami." Bakura said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yami's number.

* * *

Yami was growing antsy.

More guests had arrived, and Yugi still hadn't shown up.

"Yami, please cam down." Amara said.

"I've tired calling Yugi, and I haven't reached him. It worries me." Yami said.

Yami's cell phone then rang. He looked and saw that it was Bakura. He answered it. "Yeah, Bakura." Yami said.

"_Yami, listen. You have to get to the hospital right now._"Bakura said.

"Why? I'm at the party, Bakura." Yami said.

"_The hell with the damn party! You need to get to Domino General Hospital now!_" Bakura barked.

Yami noticed that there was an undertone of worry in Bakura's voice, and it worried him. "Bakura, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"_Look. Ryou and I stopped by the house. Someone had attacked Yugi._" Bakura said.

"What? Are you sure?" Yami asked, his worry heightening.

"_YES I'M SURE!_" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura-" Yami started."_Look, Yami. There was a knife in his back. That's the only injury I saw, but there might be more. You need to get to the hospital right now." _Bakura said.

Those words scared the hell out of Yami.

"I'm leaving now." Yami said. He hung up.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's on his way to the hospital. Someone attacked him." Yami said.

"Did he say what happened?" Tea asked.

"No. He was stabbed, though. I have to go." Yami said.

"Go. I'll take care of things here." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded and left with all his friends and Solomon behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Amara asked.

"Tell them the party is canceled and why." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon and Amara were more concerned about Yugi than about the party.

Aknankanon went up to the podium and took the microphone. "Excuse me." Aknankanon said.

All the guests look at him.

"I'm sorry to have to announce that the party has been cancelled. I have just been informed that someone has attacked Yugi and he is on his way to the hospital." Aknankanon said.

There was silence before questions were asked.

"I don't know Yugi's condition or what happened. All those things will come out in time. I'm sorry, but I don't know anymore than that." Aknankanon said before he put the microphone up.

The guests were all talking about this, wondering what had happened.

"Come on, Amara. We're going to the hospital." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded, and the two left the hotel to go to the hospital.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please don't be too mad at me for the ending. It's just part of the story.

Next: You find out how Yugi is. Plus, plots to kill Yugi's stepfather.

R&R.


	37. Kill the Stepfather!

Here's the next chapter.

I thought that the title fit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37- Kill the Stepfather!

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and the paramedics rushed Yugi into the hospital.

Ryou trailed behind them, deathly worried for his injured friend.

"We have a stabbing victim over here!" one of the paramedics shouted, trying to get a doctor's attention.

Dr. Reynolds immediately ran over. "What happened?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Not sure. All we know for certain is that he was stabbed in the back. He's lost a lot of blood." a paramedic told him.

Dr. Reynolds glanced down and noticed it was Yugi. 'Yugi!' Dr. Reynolds thought. He then started barking orders. "Get him into cubicle one! We need O-positive blood on the double!" Dr. Reynolds ordered.

The paramedics took Yugi to the cubicle.

"Will he be all right, doctor?" Ryou asked.

Dr. Reynolds turned to Ryou. He recognized him from the incident earlier. "I don't know." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Please. You have to save him." Ryou said.

"I'll do my best." Dr. Reynolds said before he went to where Yugi was.

Ryou wrapped his arms around himself. He was worried to death about Yugi.

Bakura arrived a moment later. "Ryou, how is he?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. The doctor is looking at him now." Ryou said.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen to Yugi? He didn't deserve this." Bakura said.

"I know." Ryou said.

Bakura noticed that Ryou had tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Don't worry. Yugi's going to be okay. He's a fighter, and there's no way that he's going to leave us now. He's got way too much to live for." Bakura said.

"I know. I'm just worried." Ryou said, holding onto Bakura tightly.

"I am, too." Bakura replied.

A few moments later, Yami arrived at the hospital with Solomon, Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Tristan, and Tea there as well.

"Where is he?!"

"Is he all right?!"

"What happened?!"

"What's going on?!"

Bakura growled. "All right!" Bakura said loudly.

The group grew quiet.

"We don't know what happened exactly. Ryou and I arrived at Yugi's house and found the door partway open. I went in to see if Yugi was okay and found him on the floor. Someone had stabbed him in the back. Ryou called for help, and he was brought here. The doctor is looking at him now, but we don't know more than that." Bakura said.

A moment later, Dr. Reynolds walked out.

"Dr. Reynolds, is Yugi okay?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. He's lost a great deal of blood, and I don't know what the extent of the internal injuries might be. We are going to need to do surgery, though." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Please. Just do what you need to." Solomon said.

"I plan on it. Someone needs to fill out all the forms." Dr. Reynolds said before he walked off to do the surgery.

Solomon got the forms and started to fill them out.

"All right. Who the hell did this, and who do I need to kill?" Marik demanded, pissed off.

"I don't for certain, but I would say that Yugi's stepfather is the one who did this." Bakura replied, just as pissed.

"I'll kill him." Yami growled angrily.

"Take it easy. We need to make sure that Yugi's going to be all right first. Then we'll figure out what to do with him." Seto said.

"Why do you think Yugi's stepfather did this?" Tea asked.

"Bakura and I came to the hospital earlier today. Beth was running a fever, so we wanted Yugi to check her to make sure she was all right. Bobby was here. We saw him hit Yugi in the face and then the stomach." Ryou said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed, growing even angrier.

"When I saw that, I grabbed the guy and pulled him away. Dr. Reynolds forced him to leave since he didn't need medical attention. Yugi was okay, but man, I wish I had killed him then." Bakura said.

"No. You would have only made things worse for yourself." Solomon said.

"Would he resort to murder, though?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but I honestly wouldn't put it past him." Joey said.

There wasn't much more that the group could do, so they waited.

Amara and Aknankanon soon arrived with Darren Morgan behind him.

"How is Yugi?" Amara asked.

"He's in surgery now. We'll know more once he's out." Yami said.

"This is becoming repetitive. I need to know what happened." Darren said.

Most looked confused.

"This is Darren Morgan, chief of police." Yami said.

"Yes. I talked to Yugi earlier. It seems that his stepfather attacked him here." Darren said.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"Now, I need to know what happened with this incident." Darren said.

"I don't know. Ryou and I had been called by Yami to stop by Yugi's house and check on him. Yugi hadn't arrived at the engagement party tonight. We stopped, and the door was open partway. Thinking something was wrong, I went in and looked around cautiously. I found Yugi on the kitchen floor. There was a knife in his back. Ryou came in when he heard me shout. He called for an ambulance, and I came to the hospital while calling Yami to come here." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded in agreement.

"I see. Well, I'll have to talk to Yugi when he's able to find out what happened." Darren said.

"We'll let you know when you can." Aknankanon said.

"In the meantime, I'm going to be hunting down Yugi's stepfather." Darren said.

"Why? You don't know that he's done this." Seto said.

"True, but I can arrest him for two different assaults, and that also makes him a prime suspect in this." Darren said.

The group then walked off.

"Did you call him?" Yami asked, looking at his parents.

"Yes. I figured that he would need to know about this." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope that Yugi's going to be okay." Tea said.

"I'm sure that he will." Joey said.

~Two Hours Later~

Yugi was still in surgery, and everyone was worried.

Yami had paced so much that he was going to wear a hole in the floor.

Bakura and Marik had found another way to amuse themselves.

"We could always tar and feather him." Marik said.

"Too painless. How about I get a machete, we lock ourselves in a soundproof basement, and do whatever we want." Bakura added.

"We could add in assortment of other weapons, too." Marik said, his eyes shining.

"We could always skin him alive." Bakura said.

"There's the idea of beheading him." Marik said.

Bakura smirked. "We could always cut off his balls and-" Bakura started.

"All right! Enough!" Aknankanon said, tired of hearing this.

"Yeah. Can't you think of something more productive to do with your time?" Tea asked.

"Hey. What better way to pass the time than to come up with different ways to kill him?" Bakura asked.

"Well, at least start saying them more quietly. Not all of us want to hear what your sick minds can come up with." Amara said.

"You know, you could always make it look like an accident." Malik said.

"Meaning?" Marik asked.

"Push him down a flight of stairs." Malik said.

"That's not painful enough." Marik said.

"Make it a thirty story building." Malik said.

"Hmm. Has potential." Bakura said.

"I swear that Marik has been a bad influence on you, Malik." Tristan said.

"I don't think so." Malik said.

"We do." Joey said.

Yami finally stopped pacing. "What's taking them so long?" Yami asked.

"These things can take time, Atemu. You just have to try and be patient." Amara said, knowing how impatient her son could be.

Bakura and Marik decided to go back to figuring how to kill Bobby.

"You know, we could always buy a lion and throw him to it." Bakura said.

"Or take him to Florida in the States and throw him in crocodile-infested waters." Marik said.

"Take him in a plane and push him out when we're at 45,000 feet." Bakura said.

The group was annoyed, but was glad that they weren't coming up with as gruesome ways to kill Bobby.

Marik suddenly smirked. "You know, we could keep that idea of a soundproof basement and heat up some metal and took and use them to torture him." Marik said.

"Excellent." Bakura said.

"Back to the gruesome deaths." Amara said.

"Doesn't surprise you, does it?" Aknankanon asked.

"With these two, nothing surprises me anymore." Amara replied.

The group listened as Bakura and Marik came up with other ways to torture and kill Bobby.

"Why not just lock him in a cell with a serial killer?" Yami asked.

The group looked at him.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Hey! That's perfect. Get one that's good at torture." Bakura added.

"That's not like you, Atemu." Amara said.

"Well, this guy has seriously crossed the line with me." Yami said.

"I have to admit that I agree. He needs to pay in some way. I may not agree with torture, but he doesn't deserve to roam free." Solomon said.

A few moments later, Dr. Reynolds walked out.

Everyone was on their feet in an instant.

"Dr. Reynolds, is he all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. Thankfully, the baled didn't do much damage. It barely misses his spinal cord, and it didn't hit any major organs. It nicked one of his kidneys, but there shouldn't be any permanent damage. We were able to repair the damage to the kidney." Dr. Reynolds said.

"So, he'll be all right, then?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days." Dr. Reynolds said.

"That's good." Aknankanon said.

A moment later, Darren arrived. "How's Yugi doing?" Darren asked.

"He should be okay." Aknankanon answered.

"Did you get him yet?" Bakura asked.

"No, but we're looking for him. As soon as we find him, we'll take him into custody." Darren said. He looked at Dr. Reynolds. "I'll need to talk to you about this." Darren said.

"Of course." Dr. Reynolds said, knowing it was police procedure from other cases he had dealt with.

"Can we see him?" Solomon asked.

"Only two at a time, please." Dr. Reynolds said.

Solomon nodded his agreement.

Solomon and Yami went back to see Yugi first.

Yugi was still unconscious, but you wouldn't have been able to know that anything was wrong just by looking at him, aside from the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, Yugi. This shouldn't have happened to you." Solomon said as he went over and put his hand on top of Yugi's.

Yami stood back for the moment to give Solomon some time with Yugi.

"I know that you'll be okay. You always are." Solomon said.

It was hard for him to see his grandson like this, but he knew that Yugi would be all right in the end.

After a few moments, Solomon left, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

Yami walked over and too Yugi's hand in his. "I shouldn't have let you go back to the house alone, Yugi. I'm sorry. I should have known that he might try something like this, but I promise you that it won't happen again. I will make sure of it." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Yami decided to leave.

Joey and Seto went to see Yugi next.

"Mom. Dad. Maybe you should go and get the kids." Yami said.

"Right." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we'd all better get our kids, too." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We'll come back and see Yugi tomorrow." Marik added.

Everyone then left.

"Yugi is going to be okay, Yami." Solomon said.

"I know." Yami said. He looked over at Solomon. "You can go on home if you want since it's late. I'm planning to stay with Yugi tonight anyway." Yami said.

Solomon nodded and left.

When Seto and Joey came back, Yami told them what was going on.

"Well, we'll go on, too." Seto said.

"Just call if anything happens." Joey said.

"I will." Yami assured him.

The two then left as well.

Yami sighed before heading back to Yugi's room.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara arrived back at the Sennen mansion with the kids.

"Where are Daddy and Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, Sophia. You'll see them tomorrow. Come on. Time for bed." Amara said. She walked upstairs with Danny and Sophia to put them to bed.

Brighton and Mitchell were older, so they knew that something was up.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Mitchell asked.

Aknankanon sighed. He figured that there was no reason to lie or not tell them. "Listen. The party didn't happen tonight." Aknankanon said.

"Why not?" Brighton asked.

"We're not sure exactly what happened, but someone attacked Yugi when he was at his house, and he's in the hospital." Aknankanon said.

"Who did that?" Mitchell asked, slammed.

"We're not sure, yet, but the police are looking into it. Yugi is going to be fine. We already know that. Your father is staying with Yugi at the hospital tonight." Aknankanon said.

"He'll be okay, though?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. We know he'll be fine." Aknankanon said.

"Who would want to hurt Yugi, though?" Brighton asked.

"We don't know yet." Aknankanon said.

"At least Yugi's going to be okay. That's the important thing." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Brighton agreed.

Despite being worried, Mitchell and Brighton went on to bed before their grandmother got onto them about it.

"How did they take it?" Amara asked.

"They were upset, but that's to be expected. They were glad that Yugi's going to be okay." Aknankanon said.

"That's understandable. They really do like Yugi, and I know that they would be devastated if something happened to Yugi." Amara said.

"They wouldn't be the only ones." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Atemu would be devastated as well.

"We don't have to worry, though. Yugi is going to be okay." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Amara said.

The two went on to bed, thought neither slept well.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi opened his eyes and grimaced at the pain in his back. He looked around and knew that he was in hospital room. He worked at one, so he knew what the rooms looked like. His eyes then fell on Yami, who was asleep in the chair in his tuxedo.

It was then that Yugi remembered what had happened.

"Bobby." Yugi said in a whisper.

Yami hadn't been sleeping well, so Yami woke up. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, sitting up straight.

Yugi smiled at him. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Yugi said.

"Man. You gave us a scare last night." Yami said.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"It's not your fault, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I ruined the party." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't care about that party right now. We can have it another day. I'm just glad that I sent Bakura and Ryou to check on you when you were late." Yami said.

"Is that who found me?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Reynolds said that you should be okay and that there isn't any permanent damage." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yugi said.

"Yugi, was it your stepfather that did this to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah." Yugi admitted.

"I'll kill him." Yami growled.

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Yami's. "Yami, don't do that. Let the police handle this." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "All right, Yugi. I'll let them handle this, but I am still pissed." Yami said.

"I'm not saying that you can't be pissed." Yugi said.

Yami grinned. "You should have heard Bakura and Marik while we were waiting to hear if you were going to be okay. They came up with so many different ways to kill that man its ridiculous." Yami said.

"I don't even want to know." Yugi said.

"No. You don't." Yami agreed.

A few moments later, Dr. Reynolds walked into the room. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yeah. I hear I owe you my life." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose so. Let me just check on you." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yami moved back so that Dr. Reynolds could do what he needed to do.

"Well, you seem to be doing okay, but you'll be in the hospital a few days." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Somehow, I knew that one." Yugi said.

The two then started to talk about the specific of what happened using technical terms, which Yami didn't understand. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Yami. I forgot that you don't understand all of this." Yugi said.

"I have other patients to see. Just don't give the nurses a hard time." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Like you didn't?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds laughed. "Do what I didn't do." Dr. Reynolds said before he left.

"What was that about?" Yami asked, sitting back down.

Yugi smiled. "You know the saying doctors make the worst patients?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"That." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess that phrase is true, then." Yami said.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd better call everyone and let them know you're okay." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Oh, and you'll have to tell Darren what happened." Yami said.

"I figured that. I'm assuming you found out what happened at the hospital yesterday." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I want to kill the man." Yami said.

"Well, don't." Yugi said.

"I think you might want to tell Marik and Bakura that. I think that they're more likely to kill him than me." Yami said.

"I'll let Ryou and Bakura handle them." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his agreement. He went and called everyone.

It wasn't long before the hospital room was full.

"You sure know how to scare people, runt." Bakura said.

"Believe me. That wasn't my intention." Yugi said.

"You really will go to any lengths to get out of going to a party, won't you?" Marik asked.

The entire group laughed.

"Well, I think I'd of rather been at the party." Yugi said.

"The good thing is that you're okay." Tea said.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get out of the hospital, though." Yugi said.

The group was still talking.

Nurse Hennessey walked into the room. "All right! There can only be up to four people visiting a patient at a time, so some of you have to leave." Nurse Hennessy said.

Taking the hint, everyone left expect for Yami, Solomon, Aknankanon, and Amara.

"Nice way to get out of work, Yugi." Nurse Hennessey said.

"Well, I'm still at work. I'm just not working, Karen." Yugi replied.

Nurse Hennessey chuckled. "I suppose so." Nurse Hennessy agreed.

"Sorry about the overload." Yami said.

"No problem. I get that you were all worried." Nurse Hennessy said. She just checked on Yugi's vitals before she left.

A moment later, Darren Morgan walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Darren said.

"No. Come on in." Yugi said.

"I needed to know what happened yesterday." Darren said.

"I went home to get ready for the party when my doorbell rang. I answered it, and it was my stepfather. He forced his way in, and we got into an argument." Yugi said.

"What was the argument about?" Darren asked.

"The usual. He believed I owed him for his "taking care" of me for two years. I really don't believe that. I told him I didn't owe him anything and told him to leave." Yugi said.

"What happened then?" Darren asked.

"I don't know where the knife came from. All I know is that I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I was pretty sure I had been stabbed. I fell, and he said something like I deserved it. I must have passed out not long afterwards." Yugi said.

"All right. Thank you." Darren said.

"Is he in custody yet?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Darren said.

"You might want to find him soon. Bakura and mark are pissed, and they might attack him at least." Yami said.

"Well, they won't have to worry about him now." Darren said.

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't catch him." Amara said.

"Oh, we caught him. He's just not in custody." Darren said.

"He got off?" Yami asked, shocked.

"No. A couple of officers and myself went to arrest him. He opened fire on us, injuring one of my officers. We returned fire, and he was killed." Darren said.

"I can't say that I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Well, you mentioned before that he wanted money. I found out why. Apparently, his family disowned him for some reason. Not sure why, but he needed money, so I'm guessing he came to you." Darren said.

"Well, that answers my unanswered questions." Yugi said.

"There won't be a trial now, and you shouldn't have any other problems." Darren said.

"Thank you, Darren." Aknankanon said.

"Just doing my job. I hope you get back on your feet soon." Darren said.

"Thanks." Yugi replied.

Darren left the room.

"Well, good riddance, I say." Solomon said.

"Yes. He certainly caused enough trouble." Aknankanon said.

"I'm just glad that it's over." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said. He chuckled and said, "Who tells Bakura and Marik that they won't get to torture him?"

"Let Ryou and Malik tell them." Yugi said.

* * *

After they got out of school, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all wanted to see Yugi.

Aknankanon had picked up and had already decided that he was going to take the kids to see Yugi.

Yugi was sitting up in bed when the three kids arrived.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll be fine, Mitchell. There's no need to worry." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Brighton asked.

"I was attacked, but I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Who did this?" Mitchell asked.

"It doesn't matter, Mitchell. The person has been caught and the police dealt with it." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Mitchell said.

"Can you come home, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"No. Not yet, Sophia. I have to stay in the hospital for a few days before I can come home." Yugi answered.

"Well, it'll be good to get you home." Mitchell said.

"I agree with that." Yami said.

"Don't worry. I'm in good hands here. I should know. I work with the people here." Yugi said.

"We're all glad that you're going to be okay, Yugi." Amara said.

"I know, and I will be fine." Yugi said.

"So, I guess the party didn't go as planned." Mitchell said.

"No. We're going to have to reschedule it." Yami said.

"We'll have it another day." Yugi added.

"Well, at least you're okay." Brighton said.

"Yes. That's what we're all thankful for." Amara agreed.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

"I'm glad that I can go home." Yugi said.

Since Yugi's back was bothering him, Yami was helping him get dressed.

"I know what you mean. I don't exactly like coming to the hospital." Yami said.

"You've come and visited me here before." Yugi pointed out.

"I know, but I was coming to see you when you were _working_. This time, you were _in _the hospital." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"The good thing is that you're all right, and that your stepfather won't be bothering us ever again." Yami said.

"I'm glad that he is out of my life. I thought that there was no way I was going to manage to force him to stay out of my life for good." Yugi said.

"I don't think that you need to worry about that now." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Once Yugi was checked out of the hospital, the two headed for the Sennen mansion.

"Yami, you've missed the last three days of work." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Don't you need to go to work?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I own the company. It's no big deal. Besides, I can do a lot of stuff at home." Yami said.

"That's why you were on your laptop the entire time." Yugi said.

"Yes. There's no need to worry." Yami said.

"Well, you're going back to work tomorrow." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts, Yami. I'm out of the hospital now, and your parents both live in the house. I will have plenty of help. You don't need to miss work because of me." Yugi said.

"How long are you out of work?" Yami asked.

"Roughly six weeks." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you'll have plenty of time to rest and recuperate." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami and said, "You do realize that this means no sex for six weeks."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You didn't think that it would happen, did you?" Yugi asked.

"I hadn't thought about it." Yami said.

"Well, it won't be happening now." Yugi said.

"That really stinks." Yami said as he pulled into the gates.

"You'll live." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

The two got out of the car.

"Come on." Yami said.

Since it was Saturday, the kids were at home.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad that you're home." Mitchell said.

"Thanks, Mitchell." Yugi said. He walked into the living room and saw a banner that read "WELCOME HOME, YUGI", which was hung up.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we thought giving you a little welcome home party was in order." Amara said.

"You didn't have to do all this, but I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"Thank the kids. It was their idea." Yami said.

"Well, I really do appreciate it. Thank you." Yugi said to the kids.

"You're welcome." the kids said.

Belle came up and started rubbing on Yugi's legs.

"It's good to see you, too, girl." Yugi said. He went and sat down on the couch, and the welcome home party started.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami went to bed.

"That was a nice little party the kids threw." Yugi said.

"I know. They wanted to do it for you, and I didn't have the heart to tell them no." Yami said.

"It was nice." Yugi said.

"Well, the kids love you a lot, and they were worried about you." Yami said.

"They are great kids." Yugi said.

"That they are." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'm just glad to be home, although my moving in is going to be pushed back." Yugi said.

"No, it won't. Marik and Bakura are going to pack your things and bring them here for you. You can still move in on schedule." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You just want me living with you as soon as possible." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do." Yami agreed.

"At least you admit it." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about anything, Yugi. I have everything under control." Yami said.

"Even your libido?" Yugi asked.

"Well, that's why cold showers were invented." Yami said.

Yugi laughed at that.

Yami smiled. "I can wait until you are ready again." Yami said.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

The two settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure quite yet. Might have some wedding planning.

R&R.


	38. The Mother

Here's the next chapter.

Some people have had some questions, so this should answer some of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38- The Mother

Yugi was sitting in the living room of the Sennen mansion. He had a clipboard in his hand along with a few books that were around him.

Amara walked into the living room with Danny. "What are you up to, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Well, since I'm under house arrest until further notice, I decided that I would make good use of my imprisonment and start planning the wedding." Yugi answered.

Amara laughed. "You're not under house arrest, Yugi." Amara said.

"I know, but with the way Yami acts, you'd think I was." Yugi said.

Amara sat down. "He's just worried about you, Yugi. You were attacked, and he just wants to make sure that you heal. You do need to rest after all that. Your doctor said that himself." Amara pointed out.

"I know, and as a doctor, I know that. I just hate the fact that Yami has to act like I'm going to go out and run a marathon. I know what I should and should not do." Yugi said.

"I know, but Atemu gets like that when he's worried. Don't worry. He'll lighten up before you know it." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yugi said as he looked back down at the list he had in his hand.

"What have you gotten done so far?" Amara asked.

"Not much. I mean, I have ideas as to what I want to do, but I think that I should make sure this is all okay with Yami." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Yugi, I can assure you that Atemu won't care. He would rather you plan out everything." Amara said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because it would mean that he would have to plan it. Yami will just say whatever you want is fine and nod his head with whatever you say." Amara said.

"Meaning that Yami would be happy with just going to the courthouse." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Amara said.

"Well, he's not getting out of a wedding." Yugi said.

"No reason for him to. After all, this is the first time that you are getting married, so you should have the wedding that you want to have." Amara said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

"So, what have you gotten done?" Amara asked.

"Well, I have a couple of choices for the flowers, and I have someone in mind for the music. Of course, I'll have to wait until I can go and look at flower arrangements to make a definite decision." Yugi replied.

"Well, it's a good start at least." Amara said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"What day are you planning to get married?" Amara asked.

"That would be another thing that hasn't been decided. If Yami doesn't make a decision on any other detail of the wedding, he is going to help me decide the date." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "That's the way to think." Amara agreed.

"Yami can be stubborn when he wants to be, but I'm not picking out every little detail of the wedding." Yugi said.

"There is one thing I want to know." Amara said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, looking over at his future mother-in-law.

Amara smirked. "Are you planning to wear a white wedding dress?" Amara asked.

Yugi's jaw dropped at the question he had just been asked. "WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Amara grinned. "Come now, Yugi. It's a sensible question. Are you going to wear a white wedding dress?" Amara asked again.

"Why would you ask me a question like _that_?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you did wear a dress at Sophia's birthday party, so I assumed that you would wear one to your wedding." Amara said offhandedly.

"There is no way that I am wearing a dress to my wedding! I may have caved for Sophia's sake, but I am **not **going to wear a dress to our wedding." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I had to ask." Amara said, starting laugh.

"That is not funny on any level. Not to me anyway." Yugi said.

"What would you do if Yami Atemu asked you to wear one?" Amara asked.

"The first thing I would ask him was if he was out of his mind." Yugi answered.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "And what would be the second thing that you would ask him?" Amara asked.

"I'd ask him if he planned on us ever having sex again." Yugi answered.

Amara couldn't help it. She burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Y-you'd s-say that?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I would. He would seriously be asking for it if he ever asked me to wear a wedding dress to our wedding, and I think he knows it." Yugi said.

"Well, I was just curious." Amara said.

"Well, Yami and I will both be wearing tuxes." Yugi said.

"That's fine, too." Amara said.

Danny was in the floor playing. He ended up going over to the couch and getting one of the books that Yugi had laying on the couch. Danny, put that back." Amara said.

Yugi looked over. "Oh. It's all right. That's just a book from one of the florists I was looking into. I've already looked through it." Yugi said.

"Oh. I didn't know." Amara said.

"Yeah. It's fine." Yugi assured her.

"So, what do you need help with?" Amara asked.

"Everything." Yugi answered.

Amara laughed. "All right. I'll help you out with this." Amara agreed. She got up and moved over to the couch to help Yugi plan the wedding.

* * *

Yami was working in his office.

There was a knock on his door.

Yami frowned. 'Who could that be?' Yami asked himself, wondering why his secretary hadn't buzzed him. "Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked into the room.

"Hi, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, rather surprised.

"I wanted to get out of the house." Aknankanon answered as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs across from Yami.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So, you came here?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon shrugged. "I figured that you wouldn't care." Aknankanon said.

"How did you know that I didn't have a meeting or anything?" Yami asked.

"I remembered you saying that you were just going to be doing a lot of paperwork today, so I knew that I wouldn't be bothering you that much." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I needed to catch up on some of this paperwork that I let get backed up." Yami said as he went back to his work.

"I don't think that anyone is going to fault you for falling behind in your work given the fact that your fiancé was in the hospital." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I'm just glad that Yugi's okay and that his stepfather isn't going to be getting on the way anymore." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Aknankanon said.

"What is Yugi doing?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. Knowing your mother, they are probably talking about who knows what." Aknankanon said.

"In other words, you came here to get away from them in case they started talking about something that you didn't want to have to listen to." Yami said.

"Exactly." Aknankanon said.

Yami laughed. "Well, I'm going to have to watch it now." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"My future husband getting along great with my mother cannot be a good thing." Yami said.

"Well, the husband plus the mother talking equals trouble. Remember that." Aknankanon said.

"I'll have to." Yami said.

"So, are you planning to stay here at the office all day, or are you going to go home earlier?" Aknankanon asked.

"I plan on just catching up on this paperwork and then heading home." Yami said.

"Well, I think I'll stick around so that I don't here something that I would be better off not hearing." Aknankanon said.

Yami then got back to his paperwork.

* * *

"I hate planning a wedding because there is so much to one." Yugi said.

"Well, you and Atemu could always hire a wedding planner, and they would take care of everything." Amara said.

"I know, but I'm going to be stuck here for the next few weeks, and I would much rather do this than have to sit around and do nothing." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Amara said.

"Besides, since you've been helping me, I think that it'll be a bit easier." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Always glad to help." Amara said.

The two continued to plan the wedding.

About an hour later, Henry walked into the room. "Excuse me, but there is a woman here who wishes to speak with Mr. Mutou." Henry said.

Yugi frowned. "I don't' know who that could be." Yugi said.

Amara looked over at Yugi. "Tea, maybe?" Amara asked.

"I don't think so. Tea would have called first and made sure that I was up to someone coming over." Yugi said.

"Shall I tell the guard to let her through?" Henry asked.

Amara looked over at Yugi. "What do you think?" Amara asked.

"Might as well see who it is and what she wants." Yugi agreed.

"Let her in." Amara said to Henry.

Henry nodded before he left.

"Are you sure you want to meet this woman, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Well, I would hate for her to come all this way and not see me. Besides, there's no reason not to." Yugi replied.

"All right." Amara agreed. She gathered the wedding stuff and stacked it together neatly on the table.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the front door.

Amara decided to get it and went to the door, opening it.

On the doorstep was a woman with black hair and dark green eyes. She was slim and was wearing a green pants suit. She looked to be an older woman.

Amara mentally frowned. 'I wonder how she knows Yugi.' Amara thought.

"Is Yugi here?" the woman asked.

"Yes. He is. Please come in." Amara said, stepping aside.

The woman walked into the house.

"Yugi is this way." Amara said. She led the woman into the living room.

Yugi had managed to get up despite the fact that his back was still hurting a lot. He turned, intending to give a polite greeting to who had come to see him, but froze.

Amara frowned at this. "Yugi, are you all right?" Amara asked.

Yugi didn't answer her. Instead, he frowned and said, "What are you doing here?"

Amara knew that Yugi knew who this woman was, and it was clear that Yugi wasn't that thrilled to see her.

"I have to right to come here and demand answers." the woman snapped angrily.

"Yugi, what is going on?" Amara asked, not liking the way the woman was acting.

"Amara, meet my mother, Cryslyn Aran." Yugi said.

Amara was surprised. She hadn't expected it to be Yugi's mother, but she was glad it was. It gave her a chance to demand some answers of her own.

"What do you think you were doing?! How could you let that happen to Bobby?!" Cryslyn demanded.

"Listen. I didn't do anything to him." Yugi said.

"The hell you didn't! You accused him of attacking you twice! How dare you lie about him?! It's your fault that my husband is dead!" Cryslyn said angrily.

"I did not lie. He did attack me several times, and there are people who will verify that." Yugi said.

"The hell he did! I know my husband! He would never hurt anyone!" Cryslyn said.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get angry. "That's a blatant lie, and you know it, Mother. You watched him beat me every day for two straight years. You saw the bruises. Hell, you saw him hit me on more than one occasion, and you never did anything about it, so don't go and tell me that he would never hurt anyone! I know firsthand that he would, and I know how he gets when he gets angry!" Yugi said.

"You didn't know him! You never gave him a chance!" Cryslyn said.

"I was more than willing to give him a chance. In fact, when you told me you were getting married, despite the fact that I didn't know him, I was willing to give him a chance because it was obvious that you were happy with him. I didn't even have a problem with him at first. My problem with him started when eh destroyed everything in the house that had belonged to Dad, that belonged to Dad, or would remind you of Dad. He tried to replace my father, and I wasn't about to let that happen." Yugi said.

"You should have just let him, and we would have been a happy family." Cryslyn said haughtily.

"Let him? The man tried to completely replace my father. _No one _would ever replace him. I might have seen him as a father figure at some point, but he pushed me and then abused me because he was angry that I would not call him Dad. That title was reserved for my real father, and that most certainly was not him." Yugi said.

"You still should have respected him." Cryslyn said.

"I would have, but he never showed an ounce of respect to me. I may have been ten when that happened, but I knew that you needed to show respect to earn it. All he did was try to destroy any memory of my father. He hated the fact that there was a man who had been in your life before him, and he wanted to erase any memory that you had of him. He never wanted me to see him as a father. He just wanted a reason to start beating me, and he found it." Yugi said.

"That's not true!" Cryslyn protested.

"You never tried to help. You always told me that it was my fault, and that I should stop causing problems by just calling him Dad. You never once cared about what he did to me." Yugi retorted.

"I did care! That's why I told you to stop being stubborn and just tell him what he wanted to hear." Cryslyn said.

Amara had had enough. "You did not care about him if you didn't do anything to try and help your own son when you new husband was abusing him every day." Amara said angrily.

Cryslyn finally turned to look at the woman who had let her into the house in the first place. "This is none of your concern!" Cryslyn snapped.

"It is my concern! Yugi is going to be getting married to my son, so I am concerned when it comes to my future son-in-law! I won't have you blaming him for your so-calked husband's death! Your husband made the decision to abuse Yugi! He made the decision to come here to Domino and attack Yugi in the first place! He's the one who chose to fire at police and get himself killed! Do not blame Yugi for something that he didn't do!" Amara said angrily.

Yugi looked between his mother and his future mother-in-law. 'I don't have a death wish, so I'd better just stay out of this.' Yugi thought, taking a step back.

"My husband did nothing wrong!" Cryslyn said angrily.

"No thing wrong?! He abused a ten-year-old boy for two years simply because he wouldn't call him his dad! He abused _your _son, and you let him do it! You made it out to be Yugi's fault when Yugi never did a damn thing wrong!" Amara snapped.

"He was the cause of the problems in the first place!" Cryslyn said.

"No! Your husband was the cause of the problems, and you only let the problems fester and grow! You let a man abuse your son! You let him beat him and insult him for years! You allowed him to mistreat Yugi, and you never lifted a finger to try and help him! You let it happen!" Amara said angrily.

"Don't you even try to judge me! You know nothing about me!" Cryslyn said.

"You're right. I don't know you personally, but I know enough about you to know that I can't stand you! No mother would want their won child to be abused and mistreated in the way you allowed your husband to abuse him! You never did anything! It's people like him that make me sick! Abusing a person weaker than themselves simply because they have the ability to is beyond wrong! You also make me sick! The kind of people that let them do what they want, and try to make the victim feel like it's their fault when they did nothing wrong!" Amara said.

"You don't know the situation!" Cryslyn said.

"I don't need to know the situation! Child abuse is just sick and wrong! No child should have to go through that!" Amara said.

"My husband was a good man!" Cryslyn protested.

"A good man? You have to be kidding." Yugi said.

Both women turned their attention to Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Cryslyn snapped angrily.

"When I filed the first police report when Bobby attacked me, the police found out that he had several arrests for domestic violence. Unless you two ended up having a child together, I would say that you were the one he started abusing." Yugi said.

Cryslyn turned slightly pale. "That is a lie." Cryslyn protested.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure that hospital records would prove that." Yugi said.

"He just got angry at times." Cryslyn said.

"And I suppose he just got angry every day he hit and abused me. I suppose he was just angry every time he put you in the hospital." Yugi said.

Cryslyn glared at him.

"I don't care what you think, Mother. You don't mean anything to me anymore. You were scared of the scandal that would be caused to your _precious _husband, so you sign custody rights of me over to my grandfather. That was probably the only good thing you did for me since Dad died. Getting away from that man is the best thing that ever happened to me." Yugi said.

"You ungrateful brat!" Cryslyn snapped angrily.

"You must have been a good student since Bobby managed to teach you that. You chose your abusive husband over your own son. You made it pretty clear back when you gave up custody of me and when I came to see you after I graduated that you didn't want anything to do with me, and Bobby made the exact same thing clear then, too. I don't know why he came back." Yugi said.

"Because he needed money, and you owed it to him, to us!" Cryslyn said.

"Why? He came from a rich family." Yugi said.

"His family wouldn't give him anymore money. They thought he needed to stand on his own two feet. We needed extra money, and you owed us!" Cryslyn said.

"I don't owe you a damn thing. You were not a mother given the fact that you allowed him to do all that he did to me. The only reason he came was because he found out that I was engaged to Yami, and he knew from Yami's name that he was rich. He was looking for a handout because he thought I would give him one. I would never have taken advantage of Yami like that, but you never saw it like that." Yugi said.

Cryslyn glared angrily at Yugi.

"You can think what you want. You can say what you want. You can blame me for what happened to Bobby, but he brought all that on himself. He was a heartless man who cared for no one, but himself. Don't try to make me feel any sympathy for you or him. I'll never feel it." Yugi said.

Cryslyn glared at Yugi, even angrier than before.

"Just leave and get out of my life for good." Yugi said.

"You'll regret this one day!" Cryslyn hissed.

"I honestly don't think that I will feel anything." Yugi said.

Amara was tired of this. "Just leave. You have made it perfectly clear that you came here for no other reason than to yell at Yugi. You're not going to do that anymore." Amara said.

"You let me in!" Cryslyn growled.

"That's right, but had I know who you were and what you intended to do, I would not have let you in." Amara said.

Cryslyn was angry because she was still angry and didn't get the satisfaction that she wanted.

"You stopped being my mother the moment you let that man start abusing me. As far as I am concerned, you don't exist." Yugi said.

Cryslyn felt nothing at this statement.

"I suggest you get out and leave Yugi alone." Amara said.

"Fine! You will regret this one day, Yugi!" Cryslyn snapped angrily.

"No. I won't." Yugi replied.

Cryslyn turned and stormed out.

"Henry!" Amara called.

Henry walked into the room.

"Make sure she leaves. I don't want her to remain on the property." Amara said.

"Yes, ma'am." Henry said before he walked off.

Yugi sighed and sat down.

Amara walked over and sat down by Yugi. She put her arm around Yugi's shoulders and said, "Are you all right?"

"I just wish she had stayed out of my life as well. I stopped seeing her as a mother the first time she told me that I was the one at fault for Bobby beating me. I knew it wasn't true, and I could tell that she would never be on my side. Why she acted the way she did, I don't know. I'll never know. I honestly don't want to know." Yugi said.

Amara smiled sadly. "Yugi, in all honesty, she isn't worth it." Amara said.

"I know that." Yugi said. He leaned back. "The problem is that she is my mother, so it still bothers me on some level. Not like when I was a kid, but it still bothers me on some level." Yugi said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi looked over at her. "Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"Well, for starters, you won't have to worry about her anymore. Once Atemu hears about this, he'll make sure that she never gets near you again." Amara said.

"I get the feeling that there is a second thing that you are going to be telling me." Yugi said.

"Yes. I might not be your biological mother, but once you and Atemu are married, I'll be your mother-in-law." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you've already treated me better than my own mother ever did, so I guess that's a good thing." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Yes. I suppose so." Amara agreed.

Yugi sighed. "You know, I think I'm going to go upstairs to take a nap. Once Yami hears about this, he's going to be yelling at the top of his lungs." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said.

Yugi got up and headed upstairs.

Amara sighed. 'I hope that she'll stay away. Yugi doesn't need this right now.' Amara thought.

The front door opened and closed.

"Aknankanon." Amara said.

"Yes." Aknankanon said. He walked into the living room with Yami right behind him.

"Atemu, what are you doing home?" Amara asked.

"I just went to catch up on some paperwork. There wasn't much else that I needed to do." Yami answered.

"Oh." Amara said.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He went upstairs to take a nap." Amara answered.

"I think I'll go see him." Yami said. He then headed upstairs.

Aknankanon took one look at his wife and knew that something was wrong. "Amara, what's wrong?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara sighed and told her husband everything about what had happened.

Aknankanon's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe she acted like that." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I upset Yugi." Amara said.

"Well, we'll be hearing from Yami pretty soon." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yami walked into his room and found Yugi sitting on the bed with his back to him. He smirked and snuck up behind Yugi. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's neck.

Yugi jumped and turned. "Yami, what are you doing home?" Yugi asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am, but you were at work." Yugi said.

"I know. I went in to catch up on all of my paperwork. Once I got done with that, I decided to come home." Yami said.

"You didn't have to come just so that you could come back to me." Yugi said.

"Most would have found that romantic." Yami said.

"Yes, but you need to keep your company running smoothly." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there is nothing to worry about." Yami assured him.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about being a lone then" Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said.

"Have you talked to your mother?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. She told me you came up to take a nap. Are you tired?" Yami asked.

"You could say that. I had a rather unpleasant conversation earlier." Yugi said.

"With my mother?" Yami asked.

"No. With mine." Yugi said.

Yami was stunned before he growled. "What did _she _want?" Yami asked.

Yugi decided not to hide anything and told Yami everything that had happened.

"I can't believe her! How could she defend that bastard after everything that happened?! How could she be so stupid?!" Yami growled.

"Yami, calm down. If she's smart, she won't come back." Yugi said.

"She's better not!" Yami growled.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, she got it out, and I don't think she'll want to see me again." Yugi said.

"She's better hope I don't ever see her." Yami said.

"I don't think you could say anything that your mother didn't say. I have never seen her so angry." Yugi said.

"Trust me. It would have been worse if Dad or I had been here." Yami said.

"Well, there's no need for you to get upset." Yugi said.

Yami sat back down by Yugi. "I just don't like how she treated you. She had no choice." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi leaned his head against Yami. "You don't need to worry about anything, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I do need a nap, though." Yugi said.

"Well, I could always go and let you rest." Yami said.

"Or you could always take a nap with me." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That's my kind of idea." Yami said.

The two then lay down to take a nap together.

* * *

"Well, I knew that we would be hearing from Yami." Aknankanon said.

"I know what you mean. I knew he'd be angry when he found out." Amara said.

"Do you blame him given everything that happened?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I knew he'd be upset, and he had a right to be. After all that Yugi had to go through, he doesn't need anything else." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Later, Yugi got a surprise visit from Darren Morgan.

"Darren, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I hate having to make calls like this, but there's something that I need to talk to you about, Yugi." Darren said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"It's about your mother." Darren said.

"Good grief! What did she do? Demand you arrest Yugi for what happened to her husband?" Yami asked.

Darren looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Darren asked.

Yugi told him about what had happened earlier.

"I see. Well, that's not the reason I came." Darren said.

"Then what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I came to tell you that your mother was killed in a car accident earlier this afternoon." Darren said.

"She was?" Yugi said, startled.

Darren nodded. "You're the next of kin, so you're the one who had to be informed." Darren said.

"I understand. Thank you." Yugi said.

Darren nodded before he left.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, putting an arm around Yugi.

"I guess so. She was my mother, so I'm a little upset. I haven't been close to her in the decade or close to it, so I'm not as upset as I should have been." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. No one would blame you for that." Yami said.

* * *

A week later, Yugi had the funeral fro his mother. He felt that he should still do that since she was his mother.

However, Yugi left the funeral of his stepfather to his stepfather's family since he had no reason to want to give him a funeral.

"Are you doing okay, Yugi?" Yami asked after the funeral.

"I'm okay. She's my mother, so I will be a little upset, but she wasn't much of a mother to me. Your mother is more of one than she ever was." Yugi said.

"But you'll still miss her." Yami said.

"Yeah. I will. Maybe not like I miss my father, but I will miss her." Yugi agreed.

"I know." Yami said.

The two then headed back to the mansion.

Yami was glad because the entire mess with Yugi's parents was over.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I could have had the mother causing trouble, but I didn't feel like adding more problems.

Next: A redo of the engagement party.

R&R.


	39. Wedding Plans

Here's the next chapter.

I know I said this would be about the engagement party, but it's not. That's next.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39- Wedding Plans

It had been a week, and Yugi was healing well, though Yami rarely let him leave the mansion, much to Yugi's chagrin.

"He's just looking out for you, Yugi." Amara said.

"I know, but there is a little something called too overprotective, and that's what he is at the moment." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Maybe, but I think I know why he's being like this." Amara said.

Yugi looked over at her.

"You know that he lost Heba due to that earthquake." Amara said.

"Yes. I know. Yami told me." Yugi said.

"Well, I think he's worried because he lost Heba. He doesn't want to lose you, too. I'm certain that after he learned that you were in the hospital, he was terrified that he would lose you like he lost Heba." Amara said.

Yugi grew silent. "I see. I guess I never thought of that." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I know. Atemu's just afraid of losing you, too. It's rather understandable." Amara said.

"I think I can see his point of view now. I can see why he would be worried about that." Yugi said.

"Although I do see why you're so frustrated. He's pretty much keeping you under lock and key." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah." Yugi said.

Amara smirked mischievously. "We could always go out somewhere with Danny." Amara said.

"No. Yami would find out, and he'd be upset with both of us." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Amara said.

"Although I do need to find a way to get him to back off a little. It's not like I'm going to go out and run a marathon." Yugi said.

"I see. It's probably better that you and Atemu talk about it anyway." Amara agreed.

"In any case, I hope that he'll listen to me." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that he will." Amara said.

* * *

Yami got off the phone and wrote something down. "Almost done." Yami said. He picked up the phone and called another place and talked for a while before he wrote something else down.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked into the room. "Hi, son." Aknankanon said.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to." Aknankanon said.

"You wanted to get out of the house since Yugi and Mom are there all day." Yam said.

"Exactly." Aknankanon said as he sat down across from Yami. "Nothing important planned?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. It's not for the business, exactly." Yami said.

Aknankanon then raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, since the first engagement party was a disaster, I'm planning a second one to take place in a couple of weeks." Yami said.

"Ah! Does Yugi know?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, Yugi and Mom have been talking about wedding plans, so I told Yugi that I would handle the plans for the engagement party." Yami answered.

"In other words, you're just going to tell him what you decide." Aknankanon said.

"Right." Yami said.

"Have you made all the arrangements?" Aknankanon asked.

"For the most part. All that's left is to send out all the invitation." Yami said.

"You didn't happen to call all your friends in advance, did you? They might not be able to come as easily." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Dad. I did call them in advance. They're all making plans to come out." Yami said.

"That's good. When do you plan on telling Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"Tonight." Yami answered.

"So, have you two set a wedding date?" Aknankanon asked.

"Um, no." Yami said.

"Why not?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yugi's been asking me about that, and I haven't been able to figure out what day." Yami said.

"Why not? You seemed real excited about getting married to Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Yami looked up at his father. "I am excited about getting married to Yugi, Dad. It's just the company and all, and-" Yami started.

"Yami, stop worrying about the company. Focus on Yugi and the wedding. The details of the company can wait until you two get back from the honeymoon." Aknankanon said.

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Stop worrying about the company. It'll be fine without you for a while." Aknankanon said.

"Well, okay, Dad. I suppose I'd better look at all the possible dates and decide one before I go home today. I already know that Yugi's going to be hitting me up for a date when I get home today." Yami said.

"I'd decide fast then." Aknankanon said.

"I will, Dad." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room when Sophia, Brighton, and Mitchell got home from school.

"Hey, Yugi." Sophia said.

Yugi looked up from the clipboard he was looking at. "Hey, Sophia." Yugi said.

"What are you doing?" Brighton asked.

"I've been planning some of the wedding details." Yugi answered.

"Isn't Dad helping you with that?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. We agree on all the details, Mitchell. I'm just stuck in the house all day, so I decide the details and then I talk to Yami about them." Yugi said.

"So, when is the wedding?" Brighton asked.

"I don't have a clue." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. I would think that a wedding date is kind of important if you're going to have a wedding." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Yes, Mitchell. I know that the wedding date is important, and I haven't overlooked that detail. Your father is being rather stubborn on this issue. He hasn't told me a date he would like, so until he does, there isn't one." Yugi said.

"Why is he putting it off?" Brighton asked.

"You'd have to ask him that one." Yugi answered.

"So, are you just going to wait until Dad finally tells you, or are you going to put a little pressure on him?" Mitchell asked.

"You kids don't need to be worrying about that. You have school to worry about. You let me worry about him." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said before he headed upstairs with Brighton right behind him.

'And if it takes threatening him with no sex once Dr. Reynolds says I'm able, I will.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Yugi said, looked at her.

Sophia climbed up onto the couch with Yugi. "When you and Daddy get married, does that mean you'll be our daddy, too?" Sophia asked.

"Well, in a way. Do any of your friends at school have stepparents?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Sophia asked.

"All that means is that their parents married someone else. I'll be your stepfather, Sophia." Yugi said.

"So, you'll be like another parent?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Will we have to call you Daddy, too?' Sophia asked.

"No, Sophia. You can keep calling me Yugi if you want to." Yugi said.

"OH. Okay." Sophia said before she left.

'That was an odd conversation.' Yugi thought. He made a mental note to tell Yami and get him to talk to Sophia about it.

* * *

Yami walked into his house after getting home form work. He was surprised when he didn't find Yugi in the living room. He looked around and found Amara in the kitchen with Danny.

"Daddy!" Danny said, running to him.

Yami smiled and knelt down to pick Danny up. "Hey, son." Yami said.

"Welcome home, Atemu." Amara said, turning to face her son with a smile.

"Hey, Mom." Yami said.

"I heard you had another visit from your father." Amara said.

"Yeah. It's rather nice, actually." Yami said.

"As long as he's not keeping you from doing your work." Amara said.

"He's not, Mom." Yami assured her. He set Danny back down. "Where's Yugi at? I didn't see him in the living room." Yami said.

"Oh. He went upstairs a little bit ago. Not sure what he's doing." Amara said.

"Okay." Yami said. He then headed upstairs. He found Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia in the Game Room. "Have you kids seen Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He was in here a little bit ago with us. He said that he was going to your room." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Yami said. He started to leave, but then turned back to face his kids. "Did you finish your homework before you started playing?" Yami asked.

"You know us, Dad." Mitchell said.

"I do know you. That's why I'm asking." Yami said.

Mitchell sighed. "Yes, Dad. I did." Mitchell said.

"So did I." Brighton chirped.

"We know you did." Mitchell retorted.

Yami shook his head. "All right. Just making sure." Yami said. He then left the room and headed to his own. He found Yugi at the desk.

Yugi was making some notes about the things he needed to ask Yami concerning the wedding.

Yami walked forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi before he kissed Yugi on the neck.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said. He thought a moment before he said, "April the 3rd."

"What?" Yugi asked. He turned to look at Yami, confused as to what he meant by that.

"April the 3rd. If it's okay with you, that's the day that we can get married." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Sorry for putting it off for so long." Yami said.

"That's okay, Yami." Yugi said.

"So, think you can get everything done by then?" Yami asked.

"With your mother helping me, it shouldn't be a problem." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I see what you mean." Yami said. He then remembered something else. "By the way, on March 6, we'll be having the engagement party." Yami said.

"You mean, take two?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. It'll be that night at seven." Yami said.

"Okay. At least I have a bit." Yugi said.

"Do you think you'll be up to it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I'll be fine. You don't need to go crazy worrying about me. Besides, you'll be with me the entire night, so there's no reason to worry too much." Yugi said.

"You're right about that." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, we needed to talk about something else." Yugi said.

"Oh. Like what?" Yami asked.

"You keeping me under lock and key in this house." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know you're worried about me, and that it scared you that you might have lost me, but you can't keep me locked up in this house the entire time. I'm not going to go and do something crazy like go mountain climbing or run a marathon. I'm talking about simply going out hopping with your mother or something like that." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I guess I was worried." Yami said.

"And I get that, but keeping me locked up won't help. Besides, it felt like I was under house arrest." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Okay, Yugi. I suppose I could lighten up." Yami said.

"Thank you. You know that your mother isn't going to let me do something stupid, and neither would Joey if he was the one that I was with." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get it. I need to lighten up." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"So, have you gotten much done for the wedding?" Yami asked.

"I've gotten some done. I haven't figured out where the wedding will be although knowing a date will help out a lot." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked at him. "Any idea where you want the wedding?" Yugi asked.

"Hey. It doesn't bother me. Just tell me where and what time, and I'll be there." Yami said.

"You're not getting out of helping me with the time, either." Yugi said.

"Okay. One in the afternoon." Yami said.

"That didn't take long." Yugi said, surprised.

Yami shrugged. "I was prepared in case you asked." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Anything else you need?" Yami asked.

"Not unless you want to worry about a tux." Yugi said.

"I have plenty." Yami said.

"Then you're good." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said. He noticed several pamphlets on the desk. "You've been doing a lot of looking around." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I've had the time." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll be going now." Yami said. He started to leave before Yugi roped him into helping plan the wedding.

"Oh, Yami. There is one more thing." Yugi said.

Yami had just been reaching for the doorknob. 'Almost made it.' Yami thought. He turned back around. "What's that?" Yami asked.

"You need to talk to Sophia." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think she's a little confused about what I'm going to be once we're married. She was asking me if I would be their daddy, too. I don't think she quite knows what to think of that." Yugi said.

"I think I'll go and talk to her now." Yami said. He started to leave.

"And Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said, looking back.

"Don't you even consider getting her to call me mommy." Yugi said.

Yami snapped his fingers. "Darn! There goes my plan." Yami said before he left.

Yugi shook his head.

* * *

Yami went back to the Game Room and found that Brighton and Mitchell were still playing a game, but noticed that Sophia wasn't in the room now. "Where is your sister?" Yami asked.

"Don't know." Mitchell said.

"She probably went back to her room." Brighton said.

"All right." Yami said. He turned and walked out of the room. He went to Sophia's room and found her on her bed. He walked on in. "Hey, Sophia. What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Coloring." Sophia said.

Yami noticed that she was coloring one of her coloring books. "I see." Yami said. He walked over and sat down on the bed with her. "Sophia, Yugi told me that you were asking him earlier about if he would be your dad, too, when we got married." Yami said.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

"Sophia, I think that we need to talk about this." Yami said.

Sophia looked at him. "I guess I just don't understand." Sophia said.

"Is it that you're uneasy about me and Yugi getting married?" Yami asked. He had thought that his daughter was thrilled with the idea.

"No. I like Yugi, and I want you to get married. I just don't understand what I should call him after that." Sophia said.

Yami smiled. "Sophia, you don't have to call Yugi anything if you don't want to. You can keep just calling him Yugi if you want to. It's not like you have to call him anything different." Yami said.

"But would he be like another parent?" Sophia asked.

"Well, yes. He would be your stepfather." Yami said.

"But I don't have to call him daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Yami said.

"Daddy, is Yugi taking Mommy's place?" Sophia asked.

Yami pulled Sophia into his lap. "No, Sophia. Yugi is not taking her place. No one could ever take your mother's place. You'll always remember her, but Yugi's not replacing her. You don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

"Okay." Sophia said.

"Do you understand now?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Sophia said.

"All right. If there's anything else you want to ask me, you know you can." Yami said.

"I think I understand." Sophia said.

"All right. If you ever think of anymore questions, you can ask me." Yami said.

"I will, Daddy." Sophia said.

"All right." Yami said.

Sophia climbed out of Yami's lap.

Yami stood up and left the room. He went back to his room.

"Did you talk to her?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I did. I think she understands now." Yami said.

"That's good. I don't want her to be uncomfortable with us being married." Yugi said.

"I don't think that was what bothered her. She just didn't know what to call you." Yami said.

"Well, calling me Yugi will be just fine. I already know that Mitchell and Brighton will keep calling me that." Yugi said.

"What about Danny?" Yami asked.

"We'll deal with that when he's older." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

"I'll work out some of the wedding details tomorrow. Amara and I can go and work with some of the flower details." Yugi said.

Yami gulped silently. "Great." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "No reason to be upset, Yami. All you have to do is be there on time." Yugi said.

"And that's all I'll do." Yami said.

"Okay then. You just have to leave all the wedding details to me and your mother." Yugi said.

"And I'll do that." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Amara were at one of the florists the following day.

"There are some nice arrangements here, Yugi." Amara said.

"I know. I like the way they look. I think this might be the one that I use." Yugi said.

"A good choice. I believe that this is the one that Joey and Seto decided to use." Amara remarked.

A salesman walked up. "Is there something I can help you with?" the salesman asked.

"Well, I was planning my wedding, and I was considering this one." Yugi said.

Amara decided to add in something else. "He's getting married to my son, Atemu Sennen." Amara said, knowing that the name would ring a bell.

The salesman's eyes widened. "Yes! Of course! How can I help you?" the salesman asked.

Yugi, Amara and the salesman started to talk.

"That was a great idea, Amara." Yugi said when they left.

Amara laughed. "Well, I knew that he wouldn't' pass up the chance to handle the flower arrangements for the wedding of a CEO like Atemu." Amara said.

"I see what you mean." Yugi said.

"Come on. We have some other errands to run." Amara said.

* * *

Yami raised an eyebrow when his father came to his office. "So, you're baby-sitting?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon had walked in with Danny, who immediately ran over to his father.

"Well, your mother and Yugi are out going to see about some things for the wedding, so they left Danny with me. I figured I'd drop by unless your busy." Aknankanon said.

"No. Just routine paperwork." Yami said.

"Did you get everything with the engagement party done?" Aknankanon asked.

"Sent the invitations out today." Yami answered.

"Good." Aknankanon said, sitting down.

"So, you came to bug me since Mom and Yugi were out." Yami said.

"Yes. There was no one else." Aknankanon said.

"You could have gone t bug Seto." Yami said.

"I think this was better." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"Besides, would you rather be the one out with Yugi doing this?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Yami said.

"My point." Aknankanon said.

"All right. Point made." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Amara walked out of the caterers.

"Well, that was easy enough." Yugi said.

"Indeed. Did you already have the menu planned out?" Amara asked.

"I knew what I wanted." Yugi said.

"Well, they were more than happy to help, and we didn't even have to tell them that you were getting married to Atemu." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm certain that they already knew. With the announcement made from the media that Yami and I were engaged, and with the attack against me publicized, I'm certain that they already knew that." Yugi said.

"I agree." Amara said.

The two walked to the car.

"So, now what?" Amara asked as the two got in.

Yugi stomach growled.

"I believe it would be lunch." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. A good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two went to a nearby restaurant and went in to eat.

"So, are you excited about the wedding?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm just glad Yami finally told me a date and time." Yugi said.

"He did?" Amara asked.

"Yes. April the 3rd at one." Yugi said.

"I'm amazed he made that decision." Amara said.

"He probably got tired of me bugging him about it." Yugi said.

"True." Amara said.

The waiter came and took their drink order.

"Have you decided who will be coming to the wedding?" Amara asked.

"We agreed on a small wedding. Just family and close friends. I don't want the wedding to be some kind of media circus that has only business associates there." Yugi said.

"I understand." Amara said. She thought a moment. "Will you be inviting anyone you work with?" Amara asked.

"Only two. They're the only ones that I talk with on a regular basis." Yugi said.

"Well, that's not bad. Yami might invite a few associates, but no one major." Amara said.

"I know. We already talked about that." Yugi said.

The waiter returned with their drinks. "What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a steak medium-well with a baked potato. Butter only." Yugi said.

"What kind of dressing on the salad?" the waiter asked.

"Thousand island." Yugi answered.

"And for you, ma'am?" the waiter asked Amara.

"I'll take the seafood platter with vegetables and a baked potato. Butter and sour cream." Amara said.

"What type of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Amara said.

The waiter wrote it down and walked off.

"I think the wedding plans are coming along nicely." Yugi said.

"Well, we've got the caterer and the florist. We'll talk to musicians later. You still need to figure out where the wedding will take place." Amara said.

"That's the one thing that has me stumped, and I don't have much time to decide." Yugi said.

"Atemu no help?" Amara asked.

"Nope." Yami said.

"No surprise. Heba and I had to plan that wedding. Yami wouldn't get involved at all." Amara said.

"Not that surprising, really. Yami hates planning things like this. That's why it surprised me that he was going to plan the engagement party." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that was more because of all his major business associates." Amara said.

"That, and he didn't want to put anymore on me, especially with this second party." Yugi said.

"I'd be thankful." Amara said.

"I am beyond thankful." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "I can understand why." Amara said.

"I know. It takes a lot to plan all these things." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived.

"Yugi, do you have any idea what you're going to do for your honeymoon?" Amara asked.

Yugi looked at her before he started laughing. "You know, I hadn't even thought of that, and I don't know that Yami has either." Yugi said.

"Well, with all that's been going on, that's no surprise." Amara said.

"I wouldn't know what to do." Yugi said.

"Why don't you just decide where you're going?" Amara asked.

"Well, I don't know where to go, and I really don't want to go somewhere too expensive." Yugi explained.

"Yugi, cost is nothing. Don't worry about it." Amara said.

Yugi started to protest.

"And don't even think of protesting. Just figure it out, and I'll handle the arrangements." Amara said.

Yugi sighed. "You know, I have learned that it's better not to argue with you, so I'm not even going to bother." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Good. You're learning." Amara said.

* * *

Yami arrived home that night and found Yugi and Amara in the living room with Danny. "Where's Dad?" Yami asked.

"Oh. He went to get the pizza." Amara said.

"So, that's dinner tonight?" Yami asked.

"We asked the kids what they wanted, and they all said pizza." Yugi explained.

"Okay." Yami said.

"How was your day?" Amara asked.

"It was fine. I just had to do routine paperwork for the majority of the day." Yami said.

"And you got it all done despite the two visitors you had." Amara said with a smile.

Yami laughed. "It wasn't that bad." Yami said.

"I imagine." Amara said.

Yami then headed on upstairs.

"He probably enjoyed the distraction." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Amara said.

* * *

That night, Yugi decided to get Yami to help him with something. "Yami, I need your help." Yugi said.

"With what?" Yami asked.

"Where are we having the wedding?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed as he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the clothes basket. "Yugi, I told you that that's up to you." Yami said.

Yugi sighed as well. "Yami, I have no idea, so I need your help." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't know. It doesn't matter to me.' Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami turned to face his fiancé.

"If you don't help me figure that out, I swear that we won't be having sex for a while after Dr. Reynolds gives me the okay." Yugi said.

Yami paled at the thought.

"So, do you want to help me decide or not?" Yugi asked.

Yami started thinking fast. "Well, why don't we have here at the mansion in the backyard? It's more than big enough for the number of people we'll be inviting. It'll also make it easier to have it private." Yami said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. The garden will look good for the wedding." Yugi said.

"So, are we good?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so, although I'll have to get tables, chairs, and an arch along with everything else that we'll need there." Yugi said.

"Can you get it all planned?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry. Your mother and I can get it all planned." Yugi said.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure." Yami said.

"It'll get planned, Yami. You can stop worrying." Yugi said.

Yami had finished changing and climbed onto the bed with Yugi. "That's good. I don't want to put too much on you." Yami said

"You're not. Is everything set for the engagement party?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It's all planned. All we have to do is be there and play hosts." Yami said.

"Okay. You realize we'll have to start with the invitations to the wedding soon." Yugi said.

"Are you not handling that?" Yami asked.

"You're helping me." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said.

"It won't be that bad, especially since it's a smaller wedding." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's go on to bed." Yami said.

Yugi agreed, and the two went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The engagement party. I promise!

R&R.


	40. Engagement Party, Take 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40- Engagement Party, Take 2

Yugi was on the phone. "Yes. Thank you." Yugi said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Amara asked. She walked into the room and handed Yugi a plate with sandwiches on it.

Yugi took it from her. "Just dealing with a few of the wedding plans." Yugi said.

"You're getting them done pretty quick. Is there anything that hasn't been done?" Amara asked.

"Sending out the invitations. Of course, the people who are going to be invited already know, but might as well keep up with the official tradition." Yugi said.

"True." Amara said.

Yugi started to eat. He looked over at Amara and said, "Where is Danny at? I haven't seen him today."

"Oh. Aknankanon took him out this morning. Don't have a clue when he's coming back." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Aknankanon seems to be ducking out of the house a lot lately." Yugi said.

"That will end when the wedding is completely planned. He's terrified that we're going to rope him into helping out with the wedding plans." Amara said.

"Why does he think that?" Yugi asked.

Amara took a sip of her tea. "Well, that could be partly because I managed to rope him into help me and Heba plan the wedding when she and Yami got married." Amara said.

Yugi started laughing. "No wonder Aknankanon leaves all the time. He knows he'll get stuck helping." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Amara said with a smile.

"Well, I can't blame him too much." Yugi said.

"How are you feeling?" Amara asked.

"Good. I should be declared fully healthy in a couple of weeks." Yugi said.

"Before the honeymoon, I hope." Amara said.

"Should. I think that it would kill Yami if I wasn't well for the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Amara agreed.

Yugi soon finished his lunch. "Well, I'm glad that I'm close to being done with planning the wedding." Yugi said.

"You are?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded. "Just a few more details." Yugi said. He took a drink of his soda. "I might need to tell the caterers to make a few extra plates of food." Yugi said suddenly.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Joey's going to be there." Yugi replied.

Amara laughed. "Yes. I suppose Joey can eat for about two or three people, and that's when he's not pregnant." Amara said.

"When he is pregnant, he can eat for about six people." Yugi said.

"I have never understood how Seto can handle that food bill." Amara said, shaking her head.

"He's used to it by now. Joey's always been like this." Yugi said.

"It does make sense." Amara agreed.

Yugi picked up the clipboard and looked over everything.

"So, are you ready for this weekend?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I'll be glad to get this engagement party out of the way." Yugi said.

"That sounds like Atemu." Amara said.

"Well, I understand his feeling. The people there are only trying to stay in Yami's good graces because of the company." Yugi said.

"Indeed. That's the pains of being a powerful CEO." Amara said.

"I suppose you understand that from when Aknankanon was the head of the company." Yugi said, glancing over at his future mother-in-law.

"Exactly. I know the pains of it as well as the irritation of it." Amara said.

"Well, it's the only engagement party we have to go through." Yugi said.

"Technically the second one." Amara said.

"Well, the first one failed for the obvious reason." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm sure that Atemu will be just as glad to get it over with as you are." Amara said.

"And if I know Yami as well as I think I do, then I'm certain that he's not going to leave me for an instant the entire night, and he's going to be asking me every second if I need to go home." Yugi said.

"Well, you are still recovering from that attack." Amara said.

"I know. The thing is that I am virtually back to normal, and he still insists on being overprotective." Yugi said.

"That's Atemu's nature." Amara said.

"Yeah. I've figured that much out." Yugi said.

"In any case, once Dr. Reynolds gives you a clean bill of health, Atemu will feel a lot better, and he probably won't act as overprotective as he is now." Amara said.

"One can only hope." Yugi said.

"Well, should you get back to the plans?" Amara asked.

"Yes. The sooner I get done with them, the better off I will feel." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I'm sure Atemu will be happy, too." Amara said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, looking over at her.

"Because it will mean that he gets you back since you won't be handling all the wedding plans all the time." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Yami will be happy about that." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yami was in his office getting some work done. His office phone then rang.

Yami picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Sennen, this is Vincent Wong._" the man said.

"Hello, Mr. Wong. What can I do for you?" Yami asked.

"_I apologize for the late notice, but I will be able to attend your engagement party this Saturday._" Mr. Wong said.

"Oh. I am happy to hear that." Yami said.

"_I hope that you do not mind that I am brining my daughter as well._" Mr. Wong said.

"Certainly not. It is fine." Yami said.

"_Very well. I will see you then._" Mr. Wong said before he hung up.

Yami put the receiver back down. 'Well, that's another one who has called me. I hope that these calls of confirmation will end.' Yami thought. He rifled through some of his papers until he found his own personal guest list. He marked off Mr. Wong. 'At least I have a general idea of who will be there and who won't.' Yami thought.

The door opened, and Seto came strolling in. "Hey, Yami." Seto said. He shut the door and then walked over, sitting down in one of the seats across from Yami's desk.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Yami said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Seto said with a smirk.

Yami glared at him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a company to run?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but it's doing fine, so I can get away for a few hours." Seto answered.

"I never thought you'd take time away from it." Yami said.

"I'm not a complete workaholic." Seto retorted.

"Not since you got together with Joey, anyway." Yami said.

Seto glared at him. "You're really annoying sometimes." Seto said.

"I know." Yami replied. He then looked over at his cousin. "By the way, are you and Joey coming to the engagement party?" Yami asked.

"Of course we are. You know that Joey isn't going to let me out of going to it, especially since it's for his best friend and my cousin." Seto said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Yami said, making a note of it on his list.

"So, are you happy about it?" Seto asked.

"The party, no. You know that it's just a bunch of people who are going to try and kiss my ass the entire time we are there. I am looking forward to the wedding." Yami replied.

"Don't we all." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "I just hope that this party turns out better than the last one." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "Well, I think all your troubles are over now that Yugi's stepfather and mother are no longer a problem. There shouldn't be anything to prevent it fro going off without a hitch." Seto said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Calm down. I'm sure that you won't have any problems." Seto said.

"I know. I guess I just want that night to be over with so that I don't have to worry about it anymore." Yami said.

"You really hate these kinds of parties, don't you?" Seto asked.

"Like you don't." Yami retorted.

"I know that I hate it. If I could get out of going to those pointless parties, I would." Seto said.

"And Joey won't let you out of them." Yami said.

"Exactly." Seto said.

"Joey has you trained well, and he's the one that you call a puppy." Yami said.

Seto glared at his cousin. "Knock it off, Yami! Joey does NOT have me trained. Besides, you are so whipped with Yugi." Seto said.

"I know. I don't try to hide it." Yami said.

"I know a lot of people would want to hide it." Seto said.

"I am not Bakura or Marik. I don't care if people know that my fiancé has me whipped. The point is that Yugi and I are in love and we are together. There is nothing that is going to split us up." Yami said.

"Well, just make sure the press doesn't get wind of it." Seto said."I don't think that they are going to care about that." Yami said.

"You never know." Seto said.

"I'm not worried." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it." Seto said.

"You know, you can be a real pain sometimes." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "Well, Bakura and Marik aren't around all the time, so I have to fill in for them." Seto said.

"I wish you wouldn't." Yami said.

"I can't help it. When you're stressed out or dreading something, it is so much fun to bug you. You're more fun to tease when you're like that." Seto said.

"And I can't stand you at time." Yami said.

"Then I'm doing my job." Seto said.

* * *

"All right. I understand. Thank you." Yugi said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned around and saw Yami behind him. "When did you get home?" Yugi asked.

"Just now. What was the phone call about?" Yami asked.

"That was the realtor who is selling my house. He's found a buyer who's willing to pay what I'm asking for it." Yugi said.

"That's good. Who's the buyer?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nervous smiled. "Is that really that important?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, who is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Just promise not to get that upset when I tell you." Yugi said.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Bakura and Ryou." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"It's not such a bad thing, is it?" Yugi asked.

"Bad? This is Bakura we're talking about. With him back in town, Seto and I are going to end up a mental institution." Yami said.

"Well, look on the bright side." Yugi said.

"What bright side?" Yami asked.

"Seto won't bug you that much anymore." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Bakura is going to put me an asylum." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It won't be as bad as you think, Yami." Yugi said.

"Want to make a bet on it?" Yami asked.

"Take it easy, Yami." Yugi said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down.

"I cannot believe that Bakura is moving back to Domino." Yami said.

"What?!"

Yugi and Yami looked to see Aknankanon and Amara standing in the doorway, looking shocked beyond words.

"Did you just say that Bakura Mao is moving back to Domino?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes." Yami said tentatively.

"Why is he moving back?" Amara asked.

"No idea. I haven't talked to him yet." Yami said.

"Then how do you know that he's moving back?" Amara asked.

"Because Bakura and Ryou were the ones that bought my house." Yugi said.

"They did?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I found that one out today. I wasn't about to say no to the offer just because it was Bakura who was buying the house. Besides, I wouldn't mind having Ryou close by now." Yugi said.

Aknankanon rubbed his forehead. "They're not even here yet, and I'm already getting a headache." Aknankanon said.

"When are they coming here?" Amara asked.

"Well, the final sign date is March 30, and I've told them that they can go ahead and move in, so it might be in the next few weeks." Yugi said.

"I think we need to keep alcohol in the house." Yami said.

"Agreed. We'll have to stay in stock of it to deal with Bakura being back." Aknankanon agreed.

"No!" Yugi and Amara said at the same time.

"We have four kids that live in this house. Mitchell and Brighton are getting to the age that they are going to be temped by the issue of alcohol, so we don't need that temptation to be here as well." Amara scolded.

"Besides, Sophia might not know not to drink that stuff, and I don't want a six-year-old to drink any alcohol. Plus, Danny doesn't need to get into something like that. A three-year-old is worse than a six-year-old." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami and Aknankanon said at the same time, knowing that they were close to being in the doghouse.

"Besides, you'll live through it. You did once." Yugi said.

"And we know how that turned out." Yami said.

"Yes. I barely made it through with my sanity intact." Aknankanon stated.

"You'll be fine. Besides, it's not like Bakura will be over here every day like when they were teenagers." Amara said.

"You're forgetting that Bakura likes to come over when he's bored." Yami said.

"Yami, he will have a job and a family that he will have to be concerned with." Yugi said.

"I just hope that Marik and Malik don't' plan on coming back." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you know that where Bakura was, Marik wasn't far behind. It might happen." Yami said.

"And they might just want to move back to their hometown. Besides, you don't know for sure that Marik and Malik will move back." Yugi said.

"One can hope that it won't happen." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton came into the room then.

"Hey. What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Bakura and Ryou are moving back to Domino." Yami said.

"All right! I love having Bakura around!" Brighton said.

"Of course he would." Yami said, rubbing his forehead once again.

"Cool. When are they moving here?" Mitchell asked.

"Probably soon." Yugi said.

"Where are they living?" Brighton asked.

"They bought my old house." Yugi answered.

"That's great. We already know where they live." Brighton said.

"Hey, Dad. Since the engagement party is on a Saturday, can we come?" Mitchell asked.

Yami frowned. "I don't know." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. You know we won't do anything we're not supposed to do." Mitchell said.

"Please." Brighton added.

"It's not that big of a deal, Yami." Yugi added.

Yami sighed. "Fine. Do one thing to upset the party, and you're both grounded." Yami said.

"All right!" both boys said.

"What about Sophia and Danny?" Amara asked.

"I already made arrangements with Seto for his nanny to watch them. She can watch those two." Yami said.

"All right. I guess that settles it then." Aknankanon said.

"I can't wait." Brighton said.

Mitchell and Brighton then left.

"They're going to pull pranks, aren't they?" Yami asked.

"They're your kids. What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I am so screwed." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

* * *

~Engagement Party Night~

Yugi and Yami arrived at the Domino Plaza Hotel, where the engagement party was taking place in the ballroom.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're up for this?" Yami asked.

"Yami, for the last time, I am fine. You don't need to worry about me so much." Yugi assured his fiancé.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Yami said.

"Yami, it'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

The two walked into the ballroom, which was relatively empty since they had arrived early.

"Well, at least everything is ready for when everyone starts arriving." Yami said, looking around.

"How many of your business associates are coming?" Yugi asked.

"Too many." Yami answered.

"And how many are going to be attending the wedding?" Yugi asked.

"Excluding Seto, only about three." Yami said.

"Okay. That's not too bad." Yugi said.

"Hey, shrimp! Yami!"

Yami and Yugi looked to see that Bakura and Ryou were there.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine, Ryou." Yugi replied.

"I wasn't sure that you'd be able to come to this party." Yami said.

"Wouldn't miss it. Besides, gives us the chance to look at our new house." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I heard about the new house." Yami said.

"Isn't it great? We'll be able to see each other everyday now." Bakura said.

"I'm thrilled." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the other guests started arriving.

"You weren't kidding about the number of business associates." Yugi muttered.

"Trust me. This is just the beginning." Yami told him.

"Good luck." Bakura said before he walked off with Ryou.

"Did you have to sell your house to him?" Yami asked.

"Yami, don't start." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two started to walk around the room and talk to the different guests.

'I had no idea that Yami has so many business associates.' Yugi thought after they talked to the third one.

"Well, that is good news." Yami said as he talked a bit of business with one man.

Yugi just smiled.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Sennen." the man said before walking off.

"Okay. I didn't plan on talking business while I was here." Yami said.

"It's bound to happen, Yami." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said.

"Hey, Yug. Yams."

Yugi and Yami turned to find Seto and Joey there.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it." Yugi said.

"No problem. Glad to come." Joey said.

"I would say congratulations, but since we'll be at the wedding, I think that I'll just tell you then." Seto said.

"You do realize that you just told us." Yami said.

Seto shrugged.

"So, how has the party been?" Joey asked.

"It's been fine, Joey." Yugi said.

"Although I am getting sick and tired of hearing people tell me congratulations." Yami said.

"You knew you'd be hearing a lot of it." Seto said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Well, we'd better talk to other guests." Yugi said.

The two walked off and started talking to more of the guests.

Yami noticed when his parents arrived with Mitchell and Brighton. "Well, I hope Brighton behaves himself." Yami said.

Yugi noticed them. "You do realize that this is Brighton we're taking about." Yugi said.

"I know. That's what worries me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

Once Yugi and Yami had talked to a lot of people, the two walked over to them.

"Hey, Dad. How's the party?" Brighton asked.

"It's fine, Brighton." Yami said.

"There's a lot of people here." Mitchell said, looking over the room.

"Well, it's my business associates, and I have a lot of them." Yami said.

"I'll say." Brighton said.

"Well, at least it is getting done. Much better than a big wedding with all of them there." Amara said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

"Just stay out of trouble, Brighton." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. You know me." Brighton said.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you. Don't pull something." Yami said.

"Dad, we checked him before we came. He doesn't have anything that he can use to cause any trouble of any kind." Mitchell said.

"All right. Just don't do anything." Yami said.

"I won't." Brighton said.

"And we'll make sure of it.' Aknankanon added. He knew all too well what his grandson was capable of, and he was going to make sure that Brighton didn't pull any kind of prank while he was at the party.

The four started to walk off.

Yami reached out and grabbed his mother by the arm. "Make sure they don't get near any alcohol, too." Yami said.

"We will, Atemu. Don't worry. We have everything under control." Amara said before she walked off.

"Do you think they can't handle them?" Yugi asked.

"I know they can. I just know Brighton well." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure that it will be fine." Yugi said.

After a while, Yug and Yami had talked to virtually everyone.

There was someone who just walked in.

"Yugi, I need to go and speak to Mr. Wong." Yami said.

"Okay. I'm going to go get something to drink." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and headed over to talk to the Chinese man.

Yugi walked over to the refreshment table and got himself a glass of punch. 'Wong. I wonder if he's related to Vivian. I hope not.' Yugi thought, cringing at the thought of the woman who had made his life miserable at the Battle City tournaments.

"Hi, Yugi." a sickeningly sweet voice said.

Yugi mentally groaned at the voice he knew all too well. He turned and found himself staring right at the woman he had hoped he would never see again.

Vivian was smiling at him with what she must have thought was a seductive look, and the look of lust was apparent in her eyes. She was wearing a tight black dress that barely reached the middle of her thigh and her dress barely hid her breasts.

"What are you doing here, Vivian?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice controlled and low.

"I came to see you, silly." Vivian said, inching closer.

"How did you get in? This party is for people who were invited only." Yugi said.

Vivian laughed.

Her laugh made Yugi grimace since it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, Yugi. My father is Vincent Wong. He owns a major company in China. He's business partners with **Atemu Sennen**." Vivian said. The way she said Yami's name told Yugi how much she hated Yami. "I asked my father is I could come since he was coming anyway, and he said I could as long as Atemu Sennen agreed." Vivian said with a smile.

'Yami obviously didn't know that Vivian was his daughter.' Yugi thought.

"So, how are you? I heard about that awful man attacking you." Vivian said as she moved closer.

Yugi backed away. "I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Good. Then you can come home with me. I'm sure we could have some fun." Vivian said.

Yugi knew exactly what Vivian had in mind. 'Yami, please help me.' Yugi thought desperately. He didn't want to cause a scene, but he didn't like the way Vivian was acting.

* * *

"Brighton, don't!" Mitchell hissed.

"What?" Brighton asked, looking at him.

"You have that look that you want to do something, so stop it. You know that Dad wanted us to behave while we're here." Mitchell said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"No." Mitchell said firmly.

Brighton pouted and looked around. He then noticed something. "Mitchell, isn't that that woman Yugi couldn't stand from the Battle City tournament?" Brighton asked.

Mitchell looked and his eyes widened. "Yeah. It is." Mitchell said.

It was clear to them that Yugi didn't like this, and that Vivian wouldn't' give up.

"We'd better tell Dad." Brighton said.

The two walked off in search of their father. They found him talking to Mr. Wong.

"I'm glad you made it." Yami said.

"Just barely. My daughter was eager to come, although I don't know why." Mr. Wong said.

'To come onto Yugi.' Brighton thought.

"Excuse me, Dad." Mitchell said, being polite.

Yami looked over and saw thankful that Mitchell was polite. "Yes, Mitchell." Yami said.

"Dad, can I talk to you? It's important." Mitchell said.

"Of course. Excuse me." Yami said.

"Of course." Mr. Wong said before he walked off.

"This had better be good." Yami said.

"Dad, that woman that kept annoying Yugi back at the Battle City tournament is here, and she's at it again." Brighton said in a hushed tone.

"Vivian Wong?" Yami asked. It then hit him. 'She's Mr. Wong's daughter. Damn it!' Yami thought. "Find your grandparents and stay with them." Yami said before walking off.

"I hope Dad doesn't so something that he regrets." Mitchell said.

"That woman is coming onto his fiancé. I think that Dad has every right to be upset." Brighton said.

"Maybe." Mitchell said.

The two went to find their grandparents.

* * *

"Come on, Yugi. Let's blow this joint and go somewhere more fun." Vivian said sweetly.

"Vivian, I have told you time and time again that I want nothing to do with you. There is never going to be anything between us. Leave me alone. This is a party to celebrate my engagement to Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that you're just playing hard to get, Yugi. You're not really going to marry this guy when I could be so much better for you." Vivian said with a sweet smile on her face.

Yugi cringed. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Yugi thought.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go." Vivian said, reaching for Yugi.

Before Vivian had the chance, an arm suddenly wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him away.

Vivian glared at Yami. "Leave us alone! We were quite all right!" Vivian hissed angrily.

"I do not appreciate you using your father's position to get in here to try and seduce my fiancé. I don't care if you stay here, but I don't want you to try and come on to Yugi again." Yami said. His voice was full of anger, but he kept his voice controlled and low.

"Why you-" Vivian started.

"Yugi, there are people that we need to see." Yami said.

The two then walked off, leaving Vivian rather angry.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Thank Brighton and Mitchell. They were the ones that saw her and told me." Yami said.

"Remind me to thank them later." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Amara walked up to them.

"Everything all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"Now it is." Yami said.

"Well, there was no shouting, so I'm assuming that you handled it without incident." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I do have some self-control and decency." Yami said.

"Which I am glad of." Yugi said.

"How did she get in?" Amara asked.

"Vivian is Vincent Wong's daughter. When he asked if I minded him bringing his daughter, I had no idea that it was Vivian." Yami said.

"You couldn't have known, Yami." Yugi told him.

"Yugi's right about that." Aknankanon said.

"Well, it's still my fault." Yami said.

"Well, once this is over, we won't have to worry about it." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi needed some air, so he walked outside along wit Ryou and Joey for a moment. He didn't want to go alone since Vivian was there, and Yami needed to stay to speak to the guests.

"I guess this does kind of put a damper on the party." Joey said.

"I can't believe that she weaseled her way in here. She must have thought that she stood a chance of getting me if she got in here." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised Yami didn't throw her out." Ryou remarked.

"He wanted to, but common decency had to overrule that. She was invited, so she stays." Yugi said.

"I just hope Mr. Wong wasn't invited to the wedding." Joey said.

"If he was, I pray she doesn't come." Yugi said.

"There you are, Yugi!"

Yugi, Ryou, and Joey turned to find Vivian there.

"Vivian, what are you doing?" Yugi demanded. He wasn't too worried because there was virtually no one around.

"I was looking for you. After that bastard dragged you off, I couldn't find you." Vivian said.

"Vivian, Yami didn't drag me off. I went with him, and I don't want to be around you." Yugi said.

"Why not? What does he have that I don't?" Vivian demanded.

Joey wanted to be a smart aleck, but didn't get the chance.

"Yami is kind, he is compassionate, he loves me for me, and he cares about me. He also protects me, looks out for me, and does everything that he can for me." Yugi said.

"I could!" Vivian snapped.

"If you wanted to, but you won't." Yugi said.

"What?" Vivian said, shocked.

"Vivian, you claimed you were in love with me after seeing me once. You've been after me for seven years to the point that many would call it obsessive. You forced me to get a restraining order against you, and you come here to my engagement party to someone else and try to seduce me." Yugi said.

Vivian glared at him. "We belong together." Vivian insisted.

"Vivian." a voice growled.

Vivian turned, prepared to yell at whoever had interrupted only to pale when she saw that it was her father.

"Had I known that you wanted to come because you wanted to try and seduce the fiancé of my business partner, I would not have allowed you to come." Vincent Wong said.

"Daddy, I-" Vivian started.

"Vivian, I already know everything. Mr. Sennen informed me of the situation." Mr. Wong said.

Yami was behind him.

"You are truly shameless, Vivian. Mr. Mutou has already said that he has no wish to be with you, so that should have been the end of it. You cannot have everything that you want. I cannot believe you did this." Mr. Wong said.

"Daddy, please, I-" Vivian tried, not wanting to lose Yugi.

"That's enough. Come. We are leaving right now." Mr. Wong said. Eh then looked at Yugi. "I am sorry for the inconvenience my daughter has caused over the years. I promise that she will not bother you anymore." Mr. Wong said.

Before Vivian had the chance to protest, Mr. Wong took Vivian by the arm and forced to leave, choosing to leave through another entrance that didn't go into the rest of the party.

"That was nice, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thank him. He saw her come out here." Yami said, motioning to Bakura.

"Thanks, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Any time, half-pint. She's never been anything other than trouble as it is." Bakura said.

"Well, at least she is out of your hair." Seto said.

"I hope." Yugi stated.

"I wouldn't worry. Vincent Wong is a man of his word. I don't think that she'll be able to come onto you ever again." Seto said.

"That would be wonderful." Yugi said.

"Come on. We need to finish with this party." Yami said.

The group went back in to the party.

* * *

Yugi was glad when they got home. "That wasn't what I expected." Yugi said.

"At least Vivian didn't cause too much trouble." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He then looked over at Brighton and Mitchell. "Thanks for telling Yami about her." Yugi said.

"No problem." Brighton said.

"It was pretty clear that you were uncomfortable, but didn't want to cause a scene. We figured that Dad going would be the simplest solution." Mitchell said.

"I could have played a prank on her if I had had something with me." Brighton said.

"Brighton, it was handled." Yami said.

"I know.' Brighton said.

"Thanks, guys. I really owe you." Yugi said.

"No problem, Yugi. Family sticks together." Mitchell said.

"All right, you two. Bed." Yami ordered, pointing to the stairs.

Brighton and Mitchell took the hint and headed upstairs.

"Well, good night." Amara said.

Aknankanon and Amara headed upstairs as well.

"Come on, Yugi. We should go to bed." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs.

"Well, other than Vivian being there, it wasn't that bad." Yugi said.

"Yes, and I am glad that I'm not going to have to go through that again." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure that you are." Yugi said.

The two got changed for bed.

"I am glad that Mitchell and Brighton already see me as a part of the family." Yugi said.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "Yugi, they've seen you as part of the family for some time. It's second nature for them to consider you family." Yami said.

"Well, it is nice to know." Yugi said.

"You do realize that you'll have to help discipline them since you're going to be their stepfather." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. You don't need to worry about that. Just because I've been their friend for so long doesn't mean that I'm going to let them get away with everything." Yugi said.

"Just checking." Yami said.

"Come on. We should get to bed. That party wore me out." Yugi said.

"Me and you both." Yami replied.

The two climbed into bed and settled down for the night. It wasn't long before they were both asleep, exhausted from the engagement party.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I doubt that Vivian will show up again.

Next: Yami's birthday.

R&R.


	41. Yami's Birthday

Here's the next chapter.

I forgot to mention that I finished up my last exams this past Monday, so I will have more time for my stories and my writing now.

* * *

Chapter 41- Yami's Birthday

Yugi had just finished his visit with Dr. Reynolds.

"Well, Yugi. I would say that you've completely recovered from the attack." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"I know you are. I'm going to say take another week off from work just to make sure that you've healed completely." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Okay. I can live with that." Yugi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are the plans for your wedding coming?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"They're done, actually." Yugi said.

"They are?" Dr. Reynolds asked

Yugi nodded.

"Geez. When my wife planned our wedding, she was planning up until a week before the wedding." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you have to remember that I've been out of work for the last six weeks. My fiancé became rather overprotective and wouldn't let me out of the house for a few weeks. I had plenty of time to do some planning." Yugi said.

"So, you made good use of your time." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Exactly. Besides, I had my future mother-in-law to help me." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure you're happy that you don't have to worry about planning the wedding now." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I am." Yugi agreed.

"Well, you're cleared by me, so go ahead and do what you were doing before the attack." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Just still take another week off." Yugi said.

"Yes." Dr. Reynolds replied.

"Well, okay. I'm still going to be able to take those two weeks in April off, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. Those are personal days that you're taking. This week is doctor's orders." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm just making sure." Yugi said.

"Well, go on." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said. He then got up and left.

Amara was waiting for Yugi. "So, how'd it go?" Amara asked.

"He says that I'm perfectly all right now." Yugi said.

"Clean bill of health?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"When do you start back to work?" Amara asked.

"Well, Dr. Reynolds wants to me to wait another week before I come back." Yugi said.

"I really don't think that Atemu is going to mind that too much." Amara said.

"I know he won't mind." Yugi added.

The two left the hospital and headed out to the car and headed back home.

* * *

"So, you're fine now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm glad that you're all right now." Yami said.

"So am I." Yugi said.

Yami then looked at Yugi. "Does that mean that you can't cut me off now?" Yami asked.

"For medical reasons, no." Yugi replied.

Yami smirked. "That's good for me. I'm getting tired of having to take cold showers." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "That's the only reason that you're glad Dr. Reynolds gave me a clean bill of health." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "Now, Yugi. You know that I'm glad you're okay." Yami said.

Yugi leaned his head against Yami. "I know, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Although it will be good to have you back." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Yami, can you please get your mind out of the gutter right now?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because the kids are upstairs. Wait until tonight." Yugi said.

"Well, okay." Yami said, a little disappointed.

Yugi shook his head. "You are impossible at times." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said with a smirk.

"Yami, I wasn't complimenting you." Yugi said.

"Well, I take it as one." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Brighton walked in. "Hey, Dad-" Brighton stopped before he said, "Can't you be lovey-dovey somewhere else?" Brighton asked.

"This is my house, Brighton." Yami reminded.

"Yeah, but we don't want to see it." Brighton said.

Yugi laughed. "Blame him." Yugi said, motioning to Yami.

"What did you need, Brighton?" Yami asked.

"Well, I have to do a report on someone for school." Brighton said.

"So?" Yami asked.

"Well, the thing is that I can't do it on someone that's a family member." Brighton said.

"Well, why not Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I asked my teacher, but since you're getting married, she'd rather I didn't." Brighton said.

Yugi thought a moment. "Well, why don't you ask Bakura or Ryou? They're in town permanently now, and neither one of them are related to you." Yugi said.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Brighton said.

"Well, why don't you go and call one of them." Yami said.

"Thanks, Dad." Brighton said before he ran off.

"I guess them moving here did have some good." Yami said.

"You do realize he's going to want to do the report on Bakura over Ryou." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know." Yami said.

"Don't act like that. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi. "But why did you have to let them move into the house before the final sign date?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Because the house would have just been sitting there empty. Besides, they could get everything in the house and settled in the time it would have just been sitting there." Yugi said.

"I know. I know." Yami said.

"So, knock it off." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed.

* * *

The following day, Yugi was at the house with Danny.

Aknankanon and Amara had decided to go out together for a while.

Danny was happily playing in the floor.

Yugi was planning something.

Henry appeared and said, "Joey Kaiba and Ryou Mao here to see you."

"Al right, Henry. Thank you." Yugi said.

A moment later, Joey and Ryou walked into the room.

"Hey, Yug! Hope we're not inconveniencing you." Joey said.

"Nah. I'm not doing anything." Yugi said.

Seth immediately ran over and started playing with Danny.

Joey sat down with Maya in his lap.

"So, how has it been having a daughter?" Yugi asked.

"It's been great. I love having Maya." Joey said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know the feeling." Ryou said.

"I'm kind of surprised that you and Bakura didn't have more than Beth, Ryou." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side.

"When we were growing up, I just always saw you as someone who would have more than one child." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We were all sure that you'd have at least five in the end." Joey said.

"Well, I didn't want that many kids, but I did want more then one." Ryou admitted.

"So, why just Beth?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Bakura wasn't too keen on the idea of more than one he child. To him, Beth was more than enough." Ryou said.

"Too bad." Joey sad.

"Well, actually, it's not. Bakura's going to have to put up with it now." Ryou said.

Joey blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Just found out, actually. Bakura didn't want anymore, but he seems pretty excited about it." Ryou said.

"How far along are you?" Yugi asked.

"Not far. Just about six weeks." Ryou said.

"So, Bakura's actually happy about this." Joey said.

"Yeah. It kind of surprised me. He wasn't even upset in the slightest." Ryou said.

~Flashback~

"_Ryou, I'm home!" Bakura called as he walked into the house after getting off work._

_Ryou walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Bakura." Ryou said._

"_Where's Beth?" Bakura asked._

"_She's over at a friend's house. She'll be home soon." Ryou said._

"_Okay." Bakura said. He walked over and kissed Ryou. "How was your day?" Bakura asked as he sat down in his chair._

"_Well, I, um, I went to the doctor." Ryou said._

_Bakura was on his feet and over by Ryou in a split second. "Why?! What's wrong?! Are you sick?!" Bakura asked, worried._

_Ryou smiled. "Bakura, calm down. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm completely fine." Ryou said._

"_Then why'd you go to the doctor?" Bakura asked._

"_Well, I was pretty much just confirming what I already suspected." Ryou said._

"_Which was?" Bakura prodded._

"_Well, um, I'm pregnant again, Kura." Ryou said._

"_Pregnant?" Bakura asked._

_Ryou nodded._

_Bakura's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ryou, that's great!" Bakura said as he hugged Ryou._

_This shocked Ryou. "You mean, you're okay with this?" Ryou asked._

"_Of course I am." Bakura said as he looked at Ryou in the face. "It means that we're going to be parents again!" Bakura said._

"_But I thought you didn't want more than Beth." Ryou said._

"_Well, maybe at first, but having another child isn't a bad idea. I'm happy about this." Bakura said._

"_Oh. That's great then." Ryou said._

~End Flashback~

"So, Bakura was thrilled that he was going to be a father all over again." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was happy, too. We found out when we were still living in England. We'd already planned to move out here by then." Ryou said.

"Well, looks like you two are expanding your family." Joey said.

"Yeah. Malik and Marik are, too." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I heard about that. Malik called and was happy about the fact that he's just found out he was pregnant again." Yugi said.

"You two will be having your kids around the same time, won't you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I'm due about a week after Malik is." Ryou said.

"Well, that's good." Yugi said.

Ryou then noticed the pad on the couch. "What's this, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he picked it up.

"Oh. Yami's birthday is next week, and I'm planning a surprise party for him." Yugi said.

"Yug, Yami doesn't like parties that much." Joey said.

"Joey, it's just going to be friends and family. No business associates or anything." Yugi said.

"Oh. That he won't mind." Joey said.

"I think that's a great idea. I don't think that Yami will mind too much. After all, you are the one that's throwing it for him." Ryou said.

"I know. I hope he likes it." Yugi said.

"Keep it simple, and you'll make him happy. Give him a good birthday present, too." Joey said with a smirk.

"Joey!" Yugi growled.

"What? It's true. Birthday sex is the best thing to give them. Trust me. Seto says that that's the best part of his birthday." Joey said.

"Bakura says that, too." Ryou agreed.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me that." Yugi said.

The two laughed.

"Do you need any help planning the party?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I guess I could use some help." Yugi admitted.

"Hey. What are friends for?" Joey asked.

"And we're in luck. Marik and Malik are planning to come back to Domino, too. They're going to be in town next week looking for a house, so they'll be able to come, too." Ryou said.

"I'll have to make sure to call and tell them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." Ryou said.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"Well, I need to get everything together, and I need to figure out whose all coming." Yugi said.

"Well, we might as well get busy." Ryou said.

The three got to work planning the surprise party while keeping a close eye on the kids in the process.

* * *

~Four Days Later~

"I know he's up to something. I just don't know what." Yami said.

Seto, who was sitting across from him, rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that Yugi's up to something?" Seto asked.

"He's acting odd. It's like he's keeping something from me." Yami replied.

"Have you asked him about it?" Seto asked.

Yami looked up from his computer at work to glare at his cousin. "Now why didn't I think of that?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"Well, what did he say?" Seto asked.

"He told me that it was a surprise and that I would find out soon." Yami said. He groaned. "I hate surprises!" Yami said.

"Well, this might be one that you like." Seto said. He knew about the surprise party, and he was rather enjoying his cousin's misery. 'You won't mind once you find out what Yugi's doing for you.' Seto thought.

"The not knowing is killing me." Yami said.

"It's not like he's doing anything wrong. He's told you he's keeping it a secret, so it's not lying. He'll tell you when he's ready to." Seto said.

Suddenly, the door to Yami's office swung open.

"Hi!" Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

Yami rubbed his head. "Not now." Yami groaned.

"Hiya, Yami! Great day, isn't it?" Bakura asked as he and Marik walked into the room.

Yami's secretary was starring into the room, looking bewildered.

"It's all right." Yami assured her.

The woman nodded before she closed the doors.

"What do you two want?" Yami asked.

"Come on. Aren't you glad to see us?" Marik asked.

"Not really. What are you doing here, anyway?" Yami asked, looking at Marik.

"I thought you knew that Malik and I were moving back to Domino." Marik said.

"I did know that." Yami said. He suddenly looked at him. "Did you move here already?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Nah. Malik and I came here to look for a house. We want to move before he starts showing." Marik said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"So, what are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"I was trying to work." Yami said.

"That's bull. You were complaining to me about the fact that you know Yugi's keeping a secret from you, and he won't tell you what it is yet." Seto said.

Yami glared at Seto.

"It's true." Seto said.

"What's he doing?" Marik asked.

"Yugi's acting odd, and he only told me that it's a surprise when I asked him about it." Yami said.

"Well, he's obviously not sneaking around or anything since he's telling you that." Bakura said.

"Bakura, that never even crossed my mind." Yami said.

"Well, I'm just saying that he's not trying to hide it from you too hard if he told you. He's just trying to surprise you." Bakura said.

"I figured that out, Bakura." Yami retorted.

"So, there's no problem then." Bakura said.

Yami groaned. "You three are no help." Yami said.

"Nope." all three said.

* * *

~March 21~

'I wish I knew that Yugi was up to.' Yami thought.

It was a Saturday, but Yami had had to go in that day so that he could do some work that had come in. It was some things that he hadn't been able to get done the day before.

'I hate working on my birthday.' Yami thought.

Yami liked to be able to stay at home and relax on his birthday.

It was also bothering Yami that he didn't know what Yugi had planed, and he didn't know when he had it planned.

'Well, I guess Yugi will tell me when he's ready.' Yami thought, trying to concentrate on his work.

* * *

"I can't believe that we've managed to keep this a secret from Dad." Brighton said.

"That's because we didn't tell Sophia until today." Mitchell said.

"I wouldn't have told Daddy!" Sophia protested.

"Yes, you would!" her brothers said.

"Guys, no arguing. Your father could be back at any time, and we want this to be ready." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yug! Look at this!" Joey said.

Yugi walked into the living room and was shocked at the banner that read happy birthday and the balloons that were everywhere.

"This was Marik and Bakura's handiwork." Joey said.

"I didn't plan on balloons and a banner." Yugi said.

"Come on! It's a birthday party. What better way to celebrate?" Marik asked.

Yugi sighed. "It doesn't look bad, I suppose." Yugi said.

"Thanks, half-pint." Bakura said, throwing an arm around Yugi.

"Bakura, do you want Yami to see this?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care." Bakura said.

"Well, Yami might kill you then." Ryou said.

There was a sudden flash.

Bakura and Yugi looked to see Seto standing there with a smirk.

"Let's see what Yami does when he sees his friend trying to come on to his fiancé." Seto said.

"Seto, give me that camera!" Bakura growled.

"Nope." Seto said before he took off.

"Get back here!" Bakura shouted, chasing Seto.

"Well, Bakura's going to kill Seto." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "I doubt it." Ryou said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"We're back!" Amara called.

Yugi walked into the foyer to see that Amara and Aknankanon had returned with the cake. "Good. I'm glad the cake was ready." Yugi said.

"Yep. Flora says hello." Amara said.

Flora was the woman who owned the bakery that Yugi visited often, and she was the one Yugi had asked to make the birthday cake for Yami.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The three walked into the kitchen.

"So, lunch ready?" Aknankanon asked.

"Of course." Yugi answered.

"Well, it looks like all we're missing is the birthday boy." Aknankanon said.

"Give me that camera, Seto!"

"Not a chance!"

Aknankanon and Amara looked at Yugi for an explanation.

"Seto took a picture of Bakura with his arm around Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Bakura wants the camera, and Seto won't give it to him, so Bakura's chasing Seto." Brighton added.

"That makes more sense." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yami was glad when he was back home. 'Maybe I can relax now.' Yami thought. He walked in only to be met by Yugi.

"Hi, Yami. How was the office?" Yugi asked.

"Same as always." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "Is there something that you need?"

"Yes, actually. Close your eyes." Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Yami asked, shocked at the request.

"Please? For me?" Yugi asked.

'I hate when he pulls that.' Yami thought. "Oh. All right." Yami said. He set his briefcase on the table before he closed his eyes like Yugi asked him to.

Yugi then led Yami into the living room. "Okay. Open your eyes." Yugi said.

Yami opened them.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Yami!" everyone said.

Yami was shocked. "What?" Yami asked.

"Oh, come on, Yami. Get a grip. This is a birthday party for you." Marik said.

"Yugi put it together for you." Ryou added.

Yami looked at his fiancé. "This was the surprise you mentioned?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Happy birthday, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you." Yami said.

"Yug put it all together for ya." Joey said.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Amara added.

"Well, I am surprised." Yami said.

"Come on, dad." Mitchells aid.

Yami followed his kids into the kitchen and found that they had made lunch and had a cake, too. "You really went all-out." Yami said.

"Well, I wanted to." Yugi said.

"Let's eat!" Joey said.

Seto whacked Joey in the head. "Puppy, control that stomach of yours for one second." Seto said.

"I can't help it that I'm hungry." Joey retorted.

"Well, try and deal with it." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm hungry myself, so let's eat." Yami said.

Everyone started getting their food and started eating.

"Yugi, I'm really glad that you did this for me. Thank you." Yami said.

"It wasn't a problem, Yami. I was glad to do it for you." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled back at him. "I really do appreciate it, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

Before long, everyone wanted cake.

"Okay, Yami. Make a wish." Yugi said after he had lighted the candles on the cake.

"Okay." Yami said. He then made a wish and blew out the candles.

Once that was done, the group started to eat the cake.

Once the cake was eaten, Yami started opening the gifts.

Unsurprisingly, Marik and Bakura had gotten Yami sex toys.

Yami made sure the kids didn't see those.

"Well, thank you." Yami said to them all.

"We were all glad to do it." Malik said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Malik and I decided to come this week to look for a house. We might have missed the party otherwise." Marik said.

"Now that would have been a shame." Yami said sarcastically.

"We thought so, too." Marik said.

Everyone was standing around talking.

"Yami, I think you might want to see this." Seto said. He handed Yami a picture before he walked off quickly.

'That was odd.' Yami though. He looked at the picture.

"So, find any houses yet?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Not yet, but we've only started looking." Marik said.

"BAKURA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE YOUR ARM AROUND MY FIANCE?!" Yami shouted.

"Got to go." Bakura said before running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yami shouted, chasing him.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Joey asked, looking over at Seto.

Seto chuckled. "It was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Seto answered.

"I'd better stop him before Ryou ends up single again." Yugi said before going to stop Yami from killing Bakura.

All in all, it was a good party.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office, looking over a few things.

Yugi walked into the room and said, "Yami, it's your birthday. You don't need to worry about anything work related." Yugi said.

Yami looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm not doing anything major. I promise." Yami said.

"You'd better not." Yugi said, walking over to where Yami was.

"I was just checking a few things." Yami said.

"Well, I needed to give you this." Yugi said, handing Yami a wrapped box.

"What's this?" Yami asked, setting the papers had had been looking at down before he took the box from Yugi.

"Well, I didn't give this to you at the party. This is my gift to you for your birthday." Yugi said.

"I thought the party was my present." Yami said.

"No, Yami. This is." Yugi said.

"Well, thank you." Yami said. He opened the box and found only a folder in it. He took it out and looked at it. "Yugi, this reservation is for a condo in Hawaii." Yami said, looking over the material in the folder.

"I know, Yami. We never talked about where the honeymoon would be, so I decided to handle that for us." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, this is a great idea." Yami said. As he looked over the information, he said, "Yugi, I think you made a mistake."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked. He already knew why Yami was asking.

"Well, this condo is big enough for ten people, and you reserved it for two weeks." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He walked up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around him. "You and I will have the condo to ourselves for the first week. Since the kids have Spring Break from the twelfth to the sixteenth, I figured that on the tenth, your parents can fly out to Hawaii with the kids on the jet. That way, the second week would be the chance for the kids to get away for Spring Break." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, glancing back at Yugi.

"Yes, Yami. Really." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that is a great idea! I know that the kids would love this." Yami said.

"I figured that they would." Yugi said.

Yami set the stuff down before he turned and pulled Yugi into his lap. "You really do think of everything. I think that this will be great." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we will have the first week all to ourselves. The condo has a kitchen, so we can just eat there some days." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "If we stock up the kitchen, we won't need to leave the condo period." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Yami asked innocently.

"Do you have to say that?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I figured you'd like that for the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"And I do." Yami said.

"So, do you want the rest of your birthday present now?" Yugi asked.

"The rest? Wasn't the party and the Hawaii honeymoon enough?" Yami asked.

It was Yugi's turn to smirk. "Trust me, Yami. You're going to like this." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm the rest of your birthday present. You can do whatever you want." Yugi said.

Yami felt the ideas run through his head at breakneck speed.

"What do you say?" Yugi asked.

"Our room." was Yami's only response.

The two stood up and left Yami's office, heading to their room.

The rest of the night was spent in passion.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Yugi squinted his eyes open as the sunlight poured in through the windows. He looked over at the clock on the table by the bed and saw that it was ten-thirty in the morning. 'Geez. I'm surprised no one tried to wake us up.' Yugi thought. He looked over to the side and saw that Yami was still sound asleep. "Yami, wake up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned and simply snuggled up against Yugi before settling down again.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, it's already ten-thirty. I think we need to get up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned again. "I don't want to, Yugi." Yami said as he tightened his hold on Yugi.

"Yami, I think we really need to get up before the kids come and try to get us up. We really don't need that to happen." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh, all right." Yami said as he finally let go of Yugi.

Yugi then sat up and turned to Yami. "So, how did you enjoy your present?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "Oh, I loved it. I wish my birthday was everyday." Yami said.

"Well, it's not." Yugi said.

"It was fun, though." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi and pulled him down so that he was laying on top of Yami's chest.

"I think that last night was great, too." Yugi said. He then smiled. "Think we can beat how fun it was on our honeymoon?" Yugi asked.

"I'm pretty sure that we can manage that, Yugi." Yami said.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you are going to be plotting ways to ensure that." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes, I am." Yami said.

"I am in so much trouble." Yugi said.

Yami started laughing. "Don't worry, Yugi. I know we'll be able to beat it out." Yami said.

"We'll just have to see about that." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that the honeymoon will be great as long as I am with you." Yami said.

"Well, I know for a fact that that's going to happen." Yugi said. He then leaned down and kissed Yami.

Someone then started knocking on the door.

"Hey, Dad! Are you and Yugi up?" Brighton asked.

Yami sighed. "Yes, Brighton! We're up! We'll be down in a little bit." Yami said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

The two heard Brighton leave.

"I told you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Well, we might as well get up and go downstairs." Yami said.

"A shower is in order, first." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." Yami agreed.

The two got out of bed and went to shower together.

Which led to Yami managing to make love to Yugi once more in the shower.

The two then headed downstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I could have added in a lemon there, but I just didn't want to this time around. You can jsut imagine the night being however you want it.

Next: Yami and Yugi's wedding.

R&R.


	42. The Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

It's the wedding!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42- The Wedding

~April 2, 2010~

Yugi was at the hospital working. He was sitting in his office doing some paperwork.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked into the room. "I have some more paperwork for you." she said.

Yugi groaned. "After being out of work for six weeks, I completely forgot how much paperwork was involved with the job." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy laughed. "That's why it's not good to miss a lot at one time. Besides, you'll have the next two weeks off." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"So, are you excited about the wedding?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

Yugi looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Of course I'm excited about it. I can't wait." Yugi said.

"I didn't think so. It's obvious that you and Yami are so in love with each other. I'm glad that you're finally getting married. You've worked at this hospital for almost four years. I think that it's about time you settle down." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi glared at her. "You do realize that my love life isn't your concern." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy smirked. "Well, you are my friend, Yugi, so that makes it my concern. I'm just glad that you did find someone. It means that you won't be alone anymore." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, if you're looking at that, then I haven't been a lone for over a year." Yugi said.

"The time that you two were just friends doesn't count. You weren't actually dating him." Nurse Hennessy put in.

Yugi sighed. "You can be such a pain sometimes, Karen." Yugi said.

Karen just laughed. "Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, Yugi." Karen said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Karen left the room.

Yugi looked at the picture of him and Yami on the desk. 'Tomorrow, Yami and I are going to be married. I can't wait for that.' Yugi thought. He was excited about getting married to Yami, and he couldn't wait. He then looked at another picture on his desk. It was of him with the Yami and the kids. 'I'll be glad to officially be a part of the family. I love those kids, and I'm glad that they are happy about this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then got back to work.

* * *

"So, no second thoughts?" Bakura asked.

Yami glared over at Bakura. "Don't you have a job?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but I'm off today." Bakura said as he leaned back in the chair.

"So, you decided to come to my office and annoy me?" Yami asked.

"Yep. What better way to spend my day?" Bakura asked.

"You have a pregnant husband who could use your attention right now." Yami said.

"Ryou and Joey are out with Seth and Maya. Knowing Ryou, he's probably doing some shopping for baby stuff." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "I'm not getting you off my back, am I?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Bakura said with a smirk. He loved to annoy his friend. "So, do you?" Bakura asked.

"Do I what?" Yami asked distractedly.

"Have any second thoughts?" Bakura asked.

"On what?" Yami asked, not sure he understood what Bakura was talking about.

"About getting married to Yugi! Are you having any second thoughts on marrying Yugi?" Bakura snapped, getting rather frustrated with Yami at the moment.

"No, Bakura. I am not having second thoughts about getting married to Yugi. I am looking forward to the wedding tomorrow." Yami said.

"Just making sure. I didn't want you leaving Yugi at the alter." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you're more likely to pull a stunt like that over me." Yami said.

Bakura shrugged. "Hey. Yugi and Ryou are best friends. If you left him like that, I'd be getting hell from Ryou. Just getting hell form him is bad enough, but when he's pregnant, he's a lot worse, and given the fact that you're my friend, Ryou would take his anger out on me." Bakura said.

Yami groaned. "Geez. All you, Seto, and Marik think about are yourselves. Not one of you seems to care about me." Yami said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that remark. "And just what does that mean, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"You have made that threat to me, and Seto and Marik have as well. All of you have told me not to stand Yugi up because your sex lives would suffer because of it." Yami said.

Bakura shrugged. "We have to look out for ourselves and what's important there." Bakura said.

Yami shook his head. "You're impossible." Yami said.

"Thank you." Bakura said.

'I wasn't complimenting him.' Yami thought.

Bakura looked at the pile of paperwork that was on Yami's desk. "By the way, what's with all the papers?" Bakura asked.

"I'm truing to get this done today. It's so that I don't get too behind since I'll be gone for the next two weeks." Yami said.

"Extended honeymoon?" Bakura asked.

"No. If you bothered to listen to anyone, then you'd know that Yugi and I are going to Hawaii for the first week after the wedding. That's honeymoon. Yugi rented a large condo for us. On the tenth, my parents are going to fly out with the kids since their Spring Break is that week. We'll spend the second week as a family." Yami said.

"Oh. Didn't realize that." Bakura said.

"If you would actually listen to what other people had to say, you would have known this already." Yami said.

Bakura glared at him.

Yami remained unfazed by it.

"So, who all is coming to the wedding?" Bakura asked.

"I am not going through all that. You can find out at the wedding tomorrow." Yami said.

"What? That big a list?" Bakura asked.

"No. I just don't want to have to tell you all the names." Yami replied.

"That's cruel." Bakura said.

"No, it's not. Now, could you leave me alone so that I can get this done? I have a lot that I want to get done." Yami said.

"Sure. I suppose I can. Marik and Malik should be arriving soon. I'm sure that Marik and I can find something to entertainment ourselves." Bakura said. He got up and left the room.

Yami sighed in relief. 'I'm glad that he's gone. Maybe I can get this done now.' Yami thought. He glanced over at picture of him and Yugi that he had sitting on his desk. He smiled. 'I'm glad that Yugi and I are going to be married tomorrow. I really do love him. I didn't think that I'd ever fall in love again, but I did. I'm glad that I did find Yugi in the end.' Yami thought. He then looked over at the picture of the kids. 'I'm just glad that the kids are okay with this. I wouldn't have been able to make it to this point if the kids hadn't approved.' Yami thought. He smiled. 'I'm glad that things are working out.' Yami thought.

Yami then got back to work.

* * *

Ryou and Joey had gone to meet Yugi for lunch.

"So, why didn't Yams meet you for lunch, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yami's trying to get a lot of work done at the company before we leave for two weeks. He was doing a lot of it today so that he doesn't have to worry about it later." Yugi said.

Joey snickered. "He just doesn't want anything to mess up the honeymoon." Joey said.

Yugi blushed. "Oh, knock it off." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yugi. We've all been there." Ryou said.

"I'm not ashamed, Ryou. I just wish that Joey wouldn't tease me like that." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Yug. I am happy for you, though." Joey said.

"We all are." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"So, I take it that you're excited about the wedding tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Of course I am. That's the only thing that I've been thinking about today. I've had trouble concentrating on my work today because the wedding is the only thing that I can think about right now." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "I know what you mean. My wedding was the only thing that I could think about the day before, too." Joey said.

"Same here. There's nothing like it." Ryou agreed.

The three continued to eat their lunch.

"Hey, Yug. Are you going to be staying at the mansion tonight, or are you two following the tradition of not seeing each other on the wedding day before the wedding?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yami and I weren't going to bother with that. I mean, it's a superstition, but Grandpa, Aknankanon, and Amara were adamant about following with that. Yami and I finally caved. I'm going to be staying with Grandpa tonight." Yugi said.

"It won't be that bad." Ryou said.

"I know it won't." Yugi said.

"Although it might kill Yami." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "That it might." Yugi agreed.

The group laughed.

"Anyway, we're looking forward to the wedding tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it, too." Yugi said.

"You're probably looking forward to it more than anyone other than maybe Yami." Joey said.

"That is true." Ryou agreed.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi said.

"Anyway, we're just glad that you finally hooked a good one this time." Joey said.

"Well, you knew that he was a good man because you've known him for so long. You're married to his cousin." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you two were already together when we got married." Joey said.

"And you two were together for years before I met Yami." Yugi pointed out.

Joey grinned. "Touché." Joey said.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yug. We'll see you later." Joey said.

"Bye, guys." Yugi said before he left.

"You know, Yugi is getting a really great guy and marrying into a really great family." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I was always worried that Yugi would never settle down. I'm glad that he has finally found someone great and is going to settle down." Joey said.

"We're all glad of that." Ryou said.

* * *

After getting off work, Yugi headed over to the Sennen mansion.

Danny was the only kid there.

"Hi, Yugi." Amara said with a smile.

"Hi, Amara." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you and Yami are getting married tomorrow. You can just call me Mom." Amara said.

"Sorry. That one is going to take a while for me to get used to." Yugi said.

"Not to worry. You'll get to that there at some point. Heba had the exact same problem." Amara said.

"Well, I need to go upstairs and pack my bag." Yugi said.

"Ah! For staying with your grandfather tonight?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. Yami wasn't too thrilled with that one." Yugi said.

"He'll live." Amara said.

"I think Yami would contest that one." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose he would." Amara said.

"Well, I'll be upstairs." Yugi said before he headed upstairs. He walked into his and Yami's room. He went to the closet and started taking out a few things that he would take with him. He got out a duffel bag and started to put the things in the bag.

"We're not even married and you're leaving me already."

Yugi turned and smiled when he saw Yami standing in the doorway. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and kissed Yugi. "What's with the bag?" Yami asked.

"Well, you know that my grandfather and your parents were insistent on us following the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I can't believe that they're forcing this on us." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's one night, Yami. You'll be able to live through it." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami muttered.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. "Calm down, Yami." Yugi said once he had broken the kiss. "After tonight, you'll have me with you every other night for the rest of our lives. Being apart for one night won't be that bad." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around. Yugi let out a moan at the feeling.

There was a loud whistle that caused Yugi and Yami to break apart and looked toward the door.

Aknankanon was standing there. "You know, it's a good thing that the kids weren't here. That's something that they really don't need to see." Aknankanon said.

"Did you need something, Dad?" Yami asked.

"Not really. I was just passing by." Aknankanon said.

"Then could you please leave? I'm not going to see Yugi tonight, and I'd like to spend some time with him." Yami said.

"It's not like you'll never see him again." Aknankanon said before he walked off.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Yami growled.

"Well, you have to admit that he is right, Yami. You're going to see me tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. "I suppose the fact that I'll have you all to myself for the next week also helps with that." Yami said.

"That's what you're looking forward to, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "Well, at least you admit that." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I have no reason not to." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"Yami, if you think you're going to get lucky real quick, you can forget it." Yugi said.

"Damn." Yami muttered.

"You'll have an entire week plus the rest of our lives. One night is not going to kill you." Yugi said.

"You're as bad as everyone else." Yami said.

"Well, it won't. Now, could you please let me go so that I can finish packing?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, all right." Yami agreed, finally letting Yugi go.

Yugi then finished his packing.

* * *

That night, everyone who was a part of the wedding were eating the rehearsal dinner that took place after the rehearsal for the wedding.

Seto was going to be Yami's best man, and Joey was Yugi's best man.

"Well, I think that everything is set for the wedding." Yami said.

"Yeah. All we have to do it wait for the wedding time tomorrow." Yugi said.

"And I'm sure that you two are beyond thrilled." Seto said.

"You can stop being a sarcastic ass, Seto." Yami said.

"It's not my wedding. It's not like I really care." Seto said.

"Right. I'm sure you don't care, Seto." Joey said, knowing for a fact that Seto did care.

Seto shrugged.

"I just hope that Bakura and Marik don't try and pull some stunt at the wedding. I swear I will kill both of them is they do pull something like that." Yami said.

"Well, you might want to get used to the fact that they are going to be pulling all kinds of stunts on us. After all, Bakura is already here permanently, and Marik and Malik are buying a house, which means that they'll be back for good, too." Seto said.

"I know. I'm already dreading it." Yami said.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Yugi said.

"Well, they don't torment you all the time." Seto said.

"Who torments who?" Aknankanon asked.

The four looked to see Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon standing there.

"We're talking about Marik and Bakura being back here permanently." Yami said.

"Oh. That will be interesting." Amara said.

"I only wish that they weren't coming back permanently." Seto said.

"Well, they are, so you're just going to have to deal with it." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. We are." Yami agreed.

Once everyone finished eating, they started to leave.

"Come on, Yugi. We need to go, too." Solomon said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said.

The two kissed each other before Yugi and Solomon left.

"It's not the end of the world." Seto said before he and Joey left.

"That's funny given that Seto didn't want Joey staying away from him at their wedding." Aknankanon remarked.

"That is true." Amara said.

* * *

~April 3, 2010, The Wedding Day~

Yugi had gotten up that morning and eaten breakfast with his grandfather.

"How did you sleep last night, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine. I had trouble sleeping because of my excitement." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "I don't blame you. It is rather exciting. I know that I was extremely excited myself when I married your grandmother." Solomon said.

"I'm kind of nervous, too." Yugi said.

"Don't be. Yami loves you, and there's no way that he's going to stand you up." Solomon said.

"I'm not worried about that, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, it'll be fine." Solomon said.

Later, Yugi was dressed in his tuxedo and was ready for when they headed over to the Sennen mansion. He was looking at a picture with a sad smile on his face.

Solomon walked into the room and noticed this. "Yugi, are you all right?" Solomon asked.

Yugi looked up at his grandfather. "I'm fine, Grandpa. I was just thinking." Yugi said.

Solomon walked over and noticed that the picture Yugi held was of his father. "Thinking about your father?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I just wonder what he would think of me now." Yugi said.

Solomon placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, I am certain that your father would be proud of you. Just like I am." Solomon said.

Yugi looked up. "You think?" Yugi asked.

"I know so. He would be very proud of the life you've lived. You are an excellent doctor who does all he can to help others. You have found a good man who loves you and will respect and take care of you. That's what he would want. For you to be happy." Solomon said.

"Well, I am happy." Yugi said.

"Then that's what matters." Solomon said.

"I guess you're right." Yugi said as he put the picture back in its place and stood up.

"Yugi, I am very proud of all you have accomplished. You're a good man." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Of course. Now, come on. We have to get you to the mansion." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay." Yugi said.

The two headed out to the car and got in before driving toward the Sennen mansion for the wedding.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his room on the bed. He was looking at a picture of himself with Heba. "Well, Heba. This is it. I'm getting married to Yugi today." Yami said. He gently traced Heba's face in the photograph. "I do miss you, Heba, and I will always love you. I did move on like I know you would have wanted me to. I'm very happy with Yugi, and the kids love him to death. He's going to be good for all of us. I know you would want me to be happy, Heba, and I am." Yami said.

Yami then set the picture down and sighed. 'Yugi and I are going to be married soon. It won't be long now.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Brighton and Mitchell walked in.

"Hey, Dad. Grandma wanted us to make sure that you were ready." Mitchell said.

Yami shook his head. "She should know that I would be ready. I'm not going to be late for my own wedding." Yami said.

"Well, Grandma just wanted to make sure." Brighton said.

"I know." Yami said, standing up.

"And she also wanted us to tell you that Yugi and Grandpa just got here." Mitchell said.

"They did?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Brighton said. He smirked ands said, "I guess there's not a chance that the wedding won't be happening."

"Bad time to say if you didn't want me and Yugi to get married, Brighton." Yami said.

"Nah. I don't mind. Yugi's great." Brighton said.

"Where's your sister?" Yami asked.

"Grandma's helping her get ready, and Grandpa is getting Danny ready." Brighton said.

"Which Grandpa?" Yami asked.

"Ours." Mitchell said.

"Okay. We're going to have to figure out a way to keep your grandfather separate from Yugi's since they're called the same thing." Yami said.

"Grandpa Mutou?" Brighton asked.

"That'll work." Yami said.

"Anyway, everything is set for the wedding." Mitchell said.

"That's good." Yami said. He looked back over at them and said, "Are Seto and Joey here yet?"

"Not sure on that one." Mitchell said.

"Well, I'd better get on to the back." Yami said. He then left the room with Mitchell and Brighton following him.

The three headed into the back where the arch and chairs were set up for the wedding. Off to the side, there were tables set up for the reception later.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're ready."

Yami turned to face Seto. "I'm glad that you didn't decide to stand me up as the best man." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "What would you have done if I hadn't come?" Seto asked.

"I probably would have asked Dad to stand in." Yami said.

"Back-up plan?" Seto asked.

"Not really. After all, Joey wouldn't have let you out of it." Yami said.

"True enough." Seto said.

"We've still got a while before the wedding." Brighton said.

"Don't remind me." Yami muttered. He then looked over at Seto. "Where is Joey, anyway?" Yami asked.

"He went to see Yugi in the house." Seto said.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the room Yugi was in.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's Joey." Joey replied.

"Oh. Come on in." Yugi said

Joey opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Yug. How you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time." Yugi said with a smile.

"I know the feeling. I felt the exact same way. Don't worry. It'll be here before you know it." Joey said.

"I know. I'm just real happy." Yugi said. He looked out the window at the sunny day. "I'm glad that it's a nice day." Yugi said.

"Yeah, Perfect for an outdoor wedding." Joey agreed.

Yugi turned to his friend. "So, have you seen Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I saw him, but I didn't talk to him. I came in here to see you. He was outside. He was probably making sure that everything was ready." Joey said.

"Well, I know that everything is ready." Yugi said.

"How? You already make sure of it?" Joey asked.

"No. Amara is here, though, and she would have made double, no, triple sure that everything was ready this morning." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "That is true." Joey agreed.

"Where are Seth and Maya?" Yugi asked.

"Ryou has them. He agreed to keep them and bring them to the wedding since Seto and I had to be here early today." Joey answered.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Yami will be beyond happy that you two are going to be married pretty soon." Joey said.

"I know that he is. He'll be even happier when we get on to the honeymoon." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. That's true. I know that was Seto's favorite part." Joey said.

"I just wish I was more clam." Yugi said.

"Is it having everyone watch you that makes you so nervous?" Joey asked.

"I think so." Yugi admitted.

"Yug, you don't need to worry about that. I was worried about that, too, but once you see Yami, it'll be like no one else is there." Joey assured him.

"Okay. Joey. I'm going to trust you on that one." Yugi said.

"It'll be fine." Joey said.

* * *

The guests were starting to arrive.

Ryou and Bakura had already arrived with Beth, Seth, and Maya.

Marik and Malik arrived a little after them.

Tea and Tristan also arrived.

Yami was surprised when Mokuba and Serenity arrived. "I didn't think you were going to be able to make it." Yami said.

"We didn't think we would at first, but we were glad that we were able to." Serenity said.

"Yeah. I couldn't miss seeing my cousin's wedding." Mokuba said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here." Yami said.

Mokuba and Serenity went to sit down.

Yami saw the few business associates that he had invited arrive. He also noticed that Dr. Reynolds and Nurse Hennessy also arrived with their respective spouses. 'It looks like just bout everyone is here.' Yami thought.

Seto walked up to Yami. "Come on, Yami. They're getting ready to start." Seto said.

"Right." Yami said. He walked with Seto up to the alter.

* * *

Solomon went into the room Yugi was in.

Upon hearing the door open, Yugi turned. "Grandpa, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Come on, Yugi. It's time to start." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yugi said, taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. You have nothing to be nervous about. Besides, the moment you see Yami, you won't feel that nervousness." Solomon said.

"Okay, Grandpa. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two left the room and headed to the backyard for the wedding.

* * *

Yami was standing at the alter with Seto beside him.

Joey stood on the other side of the alter, waiting for when Yugi arrived.

Yami was anxious for the wedding to start.

Brighton, Mitchell, Sophia, and Danny were all sitting on the front row with Aknankanon and Amara sitting with them.

Solomon was also sitting on the front row, waiting for the wedding to start with a smile on his face.

It wasn't long before the music started to play.

Yami looked toward the back and saw Yugi.

Their eyes connected.

At that moment, it seemed like no one else mattered. All that mattered was the two of them.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached the alter and was standing facing Yami.

The priest began. "We are gathered here together to unite Atemu Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in holy matrimony." the priest said. He then turned to Yami. "Atemu, do you take Yugi as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami said.

The priest then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, do you take Atemu as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi answered.

"The rings?" the priest asked.

Seto handed Yami one of the wedding bands, and Joey handed Yugi the other.

"Atemu, place the ring on Yugi's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yami placed the ring on Yugi's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, place the ring on Atemu's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yugi placed the ring on Yami's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you married. You may kiss." the priest said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Everyone who had attended the wedding clapped and cheered for the two.

"I present to you for the first time Atemu and Yugi Sennen." the priest said.

Everyone continued to clap for that.

Yami held Yugi's hand tightly. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

* * *

~Wedding Reception~

It was now the wedding, wedding reception, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Yugi and Yami were talking to some of the guests.

"Well, you have certainly gotten yourself a great husband, Atemu." Maxamillion Pegasus, one of Yami's business associates, said.

"Thank you, Pegasus. I know I have someone great." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Thank you." Yugi said.

The two continued to walk around and talk to the people that they had invited.

"That was a nice wedding, Yugi." Karen said.

"Thanks, Karen. I appreciate that." Yugi said.

"Yes. Now she can stop worrying about you being single." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yugi is a friend of mine. I have every right to be concerned for him." Karen protested.

"And I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to worry about that now." Yugi said.

"Certainly not." Yami agreed wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Well, that is a good thing." Karen agreed.

Finally, Yugi and Yami were able to talk to their friends.

"Well, I'm glad that you two finally tied the knot." Marik said.

"Well, not all of us wait four or six years and some kids later to get married." Yami said.

"Hey!" Seto and Marik both protested.

"Sorry, guys, but he made a good point." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Bakura waited maybe a year to marry Ryou. They had Beth two years later." Yami said.

"Well, not all of us are quick to jump into marriage." Seto said.

"No, but you're fast to move in together." Yami said.

Seto glared at him.

"All right. I think we get the point." Amara said, laughing.

"So, I guess you guys are happy." Tea said.

"Of course we are." Yugi said.

"Yes. I'm glad that the wedding part is over with." Yami said.

"Yeah, and now on to the honeymoon." Tristan said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi blushed while everyone else laughed at that.

"Well, I guess Serenity and I are really going to be the last ones to get married." Mokuba said.

"Well, you needed to finish college first." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we will be finishing in May." Mokuba said.

"Yes, and I'm very happy about that." Seto said.

"So am I." Joey agreed.

Everyone soon sat down at the different tables to eat the dinners that had been provided.

"Yug, you did a good job on picking out the caterer." Joey said.

"Puppy, you think that any food is good." Seto said.

Joey shrugged. "It's all good." Joey said.

The group shook their heads.

After a while, Seto stood up with his glass of wine in his end. "Could I have everyone's attention?" Seto asked.

Everyone turned to look at Seto.

Yami and Yugi had no idea what Seto was up to.

"I would like to propose a toast to my cousin and his new husband. May they have a long and happy life to together." Seto said as he raised his glass.

All the guests did the same. "To Yami and Yugi!" everyone said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Seto." Yami said.

"I have my moments." Seto said as he sat back down.

After everyone had gotten finished eating, the band that had been hired started to play.

Yami walked up to Yugi. "Well, shall we have our first dance as a married coupe together now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'd like that, Yami." Yugi said, taking Yami's hand.

The two walked out and started dancing together.

It wasn't long before other couples got out as well and started dancing.

"You know, this was a great wedding and reception that you planned, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, I had a lot of time to plan it out, Yami. Plus, I had your mother to help me with it." Yugi said. He smiled. "Besides, I wanted it to be special." Yugi said.

"Well, it was. I know that I won't forget it." Yami said.

"Neither will I." Yugi agreed.

The reception continued for another hour before it finally ended and they guests started leaving after congratulating Yugi and Yami again.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon.

"Okay. I think we have everything packed." Yami said.

"Yami, we've been packed for a few days." Yugi said.

"I just want to make sure we're not forgetting anything." Yami said, turning to his husband.

"Yami, if we forget something, we can buy it there. And we could always ask your parents to bring whatever we forgot when they come next week." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two grabbed their suitcases and headed downstairs.

"I wondered if you two were going to leave." Aknankanon said.

"Just double-checking a few things." Yami said.

"Well, have a good time." Mitchell said.

"Don't worry, Mitchell. We will." Yugi said.

"And be safe." Amara said.

"Mom, we'll be fine. And yes, we will call you as soon as we get to the condo and let you know that we're all right." Yami said.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure." Amara said.

"You ca relax." Yami said.

"Bye, Daddy." Sophia said.

"Bye, Sophia." Yami said.

After Yugi and Yami had said all of their goodbyes to Aknankanon, Amara, and the kids, they left with Aknankanon driving them to the airport.

"I'll miss them." Sophia said.

"Don't worry, Sophia. You'll see them again soon." Amara said.

"Yeah. We'll bee seeing them next week." Brighton said.

"Now, come on." Amara said.

The kids headed back into the house.

The Sennen jet was ready at the airport.

* * *

"Have fun." Aknankanon said with a smirk.

"You can knock it off, Dad." Yami growled.

"Sorry. I'll you tow next week." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Aknankanon went to get in his car.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go." Yami said.

The newlyweds got onto the plane, ready to go to Hawaii.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had the priest use Atemu in the ceremony because it is Yami's actualy first name. Just in case anyone was confused.

Next: The honeymoon!

R&R.


	43. The Honeymoon

Here's the next chapter.

There are a couple of lemons in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, skip the writing between the bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43- The Honeymoon

Yugi and Yami were on the jet, heading for Hawaii.

"I can't wait to get to Hawaii." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Neither can I." Yami replied.

Yugi blushed at that. "Yami! I wasn't referring to that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been to Hawaii, so I'm excited about being able to go." Yugi said.

Yami opened his mouth to say something.

"And before you even start, we are not spending the entire week in the condo." Yugi said.

"I thought that was the reason you got us a condo." Yami said.

Yugi glared at him. "No, it wasn't. It was more private. Besides, when your parents and the kids come out, it'll fit us all." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "So, I guess my goal of keeping you in bed the entire time is out of the question." Yami said.

"Way out of the question." Yugi said.

Yami the smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't try." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "You are really going to try that, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I am." Yami said.

"Well, at least you're honest." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Of course I am." Yami said.

Yugi leaned against Yami. "Well, I hope to see some of the island while we're here." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "We'll see about that." Yami said.

* * *

~Hawaii~

Yugi and Yami had arrived in Hawaii.

Yugi had had the presence of mind to rent themselves a car for them to use while they were there since they were going to be there for two weeks.

"That was a good idea, Yugi." Yami said as they put their luggage in the car that Yugi had rented.

"Well, we're here for two weeks, so we'd better have some way to get around." Yugi said.

The two got in the car and headed for where the condo was.

Yugi gave Yami directions to the place as they drove.

The two had to stop at the office that rented out the condos so that Yugi could themselves the key to get into the condo.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Yami drove to where the condo was and pulled into the small driveway.

"This is a nice sized house." Yami remarked as the two got out of the car.

"Well, there are going to be eight people in the house come next week, so it'll seem crowded when the others get here." Yugi said.

The two grabbed their luggage and headed into the house.

"So, what room?" Yami asked.

"There were two master bedrooms and two other, smaller bedrooms with two single beds in each one." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll get one of the master bedrooms then." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami headed to the master bedroom that was at the back of the house.

The room had a king-sized bed in it; there were two bureaus plus a closet, a nightstand on each side of the bed, and another door that led into the bathroom that connected with the bedroom.

"Not a bad place." Yami remarked.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Yugi said as they unpacked and put their clothes away.

Yami stepped into the bathroom and said, "Yugi, did you know there was a hot tub in here?"

"Yeah. Both master bedrooms have one. There's also a small pool out back that the kids can use when they're here." Yugi said.

"They'll love that." Yami said.

The two were soon done putting all their things where they needed to be.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and kissed Yugi on the neck. "So, should we celebrate our marriage now?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you can reign in your hormones a little while longer." Yugi said.

"You have got to be kidding." Yami said.

Yugi turned around in Yami's arms. "Yami, I want to see some of the island." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "All right. We might as well get going." Yami said.

"Before you decide to jump me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "All right." Yugi said.

The two left the condo.

"Yugi, why don't we just walk this time around and see what's around the condo?" Yami asked.

"Explore, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Yami said.

"I don't see the harm in it." Yugi agreed.

The two started walking down the sidewalks of the street and found themselves looking around.

"Well, we have enough eating places to go to." Yami said.

"That's about all we've found so far." Yugi said.

The two then came across where there were some shops.

Yugi smiled. "This is more like it." Yugi said.

Yami just went along with Yugi and started to look around.

Yugi looked at the different things that were in the shops outside.

Yami had a feeling that Yugi didn't plan on buying anything right then since they were going to be there for two weeks. 'Although this is going to be a long day.' Yami thought. It would be long for Yami because what he wanted to do couldn't be done in public.

Yugi looked around the shop for a while before the two started walking on.

"Doing your souvenir shopping later?" Yami asked.

"Might as well. We're here for two weeks. Besides, we'll have to do it again when the kids are here, so we might as well wait until they get here." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed, wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist.

The two kept on walking around.

Yugi was able to see some of the beauty of the island. "Hawaii is very beautiful." Yugi said.

"I know. The first time I came was when I was twelve. My parents and I came here on a vacation." Yami said.

"I'm guessing you liked it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That was a great vacation, and I haven't gotten tired of coming." Yami said.

"How many times have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Counting this time, six, but this is the first time that I have been on this particular island." Yami said.

"How many of the islands have you been to?" Yugi asked.

"Three. I've been to Maui twice, Molokai once, and Kauai twice." Yami said.

"So, you've been to four of them now." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said.

"That must be nice." Yugi said.

"It is. Two of the times I came were because of business, so I don't actually have time for fun when I come for business reasons." Yami said.

"That's understandable." Yugi said.

The two walked back toward the condo.

"Maybe we should stop and eat somewhere first." Yugi said.

Yami glanced at his watch. "Well, it is six, so we'd better eat something." Yami said.

The two stopped at one of the restaurants on their way back to the condo and went in to eat. They were soon seated.

"Wow. This place has about everything known." Yugi said, looking over the menu.

"That's good. It means that there is something we will both eat." Yami said.

A waiter came and took their drink orders.

The two kept on looking over their menus.

By the time the waiter had returned, Yugi and Yami were ready to order.

"I'd like a steak medium well with a baked potato with butter only, and I want Thousand Island dressing for my salad." Yami said.

"I'd like the sea food platter with vegetables, and ranch dressing on my salad." Yugi said.

The waiter then walked off to place the order.

Since the waiter had brought them some rolls, Yugi started eating one.

"Well, at least we know that there are a lot of places for us to eat while we're here." Yami said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Of course, we'll need to find a store so we can get some things to have at the condo." Yugi said.

"I think there was one not far from the condo. We passed it on our way down." Yami said.

"I remember it. We'll need to stop there before we head on back." Yugi said.

"I think we'll just get enough for us for this week, and then we can go back when my parents and the kids get here." Yami said.

"That's what I had planned on us doing." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived and the two started to eat.

Once they were done, they left the restaurant after Yami paid for it all.

The two then started walking back and walked into the convenient store that wasn't far from the condo they were staying at.

"So, what all should we get?" Yami asked.

"Whatever we want. I know that we'll eat out some, but we ought to have things that we can just fix at the condo so we don't' have to go out as much." Yugi said.

"I agree. We'll need to get snacks, too." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two walked around the store more and picked up what they wanted to take back to the condo while making sure that they could carry it all out back.

Once they had everything they wanted, they paid for it and then headed back to the condo.

"Well, this'll last us a little bit at least." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It will." Yami agreed.

When the two got back to the condo, they put everything away.

"So" Yami said, slipping his arms around Yugi, "can we celebrate now?"

"You're dying to get me into bed, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I can't help that I want you. Besides, it will be the first time that we make love as a married couple." Yugi said.

"Oh. All right." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes lit up.

"I just want you to give me a few minutes." Yugi said.

Yami looked crestfallen. "Why?" Yami asked."Yami, a few minutes isn't going to kill you." Yugi said, walking back toward the bedroom. He looked back and gave Yami a leering look. "I don't think you'll mind." Yugi said before he walked on into the bedroom they had.

Yami felt himself grow hard from the look Yugi had given him. 'What does he have in mind?' Yami asked himself. He wasn't very patient, so he walked on back into the room, but found that Yugi was in the bathroom. 'Damn. I was hoping to surprise him.' Yami thought. He then got undressed down to his boxers while he waited for Yugi to come out.

Yami looked through the bag that he hadn't bothered to unpack and found a piece of paper in it that he hadn't packed himself. Yami frowned. 'What is this?' Yami asked himself, taking out the paper.

The paper was a drawing of six people, and above each person was a name. It was Yami, Yugi, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny.

Yami could easily see that it was a drawing that Sophia had done. He smiled. 'Sophia must be really happy about this.' Yami thought. He set the paper on the nightstand, deciding to show it to Yugi when he came out of the bathroom.

Yugi opened the bathroom door and walked out. He saw Yami sitting on the bed with his back to him. Yugi smirked. 'He's going to love this.' Yugi thought. "Yami." Yugi said.

Yami turned around to face Yugi, intending to tell him about the picture Sophia had drawn, but stopped when he saw Yugi. The blood drained from his face and headed right down south when he saw Yugi.

Yugi was wearing a black, see-through night gown. It had spaghetti straps with a see-through shawl that was around his shoulder. The nightgown only reached to the middle of his thighs, and he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Yami could tell that his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Yugi dressed like that. 'Hot damn!' was the only thought going through Yami's mind.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked with a smirk. He walked into the room, making sure to sway his hips.

Yami gulped. "Yugi, why are you wearing that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I just thought that you would like to see me dressed like this." Yugi said.

Yami knew one thing. If Yugi had worn that in an attempt to get him turned on, it worked.

Yugi walked on toward Yugi. "So, what was it that you were wanting us to do?" Yugi asked.

Yami was on his feet and over to Yugi in a split second. He grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a rather heated kiss.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, raising his arms and wrapping them around Yami's neck.

Yami broke the kiss. "You can be devious when you want to be." Yami said huskily.

Yugi smiled. "I take it that you like the nightgown." Yugi said.

"I have never seen that one before." Yami said.

"That would be because I bought it for the honeymoon. You haven't seen it because I didn't let you see it until now." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I do love it, and if you're idea was to get me turned on, it worked." Yami said.

"I don't have to do anything to get you turned on, but yes." Yugi said.

"Well, you succeeded in getting me turned on." Yami said. He then pulled Yugi into another kiss. He reached up and pushed the shawl from around Yugi's shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. He then wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist before he slammed Yugi down onto the bed.

Yugi let out a gasp of surprise at that.

Yami smirked. "I thought you would have known by now that when you wear things like this, it really makes me frustrated, and I lose control." Yami said.

It was Yugi's turn to smirk. "Maybe that's what I want." Yugi said.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then leaned down and roughly kissed Yugi once more, forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth,

Yugi let out a moan at this and reached up, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami roughly roamed around the inside of Yugi's map, making sure, to stroke every inch before he broke the kiss. He then started to trail kisses down Yugi's face and jaw line. He then moved on down to Yugi's neck. He started nipping at Yugi's neck, hitting Yugi's sensitive point, causing Yugi to gasp.

Yami smirked as he started to suck on that point, causing a bruise to form. He then moved on down Yugi's neck to his shoulder, where he bit down lightly.

Yugi let out a pained gasp at that, not expecting it.

Yami then ran his tongue over the wound gently. He started to move across Yugi's shoulder. He reached up and pushed the strap of the nightgown over to lick at Yugi's skin.

Yugi shivered, having not expected this.

Yami then rose up a little and pulled both of the straps on the nightgown down before he easily pulled the nightgown off of Yugi and threw it into the floor, leaving Yugi's naked.

Yugi shivered as cool hair hit Yugi's heated skin.

Yami then started to kiss down Yugi's body. He kissed, licked, and nipped at Yugi's chest, making sure he explored every inch of Yugi's chest.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned as Yami continued to treat him like this.

Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples and circled the nub with his tongue before he pulled it into his mouth and started to suck on it. He continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He then moved his attention to the other nipple and gave it the exact same treatment. He then continued his trek on down Yugi's body. He trailed his tongue down Yugi's stomach and dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times before he continued on down.

Yugi was already panting slightly from what Yami had already done to him, and he was sweating slightly.

Yami smirked. "I hope you're not too out of breath, Yugi." Yami said, placing his hands on Yugi's hips. "After all, we've just gotten started." Yami said. He then took Yugi into his mouth.

Yugi screamed at that. He reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member and started to suck on Yugi's member slowly. He then started to pull back until his mouth was at the tip of Yugi's member before he sheathed Yugi completely again.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried at that.

Yami continued with this slow motion.

Yugi was writhing and moaning under Yami, barely able to stand the torture Yami was putting him through.

Yami enjoyed torturing Yugi, and he was thoroughly enjoying Yugi reactions to everything.

However, Yami was painfully hard himself, and he knew that he needed some relief himself. He took Yugi all the way into his mouth and started to suck on Yugi hard.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami continued to suck hard on Yugi, wanting to bring Yugi to the edge.

It didn't take much for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating from what had been done to him. He knew that wearing the nightgown had been a good idea in the end.

Yami reached down and took off his boxers before throwing them into the floor along with the nightgown. He then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He opened it and coated three fingers in the liquid. He moved between Yugi's legs and instantly slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi let out a gasp of surprise at that.

Yami moved the finger around before he slipped in the second finger and started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi for what was to come.

Yugi could tell that Yami was eager from how quickly Yami was preparing him.

Yami slipped in the third finger and quickly started to stretch Yugi again. His fingers then brushed Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried at that.

Normally, Yami would have tortured Yugi with that spot, but he was far too frustrated to do that. Yami quickly removed his fingers and coated his member in the lube. He threw the bottle aside and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He then thrust in fast and hard, hitting Yugi's prostate on the first inward thrust.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi screamed. He reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders at the same time he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami then pulled out and thrust back in fast, hitting Yugi's prostate again. This time, he had been able to thrust in deeper.

Yami started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a fast, hard pace, thrusting in deeper.

"Ah! Oh! Yami!" Yugi screamed as he dug his nails into the skin of Yami's shoulders.

"Yugi! So tight!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

Yugi had started to thrust back against Yami, meeting his thrusts.

The two continued their rather fast-paced lovemaking.

However, Yugi knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. "Y-Yami, I-I'm get-getting close." Yugi said between gasps.

"I kn-know, Yugi. S-so am I." Yami replied. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Yugi had cried out when Yami's hand came into contact with his heated member. It didn't take long for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed, releasing all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on his member tightly, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi, coating Yugi's walls with his seed. He then collapsed on top of Yugi.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered from their lovemaking.

When Yami recovered, he removed himself from within Yugi before he rolled over to lie beside Yugi on the bed.

Yugi took another moment before he managed to regain his sense. "That was incredible." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I think that we did make our honeymoon the nest night of lovemaking we have had." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, that was our goal." Yugi said.

"And here I thought that you didn't think we could." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I said that I didn't know if we would be able to. That didn't mean I didn't want to try." Yugi said.

"So, was that the point of the nightgown?" Yami asked.

"You could say that." Yugi said. He rolled over to look at Yami. "So, can I assume that you enjoyed the nightgown?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I mist certainly did. Why did you buy that thing?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was out shopping, and I saw it. I know that you like to see me in those nightgowns, even though they don't stay on me very long. Besides, it seemed like just the thing to get you even more excited than you already were." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, you were right." Yami agreed.

"I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. "I do love that nightgown. We'll have to make more use out of it." Yami said.

"We do that with all the nightgowns you've bought me." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with a smile.

"Well, I know that I am going to be sore. You were rather rough." Yugi said.

"And you enjoy it. Besides, I'm always rough when you're in one of those nightgowns." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi, who kissed him back.

This kiss wasn't a carnal one. It was a passionate one full of the love that they had for each other.

"Hmm. I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied.

Yami thought a moment before he said, "Are you ready for round two?"

Yugi shook his head. "You're never happy with just one round." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami agreed without shame.

"How about we wait a little while before that?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I need some time to recover." Yugi answered.

Yami then got an idea. "Well, if you need to relax, why don't we use the hot tub? I'm sure that will help." Yami said.

Yugi saw this as a way to get him in bed faster, but he knew that it was a good idea. "Okay, Yami. That sounds good." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled before he got up and headed into the bathroom to get the hot tub going.

'Well, Yami may have an underhanded motive for wanting us to get in the hot tub, but it's a nice idea. It'll probably help my back.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi! It's ready!" Yami called.

"All right." Yugi said. He got out of bed and walked, or limped, into the bathroom.

Yami turned and saw his husband limping. "Maybe I was a little too rough with you." Yami said.

"Well, nothing you can do about it now." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose not." Yami agreed. He smiled before picking Yugi up.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Simple. I'm carrying you." Yami said before he walked over to the hot tub and set Yugi down in it before he joined him.

"Hmm. This was a good idea." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I thought that you'd like it. It'll probably help your back more than anything." Yami said.

"I know it will." Yugi said. He could tell that the hot water was already helping to ease the soreness in lower back.

Yami maneuvered himself behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "You know, I'm glad that we get to spend a whole week alone." Yami said.

Yugi leaned back against him. "Yami, I have a feeling that you are going to end up missing the kids." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but not for a few days at least." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You can't tell me that you're not already missing the kids." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "All right. I admit that I do miss them a little." Yami said.

"See. You'll be thrilled to see them by the time they come next week." Yugi said.

"I might, but I am still glad that I can spend the time alone with you." Yami said, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned back against Yami. "I suppose that I am rather glad to be able to spend some time alone with you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I knew you would." Yami said.

Yugi turned and faced Yami. "That doesn't change the fact that I am going to miss the kids as well." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but we'll see them soon enough. We might as well enjoy the time we have alone together because once we get back home; we won't have as much time alone." Yami said.

"What do you mean when we get home? You're forgetting that the kids and your parents are coming next week." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That is true." Yami said.

"We can enjoy this week, though." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

The innocent kiss turned into a rather heated one.

Yugi ended up in Yami's lap, straddling Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly as he continued to kiss Yugi.

The kiss ended when the two had to break for air.

Yami then noticed the position was in. "Hmm. I didn't plan for this." Yami said.

"Me, either." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Though I don't mind the position." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Yami!" Yugi groaned.

Yami chuckled. "Oh, come on, Yugi. I'm joking." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"So, not mad at me?" Yami asked.

"No, although I think we ought to take advantage of the position we are in." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised by this. "Are you sure?" Yami asked. He let out a gasp.

Yugi smirked as he stroked Yami's member under the water.

Yami had to take a gulp of air. "O-Okay. I get t-the point." Yami said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"Good. I'm glad that I didn't have to do anything else to convince you." Yugi said before he moved himself over Yami's member. He then slowly lowered himself down onto Yami's rather erect member.

Both groaned as Yugi sank himself onto Yami's member.

Yami reached down and grasped Yugi's hips.

Yugi then rose up until just the tip of Yami's member was left in him before he sank down on Yami again.

Both moaned.

Yugi started to move faster, and Yami helped him.

The two were moaning at the feelings that were going through them.

Yami started to thrust back, meeting Yugi thrust for thrust.

Yugi tightened his fingers on Yami's shoulders as he continued to ride his husband.

"Yugi! Damn, you're tight!" Yami groaned enjoying how tight Yugi was.

"And you're large." Yugi replied, though he enjoyed he feeling of Yami being inside of him.

Yami could tell that he was getting close to the end, so he reached down and grasped Yugi's member in his hand, starting to pump him.

Yugi let out a moan at this and started to move even faster on Yami.

Yami also moaned, enjoying the fast pace Yugi had set.

Yugi couldn't take anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released once more.

Yami groaned at how tight Yugi had become around his member. He wasn't able to stand it. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

The two were tense for a few moments before Yugi collapsed against Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered.

"Hmm. You know, Yugi, you don't ride me enough." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Don't even think it." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because I am not going to do that all the time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh. All right." Yami said.

Yugi then lifted himself off of Yami's member.

Yami then picked Yugi up out of the water.

"Now what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we should get out of the water and go to bed." Yami said as he stood up and stepped out of the tub.

"Well, that might be a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami set Yugi down on his feet on the floor and grabbed a towel, starting to dry Yugi off. After Yugi was dried off, Yami dried himself off.

"So, I guess we should go to bed." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "IN a sense.' Yami said.

Yugi knew that looked, and he knew that it was going to be a long night.

Yami swiftly picked Yugi up and carried him back into the bedroom and proceeded to make love to him again.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi woke up when the sun hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and looked up. 'It's morning.' Yugi thought. He glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was eleven in the morning. 'Man. We really overslept. Than again, it was probably four before we went to sleep.' Yugi thought. He glanced back.

Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and was still sound asleep.

"Yami, wake up." Yugi said, shaking him lightly.

Yami groaned. "Don't want to." Yami muttered, not even opening his eyes.

"Yami, it's already eleven. You need to get up." Yugi said.

Yami opened his eyes. "It can't be that late." Yami said.

"What do you expect? We stayed up half the night." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "But it was so much fun." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that and sat up. He then winced at the soreness in his back.

"Sorry about that, Yugi." Yami said, sitting up and rubbing Yugi's back.

"Well, I knew it was coming." Yugi said.

"I suppose so. After all, we're supposed to enjoy our honeymoon." Yami said, kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

"I think that today I'd better take it easy." Yugi said.

"Does that mean we're not leaving the condo?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but you are not keeping me in bed all day, and we are not going to be making love all day, either." Yugi said.

"Drat!" Yami growled playfully.

Yugi smiled. "It's not like we don't have six more days alone." Yugi said.

"I know. I think that a hot bath might help." Yami said.

"Probably." Yugi said.

"Can I join you?" Yami asked

"As long as you promise not to try anything." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I won't. I know when to back off." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

The two got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

After the bath, both went into the living room.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Yami asked.

"You're cooking?" Yugi asked.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Well, to make it easy, why not just some toast? It won't be long before it's lunchtime anyway." Yugi said.

"I think that you're right about that." Yami agreed.

Yami walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, and Yugi sat down on the couch.

The two ended up spending the whole day at the condo, just enjoying being together and married now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami's parents and the kids come to Hawaii.

R&R.


	44. Family Vacation

Here's the next chapter.

There is a small lemon at the start, so skip the writing between the bold if you don't like those.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 44- Family Vacation

~Saturday, April 10~

Rays of sunlight streamed in through the curtains of the bedroom.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

It was nine in the morning.

Yugi let out a small sigh as he sat. Or tried to.

Yami had an arm wrapped around Yugi's waist, which prevented Yugi from getting up. Yami was still sound asleep.

"Yami, wake up." Yugi said, shaking Yami gently.

Yami just sighed and snuggled up against Yugi, tightening his arm around Yugi's waist before settling back down again.

Yugi shook his head. 'I don't know why I bother. I know that it's going to be next to impossible to get him to wake up like that.' Yugi thought. Aloud he said, "Yami, you have to wake up now. You know that you're parents and the kids are going to be getting here before long." Yugi said.

Yami still didn't wake up.

'Well, there is always the surefire way of getting him out of bed.' Yugi thought. "Yami, if you don't get out of bed now, you're going to have to go without sex for the next three weeks." Yugi said in an innocent voice.

Yami's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed quickly. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yami said quickly.

Yugi started laughing. "I am so glad that your parents and the kids aren't here yet." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you don't have anything on. That would be a sight that would scar the kids for life." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you enjoyed seeing me without any clothes on." Yami said.

"I do, but I don't think the kids would." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose not." Yami agreed.

Yugi shook his head.

"Well, since you forced me to get up, we might as well get a shower." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said, getting up out of bed as well.

The two went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

It took all of two seconds before Yami was kissing Yugi.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami easily forced his way into Yugi's mouth.

The kiss lasted for several moments before Yami finally broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw and to his neck.

Yugi let out a moan. "Y-Yami, we d-don't have t-time for this.' Yugi said, shakily enjoying the treatment.

"Why?" Yami asked before he went back to kissing Yugi's neck.

"Because your parents and the kids said they'd get here around ten. It's already a little after nine." Yugi said before a moan escaped from when Yami nipped at his pulse point.

Yami chuckled before pulling away. "Then I suppose we can't take long, can we?" Yami asked before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and lifted his feet off the floor, pressing his back against the wall of the shower.

"There's no getting out of this." Yugi said.

"No." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders.

Yami then thrust up into Yugi.

Both moaned at the feeling.

Yami pulled out until just the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back into Yugi, striking Yugi's prostate this time.

Yugi broke the kiss and threw his head back, letting out a moan.

Yami took the chance and started kissing and nipping at Yugi's neck as he continued to thrust into him.

Yugi tightened his legs around Yami's waist as he dug his fingernails into Yami's shoulder.

Yami was striking Yugi's prostate with each thrust into him. He then pressed his body entirely against Yugi, trapping Yugi between him and the wall. Yami then reached down and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around his member, and he couldn't take anymore. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were panting as they recovered.

Yami then slowly pulled out of Yugi before he set Yugi back on his feet.

The water from the shower washed away the seed from their bodies.

"What's with you and wanting to make love every time we take a shower together?" Yugi asked.

"What? I can't help that I want you all the time." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you can't." Yugi said.

The two finished their shower before they got out of the shower and walked back into their room, getting dressed.

Yugi looked at the clock. "Geez. We were in there for forty-five minutes." Yugi said, seeing that it was now nine forty-five.

Yami chuckled. "Well, thirty minutes of it was probably spent making love." Yami said.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're addicted to sex." Yugi said.

"No." Yami said, walking up behind Yugi and kissing him on the neck. "I'm addicted to you." Yami said.

"So, what's the difference?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I don't have to have sex to be happy to be with you." Yami said.

Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and kissed him. "You are so sweet." Yugi said.

"As long as you don't ever tell Bakura, Marik, and Seto that, you can think it as much as you like." Yami said.

"You do realize that they are just as bad as you are with their husbands." Yugi said.

"I know, but I could live without them teasing me about it for the rest of my life." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I will never tell them that." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again, passionately, but gently.

"Dad! We're here!" Mitchell called.

Yami broke the kiss and sighed. "I guess the honeymoon's over." Yami said.

"Like it's going to kill you." Yugi said before the two walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Aknankanon, Amara, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny were.

"Hey, Dad. Yugi." Brighton said.

"Hey. I hope you had a good flight." Yugi said.

"Yes, we did. It wasn't bad." Amara said.

Danny immediately ran over to Yugi, and Yugi reached down and picked him up.

"There was a time that he would have ran over to me." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Well, now that Yugi's here, I really don't think that's going to happen all the time." Aknankanon said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

"Oh, come on, Yami. It's not like I did any of this on purpose." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"So, have you been enjoying yourselves?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. We have." Yami said. 'More than you'll ever find out.' Yami added silently.

"So, can we go to the beach?" Brighton asked.

"Brighton, none of us have eaten yet." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we haven't, either. We just got done taking a shower." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose we can get settled in and then we can go get something for breakfast." Amara said.

"Well, there's another master bedroom, so you'll be in there." Yami said.

"What about us?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh. We don't have rooms for you guys." Yami said.

"Dad." Brighton and Mitchell whine.

Yami chuckled.

"Yami, stop torturing them." Yugi said.

"Sorry. Brighton and Mitchell are going to be sharing a room, and Danny and Sophia are going to be sharing a room." Yami said.

The two showed them all where their rooms were.

"Well, we should go and get breakfast before we starve to death." Aknankanon said.

"That sounds like something Joey would say." Mitchell said.

"Well, right now, I am starving." Aknankanon said.

"There are a few places within walking distance that we can go to." Yami said.

Once the family was ready, they left the condo and headed down the street to one of the restaurants that Yugi and Yami had gone to the week before.

The group was taken in and sat down.

"This is a nice restaurant." Brighton said.

"I know, and I want you to behave." Yami said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"Brighton, I know how you are, so don't even pull the innocent act." Yami said.

"Oh, all right." Brighton said.

Everyone started to look over their menus.

A waiter came up to take their drink orders.

"I'll take sweet tea." Amara said.

"Sweet tea." Aknankanon said.

"Coke." Yugi said.

"Dr. Pepper." Yami said.

"Sprite." Brighton said.

"Coke." Mitchell said.

"Pink lemonade." Sophia said.

"And get him a Sprite." Yami said, motioning to Danny.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"So, what all have you two done?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, we've went to the beach a couple of times just to relax, and we've done some sightseeing." Yami said.

"We've also looked around in some of the shops." Yugi added.

"Are we going to get to do those things?" Brighton asked.

"Of course, Brighton. This is a vacation." Yami said.

The waiter soon returned with all their drinks and handed them out. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I believe so." Yami said.

"I'll take the pancake stack with bacon." Amara said.

"I'll have a ham, egg, and cheese omelet." Aknankanon said.

"I'd like the special with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, and toast." Yugi said. He had decided to get that so that Danny could share with him.

"I'll take French toast with sausage." Yami said.

"Um, I'd like the pancake stack with sausage and scrambled eggs." Mitchell said.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes and bacon." Brighton said.

"I want the pancakes." Sophia said.

"And for the little one?" the waiter asked.

"He'll just share with me." Yugi said.

"All right." the waiter said before walking off.

It wasn't long before the waiter returned with their food, and the group started eating.

"So, what are we doing today, Dad?" Brighton asked.

"We'll decide something later, Brighton." Yami said.

Once the group was done eating, Aknankanon paid for it all before they left the restaurant.

"Well, that was a good breakfast." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Yugi and I ate their one morning, and we found that the food was good. They have good dinner, too." Yami said.

"We'll have to keep that in mind." Amara said.

The group headed back for the condo.

"So, are we going to the beach now?" Brighton asked.

"If everyone wants to, we will." Yami said.

No one had any objections to going to the beach.

Once in the condo, everyone went to their rooms to change.

"Well, at least no one started arguing over what we're going to do." Yami said as he changed in his swimming trunks.

"Well, today is just the first day of the vacation, Yami. At least for them. Give them time. I'm sure that we'll hear some arguing." Yugi said, also changing.

"I know, Yugi. That's what I dread." Yami said.

* * *

The family was down at the beach together.

Aknankanon was out in the water with Brighton and Mitchell.

Amara was laying on a beach towel, trying to get a tan.

Yami and Yugi were playing with Danny and Sophia in the shallow water.

Everyone was going something that they liked to do.

Before long, Brighton came over and joined them.

"What's wrong, Brighton?" Yami asked.

"Grandpa kept throwing me in the water." Brighton said.

"Well, he does that to you every time we come to the beach, Brighton." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I thought that you did that to them, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I do. I just haven't done it yet." Yami said.

"Well, I think I'm going." Brighton said before he ran off.

Yugi laughed. "I think that he got worried." Yugi said.

"Well, Brighton knows that I have a tendency to want to throw him in the water whenever we are the beach." Yami said.

"Yeah. Brighton hates when you do that." Sophia said.

Yami chuckled. "I know he does, but it's so much fun to do that I can't resist." Yami said.

"So, since Aknankanon appears to enjoy doing it, I'm going to take a guess and say that he did it to you when you were a kid." Yugi said.

"All the time. He loved to do it." Yami said.

"Well, now I know why you love doing it to Brighton and Mitchell." Yugi said.

"I'll get them later." Yami said.

And he did.

"Dad!" Brighton exclaimed when Yami had thrown him in the water.

Yami simply smirked at his son. "You know that it's a tradition in this family to throw your child in." Yami said.

"So why don't you do it to Sophia?" Mitchell asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Because she's girl." Brighton said.

"Yes, and because your grandmother would kill me if I even attempted to do that." Yami said.

"Well, you can't blame her for being worried about Sophia." Yugi said.

Yami then got a devious idea. 'Hmm. I think that someone else needs to be thrown in.' Yami thought. He decided to get Yugi.

Yugi and Yami had gone out into the water a little ways.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked, turning. He was surprised when Yami suddenly grabbed him.

"I think that someone else needs a dunking." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami! Don't you dare!" Yugi said.

"Oh. I dare, Yugi." Yami said. He intended to throw Yugi.

And he did.

Yami was laughing, but he got worried when Yugi didn't surface. "Yugi?" Yami said.

Next thing Yami knew, he was dragged under water. He came up, sputtering.

Yugi was laughing at him. "That was funny." Yugi said.

"I don't find it so amusing." Yami said.

"Well, I do." Yugi said.

"Why'd you do that?" Yami asked.

"Well, when Brighton pranked me the first time, I told him that I don't get mad, I get even. So, I got even with you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, I guess that didn't just apply to Brighton." Yami said.

"Nope. Just remember that, Yami." Yugi said.

"I plan to." Yami said.

When the two returned to the rest of the family, they were laughing.

"What are all of you laughing at?" Yami asked.

"You." Brighton said.

"Me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I see that Yugi got you back for pulling him under the water." Aknankanon said, snickering.

"Yes. He did." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't take things lying down." Yugi said.

"I think we all noticed that." Amara said.

The family spent a little more time at the beach before they headed back to the condo since they were all getting tired.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami lay in bed together.

"Well, that was a fun day." Yugi said.

"Yes, although I think that I have learned that I don't need to try and throw you into the water." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I don't let people get away with doing things like that." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

"I think that the kids did have fun." Yugi said.

"I know they did. We don't go somewhere during their Spring Break often, so I know that they were glad to go somewhere this time around." Yami said.

"You have to admit that you did end up missing the kids." Yugi said.

"Okay. I admit that I did start to miss the kids. I have them around so much that it feels odd when they're not here." Yami admitted.

"That's what I figured you'd say." Yugi said.

"Although I did enjoy spending time alone with you." Yami said.

"Well, you'll have to enjoy spending time with me, your parents, and the kids now." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, and I will." Yami assured him.

"Just making sure." Yugi said.

"Oh, and just so you know, my mom is going to start on you calling her mom." Yami said.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"Because after Heba and I got married, Mom wanted Heba to call her that, so I have no doubt that she is going to want you to call her that, too." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Think you can?" Yami asked.

"I'll start that when she asks me to start calling her that." Yugi said.

"And I guarantee you that she'll ask you to start calling her that very soon." Yami said.

"We'll see." Yugi said.

* * *

The following day, the family went out souvenir shopping.

"Well, this is exactly what I figured would happen." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"The kids would go crazy and want to look at everything there is here." Yami said.

Yugi gave Yami a slight a smile. "It's not that bad, Yami." Yugi said.

"You're right. It's worse." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head and slipped his hand in Yami's. "Just take it easy, Yami. Like you said, they don't get to go anywhere for Spring Break often, so let them enjoy it. Besides, it's not like the kids are running off by themselves. You can see where they all are." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but they're going to want a lot of souvenirs." Yami said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

The two walked around the store that they were in and looked at the different souvenirs that were in the shop.

Yugi noticed a little globe that was a miniature version of Hawaii and picked it up.

"Found something you like, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned and smiled at him. "Kind of. I was thinking of getting this for Grandpa. He likes collecting little trinkets like this." Yugi said.

"Yes. I remember seeing them on a shelf." Yami said.

"Well, I think that he would like something like this." Yugi said.

"Well, get it for him. I'm sure that your grandfather would love it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You realize that he is your grandfather, too, now." Yugi said.

Yami looked at his husband before he smiled. "I hadn't even thought of that, but you're right." Yami said.

Sophia then came up to them. "Daddy, can I get this?" Sophia asked.

It was a stuffed animal of a toucan bird.

"I don't see why not." Yami said.

"Sophia smiled. "Thank you, Daddy." Sophia said before running off.

Yugi smiled. "It doesn't take much to make her happy." Yugi said.

"Nope. At least right now." Yami said.

The two continued walking around the shop until everyone was ready to go.

Yami paid for the different souvenirs before they left.

"I see you had to buy another stuffed animal for Sophia." Aknankanon said

"Well, you know how Sophia is with those things." Yami said.

"I know. She loves them." Aknankanon said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Yugi said.

"I know. I've bought some for her myself." Aknankanon said.

The group walked around into some of the different shops that were around.

* * *

The family had a lot of fun during the week, and the kids were sad when it was time for them to leave to go back home.

"Man. This week went by fast." Brighton said.

"I know. It doesn't seem like it should be over yet." Mitchell agreed.

"Well, you know the saying. Time flies when you're having fun." Yugi said.

"I really wish that that wasn't true." Brighton said.

"Come on, boys. There's nothing that we can do." Yami said.

The family left the condo and got all of their things packed up and in the cars.

"Come on. We'd better head to the airport." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi and I are going to have to stop by the office to return to key for the condo, so we'll meet you there.' Yami said.

"All right." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon, Amara, Mitchell, Brighton, and Danny headed on to the airport.

Sophia went with Yami and Yugi.

Yami drove to the main office.

Yugi got out and went in.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm just returning the key for condo 569." Yugi said.

"Oh. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your stay." the woman said.

"We did." Yugi assured her. He gave her the key and signed off where he needed to before he left the office and went back out to the car.

They then headed for the airport.

When they got there, they left the car in area where the rental company would pick it up before they got their bags out and headed for where the private jet was.

Workers at the airport took the bags to load them onto the plane.

Yugi, Yami, and Sophia then boarded the plane to find that the rest of their family was already on board.

"Everything go all right?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess we're ready to head home then." Aknankanon said.

Yugi and Yami sat down, and Sophia went over to play with her brother.

Yugi and Yami had enjoyed their honeymoon and vacation, but they were ready to get back home.

* * *

After a twelve hour flight, the jet had arrived back at Domino.

The group then headed for home.

It was late a night when they got home, so the group stumbled into the house and headed to their rooms.

Yugi and Yami dropped their bags onto the floor of the bedroom.

"Yugi, I thin that we can just leave there and unpack in the morning. I am dead tired." Yami said.

"That makes two of us." Yugi agreed.

The two went over to the bed and ell on it, not even bothering to get out of their clothes.

They didn't unpack until the next morning.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	45. Bully Trouble

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45- Bully Trouble

The sun shone brightly into the bedroom on Monday morning.

Yugi had his head resting on Yami's chest, and Yami had his arm wrapped around Yugi's body.

The two were still sound asleep.

Then, the alarm clock went off.

Yami groaned and reached over to turn off the alarm clock.

Yugi groaned. "Morning already?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"Unfortunately." Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you were the one who wanted to go stay awake late last night." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That was so much fun, though." Yami said. He sat up and noticed something. "Yugi." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Could you get your dog?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked and saw that Belle was lying across Yami's legs with Snowball cuddled up beside her. He let out a laugh. "Well, your cat us up there, too." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

"Belle, come here, girl." Yugi said.

Belle looked up and immediately moved off of Yami, running up to Yugi and started licking Yugi in the face.

Yugi laughed. "Good girl." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. He reached down and picked Snowball up before moving and setting him back down.

Snowball simply curled up and went back to sleep.

"At least you don't have to go back to work yet." Yami said as he got out of bed.

"I know, but I have to go back tomorrow." Yugi said. He looked over and said, "You really need to start putting at least your boxers back on from now on, Yami. We don't need the kids to come in and find us naked."

"Sure." Yami said. He walked into the bathroom.

Yugi shook his head. "He won't change, Belle." Yugi said, rubbing her head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Mitchell opened the door and looked in. "Hey, Yugi. I was going to feed to Rover, so I thought I'd feed Belle and Snowball, too." Mitchell said.

"Okay, Mitchell. Go ahead." Yugi said, impressed that Mitchell was already up.

"Belle. Snowball. Come on." Mitchell said.

Both animals jumped off the bed and followed Mitchell out, who closed the door.

Yugi smiled. 'Mitchell is responsible.' Yugi thought.

Yugi turned on his cell phone, and it ran a second alter. 'Talk about timing.' Yugi thought. He answered it. "Hello." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, it's John Reynolds._" the caller.

"Dr. Reynolds, hello. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"_I know that you weren't supposed to come in until tomorrow, but another doctor called in sick, and I need someone to fill in for him for the day._" Dr. Reynolds said.

"Sure. I'll be there in an out an hour." Yugi said.

"_Thanks, Yugi. I owe you,_" Dr. Reynolds said.

"No problem." Yugi said before he hung up.

Yami came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well, looks like I don't get the day off after all, Yami." Yugi said as he climbed out of bed. He had on a pair of boxers.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because another doctor's sick, so I'm the fill in." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

Yugi then headed into the bathroom. He stopped and stuck his head out. "By the way, Mitchell's already up, and he fed Belle and Snowball for us." Yugi said.

"He did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded before he went on into the bathroom.

'I wonder why he's sucking up.' Yami thought. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

Mitchell was in the living room.

"What are you up to?" Yami asked.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"You don't' ever get up early for school or feed Belle and Snowball." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not trying to suck up for any reason, Dad. This time, anyway. I just got up and fed them. I swear." Mitchell said.

Yami saw no reason not to believe it.

"Although it would be a good thing to remember the next time I am in trouble." Mitchell said with a smirk reminiscent of Yami's.

"You're my son. There's no doubt about that." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Mitchell asked.

"Because I pulled that, too, to get out of future trouble." Yami said before walking off.

It wasn't long before Aknankanon, Amara, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny came downstairs for breakfast.

Yugi followed soon after.

"So, what are you doing on your day off, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Working. Another doctor is sick, so I'm filling in." Yugi said.

"That sucks." Brighton said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. I probably would have been bored anyway." Yugi said.

"You're just avoiding Ryou, Malik, and Joey pumping you for information on the honeymoon." Yami said with a smile.

"There is that, too." Yugi agreed.

The family ate breakfast before they all headed out.

"I'll take Sophia to school. Yugi, since it's on the way to the hospital, think you can drop Brighton and Mitchell off?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

They all headed out and left.

Aknankanon and Amara were left alone with Danny.

"Well, they're getting back into the swing of things." Amara said.

"Yes, and it's a good things, too." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yami walked into the office after dropping Sophia off at school. He was shocked at the amount of paperwork that was waiting on him. 'Damn. I hate extended vacations.' Yami thought.

His secretary couldn't help, but giggle.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining." Yami said.

"Well, I thought that you would have expected this." she answered.

"I did. I just dreaded it." Yami said before walking into his office and shutting the door. He walked over and sat down. 'My hand is going to be killing me by the time I'm through, and it'll take me two weeks to get caught up.' Yami thought.

Instead of putting it off, Yami started to get to work, hoping to make a reasonable dent in the paperwork before lunch.

* * *

Yugi walked into the hospital after he dropped Mitchell and Brighton off at their respective schools.

Nurse Hennessey looked up and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the newly married man. How went the honeymoon?" Nurse Hennessey asked with a smirk.

"That is none of your business." Yugi said.

"Come on. I need details." Nurse Hennessey said.

"And I thought going to work would get me out of the interrogation about the honeymoon. I think you're worse than my childhood friends." Yugi said.

"I just want to know. We are eating lunch together, so you can fill me in on all the juicy details later." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi sighed. "Fine." Yugi said. He looked at her and said, "Can I have the files for my patients now?"

"Sure." Nurse Hennessy said. She handed Yugi a stack of files. "Have fun." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said before he walked into his office. 'She just can't wait to grill me.' Yugi thought, knowing that Karen Hennessey was one of the worst on wanting to know about things like that. 'At least she doesn't gossip and spread everything around.' Yugi thought.

Yugi put on his white coat before he left the office and made his rounds.

* * *

Mitchell was at school, eating lunch with his friends.

"So, what's going on with you, Mitchell?" one of them asked.

"Not much. We just got back from Hawaii Saturday night." Mitchell said.

"I saw your brother here. Why was he here?" another asked.

"His class made a trip here today to see the high school since they'll be starting here in the fall." Mitchell replied.

"Well, that's good. I hope that the bullies don't get to any of them." another said.

"No joke. Kids Brighton's age are just their type." another said.

"Well, they should be with teachers at all times, so there's not much of a chance of that." Mitchell said.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mitchell was wrong.

The teachers were letting the kids do some exploring, and Brighton had the unlucky chance of running into one of the school's bullies.

"Well, what do we have here? One of the pint-size, soon-to-be freshmen." the bully said.

Brighton backed up. "Um, I'd better go." Brighton said. He started to leave.

"Not so fast, punk. I've got a bone to pick." the bully said.

The next thing Brighton knew, he was being beat up.

The bully was laughing while Brighton was crying.

"HEY!"

The bully turned.

Mitchell was there, and he was pissed that his brother was being beat up.

"Stay out of this, Sennen! This isn't your concern!" the bully spat.

"When you beat up my brother, it is." Mitchell said.

"So, the brat is your brother. I'm sorry for you." the bully said, kicking Brighton on the side.

Mitchell got so pissed that he leapt at the bully, and an all out fight ensued.

* * *

Yugi went to the nurse's station to sign out.

"So, not a bad first day back?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"The third degree I got from you not withstanding, yes." Yugi answered.

At lunch, Nurse Hennessy had questioned Yugi rather thoroughly about the honeymoon.

Nurse Hennessy laughed. "Well, I needed to know the details about it. Besides, I could have done a lot worse." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi glared at her. "And Yami will kill me if he ever finds out that I told you all this." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy just kept on laughing.

The hospital phone rang.

Nurse Hennessy answered the phone. "Domino General Hospital. Nurse's desk." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi finished signing out and waved bye to Nurse Hennessy before he started to walk off.

"Just a moment." Nurse Hennessy said. She covered the mouthpiece and said, "Dr. Sennen!"

Yugi turned to face her.

Nurse Hennessy pointed to the phone and then at him, meaning that the phone was for him.

Yugi walked back over. "Who is it?" Yugi asked quietly.

"The principal from Domino High. Something about one of your stepsons." Nurse Hennessy answered.

Yugi took the phone. "Yes. This is Yugi Sennen." Yugi said.

"_Dr. Sennen, this is Dirk Greenwood, the principal of Domino high School. There has been an incident involving your stepson, Mitchell._"the principal said.

"Is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"_Your stepson isn't hurt, but he was involved in a fight. I tried to reach your husband, but he was in a meeting, so I called you. Would it be possible for you to come to the school?_" Mr. Greenwood asked.

"Of course. I should be there in about thirty minutes." Yugi said.

"_Thank you." _Mr. Greenwood said.

Yugi handed the phone back to Nurse Hennessy, who hung it up.

"Everything all right?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"When Yami gets his hands on Mitchell, no. He was in a fight. I have to go." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy nodded, and Yugi left.

* * *

Mitchell was sitting in a chair outside of Mr. Greenwood's office. 'I am in so much trouble. Dad has never had to be called to the school because of this. I don't know how he is going to react.' Mitchell thought.

Brighton was all right, but Mitchell knew that he was in trouble for getting into a fight, even if it was for a good reason.

The door to the office opened.

Mitchell looked up and was rather relieved to see Yugi walk in.

Yugi gave Mitchell a stern look. "This was the last thing that I expected, Mitchell." Yugi said.

Mitchell gulped. 'Maybe I should still be worried.' Mitchell thought.

The door to Mr. Greenwood's office opened, and Mr. Greenwood stepped out. He was a short, balding man with gray hair and green eyes. He also wore glasses.

"Mr. Greenwood, I'm Yugi Sennen." Yugi said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Sennen, though I wish the circumstances were different." Mr. Greenwood said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"Come into my office." Mr. Greenwood said. He looked at Mitchell and said, "You, too."

Yugi followed Mr. Greenwood into his office with Mitchell right behind him.

Mr. Greenwood motioned to the chairs, so Yugi and Mitchell both sat down.

"As I said over the phone, we're here because Mitchell got into a fight." Mr. Greenwood said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Mitchell got into a fight with Terrance Moore. He's known to get into trouble." Mr. Greenwood said.

"But he was-" Mitchell started.

"Mitchell, don't." Yugi said.

Mitchell immediately shut up.

"It's all right, Dr. Sennen. I believe that you should hear what Mitchell has to say." Mr. Greenwood said.

"All right, Mitchell. What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I went to go to my class. You know that Brighton's class was here today to see the school since they're going to be coming here next year. I found Terrance beating up Brighton, so I stepped in." Mitchell said.

"Yes. The fight had to be broken up by two teachers." Mr. Greenwood said. He looked at Mitchell and said, "Unfortunately, Mitchell started toe fight."

"He wouldn't leave Brighton alone. I couldn't just let him do that to my brother." Mitchell protested.

"Mitchell, you know that fighting is wrong." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said, looking down.

"Terrance Moore is a bully, so him fighting is nothing new. He is being dealt with as well. Our school has a strict policy on fighting. Anyone caught fighting will be suspended for three days. I'm afraid that I have to suspend Mitchell." Mr. Greenwood said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

"You do?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, you knew this when you fought." Yugi said sternly.

Mitchell nodded.

"Mitchell can come back to school on Friday." Mr. Greenwood said.

"I understand. Where is my other stepson?" Yugi asked.

"Brighton and his class went back to their school. He assured everyone he was fine. If you wish, you can go to his school and talk to him." Mr. Greenwood said.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He turned to Mitchell and said, "Come on."

"Yes, sir." Mitchell said.

Yugi said good bye to Mr. Greenwood before he left the office with Mitchell.

* * *

Yugi and Mitchell were in Yugi's car, heading home.

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, you know that fighting is wrong. I have heard your father tell you and Brighton that before." Yugi said.

"Yugi, the guy was just beating up Brighton. He's bigger than Brighton, and I couldn't let him do that." Mitchell protested.

"Mitchell, you have been told time and time again that fighting is wrong." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said.

Yugi sighed. "Mitchell, I do understand why you fought, and I am glad that you were willing to defend your brother like that, but you shouldn't have gotten into a fight." Yugi said.

"So, are you going to tell Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't have a choice, Mitchell. He has to know. Besides, I won't lie to your father, and not telling him would be the same as lying." Yugi said.

Mitchell sighed again. "Dad is going to be mad." Mitchell said.

"Yes. He is. I believe saying that you're grounded goes without saying." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said sullenly.

"You brought this on yourself." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "I guess I'm surprised because this is the first time you've gotten on to me like this."

"Mitchell, now that I'm your stepfather, I'm going to be having to take on more of a parental role than before. I can't just be your friend." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said.

"You might want to get used to this. I'm going to have to play disciplinarian now." Yugi said.

"How long am I grounded?" Mitchell asked.

"Your father and I are going to have to discuss that one." Yugi said.

Mitchell nodded.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were in the living room with Danny, who was playing.

"Well, it has been rather quiet today." Aknankanon said.

"I know. It's strange." Amara agreed.

The two were surprised when they heard the front door open and close.

"I guess Yugi's off work." Amara said.

Both were even more surprised when they saw Mitchell with Yugi.

"Mitchell, what on earth are you doing home at this time?" Aknankanon asked.

"You're not sick, are you? We don't need to call the doctor, do we?" Amara asked as she tried to feel Mitchell's forehead.

Mitchell shrugged her off. "No, Grandma. I don't need a doctor." Mitchell said.

"Not yet, anyway." Yugi said.

Mitchell gulped.

"Mitchell, upstairs and in your room now. No TV, no games, no anything." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir.' Mitchell said before heading upstairs.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at Yugi.

"So, why is he home?" Aknankanon asked.

"I got a call from the principal. Mitchell got into a fight at school." Yugi said.

"A fight?" Amara asked.

"Mitchell?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi nodded. "They couldn't reach Yami, so they called me." Yugi said."Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Amara asked.

"No. I had just signed out to leave when I got the call. Brighton's class had gone to the high school on a tour since they would be going there next year, and the kids were allowed to wander on their own. A bully started beating Brighton up, and Mitchell got into a fight with bully." Yugi said.

"Oh, dear." Amara said.

"Well, I can't blame Mitchell there. He was just protecting his brother." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, but Yami won't see it that way." Yugi said.

"He's right. Atemu always told them not to get into fights. Besides, there must have been a better way." Amara said.

"The way I understand it, Mitchell threw the first punch." Yugi said. He sighed. "Certainly not how I wanted to start the week." Yugi said.

"Well, I feel for Mitchell when Yami gets home." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

There was a knock on Mitchell's door.

Mitchell gulped. 'Is Dad home already?' Mitchell asked himself.

"Mitchell, can I come in?" Brighton asked.

"Sure." Mitchell said, relieved that it was his younger brother.

Brighton opened the door and walked in.

Mitchell grimaced at the bruise on Brighton's face. "You okay?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. It's okay. Yugi looked at it." Brighton said. He looked at his brother. "How much trouble are you in?" Brighton asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad's not here yet." Mitchell said.

"Dad doesn't know?" Brighton asked.

"No. Mr. Greenwood couldn't reach Dad, so he called Yugi. Yugi was upset, and I know I'm grounded. It's just a matter of how long." Mitchell said.

"That sucks." Brighton said.

"Yeah, and the bad thing is that I'm suspended for three days. Dad's going to flip when he hears about this." Mitchell said.

"Well, thanks for the help, Mitchell. I don't even want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't shown up." Brighton said.

"No problem. No one picks on my little brother but me." Mitchell said, ruffling Brighton's hair.

"Thanks." Brighton said, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

* * *

Yami walked into the house. He was exhausted. He'd managed to put a good dent in all the paperwork, but he still had more that he had to do the next day.

Yugi walked out of the living room. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey." Yami said. He pulled Yugi into a kiss. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Yami said.

"Bad day?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said.

"That bad?" Yugi asked.

"Just a lot of paperwork and an emergency meeting with the board." Yami said.

"Oh, uh, hi, Dad." Mitchell said. He had been in the kitchen and saw Mitchell.

"Hey, Mitchell. Could you go upstairs?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Mitchell said, making a beeline for the stairs.

"Mitchell, stop!" Yugi said sternly.

Mitchell stopped.

Yami was confused. He had never heard Yugi talk to the kids so sternly.

"Mitchell, get back here and tell your father what happened?" Yugi said.

'Oh no.' Yami thought, knowing it meant trouble. "What happened?" Yami asked.

Mitchell gulped. "I, um, Igotintoafightatschool." Mitchell said quickly.

Yugi sighed. "So he can understand you." Yugi said.

"I sort of got into a fight at school." Mitchell said, not looking at his father.

Yami was shocked. "You what?" Yami exclaimed.

Mitchell winced.

"What possessed you to get into a fight at school?" Yami demanded.

"Well, Brighton's class came to tour the school today, and I found Terrance Moore, the school bully, beating Brighton up. I told him to stop, and he started taunting me. That's when the fight started." Mitchell said.

Yami wasn't sure what to think, but he knew one thing. "Mitchell, you know what I've told you regarding fighting, especially in school." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. You said not to fight unless absolutely necessary, and that if I got into a situation at school that could lead to a fight that I should just find a teacher." Mitchell said.

"That's what you should have done." Yami said.

"I know, Dad, but if I left, he might have hurt Brighton worse, and I didn't want that. I just got angry and reacted in anger." Mitchell said.

Yami sighed. "I understand your reasons, but that doesn't change the fact that you did fight in school. What did Mr. Greenwood say?" Yami asked.

"Mitchell has been suspended for three days. He can return to school on Friday." Yugi answered.

Yami looked at Yugi, wondering why he answered.

"When Mr. Greenwood couldn't reach you, he called me at the hospital. I think you were in that meeting." Yugi said.

"Well, I did add you as being one to contact." Yami said. He looked at Mitchell. "Go upstairs to your room for now." Yami said.

Mitchell nodded and headed upstairs.

Yami walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. "This is not what I wanted to deal with today." Yami said.

Yugi sat beside him. "I know, but it has to be done. Mitchell knows that he's going to be grounded. He just doesn't know how long yet." Yugi said.

"You told him he was grounded?" Yami asked.

"Well, I figured he would be, but I figured we talk about it." Yugi said.

"Mitchell knows that he would be grounded for this, and I'm not making his time off from school for being suspended easy, either." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I think that a two-week grounding is in order." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said. He sighed. "How is Brighton?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

"He's all right. He had a bruise on his face, but that's the worse of his injuries." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"Now, what are you going to do with Mitchell for the next three days?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi. He then smiled. "I think I know just the thing." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

The two then headed upstairs and walked into Mitchell's room to find Mitchell reading a book.

Seeing them, Mitchell put the book aside and sat up on his bad. "All right. How bad?" Mitchell asked.

"You're going to be grounded for the next two weeks, and that means no TV, no games, no going out friends, or anything like that." Yami said.

Mitchell nodded. He was relieved that it wasn't longer.

"And you're not going to have it easy on your three-day suspension, either." Yami said.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"You'll find out in the morning." Yami said.

Mitchell nodded.

Yugi and Yami then left the room.

"Making him sweat?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Yami replied.

"Dad." Brighton said.

Yami turned and was shocked at the bruise. "Are you all right?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay thanks to Mitchell. Do you have to punish him?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, I do. I am glad that he stood up for you, Brighton, but he knows how I feel about fighting, and he knows that it's against school policy. I won't have any of you thinking that you can just fight your way out of anything. That's not right." Yami said.

"Oh." Brighton said.

"Besides, he's only grounded for two weeks, and he'll have to do other things on the three-day suspension." Yami said.

"Really?" Brighton asked.

"Yes." Yami said before he and Yugi headed downstairs.

"Did you agree to just two weeks because he was protecting Brighton?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm glad he defended his brother. If he'd started the fight for no reason, it would have been a month most likely." Yami said.

"I'm guessing Mitchell never gets into fights. I've never heard of him getting in one since we've known each other, and you seemed to shock to hear that just like your parents." Yugi said.

"No. Mitchell never gets into fights, but I see why he did." Yami said.

"I do, too." Yugi agreed.

Yami glanced over. "By the way, why aren't you more upset?" Yami asked.

"Because I was bullied my first year of high school. I wasn't thrilled with it. You're fearful every day, so I understand Brighton's viewpoint. When Joey and Tristan found out, let's just say they taught those bullies a lesson. I don't condone fighting. I know that it's not the answer." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"By the way, what are you going to have Mitchell doing for the next three days?" Yugi asked.

Yami told him.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I know he's not enjoying his time off. Plus, I can keep an eye on him." Yami said.

* * *

The following morning, the entire family got up.

The bruise on Brighton's face was already fading.

"So, what am I doing now, Dad?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm taking you to the office with me." Yami said.

"I'm what?" Mitchell asked, shocked.

"I can keep an eye on you." Yami said.

"Oh." Mitchell said.

"And don't think that you're getting it easy, either. You're going to be doing things." Yami said.

"He can't do the work." Amara said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You're doing what I did." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"What did you do to get in trouble, Dad?" Brighton asked.

"Let's just say Bakura and Marik dragged me and Seto into a mess." Yami said.

"They covered the principal's car in whipped cream and toilet paper before they egged the car." Aknankanon said.

"And we got caught." Yami said.

"Man." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

* * *

Mitchell wasn't having fun. He had to run all over the office building to deliver things for his father, he had to let him know when people wanted to see him, and he had to bring Yami the things he asked for.

"I feel like a secretary." Mitchell said, walking into the office.

"Well, mine was off for the rest of the week, so you're filling in." Yami said.

"I am never getting into a fight again if this is what I have to do." Mitchell said.

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." Yami said.

Mitchell then left.

Yami smiled. 'I know I never wanted to get in that much trouble again after having to do all this. Although acting as a secretary was easier than running this company.' Yami thought before he got back to work himself.

* * *

"So, Mitchell learned his lesson?" Yugi asked when he and Yami were in their room alone.

"Yes. He won't want to have to go through this ever again." Yami said, sitting on the bed.

"That was your plan, wasn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it worked on me when my father did it to me, so I figured it might work for me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I hope so. I don't want to have to go back to the school to have to deal with another fight." Yugi said.

"I don't want to have to go through that, either." Yami said.

* * *

On Friday, Mitchell went back to school.

"No one can believe that you got in a fight." one of his friends said.

"Well, it won't be happening again. Not after to playing my dad's secretary for three days." Mitchell said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Terrance. He's been expelled. Too many fights." another said.

"That's good." Mitchell said.

Mitchell was glad to be back at school, and he didn't plan on having to deal with suspension again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has a rough day at work.

R&R.


	46. Bad Day

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46- Bad Day

Yugi walked into work. He went over to the nurse's station to sign in.

"Good morning." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi smiled. "Good morning. How has it been this morning?" Yugi asked.

"It hasn't been too bad for once. Rather slow. At least on the floors." Nurse Hennessy said.

"That's understandable." Yugi said.

"Unfortunately for you, there has been a bit of a change in your schedule." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

Nurse Hennessy handed him a paper and showed him.

Yugi took it and looked at it. "I'm in the ER today?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"They're short today. One of the regularly scheduled ER doctors wasn't able to make it today. His wife went into labor." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, at least he had a viable excuse. You know that there are some doctors who think that they can just take a day off whenever they want to." Yugi said.

"I know. You're one of the few that don't." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"You're one of the most responsible doctors here. You're always here when you need to be, and you always make sure that you call in if you're not going to be here. You also always ask for time off early." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi shrugged. "If you're supposed to be here, you need to be here unless you have a good excuse for not being here, and I think a person's wife going into labor is a good enough reason, at least in my personal opinion." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. You're the one that's always here, and you're the one that doesn't need the job given the fact that you have a rich husband." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I didn't have to work even before I met Yami." Yugi said.

"Although you might not have met him without the job." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know. I've always loved this job, so I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Nurse Hennessey said, taking back the assignment sheet. "You'd better get down to the ER. You never know when you're going to get busy in there." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know. I'll see you later." Yugi said. He walked off and went into his office. He grabbed his white coat and put it before he grabbed his stethoscope. He then headed on down to the ER.

* * *

Yami was at his computer in his office doing some work at the same time he was having a conversation with Seto via telephone. He had the phone on speakerphone.

"_So, has the newness of marriage faded yet?_" Seto asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me since you and Joey don't seem to have lost that touch?" Yami said.

"_Very funny._" Seto said.

"Seto, you two have always gone at it like bunnies in heat." Yami said.

"_And you and Yugi don't?_" Seto asked.

"I never said we didn't. Just don't talk to me about the newness of marriage fading when it hasn't for you two. Than again, it was like you had already been married for years since you had been living together for years. You just finally made it official." Yami said.

"_Ha, ha. Very funny, Yami._" Seto said.

"I thought it was. How are Seth and Maya anyway?" Yami asked.

"_Oh, they're fine. Maya just keeps getting bigger and bigger._" Seto said.

"Growing up too fast?" Yami asked.

"_Most defiantly._"Seto said.

"I understand that. It always seems like the kids grow up way too fast." Yami said, having had that feeling with his own children.

"_Since we're in the subject of children, are you and Yugi going to have any?_" Seto asked.

"What? Kids?" Yami asked.

"_Yes. Are you two going to have any kids tougher?_" Seto asked.

"Well, we never talked about that. Besides, together only been married a month." Yami said.

"_True. Are you at least going to let him adopt the ones you've got?_" Seto said.

Yami stopped working. "Uh-" Yami didn't answer.

"_You haven't even thought about that one, have you?_" Seto asked.

"No, I haven't." Yami admitted. He ran a hand through his hair. That hasn't even crossed my mind to be honest." Yami said.

"_Well, that is something very important, Yami. Legally speaking, Yugi has no right to them. Your parents would become their guardians if something happened to you, and Yugi wouldn't be able to see them in the hospital or find out how they're doing._" Seto said.

Yami grimaced. "Something tells me that I'd better start talking to a lawyer and getting the paperwork I need to get Yugi to adopt them." Yami said.

"_Any opposition to it?_" Seto asked.

"I doubt it. The only ones that could oppose to Yugi adopting them would be my parents, and I don't think that they'd have any reason to want to oppose it." Yami said.

"_Well, you'd better get to work._" Seto said.

"I know, I know." Yami said.

"_Speaking of work, I'd better get back to it myself. See ya._" Seto said before he hung up.

Yami shook his head. 'That man irritates me so much, but he always makes a good point.' Yami thought. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Yes. The Nakamura law firm._" a woman said.

"This is Atemu Sennen. I need to speak with Yoshi Nakamura." Yami said.

"_One moment._" the woman said.

The sound of music reached Yami's hears.

"_Yes. Yoshi Nakamura._" a man said.

"It's Atemu Sennen." Yami said.

"_Ah! Mr. Sennen, what can I do for you?_" Yoshi Nakamura asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was in the ER. He had already treated three patients.

One patient had fallen and broken their arm. Another patient had been in a minor accident, and had simply been checked out. The third patient had had appendicitis and ended up having emergency surgery.

"Busy morning, huh?" a doctor with white hair and gray eyes said to Yugi.

"Yeah. Three patients and it's not even eleven." Yugi said. He looked over at the other doctor and said, "How's your day been, Dr. Edwards?"

"Two patients, both minor.'" Dr. Edwards said.

"Well, you never know with the ER." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. One of the things about the ER is that you never now what to expect, and they make for some good laughs." Dr. Edwards said.

Yugi chuckled. "I know what you mean." Yugi said. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god." Yugi said.

Dr. Edwards turned and his jaw dropped.

"You have to be kidding me." Dr. Edwards said.

There were two teenagers that had been brought in, and their feet were stuck in cement.

Yugi and Dr. Edwards looked at each other.

"I didn't know we had become construction workers now." Dr. Edwards said.

"You never know. We'd better put on straight faces." Yugi said.

"Right." Dr. Edwards said.

Yugi and Dr. Edwards walked over to where a police offer and four other adults, presumably the parents, were standing.

"What can we do?" Yugi asked.

"These boys were out late last night and got themselves stuck on the cement that was wet. They were out all night," the police officer said as one boy sneezed and the other coughed, "and they seem to be sick. Needed them checked out, and someone to get the cement off their feet."

"All right. We'll get to work." Dr. Edwards said.

Yugi and Dr. Edwards went to help the boys while the parents watched.

* * *

Yoshi Nakamura had come over to Yami's office. He was a big, burly man with graying black hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm glad that you could come and see me on such short notice, Yoshi." Yami said.

Yoshi waved him off. "No problem. I wasn't that busy today, anyway. What can I do for you?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, as I said over the phone, I do need your help." Yami said.

"What kind of legal trouble are you in?" Yoshi asked.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, Yoshi. I'm not in any kind of legal trouble." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay. What do you need me for then?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I've decided that I want my husband to adopt my kids, so I needed to get you started on all the legal aspects of that." Yami said.

"I see. Are there any possible opponents to the adoption?" Yoshi asked.

"Not that I know of. The only possible opponents would be my parents, and I don't see why they would have a problem with it." Yami said

"What about your late wife's family?" Yoshi asked.

"Neither of her parents are alive, and she had no other family." Yami said.

"All right. I'll get to work on this right away." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem." Yoshi said, standing up. "I am the lawyer that you have on retainer, so I'm supposed to help you." Yoshi said.

Yami laughed. "I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"Besides, I'm happy to help. I'll get to work on this right away." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Yoshi then left the office.

Yami sat back and smiled. 'I hope all this will go well. I'd better tell the kids about all this, too.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi and Dr. Edwards were laughing.

"I'm sorry, but a couple of teenagers stuck in cement is just too damn funny not to laugh." Dr. Edwards said.

Yugi was laughing as well, glad that they were in a lounge for hospital personnel only. "I know what you mean. I'm just glad that we were able to keep straight faces while examining them." Yugi said.

"Well, we had to there. I don't think that the parents would have been too happy if the doctors who were supposed to be looking after the health of their children were laughing themselves senseless." Dr. Edwards said.

"I know it's not funny what happened, but it's just outrageous." Yugi said.

"Yes. I know what you mean." Dr. Edwards said. He looked at his watch. "Well, we'd better take our lunch break. No way to know when things will get busy." Dr. Edwards said.

"I'll join you in a minute." Yugi said.

Dr. Edwards nodded and left the lounge.

Yugi took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Yes, dear._" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Must you call me that?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "_Yes, I do._" Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're impossible at times." Yugi said.

"_So you've told me several times. To what do I owe the honor of this call?_" Yami asked.

"And they say that women are drama queens. Sometimes, I think you can be one." Yugi remarked.

"_I'm hurt that you would think that, Yugi. Besides, I think you're the girl in this relationship since you're the one on bottom most of the time._" Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Yami, don't do that!" Yugi snapped.

"_Sorry. What was it you needed?_" Yami asked.

"I was just going to tell you that I got switched to the ER today." Yugi said.

"_Oh. So, you might not get home on time then._" Yami said.

"Maybe not. It just depends on how things go. You know that things can get crazy here within a matter of minutes." Yugi said.

"_I know. Thanks for letting me know. I won't worry now._" Yami said.

"Thanks, Yami. I need to go. I have no idea when things might get crazy, so I need to eat lunch quick." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I'll see you when you get home tonight." _Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up. He then left the room and headed into the lunchroom. Once he got his food, he sat down with Dr. Edwards.

Nurse Hennessy and Dr. Reynolds ended up sitting with Yugi and Dr. Edwards.

"So, how has today been?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Gut-wrenching." Dr. Edwards said, chuckling.

"What happened?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

Dr. Edwards told them about the teenagers who got stuck in the cement.

Nurse Hennessy and Dr. Reynolds started laughing.

"It's not funny, but it is." Yugi said, shaking his head.

"So, how were the kids?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"They were fine. A bit sick. It could turn into pneumonia, but nothing too serious. Sent them home." Yugi answered.

"Those parents couldn't have been too happy." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, from what I gathered, the kids has snuck out last night, so they're probably in a lot of trouble." Dr. Edwards said.

"Not a good way to get caught." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Nurse Hennessy agreed.

"So, nothing major yet?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"No, and I hope that it stays that way." Yugi said.

"I agree with you on that." Dr. Edwards said.

* * *

Yami arrived home to find that his parents were in the living room. "Where are the kids?" Yami asked.

"Upstairs. Why?" Amara asked.

"I need to talk to them. Well, Mitchell and Brighton anyway." Yami said.

"About what?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I've decided to see about Yugi adopting the kids. I figure that I need to get their opinion on it before telling Yugi." Yami said.

"Hmm. A good idea. Why the sudden idea to get Yugi to adopt them?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami sat down on the couch. "Well, I was talking to Seto earlier, and he mentioned that I might need to get Yugi to adopt them. After all, legally speaking, you two would be the ones who got the kids if something were to happen to me." Yami said.

"We certainly wouldn't try and take them from Yugi." Amara said.

"I know, Mom. There's also the point that Yugi couldn't find out how they were or see them in the hospital if he's not a legal guardian. Let's face it. There are times that they're going to reach Yugi over me, so it would be good if Yugi could make some decision like that if they're the type that have to be made then and there." Yami said.

"Those are some good points. Why not talk to Sophia, too?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I'm not sure Sophia would completely understand it. I know Mitchell and Brighton can." Yami said.

"Well, we'd better get them to come down here." Aknankanon said.

"Mitchell! Brighton!" Yami called.

"Yes, Dad." the two said from upstairs.

"Come down here." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton came downstairs.

"Dad, it wasn't our fault." Mitchell said.

Yami raise an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What wasn't your fault?" Yami asked.

"Uh, nothing." Brighton said.

Yami didn't believe it, but decided to let it go. For now.

"Come on. We need to talk." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton sat down in the living room with their father and grandparents.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you two about the prospect of Yugi adopting you." Yami said.

"Yugi's going to adopt us?" Mitchell asked.

"Possibly. I want Yugi to have legal guardianship of you guys just in case there are situations where a legal parent is needed." Yami said.

"You mean like if we ended yup in the hospital?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to see what you thought of it." Yami said.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. I mean, Yugi's already like a parent to us as it us. Might as well make it official." Brighton said.

"So, you're both okay with this?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Dad. There's no reason not to be." Mitchell said.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure." Yami said.

"So, when will it be official?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, this will take some time. It's not something that will automatically happen. You'll find out when it is official." Yami said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

The two boys got up to leave.

"Just a minute boys." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Amara wondered what else he wanted to say. The boys had already said that they okay with Yugi adopting them.

"What was not your fault?" Yami asked.

Both boys gulped.

* * *

Yugi was glad that it was almost eight at night. It meant that he could leave.

"Tired?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah. I've been working since six, so I need a break." Yugi said.

"We have an emergency!" an EMT shouted as the three EMTs ran in with a patient.

Yugi, going into doctor mode, ran over. "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Gunshot wound to the stomach. Pretty bad." one EMT said.

Yugi looked at the patient and was shocked to find that it was a teenager. He shook it off. "All right. We need blood and plasma. We need to prep him for surgery now!" Yugi ordered.

The nurses started doing as he said.

Dr. Edwards came out. "What's going on?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"I could use some help. Gunshot victim. Looks bad." Yugi said.

Dr. Edwards followed Yugi into the changing room.

"How bad?" Dr. Edwards asked as the gowned up for surgery.

"Don't know yet, but it looks bad enough." Yugi said.

The two doctors left the room and headed into surgery.

* * *

It was closing in on eleven at night.

Yami glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yami, it's all right. I'm sure that Yugi's fine." Aknankanon told hi son.

"I know, Dad. Yugi was supposed to be home three hours ago, so I'm a little uneasy." Yami said.

"He's fine. Yugi said that Yugi called and told you that he would be in the ER today. We all know how that can go. He's been later than this before." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Aknankanon stood up and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yugi will get home when he can. If he had been able to call and let you know that he would be late, he would have. You don't need to worry so much." Aknankanon said.

"I can't help that I'm worried." Yami said.

"Try and get some sleep, Yami." Aknankanon said before heading up to bed.

Yami sighed. 'I know that work can keep Yugi late and that he can't call all the time, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. I can't help it. I just worry about Yugi.' Yami thought.

It wasn't five minutes later that Yami looked at the clock again.

Finally, Yami sighed. "All right. I'll go on to bed. With any luck, it won't be too long before Yugi comes home." Yami said.

With that, Yami headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

It was close to two in the morning when Yugi and Dr. Edwards came out of surgery. Both were tired.

"Well, that went well." Dr. Edwards said.

Both looked to see a policeman and a couple there.

"How is our son?" the woman asked. She was obviously upset.

It didn't take much to figure out that they were the teenager's parents.

"He's stable. There was a bit of damage done, but he should be all right." Yugi said.

"Can we see him?" the man asked.

"Of course. Right this way." Dr. Edwards said. He led them to the ICU room where their son was.

Yugi turned to the policeman.

"If you wee able to recover the bullet, we'll need it." the policeman said.

"Of course." Yugi said. He led the man back to where the bullet was bagged. "Any idea what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Not sure yet. All we know for sure is that someone gunned down that fourteen year-old boy." the policeman asked.

"Fourteen?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" the policeman asked.

"Sorry. One of my stepsons are that age." Yugi said.

"Oh. I see." the policeman said.

"We'll send the reports as soon as they are done." Yugi said.

"We'd appreciate it." the policeman said. He shook his head. "I'll never get used to having to deal with cases that involve someone shooting a child." the policeman said.

"Well, if we ever get used to crimes like this, that's just when you need to walk out the door. If you get used to it, you won't do your job right." Yugi said.

"I agree." the policeman said.

Yugi told the policeman all that he needed to know before the policeman left.

Yugi let out a sigh. 'What a day.' Yugi thought.

* * *

It was two-forty in the morning when Yugi finally got home. He was beyond tired, but he was also upset, too. He went upstairs and found Yami asleep in their bed. Yugi got undressed and into a pair of boxers and a T-shirt before he left the room.

Yugi knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep right now.

Yugi went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He saw a few bottles of beer and thought about getting on. 'No. I swore that I would never use alcohol to forget about my problems. I'm not starting now.' Yugi thought.

Instead, Yugi got out the milk and poured himself a glass before he got out the chocolate syrup and make him some chocolate milk. He then walked into the living room and sat down. He turned on the TV and found a channel that showed old TV shows, but Yugi barely watched it.

Yugi was thinking about the teenager he had done surgery on.

Yugi drank the chocolate milk and sighed. 'I hate cases like that. They always upset me. I hate to think that some bastard decided to shoot that kid solely because he could.' Yugi thought.

Yugi shook his head. He knew that he'd never get to sleep tonight.

* * *

Yami woke up and looked at the clock. He saw that it was three-thirty in the morning.

Now, Yami was really worried.

'It's three-thirty in the morning, and Yugi's not home.' Yami thought.

Yami got out of bed and headed downstairs. He was surprised when he saw Yugi sitting on the couch. He walled into the living room. "Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up. "Yami, what are you doing up?" Yugi asked.

"When did you get home?" Yami asked.

"About forty-five minutes ago." Yugi answered.

"And you're down here why?" Yami asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Yugi said softly.

Yami could tell that Yugi was upset. He sat down by him and put an arm around him.

Yugi scooted closet and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Right before I was supposed to leave, an emergency case came in. A teenager had been shot." Yugi said.

"By who?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. That's for the police to figure out. The boy was Mitchell's age." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at Yugi. "So, that's what's on your mind." Yami said.

"Yeah. It made me think about Mitchell. I don't know how I would handle it if it had happened to Mitchell." Yugi said.

"I don't know, either." Yami said,

"That's the things about my job. I love it, and I love helping people, but I see the evil things that people do to each other. I see how sick some people are. I guess it just gets to me at times." Yugi said.

Yami ran a hand over Yugi's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I guess it overwhelms you at times." Yami said.

"Yeah. It does. Sometimes, it makes me want to get myself drunk just so I can forget." Yugi said.

"Have you ever done that?" Yami asked.

"No. I wanted to do that the first time, but I knew that drinking wasn't the answer. I knew that it wouldn't help, so I swore that I would never use alcohol to make myself feel better. It won't solve my problems, so I don't even try to use it in that way." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea." Yami said.

"Which is why I was drinking chocolate milk." Yugi said.

"That helps?" Yami asked.

"Not really." Yugi admitted.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. Sorry to dump all this on you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're my husband. I want you to talk to me when you're upset just like I know you want me to talk to you when I'm upset." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yugi agreed.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go upstairs to bed." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yugi said. He turned off the TV and put the glass he had used in the sink before the two headed upstairs.

They climbed into bed.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"No. When we have to work that long, we're required to take the next day off." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed him. "Good night." Yami said.

"Good night." Yugi said.

It took a while for Yugi to finally fall asleep.

* * *

"When did Yugi get home last night?" Aknankanon asked.

"It was late. He had an emergency case to come in." Yami said.

"Oh. Well, he needs to sleep in." Amara said.

"He has the day off, so let him sleep in." Yami said.

"I will." Amara assured him.

"Dad, did you talk to Yugi about adopting us?" Mitchell asked.

"Not yet. He was pretty tired last night." Yami said. 'And upset.' Yami added to himself.

"Well, it's the way you work when you're a doctor." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad." Yami said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in the living room alone.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I am now. The job does get to you at times." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Yami said.

"One thing I know is that if I ever get used to seeing kids coming in shot or anything like that, I'm quitting." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because if you get used to the horrors I see all the time, it means it's time to quit. If you get used to them, you won't do your job as well." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I'd never thought of it like that." Yami said.

"I have. On more than one occasion." Yugi said.

"Well, you're good at your job, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two turned on a movie and started to watch it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I got the idea from a recent episide of CSI: New York. It's where I got the comment about Yugi quitting if he ever got used to the horrors he saw.

Next: Yugi's birthday.

R&R.


	47. Yugi's Birthday

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but I got a little lazy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47- Yugi's Birthday

~June 1~

"All right!" Mitchell shouted as he ran into the house with Brighton and Sophia right behind him.

"Don't run in the house!" Aknankanon called after them as he walked into the house after the three kids did, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi walked out and watched his three step-kids dash up the stairs. He turned back to look at his father-in-law and said, "What's gotten them so excited?"

"Last day of school." Aknankanon answered.

"Oh. Right." Yugi said.

"I thought you knew that." Aknankanon said.

"I remember it now." Yugi said as he walked into the living room and sat down.

Aknankanon walked into the living room as well. "It's all they've been talking about for the last week." Aknankanon said.

"Leave him alone." Amara said. She smiled and said, "You know that Yugi's been working a lot lately, so he has a lot on his mind."

"That's right. You've been pulling a lot of extra shifts." Aknankanon said.

"Not exactly. They tell me when to work, and I work. If I have to work over, I do." Yugi answered.

"Did you work today?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah, but I got off about forty-five minutes ago." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you have time to rest." Aknankanon said.

"Until tomorrow. I have to be there at six. Right now, I have to work until seven, but that could change depending on if I'm in the ER or not." Yugi said.

"They change that on you a lot." Amara said.

"Well, there have been some ER doctors to quit, so until new ones are hired, we're all having to work more." Yugi said.

"When will you know if you're working the ER?" Aknankanon asked.

"When I go in." Yugi answered.

"I hope you don't have to work this Friday." Amara said.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" Yugi asked.

"It's your birthday." Amara said.

"Well, there's not much I can do." Yugi said.

"When do you work?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm just supposed to work six to twelve, but that can change." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe you won't have to work too late." Amara said.

"I hope not, but I'm not going to hold my breath." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office. He was supposed to be doing work, but he was taking the time to do other things.

"Okay. I've got everyone to do something. I know Yugi has to work in the morning, so surprising him shouldn't be a problem. We'll just surprise Yugi when he gets home." Yami murmured to himself.

Yami continued to write some things down.

Yami's phone rang. He hit a button that put it on speaker phone. "Atemu Sennen." Yami said as he kept on writing.

"_What are you doing, cousin?_" Seto asked.

Yami sighed. "Why do you have to call me virtually everyday?" Yami asked.

"_Because I can._" Seto answered.

"If you must know, I'm trying to get everything planned out for Yugi's birthday party. His birthday is on Friday, and I want to make sure that everything is ready." Yami said.

"_I thought that you were having Joey, Ryou, and Malik help you out with that._" Seto said.

"I am. Everyone has their own part to play." Yami said.

"_What are you doing?_" Seto asked.

"I'm getting the food ready plus the cake." Yami replied.

"_Is that all?_" Seto asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else that you wanted, Seto, or were you just calling to tell me that you think I'm going very little to plan Yugi's party?" Yami asked.

"_I was just bored. Why don't you have the party at my house? Yugi lives with you, so setting the party up at your mansion will be kind of obvious to Yugi that something is up. Decorating the house for a party is something that can't be hidden._" Seto said.

"You don't need to worry about that, Seto. Yugi has to work that morning, so it won't be a problem." Yami said.

"_As long as he doesn't have to work longer._" Seto said, knowing that Yugi had been working a lot in recent days.

"Well, that's a chance that we have to take." Yami said.

"_I can't believe you're putting this much effort into it._" Seto said.

"At least I'm not trying to have a spectacular blowout like you did for Joey's last birthday. It put your last Christmas party to shame." Yami said.

"_I just wanted it to be something that Joey would remember._" Seto said.

"I think that we're all going to remember that one, Seto. Anyway, I need to get back to work." Yami said.

"_Work or planning Yugi's party?" _Seto asked.

"That's for me to know." Yami said before he cut off the phone. 'Seto isn't the only one who can hang up.' Yami thought as he turned his mind back to planning his husband's birthday party.

* * *

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia were all glad that they were out of school for the summer.

"Yes! We have two and a half months of freedom!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. We can sleep late, stay up late, and we don't have to worry about school work." Brighton said.

Yugi looked over at Brighton. "I thought that you enjoyed school, Brighton." Yugi said.

"I do, but even I need a break from everything." Brighton said.

"He's right about that." Mitchell agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm sure that you'll have fun on your summer break." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. Think that Dad's going to take us on a vacation?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him that one." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. If Dad was planning something, he would have told you about it." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled. "And if he did tell me something, I wouldn't tell you. I'd let Yami tell you when he wanted to know." Yugi said.

"Drat." Mitchell said.

Yugi shook his head.

"Yugi, when is Daddy coming home?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, Sophia. You never know when something comes up that he as to do at work." Yugi said.

A moment later, the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed, she jumped down and dashed toward the front door.

Yugi smiled at that.

Yami walked in with Sophia right beside him.

"Hey, Dad. You know that we can stay up late now." Mitchell said.

"I'm not letting you stay up all night just because you don't have to go to school until August." Yami said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"No, Brighton. You are not going to stay up all night." Yami said.

"We can stay up later, though, right?" Mitchell asked.

"A little later, yes, but not all not or even half the night." Yami replied.

It wasn't long before the three kids headed upstairs.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said, kissing his husband.

"Hey, Yami. How was work?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. Not that busy. What about you?" Yami asked.

"It was actually a quiet day. Not as bad as some days." Yugi said.

"What about tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Don't bother taking it off. It's a long day for me. You'll probably beat me home tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope that my parents are looking forward to spending a lot of time with their grandchildren." Yami said.

"I'm sure that they are." Yugi assured him with a smile.

"Well, I guess there will be some days that I'll need to take off to give my parents some time off." Yami said.

"Well, there are days that I don't have to work so that I can help out. Besides, it's more Sophia and Danny they have to watch out for. Mitchell and Brighton can pretty well keep themselves occupied on their own." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said.

* * *

Yami had gotten home the following day from work, which surprised his parents.

"Atemu, you do know that Yugi has to work until seven tonight." Amara said.

"I know that, Mom." Yami said.

"So, why are you home early?" Aknankanon asked.

"What? The only time I can come home early is when my husband is off?" Yami asked.

"No, but that's usually when you get off early." Amara said.

"Well, I decided to get off early today. Besides, Yoshi Nakamura is coming by today, and I wanted to be here." Yami said.

"Why is Yoshi coming?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because he's bringing me the papers to start the adoption process today." Yami answered.

"What does Yugi think of this?" Amara asked.

"I haven't told Yugi yet." Yami answered.

Aknankanon and Amara both stared at their son.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Why haven't you talked to Yugi about this yet? This is something that concerns him, too, so I think you should talk to him." Aknankanon said.

"I know that, Dad. I'm not hiding it from Yugi." Yami said.

"Then why haven't you told him about any of this yet?" Amara asked.

"Because I'm going to surprise him with this on his birthday, so don't go spilling the beans to Yugi about this." Yami said.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Amara said.

"We'll keep the kids upstairs while Yoshi is here." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it." Yami said.

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Henry appeared in the living room where Yami was. "Mr. Yoshi Nakamura is here, sir." Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry. Send him in." Yami said.

Yoshi walked into the room a moment later.

"Thanks for stopping by, Yoshi." Yami said as he stood up.

"No problem. It's on my way home as it is." Yoshi assured him. He took a folder out of his briefcase and handed them to Yami. "These are all the papers that you need to start the adoption process." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." Yami said as he took them.

"You know that an investigation might be done on Yugi to prove that he is a fit guardian." Yoshi said.

"I know, and I'll warn Yugi about it beforehand. There's nothing to worry about, but I understand that one has to be done." Yami said.

"Good. I'm glad you understand that. As soon as you and Yugi both sign them, return them to me, and I'll start the legal process." Yoshi said.

"All right. Thank you." Yami said.

"Of course." Yoshi said. He looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get home. I'd rather not get yelled at by the wife for getting home late." Yoshi said.

Yami laughed. "No problem. Go on." Yami said.

Yoshi then left the house.

Yami the rifled through the paper. 'I'd better put them somewhere that Yugi won't find them. I want this to be a surprise.' Yami thought.

Yami then headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Yugi was dead tired. He walked to the nurse's station to sign out.

Nurse Hennessy looked up and smiled. "Tough day?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Not really. It was just long." Yugi replied.

"Well, at least you don't have to work too long the next two days, and then you have Saturday off." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know, and I am glad of that. I'm going to need a day off to recuperate from this week before I start all over." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy handed Yugi the sign out sheet, and Yugi signed it before he handed it back to her.

"Any idea when they're hiring new doctors?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. They haven't found anyone that they are satisfied with. They're wanting to find some doctors with experience, but many that are applying are new doctors. Most of them are younger than you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I'm going to be twenty-eight this Friday. I don't think that I can be considered young anymore." Yugi said.

"Come now. You're not old." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I'm not a spring chicken anymore, either." Yugi said.

"Well, I say that you're still young, good-looking, and in good shape. You have shown some of the older doctors here a thing or two, so I'm certain that you two can show these younger doctors a few things as well." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but this is one doctor who going home, getting something to eat, showering, and then sleeping." Yugi said.

"What about your husband?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Anything he has planned will have to wait. I am way too tired." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessey laughed. "I guess you've learned that you can control him by threatening the no sex thing." Nurse Hennessey said.

"No. I'm just as bad as he is, but if he wants any in the next month, he's going to leave me alone tonight." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy laughed.

Yugi smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said.

"All right, Dr. Sennen. I'll see you tomorrow." Nurse Hennessey called.

"All right." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi then headed out of the hospital and to his car to head home.

* * *

As Yugi had said, he went home and ate dinner before he took a shower.

When Yugi walked out of the bathroom, he found Yami waiting on the bed.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said with a smirk.

"No." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yami, there is nothing happening in this bedroom tonight." Yugi said.

"But Yugi? We haven't done anything in almost three days." Yami said.

"Yami, I swear that if you try anything with me tonight, you are going without for a month." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. He knew that when Yugi threatened their sex life, it meant that he was very serious. "Are you all right?" Yami asked, sounding serious.

"I'm just dead tired, and I would like to get some sleep." Yugi said.

"You realize it's only eight." Yami said.

"Yes, and I want to sleep." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll let you get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami. I'm glad you understand." Yugi said.

"I've had nights like that myself." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said before he left.

Yugi went on to bed and was asleep in a few minutes.

When Yami came to bed a few hours later, Yugi wasn't bothered at all when Yami slipped into bed beside him.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and settled down. He kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Good night, Yugi." Yami said before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

~June 4, Yugi's Birthday~

Yugi had already gotten up and went into work by the time Yami woke up.

Yami looked around and smiled. 'Yugi's already gone to work. That's good.' Yami thought. He got out of bed and took a shower before he got dressed. He then headed on downstairs.

Amara turned and looked at her son. "Atemu, what on earth on you doing up?" Amara asked, surprised that Yami was up that early since he didn't have to work.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mom." Yami said.

"Well, I knew that Yugi had to be at work at six, and I wanted to make sure he had something to eat before he went on in to work." Amara answered.

"Oh. I knew that Yugi had gone to work, so I thought that I would come on down." Yami said.

"Oh. I take it that you're getting ready to set up for Yugi's party." Amara said.

"Yeah. I want to make sure that everything is ready for when Yugi gets home." Yami said.

"And you'd better hope that Yugi doesn't end up having to work later because something comes up at the hospital." Amara said.

"I know, Mom. I'm hoping that, too, but we all know that that can happen with Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm just reminding you." Amara said.

"I know, Mom, and I'm not too worried." Yami said.

"All right. Sit down, and I'll fix you some breakfast before you get to work." Amara said.

Yami nodded and sat down.

* * *

Yugi walked into the hospital, and he walked over to the nurse's station to sign in.

Nurse Hennessy looked up and smiled. "Morning, Yugi." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I take it that there are no higher ups here right now." Yugi said.

"Not at the moment, and I'm glad. It makes the job easier in my opinion." Nurse Hennessy said, handing Yugi the sign-in sheet.

"I agree." Yugi said, signing the sheet. He then handed it back to Nurse Hennessy.

"You're lucky. You have the floor today." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Good. Maybe I won't have to work over today." Yugi said.

"That has been happening to you a lot lately." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Believe me. I know. I'll be glad to get out of here on time for once." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Nurse Hennessy said as she handed Yugi his case files for the day.

Yugi then headed to his office. He put on his white coat before he sat down to look over his case files for the day.

* * *

Around nine, all of Yami and Yugi's friends had come over to help Yami set everything up for Yugi's party.

"Does Yug suspect anything, Yams?" Joey asked.

"I don't think he does, Joey. Yugi's having to work so many extra shifts he doesn't notice a lot." Yami said.

"Yugi mentioned that there was a lack of doctors right now." Ryou said.

"Yeah. That's why Yugi's having to work extra shifts. I'm hoping that he won't have to work late today." Yami said.

"Are you telling me that we might be wasting out time here?" Bakura growled.

"Kura! We are not wasting our time!" Ryou scolded.

"It is something that can happen since Yugi is a doctor. We all know that." Amara said.

"Yeah. You can deal with it, Bakura. It won't be that bad." Ryou said.

"Before we can do anything, we need to get everything for the party set up." Yami said.

"Where are Brighton and Grandpa at, though?" Mitchell asked.

"They went to pick up the cake. They'll be back soon." Yami said.

All of the kids were playing together while Mitchell was helping the adults set up everything for the party.

* * *

Aknankanon and Brighton were on their way home with the cake.

"Did we get the cake from the same woman who did Dad's birthday cake?" Brighton asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon answered.

"I'm glad. Her cakes are really good." Brighton said.

"I know they are. That's why Yami decided to go there. We have to remember to tell Yugi that she says happy birthday, though." Aknankanon said.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. We'll remember." Brighton said.

"I hope so." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Solomon was on his way to the Sennen mansion. 'I'm glad that Yami decided to give Yugi a birthday party. He'll like that.' Solomon thought. He soon arrived at the Sennen mansion and was allowed in immediately since the guards at the gate knew him.

Once Solomon parked, he got out the birthday gift that he had gotten for Yugi and headed inside.

"Hey, Grandpa Mutou!" Mitchell said.

Solomon chuckled. "Hello, Mitchell." Solomon said.

"Glad you could make it." Yami said.

"I was glad to come." Solomon said.

In the living room, a sign that read 'Happy Birthday, Yugi' was hanging up. There was a table off to the sides that had all of the gifts on it. There were some extra chairs sitting around so that everyone could sit down.

In the kitchen, there was the food that had been catered in along with the cake.

"It all looks good." Solomon said. He looked over at Yami and said, "You do have ice cream, right?"

Yami laughed. "Yes. We have plenty of ice cream in the freezer. I know that Yugi loves to have ice cream with his cake." Yami said.

"What kind of ice cream do you have?" Joey asked.

Seto whacked Joey in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Joey asked, running the back of his head."This party is for Yugi, so the ice scream should be the kind that Yugi likes, not the kind that you like, puppy." Seto said.

"Why do I care? I eat any kind of ice cream. I was just curious." Joey said.

The entire group groaned.

"To answer your question, I bought vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and Neapolitan ice cream." Yami said.

"Not a bad variety." Marik said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had just finished up with a patient and left the room. He wrote something on the chart before leaving it at the room. He then walked on down the hall.

Yugi glanced at his watch and saw that he didn't have much longer before he had to leave. 'Thank goodness. Maybe I can relax some since today is my birthday.' Yugi thought.

Yugi checked on another patient before he headed back to his office. He went into the office and started to do some of the paperwork that he had to do.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked into the room.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Not at all. I'm just doing some paperwork and counting the seconds until I get off." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy walked on into the room and shut the door. "I wanted to give you this." Nurse Hennessy said, handing Yugi a present.

"You didn't have to do this." Yugi said.

"I know I didn't, but I thought that I would anyway." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi smiled and opened the present. He found a picture of himself and Yami from one of the hospital functions they had gone to together.

"Hey. Wasn't this from the square dancing competition we did to raise money?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. The one where you and Yami won first prize." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami wants to forget that, but I loved it." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll love this then." Nurse Hennessey said as she handed Yugi a DVD case.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"The DVD of the square dancing." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Oh, Yami will hate that." Yugi said. He started laughing and said, "But I love it."

"I'm glad. You'll also be happy to know that you have tomorrow and Sunday off. I managed to work it so that you had two days off since you've been working so much recently." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Yugi said with a smile

Nurse Hennessy smiled. "I thought that you would like it. You deserve the time off, so enjoy it.' Nurse Hennessy said.

"I'm not the one who will." Yugi said.

"Speaking of your husband now." Nurse Hennessy said knowingly.

"Yeah. I haven't felt like doing much recently, so he'll be happy that I'm having the time off so that I will be up to doing something." Yugi replied.

"Well, he might end up very happy tonight." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Well, have fun." Nurse Hennessy said before she left the office.

Yugi shook his head. 'She is just as bad as Bakura and Marik can be.' Yugi thought. He smiled. 'Maybe I will feel like making love tonight. I'm certain that Yami would love that.' Yugi thought.

* * *

It was getting close to the time that Yugi should be getting home.

Yami was hoping that Yugi wouldn't be late.

Mitchell looked out the window and said, "Yugi just pulled in the driveway."

"All right. You all know what to do." Yami said before he went to meet Yugi.

Yugi opened the door and was met by Yami and Belle.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he kissed Yugi.

"Hey." Yugi said. He reached down and petted Belle. "Thankfully, I'm not dead tired this time around." Yugi said.

'Good.' Yami thought.

The two headed to the living room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!" everyone shouted.

Yugi was startled by this. "Wh-" Yugi started.

Sophia bounded up to him. "Happy birthday, Yugi." Sophia said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Yami said.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised." Yugi said.

"Well, with the way you've been working lately, it wasn't that hard to keep you from finding out about the party." Yami said.

"Well, I am surprised." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's eat." Joey said.

At the same time, Seto and Ryou whacked Joey in the head.

"OW! Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Joey asked, wincing.

"Because you always act like a bottomless pit." Seto said.

"He does have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Yugi pointed out.

"Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

"What? You know it's true. It's been like that ever since I've known you, so there's no way that you can convince me otherwise." Yugi said.

The others laughed.

"But given the fact that it was five-fifteen this morning that I ate breakfast, and I ate a snack on my break at nine, I'm pretty hungry." Yugi said.

"Well, let's eat." Joey said.

The group followed Joey to the kitchen.

"Did you get enough food?" Yugi asked.

"We have the human garbage disposal here. We needed a lot of food." Yami said.

"Plus, we have two pregnant people here, so they're bound to eat more that they usually do." Marik said.

"Hey!" Ryou and Malik both protested.

"Come on. You know that you eat more when you're pregnant. It's not like you turn into pigs like Joey." Bakura said.

"I resent that!" Joey retorted.

"But it's the truth." Solomon said.

The group laughed as Joey pouted.

"Come on. Let's eat." Yugi said.

All the kids gathered in the kitchen as well, and everyone started to put food on their plates and started eating.

Once they were done eating, they cut the cake.

"We have ice cream, too" Yami said as he got the ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Once Yugi made a wish, the group started to eat the cake and ice cream.

"This was a great birthday, Yami. Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm just glad that you like it, and that you were surprised by it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I was surprised." Yugi said before he leaned over and kissed Yami.

"All right. Before Yugi and Yami start going at it," Bakura said, earning himself a glare from Yami, "why don't we get Yugi to open his gifts."

"That's a good idea." Seto said.

Yugi then started to open his gifts.

From Bakura, Marik, and Seto, Yugi got, of course, sex toys, which he made sure to keep out of the kids' view.

From everyone else, Yugi got more sensible gifts such as clothes, some Duel Monsters cards, and some other things.

While everyone was talking, Yugi got Mitchell to put the DVD that Nurse Hennessy had give him in the DVD player.

"Hey, Yami. I didn't know you could square dance." Marik said.

"What?" Yami asked. He looked over and nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was on TV. "Where did that come from?" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "Karen from work gave me that as a birthday present. You remember that we won that square dancing competition." Yugi said.

Everyone laughed while Yami groaned in embarrassment.

"Dad, you're actually pretty good." Brighton said.

"I'm going to have to burn that." Yami muttered.

"Then I'm going to have to hide it because there's no way I am losing that." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked into his and Yugi's room. "I cannot believe that she gave you that." Yami said.

"Oh, come on, Yami. It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I never wanted anyone, especially Bakura and Marik to, see that." Yami said.

"Well, at least you were good at it." Yugi said.

Yami glared back at him. "Not funny." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's not that big of a deal, Yami. You surely couldn't have thought that you would be able to hide the fact that you square danced." Yugi said.

"I was hoping." Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi smiled and walked up to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami. "Don't worry, Yami. No one will think any less of you. Besides, it was to benefit the hospital." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi leaned up and kissed him. "Besides, you do remember that night, right?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I remember. That was a great night of making love." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It was all worth it for you to go square dancing with me. I made sure that it was worthwhile for you." Yugi said.

"I couldn't agree more." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks for the birthday party, by the way." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said. He then remembered something. "That reminds me. There's something else that I have for you." Yami said as he let go of Yugi walked across the room.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed.

Yami walked back over with a folder in hand.

Yugi took it and looked at it. "What is this?" Yugi asked as he opened the file.

"Well, those are the papers to start the adoption process." Yami said.

"Adoption process?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Yami nodded. "I decided that I want you to adopt he kids. I mean the kids treat you like a parent already, so I thought that we might as well make it official." Yami said.

"Do the kids like this idea?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I talked to Brighton and Mitchell about it, and they seem to be okay with it. Sophia's too young to really understand, and if she won't, then you know that Danny won't." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"I know we never talked about. Do you want to adopt the kids?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Of course I want to adopt them. I love those kids like they were my own." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. My lawyer got me these papers. It'll start the adoption process once we return them to him." Yami said.

"I can't believe this. I'm glad of this, Yami. Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi. "You're great with them, Yugi. I want you to be their legal guardian as well." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I agree with you on that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Then I think that we need to get started on these papers." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two sat down and started to fill out the papers.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	48. Brighton's Problem

Here's the next chapter,

Sorry for the delay. It took a while to write it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48- Brighton's Problem

"Brighton, wake up!" Mitchell said as he shook his younger brother, trying to get him to wake up.

Brighton groaned and rolled over. "Leave me alone, Mitchell." Brighton muttered. He grabbed his covers and pulled them over his head.

Mitchell sighed. "Sorry, Brighton, but Grandma says that it's time to get up." Mitchell said, pulling at the covers.

"I'm not getting up." Brighton said stubbornly.

Mitchell shook his head. He knew that getting his brother up in the morning was a near impossible task. "Come on, Brighton. You don't want Grandma to end up coming in here, do you?" Mitchell asked.

Brighton groaned. "I don't feel like getting up." Brighton said.

"Well, it's already ten-thirty, so if you don't get up pretty soon, I'm sure that Grandma's going to come in here and pour ice cold water on you." Mitchell said.

Brighton sighed. "Oh. All right. Fine." Brighton said, throwing the covers off.

"About time." Mitchell said.

Brighton got out of bed. "You can tell Grandma that I'm up." Brighton said.

"Well, you knew that you were going to have to get up, Brighton. I'll go and tell Grandma, but you'd better come downstairs pretty soon or Grandma will come back up here with the water." Mitchell said before he left his brother's room and headed back downstairs.

Brighton sighed. He hadn't wanted to get up because he didn't feel good. His throat was bothering him again.

However, Brighton didn't want his grandmother knowing that he wasn't feeling well because he knew what was probably wrong. He had been having a lot of trouble with his tonsils a lot lately. His doctor had said the last time that if it happened again, Brighton would end up having to have his tonsils removed through surgery.

Brighton didn't want to have to go through surgery, so he didn't need his grandmother finding out that he didn't feel good because he knew that she would tell Yami.

Brighton got dressed before he went downstairs.

"Well, it's about time you got up, sleepyhead." Amara said, turning to face her grandson.

Brighton smiled sheepishly. "I was enjoying sleeping late." Brighton said.

"I'll say that you were." Amara said. She set a bowl of oatmeal at the table. "Eat up." Amara ordered.

"Okay." Brighton said. He hoped that he would be able to get it down. When his tonsils were inflamed, he had trouble getting food down.

Amara had turned her back to him and saw now washing what dishes were in the sink.

Brighton got some orange juice and started to eat. He winced each time he swallowed since it hurt. He managed to get all, but a few bites down.

"Well, I'm glad that you ate it." Amara said.

"No problem, Grandma." Brighton said. He then headed to the living room.

Mitchell stopped him on the way.

"What?" Brighton asked.

"Come on." Mitchell said.

Before Brighton could protest, Mitchell had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him upstairs. The two entered the game room, and Mitchell shut the door.

"What is you deal?" Brighton asked.

"I should be asking you that." Mitchell said.

"What do you mean?" Brighton asked, confused.

"Brighton, I saw you when you were eating breakfast. You were in pain just trying to eat something as simple as oatmeal." Mitchell said.

Brighton gulped. "You did?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah. I did. What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing." Brighton said.

"Nothing my foot. Something is wrong, Brighton." Mitchell said. He frowned and said, "Is it your tonsils again?"

The look on Brighton's face was an answer in itself.

"So, it is your tonsils again." Mitchell said.

"Please don't tell anyone, Mitchell." Brighton said.

"Why not?" Mitchell asked.

"Look. Dr. Greenway said that if my tonsils acted up again, I would have to have them removed." Brighton said.

"So?" Mitchell said, not seeing a problem with it.

"So? That means that I'll have to go through surgery, and I don't want to go through surgery." Brighton said.

"Brighton, it's probably not good for you not to tell anyone." Mitchell said.

"Please, Mitchell. Don't tell anyone, especially Grandma." Brighton said.

"Why especially Grandma?" Mitchell asked.

"Because if Grandma finds out, she'll tell Dad, and Dad will make me go see Dr. Greenway." Brighton explained.

Mitchell sighed. "I think that not telling Dad is a bad idea, but I won't tell him. I promise. You need to tell him, though." Mitchell said.

"Look. Maybe this will just blow over." Brighton said.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I know." Brighton said.

Mitchell sighed. "I won't tell Dad. You don't have to worry about that. You might want to consider telling him, though. After all, you're going to be miserable until you tell someone." Mitchell said.

"I can handle it." Brighton said.

"I hope you're right." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yami was doing some work in his office. He was reading over forms and signing them.

'I hate this part of my job.' Yami thought as he signed another form.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the button and said, "Yes."

"Mr. Sennen, your husband is here to see you." his secretary said.

"Send him in." Yami said.

Yugi then walked into the room a moment later holding a couple of bags.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"What? I thought that you would be happy to see me." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. He stood up and walked around his desk to where Yugi was. "Of course, I'm happy to see you, Yugi. I'm just a little surprised is all." Yami said.

"Well, I knew that you had been bogged down with work lately, so I decided to bring lunch to you today." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I appreciate it, Yugi." Yami said.

"I thought you would." Yugi said as he set the bags down.

"I take it that you're eating here." Yami said.

"Well, it would be kind of stupid for me to bring you something to eat and me not eat with you, too." Yugi said.

"I suppose that is true." Yami said.

The two sat down at Yami's desk and started to eat their lunch.

"How has your day been?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing but signing forms. That has to be the worst part of my job." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you've done it for several years, so I'm sure that you'll be able to do it now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He took a bite of his burger and swallowed before he said, "How has your day been?"

"It's been fine. I'm on the floor, so it's an easy day. I'm glad that they finally hired some new ER doctors." Yugi said.

"So am I. You don't have to work double shifts anymore." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're just glad that it's not cutting into bedroom time now." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You can be so predictable." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I can't help that, Yugi. It's just a part of who I am." Yami said.

"Yes, but it does make it rather easy for me to get what I want out of you." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Meaning what, Yugi?" Yami inquired.

Yugi smiled. "Simple. All I'd have to do is deny you sex in order to get what I want out of you if I wanted to." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yes. You could do that, Yugi, but I know that you would never pull something like that." Yami said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

The two were soon finished with lunch.

"Well, I'd better go so that I can let you get back to work." Yugi said.

"I don't mind you being here, but you're probably right. I do need to get back to work. I guess that's where you're heading as well." Yami said.

"For a couple of more hours, yes. I'll see you tonight." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi then left the office, and Yami got back to work.

* * *

Brighton was trying to read a book, but finally gave up as he threw the book aside. 'I hate this.' Brighton thought as he rubbed his throat. His throat was hurting even more.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Brighton said.

The door opened, and Mitchell walked into the room.

"What do you want, Mitchell?" Brighton asked.

"I was going to ask how you are, but I can tell from your expression that you're rather miserable at the moment." Mitchell said.

"Oh, shut up!" Brighton snapped.

Mitchell sighed and walked over to where Brighton was. "All right, Brighton. Normally, I don't get involved with things that concern you, but in this case, I am. Brighton you really need to tell Grandma about this." Mitchell said.

"No way. Grandma would tell Dad in a split second and then Dad would take me to see Dr. Greenway." Brighton said.

"Brighton, you need to see Dr. Greenway. You're only going to let the problem get eve worse the longer you wait to tell someone. Besides, it might not be your tonsils at all. It could be something else." Mitchell said.

"And it could be them and then I'd be having surgery." Brighton said.

"You're being such a pessimist, Brighton." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, there is no way that I am going to have surgery. I don't want to have to go through that." Brighton said.

"Brighton, Dad is not stupid. He's bound to notice something like this. You know that it's rather hard to pull anything over on Dad. Plus, Yugi is a doctor, so he's going to pick up on something like that." Mitchell said.

"Well, I'm going to hide it for as long as I can." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I think that this is a very bad idea." Mitchell said.

"Well, it's my bad idea, and I'll deal with it." Brighton said.

"If you say so, but I really think that you're being stupid." Mitchell said before he left the room.

'Yeah. When have I ever cared what Mitchell thought?' Brighton asked himself as he rubbed his throat. He could see the logic in Mitchell's argument, but he didn't want to go through surgery.

* * *

Yugi arrived back at the mansion.

Amara smiled at him when he walked into the living room. "Hi, Yugi. Have a good day at work?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I did, Amara." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have told you time and time again to call me Mom. There's not reason for you not to." Amara said.

Yugi grinned. "Sorry. I guess that one is going to take a while for me to get used to." Yugi replied.

"Well, please try to start calling me Mom. I'd prefer it." Amara said.

"I'll try." Yugi said. He sat down on the couch and said, "How were the kids today?"

"They were fine as always. Brighton was just being lazy this morning." Amara said.

"Lazy?" Yugi asked.

Amara nodded. "He didn't get out of bed until ten-thirty, and that was only because I sent Mitchell upstairs to get him up." Amara said.

"Well, it is summertime, and kids like to be able to sleep late." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but ten-thirty is just a bit ridiculous." Amara said.

"Well, there's no real harm in it." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Amara said.

"Other than that, I take it that you had no problems at all." Yugi said.

"Nope." Amara said.

"Well, that's good. Yugi said.

* * *

Mitchell was standing outside of Yugi and Yami's bedroom. He knew that Yugi was home, and he needed some advice. 'I know Brighton doesn't want them to know, but it's better for him if they do." Mitchell said.

Finally gathering up the courage, Mitchell knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

Mitchell opened the door and walked into the room. "Hey, Yugi." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked up from the book that he had been reading. "Hey, Mitchell. What's up?" Yugi asked as he marked his place in the book and put it aside.

"Um, well, I need some advice on something, Yugi." Mitchell said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh. What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there's someone that I know who has something wrong with them, but they won't tell anyone." Mitchell said.

"Is this something health wise or something else?" Yugi asked.

"Health." Mitchell said.

"Okay. Why don't they want anyone to know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they know that it could result in surgery, and they don't want to go through surgery." Mitchell explained.

Yugi grew serious. "Mitchell, if it's something that requires surgery, then they need to tell someone." Yugi said.

"I know, and I've tried to convince them, but they won't listen. I know that they are miserable, and I want to help, but they won't listen to me." Mitchell said.

"Why don't you tell someone for them" Yugi asked.

"Well, I kinda promised that I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Mitchell said.

"I see." Yugi said. He turned so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over. "Mitchell, I understand that you want to be stay true to your promise to this person to not say anything, but you can't just let them be miserable and suffer like this. A problem that requires surgery could just get worse and cause them even more problems than if the problem was treated right away." Yugi said.

"So, should I tell someone?" Mitchell asked.

"I think you should. Something that requires surgery is not something that should be ignored." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's Brighton. He thinks that his tonsils are acting up again." Mitchell said.

"Brighton?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell nodded. "He's afraid of having the surgery done, so he wasn't going to tell anyone. I can tell he's miserable, though. It hurts him just to eat, his throat is bad sore, and he's just plain out miserable. I wasn't sure what to do." Mitchell said.

"Okay, Mitchell. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Yugi said.

"You will?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks." Mitchell said before he left the room.

Yugi sighed. 'Brighton had to get Yami's stubborn streak, didn't he?' Yugi asked himself. He got off the bed and headed out the door. He had planned on talking to Brighton, but he heard Yami greet his mother downstairs and decided to go down and talk to Yami first.

Before Yugi could make it downstairs, Yami had come up them. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said as he kissed his husband.

"Hey, Yami. Come on." Yugi said as he grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him into their bedroom.

"Hmm. My thoughts exactly." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, as appealing as making love sounds right now, that's not why I dragged you in here." Yugi said.

Yami looked crestfallen. "It's not?" Yami asked.

"No. We have children issues to discuss." Yugi said.

"Male or female." Yami said.

"Male." Yugi said.

"Well, that leaves out Sophia. Teenage or not?" Yami asked.

"Yami, stop the guessing game." Yugi said.

"All right. Sorry. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Apparently, Brighton's tonsils are bothering him again, and he won't tell anyone." Yugi said.

"If he didn't want anyone to know, how do you know?" Yami asked.

"Mitchell found out and told me. He was worried that this could get worse, and he knew that we needed to know given what it is." Yugi said.

"Could it get worse?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. Any kind of condition can get worse, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I don't understand why Brighton wouldn't tell us, though." Yami said.

"I think he might be afraid of the surgery part of it." Yugi said.

"This kind of surgery isn't dangerous, though. I had to go through it when I was ten, and I was fine." Yami said.

"Which would be why you and I have to go and have a talk with him." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two left their bedroom and headed over to Brighton's room. Yami knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Brighton said.

Yami opened the door, and the two walked into the room.

Brighton was on his bed with a book. "Hey, Dad. Yugi. What's up?" Brighton asked.

"We need to talk, Brighton." Yami said.

"Sure, Dad." Brighton said, sitting up. "About what?"

Yugi sighed. "Brighton, we know about your tonsils bothering you again." Yugi said.

Brighton's eyes widened. "Mitchell told you?" Brighton exclaimed.

"Yes, and with good reason. Brighton, it's not good to let something like this go on and get worse." Yugi said.

"But he promised." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I'm glad Mitchell told us. We needed to know about this. Letting a problem like this grow and get worse isn't going to help anyone, especially you. You'll only become more miserable. Besides, you need to have this done. You know that." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Brighton said, looking down.

Yugi walked over and sat down beside Brighton. "Did you not tell us because you're worried about the surgery?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about going through it. I don't want to be in the hospital." Brighton said.

"You wouldn't be in the hospital but a day at the most." Yugi said.

"It still scares me." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I know how you feel. I was scared when I had to have my tonsils taken out when I was ten. It is a little scary. You'll be fine. It's a very easy surgery, Brighton." Yami said.

"He is right." Yugi said.

Brighton sighed. "I guess I'm going to see Dr. Greenway." Brighton said.

"Yes." Yami said firmly.

Brighton didn't look happy.

"Brighton, could I tell you the upside to this?" Yugi asked.

Brighton looked over at Yugi skeptically. "What upside?" Brighton asked.

"Well, for about a day or so, you can eat all the ice cream you want." Yugi said.

"I can?" Brighton asked.

"Well, ice cream does help after having your tonsils taken out. Your throat will be really sore for a while, so it helps to sooth your throat." Yami said.

"Wow! That really is an upside!" Brighton said.

Yami smiled. "Glad you see that now." Yami said.

"You'll be fine, Brighton. This is a very routine surgery." Yugi assured him.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll be okay." Brighton said.

"You will be. Now, I'll go and make an appointment for you to see Dr. Greenway." Yami said before he left the room.

"Brighton. I don't want you to get angry at Mitchell. He was just worried about you. That's why he came to me. He didn't tell me you were the one who needed help at the start. He just wanted to make sure you would be okay." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I get that. I'm not mad at him. Mitchell was trying to get me to tell Grandma, but I didn't want to. I guess he was right." Brighton said.

"Yes. He was." Yugi agreed.

"I guess I need to apologize to him." Brighton said.

"That would be a good idea, Brighton. And don't worry about that surgery. It's not as bad as you think. Besides, it might not be your tonsils at all." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Brighton said.

Yugi then left Brighton's room.

Brighton sighed. 'I guess I need to go find Mitchell and apologize.' Brighton thought. He got up and started searching for his brother. He found him in the game room. "Hey, Mitchell." Brighton said.

Mitchell turned and looked at his brother. "Yeah?" Mitchell asked.

"Dad and Yugi just talked to me." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I'm sorry I told Yugi, but I thought that they needed to know." Mitchell said.

"I know, and you were right. I should have just told Grandma what was wrong instead of being stubborn about it. Dad's going to talk to Dr. Greenway." Brighton said.

"Well, the sooner you get it over with, the faster you'll start to feel better." Mitchell said.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I tried to get you to stay quiet about it." Brighton said.

"No problem. I'm just glad that they know." Mitchell said.

"I'm glad you're not angry." Brighton said.

"Nah. I don't get mad about things like that. I get that you were scared of surgery. I was scared when I had to have my own tonsils taken out." Mitchell said.

"Well, at least I do get to eat a lot of ice cream because of this." Brighton said.

"That is a major plus." Mitchell agreed.

* * *

Yami put down the phone.

"So, how soon can Dr. Greenway see Brighton?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow at two." Yami said. He frowned. "I have a meeting scheduled at the time, and I don't know if I'll be able to get out of it." Yami said.

"I can take him, Yami." Yugi said.

"What about work?" Yami asked.

"I don't have to go in tomorrow unless I'm called in. I should be able to take him." Yugi said.

"And if Yugi can't, I can take Brighton. Aknankanon can stay here and watch the other kids if necessary." Amara said."All right, Mom." Yami said.

Amara sighed. "I am just really sorry that I didn't notice this." Amara said.

"Mom, it's not your fault. Brighton didn't want anyone to know. You're not at fault here." Yami said.

"Besides, the important thing is that we do know now, and we can get Brighton the attention he needs right now." Yugi said.

"That's true." Amara said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi had taken Brighton to the doctor.

The two were sitting in the waiting room.

Brighton was still a little nervous.

"Brighton, calm down. Everything is going to be all right." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'm still nervous." Brighton said.

"You don't need to be." Yugi assured his stepson.

"Okay." Brighton said.

Before long, Brighton was called back.

Dr. Greenway was an older man with graying hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses on his nose. "So, can I assume that you think it's your tonsils again?" Dr. Greenway asked.

"Yeah." Brighton said.

"Well, let's have a look." Dr. Greenway said. He then took a look and immediately knew the problem. "Well, you're tonsils are definitely inflamed again." Dr. Greenway said.

Brighton gulped.

"I'm afraid that they're going to have to come out." Dr. Greenway said.

"We understand, Dr. Greenway. How soon can you do the surgery?" Yugi asked.

"Next Friday, if you want." Dr. Greenway said.

"So soon?" Brighton asked.

"Brighton, the sooner you get them taken out, the better." Yugi said.

"Listen to him. Your stepfather is right." Dr. Greenway said.

"Oh. Okay." Brighton said.

"We'll do the surgery at eight in the morning, so you'll need to be here by six." Dr. Greenway said.

"Six?" Brighton asked in disbelief.

Yugi sighed. "Brighton, you have to be at the hospital two hours before the surgery, and you'll prefer it in the morning. You can't eat or drink anything after midnight on Thursday anyway." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Dr. Greenway said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

* * *

"So, all went well at the doctor's?" Yami asked as he set his briefcase down.

"Yes, Yami. You already know that the surgery will be next Friday." Yugi said.

"I know, and I have already informed my secretary that I won't be in that day." Yami said.

"Well, I'm scheduled to work that day." Yugi said.

"There's no reason for you to skip work. The surgery will be done at your hospital." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami sat down. "Well, we might as well stock up on ice cream." Yami said.

"Yami, how much ice cream do you really think he's going to eat?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, Brighton won't pass up the chance to eat as much ice cream as he can without getting yelled at. Trust me. He'll take advantage of this and eat as much ice cream as he can." Yami said.

"And you didn't?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. I did." Yami admitted.

"See. You can't say anything." Yugi said.

"And what about you?" Yami asked.

"I still have my tonsils." Yugi replied.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Yami said.

"Yeah. I still have them." Yugi said.

"Well, you could always stop him from eating too much ice cream." Yami pointed out.

"And I won't do that. Since he is going through surgery, I think that I'll let Brighton eat as much ice cream as he wants." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Well, we'd better buy about five gallons of vanilla ice cream." Yami said.

"In this household, it won't be wasted." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

* * *

~The Day of Brighton's Surgery~

Brighton was waiting in his room to go into surgery with Yami in the room with him.

"Brighton, you're going to be fine." Yami said, ruffling Brighton's hair.

"This is the first surgery I have gone through. I'm scared." Brighton said.

"I know. You'll be fine." Yami said.

"Are you going to be here when I get out?" Brighton asked.

"Of course I am." Yami said.

"You didn't think he'd be anywhere else, did you?"

The two turned to see Yugi in the room in his white coat.

"Hey, Yugi." Brighton said.

"Listen to your father. Everything will be all right." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

It was then that Dr. Greenway walked into the room. "Well, we're ready." Dr. Greenway said.

"I'll be right here when you get out, Brighton." Yami said.

Brighton nodded, and he was taken to surgery.

"You don't need to worry, Yami. He'll be okay." Yugi said, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"I know. Dr. Greenway did Mitchell's surgery, so I know Brighton's in good hands." Yami said.

"Well, I need to get to work. I'll check up on him later." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

Yugi then walked off.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

Brighton was out of surgery and back in his room although he was still unconscious.

"The surgery went fine. I don't see any complications, Mr. Sennen." Dr. Greenway said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Dr. Greenway nodded before he walked out of the room.

Yami sat down by his son.

It wasn't long before Brighton woke up. He tried to talk, but found that his throat hurt.

"You don't need to try and talk for a while, Brighton." Yami said.

Brighton nodded.

"I think this will help." Yugi said. He walked in with a bowl in hand, which he handed to Brighton.

Brighton's eyes lit up when he saw that it was ice cream. He took it and started to eat it.

"I saw Dr. Greenway, and he told me Brighton was out of surgery. I thought he's like a bowl of ice cream." Yugi said.

"Well, he did." Yami said.

Brighton nodded and smiled a thank you at his stepfather.

"You're welcome, Brighton." Yugi said.

* * *

Brighton was able to go home the following day.

"It's not fair that he gets to ice cream all day." Sophia said.

"Sophia, don't whine. Your brother just went through surgery, so this will help." Yami said.

Sophia nodded, although she was still unhappy.

"At least everything went well." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and Brighton is enjoying being able to eat a lot of ice cream." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "How much ice cream did you end up buying?" Yugi asked.

"Five gallons. There's no way that I would have been able to keep Mitchell and Sophia out of it. Or my father." Yami said. He looked over at his husband and added, "Or you."

"I see the logic in that. At least we have enough to last us a while." Yugi said.

"I hope, anyway." Yami said.

~That evening~

"Dad, we're out of ice cream." Mitchell said.

Yami groaned. "I knew I should have bought ten gallons the way this family eats ice cream." Yami muttered.

Yugi just laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I have never had my tonsils taken out, so I'm only going by what I have heard as far as this goes.

Also, I'm planning to do some chapters based on things happening in every day life. If you have a certain scenario that you want me to work in, let me know what it is. I'll try and work it in. Just don't mention Yugi getting pregnant. I already know what I'm doing as far as that is concerned.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	49. Female Problems

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49- Female Problems

Yugi was in his office, doing some paperwork. 'I hate paperwork.' Yugi thought. He continued with his work, knowing that there was no reason to put it off.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened and closed.

Yugi frowned before he looked up. He knew that anyone who entered his office would normally just leave the door open, not close it.

Who Yugi saw made him groan.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart." Vivian Wong said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yugi demanded, not trying to disguise his anger.

"I came to see you, darling." Vivian said as she walked up to him.

Yugi stood up. "Do not call me anything other than my name, Ms. Wong." Yugi said.

"There is no reason to be so formal." Vivian said as she walked closer.

Yugi moved out from behind his desk and away from Vivian. "I don't know what you are doing here, but you need to leave right now." Yugi said.

"Why? You're my boyfriend, so I decided to come and see you." Vivian said sweetly.

Yugi glared at the woman. "I am not your boyfriend, Ms. Wong. In case you have forgotten, I am married now. I have been for three months now." Yugi said.

"I know you did that just to make me jealous, and it worked. I want you, Yugi." Vivian said, walking up to him. She tried to put her hand on Yugi's face, but Yugi backed up out of the way.

Yugi glared at her. "I did not marry Yami to make you jealous. I married Yami because I love him and want to be with him. I never liked you, Ms. Wong, and there is nothing between us." Yugi said.

"But why?" Vivian asked in a whiny tone.

"I don't have to answer to you." Yugi said. He then walked to the door of his office.

"I am not leaving." Vivian said haughtily, sitting down.

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. He then walked over to the nurse's station.

"Can I do something for you, Dr. Mutou?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Do me a favor and call security up." Yugi said.

"What on earth for?" Nurse Hennessy asked surprised.

"That woman that came into my office is Vivian Wong. I still have a restraining order against her, and she won't leave my office." Yugi said.

"I'll get them up here now." Nurse Hennessy said. She picked up the phone and called security up.

Yugi rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. 'I hope that Yami is having a better day than I am.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was reading over some reports in his office. 'These reports are so boring.' Yami thought, fighting to keep his mind on them. To him, it was the worst part of his job aside from the paperwork that he had to do every day.

There was a commotion that Yami heard outside of his office.

"What in the world?" Yami said as he looked up. He set the reports down and stood up, about to go out and see what was going on.

A moment later, the doors to Yami's office were thrown open, and a brunette with green eyes barged into Yami's office without waiting for anything.

It was Amanda Harris, the woman that Yami had broken up with before he had met Yugi.

"You can't come in here!" Yami's secretary said, standing behind her.

"Shut up, bitch! I have every right to be here!" Amanda retorted.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Just great. Now what?' Yami asked himself. He looked at his secretary and said, "Call security up here."

The secretary nodded and walked out.

Amanda turned her angered eyes to Yami. "You're going to listen to me!" Amanda snapped angrily.

Yami folded his arms around his chest and said, "You have until security arrives to say your piece. Once they arrive, you lose any chance of saying anything to me."

"Why haven't you come back yet?" Amanda demanded.

Yami shook his head. "Ms. Harris, I told you before that I had no intention of ever coming back to you once I ended things with you. I told you that I was marrying Yugi and there was nothing you could do about it." Yami said.

"How could you choose that guy over me?" Amanda demanded.

"That is none of your concern. Who I marry is not your concern. My life is no longer your concern. You have no reason to be here, and you certainly had no reason to barge into my office in the rude manner that you did." Yami said.

Amanda glared at him. "This guy can't give you children like I could." Amanda hissed.

"You wouldn't have been a good mother. You were too concerned about yourself. I have no reason to regret marrying Yugi. You have no right to interfere, or try to interfere, in my life." Yami said.

"It's your fault that I can't find anyone!" Amanda shouted.

Yami looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Every guy I date leaves. What did you tell them?" Amanda demanded.

Yami shook his head. "Ms. Harris, I don't know who you have dated since I left you, but they must have had their own reasons. No, I don't know them, and no, I don't care what they are. I have no reason to care about your life." Yami said.

Amanda glared at him. "I know you did something." Amanda hissed.

"No. I did not." Yami said calmly.

It was then that security arrived.

"You needed us, Mr. Sennen?" one of the security guards asked.

"Yes. I want you to escort Ms. Harris off of the premises, and I don't want her allowed back in this building ever again." Yami said.

"You can't do this!" Amanda shouted.

"I own this building, so I can do this. Now, get her out of here." Yami said.

The security guards led the struggling woman out of the room.

"You'll regret this!" Amanda shouted as the security guards got her out of the office.

Yami's secretary walked in. "I'm sorry, sir." she said.

"It's not your fault, Ms. Helmond. I don't blame you." Yami said.

"Is that woman delusional?" Ms. Helmond asked.

"I'm beginning to think so." Yami answered. He rubbed his head.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Sennen?" Ms. Helmond asked.

"No. You may go back to work." Yami said.

Ms. Helmond nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

'I think she really is delusional. I hope she leaves me alone.' Yami thought. He let out a sigh and looked back at his work. 'Maybe Yugi had a better day at work.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was still at the nurse's station when a security guard came up.

"I was called up here." the security guard said.

"I know. There is a woman in my office who does not need medical assistance, and she refuses to leave my office. I would like her removed from my office." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir." the security guard said before he went into Yugi's office.

Dr. Reynolds walked up and saw Yugi at the nurse's station. "Is there a problem, Dr. Mutou?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Let go of me! I won't leave!"

Yugi sighed at Vivian's shout. "Does that answer your question?" Yugi asked.

"You have to leave, Miss." the security guard said.

Dr. Reynolds looked at Yugi with a questioning look.

"Vivian Wong, the woman who I have a restraining order against, is in my office, and she refuses to leave. I called security up here to get her out." Yugi explained.

"Did she need medical assistance?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"No. She started to try and seduce me as soon as she was in the room." Yugi said.

The security guard walked out of the office with a struggling Vivian.

"Unhand me! I am waiting for my Yugi!" Vivian shouted.

Yugi rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hmm. I see what you mean." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this!" Vivian yelled angrily.

"That is enough!" Dr. Reynolds said sternly.

Vivian looked to the man and saw Yugi. "Yugi, please! Tell this oaf to let me go!" Vivian said although it sounded more like a demand.

"I asked him to get you out of my office." Yugi said.

"But why? You love me! I know you do!" Vivian said.

"In your twisted mind, maybe, but in real life, I don't. I am in love with Yami, and I am married to him. You need to accept that." Yugi said.

"No! I won't!" Vivian said.

"Listen! Unless you want me to call the police and have you arrested for disturbing this hospital, I suggest that you do what you are told and leave this hospital quietly." Dr. Reynolds ordered.

"You can't do that!" Vivian protested.

"Yes, I can. You are not a patient, you are not in need of medical attention, and you do not have anyone that you are visiting here. Your actions are disturbing this hospital, and I will not tolerate it." Dr. Reynolds said before he motioned to the security guard to get Vivian out of there.

The security guard then forced Vivian to leave the floor, though Vivian struggled against him.

"Just to warn you, she might go crying to her father about this. He's a businessman from China." Yugi said.

"I understand, and I will tell him what happened here. Besides, we have security cameras to help us." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I just didn't want you to be blindsided by anything." Yugi said.

"I appreciate it." Dr. Reynolds said before he walked off.

Yugi then walked back into his office to finish his work, although he had a bad headache already.

* * *

Yugi and Yami met each other for lunch, and they told the other what had happened at their offices that day.

"What is this? Day of the bitches?" Yugi asked.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Your ex sounds insane. I mean, how can she blame you for her boyfriends leaving her?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. She's either paranoid or delusional one. Maybe even both." Yami said.

"I think we both have that problem. I thought that after the way her father had talked to her at the engagement party that she would have gotten the hint already." Yugi said.

"Well, I might give her father a call when I get back to the office. We're business partners, and I get the feeling that he doesn't know his daughter is here causing problems for us again." Yami said.

"And you might want to consider getting a restraining order against this woman." Yugi said.

"I may see about that." Yami said.

"Well, let's hope that the rest of our day is better than this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. When do you get off?" Yami asked.

"Seven tonight." Yugi answered.

"You have a long day." Yami said.

"Yeah. I do, and I hate that. I just hope that I don't have to deal with Vivian again." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. If that woman comes back to my office, I'm having her arrested." Yami said.

"Well, let's hope neither of us have to resort to calling the police." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

Once the two were done eating, they both headed back to their respective places of work.

* * *

"Mr. Sennen." Ms. Helmond said when Yami returned to the office.

"Yes, Ms. Helmond?" Yami asked.

"You may want to take a look at this." Ms. Helmond said. She handed Yami a stack if papers.

Yami looked through them and was surprised to find that they were all from Amanda Harris. "How many are there?" Yami asked.

"At least twenty." Ms. Helmond said.

"In an hour?" Yami asked.

Ms. Helmond nodded.

Yami sighed. "Did she say anything?" Yami asked.

"A lot of threats. She said she's make you regret ever leaving her." Ms. Helmond said.

"Not a chance of that happening." Yami said before he walked into his office. 'That woman needs to get a clue.' Yami thought as he sat down. He decided to keep the notes in case he needed them to prove she was harassing him.

As Yami had promised Yugi, he called Vincent Wong about Vivian.

"_Ah, Mr. Sennen. This is a surprise._" Vincent Wong said.

"I wish that I was calling under better circumstances." Yami said.

"_Whatever do you mean?_" Vincent asked.

"Mr. Wong, were you aware that your daughter Vivian is here in Domino?" Yami asked.

"_She's what?_" Vincent exclaimed, obviously shocked. "_I had no idea that she was there. I wasn't even aware that she left China at all._" Vincent said.

"Well, she is here, and she has gone to my husband's office. She still believes that Yugi belongs with her and won't leave him alone." Yami said.

"_I am truly sorry about all this. I wasn't aware she left._" Vincent said.

"I understand that, but I want her to leave him alone. I don't want to take any legal action, but I will if she doesn't stop. She's disturbing Yugi's work." Yami said.

"_I understand. I will head out to Japan within the hour. I assure you that I will put an end to this once and for all._" Vincent said.

"I would appreciate that." Yami said.

"_I promise you that I will take care of it._" Vincent said.

Yami then hung up. 'I just hope that he can make Vivian stop.' Yami thought.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the button and said, "Yes, Ms. Helmond."

"_Mr. Sennen, Amanda Harris is calling again, and she's demanding that you talk to her._" Ms. Helmond said.

Yami sighed. "I have no wish to speak with her. Tell her that. I won't take any of her calls." Yami said.

"_I understand, Mr. Sennen._" Ms. Helmond said.

Yami then turned off the intercom. 'Why can't these women leave me and Yugi alone? We are happy together. We don't them trying to mess things up.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that they wouldn't come between him and Yugi, but he was getting irritated at the fact that they wouldn't stop trying. He knew that Amanda was just angry that Yami didn't marry her, and he wasn't about to let the woman get to him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

'That woman is going to cross me, and I am going to take legal action again her.' Yami thought.

Yami then got an idea. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said.

"Bakura, its Yami. I need you to come over to my office." Yami said.

"Why?"Bakura asked.

"There's something I need you to do for me, and it's your specialty." Yami said.

"Oh. Is that so?"Bakura asked.

"Yes. Would you come over here and hear me out at the very least?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. I don't see why not. I'll hear you out at least. I'm on my way."Bakura said.

"Thanks." Yami said before he hung up. 'I hope that Bakura can help me out.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi had gone back to work.

"Dr. Mutou." Nurse Hennessy called as Yugi started to go into his office.

Yugi walked over to the nurse's station. "What is it, Nurse Hennessy?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to warn you before you went into your office that there was a woman that went in there a short while ago." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Vivian Wong again?" Yugi asked a desperate connotation of Yugi's voice apparent.

"No. This woman was a brunette. I had never seen her before." Nurse Hennessy replied.

Yugi frowned. "I don't have a clue who this woman is." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I don't think so. Thanks for the warning." Yugi said.

"No problem." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi walked over to his office and opened the door, walking in.

Amanda Harris was sitting not only in the office, but in Yugi's chair as well.

Yugi was unsure of what to think of this. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Yugi asked.

Amanda turned to look at Yugi, her eyes full of anger.

Yugi didn't know why she was angry at him. He didn't even know her.

"How dare you!" Amanda hissed angrily, standing up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yugi said.

"Don't play dumb! I know that you know what I'm talking about!" Amanda said angrily.

"No, I do not. I don't even know who you are." Yugi said calmly. He didn't like the way she was talking to him, and he was close to getting security to remove her from his office.

"I'm Amanda Harris." Amanda said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you here, Ms. Harris?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here because you stole Yami from me!" Amanda said angrily.

Yugi had a feeling that this woman was one of the few that Yami had told him about. "I didn't steal Yami from anyone." Yugi said.

"You bastard! You did!" Amanda spat angrily.

"When I started dating Yami, he was unattached. I know that he wasn't involved with anyone at the time." Yugi said.

"He was involved with me!" Amanda spat angrily.

"Yami informed me that he had broken up with his last girlfriend before we even met." Yugi said.

"Don't even try that on me! I know that you stole him from me! I would have been the one that was married to Yami, not you!" Amanda growled.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I am going to have to ask you to leave my office." Yugi said.

"I am not leaving!" Amanda said angrily.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Ms. Harris, I did not steal Yami from you. I am sorry that you cannot accept the fact that Yami broke up with you and started dating me, but there is nothing that you can do now. Yami and I are married. You need to get over the fact that Yami no longer wants you and moved on. You should do the same." Yugi said.

Amanda gaped. She was shocked that Yugi had spoken to her like that.

"Now, I am asking you that you leave my office because you are interfering with my work, and I don't like it." Yugi said.

Amanda's glare returned. "I won't leave." Amanda said stubbornly. Her glare hardened. "Divorce Yami so that we can be together again." Amanda hissed.

"No. Yami and I are happy together, and there is nothing you can say or do to make me leave him." Yugi said.

Amanda growled. "I won't leave until you divorce him!" Amanda spat.

"I won't leave Yami. Ms. Harris, you can either leave on your own, or I will call security and have you removed from my office. It is your choice." Yugi said.

Amanda growled. She was pissed. "I will be back! You won't keep him! I'll get Yami back one way or another!" Amanda snapped before she stormed out of the office right by Nurse Hennessy and two security guards.

Nurse Hennessy and the security guards were shocked.

Yugi sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He knew that he was going to have a bad headache.

"I heard the arguing and called security." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Do you need us to do anything, Dr. Mutou?" one of the security guards asked.

"No. You can go, but thank you." Yugi said.

The two security guards left the floor.

"What was it this time?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"An ex of Yami's. Apparently, she believes that I stole Yami from her, and she's demanding that I divorce Yami so she can get him." Yugi said.

"You aren't having any luck today." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I noticed. She went and got in an argument with Yami today. Said she hasn't kept a boyfriend since Yami left her and believes he's said something to them to make them leave her." Yugi said.

"Sounds delusional." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Just like Vivian Wong." Yugi said.

"This seems like the day of the exes." Nurse Hennessy said.

"More like the day of the bitches." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy glanced over at Yugi.

"You can't call it exes since Vivian and I were never together." Yugi said.

"I understand. Well, maybe you won't have anymore trouble." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I hope so." Yugi said. He sighed. "I need to get back to work." Yugi said.

"After calling your husband and telling him all this." Nurse Hennessy stated.

"Exactly." Yugi said before he walked into his office.

'Yugi has had a rough day with that woman Vivian coming her and then this other woman. I hope that Yugi has an easy rest of the day.' Nurse Hennessy thought as she walked back to the nurse's station.

* * *

Yami slammed his phone down into the cradle. He was beyond pissed.

'I can't believe that bitch went to Yugi and demanded that he divorce me after accusing Yugi of stealing me from her!' Yami thought angrily.

Yugi had called Yami and told him of his encounter with Amanda Harris, which had left Yami rather angry.

'She is pushing me way too far. If she keeps this up, I swear that I am going to put a restraining order on her.' Yami thought.

Yami was wondering what he ever saw in Amanda now. He hadn't enjoyed dating her at all. She was too self-absorbed, too selfish, too greedy, and too snobbish.

'She had better not go to see Yugi again.' Yami thought, not wanting her to have contact with Yugi anymore.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the button. "Yes, Ms. Helmond." Yami said.

"_Mr. Sennen, there is a Bakura Mao here to see you._" Ms. Helmond said.

"Send him in." Yami said before he turned off the intercom.

A moment later, the door opened, and Bakura walked into the room. He shut the door with a loud slam.

Yami jumped slightly. "Did you have to slam the door shut?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I did." Bakura said. He dropped into a chair that was across from Yami. "So, why did you need me to come over here?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I know that you are a great private detective, so I thought that I would ask you to do something for me." Yami said.

"Who do you need me to find?" Bakura asked.

"I don't need you to find anyone." Yami said.

Bakura looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize that I specialize in finding people." Bakura said.

"I know that, Bakura, but I think that you can do what I need." Yami said.

Bakura was interested. "What do you need me to do?" Bakura asked.

"I want you to look into the past boyfriends of a woman named Amanda Harris." Yami said.

"Any particular reason I'm looking into this woman's past boyfriends?" Bakura asked.

"This woman is the woman I dumped right before I met Yugi. She came here today saying that ever since I dumped her she hadn't been able to keep a steady boyfriend. She accused me of doing something to make sure that none of her relationships worked." Yami said.

"Why did she believe that?" Bakura asked.

"I don't have a damn clue. She then went over to Yugi's office today and accused him of stealing me from her before she demanded that Yugi divorce me so that she could get back together with me." Yami said.

"Didn't you dump her because all she cared about was your money?" Bakura asked.

"That and she couldn't stand the kids. When I dumped her, she said that we could send the kids off to boarding school, and we would be happy." Yami said.

"Bitch." Bakura muttered.

"My thoughts exactly. I just want to know why they dumped her so that if she comes back later with the same argument, I can tell her why they dumped her." Yami said.

"When was the last time you heard from her?" Bakura asked.

"After I dumped her, it was over a year. She came to me when she heard about my engagement with Yugi. She said she had been waiting for me. She was pretty angry. I didn't see her again until now." Yami said.

"Sounds like a delusional bitch." Bakura said.

"I agree." Yami said. He leaned back in his chair and said, "Will you do it?"

Bakura grinned. "A reason to dig into a woman's past. I love it! Of course I'll do it." Bakura said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Bakura. I owe you one." Yami said.

"Don't mention it. I'll collect later on." Bakura said.

"I'd like to know as soon as possible." Yami said.

"I have a lot of contacts. Just answer this. Is she the type that would target rich men?" Bakura asked.

"Without a doubt." Yami said.

"Well, it won't be hard to find out. I say I could know something in a couple of hours." Bakura said.

Yami looked at Bakura in surprise. "That fast?" Yami asked.

"Like I said, I have a lot of contacts. Don't worry about it. You should know something soon." Bakura said before he stood up."The sooner you find out, the better. Since she went to see Yugi, I want to get her out of our life as soon as possible." Yami said.

"Sure thing. You'll know the moment I know anything." Bakura said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Bakura then left the office.

'I hope that he finds out something soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was finishing up the last few pieces of paperwork that he had left.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Dr. Reynolds walked into the room.

"Dr. Reynolds, is there anything I can do for you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I understand that you are about to leave." Dr. Reynolds said.

"As soon as I finish up this last bit of paperwork, yes." Yugi said.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Can we have less drama tomorrow when you come in?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I'll try. Trust me. I didn't plan on this today." Yugi said.

"All right. Have a good day." Dr. Reynolds said before he left.

Yugi sighed. 'These women have really made it hard for me to do my job today. I hope they leave me alone.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then got back to work.

* * *

Yami's cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Bakura. He opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yami. I thought that you would like a progress report._" Bakura said.

"You've already found out something? You've only been working on it for two hours." Yami said, surprised.

"_Well, it wasn't hard to find out about her. She's rather well-known among single businessmen who are rich._" Bakura said.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"_Well, I know she's had at least seven different boyfriends since you. I have spoken to three of them. One of them dumped her because she spent way too much money. The second dumped her because she tried to get his two children shipped off to boarding school. The last dumped her because he caught her cheating on him with his business partner._" Bakura said.

"Not surprising." Yami said.

"_Couldn't have had something to do with you. She got dumped because of how she is._" Bakura said.

"I know. Thanks, Bakura." Yami said.

"_Not a problem._" Bakura said.

Yami then hung up.

"I demand to see him!" a female voice shouted from outside.

Yami looked up. He knew that the woman was not Amanda, but he wasn't sure who it was. The voice was familiar.

"You cannot see him! Mr. Sennen is a very busy man!" Ms. Helmond retorted.

"I am going to see him! He's not keeping Yugi from me!" the woman said.

Yami had a feeling he knew who it was, and he wasn't happy. He got up and walked over, opening the door to his office. As Yami expected, Vivian Wong was the woman who was outside his office.

"I want to talk to you!" Vivian snapped.

"Fine. Get in my office.' Yami said.

Vivian gave Ms. Helmond a steaming glare before she stormed into Yami's office.

Yami walked over to Ms. Helmond.

"Should I call security?" Ms. Helmond asked.

"No. Call the police. This won't be pretty." Yami said.

Ms. Helmond nodded.

"And let them in the moment they arrive." Yami said.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." Ms. Helmond said.

Yami then went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"I want you to give me Yugi back!" Vivian hissed.

"Ms. Wong, I did nothing to keep Yugi from you." Yami said.

"You turned him against me!" Vivian screeched.

"Ms. Wong, Yugi had been avoiding you long before I met him. He had that restraining order on you for years before I met him. I did nothing to keep Yugi from you." Yami said.

"I know you are! Yugi would have come to me if you had stayed away from him!" Vivian hissed.

Yami glared at Vivian.

The glare made Vivian flinch.

"I did nothing. Yugi chooses to stay away from you. He doesn't want anything to do with you, Ms. Wong. I thought that Yugi made that clear when you attempted to seduce him at our engagement party." Yami said.

"I know that Yugi was just trying to make me jealous." Vivian protested.

"Really? If he was just trying to make you jealous, then I don't think that he would have married me." Yami said.

Vivian glared at him. "Yugi belongs with me! We are perfect for each other!" Vivian said.

"I don't think Yugi shares your sentiment." Yami said.

"I will get Yugi!" Vivian hissed.

"Ms. Wong, I don't care what you think. I love Yugi, and Yugi loves me. He is not going to leave me for you. Just because you think that you belong with Yugi doesn't mean that it is true. You need to get over this strange obsession you have with Yugi and realize that Yugi doesn't belong with you." Yami said in an even tone, though the anger was evident in his voice.

Vivian glared at him.

"Besides, you obviously have to sneak around to see Yugi since you didn't tell your father that you were leaving China to come here." Yami said.

Vivian paled slightly.

"Just so you know, your father is on his way here now, and I don't think that he is happy with you now." Yami said.

Vivian looked at him with an expression of horror.

Yami smirked at her. "I have a feeling that you are in a lot of trouble now. After all, he did get rather angry with your actions at the engagement party." Yami said.

Vivian was speechless.

Yami then walked past her to his desk.

Vivian turned and glared at his back. 'That bastard!' Vivian thought angrily. She noticed a letter opener on the desk. She picked it up and held it in her hand before glaring at Yugi. 'I will have Yugi!' Vivian thought, raising it.

* * *

Yugi walked to his car. He got out his keys and used to keyless entry to unlock his car.

Amanda walked out from behind a pillar. She raised a gun at Yugi. "I won't lose Yami to you, bastard!" Amanda hissed.

Yugi turned and his eyes widened when he saw the gun. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I am going to get Yami back one way or another! I don't care what I have to do! I will get Yami back! If it takes killing you to do it, so be it!" Amanda shouted.

Yugi knew that he was in trouble. "You'll never get away with this." Yugi said.

"Says you!" Amanda spat.

Yugi back up against his car. "There are security cameras all over this place. They'll get you for attempted murder or murder." Yugi said.

"I don't care! I won't let you keep Yami! If I can't have him, then you won't, either!" Amanda said angrily.

Yugi knew that he was in trouble. He wouldn't be able to get away from this.

"You are going to die! I am not going to let you keep Yami! I deserve to have him in my life! I deserve to keep him!" Amanda shouted.

"That was Yami's choice, not yours." Yugi said.

"SHUT UP! I know we would have gotten back together if you hadn't gotten in the way!" Amanda shouted.

'Yami was right. This woman is delusional.' Yugi thought.

"If I can't have Yami, then I'll make sure that you can't, either!" Amanda said. She fired the gun, but Yugi managed to move out of the way.

The bullet hit the window of Yugi's car.

Amanda moved again and fired once more.

Yugi let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, holding his shoulder.

"YUGI!"

* * *

Vivian didn't care that just about anyone would know what she had done. She just wanted Yami to be gone so that she could get Yugi back. "You'll never keep my Yugi from me!" Vivian suddenly shouted.

Yami turned and was shocked when Vivian brought the letter opener down at him. He raised his hand in defense and let out a cry of pain as the letter opener cut open his hand.

"I won't let you keep Yugi from me anymore!" Vivian said.

Yami held his bleeding hand. 'This woman really is insane.' Yami thought.

Vivian lunged at him again, but Yami moved out of the way.

Vivian tried to stab Yami again, but Yami was able to get out of the way.

Once more, Vivian went at him.

This time, Yami wasn't able to get completely out of the way, and the latter opener hit him in his arm, causing Yami to let out another pained cry.

At that moment, the door to the office was thrown open.

Police officers ran into the room. Upon seeing Vivian with the letter opener in her hand, two of the police officers grabbed Vivian and restrained her.

"Let me go!" Vivian screeched.

"Mr. Sennen!" Ms. Helmond exclaimed, running over to him.

Seeing that Yami was bleeding, the officers read Vivian her rights and forced him to leave.

An ambulance was also called to take Yami to the hospital.

Yami winced at the pain he was in.

"Mr. Sennen, I am so sorry." Ms. Helmond said.

"Not your fault." Yami said through the pain.

Once the ambulance arrived, Yami was taken to the hospital for his injuries.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to bring these two back in it for a bit.

Next: Aftermath of the attacks.

R&R.


	50. Aftermath

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50- Aftermath

Yami was taken into the ER for treatment.

A doctor came into the cubicle Yami was in. "What happened, sir?" the doctor asked.

"A crazy bitch attacked me at my office, emphasis on crazy." Yami answered. He was now in a hospital gown. His hand was wrapped in gauze to try and help with the bleeding, and a light bandage was around his arm where Vivian had managed to hit him in the arm with the letter opener.

"All right. I'm Dr. Chrisopherson, Mr. Sennen." the doctor said.

"How do you know me?" Yami asked.

Dr. Christopherson smiled. "I work with your husband, Mr. Sennen. I have seen a picture of you in his office." Dr. Christopherson answered.

"Oh. That explains it." Yami agreed.

Dr. Chrisopherson started to look over Yami's wounds, starting with his hands since that seemed to be the worst injury that Yami had.

"Is Yugi still here?" Yami asked.

"I think that he already left." Dr. Chrisopherson replied.

"Oh. I'd better give him a call." Yami said.

"I can call someone in here to do that for you." Dr. Chrisopherson said.

"Thanks. I would appreciate that." Yami agreed.

Dr. Christopherson then called a nurse into the room.

It was Nurse Hennessey. She looked rather surprised. "Mr. Sennen, what on earth are you doing here?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I was attacked in my office by a crazy woman." Yami answered.

"You told me a bitch." Dr. Christopherson said as he tended to Yami's hand.

"She was. I was just trying to be polite." Yami replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here, although I didn't want it to be because you were injured." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Why is that?" Yami asked, wincing at the pain.

"I'd better give you a prescription for pain killers." Dr. Christopherson remarked.

"I think that might be a good idea." Yami agreed.

"Mr. Sennen, Yugi's in the hospital, too." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yami looked surprised. "I thought you said that Yugi had left." Yami said, looking at Dr. Christopherson.

"I thought he had. I guess I was mistaken." Dr. Chrisopherson said.

"No. He's not at the hospital. He's _in _the hospital. As a patient." Nurse Hennessy said.

"What? Why? What happened?" Yami asked.

It was only because Dr. Chrisopherson wasn't letting him up that Yami didn't jump up to his feet the instant he heard those words.

"Some woman came into the parking garage and shot at him." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I have to go see him." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen, I need to tend to your injuries first. Yugi has the best care he can get here." Dr. Chrisopherson said, hoping to calm Yami down.

"He's right about that. Dr. Reynolds is looking after Yugi." Nurse Hennessy added.

"Is Yugi all right?" Yami asked, needing to know.

"It could have been worse. Thankfully, the woman didn't have good aim and hit Yugi in the shoulder." Nurse Hennessy said.

"What happened to that woman?" Yami asked.

"You can ask Yugi when you get out of here. He should be all right." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yami nodded. He knew that Karen Hennessy wouldn't lie to him, so he knew that Yugi was all right. He then thought of something else. "Would you mind calling my parents and letting them know all this?" Yami asked.

"I already have. They're on their way here already, although they don't know that you are injured yet." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Why did you call them for Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I tried to reach you at your office, but I didn't receive an answer. I know why now. Yugi asked me to call his parents. They were going to let his grandfather know." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Nurse Hennessy nodded before she left.

"Quite the day for both of you." Dr. Christopherson said.

"I could have lived without it." Yami said.

"I'm sure that Yugi could have as well." Dr. Chrisopherson said.

* * *

Yugi winced as Dr. Reynolds and a nurse tended to his arm.

"It would have been easier if you had just let me put you to sleep for this." Dr. Reynolds said.

"No reason to. It would just be a waste of it. I can handle this. The morphine is enough." Yugi answered.

"If you say so. It's a good thing that that woman was a bad shot." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I know." Yugi said. He looked at him and said, "What happened to her?"

"Security restrained her until the police arrived." Dr. Reynolds answered.

"So, she's in jail now." Yugi said.

"Yep." Dr. Reynolds said."Good." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds soon had Yugi's injury tended to.

Yugi's arm was in a sling so that he wouldn't put too much strain on the shoulder.

Nurse Hennessy walked in then.

"Is something wrong, Nurse Hennessey?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"As far as the hospital is concerned, no. However, there is something I need to tell you Dr. Sennen." Nurse Hennessy said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he got off the examination table.

"I'm afraid that Yami's in the hospital as well." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi's eyes grew twice their normal size. "What? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"From the sound of it, what happened to you. A woman attacked him, although it look like she might have used a knife or something from his injuries." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I need to go see him." Yugi said.

"I'll show you which cubicle he's in." Nurse Hennessy said.

Dr. Reynolds started to say something.

"I know. I'll make sure to check out with you so that I can be signed out of the hospital." Yugi told him.

"All right. Just making sure." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi and Nurse Hennessy left the cubicle to go and see Yami.

* * *

Dr. Christopherson had just finished bandaging Yami's arm. "You were lucky. That just grazed your arm. No real damage." Dr. Chrisopherson said.

"Probably because I managed to avoid her for the most part." Yami said.

"Not many would admit that they were injured by a woman." Dr. Chrisopherson remarked.

"Well, I could have taken her most likely, but she had the weapon, so I figured that I had better play it safe." Yami said.

"I'm sure that that was the right choice. A person with the weapon always has the advantage." Dr. Christopherson remarked.

"Don't I know it." Yami said.

Nurse Hennessy walked into the cubicle with Yugi right behind her.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he went over to his husband.

"I'll be okay. What about you?" Yami asked.

"I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

"That's good to hear. I'm guessing it wasn't too serious." Dr. Christopher said.

"Not as serious as it could have been." Yugi said.

"My parents are going to have a field day when they hear about this one." Yami said.

"My grandfather is liable to have a heart attack when he hears about this." Yugi said.

"Well, they can find relief in the fact that neither of you were injured as badly as you could have been, and you'll be fine." Dr. Christopherson said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Dr. Chrisopherson and Nurse Hennessy then left the cubicle to give Yugi and Yami some time alone.

"Okay. What happened?" Yugi asked.

"That crazy botch Vivian Wong came to my office. She was demanding that I give you back and claimed that I had turned you against her. I was an idiot and told her that you didn't want her and that she was probably in trouble since she had to sneak out of China to come here, and I also mentioned that her father was on his way here to Japan because I told him that she was here. She grabbed the letter opener on my desk. She was determined to get you and was willing to kill me to do it. The police barged in as she hit me in the arm." Yami said.

"And your hand?" Yugi asked.

"I turned as she attacked me the first time, and I got hit in the hand as a result of it." Yami answered, glancing down at his bandaged hand.

"Why were the police there already?" Yugi asked.

"Well, when Vivian came to the office, I decided to see her. I didn't think she'd attack me like that. I had Ms. Helmond call the police since I knew that it would most likely get ugly. I didn't think they'd have to arrest her for assault." Yami said.

"Well, that went about as well as mine. Amanda Harris stopped me in the parking garage with a gun. She was saying that if she couldn't have you, then I wouldn't either. She shot once, but I managed to get out of the way. It hit my car. The second time hit me in the shoulder." Yugi said.

"What made her stop?" Yami asked.

"Dr. Reynolds." Yugi answered.

~Flashback~

_Amanda moved again and fired once more._

_Yugi let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, holding his shoulder._

"_YUGI!" _

_Amanda pointed the gun at Yugi to fire again, but someone tackled her from behind, causing the gun to fly from her hand. "LET ME GO!" Amanda screamed._

"_SECURITY!" Dr. Reynolds shouted._

_Two security guards were already running over, having heard the shots._

"_Hold her until the police arrive!" Dr. Reynolds ordered._

_The two security guards grabbed the struggling woman to make sure that she didn't do anything else._

"_Yugi!" Dr. Reynolds said as he ran over._

"_Damn. That bitch is really insane." Yugi said._

"_I believe it. Come on." Dr. Reynolds said. He helped Yugi up and back toward the hospital._

"_LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD HAS TO DIE! I WON'T LET HIM KEEP YAMI FROM ME!" Amanda shouted as she continued to struggle with the two security guards, who were holding her firmly since she had tried to kill one of the doctors who worked at the hospital._

~End Flashback~

"I was glad that Dr. Reynolds showed up. He's the only reason that she didn't get the chance to kill me." Yugi said.

"I agree. Where is she now?" Yami asked.

"Dr. Reynolds said that the police had already been there and taken her into custody." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

Yugi sighed as he sat down on the bed beside Yami. "Today has been an all-around bad day for both of us." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I am ready to just go home and lay down for the rest of the day." Yami said.

"I'll be right there beside you." Yugi said.

"Atemu! Yugi!" Amara exclaimed as she flew into the cubicle.

Both were surprised at her sudden actions.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Amara asked.

"I take it that you talked to Karen again." Yugi said.

"Yes." Amara said.

"We're fine, Mom. I promise you that." Yami said.

"What happened?" Solomon asked. He was standing at the entrance to the cubicle with Aknankanon.

"Well, in short, Amanda Harris and Vivian Wong are crazy bitches who decided that they wanted me and Yugi. They tried to get us to come to them, and when it didn't work, Amanda shot Yugi, and Vivian attacked me with a letter opener." Yami said.

"Who is Amanda Harris?" Solomon asked. He knew who Vivian was, but he had never heard of Amanda Harris.

"She's the woman that I dated right before I met Yugi. I dumped her before I ever met Yugi, but she was delusional and believed that Yugi stole me from her. Believe me. I have had nothing to do with her since I dumped her." Yami said.

"Where are those women?" Aknankanon growled. He was angry that they had attacked his son and son-in-law.

"Jail." Yami answered.

"Good." Amara said.

"Can you two go home?" Solomon asked.

"I think we can, but we'll have to get the release papers from Dr. Reynolds and Dr. Chrisopherson." Yugi said.

It was then that something hit Yami. "Um, if you're all here, who's watching the kids?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry, Yami. It's not like we ran out without thinking. Bakura and Ryou were over at the house when we were called, so they said that they would stay with the kids while we came here." Amara said.

"Good." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that you should get dressed now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. The only problem is that I don't have a clean shirt." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I keep extra shirts here in case I get blood or something on one of the ones I wear to work. It should fit you." Yugi said.

"Why don't I go and get it?" Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded, and Solomon left the room.

"Have either one of you talked to the police about what happened yet?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Dr. Reynolds was too busy tending to my shoulder." Yugi said.

"And Dr. Chrisopherson was looking after me, so neither one of us have talked to them yet." Yami said.

"We'll be getting another visit from the police then." Amara said.

"I'm afraid so." Yugi said.

Solomon soon returned with the shirt.

"All right. All of you out." Yami said, not about to change in front of his parents.

"We'll be right outside." Amara said.

The three then left the room.

"I figured that you wouldn't care if I was here." Yugi said.

"No. I don't." Yami agreed. He then changed into the clean clothes.

Dr. Reynolds and Dr. Chrisopherson entered the room then.

"Well, you can both leave as soon as you fill all this out." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Sure thing." Yugi assured them. He then said, "Any idea how things went when the police arrested that Amanda woman?"

"Well, let's just say that there will be an added charge of assaulting a police officer." Dr. Reynolds said.

"She attacked a police officer?" Yami asked.

Dr. Reynolds nodded.

"I am so glad that I got out of that relationship when I did." Yami said.

"Probably a good thing" Dr. Christopherson said.

The two doctors then left the room.

"Well, it looks like there will be two trials we have to deal with now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm just going to hate having to deal with Vincent Wong. He is still Vivian's father even if he is my business partner." Yami said.

"Yami, let's deal with that when it comes." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon walked back in.

"Everything okay?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. We just have to fill all this out so we can leave." Yami said.

"I think we'd better do that. I don't think that either of you can." Amara said.

"Yeah. We won't be able to write." Yami agreed.

Amara filled out the paperwork for Yami, and Solomon filled out the paperwork for Yugi.

Once it was all done, they were given clearance to leave.

"A police officer came by. He said that they would come to the house to get your statements later." Aknankanon said.

"Fine." Yami said.

"And your car has been impounded, Yugi. It's part of their evidence." Aknankanon said.

"I figured that." Yugi said.

"We can deal with getting my car tomorrow." Yami said.

It was clear that the two just wanted to go home.

They all headed out of the hospital and to the car Aknankanon and Amara had come in. Solomon had come in his own car.

The group soon headed home.

* * *

"Daddy!" Sophia cried as she ran up to Yami.

"Hey, Sophia." Yami said, hugging his daughter.

"Are you all right, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to be okay." Yami assured her.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"I'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked.

"That's for another time." Yami said as he walked into the living room.

"So, you got banged up pretty good, huh?" Bakura said.

"Bakura, please. I really don't want to deal with your sarcasm today." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Bakura said.

"Are you both going to be okay?" Ryou asked worriedly.

Yugi waved him off. "We'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami looked around and frowned. "Where's Danny?" Yami asked.

"He's in bed. I put him down not long ago since it's late." Ryou said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said. He glanced at the clock. "Come on, Sophia. It's time for you to go to bed." Yami said.

"Okay." Sophia said. She headed upstairs with Yami behind her.

Yugi then sat down on the couch.

"What happened, twerp?" Bakura asked.

Yugi sighed, "In short, two crazy women attacked us both, injured us, and are now in jail." Yugi said.

"Who?" Mitchell asked.

"Vivian Wong attacked Yami, and Amanda Harris attacked me." Yugi said.

"Amanda Harris? That crazy bitch Dad dated before you? The one that hated us?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, language." Yugi said.

"Sorry, but that's what she was." Mitchell said.

"Well, you're thinking about the right woman anyway." Yugi said.

Yami returned a bit later. "Well, Sophia's in bed, and Danny's still asleep." Yami said, sitting down.

"So, I guess telling you what else I found out is irrelevant now." Bakura said.

"Pretty much." Yami said.

"Find out what?" Yugi asked.

Yami explained what he had asked Bakura to do and why.

"Well, that's understandable." Aknankanon said.

"And it's obvious why she could not keep a boyfriend. She was too selfish and greedy." Solomon said.

"No joke." Yami said.

"Well, there is one tidbit about her I think you're going to want to hear." Bakura said.

"What?" Yami asked, looking at his friend.

"Well, she's wanted in Tokyo on assault charges." Bakura said.

Now he had everyone's attention.

"Who did she attack?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently, one of her boyfriends dumped her, and she ended up attacking his new boyfriend and putting him in the hospital. She was on the run." Bakura said.

"Well, they've got her now." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

"I just worry that Vivian might get away with it." Solomon said.

"Why would she? She attacked Atemu." Amara said.

"I know, but her father is a rich businessman." Solomon said.

"I don't know what he'll do regarding this, but we'll find out later." Yami said.

"Well, I don't think you two need to go to work any time soon." Ryou said.

"Dr. Reynolds told me that I have to take at least two weeks off, and when I return, I'll be put on light duty." Yugi said.

"Two weeks off sounds good to me." Yami said.

"After all this, I think that you both deserve it." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami lay down in their bed to get some sleep. Both were purely exhausted.

The police had come by and talked to both of them about what had happened. They were told that both Amanda and Vivian would remain in jail at least through the night, so they had nothing to worry about.

Bakura and Ryou had left, taking Beth with them once the police had gone.

Since Yugi and Yami were so tired, they happily went to bed.

"I have had bad days before, but this has to be the worst day that I have ever had." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. Those crazy bitches really did a number on us today." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that they are both going to jail and staying out of our lives for good." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"How pissed are you really?" Yugi asked.

"I would probably be yelling like a madman if I wasn't so tired. I'm just glad that you're all right." Yami said.

"So am I." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami happily returned the kiss.

The two then lay there for a moment.

"You know, I think that this is the first time that I actually can say that I would turn down making love if you asked." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about having to turn me down because I won't be asking." Yugi said.

"Sleeping late sounds good to me." Yami said.

"Same here." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two were fast asleep.

* * *

"Daddy."

Yami opened his eyes. He could tell from how dark it was that it was late at night. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Sophia standing right by him. "Sophia, what are you doing in here at this time of night?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you and Yugi?" Sophia asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Yugi answered for Yami.

"Come on." Yami said.

Sophia then climbed into the bed and got between Yugi and Yami.

It wasn't long before the three were fast asleep.

* * *

"So, Sophia came in there and slept with you two last night?" Amara asked.

"Yeah." Yami said. He rubbed his hand, which was cramping.

"Yami, given what happened, your hand is going to hurt for a while." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"I wonder why Sophia slept in there last night." Aknankanon said.

"Well, she knew that Yami and I were both injured and in the hospital yesterday. More than likely, she got scared of losing us and wanted to be close to us." Yugi said.

"Makes sense." Amara agreed.

The adults were in the kitchen while the kids were scattered throughout the house.

"So, do you two need to do anything today?" Amara asked.

"Besides staying in the house, no." Yami answered.

"Yeah. I think that a day of relaxing is in order." Yugi agreed.

That idea was soon ruined by the doorbell ringing.

"We'll handle it." Aknankanon said, getting up.

"We'll be in the living room if you need us." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami headed into the living room.

Aknankanon went to the door and was surprised by who he saw. "Vincent? What are you doing here?" Aknankanon asked.

Vincent Wong stood on the doorstep. He looked rather tired and haggard. "Hello, Aknankanon. May I come in?" Vincent asked politely.

"Of course." Aknankanon said, stepping aside.

Vincent walked into the house.

"Vincent, this is unexpected." Amara said.

Aknankanon and Amara were very familiar with Vincent. They came to know him well from Aknankanon's days of running Sennen Incorporated.

"I know. I was hoping that I could speak with your son if that was possible." Vincent said.

"Well, I suppose so." Amara agreed.

The two lead Vincent into the living room, where Yugi and Yami were sitting.

Yami looked up and saw his business associate in his house. "Mr. Wong, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, starting to get up.

"Please. There is no reason fro you to get up." Vincent said.

"Well, all right." Yami said.

"I merely came here to apologize. If I had kept closer tabs on my daughter, this would not have happened." Vincent said.

"Mr. Wong, you have no control over what your daughter does. She brought all this on herself." Yugi said.

"I know, but I still feel responsible. I honestly did nothing to stop her growing obsession with you, Yugi. I thought that she would eventually get the message that you did not want her in such a way. I was wrong." Vincent said.

"I understand. I honestly thought she would get over me and move on. I was wrong as well." Yugi said.

"I am very sorry for what she did to you, Mr. Sennen." Vincent said, looking at Yami. "There is no excuse for what she has done. I never thought that she would go this far." Vincent said.

"That makes two of us." Yami said.

"I have spoken with Vivian and the police. Vivian tried to make herself look like the victim, but I know better. I want you to know that I have no intention of intervening on Vivian's behalf. She will just have to accept responsibility for her actions." Vincent said.

"You are?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"I know what she did was wrong, but she is your daughter." Aknankanon said.

"I know, but this I can't help her out of. She could have killed Atemu, and I will not tolerate that. She is an adult and knew better. She will have to deal with the consequences now." Vincent said. He looked back at Yami. "I hope that this will not change out business relationship." Vincent said.

"Of course not. It had nothing to do with you." Yami said.

"I appreciate that." Vincent said. He soon left.

"That was unexpected." Yami said.

"But he's right. Vivian needs to accept responsibly for her actions." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

* * *

~One Month Later~

"Well, at least that's over with." Marik said.

The trials for both Vivian and Amanda had concluded.

"I say that they both got what they deserved." Bakura remarked.

"Yeah. Vivian got fifteen years for assault with a deadly weapon with attempt to kill. I say that that's just." Malik said.

"She wasn't happy about it." Yami said.

"Yeah. The way she yelled was proof of that." Ryou said.

Marik snickered. "Yeah. She got an extra year just because of that." Marik said.

Yugi shook his head. "I still can't believe that she had the audacity to say in court that Yami was keeping me from her and that she did that to help me." Yugi said.

"Hey. She's a crazy bitch. What do you expect?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"That was nothing compared to Amanda's trial." Joey said.

"Talk about drama." Seto added.

"Well, she got exactly what she deserved." Yami said.

"Yeah. She's in the nuthouse. I think she really was insane, though." Malik said.

"I think she was. I'm just glad that she was put in isolation so that she can't get out." Yugi said.

"Yeah. She also got thirty years for attempted murder. It was obviously premeditated since she had a gun. She'll have to serve that sentence if she's ever released from that mental institution." Seto said.

"I'd say that the nuisances are gone." Marik said.

"Yeah. I just hope that no more jealous exes come around." Yami said.

"Same here." Yugi agreed.

"I don't think that there is anyone else out there that would try." Yami said.

"So, what are you two doing now?" Malik asked.

"Getting back to normal." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think that I'm going to take the family away for a vacation. We could use getting away." Yami said.

"I second that." Yugi agreed.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, yet, but I do know that we are getting away for awhile. We all need a break. Besides, the kids want to get a vacation in before they go back to school, and I can't blame them for wanting that. Yugi and I need a chance to get away, too." Yami said.

"Well, have fun, wherever you go." Joey said.

"Trust me, Joey. We will." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room that night.

"So, when are we going?" Yugi asked.

"I thought about July 28 to August 4." Yami said.

"Okay. We know when. Now where?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I don't have a clue." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, could I mention where I would like to go?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up.

"How about we go to Miami, Florida in the United States?" Yugi asked.

"Why there?" Yami asked.

"I've just always wanted to go there." Yugi said.

"Well, it would be different. We haven't been there before." Yami agreed.

"So, Miami, Florida then?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to get away from it all." Yami said.

"Why don't we get all the reservations done first and then we can tell the kids?" Yugi suggested.

"Great idea. I know my parents will probably go. Do you think your grandfather will want to go?" Yami asked.

"We can ask him. He hasn't taken a vacation in years. He might enjoy going." Yugi said.

"Good. We'll ask." Yami said.

* * *

"We're going to Florida?" Mitchell asked.

Yami nodded.

"We've never been there before." Brighton said.

"I know. We're going there because it's different." Yami said.

"Can we go to the beach there?" Sophia asked.

"Of course we can." Yami said.

"And Grandpa is going to come, too." Yugi said.

"Well, this should be a fun vacation." Aknankanon said.

"That's what we're aiming for." Yami said.

They were ready to get away for awhile.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The vacation in Miami.

There is a poll on my profile, so please vote in it.

R&R.


	51. Miami, Florida

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 51- Miami, Florida

The Sennen get flew into the airport at Miami around noon on July 28th.

The Sennen family, plus Solomon Mutou got off of the jet and headed toward the cars that were parked in the parking lot.

"I can't wait to go to the beach!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. That's always fun." Brighton agreed.

"You're going to have to wait on that, boys. We're going to the hotel before we do anything else." Yami said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all groaned in disappointment at that.

"It won't kill you." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "To them, it is the end of the world." Solomon said.

"Of course it is. They want to make the most that they can out of this vacation." Aknankanon said.

"Well, they're kids. They love going on vacation." Amara said.

"Indeed. Kids always love it." Solomon said.

"Come on." Yami said.

The group went to the cars and piled into the cars after all their luggage was out into the car.

"At least we don't have quite as much luggage this time." Yami said to Yugi.

"That's because the two of us are only going to be here for a week this time. We were in Hawaii for two weeks, so we had to bring more stuff with us." Yugi replied.

"So, what all are we doing this week?" Brighton asked.

"Yugi and I have a few things planned." Yami said.

"Like what?" Mitchell asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Yugi told them.

The two cars then headed for the hotel that they were staying at.

Once at the hotel, the group went into the main lobby.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Reservations for Sennen." Yami said.

The woman looked it up on her computer. "Five rooms?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"You are all on the seventh floor." the woman said as she handed room keys to Yami.

Yami then turned back to his family as they got their luggage and walked off. "Well, we have rooms 705, 706, 707, 708, and 709." Yami said.

"Who's in what rooms?" Brighton asked.

"Mitchell and Danny will share a room. You'll have to look out for Danny while you're in the room." Yami said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Brighton and Sophia will be another room. Mom and Dad will have their own room, Solomon will, and Yugi and I will." Yami said. He then handed out the room keys to everyone.

"Sounds good." Aknankanon said.

The family got on the elevator and headed up to their rooms.

Once on the floor, everyone went into their own rooms.

Yugi and Yami were in room 705.

Aknankanon and Amara were in room 706.

Brighton and Sophia were in room 707, which was right beside Yugi and Yami's room.

Mitchell and Danny were in room 708, which was right beside Aknankanon and Amara's room.

Solomon was in room 709, beside Brighton and Sophia.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into the room that was their's.

"Well, I'm glad that we're here now." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because I need a break after everything that we have been through. I just want the chance to relax and not have to worry about work or crazy women." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, this is Miami. I don't doubt that we are going to have people who come up to us." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but they won't be as crazy as those two." Yami said.

Yugi walked up to him and wrapped his arm around Yami. "You don't have to worry about that, Yami. Vivian was the only crazy one with me, and I didn't even date her." Yugi said.

"Yeah. There was only one other woman besides Amanda, and I know that she married another businessman." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" Yugi asked.

"I had Bakura find out after what happened with Amanda. Just to make sure that she wouldn't try to do what Amanda did." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that you have to worry about that anymore." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said as he leaned down to kiss Yugi.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yami sighed before he walked over to the door. He opened it to find all four of his kids outside.

"Dad, can we go to the beach now?" Mitchell asked.

"All right. Go get ready." Yami said.

The four kids headed back to their own rooms.

Yami turned to Yugi.

"Well, you were the one who decided to get a hotel on the beach." Yugi reminded him.

"I'm starting to regret that decision. I should have known that they'd want to go to the beach as soon as we got here." Yami said.

Yugi simply smiled at him. "A relaxing afternoon at the beach sounds nice." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

The two got their swimming trunks out and changed into them before they put on a T-shirt, sandals, and grabbed a towel.

Yugi put sunscreen, their towels, the key to their room, and a few others things into a bag to carry.

By the time Yami opened their door again, he found the kids all there.

"Did you happen to tell your grandparents about this?" Yami asked.

"What do you think?"

Yami turned to see his parents and Solomon there, ready for the beach.

"Let's go." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton gave the keys to their rooms to Yugi so that they wouldn't end up losing them on the beach.

The family then headed out to the beach from the hotel.

Once there, the group laid out their beach blankets to lie on.

"Dad, we're going to go out into the water." Mitchell said.

"All right. Just don't go out too far." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton then ran out into the water.

"Come on, Daddy." Sophia said, wanting her father to go with her.

"First, sunscreen." Yami said.

"What about Mitchell and Brighton?" Solomon asked.

"Those two never burn." Amara said.

Once they all had sunscreen on, Sophia dragged Yami out to the water.

Yugi laughed.

"Sophia's always been like that." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi, we're probably going to stay right here if you want to take Danny out into the water." Amara said.

"All right. I think I will." Yugi agreed. He then took his youngest stepson out toward the water.

"I see that Yugi is adapting to fatherhood rather well." Solomon said.

"Yeah. He's great with those kids. They all love Yugi to death, too." Amara said.

"I've noticed that as well." Solomon agreed.

"It's a good thing." Aknankanon said. He then looked over at Solomon. "I was rather surprised that you agreed to come on this trip." Aknankanon said.

Solomon chuckled. "Well, as Yugi told me, I did need a vacation, and it's probably a good idea. It's not like my business will be hurt too much by it." Solomon said.

"Does the shop do that well?" Amara asked.

"Oh. Yes. Much better than most would think. I am rather well-off. I just enjoy running the shop. That's why I keep it open." Solomon said.

"Well, Amara and I could use the vacation, too. It's nice just to get away from everything." Aknankanon said.

"I understand that feeling." Solomon agreed.

* * *

Yugi had gone with Danny down to the shallow part of the water.

Danny had a bucket and shovel that he was going to play with.

Once sitting down, Danny started to play.

Yugi sat down with Danny and started playing as well.

Yugi and Danny both let out yelps of shock when water suddenly splashed them.

Yami and Sophia were laughing hard at that.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Yami asked with an innocent look on his face.

"That wasn't funny." Yugi said.

Sophia was laughing. "Yeah it was." Sophia said.

Danny then splashed Yugi and started laughing.

Yugi sighed. "Now you've gotten Danny doing it." Yugi said.

Yami and Sophia both laughing.

Yugi then had an idea. He looked at Danny and said, "Danny, can I borrow your bucket for a minute?"

"Yes." Danny said.

Yugi then picked up the bucket and filled it with water.

Yami had his back to Yugi, so he didn't see this.

Sophia, however, did and backed away.

Yugi walked over and threw the water onto Yami's back.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed before whipping around, his eyes wide.

Yugi smirked at his husband. "Payback." Yugi said. He then walked back over to Danny and handed him his bucket back.

Danny was laughing at this. "Daddy wet now." Danny said.

"Yeah. I am." Yami said as he shook the water off him.

"Well, I thought that I would get a little payback." Yugi said.

"Well, you did." Yami said.

* * *

Brighton and Mitchell were further out in the water and swimming around as they fought with the waves from time to time.

"Man. Dad and Yugi can act like kids at times." Brighton said.

"Come on, Brighton. Dad and Yugi are on vacation, too. They deserve it. Besides, Dad always acts like this. We saw them like this in Hawaii, too." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Brighton said.

"Come on. We can have some fun with this." Mitchell said with a smirk that was reminiscent of Yami's smirk when he was up to something.

"What do you have in mind?" Brighton asked, knowing his brother's expression.

Mitchell leaned over and whispered his idea into Brighton's ear.

Brighton grinned. "Perfect! I love it!" Brighton said.

* * *

Sophia had sat down and started playing in the water with Danny.

The two had moved back to the beach and started to build themselves a sandcastle.

Yugi and Yami were still in the water although they were watching the two kids closely until Amara came down to play with them as well.

"So, since my mother has taken over watching them, shall we go out for a swim?" Yami asked.

"I don't see why not." Yugi said.

The two started to go further into the water.

"So, whose idea was it to splash me and Danny?" Yugi asked.

"Mine, but Sophia was rather happy with the idea, too." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi shook his head. "You are impossible." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The next thing the two knew, they were dragged under the water since they were in deeper water now.

Yugi and Yami surfaced, coughing. They heard laughing.

Mitchell and Brighton were laughing at the surprised expressions on Yugi and Yami's faces.

"Man! That was great!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah! That was a great idea that you had, Mitchell!" Brighton added.

"So, you two planned this, huh?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Dad. It was all done in fun." Mitchell said.

"Well, it was rather funny." Yugi agreed with a smile.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I guess you two learned from me as well." Yami said.

"Yep." the two said.

* * *

Aknankanon and Solomon were both laughing.

"Looks like Mitchell and Brighton have learned a few things from Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Well, it was funny to watch although I think that I would have been upset had it been me." Solomon said.

"Same here." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad that the kids are having fun, though." Solomon said.

"They better. When we get back, they only have a few weeks before they start back to school." Aknankanon said.

"I really don't think that they are going to like that one." Solomon said.

"Don't I know it." Aknankanon said.

"Well, they are getting a fun vacation at least." Solomon said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together.

"So, today was fun." Yugi said. "Sure. If you call being pulled under the water by your sons fun." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. It was rather funny. Besides, you have only yourself to blame for this. They learned from you." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

"And it wasn't so bad. After all, you did get your payback by doing the exact same thing to them." Yugi remarked.

Yami smirked. "I loved it, too." Yami said.

"I know that you did." Yugi said.

Yami leaned back into the mattress. "Well, I have to say that after today, I am rather relaxed." Yami said.

"That was the point of the vacation." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He suddenly smirked.

Yugi saw the smirk a second too late.

Yami suddenly flipped them over so that Yugi was underneath. He also held Yugi's wrist down to the bed, although it was gently.

"I thought that you were tired, Yami." Yugi said.

"Since when have I ever been too tired to make love to you?" Yami asked.

"Never." Yugi said.

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi before the two become lost in passion.

* * *

The entire family met for breakfast the following morning. They were eating in the hotel's dining room.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mitchell asked, having the feeling that his father and Yugi had something planned for that day.

"Well, Yugi and I planned for all of us to go to the Miami Seaquarium today." Yami said.

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

"It's an aquarium, Sophia." Yami said.

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Cool. That should be fun." Mitchell said.

The kids all loved to go and see animals.

"I'm surprised that you aren't taking us to the zoo." Mitchell said.

"That's for Friday." Yami replied.

"We're going to a zoo, too?" Brighton asked.

Yami and Yugi both nodded.

"Awesome!" Mitchell and Brighton said at the same time.

"Well, you'll forgive us if the three of us don't join you. Amara, Solomon, and I made our own plans for the day." Aknankanon said.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. This is a vacation for the three of you, too." Yami said.

"Good. We'll see you later today then." Aknankanon said.

The family soon finished eating breakfast.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were in their room getting ready to take the kids to the aquarium.

"I wonder what my parents and Solomon are up to." Yami remarked.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, there's no telling what they have planned. I think that it's good that they're making other plans. They deserve to have some fun." Yugi said.

"I agree. We can handle the kids." Yami agreed.

"So, we'd better go gather the bunch together if we're going to get there when they open." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He got his bag and started going through it.

"What are you looking for?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we preordered the tickets, Yugi. I'm looking for them." Yami said.

Suddenly, the tickets were in front of Yami.

"You mean these?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked over at his husband.

"I got them so that we didn't end up forgetting them." Yugi explained.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Now, we can go and get the kids." Yugi said.

The two left their room and went to the two rooms that the kids were in.

"Come on. We're going to try and get there before they open." Yami said.

"Cool." Mitchell said as they went to the elevator to go down to the lobby.

"Hey, Dad. Won't it be hard to get tickets? Something like this has to be crowded all the time." Brighton said.

"Yugi and I anticipated that, Brighton. That's why we preordered the tickets before we even came out here." Yami said.

"How did you know not to get Grandma, Grandpa, and Grandpa Mutou one?" Sophia asked.

"Because we talked to them about it. They said they would go with us to the zoo, but not the aquarium." Yugi explained.

"Oh." Sophia said.

"Now, let's go." Yami said when the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened.

The family headed out and to the rental car they had, which was an SUV that they all could fit in.

"What are Grandma, Grandpa, and Grandpa Mutou doing today?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, Sophia. I'm sure that they already had something in mind. Don't worry about it." Yami told her.

They soon arrived at the Miami Seaquarium.

Yami parked the car, and they all got out.

"Stay close while we're here." Yami said. He looked sternly at Mitchell and Brighton and said, "That means you two, too."

"But-" Mitchell started.

"No buts on this." Yami said.

"Okay." the two said.

The family then headed into the aquarium.

Yami showed the five tickets to the man at the gate, who let them in.

"Is the aquarium open already?" Brighton asked.

"No, but because we ordered them early, we can go on in." Yami answered.

The family then started to walk around the park.

"Hey, look!" Sophia said, running over to one of the tanks.

Through the glass, they could see that there were dolphins swimming around in the tank.

"Man. Those are beautiful fish." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, dolphins are actually mammals, not fish." Brighton said.

"No they're not." Mitchell argued.

"Actually, Mitchell, Brighton is right. They are." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"I thought you would have learned that in school." Yami said, looking at his son.

Mitchell looked away sheepishly.

"Well, you know that schoolwork isn't Mitchell's strong suit." Brighton said.

"Brighton!" Mitchell growled.

"What? It's the truth." Brighton said.

"All right, boys. No need to get upset at each other." Yugi said.

Danny was shorter than the rest, so he was having trouble seeing them.

Seeing Danny's issue, Yugi reached down and picked Danny up so that he could see the dolphins.

One of the dolphins suddenly jumped up out of the water and nosedived back down, splashing water everywhere.

"That's so awesome!" Brighton said.

"I wish that we could see one of the dolphin shows they do." Mitchell said wistfully.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that that we will see a dolphin show at one." Yami said.

"We are?" the kids asked.

"Yes. We are." Yami said.

"Great!" Mitchell said.

The family stayed and watched the dolphins for a while longer before they headed on out.

As time went on, more people started piling in the aquarium, so Yugi and Yami kept a tight hold on Sophia and Danny while they kept a close eye on Brighton and Mitchell.

"What are these?" Sophia asked, looking into one of the tanks.

"Those are sharks, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Hey, look. That one has really sharp teeth." Brighton said, noticing one of them.

"All sharks have sharp teeth, Brighton." Yami said.

Sophia backed away, a little scared of the fierce looking fish.

Yami put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sophia. The sharks can't get to you while they're in those tanks." Yami said.

"Okay." Sophia said.

"Come on. Let's go and see the seals." Yugi said.

The group headed to another one of the areas of the aquarium.

"Look." Danny said, pointing at one of the seals in the tank.

"I see them, Danny." Yugi said with a smile.

"Wow. Seals are beautiful creatures." Brighton said.

"Yes. They are." Yami said.

The seals were splashing around in the water and were doing tricks as if they were putting on a show for the onlookers.

"They must love to put on shows." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

The family soon moved on to another exhibit, the sea lions.

Yugi had been taking pictures with the digital camera they brought of all the different animals as well as snapshots of Yami and the kids. Yami would take the camera at times to get shots of Yugi and the kids. Mitchell got the camera a few times to take some pictures of Yugi and Yami.

Once done there, they went to the canteen to get something to drink and something to snack on.

"How long before the dolphin show?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at his watch. "We have about an hour. We can go into the gift shop and look around if you want." Yami said.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

The group headed into the gift shop to look around for a while.

Once done and after buying a few souvenirs, they headed fort he dolphin show.

* * *

"So, you all enjoyed the aquarium?" Aknankanon asked over dinner that night.

"Yeah. It was neat." Mitchell said.

"I didn't like the sharks." Sophia said.

"Well, sharks can be scary." Amara remarked.

"Not help, Mom." Yami said.

Amara chuckled at that.

"What did you three do?" Yugi asked.

"We went to some of the museums they have here." Solomon said.

"We also took a helicopter ride over Miami. It's beautiful from up there." Amara said.

"I imagine that it is." Yami said.

Once the family was done with dinner, they headed back to their rooms.

* * *

On Friday, the entire family went to the Miami Metrozoo.

Like before, Yami had gotten the tickets beforehand, so they were able to go right in.

"I want to see the giraffes." Sophia said.

"No. The tigers." Brighton said.

"I'd rather see the zebras." Mitchell said.

"The lions." Danny said.

Yami sighed.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, kids. We can see them all." Yugi said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon said.

"Do we have a camera, though?" Amara asked.

"I brought the camera with an empty memory card." Yugi answered, showing her the camera.

"Then I believe that we are ready." Amara said.

The group started to walk around the park.

The first area that they came to had different birds.

"The birds are so colorful." Sophia said, seeing the multicolor birds.

"Yes. They are." Amara agreed.

Yugi made sure to take some pictures of the birds before they moved on.

The next area had different African animals.

"Hey! There's the giraffes." Mitchell said.

Sophia ran over to them with the others following her.

"Man. They are tall animals." Brighton said.

"Of course they are. They have long necks." Aknankanon said.

"Look. A baby." Danny said.

There was a baby giraffe with its parents.

"Aren't they cute?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. They are." Yami said.

The group moved on to the zebra exhibit.

"They are so cool looking." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I guess they are kind of cool." Brighton said.

The group soon moved on to the lions and then to the hippos.

"Are we going to see the tigers?" Brighton asked.

"The lions were close enough." Mitchell said.

"Lions are not tigers." Brighton retorted.

"We're going to see them, Brighton. They'll be a part of the Asian exhibit." Yugi assured him.

The group soon went to the Asian exhibit, and the first thing they saw were the Bengal tigers.

"Cool!" Brighton said.

"I think that they would make good watch dogs." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, there is no way that we are getting a tiger." Yami said.

"Why not?" Mitchell asked.

"Because tigers are lethal weapons. Besides, I honestly don't think that Belle, Rover, and Snowball would adapt well to them." Yami said.

"I guess so." Mitchell said.

The group walked on.

"Hey! There's a Komodo dragon exhibit here." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Mitchell asked.

" They're really large lizards." Yami answered.

The group came to the glass that housed the Komodo dragons.

"They really are big." Brighton said.

"They're cool." Mitchell added.

"Yes, they are." Yami said.

The group continued on and looked at the other animal exhibits that were in the zoo.

Soon, the group finished looking at the different animals in the zoo and headed out.

"Well, that was fun." Amara said.

"Yeah, and we got a lot of great pictures to go along with it." Yugi said.

The group then headed back to their hotel.

* * *

"Well, this has been a great vacation." Yami said after he and Yugi had gone back to their room for the night.

"Yeah. We went to several different animal parks, we went to an amusement park, we have spent time on the beach, and we were able to spend time with our family. I'd say that that was productive." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at Yugi. "I think that this has been terrific." Yami said.

"So do I, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. He leaned up and kissed Yugi. "You know, just being able to spend time with my family has been rewarding enough." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"Of course, I wouldn't have minded being able to spend a little more alone time with you." Yami said.

Yugi slapped Yami on the arm playfully. "Yami, this was a family vacation, and I think that we needed to spend the time with the kids, not each other." Yugi said.

"We're going to have to go away for a weekend at some point." Yami said.

"Well, you may have to wait until our anniversary for that one." Yugi said.

"Hey. I can dream." Yami said.

"Yeah. You can." Yugi said.

"Of course, I'll be happy if I can just have some alone time with you at home." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"I know you are." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That obvious?" Yami asked.

"No. I've just been with you for far too long." Yugi replied.

"I suppose that is true." Yami said before he leaned up and kissed Yugi.

"In any case, we have one more day before we head home." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that the kids are dreading it." Yami said.

"That would be more because they have to go back to school in a few weeks." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

* * *

On Sunday, the family headed back home.

"I wish that we could have stayed longer." Brighton said.

"Brighton, you know that we have to go home." Brighton said.

"Yeah. I know." Brighton said.

"I just dread August 23." Mitchell said.

"Because you don't want to go back to school." Yugi stated.

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

"Well, look on the bright side. You still have three weeks of summer vacation left. Besides, you'll get to see your friends when you go back." Yugi said.

"I suppose that is a plus." Mitchell said.

Yami leaned back with Yugi beside him. "I'm glad that you were able to make them feel better." Yami said.

"Yeah. That was the upside for me, too." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Yami said.

When the plane landed back in Domino, the family headed home to get some rest.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not quite sure.

R&R.


	52. Back to School

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 52- Back to School

Yami was sitting at his desk at work, doing some paperwork that he had to get done. 'Man. I hate coming back from vacation. There's always a pile of paperwork that I have to get done.' Yami thought.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the speaker button. "Yes, Ms. Helmond?" Yami asked.

"_Mr. Sennen, you appointment is here._" Ms. Helmond said.

"Yes. Send them in." Yami said.

Yami had a meeting with a business associate of his that morning.

The door opened, and a man with black hair and green eyes walked in.

"Mr. Reith, I'm glad that you could make it." Yami said.

"Thank you, Mr. Sennen." Mr. Reith said.

The two sat down and started talking about business.

* * *

Yugi had the day off, although he wasn't going to have an easy day off.

"Yugi, why do we have to do this?" Mitchell asked. He had asked it in a whiny way.

"Mitchell, I know that you don't like school that much, but you only have two weeks to get ready for it." Yugi said.

"Why not wait until next week?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, you can spend next week enjoying your last week off from school. We can get everything done this week." Yugi said.

"But-" Mitchell started.

"Come on, Mitchell. Let's just go and get this done." Brighton said.

"Not everyone enjoys school the way you do." Mitchell retorted.

"All right, boys. Take it easy. Mitchell, we're going to do this whether you like it or not. Now, come on." Yugi said.

Sophia skipped out to the SUV that they were going in with Danny running behind his older sister. Mitchell and Brighton followed their younger siblings to the car.

"Have fun, Yugi." Amara said.

"With Mitchell, that won't be easy." Yugi said.

"He's always like this when it comes to school." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Reminds me of Joey. We'll see you later." Yugi said. He went out to the car and got in the driver's side.

Mitchell had already put Danny in his booster seat, and the other three were already buckled in, ready to go.

"Hey, Yugi. Why are you taking us shopping for school stuff?" Brighton asked.

"Because Yami's going to be working later today. He's planning to catch up on some of the work that's piled up. Besides, he has a few business meetings today. Since I didn't have to work today, I volunteered to do it." Yugi said.

"You want to shop for school stuff?" Brighton asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice, now do I?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"When was the last time you actually went shopping for school supplies?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi glanced to the side to look at Mitchell, who was in the passenger seat in the front. "Are you implying that I'm old, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"What? No! I'd never suggest that!" Mitchell said.

Yugi chuckled at that while Brighton, Sophia, and Danny all laughed.

"That was good." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Nice way to insult our stepfather, Mitchell." Brighton added.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mitchell protested.

"I know, Mitchell, and in answer to your question, the last time I had to shop for school supplies was my last semester of college." Yugi said.

"You haven't since then?" Mitchell asked.

"No, although I think I can still handle getting everything we need." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

The group soon arrived at the store and went in.

"Okay. I'm sure that you guys know what you need to get right now." Yugi said as he got a buggy for them. He put Danny in the seat, although Danny started fussing. "Danny, you're going to have to stay in the buggy while we're here." Yugi told him.

The group then started walking around.

"Well, I know that I need notebooks and folders to keep my stuff in. I need pencils, too." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, and don't forget about the book bag." Brighton said.

"I know that!" Mitchell retorted.

"Boys, don't argue." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Yugi." Brighton and Mitchell said.

The group started to walk around the store.

Mitchell and Brighton got the notebooks and folders that they needed as well as pencils and a few other things.

"All right. Sophia, you need to get two notebooks as well." Yugi said.

"Can I get princess notebooks?" Sophia asked.

"I don't see why not." Yugi said.

Sophia soon found two notebooks that had the Disney princesses on them. She also found some pencils with them on them, too, which she also got.

"Okay. Now, on to the book bags." Yugi said.

They headed over to the area that had a bunch of different book bags.

"I think that I'll get this one." Mitchell said, picking up a dark blue bag with several zipper compartments.

"All right." Yugi said.

Mitchell put the bag in the buggy.

Brighton looked around and found a bag that had light and dark green mixed as the colors. "I like this one." Brighton said, putting the bag in the buggy.

Sophia found a pink book bag that had the Disney princesses on the front of it.

"Okay. I think we've gotten everything." Yugi said.

"What about Danny? Isn't he starting preschool?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Yami said that all we would need to get him is a lunch box and a small bag." Yugi said as he looked around.

"Why don't you get Danny a bad with the Transformers on it. You know that he loves them now." Mitchell said.

"That would be because you and Brighton have been watching the _Transformers _cartoon series with him every chance you have over the summer." Yugi said with a smile.

"Come on! Danny's a boy, so he's doing to like something like that." Brighton said.

"I know. I was a fan of it as a kid myself." Yugi said. He found a bag with the _Transformers _on it, which he also put in the buggy. "Now, we need to get Danny's and Sophia's lunchboxes. I think that we'll be done then." Yugi said.

The group headed over to where the lunchboxes were at.

Sophia found herself a princess one while Yugi found a _Transformers _one for Danny.

"Okay. I think that we've gotten all we need." Yugi said.

"We might find out something after we start school that we'll need." Brighton said.

"We can get it then." Yugi said.

The group went and paid for everything before they left.

At the car, Brighton got Danny and put him in his booster seat while Yugi and Mitchell put everything in the back of the SUV.

"Now what? Home?" Mitchell asked as everyone got in the car.

"Well, I thought that since we've done all this that we'd go over to the mall and walk around for a little bit." Yugi said.

"Really?" Brighton asked.

"Yes. Really." Yugi answered.

"That's great! Let's go!" Mitchell said.

Yugi chuckled. "All right." Yugi said. He then left the store and headed for the mall.

* * *

Yami leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh.

It wasn't even lunchtime yet, and he had already gone through at least fifty pages of paperwork as well as two business meetings.

'Yugi had it easy today.' Yami thought, knowing that his husband had been planning to take the kids out to get some of the school supplies that they needed.

Yami's cell phone rang.

Yami picked it up and saw that it was Seto after looking at the caller ID. He opened the phone and said, "Hello? What is it Seto?"

"_What? I can't call and talk to my cousin?_" Seto asked.

"You never do unless you're bored or have something important to tell me." Yami answered, thankfully for the interruption.

"_Well, I was wondering if you still planned on having Danny go to Domino Primary for preschool._" Seto said.

"Yes, Seto. I am. Why?" Yami asked.

"_Well, you know that the orientation is this Friday._" Seto said.

Yami sat up straighter and started to listen better. "It is?" Yami asked.

"_Yep._" Seto said.

"I wonder why I didn't know that." Yami said more to himself.

"_Probably because the letter telling you that just arrived in the mail today. Joey brought it here for me to read it._" Seto said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"_Well, at least we do have kids the same age. Danny and Seth will have someone their own age that they will be able to talk to._" Seto said.

"Yeah. I know. I think that that's the main reason Yugi suggested that we send Danny to that preschool." Yami stated.

"_It was Yugi's idea?_" Seto asked, sounding truly surprised.

"Yeah, although I suspect that Joey might have put the idea into Yugi's head." Yami said.

"_Sounds like Joey. What did you say when he told you?_" Seto asked.

"Well-" Yami trailed off.

~Flashback~

"_Hey, Yami. Can we talk?" Yugi asked._

_Yami was doing some work in his study at home. He looked up from his laptop and looked at his husband. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked._

_Yugi walked on into the room and over to the desk. "Have you figured out where you're going to send Danny for preschool?" Yugi asked._

"_Not yet. I'm still working on it." Yami said._

_Yugi leaned down so that his hands were pressed on the desk. "It looks to me like you're working on work instead of where our son is going to go for preschool." Yugi said._

_Yami smiled. "Yeah. I am. Why the sudden interest in where Danny's going to school?" Yami asked as he leaned back into his chair._

"_Yami, I have had an interest from the start. I've read over all the brochures you have." Yugi said as he hopped up on the desk and sat down._

"_Did you have a place in mind?" Yami asked._

"_Actually, yes." Yugi said. He then handed Yami a brochure._

_Yami looked at it before he looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. "Domino Primary. That's a private preschool." Yami said._

"_Yes. I know." Yugi said._

"_Why do you want us to send him there? You know that I don't exactly like my kids having more expensive things just because we can afford them." Yami said._

"_Yami, Seth is going there as well. It would be nice if Seth and Danny had someone there that they would know." Yugi said._

"_Joey put you up to this, didn't he?" Yami asked._

"_No." Yugi said._

_Yami gave Yugi a look._

"_He might have hinted at it, though." Yugi added._

"_I thought so." Yami said._

"_Yami, Domino Primary is one of the best preschools in the country. Every child that goes there has a higher chance of doing well at the start of school when they enter kindergarten. They teach them the alphabet, counting, colors, and a lot of other things. It's a great school, Yami." Yugi said._

_Yami sighed. "I never wanted them to go to private school." Yami said, looking at the brochure._

"_Yami, it's preschool. Danny won't get spoiled just going to preschool. He'll go to public school once he starts kindergarten like the other kids." Yugi said._

_Yami sighed. "I suppose you're going to insist on this." Yami said, thinking that Yugi wouldn't give him a choice in the matter. _

"_I want you to look into it and not be judgmental just because it's a private school. Look at what school would be best for Danny's learning, not the price." Yugi said. He stood up and left the office._

_Yami sighed. "I hate it when he's right." Yami said. He turned to his computer and went to the Internet to learn all that he could about Domino Primary. _

~End Flashback~

"_I guess you found that Yugi was right._" Seto said.

"Yeah. I went to the school with Yugi and talked with the principal. I have to admit that I was impressed, which was why I decided to enroll Danny in the school." Yami said.

"_Well, at least Danny will have someone at the school to play with._" Seto said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"_Anyway, I'd better get back to work._" Seto said.

"Yeah. I have to catch up on some more paperwork, and I have another business meeting after lunch, so I need to get ready." Yami said.

"_The pains of returning to a business." _Seto remarked.

"Don't I know it. I'll talk to you later, Seto." Yami said before he hung up. He sighed. 'I hate work sometimes.' Yami thought. He then got back to his paperwork.

* * *

Yugi and the kids got back to the house around one in the afternoon.

"You guys were gone a while." Amara said as she walked into the foyer to see her son-in-law and grandchildren.

"Yeah. We went to a few places." Yugi said.

Aknankanon came out and was surprised by the number of bags that Yugi, Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia had.

Danny ran past his grandparents and into the living room.

"Well, we went to the mall, so they all got some new clothes for school." Yugi said.

"That explains it." Amara said.

"All right. Let's get all this upstairs." Yugi said.

Yugi and the kids headed up the stairs.

"Well, that was unexpected." Amara said.

"Yeah, but at least we didn't have to do it. You and I had to deal with all that the last couple of years." Aknankanon said.

"We were helping Atemu out, Aknankanon. There is nothing wrong with that." Amara told her husband.

"I know. I'm just glad that we didn't have to do it this year." Aknankanon said.

"I suppose it was a good thing." Amara said.

Aknankanon looked over at his wife with a smirk. "Besides, we had a lot more fun this time around." Aknankanon said.

Amara blushed bright red. "Aknankanon!" Amara scolded.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

The two turned to come face-to-face with Yugi.

"That was more than I really needed to know." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Amara said before she whacked her husband in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aknankanon asked, rubbing his arm.

"For talking like that." Amara retorted.

A few moments later, Brighton and Mitchell came downstairs.

"Hey, Yugi. Can we go to the park and play with some of our friends?" Mitchell asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

"Great!" Brighton said before the two headed for the door.

"But!" Yugi cackled loudly, causing the two to stop.

Brighton and Mitchell cringed, thinking that they had gotten away without a but.

"I want you both back by five. No later." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

"And make sure to keep your cell phone with you at all times." Yugi said.

"We will." Brighton said before the two headed out the door.

"Do you think that they'll be back by then?" Amara asked.

"I hope so. I really would hate to have to ground them." Yugi said.

"Hate? I loved it.' Aknankanon said as the three walked into the living room and sat down.

Danny was still in the living room and playing.

"I take it that Yami was grounded a lot." Yugi said.

"Yep." Aknankanon said with a smirk.

"Did at least deserve it?" Yugi asked.

"With Marik and Bakura as friends, what do you think?" Amara asked.

Yugi laughed. "I'd say he let himself get talked into doing things that those two were involved in." Yugi said.

"Well, he didn't exactly have the best choice I friends." Aknankanon said.

"They were good friends to him, Aknankanon. They still are. They were just prone to getting into trouble. You know how they were." Amara said.

"Yes, and that's why Yami stayed grounded ninety percent of the time." Aknankanon said.

Yugi laughed. "I can see that with Marik and Bakura. At least the two simmered down." Yugi said.

"Yes. They got calmer as they got older although they are still rather crazy in my personal opinion." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. They are." Yugi said.

"Well, that's why Heba was such a good thing for Yami." Amara said.

"Did she keep Yami out of trouble?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. She helped him stay out of trouble. Heba was able to convince Yami not to take part in some of the stuff Bakura and Marik did." Amara said.

"That's a good thing." Amara said.

"Yeah. I agree." Yugi said.

"Although I think that Heba got Yami in a bit more trouble than those two ever did." Aknankanon said.

"Now that party was Marik and Bakura's idea." Amara pointed out.

"Yes, but Yami and Heba were the ones that chose to get drunk." Aknankanon said.

"Ah. You're talking about when they both got so drunk, and it resulted in Mitchell." Yugi said.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at Yugi in surprise.

Yugi shrugged. "Yami and I got to talking about being drunk one time, and he told me." Yugi explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Amara said.

"Oh. By the way, this came today." Aknankanon said, handing a piece of mail to Yugi.

"Oh. It's from Domino Primary." Yugi said. He opened it and read it.

"What is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's informing us that orientation is on Friday." Yugi said.

"Orientation? For preschool?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's more for us to meet Danny's teacher and look around the school." Yugi explained.

"I guess you and Yami will both go." Amara said.

"Yeah. It's the only one Yami's going to. I got roped into handling the orientation for the other three." Yugi said.

"But you didn't let him out of that one." Amara said.

"Actually, Domino primary wants both parents there, and since I'm their stepfather, they want me there." Yugi said.

"That's good." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah, and I'm not letting Yami out of this one." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami returned home later that day. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said when he entered the living room. He walked over and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. How was work?" Yugi asked.

"Tiring. It felt like I was doing paperwork and talking to business associates all day." Yami said as he sat down on the couch beside Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it won't be as bad once you get caught up." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't have to do that all day." Yami said.

"Well, I dread the paperwork that will have piled up on me when I go in tomorrow." Yugi said.

"So, you know my pain." Yami said.

"Yeah. I have been in that situation before, and I will be in it tomorrow. I know the feeling." Yugi said.

"So, anything happen today?" Yami asked.

"Not really. We got a letter from Domino Primary." Yugi said.

"The orientation is on Friday." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"Seto called me today and told me." Yami explained.

"That makes more sense." Yugi remarked.

"I know, and I'm going." Yami said.

"Good. Especially since I'm having to handle orientation for the other three." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I thought you liked the idea of having kids." Yami said.

"I did, and I till do. I just thought that my husband would be helping me with stuff like this." Yugi said."Hey. I've done it since Mitchell started school." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

~Wednesday~

"All right!" Brighton said as he walked into the house.

Aknankanon and Amara walked out to see what was going on.

"I'm happy, too." Mitchell added, smiling.

"What has them so happy?" Amara asked.

Yugi smiled. "They're happy because they know that they have classes with their friends, and they're happy about the teachers they ended up getting." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Aknankanon said.

"It's a good thing, Grandpa." Mitchell said.

"As long as you do well in class and don't get distracted by your friends in class." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. I'm not that bad." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked over at his stepson. "As I recall, you had to bust your tail in your last semester of school last yarer just to pull out a C, which was the only thing that kept you out of trouble with your father last year." Yugi said.

"I know." Mitchell said.

Brighton snickered. "At least I don't get in trouble for bad grades." Brighton said.

"You've never had a bad grade in your life." Mitchell retorted.

"I know." Brighton said, acting very happy with himself.

"All right, Brighton. Enough gloating. You don't need to throw that fact into Mitchell's face. Not everyone is as good in school as you are." Yugi said.

"Like Joey?" Brighton asked.

"Joey just didn't care." Yugi said.

"And you?' Amara asked.

Yugi looked over at his mother-in-law.

Amara shrugged. "I was just curious." Amara replied.

Yugi smiled. "I was a straight-A student, but I didn't gloat about it, Brighton. There's thing called humility. Instead of gloating, I helped my friends when they were struggling with something." Yugi explained.

"That would be something good for you to remember, Brighton." Amara said.

"Okay. Sorry, Mitchell." Brighton said.

"Don't worry about it. I plan to try and do better this year." Mitchell said.

"Good. Just remember that you have to answer to Yami for any bad grades." Yugi said.

"What about you?" Mitchell asked.

"You'll have to answer to me as well." Yugi said.

"Okay." the two said before going upstairs.

"What would you do?" Amara asked.

"Me? If one of them brought home a really bad grade, I would probably forbid them from hanging out with their friends after school until the next test, and if they didn't do at least a letter grade better, they wouldn't hang out with their friends until the next test." Yugi said.

"That's harsh." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah, but I think that it would do the trick." Yugi said.

"That it would." Amara agreed.

* * *

~Friday~

Yugi and Yami had gone to Domino Primary with Danny for the orientation.

"I really don't want to do this." Yami muttered.

"Yami, suck it up and deal with it." Yugi said under his breath.

Yami glared at his husband before masking his displeasure.

"Hey, you two."

Yugi and Yami turned to find Seto and Joey there along with Seth.

Seth and Danny ran up to each other.

"It looks like they are glad to see each other." Joey said with a smile.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Are you as unhappy to be here as I am?" Seto asked, looking at Yami.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"So, where's Maya?" Yugi asked, ignoring his husband's words.

"The nanny's watching her for us." Joey replied.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

While the orientation got started, there was an area set up for the kids to play.

The principal of the school explained everything about the school and the routine that the kids would go through throughout their day.

Yami and Seto looked rather unhappy to be there.

When it was done, the two were thrilled.

"Hold it." Yugi said, grabbing Yami before he could bolt.

"What?" Yami asked.

"We can tour the school and meet Danny's teacher. Then we'll leave." Yugi said.

"That goes for you, too, Seto." Joey added.

Yugi and Joey got Danny and Seth before they headed out.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room that night.

"It wasn't that bad." Yugi said.

"I guess not. Danny's teacher seems nice." Yami said.

"Yes. She does. I'm just glad that Danny and Seth have the same teacher." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said. He sighed. "I just can't believe that me last kids is going to start school now." Yami said.

"Well, Danny is going to be four this year. He's growing up." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

"You'll live through this just like you lived through the others." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

Yami was laying on the bed, ready to go to sleep.

Yugi walked over and climbed on top of Yami. "May I give you a good reason for being happy about this?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked, looking skeptical.

"Well, on the days I'm off, if you want to stay home, we would be alone with no kids. Only your parents here." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami looked at Yugi with interest. "You know, I think I can live with this." Yami said.

"I thought so." Yugi said.

* * *

~August 23, First Day of School~

"Come on, kids! You have to get to school!" Yami shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming!" three voices called.

Yami and Yugi were already downstairs with Danny, who was dressed and ready.

"You know, I'm glad my parents decided to take a week to go somewhere by themselves." Yami said.

Yugi smiled mischievously. "I know what you mean." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Brighton, Mitchell, and Sophia came downstairs.

"Okay. Let's get going." Yugi said.

"Who's taking us?" Brighton asked.

"I'm taking Sophia and Danny to school. Yugi will take you and Mitchell." Yami answered.

"Okay." Brighton said.

Once breakfast was eaten, Yugi and Yami got the kids to school.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed after several rounds of lovemaking.

"Hmm. I think that I'm going to enjoy the kids being in school. Even Danny." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I figured that you would." Yugi said.

"Well, I found a good reason to stay home when you're off now." Yami said with a smirk.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

Yami then flipped them over and began another round.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure.

R&R.


	53. Play

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I had a little trouble getting the chapter written.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 53- Play

The kids all ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"No running in the house!" Yami shouted.

"Sorry, Dad." came four voices.

The entire group had sat down for breakfast.

"Where's Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"He had to be at work at seven this morning." Yami answered.

"Why is Yugi working so much lately?" Brighton asked.

"Yugi's working all the time because he is scheduled to. There is nothing he can do about that." Yami replied.

"Besides, it's not like he really is working all the time. He's just been having to be at work at six or seven in the morning. He's been home by the time you kids get home from school." Amara said.

"Yeah. You're right." Mitchell said.

The kids had been back in school for a month, and they were all enjoying it so far.

Even Danny was liking preschool, although he was glad that Seth was there with him since he already knew his cousin.

The group soon finished eating their breakfast.

"All right. Move it. I have to get you all to school before I go to work this morning." Yami said.

The kids grabbed their bags, and Sophia and Danny grabbed their lunches before they all trekked out to the car with Yami.

"Have a good day, Atemu." Amara said.

"Thanks, Mom." Yami said before he left the house.

"Well, it looks like we're the ones with the house to ourselves today." Aknankanon remarked.

"I know. Reminds me of when we had the house to ourselves when Atemu was in school." Amara said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "It wasn't that hard to get the house to ourselves since we only had the one child. It's not like we went crazy and decided to have four like our son decided to." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, but you wouldn't trade a one of those children for anything." Amara said as she cleaned up the table.

"No. I wouldn't. I'm just glad that I'm not the one that had to raise four children." Aknankanon said.

"So am I. I think that I would have killed you if we ended up having that many." Amara said.

"That would be why we only had the one." Aknankanon replied.

* * *

Yugi walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He started to look over the paperwork that he had to do.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked in. "I have some more paperwork for you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he took it from her.

"You've been working a lot lately, haven't you?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Blame Dr. Reynolds. He makes out our schedule, so I work when I am assigned to work." Yugi answered.

"You could always ask him to go easy on you." Nurse Hennessy said."No need. I'm fine with coming in early. Usually, I'm home before the kids get home, or if they're already home, I get home just an hour after they did." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that your husband doesn't like that so much." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Maybe not, but he'll live." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." Nurse Hennessy said before she turned and left the room.

Yugi then turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

Yami walked into his office and walked over to his desk, sitting down. He looked over his schedule for the day.

'Damn. I forgot that I have three business meetings today.' Yami thought.

The door opened, and Ms. Helmond walked in. "Mr. Sennen, here are the files you requested for your meetings today." Ms. Helmond said.

"Thank you." Yami said, taking them from her.

"And the board is wanting to hold the annual meeting next month." Ms. Helmond said.

"All right. I'll get to scheduling that meeting today." Yami said.

Ms. Helmond fiddled her hand before she said, "Mr. Sennen, I'd like to take two weeks vacation time in October."

Yami looked up. "You do?" Yami asked.

Ms. Helmond nodded.

Yami then noticed the diamond ring on her hand. "Ms. Helmond, are you getting married?" Yami asked her.

"Yes, I am. We're going on a two-week cruise for our honeymoon. That's why I need the two weeks off." Ms. Helmond said.

Yami smiled. "Of course you can have the time off. Just let me know the dates." Yami said.

"I will, and thank you." Ms. Helmond said before she left the office, shutting the door behind her.

'Well, I'd better get to work now.' Yami thought.

* * *

Sophia was in her third grade class. She was sitting beside her friend, Kelly.

"Sophia, I'm having a sleepover for my birthday this Saturday. Do you think that you can come?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. I can ask Daddy and see if he's okay with it." Sophia said.

Kelly handed Sophia an invitation. "I hope you can come. It wouldn't be very fun if my best friend wasn't there." Kelly said.

"I know. I hope that Daddy will let me come." Sophia said.

Their teacher, Mrs. Kizawa, looked at the clock and saw that it was time to start class. "All right, class. It's time to begin." Mrs. Kizawa said.

The entire class settled down before they turned their attention to their teacher.

"Now, before we start any of our work, I have an announcement to make. Our class has been chosen to do a play." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Some of the children in the class cheered while some of them groaned.

Mrs. Kizawa chuckled. She had expected this reaction. "You will receive a grade for this, and everyone has to participate in some way. There is no exception in that." Mrs. Kizawa said.

There were groans.

"I don't want you to act this way. This is meant to be fun." Mrs. Kizawa said.

It was clear that there were a lot of students who were still not happy, especially a number of the boys.

"Did I forget to mention that for the week before the play, you'll only spend half of the day in class? The other half will be spent preparing for the play." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Now, the entire class cheered.

Mrs. Kizawa chuckled. 'No one is going to be upset at the fact that they are going to get to miss class for half the day for an entire week.' Mrs. Kizawa said.

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Michelle?" Mrs. Kizawa asked.

"What play are we doing?" Michelle asked.

"The principal decided that we would do the play _The Swan Princess_." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Several of the boys groaned.

"I know that it might not be your favorite play, but you'll have to deal with it. The principal made his choice." Mrs. Kizawa said.

That particular play had been chosen due to the fact that the number of girls in the class outnumbered the number of boys.

"Who plays what?" a boy asked.

"You need to raise your hand, Michael." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Michael raised his hand.

"Thank you. I won't make you ask the question again. Just remember to raise your hand next time you have a question." Mrs. Kizawa said.

"Yes, ma'am." Michael said.

"Now, I will have who will play what part on Friday. Parts will not be changed under any circumstances. Throughout the week, we'll have little auditions. I'll decide who plays what." Mrs. Kizawa said.

The kids all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now, let's get to work. Everyone, take out your math books." Mrs. Kizawa said.

The kids took out their books, and the class started.

* * *

Sophia and Kelly were sitting on the swings at recess.

"What part do you want, Sophia?" Kelly asked.

"I would like to be the princess, but I don't think that I'll get that." Sophia said.

"Why's that?" Kelly asked.

"Mrs. Kizawa would probably give it to someone else. You know someone like Carla or Lindsey." Sophia said.

"Yeah. They always get the good parts." Kelly said with a frown.

There were several parents in the school who would use their connections to get their kids what they wanted.

"Well, I'll just be glad to be in the play." Sophia said.

"I don't really want to get a big part. You know that I don't like to have a lot of attention on me." Kelly said.

"I wouldn't mind it." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Well, maybe you'll get a good one." Kelly said.

"I hope so." Sophia said.

* * *

Yugi was home when Sophia got home from school that day.

"Yugi!" Sophia said as she jumped on the couch.

Yugi smiled as Sophia hugged him. "Hi, Sophia. Did you have a good day at school?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. My class is going to do a play." Sophia said with a smile.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Sophia nodded her head vigorous. "Yeah, we are. We're doing _The Swan Princess_." Sophia said.

"Who are you playing?" Yugi asked. He knew the movie since Sophia had it on DVD, and he had watched it a few times.

"I don't know yet. Mrs. Kizawa is going to tell us on Friday." Sophia said.

"Well, maybe you'll get to play the princess." Yugi said.

"I don't think so." Sophia said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"There are other girls who'll probably get the part. They always get what they want. Their parents make sure of it." Sophia said.

"You never know. You might get a good part." Yugi said.

"If I can be in it, I'll be happy." Sophia said, smiling.

Yugi could tell that just the thought of being in the play made Sophia happy. 'Well, at least she is okay with not being the lead if this happens.' Yugi thought. He didn't like it when parents used their connections to get their kids what they wanted, but he was just glad that Sophia wouldn't be upset if she didn't get the lead or one of the more important parts.

"Yugi, are you and Daddy going to come and watch me?" Sophia asked.

"Of course we will. You know that we wouldn't miss this for anything." Yugi said.

Sophia's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" Sophia said.

Yugi chuckled. "Of course." Yugi said.

"Oh, Yugi." Sophia said, digging in her school bag. "Kelly invited me to her sleepover party for her birthday. Do you think I can go?" Sophia asked as she handed the invitation to Yugi.

Yugi looked over it. "Well, I'll talk over it with your father." Yugi said.

"Thank you! I can't wait to tell Daddy about the play." Sophia said before jumped off the couch and headed up the stairs.

Yugi chuckled. 'Sophia's rather excited about this. I'm sure Yami won't mind Sophia going to the sleepover. We know Kelly's parents well.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami had barely walked in the door when Sophia came barreling at him.

"Daddy!" Sophia said, hugging him.

"Hi, Sophia." Yami said.

"Daddy, something great happened in school today!" Sophia said.

"What's that?" Yami asked as he walked into the living room with Sophia.

"My class is going to be doing a play on _The Swan Princess_. I'm going to get to be in it!" Sophia said.

"That's great, Sophia." Yami said with a smile as he sat down on the couch beside Yugi. "What part are you playing?" Yami asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll find out on Friday. We're going to be trying out for parts during the week." Sophia said.

"Well, that's good news. I can't wait to see you in it." Yami said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Sophia said before she ran off.

"She seems excited." Yami said.

"She is." Yugi said.

Yami noticed something. "What's bothering you?" Yami asked.

"Sophia thinks she won't get a good part because there are some kids whose parents use their connections to get their kids the parts they want." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Even in public school, people do that." Yami said.

"Yeah, but Sophia doesn't seem too bothered by it. I think that she's excited to just be in it." Yugi said.

"And that's all that matters." Yami said.

"There's also this." Yugi said, hanging Yami the sleepover invitation.

"I take it that Sophia wants to go." Yami said.

"Well, Kelly is Sophia's best friend, so I would say that she wants to go." Yugi said.

"Well, I know Kelly's parents well. There's no reason not to. Unless she gets in trouble, that is." Yami said.

There was the sound of fighting coming from upstairs, obviously Brighton and Mitchell.

"Than again, the ones who get in trouble are upstairs." Yami said.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Yugi called.

"Yes, Yugi!" Brighton and Mitchell said.

"You realize one of us will have to go up there in a little bit." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

A moment later, Sophia came back. "Daddy, I forgot to tell you about Kelly's sleepover." Sophia said.

Yami smiled. "Yugi's already told me about it. You can go to the sleepover." Yami said.

Sophia's eyes lit up. "I can?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Yami and Yugi said.

"Thank you!" Sophia said, hugging Yami and Yugi before she ran back upstairs.

Yami chuckled. "That made her happy." Yami said.

"I knew it would. You know that Sophia and Kelly are the best of friends." Yugi said.

"I know. They've been friends since preschool." Yami said.

"In any case, it's good that she's going to go to a sleepover." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I just hope that Sophia gets a good part in the play." Yami said.

Yugi placed his hand on Yami's arm. "Yami, as long as Sophia enjoys herself in the play, that's all that matters. Besides, us being in the audience will mean a lot more to her than having a lead part." Yugi said.

"You're right, Yugi." Yami said as he pulled Yugi to him. "I'm glad that you're able to help me think of the positive things instead of dwelling on the negative." Yami said.

"Well, someone has to." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's a good point." Yami said.

* * *

~Friday~

Sophia and Kelly were sitting in their class.

A lot of the girls were talking about the play and wondering what part they were going to play.

"Carla thinks that she got the part of Odette." Kelly muttered.

"She may have.' Sophia said.

"Yeah, but I know the last play she was in, she forgot some of the lines at show time." Kelly said.

"Maybe she's gotten better." Sophia said.

"That was last year. I don't know that she has gotten that much better." Kelly said.

"Come on, Kelly. You should give her the benefit of the doubt." Sophia said.

"I guess I should." Kelly agreed.

"Besides, I don't mind playing a part that doesn't get as much stage time. I'll just be glad to be in the play." Sophia said.

"That's good." Kelly said. She then asked, "Are you going to be able to come to my sleepover?"

"Yeah. Daddy and Yugi said yes last night." Sophia said.

"Great! I can't wait until tomorrow night." Kelly said.

Mrs. Kizawa then stood up in front of the class. "All right, class. Settle down. We need to get started." Mrs. Kizawa said.

The class slowly settled down and turned their attention to their teacher.

"Before we begin, I'll tell everyone what part they are going to play." Mrs. Kizawa said.

There were some groans as well as some cheers.

Mrs. Kizawa smiled before she looked at her list and started to name off names of students and the part that they would play.

There were several students who were happy with the part that they would play while there were others who weren't so thrilled.

"Carla Gallows, you'll be Speed." Mrs. Kizawa said.

The part was of the turtle.

"The turtle Carla asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Kizawa said before moving on.

Kelly stifled a giggle. "I guess she didn't get the part that she wanted after all." Kelly said.

Sophia smiled.

"Kelly Montez, you'll be playing the part of Queen Uberta." Mrs. Kizawa said.

"I play Prince Derek's mother." Kelly murmured.

Sophia smiled. "Looks like you get a big part after all." Sophia said.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed.

"Sophia Sennen, you'll have the part of Princess Odette." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Sophia was shocked. She didn't expect that she would get the lead role of the play.

"That's great, Sophia. You'll make a great princess." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Sophia said.

"All right. Over the next few weeks, I expect you to start learning your parts. Before you are dismissed for the day, I'll give you each a script that has your lines marked. Start practicing. You need to know your lines as soon as possible." Mrs. Kizawa said.

Class then started.

* * *

At recess, Sophia and Kelly were talking along with Michelle and Ashley.

"It's great that you got the lead role, Sophia." Ashley said.

"Yeah. You'll do great in the play." Michelle added.

"Thanks. I thought that Carla would have gotten it." Sophia said.

"I'm glad she didn't. She doesn't start trying to memorize anything until the last minute." Kelly said.

"Yeah. You know she messed up a lot in the play last year. It might be why Mrs. Kizawa gave you the part." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Kelly said. She looked at Sophia. "You'll start memorizing your line now, won't you?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. I want to be ready." Sophia said.

"I would, too." Ashley said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Yugi had gotten off at one, so Yami had only worked until twelve so that he and Yugi could spend the say alone together.

"I'm glad that Mom decided to pick up Sophia for us." Yami said as he kissed the back of Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled. "Probably because she knew what you and I were up to and figured that she'd better get Sophia." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

The door to the house was opened.

"Daddy! Yugi!" Sophia shouted.

"We're in the living room, Sophia." Yugi called as Yami let go of Yugi.

Sophia ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch with Yami and Yugi. "You're not going to believe this! I'm so excited! I just can't believe it!" Sophia said.

Yami smiled at his daughter. He could tell that she was very excited. "All right, Sophia. Calm down. What has gotten you so excited?" Yami asked as he out Sophia in his lap.

"We found out what parts we are going to play today!" Sophia said happily.

"And what part are you playing, Sophia?" Yugi asked.

"I get to play Odette!" Sophia said.

"Odette?" Yami murmured. He had never paid attention to the movie when he has watched it with Sophia so he had no clue who that was.

Yugi shook his head. "The princess." Yugi said.

"Yeah! I can't believe that I got picked for the part! I got the lead role!" Sophia said.

Yami smiled. "That is great news, Sophia." Yami said, happy for his daughter.

"We got out lines today, so I need to start practicing my lines. Will you help me?" Sophia asked, looking hopefully at her father.

This wasn't something up Yami's alley.

"Of course we will, Sophia." Yugi said.

"Thank you!" Sophia said.

"What part did Kelly get?" Yami asked.

"She's Queen Uberta, Prince Derek's mother." Sophia replied.

"Well, it's good that you both got good parts." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Sophia said before she headed upstairs.

"So, Sophia got the lead role after all." Yami said.

"She seems really excited about it, too." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad. I'm sure that Sophia is going to do great." Yami said.

"I know she will." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "But why did you say that we would help with her line?"

"Because as her father, it's your job." Amara said as she walked in the room.

"I guess you know, huh?" Yami said.

"Of course I do. It's all she talked about on the way home." Amara said.

"Well, I guess we'll know the play by heart by the time it comes show time." Yami said.

"And it won't be that big of a deal." Yugi said.

"No. it won't." Yami said.

"I know you two will go to the play, and I know Aknankanon and I will. Are you going to make Brighton and Mitchell go?" Amara asked.

"I don't know yet. If they want to go, I'm not going to stop them." Yami said.

"And if they don't want to go?" Amara asked.

"It's going to depend on if they do anything to get in trouble between now and then." Yami answered.

"So, that would be their punishment?" Amara asked.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Yami and Yugi took Sophia over to the Montez house around six for the sleepover.

"Hi, Yami. Yugi." Christine Montez said.

"Hi, Christine." Yami said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez." Sophia said.

"Hello, Sophia. Kelly and Michelle are already in the living room. You can go on in there if you want." Christine said.

"Thank you." Sophia said before running into the house and to the living room.

"Good luck." Yami said.

"Thank you. I'm going to need it." Christine said.

"What time should we come and get Sophia tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that I'd let the girls stay until around twelve." Christine said.

"All right. We'll see you then, Christine." Yami said before he and Yugi left the house.

Christine then closed the door and walked into the living room to find that the girls were already playing together.

There were only going to be Kelly, Sophia, Michelle, and Ashley.

When Ashley arrived, they started the sleepover.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had picked Sophia up the next day.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We watched movies and played a lot of games we liked. And Mr. Montez dressed up in a pink dress." Sophia said.

Yami started laughing. "Now that would have been a sight." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that I should remind you that you have been in that position." Yugi said.

"I know, and that's why I have the right to laugh about it." Yami said.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Yami and Yugi were helping Sophia practice her lines for the play.

Sophia was learning her lines rather quickly.

After a month, the class started to have rehearsals for the play after school.

Either Yami or Yugi would go to get Sophia after school, and they would usually see the last bit of the performance. They would see how the play got better each time.

Before long, it was the week before the play when the kids would spend half of the school day in class and half of the day practicing for the play.

* * *

"How was practice today, Sophia?" Yugi asked as they walked to the car after Sophia was done.

"It was fine. I'm getting nervous about the play, though." Sophia said.

"Don't worry, Sophia. You'll be fine." Yugi assured her.

"You think?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. It will be fine. You know your lines well, and I'm sure that you're acting is great, too." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Sophia said as she got in the car.

Yugi also got in the car and headed home.

"Can I give you some advice that my grandfather gave me when I was in a play?" Yugi asked.

"What's that?" Sophia asked.

"When it comes to the actual performance, try not to think about the audience. Act like it's another dress rehearsal. You don't have to think about the fact that there are a lot of people there." Yugi said.

"Does that work?" Sophia asked.

"It did for me. All you have to do is forget that there is an audience. Just do it the way you did in rehearsal." Yugi said.

"Okay. Yugi. Thanks." Sophia said.

Yugi smiled. "Anytime, Sophia." Yugi said.

* * *

~Performance Day~

Sophia and the rest of the cast were ready for the show.

"Sophia, are you nervous?" Kelly asked.

"A little." Sophia said.

"I'm terrified. I've never had this big of a part in a play before." Kelly said.

Sophia smiled. "You'll do fine, Kelly." Sophia said.

"I wish I had your confidence." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I think that you could use the same advice that Yugi gave me. Yugi said to forget that the audience is out there and act like this is dress rehearsal." Sophia said.

"Well, it might help." Kelly said.

"Just try it. That's what I'm going to do." Sophia said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were already sitting in the audience, waiting for the play to start.

Aknankanon and Amara were also in the audience along with Solomon, Brighton, Mitchell, and Danny.

To Yami and Yugi's surprise, Seto and Joey had come along with Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou.

"I can't wait to see Sophia in this play." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I wonder if she's as good at acting as you are, Yami." Marik said, looking over at Yami with a smirk.

Yami glared at him. "Knock it off, Marik." Yami said.

"Okay. Calm down. This is about Sophia." Amara said.

"Hi, Yami."

The group looked to see Christine Montez and her husband, Mick.

"Hey, Christine. Mick." Yami said.

"Ready to see how this goes?" Mick asked as the two sat behind them.

"I'm sure that it'll be great. Sophia's been practicing a lot." Yugi said.

"Kelly has, too." Christine said.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch.

Sophia and Kelly both did great in their parts. Neither missed a line, and their acting was great for a couple of seven-year-olds.

After the play, the girls met up with their families once they were back in their regular clothes.

"That was a great performance, Sophia." Yami said as he hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy." Sophia said.

"You did excellent, sweetheart. I told you that you would do great with this part." Christine said.

"Thanks, Mommy. It was Sophia's advice that calmed me down." Kelly said.

"What advice?" Yami asked.

"Yugi gave me some advice that I should just pretend this was another dress rehearsal and act like the audience wasn't there so I wouldn't get too nervous." Sophia said.

"I gave you that advice." Solomon said with a smile, looking at his grandson.

"Well, it worked for me, so I thought it might help Sophia." Yugi said.

"It did. Thanks, Yugi." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kelly said.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that this play was a complete success." Mick said.

"Yes. It was." Amara agreed.

"All right. Let's leave. I think that we should take these two out for ice cream." Yami said.

Both Sophia and Kelly seemed really happy at that thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying bed.

"I told you that helping Sophia prepare for the play would be a good thing." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and you were right about something else as well." Yami said.

Yugi turned his head to look at Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Us being there to watch her was a lot more important to her than what part she got." Yami said.

"Well, for a kid her age, just knowing her parents are there for her and us encouraging her is the most important thing right now." Yugi said.

"Yes. I've noticed that recently." Yami said.

"And you can't say that I didn't enjoy spending the time with Sophia." Yugi said.

"No. I can't. I did enjoy that." Yami agreed.

"So, this play was a very good thing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It was." Yami agreed.

The two soon went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It might be about Mitchell's first date.

R&R.


	54. Mitchell's First Date

Here's the next chapter.

I'm back from my visit with my family, and it was great.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 54- Mitchell's First Date

Mitchell was at school during his lunch break. Hr was sitting around with all his friends. They were just talking.

"Hey, Mitchell. What's it like having Yugi as a stepfather?" one of Mitchell's friends, Mike, asked.

"It really hasn't changed that much. The only thing that really changed is the fact that Dad and Yugi are married." Mitchell said.

"You mean Yugi hasn't gone parental on you yet?" another friend, Dirk, asked.

"Nope. Yugi does act like a parent at times. Not like he has a choice, but it hasn't changed that much." Mitchell said.

"I couldn't stand my stepmother at first. She tried to be all mothering when she didn't have a clue at what she was doing." another friend, Sam, said.

"Nah. Yugi kind of had the parental attitude before they got married, but it's not as if he's trying to take over. Yugi and Dad talk over everything when it comes to us kids." Mitchell said.

"At least you like your stepfather." Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. We all know that you and your stepmother get along great now." Dirk said.

"Yeah. I know." Sam said.

"Yugi's been great. I wasn't sure that I would like the thought of Dad finding someone knew after Mom died, especially after the first two bitches he dated." Mitchell said.

"Those were world class bitches. I mean, it was obvious that the only thing they were interested in was your dad's money." Dirk said.

"Let's not even talk about that. I'm just glad that Yugi was completely different from those women. Yugi really does love Dad." Mitchell said.

"Plus, he never asked your dad to spend anything on him." Mike said.

Mitchell started laughing. "Yugi would fuss at Dad sometimes when he bought him something that was kind of expensive. He hated it when Dad spent a lot on him. Yugi was definitively not after Dad's money, and he's been great to all of us." Mitchell said.

"Well, I think that it's great that your dad found someone." Sam said.

"I know." Mitchell said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. We'd better get to class." Mitchell said.

The group got up and headed into the school building.

* * *

During their class, Mitchell and Sam sat beside each other.

"So, when are you going to talk to him?" Sam asked, motioning to a guy who was sitting a few rows ahead of them.

Mitchell turned slightly red. "Knock it off, Sam!" Mitchell hissed.

"Why? We all know you want to talk to him." Sam said.

"There's no way that I can talk to Chris. He's the most popular guy in school. There's no way that he'd want to have anything to do with me." Mitchell said.

"Well, you know that he's bi, so you have a shot." Sam said.

"Shut up!" Mitchell growled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It would be a lot easier if you'd tell the guy that you liked him." Sam said.

"Just drop it." Mitchell said. He didn't want to talk to Chris at the time since he was uneasy about talking to the guy that he liked.

Plus, he hadn't told his dad about the fact that he preferred guys to girls.

* * *

At home that day, Mitchell was trying to do his homework, but was having trouble concentrating at the moment.

Mitchell groaned as he fell back onto his bed. "Why did Sam have to talk about that? Now, all I can think about is Chris." Mitchell said.

Mitchell sat up and sighed. "I don't even know how to go about talking to a guy that I like." Mitchell said. He then got an idea. "Maybe Yugi can help." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yugi was lying on his bed with a book. He had the day off, so he had been enjoying it by reading the book that he hadn't had the chance to get to.

There was a knock on the door.

'Well, I could use a break anyway.' Yugi thought. He marked his place in his book and said, "Come in!"

The door opened, and Mitchell walked into the room just as Yugi set his book on the nightstand.

"Am I bothering you, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course not, Mitchell. I was just reading a book that I haven't had the chance to read yet. I need a break anyway." Yugi said as he sat up. "What can I do for you, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"Um, well, I needed to talk to about something." Mitchell said, wringing his hands.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem is it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not in trouble, if that's what you're thinking." Mitchell said quickly.

Yugi chuckled. "I didn't think that, Mitchell. Now, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the thing is that it has more to do with, um, love." Mitchell said.

"I see. Found someone you like?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell nodded, blushing.

"Sit down." Yugi said, patting the bed next to him.

Mitchell sat down by Yugi.

"So, what's his name?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell looked at Yugi in shock. "You knew?" Mitchell exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "Mitchell, it wasn't that hard to figure out that you preferred guys." Yugi said.

"So, does Dad know?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"And he's not angry?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi looked at Mitchell. "Mitchell, I am a guy, and I am married to your father. It would be kind of hypocritical of him to be upset at the fact that you are gay. Trust me. All your father wants is for you to be happy." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

"Now, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"His name is Chris Stevens. He's got to be the most popular guy in school." Mitchell said.

"Do you know him well?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We've talked on occasion. He's a really great guy, Yugi. He's smart and really kind." Mitchell said.

"And you have no idea how to approach him." Yugi surmised.

Mitchell nodded. "He's so out of my league, Yugi. He's the most popular guy in school, and I know that there's no way he could like someone like me." Mitchell said.

"So, your reasoning is that you are out of his league." Yugi said.

Mitchell nodded.

Yugi smiled. "Mitchell, let me give you an analogy. In high school, if Yami and I had been in the same school, Yami would have been in a league above me." Yugi said.

"What's your point?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi smiled. "Mitchell, leagues are pointless. In this, anyway. If you like a guy, then you has to take a chance." Yugi said.

"But he could say no." Mitchell said.

"Yes. He could. That's always a risk that you take when you tell someone you like them." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi nodded. "Your father took a risk when he asked me out. He had no way to know if I was even into guys, but he took the risk." Yugi said.

"So, are you saying that I should take that risk?" Mitchell asked.

"Is it driving you crazy not knowing if he like you or not?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Mitchell admitted.

"Then tell him. At least you'll know for sure." Yugi said.

"You think I should?" Mitchell asked.

"I think you'll feel better if you do." Yugi answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Mitchell said. He started to leave before he turned to face Yugi. "Do you really think that you and Dad would have been in different leagues in high school?" Mitchell asked.

"Without a doubt. Yami was a part of the cool crowd, and I wasn't. People from different cliques can be together, Mitchell. Just take a chance." Mitchell said.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi," Mitchell said.

"Any time." Yugi said.

Mitchell then left the room.

Yugi smiled. 'So, the dating stage has started.' Yugi thought as he picked up his book. 'Yami's going to love this.' Yugi thought as he started to read again.

* * *

Yami undid his tie before he took off his jacket. "So, Mitchell's fallen for someone, has he?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "He was rather worried about telling this boy about it." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi smiled. "I believe that it has something to do with believing that this boy was out of his league." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Please. Leagues have nothing to do with love." Yami said.

"I know. I explained to Mitchell that had you and I known each other in high school, we most likely would have been in different leagues." Yugi said.

"That is true." Yami said. He chuckled. "I suppose that the same would have been said of me and Heba. We were in completely different leagues." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "As I recall, you didn't really care about leagues or cliques." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said.

"So, it doesn't really matter." Yugi said.

"Anyway, what did you tell Mitchell?" Yami asked.

"That I thought that he should take the chance and tell this boy how he feels." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I told him the same thing." Yami said.

"He talked to you?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Not long after I got home, actually." Yami answered.

"So, how did that go?" Yugi asked as Yami took off his pants so that he was just in his boxers.

Yami smiled as he sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "Well-" Yami started.

~Flashback~

"_Um, Dad?" Mitchell asked._

_Yami looked from the work he was doing in his office at home to see Mitchell in the doorway. "What is it, Mitchell?" Yami asked._

"_Can I, um, talk to you?" Mitchell asked._

"_Of course, son. What is it?" Yami asked as he sat back in his chair._

_Mitchell walked on into the office and shut the door. "There was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Mitchell said, shifting nervously._

_Yami raised his eyebrow. "You aren't in trouble, are you?" Yami asked._

"_No. Nothing like that." Mitchell said._

"_All right. Sit down and tell me what's going on." Yami said._

_Mitchell sat down across from Yami. "I talked to Yugi about this earlier, but I thought I'd talk to you, too." Mitchell said._

"_What is it, Mitchell?" Yami asked._

"_Well, um, you see, there's this guy that I like." Mitchell said._

"_Ah. I see. Your first love." Yami said._

_Mitchell nodded._

"_So, what do you need to ask me?" Yami asked._

"_Well, the thing is that I don't know if I should tell him how I feel." Mitchell said._

"_Mitchell, I am going to tell you the same thing that your grandfather told me when I was your age." Yami said._

"_What's that?" Mitchell asked._

"_Tell him how you feel. It'll be easier on you once you know." Yami said._

"_Did it work for you?" Mitchell asked._

"_I married your mother, didn't I?" Yami asked._

_Mitchell blinked. "You mean, you asked Grandpa advice about Mom?" Mitchell asked._

_Yami nodded. "Your mother was my first love, Mitchell. That's always going to be true." Yami said._

"_And it worked?" Mitchell asked._

"_Yes, it did. I think that you should tell this boy how you feel. I can assure you that you will feel much better when you do." Yami said._

"_Okay." Mitchell said. _

"_I will do the same thing to you that your grandfather did to me." Yami said._

"_What's that?" Mitchell asked._

"_If you two start dating, I want to meet him first." Yami said._

"_But-" Mitchell started._

"_No buts, Mitchell. I want to meet his boy before you go out on your date with him." Yami said._

"_Okay." Mitchell said, obviously not happy about this._

_Yami chuckled. "I know the feeling, Mitchell, but I'm doing it anyway. I won't do anything to embarrass you." Yami said._

"_It's not you I'm worried about." Mitchell said._

"_What if Yugi and I are the only ones to meet him?" Yami asked._

_Mitchell looked up. "You mean, Grandma, Grandpa, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny won't be there?" Mitchell asked._

"_Nope." Yami said._

"_Good. I can deal with that." Mitchell said._

"_Good. Who is it that you have your eyes on?" Yami asked._

"_Chris Stevens." Mitchell answered._

"_As in Richard and Margaret Stevens' son?" Yami asked._

"_Yeah. You know them from business, right?" Mitchell asked._

"_Yes, I do." Yami said._

"_Thanks for the advice, Dad." Mitchell said. He seemed to want to say something else._

"_What else is there, Mitchell?" Yami asked._

"_Um, Dad, it doesn't bother you that I want to date a guy, does it?" Mitchell asked._

_Yami smiled. "Mitchell, I am married to Yugi, who is a guy. I don't have a problem with it. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that's with another boy, so be it." Yami said._

"_Good. I was worried that you might be upset with me for that." Mitchell said._

"_Mitchell, that would be extremely hypocritical of me if I did that." Yami said._

"_Well, I didn't know how you'd feet about your son being gay." Mitchell said._

"_it doesn't bother me one bit. As long as you are happy, that's all the matters." Yami said._

"_Okay, Dad. Thanks." Mitchell said before he left the office. _

~End Flashback~

"I'm glad that we think alike as far as advice goes." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

"I didn't realize that Chris Stevens was Richard and Margaret's son, though." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know that he's a pretty good kid." Yami said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him agreeing to go out with Mitchell because of the fact that he's from a rich family." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, we're the only ones to meet him if things go the way Mitchell hopes?" Yugi asked.

"I promised him that, and I intend to keep that promise." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Mitchell had gotten to school a little earlier that day, intending to talk to Chris before school started.

And he was nervous.

'What if he says no? What if he laughs at me? Oh, I can't do this!' Mitchell thought frantically.

Mitchell lost his nerve and turned to go see if any of his friends were there already.

And ran right into someone.

Mitchell landed on the ground, and he heard another thud, signaling that he had knocked down the other person as well.

Slowly, the two sat up.

"I'm sorry." Mitchell said. He looked and froze as he looked into midnight blue eyes.

It was Chris Stevens.

"Oh, hi, Mitchell." Chris said. He had light blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. He was also rather lean and muscular.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Mitchell said. He was humiliated. 'I can't believe that I just ran into him like that! I am such an idiot!' Mitchell thought.

Chris waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Mitchell. No big deal." Chris said as he stood up.

Mitchell stood up as well.

"Well, see you in class." Chris said, starting to walk off.

Mitchell then realized something. 'Okay. I'm going to take the risk.' Mitchell thought. He turned to where Chris was walking. "Chris, wait a minute!" Mitchell said.

Chris stopped and turned around to face Mitchell. "Yeah? What is it?" Chris asked.

Mitchell took a deep breath. "Chris, I came to school early today because I wanted to talk to you." Mitchell said.

"About what?" Chris asked.

"Well, um, you see, the truth is that I really like you, and I wondered if you wanted to go out with me sometime." Mitchell said.

Chris looked shocked. "You mean, you're gay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

"I never knew that. You never did make a notion about your preference, so I just assumed that you were straight." Chris said.

Mitchell blushed. "No. I'm gay." Mitchell said. He was getting uneasy at the fact that Chris wasn't giving him a straight answer.

Chris then smiled. "Well, then I take it that you won't care if I do this." Chris said.

Before Mitchell even knew what had happened, Chris had pulled him into a kiss.

Mitchell's eyes widened in shock at this.

Chris then broke the kiss. "So, when would you like to go out on that date?" Chris asked.

Mitchell blinked. "You mean, you want to go out with me?" Mitchell asked.

Chris chuckled. "Mitchell, I have liked you for a while now. I assumed that you were straight. That's why I never said a word to you." Chris said.

Mitchell smiled. "Well, I guess going out on Friday would be a good idea for me." Mitchell said.

"Great. How about I pick you up at seven on Friday night?" Chris asked.

"That's a good idea." Mitchell said. He then looked at Chris apologetically. "My dad wants to meet with you before we go out, though." Mitchell said,

"No problem." Chris said.

"Um, do you want to join me and my friends at lunch?" Mitchell asked.

"I'd love to." Chris answered.

* * *

"Finally! I thought that you'd never ask him out!" Dirk said, throwing up his fist in victory.

Mitchell glared at Dirk. "Shut up!" Mitchell snapped.

"Well, it is the truth. We've been trying to get you to ask him out for a month." Sam said.

"Okay. I was stubborn, but I did ask him, and we're going out on Friday night." Mitchell said.

"That's great. I'm glad that we don't have to worry about you daydreaming about Chris anymore." Mike muttered.

Mitchell glared at him. "As if you don't daydream about Claire." Mitchell said.

"At least I asked her out right off." Mike said.

"That's true." Sam said.

"And you acted like a total jerk during the date." Dirk said.

"That might have been my downfall." Mike admitted.

Mitchell shook his head. "At least I know what not to do on my date." Mitchell said.

* * *

Mitchell arrived home to find his parents sitting down on the couch together. "Hey, Dad. Yugi." Mitchell said.

Both turned to look at Mitchell

Yugi smiled at him. "How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Mitchell said as he sat down in the recliner, "at first, I almost backed out, but I accidentally ran into Chris. I ended up telling him anyway."

"And?" Yami prodded.

"Well, it turns out that he's liked me for a while, and the only reason he never said anything to me was because he assumed that I was straight." Mitchell said.

"And you set him straight about that." Yugi surmised.

"Yeah. I did. We're going to go out this Friday night." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell-" Yami started.

"I know, Dad. You want to see him first. He's going to pick me up at seven, so you'll have the chance to meet him." Mitchell said.

"All right." Yami said.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Mitchell said before he grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs.

"Well, the first hurdle has been jumped." Yami said.

"Yes. I'm glad that Mitchell got the guy that he wanted." Yugi said.

"Did you in high school?" Yami asked.

"I never dated in high school. I had my crushes, but I never went on a date. As I told you when we first met, I didn't have good relationships with anyone." Yugi said. He looked at Yami with a smile. "Besides, I got the man of my dreams." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi closer as he nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I know you did, and you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

* * *

~Friday~

Mitchell was rapidly throwing clothes out of his closet. "No." Mitchell said, throwing a shirt aside. "No." A pair of pants was thrown aside. "Not this." Another shirt. "No." Another pair of pants. "Not this, either."

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Mitchell, I-" Yugi started, but stopped when he saw the mess.

Mitchell looked at Yugi.

"Can't decide what to wear?" Yugi asked.

"No, and I only have forty minutes before Chris gets here." Mitchell said as he turned back to his closet, worried.

Yugi sighed as he walked into the room and shut the door. "Mitchell, how about I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Thank you!" Mitchell said happily.

Yugi started looking through the clothes that were on the floor and the clothes that were in the closet. "Okay. I think that you should wear these pants," Yugi said, pointing out a pair of black dress pants, "and this shirt." Yugi finished, motioning to a dark blue, button-up shirt.

"You think so?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, okay." Mitchell said.

Yugi started to leave.

Mitchell then grabbed Yugi's arm.

Yugi turned to look at him. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I am really nervous about this." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, it's your first date. I understand." Yugi said.

"What do I do?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, I think that all you have to do is be yourself." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, a person needs to love you for who you are, not something that you are pretending to be. I think that Chris will like you for you. That's the person he likes, anyway." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, I never pretended to be something I wasn't while Yami and I were dating, and I don't believe that anyone should. Just be yourself, Mitchell, and you'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks." Mitchell said.

Yugi then left the room to let Mitchell get ready for his date.

* * *

Yami looked up when he heard Yugi walk back into the living room. "Can I assume that Mitchell is frantic about his first date?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I gave him a bit of advice that I think helped calm him down." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Mitchell came downstairs.

"Mitchell, you look great." Yami said.

"Thanks, Dad." Mitchell said.

The doorbell then rang.

"He's here!" Mitchell said, heading for the front door.

"Reminds me of my first date." Yami said.

"Me, too." Yugi agreed.

The two stood up and went out into the foyer where Mitchell was with Chris.

Chris was dressed in a pair of khaki dress pants and a white shirt.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." Chris said.

"Hello, Chris. It's good to see you again." Yami said.

Chris then looked at Yugi. "Hi, Dr. Sennen. I have to say that I'm a big fan of yours." Chris said.

"I take it that you play Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I love watching the Battle City Finals every year." Chris said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"All right. You two go on." Yami said.

"Okay. Bye, Dad." Mitchell said before he left with Chris.

"That was uneventful." Yugi said.

"Well, I know Chris pretty well from my business deals with his parents." Yami said.

"Something I'm sure that you're thankful for." Yugi said.

"Without a doubt." Yami said.

* * *

"I didn't know you play Duel Monsters." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I've always loved the game. I remember watching your stepfather play since I was little." Chris answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can actually get Yugi to help you with your deck if you want. He helped me and Brighton." Mitchell said.

"You think he would?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure he would." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Chris said.

The two were sitting in a car that was being driven by the chauffeur that worked for Chris' family.

"So, where are we going?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I thought that we would go out to dinner and a movie." Chris said.

"That sounds great. I don't have to be home until eleven." Mitchell said.

"Good." Chris said.

The car arrived at a restaurant.

"Isn't this kind of expensive?" Mitchell asked.

"That's what I told my dad, but he said that since this was the first time I went out on a date, he wanted me to take you somewhere nice." Chris said.

Mitchell looked shocked. "This is your first date?" Mitchell asked.

Chris nodded. "Don't' believe all the rumors. I may have had a lot of admirers, but I never dated anyone." Chris said. He blushed and said, "I was hoping that I'd figure out if you liked me or not. You're the one I've wanted to date for a while."

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

Chris nodded.

The two then went inside and were soon shown to a table.

Once they sat down, they started looking over their menus.

"Were you nervous tonight?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." Chris admitted. "I even had to get my dad to help me figure out what I would wear. I was really nervous." Chris said.

"I know the feeling. I got Yugi to help me out." Mitchell said.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Chris asked.

Mitchell thought a moment. "How about _Iron Man 2_?" Mitchell asked.

"I've wanted to see that movie for a while." Chris said.

"So have I." Mitchell said.

The two soon gave their orders.

* * *

After the movie was over, Mitchell and Chris headed back out to the car.

"That was a great movie." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I think that is was even better than the first _Iron Man_."Chris said_._

"I don't know about that. I think I like the first one better." Chris said.

"What about _Transformers_?" Chris asked.

"The second one was by far better." Mitchell said.

"I agree with you on that." Chris said as the two climbed into the car.

Once at the Sennen house, Chris got out with Mitchell and walked Mitchell up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Chris." Mitchell said.

"I'm glad that you did." Chris said.

"So, can I assume you'll want to go out on a second date with me?" Mitchell asked.

"I sure do." Chris said.

"Great. I'll talk to you later." Mitchell said.

Chris then leaned in to kiss Mitchell. "I'll call you tomorrow." Chris said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

Chris left the house, and Mitchell walked into the house.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the living room when Mitchell got home.

"How was your date, Mitchell?" Yami asked.

"It was great. We went and ate at _Frederick's_ and then we went to see _Iron Man 2_." Mitchell said.

"_Frederick's? _That's expensive." Yami said.

"Yeah. Chris' dad wanted him to take me somewhere nice." Mitchell said.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I did. I'm glad that you two told me to go for it and ask him out. It really paid off." Mitchell said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

"We're going to go out again. I just don't know where." Mitchell said.

"Okay, Mitchell." Yami said.

"Oh, Yugi. Would you mind helping Chris with his deck sometime?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course not, Mitchell. I would be more than happy to help." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Mitchell said. He then yawned. "I think I'm going on to bed." Mitchell said.

"All right, Mitchell. See you in the morning. Good night." Yami said.

"Good night, Mitchell." Yugi added.

"Night, Dad. Night, Yugi." Mitchell said before he headed upstairs.

Yugi turned to face his husband. "Well, we've lived through the first date of one child." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah, but there's still three to go." Yami said.

"And Brighton is just around the corner when you look at it." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me." Yami said.

"We'll deal with it just like we dealt with this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"Now, it's not so bad. You'll be able to live through them all." Yugi said.

"I guess the one I dread is Sophia." Yami said.

"You have a while before Sophia starts dating, although it might be a good idea to start preparing yourself now." Yugi said.

"You're right about that." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Come on, Yami. Let's go to bed." Yugi said.

Yami smirked, although Yugi didn't see it since his back was to Yami. "Okay." Yami said.

The two stood up and headed upstairs to their room.

The moment that the door was shut and locked, Yami pounced on Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi hissed.

"What? You didn't say we were going to sleep." Yami said.

"You are low." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami agreed before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. _Iron Man 2 _and _Transfomers _don't belong to me. They belong to their creators. I haven't seen the second _Iron Man_, so I don't know if it's better or not. I also made up the name of the restaurant.

Next: It might be Yami's high school reunion.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't yet.

R&R.


	55. High School Reunion

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 55- High School Reunion

Yugi got off work around two, so he was home before Yami was, and the kids were all still in school at the time. He checked the mail before he went on into the house.

As he walked into the living room, Yugi was looking through all the mail and sorting out whose was who.

"Oh! Hi, Yugi." Amara said with a smile. "I didn't hear you come in." Amara said.

Yugi looked up at his mother-in-law and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mom. I just got here as it is." Yugi said. He handed her a few things from the mail. "These are yours and Dad's." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Amara said, taking them from Yugi. "I was coming down to get the mail as it is. I thought that you weren't going to get off until five." Amara said.

"Originally, I was, but Dr. Reynolds told me to come on home, so I did." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Amara said.

Yugi was looking through the rest of the mail and noticed an interesting piece of mail. "Why would we get something from East Tokyo High School?" Yugi asked.

"East Tokay? That's where Atemu graduated high school." Amara said.

"Oh! That's right. I remember now." Yugi said.

"Now that I think about it, it would be time for one of their reunions." Amara said.

"Must be what it's about, but in November?" Yugi asked.

Amara shrugged. "That school was always late with everything." Amara said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, I'll let Yami look at it." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea, although I wish you luck on getting Yami to go to it." Amara said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because Yami has never been on to go to reunions." Amara answered.

"Well, we'll see." Yugi said.

"Trust me. He is going to flat out say no just like Seto, Bakura, and Marik are going to say no." Amara said.

"I doubt the school even sent one to Bakura and Marik. No one from that school probably wants to hear from those two ever again." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I agree. I'm just warning you that Atemu might not want to go to this." Amara said.

"I understand, but there's no harm in showing it to him." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Amara agreed before she headed back upstairs.

Yugi sat back down on the couch and looked through the rest of the mail. 'I wonder why Yami doesn't want to go to a high school reunion. Than again, he may not want to see anyone from those days.' Yugi thought. He decided that he would wait and see what Yami said regarding the reunion.

* * *

Yami walked into the house. He had had a long day at work, and he was ready to just relax for a while. "I'm home!" Yami called.

"In here." Yugi said from the living room.

Yami walked into the living room and found Yugi sitting on the couch.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Welcome home." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and leaned down to kiss his husband. "I'm glad to be home." Yami said before he kissed Yugi again.

"Yeah. I know why you're glad to be home." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I can't help it that I like to come home to you." Yami said.

"I'm sure that the kids will be thrilled to hear that." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged as he sat down.

"Anything interesting happen with you today?" Yugi asked.

"Other than several business meetings that bored the hell out of me, no." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I thought that you would have been used to those meeting by now." Yugi remarked.

"I'm used to them, but that doesn't mean I like them. Dad told me that he's rather do paperwork all day for a straight week over any meeting, and I can honestly say that I agree with him." Yami stated as he undid his tie and took his jacket off. He turned to look at Yugi and said, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I wasn't too busy, and I was able to leave at two, so that was a major plus for me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I can imagine. Getting off of work early would have anyone happy." Yami said.

"You don't have to worry about it. You can leave whenever you want to since you own the company." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with a smile.

"Well, you got something in the mail today." Yugi said.

"From who?" Yami asked.

"East Tokyo High School." Yugi answered.

"Trash it." Yami said immediately.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I don't want anything to do with damned school ever again." Yami answered before he got up and took his things upstairs rather quickly.

Yugi blinked in surprise. 'I didn't expect that.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami went into his room and threw his suit jacket onto a chair before putting his briefcase down on the able rather hard. 'I don't want to see the people from my high school days again. The only ones I care to see I see on a weekly basis as it is.' Yami thought.

The door opened and closed.

Yami knew that it was Yugi since anyone else would have knocked.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Yami asked.

"Why did you get angry?" Yugi asked.

Yami may not have shown it, but Yugi knew Yami well enough to know that it had made Yami angry.

Yami turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I wasn't mad at you. I just have no desire to see anyone from my high school years. The only ones I care to see are the ones that I already see on a weekly basis, so there is no point in going." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, that doesn't really explain anything." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and sat down on the bed. "Well, you know that the only reason I was popular back in high school was because of the money that my family had. The business was already worldwide then, so we were already rich." Yami said.

"Well, the money and the looks." Yugi said playfully.

Yami smirked. "You know it." Yami said with mock pride.

Yugi went and sat down by Yami. "I take it that there was a downside to all this." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone at the high school knew that I was bisexual, so I had a lot of people, male and female, trying to get me to go out with them. I knew that it was for the looks, the money, or both." Yami said.

"I'm starting to get the point." Yugi said.

"I haven't reached the real reason yet." Yami said.

"Oh, sorry." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Well, needless to say, there were a lot of people who were pissed when I started dating Heba. I had girls and guys trying to break us up by starting rumors and such to try and make me think that Heba was cheating on me and that she was only with me because of the look and money." Yami said.

"But you knew that it was a lie." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I did. I got angry that people would make up stuff like that, and Heba was the only reason I never said anything. Anyway, Heba got pregnant our junior year of high school. When people found out, they started calling her easy, a slut, and all kinds of other names. A lot of them even said Mitchell probably wasn't mine. I was getting pretty pissed at the way people treated her." Yami said.

"I can understand that." Yugi said.

"Well, everyone knew it was a lie when Mitchell was born. I just hated the way they treated her, and I know that a lot of them probably haven't changed, and I really don't want to have to deal with the people that treated Heba in such a way." Yami said.

Yugi reached over and took Yami's hand in his. "I understand, Yami. I wasn't even trying to say that we should go. I was just letting you know that it came in the mail." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I am sorry for how I acted." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"Plus, I don't want to have to deal with people saying that I was married to Heba when we were in high school, and I'm married to you now. Most would probably say that I left Heba for you, and I don't want to deal with that." Yami said.

"Yami, can I give you a piece of advice?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

"If you did go, just ignore what they said. You know the truth, and that's all that should matter." Yugi said.

"I know, but it would feel like they were smearing Heba's name, and that's something that I just don't want to have to deal with." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I think that you should honestly think about going. I know that they are drag, but you never know. You might enjoy going back." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Hey. I'm not trying to force you, Yami. I'm just telling you to think about it." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"In any case, we should go on back downstairs. Dinner will be ready soon." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two then headed back downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing some work that night. He got tired and pushed his work away to take a little break for a few minutes.

While he was taking the break, Yami's eyes fell onto the letter that had arrived from East Tokyo High School. He had taken it with him into the office, but he hadn't bothered to even look at it just yet.

'What the hell.' Yami thought. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

The letter was addressed to him from the reunion committee at the school.

_Mr. Sennen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the time has come for your ten year reunion at East Tokyo High School. The reunion will be held at East Tokyo High School's brand new gymnasium on November 20 starting at six-thirty in the evening. If you plan to attend, please R.S.V.P. by November 12. We hope to see you at the reunion!_

Yami rolled his eyes. 'Why do they have to word these things to make it sound like they are happy about this?' Yami asked himself.

Yami always found that annoying since the people who arranged these things usually didn't care about the reunion.

'I don't know if I should go. If one person said something bad about Yugi or Heba, I swear that I am going to commit murder.' Yami thought.

Yami decided to forget about the reunion for the time being and turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

"So, did you guys get invitations to that stupid high school reunion?" Bakura asked as he ate his lunch.

Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik had all met for lunch one day.

"Yeah. I'm not going. I have no reason to go and see those idiots again. I saw them too much in high school as it is." Marik agreed.

Seto smirked. "I already made my reservation, and I'm going to take Joey with me." Seto said.

Bakura looked art Seto as if he had grown a second head. "Why in the world would you want to go back to that place?" Bakura asked.

"To throw in their faces just how much money I have and to saw them that I have a great looking guy who loves me while a lot of them are divorcees." Seto answered.

"In other words, to brag." Yami said.

"Exactly." Seto said smugly.

"Hmm. I know that I'm doing better than any of those losers. Maybe I do need to go." Bakura said.

Marik looked over at Yami. "What about you, Yami? Are you planning to go to the reunion?" Marik asked.

"I don't know. I originally was just going to not go, but Yugi suggested that I at least think about going." Yami said.

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"You remember what a lot of those people said about Heba. They'd most likely say more bad things about her, and they'd also point out the fact that I was married to Heba when I graduated, and I'm married to Yugi now." Yami explained.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that." Seto admitted.

"I'm just not sure that I could handle having to deal with those idiots at the moment." Yami said.

"Well, go and let the have it if they so much as utter one bad thing about Heba." Bakura said.

"Besides, you can rub in a lot to those people." Marik said.

"I still don't know. I'm going to think about it." Yami said.

"Well, let us know what you eventually decide." Seto said.

"Don't I always?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I suppose you do." Seto agreed.

* * *

The following day, Yami found Yugi sitting in their bedroom, reading a book.

Yugi looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw his husband. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said, marking his place in his book and setting it aside on the nightstand.

Yami walked over and sat down on the bed. "Well, I finally decided to go to the reunion." Yami said.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Mostly the fact that Seto, Bakura, and Marik decided to go." Yami admitted.

"Well, that's not such a bad reason." Yugi said.

"I'm also hoping that maybe some of the people have changed, and they aren't going to act like they did back in high school." Yami said.

"You never know. Besides, a lot of those people that did that did it out of jealousy. They are probably married now with their own families. I doubt that much will happen at the reunion, Yami. People do grow up and realize how foolish they were in the way they acted as teenagers." Yugi told him.

"Yeah. I know, and I'm hoping that that's going to be the case. In any case, I already reserved us a room at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel. I figure that we can go down on Friday and come home on Sunday." Yami told Yugi.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

"I thought it might." Yami said with a smile.

"So, I suppose that your parents are going to be the ones watching the kids while we're gone." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to go. You never know. You might turn out to be glad that you did go." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know that I might." Yami said although he really didn't think that he was going to enjoy this at all.

"Very convincing." Yugi muttered.

"I can't help it, Yugi." Yami said.

"We didn't have to go if you really didn't want to." Yugi said.

"I'll be okay, Yugi. I can fake having a good time just like I do at those social events that we're stuck going through every now and then." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed. He chuckled and said, "I wonder what Marik and Bakura are going to do to try and sabotage the reunion.""Maybe they've grown out of that." Yami said.

"You'd better hope so, or the reunion might be cut short." Yugi said.

* * *

~Tokyo- Friday, November 19~

Yami and Yugi walked into their hotel room.

"This is a nice room." Yugi commented.

"Yeah." Yami said distractedly.

Yugi shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't have decided to come, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll be fine, Yugi. I do have you there, so that is some good news for me." Yami said.

"Well, we can just stay at the reunion for a couple of hours before we get out of there." Yugi told his husband.

"That sounds good." Yami agreed.

"By the way, were Seto and Joey coming out early?" Yugi asked.

"I think so. Marik and Bakura had planned to come out early with Malik and Ryou, too." Yami replied.

"This will be fun." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Yami said.

* * *

~Saturday, November 20- Reunion Night~

Yami was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He was dreading going to the reunion.

Yugi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yami. "It'll be fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You worry too much. I'm sure that everything will turn out to be just fine tonight." Yugi remarked.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"I doubt that you will have much trouble with anyone, Yami. Now, we need to get going." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Yami agreed.

The two left the hotel and headed down to the lobby.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey were also in the lobby.

"About time you two got downstairs." Seto barked.

"Oh, can it, Seto!" Yami retorted.

"Let's get going. We're wasting time." Marik said urgently.

"Why is he so excited about going?" Yugi asked, surprised that Marik wanted to get there.

"He wants to get there so that he can torment as many people as possible." Malik said as he rubbed his large stomach.

"That makes sense." Yugi agreed.

"Come on. Let's go then." Ryou said.

The group walked outside and took a couple of cabs to the school.

Once there, they got out of the cabs.

Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik all stared at the school for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Sorry. I was flashing back to my high school days." Marik said.

"You're flashing back to a lot of detentions then." Seto said.

Marik glared at Seto. "That's not funny!" Marik snapped.

"Let's face it. You spent more time in detention than anyone else in the school except for Bakura." Seto said.

"So our best subject was detention." Bakura said.

"You two being proud of your detention record is something that doesn't surprise me." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get going." Marik said as he headed into the building.

The rest followed him.

Malik sighed. "This is going to be a long night." Malik said.

The group walked in and went to the front, where they were given directions to the gymnasium.

The gymnasium was decorated for the event. There was a long table with different foods on it. There was also a table with different drinks on it, including alcohol. The tables were arranged around the floor so that four people could sit at each table.

There were already a few tables that were taken up by a few people.

"Come on. Let's sit down" Seto said.

The group went and sat down at two tables that were beside each other. Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Joey were sitting at one table, and Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were sitting at the other table.

"Not that many people here yet." Marik said.

Yami glanced at his watch. "The reunion isn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes." Yami said.

"Do you know any of the people here?" Yugi asked.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik all looked around.

"Isn't that Chris Manchester?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. He didn't age well." Bakura said.

"And that's Lily Henderson beside him." Yami added.

"She kept her looks." Seto remarked.

"Did you know them well?" Ryou asked.

"By reputation only. Lily Henderson was called the slut of the school, and Chris Manchester was known as the male slut of the school." Seto answered.

"We had that, too." Malik said.

"As I recall, they ended up marrying each other." Yugi said.

"Might have been what they had to do." Yami said.

As it got closer to the time that it was time for the reunion to start, more people started to fill the room.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were seeing more people that they recognized.

Yami saw a few people who made his blood boil at just the mere sight of them.

Yugi noticed that Yami seemed to be upset about something. He reached over and placed his hand on top of Yami's hand. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I just see a few people that I wish I had not seen." Yami answered.

"I doubt that they'll be willing to say much to you, Yami. After all, you did have a rather legendary temper back in high school." Bakura remarked.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Can I assume that they did see his temper with what they said about Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Marik said.

"I had a feeling that Heba wasn't able to keep Yami from keeping his mouth shut all the time." Yugi said.

"I resent that." Yami said.

"Yami, no one can keep you from losing your temper all the time. Believe me. I have tried." Yugi said.

"Okay. So I can't always stop." Yami admitted.

"At least he admits it." Ryou said, glancing at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked.

* * *

An hour had passed, and the reunion was in full swing.

Many people were talking to people that they had been friends with back when they were in high school. Seto, Bakura, and Marik were using the reunion as a chance to flaunt how well they were doing in life as well as show off their husbands, much to Ryou, Joey, and Malik's dread.

Yami wasn't doing that so much.

"Hey, Yami." a male voice said.

Yami turned and was relieved at who it was. "Hey, Miguel." Yami said.

Seeing that Yami had greeted the man in such a way, Yugi figured that this was someone that Yami didn't mind seeing.

Miguel had a slight tan to him as well as short black hair and dark eyes. "It's good to see you again, Yami." Miguel said.

"It's good to see you as well, Miguel." Yami said.

"This is my wife, Myra." Miguel said.

Myra had long black hair and light blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Yami said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Miguel has told me a lot about you." Myra said.

Yami looked back at his husband. "Yugi, this is Miguel Ferrera. He's an old friend of mine. Miguel, this is my husband, Yugi." Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you." Miguel said, shaking Yugi's hand.

Myra and Yugi got to talking.

"Yami, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Heba?" Miguel asked.

Yami sighed. "Nothing. A major earthquake hit Tokyo two years ago. Heba was injured in the earthquake, and she died from those injuries." Yami said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Yami. I had no idea. After high school, I decided to move back to my native Mexico. I have no idea.' Miguel said.

"It's all right. It's not your fault. I met Yugi after Heba died. I had started dating again, and I fell for Yugi. We were married in April." Yami said.

"Really? That's good. Did you and Heba have any more kids before that happened?" Miguel asked.

"Three. We had Mitchell and then his brother Brighton. After Brighton was Sophia and then Danny." Yami said.

"So, only one girl." Miguel said.

"Yeah. What about you? Any kids?" Yami asked.

Miguel beamed. "We just found out that Myra's pregnant with our first." Miguel said.

"That's great. Congratulations." Yami said.

"Thanks." Miguel said.

Yugi and Yami soon walked off.

"I see you had to explain about Heba." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I knew that I would." Yami said.

"So, you two were friends back in high school?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Miguel was one of the few people who didn't try to be my friend just because of the money my family had." Yami answered.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had been walking around for a while.

At one point, Yugi was on his own. He walked over to where the drinks were and poured himself a glass of Coke, not really wanting anything alcoholic.

Nearby was a group of men who were sitting around and talking. They also had beers, and it looked like they had had a few.

"Can you believe that Yami Sennen came here with a guy as a husband?" one asked.

Yugi stopped since he knew that the conversation was now about him and Yami.

"I can. Come on. Everyone knew that the marriage between him and that bitch Heba was something that wouldn't last. Come on. She was lower class, and he was upper class. It wouldn't have worked." another said.

"Probably caught her cheating on him, so he dumped her." another guy said.

"Probably had a kid that wasn't his." the first said.

"In any case, we knew it wouldn't have worried. Yami should have had one of us. We'd have still been married to him." a different guy said.

"Yeah. This new husband is probably loose, just like that bitch he was married to." a fifth guy said.

Yugi had had enough. He walked over and hit the table hard enough to get their attention, but low enough so that no one else knew.

The guys looked up.

"What's your deal?" one asked.

"My deal is that I don't appreciate you talking about Heba like that." Yugi said.

"What? You know her?" the third asked.

"No, but my husband did. I'm Yami's husband, Yugi, and I don't think that you should be talking about things that you know nothing about." Yugi said.

"What did you do? Steal him from that bitch?" the fourth guy asked.

"You know, you guys are a bunch of idiots. Yami and Heba never spilt up. Heba died from injuries she received when a building collapsed during an earth quake two years ago. About seven months after her death, Yami started dating again. He met we, and we dated for a while. Yami never ended things with Heba." Yugi said.

"You can't believe that they were happy." the second said.

"Yeah. I do. I think that you are all a bunch of guys who were angry at the fact that back in high school, Yami chose to be with Heba instead of you. All any of you cared about was getting to the money. Heba never cared about that. From what I know, she was a good woman who deserved to have a guy like Yami, and they were very happy together. You need to stop talking about things that you know absolutely nothing about. Get over it." Yugi said.

"What about you? You had to do it for the money." the fifth guy sneered.

Yugi smiled. "Before I met Yami, I had enough money that I could have retired and lived comfortably for the rest of my life. I chose to work because I wanted to and loved my job. I never wanted Yami's money. Still don't. I married Yami because I love him. Something I don't think you guys have ever known. SO stop talking about someone who never deserved anything was put through in hospital, and leave the past in the past. You don't stand a chance with him, so stop bashing on his late wife and stop thinking that you have a chance because you don't." Yugi said.

The five men were stunned by this.

"Now, I have better things to do than to listen to a bunch of drunken men go on about someone who would never have wanted them." Yugi said. He grabbed his Coke and walked off.

* * *

Yami was talking with Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

"I love rubbing it in their faces at how well I've done." Marik said.

Bakura growled.

"I swear that if one more person looks at my Ryou like that again, I am going to kill them." Bakura snapped angrily.

"Bakura, you don't have to worry. You know that there is no way that Ryou would go for anyone like that." Yami said.

"I know, but it's these damned people here that I don't trust at all." Bakura retorted, looking around the room. He look over at Yami. "Where's Yugi anyway?" Bakura asked.

"He's around here somewhere." Yami said.

"Hey, guys."

The four looked up.

"Hey, Miguel." Marik said.

"What's with the camera?" Seto asked.

"Oh. Myra likes to record events like these that we go to." Miguel said.

"Well, I suppose that's not a bad hobby." Yami said.

"Actually, there was something on this tape that I think you need to see, Yami." Miguel said.

"Me? Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you have a great guy, and I think this proves it." Miguel said.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik listened to the conversation that had taken place between Yugi and the five drunken men.

"I can't believe that those bastards were still on that. Come on. You would have thought that they would have gotten over the fact that there was no way in hell that Yami was going to go for them." Bakura said.

"They're idiots, Bakura. They weren't going to learn anything." Seto said.

"Yeah, but Yugi sure put them in their place." Marik said.

"Yugi never met Heba, but he had no trouble in defending her." Miguel said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. You're right. I do have a great guy, Miguel. I already knew that, and this only proves it." Yami said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami returned to their hotel room.

"See. I told you that it wouldn't be that bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah. No one really had anything bad to say, either." Yami said.

"Was that what worried you so much?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I was worried they would talk bad about Heba and you." Yami said.

"Well, you didn't have anything to worry about then. It went just fine, and I saw you talking to a lot of people, so you probably are glad that you went." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I am." Yami said.

Yugi was started to get out of the suit that he had worn, but Yami waked over and turned Yugi around before he kissed him passionately.

Yugi was taken off guard by this. When the kiss ended, he said, "What was that about?"

"Well, Miguel was recording the reunion because of his wife liking to, and he accidentally recorded the conversation you had with guys, and he showed it to me." Yami said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't want you to know what they said." Yugi said.

"It's okay, Yugi. I wasn't as upset as I thought I'd be." Yami said. He smiled. "Miguel told me that he knew that I had gotten myself a good guy because of that. I already knew that I had, and that just proved it even more." Yami said.

Yugi smiled.

"Thank you for standing up for Heba like that, Yugi. You never knew her, and you did it anyway." Yami said.

"Yami, Heba was and still is very important to you. I'm not going to let someone talk about her like that. Besides, I was glad to do it. Those guys just didn't know that they were never wanted by you," Yugi said.

"No, they didn't, but I'm glad that you stuck up for Heba like that. You put them in their place, and I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

"I just really appreciate you doing that." Yami said.

"Like I said, I was glad to. They needed to be told off." Yugi said.

"In any case, it just proves that you really are a great guy." Yami said.

"Well, I could say the same for you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi. "Well, those guys probably won't remember any of this tomorrow while they're nursing their hangovers." Yami said.

"Probably not." Yugi agreed.

"That doesn't matter, though." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was pinned to the bed.

"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "But you will remember this in the morning." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

The night was soon lost in passion.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I've haven't had a high school reunion yet, so I don't really know how they work. I hope this was okay.

Next: Not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	56. The Womanless Beauty Pageant

Here's the next chapter.

For anyone who doesn't know, a Womanless Beauty Pageant is kind of a play on a noraml beauty pageant. Men dress up in dresses and go through small parts of the pageant. I know this because my brother was in one. That's where I got the idea for this chapter.

Also, there is a lemon in this chapter, so skip between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 56- The Womanless Beauty Pageant

Yugi was in his office, doing some paperwork. He had had a slow day for a change, something that he was thankful for.

'Well, at least the paperwork isn't too bad. I should have it done by lunchtime.' Yugi thought as he closed a folder and put it aside before he picked up another one.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked in. "Am I disturbing you, Dr. Sennen?" Nurse Hennessey asked.

"No. Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Nurse Hennessy shut the door behind her. "No. I just have nothing to do, and I wondered if we could talk." Nurse Hennessey said.

"You mean gossip." Yugi said, continuing with the paperwork.

"Well, of course.' Nurse Hennessy said.

"I swear that you are worse than the tabloids, Karen." Yugi said.

"I am not!" Nurse Hennessy protested with a blush.

"Yes, you are." Yugi said as he kept on working.

"Anyway," Nurse Hennessy said, sitting down across from Yugi since she knew that he could work while he talked to someone, "I was wondering if you have heard about the Womanless Beauty Pageant that the hospital is going to put on." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I heard. It's a way to raise money for an orphanage. What about it?" Yugi asked.

"Do you know who we want to have in the pageant?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I don't have a clue. I assumed that it would be volunteers of the hospital's employees." Yugi replied.

"Nope." Nurse Hennessy said with a smile.

Yugi looked up at her. "Then who are they getting to do this pageant?" Yugi asked.

"Well, instead of the male employees of the hospital, they want the male spouses to be the ones who are in it." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, rather surprised.

"Yep. I already managed to rope my husband into doing it." Nurse Hennessy said with a proud smile.

"You just want to see him in a dress, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Nurse Hennessy said.

"How did you convince him to do this?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. I told him that I wouldn't have sex with him for a month if he didn't do this pageant." Nurse Hennessy answered.

"That was low." Yugi said with a smile.

"But effective." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Are you going to come and watch?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Come and watch a bunch of men wear dresses and make complete fools out of themselves? I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Yugi answered.

Nurse Hennessy chuckled. "A lot of people are looking forward to this." Nurse Hennessy said.

"That's because a lot of people want to see these men in dresses since they normally wouldn't be caught dead in something like that." Yugi said.

"I know. It's going to be so funny." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that you're looking very forward to this." Yugi said.

"Of course I am." Nurse Hennessy replied.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sure that your husband is not looking forward to it." Yugi said.

"He's not, but he'll learn to deal with it. After all, he'll be very lonely if he doesn't." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, I hope that he doesn't end up too embarrassed." Yugi said.

"I'll be going with him this weekend to find him a dress to wear." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I'm sure that he's looking forward to it." Yugi said.

* * *

Dr. Reynolds was in his office doing how own work. He glanced at his watch. 'Where is he?' Dr. Reynolds asked himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Reynolds called.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Dr. Reynolds. I had to tend to one of my patients before I came." Yugi said.

"That's fine, Dr. Sennen. Please, sit down." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi sat down in one of the chairs across from Dr. Reynolds. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds smiled. "I'm sure that you've heard about the Womanless Beauty Pageant that we're doing." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Who in this hospital couldn't know about it? All of the women are talking about seeing their husbands or boyfriends in this. Nurse Hennessy is looking forward to it." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds chuckled. "I suppose so. Anyway, I needed to ask for your help." Dr. Reynolds said.

"You want me to help with the pageant?" Yugi asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Since we were getting the spouses of employees of the hospital to do this, I was wondering if you would get your husband to do this." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Yami? You want Yami to compete in this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I don't think that there is anything I can say nor do that will convince him to compete in something like this." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Positive." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'd like for you to see if you can convince him to. We have twenty-nine contestants so far, and I want it to be an even number." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Is there anyone else you can ask?" Yugi asked.

"I've asked everyone else." Dr. Reynolds replied.

Yugi sighed. "I can try, but I don't think that anything I say will convince him to do this." Yugi said.

"Well, just ask." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I will, but I don't think that Yami is going to budge on this." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi got home and found that Yami wasn't home yet. 'Well, if I'm going to try and convince Yami to do this, I'm going to have to soften him up first.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that there was one good way to get Yami to soften up.

Making love.

'He does complain that we don't get the chance to make love during the day that much. Now would be the perfect time to act.' Yugi thought.

Aknankanon and Amara were gone for the day to spend some time together, so Yugi knew that he was going to have to try and get someone to watch the kids for a while.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello? This is Joey._"Joey said.

"Joey, its Yugi. I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing, Yug. What can I do for you?_"Joey asked.

"Do you think that you can watch the kids for a few hours this afternoon for me?" Yugi asked.

"_Mind if I ask why?_" Joey asked.

"The hospital is putting on a Womanless Beauty Pageant to try and raise money for the orphanage, and the spouses of employees of the hospital are the ones that are doing it. I need to try and convince Yami to do this as well, but I need to soften him up first." Yugi said.

"_Ah. I get it now._" Joey said.

Yugi could hear the smirk in Joey's voice.

"_You need the kids out of the house, so that you and Yams can have sex. You're hoping that Yams will agree to it afterwards._" Joey said.

"Yeah. I don't think that it will work, but it's worth a try." Yugi said.

"_Sure. I can watch the kids._" Joey said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was surprised by the quietness of the house when he got home. 'Okay. Something is definitely not right here.' Yami thought. He set his briefcase down and walked on into the house. "Is anyone here?" Yami asked.

"I'm upstairs, Yami!" Yugi called.

Yami headed upstairs. "Yugi, why is it so quiet?" Yami asked as he entered the bedroom.

Before Yami could react, he was pushed up against the door and kissed rather passionately by Yugi.

Yami didn't care what Yugi was up to as long as he continued with this. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

When the kiss ended, Yugi said, "Joey agreed to watch the kids for a few hours. We have the house to ourselves until seven."

Yami smirked. "Then we can't waste it." Yami said. He leaned down and roughly kissed Yugi.

It took only a few seconds before their actions had moved to the bed.

~Three Hours Later~

"Hmm. That was fun." Yami said. He was lying on his back with Yugi's head lying on his chest.

"Yeah. It was." Yugi agreed.

The two were sweaty from their lovemaking, and both of them were exhausted.

Yami chuckled. "I rather enjoyed the way that we spent this afternoon." Yami said.

"I thought you would." Yugi said. He was still trying to recover.

Yami had been particularly enthusiastic. He always was, but even more so that day.

"So, what brought that on?" Yami asked.

"You complain about not getting any during the day, so I thought that it would be a nice change." Yugi said. He had forgotten the whole point for the moment.

"Well, I wouldn't mind more days like this." Yami said.

"Hmm." Yugi agreed.

The two lay there in silence for a few moments.

"We should probably get up and get dressed before the kids get home." Yami said.

"I think that a shower is in order, too." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two headed into the bathroom and took a shower before they got dressed again.

After the shower, Yugi remembered why he had done this in the first place. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Yami asked.

"Well, you remember that I told you about the Womanless Beauty Pageant that the hospital is hosting." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Well, the thing is that it's the spouses of hospital employees who are the contestants in this thing." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. He knew exactly where this was going. "No." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started."No, Yugi. There is no way in hell that you are getting me into a dress." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You get me to wear those nightgowns." Yugi said.

"That's just in the bedroom." Yami replied.

"What about Sophia's birthday?" Yugi asked.

"That was for Sophia's sake." Yami replied.

"Come on, Yami. It is for a good cause." Yugi said.

"Not on your life, Yugi. There is no way that I am going to participate in something that results in me wearing a dress and would most-likely end up with me making a total fool of myself in the end, so the answer is no." Yami replied before he left the room.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I didn't think that he would agree to do that." Yugi said. He also headed downstairs.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon had returned home to find that Yugi was sitting in the kitchen.

"Yugi, what are you doing in here?" Amara asked.

"Trying to figure out a way to get Yami to agree to do something for me." Yugi answered.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi explained about the Womanless Beauty Pageant.

"I don't blame him." Aknankanon said.

"You should have softened him up with sex first." Amara said.

"I did." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Well, why don't you try threatening to cut him off?" Amara asked.

"Because I have never managed it before when I've made that threat." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'd sat that Yami dodged a bullet there." Aknankanon said before he left.

Yugi sighed. "I guess Dr. Reynolds is just going to have to do deal with having an odd number of contestants." Yugi said.

"Well, you can't say that you didn't try." Amara told him.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were alone in their room.

Yugi had decided to give it one more try. "Yami." Yugi said.

"No." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on, Yami. It's not like you're the only one that is going to be doing this. Besides, it's for a really good cause." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at him suspiciously. "What kind of cause?" Yami asked.

"The orphanage that we always do these things for." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, I agree that it is for a good cause, but there is no way that I am going to do this. I have a reputation to uphold." Yami said.

"No one would fault you for doing it to raise money for an orphanage." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't argue with that. "I still don't want to do it." Yami said.

Yugi decided to give it one last try. "What if I made it worth your while?" Yugi asked, moving to straddle Yami's waist.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I don't think sex alone will do it." Yami said.

"Well, I had a few other ideas." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "You won't find out unless you agree." Yugi said.

Yami growled. He hated it when Yugi did that. "You won't go back on your word?" Yami asked.

"You know that I don't." Yugi replied.

Yami gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll do it. Just know that it's under protest." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and leaned down to kiss Yami. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said. He smirked before he added, "You know, you could do what you wanted tonight."

Yami didn't ignore the offer.

* * *

~Night of the Womanless Beauty Pageant~

"Why did I agree to this?" Yami asked.

Yami and Yugi were alone in a dressing room that was assigned to Yami.

Yami was wearing a dark green dress that reached his ankles. It had spaghetti straps, and had lace in it. He was also wearing flat shoes.

"Well, at least I didn't try and get you to wear high heels." Yugi said.

"Not a chance in hell." Yami said, glaring.

Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't have dreamed of it, Yami. Just remember that this is for a good cause." Yugi told him.

Yami groaned. "Yugi, I am never going to live this down." Yami said.

"Well, you're not alone in this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. Cheer up." Yugi said.

Yami glared. "I would be happier if you were the one that was doing this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "That's easy for you to say." Yami said.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. "It'll be okay, Yami. I promise." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami muttered.

* * *

To say the least, the Womanless Beauty Pageant was rather humorous.

Several of the men had gone all-out and were wearing fancy dresses, make-up, and wigs, though many thought that it was their wives that got them to do that.

Some wore simple dresses with nothing else.

Some were in-between.

When it came time for the talent portion of the pageant, there were several men who ended up falling flat on their faces when they attempted to do a dance.

Yami did pretty well. He messed up on a few dance steps, but it wasn't anything too noticeable. He was thankful when it was over.

Yami didn't win or place runner-up, but Yami was glad that he didn't have anything to remind him of this embarrassment.

At least anything more than the pictures his mother had gotten.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad." Yugi said as he and Yami walked into the house.

"Not that bad? Yugi, I could kill you for letting me get talked into this." Yami said. He was back in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He insisted on changing before they left to go home.

"Yami, I already know that you don't want to kill me. Besides, we raised a lot of money for the orphanage with this pageant." Yugi said.

"That is the only good thing about all this." Yami said as he headed upstairs.

Yugi followed him.

The two walked into their bedroom.

"Yugi, I am never going to let myself get talked into something like that again." Yami said. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers.

"I won't ask something like that again. If it comes up again at work, I'll say no." Yugi said as he walked into the bathroom.

Yami sighed as he lay down on the bed. He intended to simply go to sleep.

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Yami had lain down. He hid a smirk. 'I'm glad that he was too embarrassed by the pageant to notice what is on the nightstand.' Yugi thought.

Yami had closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed anything on the nightstand or what his husband was wearing.

"Yami, surely you're not tired." Yugi said.

"I just want to forget that this night ever happened." Yami replied.

"Well, I seem to recall that I promised to make it worth your while if you did the pageant. I had planned on following through with that pageant tonight." Yugi said.

Yami opened his eyes and looked over toward his husband.

And froze.

Yugi was wearing a light blue, see-through nightgown that barely reached Yugi's hips. It had a great deal of lace with it. He was also wearing a pair of panties that were made the same way as the nightgown.

Yami's draw dropped, and he could feel himself harden in an instant at the sight.

Yugi smirked at the look on Yami's face. "Can I assume that you like the new nightgown that I bought?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, at a loss for words.

Yugi walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. "You know, I managed to convince your parents to take the kids away for the weekend. We're alone until Sunday afternoon." Yugi said.

It was Friday night.

Yami instantly caught on to what Yugi had done and smirked. "Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami pounced on Yugi and pinned Yugi down to the bed. "You're going to regret that one, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, I did say that I would make this worth your while, so I thought this might be a start." Yugi replied.

"You have no idea." Yami said. He then noticed the three things on the nightstand. "Is that-" Yami started.

Yugi nodded. "I thought that it might be useful tonight." Yugi answered.

Yami smirked. "I think it will. In a few minutes." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, immediately opening his mouth.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside rather roughly.

When the need for air hit, the two broke apart.

Yami reached down and pulled the nightgown off of Yugi, throwing it to the side. He leaned down and started to kiss down Yugi's neck. When he reached the pulse point, he started to suck on it until he left a nice bruise.

Yugi moaned at this.

Yami then moved on down. He started to lick, nip, and kiss across Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he pulled it into his mouth and started to suck on it. He sucked on it until it was numb before he let go of it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then moved on down Yugi's body and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he pulled back. He reached down and pulled the panties off of Yugi, throwing them into the floor as well.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit Yugi's member.

Yami smirked. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube. He coated three fingers in the substance. He then moved himself between Yugi's legs. He ran his finger over Yugi's entrance before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed slightly at this, but he forced himself to relax.

Yami pumped the finger in and out before he slipped in the second finger. He then started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion.

Yugi was soon thrusting back against the fingers.

Yami slipped in the last finger and stared to stretch Yugi even farther.

Once he thought that Yugi was stretched enough, Yami removed his fingers from inside of Yugi.

Yugi groaned at that.

Yami reached over and grabbed the silk scarf that was lying on the table. He then tied Yugi's hands together before he tied the other end to the headboard of the bed.

Yugi smiled. "I guess you like this idea." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "It has its good points." Yami agreed. He reached over and picked up the vibrator and coated it in the lube as well. "Just out of curiosity, who did you intend to use this on?" Yami asked.

"Neither. I've had that for a few months. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to spring it on you. Besides, we can both end up using it." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, you'll be the one to baptize it." Yami said. He then slipped the vibrator inside of Yugi and moved it to where it would work best.

Yami then turned it on.

Yugi's reaction was immediate. He cried out as the vibrator started to do its job. He pulled on his bonds as he started writhe and moan on the bed.

Yami smirked, rather pleased by this reaction. He then reached down and placed his hands on Yugi's hips to keep them still before he leaned down licked at the tip of Yugi's member.

"AHHH! YAMI!" Yugi cried in pleasure.

Yami then took Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck on him.

Yugi cried out again, the feeling of the vibrator and Yami's mouth too much.

Yami sucked on Yugi slowly at first, and gradually sucked on him harder and harder.

Yugi couldn't stand it. The two feelings were far too much for him, and he was pushed over the edge sooner than he normally would have had Yami just been sucking on him. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

The continued vibrations of the vibrator caused Yugi to start to get a new erection already.

Yami was hard as a rock, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to wait any longer. He rid himself of his boxers and tossed them into the floor before he turned off the vibrator and took it out of Yugi.

Yugi panted, still feeling the effects of the vibrator.

Yami untied Yugi's hands before he grabbed the lube again and poured some of it into his hand before he applied it to his member.

With that done, Yami threw the bottle to the side since he didn't need it any longer. He then positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance.

Yugi, knowing what was coming, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami then thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi cried out at that, but it was a purely pleasurable cry.

Yami then pulled out until just the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he slowly pushed back inside of Yugi. He continued with this slow movement.

Yugi enjoyed the slow pace at first, but he soon found himself wanting more. "Yami, please! Faster! Harder!" Yugi begged.

Yami smirked. He loved it when he heard Yugi beg like that, so he decided to be nice and answer the request. He started to move faster and harder into Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as Yami struck his prostate hard.

Yami smirked and started to aim for that spot. His thrusts became even harder as he continued to make love to Yugi.

Yugi started to run his nails down Yami's back in pleasure.

Yami arched his back and moaned at the feeling of Yugi's nails dragging down his backs.

There was no doubt that Yami would have marks left on his back.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself nearing his end. Not wanting to come before Yugi did, Yami reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member in his hand, starting to pump Yugi in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much for Yugi to be thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he threw back his head and released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was only able to thrust into Yugi a few more times before he reached his end as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released as well, coating Yugi's walls with his seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before they collapsed, with Yami falling on top of Yugi.

Both were sweaty and panting as they fought to come down from their high.

Yami was the first to recover. He rose up and pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over to lie beside Yugi. He then reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

The two just lay there for a moment.

"So, was that worth what you went through tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm." Yami said, making out like he was thinking about it. "Well," Yami said before he rolled over, pinning Yugi's body beneath his, "I think that it's start."

"A start?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "As you told me before, my parents took the kids away for the weekend, meaning that we have the house to ourselves until Sunday, and as I recall, you have the weekend off." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened as he relaxed what that meant.

"So, you're going to be spending the entire weekend making it worth my while." Yami said.

'I'm in trouble.' Yugi thought.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

~Four Hours Later~

Yugi was panting after the fourth round of lovemaking that night. "Yami, as much as I love you, I don't think that another round is happening tonight." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he pulled Yugi close. "I'm tired, too. I suppose we should get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "That's odd to say given the fact that it's almost seven on Saturday morning." Yugi said.

"Who cares?" Yami asked.

"Not me." Yugi answered.

It wasn't long before the two settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

On Sunday, Aknankanon and Amara returned home with the kids.

"Have a good time?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we did." Amara answered.

Sophia bounded up to them. "Daddy. Yugi. What did you do all weekend?" Sophia asked.

Amara, Aknankanon, Mitchell, and Brighton all froze at that since they had a feeling they knew what Yami and Yugi had been doing.

"Well, Yami and I haven't spent that much time alone lately, so we just spent the weekend together." Yugi answered with a smile.

"Okay." Sophia said before going off.

Of course, Yugi and Yami would never tell her _what _they had been doing all weekend.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: I haven't definately decided yet.

R&R.


	57. Flu Season

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57- Flu Season

Yugi and Yami walked downstairs into the kitchen where Brighton and Danny were eating their breakfast along with Amara.

"How is everyone?" Yami asked as he sat down.

"Glad to be going back to school." Brighton answered with a smile.

"I'm sure you are." Yami said as he and Yugi started to eat their own breakfast.

"How are Mitchell and Sophia?" Amara asked.

"Still down." Yugi answered.

The flu was going around their house.

"Well, I guess I'll be playing nurse for a while." Amara said with a sigh.

"I get off at two, so I'll be able to help you out." Yugi said.

"Good. By that time, I'll need a break." Amara said.

Yami looked around. "Where is Dad?" Yami asked.

"He didn't want to get up yet." Amara answered.

"I hope that he isn't coming down with it." Yugi said.

"It's possible in this household." Amara said.

"Let us know if we can bring anything home." Yami said.

"I will." Amara assured him.

Yugi and Yami then left the house with Danny and Brighton.

Yugi was going to drop Brighton and Danny off at school before he headed on to work.

* * *

"You look beat already, and you just got here." Nurse Hennessy said when she saw Yugi.

Yugi gave her a smile. "Well, that would be because I feel like I've been at work for two weeks straight." Yugi said as he signed in.

Nurse Hennessy raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Brighton came home with the flu, and then Sophia came down with it. Now Mitchell's down with it." Yugi answered.

"Flu season. Isn't it nice?" Nurse Hennessy asked sarcastically.

"Fantastic." Yugi said.

"Who hasn't gotten it?" Nurse Hennessey asked.

"Yami, his parents, Danny, and me." Yugi answered.

"You'll all have it before it's out of the house." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know." Yugi said before he headed into his office. He sat down and started looking over his case files for the day.

* * *

At lunch, Yugi met Joey, Ryou, and Malik for lunch.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik had their kids who weren't old enough for school with them.

Ryou had had a baby boy who they had named Garrett on December 5.

Malik had had a baby girl they had named Christina on December 15.

"So, how are things in the Sennen household?" Joey asked.

"Not good. The flu is making it's rounds." Yugi answered.

"That sucks." Malik said.

"Don't I know it. Danny's the only child who hasn't had the flu yet." Yugi said.

"What about the adults?" Ryou asked.

"So far, none of us have had it, but I don't doubt that one of us will come down with it before it's over." Yugi said.

"That's true. It's already been through our house." Joey said.

"None of us have gotten it yet, and I hope that we don't since Garrett is only two months old." Ryou said.

"I know the feeling." Malik agreed.

"Well, steer clear of our house for a while then." Yugi said.

"I think we will." Joey said.

"Hey, Yugi. There's something we've been meaning to talk to you about." Malik said.

"You'll have to remember another time, Malik. I've got to get back to work." Yugi said, looking at his watch.

"Sure thing, Yugi. We'll ask next time." Ryou said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later." Yugi said before he left.

* * *

Yugi had just finished with his rounds and walked into his office when his cell phone rang. He took out the phone and opened it. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Yugi, it's Amara. I need you to stop by the store and pick up some more medicine._" Amara said.

"Are we running low again?" Yugi asked.

"_We will be. Aknankanon's got it now._" Amara said.

"The first adult goes down." Yugi said.

"_Yep. We're going to need more medicine for them._" Amara said.

"Okay. I can make a stop by the store on my way home." Yugi said.

"_Thanks, Yugi._" Amara said.

"No problem. Bye." Yugi said. He hung up and sat down at his desk. 'This going to be a long month.' Yugi thought in dread.

Yugi walked into the house with a bag in his hand. "Mom, I'm home!" Yugi called.

Amara walked out of the kitchen. "Thank you, Yugi." Amara said as she took the bag.

"No problem. How are all of them?" Yugi asked as he took off his jacket.

"Mitchell's getting better. He does not like the idea of staying in bed anymore." Amara said.

"So, he's not throwing up anymore?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, and he's not running a fever now. He still needs a few days so that he can regain his strength." Amara said.

"I know. What about Sophia?" Yugi asked.

"She's not throwing up now, but she is still running a fever." Amara said.

"And dad is just now starting with it." Yugi said.

"I'm afraid so. Think you can check on Sophia and Mitchell for me while I tend to my husband?" Amara asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

* * *

Mitchell was reading a book.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room. "Mitchell, I thought that you hated reading." Yugi said.

"I do." Mitchell said as he closed the book. "Grandma won't let me out of bed, so I don't have anything to do other than read." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"It is to me." Mitchell muttered.

"Well, since you're getting better, she might let you in the living room tomorrow." Yugi said.

Mitchell smiled. "I hope so." Mitchell said.

"All right. I need to take your temperature first." Yugi said.

Mitchell took the thermometer and put it in his mouth.

When it was done, Yugi looked at it. "It's normal. That's good. You'll just need a few days to regain your strength." Yugi said.

"That's good. I think that I'd rather go to school than be stuck here in bed all day long." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Brighton was glad to go back to school, too." Yugi said.

"Brighton doesn't count. He likes to go to school regardless." Mitchell said.

"That may be true, but you want to go now." Yugi said.

"Just to see my friends again." Mitchell said.

"And Chris." Yugi added.

Mitchell blushed at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Anyway, you'll be fine soon." Yugi said.

"How's Sophia?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm going to see her next." Yugi said.

"And Grandpa? I know Grandma said that he was sick." Mitchell said.

"She's taking care of him right now." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

Yugi then left the room.

* * *

Sophia was curled up under her blankets.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room. He walked over to Sophia's bedside and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Sophia." Yugi said.

Sophia poked her head out from under the blanket and looked up at Yugi. "Yeah?" Sophia asked.

Yugi gave her a gentle smile. "Sophia, let me take your temperature, okay, sweetie?" Yugi asked.

Sophia nodded.

Yugi then put the thermometer into Sophia's mouth and then took it out when it beeped. "Well, your fever is lower at least." Yugi said.

"I still don't feel good." Sophia said.

"I know, sweetie. You'll feel better soon." Yugi said. He then handed her the medicine that he had picked up. "Take this. It'll help you get better." Yugi said.

Sophia took the medicine and then drank that juice that Yugi had given her.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll come up and check on you again later." Yugi said.

Sophia nodded before she went back to sleep.

* * *

Yami had gotten off work early since he knew that he would need to pick Brighton and Danny up from school.

Once home, he found Yugi in the living room. "So, how is everyone?" Yami asked as he sat down by his husband.

"Mitchell's better. He just needs a few days rest to get his strength back. Sophia's down to just running a fever, and that's lowering. And your father is now down with it." Yugi said.

Yami looked over in surprise. "Dad?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Your mother has been taking care of him." Yugi said.

"Mom might be the next one who ends up with it." Yami remarked.

Yugi shrugged. "That is a possibility." Yugi agreed.

Yami sighed. "I hate flu season." Yami said.

"Well, at least you're not here most of the day." Yugi said.

"Neither are you." Yami pointed out.

"That won't be true for long. I have the next two days off, which means that I am going to be here all day." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, at least Mom will have some help with Dad, Mitchell, and Sophia." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Mitchell and Sophia had completely gotten over the flu, so they were able to go back to school.

Unfortunately, Amara did end up coming down with the flu herself, so Yugi was home taking care of Aknankanon and Amara.

Thankfully, Aknankanon was down to just the fever, but Amara was throwing up and running a fever.

Yami had quickly ducked out of the house to go to work, not about to stay and help take care of his sick parents.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen making some soup for his mother and father-in-law.

'Yami is so going to pay for ducking out and leaving me to take care of them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi loved his in-laws dearly, but it was hard to take care of two people who were sick. He was tired, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Yugi put the bowls of soup on a tray along with two glasses of juice and the medicine before he headed upstairs. "Mom. Dad. I'm coming in.' Yugi called before he opened the door.

The two were in bed, neither really wanting to get up.

"I brought you something to eat." Yugi said.

"Food is the last thing that I want." Amara mumbled.

"I know, Mom, but you need to eat something." Yugi told her as he set the tray down.

The two looked over and were thankful that it was just soup that Yugi had brought them.

"Where is Yami, anyway?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi smiled. "He went on to work." Yugi answered. 'And he will die when he gets home.' Yugi thought.

"Did you not have to work today?" Aknankanon asked.

"I took a few days off. Someone needs to be here to look after you and keep the house running." Yugi explained.

"True." Aknankanon said.

Yugi set the tray down for the two adults to eat. "I'll come back upstairs in a little bit." Yugi said.

The two nodded.

Aknankanon and Amara took their medicine before they started to eat.

Yugi then left the room and headed back downstairs. 'I'll be glad when the flu is out of this house.' Yugi thought, knowing that it wouldn't be out of the house until everyone had had it.

Yugi went into the kitchen and cleaned up what few dishes were in the house.

The phone rang.

Yugi picked it up. "Hello? Sennen residence?" Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yug!_" Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Hey, Joey. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I was wondering how things are going there. I know that you said the flu was going around._" Joey said.

"Still is. Mom and Dad are down with it now. Yami, Danny, and I are the only ones that haven't had it yet." Yugi said.

"_Meaning you're the ones left to have it._" Joey said.

"Yeah. I expect I may be the next one to get it since I'm around Mom and Dad so much." Yugi replied.

Joey laughed. "_With Yami at work all the time, he'll be the one that doesn't end up with the flu._" Joey said.

Yugi groaned. "I swear that I'll kill him if that ends up happening. I asked him to stay home and help me out, but he said something about an important project that needed his attention." Yugi said.

"_Well, he is the head of the company. It could be true._" Joey pointed out.

"I might believe it if he hadn't said it in such a rush that I had trouble understanding and then he dashed out of the house in two seconds flat." Yugi said.

"_He definitely didn't have a project if he did that._" Joey agreed.

"So, I'm going to kill him if he ends up not getting sick." Yugi said.

"_I don't blame you for that. I'd be made at Seto, too._" Joey said.

"In any case, I don't know when I'll be able to meet up with you guys again." Yugi said.

"_No problem, Yugi. I understand it. I'll let you get back to your work. See ya later, Yugi._" Joey said.

"Bye, Joey." Yugi said before he hung up. He sighed. 'I am going to be dead tired by the time this is over.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and found Yugi in the kitchen. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't even think about touching me." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "Are you mad at me?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned around to glare at him. "You ran out of the house this morning, leaving me to take care of your parents. I could have used a little help." Yugi said.

"I had a project to handle." Yami said meekly.

"That's a load of bull, and you know it. I can tell when you're lying Yami, and you were definitely lying about that." Yugi said before he turned back to the stove.

"Sorry, Yugi. I guess that was kind of low of me to just run out like I did." Yami admitted.

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"I can stay home tomorrow and help you out." Yami said.

"I'm going to need it." Yugi said.

"Are they still down?" Yami asked.

"Well, your dad's fever broke a little bit ago, but your mom will be down for a while." Yugi answered.

"Maybe I should go check on them." Yami said.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami then headed upstairs while Yugi finished making dinner.

* * *

"Hey, this is good. Did we order out?" Brighton asked as they ate dinner.

"No, Brighton. Yugi made dinner." Yami said.

"This is really good, Yugi. I didn't know that you were such a good cook." Brighton said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess you've forgotten about me cooking for you when you first met my grandfather and you came over to my house." Yugi said.

"Oh. I did forget about that." Mitchell admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that was a few years ago, so it's really no big deal. Just reminding you of it." Yugi said.

"Are Grandma and Grandpa going to be better soon?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. They will. They just need a little time to get better." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "They'll be fine soon, Danny." Yugi assured him.

Danny nodded.

After dinner, Yami helped Yugi wash the dishes.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem. I figure it's the least that I can do." Yami said.

The two were soon done with the dishes.

"I don't know how much more of this flu I can handle." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. All we seem to be doing is dealing with it." Yami agreed.

Yugi shook his head. "I just hope that we are able to remain sane once this is all over with." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi woke up to the sound of retching. He squeezed his eyes shut and mentally groaned. 'Here we go again.' Yugi thought. He threw the covers off and headed into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and found Yami hunched over the toilet.

Yami groaned.

"Well, it looks like the flu claimed it's next victim." Yugi said.

"Not funny." Yami mumbled.

"I know, Yami. Come on." Yugi said as he helped Yami to his feet.

Yami covered his mouth. "I feel horrible." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. Come on. Let's get you back to bed, and I'll get you some of the medicine to help." Yugi said.

"I don't won't anything." Yami said as he collapsed on the bed.

Yugi shook his head. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Yami." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said.

Yugi then went downstairs and got Yami some medicine and a glass of water before he took it back upstairs to his husband.

Yami took it before laying down to go back to sleep.

'He is definitely not going to work.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"So, Yami's down." Amara said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that it waited until you and Dad were better. It would have been hard with all three of you." Yugi said.

"I suppose so, but you know how Yami gets when he's sick." Amara said.

"I know. Yami is helpless when he's sick, so I'll be up and down the stairs all day long." Yugi said.

"What are you giving him for breakfast?" Amara asked.

"Dry toast. That'll be the easiest thing on his stomach right now." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Amara said.

Yugi put a plate of toast and some juice on a tray before he headed up the stairs to his room. He walked in to find Yami burrowed under the covers. He set the tray down on the table before he walked over. "Yami, you need to eat." Yugi said.

"No." Yami mumbled under the covers.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I know that you feel bad, but you need to eat something." Yugi said.

Yami remained silent.

"Yami, I would not feel bad about borrowing an IV from the hospital and feeding you intravenously." Yugi said.

Yami poked his head out from under the covers. He was pale and he looked tired. "You wouldn't?" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Try me." Yugi said.

Yami decided not to tempt fate and try to eat.

"I figured that this would be the easiest thing for you to get down." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks." Yami mumbled.

Yugi rubbed Yami's back. "I know you feel bad, Yami, but it won't last forever." Yugi said.

"Thank goodness." Yami said.

Yami ate what he could.

"Get some more rest, Yami. I'll come back up here and check on you later." Yugi said.

Yami nodded before burrowing under the covers again.

'When he's sick is the only time that Yami doesn't bug me to make love.' Yugi thought as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Was he stubborn?" Amara asked.

"At first, but I was able to get him to eat." Yugi said.

"How?" Amara asked.

"By threatening to have him fed intravenously." Yugi answered.

Amara chuckled. "That was low, Yugi." Amara said.

"But it was effective." Yugi said.

The phone rang.

Yugi answered it. "Hello? Sennen residence." Yugi said.

"_May I speak with Yami or Yugi Sennen?_" a voice asked.

"This is Yugi Sennen." Yugi said.

"_I'm from Domino Primary. Your son Danny is sick, and we need you to come and get him." _the woman said.

"All right. I'll be right down." Yugi said before he hung up.

"A problem?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. Danny's sick. It wouldn't' surprise me if he has the flu, so I'll be back in a little bit." Yugi said.

"Okay." Amara said.

Yugi then left to go and get Danny.

* * *

When Yugi returned, he noticed that Amara wasn't anywhere to be found. 'She must be upstairs with Yami.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, I don't feel good." Danny said.

Yugi reached down and picked up Danny. "I know, Danny." Yugi said. He carried Danny upstairs and to his room. He then went back downstairs to get Danny some medicine that he took back to Danny. "Here, Danny. Take this." Yugi said.

Danny did and made a face.

"It tastes bad, but it'll help you get better." Yugi said.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Go to sleep, Danny. I'll check up on you later." Yugi said. He walked out of Danny's room and saw Amara walking out of his and Yami's room.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"A pain." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, as you said before, Yami's not easy to deal with when he's sick." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it. You're easy." Amara said.

Yugi looked surprised. "Grandpa always said that I was a pain." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "That's probably because you get really cranky when people constantly check on you. If a person leaves you alone and let's you rest, you're fine." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to know that." Yugi said.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned. "I feel like I was run over by a truck." Yami said.

"It'll get better." Yugi assured him.

"I hope it's soon." Yami muttered.

Yugi shook his head. 'He doesn't take being sick very well.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Three days later, Yami and Danny were both better.

And Yugi had the flu.

Yugi grabbed the pillow and put it over his head. 'Of course, I would be the last one to get sick.' Yugi thought.

Yami walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Yugi, are you-" Yami started.

"Finish that sentence, and I swear that I will cut you off for a month." Yugi growled from under the pillow.

Yami knew Yugi hated to be babied when he was sick. "Okay. I'll see you when I get home from work." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami turned and hightailed it out of the room.

"Yugi not feeling well?" Amara asked.

"He's the last one to get it." Yami answered.

"Can I assume you already did something that made you run from your room?" Amara asked.

Yami sighed. "I started to asked him if he was okay, but he cut me off." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "Yugi hates to be babied, Atemu. You need to remember that." Amara told him.

"I know. I'm going to work. Call if there's anything I can do." Yami said.

"Learn not to baby Yugi. That will help a lot." Amara said.

"I got it. I guess I'm dropping the kids off at school and picking them up today." Yami said before he headed out.

Amara knocked on Yugi and Yami's bedroom door before walking in. "Yugi?" Amara said.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"What do you think you can eat for breakfast?" Amara asked.

"Better just try toast." Yugi said.

"Okay." Amara said. She turned and left the room.

When Amara returned, she had Yugi's breakfast and medicine.

Yugi sat up. He took the medicine first before he ate his breakfast.

"You knew you would get it." Amara said.

"Yeah, and I had to be the last one." Yugi said with a sigh.

Amara smiled. "You'll be fine in a few days." Amara said.

"We hope." Yugi replied.

"Right." Amara said. When Yugi was done, she picked up the tray. "Call me if you need anything." Amara said before she left the room.

Yugi then lay back down. 'At least Mom doesn't baby me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi could handle having things brought to him, but he didn't want any real special treatment or constant questions about he felt when he was sick.

* * *

When Yami got home, he went upstairs to his room. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said tiredly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't think that there is anything you-" Yugi started, but was cut off as his hand flew to his mouth. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Yami grimaced at the sound of retching. 'That answers the unspoken question of how he feels.' Yami thought. He went into the bathroom to help Yugi.

"The flu is the worst." Yugi said as he collapsed on the bed.

"At least you're the last one to get it. It should be out of the house now." Yami said.

"That's the only good thing about this." Yugi said as he covered back up.

"Well I'll go downstairs. I'll bring your dinner up." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami then left the room.

Yugi sighed. 'I hope that I get over this soon.' Yugi thought. He absolutely hated being sick.

* * *

After four days in bed, Yugi was back on his feet.

"You look well." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, the flu has finally gotten out of our house, and I am thankful for that." Yugi said.

"I can see why. You have what, six people in the house?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Eight. You're forgetting about Yami's parents." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. I forget they live with you." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi then went into his office.

* * *

Yugi met Joey, Ryou, and Malik for lunch again.

"So, is everyone in your house over the flu now?" Ryou asked.

"I was the last one." Yugi said.

"That sucks." Malik said.

"Well, it's over now, and I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

"All right, Yug. Before we talk about anything else, there is something else that we want to talk about." Joey said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"When are you and Yami going to have kids already?" Malik asked.

Yugi looked at them in surprise. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Come on. When are you and Yami going to have kids of your own already?" Joey asked.

"Since when is that your concern?" Yugi asked.

"Since we're your friends, and we want to know." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, if you must know, we're not." Yugi said.

"What?" Joey, Ryou, and Malik said.

"Yeah. Yami and I are not having kids." Yugi said.

"Why not? I mean, you've always wanted kids." Ryou said.

"I know, but things change. I mean, Yami and I already have a teenager, one that's almost a teenager, one that is nearing preteen level, and one that is clinging to their parents. We don't need another one." Yugi said.

"Is that what Yami said?" Joey asked.

"No. That's what we decided. Yami and I talked about this, and it wasn't just a one-night conversation. We talked about I over a period of time. We agreed that we shouldn't have any kids of our own." Yugi said.

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"Because we have four already. Besides, I'm almost thirty, and Yami turns thirty-two next month. We don't need to start having kids now." Yugi said.

"Are you going to be happy, though?" Malik asked.

"Guys, believe me when I say that I am fine with this. I see Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny as mine already." Yugi said.

"But-" Joey started.

"No buts, Joey. I know it's not the same, but I'm okay with this. Believe me. It's not going to tear me apart not to have a kid of my own." Yugi said before he took a sip of his drink.

"I never thought that you would say that." Ryou said.

"Guys, I'm okay with this. Yami and I talked it over for a while, and I know that we're both okay with it." Yugi said.

"Well, if you're happy with it, Yugi." Malik said.

"I am. Stop worrying so much." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, they thought you weren't okay with it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I told them that I was fine. The four we have are enough trouble as it is." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami were laying in bed at night, and Yugi had just told Yami about his conversation with their friends.

"Yugi, you really are okay with it, right?" Yami asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't because he didn't want anymore.

"Yami, I'm sure. The four we have are exhausting enough. We'd never have any energy if we had a baby. I'm okay with it. Really." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Okay. If you say so." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't pretend we're trying." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Indeed." Yami said.

Yami then pounced, and they were soon lost in passion.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not completely sure.

R&R.


	58. Unexpected Surprise

Here's the next chapter.

I am back now, so I'll start updating again.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 58- Unexpected Surprise

Yugi woke up one morning.

It had been almost five weeks since the flu had gone around the Sennen household.

Yami had had to go into work early that morning, so Yugi had woken up alone in bed.

Yugi stretched out lengthwise in the bed. He didn't really want to get out of the bed at the moment, but he knew that he had to go into work that morning, and there was no way that Yugi was going to be able to get out of getting up.

Finally, Yugi threw the covers off and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up out of the bed.

The instant that Yugi did, his hand flew to his mouth and dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he started to throw up.

This was the way that it had been for the last few mornings. He would get up in the morning and then he would run to the bathroom when his stomach rebelled against him.

'I hate this.' Yugi thought as sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet. His breathing was heavy from retching.

"Yugi?" a voice called.

Yugi could tell that it was Amara, and that she was in the bedroom. "I'm in the bathroom." Yugi answered.

"Do you have to go to work?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I'm about to get a shower." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said.

Yugi heard it when Amara shut the door. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want Yami to know that he was sick since he knew that Yami would get worried about him, and he knew that if his mother-in-law found out that he was sick she would immediately call Yami and tell him.

Yugi stood up and felt that his stomach would rebel again. He started to go into the shower, but turned and ran back to the toilet, heaving again.

'This is really not my week.' Yugi thought. He tried the shower again and was thankful that he made it through the shower without throwing up again.

Yugi then proceeded to get dressed for the day. Once he was ready, he headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Yugi." Amara said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "Morning, Mom." Yugi said.

"Yami and the kids are already gone." Amara said.

"I know. I didn't have to go in early, so I decided to sleep in." Yugi said.

"I understand that. So, what would you like for breakfast?" Amara asked.

Yugi felt sick at the mere mention of food. He had to fight with himself to keep from having to run to the bathroom. He forced a smile and said, "Actually, I was thinking that I would just go and grab something at the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Amara asked. It wasn't too uncommon for Yugi to grab something at the hospital at times.

"Yeah." He then laughed. "Hospital food isn't as bad as people say it is." Yugi said.

Amara made a face. "You could have fooled me." Amara said.

"Well, I eat it enough that I don't mind it, so I'll just get something from the cafeteria before I start work." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll see you when you get home." Amara said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He then left the house and got in his car. He leaned back in the seat and took deep breath, thankful when his stomach settled down. He then started his car and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

Nurse Hennessy looked up and smiled when she saw Yugi walking toward her. "Hey, Dr. Sennen." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Good morning, Nurse Hennessy. How are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing fine." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi then signed it.

"How are you doing?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I'm doing all right." Yugi lied. He felt horrible, but he didn't want to tell anyone what was going on.

"That's good to hear." Nurse Hennessy said. She then handed Yugi a stack of folders. "Your case files for the day." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Are you sure that's not for me and another doctor?" Yugi asked, shocked at the number of folders she had.

"Sorry. You have a lot of patients for the day." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, I've had it easy for too long. I suppose this was bound to happen." Yugi said as he took the stack of folders.

Nurse Hennessey then noticed the toast that Yugi held. "Breakfast from the cafeteria today?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Yes. I just decided to grab something from there." Yugi replied before he headed into his office. He set the folders down and then sat down. He tried to eat the toast, but found that it was too much. He threw it away. 'I wish I knew what was wrong.' Yugi thought. He then started to look over the case files that he had for the day.

* * *

Yami was sitting at his desk in his office. He was looking over some documents. 'I really hope that I can get this done soon. I don't want to have to come in so early too much.' Yami thought.

The phone then rang.

Yami hit the speakerphone button and said, "Atemu Sennen."

"_Hello, Atemu._" a mocking voice said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Seto?" Yami asked, rather annoyed.

"_What? I can't call and talk to my cousin?_" Seto asked.

"You only ever call when you're bored, Seto. What do you want?" Yami asked.

"_I was just wanting to call and talk. That's all._" Seto said.

Yami had a feeling that there was more to this call. "Why do I get the feeling that Joey put you up to calling me?" Yami asked.

"_Because the puppy is really worried, and he wants me to find out something._" Seto said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"_Well, this is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about as well. Why is it that I'm told that you're not planning on any more kids now?_" Seto asked.

"Seto, I really don't think that that is any of your concern. That is something that is between me and Yugi." Yami said.

"_Come on, Yami. Have you even thought about Yugi in all this?_" Seto asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Yugi and I discussed this, Seto, and it's not like it was a one-night talk or something I just said no to. We really discussed this. Yugi's the one who mentioned that we probably shouldn't have anymore kids." Yami said.

"_He did?_" Seto asked, shocked.

"Yes. Yugi knows that we have our hands full with the ones we have already. He suggested that we don't have any more kids and concentrate on the ones that we have. I agreed with him." Yami said.

"_Huh. That's surprising. I know Joey had said that Yugi always wanted kids of his own._" Seto said.

"And I confronted Yugi about it. He admitted to me that he had, but he also said that he knew that with four already, we really needed to concentrate on them." Yami said.

"_And if Yugi wanted to re-discuss that?_" Seto asked.

"Then we will discuss it again." Yami said.

"_What about you? Do you want anymore kids?_" Seto asked.

Yami was startled by that. He hadn't even thought about what he wanted. "Well, I-" Yami started, knowing what he thought on the subject.

"_So, you do want more kids._" Seto said matter-of-factly.

Yami sighed. "I admit that the thought of having kids with Yugi was very appealing, but Yugi made some good points. We do have four kids to look after as it is. There is a lot that we are going to have to deal with as it is. Mitchell is a teenager now. Brighton's not far off. Sophia is getting close to being a preteen, and she's already getting rather independent. Danny is in his early days of school. There's a lot coming for us." Yami said.

"_I see._" Seto said.

"Plus, Yugi is right about our ages. We're both getting older." Yami said.

"_Please. Bakura is the same age as me and Marik is the same age as you, and they both just had kids._" Seto said.

"And not all people want to have kids at that age. Look. Yugi and I talked about this, and we agreed that we weren't going to have kids. That is not between anyone, but us. Now, you need to stay out of it as do Joey and the others." Yami said.

"_Well, they're just worried about you and Yugi._" Seto said.

"I know that, but this really isn't anyone's business, but ours." Yami said.

"_Okay, fine. You're right. It's not between anyone else. I just want you to think about if you can live with it._" Seto said before he hung up.

Yami sighed. He turned off the phone and leaned back in the chair. 'Yugi makes a lot of good points. I wouldn't mind having a child with Yugi, but we have enough to deal with right now.' Yami thought. He then turned his attention back to the work that he needed to do.

* * *

Yugi had made his rounds, but he was still not feeling very well. He returned to his office and sat down. He put his head in his hands. 'I don't feel so well. Maybe I do need to tell someone about this. I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to stay here at work the rest of the day.' Yugi thought.

The door opened.

"Dr. Sennen, I need-" Nurse Hennessy started, but stopped when she saw Yugi. "Are you all right?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

Yugi looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "I don't know." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy shut the door and walked on into the room. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Nurse Hennessey asked.

Yugi glanced down and sighed. "I haven't felt well the last few days." Yugi admitted.

"Why?" Nurse Hennessey asked.

"I think that might have the flu again." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy frowned. "You just had it a few weeks ago, though." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. I think that you need to see Dr. Reynolds and see what is going on with you. If you're sick, you don't need to be here." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess you're right." Yugi said.

"Come on." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi stood up and glanced down. "What about my patients?" Yugi asked.

"You just checked on them, so they'll be fine for now. If you have to leave, we can always reassign them for the day." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi nodded and followed Nurse Hennessy out of the room.

Once they were outside of Dr. Reynolds' office, Nurse Hennessy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Reynolds called.

Nurse Hennessy opened the door and walked in, taking Yugi by the arm and making sure that he came in.

Dr. Reynolds looked up and raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "What can I do for the two of you?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"He," Nurse Hennessy said, pointing at Yugi, "isn't feeling well, and he's worried that he might have the flu again."

"Again? You just had it a few weeks ago." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Trust me. No one knows that fact better than I do." Yugi said.

"So, what is the problem?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"He just wants to know for sure if he has to flu or not." Nurse Hennessy said.

"All right." Dr. Reynolds said, standing up. "Go back to work, Nurse Hennessy." Dr. Reynolds said.

Nurse Hennessy gave Yugi an encouraging smile before she left the office.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get you checked out." Dr. Reynolds said.

"All right." Yugi said a little reluctantly. He followed Dr. Reynolds out of his office and into an examination room.

"I'm going to do a full examination." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I know." Yugi said. He had already expected that one.

* * *

"So, you didn't get anything out of Yami." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all in his office.

"Look. Yami made it clear that this was something that was between him and Yugi, and he is right. Having a child is something that is just between them, and I think that you need to leave it alone." Seto said.

"Why should we? Yugi is our friend, and we want to look out for him." Ryou said.

"I know, Ryou, but you know that Yami is not hurting Yugi. The fact that they agreed not to have a child is something you need to respect." Seto said. He hadn't bothered to say to them that Yami had said that Yugi was the one who had said that they shouldn't have one.

"Still, we all know how much Yugi wanted kids." Malik said with a sigh.

"You know, Yugi may have changed his mind." Seto said.

"Maybe." Ryou admitted.

Joey sighed. "I just wish that Yugi would reconsider it. I mean, I know that he loves those four kids to death, but they're not his." Joey said.

"Joey, kids don't have to be biologically related to you to be yours." Seto said.

"I know that." Joey said.

"Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny are all Yugi and Yami's kids, regardless of the fact that Yugi didn't give birth to any of them. Yugi loves them as if they were his own." Seto said.

Ryou sighed. "I suppose we're just going to have to leave it to them then." Ryou said.

"That's what you should have done in the first place." Seto said.

"Okay. We get it." Joey said.

"Good. Now, leave me alone." Seto said.

The three got the hint and left the office.

* * *

Yugi had gone back to his office and was doing some paperwork that he needed to get done.

Dr. Reynolds had said that Yugi could go back to his office, but he wasn't to go near another patient until he had all the results of the tests that they had done.

Yugi had agreed and was now doing this.

However, Yugi's mind was wondering.

Yugi wondered what was going on with him. At first, he had believed that he had the flu, but the symptoms weren't all there. He was throwing up, yes, but he didn't have any other symptoms. He was tired, but he wasn't running a fever or hurting. Plus, Yugi now felt better and only felt a slight bit of nausea. He knew he didn't have the flu, but he wondered what he did have.

'Yami isn't going to like the fact that I've kept all this from him.' Yugi thought, wondering just how mad Yami was really going to be.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called, hoping that it was Dr. Reynolds.

It was Nurse Hennessy.

"What is it, Karen?" Yugi asked.

"I was wondering how you are feeling." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Fine for the moment." Yugi said.

"Not sick?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Oddly enough, no. I don't think it's the flu, but it might be something else." Yugi said.

"Anything I can get you?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Unless it's the results of my tests, no." Yugi answered.

"All right. You know, you should try to eat something." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi did realize that he was hungry. "I suppose I should eat something," Yugi agreed, knowing he didn't eat much that morning.

"Go on. It will take a while before the results are in." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi nodded before he headed down to the cafeteria there. He got himself a bowl of soup and some crackers before he went to sit down. He ate slowly, wondering what the tests would reveal.

Once done, Yugi went back up to his office to find that Dr. Reynolds was outside his door. "Dr. Reynolds?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds turned and smiled at Yugi. "Hello, Dr. Sennen." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi smiled. "Do you have the results?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I do." Dr. Reynolds said.

The two then walked into Yugi's office and sat down.

"So, what did the results say?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Reynolds smiled widely. "Well, I can tell you that you are not sick." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I'm not?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Dr. Reynolds said, still smiling.

"Well, I'm going to take a guess that it's nothing life threatening." Yugi said.

"Not in the least." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi was starting to get more than a little frustrated at the fact that Dr. Reynolds wasn't giving him a straight answer as to what was going on. "All right. What do the results of the tests show?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you're pregnant." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi froze.

Surely he heard wrong.

"I'm what?" Yugi asked.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

Yugi didn't answer.

Dr. Reynolds realized that Yugi was in shock. "Yugi, snap out of it." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi took a deep breath before speaking. "How far along?" Yugi asked.

"About two months." Dr. Reynolds answered.

'The womanless beauty pageant.' Yugi thought, knowing that that must have been when he got pregnant.

"So, I suppose congratulations are in order." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I guess so." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds frowned. "Is this not a good thing?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, Yami and I had discussed this, and we had agreed that we wouldn't have any kids. We already have four to raise." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi thought a moment before he smiled. "Truthfully, the thought of a baby isn't a bad one." Yugi said.

"Then you are happy." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I think so." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I say congratulations then." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds stood up and left the office.

Yugi placed a hand on his stomach as a bright smile took over his face.

Yes, this was a very good thing.

* * *

By the time Yugi had gotten to the mansion, he was now worried about a lot of things.

Yugi knew that he and Yami had agreed that they would not have any kids together, so he wasn't sure how he would go about telling Yami about the pregnancy.

Then there was the added worry of what the kids would say.

Yugi took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He knew that he was worrying over nothing. He knew that his family would stick by him.

Yugi made himself some tea before he sat down in the living room.

After learning of the pregnancy, Yugi had had one of the doctors at the hospital check out both him and the baby, and he learned that they were both fine, which relieved Yugi.

Now, Yugi was going to have to get a regular doctor to go to.

'I wonder what Yami is going to think.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew deep down that Yami would be happy about the fact that they were going to have a child, but a small part of him cast doubts as to whether or not his husband would be happy about this.

Yugi decided that he needed to try and push those thoughts aside until he knew for sure what Yami thought of this.

Yugi leaned back against the couch and placed a hand on his stomach.

'This was a real surprise, but it's one that I like. I thought that I really didn't want a child of my own, but I think that I do.' Yugi thought. He shook his head. 'No. I know I do. This is what I want.' Yugi thought.

After finishing his tea, Yugi put the glass in the sink before he went upstairs.

Yugi knew that he had a long afternoon ahead of him, so he decided to take a nap.

Once upstairs, Yugi took off his shoes and put them to the side before he climbed onto the bed and lay down to get some sleep.

Soon, Yugi was dreaming about the baby.

* * *

Yami arrived home earlier that day. He had gotten home before any of the kids would be getting out of school.

After talking to Seto, Yami had done a lot of thinking, and he decided that he and Yugi needed to re-discuss the issue of them having a baby together.

Yami wanted another child, and he decided that he needed to let Yugi know what he thought of that.

When Yami didn't see Yugi downstairs, he figured that he was upstairs since he knew that Yugi was already off work.

Yami went upstairs and into the bedroom where he found Yugi curled up on their bed, sound asleep.

Yami smiled. He walked over and saw that Yugi had a rather content smile on his face. He reached over and brushed his finger over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi seemed to purr in his sleep and lean into the touch.

Deciding that it could wait, Yami left Yugi alone to sleep, not having the heart to wake Yugi up.

Yami was determined to have that talk with Yugi, though.

* * *

When Yugi woke up, he realized that he had been asleep for about two hours. 'I didn't realize that I slept that long.' Yugi thought. He then stood up from the bed and was thankful that he didn't get sick. 'It must just be in the morning that I'm going to have this problem.' Yugi thought. He went into the bathroom for a moment before he walked back out.

Yugi was startled to see Yami standing in the bedroom staring at him when he walked out of the bathroom. "Yami! What are you doing home?" Yugi asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised. I didn't think that you were going to be able to get off early for a while." Yugi said.

"Well, I originally thought that, but I decided that there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Yami replied.

"Well, there's something important that I need to talk to you about, too." Yugi said. He hadn't been prepared to tell Yami this soon, but he decided that he would go ahead and tell Yami now. He didn't want to keep secrets.

"All right, Yugi. Go ahead." Yami said.

"Well, you know how some things that are unexpected come up in a person's life and that sometimes you don't realize that you want something until you have it." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said slowly, not sure where this was leading.

Yugi started wringing his hands. "Okay. You know how we had that talk about us not having any kids together?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said, realizing that they wanted to discuss the same thing.

"Well, something definitely changed." Yugi said.

Yami looked surprised. "Yugi, are you saying that you want to discuss us having a baby?" Yami asked, surprised. He was wondering if he and Yugi were having the same thoughts.

"No." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Then why bring this up?" Yami asked.

"Um, Yami. We can't discuss having one. We already are." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami said. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement. 'Yugi can't seriously think that he alone can decide to have a child.' Yami thought. "Yugi, this is something we both need to talk about." Yami said.

"We can't." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"I'm already pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami froze.

"I found out today." Yugi said.

Yami didn't say a word.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami fainted.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran over to his unconscious husband, turning him over on his back. "Well, I didn't expect him to faint.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Amara called from the hallway.

A moment later, Amara and Aknankanon were in the door. They had heard the shocked annotation to Yugi's voice and had become worried.

"What on earth happened?" Aknankanon asked.

"He fainted." Yugi said.

"What made him faint?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. There's only one thing that had ever made him faint." Aknankanon said as he picked up his son and set him on the bed.

Amara turned to Yugi. "Yugi, what happened?" Amara asked.

Yugi had wanted them to tell Amara and Aknankanon about the pregnancy together once they had talked about it, but he decided to tell them. "I told Yami that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"You are?" Amara squealed.

Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful, Yugi!" Amara said, throwing her arms around Yugi.

"I know." Yugi said with a smile.

"Oh. That explains why Yami fainted." Aknankanon said.

"It does?" Yugi asked, looking at his father-in-law.

Amara chuckled. "Yugi, I think there is something you need to know about your strong husband." Amara said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yami fainted when Heba told him she was pregnant with Mitchell." Amara said, raising a finger. "He fainted when Heba told him he was pregnant with Brighton." Amara raised a second finger. "He fainted when she told him she was pregnant with Sophia." She raised a third finger. "And he fainted when she told him she was pregnant with Danny." Amara said, raising a fourth finger.

"So, he faints every time he learns that he's going to be a father again?" Yugi asked.

Both nodded.

"Okay." Yugi said, surprised that someone like Yami would faint like that.

"Don't worry. He'll come to in a minute. We'll leave you alone." Amara said.

The two then left the room.

A moment later, Yami woke up. He sat up, groaning. "What happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to his husband. "You faint every time you learn you're going to be a father again?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed at that.

Then he remembered the news.

"You're pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"When?" Yami asked.

"Well, given the fact that I found out I am two months along, I would say the weekend of the Womanless Beauty Pageant was the time." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said, remembering that they did make love a lot during that weekend.

Yugi grew nervous. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. I won't faint again." Yami said.

"No. I mean, I know that we talked and said that we weren't going to have kids, so are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled before he reached over and took Yugi's hand, pulling him into his lap. "Yugi, you remember when you came out of the bathroom and I said I wanted to talk to you about something?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if we could discuss the prospect of having a child together." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami in shock.

Yam smiled at him. "Yugi, I talked to Seto earlier, and I told him what we had said. He just asked me to ask myself if Iwas all right with not having kids with you, and it's bugged me all day. I realized that I did want kids with you, Yugi. I wanted us to talk about it again." Yami said. He placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. "Although that might be a mute point now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy about this." Yugi said.

"Are you?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi was the one that had said they shouldn't have kids to start off with.

"Well, remember what I said about not realizing you want something until you have it?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, I didn't realize I did want kids until I found out I was pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi. "Well, we don't have to discuss it now. We've already done it." Yami said.

"A surprise, but one that I like." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then realized something. "How did you know that I fainted every time I found out about a pregnancy?" Yami asked.

"Well, when you fainted, I sort of shouted in shock. Your parents were home and heard. They wanted to know what could make you faint, and I told them." Yugi said.

"And they told you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami sighed. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen." Yami said. He looked at Yugi. "What made you realize you were pregnant?" Yami asked.

"I had been sick in the moping the last few morning, so Karen finally forced me to see Dr. Reynolds. He told me." Yugi said.

"Well, we need to get you to a doctor." Yami said.

"Yami, I had one of the doctors at the hospital check on me and the baby. We're both fine." Yugi said.

"You're sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, okay." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that we reached that understanding." Yugi said.

"But you still need a doctor." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I'm going to get the name of Joey's doctor from him, and I'll use that on." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Well, I might as well face my parents." Yami said.

"What's so bad about that?" Yugi asked.

"My dad loves to tease me when I faint." Yami said.

The two went downstairs.

"Recovered yet, Yami?" Aknankanon asked with a smirk.

Yami glared at him.

"What happened to you two not having kids?" Amara asked.

"Changed." Yugi said.

"When did you change you mind?" Amara asked.

"Today." Yami said.

"You didn't plan this?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. This was a complete surprise." Yami answered.

"Well, I'm glad to know this, though." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like we'll be having grandchild number five now." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. You will." Yami said.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami had decided to tell the kids that night.

"Cool. We get another baby brother." Brighton said.

"Or sister." Sophia chirped.

"Well, not for a while." Yami said.

"That's great. It'll be nice to have another one around." Mitchell said.

"Well, it's good to hear." Yami said.

"Yeah. I wondered if you two were ever going to have any." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, we haven't even had our one-year anniversary yet." Yami said.

"Yeah, but you've known each other longer." Mitchell said.

Yami sighed. "True." Yami admitted.

Brighton and Mitchell left, talking about the new baby.

Sophia looked at them. "Daddy? Yugi?" Sophia said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Yugi asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Sophia asked.

Yami and Yugi froze.

"We'll be leaving." Amara said taking Danny by the hand as she and Aknankanon left the room.

Sophia looked at Yami and Yugi expectantly.

"Just my luck." Yami muttered.

The two then started explaining.

* * *

Solomon's eyes widened in shock at this. "You're pregnant?" Solomon asked.

Yugi and Yami had gone to see Yugi's grandfather the next to tell him the news.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, Grandpa. I am." Yugi said.

Solomon then smiled. "Well, this is certainly great news, my boy." Solomon said, pulling Yugi into a hug.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I thought that I wasn't going to have any great-grandchildren other than Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny." Solomon said. He saw the four kids as his great-grandkids and spoiled them like it, too.

"Well, we hadn't originally planned on it, but things changed." Yami said.

"A surprise?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah, although Yami admitted that he wanted to discuss that again when I told him." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear this." Solomon said with a smile.

"One thing, Grandpa?" Yugi said.

"What's that?" Solomon asked.

"Do you remember that remedy Grandma said she had that helped with morning sickness?" Yugi asked.

Solomon chuckled. "I'll be right back." Solomon said, going to find it.

* * *

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey were shocked.

"You're pregnant?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami and Yugi had told them when they met at the Kaiba mansion on Saturday.

"When did you decide to have kids?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, around the time I was told I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"This wasn't planned?" Seto asked.

"Nope. It was a complete surprise." Yugi said.

"Well, that is odd." Bakura said.

"That's great, though. Right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey. It is. I thought that I didn't want any kids with the ones we already have, but after finding out I was pregnant, I realized that I really did." Yugi said.

"And we're both glad." Yami said.

"Yeah, and you must have had quite an influence on Yami, Seto." Yugi said.

Seto looked confused.

"Remember when you told me to make sure that I would be all right with no more kids?" Yami asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Seto said.

"You made me realize that I really did want kids. I wanted to talk to Yugi about it, but he sprung the pregnancy on me." Yami said, looking at Yugi playfully.

"And by then it didn't matter." Malik said.

"You could say that." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that this is great for both of you. When are you due?" Ryou asked.

"I'm due around September the 5th." Yugi said.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have some planning to do." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I've been through this four times." Yami said.

"But he," Bakura said, motioning to Yugi, "hasn't."

"I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said.

"We both are." Yami said.

"What do the kids think?" Marik asked.

"They all seem excited about the baby." Yami said.

"And we had to explain where babies came from to Sophia." Yugi said.

Yami grimaced at the memory.

"Didn't you do that with Mitchell and Brighton?" Seto asked.

"No. Heba handled that." Yami said.

"Well, at least we all have a while before we hit that." Ryou said.

"Not all. We've already had that talk with Martin." Marik said.

"Well, we've got a bit, too. We have a few more years before we have to talk with Danny about it and then we'll have a while with this one." Yugi said.

The group continued to talk.

This surprise was one that Yugi and Yami were happy about and looking forward to.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm sure that a lot of you are happy about this.

Next: Not entirely sure.

R&R.


	59. Peer Pressure

Here's the next chapter.

It turns out that my aunt and uncle, whom I'm visiting in Florida, have the Internet, so I'll try to update. It might not be everyday, but I'll update some while I'm here.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 59- Peer Pressure

Yugi woke up before Yami did one morning. He looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was just five-thirty in the morning. 'Why on earth did I wake up this early? I don't even have to go in to work until nine.' Yugi thought.

Since finding out that he was pregnant, Dr. Reynolds had given Yugi a much lighter work schedule. He didn't want Yugi to overdue it.

Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that Nurse Hennessy was the one who had convinced Dr. Reynolds of this, and he also had the feeling that his husband had talked to one or both of them in order to get him the lighter schedule.

Not that Yugi minded.

Yugi knew that he needed to take it easier now that he was pregnant, even though he was just in the beginning stages of pregnancy.

Yugi lay in bed for a little while before he finally decided to get out of bed.

Just as Yugi expected, the second his feet hit the floor, he had to dash into the bathroom before he threw up.

While hovering over the toilet, Yugi felt a hand on his back and knew that Yami had woken up and was in the bathroom as well.

"Better?" Yami asked when Yugi was done.

"I will be in a minute." Yugi said.

Yami handed Yugi a wet washcloth that Yugi used to wipe his mouth with. Yami then helped Yugi up onto his feet. "Come on. We might as well get you that drink." Yami said.

Yami was referring to the remedy that Yugi had gotten from his grandfather to help with the morning sickness.

Yugi had used it and found that once he drank it, he felt better the rest of the day.

"Sorry I woke you." Yugi said as the two headed downstairs.

"Don't worry about it. I had to get up in another anyway." Yami said jokingly.

Yugi smiled.

The two walked into the kitchen, and Yugi made the drink.

Yami wrinkled his nose. "Yugi, I know that that stuff helps your stomach, but it smells awful." Yami said.

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "I know, Yami, but be thankful that you're not the one having to drink it. It tastes worse than it smells." Yugi said.

"Then why bother?" Yami asked.

"Because I prefer to feel fine rather than nauseous half of the day." Yugi replied. He then drank the drink, making a face. He put the cup in the sink before he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and started to drink it. He needed the water to get the taste out of his mouth.

Yami shook his head. "I really don't know if I could handle that stuff." Yami said.

"Well, you're not the one who's pregnant, so you really don't have to worry about it." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

Yugi then walked over and sat down in the chair by Yami.

"What made you wake up this early?" Yami asked.

"I really don't have a clue, and the worst part is that I don't have to be at work until nine." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I guess you just slept all you could." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Given how late we were up, I'm surprised that I didn't want to sleep late." Yugi said.

"We were not up that late." Yami protested, although he didn't meet Yugi's eyes when he made that statement.

Yugi glared at Yami. "We were up until one in the morning, and you knew that you had to get up at six-thirty to get ready and get the kids up and ready as well." Yugi pointed out.

Yami looked at Yugi and smirked. "But staying up late with you is so worth it." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I thought that me being pregnant would have made you reign in your hormones, but they seem to have made them worse." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's not going to deter me." Yami said.

"That's something that I pretty well knew, but you can't blame me for trying." Yugi replied.

Yami shook his head. "In any case, since it's early, what do you want to do?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi admitted.

Yami eyed Yugi. "Well, since we're both up-" Yami started.

"No." Yugi stated firmly.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, you are not getting any this early in the morning, and that is final." Yugi said, glaring at Yami.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that you understand that." Yugi said.

"Like you give me much of a choice." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You can do that paperwork you neglected to do last night since you decided to have fun with me instead." Yugi said.

Yami made a face. "That's not something that I want to do this early in the morning." Yami protested.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Just go." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said, not entirely thrilled with this. He then headed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head. 'He can be so stubborn sometimes.' Yugi thought.

* * *

The kids had been gathered together and were taken to school by Yami.

That left Yugi, Amara, and Aknankanon alone in the house.

"So, when do you have to be at work, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Nine." Yugi answered.

"When will you get off?" Aknankanon asked from behind his newspaper.

"I should get off at three." Yugi answered.

"You've had a light schedule lately." Amara commented.

"Yeah. Dr. Reynolds decided to give me a light schedule since I'm pregnant. He doesn't want me to overdue it." Yugi said.

"Well, he's right about that." Amara said.

Aknankanon glanced at Yugi. "Why do you sound as if you think it's more than that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because I don't have a doubt that Karen was the one who convinced Dr. Reynolds to give me a lighter work load." Yugi said.

"Well, she's just being a good friend." Amara said as she finished washing the dishes.

"And I don't doubt that Yami talked to one or both of them about it." Yugi said.

"That's interfering with your job." Aknankanon said.

Yugi shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. I mean, I know that it'll be better for me to have a lighter work load right now." Yugi said.

"That's a good outlook." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Brighton was putting some books in his locker and getting the ones he would need for his next class out.

"Hey, Brighton!"

Brighton turned to see one of his friends, Zach Bennett, approaching him. "Hey, Zach. What's up?" Brighton asked.

"Not much. There's some new guys that I'm hanging out with, and I wondered if you wanted to join me." Zach said.

Brighton knew that his friend was hanging out with some juniors, which had surprised him since he and Zach were just freshmen, but Brighton would jump at the chance to hang out with some older kids.

"Sure. Where are you meeting?" Brighton asked.

"Don't worry about it. We have the class before lunch together, so I'll just walk you there." Zach said.

"Okay." Brighton said, not seeing anything strange in this.

The bell rang, and the two headed off to class.

* * *

Yugi walked into work right on time.

Nurse Hennessy smiled. "Morning, Dr. Sennen." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Good morning." Yugi replied as he signed in.

"You have an easy load today." Nurse Hennessy said as she handed Yugi a stack of files that was half the size that Yugi normally had.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "An easy load is all I've had for the last few weeks." Yugi said.

"Come on. You know you need to take it easy. Dr. Reynolds is just making sure that you do." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi gave her a mock glare. "I'm pretty sure that you're the one who convinced him to do that." Yugi said.

"I'm just looking out for you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"And I'm sure that Yami had nothing to do with it." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy looked rather guilty.

"Don't worry. I already figured that part out, and I appreciate it. I know I need to take it easy." Yugi said.

"Glad you're not upset." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Doesn't mean I won't give Yami grief at some point." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy smiled at that.

Yugi then headed off to his office to look over his case files for the day.

* * *

The juniors that Zach was now hanging out with wasn't what Brighton had been thinking.

These juniors were smoking pot and drinking beer.

On school property.

'Me and my big mouth.' Brighton thought, wishing that he had decided not to come with Zach. He knew one thing for certain. 'If Dad ever finds out about this, he will kill me.' Brighton thought.

"Hey, guys. This is my friend, Brighton Sennen." Zach said.

Brighton had a sinking feeling that his last name was the reason that Zach had dragged him along.

"So, you're the rich kid." one of them said.

"Uh, yeah." Brighton said.

"Well, have a seat and join us." another one of them said.

"Actually, I think that I better go." Brighton said.

"Oh, come on, Brighton! Sit down and have some fun." Zach said as he picked up one of the beers and started drinking.

Brighton couldn't believe that his friend was drinking. 'I am so dead.' Brighton thought.

"Please don't' tell me that you're one of those goody two-shoes types." a third scoffed.

"No, I'm not!" Brighton retorted.

"Yeah. Right." another said.

Brighton hated being referred to as one of those kids who do everything they can to suck up to their parents and other adults.

"Come on, Brighton. Let loose and have a little fun. Your dad isn't going to find out. My parents haven't." Zach said.

Brighton looked over at Zach. "How long has this been going on?" Brighton asked.

"About a month, and they aren't the wiser. Trust me." Zach said, handing a beer to Brighton.

Brighton took it. He could tell that the older kids didn't think he would do it, and Brighton had a feeling that they would beat the shit out of him if he didn't because they would be afraid that he would squeal on them.

So, Brighton did the only thing he felt that he could do.

He gave in and took a sip of the beer.

With the juniors satisfied about that, they started talking to each other.

'Just drinking a little won't hurt. Dad won't know.' Brighton thought.

* * *

Over the next week, Zach dragged Brighton to the area where his friends would drink and smoke.

Brighton was really uneasy with them, and he felt more and more guilty each time he would drink. He never drank even a third of the beer, but he hated doing it.

The one thing he hadn't done was try smoking. He was being pressured to do it, but he had resisted so far.

After all, Brighton valued his life way too much to smoke pot.

Yami would kill him for sure.

"Come on, Brighton." one of the juniors named Steve said. "You ought to try it. You'll probably like it." he added.

"I don't think so." Brighton said.

"Come on, Brighton. Be a sport." Zach said.

Brighton hated it when Zach did that. He didn't like the fact that his friend always was pushing him to do this. "I don't know." Brighton said.

"Well, just take it with you, and if you decide later, smoke it." the junior named Alex said.

"I don't think so." Brighton said. He didn't like the thought of his father finding it.

"Just take it." Alex said, shoving it into Brighton's hands.

Once more, Brighton gave in. "Sure." Brighton said.

"That's the spirit!" the junior named Gregory said.

Brighton was mentally cringing. 'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.' Brighton thought.

* * *

After getting home that day, Brighton had said a quick hello to his stepfather and grandparents before he gave an excuse about homework to get up to his room fast.

Once in his room, Brighton locked the door. He then took the pot out of his bag and went over to his dresser. He shoved the bag into his drawer and shut it.

'With any luck, it'll stay there, and Dad will never know.' Brighton thought.

Brighton didn't like his odds of becoming a sophomore if his father ever found out.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi had a day off from work.

"What are you going to do?" Amara asked.

"Housework." Yugi answered.

"Yugi-" Amara started.

"Mom, I talked to my doctor, and he said that any of the household chemicals I would use will not harm me or the baby. It's not like I'm going to do anything strenuous. I just plan to do the laundry and maybe clean up the bathrooms." Yugi said.

"I can-" Amara started.

"No. You and Dad already have plans to go have a day to yourselves, so go." Yugi said.

Amara looked ready to protest.

"Amara, knock it off. It's not like Yugi's going to go out and become a wrestler." Aknankanon said.

Amara glared at him.

"I'll be fine. I may go over and see my grandfather, too. Just go." Yugi said.

"Well, all right." Amara said.

Finally convinced, Aknankanon and Amara left for the day.

* * *

Yugi decided to go and see his grandfather first.

"Hello, my boy!" Solomon said, smiling brightly when he saw his grandson.

Yugi chuckled. "Still running the Game Shop I see." Yugi said.

"It's the love of my life right now." Solomon agreed. He turned to Yugi. "Of course, I'll be slow for a while. What are you doing here?" Solomon asked.

Yugi sat on a stool behind the counter. "Well, I had the day off, so I decided to come and visit." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. How are you and my great-grandchild?" Solomon asked.

"We're both fine. My doctor said at my last visit that everything is fine, and that the baby is healthy." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Solomon agreed.

"So, how is the shop doing?" Yugi asked.

"As good as ever." Solomon answered.

"Well, as long as you keep selling the games that kids love, you won't be going out of business any time soon." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Solomon said.

The two then continued to talk.

* * *

Brighton had forgotten about the pot at home. He was going through his classes easily enough, although he dreaded going to lunch since Zach always managed to convince him to go with him to the juniors.

'Why do I have to be such a coward? Why can't I say no?' Brighton asked himself.

Brighton always said no, but Zach always managed to convince him to come with him.

Thankfully, there had been no more pressure to smoke the pot, but he still drank a little.

* * *

Yugi had gone home and did the laundry. He didn't mind doing tasks like this, and he rather enjoyed it.

Yugi had gone into Mitchell's room and put his clothes up before he did the same with Sophia's and Danny's clothes.

Now, Yugi was to Brighton's room.

Yugi noticed that Brighton's room was a little messy.

Yugi shook his head. 'Yami would have a fit if he saw this room.' Yugi thought, knowing that Yami didn't like for his kids to have slovenly habits.

Yami was a little more lenient with Danny since he was young, but he was getting to the point that he was making Danny clean up his room.

Yugi decided that he would have to tell Brighton to clean up his room before Yami saw it.

Yugi then started to put Brighton's clothes where they belonged. He put everything in it's place. He then opened the drawer to put Brighton's shirts up.

That's when Yugi saw it.

The bag of pot.

Yugi picked up the bag and looked at it in horror. "What is Brighton into?" Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Yami was at work doing some routine paperwork after a meeting he had had when his phone rang. He hit the speakerphone button and said, "Atemu Sennen speaking."

"_Yami._" Yugi said.

Yami was surprised. Yugi never called him on his work phone. "Yugi, why didn't you call my cell?" Yami asked.

"_You didn't answer._" Yugi replied.

Yami looked at his phone and saw that it was still on silent. "Oh. Sorry. I had it on silent during the meeting I had." Yami said.

"_Oh! I'd forgotten about that! I hope I didn't call at a bad time._" Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. It's fine. I'm just doing paperwork." Yami said.

"_Well, would it be possible for you to come home early?_" Yugi asked.

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?" Yami asked, alarmed.

"_No, Yami. But you're not far off._" Yugi said.

"You?" Yami asked, already on his feet packing his briefcase.

"_No, Yami. It's one of the other kids._" Yugi said.

"Is it bad?" Yami asked.

"_I think so. We need to talk about this one._" Yugi said.

"Okay. I'm on my way home." Yami said.

"_All right. Bye._" Yugi said before he hung up.

Yami then headed out the door. He felt relieved that nothing was wrong with Yugi or the baby, but he wondered which kid did what that would make Yugi ask him to come home.

* * *

Yami starred and lost his voice for a moment.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi nodded before he set the bag of pot on the table. "I'm afraid so, Yami. It's pot." Yugi said.

Yami expression turned angry. "Mitchell?" Yami growled.

Yugi shook his head. "Brighton." Yugi said.

"Brighton?" Yami repeated, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "I did the laundry, and I was putting up his clothes when I found it." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "I never thought that Brighton would be the one to get messed up with something like this." Yami said.

"Neither did I." Yugi said.

The anger finally hit Yami.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yami snapped angrily.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"I have told him repeatedly not to get involved in something like this! I warned him that it was dangerous!" Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi repeated.

"I can't believe that Brighton would do this!" Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi said louder.

Yami turned to look at him.

"Calm down. This won't help. We are going to have to talk to Brighton about this as calmly as possible." Yugi said.

"That will take a miracle." Yami muttered.

"Just try." Yugi said.

"Sure." Yami said.

* * *

When Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny got home, they were surprised that Yami was already home.

"I wonder why Dad came home early." Mitchell said.

"Who knows? Maybe it was because Yugi was off early." Brighton said.

The kids headed in.

"We're home." Mitchell said.

Yami and Yugi appeared in the hallway.

'Uh-oh.' Brighton and Mitchell thought at the same time.

Both recognized the look that said someone was in trouble on Yami's face.

"Mitchell, take your brother and sister to the park for about an hour." Yami said.

It was clear that Brighton was the one in trouble.

"Um, sure." Mitchell said. He, Danny, and Sophia all put their things upstairs before they all headed out the door.

Brighton was left alone with Yami and Yugi.

And Brighton didn't like that thought at all.

"Um, what's going on, Dad?" Brighton asked.

"Living room. Now." Yami said through gritted teeth before he turned and headed into the living room with Yugi behind him.

Brighton followed and froze when he saw the pot on the table.

"Care to explain?" Yami asked. He had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Um, it's not mine." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I found it in your room." Yugi said.

"You were snooping?" Brighton asked, incredulous.

"Don't start with that, Brighton! **You **were the one with pot in your room!" Yami snapped.

Brighton cringed at that.

"I wasn't snooping, Brighton. I did the laundry today, and I put it up as I always do. I discovered it then." Yugi said calmly.

Brighton instantly felt bad about accusing Yugi of that, especially since he was the one who had taken the pot in the first place.

"How long have you been smoking pot, Brighton?" Yami asked.

"I haven't." Brighton said.

"Don't' lie to me, Brighton!" Yami growled.

Brighton looked up quickly. "No, Dad! Really! I've never smoked pot before!" Brighton said.

Yugi could easily see guilt, though. "What have you done then?" Yugi asked.

Brighton finally gave up hiding. "Okay. You know my friend Zach Bennett?" Brighton asked.

"Yes." Yami said. The anger he felt was still visible.

"Well, Zach started hanging out with these juniors, and he invited me to join them one day, so I did. They were drinking and smoking." Brighton said.

"Where?" Yami asked.

"Um, the school." Brighton said.

"The school!" Yami exclaimed.

Brighton nodded. "They're good at hiding." Brighton said, now looking at his shoes. He couldn't look at them.

"Were you drinking?" Yugi asked.

Brighton nodded.

"You were drinking at school?" Yami demanded.

"Not a lot!" Brighton protested.

"Brighton, you are only thirteen. You aren't legal yet! You know better." Yami said.

"I know." Brighton said.

"How much did you drink?" Yugi asked.

"Never much. Maybe a third of the bottle, if that." Brighton said.

"How long?" Yami asked.

"About a week and a half." Brighton admitted.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the first day I didn't have any idea what to do. They kept pushing, and I finally took ad rink. Then they pushed to get me to smoke, but I said no. They finally convinced me to take it home to try. I put it in that drawer, and I never touched it. I swear I haven't touch that pot." Brighton said.

Yami believed him. "I do believe that you haven't smoked, but you are still in a whole load of trouble." Yami said.

"I know." Brighton said, looking down.

"First, I don't want you to hang out with Zach Bennett as long as he hangs out with these juniors. They are a bad influence." Yami said.

"Yes, Dad." Brighton said.

"Also, you are grounded for a month." Yami said.

"A month!" Brighton exclaimed.

"Brighton, you were drinking, plus you had pot in this house. Did you think about what might happen if Sophia or Danny found it?" Yami asked.

Brighton hadn't thought of that.

"Now, go up to your room." Yami said.

Brighton got out of there as fast as he could.

Yami's fists were clenched.

"You controlled your temper better than I thought you would." Yugi said.

"That's because he didn't smoke." Yami said before he started pacing.

"Yami, calm down." Yugi said.

"It's always peer pressure." Yami muttered.

"It will always exist, Yami. Even at our age, there is peer pressure." Yugi said.

"I know. I just thought that Brighton knew better." Yami said.

"He does, but we both know how hard peer pressure can be." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said as he finally flopped on the couch.

"Well, at least we caught it fast." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

* * *

Brighton was laying in his room.

In a way, it relieved Brighton that Yugi and Yami had found out.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Brighton said.

Mitchell walked in. "What did you do? Dad looked downright pissed." Mitchell said.

"he was." Brighton muttered. He then told hi brother what had happened.

"Brighton, I could have told you that those guys were bad news." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I know." Brighton said.

"How bad did Dad ground you?" Mitchell asked.

"A month." Brighton said.

"I thought it would have been worse. I think it would have if I had actually smoke the pot." Brighton said.

"Anything else?" Mitchell asked.

"I can't hang out with Zach anymore." Brighton said.

"You had to see that one coming." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I saw sure that Dad would murder me when he found out." Brighton said.

"I'm surprised he didn't." Mitchell said.

"Have you ever gotten in trouble like this?" Brighton asked.

"This level, no. Those guys tried to get me to join them, but I turned away as soon as I found out what they did." Mitchell said.

"Why?" Brighton asked, sitting up.

"I valued my life way too much." Mitchell replied.

"I'm such a coward." Brighton said.

"Well, look at this way. You know not to do it again because you won't get this lucky twice." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Brighton said. He grimaced. "I am never drinking again, though. I hated the taste." Brighton said.

"Well, that's good. At least you won't get into this kind of trouble again." Mitchell said.

"Not ever." Brighton agreed.

* * *

Brighton started off to lunch.

"Hey, Brighton!"

Brighton mentally groaned.

"Where are you going? The others are waiting." Zach said.

Brighton turned to him. "Zach, I am not going." Brighton said.

"But-" Zach started.

"Don't start. My dad found out abut the pot, so I am grounded for a month." Brighton said.

Zach looked horrified.

"Yeah. He knows it all." Brighton said.

"Damn." Zach said.

"Sorry, but we can't hang out anymore." Brighton said.

"Why not?" Zach asked.

"Zach, you're drinking and smoking pot. There is no way that I am going to get in trouble again. Sorry." Brighton said before he walked off.

* * *

"Brighton, you got into trouble just in time." Mitchell said as they walked into the house.

"I know." Brighton said.

Yami and Yugi heard this from the living room.

"Boys! Come here." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Zach and the others got caught by a teacher today. They're all in serious trouble." Brighton said.

"Looks like we found out at the right time." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm glad of that. They were suspended indefinitely." Brighton said.

"That'll be nothing compared to what their parents do." Yugi said.

"I know." Brighton said.

Mitchell and Brighton then headed upstairs.

"I'm glad we found out when we did." Yami said.

"Yeah. It saved Brighton." Yugi agreed.

Yami sighed. "This is so hard. The teenage years have to be one of the hardest parts of life." Yami said, leaning his head back against the couch.

"I agree." Yugi said. He sighed. "We have three more. Think you can handle it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have a choice." Yami said. He then rested his hand on Yugi's stomach, something he had done a lot recently. "At least we have a while with this one." Yami said.

"That is a good thing." Yugi agreed.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"You know, maybe being caught like that and having his parents find out will do Zach some good." Yugi said.

"Maybe. He was a good kid. He just got mixed up with the wrong crowd. I hope his straightens himself out." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure.

R&R.


	60. Secretary Trouble

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry that it took so long, but I had a combination of writer's block, and lack of motivation to write.

Also, I was in Charelston last week, so I couldn't even try to type since I was on vacation.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 60- Secretary Trouble

Yugi woke up one morning to the sun shining right into his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. 'Yami forgot to close the blinds again last night.' Yugi thought. He then sat up and looked around the room.

Unsurprisingly, Yami wasn't there. He had been working a lot lately, and he hadn't been home a lot in the last few weeks.

With a sigh, Yugi forced himself out of bed. He headed into the bathroom where he took a nice, hot shower.

Yugi had been thankful when his morning sickness had stopped about a week ago. He really hated being sick every morning.

Once Yugi's shower was done, he stepped out and headed back into his room to get dressed for the day. He didn't have to work that day, so Yugi had planned to just spend the day at home.

Once dressed, Yugi went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Amara looked up and smiled when she saw Yugi walk into the room. "Good morning, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi smiled back. "Morning, Mom." Yugi said.

"You need to sit down and eat something." Amara said.

"I was planning to." Yugi replied before he sat down at the table.

Amara then set a plate of scrambled eggs, grits, toast, and another plate of pancakes in front of him.

"So, I take it that you decided to have a good breakfast ready for us all." Yugi said as he started to eat.

"Well, I need to make sure that everyone eats well. The kids are still growing, you need strength for that baby, and who knows when Atemu would eat again if I didn't force him to eat breakfast." Amara said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed. He knew that his husband had a habit of not eating lunch unless someone forced him to.

Amara was washing up dishes while Yugi ate his breakfast.

"Mom, did you see Yami leave?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did." Amara said.

"How did he seem?" Yugi asked.

"Fine." Amara said. She turned to look at Yugi with a look of curiosity on her face. "Why do you ask?" Amara asked.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. Yami's just been working so much lately. He hadn't had that much time for me." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Trust me, Yugi. Atemu probably hates not being able to spend that much time with you." Amara said.

"I'm just having trouble believing that at the moment." Yugi said.

Amara frowned. "What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just my hormones, but I just feel like he's trying to avoid me. He goes in to work early, he works late, and he barely talks to be when he's home. I just feel like we're not as close as we used to be." Yugi said.

Amara sat down beside Yugi. "All right, Yugi. Out with it. What is it that you're really worried about?" Amara asked. She knew Yugi well enough to know that there was something else going on with him.

Yugi let out another sigh. "I just, well, I can't help but wonder if maybe Yami doesn't have that much of an interest in me anymore." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Yugi, I don't think that you need to worry about that." Amara said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Atemu adores you. I know that. There's no way that he would ever lose interest in you." Amara said.

"Well, if you think so." Yugi said.

"I know so." Amara said before she got up and got back to washing dishes.

Yugi had other reasons for his fears. He knew that the personnel office at Sennen Incorporated had recently hired Yami a new secretary since his old one had quit when she found out she was expecting. This new secretary was young and beautiful. Yugi had seen her flirting with Yami on a few occasions. Despite the fact that Yugi knew that Yami loved him, it still made Yugi uneasy about the way this secretary was acting. Now that Yugi was convinced that Yami was losing interest, it made Yugi even more uneasy about this secretary.

* * *

"Here are the papers you wanted, Mr. Sennen." a blonde with green eyes who was very slim and tall said in a seductive voice.

Yami took the papers from her without a glance at her. "Thank you, Ms. Scott." Yami said.

The secretary, Maris Scott, pouted when she realized that Yami hadn't even paid any attention to her. She turned and left the room.

Yami opened the folder and started to look through the papers. He gave a frustrated sigh. 'Why can't that idiot do this right? None of this is organized the way I specified.' Yami thought.

Ever since the new secretary had been hired, Yami had found that his workload had increased a great deal due to her inefficiency and disorderliness.

'I swear that that woman is about to go.' Yami thought.

Yami pissed at the way she was doing her work, but he was even more pissed at the fact that she tried to flirt with him every chance that she got despite the fact that she knew good and well that he was married.

'I may need to have a talk with those people at the personnel office.' Yami thought. He continued to do his work in hopes that he could get it all done early so that he could actually spend time with Yugi.

* * *

Instead of staying in the house all day, Yugi had decided to go out and do something instead. He went out and went to the mall.

Yugi was simply wandering around the mall until he found a baby store.

Knowing that they were going to have to start buying for the baby, Yugi walked into the store and started to look around.

"Can I help you, sir?" a woman with brown hair and blue eyes asked politely.

Yugi smiled at her. "No, thank you. I'm just looking right now." Yugi said.

The woman noticed that Yugi was starting to show a little and said, "When are you due?"

"I'm due in October." Yugi answered.

"I'm guessing that you're happy." the girl said.

"Yeah. Me and my husband. I'm just here to look around until I can get him to come with me." Yugi said.

"That's not a problem. Is this your first?" the girl asked.

"Mine, yes. My husband has four other kids from a previous marriage." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'm sure that this will be special for you since this one will be your first." the girl said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I can show you what all we have here so that you can make up your mind later and tell your husband." the girl said.

"I'd appreciate that." Yugi said.

The girl then started to show Yugi around.

* * *

Yami was thankful when lunchtime approached. He needed a break.

Maria Scott had managed to screw up five other things, which meant that Yami had a lot more work that he needed to do.

Unfortunately for Yami, that wasn't to be.

There were several employees who had come to talk to him, which meant that he wouldn't get a break after all.

'I need a break so badly.' Yami thought. He was glad that he was going to be able to get away for a while very soon.

After the rush of employees coming to talk to him, Yami simply went to the vending machine to get him something before he headed back to his office.

"Oh, I'm sure, Samantha. I know that I can get my boss to fall for me." Maria said.

Yami frowned. It didn't sound like a business call to him.

"I'm not worried about that bastard husband's of his. I'm sure that Atemu Sennen will be falling all over me soon, and then he'll leave that good-for-nothing and that bastard he's pregnant with for me." Maria said, laughing.

Yami gritted his teeth in anger, pissed at the way she was talking about his Yugi. 'Fall over her? As if! I can see through her as easily as some others. She's no different than any other girl I have ever met.' Yami thought.

"I'm certain that I'll have Atemu as my own before this month is up." Maria said.

'Is that what she thinks?' Yami thought.

Yami decided then that he wasn't putting up with her anymore.

The second Maria hung up was when Yami decided to walk by, acting like he hadn't heard a word of her conversation.

"Hi, Mr. Sennen." Maria said, fluttering her eyes at him while smiling seductively.

"Ms. Scott." Yami said before walking into his office.

Yami went to his desk and sat down. He needed to find a few things out.

* * *

Yugi had decided to go and see Yami at the office before he headed on home. He walked up and saw the new secretary on the phone. He could hear some of her conversation.

"I'm telling you that Atemu Sennen is into me. He's just playing hard to get." Maria said.

Yugi frowned. 'Yami wouldn't, would he?' Yugi asked himself.

"I know he has to like me. Who doesn't? I mean, I'm a lot more attractive than anyone else around this place could be." Maria said. She paused, listening to whoever she was talking to. "Oh, I'm more than certain that I'm better looking than that bastard he's married to. I know Atemu has to be miserable. After all, I'm more beautiful than anyone else he could find. I'd be a catch!" Maria said.

'Okay. I think I'm worried over nothing. That sounds just like that other girl who was chasing after Yami despite the fact he had told her repeatedly that he didn't want her.

Maria continued with her conversation, oblivious to the fact that Yugi was standing right there and was able to hear everything that she was saying.

Yugi shook his head. He then started for the door to Yami's office, intending to go in and seeing his husband.

"Hey!" Maria barked.

Yugi turned to look at her.

"You can't just go in there!" Maria snapped angrily.

Yugi could tell that she wasn't angry about the fact he was about to go in. She was angry at the fact of _who _was going to go in.

"Mr. Sennen is a very busy man." Maria said.

"I believe that I have the right to go in and see my husband whenever I want." Yugi said calmly.

"No, you can't! Mr. Sennen doesn't need to see you!" Maria snapped. 'No way in hell am I letting him get between me and my future.' Maria thought.

Yugi growled. "You might as well give up." Yugi said.

Maria was startled by that. "What?" Maria said.

"You think that you're going to take Yami from me, but you're wrong on that count. Others besides you have tried, and they have all failed. You wont' succeed, either." Yugi said.

Maria growled. "You don't know anything!" Maria hissed.

"Oh, I believe I do. You're one who believes that you are the most beautiful person in the world, and you think that you deserve to have everything that you want, even if that person happens to be a married man. You think that every man should just fall down at your feet and adore you because of your looks. When one doesn't, you get angry and obsessed with that one man." Yugi said calmly.

Maria looked startled.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

"You think that he wants to stay with you! Why would he want you when he could have me?" Maria demanded.

"Why not ask him?" Yugi asked.

"I know he wants me!" Maria growled.

"I'm sure he does. I have seen you flirt with Yami before, and I also know that he hasn't paid a bit of attention to it." Yugi said.

"He will! I know he will!" Maria said.

"You've been here, what? Two months? He hasn't even bothered to notice you. If Yami hasn't done something by now, then he won't." Yugi said. He was staying calm while Maria was the one getting angrier and angrier.

"I know he will! You don't know me! I always get what I want! Yours wouldn't be the first marriage that I ruined!" Maria growled.

"I'm sure the others were easy to ruin, though." Yugi said.

Maria grabbed the edges of the desk, fighting the urge to hit him. "I'll get him! You'll see! He'll abandon you, and that bastard you're pregnant with!" Maria said angrily.

* * *

Yami had been looking into Maria's references when she had applied for a job there, and he saw that there were several places that she had worked at as a secretary.

However, Yami checked further into them than the personnel team would have, and he found out a lot about her work habits, which weren't good.

'Hmm. I think that I had better check into who she calls in the company phone.' Yami thought. He already knew that she used the phone for personal calls, which was against company policy.

Yami had heard Maria say "Hey!" and "You can't got in there!"

'So, she's finally doing some of her job.' Yami thought. He barely paid attention to what was being sad outside until he recognized the sound of his husband's voice.

"I'll get him! He'll leave you, and that bastard you're pregnant with!"

Those words caused Yami to jump and sprint to the door.

* * *

The look of pain on Yugi's face caused Maria to smirk, thinking she had won.

However, Yugi was upset over what she had said. He knew that she hadn't won Yami over.

The door to Yami's office were thrown open, and Yami was standing there.

Maria immediately put on a seductive smile and said, "Mr. Sennen, I was just trying to stop him from bothering you."

Yami looked and saw how upset Yugi looked. He walked over and put an arm around Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. It's okay." Yami said.

Yugi looked and saw his husband there. He also saw that Yami looked angry.

"Go on in my office. I'll be there in a minute." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and walked on in.

Yami then turned to face Maria.

Maria looked shocked. She couldn't believe that her boss had just walked over to his husband instead of thanking her for not letting him bother her.

Yami glared at her fiercely, angered at how she had talked to Yugi.

Maria flinched at the glare.

"Ms. Scott, you are my secretary. You don't have a right to speak to my husband in such a way. I don't _ever _to want to hear you speak to him like that again. You may think that you can steal me from him, but you can't. I did notice the advances, but I wanted nothing to do with them. You had better watch your mouth and remember your place. I never was once remotely drawn to you, so cut it out!" Yami snapped.

Maria flinched.

Yami then walked back to his office and shut the door.

Maria was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe that Yami wasn't interested in her. She thought he was just ignoring her because of his husband, but she didn't even entertain the idea that Yami didn't want her at all. She couldn't believe that he didn't want her.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in a chair. He was worried about what Yami was going to say since Yami had looked rather upset at what had happened.

Yami shut the door before walking over to the desk, running a hand through his hair.

"Yami, I'm sorry if I upset you by coming here." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi, shocked. "Yugi, I'm not upset about you coming here. You know that I don't mind you coming here ever." Yami said.

"Then why are you so upset?" Yugi asked.

"Her." Yami said, motioning to the door.

Yugi wasn't quite sure that he knew what Yami meant.

"I can't stand the way she thinks that she can just waltz in here and try to take me from you. That is a feat that no one could ever manage. Besides, hearing what she called our baby set me off. I can handle the way she flirts since it's somewhat discrete, especially since I ignore it all the time, but I can't handle her talking to you that way or talking about our child that way." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Yami sat down by Yugi and pulled him into his lap. "Yugi, you don't have anything to worry about. You should know that much. I love you, Yugi, and there is no one that could possibly take me away from you. I have put up with her until a different secretary could be found." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "You're getting a new one?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "This one is driving me nuts." Yami said.

"Because of the flirting?" Yugi asked.

"Partly. Also because she is inefficient and disorderly. None of the things she give me are right. They are disorganized and half done. I've had to do twice the amount of work that I used to." Yami said.

"That's why you've been working late?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "And why I haven't spent much time with you at home. I try to keep up because I know what the next day will be like." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said. He now felt bad for thinking badly of Yami.

Yami frowned. "Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, because of the way you've been working, I was sort of worried that you might have lost interest in me." Yugi admitted.

Yami chuckled. "That could never happen, Yugi." Yami assured him.

"I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami then pressed his lips to the back of Yugi's neck. "In fact, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you." Yami said.

"I understand now. I have to admit that I didn't like the way she was flirting with you all the time. I was worried that she might have caught your eye." Yugi said.

Yami snorted. "In her dreams, maybe." Yami said.

"I figured that after I heard her talking t someone on the phone about getting you from me." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "A personal call?" Yami asked.

"Sounded like it to me." Yugi replied.

Yami shook his head. "I overheard her earlier taking about the same thing. I am getting fed up with her." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm just glad to know the truth." Yugi said.

"Yugi, of all people, you should know how much I love you. There is no way that I would leave you for anyone." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I should know that. I guess I just find it hard to believe even now that you chose me." Yugi said.

"I'm the lucky one, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, I guess my hormones haven't helped matters with me." Yugi admitted.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Meaning that I've been blowing things out of proportion since I've been pregnant, and I think that it might have happened again." Yugi admitted.

"Hmm." Yami said.

"And I guess I haven't seen myself as very attractive since I got pregnant. I mean, I'm starting to show already." Yugi said.

Yami then placed his hand on Yugi's stomach. "Well, I like it." Yami said.

"You would." Yugi muttered.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, you are just as attractive to me now as you have ever been." Yami said.

"I just don't see why." Yugi said.

"Well, you are to me, and I can assure you that there is nothing that is going to change my mind." Yami said.

"I am glad to know that." Yugi said.

"And don't worry about that secretary. I'm not keeping her as mine any longer." Yami said.

"Annoyed?" Yugi asked.

"Beyond that. I'll go without one for a while if I have to." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to do that on my account." Yugi said.

"I'm doing it for us both." Yami said.

"One other thing." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"We've got to start shopping for the nursery." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami admitted.

"I went out looking today since I was off, and I found a lot." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll go this weekend then." Yami said.

"Sophia's ballet recital is Friday night, Brighton's science fair is Saturday, and Sunday is Mitchell's baseball tournament. Plus, Saturday evening is Danny's school play." Yugi said.

"Right. The next weekend then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That sounds good." Yugi said.

"I can barely keep up with the activities that four kids have. I don't know what I'll do with five." Yami said.

"Well, I remember them all, so you're good." Yugi answered.

"Good thing I have you then." Yami said.

"Someone has to keep you straight." Yugi agreed.

Yami chuckled. "I'm very lucky that I have you then." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again. "I have to get back to work." Yami said.

"All right. I'll see you when you get off work." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He kissed Yugi again before Yugi left the office.

'I am going to have to find a new secretary soon.' Yami thought, not wanting Yugi to be upset over this anymore.

* * *

Yugi had gone home feeling a lot better than before now that he knew that Yami hadn't lost interest in him. 'I'm just glad to know that now.' Yugi thought.

He felt rather foolish about having doubted Yami.

"You seem to be in better spirits, Yugi." Amara said.

"Yeah. I went to see Yami." Yugi said.

"I take it you talked to him." Amara said.

"Yeah. My fears were unwarranted, but I couldn't help it." Yugi said.

"It might have been your hormones." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I went through the same thing with Aknankanon, so don't feel bad. It happens." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was completely fed up with Maria, but he knew that he couldn't fire her simply because of her actions toward Yugi, and he knew that people would see it as such, so he found a way around it.

After all, Yami may not be able to fire her, bit that didn't mean that he had to keep her as his secretary.

Yami hit the intercom button and said, "Ms. Scott, come in here please."

"_Right away, Mr. Sennen!" _Maria said.

Yami rolled his eyes. He knew what she thinking, and he certainly wasn't thinking that.

Maria walked in and shut the door before she walked over to the desk. "What can I do for you? Mr. Sennen?" Maria asked seductively, smiling sexily.

Yami was disgusted to see that she had unbuttoned her shirt partway so that he could see her breasts. "Ms. Scott, we have a dress code here, so button your shirt up." Yami said angrily.

Maria looked startled. This wasn't at all what she had expected.

"I called you in here to inform you that you won't be working here now." Yami said.

Maria glared. "I'll sue you." Maria hissed.

Yami raised an eyebrow,

"You can't fire me because of how I talked to that bastard!" Maria hissed.

"I never said I was firing you." Yami said, holding his temper in at the way she had talked about Yugi.

Maria looked confused.

"You are being transferred. Starting tomorrow, you will be the secretary for the head of the Development department." Yami said.

"But-" Maria started.

"I will not change my mind. I have already hired your replacement. You are to clean out your desk today, and you will move to your new job tomorrow." Yami said.

Maria was at a loss, but her anger at being thoroughly rejected overtook her. "Why? Why would you choose him over me?" Maria demanded.

"I am married to Yugi, and we are going to have a child together. I am in love with him, and nothing you say can change that. I put up with your flirting, but I hated it. It irritated me. You are also inefficient. Everything that you give me is messed up, and I have to work more just to straighten out your messes." Yami said.

"Of course it was! It was so we could spend more time together!" Maria said.

Yami then realized it. "You've messed up everything on purpose!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, it was meant to be so that we could spend time together." Maria said, acting as if that made it okay.

Yami growled. "Do you have any idea how much time was lost on certain projects because of that? You could have ruined several projects because of your selfishness!" Yami growled.

Maria hadn't thought of that.

"I want you to get all your things out of your desk, and when you start at your new position, I suggest you don't do the same thing because it will cost you your job." Yami said.

Maria didn't move.

"I suggest you go now. And I don't want anymore personal calls being done on company time or company phones." Yami said.

"Fine. You weren't good enough for me anyway." Maria said before she turned and walked off, out of the office.

'Thank goodness that's over.' Yami thought, glad that he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

Yami then started to try and get some of the work done that Maria had messed up.

'At least I know that there is nothing to fear from my new secretary.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was reading a book on the bed when Yami walked in. "You look tired." Yugi said. He was surprised that Yami was home on time.

"I am. That secretary was a real bitch." Yami said. He set his briefcase on the table in their room before he walked over and collapsed on the bed.

Yugi put his book aside and reached to run his fingers through Yami's hair. "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had her transferred to be the secretary of another department head, and I found out that she had been messing up a lot of my work so that I would have to work late. Probably thought I'd start an affair with her. She cost a lot of time on some projects." Yami said.

"So, what are you going to do for a secretary now?" Yugi asked.

"I already have a new one." Yami said.

"Let's hope that this one is better than the last one." Yugi said.

"I know he will." Yami said.

"He?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You'll see later." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

* * *

Later, Malik and Marik came over with their two kids, Martin and Christina.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said,

"Hey. How are you doing, Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I'm doing okay." Yugi replied.

"I know you have to be doing better now that you're not having morning sickness." Malik said.

"I sure am." Yugi said.

"Glad you made it." Yami said.

Martin had already run off to play with the other kids.

"Well, we were glad you invited us." Marik said.

"And thanks for the job." Malik said.

"Hey. I owe you." Yami said.

"Jog?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. Malik is my new secretary." Yami said.

Yugi looked shocked.

"Well, I was tired of not working, so I decided to go back to work, and Yami offered me the job as his secretary." Malik said.

"What about Christina?" Yugi asked.

"Ryou's going to watch her. He doesn't mind." Malik said.

"I think Yami won't have to worry about this secretary coming onto him." Marik said.

"Or messing things up on purpose." Malik added.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm sure that things will be better now." Yugi said. He was real happy with the new secretary.

"And I can threaten my boss with telling his husband how he treats me since his husband is my best friend." Malik said.

"Marik, he's been with you two long." Yami groaned.

Yugi, Malik, and Marik laughed at that.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Might be Yugi and Yami's anniversary.

R&R.


	61. Anniversary

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61- Anniversary

"So, are all the plans for your anniversary ready?" Amara asked.

Yugi smiled at his mother-in-law's curiosity. "I don't have the first clue. Yami asked me to let him plan everything out, and I agreed. He hasn't told me anything. Unless he's packed bags for the both of us, I don't think that we're going away anywhere." Yugi said.

"Well, you know how Atemu is. He likes to surprise you." Amara said.

"I just hope that he doesn't try to do anything extravagant." Yugi said.

"You know he won't. He always manages to make it to where you won't be unhappy with it." Amara said with a smile.

"Yes. I know." Yugi said. He leaned back into the couch and rubbed his stomach.

"Something on your mind?" Amara asked, sitting down by him.

"I just wish I knew why I am this huge already." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you are not huge." Amara told him.

"Mom, I am four months pregnant, and I look like I could be six months." Yugi replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Yugi. The doctor did say that you were fine the last time you went to her, right?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, but I still wish I knew why I'm this big." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't need to worry about it. You might just be bigger pregnant." Amara said.

"Thanks a lot." Yugi said sarcastically.

Amara laughed. "Take it from someone who knows how that feels, Yugi. You're fine." Amara said, patting Yugi's arm.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"When I was pregnant with Atemu, I looked like I could be pregnant with twins, but I was only pregnant with him. I just got that big. I know your pain, Yugi, and I know that you don't need to worry about it." Amara assured him.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

"Anytime. I just know how you feel, so I can relate to you in that way. I wouldn't worry too much about how big you get, though. As long as the baby is healthy, you don't have anything to worry about." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

Amara then looked over at Yugi. "By the way, is this the only one?" Amara asked.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you two are going to have one together." Amara said.

"Yeah. It is a nice thought." Yugi admitted.

Amara chuckled. "And this is coming from the one that didn't want kids at the start." Amara said.

Yugi shrugged. "Sometimes, you don't know that you want something until you already have it. I suppose that that's what I found out." Yugi said.

"And I am glad you did. Becoming a grandmother again is a very exciting thought." Amara said.

"You weren't so thrilled the first time." Aknankanon said from the doorway.

Amara glared at her husband. "Well, I wasn't expecting it so soon." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked into the room and sat down. "I know, and I wasn't, either, but you weren't thrilled about that." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. Yami told me about that. He and Heba ended up becoming teenage parents. I think he said that it was during their junior year." Yugi said.

"Yes. Neither of us were thrilled when they first told us." Amara said.

"That was an understatement." Aknankanon said.

~Flashback~

"_You're what?" Amara shouted._

_Yami and Heba both cringed at the reaction._

"_Mom, could you just listen?" Yami asked._

"_Atemu, how could you be so irresponsible? You know better than that." Amara said in reprimand._

"_I know, Mom." Yami said._

"_The alcohol didn't help." Heba muttered._

"_Alcohol?" Aknankanon and Amara both shouted._

_Yami cringed. "Way to dig my grave, Heba." Yami muttered._

_Heba looked over at Yami apologetically._

"_You drank alcohol?" Aknankanon asked._

"_Um, yeah. We sort of got drunk and that's how it happened." Yami said, not looking at his parents._

_Amara and Aknankanon looked at each other, exasperated._

_Aknankanon looked at Heba and said, "Does your mother know, Heba?"_

_Heba nodded. "Mom said-" Heba choked on a sob._

_Yami reached over and took Heba's hand._

_Amara and Aknankanon grew worried at this._

"_Her mother said that either Heba has an abortion or she'll kick her out." Yami said._

_Amara and Aknankanon couldn't believe this. They may not have been happy that their teenage son had gotten his teenage girlfriend pregnant, but they were not going to give him that kind of ultimatum._

_Yami looked at his parents pleadingly._

_Amara sighed and looked at Aknankanon, who nodded. "Heba, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you want, you can stay with us." Amara said._

_Heba looked surprised. "I can?" Heba asked._

"_Yes." Amara said._

_~End Flashback~_

"So, you were angry, but supportive." Yugi said.

"Exactly. And I grew to love the idea of being a grandmother." Amara said.

"We were just glad that Yami and Heba both finished high and school and that Yami went to college." Aknankanon said.

"I can see that." Yugi said.

"In any case, we weren't so upset when Brighton came along." Amara said.

"Was that one on purpose?" Yugi asked.

"No. It was another surprise. Sophia and Danny were planned." Amara said.

"Well, you may have been upset, but things turned out for the best." Yugi said.

"Yes. They did." Aknankanon agreed.

"And that is what counts." Amara added.

* * *

"So, what did you do today since you had the day off?" Yami asked after he and Yugi had gone to bed for the night.

"Not much. I stayed here and talked to your parents some." Yugi said.

"Anything interesting come up?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Mom's first reaction when she found out that you and Heba were going to be young parents." Yugi replied.

"Oh. That." Yami said.

"Yes. They weren't happy. I could tell that, but at least they were supportive in the end." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They were. A lot more than Heba's mother had been." Yami said with a growl.

Yugi looked at his husband and could tell that he was upset. "It still bothers you that Heba's mother said that, doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. She was always strict with Heba, but she was a sweet lady most of the time. It shocked me when Heba told me about it." Yami said.

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "At least things did work out in the end." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They did. I knew that my parents would never give me an ultimatum like that. I also knew that even though they would be angry at me for being a teenage father, I knew that they would support me in the end." Yami said.

"And they did." Yugi said.

"I know. They got over their anger only a few months after Heba started living with us." Yami said. He chuckled and added, "Of course, they wanted us to get married before Mitchell was born, which we did." Yami said.

"And things were great for you." Yugi said.

"Indeed." Yami said. He reached over and placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. "At least things were done right this time." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, if I had ended up pregnant before we got married, you would have just insisted that we get married then. It would have given you an excuse to get us married faster." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "And yet, when I did propose, we were married within two months." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I wanted a spring wedding." Yugi said.

"And I didn't mind it in the least." Yami said.

Yugi then snuggled up against Yami.

"I think we'd better get some sleep. I know that you're tired." Yami said.

"Yeah. I am. That's one of the things about being pregnant that I'm not thrilled with. I'm tired all the time." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi's cheek. "We can make up for it once the baby is born." Yami said with a smirk.

"Gutter-brains." Yugi muttered.

"And proud of it." Yami said.

The two then settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

"Are you sure that you can't come with me today, Yami?" Yugi asked as they both got ready for the day in their room.

Yami walked over and pulled Yugi to him. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I know that I normally go with you when you have a doctor's appointment, and I really want to go with you, but if I don't go in today, then you can forget about doing anything for our anniversary." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I'll just have to go alone then." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "If the doctor asks, do we want to know what we're having?" Yugi asked.

"Without a doubt." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two then headed downstairs.

"So, are you going to find out if you're having a boy or a girl today?" Amara asked.

"If the doctor can tell, then yes." Yugi answered.

"You have to tell me as soon as you know!" Amara said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'd better be the first to know." Yami grumbled.

"What about us?" Mitchell asked.

"Sorry, guys, but you'll have to wait until you get out of school." Yami said.

The four kids groaned.

"Will you tell us as soon as we get home?" Brighton asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Great!" Sophia said.

It wasn't long before they had to get the kids to school.

"Yugi, are you going to get Danny from preschool today?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I will." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Danny said.

"Come on. You all have to get to school." Yami said.

The four kids headed out the door with Yami.

"Yugi, you have to let me know as soon as you tell Yami." Amara said.

"Please! She'll drive me crazy all day until she knows." Aknankanon added.

Amara glared at hr husband.

Yugi laughed. "You don't need to worry. I think I'll go and see Yami at the office after I get out of the doctor's office to tell him and then I'll call and let you know." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "All right, Yugi. We'll be waiting for that call." Amara said.

Yugi nodded, knowing that his mother-in-law was not exaggerating.

* * *

~The Doctor's Office~

Yugi was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for his turn to see his doctor. He was simply sitting in the waiting room flipping through one of the magazines in the room.

After waiting for twenty minutes, a nurse walked out and said, "Yugi Sennen."

Yugi stood up and followed the nurse.

"How have you been?" the nurse asked.

"I'm doing fine." Yugi answered.

"That's good." the nurse said.

The nurse led Yugi into one of the examination rooms. "Put on the gown and the doctor will be with you momentarily." the nurse said.

"All right. Thank you." Yugi said.

The nurse then walked out of the room.

Yugi went into the bathroom and changed out of his clothes and into the gown before we walked back into the examination room. He had a little trouble at first, but he was able to get himself up onto the examination table.

About five minutes later, the doctor walked in.

She was in her late twenties. She was a brunette with blue eyes. She was slim and very beautiful. She gave Yugi a sweet smile. "Hello, Yugi. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. Hill." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Amy, Yugi?" Dr. Hill asked as she sat down in a chair.

Yugi smiled back. "Sorry. I forget all the time." Yugi said.

"Well, you're a doctor yourself, so you should know that no doctor normally has another doctor call them professionally." Dr. Hill said.

"Well, I forget at times." Yugi said.

"No problem. So, any problems?" Dr. Hill asked.

"With me, no." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill riled an eyebrow.

"I've been staying tired, so my husband is the one who ends up suffering, even if he acts like he isn't." Yugi said with a smile.

Dr. Hill laughed. "Yes. I know the feeling. MY husband wasn't all that thrilled with the lack of bedroom time when I had ours. You would have thought that I was torturing him." Dr. Hill said, shaking her head at the memory.

Yugi laughed.

"Back to you. Nothing out of ordinary?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Well, I have been eating a lot more now." Yugi admitted.

"Nothing unusual." Dr. Hill said.

"That's about it besides the fact I stay tired." Yugi said.

"All normal. Now, I believe that I need to check on the little one." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded and lay back.

While Dr. Hill was doing the ultrasound, she said, "So, why isn't your husband here? He's been here for every other appointment."

"Well, our anniversary is tomorrow, and we wouldn't be doing anything if he didn't work today, so he's at the office, although I know that he would have been glad to be able to come today." Yugi explained.

"Ah! That's understandable." Dr. Hill said. She continued with the ultrasound and said, "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"If you can tell." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill looked at the screen and frowned.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Something's odd." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi became worried then.

Suddenly, the frown turned into a smile. "Well, I was right. Something was off, but it's nothing that you need to worry about, Yugi." Dr. Hill said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Hill looked at Yugi and gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Yugi. This is a good thing." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He relaxed a little, but not all the way.

"Well, it would appear that you're having two babies instead of one." Dr. Hill said

"Twins?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Dr. Hill nodded.

"Well, that explains why I'm so big at only four months." Yugi said.

"Yes. It most certainly does. You're doing just fine, and it looks as if the twins are just fine as well." Dr. Hill said.

"Can you tell what they are?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I can. It would appear that you are having a little girl and a little boy." Dr. Hill said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, looking excited.

Dr. Hill smiled at him. "Yes. You're going to have to make doubly sure that you eat right now and get enough sleep. You've got two that you have to keep healthy." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Well, other than that, everything looks fine." Dr. Hill said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yugi siad as he sat up.

"As long as you eat right and rest, I don't think that you're going to have any problems." Dr. Hill said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Sennen Incorporated office building, and he took the elevator to the top floor of the building, where Yami's office was.

Malik looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" Malik asked.

"I'm doing okay, Malik." Yugi said.

"Well, he's in his office if you want to see him." Malik said.

"He doesn't have any meetings today, does he?" Yugi asked.

"Just one, but it's not until tow this afternoon, so you're good." Malik said.

"Thanks. How do you like working here?" Yugi asked.

"I love it. Its good hours, good pay, and I have a good boss." Malik said.

"That's good to hear, Malik." Yugi said.

"Yami mentioned that you had a doctor's appointment today. Everything all right?" Malik asked.

"Everything's fine, Malik." Yugi said.

"Good to hear." Malik said.

Yugi then went into the office.

Yami was sitting at his desk reading over some papers.

Yugi smiled when he realized that Yami hadn't even realized that he had entered the office .He walked over to Yami, but Yami still didn't notice. Yugi smiled and then wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed the back of his neck. "Good reading?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at that. "I've had better." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and pulled him down into his lip, kissing Yugi. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I just got out of the doctor's office and thought I'd come to see you. I talked to Malik, and he said that you didn't have any meetings until this afternoon, so I figured that you could spare a few minutes for your pregnant husband." Yugi said.

"Of course I can. So, what did the doctor say?" Yami asked.

"That I'm fine. I just need to keep eating right and getting enough sleep." Yugi said.

"You've got the sleep part down pat." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"So, are we having a boy or a girl?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. He'd been waiting for the question. "Well, we're having both, actually." Yugi said.

It took a matter of seconds for Yami to put it together. "Twins?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Twins?" another voice from outside said.

"Malik!" Yami growled.

Yugi laughed. "Does he do that often?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami admitted.

"Better than the last secretary." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"Anyway, we are having both." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I think we're going to have to buy a lot of baby stuff." Yami said.

"I think that your mother will have that situation covered. We both know that she has been waiting to find out the gender to start buying everything that she can." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said.

"Although we are going to need to go ahead and start getting the nursery set up." Yugi said.

"I know. Are you going to call and tell her?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm going on home, so I'll just tell her in person." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi walked into the house and realized that it was very quiet. "Mom? Dad? Are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi?" Amara asked.

A moment later, Amara walked into the living room. "Why didn't you call?" Amara asked.

"Well, I knew that I was coming right home, so I thought I'd just tell you face-to-face." Yugi said before he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, a boy or a girl?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon appeared behind Amara and rolled his eyes at his wife's impatience.

Yugi smiled before he said, "Both, actually."Both Aknankanon and Amara were stunned by that revelation.

"Twins?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Oh, Yugi! That's wonderful!" Amara said as she hugged him.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, at least it explains why you have gotten so big so fast." Aknankanon said.

"I know, and I'm glad to finally know why I'm so big." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good that we finally know that you're having twins." Amara said.

"Yes. It looks like we'll have another grandson and granddaughter." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Yugi said.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I believe that I will go shopping now." Amara said. She grabbed her purpose before she headed out the door.

Yugi looked at his father-in-law and said, "You must have seen that coming as soon as she knew."

"Unfortunately, I did." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi arrived home with Danny and was surprised to see that Aknankanon was already back with Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia.

"So, do we have a little brother or a little sister?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi smiled. He had known that they wouldn't forget. "Both, actually. We're having twins." Yugi said.

"Really?" Brighton asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's great!" Sophia said.

"When will they get here?" Danny asked.

"Not until October." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, everyone knows now?" Yami asked.

"Not our friends." Yugi said.

"I meant family." Yami said.

"Seto and Joey are family." Yugi pointed out.

"Okay. You got me there." Yami said.

"Plus, I haven't told me grandfather yet." Yugi said.

"Then we should." Yami said.

* * *

Solomon was rather thrilled when he was told. "So, it looks like I get a great-granddaughter and a great-grandson." Solomon said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"You two were busy." Solomon said.

"Grandpa!" Yugi groaned, blushing.

Yami just chuckled. "You could say that." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't believe this." Yugi said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yugi." Solomon said.

"That's easy for you to say." Yugi muttered.

Solomon simply chuckled.

* * *

The following day, Yugi still had no idea what it was that Yami had planned for him.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked Yami.

"You'll find out tonight." Yami said.

"Should I dress up?" Yugi asked.

"It would be a good idea." Yami said.

"Well, at least I get one straight answer." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You'll find out tonight." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said, knowing that he wouldn't get any answer from his husband on the subject.

Yami simply smiled, hoping that Yugi would love what he had planned.

* * *

Yugi and Yami went out for their anniversary that night, and Yugi still had no clue where they were going.

"Yami, are you going to tell me now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I will tell you that we are going out to dinner." Yami said.

"Well, that's something." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at that.

The two arrived at a restaurant that they ate at quite a bit.

"So, you went with the fancy restaurant tonight." Yugi said.

"Well, it is our anniversary, so I thought that we should treat ourselves." Yami said.

The two went in and were soon shown to a table that overlooked the ocean nearby.

"You certainly know how to get good places." Yugi commented.

Yami chuckled. "Just one of the perks of being a powerful CEO." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "You didn't use that, did you?" Yugi asked.

"Didn't have to. People here my name, and it doesn't matter." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know that I'll ever get used to that part of being married to you." Yugi remarked.

"Indeed." Yami said, knowing that the attention was not something that Yugi truly enjoyed.

A waiter soon came over and took their drink orders.

"So, what else do you have planned tonight? I know that there has to be more than just the dinner." Yugi said.

"That is a surprise." Yami said.

"Still with the surprises?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered with a smirk.

The waiter soon returned with their drinks and the rolls before walking off.

Yugi then realized that something was off. "Why didn't he give us the menus?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I took the liberty of ordering for us." Yami said.

"You did?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"I have my reasons for that. Don't worry. I know what you like." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Yugi said. He knew that Yami wouldn't have ordered him something that he wouldn't like.

Soon, their food came.

Yami had the stemmed lobster with a baked potato and extra butter and sour cream.

Yugi had the steak, medium rare with steamed vegetables.

"Well, this is good." Yugi said.

"I told you that I got you something that you would like." Yami said.

"I knew you would. It was a matter of what it was that you had ordered for me." Yugi said.

"I know you all too well, Yugi." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

The two then started to eat.

Once they were done, the two had dessert.

The waiter brought Yami a piece of the Heavenly Seven Chocolate Cake and Yugi a piece of the Chocolate Chip Cake.

"So, you prearranged this, too." Yugi said as he started to eat.

"Yes. I did." Yami said, unashamed.

Once the two had finished with their dessert, Yami paid for the meal before they left.

"Well, I have to say that I did enjoy that meal." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I have to make sure that all three of you are well-fed." Yami said.

"Well, you succeeded." Yugi said.

The two returned to the car and got in.

"Where to now?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami replied before he left the parking lot of the restaurant.

The next stop was the theater.

"So, we're going to see a play?" Yugi asked.

"The last play we saw was Sophia's school play, so I thought that you might enjoy seeing one." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're right." Yugi said.

Yami had reserved the tickets, so he went and got them before the two headed into the theater to sit down and wait for the play to start.

* * *

"I wonder how Yugi and Yami are doing." Amara mused.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes from behind the book he was reading. "Stop worrying. I'm sure that they are having a good time." Aknankanon said.

"You think that Yugi has noticed?" Amara asked from the couch.

"I don't know. He might have." Aknankanon said.

"I think that it was really sweet of Yami to re-create the night of their first date for their anniversary." Amara said.

Aknankanon smiled. "I'm sure that Yugi will find it as such as well when he realizes it." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"The play was good, Yami, but haven't we seen it before?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but it's been a while." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I still enjoyed it." Yugi said.

"That's a relief." Yami said.

The tow headed over to the car.

Yami chuckled as they reached the passenger side.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking at his husband.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "Figured out what?" Yugi asked.

"Think about it, Yugi. Does this remind of you any night in particular?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought about it, and then realized it. "You re-created the night of our first date!" Yugi gasped.

Yami smiled. "Yes. I did." Yami said.

"You even remembered what we both ate." Yugi said, astonished.

"There's little that I don't remember about our time together." Yami said.

"I can't believe you did that." Yugi said.

"Well, I thought that it would be the perfect way to celebrate our anniversary." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, that was so sweet." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I was lucky that the same play was playing. I had just planned to go to another, but when I saw that they had the one playing that we saw on our first date, I couldn't resist." Yami said.

"I'm glad Yami. It made it so much sweeter." Yugi said.

"I suppose that it means that I was successful in making this a great anniversary." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"There is going to be one difference in the way our first date and the way this will end." Yami said.

"Which is?" Yugi asked.

"You're going home with me tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's true." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami. "And I think we can end it in a way we didn't before." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami also smirked at that ending. "Let's go." Yami said.

The two then headed home to end their anniversary differently than they ended their first date.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	62. Reassurance and Decisions

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the lateness. I've started back to college, so updates will be even slower.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 62- Reassurance and Decisions

Yugi walked into the hospital and headed over to the nurse's station to sign in for the day.

Nurse Hennessy smiled at Yugi. "Morning, Dr. Sennen. How are you feeling today?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I'm doing okay." Yugi said as he signed in.

"The twins doing okay?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"They're fine, although I can't say the same for my husband." Yugi said.

"Is he all right?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Right now, he is, but he is very close to being put in the hospital." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy frowned, not sure that she understood.

"I'll be the one putting him in the hospital." Yugi clarified.

"Oh! I take it that he's getting on your nerves." Nurse Hennessy said, starting to chuckle.

"He's acting like such a mother hen. He's constantly calling to make sure that I'm all right. As much as I love him, having him calling me every hour is a little annoying." Yugi said.

"I agree. He might need to back off." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi laughed. "I think he will now. My mother-in-law sort of chewed him out yesterday for being so overbearing. She informed him that I would take care of myself and that if I needed anything from him, I would call him, which I would." Yugi said.

"Well, you can't blame him for being so concerned about you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"If this was the first child that he was having, I might could, but he's been through this four other times." Yugi said.

"I believe the concern is for you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know. Yami is acting a bit like a mother hen, so if he winds up here with any broken bones, you'll know who caused them and why." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy let out a laugh. "Well, I'll make sure to make him comfortable." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thanks." Yugi said before he walked into his office.

* * *

Yami was trying to focus on his work, but he found it rather difficult since his thoughts were constantly trailing to his pregnant husband. He wanted to call and check on Yugi, but he knew that Yugi might not appreciate it too much.

Yami hadn't realized how overprotective he had become lately, but he found out that he had been driving Yugi crazy with how much he was calling and checking on him. If Yami wasn't with Yugi, then he was calling constantly to check on Yugi.

'I'm just worried about him. I can't help that.' Yami thought.

Yami now knew how much it annoyed Yugi, thanks to his mother.

Amara had informed Yami that he was driving Yugi crazy with the constants calls. She also told him that Yugi would be fine without him calling all the time. She also said that Yugi would call him if he needed anything.

Yami sighed. 'I suppose I have been calling Yugi a lot, but I can't help it. He is pregnant, and I worry about him. I worried like this every time Heba was pregnant.' Yami thought. He then grimaced. 'Maybe that's not such a good comparison. Heba tended to get really angry with me when I got all overprotective like this.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that that was understatement.

Heba didn't need Amara to tell Yami to back off when he got too overbearing. She told him to back off herself.

Yami sighed. 'I suppose I'll just have to go crazy until I get to go home.' Yami thought.

Yami's cell phone rang then.

Yami picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Going crazy yet?_" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at the sound of his husband's voice. "How did you know?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "_Because I know you, Yami. The way you've been calling me, I figured that you would be going crazy with not having been able to call me._" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah. I have been going a little crazy." Yami said.

"_I'm not surprised at all._" Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know, Yugi. I just get worried is all." Yami said.

"_Yami, you've been through four other pregnancies._" Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, and I was a basket case during those, too. I acted like this with Heba, and she's the one who told me to back off. She never needed Mom to do that." Yami said.

"_Well, I suppose I can see that now. And I didn't ask your mother to do that._" Yugi said.

"I know. She did that on her own because she knows me so well." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "_Okay. How about a little compromise?_" Yugi asked.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"_Meaning you can call me, but try to limit the calls to maybe just three when I'm working._" Yugi said.

"That's reasonable." Yami admitted.

"_And don't freak out if I don't answer my cell. Don't forget that I do have rounds to make._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll try." Yami said.

"_Good, and just so you know, I am doing fine, Yami._" Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"_Now, I have to get to work. I will talk to you later, Yami." _Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said before he hung up. He felt a lot better. 'At least Yugi is going to let me call him some.' Yami thought, knowing that that would help his sanity some.

Now that Yami had talked to Yugi and knew that Yugi was doing fine, he was able to focus on his work and start to get it done.

* * *

Yugi had made his rounds after he had gotten off the phone and found that all his patients were doing fine. He went back to his office and sat down at his desk to do some paperwork.

Before long, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Amara walked in. "Hi, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Mom. What is it?" Yugi asked.

Amara held out a bag. "Lunch." Amara said.

Yugi took the bag. "You didn't have to do that. I was going to get something from the cafeteria." Yugi told her.

"I know you would have, but I was coming into town today anyway, so I thought that I would bring you something to eat." Amara said.

"Why did you have to come to town?" Yugi asked.

Amara smiled. "Well, Ryou and I were going to do some shopping." Amara said.

"Baby shopping?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! The twins are going to need clothes and a lot of them." Amara said.

"They won't be here for another four months." Yugi pointed out.

"Never too soon to start shopping." Amara said with a smile. She looked at Yugi and said, "Besides, you and Yami have already been buying stuff for the nursery. You're already getting ready, too."

"I know. We're just getting the big things right now." Yugi said.

"Okay. So don't be telling me to hold back." Amara said.

"I never asked you to." Yugi replied.

"I'll see you later, Yugi. Enjoy!" Amara said before she left.

Yugi opened the bag and took everything out.

Amara had packed some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and some rolls.

Yugi shook his head. 'I wish that she wouldn't go to all this trouble.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then felt the twins kicking him. He smiled and put a hand on his stomach. "Yeah. Your grandmother is just looking out for us." Yugi said.

Yugi left the office and went to get himself a drink. He then headed back to his office to eat the meal his mother-in-law had brought for him.

* * *

Yugi had gone to the preschool in order to pick Danny up from school before he headed on to the house.

"Did you have a good day, Danny?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We drew pictures and went over the alphabet again." Danny said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good." Yugi said.

The two arrived home to find that Amara wasn't there.

"Is Mom still out shopping?" Yugi asked.

Aknankanon sighed. "I'm afraid so." Aknankanon said.

"I think that she lives off shopping." Yugi said.

"You're right about that. She's loves to do it, especially when it comes to her grand kids. I have no doubt that she'll come back with something for all the grand kids." Aknankanon said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I guess after already having four, this is getting old for you." Yugi said.

"The grand kids part, no. It's the shopping that I have a tendency of getting annoyed with." Aknankanon said.

"It just means that Yami and I aren't going to have to do as much shopping for the twins as I originally thought." Yugi said as he sat down on the couch.

Danny had headed upstairs.

"Hard day?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Not really." Yugi said.

"Did Yami finally back off?" Aknankanon asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I decided to call him since I knew that it would be driving him crazy." Yugi said.

"Yami was like this every time Heba was pregnant. He just worries all the time." Aknankanon said.

"So he told me. I decided to compromise. I told him that he could call me three times when I'm at work and not to panic if I didn't answer since I do have to make rounds." Yugi said.

"That's reasonable." Aknankanon said.

"I know, and Yami followed it. Today, anyway. I'm sure that he'll still be uneasy for a while." Yugi said.

"He'll be uneasy until the twins are born." Aknankanon said.

"Then my sanity might come into question by the time this pregnancy is over." Yugi said.

"Just tell Amara, and she'll make sure he backs off." Aknankanon said.

"I don't think that I'll get so desperate that I subject Yami to that kind of chewing out again." Yugi replied.

"I don't blame you." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi had been down in the living room reading for a while.

Aknankanon had ended up leaving to go and see Solomon for a while.

Yugi had decided to relax and do some reading since he knew that Danny was up in his room playing at the moment.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up from his book and looked to the doorway to see Danny standing there. "What is it, Danny?" Yugi asked as he marked his place in his book and put it to the side.

Danny walked over and climbed up onto the couch with Yugi. "Yugi, do you love me?" Danny asked.

The question took Yugi off guard since he hadn't been expecting that kind of a question. "Of course I do, Danny. You should know that." Yugi said as he wrapped an arm around Danny.

"Even when the twins come?" Danny asked.

Yugi then saw the problem. "Danny, are you thinking that your father and I might not love you after the twins are born?" Yugi asked.

Danny nodded.

Yugi chuckled. "Danny, nothing is ever going to make me and your father stop loving you. We love all of you kids the same." Yugi said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Yami had walked in the house quietly and stopped in the doorway when he heard Yugi and Danny talking.

"Danny, just because your father and I are having twins doesn't mean that we're not going to love you. All of you are our kids, and we're not going to stop loving you just because the twins come. I will admit that babies do take a lot of time to take care of, but we are still going to have time for you. That won't change." Yugi said.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Good. You don't need to worry about it now. You're still going to be loved by us, and nothing will actually change that." Yugi said.

"But we're not yours." Danny said.

Yugi frowned.

So did Yami. 'A four-year-old shouldn't be able to make that distinction.' Yami thought.

"Now who told you that?" Yugi asked.

"My teacher. She said we weren't yours, but the twins were." Danny said.

"Well, that is somewhat true, Danny. You, Sophia, Brighton, and Mitchell are not my kids in the aspect that I had you. Your mother did that. That doesn't mean I don't love you or that I won't love you as much as I love the twins. I love you all like you were mine, Danny, and there is nothing that can change that. I don't make the distinction as those that are my step kids and the ones I gave birth to, Danny." Yugi said.

"So, that won't change anything?" Danny asked.

Yugi smiled. "Not in the least. You don't need to worry about anything, Danny. Things won't change that much. We'll just be having two more in the house." Yugi said.

"Okay." Danny said. He hugged Yugi before he hopped off the couch and headed back upstairs.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami walked into the room then. "So, you handled that well." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at his husband in surprise. "What are you doing home?" Yugi asked.

"I thought I'd come home early." Yami said as he sat down beside Yugi. "You handled that with Danny rather well." Yami said.

"All I did was tell Danny the truth. Not much will change. Just two new members of the household." Yugi said.

"I think that I might need to have a talk with Danny's teacher." Yami said.

"I really doubt that she meant any real harm, Yami. She might have just wanted Danny to know that. She probably didn't realize how Danny would interpret that." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I think I still need to talk to her about it. I don't like the fact that Danny thought that." Yami said with a frown.

"If that's what you need to do." Yugi said.

"So, how was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. No problems. Now, I'm just tired." Yugi said.

Yami looked concerned.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, look at how big I am. I get tired being on my feet, and it wouldn't matter if I was here or at work. I just get tired." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said, knowing that that was something that was common when Heba had been pregnant all four times.

"Just take it easy, Yami." Yugi told him with a smile.

"Okay." Yami said.

* * *

The following night, Yugi and Yami were laying in bed.

"So, what did Danny's teacher say?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami had gone to see her about what Danny had said the day before.

"She apologized for it. She hadn't meant to cause any problems." Yami said.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

"Well, I didn't particularly like her saying that in the first place. She had no right to say anything like that to Danny in the first place." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said.

"So, how was work today?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you asked me that the second you got home today." Yugi reminded him.

"Oh." Sorry." Yami said.

"You know that it was fine, and you called me to check on me, too." Yugi said.

"Just my three times." Yami said.

"And I called you three other times. There is nothing that you need to worry about, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You really need to learn how to calm down." Yugi said.

"I don't know that something like that is possible." Yami said.

"Well, try." Yugi said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi was at work in his office. He was doing some paperwork.

However, Yugi was having some trouble concentrating on his work.

Finally, Yugi gave up and leaned back in his chair, thinking.

'I've been thinking about this for a while, and I might do it. Of course, I'll have to talk to Yami about this before I do anything.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Nurse Hennessy walked into the room. "I have some more papers for you." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy looked and noticed something. "Have you not gotten the rest done?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"Not yet. I have a lot on my mind." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy looked rather worried. "Is it something with the twins?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

Yugi laughed. "Not in the way you think. Nothing's wrong. I just have something that I need to think about." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy closed the door and then sat down across from Yugi. "All right, Yugi. Out with it." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Well, you probably won't like my line of thinking." Yugi said.

"Which is?" Nurse Hennessy prodded.

"I'm thinking about quitting." Yugi said.

Nurse Hennessy looked shocked. "I thought you liked it here." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I do. I love it here, but I'm thinking more about the twins. I do work a lot and crazy hours, and I would like to be able to see them a lot. Besides, I would like to be able to be with my kids in their first few years." Yugi said.

"So you're quitting?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I haven't made that decision yet, Karen. I'm just thinking about it. I would probably go back to work when the kids started school." Yugi said.

"I see. So, this is about being able to watch your kids grow up." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Pretty much. Like I said, I haven't decided anything. I'll talk to Yami about it before I do decide anything." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't blame you for that, Yugi. Sure, the hospital would miss you, but I think that you need to do what is best for your family." Nurse Hennessy said.

"I know. I'll talk to Yami and make a decision later." Yugi said.

"All right." Nurse Hennessy said before she stood up. "And get the work you need to done. You do still work here right now." Nurse Hennessy said before she left the room.

Yugi smiled. 'She is right about that.' Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and froze.

It was way too quiet for that household.

"Anyone home?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yami walked into the living room and found Yugi there. "Where are the kids and my parents at?" Yami asked as he sat down by Yami.

"Mom and Dad took them out for dinner tonight." Yugi said.

"Oh?" Yami asked.

"Well, they took Danny, Brighton, and Sophia out for dinner. Mitchell had a date with Chris tonight." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I asked them to." Yugi said.

"Again, why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, and the easiest way was going to be to talk to you was when no one else was in the house." Yugi said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Over dinner." Yugi said.

The two walked into the kitchen.

"Lasagna and garlic bread?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. A problem with that?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami said. He looked over at his husband and said, "Did you make it?"

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yami looked surprised.

"Just because I live here and your mother does most of the cooking does not mean that I forgot how to cook. I lived alone for a while." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as they sat down by each other to eat.

The two then started eating.

"So, what's on your mind?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and if I go through with this decision, it's going to change some things with us." Yugi said.

Yami wasn't sure if he liked the way this was going. "And?" Yami asked.

"It's not bad, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"I'm thinking of quitting my job." Yugi said.

Yami nearly choked on his food.

Alarmed, Yugi started patting Yami on the back.

Yami took a drink of water. "Why do you want to quit? You love your job." Yami said.

"Yes, but I think the twins are a little more important." Yugi said.

"What do the twins have to do with this?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I guess I just want to quit so that I can spend time with them. I don't want to miss anything about them. I mean, we probably won't be having anymore kids together, so I don't want miss anything. And I just feel that my place is with them right now." Yugi said.

"Okay. I thought you liked your job." Yami said.

"I do, and I might go back to work once the kids were in school, but I feel that being at home with them is what I need to do." Yugi said.

"How long have you been thinking this?" Yami asked.

"A while, but I never really considered it until recently. I guess I just want to be a stay-at-home dad for a while." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you do this before the twins?" Yami asked.

"It has nothing to do with the fact they are mine biologically, Yami. Danny was close to being in preschool by the time I moved in, so there wasn't a point. I mean, I moved in starting in February, and he started preschool that August." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

"Besides, I can be at home for them as well. I don't think that any of them would be opposed to this." Yugi said.

"I don't think so, either. It would give my parents the time to do the things they want instead of taking care of the twins." Yami said.

"I know. That's another reason. Let them have time to do the things they want. I know that they were wanting to do some traveling." Yugi said.

"It's not a bad idea." Yami said.

"So, what do you think?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this is your job. You do what you need to do." Yami said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. The company can more than support the family." Yami said.

"The company could support about ten to fifteen families the same size as ours." Yugi said.

"I know. That's my point. I'll be behind you no matter what you decide to do." Yami siad.

"Thanks. I've thought about going ahead and leaving. Take the rest of the pregnancy easy." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami said.

"I appreciate this, Yami. I just thought that I would talk to you about it first." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I don't mind, Yugi. Besides, I love it when you cook." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I should have known." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't have any underhanded reason, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi had gone in to work.

"Did you make a decision?" Nurse Hennessy asked as she handed Yugi his case load for the day.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I won't be here much longer." Yugi said.

"No worries. You do what you have to do for your family." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Is Dr. Reynolds in?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet. Why?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"I'm going to go ahead and hand in my two weeks notice. Take the rest of my pregnancy easy and spend time with everyone before the twins are born." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Nurse Hennessy agreed.

Yugi went on into his office and made his rounds.

After the rounds, Yugi headed back for his office.

"Dr. Sennen?" Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi turned to look at her. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Dr. Reynolds is here now if you want to talk to him." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He went into his office for a moment before he headed toward Dr. Reynolds office. At the door, he knocked.

"Come in!" Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi walked into the office and shut the door. "Do you have a moment, Dr. Reynolds?" Yugi asked.

"Certainly, Dr. Sennen. Please, sit down." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi did as he was told."What can I do for you?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Well, the truth is that I came here to give you my two week notice." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds appeared surprised. "I had no idea that you were unhappy here." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I'm not unhappy. I've decided to quit so that I can stay home with the twins for the first few years of their life. I also want to be able to spend a bit more time with my family." Yugi said.

"Ah! I see. Family is very important." Dr. Reynolds agreed.

"Anyway, that's why I'm leaving. It has nothing to do with being unhappy here." Yugi explained.

"No need to explain. I understand how important family is." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"I'll just have to start looking for a new doctor." Dr. Reynolds siad.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds smiled. "Given the number of doctors looking for work, it shouldn't be too hard to do." Dr. Reynolds said.

"You can give new doctors a chance, too." Yugi said.

"Exactly. Don't worry about a thing." Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thanks. I'll get back to work now." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds nodded.

Yugi then headed out and back to his office.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami told their family about Yugi quitting.

"So, you're going to be here all the time now?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. He then added, "After the next two weeks, I will."

"That's good." Sophia said.

Yugi smiled.

"I'm surprised, Yugi. You love your job." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa. I just want more time for my family now." Yugi said.

"Well, that much is understandable." Amara said.

"In any case, Yugi will have a lot of free time on his hands now." Yami said.

"Well, we can get the nursery ready now." Amara said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Mom, the point is to let him have some time for relaxation during the rest of the pregnancy." Yami said.

"I won't do much, Atemu. I just need his help figuring everything out. You're the one who will do all the heavy lifting." Amara said.

Yami groaned.

The rest laughed.

"You'll be helping him, Aknankanon." Amara said.

Now, Aknankanon was groaning.

The family still laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: I might have a baby shower for Yugi.

R&R.


	63. The Baby Shower

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but it took me a while to get this chapter written.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 63- The Baby Shower

~Two Months Later~

It had been two months since Yugi had quit his job in order to take the rest of the pregnancy easy, and he found that he was able to relax.

Most of the time.

* * *

Sounds of fighting floated down from the upstairs.

Yugi sighed.

It was summer break, so all the kids were home.

"Brighton! Sophia!" Yugi shouted.

The fighting immediately stopped.

"Yes." came two voices.

"Come down here now!" Yugi ordered. He put the book that he had been reading aside.

Brighton and Sophia then came into the room.

"What on earth are you two fighting about?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." the two said.

"Nothing? It sounded like World War Three up there." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Sophia asked.

"You'll learn about it when you get to high school." Brighton said.

"What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was playing the Wii, and Sophia wanted to, too." Brighton said.

"That's all?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"Well, I wanted to play one game, and she wanted to play another game." Brighton said.

"And that led to a war?" Yugi asked.

"He always plays it." Sophia complained.

"I do not!" Brighton shot back.

"Do too!" Sophia shot back.

"Enough!" Yugi said.

The instantly quieted down.

"Now, who was on it before?" Yugi asked.

"I was." Brighton said.

"How long were you playing?" Yugi asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Brighton said.

"All right. Brighton can play the game he wants for an hour at most. After that, you have to get off and let Sophia play." Yugi said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"No, Brighton. You have to share the game console with your sister." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said.

"Now, go and play it." Yugi said.

Brighton then dashed upstairs for his hour of playtime.

"Thanks, Yugi." Sophia said before she headed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head. 'A thirteen-year-old and an eight-year-old arguing over a game.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked over to see Danny standing in the doorway of the living room. "What is it, Danny?" Yugi asked.

"Will you play a game with me?" Danny asked.

"Sure. Which one?" Yugi asked.

"Candy land?" Danny asked hopefully.

"All right. Go get it, and we'll play it at the table." Yugi said.

"Okay!" Danny said before running upstairs.

Yugi smiled. 'There's no way I could get in the floor to play with him.' Yugi thought. He got up and headed into the kitchen.

Danny arrived a few minutes later, and they set up the board before they started to play.

* * *

"Here are those papers you wanted, Yami." Malik said, handing Yami a stack of papers.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"You seem to be more relaxed now that you know that Yugi's not working." Malik said.

"Well, I guess I don't worry quite so much because I know that my parents are there to help him." Yami replied.

"I thought that you would be more stressed because he has all of the kids to watch." Malik said.

"Not really. The kids may act up from time to time, but they do listen to Yugi. I would be worried if they didn't mind him, but they do." Yami said.

"True enough." Malik said. He then headed out of the office.

Yami then turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

"I won!" Danny said happily.

Yugi chuckled at that. "Yes. You won two of the three that we've played." Yugi said.

"Can we play again?" Danny asked.

Before Yugi could answer, the two heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?" Amara asked.

"In the kitchen." Yugi said.

A moment later, Amara walked into the room with a few shopping bags in hand. "What are you two up to?" Amara asked.

"We're playing Candy land." Yugi said.

"I've won two games!" Danny said.

"That's great." Amara said, smiling.

"So, enjoy your shopping trip?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I did." Amara said. She set the bags down and started to dig through one of them. "Ah! Here it is." Amara said. She then pulled something out. "Here, Danny. I got this for you." Amara said, handing it to Danny.

"It's Phineas and Ferb!" Danny said.

Amara had gotten Danny two _Phineas and Ferb _toys since she knew that Danny liked that TV show so much.

"Thank-you, Grandma." Danny said.

"You're welcome." Amara said.

"Would you rather play another game of Candy land or play with your new toys?" Yugi asked.

"I want to play with my toys." Danny said.

"Well, put the game up and then you can." Yugi said.

Danny and Yugi put the game up, and Danny took it back up to his room.

"So, what else did you get?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I got some things for the twins." Amara said.

"That could mean anything." Yugi said.

Amara smiled and started to show Yugi the clothes and toys that she had bought for the twins.

"Mom, I think that you need to hold off on buying the twins anything else." Yugi said.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to paint the nursery?" Amara asked.

"Yami promised that he would do it this weekend. I think that Seto agreed to help him." Yugi said.

"Meaning that Joey forced Seto to help him." Amara said.

"Yes. Anyway, they're going to do it then." Yugi said.

"Okay. We can start setting up the nursery once it's painted." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

'I'd better not mention the baby shower idea to him just yet. He would protest the idea, and I need help to convince Yugi of the idea.' Amara thought.

* * *

"No." Yami said stubbornly.

"Why not?" three voices asked.

Yami glared at his mother, Joey, and Ryou across his desk. "There is no way that you are convincing me of this. It won't happen." Yami said.

"Now that's not fair, Atemu." Amara said.

"Mom, if you want to try and convince Yugi to go along with this baby shower idea, fine, but leave me out of this." Yami said.

"What's the big deal?" Joey asked.

"The big deal is that when Yugi got pregnant, I was the one who ended up being on the receiving end of all his mood swings." Yami said.

"You're the one who got him pregnant. Of course you're the one who gets hit with all his anger." Ryou pointed out.

"I know that, Ryou. My point is that I am not going to do anything that is going to make Yugi angry with me on any level. I get it enough as it is." Yami said.

"You know how Yugi is, Atemu. You know that it will be hard to convince Yugi to go along with this." Amara said.

"And that is your problem, not mine." Yami said.

"Come on. You know that Heba had one when she pregnant with Mitchell since he was the first. You and Yugi probably aren't going to have any more kids after the twins, so Yugi needs to have a baby shower." Amara said.

"Mom, take that up with Yugi. I am not helping. I don't want Yugi getting angry at me for this." Yami said.

Ryou sighed. "So, we came down here for nothing." Ryou said.

"Pretty much." Yami said.

Dejectedly, the three left.

Yami shook his head. 'I don't care how much they want to throw Yugi a baby shower. They are not dragging me into it. I get enough of Yugi's mood swings as it is. I don't need to set myself up for another bout of Yugi's anger.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room alone.

Mitchell had had a date with Chris, and Aknankanon had taken Brighton, Sophia, and Danny out for a while.

Yugi was glad to have a little time to himself.

"Yugi?" Amara called.

"I'm in the living room." Yugi said.

A moment later, Amara walked into the living room along with Joey and Ryou.

"Hey. Where are the kids?" Yugi asked, knowing that Ryou was watching Malik's children as well as his own.

"Marik has Martin and Christina since he was off today, and Bakura's watching Garrett and Beth." Ryou said.

"I left Seth and Maya with the nanny." Joey said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Listen, Yugi. There's something that we want to talk to you about." Amara said as she sat down by her son-in-law.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we want to throw you a baby shower." Joey said, being blunt.

"No." Yugi said immediately.

"Now, Yugi." Amara started.

"No. There is no way that you are going to convince me to have a baby shower." Yugi said.

"Now why not?" Amara asked.

"What do the twins need?" Yugi asked.

Amara was quiet.

"My point. You have already bought more stuff than they are actually going to need." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to have one. You won't have a chance to have another one after this." Ryou said.

"There isn't a point. I don't want to have a baby shower." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's tradition for a person to have a baby shower." Joey said.

"You didn't, and neither did you, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Actually, we did. We had one with our first. That's the tradition. You have a baby shower with your first baby, and this is certainly your first." Ryou said.

"The twins don't need anything. What's the point of having one?" Yugi asked.

"It's just so that some people can give you what they'd like. Plus, it gives people a chance to talk." Ryou said.

Yugi looked unsure.

"You know, Atemu wouldn't mind if you had one." Amara said.

"Nice try. I know that Yami probably said no to helping you convince me of this." Yugi said.

"How did you know that?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"Simple. Yami knows that I'd kill him." Yugi said.

"Well, he did say that we could try and convince you of this. He just wasn't going to have anything to do with it." Ryou said.

"I figured as much." Yugi said.

"Come on. It's the only chance that we're going to have to give you a baby shower, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi could tell that his mother-in-law and friends really wanted to have this, so he caved. "All right." Yugi said.

"Yes!" Ryou said.

"I have a few conditions, though." Yugi said.

"What?" Amara asked.

"No more than fifteen people, and please make it just friends." Yugi said.

"We can live with that." Joey said.

"Thank you. Just follow that, and I'll be fine with it." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Joey said.

The three then left to start planning the baby shower.

'I have a feeling that I might regret this.' Yugi thought, wondering if that was the best idea.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had gone to their room for the night.

"You could have warned me that your mother was plotting to throw me a baby shower." Yugi said, glaring at his husband.

Yami shrugged. "I didn't want to face my mother's anger, either. Besides, I just found out earlier today. Mom, Ryou, and Joey came to me and tried to convince me to help them convince you to go along with having one." Yami said.

"I knew you'd say no." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I didn't want you angry at me." Yami said as he sat down on the bed.

Yugi smiled at Yami apologetically. "I am sorry about that, Yami. I know that I've been snapping at you a lot lately." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm sure. I know that it's just a part of the pregnancy." Yami said.

"Well, I'll be glad when I stop having the mood swings." Yugi said.

'So will I.' Yami thought silently, although he would never tell Yugi that.

"So, I guess I'll be having a baby shower." Yugi said.

"Well, you didn't really stand a chance against all three of them." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. You have at least another month before you have to worry about it." Yami said.

"Yeah. That's the one thing that I'm glad of." Yugi said.

The two then lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

~The Baby Shower~

Yugi sighed as he got ready for the baby shower. 'At least it's small, and it's here at the house.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had decided to wear a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt.

"Well, you look nice." Yami said.

Yugi turned to look at his husband. "Thanks." Yugi said. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed his husband was dressed in a pair of blue jean short and an old white shirt. "Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there was no way that Dad and I were going to be here for the baby shower, so we're taking Mitchell, Chris, and Brighton to see a baseball game." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I hope you don't mind, but Sophia and Danny wanted to stay here with you." Yami said.

"That should be fine. I think that Joey was bringing Seth, so Danny will probably play with him, and Sophia probably will like the baby shower." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm off." Yami said before leaving.

"Coward." Yugi muttered before he headed down himself.

Amara was walking onto the living room with a tray of cake squared. Half the cake squares had a blue bow on it, and the other half had a pink bow.

"What all do you have?" Yugi asked,

"Not that much. We also have nuts, mints, and punch." Amara said.

"All right." Yugi said.

"I suppose you've heard about the men ducking out to go to a ball game." Amara said.

"Yeah. I heard. It doesn't surprise you, does it?" Yugi asked.

"Not in the least. Aknankanon made sure he was no where in sight when Heba had her baby shower with Mitchell." Amara said.

"I take it that Yami went with him." Yugi said.

"Yes, and I believe that those two went to a ballgame as well." Amara said.

"It must be what they do when there's a baby shower going on." Yugi remarked.

"In this family at least." Amara said.

Yami, Aknankanon, Mitchell, Brighton, and Chris all left soon after that.

Danny and Sophia came down then.

"When is the baby shower going to get started?" Sophia asked.

"Soon, Sophia." Yugi said.

Joey was the first to arrive, and he had Seth with him.

"Can we go play, Yugi?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you can." Yugi said.

Danny and Seth then headed upstairs.

"I thought for sure Yams would have taken Danny with him." Joey said.

"Well, Danny wanted to stay here, so Yami didn't push the issue." Yugi said.

"I see Mitchell and Brighton aren't here." Joey said.

"Did you expect them to be?" Yugi asked.

"No." Joey said. He walked into living room and set the gift he had brought down.

Ryou arrived next with Garrett and Beth.

"Hey, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Hey. Sorry about this, but Bakura's going to-" Ryou started.

"A ballgame with Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"I thought so. Yami took Brighton, Mitchell, and Chris to a ballgame with Dad." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that Marik and Martin were going, too." Ryou said.

"Seto didn't?" Yugi asked.

Joey started laughing. "I can't see Seto going to a ballgame, Yug. It's not in him. He's watching Maya." Joey said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Soon, Malik arrived with Christina.

"Hey, Yugi." Malik said.

"Hey, Malik. Glad that you made it." Yugi said.

"No problem. Marik's at a ballgame, so I had to bring Christina." Malik said.

"I heard about the ballgame. All our husbands went except for Seto." Yugi said.

"Oh." Malik said.

It wasn't long before Serenity showed up.

"I didn't know you were coming, Serenity." Yugi said.

Serenity hugged Yugi. "I wouldn't miss this for anything." Serenity said.

Yugi was even more surprised when Rebecca von Schroeder, his old friend, showed up. "I had no idea you were coming, Rebecca." Yugi said.

"And miss this? Not a chance." Rebecca said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you came." Yugi said.

The gifts on the table were piling up.

'Like the twins needed anything.' Yugi thought.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi frowned. He had thought that everyone was here.

Amara then returned with Tea and Lucy

"Tea?" Yugi said, surprised.

Tea smiled. "Surprise, Yugi!" Tea said as she hugged Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"You didn't think that I'd miss your baby shower, did you? There was no way I was staying away." Tea said.

"Hi, Yugi." ten-year-old Lucy said.

"Hi, Lucy." Yugi said, hugging her. He looked at Tea and said, "Are Tristan and David here?"

"No. They went-" Tea started.

"To a ball game." Yugi, Ryou, and Malik said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Tea asked.

"Because that's where all of ours went." Malik said.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get started." Amara said, clapping her hands together.

Everyone headed into the living room.

"Great. Food." Joey said, heading for the table that held all the food.

"Honestly, Joey! Can't you hold it?" Serenity asked.

"It's okay, Serenity. I think that I'd rather eat first." Yugi said.

Amara went to get Danny and Seth so that they could eat something, too.

Everyone got something to eat and sat down talking.

Danny and Seth sat together talking while Lucy, Sophia, and Beth all sat together talking.

"Well, I don't feel so bad about bringing Lucy." Tea said.

"Don't worry about it, Tea. It's not a problem." Yugi said.

Once everyone was done eating, Amara turned to Yugi and said, "how about present now?"

"Yeah, but I think that we can let the kids open them." Yugi said. He knew that the kids probably would love to open the gifts.

"Well, Lucy doesn't have to." Tea said.

"Neither does Beth." Ryou added.

"Have you seen the amount of gifts?" Yugi asked, motioning to the table where at least two dozen presents had been piled.

"I suppose we did bring a lot." Rebecca admitted.

"Yeah. I don't have a problem with the kids opening the gifts." Yugi said.

"Kids!" Malik said.

All five kids looked up.

"Come on over here." Yugi said.

All five came over.

"Why don't you all start opening the gifts?" Yugi asked.

"We can?" Danny asked.

"Yes. You can." Yugi said.

It didn't take long for the kids to get into the pile of presents and start opening them.

The adults laughed.

"Well, I guess this made their day." Joey said.

"It's cute." Serenity said.

As the kids opened the presents, Yugi saw that his friends had gotten him clothes, toys, diapers, wipes, and bath stuff for the twins.

"I really hope that all this gets used." Yugi said.

"Trust me, Yug. It will." Joey said.

"I was talking about in addition to what I already have." Yugi said.

"You will, Yugi. I'm sure of it." Amara said.

"Well, that's a good thing." Yugi said. He felt a kick and placed a hand at his side.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine. They're just active right now." Yugi said.

The group laughed.

"Yeah. That happens. Of course, none of us had twins, so we don't know how that feels." Tea said.

"I've noticed. I only have two and a half months left, so I'm glad about that." Yugi said.

"We all were glad about that." Ryou said.

The kids had finally gotten through with all the gifts.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Lucy said.

"Well, babies need more, Lucy." Tea said.

"Should we put this in the nursery, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. If you want to take some of it upstairs, you can." Yugi said.

The kids then started to take the stuff upstairs.

"It's a good thing that we decided to have the baby shower here." Amara said.

"Yeah. The stuff can be put upstairs now instead of later." Yugi said.

"Which is why I had mine at the mansion." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I remember that Seto had been there because he had work to do, and he wasn't too thrilled about having to be the one to lug everything upstairs." Yugi said.

"Like any of it was heavy." Joey said.

"Still. That was a lot of stuff." Yugi said.

"I know." Joey said.

"So, what are you naming the twins, Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"What? You two haven't named them?" Rebecca asked.

"We've named them. We just agreed that we're not telling anyone what we named them until after they are born." Yugi said.

"Yes. It's rather frustrating." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we could have decided not to find out what we were having." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You could, so I should be grateful for that much." Amara said.

"Yes. You should." Yugi agreed.

The others laughed.

Yugi smiled. He had been opposed to the baby shower at first, but now, he was glad that he had gone through with it. It was nice to be able to see his friends.

While the kids were upstairs, the adults started to talk about what giving birth was like.

Scaring the hell out of Yugi, who would go through it soon, and Serenity, who would go through it one day.

* * *

Yugi was standing in the nursery, looking at all the stuff that he had gotten for the twins, which took up a lot of space in the room.

'I don't see how Yami and I are going to be able to use all this stuff. The twins aren't going to play with all these toys before they outgrow them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi shook his head, wondering what they were going to do with what they had.

Arms slipped around his waist.

"Problem?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and leaned back against Yami. "Just wondering how we're going to use all this stuff. The twins won't play with everything we have for them." Yugi said.

"I know, but you can't blame my mother. She was like this with all of them. Heba and I ended up giving a great deal away to charity. Some of what we gave away had never been open or worn." Yami said.

"Did you get this much?" Yugi asked.

"We got about half this much, and that was for one." Yami said.

"Still too much." Yugi guessed

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we'll just have to do what you and Heba did when the times comes." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"So, how was the game?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "It was fine. Our team won." Yami said.

"Well, that's good news." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"Were Bakura, Marik, Martin, Tristan, and David there, too?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, they were. We all agreed to go together. We tried to get Seto to go, but he wouldn't." Yami said.

"Seto can't help it that he doesn't care for baseball games." Yugi pointed out.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, I take it that you knew that Tea was coming." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. I knew, but Mom ordered me not to tell you." Yami said.

"She did?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Tea wanted it to be a surprise for you, so I honored that." Yami said.

"Well, I can understand that. I am glad that I had the baby shower." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He chuckled and said, "Danny told me that you let him open some of the gifts."

Yugi laughed. "I didn't open a single gift. Danny, Sophia, Lucy, Beth, and Seth opened them all." Yugi said.

"They did?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I told them to. I figured I might as well let the kids have a bit of fun since they were there." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that they enjoyed that." Yami said.

"I know they did." Yugi said.

"Come on." Yami said.

The two headed into their room.

"So, you all had fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. It was nice to spend some time with Brighton and Mitchell." Yami said.

"And Chris?" Yugi asked.

"Chris is a good kid, and I don't mind him being around at all." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at his husband. "Well, I think that I'll go and grab a quick shower." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

Yami then headed into the shower.

Yugi sat down on the bed and picked up his book off the table before he started to read it. He had to stifle a yawn. He was tired.

It wasn't long before Yami came out of the shower.

"Feel better?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good. You weren't getting in this bed if you hadn't taken a shower.' Yugi said.

"Saying something, Yugi?" Yami asked teasingly.

"Yeah. You were out in the heat all day. You stunk." Yugi said.

"I'm hurt." Yami said as he climbed on the bed.

"Well, you can deal with it." Yugi said before he covered his mouth as he yawned again.

"Are you tired?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Yugi said.

"Well, go on to sleep then. You don't have to force yourself to stay away. If you're tired, go on to sleep." Yami said.

"I think I will. I guess that baby shower tired me out more than I thought, and I didn't do much." Yugi said.

"Well, go one to sleep." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi before he left the room to let Yugi sleep.

Yugi smiled as he turned out the light and burrowed under the covers to sleep

Yugi never heard Yami came back in and get in the bed with him a few hours later.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the TV show _Phineas and Ferb_.

Next: A problem for Yugi comes up.

R&R.


	64. Bed Rest

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but it took me a while to get it written, plus I had schoolwork.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 64- Bed Rest

The Sennen family minus Danny and Sophia were sitting in the living room together late one night.

Yami was in the floor with Brighton and Mitchell, and the three were play wrestling.

Aknankanon was watching them with interest. He would occasionally say something to Brighton or Mitchell to help them out as they fought with Yami.

Amara simply shook her head. "This is so barbaric." Amara muttered.

Yugi glanced over and smiled at his mother-in-law. "Come on, Mom. It's all in good fun, and it's not like any of them will get hurt." Yugi said as he watched his husband and stepsons before he turned his attention back to his book.

"I just don't see the point of it." Amara said.

"Now, Amara, there is no harm in a little play wrestling. After all, I used to do it with Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I know, and I was never thrilled with it, but it's not like I could stop you." Amara said.

"Grandma, its fun. Besides, if Mitchell and I work together, we may beat Dad one of these days." Brighton said.

The next moment, Brighton had been pinned by his father.

"I would say that that day won't come any time soon, Brighton." Yami said.

Mitchell jumped on Yami's back, and the three went back to their wrestling match.

Yugi smiled. He didn't mind it as long as they were all careful. The last thing he wanted was to have to make a trip to the hospital because one of them had gotten hurt.

Amara just watched them with a look of disapproval on her face.

Yugi felt the twins kicking him, and he would have to shift every so often in order to get himself comfortable again, but it wasn't easy. The twins took up a lot of room, and he was constantly uncomfortable when it came to sitting. He was about to give up and go upstairs to lay down.

"Yugi, are you sure that Solomon will be all right with Danny and Sophia for the night? I mean, those two can be a handful." Amara said.

Solomon had offered to keep Danny and Sophia fro the night for them, and Yami and Yugi had agreed to let the two stay because they wanted to stay with Solomon.

Yugi laughed. "I wouldn't worry about him, Mom. Grandpa loves kids. That's why he keeps the Game Shop open. Trust me. I am sure that Grandpa is having the time of his life keeping them for the night." Yugi told her.

Aknankanon shook his head. "I still don't know where Solomon gets all that energy from." Aknankanon stated.

"I would love to know that myself. Grandpa does have a lot of energy for a man in his seventies, and I have no doubt that he will stay like that for a while." Yugi said.

"Well, as long as he is able to handle them." Amara said.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I thought that Grandpa couldn't handle it." Yugi said. He then grimaced as a rather harsh kick was delivered to his ribs.

"Twins active?" Amara asked, seeing the grimace.

"Very." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I didn't deal with being almost eight months pregnant nearly as well as you have, and I was pregnant with one." Amara said.

"Well, I just don't have a choice, so I choose to just make the best of it. Besides, I look at it as I have just around two months left of this pregnancy, and then the twins will be here." Yugi said with a smile.

"That is what we're all waiting on." Aknankanon said.

Yami finally managed to pin both Mitchell and Brighton down by holding each one in a headlock under each arm. "So, do you two give up yet?" Yami asked.

"Yes." both boys said.

Yami then let them go.

"Aw, man! When are we ever going to be able to be able to beat you, Dad?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah. We've never once managed to beat you in a wrestling match." Mitchell added.

Yami chuckled. "I'm just better than you. You might manage to beat me one of these days. Today just wasn't your day." Yami told them.

"It never is our day." Brighton muttered.

Yami chuckled.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that I'm going upstairs to lay down. I might be able to get more comfortable if I lay down, so I'll be upstairs." Yugi said. He then managed to get up without any help.

However, that was when a problem started.

As Yugi stood up, his vision blurred slightly, and he started to feel really lightheaded.

"Or not." Yugi muttered before he fell backwards.

"YUGI!"

Amara stopped Yugi from landing hard on the couch, and Yami was over at his husband's side in a split second.

"He's unconscious." Amara said, her voice taking on a panicky tone.

"Call an ambulance!" Yami said urgently, worried sick about both Yugi and the twins.

Aknankanon dashed out of the room to call for an ambulance.

Mitchell and Brighton stood there, terrified for their stepfather and for their unborn brother and sister.

* * *

When Yugi came to, he found that he was in the hospital hooked up to several machines with Yami right beside him.

"Yugi! I'm so glad that you're awake!" Yami said, seeming extremely relieved to see his husband awake now.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked, rather disoriented.

"You were about to go upstairs, and you fainted. We called an ambulance and brought you to the hospital. Dr. Hill is running some tests on you now." Yami said.

Yugi rubbed his head, trying to clear it.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's arm. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Yugi said. He frowned. "I don't remember much. I remember my vision got kind of blurry, and I felt light-headed." Yugi said.

"I'll just be glad to know what's going on." Yami said. He was very worried for both his husband and his children.

"I know." Yugi said. He had an idea of a few things that could be going on, but he wasn't going to tell Yami since knowing what some of the possibilities were would end up driving Yami up the wall and back down it again.

"Anyway, Mom, Dad, Brighton, and Mitchell are outside." Yami said.

"They all came?" Yugi asked a little surprised.

"Oh, yeah. They're worried, too. I rode with you in the ambulance, and they came in the car." Yami said.

"Well, you might as well let them come in. There's no sense in them worrying themselves to death since I'm awake now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and started for the door.

Yugi thought of something then. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami stopped and turned back around. "Yes, Yugi." Yami said, a look of worry crossing his face.

"You didn't call and tell my grandfather, did you?" Yugi asked.

"No. We thought that we'd wait and see what the tests showed before calling him. Besides, Sophia and Danny wouldn't understand what was going on, so they don't need to know yet, either." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks. I don't want Grandpa worrying over this when he doesn't have to." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said. He left the room to get his parents and sons.

Yugi lay back in the bed and thought a moment. 'I know what some of the possibilities are, and I really hope that it's not something too serious.' Yugi thought.

Sometimes, being a doctor was a bad thing because Yugi knew what certain symptoms meant, and it was terrifying to know what something could be.

'I just hope nothing is wrong with the twins. I cam handle anything, but losing them.' Yugi thought, placing a hand on his stomach.

Yugi didn't have the time to think about it any further because it was then that Yami returned with the family members that were already there.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Amara asked, running over to Yugi's side.

"Yeah. I am right now." Yugi said.

"Do you know if the twins are okay?" Brighton asked.

Yugi winced as a hard kick hit him in the ribs. "I think they're fine." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach.

"It'll be good to know for sure what is going on." Aknankanon said. He looked at Yugi and said, "You're a doctor. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. I know a few things that it could be, but I'm not going into them because there's no reason to worry about them when we don't know if that's what's going on or not." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Dr. Hill came in. "I'm glad to see you awake, Yugi. You gave us quite the scare." Dr. Hill said.

"I know. Do you have the results of the tests?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That's why I came." Dr. Hill said.

"Are the twins okay?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. They're fine." Dr. Hill said.

"Then what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, it looks like Yugi has a form of gestational hypertension that we call preeclampsia or toxemia." Dr. Hill said.

Every member of the Sennen family except for Yugi had a look of confusion on their faces.

Yugi saw this and sighed. "What he means is that I have high blood pressure that's related to the pregnancy." Yugi said.

A look that clearly said "Oh" passed through their expressions.

Aknankanon frowned. "But wouldn't that have shown up when you took his blood pressure at different check-ups?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. It can develop at any stage of the pregnancy. It must not have developed until very recently. Yugi, have you had any symptoms?" Dr. Hill asked.

Yugi frowned. "I've been tired more, and I have had headaches, but they were never severe enough to do anything. A little nap usually knocked out the headache, and I figured that the tiredness came from how big I am." Yugi said.

"They could have been. It could have just recently developed like I said, but since we know about it, we can treat it." Dr. Hill said.

"What could happen?" Yami asked, needing to know.

"I won't deny that this is serious. It could kill both Yugi and the twins, but as long as he follows doctor's orders, I would say that likelihood of that is low because Yugi is young, healthy, and he has taken care of himself throughout this entire pregnancy." Dr. Hill said.

"What are the orders?" Mitchell asked.

"Bed rest and no stress." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill chuckled. "I see you already knew that." Dr. Hill said.

"Just because I don't deal with pregnant people doesn't mean that I don't know what things like that mean." Yugi explained.

"That's what he has to do?" Yami asked.

Dr. Hill nodded. "It's all that can be done. Believe me. It may not sound like much, but it will do wonders for his blood pressure. Just make sure that he does those things, and everything will be fine." Dr. Hill said.

"Trust me. I will be doing those things. There's not a person in that house who will let me do otherwise." Yugi said.

There wasn't anyone to disagree with him.

"Well, I'm going to keep you overnight and then you'll be sent home in the morning." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill then left.

"Well, that's a relief." Amara said.

"A major one." Aknankanon agreed.

"It doesn't sound too bad. What you have to do, Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Trust me, Mitchell. Bed rest isn't as easy as it sounds." Yugi said.

"Well, since Yugi is staying the night, why don't all of you head on home? I'm going to stay the night with Yugi." Yami said.

"You don't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I know I don't, but I'm going to." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed. "I know." Yugi said.

"All right. Just call and let us know when you get out, Yugi. We can come and get you then. We only brought one car with us, and we have to use it to get home." Amara said.

"We will." Yugi said.

Amara, Aknankanon, Brighton, and Mitchell all said their goodbyes before they left the hospital.

Yami then sat down in the chair by Yugi. "So much for a nice, quiet evening home without the youngest ones." Yami said.

"Yeah. I noticed." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, as long as I do what Dr. Hill says, I will be fine." Yugi said.

Yami pursed his lips together. "Well, I just know how much you hate staying in bed for more than a day." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't deny that I loath the thought of staying in bed for the rest of the pregnancy, but I am going to deal with it and follow doctor's orders. I don't want anything to happen to the twins anymore than you do, so I'll do what I'm supposed to." Yugi said.

"Good, and that means that I'll be working from home more often than not." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Yami, you don't have to do that. Your parents are going to there all day to make sure that I don't do anything I'm not supposed to. Plus, I have no doubt that my grandfather will be there a lot more when he finds this out because he is going to help make sure I do it. On top of that, I am sure that out friends will be coming over, and there is no way that they are going to let me do anything like that." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'm going to stay home more. I'll feel better being there to keep an eye on you." Yami said.

Yugi glared. "You do realize that you going all mother hen on me won't do me a bit of good. If I have to stay in bed, then I'm not letting you people drive me insane." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What would you do?" Yami asked.

"Probably catch up on my reading. I would also watch TV or DVDs." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose I could leave you at home." Yami mused.

Yugi shook his head. "You know, you can be really overprotective." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with a smile.

"That's not a good thing." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "Get some sleep, Yugi. I think you and the twins both need it." Yami told him.

"Sure. If the twins will be calm enough to let me get any sleep." Yugi said.

However, it wasn't long before Yugi was sound asleep.

Yami smiled. 'I'm going to make sure that Yugi stays in bed and that he doesn't have any stress put on him.' Yami thought.

* * *

Solomon sighed. "I wish you would have called me last night." Solomon said.

Solomon had brought Danny and Sophia home and arrived at the same time Aknankanon had returned from picking Yugi and Yami up at the hospital.

"Grandpa, there was no need to worry you. There was nothing that you could have done for me." Yugi said.

"Perhaps, but I still want to know what's going on with you." Solomon said.

"We didn't plan on hiding it from you forever. We were going to tell you today, anyway." Yugi said. He was laying in bed.

As soon as Yugi had stepped foot in the house, Yami, Aknankanon, and Amara were forcing him to go upstairs.

"Well, at least you can do something to keep your blood pressure down." Solomon said.

"Yeah, and now that we know its happening, so we can keep a closer watch. I have to see Dr. Hill every week from now on because of it. She wants to keep a close eye on it." Yugi said.

"I can understand why." Solomon agreed.

"In any case, you don't have to worry, Grandpa. I hate staying in bed, but I'll do it for the twins. Besides, other than the bathroom, there's no way anyone in this house is going to let me out of this bed." Yugi said.

"That is a good thing," Solomon said.

"From your point of view." Yugi muttered.

Solomon laughed and patted Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, my boy. They're just worried about you, and they don't want anything to happen to the twins." Solomon said.

"I don't blame them, Grandpa. I just hate it." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's for the best." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yugi was sitting up in bed with the pillows behind his back, reading a book.

Since he was stuck in bed for the next two months, he decided that he would read some of the books that he had put off reading.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi marked his place in the book before he set the book aside. "Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Joey walked in. "Hey, Yug! I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm doing fine, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed. "You know that I had this problem when I was pregnant with Seth. I couldn't stand being in bed for all that time." Joey said, grimacing as he remembered it.

"Believe me. I know. I remember that you tried to sneak out of bed as often as you could, and Seto would catch you every time. I believe that he threatened to tie you to the bed if you kept it up." Yugi said, smiling at the memory.

Joey groaned. "He did. Finally, Seto put Mokuba and Serenity on guard duty, telling them not to let me out of bed for anything unless it was to go to the bathroom." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Joey. You brought that on yourself." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone nuts, yet." Joey said.

"I may hate staying in bed for long periods of time, but I can deal with it for the twins' sake." Yugi said. He chuckled and added, "Plus, I've only been on bed rest a few days. Give me time, and I'll be a pure basket case."

"I believe that." Joey agreed.

"In any case, was there any particular reason that you came?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. Since you can't come out with me anywhere, I thought that I'd just come and see you for a while." Joey said.

"Well, I appreciate it. As much as I love Mom, she's driving me crazy." Yugi said.

"And I thought that Yami would be the one that gets on your nerves." Joey said.

Yugi shook his head. "I convinced Yami to go to work like normal for the next month at least. Since Mom is going to be here full time, Yami knows that he has nothing to worry about, so Yami's not as bad as Mom is." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. I can see that." Joey agreed.

"So, how are Seth and Maya?" Yugi asked.

"Great! Seth can't wait to start kindergarten, and Maya's doing great, too." Joey said.

"Have you gone through separation anxiety yet?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. I think I had that when Seth started preschool. Besides, I still got a few years before something like this starts with Maya." Joey said.

Yugi nodded. "I agree." Yugi said.

* * *

~One Week Into Bed Rest~

Yugi mentally groaned. 'I knew that it wouldn't take long before I started going out of my mind.' Yugi thought.

It had been a week, and Yugi was now starting to go a little crazy.

However, as much as Yugi wanted to get up and do something, he stayed put for the sake of the twins that he was carrying. Plus, he knew that he would never get by the guard dogs, aka, Amara and Solomon.

Yugi had read three books already, and he really didn't care to read another book. He knew that none of his friends would be coming by that day since they all plans, so he was completely and utterly bored.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called. He was desperate for some company although he hoped that it wasn't his mother-in-law or his grandfather since both of them were working on his last nerve at the moment.

The door opened, and Danny and Sophia looked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we knew that you couldn't get out of bed, so we were wondering if you wanted us to keep you company." Danny said.

Yugi smiled. "Of course you can!" Yugi said.

They bounded on into the room.

"Why can't you get out of bed, Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"I'm just having a little health problem. As long as I stay in bed, I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"When are the twins coming?" Danny asked.

"They won't be here for a while now. Don't worry, Danny. They'll be here before you know it." Yugi assured him.

Danny nodded his head.

"Yugi can we play a game?" Sophia asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

"Candy land!" Danny said.

"No! Chutes and Ladders!" Sophia said.

Yugi laughed. "Okay. Why don't you two get both games, and we'll play them both." Yugi said.

The two nodded before they bounded out of the room to get the games.

Yugi shook his head. 'Well, at least I won't be bored for a while.' Yugi thought.

Once the two came back, they started to play Chutes and Ladders.

* * *

Yami arrived home and found Amara and Solomon in the living room.

It wasn't uncommon to see Solomon there since he wanted to be there for Yugi with what was going on.

"Hey." Yami said, stepping into the living room.

"Hello, Atemu. How was your day?" Amara asked.

"It was fine. How did things go here?" Yami asked.

"Same as usual." Solomon answered, referring to the fact that Yugi hadn't caused them any trouble. "I must say that I'm surprised that Yugi hasn't tried anything. He always hated to have to stay in bed. When he saw sick, I literally had to threaten to tie him to the bed just to get him to stay in it." Solomon said, chuckling.

"Well, Yugi knows that it's what's best for the twins. Where is Dad?" Yami asked.

"Aknankanon took Brighton to the mall so that Brighton could meet up with some of his friends. They'll be back later." Amara said.

Yami nodded. "And Sophia and Danny?" Yami asked.

"They went upstairs a while ago." Amara said.

Solomon frowned. "In fact, they haven't been down since they went up." Solomon said.

Yami blinked. "They know that Yugi can't leave the bed." Yami said.

"Oh, I hope they're not bothering him." Amara said.

All three headed up the stairs to make sure that Sophia and Danny weren't bothering Yugi.

Yami opened the door to his bedroom and peered in before a smile crossed his lips.

Amara and Solomon looked in as well and also smiled.

Yugi was lying on the bed sounds asleep with Sophia and Danny curled up on either side of him, also asleep.

"I don't think they're bothering him." Amara said softly so that it didn't bother them.

"Nope." Yami said. He looked and noticed that there were several games laying on the table by the bed and there were several DVDs on the stand by the TV. "It looks like they played games and watched some of their Disney DVDs." Yami said.

"Well, that's good. I guess they were just keeping Yugi company." Solomon said.

"Which is a good thing." Amara said.

The three then left the room so that they didn't disturb any of them.

* * *

"So, have you had a good day?" Yami asked that night.

"Other than having to stay in bed all the time, yes. Sophia and Danny really helped to alleviate some of my boredom." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm just glad that they weren't bothering you." Yami said

Yugi sighed. "Yami, Danny and Sophia were certainly not bothering me. I don't think that there's much those two could do to stress me out unless they started arguing, and they never did. Don't worry." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't help it." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. You're the overprotective husband and father." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "Like I said, I can't help it. I worry about you and the twins." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi said. He then started to get up.

"Uh, Yugi-" Yami started, reaching for his husband.

"Bathroom." Yugi sad before going on.

Yami understood that one.

It was a few moments before Yugi came back into the room. "At least I won't be in the bathroom as much when I have the twins." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "No. You won't." Yami agreed.

The two sat down and laid back on the bed.

"Just so you know, I plan on staying home tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"I said that I wouldn't work at home as much as I had originally planned, but I am going to work from home some." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Okay, Yami. I can live with that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Good." Yami said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Into Bed Rest~

Yugi and Ryou were playing a game of chess.

"I'm glad that you came over here, Ryou. It's nice to have a conversation with someone my own age." Yugi said.

"What about Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Well, that's a little different." Yugi said as he made a move.

The two had the game set up on the table by the bed.

Ryou then made a move. "So, how has your blood pressure been?" Ryou asked.

"It's down. Dr. Hill says that it's good, but that I need to stay on bed rest to keep it down." Yugi said.

"Well, that's because you're doing what she said." Ryou said.

"And I don't plan on going against doctor's orders." Yugi said as he made his next move.

The two talked a while about different things.

The door was thrown open about two hours later, when Yugi and Ryou were in the middle of another game of chess.

Bakura walked in. "Come on, Ryou. We need to go." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "Bakura, can't you wait until I finish this game?" Ryou asked, making a move.

"No." Bakura said stubbornly.

"Kura, you can wait or sleep in the couch!" Ryou growled.

"Uh, Ryou." Yugi said.

"What?" Ryou asked, looking at Yugi.

Yugi made a move. "Checkmate." Yugi said.

"Now we can go." Ryou said, standing up.

"Okay." Bakura said

"Bye, Yugi. I'll see you soon." Ryou said.

"Bye." Yugi said as Ryou and Bakura left.

* * *

~Three Weeks Into Bed Rest~

Yugi groaned in frustration.

It had been three weeks since Yugi was placed on bed rest, and he was about to go out of his mind.

"Come on, Yugi. It's not so bad." Malik said.

Yami had given Malik the day off from work, so Malik had decided to see Yugi.

"You're not the one on bed rest, Malik." Yugi reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's for the sake of the twins." Malik pointed out.

"I know. It's why I'm following the orders, but it doesn't mean that I have to like them." Yugi stated.

"Nope." Malik agreed. He smiled and said, "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Yugi asked.

"You have three less weeks before you get off bed rest, and you're almost at eight months." Malik said.

"Yeah. I know. The waiting it the hardest part. I'm ready for the twins to be born." Yugi said.

"So that you can get out of bed?" Malik asked with smile.

"No. Because I want to see them." Yugi said. He laughed and added, "Plus, I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I hear that. I know that I got tired of being pregnant." Malik agreed.

"Yeah, but you never had twins." Yugi said.

"Nope, and I'm glad of it." Malik said.

Yugi sighed. "You're really helping to cheer me up." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Malik said.

Yugi was really ready for the twins to come already.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to throw a little kink in Yugi's prengnacy since I let him have normal ones most of the time. And the info on the condition is actually real. I found it on a web site. I don't know if it can actually develop at any stage of the pregnancy, but for the sake of the story, it did.

Next: The twins arrive!

R&R.


	65. The Twins Arrive

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 65- The Twins Arrive

~Last Month of the Pregnancy~

Yugi was rather irritated. He had been on bed rest for over a month, and it was about to drive him up the wall. He was tired of having to stay in bed all day.

Yami had taken to working from home a lot more than he had been before, so he was home more now.

Yugi was just thankful that Yami hadn't gone mother hen on him. He was sure that his blood pressure would have been up then.

Yugi was just laying in bed reading a book at the moment since there was nothing on TV.

Yugi winced when he felt a sharp kick to his stomach. He reached down and placed a hand on his stomach. "Up, are we?" Yugi asked. He felt another kick as if in response to his question.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said, putting the book aside.

The door opened, and Mitchell walked into the room.

"Hey, Mitchell." Yugi said.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course not. Come on in." Yugi said. He was rather glad to see his stepson.

"How are you doing?" Mitchell asked as he sat down on the bed by Yugi.

"I'm fine. Just tired of having to stay in bed all the time." Yugi replied.

"Well, it shouldn't be that much longer, right?" Mitchell asked.

"I hope not." Yugi said.

"When could the twins come?" Mitchell asked.

"Anytime now." Yugi replied.

"I can't wait for them to get here and see my new brother and sister." Mitchell said.

"No one can." Yugi said.

"When are you and Dad going to tell us what you named them?" Mitchell asked.

"When they're born. You father and I want it to be a surprise." Yugi said.

"Well, you've done a good job of that." Mitchell said.

"So, what's going on with you?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Chris and I are going to go out Friday night, unless the twins come then." Mitchell said.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. Chris is planning this one." Mitchell said.

"This one?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I plan every other date. So we both get to plan them." Mitchell said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. You're not going to believe what I found out." Mitchell said, looking excited.

"What's that?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"I found out that my class is taking a trip to Tokyo. We're going to see some of the museums and famous landmarks." Mitchell said.

"For your history class?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell nodded. "I'm hoping that dad will let me go on it." Mitchell said.

"Well, since it's for school, I don't see Yami saying no. Of course, you'll need to keep doing well in school." Yugi said.

"Well, you have to have at least an eight-five average to even go on the trip." Mitchell said.

"Well, that's good to know. I doubt you'll have a problem on going." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I really want to go. I know that I've been to Tokyo before, but this would be fun." Mitchell said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"And they've been telling us at school that we need to start thinking about what college we want to go to." Mitchell said.

"You should. The sooner you start thinking about that, the better." Yugi said.

"I know. There are a few schools that I've thought about applying to." Mitchell said.

"Then you keep working hard and apply as soon as you can." Yugi said.

"I will." Mitchell said.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for a career?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I have. I know that the company is a family business, but I don't really want to do that." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, your father will understand. He would want you to do what you wanted to do, not what he wants you to do." Yugi said.

"Okay. Well, the thing is that I think I want to become an archeologist." Mitchell said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I've always loved history, and I love Grandpa Solomon's stories. I think it would be great." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, Grandpa would be happy to hear that, and I'm sure that your father would be happy with it as long as it's what you really want to do." Yugi said.

"It is." Mitchell said.

"Then do that." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

The two talked for a while longer before Mitchell eventually left.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad that Mitchell has an idea of what he wants to do with his life.' Yugi thought. He picked his book back up and went back to reading.

It wasn't long before Yami came into the room.

"How are you-" Yami started.

"Other than loathing this bed, I'm fine." Yugi answered, never taking his eyes off the book.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"Yami, take it easy. I'm fine." Yugi said. He looked up at his husband. "In fact, Mitchell came in here for a little while, and we talked." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's good." Yami said, glad that Yugi did have someone to talk to you.

"Yeah. We talked for a bit. It was a nice conversation. I don't get to talk to the kids that much since I'm stuck on bed all the time." Yugi said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I, for one, think that this bed is very nice." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "But you think that it's nice for a very different reason." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes. I do have other reasons for liking this bed." Yami agreed.

Yugi shook his head. "You are hopeless." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said before he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi sighed. Yami did drive him a little crazy at times, but he loved Yami more than anything. The Yugi felt the twins kick. "Ow!" Yugi exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"What?" Yami asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. They're just active right now." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach.

Yami then placed his hand on Yugi's stomach and also felt it when the twins kicked. "I can't wait for them to get here." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, but there's nothing that I can do about that. They'll come when they're ready." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "If they're anything like the other four I had, they'll end up coming in the middle of the night." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "That will be my luck." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but it won't be so bad. At least there won't be any traffic when we're on our way to the hospital." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm not. I just wish that they would come already." Yugi said.

"We can't control that." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi was in his room with Brighton, who was playing a game of chess with him.

"I'm going to beat you this time, Yugi." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled. "Sure. Brighton." Yugi said. He had already beaten Brighton at the game three other times that day, and Brighton had said that every time.

Brighton made his next move. "When is the next time that you go to the doctor?" Brighton asked.

"Tomorrow. I have to be there at eleven." Yugi said.

"So, we'll be in school." Brighton said.

"Yes, and you will all know what the doctor said as soon as you get home." Yugi answered, making his move.

"Okay. I'm ready for the twins to be here. I want to see what they look like." Brighton said.

Yugi chuckled. "Everyone is saying that, Brighton. I know that everyone wants to see the twins already." Yugi said.

"So, any idea when they could come?" Brighton asked.

"Anytime, actually." Yugi answered.

"Really?" Brighton asked, a little surprised.

Yugi nodded. "That's what I've been told." Yugi said.

Mitchell opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Brighton. Dad wants you to do your homework." Mitchell said.

"Why?" Brighton asked.

"You haven't done it yet, and you know how Dad gets over schoolwork." Mitchell said.

"Okay. I'll go do it as soon as Yugi and I finish this game." Brighton said.

"Well, when Dad starts yelling, don't blame me." Mitchell said.

Yugi reached for one of his pieces. "Well, you don't have to worry, Mitchell." Yugi said. He started to make his move.

Then Yugi dropped the piece as he doubled over in pain.

"Yugi!" Mitchell and Brighton exclaimed as they ran over to him.

Yugi grimaced in pain as a wave of pain hit him.

"Yugi, what is it?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi breathed deeply before he said, "Mitchell, go get your father. He's in his office."

"But Dad doesn't like us to disturb him when he's working." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, get in there and tell him I'm in labor. And that if he doesn't get in here in two seconds, he's going to die!" Yugi growled.

Mitchell nodded before dashing out of the room.

"Brighton, get my bag out of the closet." Yugi said.

Brighton ran over to the closet and got out the bag that had been packed for Yugi's stay in the hospital.

* * *

Yami had been working on some figured for work when the door to his office was suddenly thrown open. He looked up and frowned when he saw Mitchell. "Mitchell, what have I told you-" Yami started.

"Dad! It's Yugi! He said that he's in labor!" Mitchell said hurriedly.

It took less than half a second for Yami to spring into action. He jumped up out of his chair, dashed over to the door, and headed for his room with Mitchell on his heels.

Yugi already had his shoes on and was on his feet when Yami and Mitchell rushed back into the room.

Yami started to say something.

Yugi beat him to it. "Grab the bag. We're leaving." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and helped Yugi down the stairs. "Mitchell, call your grandparents to come and get you. We're going on to the hospital." Yami said.

"Dad, Grandma and Grandpa are out of town, remember?" Mitchell asked.

Yami cursed under his breath.

Yugi gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. "Seto." Yugi gasped.

"What?" Yami asked, wondering why Yugi was talking about his cousin at a time like this.

"Call Seto and Joey to come get you." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami said.

"Now let's go!" Yugi said urgently.

"Right." Yami said. He then helped Yugi outside and to the car before he grabbed the bag from Brighton. He got in as well and left.

Mitchell and Brighton headed back in to find Danny and Sophia looking at them."Where did Daddy and Yugi go?" Sophia asked.

"Yugi's having the twins now." Mitchell said as he went over to the phone.

"What about us?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be going over. We just have to get Seto and Joey to come over first." Brighton said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Mitchell had dialed the Kaiba house.

"_Hello?_" Joey said.

"Joey, its Mitchell. Yugi's gone into labor, and Dad's taking him to the hospital now. We need you and Seto to come over and get us. Dad wants you to bring us to the hospital." Mitchell said.

"_No problem. We're on our way._" Joey said before hanging up.

Mitchell hung up and turned to face his younger siblings. "They're on their way. We'll be heading to the hospital soon." Mitchell said.

"Are the twins going to be here soon?" Danny asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see." Mitchell said.

* * *

Yami was driving rather frantically toward the hospital. Since Heba had always gone into labor during the night, he had not had to deal with traffic like this. Now, he just wanted to get to the hospital, and there was some traffic that he was fighting to get through.

Yugi was breathing deeply like he knew he was supposed. He was trying to keep himself as calm as he could. He glanced over and nearly had a heart attack right then and there. "YAMI!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Yami asked, panicking.

""Slow down! Do you want to get us killed! You're going eighty miles an hour!" Yugi said, still shocked that Yami had been going that fast.

"I just want to get us to the hospital." Yami said.

"I'd much rather we made it there alive and in one piece." Yugi said. He sucked in a breath harshly as another contraction hit him.

"That's why I'm speeding." Yami said.

Yugi took several deep breaths and let them out before he spoke again. "Yami, I'm a doctor, and I know that with the first baby, it can be hours before you have them, so don't drive like a maniac. Your driving isn't helping my blood pressure." Yugi said.

Yami did slow down some to ease Yugi's worries. "Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi leaned back. "For someone who has had four kids, you're driving like a madman." Yugi said.

"Well, it was night, and there wasn't that much traffic." Yami said.

"Please just drive calmly. I'm fine right now." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, trying to drive slower.

Yugi glanced over. "When we get to the hospital, you need to call your parents and my grandfather." Yugi said.

"I knew I forgot something!" Yami exclaimed.

"Concentrate on driving." Yugi said. He really just wanted to get to the hospital in one piece.

"I will." Yami said.

Soon, Yami arrived at the hospital with Yugi, much to Yugi's relief.

The second Yugi stepped out of the car, he doubled over in pain.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, rushing over.

Yugi breathing was labored. "That's-it." Yugi panted.

"What's it?" Yami asked.

"My water broke." Yugi said.

"Come on! We need to get you inside!" Yami said.

Yugi didn't argue.

The two headed in, and Nurse Hennessy happened to be the nurse on duty at the time. She looked up and was surprised to see Yugi and Yami there. "Dr. Sennen, what on earth are you doing here?" Nurse Hennessy asked.

"He's having the twins." Yami said.

Nurse Hennessy instantly jumped into action. She started calling for a wheelchair for Yugi. "Someone will call your doctor for you. We'll get you set up in a room now." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi nodded as he sat down in the wheelchair that had been provided for him. He looked back at Yami and said, "Call everyone."

"I will." Yami said.

The nurse started to take Yugi away.

"We'll get him set up. I need you to-" Nurse Hennessy started.

"Fill out all the forms. I know." Yami said, taking them from her.

"Once Yugi is in the room, I'll let you know." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yami nodded and went to sit down. He decided to call everyone first.

"_Hello?_" Solomon said.

"Grandpa, its Yami. Yugi's gone into labor, and he's at the hospital." Yami said.

"_I know. Joey and Seto came by to get me. We're on our way there now._" Solomon said.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami._" Solomon said before he hung up.

'I'm really thankful for Seto and Joey right now.' Yami thought as he dialed the number for his parents.

"_Atemu, dear. How are you?_" Amara asked.

"Mom, Yugi's in labor, and he's at the hospital now." Yami said.

"_HE IS?_" Amara exclaimed.

"Yes. We're here now." Yami said.

"_We're already on our way home. We'll be there I a few hours." _Amara said.

"All right, Mom. I'll see you then." Yami said before he hung up. He then turned his attention to the forms.

"Yami." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yami looked up.

"Yugi's in a room. You can come on back now." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yami nodded and followed her back.

Yugi was already in a hospital gown with several machines hooked up to him.

"Dr. Hill is on her way, Yugi. She should be here soon." Nurse Hennessy said.

"Okay. Thanks, Karen." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Another doctor will be in here to see you until she gets in here in a minute." Nurse Hennessy said.

Yugi nodded, and Nurse Hennessy left.

Yami then sat down in the chair by Yugi and continued to fill out all the hospital forms.

"Did you call everyone?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Seto and Joey had thought to call your grandfather, and they're bringing him here along with the kids. Mom and Dad are actually on their way back already, but they won't be here for a few hours." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami continued with the forms.

When a strong contraction hit, Yugi took in a sharp breath before he started his breathing.

Yami glanced up sharply. "Contraction?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. He was still breathing.

"Are they going to give you something?" Yami asked.

"When Dr. Hill gets here and okay's it." Dr. Reynolds said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it's good to see you again." Yugi said.

"Yes. It is. I'll be looking after you until Dr. Hill gets here." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds then checked on him and said, "You're doing fine, and your blood pressure's good right now."

"Thanks. I guess you know about the problems I had with it." Yugi said.

"Nurse Hennessy talks." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I remember." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll check on you again if Dr. Hill isn't here soon." Dr. Reynolds said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Dr. Reynolds then left the room.

"I hope that Dr. Hill gets here soon." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at his husband. "I'm the one in labor over here. Why are you hoping that she gets here soon?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know that you'll feel better once you have something for the pain, Plus, I really want to see the twins." Yami said.

"Well, you're probably going to have to wait several hours before you get to see the twins." Yugi told him.

"I can wait." Yami said.

"You're not going to have a choice." Yugi said.

Yami finished the paperwork. "I'm going to go and give this to Nurse Hennessy. I'll be right back." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi replied.

Yami then left the room.

Yugi lay back. He was excited about the fact that the twins were coming.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi looked and saw Solomon. "Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Solomon smiled as he walked into the room. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing okay." Solomon said.

"Yeah. Dr. Hill hasn't gotten here yet, but she should be here soon." Yugi answered.

A moment later, Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny were in the room.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm fine, Mitchell. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Are the twins not here yet?" Danny asked.

"No, not yet. They'll be here in a few hours, though." Yugi said.

"Where's Dad?" Brighton asked.

"Right here." Yami said.

They looked to see Yami in the room.

"Hi, Daddy." Sophia said.

"Hi, Sophia." Yami said. He looked at the others and said, "Where are Seto and Joey?"

"Behind you." Seto said.

Yami turned to find his cousin and Joey there with Seth and Myra.

"We didn't think that you'd ever have the twins, Yug." Joey said.

"Joey, it's still several weeks before my due date." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but people with the twins have their kids sooner than that most of the time." Joey pointed out.

"Not all the time, though." Yugi said.

"So, what now?" Brighton asked.

"All we can do is wait." Yugi answered.

Dr. Hill then walked into the room and did a double take. She couldn't believe how many people were in the room. "All right." Dr. Hill said.

All eyes turned to Dr. Hill.

"I know that a baby being born is a big thing, and I know that families are excited about that, but there can't be more than three people in here at a time, so most of you are going to have to leave." Dr. Hill said.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Hill." Yugi said.

"I understand, but you need to go." Dr. Hill said.

Everyone wished Yugi well and filed out of the room until only Dr. Hill and Yami were left in the room with Yugi.

"You'll understand why I don't want to leave." Yami said.

"I understand." Dr. Hill said. She then turned her attention to Yugi. "Now, I believe that I should check on you, and see how you are doing." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded, knowing that it had to be done.

Dr. Hill checked on Yugi. "Well, you seem to be doing well. You've dilated to about three, so I would say you'll be having the twins in a few hours." Dr. Hill said.

"That soon?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Dr. Hill said.

"When my late wife had our first, she was in labor for over twenty-four hours." Yami said.

"Ouch. Heba couldn't have been happy about that." Yugi said.

"She wasn't." Yami replied.

"Well, Yugi's having twins, so that will make his labor go faster. Besides, I think that the twins are going to be rather anxious to come." Dr. Hill said.

"I know that." Yugi said.

"Just take it easy for a while, Yugi., and I'll get you something for the pain." Dr. Hill said before she walked out.

"I'm surprised that she didn't mention your blood pressure." Yami said.

"But she looked. I saw that. Besides, I can tell you that my blood pressure is normal right now." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi replied.

* * *

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik walked into the hospital with their children.

"Hey! Where's the runt?" Bakura asked.

"He's in his room." Joey said.

"How is he?" Malik asked.

"When we saw him, he appeared to be doing fine. Dr. Hill got here, so she's looking over him now." Seto said.

"Wonder when the kids will be born." Marik said.

"They're Yugi's first, so there's no telling how long it will take." Solomon said.

The kids looked confused.

"Why does this being the first kid Yugi's had mean anything?" Brighton asked.

"Well, it always seems to take longer to give birth with the first one. After that, the birth is usually quicker." Ryou said.

"Of course, we're overlooking the fact that Yugi is having twins, so there is a strong possibility that Yugi could have them much faster." Seto said.

"I hope they come fast." Danny said.

"So does Yugi." Ryou remarked.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the room when there was a knock on the door. The two looked to see Ryou and Malik at the door.

"Mind if we come in?" Ryou asked.

"No. Come on in." Yugi said.

The two walked on into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Joey called and told us. We decided to come here." Ryou said.

"Sorry. I didn't think to call you. Yugi had to remind me to call Solomon and my parents." Yami said.

Malik laughed. "Well, you had other things on your mind." Malik said.

"Yeah. Like getting to the hospital." Yami said.

"In any case, we just wanted to come and see you." Malik said.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said with a smile. He then thought of something. "See if you can't get Bakura and Marik to behave themselves for a change." Yugi said.

Yami snorted. "That would take a miracle." Yami said.

"You never know. Anything can happen." Ryou said.

"Do you expect them to?" Yami asked.

"Not really." Ryou admitted.

"My point." Yami said.

"In any case, we'll see you later. Good luck." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The two then left the room.

Yami looked back at Yugi. "Worried?" Yami asked.

"A little." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be fine." Yami said.

"I know. I guess it's just because this is the first time that I have to go through this." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and placed his hand over Yugi's. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be right here by your side the entire time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

'And I'll need a doctor to look at my broken by the time the twins arrive.' Yami thought, knowing that Heba had nearly broken it each time, and she had one child each time.

* * *

~Four Hours Later~

Yugi had gone into full labor, and he was now ready to have the twins.

Dr. Hill and several nurses were in the room along with Yami. Dr. Hill, the nurses, and Yami were in scrubs.

"All right, Yugi. This is it." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded.

"Now, each time I count to three, I want you to push." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded again.

Yami was holding Yugi's hand, and he had a wet cloth in his hand to use to wipe the sweat from Yugi's face when necessary.

"All right. One. Two. Three. Push!" Dr. Hill said.

Yugi did as she said, pushing as hard as he could. He was squeezing Yami's hand tightly as he did so.

Yami winced behind the mask that he wore, but dealt with it since he knew that Yugi was hurting a lot more than his hand was.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon had arrived at the hospital and headed inside to find everyone still there.

"How is he?" Amara asked.

"Fine. We were just told that he's delivering the twins now." Solomon answered.

"Good. Then we weren't too late." Amara said.

"How long now?" Mitchell asked.

"It shouldn't be that long." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi felt like he had been pushing for an eternity although it had only been an hour.

Dr. Hill was starting to get worried. 'If Yugi doesn't deliver one of them soon, we're going to have to do a Caesarean section on him.' Dr. Hill thought.

Yami was also getting worried. He hoped that nothing went wrong.

"All right, Yugi. One. Two. Three. Push!" Dr. Hill said.

Yugi did as he was told, squeezing Yami's hand extremely tightly at the words.

The next thing Dr. Hill said brought relief to them both.

"All right. I can see the head. One more powerful push, and we should have one of them." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded.

"Now, push!" Dr. Hill ordered.

Yugi did, and a moment later, a loud cry was heard.

"Well, it looks like we have a little girl." Dr. Hill said as she handed the baby to one of the nurses.

Yami smiled when he caught sight of his newborn daughter. "Yugi, she's beautiful." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as much as he could.

"Now, we have one more, Yugi." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

They went through the same process with the other baby.

Before long, there was another loud cry.

"And the boy is here." Dr. Hill said.

Yami couldn't have been prouder when he saw his newborn son. He always felt this way when his children were born.

"How are they?" Yugi asked.

"I believe that they are just fine." Dr. Hill said as she handed the boy to another nurse.

"The girl weighs seven pounds eight ounces, and she's nineteen inches long." one of the nurses said. She walked over and handed her to Yami.

Yami and Yugi's daughter had tri-color hair, her features looked sharper like Yami's, and she had amethyst eyes.

"Look, Yugi." Yami said, showing the baby to Yugi.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You are so beautiful." Yugi said, letting his daughter hold his finger.

"The boy weighs seven pounds ten ounces, and he's twenty inches long." another nurse said as she handed him to Yugi.

Their son has star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks and soft features. His eyes were crimson.

"They're both beautiful." Yugi said.

"Yes. They are." Yami agreed with a smile.

The nurses got the room cleaned up before leaving.

"Now, what are you naming them?" Dr. Hill asked, needing to know for the birth certificate.

"Well, we decided that the boy would be named Jared Matthew." Yami said.

"And the girl is going to be Gabriella Ann." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill wrote it down. "All right. Congratulations. I'll see about getting you into a room, Yugi." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded, and Dr. Hill left.

Yami smiled. "Well, I would say that we did good." Yami said.

"Yeah. We did." Yugi agreed.

* * *

The family and friends were waiting rather anxiously to hear how Yugi was and if the twins were here yet.

Yami then walked out.

And the questions flew.

"How are they?"

"Are the twins here?"

"Is Yugi all right?"

"What do they look like?"

"Can we see them?"

Yami held up a hand to stop the slew of questions. "Yes. The twins are here, and Yugi's fine." Yami said.

"Can we see him?" Sophia asked.

"In a minute. They're moving Yugi into a regular room now." Yami said

"So, what did you name them already?" Amara asked.

That was something that all of them wanted to know.

Yami smiled.

Yugi had told him to go ahead and tell them the names so that they would quit wondering about that.

"We named the boy Jared Matthew, and the girl is Gabriella Ann." Yami said.

"Those are wonderful names!" Amara said.

"I know." Yami said.

The group headed for the room that Yugi was in.

Yugi was sitting in the bed with the twins. He smiled and said, "Glad you're here."

"Aww! They're so cute!" Amara said, clapping her twins together.

"Wow. They look like both of you." Mitchell said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Jared's going to be a heartbreaker, and Gabriella will have boys all over her." Bakura said.

"Now for a while." Yami said.

Danny and Sophia were pretty curious since neither had really seen a newborn like this.

No one said anything as the two got closer.

"Why don't you two meet your new brother and sister?" Yugi asked.

"They're so small." Danny said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Danny. They'll get bigger." Yami assured him as he came over.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in the hospital room together after everyone had left.

"Well, this was a fun day." Yami said as he sat by Yugi.

The twins were asleep in basinets nearby.

"I know, but I'm glad they're here." Yugi said.

"I'll be glad when I can get all three of you home." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We'll be home in a few days." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi was exhausted from the day's events, so he soon fell asleep.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi sleep. 'Well, our twins are here now. I know that our lives will be eventful now, but I'm glad we have the twins.' Yami thought. He looked at the twins again and felt very happy. He felt as if their family was now complete since the twins were here, but it would be even more complete when they were home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that there were some people who thought that I would be ending this story soon, but I don't think I'll be ending it just yet. I still have more ideas to work with.

Next: Yugi and the twins go home.

R&R.


	66. Going Home

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 66- Going Home

The following morning, Yugi and Yami had both been woken up by the sound of the twins crying.

"Well, I guess it's already starting." Yami started. He walked over and picked up Jared, whom he handed to Yugi before he picked Gabriella up.

"Well, you knew that this was coming, Yami. You've had four other children." Yugi pointed out.

"I know." Yami said.

A few moments later, a nurse walked into the room with two bottles. "I see that the little ones are awake." the nurse said as she handed a bottle to each of the new parents.

"Yes. They just woke up." Yugi said.

The two then started to feed the twins, and the nurse left.

Gabriella and Jared seem to be happy as they ate.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Yami asked.

"I'm more than ready to go home, but I already know that I'll be here for a few days." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's the bad part." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I will beg lad to get the twins home." Yugi said.

"So will I." Yami said.

"Are your parents going to make sure that the kids get off to school today?" Yugi asked.

"Of course they are. I'm not going to let them skip school for any reason." Yami said.

Once the twins were fed and burped, the two simply rocked them in their arms as the twins fell asleep.

"Can I assume that Mom and Dad are going to be up here today?" Yugi asked.

"You should know that. There is no way that Mom is going to stay away long. Once the kids are at school, I have no doubt that they will be heading over here." Yami said.

"Grandpa will be coming here, too." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "We might as well get used to the grandparents and great-grandfather being around all the time." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'd better." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~Domino High School~

Mitchell arrived at school a little early the next day. He couldn't wait for the day to end so that he could go back to the hospital and see his parents along with his new brother and sister.

"Hey! Mitchell!"

Mitchell turned and smiled when he saw his boyfriend running up to him.

Chris ran up to Mitchell before he came to a stop.

"Hey, Chris." Mitchell said, kissing him.

"Hey, yourself. What happened to you yesterday? I tried to call you, but you never answered me." Chris said.

Mitchell slapped his forehead. "I knew that I forgot something yesterday." Mitchell said.

"I thought you would have called me back." Chris said.

"I meant to, but everything was so hectic yesterday that I honestly never thought about giving you a call back." Mitchell said.

"Why were things hectic?" Chris asked.

Mitchell then smiled brightly. "Yugi had the twins yesterday." Mitchell said.

"Really?" Chris asked, smiling.

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah. We were at the hospital all afternoon. I was so worried and excited that I never called you, and when I had planned to last night, I ended up falling asleep because I was wore out by that time." Mitchell said.

"Hey, no worries. I get it now. So, how are they?" Chris asked.

"Yugi and the twins are great. You can tell they're Dad and Yugi's kids." Mitchell said.

"That's good. What did they end up naming them?" Chris asked. He had heard Mitchell complain enough abut not knowing what his father and Yugi had planned to name them that he was curious as well as to what their names were.

"The boy is Jared Matthew, and the girl is Gabriella Ann." Mitchell said.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone in your family is happy." Chris said.

"Oh, yeah. I know that Yugi is happy that they are here because he won't be on bed rest anymore." Mitchell said.

The two started to walk to class.

"So, when do you think I can see them?" Chris asked.

"Well, I had planned to go to the hospital after school today. I'm sure that Dad and Yugi won't mind." Mitchell said.

"You think?" Chris asked.

"I don't think so. You can come with me. Dad probably won't let me stay at the hospital too long anyway." Mitchell said.

"Thanks. I would like to see them." Chris said.

"I get that. By this afternoon, I'm sure that Grandma will have those pictures she took developed." Mitchell said.

"Did she take a lot of them?" Chris asked.

"More than a lot." Mitchell said.

"Well, she is a grandmother, and they usually take a pile of pictures so that they can show them off. I know that mine did and still does even though all her grandkids are teenagers." Chris said.

Mitchell laughed. "That sounds about like my grandmother. She's still like that, too." Mitchell said, knowing what Chris meant.

* * *

Yugi and Yami didn't have long alone with their twins before Amara and Solomon were both at the hospital that morning.

"They are just too cute." Amara said as she held Jared.

"Yes. I know what you mean." Solomon agreed.

Yugi and Yami were both sitting on the bed.

"When do you think that they'll finally say hello to us?" Yugi asked.

"In about an hour." Yami answered.

"I guess they'll take precedence over us now." Yugi said.

"Without a doubt." Yami said.

Jared and Gabriella were sleeping soundly at the moment.

Yugi closed his eyes.

Yami glanced over at him. "Tired?" Yami asked.

"A little." Yugi admitted.

Amara heard this comment and glanced over. "Giving birth takes it out of you, Yugi." Amara said.

"Yes, and I went through it with two." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Yes. I do not know how that one feels." Amara agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you're actually talking to us now." Yami said.

"Oh, come now, Yami. You know that people are always like this when there are newborns around." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "You'll get the joy having them around all the time very soon." Solomon said.

"Yes. You're the parents, so you'll be seeing a lot of them." Amara agreed.

"We know that." Yugi said.

"So, are you putting them directly in the crib or in the room with you?" Solomon asked.

"We're going to have them in basinets in the room for about three months and then we'll move them to the nursery." Yugi said.

"Well, that sounds like a good plan." Amara agreed.

It wasn't long before Amara and Solomon had gone back to cooing the infants.

Yami sighed. "This is going to be a long hospital stay." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at his husband. "Why? I'll just be here until tomorrow. We should be able to go home with the twins by then." Yugi said.

"I meant because of this." Yami said, gesturing to his mother and Solomon. "We won't be able to hold our kids much, and we won't have any attention paid to us." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It won't be as bad as you think." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

* * *

After school, Mitchell and Chris headed for the hospital with Brighton.

"Why are we walking there?" Brighton asked.

"Because Chris and I can't drive yet. Besides, it's just a few blocks away." Mitchell said.

"Are your grandparents going to pick you up?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I have a feeling that Grandpa is already there." Brighton said.

"Grandma has probably been there all day along with Grandpa Mutou." Mitchell said.

"Who?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"Oh. Sorry. That's we call Yugi's grandfather. I mean, we call our grandfather Grandpa, so it would get a little confusing, so our actual grandfather is just Grandpa, and Yugi's grandfather is Grandpa Mutou." Mitchell said.

"Oh." Chris said, understanding then.

The three soon arrived at the hospital and headed up.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were actually alone with the twins.

"Finally." Yami muttered.

"Calm down, Yami. You know that Mitchell and Brighton will be here soon." Yugi said.

"Well, I can handle them better than I can my parents or your grandfather. They have to listen to me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed at that. "You know, you can be really cranky when you haven't slept well." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked, glancing at his husband.

"Meaning that you didn't sleep well last night because of the hard chair that you were sleeping in, and you've been complaining a lot today. You do that when you don't' sleep well." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess so." Yami said.

"You might as well get used to not sleeping well. We're going to be up at all hours of the night." Yugi said.

"Well, that's understandable. I went through it with four others, so I'll be able to handle this time." Yami remarked.

"Yes, but there weren't two to take care of at three in the morning." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed. He chuckled. "But I'm one up on you." Yami said.

"I have dealt with newborns at night. I have stayed with some of the others when their kids were newborns, and I helped out some. I'm not as inexperienced as you think." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

"Although I will admit that this is the first time I will actually be the parent." Yugi said.

Yami patted Yugi's arm. "You'll be just fine, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Mitchell peered in. "Mind a little company?" Mitchell asked.

"Come on in.' Yugi said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Chris all walked into the room.

Yami and Yugi were a little surprised to see Chris.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see the twins." Chris said.

Yugi smiled. "It's fine, Chris." Yugi said.

Mitchell noticed the basinets in the room. "Are they asleep?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. They have been for a little while." Yugi answered.

The three boys went over to see the twins.

Jared and Gabriella were both sleeping.

Yami glanced at the clock. "I would say that they're going to be waking up soon. It's getting close to time for them to be fed." Yami said.

"Yeah. I would say within the next hour." Yugi said.

"I'd forgotten how small newborns were." Chris said.

"You've been around newborns before?" Yami asked, knowing that Chris was the youngest child his parents had.

Chris nodded. "My older sister has had two kids. I was eleven when the first one was born and fourteen when the other one was born." Chris said.

"Well, this isn't anything new to you then." Yugi said.

"No." Chris agreed.

"I thought that Grandma would have been here." Mitchell said.

"She was, and so was my grandfather. They left not took long ago." Yugi replied.

It wasn't long before Aknankanon arrived at the hospital. "I didn't expect a room-full." Aknankanon remarked.

"Well, you might as well join the party." Yami said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "You know that I'm not a big fan of hospitals, Yami. I prefer to spend time with the twins at home." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, I guess we have to go home." Mitchell said.

"Yes, you do. And I expect you to get all your homework done." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll do everything." Brighton said.

"Yeah. You seem to be forgetting that the warden will be at home." Mitchell added.

"The warden?" Chris asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"It's what we call Grandma. She's just as bad as a warden when it comes to getting us to do things." Mitchell said.

"Come on. I'll drop you off at home, Chris." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, sir." Chris said.

Aknankanon then left with Brighton, Mitchell, and Chris.

"Alone at last." Yami said.

It was then that the twins started to cry.

"Sounds like they're ready to eat." Yugi said.

Yami got up and picked up Jared before handing him to Yugi. He then picked up Gabriella and got the two bottles that were ready and handed one to Yugi.

The two then started to feed the twins.

"You realize that we will be doing this a lot now." Yugi said.

"I know. It's been a while since I've cared for an infant." Yami said.

"And I'm sure that you remember how to care for one, Yami." Yugi pointed out.

"I know." Yami agreed.

Once the twins were done eating, Yugi and Yami burped them before trying to get them to go back to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and the twins were allowed to go home.

"I'm glad to be going home." Yugi said as he put Gabriella in her car seat while Yami put Jared in his.

"So am I. I can actually sleep in my bed tonight." Yami said.

"I haven't slept in mine, either." Yugi pointed out as they shut the back doors and then got in the front.

"I know." Yami said. He started the car and drove home. He drove much saner than he did when he was trying to get Yugi to the hospital.

"I'm glad that you're not driving like a maniac this time." Yugi said.

"We have babies in the car. I don't want them getting hurt." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You sure didn't mind driving crazy when they were being born." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

It wasn't too long before the arrived home with the twins.

Amara and Aknankanon came out to greet them.

"How are they?" Amara asked.

"They're fine, Mom." Yami said as he and Yugi got them out of the car.

Aknankanon grabbed the bag that Yugi had had at the hospital before following them into the house.

There were two playpens in the living room with a section raised up for the twins to lie on.

Yugi and Yami laid them down since the twins were still sleeping.

"We have about four hours before the kids get home." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that they're ready to see them again." Yugi said.

"It's all they were talking about this morning." Amara said.

Yugi sat down on the couch. He was still sore from giving birth. I don't expect that we'll have too much time alone." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I have no doubt that Joey, Ryou, and Malik are going to be coming over. We haven't seen them since the twins were born, and I'm certain that they want to see the twins again." Yugi answered.

"He has a point." Amara agreed.

"Well, it won't be so bad." Yami said.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "That's because you would have no shame in throwing them out of your house." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, you're not going to throw our friends out of the house." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's nice knowing that I can do it." Yami said.

"And why is the hospital so different?" Yugi asked.

"Because I don't own it." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head at that.

Amara and Aknankanon both laughed before they left the room.

Yami walked over and sat down on the couch beside Yugi.

"So, are you looking forward to being up at all hours of the night?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. I am. I'm glad that the twins are here now. I know that it's going to be a lot, and that it's going to be hard, but I am looking forward to it." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled Yugi closer. "I'm just glad to have you back." Yami said, kissing Yugi's neck.

Yugi sighed. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm." Yami said, showing Yugi he was listening.

"You do remember what the doctor said?" Yugi asked.

"About?" Yami prodded.

"No sex for six weeks." Yugi said. He felt Yami sag against him.

"That is pure torture." Yami moaned.

"You managed just fine when I was on bed rest." Yugi said.

"That was torture, too." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You are hopeless." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"In any case, you're going to wait until the doctor tells me that we can start having sex again. We're not going to any time before that." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I know, Yugi. It doesn't mean that I have to like it." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

* * *

About an hour later, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had come over with Maya, Garrett, and Christina.

"Hey, Yug. It's good to see you home." Joey said.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said. He was leaning against Yami.

"How are you doing, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine, Ryou. Still sore, but I know that will fade." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Just give it a few more days." Ryou said.

Christina and Garrett were crawling around the floor while Maya was walking around the room, exploring.

Malik walked over to look at the twins. "I still can't believe how cute they are. You can tell that they're both going to be heartbreakers when they get older." Malik said.

"We have Brighton, Sophia, and Danny to contend with before we have to deal with them." Yami said.

"And you're dreading every minute of it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I'm dreading it." Yami said.

Ryou laughed. "You sound like Bakura. He's already plotting all the ways he can scare the boys away when Beth is old enough." Ryou said.

"You are going to stop him, right?" Yugi asked.

"Unless I think that the person she wants to date is bad for her, and then I might let him scare them away." Ryou answered.

"You want her to be a rebel, don't you?" Yami asked.

"She's Bakura's daughter. What else do you expect?" Ryou asked.

"Not much else." Yami admitted.

A moment later, Mokuba and Serenity walked in.

"Hey, guys." Mokuba said.

"Hi, Mokuba. Serenity." Yami said.

"Sorry that we weren't able to come sooner. We just got here." Serenity said as she walked over and hugged Yugi.

"It's all right, Serenity. I understand. I'm just glad that you two made it." Yugi said with a smile.

It was then that Jared and Gabriella woke up crying.

"Something tells me that it's feeding time." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik both picked up the twins while Yami got up to go and get the bottles.

Ryou walked over and handed Gabriella to Yugi.

"It's okay, Gabriella." Yugi said as he held her.

Yami returned with the bottles a moment later.

"I take it that you'll want to feed him, Daddy." Malik said.

"You can, Malik." Yami replied as he handed one bottle to Malik and the other one to Yugi.

The twins seemed to be happy eating.

"They're so cute. I can't wait until I have one." Serenity said.

"Oh, yes you can." Joey retorted.

"Joey, I'm almost twenty-five. You can't really stop me." Serenity said.

"You need to get married first.' Joey said.

"You didn't." several people said.

"That's besides the point!" Joey exclaimed.

Serenity chuckled. "Joey, I don't plan on having a baby any time soon. I'm just saying I'm looking forward to having one." Serenity said.

"Well, okay." Joey said.

"You know, you really need to stop being the overprotective big brother, Joey. I think Serenity's gotten a little old for that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, as Seto has told me before, you're never too old to be overprotective of your siblings, and I have a feeling that the same can be said of your kids." Mokuba said.

"Yep." Yami said, knowing from experience.

Once the twins were fed and burped, they settled back down.

"May I hold her, Yugi?" Serenity asked."Of course." Yugi said. He handed Gabriella over to Serenity.

"What do the kids think?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Mitchell and Brighton were really excited about it. I think they're looking forward to helping us take care of them." Yami said.

"And Sophia and Danny?" Malik prodded.

"Well, this is going to be newer to them, especially Danny. I mean, they've never really been around infants full time." Yami said.

"But they'll adjust. It might just take a little time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They will." Yami agreed.

* * *

By the time the kids got home, all of Yami and Yugi's friends had gone on home.

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the living room watching TV while the twins were sleeping soundly in the playpen.

"Hey, Dad. Yugi." Mitchell said.

"Hi, Mitchell." Yami said.

"Glad to see you home." Brighton added.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Are the twins sleeping?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. They are." Yami said.

"That's about all they'll do for a while." Mitchell said.

"Give them a few months, and you'll start seeing them do more." Yugi said.

"Now, go upstairs and do your homework." Yami said.

"But Dad-" Mitchell started.

"No buts. You know the rules. You do homework as soon as you get home before you do anything else." Yami said.

"The twins will still be here when you get done." Yugi said.

Mitchell, Brighton, and Sophia all headed upstairs to do their homework.

Danny was just in kindergarten that year, so he didn't have any homework.

"Come over here, Danny." Yugi said.

Danny walked over and climbed onto the couch between Yugi and Yami.

"So, how was school today?" Yugi asked.

Danny smiled and started telling them about his day.

* * *

The twins had woken up later, and all the kids were around watching them.

Aknankanon and Amara were there, and the entire family was just sitting in the living room.

"So, how long are you going to wait before you go back to work, Atemu?" Amara asked.

"I think I'll wait two to three weeks before I go back." Yami said.

"You do know that I am capable of taking care of the twins." Yugi said.

"I know, but I want to be around for a few weeks at least." Yami said.

"And he can always work from home." Aknankanon added in.

"And there's no harm in wanting to spend some time with my family." Yami said.

"No. It's not." Yugi agreed. 'But you want to stay home to keep an eye on me.' Yugi thought.

And Yami knew that Yugi knew that.

"Who's going to help Yugi with the twins while we're in school, though?" Mitchell asked.

"Mitchell, I think that I can take care of the twins on my own." Yugi said with a smile.

"Besides, your grandfather and I will be there with him." Amara said.

"It'll be fine, Mitchell." Yami assured him.

"Well, okay." Mitchell said.

Since the twins were asleep, Brighton got out the _UNO _game cards, and the family sat playing it with Danny playing with Yugi since he didn't know his numbers too well.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami had gone to their room with the twins.

"Sounds like Mitchell's worried about me." Yugi said as he said Jared in one of the basinets before covering him up with a blanket.

"I think that Mitchell is just worried." Yami said.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Yugi said.

"I know it is, but he makes it sound like you can't take care of them." Yami said as he laid Gabriella down and covered her up.

"It's not that, Yami." Yugi said with a smile. He walked over and sat down on the bed, "Mitchell remembers when Sophia and Danny were infants, doesn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yes." Yami said.

"He probably remembers how hard it was for Heba when she was trying to take care of one, and that is hard work. With twins, he probably knows that it will be much harder and is just worried for me." Yugi explained.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way." Yami said as he sat down on the bed beside his husband.

"I didn't think you did." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at him. "Do you think you will be okay? I can work from home more." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I will be fine. Your parents will be here to help me at times, but I'm sure that I will be fine. You don't need to worry." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, I quit my job just for this reason. To be able to take care of the twins." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami on the cheek. "You don't need to worry too much." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll try not to. I have two weeks or so before I have to worry about it. " Yami said.

"Good. Now, you and I should get to bed. There's no telling what time we'll be getting up." Yugi stated.

"You're right." Yami agreed.

The two got dressed for the night and headed off to bed.

* * *

At three that morning, Gabriella and Jared had woken up crying.

Yugi and Yami had had bottles ready just for that reason.

Yami fed Gabriella while Yugi fed Jared.

Yami let out a yawn. "I forgot how hard this could be." Yami said.

"Well, look at it this way. In a few months, they should be sleeping on a night schedule like us." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

Gabriella went back to sleep easily, but Jared was being difficult.

"Go back to bed, Yami. I'll come back when Jared falls asleep." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and headed to bed.

Yugi rocked Jared until he went to sleep. He then lay Jared down for the night before he also went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the _UNO _card game.

Next: It might be about Yugi trying to balance out taking care of the kids and spending time with Yami.

R&R.


	67. Balancing Out

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 67- Balancing Out

After two weeks, Yami had started to go back to work since he did have a company that he needed to run.

Yugi had practically had to force his husband to go back to work since Yami wasn't really too keen on leaving Yugi alone with the twins.

Now, Yugi spent a majority of his time taking care of the twins.

* * *

Yugi collapsed onto the couch. 'I am dead tired.' Yugi thought as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well for the last week.

Through the baby monitor, Yugi heard the twins crying.

Yugi sighed. 'Again.' Yugi thought. He stood up and headed up the stairs to where the twins were in the bassinets, crying. He walked over and picked up Jared first.

Realizing that Jared needed to be changed, Yugi changed him, which seemed to settle Jared down almost immediately.

Gabriella, on the other hand, wasn't so happy when she was changed. She still fussed.

Yugi sat down in the rocking chair with the twins in each arm and started to rock.

Jared went to sleep almost immediately, but Gabriella did not.

Yugi decided to try something else. He started to sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

If the mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."

Gabriella started to calm down as she listened to Yugi singing the song.

"If that that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,

Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little boy and girl in town.

So hush little baby don't you cry,

Daddy loves you and so do I."

By the time Yugi had finished the sing, Gabriella had fallen asleep as well.

Yugi smiled. Hegently kissed each child before he got up slowly and placed them back in the bassinets. Yugi then left the room quietly.

Once downstairs, Yugi sat down. "Well, at least I know how to get Gabriella to settle down now." Yugi said.

Jared was easy to get to calm down and go to sleep. He was a very calm baby.

Gabriella, on the other hand, wasn't easy at all. She would fuss and cry all the time, and it was near impossible to get her to calm down quickly.

Now, Yugi knew how to get her to calm down, and he was glad that he knew how to do that.

* * *

Yami was in his office doing some work. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only eleven. He sighed. 'I forgot how stressful it was for me to be at work when my other half was taking care of the baby.' Yami thought.

Yami hadn't cared for it too much when Heba had had to stay home with their other children, and he certainly didn't care for it now with Yugi.

'Well, I suppose I could always call, but if he's gotten the twins to sleep, then I know that he doesn't want my calling to wake them up.' Yami thought.

Yami then tried to concentrate back on his work.

The door to the office opened, and Malik walked in. "Here's those files that you needed." Malik said, handing them to Yami.

"Thanks." Yami said absently.

"Worried about Yugi and the twins?" Malik asked.

Yami focused on Malik then. "Yeah. I always do worry. I mean, I know how hard caring for one baby can be, so I know that both of them has to be harder." Yami said.

"Well, he does have your parents there to help." Malik said.

"No. He doesn't. Not today. They had some old friends who came into town, and they were spending the day with them." Yami said.

"Oh." Malik said.

"Plus, Gabriella doesn't sleep well, and it's hard to get her to go to sleep." Yami said.

"And Jared?" Malik asked.

"He goes like that." Yami said, snapping his fingers.

"Well, with Yugi being with them all day, he might figure out a way to get her to go to sleep faster." Malik said.

"Maybe. I just wonder if Yugi can handle it alone." Yami said.

"Yami, if anyone can handle it, Yugi can. Sure, he's probably going to be wore out by the time you get home, and he's probably going to need your help a lot with them once you're home, but Yugi will be fine. Believe me. I've known him a lot longer than you have. Yugi adapts to things quickly. He'll have a routine down before you know it, and he'll be able to handle everything once he has everything balanced out." Malik said.

"Think he can?" Yami asked.

"It'll take time, but Yugi can and will figure it out. You just need to be patient." Malik said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"And stop worrying so much. You're not going to get your work done by worrying, so just concentrate on that." Malik said.

"Who made you boss?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You did when you hired me. You did tell me to keep you on track, so I'm keeping you on track." Malik answered.

"Well, thanks." Yami said.

"No problem." Malik said before he left.

'Malik can be hot-headed like Marik, and he can have his periods of goofing off, but he's the best secretary that I have ever had. Probably the only one other than Ms. Helmond that has managed to keep me on track.' Yami thought.

Yami the turned his attention back to the file that Malik had brought him and started going through it like he was supposed to.

* * *

Yugi had just fed Jared and Gabrielle and got them to go back to sleep.

Since nothing had been done, Yugi gathered together the laundry and starting doing some of it.

'With eight people plus two infants, I am going to be doing a lot of laundry.' Yugi thought. He started a load and gathered together another load to wash when he put the other load in the dryer.

Yugi then headed into the kitchen and started to make dinner for that night. He had planned to do lasagna, so he would make it now and then he could put it in the oven when he thought that it was time to.

Once that was made and in the refrigerator, Yugi started to go back into the living room, but decided to go upstairs and check on the twins.

Jared and Gabriella were sound asleep.

'I am so tired. I would love to sleep right now, but I can't.' Yugi thought.

Glancing around his and Yami's bedroom, he was that it had gotten rather disorderly since they were caring for the twins a lot, so Yugi straightened things up a bit since he had the chance.

Yugi turned and saw Snowball curled up on the table between the two basinets. He was looking back and froth between to the two infants.

"Yes, Snowball. We have two new additions to the family." Yugi said.

Snowball just looked at him.

A moment later, Bella and Rover came into the room as well.

Yugi sighed. "I guess the pets want a little attention, too." Yugi said.

The two dogs jumped up on the bed to lie down.

Yugi sat down in a chair. 'I swear that these animals get jealous when there's someone else in the house.' Yugi thought.

Snowball jumped down and walked over to Yugi before he jumped up in Yugi's lap. Snowball pawed at Yugi's pants for a moment before he curled up and lay down.

Yugi reached down and started to pet Snowball. "Well, I never thought that I would end up being a cat lover, too, but I've certainly become one." Yugi said.

Snowball just meowed at him.

Yugi shook his head.

* * *

Mitchell, Danny, Brighton, and Sophia all walked into the house after they had gotten out of school.

Joey had promised to get them for Yugi and Yami that day since Amara and Aknankanon were gone for most of the day.

"Yugi? Are you here?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm in the living room." Yugi said.

The four walked into the living room.

Yugi was on the couch, and the twins were now in the playpen, sleeping.

"Hey, Yugi." Sophia said.

"Hi, Sophia." Yugi said. He then looked at them all. "So, how was school today?" Yugi asked.

"It was great! I got back my math test, and I made a perfect score. Plus, my class is going on a field trip next month to the museum." Brighton said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"I'm in the school play again." Sophia said with a smile.

"That's good. What play is it?" Yugi asked.

"We're doing _Hansel and Gretel_." Sophia said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"My class is going to be doing a fundraiser to raise money for the school trip in the spring. We're going to have a bake sale in two weeks." Mitchell said.

"Good." Yugi said. He then looked at Danny. "And what about you, Danny?" Yugi asked.

"We drew pictures today, and we were learning to read." Danny said.

"Well, that's great!" Yugi said with a smile.

"How have things been here?" Mitchell asked.

"They are fine." Yugi said. He then looked at Mitchell, Sophia, and Brighton. "Now, you three need to go and do your homework." Yugi said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"No buts, Brighton. You know the rules. You have to do your homework now, not later." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mitchell said.

The three then headed upstairs.

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

Then, the twins started crying.

Yugi looked at his stepson. "Let me look after the twins and then we'll do something." Yugi said.

Danny nodded and went upstairs.

Yugi walked over to the twins and saw to them.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi had ended up playing a few games of Go Fish with Danny, which the young boy had enjoyed immensely.

Sophia then came into the room. "Yugi?" Sophia asked.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I can't forget this out." Sophia said. She had her math book in her hand.

Danny came in then. "Yugi, can I go outside and play with the chalk I have?" Danny asked.

"You can't without someone outside with you." Yugi said.

Then the twins started crying.

Yugi sighed. He had a feeling that everything was going to come at him at once.

Danny and Mitchell came into the room.

"Brighton, go outside with Danny and let him play with his chalk for a while." Yugi said.

Brighton nodded and went outside with Danny.

"Mitchell, can you see to the twins for me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Mitchell said. He had done everything from feeding them to changing them, so he could handle it pretty well.

"And call me if you need any help." Yugi said.

Mitchell nodded and went to see to the twins.

"All right. Let me see if I can you help you." Yugi said as he and Sophia sat at the table.

* * *

Yami came home to find that Brighton and Mitchell were in the living room with the twins. "Where is Yugi at? And Sophia and Danny?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Sophia and Danny are upstairs." Mitchell said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi walked in then. "I'm glad to see that you are home." Yugi said.

"How was your day?" Yami asked.

"Fine. I got some of the housework done, and I got a few others things done, too." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

The twins started to cry then.

"I'll get them." Yami said to his husband, knowing that he needed to help out.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then went to tend to the twins.

Later, the group gathered in the kitchen for dinner.

"Hey. You made lasagna the first time we met Grandpa Mutou." Brighton said.

Yugi looked surprised. "I'm amazed you remember that, Brighton." Yugi said.

"I don't forget much." Brighton said.

"I believe that." Yugi said.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi walked back into the house with Jared and Gabriella in the baby carriers.

Amara walked out and smiled. "Hi, Yugi." Amara said.

"Hey, Mom." Yugi said with a tired smile. He set the two baby carriers on the table.

Amara got Gabriella out of her carrier while Yugi got Jared out of his.

"So, did the doctor say how they were?" Amara asked.

"They're both just fine. They're at a good weight, they are both healthy, and there is nothing wrong with them." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good." Amara said as she held Gabriella. She then looked at Yugi. "And how are you?" Amara asked.

"I'm fine. Dr. Hill says that I'm fit, and that I don't have to come back to see her." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I'm sure that Atemu will be thrilled to hear that." Amara said.

"I'm sure he will." Yugi agreed.

Yugi and the twins had had doctors' appointments that day, so Yugi had been out all morning and part of the afternoon.

"So, do you think that you're up to it?" Amara asked.

"Up to what?" Yugi asked.

"Sex." Amara said.

Yugi blushed. He still got embarrassed talking about his sex life with his mother-in-law.

"Oh, come now, Yugi. Talking about sex shouldn't be embarrassing for you." Amara said.

"Well, talking about my sex life with my mother in-law if the weird part." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I suppose so." Amara agreed.

"Inany case, we'd better feed them. I know that they're going to get hungry soon." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said.

Yugi walked into the living room and set Jared down in the playpen before he walked back into the kitchen to fix the bottles.

Amara went into the living room and stayed there.

* * *

"So, everything is all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed over the phone. "Yes, Yami. The twins are perfectly healthy, and Dr. Hill has declared me fit." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "So, I suppose there's nothing to stop me now." Yami said.

"Only my threat of no sex." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. It's been nearly four months since we were last able to have sex. You can't tell me that you don't want to." Yami said.

"It's not that, Yami. The twins are still sleeping in the room with us, and there is no way that I am going to have sex with you with the twins in the room with us." Yugi said.

"Oh. I see your point." Yami said.

"Take it easy, Yami. A while longer won't kill you." Yugi said.

'It might.' Yami thought.

* * *

That afternoon, Mitchell was out with Chris. Brighton was upstairs working on a science project. Sophia was reading a book that she had to read for school.

And Danny was doing nothing. In fact, he looked rather dejected.

Yugi walked into the living room and saw that Danny looked upset. He walked over and sat down beside Danny. "Danny, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I want to ride my bike.' Danny said.

"So go on out. You know you can as long as you don't leave the yard." Yugi said.

"I don't know how." Danny said.

"Didn't your father teach you?" Yugi asked.

"No. He hasn't had time." Danny said

Yugi frowned. 'I'm going to beat him.' Yugi thought. He then came to a decision. "Mom." Yugi called.

Amara walked into the living room. "What is it?" Amara asked.

"Can you watch Jared and Gabriella for me?" Yugi asked.

"Um, sure." Amara said.

Yugi then stood up. "Come on, Danny." Yugi said.

Danny looked rather surprised. "Why?" Danny asked.

Yugi smiled. "I am going to teach you to ride your bike." Yugi said.

Danny's eyes lit up. "Yay!" Danny said as he ran from the room.

"I thought Atemu was going to." Amara said.

"Well, he hasn't yet, so I'm going to." Yugi said.

Amara nodded.

Yugi then headed outside with Danny.

'Well, I was worried that Yugi would be the one who wouldn't think of the other kids over the twins. I was wrong.' Amara thought. She knew that Yami didn't mean to, but she also knew that Yami was probably going to get an earful from Yugi later.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi were alone in their room.

Yugi walked over to Yami and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Yugi? What-" Yami started but stopped when Yugi climbed on top of him.

"We need to talk." Yugi said.

"About what?" Yami asked, his mind in the gutter.

"Well, we're going to have to talk about your priorities." Yugi said.

"My priorities?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Haven't you been telling me that we can't push aside the other kids because of Jared and Gabriella?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Tell me. What was it that you promised Danny you would do for the last two weeks and never got around to it?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought a moment and his eyes widened. He sat up so fast that Yugi was thrown backwards. "Good grief! I promised him I would teach him how to ride a bike!" Yami said.

Yugi was thankful he had fallen backwards on the bed. He sat up. "Yes, you did." Yugi said.

Yami rubbed his head. "I completely forgot about that. I can't believe I did that." Yami said.

"Yami, you have gotten so caught up in your work and the twins that you're not thinking about the other kids, and it's not healthy, especially with Danny only being five." Yugi said.

"You're right." Yami said. He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to teach Danny this weekend." Yami said.

"No, you don't. I taught Danny how to ride his bike today." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked, looking rather surprised.

"Yes, I did. Danny was rather upset that he doesn't know how to ride, so I taught him." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know that I should have been the one that did that. I haven't been thinking about the other kids lately." Yami said.

"With Mitchell and Brighton, it's not so important. They're teenagers who aren't so fond of being around their parents as much. Besides, Mitchell has a boyfriend he's with a lot. Brighton prefers being with his friends, too. Sophia and Danny, on the other hand, do need our attention." Yugi said.

"I think that I'm going to need to try to make things up somehow." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"Any ideas?" Yami asked.

"You could just spend the day with them. I can handle the twins on my own. You should take them out and spend Saturday with them." Yugi said.

"I think you're right." Yami said.

"Now, I think that you and I should go on to bed." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his head.

The two then lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Gabriella woke up crying.

Yugi got out of bed and walked over to his crying daughter. He picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair.

Gabriella still wasn't happy, and she was still crying.

'Time for another song.' Yugi thought.

Yami aroused up when he heard Gabriella's continued crying.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make my happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Yami was fully awake now. He turned on his side to look at Yugi.

"The other nite, dear,

As I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

When I awake, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried."

Yami was amazed at how beautifully Yugi could sing. He realized that he had never actually heard Yugi sing.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make my happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Gabriella had stopped crying and was now just watching Yugi as he sang to her.

Yugi smiled down at his daughter as he continued singing to her.

"I'll always love you

And make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me

To love another

You'll regret it someday;"

Yami was now entranced by the sight. He liked seeing Yugi singing to their daughter.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make my happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Gabriella was slowly starting to fall back asleep.

"You told me once, dear,

You really loved me

And no one else could come between

But now you've left me

And love another

You have shattered my dreams."

Yami finally sat up and looked at Yugi.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make my happy

When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Gabriella finally fell asleep.

Yugi smiled down at her as he continued to rock her. He wanted to make sure that she stayed asleep before he lay her back down.

Yami got up out of bed and walked over. "Yugi, I didn't realize you could sing like that." Yami said.

Yugi looked up, startled. "I didn't think you were awake." Yugi said.

"I heard Gabriella crying and then I heard you singing." Yami said.

"Oh. I figured out earlier today that singing calmed Gabriella down. I wanted to see if it would work again, and it did." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I can see why. You have a very beautiful voice, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, you figured out how to get Gabriella to go to sleep." Yami said.

Yugi looked down at their daughter. "Yeah. She seems to like it when I sing to her." Yugi said.

When Yugi was sure that Gabriella wouldn't wake up, he stood up and laid her back in her basinet.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind and kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "You know, you're a great father." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I've only been at it for two months." Yugi said.

"No. You've been at it a lot longer. You've been great to the other four." Yami said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Yugi said.

"Well, you are great with them, and you seem to have things balanced out better than I do with two new babies." Yami said.

"Maybe, but you'll get it soon." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so." Yami said.

"Now, I think that you need to go to bed. You do have to go to work in the morning." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two then headed back to bed.

* * *

That Saturday, Yugi was at the house alone since Amara and Aknankanon had both gone out for the day.

Yami had done as he said he would and took Sophia and Danny out so that he could spend time with them.

Mitchell and Chris walked into the living room to find that Yugi was sitting in one of the recliners, and the twins were in the playpen.

"Hey, Yugi." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked up and smiled at the boys. "Hey. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. We just thought that we'd come over here and hang out." Chris said.

"Your father is having some business partners over, and he wanted you out of the house, didn't he?" Yugi asked.

"You could say that." Chris admitted.

"They were going to be talking business, and Chris's older brother is the one taking over the business, so Chris wasn't going to be needed." Mitchell said.

"Thank goodness for my brother doing that!" Chris said.

"I take it that you have no desire to go into the family business." Yugi said.

"Not at all." Chris said.

"Well, I'm sure that your father doesn't mind it at all." Yugi said.

"He doesn't. He understands that the family business isn't something that I want to get in to." Chris said.

"Well, it's good that he understands that." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Chris said.

Mitchell and Chris then headed upstairs.

Yugi leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Jared and Gabriella then started crying.

Yugi opened his eyes and stood up. He walked over to tend to them.

* * *

Later, Yami, Sophia, and Danny came home.

"Have fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! It was great! Daddy took us to Kaibaland." Sophia said with a smile.

"Well, I can see you had fun." Yugi said. He saw that the two had several souvenirs from games that they would have played.

"Go on upstairs and wash up for dinner." Yami said.

The two then headed upstairs.

Yami sat down by Yugi. "How has your day been?" Yami asked.

"Fine. Mitchell and Chris have been upstairs today. They decided to hang out here." Yugi said.

"As long as they don't do anything." Yami said, glancing toward the stairs.

"Yami, Chris and Mitchell aren't going to try and do anything in the house when an adult is here." Yugi said. He thought a moment and then added, "They're not like you."

"Hey! We're married!" Yami protested.

"We weren't at the start." Yugi pointed out.

"True." Yami admitted.

Yugi shook his head. "Stop worrying so much." Yugi said. He then turned the tide of the conversation. "How was the day with Sophia and Danny?" Yugi asked.

"It was fun. I knew that they would love going to Kaibaland, just the three of us." Yami said.

"I know they would. I'm glad you had fun." Yugi said.

"I guess we'll have to have outings like this from time to time." Yami said.

"When the weather gets warmer, we can do something with all the kids and the twins." Yugi said."I agree." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the songs "Hush Little Baby" or "You are my Sunshine". I don't know who wrote them, but whoever wrote them owns them.

Next: Might be Yami getting frustrated at the lack of time alone with Yugi.

R&R.


	68. Frustration

Here's the next chapter.

**WARNING! LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD MARKINGS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 68- Frustration

~Two Months Later~

It had been another two months, and the twins were now four months old.

Yugi and Yami had decided to put the twins in the nursery that was beside their room. They had a baby monitor in their room that they could use to hear the twins if they started crying.

Jared and Gabriella were now sleeping through the night. They were put to bed around nine at night, and they slept until around six, so Yugi and Yami were able to sleep better at night.

Although there was still one problem.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were alone in their room at night.

Yugi had been reading a book while Yami was taking a shower. Yugi was laid on his stomach across the bed as he read.

Yami had finished with his shower and walked out into the room and saw his husband reading with his back to him. Yami smirked and walked over silently since he knew that Yugi had no idea that he was out of the shower.

Yugi turned the page in his book and started it when he felt lips on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed. "So, enjoy your shower?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said before he kissed Yugi's neck again. "But I know something that I would enjoy more." Yami said.

Yugi marked his place in his book before he moved it aside. He turned so that he could face Yami. "So, I take it that you're in the mood." Yugi said.

Yami then straddled his face and leaned down so that his lips were inches from Yugi's. "I've been in the mood for the last six months." Yami said.

"I guess it has been that long, hasn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami, pulling him closer as Yugi opened his mouth for Yami.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth. He raised his hand and stroked Yugi's cheek, enjoying the taste of his husband.

Yugi let out a moan at the feelings his husband caused in him.

Yami reached down and pulled Yugi's shirt off him before he threw it to the ground. He then started to kiss Yugi's neck.

The sound of the twins crying stopped that.

Yami let out a loud groan as he dropped down on Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he patted Yami's back. "Come on, Yami. You had to know that it wouldn't be that easy with twins." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as he moved off Yugi.

Yugi then grabbed his shirt and put it back on before he headed out of the bedroom with Yami behind him to see to the twins.

* * *

Yugi was in the living room on the couch.

Jared and Gabriella were in the floor. The two had started to move around a little bit although they weren't at the age of crawling quite yet.

Jared was virtually scooting across the ground to get to a toy he wanted.

Gabriella was doing the same although she was slower at it than Jared was.

Yugi smiled as he watched them.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned and saw Danny. "Yes, Danny? What is it?" Yugi asked.

Danny walked over and got on the couch by Yugi. "Can you help me read this book?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

Danny opened the book, and he started to read with Yugi helping him when he started having a little trouble with a word.

The two finished the book in twenty minutes.

"Danny, you're doing great at reading! You'll be reading on your own in no time!" Yugi said.

"Really?" Danny asked, smiling.

"Yes. You're doing really well." Yugi said.

"Can we read another one?" Danny asked.

"Of course. You go and pick out the book, and we'll ready it together." Yugi said.

Danny nodded and ran up the stairs.

Yugi smiled and looked at the twins. 'Before I know it, I'll be saying things like that to them.' Yugi thought.

Danny then returned, and they started to read the other book.

Brighton and Mitchell came into the room as Danny left the room after finishing the second book.

"Hey, Yugi." Mitchell said as he plopped down in the floor with the twins. "Hey, there Jared." Mitchell said as he picked up his baby brother.

Brighton also got in the floor. "You're getting the hang of it, Gabriella." Brighton said as Gabriella moved.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Well, it looks I don't mean much now.' Yugi thought. He smiled. 'Of course, I don't mind. I'm glad that Brighton and Mitchell have taken to the twins so well.' Yugi thought.

* * *

That night, Yami was determined to get his husband in bed with him.

Yugi had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off when Yami came up behind him, turned him around, and kissed him rather passionately.

Yugi moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yami. "So, I take it that you're ready to give it another try." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami mumbled against Yugi's mouth before he pushed Yugi up against the wall before deepening the kiss.

A loud crash caught their attention.

"Sophia! Danny!" Amara scolded.

Yami groaned.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess a bit of parenting is needed." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami muttered.

Since Yami was the one dressed, he headed out.

Yugi let out a frustrated sighed. 'Yami and I haven't been able to make love in six months. If I'm this badly sexually frustrated, then I can't imagine how bad it is for Yami.' Yugi thought. He shook his head. 'Maybe we'll have better luck later.' Yugi thought. He finished drying off and got dressed.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yugi had just stepped into the shower and had grabbed a washcloth.

Yami then stepped in the shower with him and turned Yugi around, shocking Yugi.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I can't take this anymore." Yami growled.

Yugi knew what he meant, and he felt the same way. "Shower sex?" Yugi asked.

"Right now, it's the only chance that we have." Yami said before kissing Yugi roughly.

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

At that point, a quickie in the shower sounded really good to them both. At least they could get some sexual frustration out.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on their side.

"Yugi! Atemu! Seto and Joey are here!" Amara called.

Yami felt like screaming.

Yugi sighed. "We'll be right now!" Yugi shouted over the sound of the shower.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"Yami, we can't with them here." Yugi said.

"When?" Yami asked.

Yugi groaned. "I don't know, Yami, but if we take too long, then they are going to start wondering where we are." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said.

The two hurried and got out of the shower. They dressed before they headed downstairs.

Yami was really pissed that everyone seemed to be out to make sure that he never had a chance to be with his husband.

Yugi was just as upset as Yami since he really wanted to be with Yami as much as Yami wanted to be with him. He hoped that they were able to be alone soon before Yami needed up killing someone for interrupting them.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen feeding Jared and Gabriella. He had started feeding the twins baby food now, and they both seemed to love it.

Jared was a quick eater since Yugi couldn't seem to feed him fast enough, and he was soon done.

Gabriella ate almost as fast as her brother did.

Yugi then wiped the twins' mouths with a wet cloth, which both fussed over since they couldn't stand to have their faces washed.

Before long, it was time for Yugi to lay the twins down for a nap.

What surprised Yugi was that when he got back downstairs, Yami was waiting for him.

"Yami, what on earth are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?" Yugi asked.

"I know I should be, but quite frankly, I couldn't give a damn right now! We've tried to be together at night, and that hasn't worked." Yami said.

"Meaning that we try during the day." Yugi translated.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I don't think that I can take much more of this." Yami said.

"Neither can I." Yugi said. He then smiled. "I did just lay the twins down for a nap. They usually sleep at least two hours." Yugi said.

"Perfect!" Yami said, hopeful that he might actually be able to be with his husband for the first time in what felt like an eternity to him.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami.

The kiss soon turned into a rough, passionate one.

Yugi pulled back for air and gasped out, "Bedroom!"

Yami nodded and started to pick Yugi up.

RING!

"Damn it!" Yami cursed.

"Yami! Not so loud! The twins!" Yugi hissed lowly.

Yami sighed. "Sorry." Yami muttered.

Yugi walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yugi asked. He listened a moment. "Yes, Principal Greenwood."

Yami looked over at Yugi. He knew that it was the principal of Domino High School, where Brighton and Mitchell went to school, which meant that the phone call had something to do with one of them.

"I understand." Yugi said. He paused. "Of course. We'll come right now." Yugi said. He then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

Yugi turned to face him. "Apparently, Brighton got into a fight at school today." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"From what Mr. Greenwood understands, there were some kids picking on him, and Brighton fought back." Yugi said.

"Who started it?" Yami asked.

"Guess." Yugi said.

Yami growled. "I will kill him! He knows how I feel about fighting!" Yami said.

"Let's get the twins and head there." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two headed upstairs to get the twins.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked into the house holding the twins with Brighton behind them.

"Dad-" Brighton started.

"I don't want to hear it, Brighton. Go up to your now!" Yami ordered.

Brighton nodded and dashed up the stairs.

"Yami, are you more upset that Brighton got into a fight or that we were interrupted again?" Yugi asked.

"Right now, I'm more angry at Brighton. He knows better than to get into a fight for any reason." Yami said.

"And the other reason?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be more pissed about that when I calm down from Brighton's actions." Yami said.

"Well, we'll have to figure out what we're going to do with him." Yugi said.

"I'll ground him for the rest of his life!" Yami growled.

"I believe that that is a bit excessive." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at his husband. "And what do you suggest?" Yami asked.

"Two to three weeks." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said.

"Along with no TV, no video games, and no fun until after his grounding is over." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

It was fair, and Yami knew that grounding Brighton for the rest of his life was way too excessive, not to mention impossible.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Yami had decided that he would try again to be with Yugi.

Yugi had just gotten the twins to lie down, and he walked back into the room.

Yami grabbed Yugi before he pinned him to the bed.

"Maybe we can actually be together tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's a good thought." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi.

"Yugi! Atemu! We're all watching a movie! Come on down!" Amara called.

Yami groaned in frustration. "That does it! I give up!" Yami said, throwing his hands up as he got off of Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, for the last week and a half, we have been interrupted by one thing or another. I am going crazy here, but I give up! Obviously, someone doesn't want us to be together, and I am so sick of being interrupted every time I turn around! We're just not going to be able to be together again until after all six kids are out of this house!" Yami said.

Yugi was surprised and thankful that Yami hadn't been yelling loud enough for anyone to hear.

But Yugi wasn't about to give up yet. He just had to figure out what to do.

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Yami had taken Brighton, Mitchell, Sophia, and Danny to school.

"So, what should we do today?" Aknankanon asked.

"I don't know. All we've done is go, go, go for the last few weeks. I think that we should take it easy." Amara said.

"Probably." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi then walked into the kitchen.

"Where are the twins?" Amara asked.

"Asleep. I fed them this morning, and they went back to sleep about ten minutes ago." Yugi said.

"Okay." Amara said.

Yugi placed his hands on the table and looked at his in-laws. "Mom. Dad. I need a big favor." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"I need you to watch the kids this weekend." Yugi said.

"Which ones?" Amara asked.

"All of the." Yugi said.

Amara anmd Aknankanon looked up in surprised.

"Even Jared and Gabriella?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"I didn't think you'd want to leave the twins this soon." Amara said.

"Well, I'll probably have separation anxiety issues, but believe me; I need you to watch them." Yugi said.

"For how long?" Amara asked.

"From Friday afternoon to Monday afternoon." Yugi said.

"May we know why?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because Yami and I haven't had the chance to be together since I was put on bed rest, and it is about to drive us both insane." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about? You're alone all the time." Aknankanon said.

Yugi just stared at his father-in-law.

"What?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara sighed. "Aknankanon, I believe that Yugi is saying that he and Atemu haven't been able to have sex since he was put on bed rest, and they are both sexually frustrated." Amara said.

"We define sexual frustration." Yugi said.

"What's the problem?" Aknankanon asked.

"We don't have a major one, but every time we try, something interrupts us." Yugi said.

"Well, babies do that." Amara said.

"It's not just Jared and Gabriella. It's everyone." Yugi said.

"So, the problem is no time alone." Amara said.

"Exactly. I have booked us a small cottage at the Lovers Lane Resort in Tokyo for the weekend." Yugi said.

"You must be desperate." Amara said.

"We are so badly frustrated that we have even tried a quickie." Yugi said.

"Really?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, and Yami has said that he's given up on any hope of us being together until after all the kids are out of the house, and there is no way that I am waiting that long. I just need you to watch all the kids for the weekend." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Of course we'll watch them, Yugi." Amara said.

"Yeah. It sounds like you and Yami need the time alone." Aknankanon said.

"We do." Yugi said.

"Well, you don't need to worry. We'll watch them for you. You and Atemu just go." Amara said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, thankful that in-laws were willing to help them.

* * *

That night, Yami walked into their room after a long day at work. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he put down his briefcase and took off his tie.

"Yami, can you afford to take Friday and Monday off?" Yugi asked.

"If I wanted to. Why?" Yami asked.

"Take them off." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, turning to face Yugi.

Yugi walked up and pushed Yami back against the wall. "Because I am not ready to give up on us making love." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. I am not giving up on it, so don't ask me to. I have called and reserved us a cottage at the Lovers Lane Resort in Tokyo. We can check-in at eleven in the morning on Friday, and we don't have to check out until eight Monday morning. We can go and spend the whole weekend alone." Yugi said.

"The kids-" Yami started.

"I told your parents that we needed to get away for a weekend, and they have agreed to watch the kids." Yugi said.

"You took care of everything." Yami remarked.

"Yes, I did. Believe me. I am just as sexually frustrated as you are." Yugi said.

"I'll let the office know I won't be there Friday or Monday." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "You really thought of everything." Yami said.

"Yes, I did. I need this just as much as you do, Yami. You're not the only one who has urges." Yugi said.

"And I'm glad of that." Yami said.

"I know. I love all the kids with all my heart, but we do need time alone." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. He leaned his head against Yugi's and smirked. "At least we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves." Yami said.

"I know. That's why I booked it." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Lover's Lane is a tough place to get into. How did you get it reserved?" Yami asked.

"Well, I mentioned that my husband was Atemu Sennen, and they worked with me fast." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "And I never thought that you would use my name to your advantage." Yami said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Yugi said.

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to this weekend." Yami said.

"It can't get here fast enough." Yugi said.

* * *

~Friday~

The kids were all at school, and they knew that Yami and Yugi were going away alone for the weekend.

Yami and Yugi made sure that they had everything they needed.

"Get going." Amara said.

"You have everything you need for the twins, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I survived through a son and four other grandchildren. I've got it. Now go." Amara said.

Yugi nodded. He was feeling a little anxious about leaving the twins, but he knew that he and Yami needed this.

"Let's go." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami headed out the door. They put their two bags in the car before they got in a left.

"They really need this." Amara said.

"I know. That much was obvious from how Yugi talked Wednesday." Aknankanon agreed.

Amara laughed. "Remember the feeling of being sexually frustrated when Atemu was a baby?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon groaned. "Yes. I thought it was going to kill me, and it wasn't as long as it has been for Yami." Aknankanon said.

"We left Atemu with your parents and we left for a weekend, too." Amara said.

"I know their pain." Aknankanon said.

"So do I." Amara agreed.

* * *

~Lovers Lane Resort~

Yugi and Yami arrived at the resort around ten forty-five that day.

"We're a little early." Yami said as he shut the door to the car.

"Of course we are. You broke the speed limit driving here." Yugi said, getting out as well.

"I can't help it that I'm looking forward to this weekend." Yami said.

"I know you are, Yami. I am, too. I'm just thankful that you didn't get a speeding ticket or arrested for reckless driving." Yugi said.

"So I'm a little eager." Yami said.

"You're not the only one." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I'm going to have fun." Yami said.

"Just rein it in until we get to our room." Yugi said.

The entered the resort and walked up to the reception desk.

The woman looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes. We have reserved one of your cottages. It's under Atemu Sennen." Yugi said with a smile.

The woman looked it up on her computer. "Yes. The cottage is ready, so I'll get one of the bellhops to get your luggage." the woman said.

"That's all right. We can carry our own luggage." Yami said.

"Very well." the woman said. She took out an envelope and handed it to Yugi. "Here are the keys to the cottage. If you go through the back," the woman said, pointing to a door, "you'll see the cottages. You're in number 12."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The two then headed back out to get their luggage.

"Yugi, let's hurry." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two grabbed their luggage and headed back into the hotel and toward the cottages. They walked at a faster pace then usual, but didn't go so fast that they caught everyone's attention.

Once they arrived at the cottage, Yugi got out one of the keys and unlocked the door.

**LEMONS STARTS HERE!**

The two went into the room quickly, and Yami shut the door behind them, locking it since he knew that they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He then dropped his bag and grabbed Yugi, turning him around and kissing him rather passionately. Yugi dropped his bag in the process. He raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair.

Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around roughly, mapping out Yugi's mouth thoroughly.

Yugi moaned into the kiss, enjoying it.

Yami slowly moved them backwards, but was far too frustrated and eager to make it to the bed, so he simply moved Yugi over to where the couch was and forced him down on the couch.

Yugi gasped in surprise when he was shoved backwards and down onto the couch.

Yami the climbed on top of him and leaned down, kissing Yugi passionately as he unbuttoned the front of Yugi's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yami leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

Yugi moaned in appreciation. "I take it that the bed is out." Yugi said gasping as Yami hit a sensitive point.

"For now, anyway." Yami muttered as he took Yugi's shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"I take it no foreplay." Yugi said.

"Damn right!" Yami said. He took off Yugi's shoes and socks before he started to unbutton Yugi's pants. He then pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off before he tossed them to the floor.

Yugi shuddered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami then proceeded to take off his shirt and threw it onto the floor with Yugi's. He then took off everything else until he was naked as well.

Yugi looked at Yami's body appreciatively. "It's been way too long." Yugi said as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

"I agree." Yami said. He then remembered that he didn't have any lubrication near him and moving was the last thing he wanted.

"Yami, skip the damned preparation! I won't make it for that." Yugi growled.

"Yugi, it's been six months. You'll-" Yami started.

Yugi then pulled Yami down so that Yami's face was inches from his. "Yami, unless you want the tables to turn, do it. If I have to, I will switch it around and ride you." Yugi said.

"Save the idea for later." Yami muttered as he moved to position himself at Yugi's entrance. He then thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi gasped and arched up against Yami at the penetration, his body sensitive to it since it had been six months since the last time they were able to have sex.

Yami was going to stay still and give Yugi time to adjust.

"Yami! Move it!" Yugi hissed, too impatient.

Yami did as he was told. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in fast and hard.

Yugi's hands moved to Yami's shoulders and he gripped them tightly as Yami started a fast, hard pace for them.

Yami was surprised at how tight Yugi was, but he loved it. He enjoyed the way Yugi's walls were squeezing his member so tightly. "Damn it, Yugi! You're so tight!" Yami groaned, picking up the pace.

Yugi moaned at the pace Yami had set. "Yami! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi gasped.

Yami continued with the rather rough pace.

Both silently agreed that it had been far too long since the last time they were able to have sex, and they were both very happy that they had the chance to be together now.

Yami thrust in at a different angle and struck Yugi's prostate dead on.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he tightened his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami smirked and started to thrust into that one spot, enjoying the reaction that he was getting from Yugi.

Yugi then started to drag his fingernails down Yami's back in his euphoria.

Yami arched his back and moaned at the feeling of Yugi's fingernails dragging down his back like that.

Since it had been so long for them, neither of them were able to last that long.

Yami could feel himself getting close, so he reached between them and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi groaned at the feeling of Yami's hand on his member as well as the continued thrusting, and he wasn't able to take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench around him tightly, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were sweating and panting as they came down from their high.

Once Yami regained his senses, he rose up and removed himself from inside of Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "I think that we both needed that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and leaned down to kiss Yugi's forehead. "I agree, and we still have the whole weekend to spend together." Yami said.

"We're probably only going to leave this room to eat." Yugi said.

"Of course!" Yami said. He then picked Yugi up.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami, ignoring the fact that they were both still naked, walked them to the bedroom. "Well, now that we've satisfied out immediate lust and sexual frustration, I think that we're going to be able to take it nice and slow now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that you're right." Yugi agreed.

Yami set Yugi down on the bed before he climbed onto the bed as well, knocking the decorative pillows off of the bed.

"Eager much?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. No telling when we'll get the chance to be alone again." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi before he slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami then broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's neck gently. When he reached Yugi's pulse point, he started to suck on it until there was nice bruise left. He then continued to kiss on down Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out a loud moan at this. Apparently, he was still extremely sensitive.

Yami then started to kiss down Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he bit down on it gently before he started to suck on it.

Yugi groaned out loud at that, gripping the bed sheets tightly in his hands.

Yami sucked on it until it was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Once done, Yami continued to kiss on down Yugi's body. When he reached Yugi's navel, he dipped his tongue in several times.

Yugi gasped at the treatment he was being given. "Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yami then placed his hands down on Yugi's hips. He noticed that Yugi was already semi-erect. He smirked before he said, "It's not taking much to get you hard today."

Yugi panted. "What do you expect? It's been way too long." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. Without another word, he leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out.

Yugi jumped at that. "Yami!" Yugi cried as he released his grip on the bed sheets and reached down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami then took Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi gasped and moaned at the feeling as he attempted to buck his hips up into Yami's mouth, although he wasn't able to do that because of the grip that Yami had on his hips. He groaned in frustration at that.

Yami chuckled around Yugi's member, sending shockwaves through Yugi.

When Yami began to suck on him even harder, Yugi wasn't able to take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi had released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was sweating and panting from the actions.

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi could taste himself on Yami's lips, and that only made him hard again.

Yami chuckled against Yugi's lips. "You are easy to get worked up this weekend." Yami said.

"Shut up." Yugi retorted.

Yami chuckled as he reached down.

Yugi gasped as he felt three fingers easily slip inside of him.

"You should know better than to talk like that, Yugi." Yami said. He twisted and turned his fingers inside of Yugi, causing Yugi to twist and turn.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as Yami's fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

Yami chuckled. "I love teasing you." Yami said.

Yugi continued to gasp and moan as Yami teased him with his fingers.

However, Yami wasn't able to make much of it before he withdrew his fingers and moved to position himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi was a little disappointed until he felt Yami's hard member brush against his entrance, and he knew what was about to happen.

Yami then thrust all the way into Yugi.

Yugi groaned as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and gripped his shoulders rather tightly.

Yami then started a rough, fast pace with Yugi.

Yugi moaned loudly as he felt his husband thrust into him at their usual fast and hard pace.

Yami hadn't been able to make love with Yugi in quite some time, so he was enjoying being able to be with his husband again.

Yami then found Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smirked and thrust right into that spot repeatedly.

Both were in a state of ecstasy as they continued to make love.

However, it wasn't long before they were both reaching their end.

Yami was about to reach down to stroke Yugi, but there wasn't any need.

Yugi had reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs once again.

Yugi's walls clenched tightly around Yami's member, and Yami was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned, releasing into his husband.

The two were tense now.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Yami pulled out of Yugi before he collapsed onto the bed beside Yugi.

Both were panting and sweating as they came down from their high.

Yami then reached over and pulled Yugi close.

Yugi then cuddled up next to Yami and rested his head on Yami's chest. "Hmm. I think we really needed this." Yugi said.

"I'll say." Yami agreed.

"Although I think we need to get some sleep now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We do." Yami agreed. He pulled the covers over them before they settled down to get some sleep, despite the fact that it was just in the afternoon.

* * *

~Monday~

Amara and Aknankanon were in the kitchen with the twins. Amara was feeding Jared while Aknankanon was feeding Gabriella,

"I wonder when Yugi and Atemu are going to get back." Amara said.

"I'm sure that they'll be home soon. You don't need to worry so much." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Amara said.

The two had just finished feeding and burping the twins when they heard a car pull up.

"That must be them." Amara said.

A moment later, Yugi and Yami walked into the house.

"Welcome home, boys." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

"Have a good time?" Amara asked.

"Yes. We did." Yugi said.

Upon seeing their parents, Jared and Gabriella immediately began reaching for them.

Yami took Gabriella while Yugi took Jared.

"They're happy to see you." Aknankanon said.

"Well, it's been three days, so you know that they're going to want us." Yami said.

"I know." Aknankanon said.

"How were the kids?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. And, as per your orders, Atemu, Brighton did nit have any fun." Amara said.

"Good." Yami said.

"It's not good when a grandparent has to carry out their grandson's punishment." Amara protested.

"Well, it has to be done. I don't want Brighton to think he can get away with fighting in school." Yami said.

"I know." Amara said.

"In any case, you two are back, so we are going out." Aknankanon said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Amara and Aknankanon headed for the door.

"By the way, they need changed." Amara said before they left.

"Of course they leave that for us." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. We had our fun this weekend. Now, it's back to parenting." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs to change the twins.

Both were glad that they had been able to get away for the weekend and just spend time alone.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just made up the name of the resort. I don't know of any place by that name, but if there is, I don't own it.

Next: Yugi helps Brighton with a problem.

R&R.


	69. Advice

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 69- Advice

Yugi had spent the majority of the day keeping an eye on the twins while he did a little bit of the housework.

Jared and Gabriella were now six months old, and they were both able to crawl rather well, which meant that Yugi was having to keep an even closer eye on them since they were able to get things that were on the floor or on shelves close to the floor.

Yugi had sat down on the couch and was reading a book. He glanced up once and saw that Jared was reaching for a statue on a lower shelf. He got up and went over. "No, Jared. You can't get that. It's not for you." Yugi said.

Jared got whiny because he wanted it.

"I'm sorry, Jared, but you're not going to get it just because you want it." Yugi said. He would normally just let them cry it out when they would get upset with him.

Gabriella watched her brother cry for a moment before she went back to what she had been playing with.

Yugi smiled. 'He'll have to learn that he can't get everything he wants.' Yugi thought. He then moved the statue so that Jared wasn't able to reach it. 'I probably should move these things, but they'll learn not to get to them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's cell phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and saw that it was Yami calling. He opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yugi._"Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. How is your day going?" Yugi asked.

"_It's fine. I have a few meetings this afternoon, which is why I called you. I might be later getting home today._" Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "This feels strange because you haven't had to work late in a while."

Yami chuckled over the phone. "_I know the feeling. I liked that, too. I can't help it, though. This meeting was scheduled at the last minute, and this afternoon was the best time for both of us._" Yami said, trying to explain.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Yami. I understand that you have to work. Do you know what time you'll get home?" Yugi asked.

"_No, I'm don't. Why?_" Yami asked.

"I was wondering because of dinner. I wasn't sure what I should do." Yugi said.

"_I'm not sure yet. I'll call later when I have a better idea._" Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"_In any case, I need to get back to work. There are some things that I have to do before these meetings, and I would rather get them done instead of having to bring it home and work on it tonight._" Yami said.

"I agree with you on that." Yugi said.

"_Well, I'll see you when I get home, Yugi. Love you._" Yami said.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said.

The two then hung up.

Yugi looked up and saw that Jared and Gabriella were playing with their toys. 'Well, I need to figure out how I am going to handle dinner.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Domino High School~

Brighton was sitting outside at lunch with a couple of his friends.

"So, who are you going to take to the spring dance?" one of Brighton's friends, Nick, asked.

Brighton's other friend, Alex, rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I'm going to take? My girlfriend, of course." Alex said.

The girl with brown hair and green eyes glared at Nick. "If my boyfriend ever took someone else, I would kill him." the girl, Jessie, said.

Alex slipped his arm around Jessie's waist. "Don't worry, baby. I would never do something like that." Alex said.

"Yeah. Alex doesn't want to end up in the doghouse." Brighton said.

Alex scowled at them.

"Come on. You know that we're just doing it in fun." another boy named Will said.

"I know, but I hate it." Alex said.

"You're the only one that has a girlfriend." Nick pointed out.

Jessie then smirked at Brighton. "We all know someone else who wants to have a girlfriend, though." Jessie said.

Brighton blushed bright red at that. "Jessica!" Brighton exclaimed.

"What? We all know that this is true." Alex said.

Brighton glared at them. "Will you stop talking about that? I don't want her to find out." Brighton hissed.

Brighton had a major crush on a girl that he had several classes with. Her name was Brooke Mayfield. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was also one of the smartest kids in the school, and she was a part of several clubs at the school.

"Well, you're always staring at her like some kind of lovesick puppy, so we were all just wondering when you were planning on asking her out." Nick said.

"Try never." Brighton said.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"I do not want her to know about this. I really don't think that she's that into me, anyway." Brighton said.

"Oh, come on, Brighton. There's no way that she's going to turn you down." Alex said.

"Well, I know that there is a good chance of that, and there's no way that I am going to take that risk." Brighton said.

"Isn't it about risks?" Nick asked.

"Not a chance." Brighton said.

Jessie was irritated. 'If it wasn't for the fact that I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell Brighton that she has a crush on him, I would tell him that Brooke likes him.' Jessie thought.

* * *

Later, Jessie and Brooke were sitting in their Biology class together. They were lab partners, and they were close to finishing with their assignment.

"So, Brooke. Have you thought about who you're going to go to the spring dance with?" Jessie asked.

Brooke blushed lightly. "I know who I would like to go with." Brooke said.

Jessie looked up at her and smiled. "Brighton Sennen." Jessie said.

Brooke's blush deepened. "Come on, Jessie. Stop." Brooke said.

"Come on. Why don't you ask him to go?" Jessie asked.

"Come on. Brighton has a rich father. There's no way that he would go out with someone like me." Brooke said.

"Unlike a lot of rich kids, Brighton doesn't let it determine who he goes out with or who he is friends with. Brighton liked people for who they are." Jessie said.

"Still, there are a lot of other girls who would like to go out with him." Brooke said.

"And in case you haven't noticed, Brighton has turned down every one of those girls." Jessie said. She snorted lowly. "All those girls wanted was to be able to try and get him to buy them things because of the money his father has." Jessie said.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid Brighton would think." Brooke said.

"Brighton won't think that. I know that. If he even had an inkling that you thought that, he wouldn't give you the time of day. Trust me. Brighton's a good judge of character, and he would know that that's not who you are." Jessie said.

"Jessie, please. I don't want Brighton to know how I feel. Promise me that you won't tell him." Brooke said, looking at her friend.

"Brooke, I've already told you more than once that I won't tell him, and I won't break my word. I'm just saying that maybe you should consider telling him that you like him." Jessie said.

"I can't." Brooke said.

Jessie sighed. 'Getting these two together is going to be harder than I thought.' Jessie thought.

* * *

Yugi was in the floor playing with the twins when he heard the front door open. "Is that you, kids?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." came four voices.

Amara walked into the living room with Danny behind her. "The other three decided to go on upstairs and do their homework before they decided to come in here." Amara said.

"They're learning." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said with a smile.

Danny got in the floor and started playing with his brother and sister.

Yugi smiled at him. He had been worried about Danny adjusting to the twins, and he was glad that Danny was doing so well with them.

"So, how was your day?" Amara asked.

"It was fine." Yugi said as he got up and sat on the couch to let Danny play with Gabriella and Jared. "I had to get onto Jared a little because he likes to go after things that he's not supposed to." Yugi said.

"Teaching him young." Amara said.

"Yeah. It'll be easier to get him to not do it later on if I start now." Yugi said.

"What about Gabriella?" Amara asked.

"She doesn't go after those things as much." Yugi said.

"That means you'll have a tougher time with her when she gets older." Amara said.

"That'll be my luck." Yugi replied. He then remembered something. "And I wasn't sure what to do about dinner. Yami called and said that he had a meeting this afternoon that was going to take until late, so Yami won't be home until later." Yugi said.

"Oh. I don't know what to do, either." Amara said.

Danny then looked up. "Could we get pizza?" Danny asked.

Amara and Yugi looked over at Danny.

"We haven't had it in a while." Danny said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Danny." Yugi agreed.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We haven't had it in a while, and I think that we all could use some pizza." Yugi said.

"What kind?" Amara asked.

Yugi sighed. "Mitchell! Brighton! Sophia! Come downstairs please!" Yugi called.

A moment later, the three came into the room.

"What is it, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"Your father has to work late tonight, so I think that we're just going to get pizza. What kind?" Yugi asked.

"Pepperoni." Mitchell said.

"Beef." Brighton said.

"Cheese." Sophia said.

"Well, you know that Aknankanon and I like the supreme pizza." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He knew that Danny ate all three, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"So, what now?" Brighton asked.

"Um, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Yugi said, looking at his oldest stepchild.

"I had asked Chris to come over. Was that all right?" Mitchell asked.

Chris came over so much that it was a common occurrence.

"I suppose so. What kind of pizza does he like?" Yugi asked.

"Chris eats pepperoni and cheese." Mitchell said.

"Well?" Amara asked.

Yugi sighed. "We all eat pizza heated up. We'll get four large pizzas." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Amara said.

"You can go." Yugi said.

The three then headed back upstairs.

Yugi picked up the phone and ordered the pizza.

"That was an easy dinner." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said. He looked down at the twins. "And I think that it's time for them to eat." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Need help?" Amara asked.

"It would be nice." Yugi answered.

"Can I help?" Danny asked.

Amara started to say no.

"Sure, Danny. You can help me feed Gabriella." Yugi said.

Danny nodded.

Amara wondered how this would go.

The three headed into the kitchen with the twins.

Jared and Gabriella were put in their high chairs before Yugi got out the baby food.

Amara took one can and started to feed Jared.

Yugi moved a footstool over to the high chair that Gabriella was in, and Danny got on it. Yugi then opened the can and showed Danny how to feed Gabriella, and Danny fed Gabriella, with Yugi helping when necessary.

* * *

Later, after the twins had been put to bed, Yugi was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Um, Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see Brighton there. "Yes, Brighton?" Yugi asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Brighton asked.

"Sure." Yugi said as he marked his place in his book.

Brighton walked in and sat down by Yugi. "The truth is that I need some advice, and I think that you're going to be the easiest one for me to talk to." Brighton said.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, you see, there's this girl." Brighton said, blushing.

Yugi blinked before he smiled. "I see. So, this is a matter of the heart." Yugi said.

"Kind of." Brighton said.

"So, tell me about her." Yugi said.

"Her name is Brooke Mayfield. She's got to be the prettiest girl in the whole school. She's one of the smartest, too." Brighton said.

"And?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I really want to ask her out, but I don't know how. Plus, I'm worried about her reaction." Brighton said.

"The age-old worry when it comes to dating. If they'll like you back and if they'll go out with you." Yugi said.

"I just don't know what to do." Brighton said.

"So, do you really like this girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Brighton said.

"Well, then, you should take the risk." Yugi said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're already married to Dad." Brighton said.

"Brighton, believe me when I say I know the pain of heartache." Yugi said.

"Really?" Brighton asked.

Yami had gotten home and arrived at the door to hear them.

"Yes. When I was in high school, I did ask out a guy that I liked, and he turned me down, and he didn't do it nicely. He pretty much embarrassed me." Yugi said.

"What did you do?" Brighton asked.

"I was upset, and I was hurt for a while, but you get over those things. I had my heart broken a few more times, too. It's never easy when you're trying to deal with heartache." Yugi said.

"So, what makes it worth it?" Brighton asked.

"When you find that right person, you forget about all the heartache in the past. You may remember them, but it won't bother you because you know that one won't intentionally cause you heartache." Yugi said.

"So, finding that one person makes it worth it." Brighton said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"So, was it a risk for you to agree to go out with Dad?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, it was. I mean, when your father asked me out, he did risk me saying no." Yugi said.

"You technically did at first." Brighton said.

"Yes. I know. But we both knew when it was right for us to date, and it was another risk for Yami to ask me out a second time because I might have decided I didn't want to go out with him." Yugi said.

"A risk regardless." Brighton said.

"Pretty much." Yugi agreed.

"But how do I tell Brooke I like her?" Brighton asked.

"That's up to you. You can write her a love letter and leave it in her locker at school. You could do it face-to-face. There are a number of ways that you can tell her. You just have to find out which one suits you best." Yugi said.

Brighton nodded. "Okay." Brighton said.

Yugi reached over and patted Brighton on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Brighton. Something I will tell you is that the sooner you tell her, the sooner you can stop stressing over this. You'll feel better once you know for sure." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice." Brighton said before he headed upstairs, not seeing his father.

Yami walked into the living room and saw down by Yugi. "Hey." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Hey, yourself. You're home really late." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I hate this. I don't like getting home this late." Yami said.

"It's not all the time, Yami. You know that it has to happen sometimes." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then glanced over at Yugi. "By the way, that was good advice that you gave Brighton." Yami said.

"Oh. You heard that." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, I pretty much gave Mitchell the same advice. It's just the best thing for them. They may experience heartache, and they'll get through it." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as he put an arm around Yugi.

"By the way, we just had pizza tonight, so you can heat some up." Yugi said.

"What kinds do we have?" Yami asked.

"Pepperoni, beef, cheese, and supreme." Yugi said.

Yami wrinkled his nose. "I don't see how my parents can eat that supreme pizza." Yami said.

"They just like it, Yami. Now go eat." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, I don't want to be woken up during the night by your stomach growling. Now go and eat." Yugi said.

Yami glared at Yugi playfully. "That's cruel." Yami said.

"Yami, if you don't eat something before you go to bed, you are going to be woken by your stomach growling in the middle of the night." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know." Yami said. He then asked, "Are the twins in bed?"

"Yes, they are. Now, go." Yugi said.

"Slave driver." Yami muttered as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

'That's the only way to get him to do things sometimes.' Yugi thought. He smirked before he got up and headed into the kitchen.

Yami was heating up some of the pizza.

"You know, Yami, if you eat fast, I can really be a slave driver.' Yugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought about trying out what the pharaohs of ancient Egypt would pull on their pleasure slaves." Yugi said.

Yami whirled around, staring at Yugi wide-eyed.

Yugi smirked. "Just a thought." Yugi said before he turned and headed upstairs.

Yami grabbed his food and wolfed it down. He wasn't about to pass up a chance like this. He then dashed up the stairs and to their room.

Yugi was waiting and locked the door.

Yami turned to face his husband.

Yugi smirked. "I thought that would get you up here fast." Yugi said.

"Were you serious?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Yugi said before he pushed Yami backwards onto the bed and straddled him at the waist. "I wouldn't joke about something like that." Yugi said.

Yami felt himself get hard at that thought.

Yugi then leaned down and said, "You're probably going to be limping tomorrow."

Yami shivered at that thought.

Yugi then kissed Yami rather roughly, intending to carry out his promise.

* * *

~Domino High School~

The following day, Brighton had gone to school. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what Yugi had said, and he decided to act on it.

The night before, Brighton had written a letter to Brooke. He just hoped that she would accept him as her boyfriend.

Before school, Brighton went to Brooke's locker and slipped the note into her locker through one of the slots in the front when he saw sure no one was watching. He then walked off quickly.

'I hope that Brooke likes the note.' Brighton thought as he headed to class.

* * *

Brooke went to her locker before the second class of the day to switch out her books for the next class she had.

On top of her things was a white envelope.

'What's this?' Brook asked herself. She picked it up and got her other books before she put the books she had been carrying onto her locker. She then headed to her next class.

Since she had ten minutes before the class started, Brooke opened the envelope and the took out a folded sheet of paper. She opened the paper and started to read it.

_Brooke,_

_I really wasn't sure how to tell you this, so I'll just be honest. I like you a lot. I have for a while. I just wasn't sure how to tell you or what to say, but I've admired you from afar. Jessie has tried on several occasions to get me to ask you out, but I was too scared to, but I need to know what might happened. I just wanted you to know that I would like to be your boyfriend if you gave me the chance._

_Brighton Sennen_

Brooke was shocked. She didn't know what to think.

Brooke wasn't the kind of girl who liked fancy poetry and declarations of undying love for her. She thought that that was corny and unrealistic.

Brighton had written a simple note that explained that he liked her and that he wanted to go out with her if she wanted to.

Brooke smiled. 'I think that Brighton and I are going to have to talk.' Brooke thought. She folded up the note and put it in her purse before she got ready for the class.

* * *

Brighton was sitting under the tree with his friends during lunch.

"I can't believe that you got a girl to agree to go with you to the spring dance, Nick." Alex said.

"Why is that so unbelievable? You know that I am a chick magnet." Nick said with mock pride.

The rest of the group groaned.

"Nick, you can be a chauvinist pig at times. You always think that you're some kind of god or something. A lot of girls think that you're a conceited jerk ninety-nine percent of the time." Jessie said.

"So?" Nick asked.

The group shook their heads.

"You know that he's proud of that fact, Jessie." Will said.

Jessie sighed. "Unfortunately, I do know that." Jessie said.

"Um, excuse me?"

The group looked to see that Brooke was standing there.

Brighton gulped. 'I wonder if she read the letter I wrote.' Brighton thought.

"What's up, Brooke?" Jessie asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, Brighton." Brooke said, looking at him. "Alone." she added.

Brighton nodded. He stood up and said, "I'll see you guys later." He then walked off with Brooke.

"So, what do you suppose that's about?" Nick asked curiously.

"No idea." Will said.

"Maybe Brooke's going to ask Brighton out." Alex said.

"Think so?" Nick asked.

"Maybe." Alex said.

Jessie frowned. 'I don't think so. Brooke was terrified of asking Brighton out. I wonder what changed.' Jessie thought.

* * *

Brighton and Brooke walked over to where they were alone.

"So, what's up?" Brighton asked.

"This." Brooke said, holding up the note that he had written.

"So, you read it?" Brighton asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Brooke nodded. "I did." Brooke said. She then smiled. "And it's a dream come true." Brooke said.

Brighton was surprised.

"I've liked you for a while, but I knew that there were a lot of girls who wanted to go out with you because you come from a rich family, and I didn't want you to think that that was the reason. I really like you, Brighton." Brooke said.

"You do?" Brighton asked.

Brooke nodded.

Brighton smiled. "So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Brighton asked.

"I would love to." Brooke said.

"So, care to go with me to the spring dance this Friday?" Brighton asked.

"Glad to." Brooke said.

Brighton smiled. "Great!" Brighton said.

Brooke smiled. "Glad to hear it." Brooke said. She then kissed Brighton on the cheek.

* * *

"Brighton finally grew a pair!" Alex said.

Jessie whacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed.

"Stop with that!" Jessie snapped.

"Huh. Never thought that Brighton would ever go out with the girl of his dreams." Will said.

Nick wiped away a fake tear. "Our little Brighton is all groan up. Where did the time go?" Nick asked.

"Shut up, idiot." Brighton said as he and Brooke joined them.

"Welcome to the group, Brooke." Jessie said.

"Thanks." Brooke said with a smile.

* * *

Yugi looked up in surprise when he heard someone enter the living room quickly.

"Yugi! You were right!" Brighton said with a smile.

"About?" Yugi asked.

"I took your advice and write Brooke a letter last night. I left it in her locker. She's agreed to go out me. We're going to the spring dance this Friday." Brighton said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Brighton. I told you that taking a risk would be worth it." Yugi said.

"I know, and thanks." Brighton said.

"No problem. You do know that your father is going to want to meet her." Yugi said.

"I know. I'll bring her over here one day." Brighton said.

"Good and congratulations." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Brighton said with a smile before heading upstairs.

Yugi smiled. 'Brighton's growing up so fast.' Yugi thought. He looked down at the twins on the floor. 'They'll be at that age before I know it.' Yugi thought.

* * *

The following night, Brooke had come over for dinner, and Chris had come over as well.

Brighton had met Brooke at the door. "Come on in." Brighton said.

"Thanks." Brooke said. She walked into the house.

Brighton shut the door behind her. "Come on. My parents are in the living room." Brighton said as he led her to the living room.

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch, watching Gabriella and Jared who were playing in the floor.

"Dad. Yugi." Brighton said.

Yugi and Yami looked and saw that Brighton was there with Brooke.

"This is Brooke Mayfield, my girlfriend. Brooke, this is my dad, Yami Sennen, and my stepfather, Yugi." Brighton said.

"Hello, Brooke." Yami said.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." Brooke said.

"Please sit down." Yugi said.

The two then sat down.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Yugi said.

"Thank you for having me over." Brooke said.

"It's no problem." Yami said.

Brooke watched the twins for a moment. "How old are they?" Brooke asked.

"Six months." Yugi answered.

"I remember when my cousin was that age. She was a handful in her own right. She was always trying to grab things." Brooke said.

"Well, they do that, too." Yugi said.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, Brooke?" Yami said.

"Well, Brighton and I are the same age. My dad works at KaibaCorp. He's a computer programmer. My mom works at county library." Brooke said.

"My cousin owns KaibaCorp. Your father must be good at his job." Yami said.

Brooke chuckled. "Dad is the head of the department." Brooke said.

"Very good." Yami said.

"Yeah. He is. I have an older brother. He's in college now. He wants to be a doctor. I also have a younger sister. She's in 7th grade." Brooke said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"I think that I want to be a nurse. I have always liked the idea of helping people." Brooke said.

Yugi chuckled. "That was the exact reason that I wanted to be a doctor." Yugi said.

"You were a doctor?" Brooke asked.

Yugi nodded. "After I got pregnant, I decided to quit work to focus on my family for a while. I had been practicing for over five years before that." Yugi said.

"Will you go back to work?" Brooke asked.

"When the twins are in school, I probably will." Yugi answered.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready.

The Sennen family plus Brooke and Chris sat down at the table to eat.

* * *

It was the day of the spring dance, and Brighton was nervous about going since it would be his first official date with Brooke.

Yugi knocked on the door. "Brighton? Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

"No." Brighton said.

Yugi opened the door and walked. "Can't decide what to wear?" Yugi asked.

"No." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to go all-out, Brighton." Yugi said.

"What do you suggest?" Brighton asked.

"Well, I suggest that you wear a pair of your black dress pants with a nice shirt." Yugi said.

"Which one?" Brighton asked.

Yugi looked through Brighton's shirts and picked out one. "How about this one?" Yugi asked, holding up a light blue, button-up shirt.

"Okay." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled before he headed downstairs.

Yami looked up when Yugi entered the room. "Brighton couldn't decide what to wear?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I helped." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

Mitchell walked into the living room then.

Brighton joined him a moment later.

"All right. I'll be at the school to pick you up from the dance at nine-thirty." Yami said.

"Okay, Dad." Brighton said.

Chris was picking up Mitchell since he had his license and could drive at night. He was going to drop Brighton off at Brooke's house, and Brooke's father would take him and her to the dance.

"Okay." Brighton said.

Chris was soon there, and the two left.

"Brings back memories of high school." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I hated the dances." Yami said.

"So did I." Yugi said.

"I guess that's why I hate the business events I have to go to." Yami said.

"I hear that." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami will have a business dinner to go to.

R&R.


	70. Business Dinner

Here's the next chapter.

There have been a few reviewers asking about the ages of the kids now, so they are as follows:

Mitchell- 16

Brighton- 14

Sophia- 8

Danny- 5

Jared, Gabriella- 6 months

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 70- Business Dinner

Yami was in his office doing some work. He had gone to the office early that day so that he could get home early and spend some time with his husband and children.

The last few weeks, Yami had had to stay at the office late in order to get some work done on a major project, and he felt like he had been ignoring his family and leaving everything to Yugi. He wanted to be done so that he could spend some much-needed time with his family.

Malik opened the door and walked into the office. "Yami, the mail for the company just arrived." Malik said, walking over.

Yami took the stack of envelopes from him. "Thanks, Malik." Yami said.

"No problem. Are you going to have another late night?" Malik asked.

"I hope not. I got here an hour and a half early so that I could try to get things done. I want to be able to leave early." Yami said.

"I don't blame you." Malik said.

Yami sighed. "I hate it when I have to work like this, but I can't help it." Yami said.

"Yugi understands, though, right?" Malik asked.

"Yugi's more understanding of it than I am. It irritates the hell out of me, and Yugi is just going with it. He says that I can't help it and that I have to do what I have to do in order to get things for the company done." Yami said.

"He's right." Malik pointed out.

Yami sighed. "Please don't remind me." Yami said.

Malik smiled. "I'm sure that everything will be all right, Yami. With any luck, you'll get home before the kids are able to get out of school." Malik said.

"That would be nice." Yami said.

Malik then turned and left the room.

Yami sighed. 'Sometimes, I hate this company.' Yami thought, although he knew that he really did love his job.

Yami then started to look through the stack of mail that he had gotten. One in particular caught his eyes. And he hated what he knew it probably was.

It was addressed to him, but it was from Industrial Illusions.

'I should have known that Pegasus was going to throw another one of those business parties.' Yami thought, knowing that Pegasus had a penchant for throwing parties.

Yami opened the envelope and read it.

_Mr. Sennen,_

_You are cordially invited to a party at the home of Maxamillion Pegasus on Saturday, May 8 at seven o'clock. There will be dinner provided for an evening of fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Maxamillion Pegasus_

Yami sighed. 'I don't really want to go to something like this, but I don't have a choice. I have to because of business relations, not to mention the fact that Yugi isn't going to let me get out of going once he finds out.' Yami thought.

The phone then rang.

Yami simply hit the speaker button. "Atemu Sennen." Yami said.

"_Cousin._" Seto said in a gruff voice, signaling that he was rather unhappy about something.

"Can I assume that you have received an invitation to Pegasus' party in two weeks?" Yami asked.

"_Yes. You got one as well?_" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I did." Yami said.

"_I hate these damned things! Can't Pegasus do anything except throw parties?_" Seto groaned.

"I know how you feel. I don't like them, either. These things drag on and on it seems like." Yami said.

"_The worst part is that there is no way that I am going to be able to get out of going. Joey loves going to these parties, so I know that there is no way that I am going to get out of all this. Joey won't let me._" Seto said.

"Yugi may not like these parties, but he is not going to let me get out of this. He feels that we need to go so that I can keep good business relations with different partners." Yami said.

"_Yeah. I know the pain._" Seto said.

"Well, at least we can suffer together." Yami said.

"_That is the only good part about it. In any case, I need to go so that I can get back to work._" Seto said.

"Same here. See you later." Yami said.

"_See you._" Seto said.

The two then hung up.

Yami looked through the rest of the mail before he got back to work.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room, watching the TV.

Jared and Gabriella were both sleeping in the playpen, taking a nap.

Yugi was rather surprised when he heard the front door open. He got up and walked into the foyer to find Yami walking in. "Yami, what are you doing home at one in the afternoon?" Yugi asked, obviously surprised to see his husband.

Yami smiled. "I haven't been able to spend much time with my family, and I got tired of it. I went in early today so that I could get off early. I actually got off earlier then I expected." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good to know." Yugi said.

"So, where are the twins?" Yami asked.

"They're in the living room, but they're asleep." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose that I could always pay a little bit of attention to my husband beforehand." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi smiled. "Somehow, I knew that was coming." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi, reaching behind Yugi and putting his briefcase down on the table.

Yugi then broke the kiss. "Yami, if you want to try to make love before the twins wake up, then we'd better get a move on." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "My thoughts exactly." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he ducked into the living room to grab the baby monitor before he headed up the stairs with Yami right behind him.

* * *

When Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny got home, Yugi and Yami were in the living room with the twins, who were in the floor playing.

"Dad, how did you get home before us?" Mitchell asked, surprised.

"Why does everyone seemed to be surprised by the fact that I am already home?" Yami asked, having had the same reaction from his parents.

"Because you never are!" all four kids said.

Yami groaned.

Yugi chuckled. "Your father went in early to get off early." Yugi said.

"Oh." the four said.

"Now, get upstairs and do your homework." Yugi said.

The three who had homework to do scampered off to their room.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. "You know that I could have done that." Yami said.

"I know, but there's no need for you to be the bad guy when you got off early to spend time with the family." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

"Daddy?" Danny asked.

Yami turned to his son. "Yes?" Yami asked.

"Can I play baseball?" Danny asked.

Yugi and Yami were both surprised by this.

"You want to play baseball?" Yami asked.

Danny nodded. "There's a junior league starting, and I want to play." Danny said.

"Well, I don't see any harm in you playing." Yami said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Danny said. He took something out of his bag and handed it to Yami. "This is about it." Danny said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Danny then ran off.

Yugi and Yami started reading over the information.

"Well, this doesn't seem too bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I didn't think that Danny would want to play ball." Yami said.

"You were the one who thought that it was a good idea for Danny to learn a sport, and you're the one who's been getting out in the yard and playing with him." Yugi reminded him.

"I know." Yami said. He then smiled. "I'm looking forward to watching him play." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami. He knew that Yami enjoyed baseball, and he was certain that Yami would enjoy watching Danny play. "So, I guess you're going to be going with Danny to buy him some equipment for baseball." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, as long as Danny enjoys it, I think that this is a great idea." Yugi said.

"So do I." Yami said.

"There probably is something that I need to remind you of." Yugi said.

"It's Friday night." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Date night." Yugi said.

Yami then realized what he meant. "That's right. Brighton and Mitchell will be going out on dates tonight." Yami said.

"So, you'll have two kids to spend time with tonight." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He chuckled. "I guess with two of them being teenagers, this was to be expected." Yami said.

"Yeah. The kids want to spend less time with their parents when they are teenagers." Yugi said.

"And then they don't mind spending time with their parents once they're adults." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Two hours later, Mitchell and Brighton both came downstairs, ready to go on their dates.

"Chris is going to be here soon. We'll go and pick up Brooke before we head over to the movie theater." Mitchell said.

"Are you seeing the same movie?" Yami asked.

"We don't know that yet, but we'll be at the same movie theater." Brighton said.

"All right. Just make sure that you both come home. I don't want to be one kid short tonight." Yami said.

"What do you think we're going to do? Leave Brighton and Brooke at the movie theater?" Mitchell asked.

"That is exactly what I don't want you to do. Plus, I want you home by eleven tonight." Yami said.

"We will, Dad." Brighton said.

"Um, Dad." Mitchell started.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami said. He took out his wallet and handed them both money.

"Thanks." Brighton and Mitchell said.

A car horn was heard a moment later.

"That'll be Chris." Mitchell said.

"Bye." Brighton said.

The two then headed out the door.

"They couldn't wait to get out of the house." Yami muttered.

"Once they had the money, they were gone." Yugi agreed.

Danny and Sophia came into the room then.

"What are we doing?" Sophia asked.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, since it is just us, we can go out to eat somewhere and then do something afterwards." Yugi said.

"What afterwards?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi admitted.

"Can we go see Grandpa Mutou?" Danny asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure that Grandpa would love to have a visit from us tonight." Yugi agreed.

"Well, let's get ready and go." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi got the twins ready while Sophia and Danny got ready before they all left.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise." Solomon said as he hugged Sophia and Danny.

"We wanted to come and see you." Danny said.

"Well, I'm glad that you did." Solomon said, smiling. He chuckled and said, "I just received a new game. How would you two like to play it?"

"Yes!" Danny and Sophia said.

"Let me get it." Solomon said before heading off to the shop.

It wasn't long before Sophia and Danny were in the living room floor playing the game.

Yugi, Yami, and Solomon were all sitting on the couch, watching the two play the game at the same time they were watching the twins as they played in the floor.

"You used to do that with me. You always let me play the new games that you got." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Yes, and it never took you long to figure them out. When you got older, all your friends loved it because they could play the games with you for free." Solomon said.

"Well, you told them that they could play the games with me, so you only have yourself to blame." Yugi said.

Solomon looked over at Yami. "I thought you were working late a lot." Solomon said.

"I was, but I'm thankful that I was able to get off early today." Yami said.

"And you went in early to do it." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "You do what you have to in order to be able to spend time with your family." Solomon said.

"I know." Yami said.

"How has the shop been, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"It's been doing excellent, actually. I seem to be getting a bigger crowd recently. I'm thinking about hiring some teenage help." Solomon said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I could use a little help, and I'm sure that any teenager would be happy to work and earn some money." Solomon said.

"No joke." Yami agreed.

Yugi glanced over at him. "Did you have an after-school job?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. My dad taught me responsibility early by telling me to get a job if I wanted to have money, so I had to get an after-school job like everyone else." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "My after-school job was helping in the Game Shop." Yugi said.

"But you earned your money." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I did." Yugi agreed.

They stayed over at the Game Shop for a while, just visiting with Solomon.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom after the twins had been put to bed, and all the kids were in bed for the night, which made the time after midnight.

"Yugi, there's something that I need to tell you." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had planned to tell you this afternoon when I got home, but I was otherwise occupied." Yami said, smirking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed lightly at the mention of their afternoon romp. "What did you need to tell me?" Yugi asked.

"This." Yami said, handing Yugi the invitation to the party at Pegasus' mansion.

"You know that we need to go." Yugi said.

"I know, and I know that you're not going to let me out of going, but I will go ahead and say that I don't want to go." Yami said.

"Yami, it helps with your business partners." Yugi said.

"I know. That's not the annoying part." Yami said.

"What is?" Yugi asked as he sat down on their bed by Yami.

"That annoying part is the fact that I see a lot of guys eyeing you, and it pisses me off that some of them like to watch you when they know that you're with me." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, you know that I love you and only you." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, folding his arms across his chest.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, are you jealous?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. Jealousy comes in when you are insecure, and we are not insecure." Yami said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

Yami reached over and pulled Yugi over to kiss him. "I just don't like it when other people looked at you like that when you're mine." Yami said.

"Yours?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Well, you certainly have nothing to worry about. I have all I need right here with you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at that.

"And I won't stray too far from you at the party." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"So, are Seto and Joey going to be there?" Yugi asked.

"Why do you think I know?" Yami asked.

"Because Seto always calls you when he find out about one to complain." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at how well his husband knew him. "Yeah. They're coming. Seto knows that he has to go for face, but he hates it just as much as I do." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I don't like them, either, but you do what you have to do." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"And we'll suffer through it together." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said before he kissed Yugi again.

"Now, how about **proving **that I belong to you?" Yugi suggested.

Yami smirked before he pounced on Yugi.

* * *

~Night of the Party~

Yami and Yugi were in their room getting for the party that night.

Yami was grumbling under his breath as he got his tie on. He really didn't want to go to this party.

Yugi walked over to Yami. "Yami, stop grumbling. You know that you need to go, so please deal with it." Yugi said.

Yami turned to him. "Yugi, you know that I hate these things with a passion that I can't describe. They are downright annoying. Most of the people that are going to be there are stuck up snobs." Yami said, looking irritated.

Yugi smiled as he reached up to straighten his husband's tie. "Yami, how often do you actually have to go through this?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Three to five times a year." Yami said.

"Since you don't have to go through it that much, try to have a good time, even if you have to fake having a good time." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'll try, Yugi, but you know how well I handle these things." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Can we at least leave early?" Yami asked.

"I'll tell you what. If you can fake a smile for at least two hours, then we'll leave at the first chance we get." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Come on. We need to get going." Yugi said.

The two then headed downstairs.

Amara and Aknankanon were in the living room with Sophia and Danny as well as the twins, who were playing in the floor.

"Well, we're off." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said, smiling.

"Have a good time." Aknankanon said, snickering.

Yami growled. "Thanks a lot, Dad." Yami said.

"I know your pain, Yami. I hated going to them, too. If it wasn't for your mother forcing me to go, I wouldn't have gone." Aknankanon said.

"Now I know where you get it from." Yami said, glancing over at his husband.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, the major difference is that I believe your mother enjoyed those parties. I don't." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Amara agreed.

Yami groaned.

"Come on. Let's go." Yugi said. He had to practically drag Yami out of the house.

"He really hates those parties." Aknankanon said.

"Why does Daddy go if he doesn't like them?" Danny asked.

"Because he needs to because of the company." Amara said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You'll understand when you get older, Danny." Aknankanon said.

Danny pouted. "That's what you always say." Danny said.

"And it's true." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at Maxamillion Pegasus' mansion on the outskirts of Domino.

"Wow." Yugi said.

It was the first time that Yugi had seen the home of Yami's business partner, and he was shocked at the size of the mansion. It was easily three times the size of Yami's mansion, and that was saying a lot!

Yami chuckled. "Pegasus likes to be flashy." Yami said.

"I believe it." Yugi said.

Yami parked the car in the area that was marked for it, and the two got out.

"I didn't think that it was possible for someone to have this big of a home." Yugi said.

"I know. It shocked me the first time that I saw it. Pegasus can be eccentric. I'll go ahead and tell you that now." Yami said.

"Thanks for the warning." Yugi said.

The two headed up to the front of the mansion.

"How is it I have never met this man, and we've been together for almost three years?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Because I have managed to find an excuse not to go every time, and they were legitimate excuses." Yami said.

"And I wouldn't let you find an excuse this time around." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

The two arrived at the door to find a bodyguard there.

"Name?" the bodyguard said.

"Atemu Sennen." Yami said.

The guard then waved them through when he found the name.

"Tight security." Yugi muttered.

"Always has it." Yami said.

The two entered the mail hall.

Yugi was astounded at what he saw.

There was a band off to the side playing soft music that you could dance to. There were some couples who were out on the dance floor dancing to the music. A table to the side was set up that had refreshments on it. People were also standing around talking.

"Elaborate." Yugi said, noticing the decorations that were everywhere.

"I know." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen! How good of you to come!" a rather cherry voice said.

Yugi and Yami turned to face a man with silver hair.

Yugi recognized him as Maxamillion Pegasus from pictures that he had seen before and on press conferences.

"Mr. Pegasus, it was good of you to invite us." Yami said, pasting on a fake smile that looked so real that Yugi almost believed it.

"Yes. I am glad that you were able to attend this time." Pegasus said. He then looked at Yugi. "And this much be your new husband." Pegasus said.

"Yes. We've been married a year. Yugi, this is my business partner, Maxamillion Pegasus." Yami said, introducing them.

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yugi said, offering his hand.

"A pleasure, indeed." Pegasus agreed, shaking his hand.

The two spoke with Pegasus for a few moments before they decided to mingle.

"Well, that part is over with." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said warningly.

"I'm smiling." Yami said.

"On the outside, at least." Seto said from behind.

The two turned to face Seto and Joey.

"Hey, Yugi. I see that you managed to drag Yami here." Joey said, smiling. He knew all too well how much Yami hated parties like these.

"I dragged us both here." Yugi replied.

"So, you still hate them as much as Yami does." Joey said, sighing.

"Joey, I am never going to enjoy these kinds of things." Yugi said.

"Well, you and I should go and do the business partner thing and talk to some of them." Seto said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two then walked off.

Yugi turned to face his friend. "It's good to see you, Joey." Yugi said.

"Good to see you, too, Yug. I just wish that we were able to spend more time together." Joey said.

"Well, we both have our own families now, so we're not going to be able to see each other quite as much." Yugi said.

"That argument would work if it wasn't for the fact that your husband and my husband are cousins. You'd think that we would see more of each other than we do." Joey said.

Yugi shrugged. "Not much that we can do about it." Yugi said.

Joey nodded before walking off.

Yugi then walked off as well and started speaking quickly to a few people that he did recognize, although they were ones that he did particularly like. He walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a plate, starting to pick up a few items to place on it.

"Hello." a voice purred.

Yugi turned to find himself looking at a man with black hair that was starting to gray as well as dark blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry. I do not believe that we have met. I'm Henry Drange." the man said with a smile.

"My name is Yugi Sennen." Yugi replied.

"Sennen? Are you related to Atemu Sennen?" Henry asked.

"He is my husband." Yugi answered.

Henry seemed startled by this. "I wasn't aware that you were his husband." Henry said.

"Yes. I am." Yugi said. "Well, it is nice to meet you." Henry said.

"Yes. It is." Yugi said.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Henry asked, picking up a glass.

"Yes. Thank you." Yugi said, taking the glass without looking at it.

"Well, I must be going." Henry said.

Yugi walked to the side, drinking on the wine.

"Hey, Yugi. Why were you talking to him?" Joey asked.

"Who? Henry Drange?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"I just saw him at the refreshment table. Why?" Yugi asked.

"He knows you're married, right?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I mentioned that Yami and I were married." Yugi said. He was curious as to why his friend was asking him these questions. "Is there something that I should know, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Well, kind of. You see, Henry Drange is known as a womanizer, although he'll go after either sex. He uses these parties for just that. He doesn't go after people who are married. If he finds out they're married, he usually just offers them a drink and leaves." Joey said.

"That's what he did." Yugi assured his friend. He rose his glass and drank some more.

Joey looked at the glass and his eyes widened. "Yugi, please tell me you didn't pick that up." Joey said.

"No. Mr. Drange handed it to me, Joey. I told you that he just offered me a drink before he walked off." Yugi said.

Joey grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled the glass away. "Yugi! You didn't look at what **kind **of wine it was!" Joey hissed in a low voice.

Yugi frowned. He didn't understand what Joey was talking about. He glanced down at the glass and froze.

It was red wine.

"Oh no." Yugi said.

Joey gulped. "How much did you drink?" Joey asked.

"Just this glass." Yugi said. He had no doubt that he would be throwing up soon.

"Okay. First, we need to get you to a bathroom and then I'll go fine Yami." Joey said.

Yugi nodded. His stomach was already starting to feel a little queasy.

The two walked off and quickly found a restroom.

Yugi ran in and got sick.

Joey walked off to find Yami.

Yami and Seto were talking to one of their business partners.

"Our businesses are doing rather well." the man said.

"Yes. They are." Yami agreed.

Joey walked up to them.

"Joey." Seto said.

Joey smiled. "Hello." Joey said.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Kaiba." the man said, referring to Joey.

"Likewise." Joey said. He looked at Seto with a look that said he needed to talk to him alone.

"Well, I must be off." the man said before leaving.

Joey turned to Yami. "Yami, listen. Yugi didn't pay attention to the glass of wine he was given, and it was red wine." Joey said quickly in a low voice.

Yami's eyes widened at that. "Where is he?" Yami asked.

"This way." Joey said.

The three made it over to the bathroom where they found Yugi.

Yami went over and knelt down by his husband. "Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Yami and said, "We need to go."

Yami nodded and helped Yugi up.

"We'll explain to Pegasus why you had to leave. He'll understand." Seto said.

Yami nodded before he left with Yugi.

"This is our wedding reception all over again." Joey said.

"Yeah, and Yugi's going to feel horrible tomorrow." Seto said.

* * *

Amara, Aknankanon, Brighton, and Mitchell were in the living room.

Danny, Sophia, Jared, and Gabriella were already in bed since it was after ten-thirty at night.

The door opened, and Yugi and Yami came in.

"We didn't expect you until later." Aknankanon said as the four went to see them.

To their surprise, Yami was helping Yugi stay on his feet, who looked horrible.

"Yugi, are you drunk?" Brighton asked, shocked. He had never known Yugi to do that much drinking.

"Brighton, if I was drunk, I would feel ten times better than I do now." Yugi said.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

Before anything could be said, Yugi broke away from Yami and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

All four looked at Yami.

Yami rubbed his temples. "Yugi accidentally drank red wine at the party." Yami said.

"That's not good." Aknankanon said, remembering what had happened the last time Yugi had drank red wine.

"I know. I'll be up with him most of the night." Yami said. He looked over at his parents. "Do you think you can get up with the twins tonight? I'll be up with Yugi most of the night." Yami said.

"Of course." Amara said.

Yami nodded before he went to get Yugi and get him upstairs.

"Poor Yugi. He's going to feel absolutely miserable tomorrow." Amara said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi lay on his stomach on the bed.

Yami rubbed a washcloth over Yugi's cheek. "How do you feel?" Yami asked.

"Like a truck ran over me ten times." Yugi said. He let out a groan. "I would have been better off getting wasted. Maybe I wouldn't feel so bad." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You'd probably feel worse." Yami said.

"I don't see how." Yugi muttered.

"Just try to sleep. I think that the worst is over." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi mumbled. He was gone within a matter of seconds.

Yugi had spent all night in the bathroom throwing up, and Yami had taken care of his husband during the night.

Yami got up and headed downstairs.

Amara and Aknankanon were feeding the twins while the other four were eating.

"How's Yugi?" Amara asked.

"I think that the worst is over. He should be all right after he gets some rest." Yami said.

"What's wrong with Yugi, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Yugi's sick, sweetheart." Yami said.

"Will he be better soon?" Danny asked.

"Yes. He will." Yami assured him.

* * *

Later, Yami had gone to see Yugi. "How are you feeling now?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Better. I'd better eat light today, though." Yugi said. He looked at Yami. "Where are the kids?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Mitchell and Brighton went to meet up with their friends. Grandpa said that he would watch Danny and Sophia for a while, so Mom and Dad took them over there. They'll probably end up staying for a little bit. That leaves us with the twins, who are asleep." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He rubbed his head. "I need to remember to check what type of wine I'm drinking." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I forgot how bad this was." Yami agreed.

"I didn't pay attention because I was speaking with Mr. Drange." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Henry Drange?" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "Didn't Joey tell you?" Yugi asked.

"No!" Yami growled.

"Yami, it was nothing. He came up talking to me and found out I was married to you. He gave me a glass of wine before he walked off. I didn't notice what kind of wine it was." Yugi said.

"I don't like that man being around you." Yami said.

"Yami, I didn't know about his reputation until Joey told me, and nothing happened, so just drop it." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He was glad that nothing had happened. "Just try and make sure that you don't drink red wine again." Yami said.

"Gladly." Yugi said.

* * *

Later, Seto and Joey had come over to see how Yugi was.

"You feeling okay, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine now, Joey. Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, I was worried. I know how bad it can be when you drink red wine." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I know. I'll be okay now. I'm just glad that it's over with, and I defiantly need to make sure that I never drink red wine ever again." Yugi said.

"Defiantly." Yami agreed.

"So, I take it that you were the one up with him all night." Seto said calmly.

"Yes. I was." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know that I don't want to have to go through this again." Yugi said.

"Well, you can look on bright side, Yami." Seto said.

"What bright side?" Yami asked.

"You were able to leave the party much sooner than you thought you would." Seto said.

"I wish it hadn't been for that reason." Yami said.

"Ditto." Yugi said.

"So, you'd both rather be at the party than where you were?" Joey asked.

"Without a doubt." Yami said.

"Remember that the next time you're thinking about how much you hate the parties." Joey said.

"That's a good point." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you want to understand about the red wine thing, refer back to Chapter 17.

Next: Probably a family emergency.

R&R.


	71. Scare

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 71- Scare

Amara was in the living room with the twins, watching them as they played in the floor.

Jared and Gabriella were now seven months old, and the two were crawling all over the place.

Amara chuckled. "You two are growing up too fast for my taste." Amara said, smiling at her youngest grandchildren.

Yugi walked into the room. "Hey, Mom." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi." Amara said as Yugi sat down by her. "Are you okay?" Amara asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night." Yugi said.

Amara smiled mischievously. "Because of Atemu?" Amara asked.

Yugi groaned. "Must everything have to do with sex with you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know my son pretty well, so that's the first thing that comes to mind when I think about him." Amara said.

"Well, Yami had nothing to do with why I couldn't sleep last night. I just had a case of insomnia last night." Yugi said.

"That happens to you every so often, doesn't it?" Amara asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yugi replied.

Amara smiled. "Anything you need me to do?" Amara asked.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Well, since Danny has baseball practice this afternoon, I know that Dad was going to take him there before he went to get Sophia from school. If you would watch the twins when I go to get Danny from baseball practice, that would be good." Yugi said.

"What about Atemu?" Amara asked.

"It would be out of his way. Besides, Danny is done at four-thirty, and Yami doesn't get off until five. I'm not having our son wait for half an hour." Yugi said.

"I see your point." Amara agreed. She smiled and said, "Of course I'll watch the twins for you."

Yugi smiled. "I know that you and Dad are happy that Chris has his licenses and takes Mitchell and Brighton to school and brings them home." Yugi said.

"Why do you think that?" Amara asked.

"Because it means that you don't have to go to the high school." Yugi answered.

Amara chuckled. "That is a plus, although it won't be necessary once Mitchell gets his license, which should be soon." Amara said.

"I know. Yami doesn't really want to think about that because he doesn't like the fact that Mitchell is going to be driving alone." Yugi said.

Amara shook her head. "Well, he is the first one to get his driver's license, so that is understandable. I wasn't too thrilled when Atemu got his driver's license, so I can understand where he is coming from." Amara said. She chuckled. "Although I doubt that we're going to see that much of Mitchell once he does get them since he is going to be happy to get away." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Amara looked back over at the twins to see that they had both crawled over to the far end of the room to get a toy that had ended up there. She sighed before she said, "They are growing up too fast."

"I know. It doesn't seem like they should be seven months old yet, but they are." Yugi agreed.

"Hard to believe that my last grandchildren are going up so fast." Amara said. She looked over at Yugi slyly. "Unless you and Atemu have had a conversation that I didn't know about." Amara added.

"No, we haven't. Yami and I aren't planning on having anymore kids now." Yugi replied.

"Too bad." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I really think that six kids are enough." Yugi said.

"Yes, but two of them are practically grown now." Amara said.

"We've still got four years with Brighton." Yugi said.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to dream." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "You still have plenty of time with Jared and Gabriella." Yugi said.

"I know I do. I just hate thinking that the last of them are already seven months old." Amara said.

"Just think of how you will feel when Mitchell graduates from high school." Yugi said.

Amara shuddered. "I don't want to think about it. He has grown up far too quickly for my taste." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "You sound like Yami. He won't even speak on the subject right now, even though it will be next year when Mitchell is a senior." Yugi said.

"I don't blame him for not wanting to talk about it." Amara said.

Yugi looked at the time. "Well, I think that it's time to feed the twins lunch and then put them down for a nap." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara agreed.

The two picked up the twins and headed into the kitchen.

Yugi put Gabriella in her high chair before he walked over to the cabinet and got out two jars of baby food. He also got two spoons before he walked back over to the twins.

Amara had gotten Jared into his high chair as well.

Yugi handed one jar of baby food and a spoon to Amara, and then the two started to feed the seven-month old twins.

Amara shook her head. "It stills amazes me at how fast Jared can eat." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "What do you expect? He loves to eat." Yugi said.

"I've noticed." Amara said. She shook her head as she gave Jared another spoonful and said, "I hope that Jared does not turn into another Joey."

Yugi groaned. "Don't even think about it. Do you have any idea what our food bill would be if Jared eats like Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I know." Amara said.

"Joey would be happy because it would mean that he wouldn't be the only one that could pig out." Yugi remarked.

"I know." Amara said.

Yugi gave Gabriella her last spoonful. "Well, Gabriella is one who can eat a lot, too. She eats just about as fast as Jared does." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said. She chuckled. "Talk about a food bill." Amara said.

Yugi shook his head.

The twins were soon done eating, so Amara and Yugi took them out of the high chairs to burp them.

As they were doing that, the phone rang.

"Well, I suppose I could put them down after this phone call." Yugi said as he walked into the living room and set Gabriella down.

"It's probably Atemu." Amara said, setting Jared down.

Yugi picked up the receiver of the phone and said, "Hello? Sennen residence?"

"_May I speak with Yugi Sennen please?_" a female voice asked.

Yugi recognized the voice immediately. "Karen?" Yugi asked.

"_Yugi? Oh, thank goodness it's you!_" Karen said.

"Karen, what is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. He knew Karen Hennessy well from the time he had gotten to know her at the hospital, so he knew that if she was in a panic, then something big had to be wrong.

"_Yugi, I called as soon as I could. Your grandfather is here in the hospital._" Karen said.

"What?" Yugi exclaimed, shocked.

Amara looked over, worried at Yugi's reaction.

"_It looks like he might have had a heart attack, Yugi. You need to come in now._" Karen said.

"All right. I'll be there as soon as I can." Yugi said before he hung up.

Amara noticed that Yugi's hands were shaking. "Yugi, what is it? What's happening?" Amara asked, noticing how Yugi was acting.

Yugi took a deep breath. "My grandfather is in the hospital. They think that he might have had a heart attack." Yugi said.

Amara gasped.

"I need to get to the hospital." Yugi said. He glanced at the clock. "I don't know what to do about Danny, and the twins-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, calm down. Go on to the hospital. I will stay here and take care of the twins. Aknankanon and I will take care of getting all the kids. You just go to the hospital right now." Amara said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"I will also call Atemu and tell him to get to the hospital as soon as he can." Amara added.

Yugi nodded.

"Now go." Amara said.

"Thank you." Yugi said gratefully. He quickly grabbed his keys and his wallet before he ran out the door and to a car.

Amara then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Atemu Sennen_." Yami said.

"Atemu, it's your mother." Amara said.

"_Mom, what is it?_" Yami asked.

"Atemu, you need to leave and go to the hospital. Yugi just got a call telling him that Solomon is in the hospital. It looks like he might have had a heart attack." Amara said.

"_A heart attack?_" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes. Yugi is on his way to the hospital now. You need to go as well, Atemu. Yugi's going to need you there." Amara said.

"_All right. The kids-_" Yami started.

"Atemu, your father and I will take care of all the kids. You just go to the hospital now." Amara ordered.

"_Okay, Mom. Thanks._" Yami said before he hung up.

Amara hung up as well. 'I hope that Solomon will be okay.' Amara thought worriedly.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the hospital and headed into the ER part, knowing that that would be where his grandfather would have been taken in.

Karen Hennessy was standing there waiting. "This way, Yugi." Karen said.

Yugi nodded and followed her. "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"A neighbor went by the house and saw through a window that your grandfather was in the floor and called 911. He was brought here. When I saw that it was your grandfather, I helped with him before I called you." Karen said.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"Stable, but unconscious." Karen said.

Yugi nodded. He was still shaking.

"Yugi, he will be fine. You know that we have some of the best cardiologists here." Karen reminded him.

Yugi nodded. "I know that we do, but this is my grandfather that we're talking about. I'm just scared." Yugi said.

Karen nodded. "I know. You'll be kept updated on what's going on." Karen said.

They took the elevator up to the seventh floor, which was the cardiac floor.

"He's in room 708." Karen said.

Yugi nodded and headed for the room.

There was a doctor with gray hair and glasses on in the room.

Yugi recognized the doctor immediately. "Dr. Anders." Yugi said.

Dr. Anders turned and gave Yugi a smile. "Dr. Mutou, it's good to see you again, although I wish that it wasn't under these circumstances." Dr. Anders said.

"So do I." Yugi agreed. He looked over at his grandfather. "How is he?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he's stable at the moment. We're running some tests to see what we need to do right now. He hasn't regained consciousness yet." Dr. Anders said.

Yugi nodded. He knew that that was a bad thing.

"Don't worry. We're going to take good care of him." Dr. Anders said.

"I know. Thank you." Yugi said.

Dr. Anders patted Yugi on the back. "Try not to worry too much." Dr. Anders said.

Yugi gave him a strained smile. "I can't tell you how many times I have said that to patients, and I know that it never helped. I know why now." Yugi said.

"We all know that feeling. You'll be kept updated. With any luck, we'll know the results of the tests soon." Dr. Anders said.

Yugi nodded.

Dr. Anders then left the room.

Yugi sat down in a chair by Solomon. "Grandpa, you have to be all right. You just have to." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Solomon started to wake up.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked, leaning over.

Solomon looked over at his grandson, looking rather confused. "Yugi, where am I? What happened?" Solomon asked.

"You had a heart attack, Grandpa. A neighbor walked by and looked in your window. They saw that you were unconscious and called 911." Yugi said.

Solomon looked rather surprised. "A heart attack?" Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I never imagined that this would happen." Solomon said. He then noticed that he had an IV and a heart monitor hooked up to him. "Well, I take it that I've been here a while." Solomon said.

"An hour at least, but you'll be in here for a few days." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed. "I hate hospitals." Solomon said.

"I know you do, Grandpa, but you need to stay here for a few days." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "I know, Yugi, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like hospitals at all." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Yami walked into the room. "Grandpa, are you doing okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami." Solomon said.

"Sure. You just woke up five minutes ago without knowing what happened." Yugi said.

"I can't help that I didn't know." Solomon said.

"Well, you're conscious, so that's a good thing." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Solomon said.

"Yes. It is." Yugi said.

"When Mom called, I thought thing were really bad." Yami said.

"They could have been." Yugi said.

"Don't start." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, you're not as young as you used to be. Living alone can be dangerous." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you worry too much." Solomon said.

Yami didn't want to stay so, but he knew that Yugi was right. Solomon living alone was dangerous since he could have died since he was alone.

"Well, we at least need to see what Dr. Anders says." Yugi said.

"Of course." Solomon said.

It wasn't long before Dr. Anders came back. "Mr. Mutou, I'm glad that you are with us again." Dr. Anders said.

"Yes. Yugi has told me what happened." Solomon said.

"Yes. You had a major heart attack, and you're going to need to be here for at least four days." Dr. Anders said.

"All right." Solomon said.

"Now, I need to ask a few questions. Have you experienced any chest pains recently?" Dr. Anders asked.

"My chest only felt tight this morning. It never actually hurt." Solomon said.

"Did you feel any pain in your arms, abdomen, or back?" Dr. Anders asked.

"In my arms." Solomon said.

"Have you experienced any anxiety, cough, fainting, light-headedness, nausea, vomiting, shortness of breath, or sweating?" Dr. Ander asked.

"I've had a slight shortness of breath, but that was it." Solomon said.

"Those were sign of a heart attack." Dr. Ander said.

"Oh. I see." Solomon said.

"Also, we have found some blockage of the arteries, so we're going to do thrombolytic therapy. These drugs should cause the blockages to break up." Dr. Ander said.

Solomon nodded.

Yugi knew that the second questioning portion was coming, but decided to say nothing since he wasn't a certified cardiologist like Dr. Anders.

"Before we give you this, I need to ask some questions to make sure you can have it. Have you had stroke in the last three months?" Dr. Anders asked.

"No." Solomon said.

"Do you have any brain tumors or other abnormalities?" Dr. Anders asked.

"No." Solomon said.

"Have you had a head injury in the last three months?" Dr. Anders asked.

"No." Solomon said.

"All right. This should be safe then. We'll get you started on this, but I am going to suggest that you see your cardiologist soon. They need to know about this so they'll know what to do from now on." Dr. Anders said.

"I will." Solomon said.

Dr. Anders nodded and left.

"At least you're not going to have to do too much." Yami said.

"Only see my cardiologist." Solomon said with a sigh.

"And you're going if I have to force you to go." Yugi said.

"You don't have to. I know when I need to go, and I need to go." Solomon said.

"At least we're on the same page." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at that.

"You can go back to work if you need to, Yami." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay now that I know that Grandpa is going to be okay." Yugi said.

"No. I'll stay." Yami said. He then remembered something. "I better go call Mom and let her know that you're doing fine." Yami said. He then stepped outside.

"Grandpa, did you ever read that pamphlet I gave you about heart attacks and strokes?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

Solomon smiled sheepishly. "I never got around to it." Solomon admitted.

Yugi sighed, not surprised in the least.

"Truthfully, I don't even know where it is." Solomon said.

Yugi shook his head. "What I am I going to do with you, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out, Yugi." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, once we get you to the cardiologist, I'll feel better." Yugi said.

"I know." Solomon said.

* * *

Yami dialed his home number and waited for his mother to pick up.

"_Atemu! What's going on? Is Solomon all right?_" Amara asked quickly.

"Mom, calm down. He's fine. He had a major heart attack. They are going to keep him for four days and give him something to help with his blocked arteries, but he'll be fine." Yami assured her

"_Good._" Amara said.

"He'll be home soon, and he'll need to talk with his cardiologist." Yami said.

"_That was a given._" Amara said.

"I know. Everything is fine, though. You don't need to worry too much." Yami said.

"_Thank goodness for that._" Amara said.

"How are the twins?" Yami asked.

"_They're fine, Yami. You don't need to worry about them. They're taking a nap right now._" Amara said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"_I can take care of my grandchildren, Atemu. You should know that. I've helped take care of the other four, and taking care of Jared and Gabriella is not that much different._" Amara said.

"I know, Mom. Thanks for watching them." Yami said.

"_It's not a problem. Yugi needed you there._" Amara said.

"Yugi was fine once his grandfather woke up." Yami said.

"_Yes, but if things had been worse, at least you were there to help him._" Amara said.

"Yeah. I know. I'll let you know what happens." Yami said.

"_All right, Atemu. Bye." _Amara said.

"Bye." Yami said before he hung up. He then walked back into the room.

Yugi looked over at his husband and said, "Are the twins okay?"

"They're fine. Mom said that they were taking a nap." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"You should be at home with them now." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, they are in good hands." Yugi said.

"Yes. You're a part of the family, too, so you need to be taken care of, too." Yami said.

Solomon sighed. "You two aren't leaving for a while, are you?" Solomon asked.

"No." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami got home rather late from being at the hospital with Solomon most of the day.

Brighton, Mitchell, Sophia, Danny, Aknankanon, and Amara were all waiting to pounce on them ask them questions.

"Is Grandpa okay?"

"What happened?"

"When is he going to come home from the hospital?"

"Okay. Calm down." Yami said over the voices.

Everyone stopped talking to look at him.

"Grandpa is going to be okay. He just has to stay in the hospital for a few days. He'll be able to come home soon, and he'll be back to his normal routine before you know it." Yami said.

"Is he still going to be able to run the Game Shop?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, he'll have to take it easy on the shop for now. He may run it still, but he'll have to shorten store hours from now on for a little while." Yugi said.

"We can help out if he needs us to." Brighton said.

"I'm sure that he'll appreciate that. We can talk with him about it later." Yami said.

"Now, I'm sure that you two are hungry." Amara said.

"Yes. We are." Yami agreed.

Yami and Yugi went into the kitchen and heated up the dinner that had been made.

"Where are the twins?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they're already in bed. You know that they don't need to stay up too late." Amara said.

"You're right." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami ate their dinner and watched a movie with their family.

Yugi then thought of something. "Danny, how did practice go?" Yugi asked.

"It was great!" Danny said, smiling. "The coach said that I can play in the outfield." Danny said.

"That's good." Yami said, smiling as well.

"Danny, don't you need to give Dad and Yugi something?" Brighton asked.

"Oh! Right!" Danny said. He got up and scampered out of the room.

"What is this about?" Yami asked.

Before anyone could answer, Danny handed Yami a piece of paper.

"They already have the schedule for your baseball games worked out." Yami said.

Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, we'll keep this on the refrigerator so that we can remember when your games are. We'll have to go to each of them." Yugi said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

"Now, you kids still have school tomorrow, so get to bed." Yami said.

All of the kids headed to bed.

"You know that Mitchell and Brighton won't go to bed for a while." Amara said.

"I know, but they can be in their rooms at least." Yami said.

"That's true." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I have had a long day, so I think that I am going to bed." Yugi said.

"That makes two of us." Yami added.

Yugi put the schedule on the refrigerator before the two headed upstairs to bed.

"So, is your grandfather going to see his cardiologist?" Yami asked.

"He's going whether he wants to or not." Yugi said.

"I take it that you're not going to let him get out of going then." Yami said.

"Nope. I'm a doctor, so I know how important seeing one is in a case like this." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Is your grandfather one that doesn't like going to the doctor?" Yami asked.

"He is, and I'm going to have to force him." Yugi said.

"What about you?" Yami asked.

"It doesn't bother me now. When I was a kid, I was terrified of the doctor, but it doesn't faze me now." Yugi replied.

"Well, you're one doctor that I wouldn't mind seeing." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed at that. "Yami, knock it off." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled.

"Let's go to bed." Yugi said.

The two then went to bed.

* * *

~Five Days Later~

Solomon sighed as he walked into the doctor's office. "You didn't have to come with me, Yugi." Solomon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I had to, Grandpa. I grew up in your house, so I know that you have a tendency to skip your doctor's appointments." Yugi said.

"One time." Solomon said.

"Try five." Yugi said.

"Okay. So I do try it, but it's embarrassing for my grandson to have to come with me." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I won't go in with you. I came to make sure you went." Yugi said.

"Fine." Solomon said. He went up to the desk and signed in. He was given his paperwork. He went back over to Yugi and sat down, starting to fill it out. "Why does there have to be so much paperwork?" Solomon asked.

"Because they need all your insurance information and the rest of it." Yugi said.

"But-" Solomon started.

"And I don't think the paperwork will ever become less. If anything, they'll find something new to add to it." Yugi said.

"Maybe I won't live to see that." Solomon said.

'I hope you do.' Yugi thought.

Once Solomon finished filling it out, he took it back to the nurse.

It wasn't long before Solomon went back.

"I'll wait here." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded and left with the nurse.

~One Hour Later~

Yugi was glad when he saw his grandfather.

Solomon went over to Yugi and said, "Let's go."

The two left.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Yugi asked.

"I have to be on these blood thinners now, and I'll need to start coming every six months for a check up. He also gave me a diet to follow." Solomon said.

"I expected the diet." Yugi said.

"I also have a few other medications I have to start taking." Solomon said.

"I don't doubt that." Yugi said.

"You could have forewarned me." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, you had to know that you were going to be given a few things that you had to do, including the diet and the medicine." Yugi said.

"I did, but I don't have to like it." Solomon said.

"Just make sure you take it easy for a while." Yugi said.

"I think that teenage help is starting to sound really good right now." Solomon said.

"It's for the best." Yugi said.

"I know." Solomon said.

"Besides, it won't hurt for you to have help. You can get whoever works for you to do all the heavy lifting." Yugi said.

"And they would." Solomon said.

"Come on. I'll get you back to your house." Yugi said.

The two got into Yugi's car.

"Are you happy now?" Solomon asked.

"As long as you go every time you're supposed to." Yugi said.

"Well, I will. I'd like to live long enough to see my great-grandchildren grow up and see the others." Solomon said.

"What others?" Yugi asked.

"You never know." Solomon said with a smirk.

Yugi groaned. "What is with you and Mom? Yami and I agreed no more kids." Yugi said.

"You also said no kids before the twins." Solomon said.

"We aren't having anymore." Yugi said.

"We'll see." Solomon said.

Yugi really wished that his grandfather and mother-in-law would get off this kick of him and Yami having more kids.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Any medical information and symptoms came from a website on the Internet. Not sure which one.

Next: Yugi's high school reunion.

R&R.


	72. Yugi's High School Reunion

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the long wait, but I was sick at the start of the week and then I've ahd trouble getting the chapter written.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 72- Yugi's High School Reunion

Yugi was sitting in the living room while the twins were in the floor, playing. Yugi was reading a book while glancing down to check on the twins every so often.

Jared was crawling over to a toy that he wanted. Gabriella had finally learned to crawl, and she went after the same toy.

Yugi smiled before he got up and got down in the floor with them. "Now Gabriella. Your brother had that toy first." Yugi said as he picked up his daughter.

Gabriella started fussing until Yugi sat her back down and handed her another toy to play with, which made her happy.

"Good girl." Yugi said.

Jared had gotten the toy he wanted and was now happily waving it around.

Yugi laughed at that. "Good job, Jared." Yugi said.

The twins were now moving around a lot better, and Yugi had no doubt that they would be learning to stand up and walk before too long.

'Yami will have a fit if they are walking before their first birthday.' Yugi thought.

The front door opened and closed.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Yugi asked, knowing that his in-laws had left that morning for different reasons.

"Yes, Yugi." Amara said as she walked into the room.

"Hi, Mom. Did you get done what you needed to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I just had to get a gift for a baby shower." Amara said.

"A baby shower?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It's a friend of mine's daughter who is having the baby." Amara said.

"Oh. That's nice." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Yes. Not many friendships last past high school, but this one did." Amara said.

"I have several of those." Yugi said.

"I know, and almost all off of them live in this city." Amara said.

Yugi shrugged. "I can't help it." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said. She set the bag on the table out of the reach of the twins and then started to shift through the mail.

"The mail came earlier than usual." Yugi said.

"I know. It does that some days." Amara said.

"I know. I just can't believe that it does. Most days, it's after the kids get home form school before the mail runs." Yugi said.

"And some days it's this early." Amara said. She then saw the address on one envelope and said, "Uh-oh."

Yugi sighed. "An uh-oh like that usually means that someone has court duty or we got a letter from a school." Yugi said.

"No court duty." Amara said.

Yugi rubbed his head. "I wonder which kid is in trouble." Yugi said.

"It's usually addressed to Atemu, but this has your name on it." Amara said.

Yugi took the letter from her and looked at it. "That's weird. Even though Yami and I are married, these things usually come addressed to Yami." Yugi said. He then opened the letter and read it.

_Mr. Yugi Sennen,_

_We at Domino High School are pleased to announce that your fifteenth high school reunion will be on Saturday, May 15__th__ starting at 7:00 PM. The reunion will be held in the gymnasium. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Domino High School Honor Society._

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that this was coming up." Yugi said.

"That what was coming up?" Amara asked.

"My fifteenth high school reunion. That's what this is about." Yugi said.

"Are you going?" Amara asked.

"Well, I live in the same town as the school, so there is no reason not to." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "I'm sure that Atemu is going to enjoy going to another one." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I would say that Yami would try to fore me to go because I made him go to his, but I know him, and I know that he would do anything to get out of it.' Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "So, do you think that he's going to try to get out of going?" Amara asked.

"I don't doubt that he will, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Yugi said with a smile.

Amara laughed. "You've learned." Amara said.

"When you have a husband that hates things like this as much as mine does, you learn to find ways to trick him." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. What are you planning?" Amara asked.

Yugi smiled and told her.

Amara laughed. "That one always worked for me." Amara said.

"Thanks for the tips on how to trick him, too." Yugi said.

"Anytime." Amara said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Yami asked.

"Not really. I just got a letter from Domino High School." Yugi said.

Yami let out a groan. "Which one do I kill?" Yami asked.

"Neither. It was a letter inviting me to my fifteenth high school reunion. It's on Sunday, May 16th. Are you free?" Yugi asked.

Yami mentally groaned. 'No way in hell am I going to be stuck going to another high school reunion, even if it isn't mine.' Yami thought. He thought fast and came up with a solution. "Sorry, Yugi. I already made plans with the guys that day. If it had been Saturday, I would have gone." Yami said, thinking he got out of it and planning to call Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom and over to Yami. He pulled on Yami's tie and said, "Good. Because it's the 15th on that Saturday." Yugi said.

"But you-" Yami started.

"I know." Yugi said with a devious smirk before he walked back into the bathroom.

"You've been talking with my mother, haven't you?" Yami asked.

"She told me that one before we got married. I've been saving it." Yugi retorted.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Great. I'm sure that the others are going to manage to get out of it, and I'll be stuck there.' Yami thought.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"None of you got out of going to the reunion?" Yami asked in shock.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto had all met for lunch that day, and they had all learned that they had to attend to the reunion.

"Yes. Joey told me that it was Sunday and tricked me." Seto said.

"Yugi got me with that, too." Yami said.

"Ryou told me that it was the weekend before and tricked me that way." Bakura grumbled.

"Malik got me by saying that he was sure a lot of his old admirers would be happy to keep him company since I wouldn't be there." Marik said.

"Ouch. That would have made me go in an instant." Bakura agreed.

"Yugi's not that low." Yami said.

"But he is low enough to threaten to cut off sex for a while if you didn't go." Seto said.

"That he is." Yami agreed.

All four sighed.

"We just can't say no to them, regardless." Seto said.

"Yeah. Another example of how badly whipped we are." Bakura said.

"Well, we might as well be prepared for a night of boredom since we're not going to know anyone that it here." Seto said.

All four agreed with that.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou all had met over at the Kaiba mansion with the kids they had that were not in school.

"So, did you guys get an invitation to the reunion?" Joey asked.

"You know that we did, Joey. I'm sure that everyone from our graduating class got a letter if they were found." Yugi said.

"Anyone going?" Joey asked.

"Well, there's no reason not to, and I look forward to going back for a reunion." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I keep wondering what ended up happening to some of those people that I hated so much." Malik added.

"Now that's rather cruel, Malik." Ryou said.

Malik shrugged. "You have to admit that there were some people there who were downright cruel and who you just wanted to beat up half the time." Malik said.

"More like the majority of the time." Joey said.

"Guys, that's not nice at all. Besides, these kids don't need to know this." Yugi said.

"Like they know what's going on." Joey said.

"Beat up people!" Maya said with a smile on her face.

Joey looked shocked that his daughter had just said that.

"You were saying?" Yugi asked, looking over at his best friend.

"Okay. So maybe we should watch what we say around them." Joey agreed.

"Glad that we agree on that." Yugi said.

"What did you guys have to do to get the men to go with you?" Malik asked.

"Just tricked him." Yugi said.

Joey and Ryou both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I just mentioned that I was sure some of my old admirers would keep me company since he wasn't there." Malik said.

"That was just low, Malik." Yugi said.

"But it did the trick. Marik can't stand the thought of anyone coming on to me, even though he knows that I would never accept those advances." Malik said.

The group sighed. They knew Malik well, and they knew that he would have used that threat regardless of what event it was.

"Anyway, at least we had a few weeks notice before the reunion." Joey said.

"Yeah. It gives me and Ryou time to find babysitters." Malik agreed.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that." Joey said.

"No. You have a nanny to take care of that." Ryou said.

"Actually, I was referring to Serenity and Mokuba. They're back from college, and they've already said that they'll baby-sit." Joey said.

"So, how was their graduation?" Yugi asked.

"It was great. I was so proud when I saw Serenity graduate." Joey said.

"So, can I assume that she can get married to Mokuba since the deal was that she finish college first?" Yugi asked.

Joey sighed. "Not like I have a choice." Joey said.

The group laughed at that.

* * *

Yugi arrived home with the twins only to have Brighton and Mitchell rush up to him.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the two said.

Yugi blinked in confusion at the way his two stepsons were acting. "What on earth are you two talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Grandma mentioned that you got a letter from Domino High School. We didn't do anything. We swear!" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. You know that we always admit when we do things, and we didn't. We're telling the truth." Brighton added.

Yugi groaned. "MOM!" Yugi shouted.

There was a laugh before Amara said, "I couldn't pass it up, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. "Get one of the twins, would you?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell took Jared from Yugi, and Yugi held Gabriella better.

"I know that you two didn't do anything. That letter was informing me that my fifteenth high school reunion was coming up. It was telling me when it was." Yugi said.

"If was?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi nodded.

"So, Grandma was tormenting us?" Brighton asked.

"I'm afraid so." Yugi said.

"GRANDMA!" Mitchell and Brighton exclaimed.

Amara laughed again.

"Mitchell, put Jared in the living room. You two can go on. You're not in any kind of trouble." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Mitchell said. He then set Jared down in the living room before the two headed upstairs.

Yugi walked into the living room and set Gabriella down.

Amara then walked in. "So, how was seeing your friends?" Amara asked.

"It was fine." Yugi said as he sat down. He then looked at his mother-in-law and said, "But did you have to torment them like that?"

"It was too good to pass up. Besides, I just mentioned it to Aknankanon." Amara said.

"Making sure that they were within earshot." Yugi said.

Amara shrugged with a smile.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, at least they didn't do that to Yami. He most likely would have went along with it and made them think they were in trouble." Yugi said.

"That's why I was hoping Atemu would get home first." Amara said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't believe you." Yugi said.

"No harm down." Amara said before she started playing with the twins.

* * *

Yami was killing himself laughing.

Mitchell and Brighton scowled, not liking the fact that they were the butt of the joke.

"You two actually thought you were in trouble?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Dad. How were we supposed to know that it was about Yugi's high school reunion?" Mitchell asked.

"If you didn't do anything, you would have known that you were not in trouble." Yami said, snickering.

Mitchell and Brighton both glared at their father.

Yugi shook his head. 'I should be used to the fact that everyone here gets a laugh at another family member's expense.' Yugi thought, knowing that he had done that himself.

"Hey, Yugi." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked over at him. "What?" Yugi asked.

"You never mentioned that working in the Game Shop was so hard." Mitchell said.

Yugi chuckled.

After his heart attack, Solomon had agreed to let Mitchell work at the Game Shop, and Brighton helped out, too.

"I knew that it was hard. Grandpa made me work in the Game Shop after school everyday that I was in school. It's not easy running the shop." Yugi said.

"Why does Grandpa Mutou love it so much?" Brighton asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but he does. I choose not to question why. It makes him happy." Yugi said.

"At least you two now know what it means to have a hard day's work." Yami said.

"No kidding. I like manning the register more than taking inventory." Mitchell said.

"That was the part I hated the most, too." Yugi said. He chuckled before he added, "Be thankful that there are two of you in the store. When I help, Grandpa stuck me with the inventory ninety percent of the time."

"That would have sucked." Brighton said.

"It did, and I hated every second of it." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Brighton and Mitchell went upstairs to bed.

Yugi smiled. "I may have hated inventory, but I cherish those memories now." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, a little surprised.

"Because I was spending time with Grandpa by doing that. I may have loathed it then, but I look back now, and I was spending time with my grandfather. Plus, I learned fast that you valued the money you earn from working more than when it's just handed to you." Yugi said.

"I hear that. I learned that, too." Yami said.

"In any case, I wouldn't trade those times now for anything." Yugi said, leaning against Yami.

"That heart attack really has made you think, hasn't it." Yami asked.

"Yeah. I always knew that anything could happen, but I guess that made it more real." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

* * *

~Night of the Reunion~

It was the night of the reunion, and Yami and Yugi were in their room getting ready.

"Well, at least we didn't have to travel to go to this reunion." Yami said as he tied his tie around his neck.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, it won't be as bad as you think it will be." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I suppose so." Yami said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing him rather passionately.

Yugi was taken aback by this. "Yami, what got into you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the truth is that I talked to Joey, and he mentioned that you had several admirers back in high school." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, you don't have anything to worry about. There isn't anyone that could possibly be better for me than you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at his husband. "I know. I guess I'm just worried that some of them might try to hit on you tonight." Yami said.

"Well, if they do, they won't get far since I don't plan on having anything to do with them." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two then headed downstairs.

"You two look nice." Amara said.

"Thanks, Mom." Yami said.

"Have fun tonight." Aknankanon said.

"That's not going to be easy." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "Well, you don't have to worry about the kids at least." Amara said.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching them tonight." Yami said.

"No problem. Now, get going." Amara said.

Yugi and Yami then left the house.

* * *

At Domino High School, there were people arriving and walking into the building when Yugi and Yami arrived.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey were waiting there for them along with Tristan and Tea, who had come back to Japan for the reunion.

"Hi, Yugi. Yami." Tea said with a smile.

"Hi, Tea. I didn't think that you and Tristan were going to be able to make it." Yugi said as he hugged his friends.

"Well, some plans changed, and we were able to make it in the end." Tristan said.

"Well, it's good to see you both." Yugi said.

"So, should we go in?" Joey asked.

The group then headed inside.

The gymnasium had been decorated in the school colors of black and red. There were several tables set up throughout the room so that everyone could sit down. There was also a table set with refreshments. There was music playing so that couples could dance if they wanted to.

"Okay. I'm flashing back to the lame school dances we went to." Malik remarked.

"I'm surprised you went to them." Marik stated.

"Well, it's not like I actually went with a date." Malik said.

"Unless you call going with Ryou a date." Tea said.

Bakura and Marik stared at their husbands wide-eyed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. All we did was go to the dances as friends, nothing more. Never went on an actual date with him." Ryou said.

"Yeah. That would have been way too weird." Malik agreed.

"What? Did Yugi and Joey go together?" Seto asked.

"Nope. We both went alone." Joey said.

The group then sat down at a table.

"So, see anyone you care to talk to?" Yami asked.

"Not particularly." Yugi admitted as he looked over the people that were there.

There were many people in the room, and there were a lot of them who were talking to each other.

"Hey. Think they changed?" Joey asked, pointing over to a group of women.

"Probably not." Malik stated.

"Who are they?" Bakura asked.

"Let's put it this way. They were the bitches of the school." Ryou said.

"Meaning that they were the gossiping whores of the school who slept with just about every guy in the school and acted like they owned the place." Bakura said.

"Plus, they thought that they were better than everyone else in the school, and they thought that they should be worshipped by every person in the school." Marik added.

"Yep, only you forgot the part that when they had sleepovers, they screwed each other, too. They thought that no one knew that." Joey said.

"And I doubt that they changed." Yugi remarked.

"You're probably right." Ryou said.

The head of the committee that arranged the reunion then came and welcomed everyone to the reunion.

After that, the group split up to go and meander around.

Yugi had walked over to the refreshment table to get something to drink while Yami talked with Seto about something business related. 'I wish that they didn't have to talk about business here.' Yugi thought. He wasn't upset about it, though.

"Hey, Mutou." a girl said.

Yugi looked over and saw that it was one of the bitches. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"How in the hell did you land Atemu Sennen?" she asked.

Yugi recognized her as Mora Harding. She had been the queen of the bitches back in the day. "Because we fell in love." Yugi said.

"Yeah. How could he love a shop owner?" Mora sneered.

Yugi had been teased a great deal because of Solomon running the shop. Everyone thought that Yugi and his grandfather had been poor.

Yugi smirked, something he had learned from Yami, and said, "Actually, Mora, I am a doctor who is rather well off without Yami's money." Yugi said.

"Right. You probably just tricked him into marrying you." Mora spat.

"I'm sure that's it." Yugi said sarcastically.

Mora glared at him. "Stop mocking me!" Mora hissed.

Yugi turned to her. "Mora, I don't care what you think about who I'm married to. As I recall, you married Christopher Stone right after high school. The high school days are over, so you can stop gossiping about people." Yugi said.

Mora glared. "The only reason he married you because he got you knocked up." Mora said, knowing that Yug and Yami had a child together.

"Actually," Yami said, his voice strained from anger, "Yugi got pregnant after we were married almost a year."

Mora turned to Yami.

"In fact, we were married for roughly six months before he got pregnant." Yami said.

Mora glared. "Yeah. I'm sure you married him for love." Mora said.

"I did, and quite frankly, you need to get over it." Yami said.

Mora glared before walking off.

Yami looked at Yugi, waiting for an explanation.

"In short, people here thought Grandpa and I were poor because he ran the shop. I was teased for it. Mora's married to Christopher Stone, and you know how rich they are.' Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He knew all right. Christopher Stone owned a major oil company.

"Well, Mora could never stand it when someone was better off than her." Yugi said.

"Ah, and she knows we are better off than her as far as money goes." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, she's just jealous. Ignore her." Yami said

"I always do." Yugi said. He noticed Seto had a possessive arm around Joey. "What'd I miss?" Yugi asked.

"Someone started hitting on Joey, so Seto's not leaving him again." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Now I get it." Yugi said.

* * *

The reunion had gone on, and there were several people who had gotten drunk off of the alcohol that was provided.

'I can't believe that they let them serve alcohol here. I know that everyone is an adult, but this is a school.' Yugi thought. He walked outside to take a breather, telling Yami that he would be back in a minute.

"Hey, Yugi."Yugi turned and saw Martin Cromwell. "Yes, Martin?" Yugi asked. He knew that this wouldn't end well.

"I can't believe you're here." Martin said.

"Well, I live on Domino, so there's no reason for me to not come." Yugi said, ignoring Martin's lustful look.

"So, you still live here, huh?" Martin asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"So, maybe you'd like to go out some time." Martin said.

"No. I am happily married." Yugi said.

"Come on. You were crazy about me in high school." Martin said.

"Yes, and as I recall, you turned me down in front of the whole school. End of story." Yugi said.

"Come on, baby. I want to make up for that." Martin said, reaching over for Yugi.

A hand grabbed Martin by the wrist, effectively stopping Martin.

Martin then glared at Yami, who had grabbed him. "Who the hell are you?" Martin demanded.

"The husband." Yami growled.

"Oh." Martin said.

"I believe that Yugi said he was happily married, so I think that you need to move on." Yami said.

"Whatever. His loss." Martin said, walking off.

Yami looked over at Yugi. "Can I assume that he's the one who broke your heart in high school?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm wondering what I ever saw in him." Yugi said.

"I asked myself that when I first started to date again before I met you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Glad I didn't end up going out with him, though." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"Are you stalking me, though? That's two times you've been around when I saw old classmates." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I have no need to stalk you, Yugi. I saw him walking out after you left, and Joey mentioned who he was. I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything." Yami said.

"Well, I wouldn't have let him get close." Yugi said.

"I know. Come on. I think they're about to wrap up the reunion." Yami said.

The two headed back inside to hear the chairman of the school's honor society thank everyone for coming.

"So, what did Martin say?" Malik asked.

"Not much. Tried to get me to go out with him, but I said no." Yugi said.

"I wonder what his wife would say." Ryou said.

"He's married?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "To some woman named Cynthia Bower." Ryou said.

"Well, I'm glad he's her problem." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, everyone had gone to bed when Yugi and Yami got home. They headed right up to their room.

"That was interesting." Yami said.

"I'm sure. I don't think I'll go to the next one." Yugi said.

"No one you want to see again?" Yami asked.

"I see most of the people I don't mind seeing on a regular basis." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said.

"In any case, thanks for going." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Glad to do it." Yami said.

"I appreciate you putting up with all that. I know it had to annoy you." Yugi said.

"A little, but I didn't mind." Yami said. He smirked. "Although I can think of a way for you to repay me." Yami said.

"I'm not surprised." Yugi said.

Yami then kissed Yugi rather passionately before the ended up on the bed and made a night of it.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The twins' first birthday party.

R&R.


	73. The Twins' First Birthday

Here's the next chapter.

I'm really sorry for no updates in so long. I've been sick and I've had school work pile up on me. On top of that, I've been having a little writer's block.

Now, I need to make an announcement. I am in no way quitting this story. However, I believe I am going to be taking a short break from this story. I've been writing it for over a year, and I need a short break. It shouldn't be but a 1-2 week break then I'll get back to this one. I'll focus on other stories until I'm ready to get back to this one. I'm worried I'll mess up the story and it won't be as good if I don't take this break. I appreciate everyone for understanding this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 73- The Twins' First Birthday

It was now the end of September, and the twins' first birthday was only a week away.

It was hard for Yugi and Yami to believe that their kids were almost a year old already. To them, it seemed like it had all passed by fast.

Now, Yugi was in the middle of planning a birthday party for the twins to celebrate their first birthday.

* * *

Yugiwas sitting in the living room with a pad in his hand, and Jared and Gabriella were in the floor playing.

Amara then walked into the room. "Hi, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi smiled at her. "Hi, Mom." Yugi said.

"And how are my youngest grandchildren?" Amara asked as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

Jared easily stood up and walked over to Amara.

"You've gotten the hang of walking now, haven't you?" Amara asked as she picked Jared up.

"Yes, he has. Yami's not happy about the fact that Jared is now walking before he turns one year old." Yugi said.

"Tell Daddy that he's just going to have to deal with it." Amara said to Jared.

Jared laughed at her.

"That's right. We can tell Daddy that he's just going to have to deal with the fact that you're already walking." Amara said.

Gabriella, wanting some attention herself, got to her feet and only took a few steps before she fell down.

"You've almost got it, sweetheart." Yugi said to Gabriella.

Amara smiled. "I take it that Gabriella hasn't gotten the hang of walking just yet." Amara said.

"Not yet. She's almost got it, though." Yugi said.

"I see that. If they're both walking before their birthday, I'm certain that Atemu is going to have a cow." Amara said.

"Probably." Yugi said.

Gabriella had crawled over to where Yugi was, and Yugi reached down to pick his daughter up. He set her into his lap. Gabriella then reached over and tried to grab the pad and pen that Yugi had set down beside him.

"I see what you're doing, Gabriella." Yugi said, moving the pad and pen so that she couldn't reach them.

Gabriella made a noise that said she was upset that the things were now out of her reach.

"You can't have those, Gabriella. Those are Papa's." Yugi said.

"What are you doing?" Amara asked.

"Attempting to plan the twins' birthday party." Yugi said.

"Need any help?" Amara asked.

"I think that I've got it covered right now. Thank anyway." Yugi said.

"So, where is it going to be at?" Amara asked.

"Well, Yami and I talked about this, and we decided that we'd just have a small, quiet birthday party for them. I mean, they're only one, so there's no need to go all-out." Yugi said.

"Save those for the birthday parties that they'll remember." Amara said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I don't blame you." Amara said.

"In any case, I think that we're just going to have the party. If it's not too cool, we'll have the party outside. If it is, we'll have in the house." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Amara said.

"We've decided that only friends and close family are going to come to the party." Yugi said.

"Meaning that we're already going to know the whole guest list." Amara said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was working on some things in his office when the doors were suddenly thrown open.

"Hiya, Yami!" Bakura said.

Yami looked up in annoyance to see Bakura and Marik there. "What do you two want?" Yami asked.

"What? A couple of old friends can't come and say hello?" Marik asked, looking hurt.

Yami didn't have the chance to answer.

"Marik! I thought I told you that you couldn't come in!" Malik scolded.

Marik jumped and turned to face his husband.

Malik glared at Marik rather intensely.

"Come on, Malik. It's not like we're from a rival company trying to steal secrets or anything." Marik said, looking rather uneasy.

Malik growled. "I told you two that Yami was busy, and that he didn't have the time for you two to come in here and bother him." Malik said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So what? It wouldn't be the first time that we came here when he has a lot of work to do, and it probably won't be the last time that we come here when he's got a pile of work to do." Bakura stated.

Yami sighed. "Malik." Yami said.

Malik looked over. "Sorry about that, Yami. They were here half an hour ago trying to see you, and I told them that you couldn't be bothered because you have a lot of work to do. I had to leave my desk for a few moments, and they must have come here then." Malik explained, glaring at the two.

Marik was cowering slightly.

Bakura snorted. "I'm not scared of you, Malik. You can quit glaring already." Bakura said.

Malik smirked. "Well, I could always give Ryou a call and tell him that you came here bothering Yami when he had a pile of work that he needed to do." Malik said.

Now, Bakura looked rather uneasy. He wanted to say that he wasn't scared, but he knew that Malik would call Ryou if he tried tempting the platinum blonde.

"It's okay, Malik. I've worked through their visits before, and I'll do it again." Yami said.

"Okay." Malik said before he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Bakura and Marik sat down then.

"Is there any particular reason that you decided to come here?" Yami asked as he got back to work.

"Not really. We were both off today, and we were bored." Bakura said.

Yami looked up and over at Marik. "Then who has Christina?" Yami asked.

"Ryou." Marik said.

"You couldn't have given him the day off from watching here since you were off?" Yami asked.

"Ryou said he didn't mind watching her. Besides, I'm going to get her earlier than usual." Marik replied.

Yami shook his head.

"Not all of us have husbands who don't work." Marik said.

"Yes, but I do help Yugi watch the twins when I am off work." Yami replied.

"I help watch Christina." Marik said.

"Which you should be doing now.' Malik said.

Marik jumped and looked at Malik.

Malik glared at his husband. "Instead of taking advantage of the fact that Ryouwatched here when we're both working." Malik said.

"Come on, Malik. He said that he didn't mind." Marik said.

"That's hardly the point." Malik said.

"Was there something that you needed, Malik?" Yami asked.

"These files just got here for you." Malik said handing Yami the three files that eh had in his hand.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Malik then grabbed Marik and Bakura by the ear and jerked them up.

"OWWW!" both exclaimed.

"Come on, you two! You're going to leave Yami alone so that he is able to get his work done! Come on!" Maliksaid, dragging them out with both complaining because they were being dragged by their ears. Malik shut the door once they were out.

Yami smirked. 'I knew that I did the right thing by hiring Malik. He gets the work done, he doesn't try to hit on me, and he's a guard dog when it comes to uninvited guests, even when it's his own husband.' Yami thought before he got back to work.

* * *

Ryouhad come over with Garrett and Christina to see Yugiand to let the two kids play with Jared and Gabriella.

"I thought Malik was off today." Yugi said.

"He is." Ryou said as he sat down by his friend.

"So-" Yugi started.

"I decided to watch him since Bakura was off, too." Ryou said.

"Meaning that the two had plans to go torment Yami, and you decided to keep Christina with you so that she wouldn't see them doing something that you know they would be better off not doing." Yugi said, understanding.

"Exactly." Ryou said.

The four kids were now playing together.

Ryou then glanced over at Yugi. "What are you planning, anyway?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm planning the twins' birthday party." Yugi said.

"Ah! I remember when I planned Beth's first birthday. That was fun." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and you probably had more fun than she did. As I remember, you went a little extreme." Yugi said.

"I did not go that extreme." Ryou protested.

"Ryou, you hired a clown for the party, and the clown ended up scaring Bethhalf to death." Yugi pointed out.

"Okay. So maybe I did go a little extreme." Ryou admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked.

"I'm just planning a simple party with family and friends here at the house. Weather depending, we'll have it outside. If not, it'll be inside." Yugi said.

"Not bad." Ryou agreed.

"We'll have cake and ice cream, of course. Other than that, we won't do much except the gifts." Yugi said.

"I guess for one-year olds, that's more than enough." Ryou agreed.

"I think it is." Yugi said.

"So, how goes the planning?" Ryou asked.

"That's about as far as I've gotten. I'm going to have to go out and buy the things that I'll need for the party." Yugi said.

"Well, if I know you, I'm certain that everything is going to be just fine." Ryou said.

"Thanks for the vote of confident. I wish that I felt as confident about this as you do." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Yugi, it'll be fine. You were always really good at planning things out. I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Besides, you can always Mitchell into helping you. He has his license now, so he can go get the things you need." Ryou said.

"I know that Mitchell would do it. I just hate to interrupt his life." Yugi said.

"If he wants to go out with Chris, I'm sure that they can do that together. I don't see the big deal in asking for help." Ryou said.

"Well, I could ask him." Yugi agreed.

"Thank you." Ryou said. He snickered and said, "Besides, if all else fails, you send Yami out on an errand one day."Yugi looked over at Ryou. "You do realize that Yami works really hard at his company all day." Yugi said.

"So what? Bakura works hard at his job all day, too." Ryou said.

"You send him out on errands like that?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Ryou said.

"That's kind of cruel." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but Bakuradeserves it half the time. Plus, Garrett is hard-headed, and I usually fight with him when we're in a store, so I try not to take him out too much because I don't want to have to fuss at him in public." Ryou said.

"I don't blame you. Jared might be like that. I struggle with getting him to listen to me at times." Yugi admitted.

"What about Gabriella?" Ryou asked.

"I have a little trouble with her, but not as much as Jared." Yugi said.

"He'll be your troublemaker." Ryou said.

"With any luck, I'll be able to get him out of that mindset before he starts school." Yugi said.

"Don't hold your breath. Malik tried with Martin, and he stays in trouble." Ryou said.

"Yes, but at least he's not a bully." Yugi said.

"True." Ryou agreed.

Yugi looked over to where Gabriella and Jared were. "I still can't believe that they are almost a year old." Yugi said.

"Time flies." Ryou stated.

"Yeah. It does." Yugi agreed.

Ryou smiled. "Have you ever thought about having another one?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked over at Ryou and smiled. "No, Ryou. I haven't. I do love them, but Yami and I agree that we don't need any more kids. We have six. I think that that's more than enough." Yugi said.

"Suit yourself." Ryou said.

"Trust me. I don't want to have anymore." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryousaid. He then changed the subject. "And if you need help with the party, just give me a call. I'll be glad to come and help. I'll just be bringing two two-year-oldsalong with me." Ryou said, motioning to Garrett and Christina.

"That's not a problem, Ryou. Besides, Mom has already told me that she'll help me if I need it." Yugi said.

"That sounds good." Ryou said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in the living room.

Brighton was upstairs working on a school project with Brooke, Sophia was working on homework, and Danny was upstairs reading since he had learned how to on his own. Mitchell was out on a date with Chris.

Jared and Gabriella were in the floor.

Jared was walking, and Gabriella was trying to follow him. She was able to take more steps before she fell.

"I think that Gabriella is going to be walking before long." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Hold your tongue. I don't' even want to think about it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, Gabriella is going to be walking soon. The question is whether it's going to be before or after her birthday." Yugi said.

"They're growing up way too fast." Yami muttered.

"Yami, you've had four other kids besides Jared and Gabriella. You had to know that they would grow up fast." Yugi said.

"I did, but I still dread it." Yami said.

"Then I take it that you don't want to discuss the fact that Mitchell is going to be graduating from high school in June and starting college in the fall." Yugi said.

"Please don't remind me." Yami said. He didn't want to thin about the fact that his oldest child was about to graduate from high school.

"You're not going to have a choice, but to deal with it, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know. I just don't like it." Yami said. He had his head lying in Yugi's lap.

Yugi started to run his fingers through Yami's hair. "You'll survive it, Yami, just like you'll survive it when Jared and Gabriella graduate." Yug said.

"At least I do have a long time before that happens." Yami said.

"Yeah. You do." Yugi agreed.

Yamismiled. "I'll have to live through Brighton, Sophia, and Danny all graduating before I have to live with Jared and Gabriella graduating." Yami said.

"Yes. You will." Yugi said.

Yamismiled. "Well, at least I know that you'll be going through it with me, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yes. I will." Yugi agreed.

"That's some comfort." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yugi said.

* * *

~October 5th, the Twins' Birthday Party~

The day was sunny and warm, so Yugi and Yamihad gone ahead with the idea of having the twins' birthday party outside in the backyard of the mansion.

Yugi, Yami, Mitchell, and Chris were all outside, setting everything up for the party.

"I appreciate you two helping us set up." Yugi said to Mitchell and Chris.

"It's not a problem, Yugi. We were glad to help." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. It's a good way to spend our day." Chris agreed.

Yugi smiled at them. "I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi were setting up the table that would hold all of the food that they would have while Chris and Mitchell were setting up the table that everyone would sit at. Once those two tables were up, they set up tables that would hold the presents.

"Are you sure that you need just two tables for the first, Dad?" Mitchell asked as he helped Yami set up the last table.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"Because I think that you need one or two more tables to hold all the gifts that the twins are going to get." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Mitchell, I really don't think that the kids are going to get that many gifts today." Yugi told him.

Mitchell looked over at his father. "Dad, I have seen the pictures of my first birthday party. Remember the gifts I got?" Mitchell asked.

Yami froze as he remembered. "Oh. Yeah." Yami said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I had more toys than I was probably able to play with. With the number of gifts that I had, I bet we would need two or three more tables just to hold them all." Mitchell said.

"Surely you didn't get that many gifts." Yugi said, looking between father and son.

The father and son nodded.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe I should get the photo album and show him." Mitchell said, looking up at Yami.

"Might be a good idea." Yami agreed.

Mitchell then walked off.

"I think Mitchell's right. I've seen the pictures from my first birthday, and I had enough to fill about four tables, and I wasn't even the oldest or the youngest." Chris said.

Yugi shook his head. "I just don't see how that is possible." Yugi said.

"You didn't have that problem?" Yami asked.

"I've seen the pictures, and I had enough to fill one of these tables, if that." Yugi said. He then thought a moment before he added, "Of course, the only people that came to the party were family members, and that's not that many." Yugi admitted.

"Yugi, you have to remember that there are two grandparents and a great-grandfather who are going to be here. In addition, you know that all our friends will have bought several things for them." Yami pointed out.

"Okay. So we do have friends who like to spoil them." Yugi said.

"And?" Yami prodded.

"And grandparents and a great-grandfather who love to spoilt them as well." Yug said.

"And?" Yami continued.

"Three older brothers and an older sister who do the same." Yugi said, knowing the kids had bought the twins' several things themselves.

"And?" Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "And parents who may have went a little overboard." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Mitchell returned with a photo in his hand. "Yugi, here is exhibit A for the defense of more tables." Mitchell said, handing Yugi the picture.

Yugi looked. "You had that much for your first birthday?" Yugi asked.

Mitchell and Yami both nodded.

"Did he play with it all?" Yugi asked.

"No. There were several things he never played with, and by the time he could have, he was too old for them and found them uninteresting, so they went on to Brighton." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll set up to more tables for the gifts." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami said.

Mitchell and Chris went to get the tables.

"They are going to have more than they need." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

~Party Time~

It was time for the party, and everyone had gathered over at the Sennen mansion for the party.

Jared was wearing a paper crown that looked a crown a king would wear, and Gabriella wore a crown that a queen would wear.

"The King and Queen of the party." Solomon joked, gesturing to Jared and Gabriella.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

As it turned out, the other two tables were needed since all four tables that had been set up for the gifts were needed.

Yamiand Mitchell both gave Yugi looks that said 'told you so'.

Yugi ignored it.

Gabriella and Jared were walking around, going from one person to another.

Much to Yami'schagrin, both of the twins had been walking before their first birthday.

On the table of foods were several splatters of small sandwiches. There were also bowls with chips on them. There was also a cake on the table that would be for later.

Joey tried to sneak a lick of the icing.

A hand came down hard on his.

"Ow! That hurt!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi glared at his best friend. "Joey, that cake is for the twins', not you. They get it first, and it's for later." Yugi said.

"Geez. Like they would care." Joey said.

Seto groaned. "Puppy, if you must eat something, then eat the sandwiches." Seto said, feeling embarrassed once again.

Joey pouted, but went to get some of the sandwiches.

Yugi shook his head. 'He will never change.' Yugi thought.

Yami leaned over and said, "We'd better get to the cake fast.""I agree." Yugi said.

Everyone got their plates full before they went to sit down. They were all making small talk while they ate.

Yami and Yugi were feeding Jared and Gabriella, who were now starting to eat regular food a little bit since they were older.

Once everyone had finished eating, Yugi said, "So, should we do the cake and ice cream next or the gifts?"

"If you want the cake to remain untouched, I would suggest that you do the cake and ice cream next before the puppy," Seto said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to point at Joey, "gets by us and eats every crumb of that cake."

"I wouldn't do that!" Joey protested.

"Joey, you tried to sneak some a little bit ago." Yami pointed out.

"Oh." Joey said, turning a little red.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Amara said. She went inside and got several one-gallon tubs of ice cream. There was vanilla, chocolate, Neapolitan, and strawberry.

"All right. We're following the tradition, so the birthday boy and girl get the first piece." Yami said.

Aknankanon cut the cake, and Yugi put some vanilla ice cream onto plates. Yugi and Yamithen helped the twins with it.

Everyone else got their cake and ice cream to eat as well.

By the time the twins were done, their faces were covered with icing and melted ice cream.

Danny giggled. "Gabriella and Jared look funny." Danny said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose they do." Yami agreed, wiping Gabriella's face clean.

Yugi did the same to Jared.

Once everyone was done eating their cake and ice cream, they were ready to open the gifts.

"Okay. Let's get started with the gifts." Yugi said.

"We'll be here until midnight." Bakura muttered.

"Can it, Bakura." Ryou retorted.

Bakura glared at Ryou, but kept quit.

Yugi and Yami set Jared and Gabriella down on the ground and put a present in front of each of them. They ripped the paper a little bit to show Jared and Gabriella what to do.

Once the two one-year-olds knew what to do, they started opening their gifts.

Malik chuckled. "I think that they like ripping the bay." Malik said.

"Most toddlers do." Amara said. She was filming it with her video camera while Aknankanonwas taking pictures with the digital camera.

When Yugi put one gift down, Gabriella immediately started to rip the paper off without Yugi having to start it.

Yugilaughed. "I think that Gabriella already has an idea of what to do with gifts." Yugi said.

"I think that Christmas is going to be fun for these two." Brighton said.

No one disagreed.

By the time all the presents were opened, Gabriella and Jared had more toys than they would be able to play with and enough clothes for them to wear one a day until they outgrew the clothes size.

* * *

That night, Yugi was on his laptop in his and Yami's room. He had taken the SD card from the digital camera and was looking at the pictures that had been taken during the party.

Yami came out of the bathroom after a shower to find that Yugi was on the laptop. "What are you doing, Yugi?" Yami asked. "I'm looking at the pictures that Dad took during the party. They came out great." Yugi said.

Yami sat down on the bed beside Yugiand looked at them with Yugi.

"The twins sure had a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"I know. I was surprised when Gabriella started to open the presents without any help from any of us." Yami said.

"I think that she got a little impatient and decided to take things into her own hands." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"Well, I'm going to have to make copies of these pictures and the video that Mom took." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Grandpa wants copies of them." Yugi said.

"Did he forget his camera?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I told him that we would have copies made for him." Yugi said.

"I can't blame him for wanting the pictures. I'm sure that Mom is going to make her own copies for her own albums." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "And we can add to the one that we already have for each to them." Yugi said.

"Meaning two sets just for us." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

When Yugihad started doing baby books of pictures, he had done one for each of the twins since he didn't think he should do one for both of them.

"At least the party was a success." Yami said.

"I know. I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You planned that party well." Yami said, kissing Yugi's cheek.

"It's not like there was much to do, Yami. I mean, the most that I had to do was get the sandwiches ready and make sure we had enough ice cream for everyone." Yugi said.

"Well, you did have the decorations for the table to get as well as the balloons." Yami reminded him.

"Actually, I got Mitchell to do that for me." Yugi said.

"I see that you're putting the fact that Mitchell has his license now to good use." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess you could say that." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I'm not looking forward to the fact that Mitchell just turned seventeen and is going to be graduating this June." Yami said.

"Well, look on the bright side." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, you have four years before Jared ad Gabriella start school and another twelve years before they graduate." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

"By then, you'll have been through it four times, so it shouldn't bother you." Yugi said.

"By then, I'll probably be ready to get the house to ourselves." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm sure you will." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "On the bright side, that will mean that I'll have you all to myself by then." Yami said.

"I have no doubt that that is going to be what you are happy about." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled at him. "In any case, we have a while before then." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi agreed as he shut off the laptop.

The two then went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Like I said at the start, I'm taking a 1-2 week break from writing this story, but I will not give up on it. I'll continue it after this little break. I appreciate everyone for understanding this.

Next: Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


	74. Christmas

Here's the next chapter.

I decided to get back to this story. Thanks for understanding why I needed to take this break.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 74- Christmas

It was the holidays again, and everyone in the Sennen house was getting ready to get the mansion decorated for Christmas.

"Don't start without us!" Brighton said.

"We won't." Yugi, Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon said.

"Okay." Mitchell said. He went out the door with Brighton to drive them to school for the day.

"I'd better get Danny and Sophia to school." Yami said.

Yugi turned toward the stairs. "Danny! Sophia! You need to leave!" Yugi called.

A moment later, Sophia and Danny came downstairs.

"Yugi, I heard Jared and Gabriella." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He headed upstairs to care for the two toddlers.

"Let's go." Yami said. He headed out the door with the two.

Amara shook her head. "I can't believe that Mitchell and Brighton though that we would do anything without them." Amara said.

"I know." Aknankanon agreed.

Amara smiled. "The most that we'll do is get the decorations down and sorted out so that we know what goes outside and what goes inside.' Amara said.

"You know that they love decorating." Yugi said. He was walking down the stairs with Jared and Gabriella. The two toddlers were holding his hands as they walked slowly down the stairs.

"I know. If we would let them, they would do all of the decorating themselves." Amara said.

"Come on, you two. It's time to get you something to eat." Yugi said. He walked into the kitchen with the toddler. He then got out some baby cereal to give them.

"Need help?" Aknankanon asked.

"Please." Yugi replied.

Aknankanon walked into the kitchen as well to help Yugi feed the twins.

"Yugi, how are you doing on your Christmas shopping?" Amara asked.

"I've got a lot of it done, actually." Yugi replied.

"Who do you have left?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yami, Ryou, you two, my grandfather, Seto, and Marik. I also have to finish Mitchell and Brighton." Yugi said.

"You're closer than I am." Amara said.

"What about your friends Tea and Tristan in America?" Aknankanon asked.

"Bought had and shipped to them already." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Yami never got his Christmas shopping done this early." Amara said.

"I know. He told me as much. He knows that I do well with the Christmas shopping. That's why he lets me handle it all. The only gift he has to buy is mine." Yugi said.

"Perfect for him." Aknankanon said.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not working, so I have more free time than Yami does." Yugi said.

"True." Aknankanon agreed.

The twins were soon fed.

"Okay. Now it's time to get all this stuff down and sorted out." Aknankanon said.

Yugi turned to Amara. "Mom, do you think that you can handle the twins so I can help Dad out?" Yugi asked.

"No problem." Amara said. He took the two toddlers into the living room.

Aknankanon and Yugi then headed up to the attic to get all of the boxes of Christmas decorations down.

~Two Hours Later~

"Geez! I forgot how much stuff we had!" Aknankanon said, looking around.

"It's a good thing that there are a lot of us to put all this stuff up." Yugi said.

"I know." Aknankanon said.

The two then started to sort the stuff and separated them into groups of what would go outside and what would go inside.

"You might as well separate the boxes out into where they will go. We need that all worked out, too. It'll make it easier when we decide to put everything up." Amara said.

Aknankanon groaned lowly. "More work for us." Aknankanon muttered.

"At least you won't be looking through very box looking for what you need later." Amara retorted.

Yugi smiled. "She's right. Let's get this all sorted out." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~After School~

Mitchell and Brighton raced into the house after school. They found that all of the boxes from the attic were downstairs.

"What all have you done?" Mitchell asked as the two peered into the living room.

"Nothing. We got the boxes down, sorted everything out by where they will go in the house, and we have checked everything to make sure that all of the lights worked." Aknankanon answered.

"So, we can start?" Brighton asked.

"No." Yugi said.

The two teenagers turned to see their stepfather standing there with Sophia and Danny,

"You know that we can't start until after your father gets home from work." Yugi said.

"But-" Brighton started.

"No buts, Brighton. We will decorate the house as a family, so please be patient." Yugi said. He then looked back over at his stepsons. "Besides, don't you two have midpoint exams to study for?" Yugi asked.

Both groaned.

"Do we have to study for them, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"Yes. It will keep your minds off decorating for now." Yugi said.

The two boys headed upstairs, although it was obvious that they were not happy about this.

Amara chuckled. "You have certainly become the bad guy as far as school is concerned." Amara said.

"Well, I'm here all the time, so I'm usually the one who does all this." Yugi said.

"Right." Amara said.

"Are we going to decorate as soon as Daddy gets home?" Sophia asked.

"After dinner." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and smelled something good. "What's cooking?" Yami asked as he peered into the kitchen.

Yugi turned and smiled at Yami. "I made lasagna, and we're having salad and dinner rolls with it.

"The lasagna that you make from scratch?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. Yami smiled. "That's perfect. Just what I need right after a long day at work." Yami said.

"Anything wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Just one of those days where anything that could go wrong did go wrong. It took all day to get everything sorted out." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled at his husband. "Well, maybe tomorrow will be a better day." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"I just hope that you are ready for decorating." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "There is no way that I am ever going to be too tired for decorating." Yami said before he headed toward the stairs.

Yugi turned back to the oven and got out the lasagna and the rolls. 'I know something else that Yami is never too tired for.' Yugi thought, shaking his head.

It wasn't long before the family sat down to eat.

"Yugi, why don't you fix this more often?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. We all love this." Sophia added.

Yugi smiled. "Because we don't need to eat the same thing every day. In fact, you would get tired of it if we ate it all the time." Yugi said.

"No way! This is too good to ever get tired of." Danny protested.

Yugi chuckled. "I'm glad that you think that, Danny, but I assure you that you would get tired of the same thing after so long." Yugi said.

"Besides, there are other things that Yugi cooks that are good, too." Yami said.

"Yeah, but this is the best." Brighton said.

Amara chuckled. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't want to become a chef instead of a doctor, Yugi. You're great at cooking.' Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "I had considered it, actually, but I wanted to be a doctor more. I could settle for just cooking for Grandpa and me from time to time. I cook more now than I did before." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good that you are doing something you love." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

After dinner, Yugi washed the dishes before the group headed over to the decorations.

"So, what should we do first?" Sophia asked.

"I think that we are going to decorate the inside first. We can do the outside on Saturday when we'll all be here all day." Yugi said.

Everyone agreed on that.

Amara was going to watch the twins while everyone else decorated the house.

Yami and Aknankanon set out to put up their seven-foot tree in the living room.

Yugi, Sophia, and Danny were going to get the villages that they put out set up on the different tables and shelves in the downstairs.

Mitchell and Brighton were wrapping the garland around the stairwell.

Yugi, Danny, and Sophia were soon done.

"It looks great, guys." Yugi said, smiling.

"Yeah. They do." Sophia agreed.

"A little help here, then." Mitchell said.

Yugi looked to see that the two boys were having trouble with the garland. He smiled and then headed up to the stairs to help Mitchell and Brighton.

"What can we do, Yugi?" Danny asked.

"Well, you can get out the Christmas bears and set them up around the living room." Yugi said.

The family collected Christmas bears every year that they set up around the living room.

Yami had them starting with the year that Mitchell had been born, and they had recently bought the current year's Christmas bears.

Sophia and Danny went to the box that had the Christmas bears and started setting them up in the living room.

Yami and Aknankanon were having a little trouble getting the tree set up.

"What are we missing here?" Aknankanon asked.

The tree was split up into five sections, and the two were having trouble getting it set up.

"Do you have the directions?" Yugi asked from upstairs.

"We threw them away last year. We didn't think that we would need them." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"Dad never learns to keep the instructions for anything. He thinks that he'll remember it the next year, and he always forgets." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Mom said that that was one of Dad's biggest problems, and she said that he would probably still have trouble with it until the day he dies." Brighton added.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Yugi said. He then said, "You two do know that the tree is split up into sections, right?"

"Of course.' Yami replied.

"The largest section will go on top and then you go in descending order. The smallest will be the top of the tree." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Aknankanon said.

Now that the two had an idea of what they were doing, they started to put the tree together, starting with the largest section.

"And don't forget to connect the light n each lever. They won't work when you plug the tree in if each level isn't connected." Yugi called.

"Okay." Yami said.

Amara chuckled.

Yugi turned to face her.

"It's like having eight kids instead of six." Amara said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Well, I felt like I had two kids instead of one." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I understand that." Yugi said.

By the time everything else downstairs was done, Yami and Aknankanon had the tree set up.

"Now we can decorate the tree!" Sophia said, her eyes shining.

Everyone smiled. They all knew that decorating the Christmas tree was Sophia's favorite part of Christmas decorating.

"Okay. Let's get the ornaments out, and we'll start decorating the tree." Yami said.

Everyone then started to get the ornaments out of the boxes and started to put the on the tree in different places.

Yugi and Yami even let the twins help, although they helped the twins a great deal with the ornaments they hung up.

It wasn't long before the tree was up.

"It looks great!" Amara said.

Yugi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There's just one thing wrong with it." Yugi said.

Everyone looked over at Yugi.

"What on earth is missing?" Mitchell asked.

"The angel!" Sophia said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"I'll get it." Yami said. He got the angel out and used a ladder to reach the top of the tree and place the angel on top. He then got off the ladder.

Yugi plugged in the tree.

"It looks perfect now." Sophia said.

"Yes. It does." Yami said.

"Now we just need presents under the tree to complete the tree." Danny said.

"Everyone laughed.

"Well, it's not Christmas if there's not any presents under the tree." Danny said.

"He does make a good point." Amara agreed.

Yugi ruffled his stepson's hair. "Don't' worry, Danny. We'll get that part taken care of before long." Yugi said.

* * *

On Saturday, Yami had gotten out with Mitchell, Brighton, and Aknankanon to put up their outside decorations.

They put the icicle lights on top of the house. There were lights also placed on the trees that lined up right behind the gates to the mansion. Several lighted deer had been placed out around the yard as well. There had been lighted plastic figurines of Santa and the slight set up as well as a Snowman, a reindeer, and an igloo.

It had taken them a great deal of time to get everything set up and looked up so that they could get all the lights turned on with just one switch.

Once they were done, they all headed inside.

"Is it done?" Danny asked when they came in.

"Yes. It's done. We'll have to wait until tonight to light them up and see how they look." Yami said.

"Well, you got done just in time for lunch." Yugi said.

The family headed to the table to eat lunch together.

* * *

That night, the family had gathered outside to see the lights turned on for the first time.

"Ready?" Yami asked as he looked over at his family.

"Yes." they all said.

Yami then plugged the lights in.

Everyone smiled when they saw them.

"You boys did a great job. The lights look fantastic." Yugi said.

"Yes. You really did great." Amara agreed.

"Thanks." Yami said.

The twins were obviously fascinated by the lights.

Yugi smiled. 'It looks like the start of a great Christmas.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and joined Yami on the bed. "What's going on?" Yugi asked, noticing that Yami was looking over some papers.

"Just something I was checking over for work." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I thought that that was why you had your office. To do the work that you had to bring home." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I just wanted to be in here with you." Yami said before he leaned over and kissed Yugi.

"I enjoy that sentiment, but as I recall, you once said that you never did work in here because you were never able to concentrate when I was in the room with you." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I'll take my chances." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"By the way, do you have all the Christmas shopping done?" Yami asked.

"I've been finished for a week." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think your mother is a little envious that I'm done, and she has to still get Christmas gifts." Yugi said.

"I didn't think that it would bother her that much given the fact that she loves to shop." Yami said.

"Well, getting Christmas gifts isn't the easiest thing in the world to do." Yugi said.

"I know, but still." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I suppose it gets hard when you don't know what to get for a person." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said. 'I'm just glad that I have him done.' Yami thought.

Yugi laughed. "Anyway, our Christmas shopping is done." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and Danny was happy when he saw the presents that were set out around the tree." Yami said.

"Like Danny says, a Christmas tree looks better when there are Christmas presents under the tree." Yugi remarked.

"I guess so." Yami agreed.

"We're ready for Christmas morning, Yami." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

* * *

~Christmas Morning~

Yugi and Yami were sleeping soundly in their bed in the early hours of Christmas morning.

"Daddy! Yugi!" Danny suddenly shouted, jumping onto the bed with his parents.

Yugi and Yami were startled and jumped up, wide eyed.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Yami asked tiredly.

"It's Christmas morning, Daddy!" Danny said excitedly.

Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. "Okay, Danny. We'll be downstairs in a minute." Yugi said.

Danny nodded before he dashed out of the room.

Yami groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed. "It's only five in the morning. I thought that I would be able to sleep in." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, Danny's excited. You can't blame him for that." Yugi said.

"I guess not." Yami muttered.

"Look at it this way, Yami. You might as well stay used to it because we'll have to go through this with Jared and Gabriella." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two then heard crying.

"Speaking of whom, come on." Yugi said.

The two got out of bed and headed into the nursery where the twins were up.

"Come on.' Yugi said as he picked Gabriella up.

Yami picked Jared up.

The two were happy now that they were out of the cribs.

As Yugi and Yami stepped out of the nursery, they saw Sophia dashing down the stairs.

"Well, that's one more up." Yugi said.

Mitchell and Brighton slowly came out of their rooms. Both looked like they could go back to bed.

"Problem?" Yami asked.

"It's too early, Dad." Mitchell said.

"You two would wake your mother and me up this early when you were that age, so I consider this payback." Yami said.

Both groaned.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The group headed downstairs to find that Danny and Sophia were over at the presents.

"All right, you two. You know the rules. We don't open presents until after we have breakfast." Yami said.

"I'm on it." Amara called from the kitchen.

Yugi and Yami walked into the kitchen to find that Amara was cooking while Aknankanon was sitting at the table."Early enough for you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Too early." Yami answered.

Amara chuckled. "You had to know that this was coming." Amara said.

"Not this early." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "Your father and I know the feeling all too well." Amara said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi and Yami set Jared and Gabriella down in their high chairs while the two went to get their baby cereal ready. Once it was ready, the two started to feed the twins.

"Breakfast is ready!" Amara called.

Mitchell, Brighton, Sophia, and Danny all came running into the room to sit down at the table for breakfast with their family.

Amara had fixed pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast for breakfast.

The kids, Aknankanon, and Amara all started to eat.

Once Yugi and Yami had Jared and Gabriella fed, they started eating as well.

Since Gabriella and Jared seemed upset that everyone else was eating and they weren't, Yugi decided to see if they would eat scrambled eggs, and they did.

"Well, we know they'll eat eggs at least." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Once they were done eating, Yugi helped Amara wash the dishes.

Yami and the others went into the living room.

Yami and Aknankanon started to separate all of the presents into piles of which presents belonged to whom.

Yugi and Amara walked into the living room as Yami and Aknankanon got the last of the presents sorted out.

"Okay. Now, we can open presents." Yami said.

The kids all went to their piles.

Yugi laughed as he set Gabriella at hers. Aknankanon set Jared at his.

"So, how long do you think it will take them to open theirs?" Amara asked, nodding to the twins.

"Let them have their fun. They love ripping the paper more than anything anyway." Yugi said.

The adults then started to open their own gifts.

"All right! A guitar!" Mitchell said as he opened one of his.

Yami glared at Yugi.

"Don't blame me." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "He wanted one, and I couldn't help it." Amara said.

Yami groaned.

"Hey! It's new the _Guitar Hero _video game!" Brighton said.

"That was mine." Yugi said.

"A dollhouse!" Sophia said.

"All right! It's a fire station playhouse!" Danny said.

The adults chuckled.

Yugi looked over and saw that Jared and Gabriella had each gotten a present open, but were just going to the next one.

"All right. Our turn." Amara said. She opened and envelope that said it was from Yugi and Yami that was addressed to her and Aknankanon. "Are these-" Amara started, shocked.

"Yes. They're for a trip to Italy." Yugi said.

"Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"Come on, Dad. This is something you and Mom have always wanted to do. You two do a lot for us, and we thought that this would be the best time." Yami said.

"There's no dates for this." Amara said.

"You go when you want to." Yugi said.

"Thank you. This means a lot." Aknankanon said.

Yami then opened the gift from Yugi. "A new Rolex watch." Yami said.

"Your old one was getting worn, so I thought that you could use a new one." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks." Yami said.

Yugi then opened the gift from Yami. It was a locket. Yugi opened it to find that there were pictures of all six kids in it. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Of course." Yami said.

The door then opened, and Solomon walked into the room. "I see that I'm a little late." Solomon said.

"Of course not, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Could someone help me get all of the gifts out?" Solomon said.

Yami and Aknankanon helped Solomon get the gifts inside.

Everyone then opened the rest of their gifts.

It wasn't long before the kids were playing with the various gifts that they had gotten.

Yugi and Yami had even opened a few for Jared and Gabriella and planned to open the rest later.

"Looks like this has been a great Christmas." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were back in their room after a long day.

"Well, it's no surprise that everyone had gone to bed early tonight." Yugi said.

"What did you expect? Everyone was out of bed at five in the morning. We all wanted to go to bed earlier than usual." Yami said.

"That's debatable from Danny and Sophia's point of view. I think that they wanted to stay up longer to play with their toys." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Only they weren't going to be able to stay awake much longer." Yami said."I know." Yugi said. He shook his head. "Between what the family got for them and what our friends got for them, Jared and Gabriella are set on toys for a while." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I know what you mean, Yugi. Those two ended up with a great deal of toys. Clothes, too." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do with them all." Yugi said.

"We can figure it out later." Yami said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

Yami then leaned over and kissed Yugi rather passionately.

Yugi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer, letting out a moan.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Yugi obliged and opened his mouth.

Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around, making sure to stroke every inch of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned again.

The two continued with the heated kiss until they were forced to break apart for air.

Yugi took a moment to get his breath before he kissed. "It's been a while since we were able to kiss like that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. About a month, I think." Yami said.

"Well, the holidays don't leave that much time for us to be alone with all that we have to do." Yugi told him.

"I know." Yami said. He then smirked at Yugi. "So, how about I give you your last Christmas present?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Something tells me you're happy that everyone else went to bed early for a different reason." Yugi said.

"Of course." Yami said before he pounced on top of Yugi.

The night was then last in passion for the two.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the _Guitar Hero _vido game.

Next: Probably Yugi and Yami's anniversary.

R&R.


	75. Anniversary 2

Here's the next chapter.

There are a couple of lemons in this chapter, so skip the writing between the bold if you don't like lemons!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 75- Anniversary 2

~Three and a Half Months Later~

Yugi was sitting in the kitchen making a list of things that needed to be picked up at the store.

Amara walked into the room. "What are you doing, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"Making a grocery list. We're starting to get low on stuff, and I figured that I had better make a grocery list of what we need. I can never remember everything that we need when I'm at the grocery store itself, so I always make a list beforehand." Yugi said.

Amara shook her head. "I have certainly failed you, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi looked up at his mother-in-law in surprise. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"Haven't I taught you that you have a husband to make do these things? That's what you do. Get them to do the jobs that you don't want to do." Amara said.

Yugi laughed. "I'd have to make a list even if Yami went. He would never know what to get." Yugi pointed out.

"True." Amara agreed.

Yugi went over to the cabinets and started to look through them to see what they needed.

"Where are Jared and Gabriella?" Amara asked.

"Taking a nap. The easiest time for me to do things like this is when these two are down for a nap." Yugi said.

"I take it that you are happy that the other four are in school." Amara said.

"It does make things easier, but I miss having them around." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "That tends to happen." Amara agreed.

"I've talked about Yami being the one that has trouble with Mitchell graduating, but I'm starting to dread it now." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling. Once it got to February of Atemu's graduating year, I started to dread it. It's hard to let go of your babies." Amara said.

"We have to at some point." Yugi pointed out.

"I suppose so." Amara agreed.

Yugi continued to make his list.

"So, your three-year anniversary is coming up." Amara said.

Yugi looked up at her and smiled. "I know. I find it hard to believe that Yami and I have been married for three years. It doesn't seem like it should be that long." Yugi stated. He thought a moment before he added, "It doesn't seem like Jared and Gabriella should be eighteen months old, either." Yugi said.

"I know. They're growing up so fast." Amara said. She then looked over at Yugi. "So, are you certain that you two aren't going to have anymore?" Amara asked.

"Sorry, Mom. Yami and I discussed this, and we have agreed that we don't want to have any more kids. I'm almost thirty-two and Yami will be thirty-four next month. We don't need anymore." Yugi said.

Amara sighed. "Then I suppose I am going to have to wait on great-grandchildren." Amara said.

"Most likely, and I'm sure that Yami wants it to be a long time before he can call himself a grandfather." Yugi said.

"I know he does." Amara said. She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Back to the original topic." Amara said.

"My anniversary?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. What are you and Yami doing?" Amara asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi said, continuing the list.

"You haven't planned anything?" Amara asked.

"I haven't, no. Yami's going to handle that." Yugi said.

"And I'm assuming that he hasn't told you anything." Amara said.

"Not a word. He says that he'll tell me when he's ready to, meaning that he's going to tell me when we get there." Yugi said.

"It's sweet that he wants to surprise you like that." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said. He had finally finished the grocery list. "Mom, do you mind watching the twins while I go grocery shopping?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. Aknankanon is out for the day, so I don't have anything to do. Go on and do the shopping." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He grabbed his keys and wallet before he headed out the door.

As soon as Yugi had left, Amara heard crying from the baby monitor. "Of course when their papa leaves is when they wake up." Amara said. She got up and headed upstairs to tend to her grandchildren.

* * *

Yami was on the phone making some arrangements for his anniversary getaway.

"Yes. I want the honeymoon cabin." Yami said. He listened for a moment before he said, "Yes. We will be there from April 1-7." He listened to them a moment later. "Thank you." Yami said before he hung up the phone. 'At least that is done.' Yami thought as he wrote a few things down.

His intercom buzzed. Yami pressed a button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, Bakura is here to see you._" Malik said.

Yami mentally growled. 'What does he want?' Yami thought. Aloud, Yami said, "Send him in." He then hit the button again to turn the intercom off.

The door opened, and Bakura walked in. "Hey, Yami." Bakura said as he plopped himself down into one of the chairs in the room.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"Can't an old friend come by and say hi?" Bakura asked.

"Normally with you, there's something more to it." Yami said.

Bakura grinned. "Well, for once, I'm really not here for anything else." Bakura said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" Yami asked.

"I was bored, and I thought that I would come and see you." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "You are the last person that I really want to see while I'm at work." Yami said.

Bakura snickered. "Why do you think I come here? I just come here because I know that it annoys you." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "That would be my luck." Yami said.

"So, are you doing anything special for your anniversary?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, actually. I just finished making the plans." Yami said.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not telling you that." Yami said.

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Because if I tell you, then you will tell Ryou who will inevitably let it slip to Yugi." Yami said.

"And if I promise never to tell Ryou, would you tell me?" Bakura asked.

"No because you would tell Yugi just to annoy me." Yami said.

"Too true." Bakura said.

"Why aren't you working?" Yami asked.

"I just finished up an assignment, and I have the rest of the day off." Bakura said.

"Then why aren't you at home with your husband?" Yami asked.

"Because I wanted to stop by and see you." Bakura said.

Yami growled. "Bakura, I swear that if you don't leave now, I am going to kill you." Yami said.

"No, you won't. You'd never leave my kids without a father." Bakura said.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "Now I'm getting a headache." Yami said. He glanced over at the pile of work he had to get done. "I'm going to need you to leave so that I can get to my work." Yami told Bakura.

"Is that an excuse to get me to leave?" Bakura asked.

"No, it's not." Malik said as he walked into the room. He handed Yami a stack of files. "These just came for your approval." Malik said.

Yami groaned.

"Now, you are coming with me." Malik said, grabbing Bakura by the arm and dragging him toward the room.

"Hey! Let me go!" Bakura protested.

"Not on your life! Yami needs to get his work done, and you are not helping! You are leaving so that he can get his work done!" Malik said.

"This isn't how a secretary is supposed to treat his boss's guests." Bakura said.

"With you, I'll make an exception." Yami said.

Bakura glared at him before Malik shut the door.

Yami smiled. He was thankful that he had Malik as a secretary because Malik kept him on track, and he helped Yami out when Bakura or Marik would come by. 'Malik really is the best secretary I have ever had besides Ms. Helmond.' Yami thought. He pressed the button on the intercom and said, "Malik."

"_Yes, Yami._" Malik said.

Yami knew that no one was around because Malik never called him by his nickname unless there was no around. "Thanks for the help with Bakura." Yami said.

"_Anytime. Now get to work. I'd hate to have to tell Yugi that you were slacking at your work." _Malik said.

"Yes, boss." Yami said sarcastically before he turned off the intercom. 'Malik keeps me on track in more ways than one, and he keeps me doing it by threatening to tell Yugi.' Yami thought before he really did get to work.

* * *

Yugi had finished with the grocery shopping and was heading back home. 'I hope that Jared and Gabriella haven't been bad for Mom.' Yugi thought. He arrived back at the house. He got out and went to the back of the SUV and got out several bags of groceries before he headed into the house.

"Enjoy the shopping?" Amara asked.

"No." Yugi said as he set the bags on the table. "Do you mind putting this up while I get the rest of the bags?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Amara said.

Yugi had to make two more trips to get all of the bags into the house.

"What was so bad about the shopping today?" Amara asked.

"Well, it seemed liked everyone in town had come to the store at the same time I did. Then everyone seemed to want to be on the aisle I was on. Then there was the inevitable thing of people not bothering to get out of your way when you passed them. There were at least five people in each line with their buggies full, so I was out of luck there. Finally, it was a traffic jam trying to get out of the parking lot." Yugi said.

"I hate days like that." Amara said.

"That makes two of us." Yugi said as he put stuff into the cabinet.

"At least it's over." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"In any case, the twins were good." Amara said.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked. He heard babbling and turned.

Jared and Gabriella had walked into the room and were looking at their father and grandmother.

"In here." Amara said.

"I see that. They do tend to follow us." Yugi said.

The two finished putting the groceries up before they each picked up one of the twins and headed back into the living room, where they set the two back down.

"So, they were good for you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. They woke up about right when you left. I went ahead and fed them lunch. I hope that was all right." Amara said.

"That's fine." Yugi said.

"Good. After that, I played with the." Amara said.

"Well, it sounds like they were fine for you." Yugi said.

"Yes. I don't get the bad side of them that often." Amara said.

"No. Yami and I are the ones who get that." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Well, you two are their parents, so you are the ones who are supposed to deal with that." Amara said.

"I know. Overall, they are good kids, though." Yugi said.

"And that is why they are going to be good kids when they get older." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked into the house that night to find that the kids were all in the living room watching TV. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"We're just watching TV, Dad." Mitchell said.

"Did you get-" Yami started.

"Homework is done." Mitchell said.

"Did you-" Yami tried.

"Chores are done, too." Brighton said.

"Where is-" Yami once began.

"Yugi is upstairs with the twins." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Yami said. He then headed upstairs.

Yugi was sitting in the twin' room.

Jared and Gabriella were in the floor playing.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said, walking over and kissing Yugi.

"Hey. How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. I was reminded of why I was smart when I hired Malik to be my secretary." Yami replied.

"Why was that?" Yugi asked.

"He keeps riffraff out of my office, and he keeps me on track." Yami said.

"By riffraff, can I assume you mean Bakura and/or Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura, this time." Yami said.

"And I'm assuming that he kept your mind on your work as well." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"I thought as much." Yugi said.

"He's the best secretary I have since Ms. Helmond." Yami said."You do realize that that is not her married name." Yugi said.

"That's how I knew her, so that's how I remember her." Yami replied.

"Okay." Yugi said. He glanced at his watch. "Well, I had better order dinner." Yugi said.

"I take it that you don't want to cook tonight." Yami said.

"Nope. It's going to be a pizza night.' Yugi said.

"What kinds, or has that been discussed yet?" Yami asked.

"Pepperoni, cheese, hamburger, and supreme." Yugi answered.

"Mom and Dad eating?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi went to order the pizza.

Yami looked down at the twins before he sat down with them and started to play with them.

Yugi walked back and smiled. 'No matter how busy Yami gets at work, he always has time for his family.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~That Night~

Yugi stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and lips started to kiss him on the neck.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. Can't I kiss m husband?" Yami asked.

"I'm still soaking wet." Yugi said.

"I don't care." Yami said. He turned Yugi around and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "How does a week in the mountains sound?" Yami asked.

"Cold." Yugi said.

"Did I mention that there would be a fireplace, a warm bed, and a cabin to ourselves?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I booked us the honeymoon cabin at the Winter Wonderland Resort in the mountains for April 1-7." Yami said.

"Our anniversary getaway?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "When you put it that way, it sounds great." Yugi said.

"Yes. It'll be below in the teens a lot, but I think that there will be plenty of heat between us to keep us warm." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "When you're involved, there usually is." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I find it good. We won't have to worry about being cold, and we can make love as long as we want to since we won't have any responsibilities for a week." Yami said.

"We just need to make sure that your parents will watch all six kids." Yugi said.

"More like four. Mitchell and Brighton don't need that much watching." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Mom and Dad have already agreed to it. I didn't tell them where we were going, but I told them when, and they agreed." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it'll be nice to get away from it all." Yugi said.

"I know it will." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "This will be a great anniversary." Yami said.

"I agree. Now, can you let go of me so I can get dried off and dressed?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi rather passionately.

Yugi got lost in the kiss and started to kiss Yami back.

Yami then carried Yugi to their bed and proceeded to make love to Yugi throughout the night, making their bed sheets soaking wet, not that Yami cared.

* * *

~April 1~

Yugi and Yami were getting ready to leave for their trip to the mountains. They were making sure that they had everything.

"If you want to get there by noon, you two had better get moving!" Amara shouted up the stairs at them.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You would think that I am still a teenager sometimes with the way she treats me." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you are a thirty-three year old man still living with his parents." Yugi said playfully.

Yami mock glared at his husband. "I am the one that works now, Yugi, so I am allowed." Yami told him.

Yugi laughed. "I know." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi to him and kissed him. "I'll get you back for that later." Yami said with a smile.

The two then grabbed their things and headed downstairs.

"About time." Amara said.

"Geez. I'm beginning to think that you want us gone, Mom." Yami said.

"Maybe I do. Now go!" Amara ordered, pointing at the door.

Yugi and Yami kissed the kids goodbye before they headed out the door. They had said goodbye to Mitchell, Sophia, Danny, and Brighton before they went to school that morning.

Yugi and Yami got their bags into the car before they got in the car themselves and headed for the resort they were staying at.

* * *

~Winter Wonderland Resort~

Yami drove into the parking lot of the resort, and the two got out.

Yugi shivered as he pulled on his coat. "It is really cold up here." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He gave Yugi a leering glance. "Of course, we won't have to worry that much about that soon." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "I don't doubt that." Yugi said.

The two headed into the lobby of the lodge.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the man behind the desk asked politely.

"I reserved a cabin for us under the name Atemu Sennen." Yami said.

The man looked it up in their computer, and soon found the reservation. "Of course, sir." the man said. He checked where they would be staying. "You reserved the honeymoon cabin, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"I will get someone to show you to the cabin. Here are your keys." the man said, handing Yami an envelope.

'Not like we're going to need keys.' Yugi thought, knowing that they wouldn't be leaving the cabin that much the entire week.

A bellhop soon showed up and led Yugi and Yami to their cabin. "I hope you enjoy your stay, sirs." the bellhop said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

The bellhop then left.

Yami opened the door of the cabin, and the two walked in.

The front room had a fireplace with a couch in front of it along with a flat screen TV. There was a small dining area connected to the living room. There was also a door behind the couch as well as one to the side.

"I'm guessing one leads to the bedroom." Yugi said.

"Yes. I suppose I forgot to mention the fact that this particular cabin has a hot tub out back." Yami stated.

"Yes. You did forget." Yugi said. He smiled. "That doesn't sound that bad, though." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two headed into the bedroom and set their stuff down.

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pressed his lips to Yugi's neck. "So, now we can get our anniversary started." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami, I think that it might be a good idea for us to eat some lunch first. I don't know about you, but I am starving." Yugi said.

"I suppose we should eat something before we get started." Yami said. He chuckled and said, "We might not stop for dinner."

"I'm going to have to be the one who makes sure that we eat while we're here." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami said. He let go of Yugi and walked over to the phone to call room service.

"They deliver up to the cabins?" Yugi asked when Yami got off of the phone.

"That's a little extra, but I thought that it would be a good idea with us." Yami said.

"That means that we are not going to be getting out of this cabin the entire week, are we?" Yugi asked.

"Not a chance." Yami said.

It wasn't long before their lunch arrived.

The two sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Yami, I know that you want us to stay in the cabin a lot, but I'd like for us to get out and do something else, too." Yugi said.

"You do realize that this resort is the place where couples go to be alone." Yami said.

"Yes. I get that people come here so that they can have sex uninterrupted, but there has to be something else that we can do." Yugi said."Yes. There are a few shops around here that we can go to, but not that many." Yami said.

"Well, we can go to them one day." Yugi said.

"Why can't we just stay in here all the time?" Yami asked.

"Because we are going to need a break, and I think that that is the best way to do it." Yugi answered.

"Oh, all right." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said. 'It's not like I'll be able to stop him for very long. I know Yami well enough to know that he won't be able to keep his hands off of me much. I'll be lucky to get one afternoon to go to those shops.' Yugi thought.

The second that they had finished their lunch, Yami had scooped Yugi up into his arms and headed into the bedroom.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said. He then dropped Yugi onto the bed.

"Could you be a little gentler?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, but I am a little anxious." Yami said before he climbed onto the bed with Yugi.

Before Yugi could say anything else, Yami had leaned down and kissed him.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi didn't fight the kiss since he knew where this was going. He raised his hands and tangled them into Yami's hair, pulling Yami closer.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, starting to roam around. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami stroked every inch of his mouth.

When the need for air hit them, the two broke apart.

Yami decided not to waste any time, so he pulled Yugi's shirt off of him and tossed it into the floor. He then made quick work of Yugi's pants, boxers, socks, and shoes to leave Yugi naked under him.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit him.

"You won't be cold for long, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed down Yugi's neck. At Yugi's pulse point, he started to suck on the skin until a nice bruise was formed. He then continued down Yugi's neck to his chest. Yami made sure to kiss, lick, and nip over every inch of Yugi's chest. When he reached Yugi's nipple, he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi moaned loudly at that, gripping the bedspread in his hands.

Once the nub was hard, Yami moved his attention to the other nub and gave it the same treatment before he continued on down Yugi's body. At Yugi's navel, Yami dipped his tongue in several times before he moved on down.

Yugi was panting lightly from this.

Yami then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he licked at the tip of Yugi's member.

Yugi jumped at that and let out a small cry.

Yami smirked before he took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth and started to suck lightly on it.

Yugi let go of the bed sheets and reached down to tangle his hands into Yami's hair.

Yami started to suck harder on Yugi's member.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member as he continued to suck lazily on Yugi's member.

"Oh! Ah! Yami! I-I'm get-getting cl-close!" Yami moaned.

Yami, not wanting Yugi to come just yet, let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned in frustration.

Yami chuckled. "Oh, you don't need to worry about anything, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He took off his own clothes until he was naked before he reached over and grabbed the lube.

Yugi saw what Yami was up to, and he got rather excited at the thought.

Yami quickly prepared Yugi before he prepared himself. Once done, Yami moved between Yugi's legs."Ready?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Yugi replied.

Yami then thrust into Yugi fast and hard.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

Yami had struck Yugi's prostate on the first thrust.

Yami smirked at this. He then pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in. He soon had started a steady rhythm.

Yugi started to move back against Yami as he grasped Yami's shoulders.

Yami continued to move at a fast, steady pace, enjoying being with Yugi without having to worry about the kids.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

With the new position, Yami was able to thrust even deeper inside of Yugi.

Yami soon found himself nearing his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much to send Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was only able to thrust into Yugi two more times before he was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released into Yugi.

The two the collapsed, exhausted.

Yami was the first to recover, so he pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to the side.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Yugi was able to catch his breath soon after. "That was fun." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Yugi. "And we have the entire week." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I won't be able to walk by the time this week ends." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami agreed before he pounced on Yugi and started another round.

* * *

~April 3~

"All right, Yami! Today is out actual anniversary, so we are going out!" Yugi said firmly as he climbed out of bed.

It was the afternoon, and it was the first time Yugi had been out of the bed that day.

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts, Yami. I want to get out of the bed. Hell! I want to get out of the cabin! Since we first set foot into this cabin, we haven't left!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, today is our actual anniversary." Yami said.

"Yami, we can celebrate your way later. Right now, I want to get out and go to those shops. You can stay here is you want, but I am going out shopping." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right. I guess we can go." Yami agreed. He didn't particularly like shopping, but he could deal with it for Yugi's sake.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The two then got showers before they dressed warmly and headed out into the snow to go to the shops.

* * *

~Winter Wonderland Shops~

Yugi and Yami and had gone to the shops and started to look through them.

Yugi was looking over the different souvenirs that were in the shop.

Yami wasn't as thrilled to be there, but he figured that it was better than being separated from Yugi for any length of time during their anniversary getaway.

Yugi was looking over a snow globe that had two snowmen on the inside of it. "Isn't this cute, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said. He didn't really care, truth be known. He would much rather be back in the cabin with Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Could you at least act like you are enjoying this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know that shopping is not my thing." Yami said.

"Then you could have stayed in the cabin." Yugi said as he continued to look over things."I would much rather be out here with you than alone in the cabin." Yami said.

"Then put on a happy face." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi continued to look over everything in the store. He ended up buying the snow globe along with a few other trinkets that they could set up in the house.

"Where else?" Yami asked.

"Yami, there are only four shops in total here. I don't think that you have to worry about being stuck out here that long." Yugi said as he headed into another one of the shops.

Yami followed Yugi, hoping that Yugi would be willing to go back to the cabin soon.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Yami, which was actually only two and a half hours, the two returned to their cabin.

"Thank goodness." Yami muttered as he walked into the cabin.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, we were not gone that long." Yugi said.

"Yes, we were." Yami said.

"I told you that you could have stayed here in the cabin while I went out to shop." Yugi said as he set the bags down."But I didn't want us to be apart while we were away on our anniversary." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "It's not like it would have been for that long." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi shook his head. "You are hopeless." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi took the bags into the bedroom.

Yami then got an idea. He poked his head into the room and said, "How about we take a dip in the hot tub, Yugi?"

Yugi had a feeling that Yami had an underhanded reason for wanting to go out to the hot tub, but thought that it was a pretty good idea. "Okay. It sounds good." Yugi agreed.

Yami nodded and headed out to get the hot tub going.

'I wonder what Yami has in mind.' Yugi thought as he put the stuff that he had bought into their suitcases.

In less than fifteen minutes, the two were out in the hot tub.

Yugi sighed. "This does feel good." Yugi said as he sank down into the tub.

"I agree." Yami said.

Yugi then noticed something. "Yami, why is it that you can't see out the windows?" Yugi asked.

"I put the shades down so that no one could see us." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "Just what do you have in mind?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "What do you think?" Yami asked before he leaned over and kissed Yugi.

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami broke the kiss then. "I'm sure that you don't want anyone to see us." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I knew that you had an underhanded reason for wanting us to come out to the hot tub." Yugi said.

"Of course I did." Yami said before he pulled Yugi into another kiss.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi didn't resist in the least and licked at Yami's bottom lip. Yami opened his mouth, and Yugi slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, roaming around the inside of Yami's mouth. Yami moaned into the kiss, enjoying it.

When the kiss ended, Yami realized that Yugi was now sitting in his lap.

Yugi smirked at Yami. "We do this my way." Yugi said.

Yami didn't know if Yugi meant that he was the one that was going to be taken or if Yugi was going to ride him.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami again.

Yami soon fell into the kiss, kissing Yugi back forcefully as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Both were already hard, and both wanted the exact same thing.

Yugi reached down and positioned Yami's member at his entrance before he slow sank down onto Yami's member.

Both groaned at the feeling.

Once Yugi was fully seated, he used Yami's shoulders for leverage so that he could raise up before he slowly sank back down onto Yami's member.

Yami groaned loudly at that. "Yugi!" Yami said as he gripped Yugi's hips tightly.

Yugi continued to move at a slow pace, knowing how much Yami hated it when they made love at a slow pace.

Yami moaned in frustration. "Damn it, Yugi! Stop going so slow!" Yami growled.

Yugi snickered. "Why?" Yugi asked. He gasped a moment later.

Yami had thrust up into Yugi and struck his prostate. "That's why." Yami said.

Yugi, knowing that Yami would happily take control, started to move at a faster pace.

Yami moaned and tightened his grip on Yugi's hips as he started to move against Yugi as well.

The two continued with their fast-paced lovemaking, enjoying it in the warm water.

Yami soon felt his release coming, so he let go of one of Yugi's hips and reached into the water to stroke Yugi's member in time with their thrusts.

It was enough to throw Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into the water.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well." YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi was glad that Yami still had a tight hold on him because it was the only thing that kept him from sinking down into the water.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Yami was the first one to catch his breath. "Well, that was fun." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You got what you wanted in the end." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi shook his head. "You know, it's really hard to get your mind out of the gutter." Yugi said.

"I know, and I hope that never changes." Yami said.

* * *

After the week had ended, Yugi and Yami headed back toward Domino.

"I really wish that we could have stayed longer." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "The only reason you wanted to stay longer was so that you could keep me in bed longer." Yugi said.

"Of course I did!" Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "At least you're honest about it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You didn't really think that I would lie about something like that." Yami said.

"Do you think you can go without your hands on me when we get back home?" Yugi asked.

"With our family, yes. In our bedroom alone, no." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Sometimes, I think that you are too honest." Yugi said.

Yami merely laughed at that.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into the house only to be tackled by Danny and Sophia.

"Daddy! Yugi! We're so glad that you're back!" Sophia said with a smile.

Yami chuckled. "We were only gone a week, Sophia." Yami said.

"I know, but I still missed you." Sophia said.

"Did you bring us anything?" Danny asked.

"Danny, you know that your parents were celebrating their anniversary." Amara said.

"Calm down, Mom." Yami said.

Amara raised an eyebrow.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I couldn't very well go somewhere and not get you something." Yugi said. He pulled out a stuffed animal for Sophia and a winter-themed game for Danny that was for the Nintendo DS.

"All right!" the two said.

Mitchell laughed. "You can't go anywhere without getting something, can you, Yugi?" Mitchell asked.

"Nope." Yugi said before he handed a Wii game to Mitchell and a book to Brighton.

"This is that book I was looking for." Brighton said, his eyes lighting up.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I've heard that this is a great game. Thank!" Mitchell said before the two ran off.

"I take it that you had a good time." Aknankanon said as he handed Gabrielle to Yugi.

"Yes. We did." Yugi said.

Yami took Jared from Amara.

"So, is another getaway planned for some time in the future?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"She wanted to know when we would have all the grandkids to ourselves again." Aknankanon explained.

"We'll just have to see what happens, Amara." Yugi said.

The two then headed upstairs with the twins to unpack.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll apologize for the corny name for the resort, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Next: Mitchell's graduation from high school.

R&R.


	76. Mitchell's Graduation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 76- Mitchell's Graduation

Yugi walked into the living room.

It was the last day of school for Mitchell. He was getting out of school five days before his siblings were, and he was happy about it. Seniors had exams early so that they could get out of school early and get ready for their graduation.

'Well, the day that Yami has been dreading is almost here. Mitchell is going to be graduating from high school next week and then he'll be leaving sometime in Egypt to go to Cairo University for college.' Yugi thought.

Yugi himself was having mixed feelings about Mitchell's graduation. He was happy that his stepson was gradating in the top thirty percent of his class with excellent grades, but it was also hard because it meant that the first of the kids was leaving the nest, which made it hard.

CRASH!

Yugi jumped up and dashed into the hall to see that a pile of books had been knocked over, and he saw that Jared and Gabriella were the culprits. He walked over to the two. "Come on. Let's get you into the living room." Yugi said. He led the eighteen-month olds into the living room before he went back to pick up the books.

"What happened?" Amara asked as she walked down the stairs.

Yugi looked up at her and smiled. "Jared and Gabriella knocked these books down." Yugi answered.

"Oh dear." Amara said.

"At least they didn't break anything." Yugi said. He walked back into the living room to find that Jared was trying to pull some DVDs off the shelf. Yugi walked over and popped Jared's hand. "No, Jared." Yugi said sternly. "You know that you are not supposed to mess with those." Yugi said.

Jared then started to cry.

"You can cry, Jared, but it doesn't mean that you can do this." Yugi said before he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"You have to do it, even though when they cry, it breaks your heart." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

It wasn't even a minute before Jared had stopped crying and was playing again.

"And it only takes a minute for him to get over it." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

A moment later, the front door was thrown open, and Mitchell shouted, "I'M DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL FOR GOOD! THANK HEAVENS I'M DONE WITH IT!"

Yugi shook his head. "Mitchell, just because you are going to be graduating high school does not mean that you can start yelling in the house like that! You know that your father and I have told you not to do that!" Yugi said sternly.

Mitchell walked into the living room, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry, Yugi. I forgot. I was just so excited." Mitchell said.

"I know, Mitchell, but you need to remember the rules of the house. You wouldn't get off so easily if Yami had been home." Yugi said.

"Thank, Yugi." Mitchell said.

"So, do you know how you've done on your exams yet?" Amara asked.

"I know all but the ones I took today. I've had an A on them all, and my World History Class is the last exam that I had to do." Mitchell said.

"Perfect." Yugi said, smiling.

"Thanks. Yugi, Chris asked me if I could go out with him tonight. A celebratory dinner for us. Can I?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't have a problem with it, but we'll have to see what Yami says." Yugi said.

"Thanks!" Mitchell said before he dashed upstairs.

Amara laughed. "I remember when Atemu and Heba graduated from high school. They were both rather excited as well." Amara said.

"And how old was Mitchell at that point?" Yugi asked.

Amara smiled. "I believe he was ten months old." Amara said.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm certain that they didn't go to any graduation parties." Yugi said.

"Well, Aknankanon and I told them that they could go to one, but they had to be back by eleven. At that point, Mitchell was still not sleeping through the night, and we were not going to stay up all night with him while his parents were out partying." Amara said.

"I don't blame you." Yugi said.

"So, what did you do at your high school graduation party?" Amara asked.

"Let me put it this way. It involved Joey and red wine." Yugi said.

Amara gasped. "But you can't handle red wine!" Amara exclaimed.

"That's when we found out that little detail." Yugi said. He shook his head. "Grandpa was up with me the entire night. He thought I was drunk at first, but he found out I didn't even have a one whole glass of wine." Yugi said.

"I guess that's when you realized that you didn't need to drink red wine." Amara said.

"Exactly." Yugi said, shaking his head. "I felt horrible the next day. I had already had a hangover before, and I felt better when I had that." Yugi said.

"That's bad." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on his bed looking through the baby books that he had put together of Jared and Gabriella. They have grown up so fast.' Yugi thought. He kept on flipping through the book.

Yugi then leaned back against the pillows and sighed. He then let his hand rest on his stomach. 'I wonder how Yami will react to this. It wasn't what we planned.' Yugi thought. He had gone to the doctor for his regular check-up and had been shocked at what he learned.

A moment later, the door opened.

Yami walked into the room.

"Hey, Yami. How was work?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"It was fine." Yami said, taking off his tie.

Yugi noticed that he was rather distracted. "Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Mitchell asked me if he could go out with Chris tonight." Yami said.

"I know. He asked me earlier." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what did you say?" Yami asked.

"I told him that I had no problem with it, but that he had to ask you." Yugi said.

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed. "I told him he could." Yami said.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Yugi asked.

"Because my little boy is all grown up now." Yami said.

Yugi moved behind Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami. "It'll be fine, Yami. You knew that this was coming." Yugi said.

"I know, but now that it's here, I wish that it wasn't." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It'll be fine, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess a part of me just wishes hat Heba had lived to see our oldest graduate from high school." Yami said.

Yugi kissed the back of Yami's neck. "I know, Yami. I know that feeling in a way." Yugi said.

Yami glanced back. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, when I graduated, I wish that my father had been there. Grandpa was great when he was raising me, and he wouldn't have missed my graduation for anything, but I still wish that my father had been there." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, just tell Mitchell that his mother would have been as proud of him as you are. That will mean a lot to him." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami said, smiling at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back. "It'll be all right." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said. He then noticed the baby books. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I was looking at Jared and Gabriella's baby books." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Seeing how fast they're growing up?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I got like that with Mitchell. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. 'Although not quite yet.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi was having lunch with Joey, Malik, and Ryou.

"So, are you looking forward to Mitchell graduating?" Ryou asked.

"Yes and no. I'm proud of him, and I'm looking forward to seeing him walk across that stage because he has earned it." Yugi said.

"But?" Ryou asked.

"But he's the first one to leave, so I guess I'm starting to feel that. The first one to leave the nest. I know that Mitchell isn't my biological son-" Yugi trialed off.

"You are as much his father as Yami. All those kids feel that way." Malik started.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Besides, that'll mean that you and Yami are down to five kids in the house." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I know." Yugi said. Secretly, he placed his hand on his stomach. 'If only you knew.' Yugi thought.

"I'm sure that Yami isn't that thrilled that Mitchell is graduating." Malik said.

"He's dealing. It's his first one to graduate, so it's a little rough." Yugi said.

"He'll have Brighton to graduate in two years." Joey said.

"I know that, and so does he. He dreads it." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe by the time he gets to the twins, he'll be ready for it, and so will you." Ryou said.

"I know." Yugi said. 'And then we'll still have two more to go.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi ran into the bathroom, barely making it before he threw up. 'Ugh. I hate this.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Yugi, are you all right?" Amara asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Yugi said. He wiped his mouth and walked out.

"Are you running a fever?" Amara asked, putting her hand on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi blinked, startled. "No." Yugi said.

"Are you coughing? Sneezing?" Amara asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Are you-" Amara started.

"Mom! I'm not sick!" Yugi said.

"Then what's wrong?" Amara asked.

Yugi glanced around. He knew that they were the only ones in the house.

Yami was at work. Brighton, Sophia, and Danny were at school. Mitchell was out with Chris. Aknankanon had taken the twins over to see Solomon.

"Yugi, what is it?" Amara asked.

Yugi sighed. "Mom, if I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone. I don't care who it is. You can't breathe another word of this until I tell you." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said.

"That wasn't throwing up because I am sick. It's morning sickness." Yugi said.

Amara's eyes widened. "YOU'RE PRENGNAT?" Amara exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

"Oh, Yugi! This is so great! I didn't think that I would get another grandchild!" Amara squealed happily as she hugged Yugi tightly.

"Thank you, but you can't tell anyone. Yami doesn't know yet." Yugi said.

Amara pulled back. "Why haven't you told him?" Amara asked.

"Well, I just found out, and I didn't want the pregnancy to overshadow Mitchell's graduation. I was planning to tell Yami after it." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "That's good of you." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "Just don't tell anyone. The graduation is in three days, so you don't have that long." Yugi said.

"I know, and I won't." Amara said. She frowned. "But I thought that you and Atemu didn't want to have anymore children. You both seemed so adamant about not having any more. It's just shocking." Amara said.

"Well, we weren't planning anymore. It's more of a surprise." Yugi said.

"How far along?" Amara asked.

"Um, about two months." Yugi said.

Amara's eyes widened. "Your anniversary getaway?" Amara asked.

"That's my guess." Yugi said as the two walked into the living room and sat down. "We barely left the cabin the entire week, so I shouldn't be too surprised." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I know that you and Atemu said that you didn't want anymore, but you can't tell me that you're not excited." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I am. I honestly can't wait for him or her to get here." Yugi admitted.

"It could be twins again." Amara said.

"Let's hope not." Yugi said.

"I hear that." Amara said.

Yugi sighed. "I just hate the morning sickness." Yugi said. He shook his head. "I'm going to have to find my grandmother's remedy for morning sickness again." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I know I will." Yugi said. He stood up. "Now, I need to find that remedy." Yugi said before heading into the kitchen.

Amara smiled after her son-in-law. 'I'm so happy that Yugi and Yami are having another baby. This is wonderful!' Amara thought happily. She found the idea of having another grandchild very wonderful.

* * *

~Graduation Day~

Mitchell was beyond excited. It was the day of his high school graduation, and he was ready for that night to come.

"I'll be graduating soon! I just can't wait!" Mitchell said excitedly.

Brighton rolled his eyes. "We got that the first five times you told us today, Mitchell. You can stop telling us." Brighton said.

"You're just mad because you still have two years of high school left before you get out." Mitchell said smugly.

"Mitchell, don't antagonize your brother. Brighton, you will be excited when you graduate, so you should be happy for your brother just like he'll be happy for you when you do graduate." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Brighton said.

"Sorry." Mitchell added.

"Good. Now, do you have all your stuff ready for tonight, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"I sure do. It's all laid out and ready for me." Mitchell said.

"Okay. Just making sure. I don't want you panicking because you decided to wait until last minute to get your stuff ready." Yugi said.

"No problem." Mitchell said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Mitchell took out his cell phone when he got a text. "Hey, Yugi. I'm going to head out for a little while. Chris wants me to meet up with him at the park." Mitchell said.

"Go ahead. Just be back in time for you to get ready." Yugi said.

"I will." Mitchell said before he left the house.

"At least we don't have to listen to him go on about graduating." Sophia said.

"Sophia Sennen!" Yugi scolded.

"But Yugi, he's getting annoying. He's saying it too much." Sophia said.

"Sophia, Mitchell is excited about the fact that he is going to be graduating from high school tonight. He has that right." Yugi said.

"But-" Sophia started.

"No, Sophia. You need to be happy for him, just like I told Brighton. Besides, you should enjoy the time that you have left with him. Come August, he'll be heading to Egypt for college, and you won't get to see him as often as you do now." Yugi said.

"Believe me, Yugi. I won't miss him." Brighton said.

"Yeah. Mitchell gets really annoying, especially when he beats us in games." Danny agreed.

"You may think that you won't miss him, but you will." Yugi said.

"No offense, Yugi, but you never had any siblings. You don't know that." Sophia said.

"Sophia!" Amara scolded, not appreciating the way she was talking to Yugi."It's all right, Mom." Yugi assured her. He then looked at Sophia. "I understand that, Sophia, but you know how good of friends I am with Joey, Malik, Ryou, Tea, and Tristan." Yugi said.

"I know." Sophia said.

"Well, they may not have been actual siblings, but we were all so close that we actually see ourselves as that. We were that close. We all went our separate ways after high school, so I do know that feeling, and I didn't think I'd miss them as much as I did. You miss them when they are gone." Yugi said.

"I doubt it." Brighton said.

Yugi smiled knowingly. "We'll see about that." Yugi said.

Brighton, Sophia, and Danny then headed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head before drinking his drink.

"They have no idea how much they are going to miss Mitchell when he is gone." Amara said.

"I know. They'll miss them when he's gone, just like Mitchell is going to miss the family more than he thinks he will." Yugi said.

"I know." Amara said. She noticed the drink and said, "Is that the morning sickness remedy?"

Yugi nodded. "If I take it in the morning, it works all day long." Yugi said.

"That's good." Amara said. She took a drink of her Diet Coke. "Does Yami have any idea?" Amara asked.

"No. Not yet. He thinks that once Gabriella and Jared are done, we'll be done." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Well, he's in for quite the surprise." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said, smiling.

* * *

Yami got home around three-thirty. He wanted to get home early so he could relax a little before the graduation that night.

Yugi was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

"Hungry much?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi smiled. "Just a little snack." Yugi said.

"More than a little." Yami said. He opened the refrigerator and got himself a drink. "You don't normally eat that. The only time I remember you eating it was when you were pregnant." Yami said.

Yugi froze. Had he figured it out?

"Do you like that now?" Yami asked.

"You could say that." Yugi said.

"Well, enjoy. I'm going to take a nap. Make sure I'm up by five." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

Yami headed upstairs.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close. I thought that Yami knew for a minute.' Yugi thought. He continued to eat his ice cream.

* * *

Yami groaned as he was shaken awake. He rolled over to his side and grumbled, "Go away."Yugi sighed. "Yami, it's five. You need to wake up." Yugi said.

Yami muttered something incoherent before he settled back shook his head. "Yami Sennen, today is your oldest child's high school graduation, and if you don't get up now, we might miss it. Move it!" Yugi ordered, shoving Yami off the bed.

Yami landed with a thump and a groan. He reached up a hand and placed it on the bed before hauling himself up. "That was mean." Yami said.

"Well, you weren't getting up. Now, get moving!" Yugi ordered, pointing to the bathroom.

"Geez. The last time you had this kind of mood swing was when you were pregnant." Yami muttered, heading to the bathroom.

Yugi sighed. 'I'd better watch it, or Yami is going to figure it out.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Graduation~

The Sennen family along with their friends had gathered fro Mitchell's graduation.

"I can't wait to watch my oldest grandchild graduate." Amara said, smiling.

Yami smiled. "I may not like the fact that he's already at graduation, but I am happy, too." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I knew that you would end up being happy about the fact that he's graduating." Yugi said.

"I just hope that this is over soon." Brighton said.

One sharp glare from Yami had Brighton sitting up straight and keeping his mouth shut.

It wasn't long before the graduation started.

The graduating class walked out into the gymnasium of Domino High School and took their seats in the folding chairs that were set up on the floor.

The principal of the school walked up to the podium. "Parents, relatives, friends. I would like to welcome you to the graduation of the class of 2011." the principal said.

People clapped at the announcement.

The principal made a few more remarks about how hard the students had worked to achieve this moment and that they all should be commended for their hard work.

It was then that the valedictorian took her turn to speak and talked about how they had strived to reach the point in their lives that they had reached as well as made the statement that they were now going to look forward to a bight future for themselves.

Once all of the speakers had said their piece, the principal along with several of the assistant principals started to pass out the diplomas one by one to the student body.

As it got further down the list, the principal said, "Mitchell Sennen."

Mitchell then headed up and got his diploma, shaking hands with the assistant principal who handed it to him and the principal of the school.

The Sennen family as well as their friends cheered loudly for Mitchell, along with their friends.

The graduation closing remarks were said.

The last statement that principal made was, "Congratulations to the class of 2011!"

It was then that all of the students threw their graduation caps up into the air in their excitement.

* * *

After graduation, Mitchell met up with his family and friends.

"Congrats, Mitchell." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Mitchell said.

"I bet that you were happy to get out of this joint." Joey said.

Mitchell grinned. "You know it." Mitchell said.

Yami chuckled. "I think that everyone is happy to get out of high school when it's their time." Yami said. He then added, "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Mitchell said.

With the crowds thinning out, everyone headed to their cars.

"Well, that was fun." Bakura said sarcastically.

Ryou smacked Bakura in the arm."Don't worry about it, Ryou. It wouldn't be Bakura if he didn't make a remark like that." Brighton said.

"No kidding. I'd be worried if Bakura didn't make a remark like that." Mitchell said.

"Well, good luck with college." Malik said.

Everyone started to head out.

"I'm heading out with Chris for dinner to celebrate." Mitchell said.

"All right. Just don't come in at all hours of the night." Yami said.

"Don't worry, dad. Three at the latest." Mitchell said, grinning.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Just because you are a high school graduate does not mean that I will not kill you for coming in at that time of night." Yami said.

"Sure thing. Midnight?" Mitchell asked.

"No later." Yami said.

Everyone then started to head home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were taking a late night stroll out in the back of the Sennen mansion.

With the large grounds, it was easy to have a large garden in the back, and it was something that Yugi loved, so Yami had willingly had a garden set up and hired gardeners to take care of it for Yugi's sake.

Now that they had it, Yugi and Yami had a habit of walking around it once the twins, Danny, and Sophia were in bed.

"It's a wonderful night, Yami." Yugi said, looking up.

"I know. You were right about these late night strolls. They are perfect." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "They're relaxing, and I love them. Of course, it's impossible in the winter time, but we can enjoy them the rest of the year." Yugi said.

"Sophia loves them. You know that she's gotten into flowers recently." Yami said.

"You don't have to tell me. I've had to get on to her about picking too many flowers out of the gardens." Yugi replied.

The two continued their walk as Yugi thought about the best way to bring up the subject of the unexpected baby.

"I have to admit that I felt very proud knowing that Mitchell had graduated." Yami said.

"And you survived it." Yugi agreed.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be as hard with the other five." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You'll fret and worry and moan and grip just like you did with Mitchell, and you will also be as proud of them as you are of Mitchell." Yugi said.

Yami grinned at him. "Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi bit his lip for a moment before he decided that he needed to tell Yami now. "Listen, Yami. Have you ever thought about is expanding out family more?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced down at him. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like a bigger family?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi! Is Mitchell pregnant?" Yami exclaimed.

"What?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I'll kill him and Chris both!" Yami growled.

Yugi tugged on Yami's arm. "I wasn't referring to you becoming a grandfather, Yami." Yugi said.

"You want us to have more kids?" Yami asked.

"I mean, have you ever thought about it?" Yugi repeated.

"I suppose I have, but we agreed to not have anymore kids." Yami said. He glanced over at his husband once more. "Are you suggesting that we try to have another baby?" Yami asked.

"Well, not exactly." Yugi said.

"Then why are we discussing it?" Yami asked.

"Because we already are expanding the family." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him a moment, not understanding. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Um, well-" Yugi trailed off, his eyes trailing down.

Yami glanced down and noticed that Yugi's hand was on his stomach. His eyes then widened. "Yugi, are we-are you-" Yami wasn't sure what question to ask.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami promptly fainted.

"Again!" Yugi exclaimed, exasperated. He thought that Yami would have gotten over that fainting thing by now. He knelt down and gently slapped Yami. "Wake up!" Yugi said.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"Finally. When one of our kids do have kids, I hope that you are not going to faint over the fact that you are going to become a grandfather each time." Yugi said.

"You're pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Since when?" Yami asked."Well, if the date is right, since our anniversary." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Yeah. You didn't let us out of the cabin much, so it's no surprise." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "This is great news, though!" Yami said.

"So, you're happy?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. There's no reason not to be happy about this." Yami said before kissing Yugi.

Yugi chuckled. "I'm glad. I'm roughly two months along." Yugi said.

Something then hit Yami. "So, the mood swings and the ice cream was the pregnancy thing kicking in." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he sat by Yami. "Yeah. I was worried you would figure it out." Yugi said.

"How long have you known?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Since last week when I went to the doctor for my annual check-up. I didn't start having morning sickness until this week." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked.

"Because I didn't want this pregnancy to overshadow Mitchell's graduation. I thought I would tell you afterwards." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I wouldn't have overlooked Mitchell's graduation because of the new baby, Yugi, but I get it." Yami said. He chuckled. "Mom's going to flip." Yami said.

"She already did." Yugi said.

You told Mom before me?" Yami asked, hurt.

"Well, Mom caught me throwing up one day, and she was about to go nuts asking me if I was running a fever of such, and I told her to get her off my back." Yugi said.

"How did I not know before now?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Because I begged her to hold it in until after I told you. I wanted you to know before Mom went ballistic." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad of that." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi again. "You know, I am excited about this new baby. I'm happy we're going to have another baby together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami then got up on his feet and helped Yugi up. "So, it looks like we'll still have six high school graduations." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami went ahead and told their family about the pregnancy.

"Cool! We're going to have a new brother or sister!" Sophia said happily.

"I won't be here for this one, though." Mitchell said.

"You'll be here when you can." Yugi said.

"I thought you said no more kids." Aknankanon said.

"Surprise." Yugi explained.

Solomon chuckled. "I guess fate decided that you two would have another child after all." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I know that we said that we weren't having anymore, but we don't have a choice now." Yami agreed. He was sitting beside Yugi on the couch.

"When are you due, Yugi?" Brighton asked.

"In January." Yugi answered.

"Right after Christmas. That'll be fun." Amara said.

"That means that I'm going to be at the roughest part of the pregnancy at Christmas." Yugi added.

"What about the problem with your blood pressure?" Aknankanon asked.

"It could happen again, and it might not happen again. It's different with each pregnancy, although the doctor will be watching my blood pressure closely, and so am I." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good. Maybe you won't have any problems with this pregnancy." Amara said.

"I hope not." Yugi agreed.

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together.

Yami was rubbing Yugi's stomach at the moment.

"Yami, you do realize that we won't be able to feel the baby kicking for a few more months." Yugi said.

"I know. I just like the idea that you are pregnant." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "We have defiantly got to do something to make sure that this is the last one that we have." Yugi said.

"We can talk to your doctor about it." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned up and kissed Yugi. "Though I have to admit, becoming a father again one last time is an excellent thought." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know the feeling." Yugi said.

* * *

Here's the next chapter.

Next: It'll probably be about Mitchell leaving for college.

Also, there is a poll up on my profile page concerning this story. I'll probably leave the poll up until I post the next chapter of this story. Please vote!

R&R.


	77. Changes

Here's the next chapter.

The poll has ended, so I'll leave the results up for a few days before I take the poll off my profile.

Sorry that I was a day late, but I never finished it yesterday.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 77- Changes

Mitchell was in his room, packing up the things that he would need to take with him to college in Egypt, where he was attending.

The room looked more bare than anything. Most of his clothes had been packed up along with his CDs and movies that he wanted to take with him.

Chris and Mitchell had decided to rent an apartment that was just a few blocks away from the campus so that they didn't have to go that far, but not have to stay on campus.

Mitchell closed up a cardboard box and used duct tape to tape the box up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Mitchell said.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room. "How is the packing going, Mitchell?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. I'm almost done." Mitchell said.

Yugi glanced around the room.

The posters that Mitchell had had up were off the walls, and many of the things that had been on Mitchell's dresser and desk were gone as well. The closet had virtually been cleaned out, and Yugi was pretty sure that the same had been done to the closet. The bed still had sheets on them, which was about the only thing that said the room was still lived in.

"Are you planning on leaving for good?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I figured that I needed to get most of the stuff gone." Mitchell said.

"Why? You are planning to come back for holidays and such, right?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yeah." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "You are still going to be able to use this room when you come back to visit, Mitchell. Your father and I are not going to do anything to this room. It is still your room." Yugi said.

Mitchell smiled. "I figured that you might need the use of the room with another baby on the way." Mitchell said.

Yugi placed a hand on his stomach, which was starting to get large again. "Mitchell, we have plenty of room for the new baby. You don't need to worry about something like that." Yugi said.

"But-" Mitchell started.

"No buts, Mitchell. This is your father's home, and you are always going to have a place here." Yugi said.

Mitchell smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. I guess since I was leaving, I didn't see the point in leaving much here. I mean, I'll be in Egypt most of the time. During the semester, at least." Mitchell said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

"How is Dad taking it?" Mitchell asked.

"I think that it's a little hard for him to think that his oldest is leaving home already. He probably feels that it's too soon." Yugi said.

Mitchell laughed. "I thought that Dad was looking forward to me leaving home." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "The only thing that doesn't make your father too thrilled is the fact that you are sharing an apartment with your boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi-" Mitchell started.

Yugi held up a hand. "I know. Yami and I were living together before we got married, but remember that I was twenty-seven and he was twenty-nine at the time." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Mitchell said.

"Your dad isn't saying much because he knows that you are eighteen now, and there is not much that he can do about it. He just hopes that your schoolwork won't suffer because of it." Yugi said.

Mitchell smiled. "Chris and I already talked about this. We agreed that we would set aside at least two hours a day to focus on our schoolwork. Of course, it'll probably end up being more than that." Mitchell said.

"Okay. That's all he asks." Yugi said.

"What about you? How do you feel about it?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'll be honest in saying that I believe you might be a little young to live someone you're dating, but I respect the fact that you are an adult that can make your own decisions. I know that you are doing what you think is best." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I'm glad that you're on my side." Mitchell said.

Yugi smiled. "Just do me one favor." Yugi said.

Mitchell cocked his head to the side. "What's that?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't call home one day or come home one day to tell us that you or Chris is pregnant or engaged. I think that your father would have a heart attack." Yugi said.

Mitchell laughed. "Don't worry, Yugi. Chris and I are careful. Plus, we already agreed that the only way we would get is engaged is if we didn't get married until we were done with school." Chris said.

"Good. I'm sure that your father will be happy to know that." Yugi said.

"So, did you lose a bet or something to be the one to ask me these questions?" Mitchell asked with a smile as he placed a cardboard box on top of another one.

Yugi laughed. "More like Yami volunteered me to do it as he was running out the door for work today." Yugi replied.

"Literally running, I imagine." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Exactly." Yugi said.

"Dad's in the doghouse, isn't he?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh yeah." Yugi said.

"So, are you Dad hoping for just one this time or twins again?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi smiled. "We're hoping that we only have one, actually." Yugi said.

"Too old for twins?" Mitchell asked.

Yugi laughed. "Something like that." Yugi agreed.

"Well, with any luck, you'll get your wish." Mitchell said.

"We'll see. I'll leave you to your packing." Yugi said before he headed downstairs.

Mitchell then got back to his packing. 'I'm kind of glad that Yugi is the one who asked me all those questions. It would have just been totally embarrassing if Dad was the one who asked me those questions.' Mitchell thought.

* * *

Yugi was downstairs in the living room.

The twins were playing with some of their toys in the floor, going from one toy to the next.

Yugi smiled. He enjoyed just watching the twins play. It was one of the highlights of his day.

"Oh! I didn't know you were in here, Yugi!" Amara said. She had just walked into the living room with several magazines and a newspaper in her hand.

"Yeah. I just talked with Mitchell a little bit, and I thought that I let him get back to packing." Yugi said. He noticed what she was holding and said, "What's all that?"

"Um, well, Aknankanon and I were going to wait to tell you and Yami, but I suppose that there's no harm in telling you now." Amara said as she walked over and sat down by Yugi.

Yugi noticed that the magazines were about houses. "Houses?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Aknankanon and I were thinking about buying ourselves a house and moving out." Amara said.

Yugi was surprised by that. "You are?" Yugi asked.

Amara nodded.

"Whatever for?" Yugi asked.

Amara smiled. "Well, you and Yami have another one on the way plus the twins, Danny, Brighton, and Sophia. The house is getting a little crowded, so we felt that we needed to get our own place." Amara said.

"Mom, you know that Yami and I love having you here." Yugi said.

"I know you do, Yugi. It's just that Aknankanon and I would like a little more peace, plus time to ourselves, and we think that this is the best way." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I can understand that. Yami and I are stuck, though." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "You'll get them all out of the house some day." Amara said.

"I know. You and Aknankanon do deserve the chance to relax. We do appreciate all the help that you have given us, though." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, and I also want you to know that we are not going too far. We already plan on a staying in Domino." Amara said.

"Okay. I can see why you want to go, but you know that you are going to be welcome here at any time." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I know, and I appreciate that. I think that I would call first, though." Amara said.

"I think that Yami would appreciate that." Yugi agreed.

* * *

That night, Aknankanon and Amara had sat down with Yugi and Yami in the living room to tell them that they were planning to move out.

"You don't have to leave." Yami said.

"We know we don't, but your father and I want to have some peace and quiet to be alone, so we're going to get our own place." Amara said.

"I think that we deserve to have our own place." Aknankanon added.

Amara hit Aknankanon on the arm. "There is no need for that!" Amara scolded.

Yugi smiled. "We can understand that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do get it, and I appreciate you helping me all this time." Yami said.

Amara smiled. "We were glad to help, but you've got Yugi to help you now, so we're going to find out own place. We're just not sure when that will be." Amara said.

"Take your time." Yami said.

"We will." Amara said.

* * *

"A lot of things are changing." Yami said. He took off his suit and changed into his boxers and a T-shirt.

"I know, Yami, but change can be a good thing. Besides, your parents deserve some space." Yugi said.

"This was originally their home." Yami said.

"Well, don't you think this place would be a little big for just tow people/" Yugi asked.

Yami looked over at Yugi. "You discusses this with my mother, didn't you?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Guilty as charged." Yugi said.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what all did she say?" Yami asked.

"That since we're still going to have several kids for several years that it was better that we keep the mansion. Plus, Mom said that a smaller place would be good for them." Yugi said.

"I guess that's true." Yami agreed.

Yugi moved behind Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami. "Don't worry, Yami. They are still going to be in Domino, and we are still going to see them. Maybe not everyday, but we will still see your parents a lot." Yugi said.

Yami glanced back at Yugi with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that, and I suppose we could use the other room, too." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said. He laughed. "You know, Mitchell actually thought that we were talking his room from him. He was trying to clear it out because he thought that we were going to need the room." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Until Mitchell is working and moves out for good, it will stay his room." Yami said.

"Yeah. I told him as much." Yugi said.

Yami glanced back at his husband. "Just out of curiosity, are you going to talk to Mitchell about him and Chris living together?" Yami asked.

"I did that today. They are being careful, and they don't plan on marriage until they are both done with school." Yugi said.

"I can live with that." Yami said

"I thought so." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess I might as well get ready for all of these changes." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Change is a good thing, Yami. You never know. One day, when all the kids are out on their own, you may decide to give one of them the mansion and us move into a smaller house to be alone, like your parents are doing." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he turned to face Yugi, causing Yugi to remove his arms from around him. "You do realize that that is going to be a while." Yami said, placing his hand on Yugi's stomach.

"I am well aware of that, Yami. I am just saying that we are going to want that when we are able to." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "And I look forward to it." Yami said.

"So do I, but we've got a while." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "I'm really glad that I have you for life." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So am I." Yugi agreed.

* * *

The night before Mitchell was suppose to head out to Egypt, the entire family sat down to eat dinner together one more time before Mitchell left.

Chris had also been invited to the dinner as well. Since Mitchell and Chris had been dating for two years now, they had started to consider Chris as part of the family.

"So, are you both looking forward to going to Egypt?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I've never had the chance to go to Egypt before, and I'm looking forward to going there." Chris said.

"Is that why you decided to go to college there?" Yugi asked.

Chris smiled. "Partly. The other reason is because it's actually a good place to study business." Chris said.

"It is one of the best business schools in the world. That's a well-known fact." Aknankanon agreed.

"I suppose I also want to go for sentimental reasons. My father and grandfather both graduated from there, so I want to graduate from there as well." Chris said.

Solomon chuckled. "That's never a bad thing." Solomon said.

"I know it's not." Chris said.

"If you ever have the chance between studying, you need to see some of the sights in Egypt. It's amazing." Yami said.

"I hope that we're able to have the chance to get to see some of those sights." Mitchell said.

Yugi laughed. "Good luck with that with all of the schoolwork that you are going to have." Yugi said.

"Way to bring down our spirits, Yugi." Mitchell said.

"It's the truth." Yami added.

"We knew that, actually." Chris said.

"Why go to college if it's just a lot of work?" Sophia asked.

"Because you can't get a really good job without one." Yami replied.

Sophia frowned. "Don't worry, Sophia. You have a while before you have to worry about college." Yugi said. He glanced over at Brighton and said, "You're not so lucky. You have only two you years before you graduate, so you should start thinking about it now."

"I already am, Yugi. I have time to make a decision about where I am going to go." Brighton said.

"That you do." Amara agreed.

"What about me?" Danny asked.

Yami chuckled. "Son, you don't need to worry about college right now. All you need to worry about is elementary school right now. You can worry about college when the time comes." Yami assured him.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Really." Yugi said.

The dinner continued.

After dinner, Chris and Mitchell left to go out one more time before leaving Domino.

"It's hard to believe that Mitchell is going to be going college. It doesn't seem like he should already be leaving." Amara said with a sigh.

Yami shook his head. "Trust me, Mom. I know exactly how you feel." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we'll still see and hear from him, but you know that Mitchell is an adult now, so there is not much that you can do about that now." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean that we can't wish he hadn't grown up so fast." Amara said.

Aknankanon laughed. "Amara, you have three other grandchildren in school who haven't finished school yet, and there are the twins, who won't start school for another three years, along with the little one that hasn't even arrived yet." Aknankanon said.

Yugi chuckled. "He's right. You still have plenty of time before all of them are gone." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "You and I are going to be close to fifty before all of the kids are old enough to leave the house." Yami said.

"What about us? We're going to be getting close to seventy by that time." Aknankanon said.

Yugi laughed. "Stop that. You shouldn't worry about that until you are good and ready." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

* * *

That night, Yami was having trouble sleeping. 'Great. I am so uptight about Mitchell moving to another continent that I can't sleep.' Yami thought, irritated.

Arms then wrapped around Yami from behind.

"What's on your mind?" Yugi asked from behind Yami.

Yami sighed. "I suppose I can't stop thinking about the fact that Mitchell is leaving. This is the first child of mine that has left the house, so it's not exactly easy for me." Yami said.

"Yami, you know that Mitchell is going to be fine. He is a good boy, and I know that he is going to be fine. You raised him right." Yugi said.

"I know, but it just feels odd." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, just because Mitchell is leaving the house does not mean that he is leaving your life. You are always going to be his father. Besides, you know as well as I do that he was going to be leaving." Yugi said.

"I know, and I do know that Mitchell is going to be fine. I guess I'm having separation anxiety, and he hasn't even left yet." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and kissed the back of Yami's neck. "It'll be fine. You'll see." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

"Besides, we still have Sophia and Danny to raise along with Jared and Gabriella. Plus, the ones that aren't even here yet." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come.

However, something Yugi said was bugging him, and he wasn't sure what it was.

_The ones that aren't even here yet._

The ones!

Yami eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly, pulling himself out of Yugi's arms. He stared at Yugi wide-eyed.

Yugi smiled. He had wondered if Yami would catch on to his words.

"Did you say-"the ones" as in more than one?" Yami asked.

"Well, you've been so down about Mitchell going away I wondered if you would even pick up on it." Yugi said.

"So, you did say "the ones"?" Yami asked, just to make sure.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I did, Yami. When I went to the doctor today, I found out that we're having twins again." Yugi said.

Yami sat there, stunned.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami remained silent.

Yugi frowned, worried. He waved a hand in front of Yami's face.

Yami didn't react.

Yugi knew from being a doctor that Yami had gone into a state of shock. 'I didn't think that this would shock him this badly.' Yugi thought.

Finally, Yami came out of it. "T-tw-twins? Again?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, Yami. We are having twins again." Yugi said.

Yami then pulled Yugi into a tight hug. "That's great, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, you were certainly shocked about it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah. I suppose I was rather shocked." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled at him. "I can't blame you, though. I was rather shocked myself when Dr. Hill told me." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded. "I can understand that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yami asked.

"Because I didn't want the focus to be taken off of Mitchell and Chris tonight. I thought that I could tell you tonight. Of course, I was waiting for the perfect chance to tell you, and you gave me the best opening." Yugi said.

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi. "This is wonderful news, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Well, a few more months, and we're going to be up in the middle of the night again." Yami said.

"Yes. We are." Yugi agreed.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami had gone to the airport to see Mitchell off, and they had had to take the twins with them.

"I'm going to miss these guys." Mitchell said, holding Gabriella.

"I know you will." Yugi said.

"You have to send me pictures of them. Of the new twins, too." Mitchell said.

Yugi and Yami had told Mitchell and the rest of the family that morning that they were having twins again, and everyone was excited.

"We will, Mitchell. If your father goes as picture happy as he did with Jared and Gabriella, then you're going to feel like you've been here watching them grow up." Yugi said.

"I did not go that bad with pictures." Yami protested, holding Jared.

"Dad, there are four picture albums full of pictures from their first year." Mitchell said.

"Okay. Maybe I did go a little overboard." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "More than a little." Yugi said.

"_Flight 203 for Cairo will start boarding at gate number 1 now. Again, flight 203 for Cairo will start boarding at gate number 1 now. Thank you._" an announcer over the PA system said.

"That's my flight." Mitchell said. He spotted Chris with his parents.

"Well, you take care, son." Yami said.

"I will, Dad." Mitchell said.

"And make sure that you keep in touch." Yugi added.

"I will." Mitchell promised, handing Gabriella to Yugi. Anticipating their next demand, Mitchell added, "I will also call when we get to the apartment."

"Okay." Yugi said.

Mitchell then headed for the gate, where Chris was.

"I am going to miss him." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two stood there for a moment when the twins started to squirm in their arms, wanting to get down.

"I think that we need to head home. An airport is no place for a couple of two-year olds to be running around." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yami agreed.

The two headed back for the parking lot.

"He's going to be fine, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know. It's just rough." Yami said.

The two got to the car and put the twins in the car seats.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later

Yugi and Yami were sitting at home.

The twins were taking a nap, and the kids were at school.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "What are you thinking?" Yugi asked.

"It's quiet." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. It is a lot quieter since your parents moved out, although I think that it's better for them. After all these years, your parents deserve to be able to have peace." Yugi said.

"I know. After Heba died, Mom and Dad let me and the kids move in with them, and we pretty much stayed. I'm glad that they're able to have the peace that they want." Yami said.

Yugi had been online looking at baby things.

"Yugi, do we really need more baby stuff?" Yami asked.

"Yami, we don't have enough clothes. Besides, we gave away all of Jared and Gabriella's baby clothes since we didn't think we were going to have anymore." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said.

There was an e-mail message sent to Yugi.

"Hey. Mitchell e-mailed me.' Yugi said.

The two read the e-mail.

_Dad & Yugi,_

_Just wanted to let you know things are going great. Chris and I have started our classes. It's harder than high school, but I like it. I do miss you guys, but I'm glad I'm here._

_Love, Mitchell_

Yami smiled. "It's good to hear from him." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami and said, "I know that things are changing fast, but I think that they are good changes."

"I know. It is good for all of us." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi. "I'm just glad that having you in my life is one thing that is not going to change." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad of that, too." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami has a little medical problem and is being stubborn about going to the doctor.

I have had some readers ask me when this story will end. I will go ahead and tell everyone that I'm not sure when I will end the story. Most likely, it will end when I run out of ideas for the story. Just so everyone knows.

R&R.


	78. Stubbornness

Here's the next chapter.

**THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 78- Stubbornness

~Two Months Later~

Yami woke up when his alarm went off at five-thirty that morning. He reached over and turned the alarm off. He then sat up and winced at the pain in his right side. 'Damn it! When is this going to stop hurting?' Yami asked himself. He took a deep breath before he forced himself to get up, despite the fact that his side was hurting him.

Yami headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He started to feel sick and made it to the toilet before he threw up. 'At least throwing up does make me feel better.' Yami thought. He then stepped into the shower and started the water. When he was done, re reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He then dried off before he walked out of the shower. He jumped back, startled.

Yugi was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at Yami with a disapproving look.

"What are you doing up, Yugi? You know that you don't have to get the kids up for school just yet." Yami said.

Yugi's look didn't change.

"What?" Yami asked, wondering why his husband was looking at him like that. It was giving him the creeps.

"How long are you going to let this go on before you finally do something about it?" Yugi asked.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Yami, do not patronize me!" Yugi snapped.

'Yugi's having another one of his mood swings.' Yami thought. He knew that they could be really bad when Yugi was having one of his pregnancy mood swings.

"Yami, I am a doctor. Just because I am not practicing right does not mean that I have lost my knowledge of medicine." Yugi said.

"What are you-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know good and well that something is wrong. Did you think that I didn't notice the flashes of pain on your face? Or the fact that you throw up several times a day?" Yugi asked.

Yami winced. He hadn't thought that Yugi would see those things. In fact, he had forgotten about the fact that Yugi was a licensed doctor, so he didn't even think that Yugi would realize that something was seriously wrong.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"It's nothing, Yugi. I'm sure of that." Yami said, walking past Yugi and into the bedroom.

Yugi followed. "Nothing? If it had happened on a few times, I might would agree with you. But this has been going on for two weeks, Yami. I know that something is wrong." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't worry about it. If something was wrong, I would tell you." Yami said. He started to get dressed, but grimaced in pain as he put on his clothes.

"Right. I do not believe that, Yami. I think that you need to go and see your doctor." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I'm not going to bother him with something that is nothing." Yami said.

"Yami, don't act like I'm an idiot or that I'm oblivious." Yugi said.

Yami turned to Yugi. "It's fine, Yugi. If something was really wrong, I would go to the doctor. Stop worrying." Yami said. He finished getting dressed.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, I'm not going, so give up. It's fine. Besides, you're the one that we need to worry about. You're the one who is six months pregnant." Yami said.

"And I have had no problems right now. You, on the other hand, do have problems that could probably be easily resolved if you would get over this stubbornness and go see your doctor." Yugi said.

"And I'm not going to do it, so get off my back. You worry too much." Yami said as he grabbed his briefcase.

Yugi frowned, not believing it at all.

"Yugi, stop worrying about me and keep worrying about yourself and the baby. I'm fine." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi on the cheek before he headed out the door.

Yugi sighed, frustrated. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn about this? I have a feeling that he has appendicitis and needs an appendectomy.' Yugi thought. He knew that he needed to get Yami to a doctor, but first, he had to get his husband to admit that there was something wrong in the first place.

* * *

Yami had gone into work like he normally did. "Morning, Malik." Yami said.

"Morning." Malik said, smiling at his boss. "You know that you have a meeting at ten this morning." Malik said.

"I know, Malik. Do you have everything that I need on my desk already?" Yami asked.

"Sure do." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said. He walked on into his office and sat down at his desk. 'Good. Malik is really efficient.' Yami thought. He started to look through the materials that were on his desk.

* * *

Malik was typing up a memo for Yami when the phone rang. Malik picked up the phone and said, "Sennen Incorporated."

"_Malik, it's Yugi._" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you know that I can't talk on company time." Malik said, frowning. He knew that Yugi wouldn't do this to him on purpose.

"_I know, and I'm sorry_ _for calling. It's just that I'm worried about Yami and I need you to do me a favor and keep an eye on him._" Yugi said.

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

"_I think that Yami has appendicitis and won't admit it._" Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked, knowing that Yugi was serious.

"_Very. I can see the signs. He's having trouble with his left side, and he's throwing up a lot. I'm fairly certain he has appendicitis._" Yugi said.

"Has he seen a doctor?" Malik asked.

"_No. I tried to talk to him about it this morning, but he wouldn't admit that anything was wrong, and he refused to go see a doctor. He tried to tell me that I'm the one that needs to worry about health because I'm pregnant._" Yugi said.

"Well-" Malik started.

"_I'm fine, Malik. I see my doctor and take care of myself like I'm supposed to. I have an appointment this morning to check up on the baby, anyway._" Yugi said.

"Right. What am I doing for you then?" Malik asked.

"_Just let me know if you see him grimacing in pain, holding his right side, or throw up at all. And let me know if he complains about his side._" Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yugi. I'll let you know." Malik said.

"_Thanks, Malik. I'll let you get back to work now." _Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Malik said. He then hung up the phone. 'Yami's being stubborn about the doctor. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.' Malik thought.

* * *

Yugi was at the doctor's office. He was waiting for Dr. Hill to see him.

"Yugi Sennen." a nurse said.

Yugi got up and went back with her.

"So, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine. I haven't had any problems.' Yugi said.

"Good." the nurse said. She did a few preliminary things before she showed Yugi to a room. "I'm sure you know the drill by now, but get into the hospital gown." the nurse said before she left.

Yugi got out of his clothes and into the gown. He then got up on the table and waited for Dr. Hill to come to the room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Hill came into the room. "How are you doing today, Yugi?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I'm okay." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill then started to do an exam. "Well, everything looks good." Dr. Hill said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Although there is one thing that bothers me." Dr. Hill said.

"What?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Well, your blood pressure is a little high and given the last pregnancy-" Dr. Hill started.

"Hold on. I think I might know what caused my blood pressure to go up." Yugi said.

"Which is?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I'm having a little problem with Yugi, and it has me a little stressed out." Yugi said.

"Marital problems?" Dr. Hill asked.

"No. Yami's being stubborn about something." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill raised an eyebrow, meaning that she wanted to know more.

"I think Yami has appendicitis. He has the symptoms of it, and he won't go see a doctor to know for certain. It has me worried." Yugi said.

"Okay. That could explain the high blood pressure, but I want you to keep an eye on it. You do have a chance of developing preeclampsia again." Dr. Hill said.

"I will, but I think it's just because I'm stressed and worried about Yami with all this." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill smiled. "Yugi, you're just going to have to do what I do when my husband needs to go to the doctor and refuses to do it." Dr. Hill said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Make an appointment for him anyway and force him to go to it." Dr. Hill answered.

"I might have to do that." Yugi said.

"Oh, and there is something else." Dr. Hill said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Hill smiled. "You seem to have a penchant for twins." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm having twins again?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Hill nodded.

"Wow." Yugi said, shocked.

Dr. Hill smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine." Dr. Hill said.

"Thanks." Yugi replied.

"Other than that, just keep up what you're doing, and make sure to keep an eye on your blood pressure." Dr. Hill said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"And get that husband of yours to the doctor. I don't care how you manage to do it, but get him to a doctor." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi laughed. "I'll do my best." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill then left, and Yugi went to get dressed.

* * *

Malik walked into Yami's office at lunchtime. "How was the meeting?" Malik asked.

"Long, but productive." Yami replied.

"Here." Malik said, handing Yami a Styrofoam plate.

"What's this?" Yami asked.

"Your lunch. I knew that you probably didn't think to order anything." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said, taking it from Malik.

"I ordered you a club sandwich with everything except mayonnaise and fries with coleslaw." Malik said.

"Thanks. No-" Yami started.

Malik held out a drink. "Sweet tea." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said, taking it. He then winced.

'Yugi was right. That's the twelfth time I've seem him wince.' Malik thought.

"Did you get those memos types up?" Yami asked.

"Types and sent out to everyone you asked them sent to." Malik said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Anything else?" Malik asked.

"No. You can get back to work." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Malik said before heading to the door. 'Yami's not going to like the fact that I'm acting as Yugi's spy, but it's in his best interest.' Malik thought. He sat back at his desk. 'Yami's just like Marik. He doesn't go to the doctor unless forced.' Malik thought.

* * *

Yami walked into the house. He glanced around and noticed that it was quiet. 'Okay. What's going on?' Yami asked himself. He walked upstairs and found Yugi in their room. "Why is this house so quiet?" Yami asked.

"Brighton went to the mall with a few of his friends, Sophia is over at one of her friends' house, Danny is over at Grandpa's Game Shop, and your parents have the twins." Yugi said.

"Oh. I'm glad you had that covered." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm the stay-at-home Dad remember?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yeah." Yami said.

Yugi got up and walked over to Yami. "Besides, there was something else that I wanted to do." Yugi told him.

Yami smiled. "Like what?" Yami asked.

"This." Yugi said. Without warning, he pressed on Yami's right side.

"OWW!" Yami shouted, jumping back.

Yugi smiled. "I thought as much." Yugi said.

"Yugi! What was that for?" Yami demanded, glaring at his husband.

"Proving my point. You need to see a doctor." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't need one." Yami said.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Yami! I'm a doctor, and I can see the signs of appendicitis! You need to see a doctor before this gets worse!" Yugi snapped.

"I do not! I'm fine! This will pass!" Yami said, turning away.

Yugi was being overwhelmed as the tears started to come. "Do you know how many times I have heard someone say that who ended up a patient in the emergency room?" Yugi asked.

Yami could hear the tears in Yugi's voice. He turned and hated the tears.

Yugi looked up. "Yami, people always think that whatever is going on with them will just pass, but that doesn't always happen. Waiting to see a doctor usually results in the problem being worse or causing other problems. Don't you get it, Yami. I just don't want this to get worse." Yugi said before sitting down on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

Yami hated the sight of his husband crying. He walked over and said, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't realize that that was why you were doing this."

Yugi looked up. "Yami, I had a case like this once when I still working at the hospital. The man waited too long, and his appendix ended up rupturing. He was immediately brought to the hospital. The ensuing infection is what ended up killing him. All because he didn't go to a doctor sooner when he knew something is wrong." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked by that. He was starting to see what Yugi was thinking about.

"I see what could happen, Yami, and I just don't want to lose you." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't think about something like that. I can see why you were so insistent on me going to the doctor this morning." Yami said. He knew that he was going to the doctor then.

"You're going tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Or the next day. I doubt I could get an appointment now." Yami said.

Yugi pulled away and wiped the tears away. "I called earlier and made you an appointment. You're going at nine in the morning." Yugi said.

"I'm assuming that you were going to make me go whether I wanted to or not." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Okay, Yugi. I'll go to the doctor." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"In any case, how did your doctor visit go?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong, and we're having twins again." Yugi said.

Yami froze. "Twins?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami promptly fainted, falling off the bed.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, kneeling down by his husband as best he could.

A few moments later, Yami came to.

"We really don't need to have anymore kids. You're going to wind up with brain damage from fainting otherwise." Yugi said.

"Twins again?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's great!" Yami said, hugging Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said.

"What are they?" Yami asked.

"I don't know yet. Dr. Hill couldn't tell became of the way the babies are positioned." Yugi said.

"Maybe next time." Yami said.

"Yeah. Maybe next time." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Yami had gone to the doctor that morning, and Yugi had accompanied him.

Yami sighed as he filled out his paperwork. "You know that you didn't have to come with me, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I had to make sure that you didn't try to skip this appointment on me." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "I had no intention of doing that, Yugi. I already planned to come here." Yami told him.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Yami. I came because I wanted to, and there was no way that you were going to be able to talk me out of coming." Yugi said,

"I figured that." Yami said. He finished his paperwork and returned it to the nurse before we walked back over and sat down beside Yugi.

About twenty minutes later, Yami was called back, and Yugi went with him.

Yami's regular doctor, an older man named Dr. Pearson came into the room. He looked at Yugi and said, "I don't handle babies."

Yugi laughed. "No, Dr. Pearson. I'm here with Yami." Yugi said.

"That I can do." Dr. Pearson said. He turned to Yami and said, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but my husband here things I have appendicitis." Yami said.

Dr. Pearson glanced at Yugi. "That's right. You're a doctor." Dr. Pearson said.

"Yes. I am, and I recognized the symptoms." Yugi said.

Dr. Pearson then started going thorugh a list. "Pain in your right side?" Dr. Pearson asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"Throwing up?" Dr. Pearson asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Feel better after throwing up?" Dr. Pearson asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

Dr. Pearson then pressed his hand gently into Yami's right side, drawing a yelp from Yami.

Yugi sighed. "I think that pretty much says it all." Yugi said.

"Yes. I'll run a quick urine test, and if there's infection, I believe that setting you up to have an appendectomy is in order." Dr. Pearson said.

Yami nodded.

Dr. Pearson then left the room.

"Great. This means that I'll be out of work for a while." Yami said.

Yugi patted Yami's back. "It's not so bad, Yami. You have an excellent vice-president, and you know that he'll be able to handle things while you're out. It's better to get something like this taken care of now before it gets worse." Yugi said.

Yami thought back to what Yugi had told him the night before and to how upset Yugi had gotten because he was afraid that Yami would wait too long, end up in worse condition, and possibly die. "Yeah. I know that now." Yami said.

It was about ten minutes later when Dr. Pearson came back. "Well, if it's all right with you, we'll have your appendectomy this Friday at eight." Dr. Pearson said.

"No choice then?" Yami asked.

"Afraid not." Dr. Pearson said.

"All right." Yami said.

"I'll need you to be here at six so that we can get all your pre-op done and then you'll have to stay in the hospital for a day or two before you're allowed to go home." Dr. Pearson said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami were soon able to leave the doctor's office.

* * *

"That really sucks, Dad." Brighton said.

The family was sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner.

Yami glanced over at him. "Why do you think it sucks?" Yami asked.

"Well, you're having surgery, which means that you're going to be laid up for a while. You can't be happy about that." Brighton said.

"I'm not." Yami said.

"And you're not doing any work for at least a week." Yugi said.

"I don't see why. I can easily do my work in the bedroom with my laptop." Yami said.

"Because you need to rest after the surgery and working is not resting." Yugi said.

Sophia laughed. "Looks like you have your own personal doctor, Daddy." Sophia said.

"I noticed." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "You can't blame me for being worried." Yugi said.

"No. I suppose not." Yami agreed.

"How long are you going to be in the hospital, Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Only a day or two. It's nothing to worry about, Danny." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Yugi smiled. "Danny, this is a routine surgery. I did a lot of them in my time at the hospital. It's nothing to worry about." Yugi said.

Yami knew from what Yugi had said the night before that appendectomies were not always routine, but he also knew that he was trying to keep Danny from getting too worried. 'The good things is that I am getting this taken care of early, so it should be just a routine surgery.' Yami thought. He was hoping that that would be the case.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were laying in bed.

"Yugi, this is just going to be a routine surgery, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to look at Yami. "What are you worrying about, Yami? You know that this is something that is very routine." Yugi said, turning his attention back to the book that he was reading.

"I suppose so, but I can't help worrying. What if something does go wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi put his book down. "Yami, I don't deny that anything could happen in a surgery. There are always some risks with any surgery, but you are young and in good health, Yami. I don't see anything going wrong. Now stop worrying. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Are you-" Yami started.

Yugi rubbed his head. "Yami, what is it going to take to get your mind off this?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami muttered.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. He knew that there was one thing that would get Yami's mind off it. He put his book aside before he moved to straddle Yami's waist.

"Yugi, what-" Yami started, but he was cut off by Yugi kissing him.

"How about a little love making?" Yugi asked.

"Um, Yugi. I'm about to face major surgery, and you're pregnant with twins." Yami said.

"So what? When I was eight months pregnant last rime, you couldn't keep your hands off of me, and you don't have to do anything, Yami. I'll do all the work." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Before Yami had the chance to protest, Yugi had already leaned down and kissed Yami again.

Finally, Yami just gave up and let Yugi do what he wanted. It was a welcome distraction anyway.

It didn't take any time for Yugi to get them both naked.

Yami could feel himself getting rather hard.

Yugi smirked. "All you have to do is see me naked and you're hard." Yugi said.

"I can't help it." Yami muttered.

Yugi chuckled. "I just don't see how you can find someone who looks like a cow attractive." Yugi stated.

"Well, I do." Yami said.

"I noticed." Yugi said. He then raised himself up and positioned himself over Yami's member before he slowly sank down onto Yami's member.

Both groaned at the feeling.

Yami reached up and grasped Yugi's hips in his hands.

Yugi then slowly started to raise himself up before he slowly moved back down on Yami.

"Geez, Yugi. You are really tight." Yami groaned.

"You never complained before." Yugi said.

"And I'm not complaining now." Yami said.

Yugi slowly started to pick up speed as he rose Yami.

Both were panting and groaning quietly as they slowly made love.

However, Yami soon felt himself getting close to the end. He reached up and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke Yugi.

It didn't take long for Yugi to reach his end. "Yami!" Yugi moaned as he released all over Yami's chest.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around his member, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "Yugi!" Yami groaned, releasing inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi slowly moved off of Yami and lay down beside him.

"That was fun." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree." Yugi said, cuddling up beside Yami. 'At least it got his mind off of the surgery.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Friday~

Yami and Yugi were at the hospital at six that morning like they had been told to.

"I really don't look forward to this." Yami said.

Yugi placed his hand on top of Yami's hand. "Stop worrying, Yami. You're going to be just fine." Yugi said.

"What about the kids?" Yami asked.

"They'll come to the hospital after they get out of school. Dad is going to get them for us." Yugi said.

"And you? You're going to be in the waiting room alone." Yami said.

"No, I won't. Grandpa, Mom, and Dad are all going to be here." Yugi said.

"What about-" Yami started.

"Yami, stop worrying about me. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"All right. I suppose I am jittery." Yami said.

"Yes, you are." Yugi agreed.

Amara looked in. "Can I come in?" Amara asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

Amara walked on in. "How are you, Yami?" Amara asked.

"I really want to get home." Yami replied.

"Don't worry. You'll be home before you know it, Atemu.. There's no need for you to worry so much." Amara said.

"I wish I could believe that." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, you're going to be fine. Dr. Mathis is a doctor that has done surgery at this hospital before, and he's an excellent surgeon. You're in good hands." Yugi said.

"Are you-" Yami started.

"Yami, finish that sentence, and I swear that I am going to whack you in the head a few times." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Okay. I'm going to calm down." Yami said.

'We'll see.' Yugi thought.

A few moments later, the nurses came to get him.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll be here when you get out." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami quickly before he left the room with Amara.

Yami was then wheeled down to the operating room.

* * *

Yugi was in the waiting room with Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon.

"Where are Gabriella and Jared?" Amara asked.

"Ryou agreed to watch them for me today." Yugi said.

"That's good." Aknankanon said.

"I know. I was grateful to him for that." Yugi said.

"How are you doing?" Solomon asked.

"Don't worry about me, Grandpa. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Yugi said.

~One Hour Later~

The four had been in the waiting room for an hour.

Aknankanon, never one to wait patiently, said, "I think I'm going down to the cafeteria. Can I get anyone anything?"

"I think I'll go with you." Solomon said, standing up.

"Just some tea." Yugi said.

"Coffee for me." Amara said.

The two then left.

"How are you really, Yugi?" Amara asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm okay. I know that this is a routine surgery, but I still worry." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "It doesn't matter how routine it seems. When it's the one you love, you stay worried until you see them." Amara said.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

Before long, Aknankanon and Solomon returned with the drinks.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi was starting to get a little antsy. He knew that a routine appendectomy was just supposed to take two to two and a half hours. It was going on the fourth hour, and it still worried him.

"What is taking them so long?" Amara asked.

"Things just happen, Amara. There's no need to get upset." Aknankanon said.

"I know, but Atemu is my son, and I have a right to worry." Amara said.

Yugi had been pacing for a little bit, on edge himself.

"Yugi, sit down already. You need to get off your feet. You are pregnant with twins again, and I know that you have to be tired." Solomon said.

"I'm okay, Grandpa." Yugi assured him.

A moment later, a nurse walked out. "Who's here for Atemu Sennen?" the nurse asked.

"We are." Yugi said.

The nurse walked over.

"How's my husband?" Yugi asked.

"We have a slight problem." the nurse said.

"What problem?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Your husband had a reaction to the anesthesia." the nurse said.

Yugi froze. "What kind of reaction?" Yugi asked.

"His heart stopped on us, but we got it going again!" the nurse said quickly, seeing the fear on their faces. "His heart isn't steady, though. We're going to try to get him stable. We'll keep you updated." the nurse said before she walked back to the OR.

Yugi placed his hand on his stomach.

"Oh my goodness! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Amara said, scared to death.

Aknankanon held onto his wife. "It'll be all right, Amara. They are going to take care of him." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Solomon asked.

"No." Yugi said, his voice pained.

"Yugi, he'll be fine." Solomon said.

Yugi grabbed the chair. "No. Get a doctor." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we can't interrupt them while they're taking care-" Amara started.

"For me!" Yugi said before gasping in pain. He started to fall.

Aknankanon grabbed him.

"Yugi, what-" Solomon started.

"Get a damn doctor! I think I just went into labor!" Yugi said.

"You're only six months!" Amara exclaimed.

"I know." Yugi said in a strained voice.

"I'll get one." Aknankanon said, running off.

Yugi gasped in pain again.

"Yugi, it's all right." Amara said, holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi tried to breathe. He couldn't be going into labor now. He couldn't. He was too early in the pregnancy, and his husband was in trouble now.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapters might come out slower because I'm trying to get the information right with Yugi going into preterm labor.

Next: Dealing with Yugi and Yami and their medical problems.

R&R.


	79. Preterm Labor

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 79- Preterm Labor

For Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon, things could not have been worse for them.

One, Yami was in surgery for appendicitis and he had an adverse reaction to the anesthesia and is now having problems with his heart, which they have still not heard anymore about.

Two, Yugi has gone into premature labor, and he was only six and a half months pregnant, which was dangerous for both Yugi and the twins.

A nurse and a doctor came running back with Aknankanon.

"We need to get you back to a room to examine you." the doctor said.

"Yami." Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, go with them and take care of yourselves and the twins. Aknankanon and I will stay here, and we'll let you know the moment we find out anything about Atemu. I promise." Amara said.

Yugi nodded.

The nurse helped Yugi into the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room with Solomon following.

Amara covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop the tears. "This can't be happening. It can't. Atemu's in trouble, and so is Yugi! This is too much!" Amara said, starting to have a breakdown.

Aknankanon wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. "It will be all right, Amara. Things are going to be fine. Yami is going to come out of this all right, and Yugi will be fine as will the twins." Aknankanon said.

Amara looked up at her husband as the tears fell down her cheeks. "How do you know that?" Amara asked, her voice shaky.

"Because I have faith that things are going to be all right." Aknankanon said, hugging her again. He was already praying that his son, son-in-law, and grandchildren would be all right.

* * *

The doctor and several nurses had gotten Yugi set up in a room already.

Solomon had stayed close in case his grandson needed him. Like Aknankanon, Solomon was praying that all of them would come out of this all right.

"Mr. Sennen, your regular doctor has been called and is on her way. We're going to see if we can't stop the labor." the doctor said.

Yugi nodded. "I understand." Yugi said.

"We need to administer a drug to try and stop it." the doctor said.

"I know. Do what you need to do. Just help them." Yugi pleaded.

"We will." the doctor said before walking out.

Solomon started to walk in the way.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in." a nurse said.

"Please! He's my grandfather, and I need someone here." Yugi said, already beyond upset.

"Let him in." the doctor said in an authoritative tone.

The nurse let Solomon on in.

Solomon immediately walked over to Yugi's side.

"I'm scared, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but it'll be all right. You'll see. Yami is going to fine. You're a doctor. You know that this kind of thing can happen, but you also know that it is something that can be done. Do what the doctors say so that they can stop the labor." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded.

Solomon took Yugi's hand in his. "I'm not going to leave, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Yugi said in a low voice, his fear evident.

"Anything for you, Yugi." Solomon said.

And he meant it.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were anxiously awaiting word about how their son was. It was killing them not knowing, and they were torn between staying to find out about Yami the moment the doctor or nurse came out and going to see how Yugi and their grandchildren were doing.

"What is taking so long? Why haven't they told us anything?" Amara asked as she paced nervously.

"It's all right, Amara. They are taking care of Yami. He'll be fine. They are making sure that they take care of him over coming to tell us when they need to be focuses on our son." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded. "I know. I'm just scared." Amara said.

"I know." Aknankanon said as he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Amara from behind. "You need to calm down. Getting yourself worked up won't help." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded.

Half an hour later, a doctor walked out. "Who is here for Atemu Sennen?" the doctor asked.

"We are." Amara said.

The doctor looked surprised. "I thought that his husband was here." the doctor said.

"When the nurse told us what happened, Yugi went into premature labor. Another doctor is helping him." Aknankanon said.

"I understand. I just need to know if you are family." the doctor said.

"We're Atemu's parents." Amara said.

"All right. Your son is fine now. We had a small problem, but we have resolved it." the doctor said.

"So he's fine?" Amara asked.

"Yes. There will be no lasting effects. He's just going to need to take things easy for a while." the doctor said.

"Will he be out of recovery soon?" Aknankanon asked.

"In a few hours, he should be out." the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Amara asked.

"Certainly." the doctor said.

"Amara, I'm going to see if I can get Yami in the same room as Yugi. We both know that those two are going to want to be in the same hospital room since they are here." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded. "All right." Amara said.

"This way, Mrs. Sennen." the doctor said.

Amara followed the doctor.

Aknankanon then went to talk to the chief administrator at the hospital, who happened to be a friend of his, to see about getting Yami and Yugi in the same room.

* * *

Amara followed the doctor back to the recovery room that Yami was in.

Yami was still unconscious, although he looked fine.

Amara turned to the doctor and said, "Are you sure that he's all right?"

"Your son will be fine. What happened isn't as uncommon as you might think. We know how to treat it, and he's fine now." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Amara said. She looked back at her son and said, "Should I tell him about his husband?"

"It would be best to tell him right off. It won't hinder his recovery, although if he's anything like me, he won't like the fact that he can't see his husband right away." the doctor said.

"No, he won't." Amara agreed. She then asked, "Will he need to be in the hospital any longer now?"

"I don't think he will." the doctor said.

"Good." Amara said.

The doctor then left.

Amara walked over and took Yami's hand in her. "It'll be all right, Atemu. You're fine, and Yugi will be, too." Amara said. She would feel much better when her son woke up, and she was able to see that he was fine.

* * *

Dr. Hill walked into the room. "Yugi, Dr. Morris has updated on me on what happened. How are you?" Dr. hill asked.

"Scared." Yugi said.

"Understandable. With your permission, I want to administer nifedipine to try to stop the labor." Dr. Hill said.

"Side effect?" Yugi asked.

"There the chance of redness of your skin, dizziness, nausea, headache, and low blood pressure are all side effects that you may face." Dr. Hill said.

"And the side effects for the babies?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"None." Dr. Hill said.

"Do it." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill nodded and went to get it done.

Solomon placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, are you sure?" Solomon asked.

Yugi looked up at his grandfather. "Grandpa, I can't lose them. I'm going to do what it takes to take care of the twins. I'll take whatever drug I have to." Yugi said.

"I do understand, Yugi." Solomon said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Grandpa, can you go see what's happening with Yami?" Yugi asked.

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Solomon said. He patted Yugi's hand before he left the room.

Dr. Hill returned with the drug. "Yugi, are you absolutely certain about this?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill nodded and gave Yugi the drug. "We'll be keeping a constant watch on you so that we can monitor what symptoms you have." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded his understanding.

* * *

Aknankanon arrived at the door that read _Hospital Administrator _on the plaque. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice boomed.

Aknankanon opened the door and walked in. "Nash, I hope I'm not interrupting something important." Aknankanon said.

Nash Richards looked up and smiled. "Of course not, Aknankanon. Always glad to see an old friend." Nash said, waving Aknankanon in.

Aknankanon walked on in. "I have to admit that I'm here for a reason different that just a friendly visit." Aknankanon said.

"What's the reason?" Nash asked, leaning back in his chair.

Aknankanon then explained what had happened with Yami and then Yugi on the last couple of hours.

"Good grief! Your family has certainly been hit hard today!" Nash exclaimed, feeling sympathy for what his friend was going through.

"I know." Aknankanon said.

"We have the best doctors here, Aknankanon. I can assure you that your son and son-in-law are both in very capable hands." Nash assured him.

"I know they are. That's not why I came here. I had a favor to ask you." Aknankanon said.

"If I can do it, I promise you that I will." Nash said.

"All I want is for you to arrange for Yugi and Yami to be placed in the same hospital room. It will makes things easier on them both. Yugi's worried sick about Yami, and I'm certain he's already sent Solomon out to find out how Yami is, and I know that Yami will be worried about Yugi, and he won't want to be far from his husband." Aknankanon said.

"I can understand that, and I'll see what I can do. I make no promises, but I will do all that I can for you." Nash said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Aknankanon said before standing up.

Nash stood up as well. "I hope that everything works out all right for both of them." Nash told him.

"Thank you." Aknankanon said before he left the room to find out how his son and son-in-law were doing.

* * *

A nurse walked into where Yami was in recovery. "Excuse me, Mrs. Sennen." a nurse said.

Amara turned. "Yes?" Amara asked.

"There is an elderly man outside named Solomon Mutou. He's asking to speak with you." the nurse said.

"All right." Amara said. She hated leaving Yami, but she wanted to know how Yugi was doing. She left to see Solomon.

Solomon looked at Amara worriedly. "How is Yami? Yugi wants to know, and I'd rather not have him under too much stress." Solomon said.

"I understand. The doctor said that Yami is going to be fine. He said that it was something that was common. There shouldn't be any lasting effects." Amara said.

"Good." Solomon said, relieved.

"And Yugi? How is he? And the twins?" Amara asked.

"Well, Dr. Hill is here, and they're giving Yugi some type of drug to stop the labor." Solomon said.

"All right. Just keep me updated if you can." Amara said.

"I will." Solomon said.

"Aknankanon is friends with the hospital administrator, and he's seeing if he can't get Yugi and Yami in the same hospital room once Yami can be put into a regular room." Amara said.

"That's good. It'll be easier for both of them." Solomon said.

"I know." Amara said.

"I'd better get back to Yugi and tell him so that he'll calm down." Solomon said.

"Good idea." Amara said.

Solomon then walked off, and Amara walked back to Yami.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yami groaned as he started to come to.

Amara smiled. "Atemu? Can you hear me?" Amara asked.

Yami opened his eyes and saw his mother beside him. "Mom?" Yami muttered.

"Atemu, I'm so glad that you're awake." Amara said, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, why are you so upset?" Yami asked.

"Yami, while you were having the surgery, you had some kind of reaction to the anesthesia that they used." Amara said.

"Reaction?" Yami asked, more alert.

"Yes. Your heart stopped on them." Amara said.

Yami's eyes grew wide.

"But you're going to be fine!" Amara continued quickly. "You won't have any lasting effects, and the doctor doesn't think that you'll need to stay in the hospital any longer because of it." Amara said.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, noticing his husband nowhere around.

Amara bit her lip, worried.

"Mom, where is he?" Yami asked, alert enough to know that whatever was going on was serious.

Amara sighed. "Atemu, when the nurse came out and told us that your heart had stopped, it caused Yugi to worry a lot." Amara said.

Yami groaned. "They shouldn't have told him." Yami said.

"I know, but it's not the worst part." Amara said.

Now Yami was worried. "Mom, what happened? Is Yugi all right? Are the twins all right?" Yami asked.

Amara knew that there was no way that she could hide it from Yami. "Atemu, Yugi went into labor." Amara said.

"Labor? He's only six and a half months along." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, but Dr. Hill is here, and they are trying to stop the labor." Amara said.

"I have to see him." Yami said.

"Atemu, you need to wait to hear from the doctor. Solomon is with Yugi. You need to stay calm." Amara said.

Yami knew that he needed to stay calm, but he was worried about Yugi and wanted to see his husband just so that he would know that Yugi was all right.

* * *

Solomon walked back into Yugi's hospital room to find that Dr. Hill was in the room with Yugi. "How is he?" Solomon asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I am here, too, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Sorry, but I thought that I should ask the doctor." Solomon said.

"I'm one of those, too." Yugi added.

Dr. Hill laughed. "You are certainly ornery when you're in labor." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi sighed. "It's painful, and I am really worried." Yugi said.

"I know." Dr. Hill said. She looked at Solomon and said, "He seems to be doing fine, right now, although the labor pains haven't stopped, but the medication hasn't been in his system long enough to know if it will work or not."

"All right." Solomon said, knowing that that was the best that he could hope for as an answer at the moment.

Yugi looked at his grandfather and said, "Grandpa, did you see Yami?"

"No, but I talked to Amara. She said that the doctor had told her that Yami would be fine. There won't be any lasting effects of what happened." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yugi said, glad to hear that his husband would be all right.

"Yugi, no stress." Dr. Hill reminded him.

Yugi sighed. "Kind of hard when your husband went thorugh that." Yugi said.

"I know. Just try." Dr. Hill said.

"I will." Yugi promised her.

Dr. Hill then left.

Solomon sat down by Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. Everything will be all right." Solomon said.

Yugi looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa, what am I going to do if the medication doesn't stop the labor? What if the twins come now?" Yugi asked.

"Then we'll deal with that." Solomon said.

"They're going to be two and a half months early." Yugi said.

"Yugi, with the progression of medical knowledge they have managed to help more children than I can imagine. A premature baby is nothing new to them. You know that, Yugi. They can take care of the twins." Solomon reminded Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I know, Grandpa. There's a difference when it's another person's baby and your own, though." Yugi said. He laughed lightly. "I guess it's true what they say. When someone you love is the one that's in danger, all of your medical knowledge really does fly out the window." Yugi said.

"Probably." Solomon said.

"Am I interrupting?" Aknankanon asked.

The two looked.

"No. Come on in, Dad." Yugi said.

Aknankanon walked into the room. "What's going on?" Aknankanon asked.

"Dr. Hill is trying to use medication to stop the labor pains. We're going to see if it will work." Solomon said.

"I hope that they can." Aknankanon said.

"That's what we're all hoping." Yugi said.

"In any case, Yugi, Nash Richards, the hospital administrator, is a friend of mine, and I've asked him to see if he can get you and Yami on the same hospital room if possible. I know that you both would prefer it if something like that was possible." Aknankanon said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I know that I would prefer that." Yugi said.

"So will Yami." Solomon added.

"We all know that." Aknankanon said.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"I really hate the labor pains." Yugi said.

Solomon patted Yugi's hand. "With any luck, the medication will help." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded.

"I'm going to go and see Yami to see how he is." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Aknankanon then left the room.

* * *

Yami was getting more and more antsy. He was getting really worried about Yugi, and he wanted to see his husband.

Amara patted Yami's hand. "Atemu, please calm down. Yugi is fine. Solomon is with him. You need to concentrate on yourself right now." Amara said.

"Mom, Yugi is in premature labor with the twins, and I don't have a clue how any of the three of them are. I think that I have a right to be upset!" Yami snapped.

"Atemu, there is no need to snap at me!" Amara scolded.

Yami took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just so worried about Yugi right now. I hate not being there with him. That's where I need to be." Yami said.

Amara patted Yami's hand again. "I know, Atemu." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked in then. "I'm glad to see you awake and talking, son." Aknankanon said.

"Hi, Dad." Yami said.

"Did you talk to Nash?" Amara asked.

"Yes, and he's going to see what he can do about getting you two in the same hospital room, but it's not a guarantee." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate you trying." Yami said.

"I did see Yugi before I came back here." Aknankanon said.

"Is the medication working?" Amara asked.

"Not right now, but it probably hasn't had time to take effect. Solomon is still there with him, and I'm certain that Dr. Hill is going to stay close by." Aknankanon said.

"That's good." Yami said.

The doctor who did Yami's surgery walked in then. "How are you, Mr. Sennen?" the doctor asked.

"I'm okay." Yami said.

"I know the situation with your husband, and I'm going to move you to a regular room now." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Has Mr. Richards-" Aknankanon started.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen. Mr. Richards informed me that your son is to be in the same room as his husband, and we have arranged it." the doctor said.

"Thank goodness." Yami muttered.

"If you would leave the room, we'll move him." the doctor said.

"We'll see you in a little bit, honey." Amara said.

"All right, Mom." Yami agreed.

Aknankanon and Amara left the room.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were both relieved when they were both in the same room.

"How are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I should be asking you that." Yami replied.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Amara said.

Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon all left the room.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Honestly, Yugi. How are things?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "I don't really know. I know that Dr. Hill gave me nifedipine to stop the labor pains. The pain seems to have slowed, but I don't know that it stopped." Yugi said.

"Well, with any luck, it will." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if they can't stop it, what will happen?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a deep breath. "If the twins are born now, they'll be placed in the neonatal unit. I hate to say this, but they'd have to stay in the hospital for several months most likely. They haven't had the time to fully develop." Yugi said.

Yami sighed before he got up out of the bed and walked over to Yugi.

"Yami, you shouldn't-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, please stop being a doctor for a minute." Yami said as he reached Yugi's side. He took Yugi's hand in his. "I know that we don't know what's going to happen, but we are going to face this together, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know we will, Yami. I'm just glad that you're here with me now." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that, too. When Mom told me, I about had a fit. I wanted to get out of that recovery room and come to you right away." Yami said.

"She shouldn't have told you until you got out of recovery." Yugi said.

"I'm glad she did. I'm just sorry this happened because of the fact that my heart stopped during surgery." Yami said.

"Which was scary enough in itself." Yugi said. He then added, "Besides, this might have happened regardless of what stress hit me."

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"I just hope that this medication stops the labor." Yugi said.

Yami held Yugi's hand. "That makes two of us." Yami said. He sighed. "I guess we're going to have to get my parents to get Sophia and Danny from school. We need to call Ryou to get the twins. I'm sure he doesn't want to take care of them all day. I also know that we have to let Brighton know what has happened, and we need to let Mitchell know. He wouldn't want us to keep this from him." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He shook his head. "This has just been a lousy day altogether." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"In any case, we'd better let all the kids know. We're both going to be in the hospital a few days at least." Yugi said.

"We'd better get started then." Yami said.

It was going to be a long few days for the two of them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The information about the drug used on Yugi I found online.

Next: Continuing with this.

R&R.


	80. Results

Here's the next chapter.

Announcement: Since I have such a heavy workload this semester in college, I have to limit the amount of time I can spend writing my stories. I think that I'm going to have to jsut update on the weekends so that I can do schoolwork during the week. I'm sorry, but I have to do this until my workload lightens. Thanks for understanding. This note is also on my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 80- Results

The day had gone on, and Yugi had noticed that the contractions were happening less and less, which he hoped meant that the nifedipine was working on Yugi.

Yami, though he was constantly fussed at by the nurses for staying out of bed, never once left Yugi's side during all this.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Okay, actually." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "When you were in labor with Gabriella and Jared, you were in a lot more pain than this. At least until they gave you something for the pain." Yami said, remembering the labor quite vividly.

"I know, and I was when it first happened this time." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "Does that mean that the labor has stopped?" Yami asked.

"It's possible, but I won't say for sure since I'm not an obstetrician. We'll let Dr. Hill have the final say in the matter." Yugi replied.

"A good idea." Yami agreed. He did trust Yugi as a doctor, and he knew that Yugi would know a lot more about a medical situation then he would, but Yami also knew that this wasn't something that his husband specialized in. Yami would feel much better if a doctor who specialized in this told him that the labor had stopped.

"Mr. Sennen!" a voice scolded.

Yugi and Yami both jumped and turned to see a nurse standing there.

The nurse had her hands in her hips as she glared at Yami. "I thought that we told you that you need to stay in bed. You did just come out of a surgery a few hours ago." the nurse said.

"I'm well aware of that, but my concern right now is my husband, and I am not leaving his side." Yami replied.

"You two are in the same room. You don't need to be out of bed." the nurse insisted.

"I am not moving." Yami said, remaining firm.

The nurse knew that she was going to have trouble getting him back in bed, so she just decided to give up.

"What is that? Number 5 that's tried to get me to go back to bed?" Yami asked.

"Six, actually." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Yami said. He shook his head. "You'd think that they'd get the message by now that I'm not moving." Yami said.

"You do realize that you wouldn't have a problem like this if you would just do what they told you to do." Yugi said.

"As I have already said, I am not budging. I'm staying right here by you." Yami said.

"Yami, we are in the same room." Yugi reminded him.

"Which is still too far for my taste. Especially with what is going on right now." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I suppose it's pointless to try to argue with you on this point." Yugi said.

"Finally! Someone gets it!" Yami said throwing his hands up.

"You do know that the nurses are only doing their jobs by trying to get you to stay in bed." Yugi reminded his husband.

"I know that, but I'm too worried to stay in bed." Yami said.

"Will you at least promise me that if Dr. Hill says that the labor has stopped, you will go to bed?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said, willing to go along with that.

* * *

With all that was going on, Amara had decided to go over to Ryou and Bakura's house to get Jared and Gabriella. She didn't want Ryou to have to watch the two all day since Yugi wasn't going to be able to get them.

"Hi, Amara." Ryou said, smiling.

"Hi, Ryou. I just came to get Jared and Gabriella." Amara said.

"Oh, sure. Come on in." Ryou said.

Amara walked into the house and found that Garrett, Bakura and Ryou's son, and Christina, Marik and Malik's daughter, were playing together. The two were almost three. Gabriella and Jared were also playing with array of toys that Ryou had.

"Sorry about the mess." Ryou said.

"Don't worry about it. I understand how it is." Amara said.

Ryou smiled. "There's not really a point in trying to clean up until after we put Garrett to bed." Ryou said.

"I don't think Yugi and Yami bother to put anything up until they put Jared and Gabriella to bed." Amara replied.

"So, is Yugi still at the hospital with Yami?" Ryou asked.

Amara sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Actually, Yugi's in the hospital himself now." Amara replied.

Ryou looked at her wide-eyed. "What on earth happened?" Ryou asked, shocked.

Amara then told Ryou everything that had happened started with Yami's problem in surgery and ending with Yami and Yugi in the same hospital room.

Ryou shook his head, "I can't believe it. You, Aknankanon, and Grandpa all had it rough today." Ryou stated.

"Yeah. We did. At least Atemu is going to be fine, though. And with any luck, this medication that they've given Yugi will be able to stop the labor." Amara said.

"Do you want to leave Jared and Gabriella here for a while longer?" Ryou asked.

"Are you sure? I know that you already have your hands full with Garrett and Christina. Plus, Beth will be getting out of school soon." Amara said.

"It'll be fine. I can bring them to the hospital for you in a few hours." Ryou said.

"Do you mind?" Amara asked.

Ryou waved her off. "Its fine, Amara. I've got them. You just go back to the hospital and be there for Yugi and Yami. I know that they are going to need you there for them." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know. Thank you, Ryou. I truly appreciate you watching them for us." Amara said gratefully.

Ryou smiled. "What are friends for, anyway?" Ryou asked.

Amara nodded. "Thank you." Amara said again before she left.

Ryou shut the door and sighed. 'I hope that Yugi and Yami are both going to be all right.' Ryou thought, worried for his friends.

* * *

Dr. Hill came into the room with Yugi and Yami. "So, how are you feeling, Yugi?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I think that I'm doing okay, actually." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill looked over the chart. "Well, the way things look, you're doing just fine. It looks like the nifedipine is working." Dr. Hill said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"I will go ahead and tell you that we won't know for certain for a few more hours, and I'm going to want you to stay in the hospital for a few more days for observation. I'd rather you were here if the labor started again." Dr. Hill said.

"I understand, and I agree with you wholeheartedly." Yugi said.

"Well, as of now, I'm going to say that the nifedipine is working, but understand that labor could still happen. We'll continue to watch you closely, though." Dr. Hill said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, feeling some relief.

Yami also felt relief at the news.

"Now, on a brighter note, I can tell you the sex of the twins if you'd like." Dr. Hill said.

"You can?" Yugi asked, a little surprised.

Dr. Hill smiled. "Yes. I can. At the office, I couldn't tell because neither of them were working with me, but I could tell earlier when we were trying to get this under control." Dr. Hill answered.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other.

"I think that we'd like to know." Yami said.

"Well, you'll be adding two more girls to your family." Dr. Hill said with a smile.

"Two girls?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"That's right." Dr. Hill said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you for telling us, Dr. Hill." Yami said.

"Of course. I'll check on you later." Dr. Hill said before she left the room.

"I can't believe this." Yugi said.

"I know. Two more girls." Yami said, placing a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"This is great. We'll have two more little girls." Yugi said.

"That does sound good." Yami said.

Yugi then laughed. "You know, I just realized something." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Yami asked.

"We have an even number of kids. "Four boys and four girls." Yugi said.

Yami laughed as well. "You're right. I hadn't even realized that." Yami said. He then looked horrified. "Oh, good grief! That means that I'm going to have to worry about four daughters dating!" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You don't worry about the boys?" Yugi asked.

"Not as much." Yami said, shaking his head.

"Well, you still have a few more years before Sophia starts dating, and you definitely have a while before Gabriella and these two start dating. I think that you'll live." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami agreed.

"Well, we're going to have to let Mitchell know everything that's going on. We can't keep him in the dark just because he's in Egypt." Yugi said.

"I know, and I'm going to have to make sure that he knows to stay there. Mitchell will want to come home, but he's staying put." Yami said.

"I agree. He needs to stay in school." Yugi said. He glanced at his phone and started. "OH no!" Yugi moaned.

"What?" Yami asked alarmed. "Are you having more labor pains? Do we need to get a doctor in here?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I'm not having labor pains again." Yugi said. He held up his phone. "Look at the date." Yugi said.

"So?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. 'Think, Yami. What's this Friday?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked and it dawned on him. "Jared and Gabriella. Their second birthday is Friday." Yami said.

"And we don't have anything planned." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, if we asked Joey and Ryou, I'm sure that they can get a party ready for Saturday." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "And we can do a little online shopping for them." Yugi added.

"With any luck we'll both be home by then." Yugi said.

"We can dream." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He then glanced at the clock. "Well, we have an hour before Danny gets out of school, so we need to see if someone will get Sophia and Danny from school since we know that I can't do it now." Yugi said.

"Already taken care of."

Yugi and Yami looked to see Amara in the room.

"It is?" Yami asked.

Amara nodded. "Aknankanon is going to get Danny and Sophia from school. I went to Ryou's to get Jared and Gabriella, but since I told him what's going on, he said he'll keep them and watch them for a while longer." Amara said

"And Brighton's driving himself. We'll just need to let him know what exactly is going on." Yugi said.

"It's all taken care of. You don't need to worry about any of the kids." Amara said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

"Has the doctor said anything else?" Amara asked.

"She thinks the nifedipine might have stopped the labor, but I'll need to stay in the hospital for a few more days to be certain." Yugi said.

"It'll be nice of the labor has stopped." Amara said.

"We said the same thing." Yami replied.

"Good." Amara said, feeling some relief.

Yugi then looked at his husband. "And Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami replied, looking at Yugi.

"Get to bed so that the nurses don't keep scolding you for not being in bed." Yugi said.

Yami started to say something.

"You said that if we were told that the nifedipine was working, you would get to bed. Now go." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh, all right." Yami finally agreed.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami got up and went back to his bed.

"Anything I can do?" Amara asked.

"Yes. Go back to our house and get my laptop." Yugi said.

"What on earth for?" Amara asked, a little surprised.

Yugi smiled. "We need to tell Mitchell what's going on, and I would rather do that using the webcam." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll be back in a bit." Amara said. She then left.

"Good idea." Yami said.

"Well, I'd rather tell Mitchell all this looking at him." Yugi said.

"I hear that." Yami said.

* * *

Aknankanon had gone to Danny's school first and picked him up before he picked up Sophia at her school.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Sophia said, smiling at her grandfather.

"Hello, sweetheart." Aknankanon said.

"Where's Yugi? I thought that he was going to pick us up after school." Danny said.

"Yugi is still at the hospital with your daddy." Aknankanon said. He was hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions since he wasn't sure what to tell the two.

"Why? Is Daddy all right?" Sophia asked.

That was one question that Aknankanon didn't mind answering. "Yes. He is just fine." Aknankanon said.

The two then started to tell Aknankanon about his day, much to Aknankanon's relief. He didn't want to try to answer the questions about Yugi right now.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were both resting when the door to their hospital room opened.

"When the hell was someone planning to tell me that my cousin had trouble during surgery? And when was I going to be told that my cousin-in-law went into preterm labor and is also in the hospital now?" Seto demanded.

"Calm down!" Yami said.

Seto glared at him. "Start talking." Seto said.

"Well, at the time that happened with me, Yugi went into labor, so he wasn't thinking about telling anyone." Yami said.

"And Mom and Dad and Grandpa were all running back and forth between us to try and keep updated about us both." Yugi added.

"And then we were concerned about Yugi and the labor, so it wasn't exactly something that crossed our minds." Yami finished.

Seto groaned. "Next time, let someone know. I'm thinking everything's fine, when everything is not fine." Seto said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"So, how are ya doing, Yug?" Joey asked, walking over to his friend.

Yugi smiled. "I'm okay. Dr. Hill thinks that the labor has stopped, but I'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days." Yugi said.

"And you?" Seto asked, looking at Yami.

"I'm fine, Seto. Nothing to be worried about. If all goes well, I'll be released from the hospital tomorrow." Yami said.

"But you won't leave until Yugi does." Joey pointed out.

"I know." Yami said.

Seto shook his head. "Just try to let someone know in the future. You are family." Seto said.

"No matter how much you try to deny it." Yami said, grinning.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Seto said.

Yugi smiled and then looked over at Joey. "I'm assuming that Ryou told you what happened." Yugi said.

"Sure did. He was worried about you." Joey said.

"I'll have to call him and let him know that I'm doing just fine." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He's planning to come here after Malik gets Christina. He needs to bring Gabriella and Jared, too." Joey said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

"So, you're both going to be all right." Seto said.

"With any luck, yes." Yami said.

* * *

Brighton had been surprised when he got a phone call from his grandmother when he got out of school that day. "Hey, Grandma. What's going on?" Brighton asked.

"_Brighton, would you mind coming to the hospital now?_" Amara asked.

"Why is Dad okay? Did something happen?" Brighton asked, instantly worried for his father.

"_Atemu is fine, Brighton. There's no need to worry, but your father wants you to come to the hospital. He needs to talk to you._" Amara said.

"All right." Brighton said. He hung up with his grandmother before he got into his car. 'I hope that Dad is okay.' Brighton thought as he headed for the hospital.

* * *

Yami shook his head. "I should have known that Brighton would end up coming to think of the worst possible scenario." Yami said.

"And the good thing is that it's not the worst possible ending." Yugi said.

Amara sighed. "I suppose so. Are you going to call Mitchell soon?" Amara asked.

"We'll tell Brighton and get him to go home. We're just going to tell Sophia and Danny that we're both in the hospital for a few days. They won't understand everything, so it's just the best thing to tell them. After that, we'll let Mitchell know." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea." Amara agreed.

"Daddy! Yugi!"

Yugi and Yami looked to see Sophia and Danny come bounding into the room.

"Hey. Did you have a good day at school?" Yami asked.

"Sure did, Daddy." Sophia said, smiling brightly.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Danny titled his head to the side. "Yugi, why are you in a bed?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to stay in the hospital a few days, too." Yugi said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Yugi's a little sick, so his doctor wants him to stay in the hospital for a few days." Yami said.

"Will you be home soon?" Sophia asked.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"Who stays with us?" Danny asked.

"I'll be staying with you until they get home. Don't worry, though. You'll get to see them while they're here." Amara said.

"Oh. Okay." Danny said.

A few moments later, Brighton arrived. Needless to say, he looked rather shocked to see that Yugi was in a bed, too.

"Danny, Sophia. Why don't you two go with Grandma so Yugi and I can talk to Brighton for a moment." Yami said.

"Okay, Daddy." Danny said.

The two went out with Amara.

"Dad, what's going on? And why is Yugi in the hospital, too?" Brighton asked.

Yugi sighed. "Quite a bit has happened." Yugi said.

"Like?" Brighton prodded, walking over so that he was standing between the two beds.

Yami sighed before he told Brighton everything, not leaving anything out.

Brighton was shocked. "Your heart stopped?" Brighton asked.

"Yes, but as you can see, I'm fine. It's nothing too uncommon, from what they've told me." Yami said.

Brighton turned to Yugi. "And you went into preterm labor?" Brighton asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Good grief! Did you two just want to be in the hospital together?" Brighton asked.

Yugi laughed lightly. "You would think that, wouldn't you?" Yugi asked.

"You could say that." Brighton said.

"It wasn't our idea, but we have to stay here a little bit." Yami said.

Brighton looked at Yugi. "Are the twins okay, though?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah. Nothing is wrong with them. I just went into preterm labor." Yugi said.

"But it's stopped now?" Brighton asked, to make sure.

"It looks that way. I'm staying here for observation purposes." Yugi said.

"So, does that mean I'm in charge of the house?" Brighton asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Yami said.

Drat." Brighton said, looking upset.

Yugi laughed. "Your grandmother will be staying with you for the time being." Yugi said.

"But I don't need supervision." Brighton protested.

Yami sighed. "Brighton, don't fight on this. It's more for Sophia and Danny as well as Jared and Gabriella." Yami said.

"Oh." Brighton said.

"You can do what you normally do. You still have to listen to your grandmother." Yami said.

"I know." Brighton said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Where are Jared and Gabriella, anyway?" Brighton asked.

"Ryou still has them. He knows everything." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said. He then said, "I would stay, but I have a ton of work that I need to do."

"Go." Yami said.

Brighton then left.

A few moments later, Ryou arrived with Jared and Gabriella as well as Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"It would have been nice to know that my boss had a little more trouble today, and that my friend also had his shared of medical dilemmas today." Malik said, glaring.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, Malik. We've had a lot to preoccupy is today." Yugi said.

"We noticed." Marik said.

"How are you?" Ryou asked as he handed Gabriella to Yugi.

"We're fine, Ryou. Dr. Hill thinks the nifedipine has stopped the labor, but I have to stay in a few more days." Yugi said.

"At least you get time to rest." Bakura said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

Yami now had Jared. "Well, my mother is staying with the kids." Yami said.

"We can help watch Jared and Gabriella." Ryou offered.

"Thank, Ryou, but Mom can handle it, and she'll get Dad to stay, too, if she thinks that she needs the help." Yami said.

"Well, anything we can do?" Marik asked.

"Not especially." Yami said.

"I do know one thing. Jared and Gabriella's second birthday is next week. Ryou, do you think you and Joey can help get something put together? I won't exactly be able to right now." Yugi said.

"No problem, Yugi. Glad to help." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Once Yugi and Yami were alone again, the two decided that calling Mitchell over the web cam was the best thing to do. The two were sitting on Yugi's bed with the laptop.

"_Hey, Dad. Yugi. How'd the operation go?_" Mitchell asked.

"It went pretty good." Yami admitted.

"_Great, and I have some exciting news!_" Mitchell said with a smile.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"_Chris and I have our fall break next Friday and Monday, which means that we're going to be able to come home for the twins' birthday!_" Mitchell said.

"Really?" Yami asked, smiling.

"_Yeah. Chris and I talked about it, and we agreed to come home._ _We want to see our families, and I'd like to be there for the twins' second birthday._" Mitchell said.

"That'll be great, and I know that everyone is going to be happy to see you." Yugi said.

"_Thanks. So, anything new?_" Mitchell asked.

"Well, kind of." Yami admitted.

"_What's that?_" Mitchell asked.

Instead of beating around the bush, Yami told his son everything that happened.

"_What? Why didn't you call me sooner?_" Mitchell asked.

"Because we didn't think to. Plus, we were both rather scared about other things." Yugi said.

"_Do I need to come home now?_" Mitchell asked.

"NO!" Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"_But-_" Mitchell started.

"No buts, Mitchell. You need to stay there and continue your schoolwork. I promise that we will keep you updated on everything." Yami said.

"_Okay, but make sure to let me know. If I don't answer the webcam, at least e-mail me._" Mitchell said.

"We will, Mitchell. I promise you that." Yugi said.

"_Okay._" Mitchell said.

"Bye the way. You have twin sisters on the way." Yami said.

"_Two girls? You're going to have your hands full now, Dad._" Mitchell said.

"I know that, Mitchell. Believe me. I've already thought about that." Yami said.

Mitchell laughed. "_I figured as much._" Mitchell said.

"We'll keep in touch, Mitchell, but since we're in the hospital, I think that we need to get off the computer." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing, Yugi. I'll talk to you later, and do what the doctor tells you._" Mitchell said.

"Yes, Doctor." Yugi said with a smile.

"_You, too, dad._" Mitchell said.

"I know." Yami said.

"_I just know you." _Mitchell said.

"Good bye, Mitchell." Yami said before butting the connection.

"He's right. You don't always follow doctor's orders." Yugi said.

"I'll have to this time." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because my mother will probably stay with us until I'm back on my feet from the surgery. I don't want to cross her, and she'll make sure that I follow the doctor's order to a T." Yami said.

"That's a good thing." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were alone in the hospital room after Yami's parents had taken the kids back to the house.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Yugi said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know, Yami. What's going on is really scary, and I don't blame you for being so worried." Yugi said.

"Good because I'm going to be asking a lot." Yami said.

"Just one favor." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Don't ask me anymore tonight. I'm rather tired, and I think that I need to get some rest. Preferably before the girls get active." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. They are active at night a lot." Yami said.

"Trust me. I know." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yugi was sound asleep.

Yami smiled over at his husband. 'I hope that everything will be all right now.' Yami thought. His thoughts were centered on his husband and their twins as well as the rest of their kids before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami go home and maybe the twins' second birthday.

R&R.


	81. Home and Party

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the long wait, but I am really bogged down with schoolwork. Until I get done this semester, I might only hvae sporadic updates. Bear with me, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 81- Home and Party

It had been a rough few days for Yugi and Yami. Both were in the middle of recovering from major health issues, and they weren't able to take care of their kids like they were supposed to. It was really irritating for them.

But Yugi had to deal with something that was just as irritating if not more irritating than that. He had to deal with an overprotective husband who was stubborn.

"I said no and I mean it, Yugi. There is no force on this planet that could possibly get me to leave." Yami said, stubbornly.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, the doctor released you from the hospital. You can go home, and you need to." Yugi said.

"Not until you're able to go with me." Yami replied.

Yugi was beginning to get frustrated. "Yami, you will be able to rest much better at home on your own bed." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I won't be able to rest knowing that you are here in the hospital because of the fact that you went into premature labor with the twins. I am not leaving." Yami said.

Yugi decided to change tactics. "And what about the kids? I think that it would be nice for tem to have at least one parent home with them." Yugi said.

"No." Yami said.

"Yami, Danny and Sophia are still a little young, and they need one of us there. Besides, Jared and Gabriella can't are almost two, and they do need their parents around." Yugi said.

Yami glared at his husband. "That's a dirty trick, Yugi." Yami said.

"Maybe, but it's true, Yami. The kids need at least one of their parents at the house, and since I haven't been released yet, you're the one that's going to have to go." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I don't like the idea of you staying here with me not here. What is something happens?" Yami asked.

"Then the hospital will let you know so that you can come down here. Besides, if things keep going like they have, I am going to be coming home soon, anyway." Yugi said.

Yami stilled wasn't sold on the shook his head. "Why must you be so stubborn?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's who I am." Yami replied.

"What will it take for me to convince you to go home?" Yugi asked, desperate.

"For Dr. Hill to walk through that door and tell me that she's releasing you." Yami replied.

Dr. Hill walked into the room then and said, "Well, I have good news for you, Yugi. I'm going to release you today."

Yugi couldn't believe it.

"Okay, Yugi. I will go home now." Yami said, smiling in victory.

"Talk about irony." Yugi muttered.

Dr. Hill looked confused. "Did I interrupt something?" Dr. Hill said.

"Just me trying to convince Yami to go home, which I don't need to do now." Yugi said.

Dr. Hill smiled. "Meaning that since he knows that you're going home, he's willing to go home now, too. Dr. Hill said.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

Dr. Hill chuckled. "I understand that." Dr. Hill said. She then grew serious. "Now, before I release you, there are some strict rules that I am going to have to ask you to follow." Dr. Hill said.

"All right. What are they?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm putting you on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I'm also going to ask that as little stress as possible be put on you. I don't want any kind of stress to hit you if it is possible to avoid it." Dr. Hill said.

"It's understandable." Yami said.

"And I also am putting you on a special diet for the rest of the pregnancy. You're not going to anything except what is on the list." Dr. Hill said.

Yugi nodded. "I understand." Yugi said.

"Good. Now, I'll go and get your paperwork started so that you can get out of here." Dr. Hill said before she left the room.

Yami smirked.

"Don't even start." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked innocently.

"I know you." Yugi said.

"So I'm psychic. Sue me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "That was simple irony. Nothing else." Yugi said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Yugi asked.

"Not for a little while." Yami said.

"Well, make yourself useful and call your mother. Ask her to come get us." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said, picking up the cell phone. He looked at Yugi and said, "You do realize that my mother is going to be staying with us for a while. She won't leave until I'm back on my feet at least."

"Yami, she'll probably stay until after I have the twins. You know that she is going to worry about me constantly, and there is nothing that is going to kick her out of that house." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, calling his mother.

* * *

Aknankanon was in the living room of his son's home playing with Jared and Gabriella, who had toys strewn all over the living room floor.

Amara then walked into the room. "Good news, Aknankanon." Amara said.

Aknankanon looked up at his wife. "And what's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yami just called. They have both been released from the hospital, so I'm going to get them now." Amara said.

"Good. I'm glad that they're both going to be home now." Aknankanon said.

"So am I. It'll be a relief." Amara said.

"Do you want me to come?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I can manage. You just keep an eye on those two, and keep a close eye on them. You know that they get into everything nowadays." Amara said.

"I know that, Amara. I've been around these two long enough to know that fact. Now just go." Aknankanon told her.

Amara then grabbed her keys and purse before she left the house.

Aknankanon looked down at his two grandchildren and smiled. "Well, your daddy and papa are coming home today, which is a good thing." Aknankanon said.

Jared and Gabriella both looked at Aknankanon.

"Papa come home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, Gabriella. Papa is going to be coming home." Aknankanon said.

"And Daddy?" Jared said.

"And Daddy. You'll have both of them home before you know it." Aknankanon said.

The two kids looked happy before they went back to playing.

'They don't really get it, but I do know that they'll be glad to have Yugi and Yami back in the house.' Aknankanon thought. He leaned back against the couch. 'And I know that Sophia and Danny are going to ecstatic when they come home to find that Yugi and Yami are already here.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

By the time that Amara got to the house, Yugi had been completely signed out, and he was already dressed and ready to go.

"So, we head home now." Amara asked.

"Yeah. I was signed out earlier this morning, and Yugi just got done." Yami said.

Amara looked surprised. "So why didn't you have me come get you sooner?" Amara asked.

"Don't get him started." Yugi said.

Amara was surprised, but decided to let it go. "All right. Let's go." Amara said.

The three headed out of the hospital and out to the car.

"Glad to be going home?" Amara asked.

"More than you can know." Yugi said.

"And the moment that you two get home, you are going straight to bed." Amara said.

"We know." Yugi and Yami at the same time.

"Just making sure." Amara said.

They soon arrived at the house, and got out.

"It's great to be home.' Yugi said.

"Let's go." Amara said.

Yugi and Yami headed inside and found Jared and Gabriella playing.

"Hi, boys. Glad to see both of you home." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

"We're glad to be home.' Yugi added.

"All right, you two. Up to bed." Amara ordered.

Yami sighed before turning to his mother. "Can we at least see Jared and Gabriella before you have us herded upstairs into isolation?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you both need to rest." Amara said.

Aknankanon sighed. "Amara, let them stay in the living room for a little while and see their kids. As long as they both relax, they should be able to stay down here." Aknankanon said.

Amara wasn't so sure.

"Daddy! Papa!" Jared and Gabriella cried as they ran over to their parents.

"Hey, you two. It's good to see you at home again." Yami said.

Amara sighed. "How can I say no to those two?" Amara asked.

Yugi and Yami smiled at that.

"All right. You can stay down here for a few hours, but you're going to bed soon." Amara said.

"Thank you, Mom." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami walked into the living room and sat down to see their then walked into the kitchen.

"You realize that it won't be long until she forced you two to go upstairs and rest." Aknankanon said.

"We know." Yami said.

"That's why we're going to enjoy it while we can." Yugi said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Good idea." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Later, Aknankanon had gone to get Danny and Sophia.

"Grandpa, are we going to be able to go see Daddy and Yugi today?" Sophia asked.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Yes, you are." Aknankanon said. 'Sooner than you think.' Aknankanon added silently to himself.

"Can we go now?" Danny asked.

"No. We need to go home first and then you can see them." Aknankanon said.

"Are they okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Sophia. They are just fine. There is no need for you to worry." Aknankanon said.

They soon arrived home, and Danny and Sophia dashed inside.

Aknankanon smiled as he walked in. 'They are in for quite a surprise.' Aknankanon thought.

"Daddy! Yugi!" Sophia cried as she and Danny ran over to hug the two, who were still in the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" Yami asked as he hugged his daughter.

"It was great!" Sophia said.

"When did you get home." Danny asked.

"Earlier today. We were both released today." Yugi said.

"It's so good to see you." Sophia said, smiling.

Yami smiled at her. "It's good to see you, too." Yami said.

"Are the babies okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. They are fine. I'm just going to have to rest a lot." Yugi said.

"That's good." Sophia said.

"Yes. It is." Yami said.

"You won't have to go back to the hospital, will you?" Danny asked.

"With any luck, I won't have to go back until the babies are ready to be born." Yugi said.

"That would be nice." Amara agreed.

"When will that be?" Sophia asked.

"In a few months." Yugi said.

'We hope.' Yami thought.

"All right. You've seen them, now up to bed.' Amara ordered.

Yami sighed. He knew that there was no way they were going to manage to put it off again. "All right, Mom. We're going." Yami said.

"Why do they have to go to bed/" Danny asked.

"Because they both need to rest, and they are going to rest better in bed." Amara answered.

"Don't worry, Sophia. It's fine." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami then headed upstairs.

* * *

Brighton was surprised when he arrived home to find that his father and stepfather were both already home from the hospital. "Why didn't someone call me?" Brighton asked.

"There was no need to, Brighton. We knew you would find out when you got home." Yami said.

"Besides, you were at school, and you don't need to be talking or texting on the phone while in school." Yugi said.

Brighton wasn't about to tell Yugi he did that anyway.

"Okay. So, has the labor stopped?" Brighton asked.

"I wouldn't have been released if it hadn't, but I'll have to take it easy for a while." Yugi said.

"That's a good thing, though." Brighton said.

"Yes, but it also means that he can't have any stress put on him." Yami said.

"Just like last time." Brighton said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"No offense, Yugi, but you don't have that much luck with pregnancies, do you?" Brighton asked.

"Not recently." Yugi said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have another pregnancy." Brighton said.

"I'm not." Yugi said.

"Okay. Anyway, I have work that I need to do." Brighton said before he left the room.

Yugi looked over at his husband. "If I do get pregnant after this, I swear that I am going to kill you." Yugi said.

"I got it." Yami said, knowing that Yugi was serious.

* * *

After dinner, Yugi and Yami decided to use the laptop to call Mitchell.

"_What's going on? Are you two okay?_" Mitchell asked.

"Don't worry, Mitchell. We're fine." Yami said.

"We just thought that we would let you know that we both came home today." Yugi added.

"_You did? That's great!_" Mitchell said, smiling.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. It is." Yami said.

"_So, I'm guessing that the labor stopped._" Mitchell said.

"Yes. The nifedipine stopped the labor." Yugi said.

"_I'm glad to hear that. I'm excited to be coming home this weekend._" Mitchell said.

"We'll be glad to see you, too, son, and I know that Jared and Gabriella will be glad to see you since it's their birthday." Yami said.

"_Thanks, Dad. I'll be glad to see everyone, actually._" Mitchell said.

"So will we." Yugi said.

The three talked a little while longer before ending the call.

"So, we'll have all of the kids together this coming weekend." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm really thankful to Ryou and Joey planning the birthday party." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said. He glanced over at his husband. "What are they doing, anyway?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. They're supposed to be coming over tomorrow to talk about it." Yugi said.

"Sounds good." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Ryou and Joey came over to the house so that they could talk to Yugi and Yami about the birthday party plans that they had for Jared and Gabriella.

"We really appreciate you guys being willing to do this for us." Yugi said.

"It's not a problem, Yugi. We're glad to help out." Ryou said.

"Yeah. What are friends for, anyway?" Joey asked.

"In any case, what did you have in mind?" Yami asked.

"Well, we thought that we would go simple. We could decorate the living room and have a small party here." Ryou said.

"Probably the best idea." Yugi said.

"Well, we all know that you're on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy, and Yami has to take it easy since he did just have surgery, so we figured that this was the best thing to do." Ryou said.

"Sounds good. What kind of decorations?" Yami asked.

"Well, I had thought maybe some streamers and balloons at the most. Since Jared and Gabriella won't really remember it, we didn't see a reason to go too extravagant." Ryou said.

"An excellent idea." Yugi said.

"What about a cake?" Yami asked.

"Of course we wouldn't forget that! I already have it ordered! It's a three-layered chocolate cake with fudge icing on the top, and I've had the icing done to look like the face of _Scooby-Doo _since I know that those kids love that show so much." Ryou said.

"You want every child that is going to be there to be bouncing off the walls, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled. "At least you know that they will all enjoy the cake." Ryou said.

Joey licked his lips. "Chocolate. It's going to be an excellent cake." Joey said.

Yami looked at Joey for a moment before he turned to Ryou and said, "If you want that cake to make it to the party, I suggest that you don't let Joey anywhere near it until the party, and don't let him be the one to pick it up." Yami said.

Ryou smirked. "I know, Yami. I'm going to keep that cake under lock and key until the party." Ryou assured him.

"Hey! I wouldn't eat the cake before the party." Joey protested.

"Joey, no offense, but when it comes to sweets, you think with your stomach, not your head." Yugi said.

Yami and Ryou laughed while Joey glared at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "It's the truth, Joey, and you know it." Yugi said.

Joey huffed, not willing to admit it.

"In any case, we're keeping the guest list down to family and close friends only. It won't be that big of a group." Ryou assured him.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Ryou said.

"What time on Saturday do you think you'll be over to get everything set up?" Yami asked.

"I thought that we would come over around eleven to set up. We can have lunch before the cake and presents." Ryou said.

"All right." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Ryou said.

"I believe you, Ryou." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Ryou and Joey left.

"So, what do you think?" Yami asked.

"I think that it'll be fine. We don't need to do anything too extravagant right now since they are so young." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

"I'm glad that Ryou and Joey were willing to plan it, though. There was no way that we were going to be able to do much since I'm on bed rest, and you're recovering from surgery." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

~October 5th, Gabriella and Jared's Birthday~

Joey, Malik, Bakura, Seto, Marik, and Aknankanon were all getting the decorations for the party set up in the living room.

"Remind me again why we're the ones putting up these damned decorations?" Bakura said.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Bakura shouted, rubbing the back of his head. He then glared at Malik, who had hit him. Hard. "Why the hell did you do that?" Bakura demanded.

Malik glared at him. "Keep it up with the foul language, and I'll hit you twice as hard next time. Now knock off the foul language. There are several young children here, including yours." Malik said.

Bakura started muttering under his breath, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So, what aren't Mitchell and Chris helping set up since they're here?" Marik asked.

"They're seeing Chris's parents right now. They'll be over here in time for the party, though." Joey replied.

"And Brighton?" Seto asked.

"Well, since Yugi and Yami are laid up and Amara refuses to let them do anything, Brighton got roped into wrapping the gifts that Yugi and Yami got for Jared and Gabriella." Aknankanon answered.

Bakura froze in the middle of tying a streamer to the chair. "They went shopping and can't wrap their own gifts!" Bakura growled.

Marik snarled. "That's unfair." Marik said.

Bakura ducked in time to miss being whacked by Malik again.

Marik wasn't so lucky.

"Ow! Malik, that hurt!" Marik whined.

"Then stop with that. Yugi did online shopping and had it delivered here, which means he didn't leave the bed. Now stop talking like that." Malik snapped, glaring.

Bakura snickered at that.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

The group turned to see Ryou standing there with the cake in his hand.

"Hey! You got the cake!" Joey said, smiling.

"Yeah. I did. That's the reason that I left, dummy." Ryou said.

"And all you missed was Malik hitting Bakura and Marik for being insensitive with the way they talked." Seto added.

"Nothing unusual there." Ryou said.

"I'll take the cake into the kitchen." Joey said, reaching for it.

Ryou jerked it away before Joey could touch the box. "Uh-uh. You are not getting within ten feet of this cake until it's time for it to be cut." Ryou said.

"But-" Joey started.

"Joey! I am not letting you near this cake! The last time we did that, you ate half of it!" Ryou snapped.

"The birthday boy didn't mind." Joey said.

"That's because the birthday boy was your husband who had his own kind of cake that night." Bakura said.

Joey blushed at that.

"Come on, Puppy. Just them handle the cake. Besides, we have to get the rest of these decorations up." Seto said.

Ryou then headed into the kitchen.

The other continued to put the decorations up.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room, getting ready for the party.

"I hate that everyone had to decorate for the party since the party is for our kids." Yugi said.

"Well, you know Mom. She doesn't want us doing anything right now. I'm under the warden's authority until I'm cleared by the doctor. You're in for the duration of the pregnancy." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "At least I won't be under her watch 24/7 once you're back on your feet." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but she'll be here most of the day." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Brighton looked in.

"What is it, Brighton?" Yami asked.

"I got all the gifts wrapped." Brighton said.

"Thanks, Brighton." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Want me to put them downstairs with the rest of the gifts?" Brighton asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"Okay." Brighton said before he left the room.

Yugi sighed. "I hate that Brighton had to wrap all those gifts. I mean, I am more than capable of doing it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's my mother for you." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Mitchell, with Chris in tow, got home shortly before the party was supposed to start. "Hey. The living room looks great." Mitchell said.

"Thanks." everyone who decorated said.

There were streamers, balloons, and a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARED AND GABRIELLA.

"Didn't know Dad and Yugi wanted a banner." Mitchell said.

It was then that Yugi and Yami came downstairs.

Yugi looked and was stunned. "Who decided to put up a banner?" Yugi asked.

"I did. I hope you don't mind, but I thought that it needed it." Ryou said.

"No, it's fine." Yugi said.

Yami glanced around. "So, is everyone here?" Yami asked.

"Everyone except for Gramps." Joey said.

"Not now." Solomon said as he walked into the room.

"Well, I'd say that everyone is here then." Brighton said.

"So, can we eat the cake now?" Danny asked.

Yugi chuckled. "No, Danny. We eat lunch first. Then we can eat cake." Yugi replied.

"Then let's eat! I'm starving!" Joey said.

"There's a news bulletin." Marik said sarcastically.

The group snickered at that while Joey scowled.

"Come on. Let's eat. I'm hungry, too." Serenity said.

Everyone went into the kitchen and started to fix themselves lunch,

Amara handled getting Gabriella and Jared their lunch so that Yugi and Yami could get off their feet sooner.

'This is going to be along parry.' Yami thought, knowing that his mother would be like this throughout the entire party.

"Okay! Who's ready for cake and ice cream?" Ryou asked.

Everyone was ready.

Seto cut the cake, and Ryou was dishing out the ice cream.

Once all of the cake and ice cream was eaten, everyone headed into the living room for the twins to open their gifts.

"So, how do we do this?" Joey asked.

"I saw set their gifts in front of them and let them go at it." Yami said.

Mitchell and Aknankanon got the gifts sorted out for the birthday boy and girl.

Once Gabriella and Jared knew which gifts were theirs, they started opening them.

"So they even care what they're getting?" Sophia asked.

"Not really. They just enjoying ripping the paper." Yugi answered.

When all of the gifts were opened, both children had plenty of toys, which included battery-powered four-wheelers, a princess one for Gabriella and a _Cars _one for Jared. They also had plenty of clothes.

"Geez. Did they get enough?" Joey asked.

"Look at how many people are buying things for them." Mokuba said.

"That's true." Joey said.

"Besides, I believe that Maya got more then this for her second birthday." Yami said.

"Yeah. She did." Joey agreed.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed.

"Well, despite everything that happened last week, Jared and Gabriella had a pretty good birthday." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm glad of that, though." Yami said. He chuckled. "Although I don't think the clean-up committee was so thrilled." Yami said.

Mitchell and Brighton had been roped into helping Ryou, Amara, and Aknankanon clean up from the party since everyone else ran out on them.

"I know, and I'm glad that they were willing to do it without too much complaining." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Yami said. He smiled and said, "But it was good to see Mitchell again."

"I know. Didn't think you'd have all your kids in the same house again for a while, did you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, but I'm glad I did." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and I don't own _Cars_.

Next: A little more drama.

R&R.


	82. Hospital Again

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 82- Hospital Again

It had been six weeks since the twins' birthday party.

Yami had completely recovered from his surgery and was now able to go back to work. However, he wasn't too keen on the idea.

Yami worried about Yugi and him possible going into labor again when he wasn't around. That was the one thing that Yami didn't want to happen.

* * *

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Yami! You have been out of work for six weeks! As good as your vice-president is, I'm sure that he is going to want to be relieved of the CEO duties and go back to his job usual job!" Yugi said, exasperated.

The two had been arguing over this for the last hour.

"And if something happens while I'm work?" Yami asked.

"I'm on bed rest, Yami. I can't go anywhere, so Mom is going to be here while you're at work. I won't be alone." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, you are going to work tomorrow and that is that." Yugi said with finality.

Yami knew when he had lost an argument, so he decided not to push his luck. "Fine. I'll go back to work tomorrow, but I'll call you at least once an hour." Yami said.

"I can live with that." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He was glad that Yugi was going to do that much.

* * *

The following morning, Yami turned off the alarm at five in the morning, the time he usually got up to go to work. He sat up and turned to look at Yugi.

Yugi was on his side sound asleep.

'I'm glad that the alarm didn't disturb him. It usually doesn't, but you never know.' Yami thought. He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once done with shower, Yami got dressed in one of his business suits before he walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed his briefcase before he walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek before he left the room.

Yami about had a heart attack when he saw that the kitchen light was on. 'Which one of those kids is up?' Yami asked himself. He peered into the kitchen and was shocked. "Mom?" Yami asked.

Amara turned and smiled at him. "Good morning, Atemu. Muffin?" Amara asked, holding a plate of muffins out to him.

"Mom, its five twenty-five in the morning. What on earth are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Taking care of your husband and kids while Yugi's on bed rest." Amara answered.

"But Yugi won't get up for a few hours." Yami said.

"Someone has to make sure that Brighton, Sophia, and Danny get off to school on time. Plus, Jared and Gabriella will be up around the same time." Amara said.

"All right. Just don't wake them up any time soon." Yami said.

"I won't. Now eat a muffin." Amara ordered.

Yami knew better than to argue with his mother, so he picked up a muffin and headed out the door.

Amara smiled. 'I'm glad that he got something to eat before he left the house.' Amara thought.

* * *

Yugi woke up and closed his eyes quickly when the sun hit him in the eyes. 'It's morning.' Yugi thought. He rolled over and sat up. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight-thirty in the morning.

Instantly, Yugi thought of something.

"Oh, crap! The kids!" Yugi exclaimed. He started to get up.

The door opened, and Amara rushed in. "Are you all right? I heard you shout." Amara said.

"I overslept! Brighton, Sophia, and Danny need to get to school!" Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Yugi, I've been here since five this morning, Yugi. I saw Atemu off. I made sure that Brighton, Sophia, and Danny got off to school." Amara said.

"You did?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Amara nodded.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Breakfast?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. Just let me shower first." Yugi said.

"Eat first. Then you can shower." Amara said.

Yugi nodded.

Amara then went downstairs.

A moment later, Jared and Gabriella came into the room.

"Papa!" the two said.

Yugi smiled. "Hello there. I'm glad to see you two in a good mood." Yugi said.

Jared and Gabriella climbed onto the bed.

"Can you play, Papa?" Gabriella asked.

"I wish I could, but Papa has to stay in bed right now." Yugi said.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Because the new babies in Papa's belly need Papa to stay in bed." Yugi said.

Amara returned. "I decided to give them breakfast when you got it." Amara said, holding a tray with muffins and orange juice on nodded. "Thanks." Yugi said.

Amara walked on over and set the tray down.

Yugi and the twin started eating.

Once they were done, Amara got the tray. "Come on, you two. Papa needs to get a shower." Amara said.

Jared and Gabriella followed Amara out.

Yugi smiled. He then got out of bed and headed into the shower. He enjoyed the nice, hot shower. He winced at the kick to his ribs. "You two are wound up." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach. He finished the shower before he left the shower. He dried off and got dressed. He then walked over to the sink. 'I wonder how Yami's first day back is going.' Yugi thought. He figured that he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Later, Yugi was in his room watching TV.

Gabriella and Jared had wanted to come in the room with Yugi, and the two had ended up falling asleep in the bed with him.

Yugi smiled at them. 'I'm glad that they're able to sleep so peacefully.' Yugi thought. He winced as he was kicked sharply in the kidney.

Yugi's cell phone then rang.

'I bet that's Yami with his hourly call.' Yugi thought. He picked up his phone and saw from the caller ID that it was Yami. He opened the phone and said, "Yes, Yami."

"_So, how is everything?_" Yami asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm in bed, and Jared and Gabriella are in here, too." Yugi said.

"_They are?_" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"_That's odd. I thought that I would be hearing them if they were in there with you._" Yami remarked

"That's because they're both taking a nap." Yugi said.

"_Oh._" Yami said.

"And before you ask, yes, I am fine." Yugi said.

"_Just making sure._" Yami said.

"So I noticed. How is work?" Yugi asked.

"_It's fine. I'm trying to catch up on some of the paperwork that I needed to get done._" Yami said.

"I'm sure that that's fun." Yugi said.

"_Oh, yes. So much fun._" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I worked in a hospital, Yami. I know just how bad it can be when you have a load of paperwork to get done." Yugi said.

"_Worst part for me._" Yami said.

"It was the second worst for me." Yugi said.

"_What was first?_" Yami asked.

"Losing a patient." Yugi replied.

"_Oh._" Yami said.

"In any case, now that you've checked in, get back to work." Yugi said.

"_All right, Boss. I'll see you soon._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye. Love you." Yugi said.

"_Love you, too._" Yami said.

Yugi then hung up the phone.

The door opened, and Amara peered into the room. "I thought I heard you talking to someone." Amara said.

"Yami just called." Yugi said.

"Again?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded. "He's going to stay worried the rest of this pregnancy." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't blame him." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Well, you get some rest." Amara said.

"I will." Yugi said.

Amara then shut the door.

'As much rest as I can with these two so active.' Yugi thought, rubbing his stomach.

* * *

That night, Yami was rather shocked when he walked into the house to find that it was quiet in the living room. "Is anyone here?" Yami asked.

"I am." Amara called from the kitchen.

Yami walked into the kitchen to find his mother making dinner. "Where is everyone at?" Yami asked, glancing around.

"Brighton is out with Brooke right now. Danny, Sophia, Gabriella, and Jared are all in your room with Yugi." Amara said.

"All of them?" Yami asked.

Amara nodded.

"Is Yugi all right?" Yami asked.

"He's fine. Trust me." Amara said.

Yami nodded, but headed upstairs anyway.

Jared and Gabriella were playing in the room with Danny while Sophia was sitting on the bed with Yugi.

"Daddy!" Jared and Gabriella squealed, running to him.

"Hey there." Yami said.

"Hi, Daddy. We're keeping Yugi company." Sophia said.

"I can see that." Yami said.

"How was work?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine." Yami said.

"Good. Did you get caught back up?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I did." Yami said.

"Go on and get changed. I'm sure that Mom is going to be calling ya'll for dinner soon." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't go, and you're not going to get out of eating at the table just because I am on bed rest." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He then grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

"And Brighton's going to be out for a little." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Sure enough, as soon as Yami stepped out of the bathroom, Amara shouted, "Dinner's ready!"

"Go on." Yugi ordered.

Yami sighed, but headed out with the four kids.

Amara soon brought Yugi's dinner up to him.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Amara said before she left.

Yugi then started eating.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together.

"So, was everything okay today?" Yami asked.

"It was fine, and I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry so much." Yugi said.

"I know, but I can't help. You went into premature labor, and I know that that's a bad thing." Yami said.

"Yeah. It can be, but it can't be helped. With any luck, nothing else will happen." Yugi said.

"We can only hope." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at his husband. "You know, there is something that we haven't done yet." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, turning to look at him."We haven't talked about names for the girls. We need to have names picked out before they get here." Yugi said.

"I suppose you're right. That is something we need to talk about." Yami said.

The two then started to discuss baby names.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi was now eight months pregnant, and he was really tired of bed rest. The only thing that was keeping him in line was knowing that it was helping the twins.

"Are you all right? Amara asked as she placed a tray of food in front of Yugi for breakfast.

"Just dealing with a case of cabin fever." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess you're tired of being on bed rest." Amara said.

"Unfortunately for me, I am." Yugi said.

"I can't blame you, but-" Amara started.

"I'm not going off it just because I'm tired of it. I'm going to stay in bed now. It doesn't mean I have to like it." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "I can understand that." Amara said.

"I'll take a shower when I get done eating." Yugi said.

"All right." Amara said before she left the room.

Aknankanon had Jared and Gabriella that day, so Yugi was the only one that Amara was having to look after.

Yugi then ate breakfast. Once he was done, he got up and set the tray on the table before he walked over and got out some clean clothes. He then headed into the bathroom for his shower.

Once Yugi was done with his shower, he got out and dried off. He then got his clothes on and walked over to the sink.

It was then that it happened.

Yugi doubled over in pain as he grabbed the edge of the sink. He gasped in pain as he tried to breathe.

His water had broke!

Yugi tried to call out for Amara, but wasn't able to. The pain was too much. Yugi took another deep breath before he managed to yell. "MOM!" Yugi shouted.

A moment later, Yugi heard the pounding of feet on the stairs, and Amara showed up in the bathroom a moment later.

After hearing the shout, Amara had become worried and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She looked in the bathroom and saw Yugi holding onto the sink with a pained expression on his face. "Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?" Amara asked.

Yugi took a deep breath before he managed to talk. "I-I need to go to the hospital." Yugi gasped.

Amara's eyes widened. "You're in labor again?" Amara asked, worried.

"More than that, my water just broke." Yugi said.

"Where's the bag?" Amara asked.

"Closet." Yugi gasped out.

Amara grabbed the bag quickly before she grabbed Yugi by the arm and lead him downstairs.

"Yami." Yugi said through the pain.

"I'll call him and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Amara said.

Yugi nodded.

Amara drove out of the driveway quickly once they were in the car. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Yami was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork and reading over some documents that required his attention.

The phone rang.

Yami hit the speaker button and said, "Atemu Sennen."

"_Atemu, get out of there and get to the hospital right now!_" Amara ordered.

Yami jumped before going into panic mode. "What happened? Is Yugi all right?" Yami asked, already on his feet.

"_No, he's not all right! His water broke! I'm taking him to the hospital now! Get out of there and to the hospital on the double!" _Amara barked.

"I'll be there as son as I can." Yami said before turning off the phone. He threw everything into his briefcase before running out the door.

Malik looked up in shock. "Yami, what-" Malik started, forgetting decorum for a moment.

"Yugi's water broke. Mom's taking him to the hospital. Tell Max to handle things here." Yami said.

Malik nodded.

Yami then dashed down to the hall to the elevator.

Malik picked up the phone to call Max, the vice president. 'I hope that Yugi's going to be okay. I know that he's still five weeks early.' Malik thought.

* * *

Amara had gotten Yugi into the hospital and explained the situation.

The moment that the nurses heard that Yugi was five weeks early, they sprung into action and got Yugi in as fast as they could.

'I'm glad that they're working so fast.' Amara thought, hoping that she would be able to tell her son that everything was under control when he got there.

Unfortunately, things weren't good.

A nurse ran up to her. "Mrs. Sennen, do you know when your son will get here?" the nurse asked.

"No. Why? Is Yugi all right?" Amara asked, immediately worried.

The nurse seemed hesitant to answer her.

"Please! Yugi is my son-in-law, and those are my granddaughters! I need to know what's happening!" Amara said.

A moment later, Yami appeared. "Mom, what's happening? Where's Yugi?" Yami demanded.

"Yami, I don't know anything." Amara said.

Yami looked at the nurse and said, "What's going on with my husband?"

The nurse sighed. "Mr. Sennen, we've had to take your husband into emergency surgery." the nurse told him.

Neither Yami nor Amara were able to speak after that.

Emergency surgery was never a good thing.

"W-what happened?" Yami asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Your husband's blood pressure was very high, and the doctor's were concerned. They are going to do an emergency C-section. They feel that it is the safest way to deliver the babies for both your husband and your daughters." the nurse said.

Yami nodded. "All right. Just keep me informed about him." Yami said.

The nurse nodded before walking off.

"I can't believe this." Yami said, getting worried.

Amara placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, it doesn't mean the worst." Amara said.

"I know, but the worst could happen." Yami said.

"That is true, but there is no reason for you to assume it. The doctor's know what they are doing, so you know that Yugi is in good hands." Amara said.

Yami nodded numbly as he sat down in the waiting area. "I just don't want anything to happen to any of them." Yami said.

"Neither do I, and for all we know, things will turn out fine. We just have to wait and see what happens." Amara said.

Yami nodded.

Truthfully, Amara was just as scared for her son-in-law and granddaughters as Yami was, but she needed to think positively for her son's sake.

A moment later, a doctor came out. "Who is here for Yugi Sennen?" a doctor asked.

"I am." Yami said, standing up.

The doctor walked over. "Mr. Sennen, my colleagues are doing the C-section on your husband right now." the doctor said.

"I know. The nurse told us." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen, there is more to your husband's condition than you know." the doctor said.

Yami instantly grew worried as did Amara.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Mr. Sennen, the placenta has come apart, and that is something that is extremely dangerous for all of them." the doctor said.

Yami was very scared now. "What could happen?" Yami asked.

"I don't want to invite bad images, but the babies could drown in the amniotic fluid if they are not gotten to in time." the doctor said.

Yami felt fear take over his entire being.

"And the other possibility is that there is a chance that your husband could die from the blood loss." the doctor said.

Yami barely managed to keep himself on his feet.

"I'm sorry to upset you, but that's the reality of the situation." the doctor said.

Amara took a deep breath before speaking. "Is there a chance that all three of hem could come out of this?" Amara asked.

"Of course. We are hoping for that scenario, but you have to be prepared for anything. We just don't know what might happen right now." the doctor said.

Yami nodded. "Thank you." Yami said.

The doctor nodded. "We'll keep you updated on how they are all doing." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

The doctor nodded and walked off.

"Atemu?" Amara asked, knowing her son.

"I can't believe this, Mom. I could lose them all." Yami said before he collapsed into his chair.

Amara sat down by Yami. "Atemu, you just have to have faith that everything is going to be all right in the end. You know that Yugi is strong, and he is not going to give up easily." Amara said.

"I know, Mom, but I'm scared. I could lose them, and there is nothing that I can do but sit here and twiddle my thumbs." Yami said.

"I know. That's all that anyone can do at the moment." Amara said. She understood that her son was upset, but she also knew that thinking the worst was not going to help at the moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Something like the placenta coming apart is something that can actaully happen. I know that it happened to someone, and the results are something that can happen.

Next: Continuing with this.

R&R.


	83. Waiting

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 83- Waiting

Yami was beyond worried. He didn't know how his husband and his daughters were doing. He wasn't able to relax because not knowing was killing him. He was pacing the waiting room nervously.

Amara watched her son. "Atemu, please sit down. This isn't helping Yugi." Amara said.

"I know, Mom, but if I don't move, I'm going to go nuts." Yami said. His eyes kept darting to the doors to the ER. He was hoping that someone would come out and tell him how his husband was, but he knew that that wouldn't happen for a while.

Amara was also worried, and she knew that Yami needed to do something.

A few moments later, Aknankanon and Solomon both came into the waiting area.

"Have you heard how he is?" Solomon asked.

"No. Not yet." Yami said, still pacing.

"He's still in surgery. It's too soon for them to know anything," Amara replied.

"What happened?" Aknankanon demanded.

"He went into labor at the house. I brought him here. Once here, the doctors found out that the placenta was detaching, and they took Yugi into surgery. We don't know more than that." Amara explained.

Yami bit his lip as he remembered what the doctor had said were the possible consequences.

"What could happen?" Aknankanon asked, although he had a feeling that he knew the answer to that from the way his son was acting.

"We could save all three of them; we could lose none of them, or any combination. There's nothing we can do but wait now." Amara answered.

Yami continued pacing.

Solomon sat down. "All we can do is hope now." Solomon said.

Yami looked over at his father. "Where are Jared and Gabriella?" Yami asked.

"Once I got the call, I called Ryou and explained everything to him. I asked him to watch them while we were at the hospital. He agreed. I'm sure that we're going to be hearing from the others soon." Aknankanon responded.

Yami nodded.

It wasn't long before Seto and Joey came bursting into the waiting room.

"How's Yugi?" Joey asked.

The answer was in the worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Seto queried.

Amara told them what had happened.

Joey gulped. "I'm sure that Yugi's going to be okay." Joey said. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that more so than the others.

"How did you find out?" Solomon asked.

"Malik called and told us Amara was taking Yugi here. We didn't know the rest." Seto said.

Yami nodded. "I didn't know at the time. Malik just said what I told him." Yami said.

Joey and Seto then sat down as well.

~2 Hours Later~

Everyone was on edge. With no news about Yugi in two hours, everyone was worried about what was going on, especially Yami.

Yami had continued pacing.

Amara was biting her nails.

Joey was fidgeting nervously.

Solomon was continually tapping his foot.

Aknankanon was leaning against the wall while tapping his fingers apprehensively on his forearm.

Seto was working on his laptop to distract himself, although it wasn't working very well.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Yami demanded, getting really irritated and short of patience given the situation.

"Atemu, I'm sure that they're doing everything they can for Yugi. You just have to be patient." Amara said.

"I've tried, Mom, but I need to know something. Anything!" Yami exclaimed.

At that moment, a nurse walked out of the doors. "Who's here for Yugi Sennen?" the nurse asked.

Instantly, everyone was on their feet.

"I'm Yugi's husband." Yami said.

The nurse nodded. "Well, your daughters are fine." the nurse said.

"They are?" Yami asked, relieved.

"Yes. Given the fact that they are five weeks early, they are in the neonatal unit for safety. The doctors there can tell you more about them." the nurse said.

Everyone was thankful to hear that the girls were all right.

"What about my husband?" Yami asked.

The grave look on the nurse's face was heart wrenching.

"Oh no! Don't tell me!" Yami said. He was scared that he had lost Yugi just like he had lost Heba before.

"Your husband is still alive, but we are having trouble stopping the bleeding. The doctors are still working on him." the nurse said.

"Is he going to be all right?" Yami asked weakly, fearing the answer.

"I wish I could tell you, but at the moment, we don't know. As soon as we know something, you will be told." the nurse said.

Yami nodded numbly.

The nurse started to leave.

"Wait a moment." Amara said.

The nurse stopped and turned back.

"Where is the neonatal unit?" Amara asked.

"On the fourth floor." the nurse replied before leaving.

"Atemu, go on to the neonatal until and see the girls." Amara said.

"But-" Yami started, wanting to be there when they told him about Yugi.

"We will stay here and let you know the moment they say anything about Yugi." Amara said.

Yami nodded.

"I'll go with you, Yams." Joey said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two headed for the elevator.

Aknankanon turned. "I thought you might go, Seto." Aknankanon said.

Seto shook his head. "I'm no good in situations like that." Seto said.

"I hope they can do something for Yugi. If he's losing a lot of blood, that's bad" Solomon said.

"They have blood here." Aknankanon reminded him.

"I know, but Yugi's blood type is AB negative. It's a rare blood type." Solomon said.

"Don't worry. Aknankanon and I are both O positive. They can use our blood for Yugi is need be." Amara said.

"Of course. We'll be happy to donate if they need it." Aknankanon added.

* * *

Yami and Joey soon found the neonatal unit.

Joey placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yug's going to be fine, Yams. He's strong." Joey said.

Yami nodded. He had to believe that because the alternative was not something that Yami even wanted to think about.

The two walked up to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"My husband just gave birth to twin girls. They were early, and I was told they were here." Yami said.

"What's the name?" the nurse asked.

"Sennen." Yami answered.

The nurse looked it up. "I can take you there, but you'll need to wear scrubs." the nurse said.

Yami nodded.

"And only family." the nurse said, looking at Joey.

"He is family." Yami replied.

"All right." the nurse said.

Yami and Joey were led to the area to get on scrubs before they were taken to where the girls were.

The twin girls were in incubators because they were so young.

"Man. They're smaller than usual." Joey said.

"They're early." Yami murmured.

"Yeah. I know." Joey said.

Yami reached into the incubator and took one of the girl's hands in his. 'They have to be all right.' Yami thought. He wasn't sure that he would be able to handle losing them.

A doctor then walked in. "Are you Yami Sennen?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I am." Yami answered, turning to him.

"I'm Dr. Steven Christopherson. I'm a specialist in the neonatal unit." the doctor said.

"Are my daughters going to be all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. They are five weeks premature, so they aren't as premature as some babies are. They are only four pounds, so the major part is getting them to gain weight. Their lungs are fully formed as well as all other organs, so they are fine there. The main part is getting their weight up." Dr. Christopherson explained.

"So, they're going to be fine?" Joey asked.

"Yes. They will be." Dr. Christopherson said.

"Good." Yami said, feeling more at ease now that he knew that his daughters were going to be fine.

"The only thing is that I need to know what their names are for the birth certificate." Dr. Christopherson said.

Yami looked at the girls.

One girl had the same tri-color hair with sharp facial features and crimson eyes while the other girl had gentle facial features with amethyst eyes.

"This one is Elizabeth Ann Sennen." Yami said, motioning to the girl with crimson eyes. "And the other one is Abigail Lynn Sennen." Yami added.

"All right. Thank you." Dr. Christopherson stated before he left.

"It's going to be okay, Yams. They're fine." Joey assured him.

"They are, but what about Yugi?" Yami asked.

Joey had no answer.

Yami sighed. "I just can't lose him, Joey. I already lost Heba. I don't know that I would be able to handle losing Yugi, too." Yami said.

"You won't, Yams. I know you have a hard time believing it right now, but Yugi is going to be fine." Joey said.

Yami looked up at Joey, his crimson eyes full of pain. "How do you know?" Yami inquired softly.

Joey smiled. "Because I know Yugi. He's strong, and he's a fighter. He's not giving up." Joey said.

"I wish I had your optimism." Yami muttered.

"Trust me, Yams. You'll see. Yug will be back with us before you know it." Joey firmly stated.

* * *

Amara, Aknankanon, Solomon, and Seto were all at their wits end because they had not heard about Yugi yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Amara asked nervously.

Aknankanon looked over at his wife. "You were the one that told Yami to be patient because they were doing everything that they can for Yugi, remember?" Aknankanon reminded her.

"I know, but this is nerve-wracking." Amara said.

Aknankanon wrapped his arms around Amara. "Things will be fine." Aknankanon said. He hoped that if he said it enough, he would start to believe it himself.

A doctor walked out and said, "Who's here for Yugi Mutou?"

"We are." Amara said as the group walked up.

"Is his husband here?" the doctor asked.

"Yami is in the neonatal unit with their daughters. I'm Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mutou." Solomon said, knowing he was listed as a contact for Yugi health wise.

"All right. We were able to stop the bleeding. We also have him on an IV and blood for now." the doctor said.

"What do you mean for now?" Solomon asked.

"This is something that I actually need to talk to Mr. Sennen about." the doctor said.

"What?" Yami asked, walking up.

The doctor looked at him. "Are you Yugi Sennen's husband?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"We have your husband stabilized for now." the doctor said.

"What's wrong?" Yami demanded.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding for now, but it's going to start up again." the doctor said.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Yami questioned.

"We can do one things. We can perform an operation that is similar to a hysterectomy on a woman. It will stop him from having anymore children." the doctor said.

Yami hated making that kind of choice. He would prefer that Yugi made that choice. "What would happen if he doesn't have this operation?" Yami asked.

"Without it, he won't survive." the doctor replied.

That made up Yami's mind. "Do the surgery." Yami ordered.

The doctor nodded before heading to the operating room again.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked.

"There's no other choice, Mom." Yami said.

"Are the girls all right?" Seto asked.

"They're fine. Dr. Christopherson, a neonatal doctor, said that the major thing with them is gaining weight. He said that they're fine otherwise." Yami answered.

"That's good." Solomon said.

"Is Joey still there?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. I asked him to stay while I came to see what's going on here." Yami said.

Seto then looked over at Yami and started to say something.

However, Marik and Malik came in then.

"Yami's what going on with Yugi? I just talked to Ryou, and he said that he was in surgery." Malik said.

Yami couldn't bear to tell the whole story again, so Amara told them what had happened.

"We'd have come sooner if we'd known. We thought he was just having them. We didn't know that things were this bad." Malik said.

"You couldn't have known." Yami told him.

"At least the girls are safe." Marik murmured.

"Yeah. The only good news we've had so far." Yami retorted.

All of them knew that Yami was on edge at the moment, so they all ignored his terseness and short temper.

After all, this was the second time in less than ten years that Yami was being faced with losing his spouse.

The possibility of losing Yugi was something that terrified them all because they didn't want to lose Yugi, but also because they remembered what it had done to Yami when he lost Heba. They didn't want to even think about how Yami would react if he lost Yugi, too.

* * *

It had been three hours since anyone had heard anything.

Everyone was rotating off going to see Elizabeth, Lizzy for short, and Abigail, Abby for short.

At the moment, Yami was nervously pacing the floor. He couldn't stay still because of anxiety, and he had just got back from the neonatal unit.

"Yami, sit down. Pacing isn't doing anyone any good." Seto said.

"I can't help it, Seto. I can't sit down. I'm too worried." Yami said.

Seto had considered telling him to sit down again, but thought better of it. He knew Yami had a shorter fuse than usual at the moment, and Seto didn't want to set Yami off. Besides, this wasn't the time to be picking a fight with Yami.

Soon, the doctor who performed Yugi's surgery came out.

"How is Yugi?" Yami asked immediately.

"We were able to perform the surgery successfully." the doctor said.

"So, he'll be all right." Marik said.

The doctor sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but we're not sure at this point." the doctor said.

Yami felt his heart sink.

"He has lost a lot of blood, and he's been through a lot. The next forty-eight hours will be the most critical." the doctor said.

Yami nodded numbly.

No one was sure what to say.

It was good news that Yugi was still alive, but none of them knew what to do now. After all, Yugi was still in danger.

"Can I see him?" Yami asked.

"Of course. Right this way." the doctor said.

Yami followed the doctor back.

"Well, he's alive at least." Joey said.

"Yeah, but it's not good that he said that, either. When a doctor says that the next hours are critical, it means that anything can happen in that time." Seto said.

"No joke." Malik agreed.

"We wait." Joey stated.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Yami had been shown back to the recovery room that Yugi was in.

Yugi had two IV's in his arm. One was fluid and the other was blood. There was a constant watch on Yugi's blood pressure as well as his heart rate. There was also oxygen running to him to help him breathe.

"He may not wake up for a while. We'll move him to ICU soon." the doctor said.

Yami nodded, and the doctor walked off.

Yami walked on into the room and sat down in a chair beside Yugi. He reached over and took Yugi's hand in his. "Hi, Yugi. I'm right here. You have to wake up. I need you." Yami said, his voice cracking slightly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've seen Lizzy and Abby. They both beautiful. Lizzy looks more like me, but Abby looks a lot like you. They're perfect, actually." Yami stated with a slight smile.

Yugi was still out of it.

"I need you, Yugi. All eight of the kids need you. We can't go on without you now. You have to come back to us." Yami's voice started to break. "I need you more than you can imagine, Yugi. Please, come back to me." Yami said. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears that he had held in all day came.

* * *

~Dream~

_Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He found that he was in a park with a swing set nearby. "Where am I?" Yugi asked. He walked forward and looked around. _

_There was no one anywhere close._

"_Hello, Yugi."_

_Yugi turned to find a young woman with back hair and blue eyes standing there. She had a slight smile on her face._

"_It's about time that we meet." the woman told him._

_Yugi recognized her, though he had never met her. "Heba?" Yugi asked._

_Heba giggled. "Yep. That's me." Heba said._

_Yugi never thought that he would see Yami's dead wife._

_Dead wife?_

"_A-am I dead?" Yugi asked shakily._

_Heba smiled. "Not yet. That would be why I'm here." Heba said._

"_No! I can't die! Yami needs me! So do the kids! We have two on the way!" Yugi cried frantically, not wanting to leave._

"_You're right on all counts. The kids do need you, and Yami needs you a lot more than you think." Heba remarked. She shook her head. "Yami wouldn't be able to function if there wasn't someone there to keep him on track. I swear that if it didn't involve the company, that man would forget it." Heba stated._

"_Yeah. I do have to remind him of a lot of things." Yugi muttered._

"_He's always been like that. And just so you know, you're dead, and you're not about to be." Heba said._

_Yugi looked at her in surprised. "Then why are you here?" Yugi queried._

_Heba smiled at him before walking over. "I'm here to tell you to go back. Yami needs you there, and so do all you kids." Heba said._

_Yugi smiled. "So, not my time, huh?" Yugi asked._

"_Not right now, and I hope that it's not your time for a long time." Heba admitted._

"_Same here." Yugi said._

"_Now go back. Yami has to be going out of his mind right now." Heba said._

"_Okay." Yugi readily agreed._

"_And look out for him and the kids. I miss them, but I'm glad that they have someone like you to help take care of them." Heba said._

"_Thanks." Yugi stated._

"_Sure thing. And don't tell Yami about us talking." Heba said._

"_I won't. I promise." Yugi assured her._

~End Dream

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but it slowly came into focus. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital room.

"Yugi!"

Slowly, Yugi turned his head to the side and noticed that his husband was sitting beside. He then realized that Yami was holding his hand rather tightly. He also noticed the tears on Yami's face. "Wh-" Yugi started, but then started coughing.

Yami was about to panic since he didn't know what had happened.

A nurse came in and quickly called for a doctor before she got a glass of water. "Drink this, Dr. Sennen." the nurse, who remember Yugi from when he had worked there, said.

Yugi drank the cool water thankfully.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"He just needed some water. Your husband is fine." the nurse assured him.

Yami nodded.

The doctor came in then. "You're awake sooner than I thought." the doctor said.

Yugi frowned trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yugi, do you remember what happened?" Yami asked.

"Not really. I remember that Mom brought me here, but it's blurry after that." Yugi said.

"Dr. Sennen, the placenta started to detach. We had to do emergency surgery to save the twins." the doctor said.

Yugi's eyes widened at that.

"They're fine, Yugi." Yami said quickly, seeing that his husband was about to panic. "Lizzy and Abby are five weeks early, so they're in the neonatal unit, but they're just underweight. They're fine. I've seen them." Yami assured him.

Yugi nodded, relieved.

"You're the one whose had everyone worried." the doctor said. He then explained what had happened and what had been done in medical terms that Yami really didn't understand.

"I'll be okay then." Yugi said.

"Without a doubt." the doctor said.

"Good." Yugi breathed, relieved.

The doctor soon left.

"I was so worried." Yami stated, feeling like he could cry again.

"I imagine." Yugi said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again?" Yami ordered.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I won't." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned over kissed Yugi. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I was worried that I was going to lose you." Yami said.

"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded. "I'm going to go let everyone know that you're okay and then I'll be back." Yami told him.

"All right." Yugi replied.

Yami stood up and left the room.

Yugi looked out the window, where he could see that it was around the afternoon. He smiled slightly before he said in a low voice, "Thank you, Heba."

* * *

Brighton, Sophia, and Danny had gotten out of school and were now at the hospital, knowing that something had happened since Brighton had been called and told to pick Danny and Sophia up and come straight to the hospital.

The three walked into the hospital and quickly found where their grandparents, great-grandfather, and uncle were at.

"What's going on? Why did you ask us to come here?" Brighton asked, worried. He was scared that something had happened to Yugi.

Amara sighed before she told them everything that had happened up to that point.

Sophia and Danny didn't understand entirely.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Sophia asked.

No one was sure how to explain.

Seto decided to be the one to clarify things. "It's simple. Something went wring when Yugi needed to have the girls, and the doctors took them early. They are in an area of the hospital that cares for babies born too early. That's where Abby and Lizzy are right now. Yugi isn't doing well because of it, so the doctors are taking special care of him." Seto explained.

"Will Yugi be all right?" Sophia asked.

That wasn't something they knew the answer to.

"He'll be just fine, sweetheart."

Everyone looked to see Yami standing there.

"Daddy!" Sophia and Danny exclaimed, running over to him.

Yami smiled as he hugged his two children. "Hey there. I'm glad that you two are here." Yami told them.

"Is Yugi all right?" Danny asked.

"He'll be fine, Danny. He's awake now, and the doctor thinks that Yugi is going to be just fine." Yami assured them.

"Really?" Brighton asked, wanting to make sure that Yami wasn't just trying to make Danny and Sophia feel better.

"Yes. He's fine, Brighton. Yugi woke up, and I've talked to him. So has the doctor." Yami answered.

"And the girls?" Brighton asked.

"They should be fine." Yami answered.

Solomon sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that." Solomon said.

It had been a stressful day for all of them, and the fatigue was hitting them.

"Can we see our sisters?" Danny asked.

"We'll see." Yami answered.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Atemu, I believe that Yugi will want to see them, too." Amara reminded him.

"I know." Yami replied.

* * *

Yugi did want to see his daughters, so he had asked for his doctor to come back.

"Are you in pain?" the doctor asked.

"No. I wanted to know if it would be possible for me to see my daughters." Yugi replied.

"I don't know. You need to rest." the doctor told him.

"Please? I haven't seen them, and I know that things haven't been easy today. I would just like to see them." Yugi explained.

The doctor smiled. "I can understand that. I'll see what I can do." the doctor said.

Yugi nodded.

The doctor turned to leave and found Yugi standing there.

"I had a feeling that you would want to see the girls." Yami remarked.

Yugi smiled. "I can't help it." Yugi said.

The doctor chuckled. "It's a natural reaction." the doctor stated before leaving.

"How are they?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. I have seen them, and they are fine. Beautiful actually." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, smiling.

Yami nodded. "Elizabeth has my features and eye color while Abby has yours." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "I love hearing that." Yugi said.

"Although I'm going to have to ask you one thing." Yami told him.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I don't think that my heart could take it."

Yugi smiled. "I'll do my best not to do something like this." Yugi said.

Yami smiled bitterly. "I just wish I hadn't had to make the choice that I did." Yami stated.

"Yami, I understand why you did, and you made the right decision. We had agreed no more children. At least we know that we won't have anymore. Besides, I'm glad that I'm here." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami replied before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had been allowed to go and see his daughters as long as he stayed in a wheelchair. The doctor didn't want Yugi to do anything that might hinder his recovery, and Yugi wouldn't be able to see the girls long.

"You were right, Yami. They are beautiful." Yugi said as he let Abby hold his finger.

Yami smiled. "I know, Yugi. I can't believe how beautiful they are." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "At least they are going to be fine." Yugi stated. He looked at his husband and added, "Although with four girls now, you're going to be out of your mind by the time they date."

Yami sighed. "I'll get through Sophia dating first." Yami replied.

Yugi giggled before looking back at his daughters. "It'll be great raising these two, too." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami replied.

* * *

Later, Yugi was in a hospital room with his family and friends there.

"Don't you dare scare us like that ever again!" Amara growled.

Yugi laughed. "I'll try. I don't relish going thorugh something like this again, either." Yugi said.

"Good. Not all of us are young, and my old heart couldn't take the stress again." Solomon told him.

"Grandpa, you've been using the old heart threat against me since I was a teenager. It's getting a little old." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm in my seventies, so it's true now." Solomon said.

"So, you are going to be okay?" Danny asked.

Yugi smiled at his stepson. "I'll be fine, Danny." Yugi assured him.

"Something we are thankful for. Now, if you'll excuse me, you've caused me to miss half a day of work." Seto said before leaving.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He was just as worried as the rest of us. He's being an a-"

Ryou smacked Joey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed.

"There are kids here!" Ryou hissed.

"You didn't have to hit me." Joey spat.

"With you, I did have to." Ryou retorted.

"All right. Enough of that." Amara admonished.

"Thanks for watching Gabriella and Jared for us today, Ryou. We really appreciate it." Yami thanked him.

Ryou waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Yami. I was glad to help." Ryou assured him.

"Okay. Just making sure you knew that we appreciated it." Yami replied.

Ryou nodded.

* * *

Later, Yugi and Yami were alone in the hospital room.

"I'm glad that your parents were willing to take care of the kids tonight." Yugi stated.

"You know them. They're always glad to help out." Yami said.

"I know. They've been helping us out a lot lately." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Let's just hope that we don't need them stepping in so much." Yami replied.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi and said, "I am glad that you're okay. I think I know how you felt when that happened with me when I had my appendectomy."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Not a good feeling." Yugi said.

"Or one that I want to feel ever again." Yami said.

"Same here." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Things were okay.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The part about the dream and Heba talking to Yugi was an idea given to me by Valkyria Raven. Thanks for suggesting it and letting me use the idea!

Next: Probably about Yugi going home with the girls.

R&R.


	84. Back Home

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Exam time, and I had to study along with the papers I had to write. Two exams on Monday, May 2, and I'm done. However, I'm taking a course in May that will last from May 4 to about May 27, so updates will still be sporadic. I might not get back to regualr updates until June, so please bear with me. I will try to update my other two stories before I start my May class, but I make no promises.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 84- Back Home

It had been a week since the ordeal with Yugi and the new babies had happened.

Given the circumstances that had happened while giving birth, Yugi wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for at least a week. Plus, Abby and Lizzy were going to have to stay in the hospital for a while so that they could gain the weight that they needed.

Yami, of course, had rarely left Yugi during it all. He had said that his vice-president could handle anything that came up at the company, and Amara and Aknankanon were watching all of the other kids at the house. Yugi did manage to get Yami to go home for a little bit a few times, but it was rare that Yami stayed away for very long.

* * *

Yugi was reading a book in the hospital bed.

It was one of the few times that Yami wasn't actually in the room with him, so he was using the chance to do some reading to alleviate his boredom.

There was a knock on the door before a nurse appeared. "So, how are we doing today, Mr. Sennen?" the nurse asked.

"I'm doing fine." Yugi replied as he set the book aside.

The nurse looked around curiously.

"This is one of my few moments of peace." Yugi explained, knowing that the nurse was wondering where Yami was since Yami was rarely gone.

The nurse smiled. "I suppose you enjoy the silence." the nurse said.

"I wouldn't mind it so much if Yami wasn't such a mother hen. Hr's constantly asking me if I'm all right or if I need anything. I can't seem to make him understand that if I need something I will tell him." Yugi answered.

The nurse walked over and did her routine check-up. "Well, you did go through major surgery not to mention the fact that you could have died. You can't really blame him for being so worried." the nurse reminded him.

"I know. I don't even want to think about what Yami was feeling during that time." Yugi replied, shaking his head.

While the nurse did her check-up, Yugi let his thoughts wander to the odd dream that he had had right before he woke up. He had this weird feeling that he really had talked to Heba while he was unconscious. He knew that if he ever told anyone about that they would be sending him to see a psychiatrist since anyone would think that he was crazy, but Yugi knew that he had had an actual conversation with her. He had been surprised to find out that Heba was glad that Yami had moved on. He was thankful for that, though.

"All done." the nurse said.

"Thanks." Yugi told her.

The nurse then left.

Yugi leaned back as he looked out the window. 'I really don't know how Heba was able to talk to me, but I'm glad that she did. I did need to come back here. I don't even want to think about what Yami might have gone through had I not woken up for a while.' Yugi thought.

The door opened, and Yami walked into the room. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said, walking over to kiss Yugi.

"Hey. How are the girls?" Yugi asked.

"They're doing fine. IN fact, they can go home today." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled brightly. "That's great! I'll be glad for them to get home." Yugi replied happily.

"I know the feeling. I was kind of hoping that you would be able to go home with them." Yami remarked.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. With any luck, I'll get to come home soon. You do need to go home with them." Yugi told him.

"But-" Yami started.

"No buts, Yami. Abby and Lizzy do need you. Plus, there are two two-year-olds at the house along with Danny and Sophia who could use one of their parents there." Yugi reminded him.

Yami sighed. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for the doctor to come and tell us that you can go home today, too." Yami said.

"Yami, just because you said that and it came true before when we were both in the hospital does not mean that it's going to be true this time." Yugi told him.

The door opened, and Yugi's doctor walked into the room. "Good news, Mr. Sennen. You're healing just fine, so I'm letting you go home today." he doctor said.

"Don't even say it." Yugi told Yami.

The doctor looked shocked. "Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

Yugi smiled. "Private joke." Yugi explained.

"All right. Well, if you'll sign all of the paperwork, you can get out of here as soon as possible." the doctor said, handing the paperwork over to Yami.

"Thank you." Yami replied.

The doctor then left.

"I think that you need to become a fortuneteller, Yami." Yugi muttered.

Yami smirked. "So fate's on my side." Yami remarked while he started the paperwork.

"Well, at least I get to go home, too. I'm sure that all of the kids want us back home." Yugi said.

"They do. Gabriella and Jared have been asking when you're coming home along with Danny and Sophia." Yami replied, filling everything out.

"It's about time I went home then." Yugi stated.

Yami smiled. "I'm sure that everyone will be glad that you're home." Yami said.

"I know. Just make sure that there are no surprise welcome home parties." Yugi warned.

Yami smiled. "I'll make sure of it." Yami assured him.

"Good because you're the one that's going to suffer if there is one." Yugi told him.

* * *

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, YUGI!"

All of their friends were there along with their kids.

Yugi glanced over at Yami, who gulped.

'Great. I am so going to pay for this.' Yami thought. He had specifically told his parents and friends that there were to be no surprise parties.

"We're glad that you're finally home.' Solomon said.

"Indeed." Amara added.

Yugi forced a smile that looked genuine. "Thank you." Yugi said.

It took a matter of seconds for the grandparents to get a hold of the newborn girls.

"You are so going to pay for this." Yugi muttered to his husband before going into the living room to sit down.

'I'm dead.' Yami thought.

Yugi was still tired and hurting from the surgery that he had gone through, so he sat down on the couch to rest.

Gabriella and Jared climbed onto the couch with them.

"Be careful, kids. Your papa is still hurting from being in the hospital." Ryou warned them.

"It's all right, Ryou." Yugi assured his friend.

"Are you home for good, Papa?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, Gabriella. Papa's home for good." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled, glad to have his husband and his newborn daughters at home now.

Seto walked up beside Yami. "So, are you ready for sleepless nights and three A.M. feedings?" Seto asked.

"Ha!" Joey snorted.

Seto glared at his husband. "Just what was that about, Puppy?" Seto asked.

"**You **never had to deal with those three A.M. feedings. **I **was the one who had to get up and feed them. You had to get up and go to the office, so you never had the time to go and take care of them when they woke up at that time." Joey replied.

"You never complained at the time." Seto pointed out.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't complain. I thought that it was more important to feed the baby than argue with you about this!" Joey retorted.

Yugi shook his head. "No need to argue." Yugi told them.

"Indeed. This party is to celebrate the fact that Yugi, Abby, and Lizzy are now home, not to argue about things that are in the past." Amara agreed.

The group heard the sound of crying, and Solomon and Aknankanon appeared in the room with the two newborns crying.

"Speaking of the girls, I believe that they need to be fed." Yugi remarked, noticing the time.

"I'll do it!" Ryou and Malik volunteered at the same time.

"Sure thing." Yugi told them.

Yami went and got the bottles before he handed them to Ryou and Malik, who took the bottles and started feeding the girls.

"So, ya glad to be home, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I sure am, Joey. I'd rather work in a hospital than be a patient in one." Yugi replied.

"You planning on ever going back to work, shrimp?" Bakura inquired.

Yugi smiled. "I plan to, but it'll probably be when Abby and Lizzy start school." Yugi answered.

"So, you've still got five years of lounging around." Marik started.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I hardly consider raising kinds lounging around, Marik. That's a job in itself." Yugi retorted.

"Not to mention the fact that he takes care of everything with the house." Yami added as he sat down by his husband.

"Why not hire a maid?" Seto asked.

"Because not all people need others to do domestic chores for them." Yugi replied.

The group laughed.

"Now, you know that I'll be here during the day with you for a while." Amara reminded Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "I know. I couldn't handle all four of them by myself. It would really be tough once Sophia and Danny got home." Yugi stated.

Ryou shivered. "I don't even want to think about handling something like this after having major surgery." Ryou said.

"And nearly dying." Bakura added.

That one made Yami angry.

If looks could kill, Bakura would have already been six feet under.

Seto slapped Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed. He glared at Seto before he growled, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot. Besides, Ryou over there looked like he wanted to hit you, but since he's feeding the baby, I thought I'd take care of it for him." Seto replied.

"And thank you." Ryou told him, glaring at his husband.

Bakura knew that look, and he knew that he was going to be on the couch for the night.

Amara shook her head. "When will he learn to think before he speaks?" Amara asked.

Solomon and Aknankanon looked at each other before they both said, "Never."

Amara sighed. "I suppose so." Amara agreed.

Gabriella walked up to Yugi and said, "Papa, I'm hungry."

"So am I." Yugi agreed.

"Lunchtime then!" Amara announced.

Joey made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"I think I'll go get our plates before the chowhound wolfs everything down." Yami said. He then stood up.

"I'm not an invalid, Yami. I can get my own food." Yugi reminded him.

"You rest. I can handle it." Yami replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Four plates?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about that one.

"I can help him with the twins' plates." Amara volunteered.

Everyone headed to the kitchen.

Yugi glanced over at the twins, who were still being held by Ryou and Malik.

"Happy?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled. "Very. I have a wonderful husband, eight terrific kids, an amazing family, and friends I would not give up for anything. I have every reason to be happy." Yugi replied.

Ryou and Malik both smiled at their friend, glad that he was so happy.

* * *

That night, Yami had put Gabriella and Jared to bed so that Yugi could rest and relax since that is what Yugi needed at the moment.

Yugi was sitting on their bed.

Lizzy and Abby were in bassinets in the room.

Like with Jared and Gabriella, Yugi and Yami had agreed that for the first few months the two newborns would sleep in their room before they were moved into the nursery.

Yami walked into the room to find that Yugi was sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. No need to worry. It's going to take a while before I'm back on my feet, but I'm going to be all right." Yugi replied.

Yami walked over and sat down by him. "Glad to hear it." Yami replied before he leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"And about that surprise party." Yugi stated.

Yami gulped before he held up his hands in surrender. "I swear that I told them not to do something like that, Yugi. I told them no surprise parties. They were the ones who decided to go against what I said and throw one anyway." Yami told him.

"Who was the mastermind?" Yugi asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue, but I wouldn't put it past my mother to be the one that planned it all." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "I suppose it wasn't that bad. I did know that it would wear me out, which it has." Yugi stated.

Yami looked at him worriedly.

Yugi saw the look and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing some rest won't take care of." Yugi said.

"Well, we can go on to bed." Yami stated.

"Yeah. You probably need to get some rest so that you can be ready to go to work tomorrow." Yugi remarked.

"I'm not going into work tomorrow." Yami replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I'm taking the next two weeks to spend with you and the kids." Yami replied.

Yugi started to protest.

"Yugi, I was planning to take the time off when the girls came anyway. I know I've already been out a week, but this is what I need to do. I can keep up with my work here, and my vice-president can keep me posted about what goes on at the company." Yami told him.

Yugi shook his head. "By the time all this is through, you're going to be looking for a new vice president." Yugi remarked.

Yami was a little shocked by that remark. "Why on earth am I going to need to find a new vice president?" Yami asked.

"Because you've thrown being president at him for the last few months. Your vice president is going to resign and you're going to have to find a new one." Yugi replied.

Yami laughed. "Lucky for me, my vice president is a family man himself, so he understands why I feel like I need to be here." Yami said.

"It's a good thing that he's such an understanding man then." Yugi remarked.

"Don't I know it." Yami agreed.

Yugi stifled a yawn.

"Yugi, go on to sleep." Yami told him.

"I think you're right about that." Yugi agreed.

"And don't worry about the girls during the night. I'll get them when they wake up in the night." Yami told him.

"All right." Yugi replied.

Both lay down to go to sleep, and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

And Yami did get up during the night to take care of the girls like he said he would.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

Yugi was getting better with each day that passed, although Yugi knew that it was still going to be a while before he was a hundred percent again.

Yami had gone back to work the week before, and Amara had started to stay with Yugi during the day to help him out.

Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table.

The newborn girls were sleeping, and Gabriella and Jared were taking a nap.

"Everything all right, Yugi?" Amara asked.

Yugi looked up at her and smiled. "I think so." Yugi replied.

Amara sat down by him. "Want to talk about it?" Amara asked.

"Well, it's Yami." Yugi said.

"What about him?" Amara asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, he's been acting a little off. It's almost like he feels guilty about something." Yugi said.

"What makes you think he's feeling guilty?" Amara asked.

"Because he's bringing me some kind of gift home everyday, he waits on me hand and foot, and he acts like he's on thin ice with me. I just don't know what he's done to make him feel guilty. He hasn't done anything that I know of." Yugi remarked.

"Hmm. That's odd." Amara mused.

"And every time I try to talk to him about the surgery I had to go through, he clams up and changes the topic." Yugi added.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy! He's still on that!" Amara suddenly exclaimed.

Yugi looked at his mother-in-law oddly. "Do you know something that you would like to share?" Yugi asked.

Amara shook her head. "Atemu felt guilty about the fact that he told them to do the surgery that would stop you from having more kids. He's upset that you weren't included in that decision." Amara replied.

"Why would he feel guilty?" Yugi asked.

"He feels that you should have had the final say. I mean, it is your body, and he didn't like having to make that decision." Amara answered.

"It's the decision I would have made. I am a doctor, and I know what the alternative was. It would have killed me." Yugi stated.

Amara smile. "Something tells me that Atemu needs to hear that from you." Amara told him.

"Yeah, and while I'm at it, I think he needs a lecture on the issue of communication in a marriage. He seems to have forgotten the fact we agreed to have an open, honest relationship." Yugi stated, frowning.

Amara laughed. "You'll be reminding him of that every time you turn around, Yugi. Atemu is like his father. He often keeps things bottled up that upset him so that he doesn't upset you. Trust me, Aknankanon still gets that lecture, and look at how long we've been together." Amara reminded Yugi.

"Thanks for the advice and for telling me this. Yami and I are going to be having a talk tonight." Yugi stated.

* * *

That night, the toddler twins were in bed asleep, Brighton and Sophia were in their rooms doing schoolwork, and Danny was sleeping, too.

Yugi and Yami walked into their room.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get ready for bed." Yami said.

"Not yet, Yami. We need to talk." Yugi told him.

"After my shower, Yugi." Yami replied, heading for the bathroom.

"Atemu Yami Sennen!" Yugi snapped.

Yami jumped and whirled around at the use of his full name. Yugi only did that when he was serious.

Yugi pointed to the bed and said, "Sit down."

Yami chose not to argue and simply sat down on the bed.

"Now, we are going to talk about this guilt that you have." Yugi told him.

"I don't-" Yami started.

"I talked to your mother. Don't try to deny it." Yugi warned him.

Yami sighed. "Okay. So I have felt guilty." Yami said.

"Why, though?" Yugi asked, sitting down by his husband.

"Yugi, that shouldn't have been my decision to make. This was something that really affected you. I mean, I took away any chance of you having more kids." Yami told him.

"Yami, we had already agreed that we weren't having anymore kids after Lizzy and Abby." Yugi told him.

"I know, but I hated that I took that option from you. It was your body, and it should have been your decision. It wasn't my decision to make, and I can't help but feel guilty about the fact that I took that from you." Yami told him, looking at his hands in his lap.

Yugi was a quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Yami, look at me." Yugi told him.

Yami did, and the guilt was plain in Yami's eyes now.

"Tell me something. If you hadn't made the decision, what would have happened?" Yugi asked.

Yami winced as he thought about what would have happened. "You would have died." Yami answered quietly.

"Yami, I don't particularly like the alternative, and I know that you didn't. It wasn't a pleasant thought for either of us. You made the choice that I would have made had I needed to make the decision. I want to be around to see the kids grow up, graduate high school, fall in love, graduate college, and make me a grandfather. I also want to be around to grow old with you. Yami, you don't have anything to feel guilty about." Yugi assured him.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I guess I just felt bad that I had to make that decision instead of you." Yami stated.

"I understand, but at least you know that you made the right choice. Besides," Yugi moved to sit on Yami's lap, "now we don't have to worry about anymore surprise pregnancies."

Yami smiled. "I suppose that is true." Yami agreed.

Yugi then looked at him seriously. "No more feeling guilty, all right?" Yugi told him.

"Okay, Yugi." Yami replied.

"Now, on to the lecture." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, surprised. "What lecture?" Yami asked.

"The one where I get onto you about keeping this to yourself. We agreed to have an open, honest relationship." Yugi reminded him.

"Oh. That." Yami muttered.

"Yes. That. I don't like it when you keep things like this from me, Yami. I'm here to deal with things like this with you. I want you to be honest with me even if you think it might hurt my feelings in the end." Yugi told him.

"Okay, Yugi. I get it." Yami replied.

"Good because the next time you do this, I'm sending all the kids over to their grandparents and giving you a real lecture." Yugi told him.

Yami grinned. "Maybe I ought to just to see that." Yami said.

Yugi smacked Yami on the arm. "Gutter brain." Yugi remarked before getting off Yami's lap.

"Don't you know it." Yami replied.

Yugi shook his head. "You'll have to reign in those thoughts for a while longer. We can't do anything until the doctor gives me the okay." Yugi informed him.

"I know." Yami replied.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Yugi got stronger and was doing much better.

Abby and Lizzy were doing excellent given the fact that they were born a few weeks premature.

Gabriella and Jared had been jealous of the newborns at first because to them it seemed that all their parents' attention was on the newborns, but Yugi and Yami made sure that they paid attention to Gabriella and Jared as well.

Yami had had to work late one night and came in.

The house was quiet since all of the kids were in bed.

Yami walked into the bedroom to find that Yugi was alone in the room. "Where are Lizzy and Abby?" Yami asked.

"I thought that we should start keeping them in the nursery. They are two and a half months old now." Yugi replied, setting his book aside.

"Point taken." Yami agreed. He sat down on the bed and took off his tie.

Yugi moved up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami. "You know, I went to the doctor today." Yugi told him.

"And?" Yami asked.

"I've been released. I can do anything I did before." Yugi replied.

"That's good." Yami remarked as he took off his tie.

Yugi frowned. That wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. Or hoping for. "You did hear me right? I can do anything I did before." Yugi repeated.

"I heard you the first time." Yami assured him.

Yugi sighed. "Maybe I'm being too subtle." Yugi stated.

"About what?" Yami asked.

The next thing Yami knew, he was flat on his back on the bed with Yugi straddling him at the wait.

"Yami, when I say anything, I mean we can make love for as long as we want. And you're not the only one who's had to take cold showers because you get horny." Yugi told him.

Yami's eyes widened.

"Believe me. That time without because of doctor's orders was as hard as me as it was on you, so are you going to make the first move, or am I?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I will." Yami replied before he pounced on Yugi.

And the night was lost in passion.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Couldn't resist throwing in a guilty Yami.

Next: I might do a time skip. Not quite sure yet.

R&R.


	85. Troublesome Daughter

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 85- Troublesome Daughter part 1

~Five Years Later~

Yugi opened his eyes as the alarm clock blared. He sat up and reached across his sleeping husband to turn the alarm clock off.

Over the last five years, Yami had gained an immunity to the sound of the alarm clock. He had slept through the sound on more than one occasion.

Yugi, on the other hand, was always woken up by the sound of the alarm clock. He was constantly having to turn off the clock and wake his husband up.

This morning was no different.

"Yami, wake up." Yugi told him, shaking his husband.

Yami groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Five more minutes, Mom." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, I really don't think that I'm your mother. You have to get up to go to work." Yugi replied.

"I don't want to." Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes before he yanked the covers off of Yami's head. "Yami, you are the one that's trying to keep a multibillion dollar company running. You told me that you have several important meetings today, so get your butt out of bed and get into gear!" Yugi ordered.

Yami opened one eye to look at Yugi. "Yugi, I am not one of the kids, Yugi." Yami retorted.

"Well, stop whining and get out of bed. You sound like Danny." Yugi shot back.

Yami sighed before he forced himself to get out of bed. "Slave driver." Yami muttered.

"Not my fault your father built up a multibillion dollar company that you took over." Yugi replied.

"Whatever." Yami snorted before heading into the bathroom to get a shower.

Yugi got out of bed and got out the clothes that Yami would wear that day as well as the clothes that he would be wearing today.

Since Lizzy and Abby had started school this year, Yugi had decided to get back to work. He had missed being a doctor, so he was going back to work. Yugi had a job interview that day at a doctor's office.

Yugi had decided to try to get a job in a doctor's office to have set hours instead of the odd hours that the hospital had.

Once Yami walked out of the shower, he noticed his clothes were out.

"Get dressed." Yugi told him before heading into the bathroom to get himself a shower.

'At least when Yugi gets another job he'll have something to do during the day. He's been bored since Lizzy and Abby started school.' Yami thought. He proceeded to get ready for the day.

By the time Yami was completely dressed, Yugi walked out of the shower.

"So, ready for your job interview today?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm prepared. I have pretty good references." Yugi answered.

"And if they ask why you quit?" Yami asked.

"I'll be honest. I wanted to be a stay-at-home dad and raise the kids. I'll also tell them that since all are in school now, I want to get back to work." Yugi replied.

"You're ready." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed lightly at that.

Yami glanced at the clock. "Well, I'd better go." Yami stated.

"All right. Have a good day, Yami." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami replied. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Let me know how the job interview goes." Yami added.

"I will." Yugi assured him.

Yami kissed him again. "Love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too." Yugi replied.

Yami kissed him again.

Yugi pushed Yami back. "Yami, go before you're late." Yugi ordered.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He sneaked one last kiss before grabbing his briefcase and leaving.

Yugi shook his head.

Even after eight years of marriage, Yami was as affectionate with Yugi as at the start of their relationship.

Yugi knew he had forty-five minutes before he had to get all the kids up for school, so he could relax for a little while.

* * *

Yami had arrived at his office at six forty-five.

Malik was already there at his desk tying away. He had continued to work for Yami as his secretary for the last five years, and he enjoyed the work. He even kept Yami on his toes. "Morning. Mr. Sennen." Malik greeted, keeping up the professional decorum.

"Morning. Anything I need to know?" Yami asked.

"No. Mail won't be here for a while, all the files you will need for you meetings today are on your desk, and your first meeting isn't until ten." Malik answered, never once stopping his work.

"Thank you, Malik." Yami told him before heading into his office. He walked over and sat down at the desk. He opened his briefcase and took out the few files that he had taken home with him. He then started to review everything for the meetings that he would be sitting in that morning.

* * *

Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to get all of the kids up. He headed upstairs and went to get Abby and Lizzy up first. They were the easiest ones to get out of bed.

The two girls still shared a room.

"All right, girls. Time for school." Yugi told them.

Both girls woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Okay, Papa." the girls told him in unison. They often did that.

Yugi smiled at them. "Okay. Call me if you need help getting ready." Yugi informed them.

The two girls nodded.

Yugi went into Jared's room to get him up.

Jared and Gabriella had their own separate rooms now and had been in separate rooms for the last year.

"Jared, wake up. Time for school." Yugi told him, shaking him lightly.

Jared yawned before he sat up. "Okay. I'm up." Jared replied.

"Good. Don't let me come back in here to find that you've gone back to sleep." Yugi told him before leaving the room.

Yugi went to Gabriella's room next. She was already up and getting dressed.

"I'm getting ready, Papa." Gabriella stated.

"All right." Yugi said before heading out.

Danny was the next room that Yugi went to.

Danny was a stubborn one.

Yugi shook Danny hard, but Danny still didn't wake up. "Danny, you have to get up and get ready for school now." Yugi told them.

Danny still didn't budge.

Yugi sighed before he did the only thing he could. "DANNY!" Yugi shouted as loudly as he could.

Danny jumped and tumbled out of bed.

Yugi shook his head. "Time for school get dressed." Yugi ordered.

"I don't want to." Danny whined.

"Well, you have to. Get ready." Yugi said before leaving. 'Just like his father.' Yugi thought.

Sophia was the last one for Yugi to get up, and she's the one that he dreaded. In the last year, Sophia had gotten to be a rebellious teenager. She had already gotten in trouble for skipping classes, skipping entire days of school, and taking a trip to Tokyo without Yugi and Yami knowing. Both were at their wits end with her.

Yugi knocked on Sophia's door. "Sophia, are you up?" Yugi asked.

No answer.

"Sophia." Yugi said again, knocking loudly.

Still no answer.

Yugi hated to go into the room in case she was getting changed. She was fifteen, and Yugi didn't want to see her getting changed, and he was certain that Sophia wouldn't want that, either.

Yugi knocked once more. "Sophia, I'm coming in." Yugi warned.

"I'M UP ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sophia snapped angrily from inside the room.

Yugi frowned, but said, "All right." He then headed downstairs.

Abby, Lizzy, and Danny were the first ones down.

"Where are Jared, Gabriella, and Sophia?" Yugi asked.

"Jared was in the bathroom, Gabriella just came out of her room, and I don't know where her royal highness is." Danny answered, sitting doe fir breakfast.

"Danny! You do not talk about your sister like that." Yugi admonished.

"Sorry, but it's the way she acts. She acts like she's the queen of the world, and we're all peasants under her rule." Danny replied.

Yugi sighed. "Danny, please don't talk about your sister like that. It's not nice, so you shouldn't do it." Yugi told him.

"Okay. Sorry." Danny replied.

Gabriella and Jared soon joined them.

Yugi was about to ask where Sophia was when she walked into the kitchen.

As always, Sophia was wearing all black with chains around her neck and the rim of her skirt. She also wore dark bracelets and had on black make-up.

"Morning." Yugi told her.

Sophia ignored Yugi and sat down.

Danny bit his lip. He had the way that Sophia disrespected Yugi.

The group ate their breakfast.

"Sophia, will you drop Danny off at school this morning?" Yugi asked.

"Why? It's not my responsibility!" Sophia snapped.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Because I have a job interview at eight-thirty, and it will be easier if you just drop Danny of." Yugi explained.

"Why the hell should I? That's your responsibility." Sophia retorted.

"Come on, Sophia! It's on the way!" Danny exclaimed.

"So what? I don't have time to deal with this." Sophia retorted before storming off to her car.

Yugi rubbed his head. 'She's getting even worse.' Yugi thought.

"Papa, why is Sophia so mean to you and Danny?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." Yugi replied.

"Maybe I can get a friend to drop me off." Danny suggested.

"Too late for that. With any luck, I can get all of you to school and to my job interview on time." Yugi told him before he ushered them all off.

All of the kids got into the car, and Yugi got behind the wheel. He just hoped that he would be able to get to his job interview on time.

* * *

By some miracle, Yugi was able to get all five of his kids to their schools and get to his job interview with five minutes to spare.

'I don't know how I managed that, but I'm glad I did.' Yugi thought. He walked into the office and went to the secretary. "Excuse me." Yugi said.

The woman looked up. "You have to sign in before the doctor can see you, and you have to have an appointment." the woman told him gruffly.

Yugi was quiet for a moment, thinking that the woman was rude to him without being given a reason. "I'm here to see Dr. Samuels for the job interview, ma'am." Yugi informed her politely.

The woman looked up. "The name?" the woman asked again, obviously annoyed.

"Mrs. Higgins, please." an exasperated voice said.

Mrs. Higgins and Yugi looked to see a talk man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes standing there.

"I've asked you time and time again to be courteous to the people that come into this office." the man told her.

"Well, these people don't know how to be courteous." Mrs. Higgins snapped.

'Maybe because you don't show it to them.' Yugi thought. He chose to keep that particular thought to himself. No need to add fuel to the fire.

The doctor turned to Yugi. "I'm Dr. Craig Samuels. Please, come with me." Dr. Samuels told Yugi, motioning to the door behind him.

Yugi followed Dr. Higgins back and into an office.

"Please, sit down." Dr. Higgins stated, gesturing to the chair.

"Thank you." Yugi replied, sitting down.

"I apologize for that. She's just a temporary until we can find someone to fill the position." Dr. Samuels explained.

"I understand. Truth be known, I've gotten rather used to being snapped at." Yugi replied.

Dr. Samuels raised an eyebrow.

"Teenage daughter." Yugi stated.

"Ah! I've got two there myself. I understand the feeling, but the patients don't especially like being snapped at." Dr. Samuels said.

"I can understand that." Yugi agreed.

"Now, from what I've learned, you were a doctor at Domino General for five years." Dr. Samuels said.

"That's correct." Yugi replied.

"Is there any reason you left seven years ago?" Dr. Samuels asked.

"Family reasons, actually. I was pregnant and decided to stay home to raise the kids. Now that they're in school, I've decided to go back to work." Yugi explained.

"I understand. You have an excellent track record." Dr. Samuels said.

"Thank you." Yugi replied.

"Now, there are some other things I would like to know." Dr. Samuels told him.

"Of course." Yugi replied.

And the real part of the interview started.

* * *

Sophia was with her friends in one of the girls bathrooms. They were all smoking.

"Beats class." a blonde snorted.

"Sure does. I couldn't bear to listen to the old crone today." a girl with green hair remarked.

Sophia took a puff of her joint.

"What about you, Soph?" another girl asked.

"Just need to do it." Sophia muttered.

Another girl slapped her on the back. "Come on. What's your reason?" the girl asked.

"Just want something to take my mind off home." Sophia retorted.

"What's going on?" the green-haired girl asked.

"None of you business!" Sophia snapped.

"Shut it! We just asked. Geez." the blonde muttered.

"What's going on in here?"

All of the girls jumped and turned to find the principal of the school standing there, looking angry.

"Oh, shit." the blonde muttered.

"My office now! I'll be calling all your parents." the principal ordered, pointing out toward the hall.

The girls filed out.

'Fantastic.' Sophia thought sarcastically.

* * *

Yugi got out of the interview and was about to call his husband when his phone rang. He frowned before answering it. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Yes, is this Yugi Sennen?"_ a female voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" Yugi replied.

"_Mr. Sennen, this is Principal Meyers at Domino High School. I'm afraid that I need you or your husband to come to the school. I have an issue to discuss with you regarding your daughter._" the principal explained.

"Is she all right?" Yugi asked. 'Please don't let it be more trouble.' Yugi thought.

"_I'm afraid she's in some serious trouble. I need to speak with you now._" the principal replied.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll head over there now." Yugi told her. He then hung up. 'What has she done now?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Yugi found Sophia sitting outside the principle's office with two other girls.

Sophia looked up with a scowl.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Sophia retorted, looking away.

Yugi frowned, but let it go for the time being.

Soon, Yugi and Sophia were in Principal Meyers' office.

"Mr. Sennen, I called you here because I caught your daughter smoking pot in the girls' bathroom." Principal Meyers told him.

"He's not my father!" Sophia snapped.

The remark hurt Yugi, but he let it go.

"This is a serious offense." Principal Meyers said.

Yugi looked over at Sophia. "How long has this been going on?" Yugi asked.

Sophia didn't even bother to look at Yugi or answer him.

Yugi mentally sighed before looking back at Principal Meyers. "So, what happens now?" Yugi asked.

"Since this her first major offense, she'll be suspended from school for five days. She can't be on school property under any circumstances." Principal Meyers explained.

"I understand." Yugi told her.

After a few more words, Yugi and Sophia left.

"Go straight home." Yugi ordered.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Sophia retorted.

Yugi was thankful that they were outside. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I can call your father and tell him what has occurred. I'm certain he will tell you the same thing."

Sophia growled before storming off to her car.

'This can't possibly get any worse.' Yugi thought before heading to his own car. He wasn't sure that Sophia would actually go straight home. 'Yami and I are going to have to have a talk with her. Her behavior is getting more and more erratic.' Yugi thought. He then headed home.

* * *

Yugi was pacing back and forth across the living room. He was angry and worried at the same time. 'First, Sophia does drugs at school. Now, she blatantly ignored me and didn't come home. I don't know what has gotten into that girl.' Yugi thought.

When Yugi had returned home, he found that Sophia wasn't home. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, hoping she would be along soon. It had been an hour, and Yugi knew that she was disregarding what he said.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his husband. He opened the phone and held it to his hear before speaking. "Hey, Yami." Yugi greeted.

"_Hey, yourself. You were supposed to call me when you got out of the interview, Yugi. I don't think you did._" Yami reminded him.

Yugi sighed before running his hand through his hair. "I know, Yami. I was about to call you, I really was, but then I got another phone call." Yugi told him.

"_And this phone call couldn't wait?_"Yami asked.

"Not really. You see, the caller was Principal Meyers from Domino High School." Yugi explained.

Yami groaned over the phone. "_What has Sophia done now?_"Yami asked. He knew that the only reason they would be called from the high school was because Sophia had done something again.

"Well, you're really not going to like this one. Principal Meyer caught Sophia and her friends in the girls' bathroom smoking pot." Yugi told him.

"_SHE WAS DOING WHAT?_" Yami shouted.

Yugi had had the forethought to hold the phone away from his ear so that he didn't go deaf. He put the phone back at his ear and said, "Yeah. I was shocked, too, and I'm starting to think that Sophia resents me for some reason."

"_Why do you think that?_" Yami asked.

"Because when Principal Meyers referred to her as my daughter, she told Principal Meyers that I wasn't her father." Yugi explained.

"_Yugi, I'm sure that there's an explanation for this._" Yami assured him.

"I know there is, but I'm not sure that we're going to like it. I also know that we have to have a talk with her. I told her to come right home from school since she's been suspended for the smoking, but she disobeyed me. I honestly don't know where she is." Yugi told him.

Yami growled. "_Sophia and I are going to be having a long talk tonight._" Yami said.

"I know. I just wish I knew what was going on with her." Yugi replied as he sat down on the couch.

"_We'll figure it out, Yugi." _Yami assured him.

"I hope so." Yugi replied.

* * *

Sophia got home after four in the afternoon. She had been gone the entire time, and she didn't really care that Yugi had told her to come home. She was happy to just go off and do what she wanted. Not like she had to listen to him.

"Where have you been?"

Sophia turned and saw Yugi standing there. "None of your business!" Sophia snapped.

Yugi didn't like her tone. He was thankful that Gabriella and Jared were at Aknankanon and Amara's house, and Abby and Lizzy at his grandfather's. Danny was the only one in the house. "I told you to come straight home, Sophia." Yugi told her calmly.

"Well, I didn't want to come home, so I went out. It's not like I have to listen to you!" Sophia snapped.

Yugi fought his temper. "Sophia, don't take that tone with me." Yugi said.

"I'll talk to you however I want to! I don't have to respect you!" Sophia shouted.

Danny came out of the living room at the shouting and was shocked at the way his sister was acting.

"Sophia, you're already in enough trouble for what happened at the school. Don't make things worse." Yugi informed her. He didn't even want to think about how Yami was going to react to all this.

"So I was smoking! It's not a big deal! A bunch of the kids are doing it!" Sophia snapped.

"Sophia, stop." Danny said.

Sophia glanced over at her brother. "Why?" Sophia demanded.

"He didn't do anything to you. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at." Danny told her.

Sophia got angry that Danny was defending Yugi. "You don't have to stick up for him, Danny!" Sophia snapped.

Danny glanced over at Yugi. "Papa, is it all right if I go over to see Grandpa and Grandma?" Danny asked, not wanting to stay there. He had started calling Yugi Papa when he was seven.

Sophia grew angrier. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! OUR MOTHER DID!" Sophia screamed.

Yugi was about to reprimand her for talking to her brother like that. He never got the chance.

"HE'S THE ONLY PARENT I REMEMBER OTHER THAN DAD! I DON'T REMEMBER OUR MOTHER LIKE YOU DO!" Danny shouted back, tears in his eyes.

Yugi and Sophia were both stunned by this.

Danny turned and ran upstairs.

"Sophia Marie Sennen!"

Sophia jumped and whirled around to face her angry father.

Yami had gotten home and heard the shouting. By the time he got in, Danny had shouted and run off. He wasn't happy in the least.

Sophia swallowed. "Daddy." Sophia said.

"You don't ever talk to your brother like that under any circumstances. He did nothing to warrant your anger." Yami told her.

"But-" Sophia started.

"No buts! I don't appreciate you talking to your stepfather the way you did, either. I expect you to respect him." Yami added sternly.

Sophia got defiant. "I don't have to respect him! He's nothing to this family!" Sophia shouted.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Don't you backtalk me, young lady! Go to your room and do not even think about coming out until I tell you to." Yami ordered.

Sophia glared at him before dashing up the stairs.

Yugi looked at his husband. "I believe she does resent me." Yugi told him.

Yami shook his head as he set his briefcase down. "I can't believe that she was talking like that. I have never known Sophia to be so disrespectful." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't, either, but something happened." Yugi told him.

Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi. You don't deserve to be yelled at the way you were." Yami said.

Yugi leaned against Yami. "I don't know what to do about her right now." Yugi remarked.

"I know what you mean. If I didn't think she would ever talk to you in such a disrespectful manner, then I never thought that she would smoke pot." Yami remarked.

Yugi shook his head. "Sophia is getting out of control. What if she had pot in her room? Any of the kids could have gotten a hold of it." Yugi stated. He shuddered at the thought of the four young ones getting their hands on the drugs.

Yami gritted his teeth. He didn't like the thought anymore than Yugi did. "That girl is about to get the lecture of her life." Yami snarled.

Yugi sighed before pulling away slightly. "Yami, I think that you had better lecture her alone." Yugi suggested.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi. We have always handled the kids as a parental unit, and we're not going to change that now. Sophia will have to deal with it." Yami replied.

"Yami, I don't want to change that either, but the fact is that Sophia resents me for some reason, and I think that the lecture will carry more weight if you handle this alone. She might listen to you better if I'm not there." Yugi explained.

Yami frowned. He hated to admit it, but Yugi was right. "I just hope that I can keep my temper in check." Yami told him.

Yugi smiled. "You'll be fine. Just let me talk to Danny about this and calm him down. I'll go over to your parents with him then. I'll need to Gabriella and Jared anyway. They're over there. You can let me know when you're done so I can get Abby and Lizzy from Grandpa." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded. "All right, Yugi. Just know that Sophia had no right to talk to you like that. I don't care how angry she is. You have more than earned her respect." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami. This might just be the simple teenage rebellion thing, and she's taking the majority of it out on me because I'm just her stepfather, not her real father." Yugi stated.

"I don't care if that is it. She's going to start listening to you, respecting you, and obeying you. There is no excuse for her behavior." Yami said.

"Thanks for that, Yami. I'll go see to Danny and calm him down. He needs to be talked to as well. I think Sophia brought up some painful memories for him." Yugi stated.

"Do you want me to help?" Yami asked.

"I have it." Yugi replied, stepping out of Yami's arms. "You had better just prepare yourself for your lecture with Sophia. That's what's going to take a while." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded in agreement, and Yugi went upstairs to talk to his stepson.

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi go. 'Well, at least Yugi has the easy part. I know he's hurt over what Sophia has said to him today. She had no right.' Yami thought. Just remembering some of the things he heard Sophia say made his blood boil. He didn't know what had happened to make Sophia so angry, but he was going to make sure she understood that this kind of behavior would not be tolerated. 'My battle begins soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The continuation of this.

R&R.


	86. Troublesome Daughter part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 86- Troublesome Daughter part 2

Yugi arrived outside of Danny's door. He glanced down the hall and saw that the door to Sophia's room was shut.

Her music was blaring so loud that it would be impossible to hear much of anything if you were in the room trying to talk to her.

Yugi opened the door to Danny's room and walked in.

Danny was lying on his bed with his head buried into his pillow. There were quiet sobs coming from the pillow, and his body was shaking slightly.

Yugi found himself getting angry at how much Sophia had hurt her brother. He took a deep breath and stopped thinking about Sophia. Instead, he chose to focus on Danny. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside his stepson. He placed a hand on Danny's back.

Danny tensed up.

"Danny, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Danny mumbled into the pillow.

"Danny, sit up and talk to me please." Yugi requested.

Slowly, Danny sat up and turned to face Yugi. There were streaks of tears falling down his face. He was obviously upset.

"Danny, talk to me. You don't need to keep everything bottled up." Yugi told him.

Danny sighed. "I just, I don't get what's going on with Sophia. She used to love you so much. Now, she acts like she can't stand you. She acts like a total bi-" Danny started.

"Danny! I don't care how upset you are with Sophia. You will not use that kind of language or call your siblings names like that. Understood?" Yugi asked.

Danny nodded.

"Danny, I know you're upset, but there's no reason for that." Yugi said.

Danny nodded again. "I know, but she's acting like one. I mean, she goes out of her way to disrespect you, and she's hurting dad in the process. It's like Sophia doesn't care about that." Danny explained. He bit his lips as he fought back a sob. "And then what she said down there. I know you're not the one who gave birth to me. Dad's told me all about my real mother, and Mitchell and Brighton have talked to me, too. I know all about her, but-" Danny trailed off.

"It's not the same. You don't remember her, so it's a lot harder for you to miss her." Yugi supplemented.

Danny nodded. "It is hard. I mean, I know that she's my mother, but how can you miss what you never had? I was a year old when my mom died. I just don't remember her. I never had a connection with her like Sophia did." Danny stated. He looked down at his hands before continuing. "Is it wrong of me to have that with you?"

Yugi smiled. "Danny, you needed a parental figure. I became that. I mean, your dad and I were together since you were two, so it's only natural that you're going to feel that way. I'm the one who was here, so you see me as another parent. It doesn't change anything." Yugi told him.

Danny looked up. "So, it's not wrong?" Danny asked.

"No. It's not." Yugi told him.

"So, why does Sophia make it sound like it is?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Sophia is having a rough time right now. I don't know what exactly is going on with her, but she's taking her anger out on the family. And Sophia doesn't understand your position. She does remember your mother, so now she may feel that I've taken the place of her mother. I really don't know, but it's not a bad thing." Yugi assured him.

Danny nodded. "I just wish I knew why Sophia was being so mean to all of us." Danny told him.

Yugi smiled as he wrapped an arm around Danny. "I know that this is hard for you, Danny, but your father is going to talk to her and see if he can't find out what the source of all this is." Yugi explained.

Danny nodded before wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.

"Come on. We're going to go over to see your grandparents. We have to get your brother and sisters anyway." Yugi told him.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Danny replied.

Yugi nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Yami was pacing the living room. He was worried about Danny. He knew that Sophia had said some things that had really upset Yami, and it made him upset that Sophia would be so callous with what she would say that she would hurt her own brother.

Yami was also trying to figure out how he was going to go about talking to Sophia. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy talk. Sophia was a rebellious teenager who wasn't going to be easy to deal with. He knew that chances of her actually taking to heart what he had to say were slim, but he was going to make sure that she listened to him.

Yugi came down the stairs.

Yami glanced over at his husband. "How did it go?" Yami asked.

"Fine. Danny's calmed down. I think he's still upset, but he's better. Sophia just brought up some painful truths that Danny doesn't like to remember. I also had to reassure him that there was nothing wring with him seeing me as a parent." Yugi explained.

Yami groaned. "Fantastic. Sophia's making Danny wonder if he should consider you a parent." Yami moaned, covering his face.

Yugi walked over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "No, Yami. She just made him feel like he was betraying his mother by calling me Papa. I just made him understand that there was nothing with it." Yugi clarified.

"Oh." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "It'll be fine." Yugi assured him.

"I hope so." Yami muttered.

Danny came downstairs a few moments later. "I'm ready, Papa." Danny told him.

Yugi smiled. "Okay." Yugi told him.

Yugi and Danny started to leave.

"Danny." Yami said.

Danny stopped and turned to face his father.

"Don't take it heart anything Sophia said to you, okay? She was wrong." Yami assured his son.

Danny smiled. "Okay, Dad. Good luck." Danny replied.

Yugi gave Yami a reassuring smile before leaving the house with their son.

Yami sighed before heading up the stairs. He knew that he was in for a long afternoon.

* * *

Sophia was lounging on her bed flipping through one of her magazines while listening to her music, which she had louder than necessary.

Sophia was well aware of the fact that Yugi couldn't stand loud music, and that's why she was doing it. To annoy him.

However, as a result of the music, Sophia never heard the knock on her door.

Yami finally opened the door to the room and walked in. He saw Sophia and called out loudly to her. "Sophia! Turn the music off!" He knew that Sophia could turn it off because the remote control was right beside her.

Sophia had heard him, but she couldn't distinguish voices due to the volume of the music, so she dismissed it as Yugi and ignored him.

Yami growled before walking over to the stereo and turning it off himself.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sophia snapped, turning. She turned pale a second later.

Yami glared angrily at his daughter. He didn't like the tone or the language she had used. "Do not ever take that tone with me again, young lady! And do not use that type of language in the house! Do you understand me?" Yami spoke in a stern voice that always meant to listen or else. He did his best not to outright yell at his kids for any reason.

"Yeah." Sophia replied flippantly.

"Sophia!" Yami snapped.

"Yes. I heard you." Sophia replied more clearly and with less attitude. She knew when not to mess with her father, and now was one of those times.

Yami crossed his arms. "Now, we're going to talk about what happened today." Yami told her.

Sophia glared. "There's nothing to talk about." Sophia retorted.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I believe we do. Starting with the fact that you were caught smoking pot in school today." Yami told her.

"He told you?" Sophia exclaimed.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yugi and I do not keep secrets from each other. He had to tell me. Shortly after I talked to Yugi on the phone, I received a call from your principal, who told me everything just to make sure I knew. You wouldn't have gotten away with it regardless." Yami told her.

Sophia glared at her bed.

"What were you thinking, Sophia? You know how dangerous smoking can be to your health." Yami told her.

"It's just because Yugi's a doctor!" Sophia snapped.

The angered glare Sophia received from Yami was enough to make her rethink being defiant today.

"Sophia, I have never approved of smoking. I have never once smoked anything, and I don't intend to ever do something like that. I went to school with a boy who thought it was cool to smoke, and I knew for a fact that he ended up with lung cancer by the age of thirty." Yami informed her.

Sophia looked shocked.

"How long has this been going on?" Yami demanded.

The tone of voice left no room for argument, and it meant that being caught in any lie would be worse than the truth.

"Only a few weeks." Sophia admitted.

"Define a few weeks." Yami told her.

"Two." Sophia answered.

"Do you have anything here in this house?" Yami asked.

"No." Sophia replied.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Then if I were to search this room, I wouldn't find anything?" Yami asked.

"No! I don't have anything here!" Sophia snapped.

Yami glared. "Cut the attitude, Sophia. I'm not in the mood for it." Yami told her.

"Why would it matter?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, Sophia. Let's start with the fact that there are two seven year olds and two five year olds that live in this house. If they were to come in here and find it, what do you think they would do with it?" Yami asked.

Sophia's eyes widened in horror as she caught his meaning.

"Exactly. If they had ingested it, it could have killed them." Yami told her.

"But, but-" Sophia stuttered.

"Sophia, as young as they are, it would have disastrous effects on their health. That's the last thing that I want to happen, and I'm sure that you don't want that to happen to your siblings." Yami told her.

Sophia looked down at her bed. "No." Sophia said quietly.

"Now, is there anything here?" Yami demanded.

"No. Nothing. I've never bought anything. I wouldn't know where to go for it. A friend brings it to school, and I've only smoked three times." Sophia told him.

"Why did you do it?" Yami asked.

Sophia was silent.

"Look at me, Sophia." Yami ordered.

Sophia looked up at him.

"Why are you doing it?" Yami asked.

"To forget everything." Sophia replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow before he walked over and sat down in the desk chair. "Meaning Yugi?" Yami asked.

Sophia looked angry.

"Why do you hate Yugi so much?" Yami asked.

"He shouldn't be here! He's not family!" Sophia retorted.

"As I recall, Sophia, when you were young, you used to love Yugi." Yami told her.

"That's before I realized that he was replacing Mom!" Sophia cried.

Yami was stunned by that. "Replacing your mother? Sophia, Yugi has never wanted to replace your mother." Yami told her.

"But he has! Mom was married to you, now he is. Mom was the one raising us, and then he was. It's not fair!" Sophia cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

Yami frowned. "Sophia, where did you get this from? Yugi has never tried to replace your mother. He didn't ask Danny to start calling him Papa. Danny made that choice on his own." Yami told her.

Sophia was quiet.

Yami sighed. "Sophia, Yugi has never wanted to replace your mother in any of our lives, and he doesn't try to." Yami told her.

Sophia didn't look convinced.

"Every year on your mother's birthday and on the anniversary of her death, I go to her grave and leave flowers. I stay there for about an hour talking to her." Yami told her.

Sophia looked up, surprised.

"And before you ask, yes, Yugi knows. Sophia, Yugi knows that I loved your mother, and that I still love your mother. He doesn't question that. He has never once asked me to give up loving her. Yugi knows that Heba was the first person I was ever in love with, and he has never asked me to forget her. Sometimes, I'll talk about her, and he listens to me. Yugi doesn't want to replace her. He's never tried to replace her in your life, in Mitchell's life, in Brighton's life, or in Danny's life. Yugi just tried to help raise you right. That's all." Yami told her.

Sophia's lip trembled. "I miss Mom so much. Especially now. I don't have a mother." Sophia said before starting to cry.

Yami stood up and moved to the bed. He wrapped Sophia in his arms and held as she cried.

In a way, Yami could understand where Sophia was coming from. She felt like Yugi had come in and taken her mother's place. Now, when she was a teenager and in need of a female figure, she didn't have one. It made her angry and resentful toward Yugi, so she took all her teenage rebellion anger out on Yugi.

After a while, Sophia calmed down.

"How long have you been holding that in, Sophia?" Yami asked gently.

"About a year." Sophia answered, sniffing.

Yami sighed. "This is exactly why you don't keep your feelings bottled up, Sophia. It gets to a point that you can't handle it, and that's when you start taking your anger out on other people. In this case, you blamed Yugi for a lot of things as far as not having your mother goes, so you took it all out on him. He didn't deserve it." Yami stated.

Sophia now felt guilty at the way she had treated Yugi. He had been nothing but good to her since the beginning, and she knew it. "I guess I should apologize, huh?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. For a lot. I don't want to hear you ever talk to Yugi like you did today. He may not be related to you by blood, but he is your stepfather as well as your adoptive father, Sophia. You will show him respect." Yami told her.

"Yes, daddy." Sophia said.

"And you are grounded, also. For two months." Yami told her.

Sophia looked at her father incredulously.

"One moth for smoking pot. Another month for the disrespectful way you've talked to Yugi, and do not argue with me on that point." Yami told her.

Sophia nodded. She may not like it, but she knew that she deserved it.

"Now, we're going to have to talk about what you said to your brother as well." Yami told her.

Sophia cringed. "That was really out line." Sophia admitted.

"Yes. It was. Danny was only a year old when your mother died. He does not remember her at all. For Danny, Yugi is the only parent that he remembers besides me. Danny is going to see Yugi as another parent because of the fact that. You can't blame him for that. All you did was point out a truth that Danny hates. He hates the fact that he can't remember his mother. It does bother him on many levels." Yami explained.

Sophia sighed. "I guess I need to apologize to Danny, too." Sophia stated.

"Yes, you do." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Danny arrived at Aknankanon and Amara's house.

"Papa!" Jared and Gabriella cried, running to their father.

Yugi smiled as he hugged his children. "Have you been good for your parents today?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" the two chorused.

Yugi smiled. "That's good." Yugi replied.

Amara walked into the room. "I didn't expect for you to come, Danny." Amara stated.

Danny walked over and hugged his grandmother. "I thought that I'd come with Papa and see you." Danny replied.

Amara had immediately noticed that Danny looked like he had been crying, but didn't say anything.

"Are we going now, Papa?" Jared asked.

"Not yet." Yugi answered.

"Let's go play with Grandpa some more." Jared stated before the two seven-year-olds ran off.

"Go on, Danny." Yugi told him, motioning for where the other two had gone.

Danny nodded and followed.

Amara turned to Yugi. "So, what's going on?" Amara asked.

Yugi sighed. "A lot." Yugi answered.

"Come on.' Amara told him.

The two headed into the kitchen.

"So, more trouble with Sophia?" Amara asked. She knew all about the problems that Yugi and Yami had been having with Sophia.

"You have no idea." Yugi replied.

Amara and Yugi sat down to share a cup of tea together.

"Start talking." Amara told him,

Yugi told her everything that had happened with Sophia that day.

Amara's jaw dropped. "She said all that?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That girl was raised better than that. Atemu had better make sure that she knows she was in the wrong." Amara stated.

"I'm sure he will." Yugi assured her.

"Are you okay?" Amara asked.

"I will be. I know that this is a teenage rebellion thing." Yugi replied. He took a sip of the drink. "And I think Sophia's starting to miss her mother."

"Probably." Amara agreed.

The two were quiet for a few moments.

"Do you think that talking to Mitchell and Brighton will help at all?" Amara asked.

"It might. I'll suggest that she talks to them to Yami." Yugi replied.

Amara nodded. She was still a moment before she reached across the table and placed her hand over Yugi's hand. "Yugi, it'll be all right. Things will work out." Amara assured him.

Yugi smiled. "I know they will." Yugi replied.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the living room when Yugi returned home with all the kids that still lived at home.

"Hi, Daddy!" all four of the younger ones said.

Yami smiled at them. "Hi yourselves." Yami replied.

All the kids ran over to him.

"Were you good for your grandparents?" Yami asked.

"Yes." the kids answered.

"That's good to hear. And school?" Yami asked.

The four then started talking about their day at school.

Danny turned to Yugi and said, "I think I'm going upstairs."

"All right. I'll see if I can't figure out what we're having for dinner." Yugi told him.

Danny then headed upstairs while Yugi headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Danny had gone into his room and there was a knock on his door not but a few seconds later.

"Danny, can I come in?" Sophia asked.

Danny became angry. He stormed over and threw open the door.

Sophia was shocked at how the door was opened. She looked at Danny and saw that he was angry. She was upset that he was so angry at her, but she couldn't blame him for being so angry. He had every right to be upset with her after what Sophia had done earlier that day.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? I think you said everything earlier." Danny snapped.

Sophia winced. "I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize to you." Sophia said.

"Fat lot of good that does." Danny retorted before turning and walking back into his room.

Sophia walked on into the room and shut the door. "Danny, please. Talk to me." Sophia pleaded.

Danny was standing by the bed when he turned to face her. "About what? How much you hurt me when you said all that? Did you ever think about me when you said all that? Sophia, it kills me that I never got the chance to know our mother. Brighton and Mitchell remember her clearly. You even remember her, but I can't remember her at all. I hate that I don't have any memories of her. I have to rely on all of you and Dad to tell me about her." Danny told her.

"I know, Danny." Sophia told him. She looked down before looking back up at her brother. "I wasn't thinking when I said all that. I never meant to hurt you. I've been having a hard time recently with not having Mom, and I've been taking it out on everyone else." Sophia told him.

"Including Papa." Danny added.

"Yeah. Especially Yugi." Sophia admitted.

"Sophia, I call Yugi Papa because he's the only parent I remember. I don't remember our mother, so I can't help that I feel that kind of connection to Yugi. He's the closest thing I have now." Danny said.

"I know, Danny. Dad made me see that." Sophia stated.

"Yugi doesn't deserve it, you know. He's always treated all of us like we're his own kids, even when he didn't have to." Danny stated.

"Yeah. I know. I've been a real bitch to Yugi, and I need to apologize for it. I'm trying to deal with this now." Sophia said.

Danny sighed. "And I guess I can forgive you." Danny told her.

"Really?" Sophia asked, a smile on her face.

Danny nodded.

Sophia walked over and hugged her brother. "I'm really sorry." Sophia told him, her voice shaking.

"I know. Just don't do it again." Danny replied.

Sophia choked out a laugh. "I won't, Danny. I promise." Sophia assured him.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen warming up some leftovers that they had in the refrigerator.

"Leftovers?" Yami asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Well, given the hour, I decided that leftovers would be easiest. I really don't want to be in the kitchen too late tonight." Yugi explained.

"I understand." Yami replied. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the table. "Well, the talk with Sophia went better than I expected."

"That's good." Yugi told him.

"Sophia has just been missing her mother a lot in the past year. She started to resent you because she felt you were replacing her. I think it's just started getting to her." Yami explained.

Yugi nodded. "I had a feeling it was something like that." Yugi told him.

"With any luck, she'll apologize to you soon." Yami stated.

"I'm not worried about that, Yami. I just want Sophia to try to get back to normal." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled before he walked up behind Yugi and wrapped him arms around Yugi's waist. "Well, I would like for you to be respected by her. Besides, she knows that she was wrong with the way she was talking to you."

Yugi smiled. "All right. Let me finish getting dinner ready." Yugi told him.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek before he let go of his husband.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi was in his room reading a book.

Yami was in his office doing some work before he joined Yugi in the bedroom.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi looked up before he closed his book and set it aside. "Come in." Yugi called as he turned so that his legs were dangling over the side of the bed.

The door opened and Sophia walked into the room. She was wearing her pink silk pajamas that she had been given for Christmas.

"Sophia, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Um, no. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Sophia replied.

"Okay. Come on in." Yugi told her.

Sophia walked on into he room and sat down on the bed with Yugi.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked, looking over at his stepdaughter.

Sophia sighed. "I, um, well, you know that I talked to Dad earlier." Sophia stammered.

"I know you did." Yugi told her gently.

Sophia twiddled her fingers as she tried to find the right words to express how sorry she was. She knew that she had been wrong with the way she had spoken to Yugi.

Yugi was quiet, allowing Sophia time to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting toward you. I've been wrong." Sophia told him.

"I understand, Sophia." Yugi assured her.

Sophia stood up quickly and started pacing. "No, you don't. I just, I've been missing Mom a lot recently, and I just felt like you were trying t replace her. I mean, Mom was married to Dad, but now you are. Mom was the one raising us, and now you are. I just felt like you were trying to replace her." Sophia stated.

"Sophia, do you remember me talking about my stepfather at all before Yami and I got married?" Yugi asked.

Sophia turned to look at him before she frowned. "No. Not really." Sophia replied.

"Okay. I think I need to tell you a little bit about him. My biological dad was killed in a car accident when I was eight. When I was ten years old, my mom decided to get remarried." Yugi told her.

"And you didn't like him?" Sophia asked.

"No. Not exactly. I had never met him. I didn't even know that my mother was seeing anyone. The day I met him for the first time was my mother's wedding day. I was going to give him a chance, but the second that he came into our house, he threw out everything that even remotely reminded my mother of my dad out of the house. He ended up moving us because he didn't want my mother reminded of my father." Yugi explained.

"He sounds like a real bastard." Sophia stated.

"Language, Sophia." Yugi reprimanded.

"Sorry." Sophia stated.

"He wasn't nice. I agree. He wanted me to call him dad, but I wouldn't. I easily saw that he wanted me to forget my father, but I wouldn't. He then turned abusive toward me." Yugi said.

Sophia looked shocked.

"It went on for about two years. My grandfather found out, got the proof, and he got custody of me. Believe me. I understand what you're going through." Yugi assured her.

"Yugi, what about your mother?" Sophia asked.

"She knew about the abuse from the start, did nothing, and ended up choosing him over me." Yugi replied.

"That's awful!" Sophia exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "It was, but I had a great life once I was raised by my grandfather. Sophia, I understand that you miss your mother, and I know that you are having a hard time, especially now as a teenager. Just try not to take it out on other people. It doesn't help." Yugi told her.

"Okay, Yugi. I am really sorry." Sophia said.

"I know you are, Sophia. With time, things will get back to normal." Yugi replied.

Sophia nodded.

"Now, how about getting out of the Goth clothes and back to normal." Yugi told her.

Sophia looked surprised.

"Yes. I know that the clothes were simply a way to rebel." Yugi told her.

Sophia blushed. "Okay." Sophia agreed.

"And new friends. They're a bad influence, and you know it." Yugi said.

"You knew that was another way to rebel, too, huh?" Sophia asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I have a lot to make up for in school." Sophia stated.

"Yes, you do." Yugi agreed.

"I am really sorry for everything, Yugi." Sophia told him.

"I know, Sophia. And I do understand. We'll work on it." Yugi assured her.

Sophia nodded before she walked over and hugged Yugi.

"Did I miss something?"

Yugi and Sophia looked over to see Yami.

"Things are fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've acted recently, Daddy. There's no excuse." Sophia told him.

"I know, Sophia. And you are forgiven. But you are still grounded." Yami said.

"I know." Sophia replied. She hugged her father before heading out the door.

"So, things are okay now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes." Yugi replied.

Yami walked over and sat down by Yugi. "We still have a long way to go." Yami remarked.

"I know. It'll be fine." Yugi sighed before he continued. "You know, I think we need to have Brighton and Mitchell come over. I think it might do her some good to talk to them, too."

"Good idea." Yami agreed before he leaned over and kissed Yugi. "We're going to make it through this."

"I know we will. We'll make it through this together just like we have everything else." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Mitchell and Brighton come in and talk with Sophia.

R&R.


	87. Siblings

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 87- Siblings

The morning was rather quiet for Yugi.

Yami had left to go to work a while ago, so Yugi had been sitting in the living room for the last little bit. He was drinking a cup of coffee while he was reading the paper.

There was still time before Yugi had to get the kids up for them to go to school, so Yugi was simply enjoying the time before he had to get them up.

Yugi had gotten a call back from the doctor's office he was hoping to work at, so he had to go in for a second interview, which Yugi found to be a good sign. He had to go this afternoon for that interview.

Mitchell and Brighton were supposed to be getting there some time that morning. The two would be staying at the mansion for a few days.

Yugi just hoped that having her older brothers here would do some good for Sophia.

Once it got to six-thirty, Yugi got up and headed upstairs to wake all of the kids up. He slowly woke them all up and told them to get up.

Given that things were still going to be a little strained between them for the time being, Yugi knocked on Sophia's door instead of walking on in. "Sophia, are you up?"

"Yes. I'm up." Sophia answered.

"Just making sure." Yugi replied. He went back downstairs to wait for the kids to get up.

Yugi made some muffins for the kids to eat before school.

Gabriella and Jared were the first to come downstairs.

"All right! Muffins!" Jared shouted as he dashed over to the table.

"Jared! Indoor voice!" Yugi reminded him sternly.

"Sorry, Papa." Jared mumbled.

Yugi smiled. He knew that Jared loved muffins, so he wasn't surprised by the reaction, but he also knew that he needed to make sure Jared stopped shouting when he was in the house so much.

Danny soon came down. "Cool! You did make chocolate chip, right?"

"Of course I did, Danny." Yugi assured him.

Lizzy and Abby came downstairs next, and Sophia followed them soon after.

As Sophia had said, she wasn't wearing all black now. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees. She also wore dark stockings and a pair of white dress shoes. She also had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"All right. Everyone eat so that we can get you to school." Yugi told them.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Papa, are Mitchell and Brighton getting here today?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Abby. They'll get here later this morning. You can see them when you get home from school today." Yugi assured her.

"Surprised Brighton could tear himself away from Brooke." Danny muttered.

"Danny!" Yugi snapped.

"What? It's the truth. He rarely goes anywhere without her." Danny replied.

Yugi sighed. "Danny, it's not unusual for two young people in love to want to spend all their time together, but it doesn't mean that they are not willing to leave each other."

"Besides, Brooke and Brighton are planning their wedding. They have to work together to plan it." Sophia added.

"But Chris didn't help Mitchell plan their wedding." Gabriella pointed out.

"Each couple is different." Yugi replied.

Lizzy looked at her father. "What about you and Daddy?"

Yugi smiled. "Your grandmother and I planned most of the wedding."

"Virtually, you told dad where the wedding was, when it was, and what he had to wear, right?" Sophia asked.

Yugi laughed. "He gave his opinion on a few matters, but in the end, yes, that's about what it came down to." He glanced at the clock. "All right, kids. Hurry up. We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

The kids finished eating before they headed upstairs to brush their teeth.

Yugi cleaned up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher, planning to wash them later on.

Soon, the kids were all downstairs with their book bags in hand.

"All right. Let's go." Yugi said.

"I'll take Danny to school today if you want me to." Sophia told Yugi.

"Okay. That'll help. Go on." Yugi told tem.

Danny and Sophia then left.

"Okay. I'd better get you four to school. Let's go." Yugi told the.

The four headed outside and got into the van. Yugi also got in and started toward the school.

* * *

As Sophia drove to school, she was deep in thought. She knew that she was going to have to bust her butt to get herself back on track as far as school was concerned. She was upset with herself for allowing things to get so bad with her. She needed to apologize to her teachers for her actions, and she also needed to see if they would give her extra help so that she could catch herself back up. She also needed to cut her "friends" loose and see if she couldn't make up with her old friends.

"Hey, Sophia." Danny suddenly said.

Sophia glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Are things okay between you and Papa?" Danny asked.

Sophia sighed. "They will be. I guess I have some things to work out, but things will be fine."

"Okay. I noticed things were a little easier this morning."

"Yeah. I'm working things out. I know that Yugi has nothing to do with my problems. He's been great to me all these years, and I know that. We're all lucky to have Yugi as our stepfather."

"I know we are. He's always treated us like we were his own kids without ever letting us forget about our mother. I mean, I don't even remember her, but Papa makes sure that I know about her."

Sophia was surprised. "But Yugi never knew our mother."

"I know, but I think Dad talks about her with Papa a lot, so Papa knows a lot about her. Plus, Papa shows me pictures of our mom from albums that Dad has."

"Oh." Sophia hadn't realized that Yugi did all that. She was starting to believe that Yugi really was the best thing that had happened to her family. She did know that her dad hadn't been very happy after her mother's death until he met Yugi.

Soon, Sophia pulled up to Danny's school.

"Thanks, sis. See you after school." Danny told her.

"Okay. I'll be picking you up, too." Sophia told him.

"Thanks." Danny replied before heading off.

Sophia then continued on her way to school.

* * *

After dropping the four kids off at their elementary school, Yugi had gone back to the house. He went in and finished cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast.

"Hey! Anyone home?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm in the kitchen, Brighton."

Brighton walked into the kitchen. He had gotten taller since he was sixteen. He was almost as tall as Seto was. He had short hair, and his crimson eyes had darkened over the years. "Hey, Yugi. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine. Where's your brother?" Yugi asked.

"Right here."

Mitchell walked into the room. His blue eyes had lightened a little bit over the years, but he hadn't gained much height. He was rather big because of the fact that he was six months pregnant.

Yugi glared at Brighton. "You couldn't help him into the house?"

Brighton shrugged.

"I'm used to it, Yugi." Mitchell assured him.

"Come on. We'd better get you off your feet." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Mitchell replied.

The three walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, how are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm okay. My feet kill me all the tome, and so does my back, but I'm fine other than that." Mitchell replied.

"Except for the kidney shots." Yugi remarked.

Mitchell groaned. "Don't remind me."

Mitchell and Chris had been married fro two and a half years and were expecting their first child. Mitchell was kind of nervous about this since he lived in Tokyo away from his family, but he was getting along fine. He talked to Yugi a lot on the phone for advice.

"So, how are things here?" Brighton asked.

"They're fine." Yugi answered.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Dad mentioned the trouble with Sophia."

"Oh. Yeah. That's been a trip, but we've made some headway there." Yugi assured them.

Brighton put his feet up on the table. "So, what all have we missed?"

"Put your feet down." Yugi ordered.

"Geez. I'm on my own and about to get married, and I'm still being scolded." Brighton muttered, putting his feet down.

"This is my house, so you're not going to do things like that." Yugi replied.

"Okay. Back to Sophia." Mitchell told them.

"Right. I think a lot of what has been going on is the fact that Sophia is now a teenage girl, and she needs a woman to talk to and help her out. Let's face it. There are just some things that your father and I are not the ones that she wants to come to." Yugi told them.

"Right. Like talking about her period." Brighton stated.

"And boys." Mitchell added.

"Let's not forget about when she wants birth control."

"Enough!" Yugi ordered. He knew all of these things were true, but he certainly didn't want to think about them at the moment.

"Sorry." Brighton stated.

"Okay. I know that. I know that there are things she would rather talk to her mother about." Yugi told them.

"So, what are you two planning to do?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, there is your grandmother that Sophia can go to, but my friend Tea and her family are moving here pretty soon. I'm thinking of asking her to be there for Sophia to go to if she needs to talk about something." Yugi replied.

"You think she will?" Brighton asked.

"I know Tea would be happy to, but I'll talk to Tea about it first." Yugi answered.

"Well, I know that Dad asked us to come here so that we could help Sophia out, but I don't know what we can do." Mitchell said.

"Be there for her. Talk to her. Most of all, talk about your mother. I think Sophia has trouble remembering her mother on some level, and I think that talking about her will do a world of good for Sophia." Yugi told them.

"We can do that." Brighton stated.

Yugi glanced at the clock. "I need to get ready. I have that interview in two hours."

"Yeah. Dad mentioned that you were going back to work." Brighton said.

"Well, all of the kids are in school, so I would be utterly bored if I stayed here. Besides, I miss working, and it'll be nice to get back to work." Yugi replied.

"Why not go back to Domino General? I'm sure that the hospital would have loved to have you back." Mitchell told him.

"I know they probably would have, but I want to work somewhere that I'll have regular hours. I'd have to work eight to five working at the doctor's office, and that would be perfect for me." Yugi answered.

"True." Brighton agreed.

"I'll leave you boys to talk." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

Mitchell looked over at his younger brother. "So, how do we go about this with Sophia?"

"I guess get things from her perceptive first. Then we can go from there. I think talking about Mom would be a good idea." Brighton said.

"Probably wouldn't hurt to make sure that she knows that Mom would have wanted Dad to move on and find someone else to love and who would love him and us." Mitchell murmured thoughtfully.

"Good idea." Brighton agreed.

"It won't be easy." Mitchell said.

"Nothing ever is."

* * *

Yami was doing some paperwork in his office. It was mostly routine things that he had to sign every time he turned around, so he was barely paying attention to what he was signing.

The intercom buzzed.

"_Mr. Sennen._" Malik said.

Yami was thankful that Malik was still his secretary. Malik was efficient, he kept everything organized, he kept Yami on task, he stuck to company policies, and he was an excellent worker. Plus, Yami didn't have to worry about Malik trying to hit on him. Malik was more than happy with Marik, which meant that he had no reason to hit on Yami.

"Yes." Yami replied after hitting the intercom button.

"_Your mother is here to see you._" Malik explained.

"All right. Send her in." Yami said. He welcomed the excuse to rest his hand, although he had no idea why his mother would be come.

Amara walked into the room. "I demand an explanation, and I demand it now!"

Yami jumped.

There was a greeting he didn't expect.

"Who? What? I don't-" Yami stuttered, still in shock at the way his mother was treating him.

"I know that you are almost forty, Atemu, and I understand that you have no real reason to discuss your life with your mother, but I expect to be informed about something like this." Amara told him, folding her arms across her chest as she tapped her foot.

Yami gulped. He felt like he was a child again being scolded about something he had done wrong. He felt like he had when he had broken his mother's vase at the age of six and tried to hide it.

"Well?" Amara demanded.

"Um, Mom, what are you so upset about?" Yami asked.

"Why was I not told that my grandsons were going to be in town?" Amara asked.

"Oh. That." Yami scratched the back of his head. He knew better than to argue too much with his mother.

"I want an answer. I don't care how old you are. You will still answer me." Amara demanded.

"Okay, Mom. The truth is that I didn't think to tell you and Dad that they were coming. It was a last minute thing that was decided. Plus, we asked them to come here to talk to Sophia. We thought that talking to her brothers might help her out." Yami explained.

"Well, that I can understand." Amara agreed. She walked over ands at down in the chair across from Yami.

"So, I assume that you have seen them." Yami stated.

"Yes. I went to your house to see Yugi. He's already gone to the job interview, but Mitchell and Brighton were both there." Amara answered.

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe they'll be able to help Sophia out." Yami stated.

"Now, before they leave, we must have a family dinner." Amara stated.

"Okay, Mom. You can talk with Yugi about that and arrange it." Yami said.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Why Yugi?"

"Because he's the wife in the relationship, and wives are the ones that normally plan dinners like this." Yami explained. He then looked horrified. "Please do not tell Yugi that I called him a wife."

Amara smirked. "I won't, but don't think I won't hold this over your head when I need a favor later on."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you need." Yami stated.

"Good. Now, I'll let you get back to work. Good bye, Atemu." Amara stated.

"Bye, Mom." Yami replied.

Amara then left.

Yami sighed in relief. As much as he loved his mother, she still terrified him to this day. She could take a single tone with him and still make him feel like a child. Granted, she rarely did anything like that, but he hated that's he still affected him so much.

'I wonder if Brighton and Mitchell ever feel this ay with Yugi.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that Mitchell and Brighton had grown to respect Yugi as another parental figure, and he knew that they valued Yugi's opinion very much. He just wondered if Yugi still had that effect on them.

* * *

When Sophia had gotten home that day with Danny, Jared, Gabriella, Abby, and Lizzy, they found that their two older brothers were there.

Since Yugi had some things that he needed to do, Sophia had picked up all of her brothers and sisters that day.

"Mitchell! Brighton!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to them with Abby, Gabriella, and Jared behind her.

Brighton laughed. "Hey, guys. Glad to see ya."

"When did you get here?" Jared asked.

"Around ten. So, how was school?" Mitchell asked.

"Okay. It's really great to see you guys." Gabriella said.

"It's great to see all of you, too." Mitchell told them.

"How long are you going to be here?" Danny asked.

"We'll be here a few days. Who knows? We might decide to stay longer." Brighton stated.

All of the kids started asking them questions about how they were doing and what was going on with them.

Finally, Mitchell had to take control of the house. "All right. You all need to start on your homework." Mitchell told them.

"We can do it later." Jared told them.

"Do you want to say that to Yugi and Dad?" Mitchell asked.

Jared grimaced. It wasn't a pleasant thought for him.

"I didn't think so." Mitchell stated.

The kids headed upstairs.

"Sophia, hold it a second." Mitchell said.

Sophia stopped and turned to face them.

Mitchell waved her over and motioned for her to sit down,

Sophia walked over. "I'm assuming that Dad and Yugi talked to you."

"Yeah. They are still worried about you, Sophia. They just thought that maybe talking to us will help." Mitchell told her.

"So, what's been going on?" Brighton asked.

Sophia told them everything that she had told Yami. She told them about feeling upset that she didn't have their mother. She told them how she felt like Yugi had replaced her mother. She told them how he had been treating Yugi and everything that led up to her current grounding.

"Damn. I don't think we ever did anything like this." Brighton stated.

"I know." Mitchell agreed.

Sophia looked down. "I'm not proud of what I've done. I regret everything I've done and said to Yugi. He didn't deserve it. He's always been great to me." Sophia stated.

"Yeah. He has. Sophia, Yugi would never try to replace Mom. He knows that she's our mother, and he would never make us forget about her." Mitchell stated.

Brighton chuckled. "I remember the second anniversary of Mom's death. When Yugi found out about that day, he had us get out old home movies we had that had been put on DVD and watch them. He's the one that told us that remembering their life was much better than dwelling on their death."

Sophia blinked. "Hey! I do remember that."

"See. Yugi always wanted us to remember Mom when she was here. I think that's one of the things that helped us out." Mitchell stated.

Sophia sighed. "I guess it's just hard for me when I think about not having her."

"We know." Brighton said. He reached over and rubbed Sophia's back. "Believe me. We all miss her. I know that Mitchell would have liked for Mom to be at his wedding or be here when the baby's born."

"And Brighton would want her to be here for his wedding, but it just won't happen. It's not easy, but you can't blame Yugi for that. Believe me. One thing Dad won't stand for is disrespecting Yugi." Mitchell stated.

"I know, and I know I was wrong." Sophia told them.

Brighton thought a moment before he got an idea. "I think that there's somewhere we need to go."

"But I'm grounded, remember?" Sophia reminded him. She wasn't about to leave the house and get into even more trouble.

"I'll take care of that." Mitchell stated. He took out his phone and made a call.

* * *

An hour later, Brighton, Sophia, and Mitchell were all standing at their mother's grave.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry that it's been so long since the last we've been here. Our lives have been kind of hectic lately." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Mitchell's got a kid on the way, and I'm getting ready to get married." Brighton added.

Sophia was quiet a moment. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been at her mother's grave. It made her feel kind of guilty that she had not even considered coming to see her mother's grave.

"All right, Sophia. Talk to Mom." Brighton urged.

Sophia looked at the grave. "Hey, Mom. I know I haven't been in here in a long time. I really don't have an excuse. I haven't been the best daughter recently. I've given Dad and Yugi a lot of problems." Sophia bit her lip. "I miss you, Mom. A lot. I guess I've felt like Yugi replaced you recently, but I found out that it wasn't true. I treated Yugi badly, and he never deserved it. I just took my anger out on him. I just, I miss you, Mom. So much." Sophia then started sobbing.

Brighton and Mitchell both wrapped their arms around Sophia and let her cry. Both knew that this was what she needed.

When Sophia calmed down, she knew that she felt a lot better. "I guess I needed that."

"Yeah. You did." Brighton agreed.

Mitchell looked and noticed something. "Hey. Isn't that Yugi?"

All three looked and were sure that it was Yugi they saw kneeling by a grave.

* * *

Yugi set the flowers he was holding at the headstone. He then stood up and looked at the headstone. "Hey, Dad. I just wanted to come by and see you. I know that today's your birthday, so I thought I'd come. I just got a new job today. I'll be starting next week. I'm working in a doctor's office this time." Yugi smiled. "I miss you a lot, Dad."

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to find his three oldest standing there. "What are you three doing here?"

"Well, we brought Sophia here because we figured she needed to see Mom." Brighton exclaimed.

"It would do good. I know that it helped me out a lot." Yugi told them.

Mitchell glanced at that headstone. "Is this a family member?"

"Yeah. My father's grave." Yugi explained.

"Oh. Sorry, Yugi. We didn't mean to interrupt." Sophia said.

Yugi smiled. "No worries. I come here several times a year, but I always make sure that I come here on my dad's birthday and on the anniversary of the day he died."

"Which is it?" Brighton asked.

"His birthday. I just came by for a minute before I go home." Yugi explained.

Sophia was quiet a moment. "Does it ever get easier, Yugi?"

"It always hurts, Sophia, and you'll always miss your mother. You learn how to deal with the pain, and it will get easier. With time." Yugi assured her.

Sophia smiled. "I hope so. I just miss her a lot."

"I know, Sophia, and I understand that you need a woman you can talk to." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I just don't want to go to Grandma." Sophia admitted.

"Well, my friend Tea and her family are moving here to Domino. If you want, I'm sure that Tea would be willing to be there for you. You could talk to her about the things that you don't feel comfortable talking to your grandmother about." Yugi told her.

"Really?" Sophia asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That would be good for you, Sophia. Tea's nice, and you could talk to her." Brighton said.

"I think that it's a good idea, too." Sophia agreed.

"All right. I'll talk to Tea about it." Yugi told her.

"So, should we get home?" Mitchell asked.

"Probably a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The four headed for their cars.

"So, does your father know you are here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Mitchell called Dad and made sure it was all right for me to come." Sophia stated.

"As long as he knew." Yugi replied.

Once the four reached the cars, they got in and headed home.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably a wedding anniversary for Aknankanon and Amara.

R&R.


End file.
